Strangers in Remnant
by BlackCrossover2108
Summary: Watch as Strangers from other worlds end up in the world of Remnant. They'll go attend Beacon and make new friendships. Chapter 1-16 is in Scrip Form. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Rock Shooter, RWBY, Date a live, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Owari no Seraph, Sword Art Online, Angel Beats, Hi sCoool! SeHa Girls, Absolute Duo characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**A/N This is my first Fanfiction ever. So I might not get everything right. I will probably make things up as I go. This is a crossover consisting of many other anime. But it will mostly be centered on Black Rock Shooter and RWBY, I think, who knows. Anyways my vocabulary isn't really. This chapter is mostly focus on Black Rock Shooter. I also notice this chapter is really fast paste, in other words one event will happen straight after the other. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

 **MESSAGE FROM THE FUTURE**

 **Hey viewers. I just recently posted chapter 25. I just** **looked back at all the other chapters i've written and I won't deny it... Chapter 1-16 is absolutely terrible, it's very cringe and the way I show the characters personality is very poor. My writing and vocabulary is just horrible and I can guarantee you will find a lot of mistakes. This is my first time writing and it's in script form after all. However! It's gets better in chapter 17 onwards (Well... In my opinion it does), chapter 17 is where I start writing in non-script form. SOOO! For those who want to SKIP Chapters 1-16,** **I placed a short summary of each chapter at the end of this chapter. (Just scroll down to the bottom of the page and you'll find it), the summaries of each chapter will tell you all the things you need to know in order to read chapters 17 onwards.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read.**

* * *

?: Oww my head. Where am I?

Her vision was blurry at first, but then everything became clear. She was in a dark alley way and it seemed to be mid afternoon. She had no idea where she was or how she got there.

?: I don't remember this place being here. And what am I my wearing?

She looked at herself; she was wearing a black dress that had a Gothic Lolita style she didn't even know if this dress was hers or not. She looked around; she saw garbage bags and rubbish. It was then she saw a girl lying unconscious on the ground near where she woke up. She had long yellow hair that reached up to her shoulder and wore a dress with black and white tone. She pale skin and wore leather gloves. What stood out however were her legs, they seemed robotic. She hesitated at first but then approached.

?: Hey wake up. (She said softly while shaking her gently)

The mysterious girl woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She eyes had yellow circular pattern.

?: Ah, my head

?: Are you alright

?: Yeah I'm alright, I think

?: Thank goodness

The mysterious girl stood up, she started to star at the other girl with a cold gaze that sent shivers to the other girl.

?: Umm why are you staring at me like that?

?: You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?

Yomi: Umm no, but now that you mentioned it, you look familiar to me as well. Oh where are my manners, Hi my name is Yomi. What's yours?

Kagari: Kagari.

There was a short moment of silence before Kagari chose to speak.

Kagari: wait Yomi? As in Yomi Takanashi

Yomi: ka-Kagari is that you?

(Short moment of Silence)

Both: What happen to you!

Yomi: Why do you have robot legs?

Kagari: Why do you have horns?

Yomi: Wait what?

Kagari pointed to her head, Yomi touched her head and felt two black horns attached to her head. She also noticed that she had small black wings attach to her back.

Yomi: OMG I do!

Kagari: And what do you mean by robot legs? My legs are perfectly nor…

Kagari looked at her legs, at first it look at though she was wearing snickers with stockings. But if you looked closer you could see her legs were made out of some sort of metal. It was black and yellow stripes.

Kagari: Whoa you're right!

Yomi: What happened?

Kagari: I don't know, all I remember was that you, Me, Yuu and Mato were having lunch together. And now suddenly I'm here.

Yomi: Yeah that's what I remember as well.

?: Oww my head hurts.

The two girls looked to see where that voice came from. They looked behind themselves and saw a girl lying on the ground. She had dark tan skin and short brown hair. She wore a black hood with white flames on it.

Yomi: Is that Yuu?

Yuu: Yomi? Where am….

Yuu slowly woke up and looked up at the two figures standing in front. She immediately stood up and backed away from them with an alarmed look on her face.

Yomi: Yuu? Whats wrong? It's me Yomi. And Kagari too

Yuu: Yomi? Kagari? Why are you in those bodies?

Kagari: I don't know, I thought you might be able to explain. And what do you mean by "Those Bodies"

Yomi: Umm Yuu. Why do you have a tail?

Yuu looked behind her and saw a mechanic tail attached to her; she also noticed the hood she was wearing.

Yuu: Whoa I'm in Strength's body, does that mean I'm back in the otherworld? This doesn't look like the otherworld

Kagari: Otherworld? What are you talking about? Do you know where we are?

So many questions were going off in Kagari and Yomi's mind, where were they? Why are they there? Why did they look like this? And whose Strength? Yuu however just remained silent.

Yuu:….

Kagari: umm hallo

Yomi: Yuu are you alright?

Yuu: If you're Yomi… and your Kagari… Does that mean she's Mato.

Yuu said as she pointed to a girl behind them who was lying unconscious on the ground. She had pale skin like Kagari, she wore a blue jacket, boots, shorts, a string bikini and had long black hair tied in even ponytails, Yuu made up her mind and decided wake her up.

Yuu: Mato. Hey Mato! Wake up!

She slowly opened her eyes and said.

Mato: Yuu? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so badly?

Yuu: Honestly I don't know myself

Mato: Why are you in Strengt's body?

Kagari: Oh for crying out loud who is this Strength person you keep talking about.

Mato: Kagari? Yomi? Is that you?

Kagari: Yes it's me, Kagari Izuriha

Yomi: How are you doing that?

Mato: Doing what?

Yomi: Your talking but your mouth isn't moving, and it sounds like your speaking into my head.

Yuu: oh yeah that. Umm there's a name for that, what was it again?

?: Telepathy

The four girls immediately turned around to find the source of the voice. Everything was happening so fast. They saw a boy standing in the middle of the alleyway. He had short black hair and wore a coat that had the colours white and blue all over it. He wore clothes that they have never seen before. Something seemed futuristic about him.

?: Telepathy, it's how she communicates.

Yuu: Okay, who are you? How do you know about that? If you have something to tell us, please do.

Jason: The names Jason. And I actually have a lot of things to tell you, but before that there are people hear who have been dying to meet you.

And at that moment, four figures behind him walked out of the shadows and showed themselves. Yomi and Kagari froze as they saw the mysterious figures; it was like looking in a mirror.

Yuu: Chariot? Dead Master? And Strength?

Mato: You're alive?

Strenght looked exactly like Yuu and wore the same clothing she was. The only difference between them was that Strength had short white hair.

Strenght: Yep

Yuu: But how?

Strength: Honestly, I don't know myself.

After that Yuu and Mato ran towards strength and hugged her.

Yomi: Umm what's going on?

Kagari: Hey guys sorry to ruin the reunion but can someone please tell us what is going and why is there's another me over there.

Mato: Oh sorry about that.

Yuu: Oh yeah. You guys have never actually met before. Kagari this is Chariot and Yomi this is Dead Master. They're your otherselves.

Yomi and Kagari: What!

Yomi faced at Dead Master. They looked completely identical, but there were several differences. To start off she wore a veil over her head, she had claws instead of hands and her horns and wings were green instead of black.

Yomi: Umm… nice to meet you Dead Master

Dead Master: Nice to finally meet you too.

Dead Master smiled and suddenly embraced Yomi with a hug.

Yomi: What are you doing?

Dead Master: Just something I've always wanted to do.

It took a while for Yomi to process this but then she returned the hugged for it was somehow comforting.

Kagari faced Chariot. They too looked completely identical. But Instead of leather gloves she had claws and she had black, metallic thigh-highs, yellow wheels for legs instead of mechanical legs, like the one kagari had. But one thing stood out for Kagari.

Kagari: How come you get a crown?

Chariot: Really? That's your first question.

Kagari nodded. Chariot sighed at first, but then smiled at the fact she was finally able to meet Kagari.

Chariot: Sorry, it's one of a kind.

And with that Chariot held up her claw.

Chariot: It's an honour to finally meet you Kagari.

Kagari: Same

And then they shook hands.

Yuu and Mato were so surprised at the fact that Strength was somehow alive. That they didn't notice the fourth person. When they did, Mato froze and Yuu stepped back and prepared for battle.

Strength: Whoa Yuu! Stand down. Don't worry. Black rock Shooter has full control of herself she won't hurt you.

Yuu had a doubtful expression at first but then gave in. Mato stared at BRS, BRS started at Mato. It was BRS all right, but why was she in her insane form. Then BRS's emotionless stare turned into a remorseful look and then she said briefly.

Rock: I'm sorry

Suddenly, Mato's worries and fear disappeared and to rock's surprised, Mato embraced Rock with a hug

Mato: I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry.

Rock was then filled with happiness and relief and returned the hugged. It was truly a happy moment.

Jason: Well, now that we have all settled in, it's time for me to explain what's happening.

All eight of them stared back at Jason. With all the commotion, they completely forgot he even existed.

Jason: I am known as a dimension traveler. In others words I travel in between worlds and record it's history.

Yuu: Different Worlds?

Jason: Yes, there are thousand of worlds out there, each with their own problem and characters. Right now, you're in the world of Remnant. A world where monsters called Grim roams the earth. The people here are taught how to fight off these grim; these people are called hunters or huntresses. They even have schools devoted in teaching the young how to fight off grim.

Kagari: Schools that teaches people how to fight monsters?

Jason: Adding to that, everyone is this world has something called Aura. It's basically a force field that protects and heals you. Don't worry I've already unlocked your auras for you.

With that, all eight of them began to glow.

Jason: Combine that with your ability to heal, your wounds would probably heal within seconds, however it might take a minute or two for Mato and her friends to heal. Anyways, even though everyone has an aura. Some people have something called semblance, which is a super power that only you have, like super speed for an example. '

There was silence for a while; it took a while for the eight of them to process all of this information that was being bombarded at them.

Yomi: But why are we here in the first place?

Jason: A Dimension traveler's job is to travel from one world to another and records it's history, However a Dimension traveler is forbidden to interact with the worlds nor are they allowed to bring people from one world to another.

Yuu: Isn't this considered 'interacting with the worlds'?

Jason: Yes, however I was sent here. To fix the problem

Mato: Problem?

Jason: Someone has purposely pulled eight of you out of your world and put you here.

Yomi: Why would someone do this?

Jason: Entertainment.

Yomi: What?

Jason: From time to time, a dimension traveler would get really bored and do something like this to make things more interesting.

Kagari: Can't you just sent us back?

Jason: That's the problem, whoever put you here has somehow locked you inside of this world, you can't get out nor can I can I send you back. So until we catch the culprit, you guys are stuck here.

Yuu: Great, what are we suppose to do until then.

Jason: You could join the others.

Yomi: Others?

Jason: You're not the only ones who were pulled out of their worlds.

Mato: Well where can we find them?

Jason then pointed at a giant wall that they didn't notice was there before.

Jason: Beyond that wall is a wasteland full of Grim, in three minutes and 26 seconds, a hole will be opened and Grim will enter the city. I want you guys to go and kill all the grim that enters the city, trust me you will know what to do after that.

Dead Master: Oh so now you're a fortune a teller.

Chariot: Why should we listen to you?

Jason: Because if you don't innocent people will die.

(Short moment of Silence)

Strength: But, how about them? I mean I guess Yuu is used to fighting, Mato I guess has some sort of fighting experience, but Kagari and Yomi have never fought in their life.

Jason: Well you'll just have to teach them. And don't worry the type of grim that enters the city will be easy to defeat.

Jason: Oh, and before I forget. The only language that exists in this world is English. But don't worry I have a solution. (Jason gives each of them a small item that looks like a small computer chip). Translators put them on the back of your neck and you will be able to understand and speak English.

Mato: Cool!

Jason: However, I do warn you. The translator will change your voice when you speak English.

Mato: Wait what?

Chariot: What will you be doing?

Jason: I'm going to do some more investigating to try find the culprit, don't worry we'll meet again. Good luck.

Then there was a sudden flash of light that blinded eight of the girls. When they regained their vision, the boy was gone. However Yomi and Kagari were too worried to think about it. They never imagined actually fighting, and these were monsters they were talking about. But then Chariot and Dead Master went to comfort their otherselves.

Dead master: Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life, and teach you a couple a couple of moves while I'm at it.

Chariot: That is our job after all.

Yomi: Really?

Dead Master: Of course, I love you after all.

Before Yomi could reply to that comment. They all heard a loud explosion coming from the giant wall. Followed by screams and roars.

Strength: That's our cue

With that the eight of them ran toward the sound of the explosion.

* * *

They all arrived at the streets, only to be greeted by more screams and innocent people running for their lives. They saw the grim that Jason talked about. They looked like bears but corrupted.

Little Girl: AAHH! **Someone help me!**

A little girl, around ten years old was running away from one of the grim, but then she trip over the rubble and the corrupted bear pinned her down and was ready to eat her. The girl closed her eyes in fear, expecting to feel a whole lot of pain only it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a blue-eyed girl standing in front of her. Her blade was stabbed into the bear's stomach and then it disappeared.

Rock motioned her head telling her she should run to safety.

Then the Little girl ran from the danger and then was reunited with parents who were worried sick about her.

Strength: Look at you, playing the hero.

She said with a grin on her face

BRS ignored Strength teasing her and focus on the herd of grim that was headed their way.

The otherworlders were well prepared. Yuu was getting fired up excited at the fact she is able to fight again. Mato was a bit nervous but having Rock next to her comforted her. Kagari and Yomi however were shivering in their boots

Dead Master: Don't worry Yomi we can take them easily.

Yomi: Umm okay.

Chariot: Okay Kagari and Yomi, you two need to focus. Concentrate; imagine your weapon in your hand.

Yomi and Kagari did exactly that, within a few moments a scythe appeared in Yomi's hand and Kagari was holding a sword and shield. They looked at that weapon; they've never held a weapon before in their life. After that, Chariot and Dead master summoned their weapons. Yuu summoned her two huge mechanical arms, Strenght did the same, however she not only had two mechanical arms, she had two more arms attach to her.

Yuu: How come you get four Ogre Arms?

Strength: Stop complaining

Mato summoned her black blade and rock cannon. Rock's right arm turned into her insane cannon lance with her black blade in her other hand.

Strenght, Rock, Chariot, Dead and Yuu charged at the grim with Mato, Kagari and Yomi running behind them. With her Ogre Arms, Strength dealt with the grim like they were bowling pins. Rock detach her lance from her arm, the only thing connecting her lance from her was a long chain. She launched her lance in the air and pulled the trigger, multiply shots were fired killing ten to twenty grim. Mato was more comfortable using her cannon to shot the grim from a distance. Chariot and Dead Master while still staying close to their otherselves were killing the grim one after the other.

Kagari was too busy looking at scene that she barley notices one the grim was charging at her. Kagari dodged at the last second, she notice she could jump higher and run faster than she usually could. The bear swung its arm at Kagari. Instinctively Kagari used her shield to block. She then back away and swung her sword at it, the bear swung its arm again. Kagari's sword was knocked out of hand and the bear swung its hand for a third time, Kagari blocked with her shied. Then her instincts kick into place and Kagari pulled a trigger on her shield like she knew it was there. Spikes came out of the shield stabbing the bear in multiply places, Kagari quickly grabbed her sword and stabbed it in the chest before it disappeared into nothing.

Kagari: Wait did I do that? I killed one? I guess I did!

(Kagari said to herself, proud of herself)

Kagari: Hey Chariot! I killed one!

Two grims charged Chariot at the same time, but Chariot easily killed both of them with one slice. She then turned to Kagari and said.

Chariot: Oh really, Good job.

A grim charged at Yomi, Yomi closed her eyes expecting to be eaten. Nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw the grim tangled in chains.

Dead: Yomi Now!

Yomi instinctively swung her scythe and killed it.

Dead: That's my girl, you know we a pretty good team.

Yomi: How did you do that?

Dead: You mean control chains, you can do it too you know. You should try.

A good five minutes had past, and Kagari and Yomi had sort of gotten used to fighting. Jason was right these grim were easy to take care of. Yes they were strong but they were slow and not really smart. After a while all the grim were dead and the battle was over. Surprisingly none of them were actually hurt. Everyone sat down and took a rest. Rock however saw something out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was another grim, but she then found out it was a person wearing a grim mask. The person then disappeared into the shadows.

Mato: What's wrong Rock?

Rock: Nothing

?: **Very Impressive Ladies, you handled those 'Ursas' really well**

The eight of them turned to see the man that was greeting them. He looked like in his middle-aged with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was speaking **English.**

?: **Your powers are very unique** (Pulls out something that looked like a tablet that had a video of the battle) **almost seems… out of this world.**

There was a moment of silence, his statement made it hard to respond to. Not to mention he was speaking English. All of them put the translator on which the man took notice of but decided to ignore it, and they tested it out. And sure enough, it worked they spook English fluently and understood every word . All of them cringe at their new voices but they ignored it for now for they didn't want to be rude to the man.

?: **Do you know who I am?**

Yuu: **Nope**

Kagari: **Not a clue**

Yomi: **sorry, I don't**

Ozpin: **I am professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster of Beacon.**

Mato **: Headmaster?**

Strength: **And what does the 'Headmaster of Beacon' want with us?**

Ozpin **: Isn't it obvious, I want you to come to my school.**

* * *

Ruby: **Yang! Yang! Yang! Yang! Did you hear, were going to have new students attend our school.**

Yang: **Whoa Ruby calm down.**

Weiss: **Can you please quiet down; I'm trying to study.**

Ruby: **Did you hear the rumors; apparently the new people attending our school have unique abilities and weapons. I wonder what weapons they'll be using!**

Yang: **Unique? Like what?**

Ruby: **Hmm… How about the ability to summon a cannon that can shoot flaming rocks, OH! And the cannon can turn into a machine gun.**

Yang: **In your dreams Ruby**

Ruby: **Yeah your right, I'm just so excited to have new people coming to our school**

Blake: **Well that's if they survive initiation**

* * *

 **A/N And that's the end for chapter one. Bold means English by the way. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. This was my first fanfiction so I probably got a lot of things wrongs. I made up Rock, Dead, Chariot and strength personalities, and I don't think I even got Mato, Yuu, Yomi and Kagari personalities right or not. If I got anything wrong please tell me. That was also the first battle scene I ever did, it's not really good though. And yes I will be adding other characters from other anime, I don't know how but I'll manage.**

 **Also if you're wondering who's this Jason person, well that's me. I was just writing and I thought I could put myself in it. I mean why not. Also, I don't actually have a plan for this story so I'm actually going to make it up as I go. Also what I mean about their voices changing when they speak english, well imagine watching the Eng Sub of an anime and then watching the Eng Dub of an anime. It's like that.**

 **This chapter was finished on 1/11/2016**

 **Anyways please review and share your thoughts. Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

For those who want to skip Chapters 1-16

So here's a short summary of each chapter (I don't know whether calling it "a short summary" is right. At least It's a shorter version of the chapter. It'll tell you everything you need to know about Chapters 1-16. Keep in mind that I won't be able to tell you the small details, just the compulsory information)

Notes:

1\. One of my reviewers pointed out to me that I should use Italics instead of bold for the english speaking people. So if the words are in italics that means the character is speaking english  
2\. Ruby and her friends can only speak english whereas the people from others worlds can only speak Japanese, the only reason why Mato and her friends can speak english is because Jason gave them a small device that could translate their Japanese into English whenever they wanted to.  
3\. Yuri Nakamura (From Angel Beats) has an semblance where she can create ANY type of gun whenever she wants out of nothing. This includes rifles, shotguns, snipers , etc.  
4\. Neptune Vasilias's name was changed to Uranus  
5\. Plutia and Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia were both given a crystal that could give unlimited share energy. This is why Neptune and Plutia can still transforms despite being away from Planeptune.  
6\. Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi are not in their original bodies. When they wake up in Remnant, the four of them finds themselves in downgraded versions of their other selves' bodies. This is why Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi are able to fight. (read chapter 1 if you don't understand)  
7\. Black Rock Shooter is in her insane Form.  
8\. Rock, Chariot, Strength, and Dead Master take on the names of their voice actors but they eventually convince everyone to call them by their "Nicknames": Rock, Chariot, Strength, and Dead Master.

Chapter 1: Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi wake up in a mysterious place. They don't know where they are or how they got there. They then meet Jason (An OC I have created). Before Jason explains what's happening, he let's Mato reunite with Black Rock Shooter, Yomi and Kagari meets Chariot and Dead Master. They also see Strength who is somehow still alive. Jason then explains that he is a dimension traveller and that someone had pulled Mato and her friends out of their worlds and locked them inside this world (Remnant) in order words Mato and her friends can't go home until they find the person responsible. Jason then disappears wishing them all good luck. Mato and her friends then meets Ozpin who invites them into his school.

Chapter 2: Every single character in the standing at the top of Beacon Cliff ready to go through Initiation. While that happens Team RWBY and JNPR are spectating through their scrolls. After everyone lands safely in the emerald forest and finds their partners, they head for the temple that has the relics. Everyone speaks english because no one is sue whether they other person can speak english or Japanese. After each pair has a small chat they run into grim therefore they engaged into battle. Mato and Black Rock Shooter on the other hand didn't run into any hostiles meaning they reached the temple easily without battling.

Chapter 3: Everyone groups at the temple and collects their relics. Everyone discovers that everyone can speak Japanese and are from other worlds but ignores it for now. The number of grim in the emerald have doubled and getting back to beacon cliff almost seems impossible. They decide to split into three groups to avoid attracting all the grim into one place. Despite the fact that some of them can fly, they avoid flying for there were too much nevermores in the sky. They ran towards beacon cliff killing and mostly avoiding all the Grimm that stood in their way. They eventually all reached the top of Beacon Cliff completing their initiation.

Chapter 4: In this chapter the teams are introduced:

 **1\. Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

 **2\. Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

 **3\. Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

 **4\. Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

 **5\. Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

Still in Chapter 4: The five teams gather in one room and discuss. They decided that they shouldn't tell the public that they are from other worlds for they wanted to avoid attention. They also discovered that they all met Jason and that little was known about Jason. The five teams then discover that Team RWBY, JNPR , Sun and Neptune were eavesdropping on them. This is where they introduced themselves to each other and where they changed the boy Neptune's name to Uranus because there was already another character named Neptune. They then all agree to meet after school so they could hang out and check out the city together.

Chapter 5: This is continuing chapter 4. Everyone has fun exploring the city. Ruby, Mato, Neptune and Rock bumps into a stranger. The stranger introduced herself as Kurumi (From Date a Live), together they go to a shooting range at a carnival where they win a teddy bear which was given to Kurumi. Meanwhile Team KNPY and SKYJ found out from the news on TV that someone was murdered, Kotori has a suspicion that Kurumi did it but quickly discarded the thought. The entire day continues as a normal and fun day for everyone. Until night time where everyone regrouped back at beacon, Mato discovers that she left her scroll at the bakery they visited. Since she didn't want to bother anyone she goes to get the scroll herself. While Mato searched for her scroll, she is kidnapped by White Rock Shooter.

The chapter ends with everyone else meeting Jason.

Chapter 6: Jason introduces himself to time RWBY and JNPR while still keeping the secret. Jason then explains that Mato was kidnapped. Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Uranus, MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, SKYJ, KNPY then go to the secret white fang base where Mato is being held captive. The seven teams invade the base. During the attack, Team KNPY runs into K (From Absolute Duo), Team KSYS runs into Ferid (From Owari No seraph), Team SKYJ runs into Death Gun (From Sword Art Online) and Team RWBY and JNPR verses Torchwick who was driving a Atlesian Paladin-290. Rock, Chariot, Dead Master and Strength verses White Rock Shooter otherwise known as Sing-love. Mato is eventually saved in the end.

Chapter 7: Everyone has agreed to spend the day with their teams. This chapter is based on Team KSYS's point of view. Despite the weather forecast saying it would be a clear day, a thunder storm hits beacon. The storm isn't life threatening but no one knows what caused it. Besides that, Team KSYS spends the day normally exploring the places of Beacon. However near the end of the day Team KSYS runs into Jason. Jason tells them to go to the Emerald forest. Team KSYS reaches the emerald forest where the source of the thunder storm lays.

Chapter 8: This chapter plays in the exact same day as chapter 7 but in Team SKYJ's point of view. The day continues normally for Team SKYJ. Just like Team KSYS, Team SKYJ encounters Jason near the end of the day who tells them to go to the Emerald Forest. At the Emerald forest they find the source of the thunder storm.

Chapter 9: This chapter plays in the exact same day as chapter 7 but in Team RWBY's and JNPR's point of view. The chapter ends with Jaune pointing out that the storm had suddenly stopped.

Chapter 10: This chapter plays in the exact same day as chapter 7 but in Team MHYA's and YMKE's point of view. The day goes normally for the two teams until the end of the day where they encounter Jason who tells them to go to the emerald forest. Once they arrive at the forest, they run into Purple Heart (Neptune) who then gives Rock an object that she must bring to the source of the storm.

Chapter 11: This chapter plays in the exact same day as chapter 7 but in Team KNPY's point of view. It is then revealed that Yoshino was the source of storm because she was separated from Yoshinon (the puppet). Long story short, Kotori accidental blasted Yoshinon the puppet out of the window while trying to blast Neptune. Kotori brings Yoshino to the emerald forest while Neptune and Plutia go to search for Yoshinon the puppet. Neptune and Plutia split up to cover more ground. Neptune has no luck finding the puppet but bumps into a girl named Penny. As Plutia tries to search for the puppet in the rain with no umbrella, Plutia meets Kurumi and Sing-love (AKA White Rock Shooter), the three of them get along quite well and became friends. Kurumi then tells Plutia that she found Yoshinon the puppet when it fell from the sky. Kurumi gives Plutia the puppet, Plutia thanks them and then goes to meet up with Neptune again. Neptune and Plutia both transforms (Into Purple and Iris Heart) and heads for the emerald forest. When they arrived, Purple Heart tells Iris Heart to go help Kotori while she tries to give the puppet to Yoshino. But the wind is too strong for her causing her to be carried away by the wind. Purple Heart then crash lands near where Team MHYA and YMKE are. Purple Heart gives Rock the Puppet. Rock successfully gives the puppet to Yoshino ending the storm. Since they were in the emerald forest, grim still infested the forest. This was the reason why Jason told all the teams to go to the emerald forest. Once everyone returns to Beacon safely, Team RWBY and JNPR tells them that they have missions tomorrow. The next day Ozpin tells the Team MHYA, YMKE, SKYJ, KSYS, and KNPY that they will be going together in one mission, the chapter ends with Mato and her friends meeting Jason once again.

Chapter 12: Jason goes with the five teams to go on a grim hunting mission in a forest far away. On the way there Jason reveals that the person responsible for trapping Mato and her friends in this world, might be there. Jason and co safety arrives at the destination but before Jason can land his blue and white ship, a black and red missile shots them down. Jason was able to save everyone from the explosion but wasn't able to stop the fact that everyone got separated. Everyone wakes up in different parts of the forest, this is where the teams are mixed. For example Mato ended in a group with Plutia and Kanade. Another example would be Yu (From Owari No seraph) ended up in a group with Yoshino, Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter. The chapter ends with Jason meeting the person responsible for trapping Mato and her friends in this world.

Chapter 13: The person responsible for trapping Mato and her friends in this world, introduces himself as Jack. Jason engages in battle with Jack and later on Ferid, Kurumi, White Rock Shooter (AKA Sing-love), Death Gun, K, Arfroire. Being overpowered in numbers, Jason barely manages to escape. Meanwhile all the groups takes shelter in different locations of the forest and sleeps for the night. The chapter ends with a short cameo of Asuna (From Sword Art Online) and Otonoshi (From Angel Beats) meeting Team CFVY and RWBY.

Chapter 14: In the next day, everyone reunites with each other in the secret underground base of the White Fang. Everyone then meets Jack and gets ready to battle him. However Jack has other plans, Jack somehow summons The Skull Reaper (From Sword Art Online). After five hours Team MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, SKYJ and KNPY successfully defeats The Skull Reaper. They then return to beacon where Jaune tells them that Team RWBY and CFVY are having a double team battle against the new transfer students.

Chapter 15: In this chapter Team STAB and KNOL are introduced.

 **Team STAB** (Team Stab)

 **S** hido Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **T** ooru Kokonoe (Absolute duo)

 **A** suna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **B** lanc/White Heart (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **Team KNOL** (Team Nol)

 **K** onno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **N** epgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **O** tonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats)

 **L** evi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)

Team RWBY and CVFY vs Team KNOL and STAB. A double team battle. In the end Team STAB and KNOL wins the match. Everyone reunites with them. Jason then disappears to confront an unexpected occurrence.

Chapter 16: This is where Team TINN is introduced

 **Team TINN** (Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

While Jason meets Team TINN and brings them to beacon, Jack meets Illyasviel (From Fate/Stay night), Orochimaru (From Naruto), Black Konoha (From Mekakucity Actors) and Mard Gear (From Fairy Tale). Meanwhile, Team MHYA, YMKE, SKYJ, KSYS, KNPY, STAB and KNOL meets Sing-love and Kurumi. The chapter ends with Sing-love talking to Mato about Stella (From Black Rock Shooter: The Game). After Sing-love says things that Mato does not understand, Math received a giant flashback of someone else's past. That's where the chapter ends.

End of Chapter 1-16

Now that's over you can go and read Chapter 17 (If you want of course). A couple of warnings: One, I've never seen Naruto, I added Naruto because one of my reviewers wanted me to add him so I might not get everything right about Naruto or Orochimaru. Second, I might have skipped somethings while writing these summaries, so if you do end up reading chapter 17 onwards and your confused about what's happening, feel free to ask me through either private messaging or reviewing.

So Anyways, That's the end of that. If you are reading this then thank you so much for reading up to this point. I really appreciate it. SOOO! Without further ado, I, Jason2108, presents...

* * *

 **Strangers In Remnant**

* * *

 **Staring**

Black Rock Shooter:

1\. Mato Kuroi  
2\. Yuu Koutari  
3\. Yomi Takanashi  
4\. Kagari Izuriha  
5\. Hanazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)  
6\. Asumi Kana (AKA Strength)  
7\. Miyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)  
8\. Eri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

Sword Art Online:

9\. Kirigaya Kazuto  
10\. Sinon Asada  
11\. Asuna Yuuki  
12\. Yuuki Konno

Hyperdimentional Neptunia:

13\. Neptune/Purple Heart  
14\. Plutia/Iris Heart  
15\. Blanc/White Heart  
16\. Nepgear/Purple Sister

Date A Live:

17\. Kotori Itsuka  
18\. Yoshino  
19\. Shido Itsuka

Angel Beats:

20\. Yuri Nakamura  
21\. Kanade Tachibana  
22\. Otonashi Yuzuru

Absolute Duo:

23\. Julie Sigtuna  
24\. Tooru Kokonoe

Owari No Seraph:

25\. Shinoa Hiragi  
26\. Yuchiro Hyakuya

Hi sCoool! Seha Girls:

27\. Sega Saturn

Attack On Titan:

28\. Levi Ackerman

Mekakucity Actors:

29\. Takane Enomoto

Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya:

30\. Illyasviel von Elinzbern

Fairy Tale:

31\. Natsu Dragneel

Naruto:

32\. Naruto Uzumaki

RWBY:

33\. Team RWBY  
34\. Team JNPR  
35\. Team CFVY  
36\. Sun Wukong  
37\. Neptune Vasilias  
38\. Professor Ozpin  
39\. Bartholomew Oobleck

* * *

 **THE TEAMS:**

* * *

 **1\. Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

* * *

 **2\. Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

* * *

 **3\. Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

* * *

 **4\. Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

* * *

 **5\. Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

* * *

 **6\. Team STAB** (Team Stab)

 **S** hido Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **T** ooru Kokonoe (Absolute duo)

 **A** suna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **B** lanc/White Heart (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

* * *

 **7\. Team KNOL** (Team Nol)

 **K** onno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **N** epgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **O** tonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats)

 **L** evi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)

* * *

 **8\. Team TINN** (Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

* * *

Villains:

1\. Jack (OC I have created)  
2\. Kurumi (Date A live)  
3\. White Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter: The Game)  
4\. Ferid Bathory (Owari No Seraph)  
5\. Arfoire (Hyperdimnsion Neptunia)  
6\. Kelvin Weifea/K (Aboslute Duo)  
7\. Death Gun (Sword Art Online)  
8\. Black Asobin (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)  
9\. Illyasviel von Elinzbern (From Fate/Stay Night)  
10\. Orochimaru (Naruto)  
12\. Black Konoha (Mekakucity Actors)  
13\. Mard Gear (Fairy Tale)

* * *

and Jason...


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation Pt 1

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2. The thing I found surprising about this is… People are actually reading it. We somehow reached 98 views! And that's amazing considering this is my first Fanfiction and the fact that I'm a terrible writter. But please don't expect much from me. I want to thank Anime-master1000 and Toy2711 for following and putting this as fav. Thank you so much. Thank you MaxHD2490, XY kid, 9feetnerd, and tendaysromeo for such kind reviews, MaxHD2490 suggested I should add a servant character from Fate/Grand Order called Altera/Attila. Unfortunately though, I've never heard of it. Apparently it's a RPG game I think. So yeah. XY kid suggest that instead of bold meaning english, I should use italics, So from now _ITALICS MEANS ENGLISH._**

 **I'll be adding the rest of the characters in this chapter, if I get any personalities wrong, please tell me. Also I'm really new to this fan fiction thing, so can someone tell me how to reply to a review. I tried searching up Google but I couldn't find it.**

 **This chapter has a bit of repetition in it and again is really fast paste. Anyways, Hope you still enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you (I probably will though).**

* * *

Ruby: _What do you mean?_

Blake: _I've heard that the emerald forest has gotten worst ever since our initiation. There are way more Ursas, Beowolfs, Death Stalkers and Nervermores then they were before. We barley manage to take down one Nervermore. I can't imagine how these 'Unique' people are even going to survive._

Before anyone could reply to Blake's statement, Team JNRP came charging through the door.

Jaune: _Guys! Guys! Guys! Are you seeing this._

Yang: _Whoa Jaune slow down. What are you talking?_

Ren: _Check your scrolls and you'll find out._

Team RWBY open their scrolls, a video was being played and it had the words "Live" on the top right corner.

Weiss: _What is this?_

Nora: _It's the new students going through Initiation, and we get to watch!_

Pyrrha: _Apparently they did this when we went through our Initiation._

Team RWBY looked at each one of them, Ruby was right. They seemed abnormal and unsual.

Blake: _They look... unique._

Ruby: _See I told you._

Weiss: _Aren't some of them a bit too young._

Weiss pointed to three of them, one of them wore a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wore a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Another one wore an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looked like she was ready for bedtime. The last one had long curly blue hair. She wore a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and held a rabbit puppet in her left hand.

Blake: _Well Ozpin let Ruby come to this school so it kinda makes sense._

Ruby: _Hey, whats that suppose to mean._

Yang: _Whoa look theres four sets of twins over there._

Nora: _I know right, it's so weird!_

Jaune: _Hey Guys look! They're about to be launched._

* * *

Ozpin: _So I suggest you pair up with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years._

Everyone: _What!_

Ozpin: _After you pair up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet oppositions along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die._

?: (Gulp) Well that just made things more intense and scarier.

?: Don't worry Neppy, i'm sure you'll be find.

Ozpin: _You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately._

?: I swear he had that all written down and memorised somewhere.

Ozpin: _Are there any questions?_

The girl currently know as 'Neppy' spoke.

Neppy: _Yeah umm,_

Ozpin: _Good! Now take your positions._

Neppy: _Hey don't ignore me Ozy, I have a question._

?: Are you sure you'll be alright?

?: Don't worry Kotori-san, me and Yoshino we'll be fine.

Kotori: Okay, good luck.

With that she was launched. And soon Yoshino followed.

Neppy: _So... How do you land again._

Ozpin: _Thats up to you. You'll be using your own landing strategy._

?: Don't worry you'll be fine Yuri

Yuri: Easy for you to say, you have wings.

Before she could reply she was launched and soon Yuri followed.

Neppy: _So what if you don't have a landing stra..._

She was launched before she could finish her sentence.

Rock: ...

Mato: Be careful out there everyone.

With that the two of them were launched.

Strength: Be careful Yuu.

Yuu: Hey I can handle myself.

Strenght: If you say so.

With that the two of them were catapulted into the air.

Chariot: Meet you on the other side.

Kagari: Wait, how am i suppose to...

Chariot was launched before Kagari could finish. And soon after that she followed.

Dead: Meet you down there okay.

Yomi: But, I don't know how to...

With that the two of them were thrown into the air.

* * *

Ruby: _Feels nostalgic, don't you guys think._

Pyrrha: _Yes, it feels as it was only yesterday when we went on our initiation._

Jaune: _It does bring back a lot of memories. You know being thrown off a cliff and everything_

Ren: _Ah yes, those were good times._

Blake: _Only this time, the amount of grim have increased._

* * *

Kagari was right now is mid-air, panicking. She had no idea what to do. None of her powers that she knew of couldn't really help her in her situation and she didn't know if she could survive the fall or not. Yes she was in a different body, but she was thrown off a cliff for crying out loud. With no ideas left, she braced for impact. Her landing on the ground made a big BOOM!

Kagari: That... didn't really hurt that badly. I mean it did hurt a little but considering I was launched off a cliff, it didn't hurt that badly.

Kagari slowly got up, relizing that her arms felt sore. She probably sprained or broke it, it makes sense after all. With her mechanical legs she walked north of the forest. After what seemed to be minute, kagari arms healed and felt normal again.

Chariot: So how was your landing?

Kagari turned and made eye contact with a familiar face. She was shocked how fast Chariot was able to find her but she was also relieved that she wasn't paired up with a stranger.

Kagari: I guess this makes us partners... wait how did you land.

Chariot: Same way you did, only I healed faster.

Kagari: (sigh) well we should get going now.

* * *

Weiss: _She survived!_

Ren: _We may have underestimated these people._

Nora: _She got paired up with her identical twin! They must have been working together, like what me and Ren did before._

* * *

Yomi panicked, she had a scythe but she didn't know what to do with it. How was it suppose to help her. She could've used her chains but Dead Master hasn't fully taught her yet. When she gave up, she braced for impact expecting to hit the ground hard. Only it never came. She looked and saw she was hanging upside down with a chain tied to her leg breaking her fall.

Dead: Are you alright?

Yomi: Yeah i'm fine, Thank you.

Dead smiled and let her down softly.

Dead: Well I guess were partners now.

Yomi: I guess so. How were you able to find me that quickly?

Dead: I have my ways.

* * *

Yang: _She sure knew how to HANG in there._

Everyone signed at Yang's pun.

Weiss: y _ou can be so immature sometimes Yang._

Nora: _Oh look that boy is about to land, oh he looks so handsome. N-Not that I'm not saying his as handsome as you Ren. Not that i'm not saying your not handsome. You are handsome... she trailed off._

Nora pointed at a boy. He black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He had a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wore a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.

* * *

The boy was approaching land very quickly, but he face was still and calm. Just then, black wings appeared on his black and he softly landed on the ground.

?: Well I guess I should look for Shino.

He slowly started to head North. Not that he was worried about her, he knew her better then anyone and knew she could take car of herself. But she was the only other person he knew in this world. But before he could start looking, he made eye-contact with another girl. She had wore something that look like a uniform that consisted of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a magenta bow tie around it. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front with light green details. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt, dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. The boy remembered back to what Ozpin said.

(FLASHBACK)

Ozpin: _That being said, the first person you make eye contact after you land will be your partner for the next four years._

(FLASHBACK Ends)

There was silence for a short moment. The girl then decided to brake the silence and said.

?: _Well, I guess that makes us partners._

The boy activated his translator.

?: _I guess I have no choice_

?: _Are you the tooth fairy (she said in a teasing manner)_

She pointed out his wings and ears.

?: _What? No._ (Putting his wings away)

Shinoa: _Just kidding, you're a faunus right. Hi my name Shinoa (From Owari No Seraph)_

Kirito: _Kirito (From Sword Art Online)_

Shinoa: Nice to meet you Kirito. Now that were partners we _should really get going._

* * *

Sinon wondered around the forest, whether she wanted to admitted or not. She was looking for Kirito. She blushed, she kept reminding herself that the only reason she wanted to be partners with kirito was because he was the only other person she knew in this new world. She knew there were others who came from other worlds but still. Shino was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the boy in front of her and bump into him. At first she she thought he was Kirito but she looked and made eye-contact with a completely unfamiliar face. He had medium length black hair and wore something that looked like a uniform that consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details. He had a brown belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wore a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wore trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Shino then remebered what Ozpin said in the beginning about partners. She was a bit angry with Ozpin making that rule for now she was partners with a complete stranger.

?: _Whoa, you're a faunus_. (pointing out her tail)

Sinon activated her translator.

Sinon: _Yeah, I guess you could say that._

Yu: _I've heard of them but never actually met one. Hi my name is Yuichiro, But people just call me Yu_ (f _rom Owari No Seraph)_

Sinon: _Sinon (From Sword Art Online season 2)_

Yu: _Well Sinon, you know were partners now right._

Sinon: _Yeah I guess theres nothing I can't do about it so I guess you're right._

Yu: _Was there someone else you wanted to be partners with._

Sinon: _N-No of course not!_

Yu knew she was lying but didn't push it any considering it wasn't his business.

Yu: _Well we should really be heading towards that temple Ozpin told us about._

* * *

Ruby: _Did you see that! he had wings._

 _Pyrrha: I guess semblance can come in all shape and sizes._

Blake took notice of the faunus girl. She gave her credit for not hiding who she was, like what blake did with her bow.

Yang: _Hey look at this girl, she has two different eye colours._

* * *

The girl wandered the forest, she had large eyes; one of which is blue, and one is green. She had long black hair pulled into pigtails held by glowing raspberry-colored hair accessories. Her forelocks cover her ears, She wore a black dress with a thin blue line going down the center of the torso, to the waist where blue glowing designs rest. On top of her dress is a white sleeve-less jacket. She had a large black collar with a stylized S on the side, and on each arm is a white loose sleeve lined in pink. On each foot is a loose black boot with a white bottom, a stylized S, and a blue glowing oval at the cuff.

?: (Sigh) This is so boring, I haven't met or fought one grim yet.

As soon as she said that to herself, she came across a girl with girl with magenta-purple colored hair on the ground, she wasn't breathing. She wore a headband with a mint ribbon hanging on the right side of her head. She look as if she was wearing a uniform. The uniform has a blue collar, skirt and a dark pink ribbon and wore black thigh-highs.

?: She must've died from the fall. But what was she thinking though? Did she think she could, survive the fall.

She then remembered what Ozpin said saying that the first person you make eye-contact becomes your partner for the next four years.

?: But she's dead, it doesn't count right.

As soon she said, the girl suddenly started breathing again.

?: What? I swear she was dead a moment ago.

The girl, then opened her eyes, making eye-contact with the girl observing her. The other girl stood up. The other girl nearly spoke but remembered her translator.

?: _H-how are you still alive? You weren't breathing a moment ago._

?: _OH that, its just an ability I have._

?: _You mean rising from the dead, thats one insane ability._

Yuri: _Yeah that's kinda right. Anyways, hi my name Yuri (From Angel Beats)_

Saturn: _Saturn (From Sega Hard Girls)_

Yuri: _Well Saturn, as you know this makes us partners. So now we should really head towards that temple now._

Saturn: _Hey, who put you in charge._

Yuri: _I did, because I probably have had more leader experience than you._

* * *

Team RWBY and JRNP just stared, they just saw someone resurrect from the dead. Yang looked at Pyrrha.

Yang: _Yeah, semblance can come in all shape and sizes. (sarcastically)_

Ruby: _It could be_

Weiss: _A semblance that can bring you back after you died, does that even exist._

 _Jaune: Look this one has wings._

Nora: _She's like an Angel!_

* * *

A girl was walking around the forest, half looking for the temple and half looking for a partner. She had long silver hair coming down to her hips in a twin tail fashion and two black ribbon bells on each side and she has ruby - red eyes. She wore what looked like a uniform. The girl walked around for a while. Then she saw her. Another girl, she had long silver hair. She had gold eyes with . Her eyes appear to be slightly cat eyed and curved up. She wore what look like a standard uniform , a skirt with white petticoat on top, white knee-high socks, brown loafers and a pale blue barrette clip on the back of her head. What stood out were her giant angel like wings on her back. The girl slowly floated to the ground and immediately made eye-contact with the other girl.

Both:...

Julie: _Hi my name is Julie, whats yours. (From Absolute Duo)_

Kanade: _Kanade (From Angel Beats)_

Both:...

Julie: _Are you an angel?_

Kanade: _No, I'm not an angel_

Julie: _Oh_

Both:...

There was silence between the two. Julie wasn't really good at communicating with strangers and Kanada wasn't good at communicating at all.

Julie: _Well should get going._

Kande: _Okay_

* * *

Weiss: _So first we have a boy who had fairy wings, a girl who resurrected from the dead and now an angel! what's next a goddess?_

Ren: _You know after what we just saw today, that might be possible._

Weiss: _It was a rhetorical question._

Blake: _Ozpin sure has a weird taste in choosing students._

Ruby: _Hey look, I think one of them is about to crash land._

* * *

A girl looked around, she was worried about Yoshino. She wore black ribbons. She wore a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

Neppy: _AAHH! Move! Move! Move! Move!_

The girl realised the voice was coming from above and just manage to dodge it. The girl currently known as Neppy landed on the ground with a big BOOM!

?: Well, she's dead. (Was the first thing that came to her mind)

Neppy: _Ouchie, That hurt a lot._

She slowly stood up and faced the girl in front of her

?: _Wait you're still alive._

Neppy: _Of course I am, I've fallen from the sky many times._

?: _O-Kay_

Neptune: _Well now since were partners now, I should introduce myself, My name is Neptune (From Hyperdimentional Neptunia)_

At first she was confused, but then she remembered what Ozpin said. Great now she was stuck with a kid as a partner.

Neptune: _umm hallo? Are you in there?_

Kotori: _Oh sorry, Kotori is my name. (From Date A Live)_

Neptune _: OKay Kotori, let's go find that that place so we can get those thingies that Ozy talked about._

Kotori sighed, she could already tell that this person was crazy and stupid. But then she became worried about Yoshino, she wasn't really good when it came to talking to strangers, well at least she had Yoshinon.

* * *

Weiss: That girl got up like the fall was nothing.

Blake: I guess you shouldn't underestimate small people.

Ruby: Yeah! Not that I'm a small, I drink milk so yeah.

Nora: OMG, this girl looks so adorable!

* * *

Yoshinon: Whoa this forest sure is big.

Yoshino: Where should we go?

Yoshinon: North is what the old man said.

Yoshino: Okay

?: _OH hello there._

Yoshino turned around to see another girl staring right back at her.

Plutia: _My name is Plutia (She said slowly)._ _(From Hyperdimentional Neptune)_

Yoshinon: _Hey Plutia, Yoshino is the name._ (From Date A Live)

Plutia: _Oh cool, a taking puppet._

Yoshinon: _Why are you wearing Pajamas._

Plutia: _What? This is what I usually wear._

Yoshinon: _Really, you wear Pajamas wherever you go?_

Plutia: _Yeah, So I can sleep whenever I want._

Yoshinon: _You're weird._

Plutia stop looking at the puppet and looked at the person holding the puppet.

Plutia: _You're so cute_

Yoshino suddenly felt shivers go down her spine. There was something more to Plutia that meets the eye. But before anything else could be said. They both heard a hungry Growl.

Yoshino: What was that?

* * *

Glynda: _Our last pair has been form. Kotori Itsuka and Neptune. A strong girl paired with an girl like that, I wonder how those two are going to get along. Still they're better of than Yoshino and Plutia._

Ozpin: _Hmm_

Glynda: _Are you sure it was okay to let strangers like them to be precipitating in something like this?_

 _Ozpin: There not from this world Glynda, I'm sure you've noticed it by now._

Glynda: _But the number of Grim has increased. They could die out there._

Ozpin: _All of them accepted my invitation to my school knowing it might end in death._

Glynda: _But were the ready for this level of combat?_

Ozpin: _I've seen what each one of them can do and soon you'll see it for yourself._

* * *

Saturn and Yuri were traveling north into the forest. They hadn't came across anything beside bushes and trees, until they found something that shocked both of them.

Saturn: _Are they going to resurrect from the dead like you did? (sarcastically)_

 _Yuri: No there dead._

 _Saturn: Oh_

Yuri crouch down to inspect the scene. There were two bodies on the ground, dead. Yuri remembered what Ozpin said

(FLASHBACK)

Ozpin: _Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die._

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _Yuri: I guess he was serious when he said that._

Yuri didn't know them personally, but she remembered seeing them on the cliff. They must have come from this from this world, because they wore clothes that you could only get in remnant. The two bodies had claw marks all over them and they laid is a puddle of blood. Saturn also observed the scene, but her thoughts change instantly when she noticed a small computer chip on Yuri's neck. It look exactly like the translator Jason gave her. She was about to confront her about it but then she notice that they were surrounded.

Saturn: _Umm, Yuri. We've got company._

Yuri looked up and saw what Saturn was talking about. She reached out her hand and suddenly an AK-47 magically formed itself in Yuri's hand.

* * *

Yuu: Do you hear that?

Strenght: Gunfire, looks like the some people have engaged in battle.

Yuu: Do you think it's Mato and Rock.

Strenght: No, their weapons are much louder.

Yuu: I hope everyone is alright.

Strenght: Yeah we have bigger problems.

Strenght pointed out the pack of wolves that were now approaching and growling at them.

Yuu: That's a lot of wolves.

* * *

Ren: _It seems that the battle has begun._

Yang: _I wonder why the camera that had the two eye coloured girl, stop working._

Weiss: _Whoa Blake, you were right about number of Grim increasing._

Team RWBY and JRNP continued to watch as battles started to begin.

* * *

Kanade and Julie walked across the forest. They both were dead silent. Neither of them knew what to say to the other so it was just silence. Then the silence was broken when they came across a bear like creature. They were multiply of them actually. The Ursas roared loudly and charged at them. Kanade and Julie looked at each other and nodded at each other.

Julie: BLAZE!

Kanade: Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.

* * *

Kotori and Neptune, as they were heading North, Neptune tried to keep a conversation.

Neptune: _So hows life?_

Kotori: (sigh)

Neptune: Oh come on, you can't ignore me forever!

Kotori continued to ignore Neptune. Her worries for Yoshino only grew bigger, after she heard gunfire and explosions in the background.

Kotori: I hope whoever is Yoshino's partner protects her. (she murmured to herself)

Neptune: Did you just speak Japanese!?

Kotori forze as she heard the word Japanese. If she knew that language and that meant she was also from another world just like her. But before she could reply, a big scorpian like creature approach them. Snapping its claws at them. Kotori looked at Neptune and spook in Japanese.

Kotori: Can you fight?

Neptune: Of course I can.

* * *

Dead Master swung her scythe killing two more wolves. There numbers weren't decreasing, in fact there seemed to be way more then they were before.

Yomi: There's way too many of them.

An idea came across Dead's mind. She then stabbed her scythe into the ground, suddenly green cracks appeared and skeletons armed with weapons appeared. They distracted the wolves but they couldn't hold them off forever. The skeletons were slow and the wolves were quick.

Dead: Quickly the temple is this way!

* * *

Sinon: _We should be getting close to the temple, if we keep this paste up we'll reached it in..._

She then felt a hand touch her neck.

Sinon: Hey! You don't just tou...

She froze when when he saw Yui holding the translator she gave her. What shocked her even more though was what he said after that.

Yu: Let me guess, A guy named Jason gave this to you right.

Sinon: You know Jason and you can speak Japanese. Wait does that mean you're from this a different world.

Yu: ...

Sinon: Hey are you listening.

Yu: Were being watched.

Sinon: Well duh. Ozpin said he'll be monitoring us, remember.

Yu: No not that, were being watched by something.

At first Shino thought Yu was going crazy. Until both of them she heard the a loud HISSS.

They turned around and saw the biggest snake they've ever seen in their life.

Yu drew out his sword.

* * *

Kagari: There are way more grim here then there were when we were near the borders.

Chariot and Kagari killed the Ursas one after the other. Chariot charged and killed multiply Ursas with her sword, one of them swung it's arm at her but Chariot used her wheels to chop off its arm and then stabbed it. Kagari was now used to killing Grim, she swung her sword and used her mechanic legs to kick them with amazing strength. But not matter how much they killed, their numbers only increased.

Kagari: We can't kill them all.

Chariot: I have an idea.

Kagari: What is it?

Chariot: Turn around.

Kagari: That's it, thats you pla... O my goodness what is that thing.

* * *

Quiet and silence turned into noses everywhere. It wasn't long before Kirito and Shinoa found themselves surrounded by wolves.

Shinoa: _Time to show me what you can do Kirito_

Kirito: _Right back at ya._

Kirito looked at his opponents, he could choose to use his large greatsword or his twin swords. But since his opponents were fast and skinny, he chose to equiped his Elucidator and his Dark Repulser.

* * *

Rock: This must be the temple

Mato: I'm surprised we didn't come across anything along the way.

Rock: considering all the noise. They might have been occupied.

Mato: Do you think the others are alright?

Rock: Don't worry Dead, Strength and Chariot will protect their otherselves with their lives.

This made Mato feel better. Despite Rock being in her insane form, she was quite caring. Rock and Math approached the temple to find ancient looking poker cards on pedestals.

Mato: I guess we just pick one. Which one?

Rock: You choose.

Mate looked at all the cards. She ended up randomly choosing the King card. The card was made out of some hard substances.

Rock: Umm Mato. Are you seeing this?

Mate turned around, so many things were happening at the same time. She saw Yomi, Yuu and Kagari with their otherselves heading towards them. They were coming in all different directions. And they weren't't the only ones. She saw lots of other people running from all directions, she even saw some of them flying in the air. They were all running from something, her question was answered when she saw it far in the distance. It was the first time she had seen that much grim.

* * *

 **A/N Thats the end of chapter 2. Thank you so much for reading, This chapter was mostly introductions, But I do hope you enjoyed anyway and didn't disappoint you. Anyways, if you're wondering when will I usually publish. Well I don't know, it could be weeks, months even until I post the next chapter. I write whenever I have free time which could be anytime. I usually have a lot of homework and I have exams coming up soon. The reaction I got from my first chapter was so insane that I** **immediately started writing the chapter. I just want to say thank you so much to everyone reading this, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished 3/11/2016.**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Pt 2

**A/N Chapter 3 is here. O my Goodness, Combine that with chapter 1. We reached over 300 views! And I just want to say thank you so much to everyone reading this, I honestly didn't expect my FIRST fanfic would be read by this many people. Thank you silversean24 for fav this story.**

 **Now before the chapter begins, theres a couple of things I need to say about the reviews. 13 reviews!. I want to say thank you to all of you, tendaysromeo, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, RaiseDaDragz, bast234, freebyte, MaxHD2490 and JohnAwake for reviewing my story. Okay theres a couple of things I need to organise, Firstly, 9feetnerd pointed out that I need to get some of the names right, The character I said was "Shino" her name is actually Sinon sorry i got mixed up with Shinoa, Kanada is actually spelt Kanade, And Yui from owari no seraph is actually just spelt Yu(It's actually short for Yuichiro). I fixed it now, i think. thank you for pointing that out, if i got any other names wrong please tell.**

 **Second, JohnAwake pointed out that Blake is way too negative and now that I think about it, his right Blake isn't actually that negative. so i'll keep that in mind. JohnAwake also asked how come no one has pointed out that Neptune (from Hyperdimentional Neptune) has the same name as Neptune from RWBY. I forgot to mention this in the last episode, but Team RWBY and JRNP can't actually hear their conversations they can only see the video. WHY? you ask?... I have no idea. Remember Japanese doesn't exist in Remnant, I thought it would be too soon for them to know. So right now, the only people who know there names are Ozpin and Glynda. HOWEVER, the fact that there are two neptunes will be pointed out in the chapter after this.**

 **Third, from what I gathered from all your reviews, you guys really want me to add more characters from the other anime in this story. And I understand why, because I did add 8 characters from BRS and only added 1 or 2 characters from the other anime. So It makes sense that you would want me to add more. But where this plot is going, I don't think can add more characters. I will probably add more character later on in the series one by one after everything has settled down. I don't know how, But i'll think of something. But until then, all the characters have already been introduced. There's already so many characters, it's hard keeping track of all of them. I'm so sorry if your favourite characters wasn't added in the beginning, please don't get mad at me. I'll try add them in later on in the series. Again, I don't know how, but i'll eventually think of something.**

 **I've been up all night working on this so theres probably going to be a lot of mistakes. I'll be quiet now. Hope you enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you (I probably will though). Forgot to put a disclaimer is the last chapter so.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Strength: Yeah we have bigger problems.

Strength pointed out the pack of wolves that were now approaching and growling at them.

Yuu: That's a lot of wolves.

Strength and Yuu got into their battle positions. The herd of Geowolves, charged at them. Strength punched them one after the other. One tried to sneak behind her, but her extra orge arm grabbed it and ripped it into two. Yuu turned her Ogre arms into gatling guns, she shot hundreds and hundreds of bullets killing multiplies of them. Strength would attack from the front while Yuu would shoot the ones that got close to her. But no matter how much they killed, there numbers wouldn't decrease.

Strength: Switch places with me.

Yuu: Okay

Strength turned her four Ogre arms into gatling guns and Yuu fought and distracted the grim. Strength fired hundreds of bullets clearing a path north.

Strength: Yuu! This way!

Yuu: Got it.

With that Strength and Yuu took off, despite their heavy arms, they actually moved quite fast.

* * *

Shinoa: _Time to show me what you can do Kirito_

Kirito: _Right back at ya._

Kirito looked at his opponents, he could choose to use his large greatsword or his twin swords. But since his opponents were fast and skinny, he chose to equiped his Elucidator and his Dark Repulser.

Kirito: Where's your weapon?

Shinoa: Right here.

Shinoa showed Kirito a small object, the same size of a key.

Kirito: Thats it, thats your weapon.

A smirked appeared on Shinoa, suddenly black ashes appeared on the object and suddenly a scythe appeared in Shinoa's hand.

Kirito: Whoa.

Shinoa: Get ready they're coming.

The pack of wolves charged at them and swipe their claws at them. Kirito with amazing speed dodged the attacks and chopped them in half one after the other. Wolves attacked them at all direction, but Shinoa swung her scythe in a certain angle and killing them with one swipe. Then a big Ursa appeared in front of them. There was no time to switch weapons, Kirito drew out his wings and flew up until he was right above the Ursa. He then suddenly changed formed, he was now shorter and slender, his hair flowed down to his shoulder blades, his eyes were now larger and shinier. The innocently bewitching gaze from his eyes, were now framed by long eyelashes, he now had pale white complexion and red lips.

(FLASHBACK)

Kirito: I can switch?

Jason: Yes, It probably has something to do with the fact that you've played multiply games in your world. But because of this, you are able to switch between your Alfheim Online Avatar and your Gun Gale Online Avatar whenever you want. Same goes for you Sinon

Sinon: I see.

Jason: I've also given you your Dark Repulser and your Elucidator if you want to use that too.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

While still in mid-air he pulled out an energy sword, he dropped on the Ursa and stabbed his lightsaber right through the Ursa killing it. He landed on the ground and faced Shinoa who was now giggling.

Shinoa: heh,heh, HAHA! AHAH! AHAHA!

Kirito: What's so funny?

Shinoa: You look like a girl.

Kirito: Is this really the time to be teasing?

Shinoa: I'm sorry, it's just AHAHA!

Kirito: (sigh) Come on, I spotted some people when I was in the air.

Shinoa: Okay... okay... okay let's go.

* * *

Chariot: Turn around.

Kagari: That's it, thats you pla... O my goodness what is that thing.

In front of her was a giant spider like vehicle with six articulated legs

Chariot: She likes to be referred as Mary.

Kagari: Mary?

Chariot: Something wrong?

Kagari: No it's just in my world Mary's a doll... Wait where did she even come from.

Chariot: I'll explain later, just get on.

Mary was only seated for one but the two didn't really mind. Mary then took off with amazing speed killing everything that got in her way, Chariot driving her while Kagari sat behind her. A scorpion like creature appeared in front of them and charge straight at them.

Kagari: Watch out!

Chariot: Don't worry Mary is stronger than you think.

Mary and the deathstalker crashed against each other, but the death stalker was overwhelmed and ran over.

Chariot: Look, I think I can see the temple... and Mato and Rock!

* * *

Kotori: Can you fight?

Neptune: Of course I can.

A purple sword suddenly appeared in Neptune hand.

(FLASHBACK)

Neptune: This is?

Jason: Yep, its the weapon that you use when your in HDD form. I also have Plutia's weapon.

Neptune: So we can use our powerful weapon without going HDD.

Jason: Yep.

Plutia: Does that mean we can't transform here?

Jason: Not exactly.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Neptune: I am the protagonist after all.

Kotori rolled her eyes and took out her flaming battle axe. The death stalker charged at them, it swung one of it's claws at them. Kotori blocked it, then Neptune jumped and stabbed it in the head. Not long after that, they were greeted by 5-8 more death stalkers. Kotori knew this was going to go nowhere.

Kotori: Quick! Grab my hand.

Neptune: Okay if you say so.

At that moment, flames appeared around Kotori, now she was wearing a white kimono and a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons. Her ribbons gained a gold flower patterns on them. Kotori then took off the ground and was now in the air while still holding Neptune.

Neptune: I didn't know you could fly.

Kotori scanned the forest and saw something that caught her eye.

Kotori: Look down there.

* * *

Saturn: _Umm, Yuri. We've got company._

Yuri looked up and saw what Saturn was talking about. She reached out her hand and suddenly an AK-47 magically formed itself in Yuri's hand.

(FLASHBACK)

Yuri: Semblance?

Jason: It's like a superpower, the people in this world who have their own semblance each have their own different power. It's hard to explain, but after I unlocked your aura, you somehow gained your own semblance.

Yuri: So now I can create any type of gun I want, whenever I want.

Kanada:...

Jason: Yep, And one more thing. You're probably going to need to give this.

Yuri: Looks like a normal hand gun.

Jason: Look again, see that trigger. Push it.

Yuri pushed the trigger and hand gun transformed into a dagger.

Kanada and Yuri: Whoa

Jason: In this world, it's very common to have a weapon that can change from a melee weapon into a long range weapon, or the other way around. And don't underestimate it either, it's dagger form is very sharp and could probably cut anything and it's bullets are very strong, you could probably kill a Ursa with 1 or 2 shots if you hit it in the right place.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yuri had the handgun in one hand and the AK-47 in the other. Saturn held her twin wands. The orb on both wands suddenly turned red and engulfed the wolves in flames. Yuri fired multiple shoots, the wolves easily died in 5-10 shots. She switch the AK-47 with a M249 and continued to fire. However, there numbers weren't decreasing.

?: Guard Skill:... HOWLING.

A sonic wave was sent through the field, wind was pushing back one direction and the sound of the wave was ear piercing.

Saturn: AAHH! My ears.

However it soon stopped, however the wolves were attracted by this sound, they left Saturn and Yuri alone and went towards the sound.

Saturn: What was that?

Yuri recognised that sound anywhere.

Yuri: Kanade.

* * *

Dead: Come on were almost the...

Yomi: What is it.

A death stalker appeared in front of them. It charged at them. Dead with her scythe in hand charged at it. It's claw and her scythe clashed against each other. The scorpian launched it stinger at her, she was about to dodge when suddenly the stinger was wrap in chains. Dead took this opportunity, she back off and charged for a second time. She cut of the stinger, it landed right of the scorpion's head. Dead finished it with her scythe and faced Yomi.

Dead: Very impressive

Yomi: You think so?

Dead: Now you need to learn how to control chains and fight with your scythe at the same time. Come on, were almost at the temple and those skeletons won't last forever.

* * *

Yu's sword and the snake's teeth clashed against each other. The snake then wrapped his body around Yu preventing him from breathing. An arrow hit the snake right in the eye and let go of Yu.

Yu: ASURA-KANNO!

Suddenly, five copies of Yu's sword appeared and stabbed the snake in several places killing it.

Sinon: Don't just go into straight battle without a plan.

Yu: hey we killed it didn't we.

As soon as he said that, more giant snakes appeared, both black and white. They were surrounded.

Sinon: Nice going Yu.

Yu: Oh so this is my fault.

One of the snakes cried in pain and then fell to the ground for it's head was impaled by a sword. Another snake had it's head chopped off by a scythe.

Sinon: Kirito?

Kirito: Sinon, I'm glad you're alright.

Yu: Shinoa! Thank goddess your alright.

Shinoa: Oh hey Yu. I see you've made a new girlfriend. (Teasing him)

Both Yu and Sinon both blushed at the comment she made.

Sinon: Were are so not.

Yu: Well. How about you, you seemed to have gotten a boyfriend.

Shinoa: Who? Oh you mean HER? Wait you speak Japanese?

Kirito: Guys! Nows not the time.

Shinoa: Right. This way everyone. Shikama!

A creature then appeared with wide mouth, jagged fangs, and a pair of jagged horns that curve back behind her head. It killed multiply grim clearing a path.

Kirito: No, we'll get there faster if we fly.

Shinoa: Eh?

Kirito stared back at Sinon, she understood what he meant and before they knew it, they were in the air. Kirito carrying Yu and Simon carrying Shinoa.

Sinon: I havn't forgoten what you said.

Shinoa: Nice to meet you too.

Yu: Umm hey guys, were being chased.

* * *

Julie slashed her twin swords at the wolves one after the other. Her speed was incredible, she dodged every attack the wolves threw at her. Kanade slashed her hand sonic at the wolves killing them in one slash. A giant ursa appeared and swung it's hand at her.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Distortion.

The ursa hand clashed against a forced field, with it's strength it continually threw it's arm against Kanade's force field. Julie ran past Kanade and slashed the ursa in a cross shape and killed it.

Kanade: Thank you.

Julie and Kanade look at the number of grim that was still left.

Kanade: Julie cover your ears.

Julie did exactly that. Kanade got joined her two hand sonics in a cross and shape.

Kanade: Guard skill: Howling

An ear piecing sonic wave was created. However the grim seemed unaffected. Julie however was suffering. Kanade stopped immediately.

Kanade: Sorry. Are you alright?

Julie: Ja. But I think that attracted more grim.

They could see that the number of wolves increased. Then they heard Gunfire. Both of them turned to see who it came from.

Kanade: Yuri!

Yuri: Guess we made it in time.

Saturn: Friend of yours I presumed.

Yuri: Yeah, kinda.

Julie looked at the people around her.

(FLASBACK)

Jason: After that you'll meat a man with a green leather jacket, don't worry you can trust him.

Julie:...

Jason: You're thinking about Toru aren't you.

Julie nodded.

Jason: I understand that you feel lonely since you were the only one who was forcefully pulled out of your world. But trust me, you won't be alone. There will be others who will help you.

(JASON DISAPEARS)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

A smile grew on Julie face.

Kanade: Is something wrong Julie.

Julie: No, nothing at all.

Yuri: (GUNFIRE), everyone follow me. (GUNFIRE). The temple is this way.

* * *

Plutia's sword turned into a whip and she used it to hit the wolves while Yoshino would hit them from the back with her bow.

(FLASHBACK)

Yoshinon: A bow?

Jason: Yep.

Yoshinon: But one of Yoshino's hand is pretty occupied you know.

Jason: Easy, Yoshinon can just hold the bow while Yoshino pulls back the bow.

Yoshino did exactly that, when she pulled but the bow and an arrow magically appeared.

Jason: You can also use your ice powers to freeze it to do more damage.

Yoshino did that, after that she shot the bow. She was surprisingly good at it for her first try.

Yoshinon: Is there something wrong Kotori-san.

Kotori: It's just... it doesn't suit you. I mean you, using a bow? Weapons aren't your style.

Jason: Yeah I know, I don't think any weapon would suits Yoshino. But she's going to need one if she wants to survive.

Yoshino: To hurt people?

Jason: You may need to hurt some bad people but other then that, you'll just be using it against the grim. But hey, look at the bright side, the bow matches your dress. Also, try refraining from using your angel, only use him when you really need to.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yoshino: There not decreasing Plutia-san.

Plutia: Yeah, and it's making me feel very... angry.

Yoshino sensed that Plutia was about to go crazy. But before it happen, The wolves were then engulfed in flames, Yoshino knew these flames.

Yoshino: Kotori.

Kotori: Hey Yoshino, glad you're alright.

Plutia: Whoa, neppy your partner can speak Japanese.

Neptune: I think all of us can.

Kotori: We'll talk later, right now we need to get to that temple. We'll get there faster if we fly.

Kotoriu gave Yoshino a stare, Yoshino understood what she meant.

Yoshino: Zadkiel!

Suddenly, a creature with a round red eyes and an eyepatch, big sharp teeth, and white skin appeared.

Yoshino: Plutia-san, please get on.

Plutia: Okay.

* * *

Mato was totally baffled, first she her friends running towards her, then she saw people she've never met before running from all direction, then she saw Kagari and Chariot riding on Mary, then she saw people flying in the sky, then she saw a cute little girl riding a vicious flying rabbit killer. They all arrived at the temple at the same time. Mato looked at Rock, Rock looked at Mato. Both were equally shock and confused.

Yomi: Mato

Mato: Yomi, Yuu and Kagari. I'm glad all of you are safe.

Yuu: Were a bit tired from running and fighting but other then that, were fine.

Kagari: You and Rock on the other hand, look as though you didn't even lift a finger.

Mato: Oh yeah, we didn't encounter any grim along the way.

Yomi, Kagari and Yuu: EH?

Kagari: Are you serious?

Mato: Yep.

Chariot, Dead and Strength looked at Rock to confirm whether this was true or not. Surely enough, Rock nodded telling them it was true.

Dead: But there were so much.

Strength: You two sure are lucky.

Neptune stood up and took a look at the group of people that were there. She suddenly became annoyed.

Neptune: Okay seriously, what was the author thinking putting this many characters into the fanfic!

Everyone stared at Neptune like she had gone insane.

Plutia: Really? I like it this way, the more friends the better.

Neptune: Yeah, but how am I, The protagonist, suppose to get any screen time when theres this many characters. There's like 20 of us.

Kotori: Just ignore her.

Mato: Wait, you can speak Japanese.

Plutia: Whoa, is that telepathy?

Shinoa: From the look of things, I think all of us can.

Mato: Does that mean all of you are from different worlds.

Sinon: Hey guys, I know how badly you guys want to talk about other worlds. But there's an army of grim heading our way.

Sinon was already in sniper position, scoping the grim that were approaching them.

Yuri: How much time time do we have?

Sinon: Not long.

Kotori: Everyone, pick a relic now quickly.

Everyone nodded.

Yuu picked the King card

Saturn picked the joker card

Plutia picked the Seven diamond card

Yui picked the ace card

Dead picked the Queen card

Julie picked the joker card

Kirito picked the ace card

Kagari: Picked the queen card

And finally Kotori picked the seven diamond card.

Yuu: Me and Mato can buy you some time, so you guys can think of something.

Yuri: Please do.

Mato, Rock, Strength and Yuu nodded at each other in agreement. all four of them stood in the path of the Grim. Mato's rock cannon transformed into a machine gun, Rock prepared her insane cannon lanced, Yuu's ogre arms turned into gatling guns, all four of Stregth's arms became gatling guns. At the same time, all four of them released a barrage of bullets at the Grim. Everyone was amazed at what there were witnessing, but now wasn't the time to be wasting time.

Yoshino: So what do we do now?

Kotori: We have three options, Option 1. You and your partner go find your own way back to the cliff. Option 2, We split into groups and randevu back at the cliff. Option 3. We go as one big group and charged at the grim.

Kanade:...

Saturn: Well option 1 is definitely out of the question.

Kirito: If we went for option three, we would attract all the grim to one spot. Could we really kill that many grim.

Julia:...

Shinoa: We don't actually have to kill all the grim. We just need to reached the top of the cliff alive.

Yu: But is going in groups really the best option?

Yuri: If we went for option two, we would attract the grim to go separate ways therefore decreasing the amount of grim each group needs to face.

Kotori: Option 2 it is then.

Neptune: Hey plutia, are you getting any of this?

Plutia: Nope. I have no idea what their saying.

Kagari: Idiots

Yuu: GUYS! ANYTIME TIME WOULD BE GOOD!

Mato: There getting closer. (telepathy)

Kotori: Alright, I'll take Yoshino, Neptune, Plutia and those two guys over there. And go down the right side of the forest.

Yu: Hey we have names you know.

Yuri: I'll take Saturn, Kanade, Julie and those two over there. And take the left side.

Sinon: (sigh) Can you please don't refer us as "those two"

Saturn: Who put those two in charge anyway.

Kirito: Both of them seemed to be skilled in leadership, we should follow them for now.

Neptune: Why can't we just fly.

Kagari: Not all of us can fly you know.

Yuri: Besides it's too dangerous with that many nevermores in the sky.

Shinoa: Speaking of Nevermores, ones heading straight for us.

Saturn: I don't know about you guys, but I would love to get out of this alive. (sarcastically)

Kotori: My team! follow me.

Yuri: Hey you.

Yomi: Umm, yes.

Yuri: can you explain the plan to your friends, you and your friends will be charging through the middle of the forest. With that giant vehicle of yours, it should be no problem.

Yomi: Yes ma'am.

Yuri: alright lets do this... OPERATION START.

* * *

Shinoa: Shikama!

Shikama appeared, clearing a path for their group.

Yuri: (GUNFIRE) Keep running, (GUNFIRE) we can't stop here!

* * *

Kotori's group was running, Death stalkers and Ursas threatened there lives.

Kotori: Ignore them, keep running. Cameal!

Kotori's axe turned into a cannon, She fired at the Grim boring them to a crisp.

Kirito and Yu charged in the front, cutting any down any grim that stood in there way.

* * *

Mato: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Slow down a bit.

Chariot: Sorry Mato, no can do.

Mary was only fit for two, Chariot and Kagari were in the driving seat while the rest stood on the sides on Mary barely hanging on using Dead's chains. Mary ran over everything that tried to get in front of her. Nevermores started to approach Mary. Mato her rock cannon and shot the nevermore, it wasn't easy considering she was constantly shaking.

* * *

Team RWBY and JRNP just stood there. Each was speechless and completely glued to their scrolls. They have never seen anything like this, ever.

Yang: Hey Ruby.

Ruby: Yeah

Yang: Didn't you say something about a power that can summon a cannon that shoots flaming rocks and it can also turn into a mini gun or something like that.

Ruby: Honest, that was a complete guess when I said that.

* * *

Three nevermores got close enough to Mary and crashed into her. All eight of them jumped out in unison and made it to the ground safely. Mary however fell into pieces.

Kagari: Mary!

Chariot: Don't worry, she'll be fine I promise. Right now we need to move.

* * *

Kirito: Yoshino!

Yoshino got caught by one of the snakes and was now struggling to breathe.

Kirito: AAHH!

Kirito jumped high in the air and sliced the snake in a cross shape, Yoshino remained unharmed.

Kirito: Are you alright?

Yoshino: Yeah, thank you very much.

Kirito: Lets go.

* * *

Julie: Shinoa! Watch out!

Shinoa turned around to see a wolf an inch close to her face before a bullet hit it in the head.

Shinoa: Thank you.

Sinon: Don't mention it, Let's keep moving.

* * *

Yu: ASURA-KANNO!

Kotori: Cameal!

Explosion, gunfire and swords could be heard from the entire forest.

Kanade: Guard skill: Delay

Kanade dodged the attack of an ursa then stabbed it in the stomach. Julie then jumped and finished it with her twin swords.

The orb on Saturn's wands turned light blue and 5-10 wolves froze in place.

Dead Master stabbed her scythe into the ground again, an army of skeletons appeared and charged at the Grim.

* * *

Eventually, Kotori's and Yuri's team made it to the bottom of the cliff.

Yuri: Those who can fly, pick a person and fly to top. Quickly

Kotori: there isn't enough people.

Neptune looked at Plutia, they both took out a some sort of crystal.

(FLASHBACK)

Neptune: Whoa is that.

Jason: A share crystal, its no ordenary share crystal, This crystal has an unlimited amount of share energy, in other words, you can transform whenever you want, But don't use it too much, because transforming in this world is really unusually. I have one for Plutia too.

Plutia: Thank you, mister

Neptune: Where do you get all this stuff

Jason: I have my ways.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Suddenly a light appeared and Neptune and Plutia transformed.

Iris Heart: Ah Yes! It's been so long since i've been in this form.

Purple Heart: Alright, we have enough people now.

Everyone: Neptune? Plutia?

Purple Heart: I'll explain later. Lets go.

Kanade carried Julie.

Yoshino Carried Yuri

kirito carried Yu.

Sinon carried Shinoa.

Kotori carried Saturn.

Purple Heart and Iris Heart cleared the way, killing any nervermore in their way.

Purple Heart: Cross Combination!

Iris Heart: Fighting Viper!

With that all twelve of them were on the top of the cliff.

Saturn: Is it over?

Yuu: No, some of our comrades are still down there.

Kirito: Look!

* * *

Mato, Kagari, Yomi, Yuu, Dead, Chariot, Strength, and Rock had just reached the bottom of the cliff.

Yomi: What do we do?

Dead: Everyone hold on.

Chains were then attached to all their hands, and then they were pulled up.

A nevermore however dived in and tackled Rock and Mato.

Yomi, Kagari and Yuu: MATO!

Dead, Chariot and Strength: ROCK!

Six of them arrived safely on the top of the hill.

Yomi: Where are they?

Sinon: Over there!

Rock and Mato were on the back of the Nevermore that tackled them. Three more Nevermore were heading their way.

Rock: MATO! take them down.

Mato got out his rock cannon and shot and three of them down. Rock got her lance and chopped off the head of the nevermore they were riding, the bird started falling. Mato and Rock both jumped and landed safely on the top of the cliff.

There was silence at first.

The silence was then broken by someone's slow clapping.

Ozpin: Congratulations students, You all past.

All of them fail to the ground, they were all exhausted, even Neptune and plutia turned back.

Mato: We did it.

* * *

Weiss: They did it.

Blake: (still speechless)

Ruby: That was... AWESOME

Ren: There powers are probably beyond ours.

Pyrrha: They certainly were amazing.

Nora: Did you see that. They were like this, and like that... she trailed off.

Jaune: WHOA.

Yang: That sure was one amazing CLIFF HANGER.

Everyone stared at Yang and then sighed.

* * *

?: Ara-ara. Looks like Kotori-san and Yoshino-san sure had fun today. Too bad Shido-san wasn't pulled into this. Oh, Sing Love you look surprisingly happy.

Sing-love: Why wouldn't I be Kurumi, Were in a new world in plenty of things to neblade, And Stella's here too. I'm sure our friend Ferid feels the same way.

Ferid: (Drinks from his glass of blood). It's what a vampire could dream of off. The livestock here have a unique taste to them... Hey K, you should stop thinking about revenge and enjoy this new world for a while. You know, while it still lives.

K: The only reason why i'm here with you guys is so I can kill Julie with my own hands. That's all.

Arfoire: Same goes me, Neptune will regret the day she messed with me.

(Yelling in the background)

Kurumi: Ara-ara, they must be arguing again.

Ferid: That torchwick guy sure has some guts facing Death gun like that.

Death Gun: Why should we co-operate with you. I bet you've never even killed anyone.

Torchwick: Because, Gunnie boy. we know this world more than all of you combine.

Death Gun: I should bring judgement upon you.

Death Gun and Torchwick stared at each other with hatred in their hearts.

?: There, there. Lets all calm down now.

Torcchwick eyes widen as he turned around.

Torchwick: Cinder

Cinder: We've had a rough start. We do have our differences. But with the right information and resources. I'm sure the White Fang and The Laughing Coffin can sort something out.

* * *

 **A/N. Thats the end of Chapter 3. If there are any mistakes or complaints you have. Be free to tell me and i'll see what i can do. Anyways, Please review and Thanks for reading.**

 **This chapter was finished on 5/11/2016**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendships Pt 1

**A/N Hey everyone, Chapter 4 is here. This took a while to make, It's just I've got a lot of homework and test to study. Chapter 5 might also take a while. I don't really have much to say in this one, other than thank you so much for all your reviews, your reviews are so encouraging and it just makes me want to go straight into writing the next chapter. Thank you someonestupED and xiodan56 for your kind and thoughtful review. I will try to make Blake a little more positive in this chapter.**

 **Thank you, Eternal Lancer and someonestupED for fav this story.**

 **tendaysromeo thank you for such a kind review. However There's one thing you said that hit me** **. You said "** **I wonder what names each team will have"... Well, I also have no idea what the team names are.** **I am terrible at names, I tried thinking of something but it just didn't work out. I actually have no idea what the names of the teams will be. So I'm just going to put their initials together for now.**

 **A person known as "Guest". Pointed out to me that when Plutia transforms she didn't really show any of her Sadistic nature. Yeah, I was doing this late at night and I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that part. However that does give me an idea :).**

 **Anyways I'll be quiet, Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Ozpin: _Mato Kuroi, Hanazawa Kana, Yuu Koutari, Asumi Kana All four of you obtained the King Cards. From now on you will be know as Team MHYA (Pronounced Maya). Lead by... Mato Kuroi_

Mato: EH?...

Mato: ...HA!

Rock: :l

Yuu: Congrats, Mato! (Yuu hugs Mato)

Strength: :)

Mato: But, But, Why? what!

Kagari whispered to chariot asking her.

Kagari: Whats with the fake names?

Chariot: Well we can't just put our real names. Black rock Shooter, Dead Master, Chariot and Strength are not usual names you know.

Kagari: All of our names are not normal to begin with. Only english exist in this world, so our Japanese names won't sound normal to the other people.

Chariot: True that.

Yomi was busy looking at Mato and Yuu hugging, when she notice Dead glaring at her.

Yomi: What is it Dead?

Dead: Yomi, I am your other self. Whenever you're hurt emotionally, I carry that pain in the otherworld.

Yomi: Oh, i'm sorry

Dead: Don't be, It's how we've always been.

Yomi: But why are you telling me this now out of all times.

Dead: In other words I know what you're feeling. And right now you're feeling jealous.

Yomi: What? I'm not...

Dead: Yomi I am the embodiment of your thoughts, you can't lie to me. If you want I can take care Strength.

It took a while for Yomi to realise what she meant.

Yomi: What? I thought you guys were friends.

Dead: It doesn't matter if were friends or not, I'll do anything even kill them, if they dare hurt your feelings.

Yomi:...

Dead: So just say the word and i'll just...

Yomi: No.

Dead looked concerned.

Dead: You sure?

Yomi: It would probably make it worst, besides I'm with Kagari.

Yomi smiled at Kagari, Kagari noticed this and smiled back.

Chariot: Looks like were next.

Ozpin: _Yomi Takanashi, Miyuki Sawashiro, Kagari Izuriha, Eri Kitamura. All four of you obtained the Queen cards. From now on you will be know as Team YMKE (Pronounced Yemuk). Lead by... Yomi Takanashi._

Yomi: EH?...

Yomi:...HA!

Dead: (giggles)

Chariot: :l

Kagari: Congratulation... Leader.

Yomi: (GULP)

The four of them exits the stage. The whole school were whispering to each other.

Guy 1: _Those are some weird names._

Guy 2: _I know right. Wonder where they come from._

Plutia: What's wrong Neppy

Neptune: I'm missing something really important, I can't remember what though, it's really bugging me.

Kotori: Hey Guys it's our turn.

Ozpin: _Kotori Itsuka, Neptune, Yoshino Hermet and Plutia. The four of you obtained the Seven Diamond cards. From now on you will be known as Team KNYP (_ _Pronounced Canopy)_ _. Lead by Kotori Itsuka._

Neptune: Why am I not surprise.

Plutia: Yay!

Yoshino: Congratulation, Kotori-san.

The four of them exits the stage. Team RWBY were talking among themselves.

Ruby: _Neptune?_

Yang: _That girl's name is Neptune?_

Blake: _Now that I think about it, I guess Neptune can be a girl's name._

When Weiss heard the name, the first thing that popped up in her mind the blue haired Neptune they all knew. But then she realised something.

Yang: _Hey Weiss, aren't you going to say something about you know, Neptune. (Teasing her)_

Weiss: _How come some of them don't have last names._

Yang: _Hey, don't change the subject._

Blake: _Yeah, why is that?_

Ruby: _Maybe they just wanted to keep it private._

Ozpin: _Kirigaya Kazuto, Shinoa Hiragi, Yuichiro Hyakuya, Shino Asada. The four of you obtained the Ace cards. From now on you will be known as team KSYS (_ _Pronounced Kiss)_ _. Lead by Kirigaya Kazuto._

Sinon: Congrats Kirito! (Hugs Kirito)

Kirito: ah, Thanks I guess.

Shinoa: Oh so you two are in a relationship. (grins at them)

The two of them immediately detached from each other after hearing that.

Sinon: No! I just (mumbles)

Shinoa: Yeah sure you were. (Sarcastically)

The Four of them exists the stage.

Ruby: _I have an idea! We should pay them a visit after this._

Weiss: _Are you sure that's a good idea? They might not want to be disturbed._

 _Blake: I guess that would make them feel welcomed._

Yang: _That's a great idea! But there are like 5 new teams. It'll probably take all night visiting each one of them._

Ruby: _Why not._

Jaune: Hey do you mind if we join you with that.

Ruby: _Sure!_

Weiss: _Where did you come from._

Yang: _We should bring our Neptune and see what happens_

Ozpin: Yuri Nakamura, Sega Saturn, Kanade Tachibana, Julie Sigtuna. The four of you obtained the Joker cards. From now on you will be known as team SKYJ ( _Pronounced_ Sky). Lead by... Yuri Nakamura.

Saturn: Why am my not surprised (sarcastically)

Julie:...

Kanade: Congratulations Yuri.

Ozpin: Looks like this year is about to get more interesting.

* * *

It was at night, and all 5 teams were in one room, It was a bit crowded but they all manage to fit in the room.

Yuri: Well it kinda makes sense.

Mato: What do you mean? It would make more sense if Rock was the leader, right? I mean she's the strongest of the four.

Kotori:Leaders aren't chosen by strength. Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength, despite their how strong they are, there not really good at communicating with other people. So they wouldn't really be good being leaders. No offensive.

Chariot: None taken.

Yuri: And plus, Ozpin isn't the type of guy to make a mistake like this.

Yomi: Well if you put it that way I guess that makes sense.

Yoshino: (Too shy to talk)

Kotori: So back to the topic. So all of us come from different worlds which means all of us have met Jason.

Everyone nodded

Kirito: Despite the fact that we've all met him, we still know very little about him.

Kanade: (Doesn't know what to say)

Plutia: You still can't remember it neppy?

Neptune: Yeah, And it's bothering me so much. AH! What am my missing.

Kagari: Are you two even listening?

Saturn: Well what do we know about him?

Julie: (Also didn't know to what say or how to contribute towards the conversation)

Sinon: Well, his a dimension traveler who travels between worlds and records it's history. However he is forbidden to interfere with the world's events, but because of the current situation were in he was given permission to come here and interfere.

Kotori: Did he tell any of you who gave him this permission?

Everyone shruged.

Yuu: Come to think of it. He did say he was 'Sent here' to fix the problem.

Saturn: This Jason guy is quite the mystery.

Yu: Didn't he say we would meat again soon.

Plutia: Really? I think his really nice, he gave me my weapon and a share crystal... and my weapon.

Kotori: She has a point, we would have all been lost if it wasn't for him. Especially without these translators.

Shinoa: Not to mention he unlocked our Auras

Yu: Just out of curiosity, how do you unlock someones aura?

Yuri: Who knows. All of us were probably unconscious at the time.

Neptune: I know how he did it.

Saturn: You do?

Plutia: Me and Neppy were awake when he did it.

Sinon: How?

Neptune: I should probably start at the beginning.

(FLASHBACK)

Neptune: AH! MY HEAD! Why does it hurt so much? what happen? Hmm, maybe Blanc got that angry at me that she hit me unconscious... Wait a minute!

Neptune reliseses that she was in the sky... falling.

Neptune: AAHH! Why am my falling from the sky. This is like the one hundreth time!

Calm down Neptune, you can just transform and land safely... I can't transform! How come every time I fall from the sky, I can't transform. I don't even know why I bothered trying.

She looked around looking for a solution when suddenly she saw Plutia falling as well near her.

Neptune: PLUTIA! WAKE UP! WERE FALLING!

Plutia's eyes stayed shut, she was just smiling like she was having a good dream.

Neptune: Guess she can sleep through anything.

With no ideas left, Neptune braced for impact expecting to hear a loud BOOM! Only it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a white and blue mechanical floating hand holding her leg breaking her fall. Both of them landed safely and the floating hand disappeared.

Neptune looked around not knowing what to do. She saw Plutia and went to wake her up.

Neptune: Hey Plutia! WAKE UP! (WHILE SHAKING HER VICIOUSLY)

Plutia: PLU! Neppy? Why did you wake me up, I was having such a nice dream.

Neptune: Plutia, Were in another world.

Plutia: What? How do you know?

Neptune: Because we just fell from the sky. That usually means were in another world.

Jason: That is correct.

The two of them look behind them, and saw a boy.

Neptune: That robotic hand? Was that you?

Jason: Yep

Neptune: How did you do that?

After she said that, she saw a tiny cube appear in front of her vision.

Jason: Microcubes. I can create as much of there cubes as I want. These mircrocubes can combined together and basically can make anything I can imagine. Guns, Sword, Machine guns, Portals to other worlds, Bombs, Shields, laser guns, Anything.

Neptune: Whoa! Thats one sick superpower. Anyways, thanks for saving us. Hi my name is...

Jason: Neptune, I know.

Neptune: Whoa, are you a fan.

Jason: kinda, You're famous where I come from.

Neptune: Really? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprise. I am me after all. So anyways, do you mind telling us where we are.

Jason: well. Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah ...Blah.

Plutia: Oh I see.

Neptune: So let me get this straight. Someone has locked us inside of a world called Remnant that is full of monsters called Grim, there are people who kill these monsters and their called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Everyone has something called aura but only some have something called semblance.

Jason: Yep

Neptune: So how do we unlock our semblance?

Jason: Yeah... about that. I can unlock it for you. But it's going to be a bit awkward.

Plutia: Oh, Do me first.

Jason: (Sigh) okay. Plutia, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate really hard.

Plutia: Okay

Plutia did exactly that. Jason put his hands on Plutia's head and the other on her shoulder.

Neptune: I see what you meant by awkward.

After an award moment of silence, Plutia started glowing. She was surrounded by an Iris colour.

Neptune: Whoa.

Jason: You want to get it over and done with.

Neptune: Okay.

After another award moment of silence, Neptune started glowing. She was surrounded by an purple colour. Jason sighed in relief.

Neptune: What? Is this the first time you've unlocked a girl's aura. (TEASING HIM)

Jason: No, actually i've unlocked many auras today and most of them were girls. But they were all unconscious at the time so it wasn't as awkward as this.

Neptune: Oh

Jason: Anyways, before I forget I need to give you this.

Neptune: This is?

Jason: Yep, its the weapon that you use when your in HDD form. I also have Plutia's weapon.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Neptune: Then he gave me my weapon, share crystal and my translator of course. Told me to stop this grim attack and then I met Ozy.

There was silence, every girl in the room felt very uncomfortable after what Neptune just said.

Shinoa: Well, At least we know what he capable of now.

Kotori: Didn't he say "you're famous where I come from".

Yuri: which means he does comes from somewhere.

Then Rock stood up. She headed for the door.

Neptune: Hey you can't just leave now, we're still talking.

Kagari: The idiot has a point.

Kirito: Wait. She's on to something.

With that Rock grabbed the door handle and flew it straight open, in came 10 other people. There was a short moment of awkward silence. They just stared at each other.

Neptune: You know when I said there was too many characters. Now there are WAY too many characters.

Saturn: _Were you... eavesdropping on us?_

Weiss: _It was her idea._

Ruby: _Actually we wanted to... (everyone stared at her, she struggled for words) welcome you, yes thats right. We wanted to welcome you to our school. The we found out that all of you were in the same room talking about something and we couldn't help but listen._

 _Saturn: So basically you were_ _eavesdropping._

 _Ruby: Yeah pretty much._

 _Blake: But the only information we could gather from your discussion was that you speak a whole other language._

 _Weiss: What is that language anyways?_

There was silence, no one knew how to respond to that question. They didn't know if they were allowed to tell them or not.

Ruby: _Anyways We should introduced ourselves. Hi I'm Ruby._

Weiss: _Weiss_

Yang: _Yang_

Blake: _Blake_

Jaune: _Jaune_

Pyrra: _Pyrra_

Ren: _Ren_

Nora: _NORA!_

Sun: _Hey guys, Sun is my name._

Neptune: _Well hello ladies. OWW!_

The boy Neptune was stomp on the leg. He found out it was Weiss.

Neptune: _The names Neptune._

Neptune: _Okay! before we go any further. We need to sort this name thing. Later People won't be able to tell difference between us._

Neptune: _You must be that other Neptune I've been hearing so much about. Wait what do you mean. I'm a boy and your a girl. I'm pretty sure people will be able to tell the difference._

Neptune: _Yeah, you're forgetting that the viewers can only read this and not actually see this._

Team RWBY and JNPR looked at Kotori.

Kotori: _Just ignore her, but she does have a point. We can't have two people have the same names otherwise it's too confusing. It's confusing enough having two people called Yuu._

Neptune: _Yeah but the boy "Yu" is only spelt with with one "u" and the girl "Yuu" Is spelt with two "U" so it's fine. Now what should we change your name into._

Neptune: _Why should I change my name. How come we can't change your name._

Neptune: _Because from just looking at you I can tell you're one of those side characters and I'm the protagonist so yeah._

Sun: _Dude, you just got roasted._

Neptune: _Hmm... (Neptune looked at the boy Neptune's hair colour) How about Uranus!_

Uranus: _What! No, I don't want to be called that._

Neptune: _TOO LATE! The author is already putting Uranus as your name. See._

Uranus: _But that names sucks._

Sun: _What? Is it because it rhymes was A-_

Ruby: _ANYWAYS! You guys looked like you've never been here before. If you like we can give you a tour around._

Neptune: _How? There's like (counts the amount of faces) **30** of us!_

Kirito: _Sure, my team won't mind right?_

Yu: _sure why not_

Shinoa: _Okay_

Sinon: _I'm fine with that._

Jaune: _Great! You can go with team my team._

Nora: _Yay!_

Yuri: _Sorry but my team's a bit tired from initiation._

Kotori: _Same here._

Blake: I don't blame _. You guys did a really good job on initiation and worked really hard. You deserve the rest._

 _Ruby: speaking of initiation, you guys were AWESOME!_

 _Ruby with amazing speed ran up to Mato._

 _Yuu remembered back what Jason said_

 _(FLASBACK)  
_

Jason: Some people have something called semblance, which is a super power that only you have, like super speed for an example.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mato: Umm

Ruby: _You were awesome, You're weapon is so cool! It can turn into a freaking Machine Gun! WHOA, you two look exactly the same! Where do you come from? How did you do that? What's it like having a twin? And how..._

Weiss: _Umm... Ruby, I think they would like some space._

Ruby: _Oh right, sorry about that I got really excited._

Ruby then zoomed back to where she was first standing.

Yuri: _Wait, you guys were watching?_

Yang: _I'm pretty sure everyone in the school was watching._

Pyrra: _But don't worry, we couldn't hear anything we could only see._

Neptune: _(GASP) I REMEMBERED IT NOW!_

Saturn: _Whoa Neptune. Don't just shout like that._

Neptune: _How could I have forgotten._

Neptune ran up to Ruby and put her hands on her shoulders, she had an serious expression on her face.

Ruby: _Umm_

Neptune: _Does this city have pudding?_

Ruby: _Pudding? Umm... Yeah, I think I know a place that sells pudding._

Neptune signed in relief.

Neptune: _Thank goodness, If this world didn't have pudding I probably would have died._

Yang: _Whoa. You like pudding that much?_

Weiss: _This world?_

Silence once again filled the room.

Ruby: _Anyways! So how about you guys?_

Ruby pointed to the four sets of twins. everyone sighed in relief.

Kagari: _Well I guess a tour won't hurt._

Chariot: _I'll go whoever Kagari goes._

Yomi: _Yeah sure that would be great._

Dead: _Guess I'm coming too then._

Yuu: _Might as well._

Strength: _:)_

Mato: _It there any basket ball courts in the city?_

Ruby: _You play basket ball? Hmm... There might be one in the park. Nearby the shop that sells pudding I think._

Weiss: _Then it's decided Neptune, Mato and Ruby will go to buy pudding, team KSYS will go with team JNPR while Yuu, Yomi, Kagari and their twins will go with me, Blake and Yang will go around the city._

Neptune: _Hey Plutia, want to come?_

Plutia: _No, I'm going to stay._

Neptune: _But what will you be doing all day?_

Plutia: _Sleeping_

Rock: _If Mato is coming, I'm coming too._

Mato: _Sure. The more the merrier._

Neptune: _Well lets go._

Everyone:...

Neptune: _What are you waiting for? lets go._

Kagari: _It's nearly time for bed you idiot._

Neptune: _OH. Well tomorrow then first thing in the morning._

Weiss: _You mean after class._

Everyone: _Eh?_

Weiss: _This is a school remember._

Everyone remembered, Initiation was so insane that they forgot they even in a school.

Yuri: _Well, that being said we should really be getting some sleep._

Ruby: _Okay we'll leave you then, Bye see you tomorrow._

Weiss: _Class starts at Nine by the way._

With that team RUBY, JNPR, Sun and Uranus left the room.

Weiss: _Their hiding something._

Ruby: _Yeah, but we just met. I don't think we have the right to invade in their business._

(Inside the room)

Kotori: Are we allowed to tell.

Yuri: We better not, it'll spread to much confusion.

Kirito: Anyways, we should really be getting some sleep.

Neptune: What? Aren't we going to talk about the worlds we come from.

Saturn: We would be here all night if we did that. And class starts at nine.

Yuri: Beside you can do that with your group.

Kotori: Before we all leave to our own rooms. Just remember, we all come from different worlds. So respect each other by believing what the other says. No matter how crazy.

* * *

Kotori: I don't believe you.

Neptune: What!? Didn't you just say.

Kotori: How do I know you're not making this up. I mean, how can you and Plutia be Goddesses.

Neptune: We are! I'm the CPU of planeptune. That makes me a Goddess. And didn't you see me and Plutia transform. Yeah only Goddesses can do that.

Kotori: Then how is Planeptune still standing?

Neptune: Because i'm ruling it of course.

Plutia: It's true.

Yoshino: Kotori-san, I think their telling the truth.

Kotori: Fine, to think that you two are goddesses.

Plutia: How about you guys?

Kotori: well first things first, were not human. Were spirits.

Neptune: EH?

Kotori: I should probably start at the beginning.

* * *

Sinon: So let me get this straight. You two live in war, a war between Vampires and Humans. And those weapons your using are actually demons used to kill the vampires.

Shinoa: Yep

Kirito: So in your world demons and vampires are real.

Yu: Yeah basically. You guys are fairies from some fantasy world I'm guessing.

Sinon: Well actually.

Kirito: Were gamers.

Yu: HA?

Kirito: Let me explain.

* * *

Saturn: (sips her teas) So basically, you can materialized weapons using your soul. In other words that twin swords of yours is actually your soul. And you go to a school, which the only purpose for it being a school is to obtain something called "Absolute Duo". And your duo is a boy.

Julie nodded.

Yuri: (Sips her tea) Interesting. To think your weapon is actually your soul. By the way you make really good tea.

Julie: Thank you.

Saturn: So. How about you two. Whats your world like.

Yuri looked at Kanade. They both nodded at each other.

Yuri: You know when you said I have to ability to rise from the dead and I said that was kinda right.

Saturn: (Sips her tea) Yeah.

Kanade: It's actually because were from the afterlife.

Saturn and Julie: ?

Yuri: To make things brief, Me and Kanade can't die because were already dead.

All the tea in Saturn's mouth was then blasted out of her mouth.

Saturn: HAA!

* * *

Yuu: Who would have know. One day were just normal school girls, and now were suddenly training to become huntresses.

Mato: Yeah we sure were pulled into one hell of an adventure.

Yuu: Hey Mato.

Mato: Yeah

Yuu: Maybe being pulled out of our worlds isn't so bad after all. I mean, we made so many friends today.

Mato: I guess you're right. But I still miss my mum and my brother though.

(Yuu thought about Saya and how worried she must be)

Yuu: Do you think we'll ever come back.

Mato: Of course we will. We have to. But until then, lets just enjoy every day we spend in this world.

Strength: Well won't you just look at that.

Strength pointed at Rock, She was sleeping. even in her insane form you could say she looked like sleeping beauty.

Mato: She looks so adorable when she's sleeping.

Yuu had the same thoughts, but then she had flashback of her and Insane Rock fighting. She was scared but at the same thing felt guilty. Strength noticed this.

Strength: Well, I guess we should sleep as well. Class starts at Nine tomorrow.

Mato: Okay, Goodnight Yuu, Goodnight Strength.

Strength and Yuu: Goodnight!

* * *

Yomi: Hey Kagari.

Kagari: Yeah.

Yomi: How does it feel having robotic legs.

Kagari: Despite having no toes. It actually feels like real legs. I can run faster and jump higher thanks to these things. I would've never been able to run this fast in our world.

Yomi: Oh really.

Kagari: So how does it feel having horns.

Yomi: Not that different actually, there attracted to my head. But I'm so used to it now that sometimes I forget it's there.

Kagari: Oh okay. So Yomi, what do you think about you know... meeting them.

She pointed to Dead and Chariot who sleeping at the time.

Yomi: I guess it was weird at first meeting someone who looked exactly like you. But it's nice to have someone always looking out for you. Dead is so clingy towards me, to me she's like a twin sister. How about you?

Kagari: I guess it's the same, I've never had a twin sister before. But it is nice to have someone talk to sometimes. If I have anything personal to talk about I could go to her, she is me after all.

Yomi: Speaking of Chariot, how does she sleep like that?

Yomi pointed to chariot's wheels.

Kagari: I actually don't know.

Yomi: Oh well, Anyways I think we should get to sleep.

Kagari: Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

They were in a warehouse, in a dark room. There was a tv that only showed static. Then suddenly A black pixelated bunny looking creature holding a hat appeared on the screen.

Black Asobin: Okay everyone, Lets go over the plan Cinder told us.

Arfoire: Wait who are you again.

Black Asobin: I already told you, I'm Black Asobin. enemy of Sega Saturn.

?: (Looks around, like his looking for someone)

Feird: Something wrong Isaac Westcott?

Westcott: No nothing at all, I just thought Kurumi would be here.

Black Asobin: (There ignoring me again)

Ferid: Kururmi? Oh yeah, she just left actually.

Westcott: That's disappointing, I was looking forward to meeting her.

Arfoire: Where is that girl Anyway?

Sing-love: Probably exploring, enjoying the world while it still stands. I should've joined her.

K: Let's just hope she doesn't kill anyone, We don't want to attract to much attention... Yet.

Death Gun: I salute her if she does.

Sing-love: Well, If I know her any better. You're probably already too late.

* * *

The Next Day.

Yuri: Kawaii!

Kanade: She's so small.

Julie: i think she's about to wake up.

Saturn: (YAWNS)

Yuri: OMG look at her yawn.

Saturn open her eyes only to see three giant faces starting straight at her.

Saturn: Umm... whats going on?

Yuri: Thats our question.

Yuri pointed at Saturn. Saturn looked at herself. She was no longer the tallest girl in the team, she was now the smallest the girl in the room. You could say she was the same size as a baby.

Saturn: (Oh no, I completely forgot)

Before Saturn could say anything, Kande pinched Saturn on the cheek.

Kanade: So soft.

Saturn: Hey! Quit it.

Yuri picked Saturn up with her own two hands.

Yuri: You're like in chibi version.

Saturn: Hey! Put me down, i'm not a toy.

Yuri put Saturn down and she stood on her own two legs.

Yuri: So, mine explaining.

Saturn: (Sighs in defeat) This is my original form.

(FLASBACK)

Saturn: AH! A Giant!

Jason: I'm not big, you're just really small.

Saturn: What?

Jason: Before I start explaining, try transforming.

Saturn: Don't I need to enter a game in order to do that.

Jason: Not when your in this world.

Saturn concentrated really hard, then suddenly she started shining and she triformed. She was now taller than Jason.

Jason: You should be in this form when your in public. But I do warn you, when your in this form it will drain two times more of your energy.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Saturn started shinning after a short moment, She was now the tallest in the group.

Yuri: Whoa, come to think of it you didn't get to explain where you came from last night.

Saturn: Well, to make things brief. I'm actually a console.

Kanade: ?

Yuri: EH?

Julie: Umm guys. It's 8:55am

Yuri: oh no, I forgot to keep track of time.

Saturn: What why didn't you wake me up early.

Kanade: We didn't want to disturb.

Saturn: (SIGHS) Come on lets go.

* * *

Kotori: Is there any way?

Neptune: Who knows, Plutia can sleep through anything. Even if she's falling from the sky.

Kotori: At this rate were going to be late for class.

Neptune: Hey plutia wake up! (Splashes water on her)

Plutia: ...

Yoshino: Umm Kotori-san, Neptune-san

Kotori: Hey plutia! WAKE UP! WERE GOING TO BE LATE! This is why I find it hard to believe that you to are goddesses.

Neptune: Oh your back at that again, I thought we sorted this out.

Yoshino: Umm

Kotori: You know, you might be making that up.

Neptune: Why would I make something up like that.

Kotori: Because you're so full of yourself.

Yoshino: Umm

Neptune: Okay, How do I know you're spirits then. Why should I believe you.

Yoshinon: Umm Guys, You know it's 8:59 you know.

Neptune and Kotori: HA!

Kotori: That's it, there's no other way. Everyone stand back.

Neptune: What are you going to do.

Kotori: CAMEAL!

Neptune: WHAT!? Wait just wait a minute. You're not serious are you?

Kotori: If she's a goddess then she should be able to survive this.

Neptune: this is not going to end well.

Plutia: (YAWNS) Good Neppy.

* * *

Shinoa: _Oh look it's the early birds. (Making fun of them)_

Kirito: _Where were you guys?_

Neptune: _Plutia wouldn't wake up._

Yuri: _We discovered something... interesting this morning so we got a bit distracted._

Mato: _Interesting? Like what._

Peter: _Alright students enough chitchat. Take your seats. Make sure you're not late next time._

There were in total, 28 students in the class. Team RWBY, JNPR and the five teams who were from different worlds. Professor Pot talked about Grim and Hunters, Huntress and told stories about his adventures.

Status reports (during class)

People who didn't care: Rock, Chariot, Dead , strength, Yu, Saturn,

People who were bored: Everyone

People who were sleeping: Plutia, Ruby, Neptune.

People who were actually listening and taking notes: Weiss, Kanade, Julie, Kirito, Sinon, Yomi, Yuu, Mato, Kagari, Shinoa, Yuri, Kotori, Yoshino.

The next class was different however, They were taught History by professor Oobleck. Besides Team RWBY and JNPR. Most of them were actually interested considering they've never been to this world. So it was interesting learning about history. They learned about the war between Humans and Faunus and many other things. There was one problem though. He was way too hyper. He would drink his coffee then say a sentence really fast over and over. He would also run from one side of the room to the other within a second. They all watched as they saw Oobleck go right and left, right and left, right and left, right and left... Then left and right, left and right, left and right, left and right. He would constantly be moving and only would stop to drink his coffee or say a sentence.

Mato: _Hey Ruby_

Ruby: _Yes_

Mato: _Even if his an adult. Doesn't he drink a bit too much coffee._

Ruby: _Yeah, but trust me. Once you see him in battle. Your opinion about him completely changes._

 _Mato: You've seen him fight before?_

 _Ruby: Yep._

 _Mato: What weapon does he use._

 _Ruby: His holding it right now._

 _Mato looked at Oobleck, He said another long sentence and drank out of his coffee cup._

 _Mato: That coffee cup is his weapon?_

 _Ruby: Yep, I know. I was also surprised when..._

 _Oobleck: Ruby Rose!_

 _Ruby: AAHH!  
_

 _Oobleck: please refrain from talking during class._

 _Ruby: Yes sir._

 _Oobleck went back to teaching._

 _Mato: Sorry_

 _Ruby: It's okay, That always happens._

 _(AFTER CLASS)  
_

 _They all went to the cafeteria._

 _Saturn: (At least the foods normal)_

 _Neptune: seriously, I thought class was never going to end._

 _Ruby: I know right._

 _Yang: So were going after lunch?_

 _Neptune: O my gosh, I completely forgot. Yay, I get to finally eat pudding._

 _Kirito: hey Jaune_

 _Jaune: Yes_

 _Kirito: So where are we going first._

 _Jaune: (GULP) going? Umm... I actually haven't thought about that._

 _Kirito: Oh_

 _Jaune: But we'll think of something along the way._

 _(After Lunch)  
_

 _Ruby: Well, we'll be going now._

 _Yang: Bye Ruby, Good luck._

 _Weiss: Make sure you don't get into any trouble._

 _Mato: Cya guys._

 _Kagari: Cya._

 _Yuu: Bye_

 _Yomi: Bye._

 _Yomi felt a bit disappointed, she wanted to go with Mato. But there was nothing she could do now. Yuu felt the same way._

 _Neptune: Bye Plutie_

 _Plutia: Bye neppy._

 _With that, Ruby, Neptune, Rock and Mato left._

 _Weiss: well, we should get going too._

 _Yang: So, where should we go first._

* * *

 _Kotori:_ hey guys.

 _Yuri:_ Oh hey.

 _Kotori and Yoshino entered the room._

 _Saturn:_ Where's Plutia?

 _Yoshino:_ she said she was going to find a place to sleep.

Saturn: Can't she just sleep in your room.

Kotori: Who knows. Sometime I just don't get her.

Julie: Here you go.

Julie handed Yoshino and kotori a cup of tea.

Kotori: Whoa how did you make it so fast?

Yuri: I don't know, she just can.

Yoshino: Thank you Julie-san

Julie: You're welcome, (she said politely)

Kanade: Hey look.

Kanade pointed at the TV.

Reporter: Breaking NEW! Two men, were found dead near a garbage bin in an alley way. The victims were shot in multiply places (And so on)

Julie: A murder?

Yoshino became scared.

One persons name popped up in Kotori's mind. Kurumi.

Kotori: No, theres no way. She's in the my world after all.

Yuri: Any idea why someone would do this. I mean theres been robberies and Grim attacks but never a murder.

Saturn: I don't know, But whoever they are. I hope there far away from us now.

* * *

Jaune: _Oh no._

Ren: _What is it?_

Jaune: _I forgot the map._

Shinoa: _you need a map?_

Sinon: _I though you knew your way around the city._

Jaune: _I DO! If I have the map._

Kirito: _it's okay, It's not like were in a rush or anything._

Jaune: _I'm so sorry i'll be right back._

Nora: _you better hurry, or we'll leave you behind._

Jaune run all the way back to the dorms. He was about to enter the building when he heard a scream. He ran towards it and it turned out to be team CRDL. They all ran to Jaune each one of them looked as though they had all gone crazy. They were all beaten up.

Cardin: _Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. Save us._

Jaune was shock from this. He had never seen Cardin act like this before. All four of them were always acting cool but now they were all traumatised as though they had just experienced something horrific.

Jaune: _Whoa slow down._

Sky: _She's trying to k-kill us!_

Dove: _S-She's a monster._

Jaune: _She? Well where is she now?_

Russel: _O-Over there._

Jaune pulled out his sword and walked towards where he pointed. Team CRDL hid behind him.

Sky: _AAHH!_

Russel: _THERE SHE IS!_

Dove: _WERE ALL DOOMED!_

* * *

 **A/N And thats the end of chapter 4. Sorry it took a while. I have so much test coming up, Not to mention EXAMS i have to take care of. So Chapter 5 might also take a while. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I hoped you enjoyed, Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 10/11/2016.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendships Pt 2

**A/N** **So I know what your thinking. I have Exams, Why am My writing this. Well, Last chapter I forgot to tell you when My exams finish. I wanted to tell you so you know how long it will be until the next chapter. Next week will just be study study study, the week after that will be the exams. My exams starts at 24th november and will finish 29th November. So until then I won't be able to post new chapters. But since it's against the rules to write a chapter that only has an authors note. Here's chapter 5, Basically the reason why I'm writing this is because I forgot to tell you that last chapter. And I actually still have a bit of free time before I have to start Studying. But before that, theres alot of things I need to organize considering the Reviews. First I want to thank all of you for reviewing. JohnAwake, bast234, xiodan56, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, freebyte, RaiseDaDragz, tendaysromeo, and two people known as "Guest". I can tell your probably going to review all my chapters and I know i've said this so many time, but thank you. I just love hearing your reactions and it just makes me want to go straight to the next chapter. Thank you.**

 **To RaiseDaDragz: So you have asked me to add Naruto, Theres a reason why I tried to ignore this. You're probably going to go "WHAT!" or something like that after I tell you why. Okay, are you ready. The reason why is because... I've never watched Naruto before... I mean I know about it, But i've never watch the anime before. Theres so many episodes and my sister says it's very gruesome so I've never actually watched it before.**

 **To tendaysromeo: You have been a great help so far. First You pointed to me that Jaune was speaking Japanese near the end of the last chapter, I've fixed it now I think. Thank you for pointing that out to me. So in terms of TEAM NAMES. Thank you for coming up with names for the teams. So Mato's team, MHYA is ****pronounced** **"Maya",Kotori's team, KNYP is** **pronounced "canopy". And Kirito's Team, Team KSYS is now pronuced "kiss". Thank you for thinking of those, If you were an author, you would probably be a way more creative and better then me.**

 **Anyways, Thats all for now, Enjoy the chapter. Hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

* * *

Jaune: _Umm Guys. It's just Plutia._

He pointed to Plutia who was sleeping comfortably and smiling at the time.

Jaune: _Look at her, She wouldn't hurt anyone._

Russel went up to Jaune, his eyes were the eyes of a mad man. He shook Jaune viciously saying

Russel: _Thats what she wants you to think._

Dove: _First, She lures you in, then at the right moment she she. (He didn't finish his sentence)_

Jaune looked at all four of them, They had all gone mad.

Cardin: _Jaune you have to believe us. Please help us._

Jaune: _Help you with what?_

Cardin: _Getting her expelled of course. That girl is a danger to this school._

Jaune: _What! Guys she just got into this school, she worked really hard to get here. You can't expel her._

 _Cardin: you're right._

 _Jaune: I am?_

 _Cardin: She would kill us buy the time we have a chance to do it._

 _Jaune: (Sigh) You know what? I don't have time for this. I'm kinda in a rush so bye._

 _With that Jaune left_

 _Nora: what took you so long._

 _Jaune: It was nothing, lets just go._

 _Shinoa: Alright! Lets follow the only tour guide in the world who needs a map to find his way around. (Teasing him)  
_

* * *

Ruby: _Sorry that there was no basket ball court in the park Mato. I really thought it was there, I don't know why though._

Mato: _It's okay, I don't feel like playing basket ball anyways._

Rock:...

Neptune: _At least she was right about the pudding. The pudding here is so delicious!_

Ruby: _You sure can eat a lot of pudding._

Neptune: _Of course! Why wouldn't I._

Mato whispered something into Neptune's eye.

Mato: _Umm Neptune, You've already had five of those. Any more and you might drain her money._

Neptune: _Oh! I forgot you actually had to pay for these. Sorry._

Ruby: _Oh no it's fine have as much as you want._

Neptune: _Really?_

Mato looked at Neptune with concern all over her face.

Neptune: _Oh umm. well what's your favourite food._

Ruby: _Me? I have a lot of favourite foods. I guess one of them would be cookies._

Neptune: _Then let's go to the cookie shop. Is there any nearby._

Ruby: _Well there is a bakery nearby._

Mato: _Then let's go._

* * *

The nine of them explored the city. Kagari, Yomi, Yuu, Blake, Yang, and Weiss walked ahead while Dead, Chariot and Strength watched from the back.

Kagari stared at the device with a confused looked on her face.

Weiss: _I can't believe you guys have never used a scroll before._

Kagari: _Is that abnormal?_

Weiss: _Well yeah, Everyone is given one after all._

 _Yomi: Were just not around from here, I'm sure we'll get used to it, in no time._

 _Yuu: Easy for you to say._

 _Yuu looked at her scroll, there were so many options and buttons to press._

 _Yuu: What can it even do._

 _Yang: lots of things. It can tell you the how much strength your team's aura has left._

 _Yang showed them an option which lead to a screen that had picture of them, underneath them was something that looked like a HP gauge._

 _Yang: It shows your team current state, even when your separated. It can also be used to call other people and a lot of other things._

 _Yuu: Whoa. It's still gonna take a while for me to get used to this thing._

* * *

 _Kirito: Seems pretty straight forward._

 _Nora: seriously I can's believe none of you have ever used a scroll before. You guys must've been born in a hole._

 _Ren: Nora they don't come from around here._

 _Jaune: Yeah give them some slack. It took me a while to get used to it when I first got it._

Pyrrha _: Speaking of which, Where do you guys come from?  
_

 _Shinoa: Is that what I think it is?_

 _Nora: The clothing store. We should check it out._

 _Sinon: I guess we do need extra clothes._

 _With that_ Pyrrha, Sinon, Shinoa, and Nora entered the shop while Kirito, Yu, Jaune and Ren sat outside.

Jaune: _What is it with girls and clothes shopping._

Yu: _You know, there probably going to be in there for the whole day._

Ren: _At least we found a place to go to._

 _Kirito: How about us guys go..._

 _Shinoa: Yu! You need to try this on._

 _Yu: What! Why would I put on a dress._

 _Sinon: Hey Kirito, Can you come, I wanna see if this fits you._

 _Nora: REN! You need to try this, I bet it would look so cool on you._

 _Pyrrha: Just try not to spend too much okay._

Kirito: _Never mind._

Yu: _I don't like where this is going._

 _Jaune: I just hope we'll have enough to pay for all this._

 _Ren: This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Neptune: You said it was close by. (Moaning)

Ruby: _Oh sorry, It usually takes me a minute to get there._

 _Mato: That's right, your semblance is super speed right?_

Ruby: _yep. But it's nothing compared to your semblance._

Rock:...

Mato: _Ha?_

Ruby: _you know, summoning your weapon out of nowhere._

Mato: _oh yeah that._

Neptune: _Is that it?_

The bakery was know is sight, Ruby got overexcited and ran at full speed towards it.

Neptune: _Hey wait for us._

Neptune, Mato and Rock ran after her.

Neptune: Don't just run off like that. We can't ran as fast as you, you know

Ruby: _Oh sorry, I just got really excited._

They went inside into the bakery and brought a plate full of cookies. Mato thought Neptune ate too much. She watched as Ruby ate each cookie with just one gulp. Ruby stopped eating.

Ruby: _Oh where are my manners, here have some._

Neptune and Ruby ate a cookie or two and then ruby continued eating. After they finished they existed the bakery. They walked down the street, not knowing what to do next. Ruby started walking backwards to face Neptune and Mato and Asked.

Ruby: _So... what do you want to do now._

Neptune: _Hmm_

Mato: _Is there any places worth visiting._

Ruby: _Well, Theres the Cross Continental Transmit System._

Mato: _what's that?_

Ruby: _It's this big looking tower where you can go to if you want to call someone from a different continent._

Mato: _okay I guess tha - Hey watch out!_

By the time Mato had warned her, Ruby had bumped into a stranger and both of them fell to ground.

Ruby: _Oww._

Ruby looked to see who she bumped into.

Ruby: _O my Goodness, I'm so sorry. Are you alright._

?: _It's okay, I should've looked where I was going_

Ruby: _No it was my fault for walking backwards._

Ruby lend the stranger a hand. All four of them looked at the strangers clothes she wore a black Gothic Lolita dress.

Ruby: _You're not from around here are you?_

?: _ara-ara, is it that obvious._

* * *

Kagari: Hey chariot.

Chariot: Yes.

Kagari: You know during class. everyone was wearing the school uniform even Dead, Rock, you and Strength.

Chariot: Yeah what about it.

Kagari: How did you even changed into the uniform when you know.

Kagari pointed out Chariot's wheels.

Chariot:... Don't ask. Trust me you don't want to know.

Kagari: Oh okay. I'm surprised no one in the school has made a comment about your wheels and my legs.

Chariot: I'm pretty sure there just to scared to talk to us.

Kagari: You think so?

Yang: _I know where we should GO!_

 _Blake: where?  
_

 _Yang: You know that giant tower thingy._

 _Weiss: (SIGH) you mean the_ _Cross Continental Transmit System_

 _Yang: Yeah that._

* * *

Kotori: _A murderer. Hmm (She said in english to make it sound more dramatic)_

Yuri: Maybe were thinking way too much into this. This might have nothing to do with us.

Kotori: yeah, But i can't help but think that this has something to do with us.

Uranus: _Hallo ladies._

Yuri: _Do you guys know how to knock._

Saturn: _OH look! It's... Uranus_

Uranus: _Oh come on, your Neptune is not here. Why can't you just call me Neptune._

Saturn: _Sorry we kinda already decided on your name._

Sun: _Anyways, We couldn't help but overhear that your interested in the murder._

 _Kotori: You were eavesdropping on us weren't you?  
_

 _Sun: NO... Maybe. Okay we were, But relax you guys speak your own weird language, So we couldn't really get anything except for when you said murderer._

 _Yuri: So what do you want?_

 _Uranus: We thought you might want to come with us to the city and investigate the murder._

 _Saturn: Oh so now you're detectives._

 _Sun: Yep! WERE JUNIOR DETECTIVES_

 _Uranus: We have badges so you know it's official._

 _With that Sun and Uranus fist pump each other._

 _The two groups looked at other then nodded._

 _Yuri: (SIGH) sure why not._

* * *

Yuu: WHOA! Thats one big tower.

Weiss: The _Cross Continental Transmit System. A place where the four nations can come together and communicate with each other overseas._

 _Yang: is there anyone you would like to call. Because if so, nows the time._

 _Kagari: No I don't think so._

 _Blake: So what do we do now?  
_

 _Everyone shrugged._

 _Yang: How about we walk and see what happens._

 _No one else had any ideas so everyone agreed with Yang._

 _Chariot:_ This is some tour.

 _Strength:_ Yeah, But at least everyone is getting along with each other. I don't think i've ever seen Yuu make this much friends.

Chariot: Same. Kagari sure is getting along well.

Dead: Yeah especially the friendships betweens our other selves.

strength: Yeah

Dead: But I warn you strength.

Her tone of voice changed from happy to serious and tense.

Strength was shocked from her changed of tone.

Dead: If you dare hurt my precise Yomi, You will be sorry.

Dead continued walking, Strength stopped she was about to ask when chariot put her hand on strength's shoulder.

Chariot: Just leave it for now. We don't want any fights, especially not here.

Strength agreed with Chariot and continued walking.

* * *

Kirito , Jaune, Ren and Yu were forced to wear all sort of clothing by the girls. Suits, jackets, all types of shirts, all types of jeans, combination of basically every shirt and jeans, Even PYJAMAS. The girls just couldn't decided, They tried all different sort of things Dresses, skirts, all types of exotic clothing they could find.

The boys and girls made all sort of comments every time one of them would put something on. Some comments were nice and too embarrassing to say while others were just said to tease the other.

They tried almost everything inside the store, in the end they were there for the whole day.

It was getting late, Kirito brought a motorcycle jacket, Yu brought a black and green leather jacket, Ren and Jaune didn't really buy anything, Its not like they needed any. The girls however brought a lot thing. Each girl had two bags full of clothing. Apparently they also discussed what the others should wear. They basically brought clothes for everyone. They brought pyjamas, casual clothes and many more.

Kirito: _are you sure it was alright to buy all that._

Jaune: _TO be honest, I don't know anymore._

Sinon: _Sorry If we drained your money._

Nora: _Don't worry about it. Plus it was really fun._

Pyrrha: _I guess we did have a lot of fun._

Shinoa: _I can't believe we actually got Yu to wear that dress._

Yu turned red remembering back when he actually wore the dress. They had a deal, if he wore the dress then shinoa would have to wear men's clothing. What was he thinking? Not to mention shinoa actually looked great in men's clothing. He had to admit, she did looked a bit cute in men's clothing.

Yu: _Don't you dare tell anyone._

Shinoa: _Don't worry I won't tell a soul... Nora will._

Yu: _What?!_

Nora: _Were kidding, theres no way we would share this photo with everyone._

 _Yu: okay thats go- WHAT! When did you take a photo. Give me that._

Nora _: NOPE! Shinoa catch!_

Nora caught the scroll, when Yu tried to snatch it from Shinoa, Shinoa threw it back at Nora. And so on.

Ren: _We really were there for the whole day._

pointing out the sunset.

Kirito: _Well at least we had fun._

* * *

Rock didn't like this girl, there was something about her that she didn't like.

Ruby: _So Kurumi. Do you have idea where you want to go, Me, Rock, Mato and Neptune don't know what else to do._

Kurumi: _Hmm (She looks around)_

She saw some sort of carnival. It had lots of mini games.

Kurumi: _how about there?_

Ruby: _Sure lets go._

They went to the carnival, There were lots of games but one of them stood out. There was shooting range, where you would picked out of the three type of guns and shoot the moving targets. First Neptune and Mato played. There were three types of guns, Shotgun, Rifle and handgun. Mato took the shotgun and Neptune took the rifle. Lets just say they hit none of the targets. Mato thought she could handle a shotgun since her rock cannon was way bigger but the blast from the gun was too great for her. And Neptune just wasn't good at all.

neptune: _ARG! this game is rigged!_

Kururmi smiled and walked up to the counter to play herself. Ruby went with her, To everyone surprise rock wanted to play as well. Rock took the shotgun, Ruby took the rifle and Kurumi chose the handgun.

Mato and Neptune just watched. None of them missed a shot. Rock handled the shotgun like it was nothing, Ruby seemed to be an expert using the rifle and Kurumi was just holding the gun with one hand like she already knew how to shoot.

The won the biggest prize which was a giant teddy bear.

Neptune: _WHOA!_

Ruby: _So Kurumi. Where did you learn to use a handgun like that._

Kurumi: _I taught myself (She said smiling)_

Rock still didn't like this girl, she didn't know why though.

Mato: _Oh by the way, What were you doing in town anyway._

Kurumi didn't answer, She just smiled.

* * *

Yuri: _So this is the crime scene._

They looked, they were police everywhere and police tap.

The dark alley way was covered in blood. This all looked too familiar to Kotori.

Kotori: _It has to be her, But how?_

 _Detective_ _1: This is insanse_

 _Detective_ _2: I_ _know, I thought the robberies were bad._

 _The scene was horrific. Yoshino hid behind Kotori, Kanade didn't know what to say. Saturn couldn't say anything, this was the first time she had seen this much blood, Julie just stared, the deaths reminded her of something._

 _Julie: Papa._

 _Julie shook her head. Trying to shake off her thoughts._

 _Uranus and Sun looked at their reaction.  
_

 _Uranus: Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

 _Sun nodded and said to the group_

 _Sun: It's getting late! We should leave._

 _All of them agreed and Went back to beacon._

* * *

It was night, And everyone regrouped at the courtyard in front of beacon.

Shinoa: _Hey everyone, We brought clothes and pyjamas for all of you._

Weiss: _How much did you spend?_

Sinon: _don't ask._

Jaune: _what did you guys do, We went clothe shopping the whole day_

 _Blake: We didn't really do anything._

 _Yomi: we still got to see the town to it was fine._

 _Neptune: hey Plutie, How was your sleep._

 _Plutia: it was great, I'm so satisfied today._

 _Neptune: Satisfied? Plutie, you transformed didn't you._

 _Plutia: But they were bullying a cute bunny girl._

 _Neptune: oh, if they were bullies then thats fine._

 _Yuu: So did you guys have any fun._

 _Neptune: We had a lot of fun! We went for pudding and to the bakery and then we won a teddy at the carnival. You should've seen rock and Ruby and and and umm._

 _Kagari: There was a carnival?  
_

 _Yuu: We shouldn't went with you then._

 _Kirito: Sounds like you had fun._

 _Mato: Yeah we did._

 _Ruby: There was no basket ball court though._

 _Shinoa: Hey everyone, You're not going to believe what we made Yu do today.  
_

 _Yu: Don't you DARE TELL!  
_

 _Shinoa: I was joking... NORA SHOW THEM THE PHOTO._

 _Nora: OKAY!  
_

 _Yu: No! No! No!_

 _Ruby: Show us what._

 _Ren: A picture Yu wearing-_

 _Yu: DON'T TELL._

Yang: _Hey whats wrong guys._

Sun, Uranus, team KNYP and team YSKJ seemed silent.

Sun: _We kinda took them to the crime scene._

Blake: _Crime scene, Crime for what._

Uranus: _Right, you guys weren't there. Two people were found dead this morning._

There was silence.

Weiss: _And you two went to the crime scene, WITH THEM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!_

Kotori: _It's okay Weiss_

 _Yuri: It's not their fault._

 _Weiss: But, why_

 _Neptune: OH I REMEBER NOW!  
_

 _Everyone looked at her._

 _Neptune: We made a new friend today. She was so good at using the hand gun._

 _Ruby: Oh yeah I almost forgot to mentioned that._ _Her name was...Kurumi yeah thats it._

 _Kotori's eyes widened. Yoshino was just as shocked. Kotori stared at Ruby._

 _Kotori: Did you just say Kurumi?_

 _Ruby: yeah, she wor_ _e this_ black Gothic Lolita dress. You know like Yomi's. Do you know her?

Kotori: _I think I know who the murderer is._

Mato: _OH NO, NO, NO, NO OH NO!_

Neptune: _What is it?_

Mato: _I left my scroll at the bakery._

Yuu face palmed then sighed.

Yomi: _Mato, you need to take care of your things properly._

Ruby: _If you like I can-_

Mato: _NO it's okay, I can go myself. I'm sure your all tired._

Rock wanted to come as well, it was night, who knows what might happen. Especially after hearing of this murder.

Mato: _Don't worry rock, I can handle myself. Stay here, I'll be right back._

Rock was worried. But Mato kept insisting, so she stayed behind.

With that she left.

* * *

Mato ran as fast as she could. She arrived at the bakery. It was closed, she looked through the window and saw that her scroll wasn't there.

Mato: OF COURSE! What was I thinking?

Mato stared to walk back, she was worried. She just got that thing and was just getting used to it. And now she lost it. She was about to start running back when something caught her eye. Down the dark alley way was a scroll just laying there. It looked suspicious, but she knew it was hers. She slowly walked down the dark alley way. She made it to her scroll and picked it up. Nothing happen. she sighed in relief and turned around only to be face to face with another person. She jumped back, the person smiled and walked into the moonlight. Mato's eye widen, she looked exactly like rock, it was like looking into a mirror. Her clothes were exactly the same as rocks only her clothes with white and she had magenta eyes. Other then that, she looked exactly like rock. Then she smiled, a smile that would send shivers down your spine.

?: So, you must be Mato, The girl Stella cares so much about.

Mato got ready, Somehow she knew this girl was bad news. Suddenly the girl charged at her with a white scythe. Mato reacted at the last second, Mato's blade and her scythe clashed. But she was stronger, the impact Mato took was too much for her. She was sent flying back and hit the wall. Then at the blink of an eye, the girl grabbed Mato by the neck.

?: Hmm, your not as good and entertaining as Stella make sense though, after all you just recently got that new body. But I can't say I don't like you, I mean Stella would never make that face.

Even though Mato was in rock's body and not in hers the damage she just took was severe. This girl was beyond her league.

Mato saw an opening, Mato raised her rock cannon and aimed it at her. Within a second, the girl got her scythe and chopped the canon in half. Then the cannon disappeared. A jolt of pain was sent down her arm. Mato then felt a hand punch her in the stomach with great force. She mouth went wide open as she fell to the ground in pain. She couldn't move. Mato felt her neck being picked up by the girl's scythe.

?: As much as I would love to keep playing with you. In fact I would love to neblade you right now. But unfortunately my friends really want to see you.

* * *

Rock concentrated hard, but no matter what, she couldn't sense Mato anywhere.

Rock: _Somethings wrong._

Yomi: _Mato should be back by now._

Yuu: _where could she be._

All of them were in one room, all of them worried. Mato hasn't come back yet.

Yu: _That's it, I'm going to look for her. I can't just stand here knowing one of my comrades are missing._

Yuri: _We can't go in the night, we have all decided that's it's too dangerous at night. We'll start looking first thing in the morning. We'll skip class of we have too._

Yu: _But she might be in danger._

Yuu, Yomi, Kagari and Rock most importantly felt worried.

Ruby: _I'm sorry, This is all my fault._

 _Kotori: No, This is one's fault, No one is to blame here._

 _The whole grouped_ _argued whether they should look for mato now or tomorrow._

 _Saturn: What if this kurumi person_

 _Kotori: No, if you four really did meat kurumi then she wouldn't kill mato._

 _Yuu: THE SCROLLS!_

 _Yuu remmebered the scroll and took it out. She went to the option that showed the aura of each team member. All of them were shocked on what they saw. Her aura/HP gauge was at red. Now there were all worried but confused at the same time._

 _Yuu: No_

 _Yomi: Mato._

 _Kagari: This is bad._

 _Yoshino: Mato-san is in trouble._

 _Plutia: Mato is in trouble?_

 _Julie: What should we do?_

 _Yu: We need to go now._

 _Kanade: I agree_

 _Yuri: No it's too dangerous._

 _Kirito: We might end up the same as Mato if we act recklessly_

 _Shinoa: Kirito's right we need a plan._

 _Saturn: We don't have time think of a plan._

 _Neptune: Yeah, we need to find her._

 _Sinon: But where do we even start?_

 _Kotori looked at Mato's aura bar. So many questions were going on._

 _Kotori: Why? How? What happen?_

 _?: She's been kidnapped._

 _Everyone looked to the source of the voice. Everyone recognised that voice._

 _Jason: Hey everyone, I see you've all met._

* * *

 **A/N Thats the end of chapter 5. Now I must face exams. Which will be in two weeks. Please don't forget about me while I'm gone. Anyways, Thanks for reading, please review and I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **The chapter was finished on 12/11/2016**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Mato

**A/N EXAMS ARE OVER FINALLY. Anyways Chapter 6 YAY! to be honest, I actually worked on this chapter while I was suppose to be studying, but lets not dwell on the past. SO! To make up for the two weeks that I have been gone for. Heres a super long chapter. Just over 10,000 words. My vocabulary isn't really that good and I'm terrible at fight scence but I still hope you enjoy. 9feetnerd and xiodan56 pointed out that some of the words weren't in italics, I fixed it now I think.**

 **Thank you Tylordious and dammlastwords for fav this story.**

 **Thank you tendaysromeo, RaiseDaDragz, xiodan56, freebyte, a person known as "Guest", XY Kid, bast234, 9feetnerd, JohnAwake, iHATEcinder, someonesupED, dammlastwords for reviewing (Probably going to do this every chapter from now on)**

 **freebyte: So you really want me to add Kurumi to the good guy side. Which I'm fine with, In my opinion i've always seen Kurumi as the neutral type of character in others words she's not evil but she's not good either. I can switch her to the good guy side. But I'll do it slowly, because it would be way to sudden if kurumi switched sides right away.**

 **tendaysromeo: Thank you so much. Gosh your really smart, team YMKE is now pronouced "Yemuk". By the way, if it's too difficult you can rearrange the letters, if you want. Of course I'm not expecting you to think of the rest of the names, that's only if you want to. if it's too much to think about, you don't have to.**

 **So what I gathered from your reviews you said the last chapter was a bit "rushed". Keep in mind, I just recently became an author so this is my first time hearing the term "Rushed", So I actually don't know what's considered "rushed". But If you mean rushing the story then that makes sense. The reason you guys think I'm rushing the story is because in the last chapter I showed myself in the last chapter. Everyone, I've made more mistakes in this story then any author, reviewer and reader on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider my appearance in the last chapter to be one of them. Do you? (Yes, I did quote that from Ozpin). And I wasn't really planning on telling team RWBY and JRNP anything. Their going to help of course, but I won't tell them anything. So for those who think I'm rushing the story.**

 **"No, This is far from over"**

 **"In fact, the story has only just begun"**

* * *

Weiss: How did you get in here?

Kirito: Jason?!

Team RWBY and JNPR: Jason?

Neptune: What are you doing here?

Jason: Why wouldn't I be here. Mato's been kidnapped and I'm here to help.

Kotori: _And how do you know this?_

 _Ruby: ?_

 _Jason: Because I saw it myself._

 _Rock stood up, she went up to Jason, grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air._

 _Rock: And you just watch?_

 _Jason: Hear me out._

 _Rock let go of him._

 _Jason: I didn't save her because now I know where their secret hideout is._

 _Yuri: Who's hideout._

 _Jason looked at Yuri telling her that Team RWBY and JNPR were still in the room. With them here everyone had to choose their words wisely._

 _Jason: The White Fang._

 _Blake: The white_ _fang?_

 _Kirito: You know them?  
_

 _Blake: yeah, Their a group of... misguided fanus._

 _Weiss: Misguided you say._

 _Yang: The white fang kidnapped Mato, But why?_

 _Jason: That, I don't know._

 _Uranus: Umm hey Neptune._

 _Neptune: Yes._

 _Uranus: Who is that guy? You guys seem to know him._

 _Neptune: Umm... A friend of ours._

 _Uranus looked at Neptune with a suspicious look, but decided not to push it any further._

 _Jason: Yuu how is Mato's aura gauge?_

* * *

Mato slowly opened her eyes, she was attached to some sort of chair. She tried to get free but she couldn't budge.

?: Don't bother trying. That chair was specially built just for you.

Mato looked around and saw a man standing in front of her. Behind him was the person who kidnapped her.

Mato: Who are you? What do you want from me.

Westcott: I am Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. But you can just call me Mr Westcott. And don't worry, we won't hurt you... if you answer our question that is.

Mato: what?

Westcott: I'm sure you're familiar with this person. what was his name again? Right... It was Jason.

Mato's eyes widen, They knew about Jason which meant something.

Westcott: From your reaction, I can tell you know him. Now, I only have one question for you... Where is he.

Mato thought about this.

Mato: I don't know, Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you.

Westcott: So that's how it's going to be. Well, then we better get started.

* * *

 _Jason: Yuu how is Mato's aura gauge?_

 _Yuu: She took a lot of damage but she's healing really fas..._

 _Jason: What's wrong._

 _Yuu: It's going down._

 _Yomi: what do you mean?  
_

 _Yuu: Her aura guage. It's going down._

 _Kagari: what does that mean?_

 _Jason: It means they've started to torture her._

 _Everyone:..._

 _Jason: We can't waste anymore time, We have to go now._

 _Ruby: WAIT!  
_

 _Everyone looked at Ruby._

 _Ruby: I don't know who you are. But were coming too._

 _Jaune: Mato is our friend after all._

 _Everyone looked at each other. They hesitated a bit, they might find out about their secret and from the look on Jason that was something he didn't want._

 _Jason: (SIGH), fine. Were going to need all the help we can get anyways._

 _With that Jason made his micro cubes combined to make a rectangle, same size as a door. Then suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of it._

 _Jason: Ladies First._

 _Ruby: WHOA!_

 _Weiss: OKAY! Who are you exactly._

 _everyone looked at Jason. Hopping he had a reasonable answer for this._

 _Jason: A guy named Jason now LETS GO._

 _Team RWBY and JNPR, Sun and Uranus gave up on trying to get more information and went into the portal._

Neptune: Well what are we waiting for.

Jason: I just want to point out. The reason I wanted to find this secret hideout is because the person who locked you into this world might be there.

Yuri: Really?

Kotori: Then, if we catch this person.

Kirito: We can go home.

Everyone:...

Neptune: Yeah, but we definitely won't catch him.

Plutia: Why not.

Neptune: because if we do, then this fanfic is way too rushed.

Everyone just stared at her.

Kotori: Ignore her. Let's just go.

* * *

They teleported to a place just outside the city walls.

 _Sinon: The places is heavily guarded. Grunts everywhere and that one building seems to protected some sort of force field._

 _Sinon was is sniper position scoping the area._

 _Yuri: Whats the plan?_

 _Jason held a same device in his hand, the device showed an hologram of the the place._

 _Ruby: Whoa._

 _Jason: If we all charged together, we would attract all the enemies to one place. That's why we're going split into groups. Team KSYS will take the east side, KNPY will take the west side, YSKJ will take the south side and Team RWBY, JNPR, MHYA, and YMKE will go down the north side of the building. I need you guys to create a distraction to attract the enemies to different places. Team RWBY and JNPR will cover while team MHYA and YMKE will sneak inside find MAto and Get out. Once we have Mato we are all retreating, got it._

 _Everyone nodded._

 _Jason: That shield is powered by two generators. I'll take out the first the generator and Sinon will snipe the second one down. Once both generators are down, I need you guys to make as much noise as possible, if you meet someone who is not a grunt, approach with caution. Take these ear comlinks so then you can communicate the others if your in trouble. Any questions?_

 _Yuri: What do you mean by "Someone who is not a grunt"_

 _Jason: You'll find out._

 _Uranus: How did you know my name was change to Uranus._

 _Jason: Neptune told me._

 _Neptune: :)_

 _Jason: Alright! Get into your positions._

* * *

Mato was having trouble breathing. She gasped in pain.

Black Asobin: Maybe we're going too hard on the poor girl.

K: So who cares.

Arfoire: This girl sure is stubborn.

Death gun: Why don't we just kill the girl, she'll be a threat if we keep her alive.

K: Because we need answers.

Westcott: So, any second thoughts.

Mato coughed out blood before saying

Mato: No.

Ferid: Oh blue blood, never seen that before. Mind if I have a taste.

Ferid was about to help himself before he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Sing-love: Sorry Ferid, She's my meal.

BOOM!

K: What was that?

Arfoire: Seems were being attack.

Ferid: Hear that, your friends have come to save you. How touching.

BOOM!

?: Ferid, K, Death Gun, You should go and... welcome our visitors. Rest of you, come with me.

Ferid: With pleasure.

K: Why don't you just do it?

?: It's too soon, I can't show myself... At least not yet.

Afroire: Since when did you become our boss?

?: Since the moment I brought you here.

Everyone:...

Death Gun: very well then.

* * *

It was silent. Everyone were in there positions waiting for Jason to take action.

 _Weiss: Are you sure Jason can take out that generator. It's highly guarded._

 _Kagari: Honestly I don't know myself._

 _Ruby: Well he seemed pretty confident and calm though._

 _Kotori communicated with Yomi through the ear comlink._

 _Kotori: Yomi, Yomi come in. Is your team in positions._

 _Yomi: Yes. Were ready to engage at anytime. How about you?_

 _Kotori: Our team is ready and so is Kirito's and Yuri's._

* * *

Yu: Alright we get to finally see what Jason can do.

Kirito: Stay down! They'll see you.

Shinoa: Calm down, they won't see us from here. Hey Sinon, you ready?

Sinon: Ready when you are.

Shinoa: Think you can shot from there?

Sinon: Is that a joke?

Shinoa: No it's just, it's really far from where you are.

Sinon: (SIGH), don't worry. I never miss a shot.

Kirito: Except for that one time when-

Sinon: SHUT UP!

Yu: Guys, Jason's moving

* * *

Kotori: Alright. Everyones in position.

Yoshino: Umm Kotori-san. I'm scared.

Kotori: Don't be scared, we're here to protect you if something goes wrong.

Yoshinon: Don't worry, You'll be fine.

Yoshino: But will I have to hurt people.

Neptune: Well, of course you do.

Yoshino: Do I have to?

Plutia: Think of it this way, their the bad people who kidnapped our friend. We just need to teach them... A lesson.

A shiver went down Yoshino spine. She was now more afraid then she already was.

Neptune: Nice going Plutie. Now she's traumatised.

Kotori: Guys, I think It's about to start.

* * *

Yuri: That's a lot of Grunts.

Yuri held a sniper in her hand and was scoping the are.

Saturn: Nothing we can't handle.

Yuri: Well Kanade and I are fine since we're already dead. It's you two i'm worried.

Julie starts to become nervous.

Saturn: Excuse me, I can handle myself thank you very much.

Yuri: (SIGH) Just don't get too full of yourself.

Kanade: I think Jason is about to start.

* * *

White Fang Member 1: Hey Did you hear that?

White Fang Member 2: Yeah I did, I'm going to check it out.

(Few Moments Later)

WF Member 1: Did you find Anything?

WF Member 2: No, I think we were just hearing (Loud echoing Footsteps) WHO'S THERE! (PULLS OUT GUN)

A giant mechanical flying hand was launched at the two Grunt knocking them out . This gain the attention of the rest of the guards. All grunts point their guns at Jason. Suddenly 4 blue and white cannons appear next to Jason and starts firing a them knocking them all out.

* * *

Yu: Whoa his strong.

Shinoa: So that's how he fights.

Kirito: Are you sure it's okay for him to be showing his powers to Ruby and her friends.

Sinon: Well this is Jason were talking about, He probably has something planned.

* * *

Jason grinned.

More guards appeared, they took their swords and charged at him. Suddenly a Blue and White sword appeared Jason's hand and his sword clashed with the others. He swung his sword with great force and knocked the swords out of their hands and swung it again injuring any grunt that was near him. The guards who were shooting from long range continued to fire at him. Jason deflected most of shots while dodging some of them. His sword suddenly transformed into a laser gun, he fired multiply shots hitting 5-8 guards.

* * *

 _Ruby: ...I know what he is!_

 _Yomi: What! You do? (Starting to panic)_

 _Ruby: Yeah! He must be a huntsmen._

 _Yomi, Kagari, Yuu stared at her blankly._

 _Ruby: He has to be, I mean his weapon is a sword that changes into a laser gun and i'm guessing his semblance allows him to control those little cubes things. And if his that strong then he must be a huntsmen._

 _The 7 of them thought about this for a moment. Then Kagari said_

 _Kagari: Yeah, I guess your right._

 _Weiss looks at them suspiciously._

 _Jaune: Wow! You guys are friends with a huntsmen, whoa your so lucky._

 _Yomi: But how about professor Pote and Oobleck? Their Huntsmen right?_

 _Yang: Yeah, but there kinda... you know._

 _Blake: Boring_

 _Yang: Yeah basically._

 _Yuu: are huntsmen and huntress that famous?_

 _Nora: Of Course_

 _Pyrrha: They protect the kingdoms from grim after all._

 _Yu: I see._

 _Weiss: You guys don't really talk that much._

 _Yomi: Me?_

 _Weiss: No them._

 _Weiss pointed to Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength. They all stared at her with emotionless stares._

 _Weiss: (GULP), Forget what I said, Sorry Hana-za-wa, that's really hard to pronounce._

 _Yu: Oh yeah about that. They have... umm... Nicknames! THAT'S RIGHT._

 _Ruby: Really what are they._

 _Kagari: Well her nickname is Black rock shooter but you can just call her rock, hers is chariot, hers is Dead master but you can just call her dead and she's strength._

 _Nora: Whoa, those are some cool nicknames._

 _Yang: What did you do to earn those?_

 _Ren: Guys, Jason's already at the generator._

 _Nora: Whoa that was fast._

* * *

Jason looked at the generator, It was probably 20 times bigger than Jason's size.

A big mechanical hand appeared in the air. Jason launched the giant fist and the generator and it exploded.

BOOM!

Jason: Sinon NOW!

Sinon aimed her sniper gun and then fired. The bullet went flied through the entire battlefield and into the generator. The bullet hit a certain part of the generator causing it to explode.

BOOM!

The force field went down.

* * *

Yu: alright LETS GO!

Kirito: Stayed together. (Equips his double sword)

Shinoa: Yu stay in formation. Sinon cover us (Taking out her scythe)

Sinon: Roger that.

Yu: Asuramaru lend me your power.

* * *

Neptune: That's our cue. Let's go crazy.

Plutia: Yay!

Yoshino:...

Kotori: don't worry, were here for you.

That comforted Yoshino a bit and she took out her bow.

Kotori: CAMEAL!

* * *

Yuri: Alright! There goes the last generator. (A P60 appears in her hand) Let's move.

Julie: HAI!

Kanade: Okay

Saturn: They'll regret the day they decided to mess with us.

* * *

Ruby swung her style sending the guards flying. Yang punched and fired at the white fang grunts one after the other. The chamber in Weiss's Myrtenaster turned light blue and multiply guards froze in ice. Blake shot a couple of shots then turned her gun into a sword, her sword clashed with another, Another grunt got behind blake and stabbed her in the back. But then she disappeared and suddenly she was behind the grunt who stabbed her and she kicked him in the face. Pyrrha and Jaune charged forward blocking with their shield and then slashing with the sword/spear. Nora got her hammer and smashed it on the ground creating a small crater knocking out a couple of guards out. Some grunts fired at Ren, but he dodged and fired back at them. Sun was way too swift for the grunts. They continued to fire at him, but sun dodged them using his tail to swing from one place to the next. He got his staff and started knocking some of them out, then his staff turned into something that was know as "Gun Chucks" and fired at the guards. Uranus fired at them, his gun then transformed into a trident and he charged at them.

The seven of them just stared. None of them had never seen team RWBY and JNPR is combat before.

Kagari: _Whoa_

Yuu: _There so cool._

Ruby scythe turned into a rifle and she started firing at the white fang members who were getting close.

Ruby: _GO! (GUNFIRE) We'll cover you. (GUNFIRE)_

Yuu: _HAI!_

Yomi: _Thank you._

Ruby: _Just make sure you save Mato._

They nodded at each other and then Yomi, Kagari, Yu, Dead, Chariot, Strength and Rock went inside.

* * *

Despite all the ruckus outside, there were still guards inside of the building.

Dead summoned an army of skeletons to distract them.

Yomi: Where is she?

Yuu: I don't know, She was suppose to be here right?

Dead: Guys, we don't have much time.

Rock's eyes were closed. She tried to sense Mato's presence like she did at initiations.

Rock:...

Chariot: Umm rock, Anytime would be great.

Rock:...

Strength: That skeleton army isn't going to hold.

Rock:...

Dead: Oh for crying out loud! What's taking you so...

Rock: BELOW US!

Everyone: HA?

Rock: Mato's right below.

Strenght looked at Yuu. They nodded at each other. They both got out their ogre arms and smashed their hands onto the ground. The floor suddenly opened causing the seven girls to fall in.

* * *

Kagari: Oww my back. Give us a warning next time.

Yomi: O My Gosh.

Dead: What? what is it?

Yomi: Umm dead, can just stand still for a moment.

Dead: Okay. Why though.

Yomi goes up to Dead's back and pulls something out.

Dead: What was that? (She says casually)

Yomi: Umm

Chariot: There was a sharp rock impaled through your back.

Dead: Really? Where?

Strength: It's healed already.

Yuu: That was fast.

Kagari: Umm guys, look.

The seven of them looked and saw a girl strained to a chair.

Yomi: MATO!

They ran up to her. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Yuu: She's stuck to the chair. I can't get her free.

Rock: Move, I'm destroying this torture machine.

Jason: Do that, And you'll fry her brain forever.

Rock: What!

Kagari: Where did you come from?

Jason: Upstairs

Kagari: It was a rhetorical question.

Yomi: But how we get her free then.

Jason: Just watch.

Jason went up to the machine/chair Mato was attach to. Some of Jason's micro cubes went inside the machine. After a short moment. the machine detached itself from Mato and she was free.

Yomi and Rock: MATO!

Mato: Y-Yomi... R-Rock... everyone. Y-your all here.

Mato was barely conscious. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move.

Yomi: O my gosh, what did they do to you?

?: Oh we only played with her a little bit. That's all.

The seven of them turned around, there was a girl. She looked exactly like Rock except that her clothes were white and she had magenta eyes.

Kagari: Umm rock. Who's that.

Rock: White Rock Shooter.

* * *

Yu: ASURA-KANNO!

10 flaming swords appeared around Yu and then launched at the guards. He charged at the rest of the Guards.

Shinoa: Shikama!

A demonic creature appeared and wiped out 10-15 white fang members.

Kirito: Whoa.

Yu: Kirito WATCH OUT!

Kirito turned around, he saw a grunt right behind him who was about to swing his sword at him but then was shot on the shoulder.

Kirito: Thanks Sinon.

Sinon: Idiot! Focus, this isn't a game anymore.

Kirito: I know, I know.

Shinoa: Those two sure get along well.(sarcastic) Whoa, there's way more guards then I thought there were

Yu: Don't worry, we got this.

?: Oh hallo. Fancy meeting you here.

Yu's and Shinoa's eyes widen. Both of them recognised that voice.

Shinoa: Ferid Bathory.

Ferid: Hey Yu-chan, Hey Shinoa. Long time no see.

* * *

Yuri fired at the guards using her P60, she then switched to her gun and fired hitting of 5-7 of them. One guy got close to her and swung their sword at her, Her gun turned into a dagger. She dodged the sword and stabbed the man in the shoulder. Julie charged at them with amazing speed, dodging any bullet that was shot at her. She got close to some grunts, swinging her twin swords at them. The orb in Saturns wand turned green, and suddenly some white fang members were tangled in vines.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Hand Sonic.

Kanade charged at them with her Hand sonic, Cutting their weapons in half and then slashing at them.

Yuri: Keep pushing, we need to buy more time for-

Something shot Yuri in the shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Kanade: Yuri!

Yuri opened her eyes, the first thing she notice was that she couldn't move. She looked and her shoulder that was shot. There was this small electric bullet on her shoulder.

Yuri: It's some sort of stun bullet. But how, i didn't see or hear anything.

Then an invisible figure showed itself in front of Yuri. It seemed that his cloak was able to make him invisible. He wore a black cloak and wore a mask with round bright Red eyes. The man took out handgun and pointed it at Yuri's head.

?: You will now be judged by true power.

Yuri tried really hard to move. But she just couldn't, She started panicking.

Julie: Yuri!

Using her speed Julie charged at the man and her twin sword clashed with his Estoc that he quickly pulled out. She was just in time. The man jumped back and now he was facing all four of them.

Saturn: Who's this guy?

Kanade: His not a grunt, so we have to be careful.

Julie: are you okay?

Yuri: Yeah, But he paralysed me. So I can't move.

?: Coming here was a mistake. You will now face true power, true Strength. The four of you, when you are in the afterlife remember this name and fear! The name this gun and I share! DEATH GUN!

* * *

Kotori swung her axe sending the guards flying. Her axe turned into cannon and blasted them with fire. Plutia's sword turned into a whip, she wiped the enemy with pleasure and no mercy.

Neptune: Whoa Plutia. Don't you think you're enjoying this a bit too much.

Plutia: But they kidnapped our friend. People like that deservers a lesson.

A shiver went down Neptune's spine.

Neptune: you want what. Good point, please continue.

Plutia: Okay

Neptune: Phew.

Yoshino shot from the back. She pulled back her bow, an arrow magically appears. Yoshino freezes the arrow and shoots it, hitting one of the guard's shoulder. Yoshino stares at the man she shot, she was then filled with guilt. She really wanted to say sorry.

Kotori: It's alright. Your doing great.

?: Ha! She took out one solider and was about to cry about it. pathetic!

Kotori: Who's there!

The four of them looked, they saw a man with spiky blond hair and sharp blue eyes.

?: How rude of me. I should introduce myself. My name is Kevin Wayfair. But you can just call me K.

* * *

Sing-love: Oh you remember me stella. Oh that's so touching.

Mato looked to see the familiar voice. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was.

Mato: We have to go.

Kagari: What? Why?

Mato: Trust me, she's way out of our league.

Yuu: But we outnumber her 7 to 1.

Jason: Mato's right. We've completed the mission, we need to go.

Under the blink of an eye, Sing-love was in front of Jason and she grabbed him by the neck.

Sing-love: sorry, I can't let that happen.

she then smashed Jason into the ground creating a crafter on the ground. Jason was knocked out unconscious.

Rock swung her lance at Sing-love causing her to jump back.

Yomi: Is Jason Okay.?

Yuu: His breathing. But his out cold. In others words we can't get out by teleporting.

Kagari: This girl is no joke.

Yomi: Why does she look exactly like Rock. Who is she.

Dead: we'll explain later, Now we have bigger problems. You see she's kinda Rock's equal.

Rock faces Sing-love.

Strength: Insane Black Rock Shooter vs White Rock Shooter. This is going to be interesting.

Yomi: Shouldn't we help?

Chariot: We would probably just get in her way.

Kagari: Still we need to help her.

Dead: I guess we can try.

Sing-Love: OMG, is that Dead Master, Chariot and Strength. Nice to meet you. Rock told me all about you guys.

The three of them stared at Rock.

Rock ignored them and said.

Rock: Yomi, Kagari, Yuu. Take care of Mato.

Yomi: Hai!

Mato: You sure there's no other way?

Kagari: Well, Jason is out cold and I don't think that girl is going to let us go. She's both fast and strong.

Rock: Yomi, Kagari, Yuu. Protect Mato. We'll handle her.

Yomi: Hai!

Yuu: Can you move?

Mato: I can try.

Yomi: I'll carry you.

Yomi carried Mato, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Kagari: Now what.

Yuu: I guess we just watch.

Rock aimed her lance and started firing at her. Sing-love dodged every bullet and charged at her. She swung her scythe but Dead Intervened. Dead's Scythe clashed with Sing-love's Scythe. Sing-love was stronger then Dead, she pushed her back causing her to hit the wall. Chariot swung her sword but Sing-love dodged and punched her in the stomach. Chariot's mouth wide open, she gasp in pain and was sent flying through the air. Strength launched her fist at her. Sing-love stopped the attacked with her hand. she grabbed Strength's orgs arms and threw her at Yuu.

Yuu: Oww, You're heavier then you look.

Strength: Sorry

Kagari: That girl is way too strong.

Rock swung her lance at her causing her to jumped back. A small cut was visible in her stomach but it healed instantly. Dead, Strength and Chariot got back up, their wound had already healed as well.

Yomi: This fight could last forever.

Dead, Strength, Chariot and rock charged at her at the same time. With amazing strength, sing-love swung her axe deflecting all their weapons, Pushing the, back. Within a second Sing-love punched Strengths stomach, slice her scythe at dead leaving a deep cut, Kicked Chariot and impaled Rock with her "white blade". Chariot, dead and strength were sent back while rock gasp in pain in front of Sing-love.

Mato: Rock! (tries to stand but falls)

Yuu: You not in the condition to fight.

Mato: But

Kagari: Don't worry, that won't kill them

Yuu: Are you alright Strength?

Strength: Yeah, That girl sure packs a punch.

Dead: I'm alright. I think.

Chariot: O my Gosh.

Sing-love's sword was still impaled through rock. Sing-love pulled back her sword and rock fail to the ground. She then grabbed Rock's head and lifted her in the air.

Sing-love: Hey don't die yet, We haven't even started yet.

Rock got out her "Black Blade" an stabbed Sing-love with it, causing her to jump back.

Rock: I'm far from finish.

Rock's eye lit on fire. A purple flame lit up in Rock's eye.

Sing-love: That's what I wanted to hear.

Sing-love's eye lit on fire. A magenta flame lit up in Sing-love's eye.

Rock's flaming purple eye stared at the sing-love's flaming magenta eye.

Sing-love: Let the game begin.

* * *

Ruby heard noises coming from the building.

Ruby: I think their in trouble.

Yang: GO! WE CAN TAKE THEM!

Ruby: You sure?

Weiss: JUST GO!

Ruby: Okay then.

With that Ruby went into the building. As soon as she left, A giant robot appeared in front of team RWBY and JNPR.

Torchwick: You know, You guys have been really annoying today.

Blake: Torchwick?

Yang: His in a giant robot again.

Jaune: That's a big robot.

Nora: It looks so cool though.

Pyrrha: Nows not the time to admiring.

Ren: She's right, we need to take this seriously.

Sun: HA! The jokes on you.

Uranus: YEAH! We were able to beat you before we can do it again.

Weiss: Actually our team beat him, you hardly did anything.

Suddenly two more giant robots appeared behind torchwick. They all stared in shocked.

Torchwick: You were saying.

* * *

?: Coming here was a mistake. You will now face true power, true Strength. The four of you, when you are in the afterlife remember this name and fear! The name this gun and I share! DEATH GUN!

Yuri: Well too late! Me and Kanade have already been to the afterlife.

Death Gun: Then I will send you back along with your friends.

He grabbed out his Estoc and charged at them. Julie's twin swords and Death gun's estoc clashed against each once again. Their weapons clashed multiply times. Julie was fast but Death gun had more experienced then she had. Death gun swung his weapon knocking Julie weapons out of her hands. Death Gun stabbed Julie in the shoulder and kicked her in the stomach and she gasped in pain.

Yuri: Julie!

Saturn: You'll pay for that.

The orbs in Saturn's wands turned red and flames appeared. Death Gun however was able to dodged at the last second. He then turned invisible

Saturn: We did he go.

Yuri: watch out, His gun is silenced so you won't hear where it comes from.

But before Saturn could react, Death Gun shot a stun bullet at saturn. She couldn't move.

Yuri: Kanade help Julie.

Kanade: How about you?

Yuri: I'll be fine just go.

She nodded.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Hand Sonic

Julie got back up. Julie and Kanade charged at Death Gun. He dodged both of their attacks and stabbed Julie in the leg. She fell to the ground and gasp in pain. He attempt to attack Kanade.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Delay

Kanade dodged the attack and was now behind him. Kanade attempted to stabbed him, but Death Gun turned around at the last second. In a split second He got out his hand gun and pointed at her head.

BANG!

* * *

Shinoa: Ferid Bathory.

Ferid: Hey Yu-chan, Hey Shinoa. Long time no see.

Kirito: You know him?

Kirito's question was answered when he saw the his fangs.

Kirito: Vampire?

Shinoa: how are you here?

Ferid: Oh don't worry, everything will be answered as time passes. But right now, I'm feeling really thirsty.

Yu had a flashback, he remembered his family and how the vampire in front of him now was the one who killed them. He was suddenly filled with anger.

Yu: Asura-Kannon!

Kirito: WAIT!

10 flaming swords appeared and fired themselves at Ferid.

Ferid: Drink my blood, my sword.

Ferid's sword turned red and with one swing, he deflected all the swords.

Yu's sword clashed with Ferid's. Yu swung his sword multiply times, his face filled with anger. Ferid however remained calm. With one swing, Feird knocked Yu's sword out of his hand and pointed his sword at Yu's chest. Yu couldn't dodged so he braced for pain. Only it never came, He open his eyes and saw kirito standing in front of him. Ferid's weapon had impaled Kirito. Blood came out of both Kirto's mouth and chest.

Ferid: Whoa, That was very heroic of you.

Sinon: KIRITO!

Ferid noticed something, he let go of kirito and jumped back only to see a bullet 1cm close to hitting his face.

Sinon: HE DODGED THAT!

Shinoa: Kirito are you alright.

Kirito only responded by coughing more blood. Kirito was struggling to keep conscious.

Shinoa checked her scroll. Kirito's aura was on zero. She searched for his pulsed

Yu: Is he?

Shinoa: No, his still breathing. His aura should come back and heal him. But if he takes any more damage, it'll be fatal.

Yu: This, This is all my fault.

Shinoa: It's too late to go back, right now we have to focus on him.

Ferid: OH so you have a sniper, That will be a nuisance if I just left her there.

With Amazing speed, Ferid headed towards Sinon.

Yu: SINON WATCH OUT!

Sinon changed formed into her ALO form and pulled back her bow. But at the blink of an eye, Ferid grabbed Sinon's neck and lifted her into the air. The grip on Sinon made it hard for her to keep conscious.

Ferid: Hmm... I wonder what you taste like.

* * *

The four of them looked, they saw a man with spiky blond hair and sharp blue eyes.

?: How rude of me. I should introduce myself. My name is Kevin Wayfair. But you can just call me K.

Neptune: K, thats it. Thats you name. Your named after a freaking letter. Letter as in the letter K. HA HA HA HA HA!

K grabbed what seemed to be a dagger of some sort, it was bigger than a regular dagger but smaller then a sword. He instantly threw is at neptune's leg. Neptune stopped laughing and gasp in pained.

K: HA HA HA, Who's laughing now.

Yoshino: Neptune-san!

Kotori: WHY YOU!

Kotori grabbed out her cannon and fired at him. K dogded it by flying in the air, he then threw five daggers at her. Kotori dodged them and flew into the air herself. She changed cannon into a battle axe and her weapon clashed with K's. K flew back and threw three more daggers at her. She dodged two but one of them were able to hit her in the shoulder. Kotori grinned, she pulled out the dagger and her wound healed immediately.

K: Very Impressive. Are you even... a human.

Kotori: That's none of your business.

Kotori and K engaged in an air battle. Their weapons clashed they they continued to fire at each other.

Yoshino: are you alright?

Neptune: Yeah, it was just really unexpected.

Neptune and Yoshino looked at the wound. Half of the dagger was inside her leg. However no blood came out

Yoshino: Are you sure you can fight with that leg?

Neptune: Yeah it'll heal... Eventually... Should I pull it out?

Yoshino: Wouldn't that hurt?

Neptune: Yeah it would.

K felt a whip tie itself to his leg. He saw plutia below him, before he could react plutia pulled him out of the sky and smashed him onto the ground.

Plutia: You've been a very bad boy.

K: Sorry, can't help it.

K grabbed a dagger and stabbed it into her leg and kicked her with great force. Kotori dropped from the sky and swung her axe at him. K quickly dodged and punched her in the stomach. Sending her back, she crashed into a pile of crates. He looked behind him and saw that yoshino aiming her bow at him. Yoshino couldn't got him, but she hesitated. K took this chance and grabbed her by the neck. Yoshino struggled to breathe.

Yoshino: AWK!

* * *

Rock launched her lance into the air and fired multiple shots. Dead sent chains at her. Sing-love dodged both the bullets and the chains and swung her scythe at Dead. Strength blocked the attacked and used her extra ogre arm to grabbed her face and threw her at Chariot. Chariot got her sword and sliced it through Sing-love. Magenta blood came out of Sing-love's stomach. But she stood back up and her wound healed immediately.

Sing-love: Impressive, very Impressive. Your all very skilled. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

Kagari: This is 'fun' for her.

Yu: At this rate, the battle could last forever.

Dead summoned an army of skeletons to attack Sing-Love. With one swing sing-love destroyed all the skeletons. However Rock, Strength, Dead and Chariot disappeared. Chariot was standing on a platform above her, she jumped down and aimed her sword at her. However Sing-love turned her head at the last second and swung her scythe. They both past each other, looking opposite directions. A large cut was then visible in Chariot's chest and yellow blood came out of it. Chariot gasp is pain.

Chariot: AWK!

Sing-love: Did you actually think that trick was going to work?

Despite the pain, Chariot was able to grin and say

Chariot: Its called a distraction.

Sing-love's eyes widen. Suddenly she was tangled in chains. Before she could break the chains, Strength came out of the darkness and punched her sending her flying towards to where Rock was standing. Rock got his lance ready and when she was close enough, she swung her lance landing a critical hit on her. Sing-love fell to the floor, a puddle of magenta blood formed around her. There was silence.

Dead: Did we do it?

Suddenly Sing-love's eyes flew open, and she stood right back up. He wound healed immediately.

Sing-Love: AMAZING! No one has ever been able to get me this hyper.

Chariot stood back up, her wound had also healed.

Rock pointed her lance and Strength's ogre arms turned into machine guns. Sing-love charged at them, deflecting and dodging any bullet than came her way. Strength and Rock stopped firing, Dead and Chariot charged at her. Dead's scythe, Chariot's sword clashed with her scythe. Sing-love jumped back and swung her scythe again, this time knocking out both of their weapons leaving them wide open. Sing-love for a second time swung her scythe and aimed her weapon at Dead's head. Sing-love's scythe clashed with yet another scythe.

Sing-Love: HA? What do we have here.

Sing-love jumped back and saw a girl wearing a red hoodie holding a red scythe.

Sing-love: And you are?

Ruby's eyes widen, she looked exactly like Rock and it seemed that she spoke the same language Mato and her friends spoke.

Ruby: _Why does-_

 _Yu: LOOKED OUT_

Sing-love was right in front of her. She swung her scythe downwards. Using her semblance, Ruby dodged it at the last second. Ruby ran behind Sin-love and she swung her scythe. Sing-love turned around and blocked with her scythe. Sing-love grinned, she kicked ruby in the stomach and grabbed her neck.

Ruby: AWK!

Sing-Love: You didn't answer my question. _Is it because you speak english_

Mato: _RUBY!_

 _Sing-Love: Ruby, So thats your name. You are certainly a interesting character._

 _Rock threw her lance at Sing-love causing her to jump back._

 _Rock: You alright?_

 _Ruby: Yeah, Who is that girl?_

 _Suddenly, a mysterious person spook to Sing-Love through the small ear comlink she was wearing._

 _Sing-love: What? I'm kinda in the middle of something._

 _?: Retreat, Get out of there._

 _Sing-Love: AWWWW! But the fun was just starting. Fine!_

 _Sing-love: Well guys, as much as I would love to keep playing with you. I have to be somewhere._

 _Rock: WAIT!  
_

By the time rock could do anything. Sing-love had left.

Rock: DARN IT! She got away.

Strength suddenly heard beeping noise. She became curious and went towards the sound. The sound came from a small box, she opened it.

Strength: GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Ruby: Why-

Strength: NOW!

* * *

Sun: HA! The jokes on you.

Uranus: YEAH! We were able to beat you before we can do it again.

Weiss: Actually our team beat him, you hardly did anything.

Suddenly two more giant robots appeared behind torchwick. They all stared in shocked.

Torchwick: You were saying.

The robots aimed their weapons at them.

Nora hammer changed into a grenade launcher, Ren loaded his guns, Weiss and yang ready their weapons, Jaune just stood there, Pyrrha's spear turned into a a rifle, blake's sword turned into a gun, Uranus's trident turned into a gun, Sun's staff turned into Gun-chucks. They all aimed their weapons, except for Jaune, and started firing at the three giant robots. The three giants robots separated and returned fire, firing lasers at them.

Torchwick started to ran towards them, blake attached her gun with a black ribbon. She fired her weapon to the opposite direction creating a string of rope, Which Torchwick tripped over.

Jaune and Pyrrha charged at one of the robots. The giant robots shot lasers at them but they blocked with their shields. Ren jumped on Jaune's shield, Jaune launched Ren in the air. He landed on the robot, using his weapon, he cut a hole in the robot and pulled out the white fang member who was controlling it. Nora jumped on Pyrrha's shield, Pyrrha jumped launching Nora high into the air. Nora got her hammer and smashed it on their robot, destroying it.

Sun: Okay, One down. Two to go.

The second robot tried shooting Sun. But sun dodged everything that was shot at him. Uranus got his weapon and turned it into a trident and sun's weapon turned into a staff. The robot tried to punch Sun, but he dodged and jumped on top of it's hand and started running up it. Uranus followed. Sun constantly bashed his staff against the robot, this distracted the robot leaving an opening for Uranus. Uranus got his trident and stabbed it through the robot. Weiss charged at the robot and stabbed her reiper into the leg, freezing them. Yang ran up to the robot and with great force punched the robot making it fall to pieces.

Ren: Alright, all that's left is Torchwick.

Torchwick had finally been able to stand back up, when he did, he saw the two robots in pieces. He charged at them with anger.

* * *

BANG!

Kanade fell to the floor, a puddle of blood started to form.

Julie: Kana...de?

Saturn: Hey Yuri, She'll come back. Right? RIGHT?!

Yuri: Yes, since she's already dead. She'll just wake up again. But it seems Julie has forgotten that.

Julie was so traumatized from what just happened, that she didn't even want to move. A friend that she just met had just died in front of her eyes. She looked at her friend and then looked at the blood. Suddenly Julie remembered something.

(FLASHBACK)

There was snow everywhere, the little girl ran through the snowy storm and found a man on the snow. Blood came out of his stomach and he was slowly losing conscious.

Small Julie: PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!

(FLASHBACK END)

Julie: PAPA!

Death Gun: Hmm?

Suddenly a dark purple aura surrounded Julie and her twin swords. Her face filled with anger. Suddenly Julie zoomed past Death Gun. A cut was then visible on Death Gun's chest, Julie turned around and charged at him. Death Gun tried to defend with his estoc but his weapon was knocked out of his hand almost instantly. With amazing speed, Julie rapidly swung her swords at Death Gun. Cuts were now visible all over Death gun's body, legs, shoulder, chest, neck, everywhere.

Death Gun: This power.

Julie didn't speak one word, she continuously swung her swords.

Death Gun: Where did it come from?

Death Gun fell to the ground, completely defenseless. Julie pointed her sword at Death Gun's head. But before she could jabbed her sword in, there was a huge explosion.

BOOM!

Saturn: Isn't that the building Yomi and her friends went into.

Yuri: Yeah is it. I hope they got out in time.

?: Death Gun, can you hear me.

Death Gun: Yes

?: The police will be there soon. I suggest you retreat.

Death Gun:... Very well then.

Julie looked at the burning building and back at Death Gun. Only to find that Death Gun had disappeared. Julie looked around, looking for death gun. She stopped when she saw Saturn and Yuri still paralyzed.

Saturn: Umm, why is she looking at us like that.

Yuri: I have a bad feeling about this.

Julie slowly walked towards them still holding her swords.

Yuri releases what she was going to do.

Yuri: Julie! Snap out of it! Kanade's not dead!

Saturn: Didn't you say-

Yuri: NOT NOW!

Julie was right in front of saturn now, she pointed she sword at her head. She lifted her sword in the air and swung it downwards.

(CLASH!)

Instead of Saturn's head, Julie's sword clashed with another blade.

Saturn: Kanade?

Yuri: How did you recover so fast

Kanade: ...

Julie jumped back, she looked at Kanade. The bullet hole on her head was now gone, her forehead looked good as new but her clothes were covered in blood. Suddenly the dark purple aura around Julie disappeared. Julie looked at kanade she was relieved that kanade was not gone. She looked at Yuri and Saturn and then looked at her swords. She released what she had nearly done.

Julie: I-I nearly k-killed

Kanade: You didn't have control over yourself. It's not your fault.

Julie:...

Kanade:...

Saturn: Umm guys, a little help here.

Both of them looked back and looked at Yuri and Saturn who were still paralyzes at the time.

* * *

Yoshino: AWK!

Neptune: Yoshino!

Neptune tried to get up, but her leg wasn't responding.

K: Kids like you shouldn't be here.

K increased the amount of force on Yoshino's neck.

Yoshino: AWK!

Neptune tried to do something but then she saw plutia standing behind him. Plutia had this look on her, Neptune knew that look anywhere. It was the same look she had when Arfoire tortured 'IF' when eggplants. Plutia was holding what seemed to be a neptune doll. She lifted it in the air and smashed it onto the ground creating a crafter on the ground.

Plutia: Naze ("why" in japanese)

K: Hmm?

Plutia stepped on the doll, K felt a small jolt of pain in their stomach.

Plutia: Why, why would you do that to Yoshino.

K: She's weak, people like her shouldn't be in places like this.

Plutia: So that's how's it going to be, it is? In that case...

Plutia got out some sort of crystal. A bright light suddenly blinded everyone who was near by. Plutia was no more. A shiver went down everyone's spine. Kotori had just recovered and was now staring.

Iris Heart: You shouldn't be here either.

Kotori: Plutia?

Kotori once saw Plutia in this form, back at initiation. But so many things were happening back then, she didn't really get a chance to see Iris Heart's true colours.

Iris Heart: I'm going to make you pay for hurting my precious toy.

Neptune: Oh YEAH! I forgot that we had these crystal.

Kotori: (FACEPALM)

K was filled with both bewilderment and fear.

K: I-I'm not afraid of you.

Iris Heart: Oh Really. So why are you shaking.

K releases that his body wasn't responding. His whole body was shaking.

K: What?! What is this.

Kotori: Hey Neptune.

Neptune: Yes

Kotori: Why can't I move?

Neptune: Oh yeah, that's a thing Sadie can do. She's so scary that your own body freezes in fear. See, Even I can't move.

Kotori: How about when she transformed in initiation?

Neptune: I don't know. Beats me.

Kotori: (SIGH) you're useless.

Neptune: Hey, when Sadie is loose, you're usually too scared to think about the details.

Kotori: Sadie?

Neptune: yeah, It's what I call Plutie when she's in HDD.

Kotori: So do we just watch?

Neptune: Yeah, It's not like we can do anything about it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kinda feel sorry for that K guy.

Kotori: Is she that scary?

Neptune: You don't know the half of it. You'll never how it truly feels until she actually "plays" with you.

Kotori: Has she ever "Played" with you.

Neptune: No, But I have seen and heard her do it. Trust me, it's not plesant.

Kotori: O-Kay.

Iris Heart charged at K, hitting him with her whip. He was sent back and crashed into a pile of crates. K tried to fight back but his body wouldn't move. Even if he could move, Iris heart was just way too fast and strong. K struggled to talked.

K: J-Just W-who are you.

Iris Heart: Me? I'm Iris Heart. Don't worry about memorizing it... I'LL CARVE IT INTO YOUR BODY FOR YOU.

Iris heart whipped K continuously while laughing evilly. Iris grabbed K's leg with her whip, she swung him into the air and smashed him onto the ground, she did this over and over and over.

Iris Heart: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Neptune: I'm getting a wierd sense of deja vu here.

(FLASHBACK)

Arfoire: Who the hell are you.

Iris Heart: Me? I'm Iris Heart. Don't worry about memorizing it... I'LL CARVE IT INTO YOUR BODY FOR YOU.

(Choujigen Game Neptune episode 7)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Kotori: Isn't she enjoying this a bit too much.

Neptune: Yeah seems like it. Umm Yoshino, you better not look. There are things happening that can not be unseen after you see it.

Yoshino: ...

It was too late. Yoshino was already absolutely terrified and she wasn't scared of K. No she was scared of of the person who was beating him up.

Neptune: I guess it's too late for that.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! which distracted everyone.

Someone communicated with K through the ear comlink.

?: K, you need to get out of there. The explosion will probably attract police.

K: O-Okay

?: What happen to you?

K: Nothing!

?: Alright then, hold still. I'll teleport you out of there.

Neptune: That's the building Mato is in!

Kotori: They probally got out before the explosion.

Neptune: You sure.

Kotori: I'm sure.

Iris Heart looked away from the burning building and continued her 'lesson'. Only K wasn't there.

Iris Heart: DARN! How dare he touch my belongings and gets away with it.

Kotori: Belongings?

Yoshino was on the ground, completely paralyzed in fear and was on the verge of crying. Iris Heart approach Yoshino.

Iris Heart: Oh it's okay. Today was scary. Don't worry I taught that bad a man a lesson.

Yoshino: N-No!

Yoshino was completely horrified, even her puppet Yoshinon was too scared to say anything. Tears started to flow down Yoshino's eyes. Kotori didn't want to mess with Iris Heart, but she didn't want Yoshino to be traumatized for the rest of her life either. Then she remembered the explosion. She went and picked up neptune.

Kotori: We don't have time for this, we need to check if Yomi and the others are okay.

* * *

Ferid: Hmm... I wonder what you taste like.

Ferid then sink his teeth into Sinon's neck. Sinon gasp in pain.

Yu: SINON!

Shinoa: By the time we get there, it might be too late... Yu?

Yu stared at scene, words could not described his feelings.

Yu: Yameru (Stop in japanese)

Sinon: AWK!

Shinoa: Yu?

Yu looked down on the ground and then said.

Yu: Asuma give me more power.

Shinoa: Yu NO! IF you ask for too much you'll become a-

Suddenly Strange paterns appeared on his cheeks. Yu grew horns in his head and fangs appeared in his mouth.

Shinoa: Demon...

Filled with anger Yu charged at Ferid with amazing speed.

Yu: AHHH!

Ferid: Hmm?

Ferid let Sinon go and brought out his sword. His sword clashed with Yu's.

Feird: Whoa, your faster and stronger now.

Sinon looked and saw Yu's current state.

Sinon: Yu?

Yu: DIE! VAMPIRE!

Ferid and Yu's sword clashed against each other. Despite Yu's increase in strength, Feird remained calmed.

Yu: Ausura-Kannon!

10-20 flaming swords appeared and were fired at Ferid. Like last time, Feird deflected them all with one slash. What he didn't expect was Yu's next, Yu was right in front of Ferid and he swung his sword leaving a cut on Ferid's chest.

Ferid: Whoa, very impressive.

Feird got ready for his next attack when suddenly there was a loud boom.

BOOM!

?: Ferid, retreat now.

Ferid: first you say attack them now you're saying retreat.

?: The police will be there soon. Hold still i'm teleporting you out of there.

By the time Yu looked back, Ferid had gone. Yu's horns and fangs disappeared and then he fainted.

Shinoa: Sinon! Are you alright.

She said while carrying Kirito by the shoulder.

Sinon: Yeah, what was that?

She said pointing at Yu.

Shinoa: I'll explain later, right now. We need to see if the others are okay.

* * *

 _Torchwick, still inside the giant robot, threw his fist at Yang sending her back. He fired multiple shots hitting team JNPR, Sun and Uranus._

 _Torchwick: HA! Take that._

 _Blake: Bad mistake._

 _Yang got back up. She opened her eyes, her eyes were now red. Torchwick recognized those eyes._

 _Torchwick: Ah Oh._

Weis summoned a glyphs giving Yang a boost. She flew at Torchwick and gave him a powerful punch. The giant robot had already taken damage from team RWBY and JNPR's attacks. So when Yang punched it, it fell to pieces.

 _Torchwick: (SIGHS in frustration) I just got a new one._

 _Before they could capture him, there was a loud explosion._

 _BOOM!_

 _Weiss: wasn't that the building-_

 _Yang: RUBY!_

 _The building was engulfed in flames and started to fall apart._

 _Yang: No... It can't be._

 _Blake: Look!_

All of them saw something red zoomed out of the building dropping rose petals. The figure revealed itself to be Ruby, Ruby fell and hit ground holding Mato. It turns out she carried Mato out of there. Yang embraced Ruby with a bone crushing hug, not noticing Mato falling to the ground.

 _Yang: RUBY! don't ever scare me like that again._

 _Ruby: Sorry for worrying you. But can you please let go._

 _Blake: What happen to Mato._

 _Weiss: Where are the others? Weren't they with you?_

 _Dead: Were right here._

All of them turned to see the source of the voice. They stared in shock, it was not only the fact that they survived the explosion, it was also because of the fact that all seven of them just casually walked out of the burning building.

 _Nora: You SURVIVED THAT!_

 _Kagari: Trust me, I also thought it a terrible idea._

 _Yomi: Considering it was a bomb._

 _Yu: It didn't hurt that bad._

 _Jaune: You serious?_

 _Ren: You guys sure have impressive Auras._

 _Sun: What happen to Jason._

 _Strength: He was knocked unconscious._

 _Uranus: By who?_

 _Before that answer could be answered. Jason's eyes flew open._

 _Jason: What happened? Did we do it?_

 _Chariot: OH Now you wake up._

 _Jason: Are the others okay?_

 _Rock: We don't know._

 _Ruby: Look!_

 _From the west and east came team KNYP, Team KSYS, and Team YSKJ._

 _Pyrrha put her hand over her mouth and said._

 _Pyrrha: Oh MY GOSH What happen to you guys?_

 _Team MHYA, YMKE, RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Uranus went to help them. They were all shocked. Saturn and Yuri were paralysed, Julie had stabbed wounds, Kanade's clothes were covered in blood, Yu was unconscious, Neptune had a dagger in her leg, Plutia was smiling for some reason, Yoshino was crying like she just experienced something horrific, blood came out of Sinon's neck, and kirito had been impaled by a sword in the stomach._

 _Jaune: H-How did this happen?_

 _Kotori: We ran into those people Jason warned us about._

 _Sinon looked around the group, her eyes widen when she saw Yuri and Saturn. She saw the stun bullet on their shoulders. The same stun bullet you can buy in Gun Gale Online._

 _Sinon: Yuri... who shot that bullet. (Pointing to the bullet)_

 _Yuri: We ran into this guy, he calls himself Death Gun. I think._

 _Sinon: No way. It can't be._

 _Saturn: You know him._

 _Sinon: He was this close to killing me. Kirito saved though._

 _Yuri: Speaking of which, is kirito going to be fine._

 _Sinon: Well I don't know if his fine, but his definitely alive._

 _Julie was still thinking about what happen a moment ago. She nearly killed her own friends. Julie looked down on herself. Usually Toru would come and comfort her, but he wasn't here. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when something caught her eye._

 _Kotori: Okay, I'm pulling it out in 3...2.._

 _Neptune: Wait are you sure this is a good idea._

 _Ren: It's not going to get any better until you pull it off._

 _Kotori: 3...2...1!_

 _She grabbed the dagger that was impaled through Neptune's leg and pulled it out within a second._

 _Neptune: OWWWWW!_

 _Plutia: You okay?_

 _Nora: Ouch, that must've hurt._

 _Julie: W-Where did you get that._

 _Kotori: This? Oh yeah, we fought this guy named... what was his name before._

 _Plutia: ?_

 _Neptune: I remember. I remember laughing at his name because he was named after a letter. I think it was K._

 _Julie eyes widen._

 _Kotori: You know him?_

 _Julie:..._

 _All of them suddenly heard police sirens. The police was here. but it didn't help the fact that t_ _he group was then filled with silence. Everyone was confused, tired, worried, scared. Not to mention that all the bad guys got away. Neptune tried to break this silence._

 _Neptune: Come on guys, Cheer up. Sure the bad guys got away. But we have Mato now and the bad guys have one less base. It's all over now._

 _Jason: No, this is far from over_

* * *

 _?: In fact, the story has only just began._

 ** _STRANGERS IN REMNANT_** ** _  
_**

* * *

 **A/H. Whoa that was a long chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed. IF there are any mistakes or Problems you have with this chapter, please tell me in the reviews and i'll try to make it right. Now that exams are over, I can post more often. I don't know when I'll post but I'll at least post one chapter a week, Can't guarantee it though, It depends on life. Also I actually don't know what K's weapons are called, there like small blades or something. I don't know what other abilities he has or whether he has any other weapons. But for now. I'm calling them daggers. Anyways thanks for reading, hoped I didn't disappoint you (I probally did though) and I'll see you in the next chapter. **

**This chapter was finished on 29/11/2016**


	7. Chapter 7: Team KSYS

**A/N Chapter 7. YAY!. Anyways not that much to say other then thank you for all of your kind reviews. Thank you FoolhardyCrafter115 for following, forgot to say that is the last chapter.**

 **Thank you BlackHeart, tendaysromeo, bast234, JohnAwake, person know as "Guest", someonestupED, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, xiodan56, freebyte, RaiseDaDragz, damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **tendaysromeo: So you have said that** **team YSKJ which is Yuri's team, name to team SKYJ as "skye or simply sky" which again is very clever.**

 **BlakeHeart: So you said couple of things. First I'm not adding characters to the fanfic yet. You wanted me to add** **Hormura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, well i've never seen that anime before. You said that you don't enjoy the way I write the dialogue and that's understandable because fan fiction isn't really suppose to written in script form in the first place, I just wrote in script form because the story is mostly dialogue. You also said this,** **"but for some reason no one feels emotionless to me" I don't get what you mean by that, if your talking about Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght then I guess that makes sense considering that they randomly developed their own personalities. You also said "it's not inhibiting my enjoyment" again I don't know what you mean by that.**

 **Anyways that's all for the authors note. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though).**

* * *

 _Ruby: You sure you guys don't need anything else._

 _Yomi: Were good, thank you very much._

 _Weiss:_ _Shouldn't all of you get to your rooms._

 _Neptune: We will._

 _Kotori: Were just going talk for awhile._

 _Yang: What are you guys going talk about._

 _Yuri: You see we have a lot of "catching up" to do with Jason._

 _Blake: I see, Well don't stay up too late._

 _Ozpin: Thanks to your auras, your wounds will probably heal by tomorrow. However Mato and Kirito will probably take longer, so both of them are free to skip class until he heals._

 _Mato: Thank you._

 _Ozpin: It's the least I can do._

 _Ruby: Well, I guess we should leave, Cya. Get some rest okay._

 _Mato: Hey Ruby._

 _Ruby: Yes?_

 _Mato: Umm, thanks for helping. All of you. You know, for saving me._

 _Weiss: No need to thank us._

 _Blake: Compare to you guys, we hardly did anything._

 _Yang: Besides that's what friends are for._

With thank Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Uranus, Ozpin left.

Sinon: Okay, you can start by telling us how our enemies got here.

Jason: My guess is that whoever locked you guys in this world, has also brought your enemies as well.

Yuri: Speaking of which, were you able to find this person.

Jason: No. He must've knew we were coming, so he probably left before we got there.

Neptune: Told you.

Jason: Anyways, we've hit a dead end. It's late, You guys should get some rest.

Kotori: What will you be doing?

Jason: Stuff.

With that there was a big flash that blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, Jason was gone.

Saturn: Seriously, what is with that guy and disappearing.

Neptune: Maybe he knew that we were going to bombard him with questions so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Yuri: His got a point though. We should all rest for now and enjoy ourselves until Jason finds something.

With that everyone went to their own dorms and went straight to sleep. It was very late at night so they were all sleepy.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

Kirito's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room and released he was the only person in the room.

Kirito: They probally went to class.

Kirito flick her finger down. A mini menu popped up, he was looking at his states and inventory but his mind was thinking of something else. He could still open the menu screen and he could see his HP bar on the top left corner. Everything seemed the same, it was like he was still playing ALO. There was one different however. Blood. In ALO, if you were stabbed a red mark would appear. But here real blood came out. Kirito touched his wound where the vampire stabbed him.

(FLASHBACK)

Jason: Remember, this isn't a game anymore. This is reality, if you die you'll never respawn.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Kirito:...

Shinoa: WERE BACK!

Yu: Hey Kirito.

Kirito: Already?

Sinon: What do you mean already? Classes always finish at this time.

Kirito looked at the time and released she was right. Kirito must've have lost in thought that he forgot check the time.

Kirito: How were you able to wake up early.

Shinoa: Me and Yu live at war in our world. So were used to waking up early and getting little sleep

Kirito: I see, Oh by the way. Sinon how's your neck.

Sinon: It actually feels normal now. Ozpin was right about our auras. How about you?

Kirito: It still hurts, but it feels much better.

Shinoa: OH! You shouldn't have seen what happened today. We were doing mock matches and someone challenged Chariot.

Yu: That guy must've had a death wish.

Kirito: Did he lose?

Shinoa: Well of course he did.

Kirito: What was his name?

Shinoa: ...

Sinon: Wow, you laughed at his name so much that you forgot his name all together.

Shinoa: I bet you don't remember his name.

Sinon: I do, his name was... it was...

Shinoa: HA! you don't remember either.

Sinon: Hey, there's like 18 other names I have to remember okay, including yours.

Yu: Anyways, what do you guys want to do now.

Sinon: Well, Kirito is in no shape to go outside.

Shinoa: How about the library?

Kirito: Sounds good.

Yu: Can you walk?

Kirito: Yeah the wound still hurts but I can still walk.

Shinoa: Then Let's go.

* * *

AT THE LIBRARY

Shinoa: Oh hey, nice seeing you here.

Yuri: Oh hey guys.

Kanade: How's your wound Kirito?

Kirito: It's fine.

Sinon: What are you guys doing?

Yuri: Well me and Kanade and reading about different types of grim. Julie and Saturn are over there playing some sort of board game with Yang and Jaune.

Yu: What game are they playing?

Kanade: We don't know, We've never heard of the game before.

Sinon: Aren't Libraries for reading.

Yuri: That's exactly what I said!

Suddenly thunder was heard outside, clouds filled the sky and it started raining.

Shinoa: Luckily we decided to stay inside.

Yuri: That's strange.

Sinon: What?

Yuri: The weather forecast said it wouldn't rain today.

Yu: Guess you can't always trust the weather news.

Yuri: Yeah I guess so... What is it Kanade?

Kanade: Nothing, I just thought I saw Kotori flying in the rain holding someone on her back.

Sinon: Your probally just seeing things. There's no way anyone would be running in this kind of rain.

Shinoa: Well, were going check on that board game. Cya.

Yuri: Cya.

(Team KSYS walks to where Saturn and Julie are playing)

 _Shinoa: Hey guys, what are you playing._

 _Yang: Four Kingdoms._

 _Jaune: A strategy based game where you try to rule over all four nations._

 _Shinoa: Cool._

 _Saturn: Oh Hey kirito. Hey Yu. Hey Shinoa, Hey Sinon._

 _Kirito: Hey_

 _Sinon: Hi._

 _Kirito: So wheres the rest of you._

 _Yang: Ruby said she was going to talk to Mato. Weiss is at our dorm doing homework and who knows where blake is. Probally hanging out with Sun._

 _Jaune: My team is reading over there._

 _Yu: So hows the game going._

 _Yang: Well Julie is surprisingly doing really well for a beginner._

 _Julie: Thank you._

 _Yang: However Saturn is doing terribly._

 _Saturn: Hey! I just started playing. Okay how about this. I send my troops to attack your nation._

 _Yang: Trapped card._

 _Saturn: What?!_

 _Yang: Your forces have been destroying._

 _Saturn: No way._

 _Jaune: Remember when you did that to Weiss. Her reaction was the best._

 _Shinoa: Well you guys look like you're having fun. Anyways were going to check out the library Cya._

 _Yang: Cya._

 _(With that team KSYS went. Kirito and Yu were chatting while Shinoa and Sinon looked for something to read)_

Kirito: So that was a vampire.

Yu: Yeah.

Kirito: He sure was pretty strong.

Yu: That's because he wasn't an ordinary Vampire.

Kirito: What do you mean?

Yu: He was a noble. Nobles are much stronger then normal vampires. There faster, stronger and have better weapons.

Kirito: I guess that explains a lot. So in your world, humans and Vampires are at war.

Yu: Yeah, Vampires can't survive without blood. They drink human blood, Vampires refer humans as livestock. Humans formed an army called the Japanese Imperial Demon Army to fight back the vampires. Me and Shinao are members of the Moon Demon Company, people who can use more powerful demon weapons.

Kirito: I see.

Yu: By the way.

Kirito: Yes?

Yu: I find it hard to believe that you and Sinon are gamers. I mean you have wings and can change form. Sinon a sniper, and your a swordsman.

Kirito: VRMMORPG

Yu: What?

Kirito: Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. In 2022 a man named invented something called the nerve gear. It's hard to explain but the nerve gear literally brought a virtual world to life. Once put it one, you were literally transported to a whole different world. The same man who invented the nerve gear also released a game called SAO, Sword Art Online. 10,000 copies of the game were sold out immediately. I was a beta tester so I already had a copy of the game.

Yu: whoa... Wait a minute.

Kirito: What?

Yu: Did you say 2022.

Kirito: Yeah.

Yu: My world takes place in 2012

Kirito: Really? I guess different worlds take place in different time.

Yu: I guess so. How does that even work.

Kirito: Don't know.

Yu: Who knows, anyways you were saying.

Kirito: Oh yeah. So everyone went home and played the game. I met someone named Klein there and taught him the basics. It was getting late and Klein had to go because he ordered pizza or something. Thats when we released something? The log out button was gone.

Yu: Logout button?

Kirito: The nerve gear, while it is on. The nerve gear cancels all of your senses. So while you're in the virtual world, you can't move in the real world. The only way to exit the game was through the logged out button. But it wasn't there. At first we thought it was a bugged. But then we were teleported to the town and beginnings where the creator himself revealed himself. He explained that the logged out button wasn't a bugged and this was part of the game. He said that if we beat the boss on the hundredth boss, we were able to logged out. There was one twist. If you died in the game, the nerve gear will shock your brain therefore killing you. This brought a whole new concept to the words "Death Game". If you died in the game, you died for good.

Yu: WHOA, that's messed up. How long were you stuck in that game.

Kirito: Two years.

Yu: HAAAA!

 _Librarian: SHHH! This is a library_

 _Yu: Sorry... two years?_

Kirito: Yeah, It took us two years. We didn't even reach the hundredth floor.

Yu: Really?

Kirito: There was a clearing guild called the Knights of the Blood Oath. On the 75th floor, We discovered that the guild master was the creator of the game. I barely manage to defeat him.

Yu: And I thought my world was messed up.

Kirito: Not really, I lived a normal life after that. Well, I did have to stop a murderer once but other then that, My life was pretty normal. Your world has vampires and demons.

Yu: Yeah I guess so.

Kirito: In these games, we wouldn't put our real names. So my name was Kirito and her's was Sinon. Which is where our names came from.

Yu: So you and Sinon were victims of this death game?

Kirito: No, I was, but Sinon wasn't. I met Sinon sometime after I got released from the game.

Yu: OH.

(WHERE SHINOA AND SINON ARE TALKING)

Sinon: Do you think they're talking about us.

Shinoa: maybe. Why do you care?

Sinon: Well umm, they might be telling lies about us to each other.

Shinoa: OR MARBE. You have a crush on Kirito.

Sinon turned red.

Sinon: NO! If anything, I hate him. His annoying-

Shinoa: And handsome.

Sinon: Yeah and his... Wait what! NO!

Shinoa: You totally have a crush.

Sinon: I do not. And plus he already has a girlfriend.

Shinoa: You must be jealous.

Shinoa: Oh my Gosh NO!

Shinoa: Ha Ha HA

Sinon: Well, how about you. I bet you have a crush on Yu.

Shinoa: Changing the subject are we?

Sinon: Can you please just shut up.

Sinon grabbed a book randomly and took a sit. Shinoa followed.

Kirito: Hey Sinon, you looked red. Are you okay.

Sinon: It's Nothing!

Yu: What's wrong with her?

Kirito Shrugged.

Shinoa: Oh we just had a little girl chat.

Yu looked at Shinoa suspiciously but decided not to push it any further because this was Shinoa we were talking about.

* * *

Once team KSYS had spent enough time at the library. They decided to head for the cafeteria.

Yu: It's still raining?

Kirito: Looks like it's going to be raining for a while.

 _Shinoa: Oh hey guys._

 _Mato: Oh Hey._

 _Rock: ..._

 _Yomi: Good afternoon Kirito, Shinoa, Sinon, Yu._

 _Dead: ..._

 _Yuu: Sup_

 _Strenght:..._

 _Kagari: Hey_

 _Chariot: ..._

 _Ruby: Hallo._

 _Kirito: Mato, I see your wounds have healed pretty well._

 _Kagari: Speak for yourself._

 _Yomi: How is your wound doing?_

 _Kirito: It's fine thanks for asking._

 _Shinoa: The rain sure is noisy_

 _Yuu: I know right._

 _Yu: So what were you two talking about?_

 _Mato and Ruby: Basket Ball_

 _Shinoa: Why am I not surprise._

 _Sinon: How about you three?_

 _Kagari: Us?_

 _Yuu: We were just talking about school stuff._

 _Mato: By the way, have you seen Kotori's team lately._

 _Kirito: No We haven't. Why are you asking?_

 _Kagari: We saw them acting weird a while ago._

 _Sinon: How weird?_

 _Yu: well first we saw Kotori flying through the hallway carrying someone._

 _Yomi: then we saw Neptune and Plutia run past us like they were in a hurry._

 _Ruby: We wanted to ask them what was happening. But they didn't even notice we were there._

 _Shinoa: Hmm interesting._

 _Sinon: really, that's all you have to say about that._

 _Yu: Now that you mentioned it._

 _Mato: You know something._

 _Yu: No not exactly but didn't Julie said something about her._

 _Kirito: Yeah she did._

 _Kagari: What did she say._

 _Kirito: She said she saw Kotori in the rain carrying someone._

 _Ruby: Really, Do you think we should find them?_

 _Kirito: No, whatever is happening. It seems to be their own business. Plus we all agreed that we would spend personal time with our teams._

 _Mato: I guess your right about that._

 _Throughout the conversation, Sinon noticed that Rock, Dead, Chariot, and Strength hasn't said anything, they were definitely listening to the conversation but they weren't saying anything. But she decided not to disturbed them._

 _Shinoa: Anyways, were going to get some food and find a place to sit down._

 _Mato: oh yeah, Sorry for holding you up. Bye_

 _Kirito: Cya._

 _Team KSYS got their food which considered a balance of both vegetables and meat, and found a place to sit down._

Shinoa: The food here sure taste nice.

Sinon: Yeah, considering were in another world. It not that bad.

Yu: What were you expecting?

Sinon: Hmm... I don't know actually.

Shinoa: Anyways, so what's it like.

Kirito: Like what.

Shinoa: Sinon told me about this virtual reality game. So what's it like.

Kirito: well it feels like you were teleported to another world and everything seems so real. It actually feels like I'm still playing ALO.

Yu: what do you mean?

Sinon: Now that you mention it. Yeah it feels like I'm still playing the game.

Shinoa: how?

Sinon: I mean I can still see my HP bar in the top left corner.

Kirito: And we can still pull out the menu screen.

Sinon: WAIT we can!

Kirito: Yeah, you didn't know?

Sinon: No

Sinon flick her finger down and a menu popped up.

Sinon: Your right.

Kirito: And I can see your HP bars.

kirito Pointed at Yu and Shinoa.

Shinoa: Really? I can't see anything. How much HP do I have left.

Kirito: Your full right now.

Yu: Your saying you can see a HP bar on every single person?

Kirito: Yeah. I can even see your name on top of you.

Yu: AND YOU JUST RELEASED?

Kirito: Well I'm kinda used to seeing HP bars around every living thing. So it didn't really seem out of the ordinary.

Shinoa: Looks like you guys have been playing too much video games.

Sinon: Hey I'm not that obsessive over games.

Shinoa: Right (Sarcastically)

Kirito: Hmm

Shinoa: what is it Kirito?

Kirito: I wonder.

Kirito flick his finger down at his food. A mini title popped up saying Barbecue pork with broccoli. He pressed a button and his food disappeared.

Yu: Whoa, what did you just do? where did your food go.

Kirito: I stored it as an item. It's in my inventory.

Shinoa and Yu: EH?

Sinon: Whoa I didn't know we could do that.

Kirito: neither did I.

Kirito went down his inventory and and found an item called "Half eaten Barbecue pork with broccoli". He pressed it and he food reappeared.

Yu: That's so cool.

Shinoa: Dude! Imagine how much stuff you could steal with that ability.

Sinon: Really? That was first thing that came to your mind. You can be so immature sometimes.

Despite the insult, Shinoa continued to smile and said

Shinoa: Says the girl who can't even confess her lo-

Sinon was sitting next to her at the time, so she was able to put her hand over shinoa's mouth and nose before she could say anything else, She put her other hand behind shinoa's head to hold her still. Shinoa tried to break free but to her surprise Sinon was stronger then she looked, or maybe Shinoa was just really weak. Either way, Shinoa struggled to a point where she couldn't breeze

Kirito: Confess what?

Sinon: NOTHING. IT'S NOTHING

Yu: Umm, I think shinoa's suffocating.

Sinon looked and saw that Shinoa was about to pass out. By the time Sinon removed her hand, Shinoa fell passed out and was lying unconscious on Sinon shoulders.

Sinon: Oops

Yu: Nice going Sinon.

Sinon: Well... she probably dersevred it anyway.

Kirito: What did she do to deserve that.

Sinon: You know... for... for.

Yu: Whoa did she annoy you that much.

Sinon: Anyways, we should bring her back to our dorm.

It was obvious that Sinon was changing the subject but she had a point.

Yu: Oh well then, I guess we should be heading back. Here I'll carry her.

Sinon: No. You can't carry an uncoincious girl through this school. People will get the wrong idea.

Yu: Good point.

Sinon: I'll carry her.

With that they left and went to their dorms. Sinon gave unconscious Shinoa a piggy back ride which did earn a few glares from the students around her.

Sinon: Why I do I have to go through this.

Yu: You shouldn't suffocated her then.

Kirito: Come on guys. Were almost there.

They arrived at their dorm.

They laid Shinoa down and chat.

Sinon: You know, it's still hard for me to believe that I'm in another world and that there are thousands of worlds out there.

Kirito: I know what you mean, I mean just a couple of days ago we were just high school students living a normal life. Suddenly were brought here, into one crazy adventure.

Yu: ... So what is it like?

Kirito: You mean VRMMORPG

Yu: No, I mean a normal life. You know, Going to school and stuff.

Both Kirito and Sinon were shocked at Yu's question.

Sinon: What do you mean?

Yu: It's just... In my world

Shinoa: Our lives weren't normal.

Everyone turned their heads and was a bit surprise to see Shinoa awake. What shocked Sinon the most was Shinoa tone of voice. It sounded sincerer, reverent and a bit of sadness.

Shinoa: I mean, we did go to school. But when your living in a world of vampires and demons, I don't anything is considered normal for you guys. I guess fighting vampires everyday is considered normal for us. Our world is... messed up you could say. Normal weapons can't kill vampires so we humans make contracts with demons in order to kill them. I had sister, she died when I was young, Don't get me started on my other family members. But Yu probably had it hard. His parents tried to kill him thinking he was a demon, he was sent to an orphanage where he made a new family with other orphanages. But his new family were killed by this one vampire.

Kirito and Sinon suddenly remebered back when that vampire noble attack them. they remembered Yu's anger when he saw him.

Kirito: You mean that vampire?

Shinoa: His name is Ferid Bathory. His the Seventh Progenitor, in other words, one of the strongest nobles... While Yu and his family were capture by the vampire and were taken as livestock, while they tried to escape. Ferid caught them, he killed all of them and Yu was the only one who survived.

Sinon looked at Yu. She had no idea, When she saw Yu raged at the vampire. She thought he was just being stupid. But she understood.

Sinon: I'm sorry.

Yu: It's okay, it was long time ago anyways.

Kirito: I know how that feels.

Yu: You do?

Kirito: When I was in the death game. I joined a guild called the Moonlit Black Cats. One day we came across a monster trap, we were surrounded and everyone in the guild was killed. Except for me. I was a high-leveled gamer, but I didn't tell them that. If I did, I could've warned them about the trap and maybe they would've still been alive today. I still regret it to this day.

Yu and Shinoa stared. Shinoa certainly did not expect that. Silenced filled the room. Suddenly Shinoa smiled and said in a happy tone.

Shinoa: Well, we've been through hard times. But that's life I guess.

Kirito and Sinon was amazed at how Shinoa was able to say that at a time like this, but it somehow broke the mood that was in the room and everyone was back to feeling neutural and okay.

Sinon: You certainly know how to break the mood.

Jason: Well, that's Shinoa for you.

Yu: Jason?!

Kirito: How long have you been standing there.

Jason: That's not relevant right now, but what is however is whats happening right now at the emerald forest. Which involves your friends.

Kirito: What's happening.

Jason: Only one way to find out.

Sinon: Wait, can you go with that wound.

Kirito: Yeah, It's fully healed now I think.

Shinoa: Well lets go.

Yu: So Jason, Where in the emerald forest do we start... Wheres Jason?

Shinoa: Wow, That guys just loves appearing and disappearing.

Kirito: Ignore that for now. Whatever he said sounded serious.

* * *

Team KSYS complete forgot it was still raining. When they reached the forest, the first thing they notice was that it was freezing cold and no grim were around. They saw a light in the middle of the forest. They headed towards it, fighting the storm.

Kirito: YURI!

The storm made it windy and loud. So they had to shout.

Yuri: YES!

Kirito: WHAT's HAPPENING!

Yuri: WE DON'T KNOW!

Suddeny they saw Rock run past them with amazing speed.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

 **Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

* * *

 **A/N Nothing much to say here. Other then thank you for reading and if you have any problems or want to point any mistakes, please tell me in the reviews. Anyway thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 3/12/2016**


	8. Chapter 8: Team SKYJ

**A/N Chapter 8 is here. Not that much say other then relying to reviews.**

 **Thank you JohnAwake, bast234, xiodan56, tendaysromeo, 9feetnerd, someonestupED, XY Kid, freebyte, RaiseDaDragz, person known as "Guest", and damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **Guest: So this person has pointed out to me that Japanese names are not actually unusual. Because theres a characters in RWBY who's name is Yatsuhashi Daichi. So yeah, i'll keep that in mind.**

 **tendaysromeo: Thinking of Team STAB. That's very clever. Of course I won't be adding ****characters just yet. It's still going to be a while until I add more characters. But that's was very clever of you to think of something like that, and I might just use it. (Didn't want to mention the names. Because If i do decided to use it, it'll spoil the surprise)**

 **Also what I'm doing with current situation is something like a puzzle. Questions will be answered when more chapters come out. Each chapter is going to be like a puzzle piece. So please save your questions until all the pieces have been put together. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will thought).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Jason: Anyways, we've hit a dead end. It's late, You guys should get some rest.

Kotori: What will you be doing?

Jason: Stuff.

With that there was a big flash that blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, Jason was gone.

Saturn: Seriously, what is with that guy and disappearing.

Neptune: Maybe he knew that we were going to bombard him with questions so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Yuri: His got a point though. We should all rest for now and enjoy ourselves until Jason finds something.

With that everyone went to their own dorms and went straight to sleep. It was very late at night so they were all sleepy.

* * *

The bell rings and classes finish.

Yuri: Finally! Class is finally finish.

Kanade: I thought you enjoyed class.

Yuri: Yeah, but it's nice get some rest once in a while

Saturn: But that mock battle though. Seriously, what was that guy thinking challenging Chariot like that.

Yuri: Hmm

Saturn: What is it?

Yuri: That guy who challenge Chariot. There was something fishy about him.

Julie: What do you mean?

Yuri: If you watched closely, that guy was actually going to surrender but Chariot didn't really give him a chance.

Saturn: Well, it makes sense that he would want to forfeit. I mean this is Chariot were talking about.

Yuri: Yeah, but there was a time during the fight where they were equally match.

Julie: Come to think of it. He did kick Chariot in the face.

Saturn: he did?

Yuri: (SIGH) you weren't even paying attention.

Saturn: I was! kinda... well... I was thinking about last night.

Yuri: (SIGH) See, that is why you listen.

Saturn: Hey! I bet you weren't listening.

Yuri: I do.

Saturn: Really? Okay then, what was the guys name.

Yuri: The guy's name?

Saturn: Yeah! All this time, you've been calling him "That guy".

Yuri: His name? Well... it was... umm...

Saturn: See! You don't even know.

Yuri: Okay fine, I wasn't paying attention until the battle started. I was also thinking about what happened last night. At least I paid attention to some of it, unlike you.

Saturn: Hey, All I need to know is that Chariot won that match okay.

Yuri: (SIGH)

Kanade: Umm guys... me and Julie knows the guys name.

 _Yang: HEY GUYS!_

 _Yuri: AAHH! ...Don't jump at us like that!_

 _Yang: Sorry, I couldn't help it. You guys were so into your... argument. ANYWAYS! I have this awesome board game called Four Kingdoms. You wanna go to the library and play it._

 _Saturn: Sure._

 _Julie: I'll play to._

 _Yuri: I'll pass, but the library seems like a good a idea._

 _Kanade: I'm with Yuri._

 _Yang: Great! I'll go ask my other teammates and team JNPR if they want to play too. I'll meet you in the library._

 _Saturn: Okay._

 _With that Yang left. Yuri and her team were about to head to the Library when they heard yelling._

Kotori: YOU CAN BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!

Neptune: I'M NOT BEING FULL OF MYSELF. I'M JUST SAYING, I'M THE PROTAGONIST. I SHOULDN'T BE GOING TO SCHOOL. I SHOULD BE OUT THERE, FIGHTING BAD GUYS!

Kotori: YOU KNOW, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT FIGHTING BAD GUYS AND EATING PUDDING.

Neptune: (GASP) YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Yuri: Oh hey Yoshino, hey Plutia.

Plutia: Oh hi Yuri, hi Saty, hi Jully, Hi Kanady.

Saturn: Saty?

Yoshino: ...

Yuri: I see Kotori an Neptune and having another argument.

Yoshinon: Yeah, and they can be really loud.

Saturn: Shouldn't you Stop them. Because theres a lot of people staring at them.

Yuri: Not to mention that there yelling in Japanese.

Plutia: Actually usually I would get really... mad about this. But I'm too sleepy, Class was so boring.

Yuri: Your sleepy? I'm pretty sure I saw you sleeping during class.

Julie was looking at the fight that was building up. But then something caught her attention.

Julie: Yoshino, are you okay.

Yoshino: ...

Kanade: What's wrong?

Yoshinon: Well you see, Yoshino really wants to the toilet.

Julie: Oh.

 _Yuri: (SIGH) Hey you two!_

 _Neptune: Ha? Oh hey Yuri. How long have you've been standing there?_

 _Yuri: Long enough._

 _Kotori: What is it?_

 _Yuri: Can you guys move this argument to your dorms please. And besides, one of your team members really wants to go to the toilet._

 _Kotori and Neptune looked around and saw all of the other students staring at them, they also saw Yoshino like she was about to explode._

 _Kotori: (SIGH) Okay._

 _Neptune: Sure_

 _Kotori: This conversation is not over._

 _Kotori and her team quickly hurried to their dorm, mostly because of all the people staring at them and the fact that Yoshino really needed to go._

 _Yuri: Well, let's go._

 _With that Team SKYJ went to the library._

* * *

 _Yang: Hey guys_

 _Yuri: Sorry, Kotori and Neptune got into an argument._

 _Nora: Really?  
_

 _Pyrrha: Well, I do find it hard to see those two getting along._

 _Saturn: So, Is it just team JNPR playing._

 _Yang: Well Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are just going to be reading. Jaune Agreed to play, Weiss is doing homework, Who knows where blake is and Ruby went to talk to Mato's group._

 _Yuri: You don't say._

 _Yang: Yeah, Ruby's grown rather fond of your friend. It's mostly because of Mato's weapon._

 _Jaune: I don't blame her. Her weapon is kinda OP._

 _Saturn: Anyways, wheres the board game._

 _Jaune: Right here._

 _The four of them stared. It was a board game alright. However the board game itself was very detailed and HUGE._

 _Saturn: Whoa!  
_

 _Julie: How do you play?_

 _Yang: There are four kingdoms to pick from. Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Mistral. Your goal is to take over the other kingdoms. The person who rules over alll four kingdoms wins. I'll explain the details as we go._

 _(A few moments later)_

 _Julie: I play the card "Sandstorm". This card wipes out 1/5 of all armies._

 _Yang: You know that includes your army._

 _Julie: I know._

 _Saturn: So why did you do it._

 _Julie: I play a second card. "Increase of the dead". My army gains the same amount of soldiers that was just lost._

 _Saturn: What! That's not fair._

 _Yang: Wow, nice move. Your doing well for your first try._

 _Julie: I attack Atlas._

 _Jaune: What? Why me? Fine, I use a trap card. This card not only negates your attack, it also increases my army by 500._

 _Meanwhile, Kanade and Yuri are reading. Kanade was reading about the different types of grim and Yuri was reading about this world's technology. It was a bit difficult to focu however because of the noise coming from the board game._

 _Yuri: Aren't libraries for reading._

 _Ren: THANK YOU!_

 _Librarian: SSHH!_

 _Yuri sighed and looked at back at her book. She saw something that caught her interest. It was a picture of a giant robot._

 _Yuri: Whoa, the tecnology here is very advanced._

 _Nora: OH that!_

 _Yuri: AAHH! Nora, don't sneak up on me like that._

 _Nora: Oh sorry, It's just I've seen that robot before._

 _Yuri: Really? When?_

 _Nora: Last night?_

 _Yuri: Really?_

 _Nora: yeah last night when we were saving Mato, we ran into this torchwick guy who was driving that thing. There were two others as well, but we manage to deafeat all three of them. Yuri looked at the picture._

 _Yuri:_ Atlesian Paladin-290. A massive mechanized battlesuit developed by the Kingdom of Atlas greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company... Wait Schnee?

 _Nora: Yeah Schnee. You know, Weiss Schnee. I think she's like the daughter or something like that._

 _Yuri: Oh_

 _Nora: Well, I'm going leave and give some space now. Cya._

With that Nora went back to her table.

Kanade: Hey Yuri. Look at this.

Yuri: Hmm let's see. Geist. The Geist is a Creature of Grimm resembling a ghost. The Geist is a possession-type Grimm, capable of controlling any object it possesses as extensions of its own body. Should it lose any of its limbs, it can repair the chink in its armor almost immediately by simply possessing another object in the vicinity. Its only real vulnerability is its "face", the central segment from which it maintains control of the form as a whole. All of its limbs must be destroyed at once in order to expose this vulnerability. Hmm, interesting.

Kanade: doesn't it remind you of those "Shadows" that randomly appeared in our school.

Yuri: Now that you mention it. It kinda does. But those "shadows" Couldn't really do much. This Geist however seems more dangerous.

Shinoa: Oh hey, nice seeing you here.

Yuri: Oh hey guys.

Kanade: How's your wound Kirito?

Kirito: It's fine.

Sinon: What are you guys doing?

Yuri: Well me and Kanade and reading about different types of grim. Julie and Saturn are over there playing some sort of board game with Yang and Jaune.

Yu: What game are they playing?

Kanade: We don't know, We've never heard of the game before.

Sinon: Aren't Libraries for reading.

Yuri: That's exactly what I said!

Suddenly thunder was heard outside, clouds filled the sky and it started raining.

Shinoa: Luckily we decided to stay inside.

Yuri: That's strange.

Sinon: What?

Yuri: The weather forecast said it wouldn't rain today.

Yu: Guess you can't always trust the weather news.

Yuri: Yeah I guess so... What is it Kanade?

Kanade: Nothing, I just thought I saw Kotori flying in the rain holding someone on her back.

Sinon: Your probally just seeing things. There's no way anyone would be running in this kind of rain.

Shinoa: Well, were going check on that board game. Cya.

Yuri: Cya.

(Team KSYS walks to where Saturn and Julie are playing)

Yuri: Frick, I forgot to ask them.

Kanade: Ask them about what?

Yuri: You know that Death Gun guy we faced last night.

Kanade: Yeah

Yuri: Apparently his from Kirito's world. I wanted to ask him about it but I forgot. Oh well then, I'll ask another time.

(Where Saturn and Julie are playing)

 _Saturn: This is not fair, You guys are so ganging up on me._

 _Yang: Were not, you're just not really good at it._

 _Saturn: Oh yeah. how about this. I use this card, If I sacrifice 1000 soldiers I can double my army's numbers._

 _Yang: Why did you that?_

 _Saturn: What do you mean?_

 _Yang: Because of your past "Mistakes" and that Sandstorm Julie used. You only had 1500 soldiers left. You sacrificed 1000 men. Which means you only had 500 men left. Double that, and now you only have 1000 men left._

 _Saturn: What! But that card seemed so good._

 _Yang: You only used that card when your army has a lot of men._

 _Shinoa: Hey guys, what are you playing._

 _Yang: Four Kingdoms._

 _Jaune: A strategy based game where you try to rule over all four nations._

 _Shinoa: Cool._

 _Saturn: Oh Hey kirito. Hey Yu. Hey Shinoa, Hey Sinon._

 _Kirito: Hey_

 _Sinon: Hi._

 _Kirito: So wheres the rest of you._

 _Yang: Ruby said she was going to talk to Mato. Weiss is at our dorm doing homework and who knows where blake is. Probally hanging out with Sun._

 _Jaune: My team is reading over there._

 _Yu: So hows the game going._

 _Yang: Well Julie is surprisingly doing really well for a beginner._

 _Julie: Thank you._

 _Yang: However Saturn is doing terribly._

 _Saturn: Hey! I just started playing. Okay how about this. I send my troops to attack your nation._

 _Yang: Trapped card._

 _Saturn: What?!_

 _Yang: Your forces have been destroying._

 _Saturn: No way._

 _Jaune: Remember when you did that to Weiss. Her reaction was the best._

 _Shinoa: Well you guys look like you're having fun. Anyways were going to check out the library Cya._

 _Yang: Cya._

 _(With that Team KSYS went)_

 _Yang: Wow Saturn. First you decreased your own forces and now you don't have an army at all._

 _Saturn: This is so unfair!_

 _Yang: Oh yeah one more thing. I activate the card "Helping Hand". This allows me to choose one army and_ _increase it by 800. I choose Julie's army._

 _Saturn: What, Why?_

 _Julie: I attack Vacuo._

 _Saturn: What! But that's-_

 _Yang: Sorry Saturn, your out of the game._

 _Saturn: You guys were so ganging up on me. And this is my first time playing!_

Yu: HAAAA!

 _Librarian: SHHH! This is a library_

 _Jaune: Wonder what there talking about._

 _Saturn: Who knows. They seem to be having a serious conversation though._

 _(Where Yuri and Kanade are talking)_

Kanade: Should we go check on Yu and Kirito.

Yuri: No, whatever their talking about. It seems to be serious.

Kanade: How about Sinon and Shinoa?

Yuri looked at Shinoa and Sinon. Shinoa was grinning and Sinon's face was red .

Yuri: I don't know, but Sinon's face is red as a tomato.

After a while of spending time in the library.

Kanade: Look, Kirito and his team is leaving.

Yuri: Come to think of it, I think we should go as well. We've spent enough time in the library for one day.

Kanade: Should we go check on Saturn and Julie.

Yuri: Yeah.

 _Yuri went up to the board game, she saw that they were packing up._

 _Yuri: Hey guys, how did the game go. Who won?_

 _Yang: Julie._

 _Yuri: Julie? Julie won? Isn't this your first time playing._

 _Julie: It is._

 _Jaune: I was surprised too. She's actually really good at this game._

 _Yang: I would've won if Julie didn't betray me. Jaune and Julie totally ganged up on me._

 _Saturn: Now you know how I feel._

 _Jaune: So where are you guys heading now._

 _Yuri: I think were going to go back to our dorms and chat a bit._

 _Yang: Okay then. Cya._

 _With that Team SKYJ left._

* * *

Saturn was the first one to get into the room. As soon as she entered, she transformed back into her smaller form. The rest entered and stared at her.

Saturn: come on guys, I thought we've been through this.

Yuri: I know, But you look so cute in that form.

Saturn: (SIGH)

Julie: I'll go make tea.

Yuri: ... This is quite the world, we've ended up in.

Saturn: yeah, One moment I was being played by children and the next I'm here.

Yuri: That's right, You said that your actually a console.

Saturn: Yep.

Kanade: So your actually a machine?

Saturn: No, I'm a real person. A person who's a console.

Kanade: That's very confusing.

Saturn: I'll explain when Julie comes back.

Julie: Done

Yuri: That was fast.

Julie: I already had the hot prepared, so it didn't take that long.

Julie pours a cup of tea for each person. She somehow managed to find a tiny cup for Saturn.

Kanade: Arigatozaimasu (Thank you in Japanese)

Julie: Your welcome. (She said politely)

Saturn: Okay, I'll start from the very beginning.

Yuri: Please do. We have all day.

(WARINING. If you haven't seen Hi sCoool! Seha Girls. Then... spoiler alert.)

Saturn: I enrolled in a school called SeHaGaga Academy. There were only three students including me. The two other student's names were Mega Drive and Dreamcast. We became great friends. In this school, in order to graduate, you had to collect 100 medals. Our teacher was a white rabbit named center-sensei. He was quite the unique teacher. To collect medals, we had to enter different games created by Sega and complete different objectives.

Kanade: Enter games?

Saturn: Yes. Me, Dreamcast and Megs Drive literally went inside games. This form is my usually form but when I entered a game, I would transform into my so called "Human" form. It was not until I entered this world, did i released how small I was. I can changed form so that I look like a normal person. But it drains my energy.

Yuri: and your able to keep that form for a whole day.

Saturn: it's tiring, but I got used to it. Anyways, we went into different types of games, met lots of... interesting people.

Julie: Interesting? Like who.

Saturn: Well, we met a lot of people. One person who probably, In my opinion, was the coolest was Sonic.

Kanade: Is he human?

Saturn: No, his a hedgehog. Despite his appearance, his really fast. Sonic the Hedgehog. He actually saved our lives once, from this villain named Doctor Eggman. Continuing where I was, we met a lot of people, earned a lot of coins and most importantly had fun. One day, we were finally close to graduating. But then this mysteries black bunny named Blake Asobin appeared and took all of our medals. Of course all three of us chased after him. We fought him and defeated him and guess what? He turned out to be centre-sensei in disguised. In the end we had our graduation celebration and that was when Center-Sensei told us what it really meant to graduate.

(FLASHBACK)

(This is copied straight from Hi sCoool! Seha Girls episode 13)

Saturn: Today we graduate...

Saturn, Dreamcast and Mega Drive: from Sehaga academy.

Short moment of silence.

Center-Sensei: It's finally time for me to tell you what it means to graduate from this school.

Saturn: What it means to graduate?

Mega Drive: After what happened with Black Asobin, I forgot.

Center-Sensei: When you graduate this school, you will disappear from this world.

Saturn, Dreamcast and Mega Drive: Huh?!

Dreamcast: Disappear from this world?

Saturn: You must be kidding!

Center-Sensei: To be more precise, you'll be reborn. Into the real world.

Mega Drive: The real world? Then this isn't the real world?

Center-sensei: This world exists beyond time and space as a place for the ideas of Sega's creators to play. You are ideas that live in their imaginations.

Dreamcast: That's too hard for me to understand.

Mega Drive: Does he mean that we only existed inside the minds of our creators?

Center-Sensei: Now is the time for ideas to bear fruit and to be born! In other words, graduating means you will set out into the real world as Sega's new hardware.

Saturn: Set out into the world as Sega hardware?

Dreamcast: But... This is too sudden.

Center-sensei: There's nothing to be afraid of. You were raised with lots of love by your creators. I want you to share the unforgettable experiences you had here at Sehagaga Academy with children and adults alike. I'm sure you can bring smiles to the whole world!

Dreamcast: Could I... really do something like that?

Saturn looked at Dreamcast. She had the same worried expression on her face. But then she smiled and said.

Saturn: I'm sure it'll be okay. No matter how hard it was, in the end, everything became a good memory, right?

Center-sensei: Everyone is waiting to play with you!

Dreamcast: Center-sensei...

Center-Sensei: Now, it's time for you to graduate for real. Use your medals.

Mega Drive: So this is what those medals were for.

Suddenly all 300 medals went into the ceiling and a pillar of light was formed in the room.

Saturn: The ceiling!

Center-Sensei: Beyond that light lies the real world. You'll go first Mega Drive.

Mega-Drive: Okay.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Saturn: I was the second one to go, we said our goodbyes and thank yous and went into the portal that lead to the real world. I haven't seen them since.

Yuri: Wow... That must've have been hard for you to say goodbye like that. You must really miss them.

Saturn: Yeah, But we made good memories together and we had a lot of fun.

Yuri: They sure sound like great people.

Saturn: They certainly were.

Everyone:...

Saturn: ANYWAYS! That's enough about me. How about you two? You know about being dead and stuff.

Pointing at Yuri and Kanade.

Yuri: Us? Okay then, Umm so.

Before Yuri could continue, Julie's stomach growled. Julie turned red.

Yuri: Come to think of it, we didn't really eat anything today other then breakfast. We'll continue our conversation in the school cafeteria. It that alright Julie?

Julie: Ja

Saturn: Sure.

Kanade: Can we finish our tea first.

Yuri: Oh yeah, forgot about that.

* * *

Yuri: OH hey Mato.

Mato: Oh hey guys.

Rock:...

Yuu: Hallo

Strenght:...

Saturn: Are you also going to the cafeteria?

Kagari: Actually we just finished.

Chariot:...

Yomi: Sorry

Dead:...

Yuri: No it's okay. I thought you were with Ruby.

Mato: Oh yeah, she left already to do something.

Yuri: Oh Okay.

Mato: By the way, have you seen Kotori's team anyway.

Yuri: Kotori? Yeah, we saw them after class. Kotori and Neptune were having an argument. Why?

Yuu: Really?

Yomi: We saw them acting weird.

Kagari: Yeah, first we saw Kotori flying through the hallway with someone on her back. Then we saw Neptune and Plutia ran past us. They didn't even notice us.

Saturn: Hmm, that does seem strange.

Mato: Kirito said that Julie said that she saw Kotori outside in the rain. Is that true?

Julie: Yeah, But I don't know if I was seeing things or not.

Saturn: Is it still raining?

Yuu: Yeah, and it's getting worse. It's turning into a storm.

Yomi: Now I'm really worried.

Yuri: Whatever is happening. Is seems to be there problem, let them solve it by themselves.

Mato: That's what Kirito said.

Saturn: Kirito's team is here?

Mato: Yeah but they left. I saw Sinon giving shinoa a piggy back ride.

Kanade: Really? Why?

Kagari: We don't know.

Julie's stomach then growled even louder.

Mato: Yeah I think we should get going.

Yuri: Yeah That's a good idea. Cya

Mato: Cya.

With that Team SKYJ went and sat at a table.

Saturn: So what you're saying is, there's this place you call the afterlife where people go when they die.

Yuri: Not exactly

Kanade: Only certain people went to the Afterlife.

Julie: Like who.

Yuri: Have you ever had a regret in your life. Like, you know, something you've always regretted not doing. Like you've always wanted to do it.

Saturn: Regret not doing something.

Julie: Yes.

Yuri: Well imagine you have this regret and suddenly you die. You suddenly die by car crash, plane crash, anything. You just suddenly die, you were never able to do that one thing that you've always wanted to do. People like that, end up in the afterlife.

Saturn: I kinda get it.

Julie: I'm going to get more food.

Yuri: Okay then.

With that Julie left to get more food.

Yuri: So... Does anyone know what happened with Julie when she became berserk.

Saturn: don't know. No of us come from her world.

Kanade: All we know is that she became like that after Death Gun shot me in the head.

Yuri: It also seems like she didn't have control over it either. If it weren't for that explosion, Julie would've killed that man.

Jason: "Curse of The Fang"

Saturn: AAHH! Jason, when did you get here.

Yuri: What do you mean?

Jason: Julie's father was killed when she was very young.

Kanade: ...

Jason: Every time she is reminded of her father's death. She turns into that form, it's "Curse of The Fang". When she is in this form, her speed and twin blades are improved.

Saturn: Isn't that a good thing.

Jason: However she deals damage to herself when she is in that form.

Yuri: Is there a way to prevent it.

Jason: Yes, there is one way.

Kanade: What is it?

Jason: Tooru

Yuri: Tooru? You mean her duo.

Jason: Yes, So far the only person who was able to stop or prevent Julie from taking that form is Tooru.

Saturn: But his not here.

Jason: exactly.

Kanade: But last night she stopped after she saw me. Why?

Jason: That, I don't know. My guess is that she has grown close to you three.

Yuri: Could be.

Saturn: By the way, did you show yourself just to tell us that.

Jason: No, I also came here to tell you something else.

Yuri: What?

Jason: When you finish eating, I suggest you head for the emerald forest. Something is happening that includes your friends.

Kanade: What's happening.

Jason: You'll just have to find out.

Yuri: Shouldn't we tell the others.

Jason: I'll do that. In fact I'm going to tell Kirito's team right now.

Kanade: Okay

Everyone:...

Saturn: Well... Are you going to tell them or not?

Jason: Kirito's team is right now having a very... deep conversation. There talking about their past and I don't want to interrupt them. They should finish soon though.

Yuri: Oh okay.

Jason: Well, I'm going now. Don't forget to tell Julie.

With that Jason disappeared. No one noticed he was there, it was like he was never there.

Saturn: That guy loves disappearing, doesn't he?

Yuri: You can say that again.

Julie: Hey guys I'm back... What's wrong? Did I miss something?

Saturn: Yeah you did. Jason was here.

Julie: Really? what did he say?

Yuri: He said after we finish eating we should head to the Emerald forest. Apparently something is happening there that has something to do with our friends.

Julie: Okay.

After Julie finished her food, they went to the emerald forest.

* * *

When they got there, the first thing they noticed that there was hardly any grimm around. It was probably because of how windy it was. The rain was pouring and Team SKYJ had to push through the storm. Then Yuri saw Kirito's team coming from another direction behind them. Kirito was the first to speak.

Kirito: YURI!

The storm made it windy and loud. So they had to shout.

Yuri: YES!

Kirito: WHAT's HAPPENING!

Yuri: WE DON'T KNOW!

Suddeny they saw Rock run past them with amazing speed.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

 **Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

* * *

 **A/N And thats the end of Chapter 8. I hope you now understand about what I meant about these chapters being puzzle pieces. Also, about the board game that Saturn and Julie were playing. Yes I know, It sounded like they were playing Yugioh. But the RWBY series doesn't really explain in detail how to play the game, so I just made it up. Anyways, Hoped you enjoyed, If I got any mistakes in this chapter or you have some problems with the chapter, please review and tell me. I love feedback. Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 7/12/2016**


	9. Chapter 9: Team RWBY and JNPR

**A/N Chapter 8. Don't have much to say in this one.**

 **SomeonestupED: Mentioned that Nora's words weren't in italics. I fixed it now.**

 **XY kid: Pointed out to me that team YSKJ was actually changed to team SKYJ (team skye). I fixed it now. I think.**

 **Anyways, thank you** **bast234, xiodan56, tendaysromeo, XY Kid, RaiseDaDragz, SomeonestupED, 9feetnerd, JohnAwake, damnlastwords, freebyte, and person know as guest for reviewing.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you. (Probably will though).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides "Jason".**

* * *

 _Ozpin: Thanks to your auras, your wounds will probably heal by tomorrow. However Mato and Kirito will probably take longer, so both of them are free to skip class until he heals._

 _Mato: Thank you._

 _Ozpin: It's the least I can do._

 _Ruby: Well, I guess we should leave, Cya. Get some rest okay._

 _Mato: Hey Ruby._

 _Ruby: Yes?_

 _Mato: Umm, thanks for helping. All of you. You know, for saving me._

 _Weiss: No need to thank us._

 _Blake: Compare to you guys, we hardly did anything._

 _Yang: Besides that's what friends are for._

With thank Team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Uranus, Ozpin left the room.

 _Ruby: Are you sure there going to be okay._

 _Ozpin: They'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about. For now, get some sleep it's very late and you have class tomorrow._

 _Nora: We still have to go to school tomorrow._

 _Weiss: Well of course._

 _Pyrrha: Were still students after all._

 _Jaune: I guess that true._

 _Sun: Well, we better get going. Cya guys._

Ruby: Bye Sun.

Y _ang: Cya uranus._

 _Uranus: Seriously, why are you guys still calling me that?_

 _Ren: I guess we got used to it._

 _Blake: I think it suits you._

 _Uranus: Come one Guys!_

 _Sun: Come on Uranus lets go._

 _Ruby: Bye guys,_

 _Yang: Bye_

 _Sun: Cya later._

 _Blake: Wait_

 _Sun: What is it?_

 _Blake: I need to have a word with you. If you don't mine._

 _Sun: No I don't._

 _Blake, Sun, Uranus leaves._

 _Yang: What was that all about?_

 _Ozpin: I'm sure whatever there talking about is private. All of you should get some rest. I'm sure your all tired._

 _Jaune: Well okay then. Cya guys._

 _Nora: Bye, cya in the morning._

 _Ruby: Bye._

 _With that, Team RWBY and JNPR went to their dorms._

* * *

 _(Next Day)_

 _Ozpin sat in his office, sipping his coffee. He looks at the documents, the documents contain the information and a picture of the "New" Students. The one he was paying attention were Mato's eyes. Her eyes had a blue circular pattern to it, and so did the seven others. Ozpin knew about the ones with silver eyes, but he had never seen people with eyes that have an circular patterns to them. They truly were from another world. Suddenly, Ozpin felt a presence in the room. He puts down his documents down and looks around. There's no one in sight. He looks back at his documents. After a few short moments he puts them down again and looks forward._

 _Ozpin: Hallo... Jason_

 _Jason: hey Ozpin, Long time no see._

 _Ozpin: It's only been three days._

 _Jason: I know but days these days seem so long. Anyways, what do you think._

 _Ozpin: The new students? There... unique._

 _Jason: They should be, After all there not from this world... Is something wrong?_

 _Ozpin: It's nothing, it's just I didn't believe you until I actually met them._

 _Jason: I don't blame, after all our first time meeting was a bit... sudden._

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Ozpin sat in his office, sipping his coffee. He looks at documents, ordinary documents. Documents that probably had boring stuff on it but it's stuff that headmasters have to read from time to time. Suddenly, Ozpin felt a presence in the room. He puts down his documents down and looks around. There's no one in sight. He looks back at his documents. After a few short moments he puts them down again and looks forward._

 _Ozpin: Can I help you?_

 _Jason: Yeah... can you do me a favour?_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _Ozpin: It certainly was._

 _Jason: Yeah, good times._

 _Ozpin: anyways... what "favour" do you need now._

 _Jason: How do you know I need a favour. Can't I say hi to my friend._

 _Ozpin: Jason I've known you for a very short amount of time. But even then, I know that your one those people who don't just show up to say hi._

 _Jason:..._

 _Ozpin:..._

 _Jason: You know me too well._

 _(Few Moments later)_

 _Ozpin: Hmm... I see. I'll see what I can do._

 _Jason: Thank you. Well, better get going. I need to be somewhere._

 _Ozpin: Have a safe journey._

 _Jason: Oh and by the way._

 _Ozpin: Yes?_

 _Jason: Lovely weather were having._

* * *

 _Ruby: AH! Class is finally over._

 _She says as she falls on the bed._

 _Ruby: I'm so tired._

 _Weiss: Where's Yang and Blake?_

 _Ruby: Yang is... somewhere and who knows where Blake is._

 _Weiss: (SIGH), If you need me. I'll be doing homework._

 _Ruby: Okay._

 _Suddenly the door to their dorm flew open._

 _Yang: HEY GUYS._

 _Ruby: Speak of the devil._

 _Yang: Hey, So I've asked some of the newbies if they wanted to play Four kingdoms with me in the libraries. Wanna play?_

 _Ruby: Who?_

 _Yang: Julie and Saturn. Yuri and Canada will be there, but they'll just be reading._

 _Weiss: Sorry, but I'm busy doing homework. The homework you guys also have. \_

 _Yang: I'll do that later. So Ruby, you coming?_

 _Ruby: Umm... Sorry I think I'll past for this one._

 _Yang: What? I thought you loved that game. Is it because I keep beating you all the time._

 _Ruby: What?! No! You don't beat me all the time. It's just... I go easy on you._

 _Yang: Right (sarcasm)_

 _Ruby: It's just today, I'm thinking about talking to Mato and her friends._

 _Yang: Why? (Starting to look at her suspiciously)_

 _Ruby: Well, you know... Their new students, I thought it would... make them feel more... welcomed._

 _Yang: Didn't we already do that?_

 _Ruby: Yeah... but... I just want to... you know umm._

 _Weiss: I see what this is._

 _Ruby: (GULP) You do?_

 _Weiss: It's because of Mato's weapon that you want to be friends with her._

 _Ruby: WHAT?! No, W-Why would y-you think that._

 _Weiss: Ruby, you don't make friends with people just because of their weapons._

 _Ruby: (SIGHS IN DEFEAT) B-But they're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us... If Mato's weapon is cool then Mato should be cool herself. Besides, We've hanged out before._

 _Yang: That's your logic?_

 _Weiss: Ruby, just because you somehow predicted that a girl with a cannon that shoots flaming rocks and can transform into a machine gun will show up. Doesn't mean you'll get along. I'm pretty sure you creeped her out when you first met._

 _Ruby: Yeah but it's worth a try._

 _Weiss: Whatever, do what you want. I'm going back to homework._

 _Yang: Fine, I'll go ask Team JNPR if they want to play._

 _With that Yang left._

 _Ruby: Well, I'm going to go to. Cya Weiss._

 _Weiss: Bye._

 _Ruby leaves._

 _Blake: Hey Weiss can you-_

 _Weiss: AAHH! Jeez, don't sneak up on me. Where have you been._

 _Blake: Can you help me with something?_

 _Weiss: With what?_

 _Sun: Were Investigating._

 _He said as he came out of the window._

 _Weiss: Sun? What are you doing here?_

 _Sun: Blake asked me help her._

 _Weiss: With what?_

 _Sun: Spying on the newbies._

 _Weiss: What? Are you sure? If their hiding secrets from us, they must have a reason._

 _Blake: Their obviously hiding secrets. But one thing is clear. They speak their own language. They speak english when were around but when their by themselves they speak their own language. A language we've never heard before._

 _Sun: Were going to eavesdrop on their conversation while their not looking and we want to see if you can translate._

 _Weiss: Well, I don't i'll be able to translate it considering it's a whole new language. But the language they speak has gripped my curiosity. But I still don't think we should be interfering in their own business._

 _Sun: Please just this once._

 _Weiss: Fine, but isn't this something you usually bring Uranus along. Wow, I'm really getting to used to calling him Uranus._

 _Sun: I did. His outside._

 _Weiss looked out the window and saw Uranus._

 _Uranus: Hey Weiss_

 _Weiss: I still don't know how you get up here._

 _Uranus: I have my ways... But seriously, can I please come in now._

* * *

 _Yang: Hey Guys._

 _Pyrrha: Oh hey Yang. What brings you here?_

 _Yang: I invited some of the newbies to play Four Kingdoms in the library. Wanna play?_

 _Jaune: I'll play!_

 _Yang: GREAT! How about you guys?_

 _Pyrrha: Sorry, I'll pass. I never understood how to play that game._

 _Nora: Yeah me too._

 _Ren: However, all of us were thinking of going to library._

 _Yang: Great let's all go._

* * *

 _Ruby walked down the hallway. A bit nervous and excited. She reached the room. She knocked on the door. The door opened._

 _Ruby: Oh hey Mato. I just wanna-_

 _Ruby stopped when she released the person in front of her had purple eyes. Rock stared at Ruby with her emotionless stare. Her insane form made Rock two times scarier. She_ _looked inside the room and saw Kagari and Yomi as well, along with Dead and Chariot._

 _Rock:..._

 _Ruby:..._

 _Mato: What's wrong Rock. Something wro- Oh hey Ruby. What brings you here?_

 _Ruby: I ah..._

 _Ruby didn't really think this through. She wasn't really thinking in the first place._

 _Ruby: I thought we could have a little chat. You know... as friends._

 _At first Mato just looked at her with an confused looked. But then she smiled and said._

 _Mato: Sure._

* * *

 _Yang: Oh, their not here yet._

 _Jaune: I'm sure they'll be here soon._

 _Pyrrha: Who did you invite anyways._

 _Yang: Team SKYJ._

 _Nora: Oh okay._

 _Jaune: So yang. Your going to go easy on them?_

 _Yang: I'll go easy on Julie. But not on Saturn._

 _Jaune: Why?_

 _Yang: Just to see her reaction._

 _Jaune: So your going to let Julie win?_

 _Yang: No, Sure there beginners but I need to keep my title as champion of this game._

 _Jaune: Since when did you have that title... Anyways, I'm going to set up the board game._

 _Then Yang saw Yuri enter the library._

 _Yang: Hey guys_

 _Yuri: Sorry, Kotori and Neptune got into an argument._

 _Nora: Really?  
_

 _Pyrrha: Well, I do find it hard to see those two getting along._

 _Saturn: So, Is it just team JNPR playing._

 _Yang: Well Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are just going to be reading. Jaune Agreed to play, Weiss is doing homework, Who knows where blake is and Ruby went to talk to Mato's group._

 _Yuri: You don't say._

 _Yang: Yeah, Ruby's grown rather fond of your friend. It's mostly because of Mato's weapon._

 _Jaune: I don't blame her. Her weapon is kinda OP._

 _Saturn: Anyways, wheres the board game._

 _Jaune: Right here._

* * *

 _Ruby: So how are you doing Mato. are feeling alright._

 _Mato: Yeah, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. I should be able to go to class tomorrow._

 _Ruby: That's great! So how's school going for you guys. What do you guys think of beacon._

 _Yomi: It's Great. Beacon is a great school_

 _Dead: ..._

 _Mato: Beacon is great and all... but i'm not doing really well. I'm doing terrible, especially in History and Geography._

 _Rock: ..._

 _Kagari: Same here_

 _Chariot: ..._

 _Yuu: How about you?_

 _Strength: ..._

 _Ruby: Me? Oh, yeah. I'm also not doing that well. I think it's because of me sleeping during class._

 _Speaking to Mato, Yomi, Yuu and Chariot was fine. They were kind, nice and funny people. But what made it really awkward was Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght. They just stared with their emotionless stare. Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength were staring and nodding at each other like they were having their own seperate conversation. But they weren't talking. So Ruby didn't know how they were communicating. There was this one time where Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght just stared at Ruby. Mato, Kagari, Yomi and Kagari didn't seem to mind so Ruby ignored it._

 _Ruby: Yeah, history can be really hard. Geography isn't that bad. You just need to know the four continents Sanus, Solitas, Anima, Menagerie. And the four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral. There's more, but that's the basics._

 _Mato: Mistral...Vacuo... Atlas... what was the last one._

 _Ruby: Vale. The one were in right now._

 _Mato: Oh Vale, okay. Sorry this is all new to me._

 _Ruby: New to yo?_

 _Mato eyes widen as she released what she just said._

 _Ruby: But it's the world we live on, Remnant. How can it be new to you?_

 _Mato: umm_

 _Yomi: Ehh Well you see. Umm In our other school Mato always sleeps when it's geography. So yeah._

 _Ruby: Well I can understand that. Oh! What combat school did you go to before Beacon._

 _Kagari: what... School?_

 _Ruby: Yeah school. For example, I went to Signal Academy before I got into Beacon. How about you guys._

 _Yomi: Umm.._

 _Mato: School. It was._

 _Kagari: Oh I forgot... But I'm sure Yuu remembers, right Yuu?_

 _Yuu: What? why are you putting it on me?_

 _Everyone looked at Yuu. Ruby was just confused._

 _Yuu: We went to... umm... HUKE!_

 _Everyone: HUKE?_

 _Yuu: Yeah... Huke. We went to Huke's Academy._

 _Kagari: Where did you get that word fro-_

 _Yuu: HUKE's Acadamy!_

 _Ruby: Huke's Acadamy? Never heard of it._

 _Yuu: Well, it's not that famous._

 _Ruby: ... Okay then. (She said in a cheerful tone)_

 _Everyone secretly sighed in relief. Suddenly, for the first time in a while. Chariot spook._

 _Chariot: Hey Ruby?_

 _Ruby was shocked to hear Chariot speak. If not only the fact that this was her first time speaking to her, it was because her voice sounded exactly like Kagari's. But I guess that makes sense, since their twins. Ruby thought._

 _Ruby: Y-yes._

 _Chariot: You know that guy that challenged me during the mock match._

 _Ruby: Yes what about him._

 _Chariot: do you know who he is?_

 _Ruby: Well he's-_

 _Ruby was interrupted by the sound of thunder. Everyone looked outside and saw the sky was covered in clouds and it started raining._

 _Mato: Whoa, it just started raining suddenly._

 _Yomi: But it was so sunny this morning._

 _Suddenly Mato's stomach growled. Mato turned red._

 _Ruby: Did you guys have breakfast._

 _Yomi: Well, we did. But Mato slept all morning so she actually hasn't eaten anything._

 _Ruby: We should all go the cafeteria and have lunch then. Or brunch in mato's case._

 _Ruby, Mato and the rest of her friends walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria._

 _Mato: This school is huge. I could easily get lost in here._

 _Ruby: You get used to it._

 _Then it happened. What thy saw and felt next filled them with bewilderment. First they saw Kotori flying through the hallway. As she flew past, Mato and her friends felt freezing cold and burning hot at the same time._

 _Neptune: Move! Sorry! Were in a rush._

 _Mato: Neptune? What's going on?_

 _neptune and Plutia ran past Ruby and Mato not even noticing they were there._

 _Kagari: What was that all about?_

 _Ruby: Should we go after them_

 _Mato's stomach then growled louder._

 _Yomi: I think we should eat first._

* * *

 _(Where Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are reading)_

 _Ren: (Reading a Book)_

 _Pyrrha: (Also Reading a Book)_

 _It was hard to read with all the noise coming from the board game._

 _Yuri: Aren't libraries for reading._

 _Ren: THANK YOU!_

 _Librarian: SSHH!_

 _Nora: Ha ha ha (Laughing)_

 _Ren: (SIGH)_

 _Ren retuned to reading. Nora was just bored. She should've joined in playing that board game, but it was too late now. Then something caught Nora's eye._

 _Nora: (GASP in excitement)_

 _Nora leaves her seat and goes to Yuri. Ren raises his eyebrow in confusion. he saw Nora pointing at the book that Yuri was reading. After a while Nora returned.  
_

 _Ren: what was that about?_

 _Nora: Yuri was looking at the robot we fought yesterday._

 _Ren: O-kay._

 _Ren, Nora and Pyrrha: (went back to reading)_

 _Nora: (GASP) Look it's Kirito's team._

 _Pyrrha: Really? Where? (She said calmly)_

 _Nora: Over there. Talking to Kanade and Yuri._

 _Pyrrha: The new students sure are friends with each other._

 _Nora: You can say that again._

 _Ren: Let's just go back to reading. Were in a library after all._

 _Nora: Okay._

 _(Few moments later)_

 _Shinoa and Sinon went to the bookshelves looking for books. Unknowing to them there were people in the shelf behind them._

 _Weiss: I still don't think this is a good idea._

 _Sun: SSHH, not so loud._

 _Uranus: Listen their talking._

Sinon: Do you think they're talking about us.

Shinoa: maybe. Why do you care?

Sinon: Well umm, they might be telling lies about us to each other.

Shinoa: OR MARBE. You have a crush on Kirito.

Sinon turned red.

Sinon: NO! If anything, I hate him. His annoying-

Shinoa: And handsome.

Sinon: Yeah and his... Wait what! NO!

Shinoa: You totally have a crush.

Sinon: I do not. And plus he already has a girlfriend.

Shinoa: You must be jealous.

Shinoa: Oh my Gosh NO!

Shinoa: Ha Ha HA

Sinon: Well, how about you. I bet you have a crush on Yu.

Shinoa: Changing the subject are we?

Sinon: Can you please just shut up.

Sinon grabbed a book randomly and took a sit. Shinoa followed.

Blake, Weiss, Uranus and Sun whispered to each other.

 _Uranus: Did you get any of that Weiss?_

 _Weiss: Not one bit. I've never heard of such a language._

 _Sun: It is just my imagination or were their voices different._

 _Blake: Wonder what they were talking about._

 _Uranus: Probably about boyfriends._

 _Blake: How do you know?_

 _Uranus: Well Sinon's face was red as a tomato. It's rather that or something really embarrassing._

* * *

 _Mato: The curry here is amazing._

 _Ruby: You really love curry._

 _Mato: Of course, It's my favourite food._

 _Ruby looked at Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength. They were somehow having their own conversation without even taking. Then Rock turned her head and stared at Ruby straight in the eye. It was like Rock was examining her or something._

 _Yomi: So Ruby, what else do you do in this school._

 _Ruby: Hmm... We go on missions._

 _Kagari: Missions?_

 _Ruby: yeah Missions. Usually it's wiping a cetain number of grim. Don't worry_ _though, a huntsmen or huntress usually comes with you if your doing one of the dangerous ones._

 _Yuu: Come to think of it. You went on a mission with Professor Oobleck right. How did it go._

 _Ruby: Well..._

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Oobleck and Team RWBY and are on a train._

 _BOOM!_

 _Oobleck: That's not good..._

 _Ruby: Uh, neither is this!_

 _Blake: Another bomb?!_

 _Oobleck starts running forwards saying_

 _Oobleck: No, No, No, No_

 _He opens the top of the train and sees another bomb._

 _Oobleck: THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!_

 _(RWBY volume 2 chapter 11)_

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Ruby: It was great._

 _Mato: Oh okay._

 _Ruby: You guys will probably be assign missions sooner or later. Don't worry, you'll have a huntress or huntsmen with you so you don't have to worry. Anyways, so Mato, you like basket ball.  
_

 _Mato: Yeah, Back in... huke's Academy. We had a basket ball team._

 _Ruby: Cool!_

 _Mato starts talking to Ruby about everything about basket ball._

Kagari: (SIGH) There they go again. Talking basket ball this and basket ball that.

Yuu: This school sure is different from the one we have at home.

Yomi: It certainly is different.

 _Yomi then looked at Mato and Ruby. She mostly looking at Ruby._

 _Dead whispered something into Yomi's ear._

Dead: Jealous?

Yomi: What? No? I'm not.

Dead: Suit yourself. But if it gets any worse. I'll take matters into my own hands.

Yomi: ...

 _Shinoa: Oh hey guys._

 _Mato: Oh Hey._

 _Rock: ..._

 _Yomi: Good afternoon Kirito, Shinoa, Sinon, Yu._

 _Dead: ..._

 _Yuu: Sup_

 _Strenght:..._

 _Kagari: Hey_

 _Chariot: ..._

 _Ruby: Hallo._

 _Kirito: Mato, I see your wounds have healed pretty well._

 _Kagari: Speak for yourself._

 _Yomi: How is your wound doing?_

 _Kirito: It's fine thanks for asking._

 _Shinoa: The rain sure is noisy_

 _Yuu: I know right._

 _Yu: So what were you two talking about?_

 _Mato and Ruby: Basket Ball_

 _Shinoa: Why am I not surprise._

 _Sinon: How about you three?_

 _Kagari: Us?_

 _Yuu: We were just talking about school stuff._

 _Mato: By the way, have you seen Kotori's team lately._

 _Kirito: No We haven't. Why are you asking?_

 _Kagari: We saw them acting weird a while ago._

 _Sinon: How weird?_

 _Yu: well first we saw Kotori flying through the hallway carrying someone._

 _Yomi: then we saw Neptune and Plutia run past us like they were in a hurry._

 _Ruby: We wanted to ask them what was happening. But they didn't even notice we were there._

 _Shinoa: Hmm interesting._

 _Sinon: really, that's all you have to say about that._

 _Yu: Now that you mentioned it._

 _Mato: You know something._

 _Yu: No not exactly but didn't Julie said something about her._

 _Kirito: Yeah she did._

 _Kagari: What did she say._

 _Kirito: She said she saw Kotori in the rain carrying someone._

 _Ruby: Really, Do you think we should find them?_

 _Kirito: No, whatever is happening. It seems to be their own business. Plus we all agreed that we would spend personal time with our teams._

 _Mato: I guess your right about that._

 _Throughout the conversation, Sinon noticed that Rock, Dead, Chariot, and Strength hasn't said anything, they were definitely listening to the conversation but they weren't saying anything. But she decided not to disturbed them._

 _Shinoa: Anyways, were going to get some food and find a place to sit down._

 _Mato: oh yeah, Sorry for holding you up. Bye_

 _Kirito: Cya._

 _With that team KSYS left to go to a table. The rest of the time, was pretty normal. They ate food and talked about school, basket ball and food._

 _Mato: Oh look Team KSYS is leaving._

 _Yomi: why is Sinon giving Shinoa a piggy back ride._

 _Yuu: Beats me._

 _Ruby: OH MY GOSH._

 _Mato: What is it?_

 _Ruby: I forgot to feed Zweil_

 _Kagari: Who's Zweil?_

 _Ruby: my Dog_

 _Yuu: You have a dog?_

 _Ruby: Yeah. My dad sent him by mail for me to take care of while his away. Anyways, I'm so sorry but I need to go._

 _Mato: No it's okay. We were going to go anyways._

 _Ruby: thank you. Let's chat again. Cya._

 _Using her semblance Ruby ran to her dorm. She arrived, she grabbed the can opener and opened a can for Zweil and fed him just in time.  
_

 _Ruby: Phew... Hmm? Where is everyone?_

* * *

 _Weiss: Guys, this isn't investigating anymore._

 _Sun: What do you mean._

 _Weiss: This is stalking them not investigating them._

 _Uranus: Were not stalking._

 _Weiss: really? (sarcastically) Okay then, Why do you have binoculars._

 _Uranus, Blake, Sun and weiss was sitting at table far away from the table team SKYJ was sitting._

 _Blake: She's got a point. You don't actually need binoculars. We can see them clearly from here._

 _Uranus: Yeah, but it's so much cooler with Binoculars._

 _Sun: looks like Yuri is giving her team a lesson or some sort._

 _Blake: Your right wonder what their talking about._

 _Uranus: Oh Julie went to get food._

 _Weiss: This is so stalking._

 _Sun: Is that Jason?_

 _Weiss: Jason?_

 _Sun: Yeah That huntsmen guy who showed up when Mato was kidnapped._

 _Uranus: Your right_

 _Blake: Was he always there?_

 _Sun: Nope. Wonder what his telling them._

 _They kept an eye on them, Then they saw Jason disappear._

 _Blake: :o_

 _Sun: Whoa._

 _Uranus: No one even noticed he was there._

 _Weiss: look their leaving._

 _Sun: Should we follow them?  
_

 _Blake: We should get the others first._

* * *

 _Ruby: Oh hey yang, Hey jaune. How did the game go?_

 _Yang: Julie won._

 _Ruby: Really. Was she that good?_

 _Yang: I was going easy on her. Plus Jaune And Julie ganged up on me._

 _Jaune: You ganged on Saturn._

 _Yang: Yeah, But that's part of the game._

 _Blake: Guys, Guys._

 _Ruby: Weiss? Blake? where have you been all day? What is it?  
_

 _Sun: It's about the_ _newbies_

 _Ren saw the binoculars Uranuys was holding_

 _Ren: were you stalking them._

 _Uranus: no, we were investigating them._

 _Sun: We are detectives after all._

 _Ruby: Guys, we shouldn't interfere in their business if they don't want us to._

 _Weiss: That was her idea._

 _Blake: we'll take later. Have any of you seen any of them._

 _Yang: the newbies? No, I played a board game with them but since then. No. Is there something wrong.  
_

 _Sun: We saw Jason talking to Yuri's team. After that they left in a hurry._

 _Jaune: Umm guys._

 _Ruby: What does that mean?_

 _Sun: It either means there up to something or their in trouble._

 _Pyrrha: Well it's differently not the first one._

 _Jaune: guys._

 _Nora: Shouldn't we help if there in trouble?_

 _Jaune: GUYS!  
_

 _Everyone: WHAT!_

 _Jaune: The rain_

 _Pyrrha: what about it._

 _Jaune: It stopped._

* * *

 **Team RWBY** (Team Ruby)

 **R** uby Rose (RWBY)

 **W** eiss Schnee (RWBY)

 **B** lake Belladonna (RWBY)

 **Y** ang Xiao Long (RWBY)

* * *

 **Team JNPR** (Team Juniper)

 **J** aune Arc (RWBY)

 **N** ora Valkyrie (RWBY)

 **P** yrrha Nikos (RWBY)

Lie **R** en (RWBY)

* * *

 **A/N That's the end for chapter 9. Gave RWBY there own chapter because you know. there in Remnant, and I haven't really given Team RWBY and JNPR any attention so yeah. If you have any problems with this chapter be free to tell me in the reviews. anyways Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 11/12/2016**


	10. Chapter 10: Team MHYA and YMKE

**A/N. Good news and Bad news. Good news, it's the holidays, for me at least. So now i'll have more time to write (If I don't procrastinate that it). Bad news, is that I'm in indonesia. I'm staying in Indonesia for the holidays to visit relatives. Lets just say that the internet here, Is SO SLOW. So yeah. That'll probably slow down my writing. Anyways, Chapter 10! I can't believe I made it this far.**

 **bast234: I actually also agree with you that Ruby's logic "a weapon is an extension of ourselves" is kinda annoying... and a bit funny. But I don't think she thinks that anymore, considering Ruby only said that once in Volume 1 chapter 2. I just needed a reason for Ruby to visit Mato. There won't be anymore of that is future chapters I promise.**

 **BlakeHeart: So you reviewed chapter 7 explaining the confusion from last time.** **Anyways, I get it now... kinda. I have on** **e question, when you said "normally I associate characters in a script formatted story as emotionless. And I mean ALL characters. But I just don't get that associated feeling in this story, besides those who normally seen to act like that." Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

 **damnlastwords: you said "even had the NPR agreeing with me about the damn boardgame". Just out of curiosity, what is NPR?**

 **tendaysromeo: You said "** **what arc should I call this...oh...The New Day Arc!". again, just out of curiosity, what do you mean by arc.**

 **Anyways, thank you RaiseDaDragz, freebyte, bast234, someonestupEP, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, JohnAwake, xiodan56, tendaysromeo, damnlastwords, BlakeHeart, for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint (probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story besides "Jason".**

* * *

Jason: Anyways, we've hit a dead end. It's late, You guys should get some rest.

Kotori: What will you be doing?

Jason: Stuff.

With that there was a big flash that blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, Jason was gone.

Saturn: Seriously, what is with that guy and disappearing.

Neptune: Maybe he knew that we were going to bombard him with questions so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Yuri: His got a point though. We should all rest for now and enjoy ourselves until Jason finds something.

With that everyone went to their own dorms and went straight to sleep. It was very late at night so they were all sleepy.

* * *

(The Next day)

Rock stared at Mato sleeping. She had to admit that she looked adorable while she was sleeping. It kinda crept her out a bit since Mato was in her body and Rock was in her Insane form. She felt worried and relieved at the same time. Rock didn't know what those people did to her but she could tell the torture she took was harsh. She felt angry, She wanted to kill the person who did this to her. Suddenly Mato's eye opened slowly.

Mato: (YAWM) Hmm?

When Mato opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Rock staring right back at her. She had mixed feelings about this, she was glad that Rock was there for her to support her, but she was kinda crept out at the fact that Rock was probably staring at her while she was sleeping.

Mato: Rock? Aren't you suppose to be in class?

Rock: I decided to stay and watch over you.

Mato: You know, you don't have to. I can handle myself.

Rock: Last time you said that, you were kidnapped.

Mato: Good point. By the way, what time is it?

Rock: well, Yomi and the others should be having their last class for today right now.

Mato: Really? I slept for that long. Why didn't you wake me up.

Rock: Ozpin said you didn't have to go to class today. And we wanted you to get some rest considering what happened last night.

Mato: Oh I see. But I'm feeling much better now. I should be able to go to class tomorrow.

Rock: Ok, but don't push yourself.

Mato: I wonder what Yomi and the others are doing.

* * *

 _Ruby: I'm getting this weird sense of Deja fu._

 _Yomi: what do you mean?_

 _Ruby: This isn't the first time Pyrrha was challenged by team CRDL._

 _Pyrrha changed her spear into a gun and shot three bullets, hitting Russel in the shoulder, knee and stomach. Cardin charged at Pyrrha and swung his mace at her. Pyrrha blocked with her shield, changed her gun into a gun into a spear and jabbed Cardin in the stomach. Pyrrha threw her shield, knocking out Dove and sky at the same time._

 _Kagari: Whoa_

 _Yuu: She was outnumbered 4 to 1. Yet they went down so easily._

 _Shinoa: It's rather Pyrrha is very good or team CRDL just sucks at fighting._

 _Kirito: Lets just go with the first one._

 _Glynda: That makes Pyrrha the victor... again._

 _Yomi looked around the room. She saw the others weren't really paying attention. Some looked like they were thinking while others were trying hard not to sleep. Kotori and Neptune seemed to be arguing._

 _Yomi: Everyone doesn't seemed focus today._

 _Dead: Probally tired and thinking about last night._

 _Glynda: So we have time for one more sparing match. Does anyone want to volunteer?_

 _Glynda waited for someone to volunteer. There was an awkward moment of silence until_

 _?: I'll do it._

 _Glynda: Again?_

 _Seeing that no one wanted to volunteer, she was left with no choice._

 _Glynda: Very well then. Are you going to redeem yourself and challenge Pyrrha again._

 _?: Unfortunately no. I'll save that for another time. Today, I want to fight her._

 _The boy points at a girl. This is what gained everyones attention._

Chariot was daydreaming so Kagari nudged Chariot on the shoulder whispering.

Kagari: Chariot! Chariot!

Chariot: Ha? What? What's happening.

Glynda: _Eri Kitamura! Please pay attention when your in class._

 _Chariot: Sorry (She said in a sassy tone)._

 _Glynda: (SIGH) Eri, you have been challenged to a match._

 _Chariot: Oh okay._

 _Shinoa: Hey you! If you wanted to commit suicide, you could've just jumped off a building._

 _Everyone giggled at Shinoa comment. Glynda glared at Shinoa shutting her up._

 _Chariot faced her opponent. She stared at the boy with her emotionless stare._

 _?: So Eri Kitamura was it? Or do you preferred to be called Chariot._

 _Chariot: Either is fine._

 _?: So, Chariot. How did you lose your legs?_

 _He said pointing at Chariot's wheels._

 _Chariot: ... Car accident._

 _Yomi flinched at her answer. She knew she was referring to the time when Kagari was ran over._

 _?: How about your sister?_

 _Chariot: also car accident._

 _?: really? I guess you are twins._

 _Chariot: ... I Didn't catch your name._

 _Mercury: Oh I'm so sorry for being rude. The name's mercury._

 _Everyone: ..._

 _Shinoa: I'm sorry, did you say your name was Mercury._

 _Mercury: Yes, Is there something wrong?_

 _Shinoa: ... AHA HA HA HA HA!_

 _Sinon: Shinoa! Whats so funny._

 _Shinoa: J-Just think about about. AHA HA HA HA!_

 _Kirito: What do you mean?_

 _Shinoa: We know someone named Sun, We know someone named Neptune, We know someone named Saturn, We nicknamed someone Uranus and now there's someone named... named... I'm sorry what was your name again?  
_

 _Mercury: Mercury_

 _Shinoa: Mercury! HA HA HA! Who's next Jupiter?_

 _Jaune: Well, our team is called_ Juniper.

Shinoa: HA HA HA HA!

Glynda: SHINOA _HIRAGI! Would you please be quite!_

 _Shinoa: (GULP) Sorry._

 _Glynda: (SIGHS IN ANGER) Anyways, Lets begin the match._

 _Chariot and Mercury got into battle position. The countdown began._

 _Yomi: I don't see his weapon. Where is it?_

 _Ruby: You'll see._

 _The countdown began. 3...2...1... GO!_

 _Chariot and Mercury both didn't move. They waited for the other to make a move. When Chariot released he wasn't going to make a move, she charged at him with her sword and_ _shield. With her wheels, she charged at mercury with the speed of a race car. Despite being taken buy surprise because of her speed, Mercury managed to jumped at the last second and attempted to kick chariot. Chariot blocked with her shield, chariot's sheild and Mercury's boot clashed with a CLING! Both of them jumped back. Mercury just continued smiling, Chariot didn't lie_ _that smile. It made her want to just get this over and done with. They attack each other again, there were lots of kicking, blocking and dodging. For a moment, no one was winning and no one was losing. Chariot swung her sword but Mercury dodged, Mercury kicked but Chariot either blocked or dogged. It was a complete stalemate. Mercury jumped in the air and went to kick Chariot. Chariot blocked with her shield Mercury was know standing on chariot's shield leaving him wide open. Chariot attempted to stabbed him but mercury shot bullets from him boots sending him back. Chariot charged at him with her sword. She swung her sword but she missed, this left chariot wide open. Mercury swung his leg and kicked Chariot square in the face. Chariot was sent back._

 _Kagari: Chariot!_

 _Chariot: This guy really annoys me._

 _Dead: Then stop going easy on him._

 _Chariot: I know, I know. I wasn't planning to anyways._

 _Mercury continued smiling and charged at her. Mercury went to kick her again but chariot blocked with her shield. His leg was now on Chariot's shield. Chariot suddenly grinned, Mercury's eyes widen as he released he walked into a trapped. Chariot pulled a trigger and suddenly spikes appeared in Chariot's shield stabbing Mercury leg. Right after that, Chariot swung her sword slashing Mercury's stomach. Mercury was sent back. Mercury, despite the pain, continued smiling._

 _Mercury: I forfe-_

Before Mercury could finish, he was unexpectedly interrupted. Chariot charged at him with her wheels two times faster then before. Chariot lifted her leg/wheel and kicked Mercury's thigh. Her wheels had very sharp edges so it left a mark on Mercury's thigh. Mercury was then sent back crashing into the wall creating a mini crafter on the wall. Everyone was speechless after this, a moment a go the screen said Mercury's aura gauge was half full, but when Chariot kicked him his HP went straight down to zero within a second.

 _Glynda: Well, that makes Chariot the winner. Very impressive Chariot. Mercury, I've told you this once and i'll tell you again. Please think twice when choosing an opponent._

 _Mercury: I-I'll be sure to do that next time._

 _Kagari: Great job chariot. You did great._

 _Chariot: That was nothing. I've versed_ _worse._

 _Kagari: Oh._

 _Chariot holds out her hand and in her hand were some sort of cookies._

 _Chariot: Want a_ macaron?

Kagari: Oh sure. (takes a pink macaroon from her and takes a bit) Hmm, there really good. Wait, what did you get these from?

Chariot: i'll tell you when we get to our dorms.

Glynda: Okay class, That's all we have time for today. Class dismissed.

 _With that Class ended._

Yuu: That was awesome! You totally wreck that guy.

Yomi: Good job Chariot.

Dead: You did good. Of course, compared to me that was nothing. (she said proudly)

Chariot: really? You want to test that theory.

Dead: Sure, come at me.

Strength: Okay break it up you two. Let's just go check on Mato and Rock.

Yuu: Was it really a good idea for rock to skip class.

Chariot: I don't think she was going to come in the first place. After what happened to Mato, Rock is probably never going to leave Mato's side.

Yomi: I guess that's true.

Dead: Anyways we should get going now.

* * *

The six of them arrive at their dorms. They went inside and saw Mato and rock staring back at them.

Yuu: Oh I see your awake.

Mato: Oh hey guys. Morning.

Kagari: It's the afternoon actually.

Mato: Oh.

Yomi: How are you doing?

Mato: Yeah, It's healed pretty good.

Yuu: That's great to hear.

Chariot: Anyone want a macaron?

Mato: Sure I'll take some.

Yuu: me too.

Yomi: thank you.

Kagari: So... where do you get these.

Rock: I think I know.

Suddenly a small creature appeared behind Chariot. At first it looked like a spider but at close inspection, you could see it was a small version of Mary.

Kagari: Oh it's Mary. I completely forgot about you. Wait wasn't she destroyed.

Chariot: When Mary is destroyed, she slowly rebuilds herself.

Kagari: Why is she so small.

Chariot: Mary can choose to grow very big or very small.

Kagari: Really?

Suddenly Mary grew lager and lager. She was now the same size as a dog. Mary opened her mouth and five Macarons out of her mouth. Mato's eyes widen.

Chariot: Before you spit those out. Yes, those did come out of her mouth. But trust me, there clean.

Mato, Yomi and Yuu sighed in relief.

Mato: So how's school.

Yuu: I'm doing Terrible. Especially in Geography and History. Have you seen the map of Remnant, it's completely different to the one we have on earth. And history is totally different.

Yomi: Really? I'm doing that bad.

Kagari: well that's because your Yomi.

Dead master spook for Yomi.

Dead: I'll take that as a complement.

Yuu: ANYWAYS! I think now's a good time to for you guys to start explaining who the hell is White Rock Shooter.

Rock: ...

Chariot: Well, I guess we had to tell you eventually.

Dead: It's very complicated though.

Rock: She isn't from our world.

Mato: then why does she looked like you.

Rock: Couple of months ago, White Rock Shooter suddenly appeared in the otherworld and started attacking us. She comes from what Jason calls an alternate dimension or parallel world.

Yomi: So she's you, but from another world.

Rock: No, there's another black rock shooter in her world, Her name is Stella.

Mato: That's why she kept calling you Stella.

Rock: In her world, she is a famous singer named Sing-love. Apparently she's an alien queen who wanted to destroy all humans.

Kagari: she's an alien?

Chariot: Yep, Not only that. She's the queen, making her the most strongest alien.

Dead: She also has this ability called Neblede. Basically she can eat any living thing and gains it's memories and knowledge.

Yomi: Why does she want to kill all the humans.

Rock: Apparently when she first arrived on earth. She fell in love with a human man. This human man was an scientist studying cloning.

Mato: Cloning?

Rock: They were able to make a cloning machine that could make clones. They tried making clones of Sing-love, but most of them didn't look like her. They had similarities but they didn't look like Sing-love. One day, they made the perfect clone of Sing-love. This clone was complely identical to Sing-love and she was named Stella.

Mato: What? So the black rock shooter in Sing-love's world is actually Sing-love's clone.

Rock: Yes.

Yomi: Then what happened?

Rock: The man Sing-love fell in love of. This man knew Sing-love was an alien. The man thought that Sing-love was going to eat the clones. Because really the only thing that satisfied Sing-love's taste was herself. That's why they created the cloning machine. The man saw these kids not as clones, but as his children. So one day he evacuated the whole laboratory. So when Sing-love went to visit, the man activated a nuke destroying the entire facility with him and sing-love inside it. The man obviously died but Sing-Love didn't even get scratched.

Mato: She survived a Nuke!

Rock: Yes. And then she ordered her army to kill all the humans. And she almost succeeded. Apparently now there are only like 8 humans left I think, along with Stella.

Yomi: That's awful.

Everyone: ...

Yuu: wait a minute.

Strength: what is it?

Yuu: How do you know all this? Have you been to her world.

Rock: I guess I should've started at the beginning. You know when we first arrived at Remnant and met Jason.

Mato: yeah. What about it?

Rock: Well for you it was your first time meeting him. But for me, Chariot, Dead and Strength. Well that was our second time meeting him.

Mato: really? Where?

Rock: In the otherworld. When Sing-love appeared, Jason also Appeared and explained the details. He explained how Sing-love was from another world and why she kept calling Rock Stella. However he didn't know why she was in the otherworld in the first place.

Kagari: does Sing-love herself know this.

Rock: ... Yes. The next time we approach her, we told her everything Jason said. When we did, she smiled and said

(FLASHBACK)

Sing-Love: I know

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Dead: Back then, we actually attacked Jason when he appeared because we didn't really trust him.

Chariot: We still don't trust him.

Kagari: Why not?

Chariot: I don't know why, but I have this feeling that Jason hasn't told us everything. There's still so many questions yet to be answered.

Everyone: ...

Mato: Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Rock: i'll get it.

Kagari: Quick! Hide Mary.

Chariot: Why?

Kagari: ... I actually don't know, Just do it.

With that Mary grew smaller.

Rock opened the door.

 _Ruby: Oh hey Mato. I just wanna-_

 _Ruby stopped when she released the person in front of her had purple eyes. Rock stared at Ruby with her emotionless stare. Her insane form made Rock two times scarier. She_ _looked inside the room and saw Kagari and Yomi as well, along with Dead and Chariot._

 _Rock:..._

 _Ruby:..._

 _Mato: What's wrong Rock. Something wro- Oh hey Ruby. What brings you here?_

 _Ruby: I ah..._

Mato could see that Ruby didn't really think this through.

 _Ruby: I thought we could have a little chat. You know... as friends._

At first Mato was confused and shocked from Ruby's sudden move. But she was glad to hear that Ruby referred her as a friend. Mato smiled and said.

 _Mato: Sure._

 _Ruby: So how are you doing Mato. are feeling alright._

 _Mato: Yeah, I'm doing great. Thanks for asking. I should be able to go to class tomorrow._

 _Ruby: That's great! So how's school going for you guys. What do you guys think of beacon._

 _Yomi: It's Great. Beacon is a great school_

 _Dead: ..._

 _Mato: Beacon is great and all... but i'm not doing really well. I'm doing terrible, especially in History and Geography._

 _Rock: ..._

 _Kagari: Same here_

 _Chariot: ..._

 _Yuu: How about you?_

 _Strength: ..._

 _Ruby: Me? Oh, yeah. I'm also not doing that well. I think it's because of me sleeping during class._

 _Speaking to Mato, Yomi, Yuu and Chariot was fine. They were kind, nice and funny people. But what made it really awkward was Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght. They just stared with their emotionless stare. Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength were staring and nodding at each other like they were having their own seperate conversation._

Rock: This is quite the girl.

Chariot: Are you using telepathy.

Rock: Yeah, I've always been using telepathy. The only way I can communicate.

Dead: Really? How about Mato?

Rock: Yes, But when she's using telepathy. She talks really loud so it sounds like she's actually talking. But as you can see, Mato's mouth isn't moving.

Strength: I see.

Strength nodded her head, understanding her logic.

Dead: Hey rock, I need to tell you something about what happened today.

Rock: What happened?

Strength: Someone challenged Chariot to a match.

Rock: Really? Did you win?

Chariot: Of course I did!

RocK: Then what's wrong.

Chariot: There was something fishy about him. Something about him made him suspicious.

Dead: Yeah I thought that too.

Strength: And we hardly know anything about him.

RocK: Why do you find him so suspicious.

Chariot: Because he has robotic legs.

Dead: Wait what? Really?

Strength: How do you know.

Chariot: Guys... he kicked me in the face okay... I know.

Strength: True that.

Chariot: And he hides it as well.

Rock: Hmm, I guess that is fishy. Do you guys know anything else about him.

Strength: Sadly no.

Dead: why don't we ask Ruby.

Rock, Dead, Strength and Chariot all stared at Ruby, which Ruby took notice of. But Mato, Yomi, Kagari and Yuu didn't seem to mind so Ruby ignored it.

Strength: Well, I guess she has been here way longer then we have.

Rock: Well then ask her.

Short moment of silence

Rock: What are you waiting for. Go ask.

Strenght: Why do I have to do it? Dead you do it, It was your idea.

Dead: what? Why me.

Chariot: (SIGH) Fine, I'll do it.

 _Chariot: Hey Ruby?_

 _Ruby was shocked to hear Chariot speak. If not only the fact that this was her first time speaking to her, it was because her voice sounded exactly like Kagari's. But I guess that makes sense, since their twins. Ruby thought._

 _Ruby: Y-yes._

 _Chariot: You know that guy that challenged me during the mock match._

 _Ruby: Yes what about him._

 _Chariot: do you know who he is?_

 _Ruby: Well he's-_

 _Ruby was interrupted by the sound of thunder. Everyone looked outside and saw the sky was covered in clouds and it started raining._

 _Mato: Whoa, it just started raining suddenly._

 _Yomi: But it was so sunny this morning._

 _Suddenly Mato's stomach growled. Mato turned red._

 _Ruby: Did you guys have breakfast._

 _Yomi: Well, we did. But Mato slept all morning so she actually hasn't eaten anything._

 _Ruby: We should all go the cafeteria and have lunch then. Or brunch in mato's case._

 _Ruby, Mato and the rest of her friends walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria._

 _Mato: This school is huge. I could easily get lost in here._

 _Ruby: You get used to it._

 _Then it happened. What thy saw and felt next filled them with bewilderment. First they saw Kotori flying through the hallway. As she flew past, Mato and her friends felt freezing cold and burning hot at the same time._

 _Neptune: Move! Sorry! Were in a rush._

 _Mato: Neptune? What's going on?_

 _neptune and Plutia ran past Ruby and Mato not even noticing they were there._

 _Kagari: What was that all about?_

 _Ruby: Should we go after them_

 _Mato's stomach then growled louder._

 _Yomi: I think we should eat first._

* * *

 _Mato: The curry here is amazing._

 _Ruby: You really love curry._

 _Mato: Of course, It's my favourite food._

 _Ruby looked at Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength. They were somehow having their own conversation without even taking. Rock looked around the table, then caught her eye. She looked directly into ruby's eyes which again Ruby took notice of but decided to ignore it. She examined Ruby, she mostly looked at ruby's eyes._

Chariot: This school sure is filled with interesting people.

Rock: Is that normal?

Dead: what's normal?

Rock: Ruby's eyes.

Chariot: What about them?

Rock: We've met a lot of people in this world. But ruby's the first person I've met who has Silver Eyes.

Dead: Silver Eyes?

strength: Oh I see what you mean.

Chariot: guess there's more to Ruby then meets the eye.

Dead master then felt a something coming from Yomi's feelings. She looked and saw Yomi looking and Ruby. Dead knew exactly what she was feeling. Dead was Yomi's otherself after all.

 _Dead whispered something into Yomi's ear._

Dead: Jealous?

Yomi: What? No? I'm not.

Dead: Suit yourself. But if it gets any worse. I'll take matters into my own hands.

Yomi: ...

 _Shinoa: Oh hey guys._

 _Mato: Oh Hey._

 _Rock: ..._

 _Yomi: Good afternoon Kirito, Shinoa, Sinon, Yu._

 _Dead: ..._

 _Yuu: Sup_

 _Strenght:..._

 _Kagari: Hey_

 _Chariot: ..._

 _Ruby: Hallo._

 _Kirito: Mato, I see your wounds have healed pretty well._

 _Kagari: Speak for yourself._

 _Yomi: How is your wound doing?_

 _Kirito: It's fine thanks for asking._

 _Shinoa: The rain sure is noisy_

 _Yuu: I know right._

 _Yu: So what were you two talking about?_

 _Mato and Ruby: Basket Ball_

 _Shinoa: Why am I not surprise._

 _Sinon: How about you three?_

 _Kagari: Us?_

 _Yuu: We were just talking about school stuff._

 _Mato: By the way, have you seen Kotori's team lately._

 _Kirito: No We haven't. Why are you asking?_

 _Kagari: We saw them acting weird a while ago._

 _Sinon: How weird?_

 _Yu: well first we saw Kotori flying through the hallway carrying someone._

 _Yomi: then we saw Neptune and Plutia run past us like they were in a hurry._

 _Ruby: We wanted to ask them what was happening. But they didn't even notice we were there._

 _Shinoa: Hmm interesting._

 _Sinon: really, that's all you have to say about that._

 _Yu: Now that you mentioned it._

 _Mato: You know something._

 _Yu: No not exactly but didn't Julie said something about her._

 _Kirito: Yeah she did._

 _Kagari: What did she say._

 _Kirito: She said she saw Kotori in the rain carrying someone._

 _Ruby: Really, Do you think we should find them?_

 _Kirito: No, whatever is happening. It seems to be their own business. Plus we all agreed that we would spend personal time with our teams._

 _Mato: I guess your right about that._

 _Throughout the conversation, Sinon noticed that Rock, Dead, Chariot, and Strength hasn't said anything, they were definitely listening to the conversation but they weren't saying anything. But she decided not to disturbed them._

 _Shinoa: Anyways, were going to get some food and find a place to sit down._

 _Mato: oh yeah, Sorry for holding you up. Bye_

 _Kirito: Cya._

 _With that team KSYS left to go to a table. The rest of the time, was pretty normal. They ate food and talked about school, basket ball and food._

 _Mato: Oh look Team KSYS is leaving._

 _Yomi: why is Sinon giving Shinoa a piggy back ride._

 _Yuu: Beats me._

 _Ruby: OH MY GOSH._

 _Mato: What is it?_

 _Ruby: I forgot to feed Zweil_

 _Kagari: Who's Zweil?_

 _Ruby: my Dog_

 _Yuu: You have a dog?_

 _Ruby: Yeah. My dad sent him by mail for me to take care of while his away. Anyways, I'm so sorry but I need to go._

 _Mato: No it's okay. We were going to go anyways._

 _Ruby: thank you. Let's chat again. Cya._

 _With that Ruby used her semblance to zoom out of the cafeteria._

Mato: whoa. Her semblance sure can be useful.

Kagari: Wait a minute. Did she say 'By mail". How do you send a dog through mail?

Yuu: Beats me. Were in a world where the moon is literally in pieces. So i'm not really surprise.

Mato: I just released something.

Yomi: what is it Mato?

Mato: Every time were with someone else besides us. Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength don't talk... at all.

Rock: Were just not used to talking to people other then you guys.

Kagari: Wait, so basically you guys are shy.

Chariot: What? No! Why would we be shy. Were just don't enjoy talking to other people, that's all.

Yomi: well, I guess you guys do live in a world where it's every man for himself, or is it woman for herself?

Strength: anyways, putting that aside. We should be heading back now.

Rock: The pressure and amount of rain has increased.

Mato: it's still raining?

Kagari: Guess we just got used to the sound of rain.

Chariot: we should head back.

Yuri: OH hey Mato.

Mato: Oh hey guys.

Rock:...

Yuu: Hallo

Strenght:...

Saturn: Are you also going to the cafeteria?

Kagari: Actually we just finished.

Chariot:...

Yomi: Sorry

Dead:...

Yuri: No it's okay. I thought you were with Ruby.

Mato: Oh yeah, she left already to do something.

Yuri: Oh Okay.

Mato: By the way, have you seen Kotori's team anyway.

Yuri: Kotori? Yeah, we saw them after class. Kotori and Neptune were having an argument. Why?

Yuu: Really?

Yomi: We saw them acting weird.

Kagari: Yeah, first we saw Kotori flying through the hallway with someone on her back. Then we saw Neptune and Plutia ran past us. They didn't even notice us.

Saturn: Hmm, that does seem strange.

Mato: Kirito said that Julie said that she saw Kotori outside in the rain. Is that true?

Julie: Yeah, But I don't know if I was seeing things or not.

Saturn: Is it still raining?

Yuu: Yeah, and it's getting worse. It's turning into a storm.

Yomi: Now I'm really worried.

Yuri: Whatever is happening. Is seems to be there problem, let them solve it by themselves.

Mato: That's what Kirito said.

Saturn: Kirito's team is here?

Mato: Yeah but they left. I saw Sinon giving shinoa a piggy back ride.

Kanade: Really? Why?

Kagari: We don't know.

Julie's stomach then growled even louder.

Mato: Yeah I think we should get going.

Yuri: Yeah That's a good idea. Cya

Mato: Cya.

* * *

Yomi: Umm... mato... do you know where your going.

Mato: Well of course! It's... this way... no this way.

Yuu: Were lost aren't we?

Mato: Yeah pretty much.

Kagari: How do you get lost in your own school.

Chariot: Well we've been here for like 3 days.

Dead: A lot has happened those past 3 days.

Strength: It's only been that long. It feels like it's been a week.

Mato: anyways, were still lost.

They just continued walking until rock stopped.

Mato: what is it rock?

Rock:...

Chariot: Umm rock, Are you okay?

Rock: Going to tell us or are you just going to stand there.

Rock wasn't talking to chariot or Mato. She was talking to the person who was right in front of them.

Mato: Jason?

Jason: I just wanted to tell you that your dorm is right over there.

Jason points to the dorm right behind them. The dorm they walked past.

Rock: That's it?

Jason: I also wanted to say that you might want to check out the emerald forest. Your friends will be there.

Yomi: what's happening? Is everyone alright?

Jason: You'll just have to find out.

* * *

Team MHYA and YMKE arrived at the forest. They released no grim were around and the storm was getting worse the more they went into the forest. They Pushed through the storm. It's was windy, raining and thunder was heated from all directions. They saw a dome of light in the middle of the forest and decided to head that way. Then they saw someone flew threw the sky and crashed land on the ground nearby them.

Mato: Netpune? what's going on? Are you okay.

Purple Heart: I'll explain later. Right now, our objective is to get this item to that dome of light.

Once they saw this item, they immediately knew what to do.

Rock: I'll do it.

Purple Heart: You sure.

Rock: There's no time to argue, Give it to me.

Mato: Are you sure you'll be alright.

Rock: Don't worry about me.

The storm grew worse. Winds were getting stronger and rain was pouring. Rock with amazing speed ran through the storm As she was running she saw team KSYS and SKYJ. but there was not time to waste. Rock run past Yuri and Kirito with amazing speed and she went into the dome of light.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

 **Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

* * *

 **Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

* * *

 **A/N That's the end of chapter 10. You know that thing about Mary able to grow bigger or smaller, yeah I just made that up, I don't know whether she can actually do that or not. Anyways, thank you for reading and if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right.**

 **This chapter was finished on 13/12/2016**


	11. Chapter 11: Team KNPY

**A/N Chapter 11. So I could've posted this sooner, but these past couple days I've felt really, really, really sick. I had a really bad headache and a really bad cough. I think I had a fever. Anyways I feel better now though. Anyways, damnlastwords and tendaysromeo explained what those words meant so thank you. Thank you tendaysromeo, JohnAwake, XY Kid, damnlastwords, RaiseDaDragz, xiodan56, freebyte, 9feetnerd, bast234, someonestupED for reviewing.**

 **Thank you Subtility for favouriting this story.**

 **bast234: you have asked me whether I have read** " **RwbyxSchool Rumble". My answer is no, I have never read it before. To add on to that, I also have never heard of the anime School Rumble so yeah.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you. (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters in this story besides "Jason".**

* * *

Ferid: Well... that sure was fun. Haven't had that much fun since at least 1000 years ago.

Sing-love: I know right.

Westcott: Wow! I didn't expect you of all people, would lose to puny children.

K: It's not like you could've done any better.

Death Gun: Westcott, I have to admit, your torturing methods are excellent. But in combat your more useless then a dog.

K: Besides I've met someone who has worse torturing methods then you.

Arfroire: I'm guessing you ran into Plutia. I'm surprise you're still alive.

Black Asobin: And you guys were doing so well in the beginning until... you know.

Sing-love: Well I was doing just fine until that guy over there had spoil the fun.

?: There was no other option.

Sing-love: Right? (sarcastically)

Kurumi: Hey Everyone! Remember me?

Sing-love: Oh hey Kurumi, nice seeing you again. How have you been.

K: And wheree have you been.

Kurumi: Just hanging out with some people I met. We won a teddy bear and they let me keep me.

K: You good for nothing. WHY WEREN"T YOU THERE! Helping Us!

Kurumi: Since when did I say I would help.

K: WHY YOU!

Kurumi: Come to think of it. Two of them actually looked exactly like you sing-love.

Sing-Love: You don't say. I should've join you.

Kurumi: Yeah you should've. I'm going now, want to join.

Sing-love: Sure.

K: Where do you think your going?

Kurumi: Anywhere but here.

K: You think you can just walk in and out of here.

K pulls out a dagger.

Westcott: Wow! Losing can really drive you mad.

K: shut up, I don't want to hear it. Especially from you!

?: K! Stand down.

K: I thought you were the boss?

?: I am, and as her Boss. I give her permission to do whatever she wants.

K: But-

?: No buts, Besides... Kurumi isn't the type of person you would want to mess with.

* * *

Jason: Anyways, we've hit a dead end. It's late, You guys should get some rest.

Kotori: What will you be doing?

Jason: Stuff.

With that there was a big flash that blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes, Jason was gone.

Saturn: Seriously, what is with that guy and disappearing.

Neptune: Maybe he knew that we were going to bombard him with questions so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

Yuri: His got a point though. We should all rest for now and enjoy ourselves until Jason finds something.

With that everyone went to their own dorms and went straight to sleep. It was very late at night so they were all sleepy.

* * *

Neptune: FINALLY! I get my own individual chapter. Yes It's been so many chapters, but now it's my turn to take the spotlight.

Plutia: Ha? I don't know what your saying but don't you mean "our".

Neptune: oh yeah, right I forgot.

Yoshino just blinked in confusion.

Yoshino: Kotori-san, do you know what their talking about.

Kotori: I have no idea. Anyways, we really need to get to class. Come on guys, we need to go.

With that team KNPY left. Team KNPY walked down the hallway, heading for class. Neptune released Yoshino was being very distanced from Plutia, then again, it makes sense why Yoshino would be afraid of Plutia after what happened. Even the puppet was scared of her. Neptune whispered to Yoshino.

Neptune: You know, Plutie isn't really that bad.

Yoshino: Really?

Yoshinon: I find that really hard to believe. After... you know.

Neptune: Yeah but that wasn't Plutie, that was Sadie. There two completely different people, well... sometimes Plutia is a bit sadistic herself. But what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be afraid of Plutie she's a nice person... just don't get on her bad side though.

Yoshino nodded.

* * *

During Class.

Neptune: (SIGHS IN BOREDOM) I'm so bored

Kotori: Neptune! Listen to the teacher! Your never going to survive in this world.

Neptune: What are you talking about? Of course I'll survive.

Kotori: How do you know?

Neptune: Because I'm the protagonist and the Protagonist always survives. If anyone is going to be the last man standing it's going to be me.

Kotori: (SIGHS IN ANGER) You can be so annoying sometimes.

Neptune: Besides, Professor Pete isn't really good at making stories interesting.

(NEXT CLASS)

Kotori: That dosen't mean you can ignore class.

Neptune: Technically speaking, it does.

Kotori: I bet you don't even know what that word means.

Neptune: I do... It means... well everyone says it So yeah.

Kotori: THAT'S NOT A DEFINITION!

Oobleck: KOTORI ITSUKA!

Kotori: AAHH!

Oobleck: Please be listening when the teacher is talking.

Kotori: B-but.

Oobleck: No excuses!

Oobleck went back to teaching and Kotori looked at Neptune. Neptune was trying to hold in her laughter, Kotori on the other hand was trying to hold in her anger towards Neptune.

Yoshino: umm Plutia-san. Do you think those two are going to be alright.

Plutia: (SOFT SNORE)

Yoshino: She's sleeping?

(NEXT CLASS)

Kotori: Just you wait. As soon as we get out of this class you are so getting it.

Neptune: Some leader you are.

Kotori: What did you just say?

Yoshino: Guys, please stop fighting.

Neptune: Yeah Kotori, you heard the girl.

Kotori: Excuse me!

Yoshinon: Umm... Neptune she's referring to both of you.

 _Glynda: Well, that makes Chariot the winner. Very impressive Chariot. Mercury, I've told you this once and i'll tell you again. Please think twice when choosing an opponent._

Neptune: Wait, Chariot was fighting someone? Whoever challenged her must have a death wish.

Kotori: You just released? That just shows how much you weren't paying attention.

 _Glynda: Okay class, That's all we have time for today. Class dismissed._

Neptune: Finally! Class is finally over. Now I can just relaxed for the rest of the day.

Kotori: (SIGH) Your hopeless.

Yoshino: Umm plutia-san. Please wake up. Class is over.

She said softly tapping Plutia on the shoulder.

Neptune: Your doing it wrong Yoshino.

Yoshino: What do you mean?

Neptune: This is how you wake up Pluti1... PLUTIE! WAKE UP! CLASSES ARE OVER!

Plutia: (YAWN) Hmm? Really? That was fast.

Neptune: That's because you were sleeping.

* * *

Kotori: I'm saying this for your own good!

Neptune: ARH! You sound like my dad... wait I don't have a dad.

Kotori: Why can't you understand!

Neptune: I do understand. I'm the protagonist. I don't need to learn things like this. However side characters like you differently need to.

That's when Kotori could no longer hold her anger.

Kotori: YOU CAN BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!

Neptune: I'M NOT BEING FULL OF MYSELF. I'M JUST SAYING, I'M THE PROTAGONIST. I SHOULDN'T BE GOING TO SCHOOL. I SHOULD BE OUT THERE, FIGHTING BAD GUYS!

Kotori: YOU KNOW, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT FIGHTING BAD GUYS AND EATING PUDDING.

Neptune: (GASP) YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Kotori: TAKE WHAT BACK!

Neptune: WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT PUDDING! PUDDING IS PART OF MY LIFE. INSULT PUDDING AND YOUR BASICALLY INSULTING ME!

Kotori: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Neptune: WELL PEOPLE LIKE YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!

Kotori: WHY YOU!

 _Yuri: (SIGH) Hey you two!_

 _Neptune: Ha? Oh hey Yuri. How long have you've been standing there?_

 _Yuri: Long enough._

 _Kotori: What is it?_

 _Yuri: Can you guys move this argument to your dorms please. And besides, one of your team members really wants to go to the toilet._

 _Kotori and Neptune looked around and saw all of the other students staring at them, they also saw Yoshino like she was about to explode._

 _Kotori: (SIGH) Okay._

 _Neptune: Sure_

 _Kotori: This conversation is not over._

 _Kotori and her team quickly hurried to their dorm, mostly because of all the people staring at them and the fact that Yoshino really needed to go._

* * *

In their dorms the argument continued. Both were equally angry at the other, the topic started getting off topic, very off topic. They went from arguing about school to just insulting each other. They somehow got into the topic about clothes.

Kotori: your wearing hair clips thats the shape of gamepads. That's just shows how obsess you are with playing games.

Neptune: Excuse me, what's wrong with enjoying playing games. Well, at least I don't wear a ribbon wherever I go.

Neptune jumps and takes the black ribbon from Kotori's head.

Neptune: you wear this wherever you go.

Kotori: G-Give it back!

Neptune was shocked from Kotori's sudden change of tone. Her tone was now more softer and more delicate. She sounded like a kid. Neptune could've sworn that she was on the verge on crying. Neptune quickly gave back the ribbon and the bossy Kotori was back. Kotori then released what just happened.

Neptune: Umm... O-kay. That was embarrassing.

Kotori literally became a volcano. Neptune could feel the room getting hotter and hotter. It was a surprise that Plutia could sleep through all this. Kotori's anger grew more and more, Kotori thought there was no one more annoying then Kyouhei Kannazuki. But Neptune has obviously proved that wrong.

Kotori: WHY YOU! CAMEAL!

Suddenly a cannon appeared in Kotori's hand.

Neptune: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Aren't you taking this a bit too far.

Kotori: YOUR THE ONE WHO TOOK IT TO FAR!

Kotori aimed the cannon at Neptune. Neptune panicked and started moving around the room.

Kotori: STAY STILL!

Neptune: WHY WOULD ANYONE, IN THIS SITUATION, STAY STILL!

Neptune was then cornered into a corner. Kotori aimed the cannon at her and was about to fire. And that's when it happened. FIRST, that corner just so happened to be right next to the bathroom. SECOND, this was just around the time Yoshino had finished using the bathroom. Yoshino came out of the bathroom, so instead of aiming at Neptune, Kotori was now aiming at Yoshino. Kotori panicked and moved her hand just in time before she fired the shot, the pillar of fire didn't hit Yoshino. However, it somehow manage to hit Yoshinon aka the puppet. THIRD, they just so happened to right next to the window. Fourth, The window just so happened to be open. In conclusion, Yoshinon the puppet blasted threw the window and into the sky like team rocket from pokemon.

Yoshino: Yo-shi-non?

Suddenly tears started to form in Yoshino's eyes. Yoshino started crying. As soon as she started crying, clouds form in the sky, a thunder strike was heard before it started raining heavily.

Kotori: Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. This is bad, this is bad.

Neptune: C-Calm down Yoshino. We'll find your puppet so please stop crying.

Kotori: That won't work, we need to find her puppet.

Suddenly the group around Yoshino started turning into ice.

Neptune: Okay but first we really need to bring her somewhere where she won't freeze anything important.

Neptune tries to carry Yoshino but lets go instantly.

Neptune: OUCH! Jeez she's freezing. I can't even touch her.

Suddenly flames appeared around Kotori. The room suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time.

Kotori: I'm the only one who can hold her. I'll bring her somewhere where she won't cause any trouble. You two find Yoshinon.

Neptune: Where are you even going to bring her. You can't bring her outside other wise she'll freeze the city.

Kotori: Hmm... (GASP) the emerald forest.

Neptune: Oh yeah.

Kotori: We need to go now. Wake up plutia.

Neptune: Okay. PLUTIE! PLUTIE! PLUTIE! WAKE UP! IT"S AN EMERGENCY!

Plutia: (YAWN) What is it neppy? Why did you have to wake me up?

Neptune: To cut it short. Yoshino is crying. We need to find her puppet.

With that Team KNPY left.

* * *

They raced through the hallway. Kotori was flying carrying Yoshino while Neptune and Plutia ran. They ran through the hallway, Dodging any obstacle or student.

 _Student 1: HEY!_

 _Neptune: SORRY! COMING THROUGH! IT"S AN EMERGENCY._

 _Student 2: WHAT THE?_

 _Neptune: COMING THROUG! SORRY!_

 _Student 3: Hey watch where your going._

 _Neptune: Move! Sorry! Were in a rush._

 _Mato: Neptune? What's going on?_

 _Neptune and Plutia ran past Ruby and Mato not even noticing they were ther_ _e. They arrived outside where they would have to split up._

Kotori: Okay, I'll bring Yoshino to the forest. You guys find that puppet and meet me at the forest. GOT IT!

Neotune: Yes got it.

Plutia: Wait what are we looking for again.

Neptune: Yoshino's puppet.

Kotori: Please hurry.

With that Kotori flew in the air and headed for the emerald forest.

* * *

Yu: Guess you can't always trust the weather news.

Yuri: Yeah I guess so... What is it Kanade?

Kanade: Nothing, I just thought I saw Kotori flying in the rain holding someone on her back.

Sinon: Your probally just seeing things. There's no way anyone would be running in this kind of rain.

* * *

Kotori flew in the rain and arrived at the emerald forest. It was hard for Kotori because Yoshino was basically the source of the storm. Kotori was basically holding the storm itself. Yoshino continued to cry over her missing puppet. Kotori struggled to hold her.

Kotori: I hope they get here soon.

* * *

Neptune and Plutia arrived at the town. They didn't know where to start. It could be anywhere.

Neptune: Umm... maybe we should split.

Plutia: Okay.

Neptune: I'll go that way and you go that way. We'll meet back here if you find anything. Got it?

Plutia: Yeah... I think.

With that they split up.

* * *

 _Neptune ran through the streets. The more longer it took, the more worried she got._

 _Neptune: Gotta find it! Gotta find it! Where can it be?_

 _Neptune continued to run in the rain. She should've brought an umbrella but there wasn't really anytime. Neptune could hardly see where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into someone._

 _Neptune: Owy. What was that, did I ran into a brick wall or some-_

 _Neptune releases she ran into a person._

 _?: Salutation!_

 _Neptune: Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?_

 _?: I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking._

 _She said still laying on the ground._

 _Neptune: Umm... Are you going get up?_

 _?: Yes._

 _With that the person got up._

 _Penny: My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you._

 _Neptune: Hey Penny. I'm Neptune._

 _Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you._

 _Neptune: O-Kay._

 _There was something weird about this girl. Something about her seemed... robotic._

 _Neptune: Why are you in the rain without an umbrella?_

 _Penny: Oh I was just walking, then it started to rain. Strange isn't it._

 _Neptune: Oh yeah... that. OH! can you help me?_

 _Penny: OF COURSE! What do you need help in._

 _Neptune: Well you see._

* * *

Kotori continued to fly over the forest looking for a place to put Yoshino. It was hard to see because of all rain and wind. Suddenly the wind got worst and Kotori was blown away into the ground, dropping Yoshino. Yoshino fell and crashes into the ground.

Kotori: YOSHINO!

Suddenly, Kotori heard a growl. She looked and saw the creature of grimm. Kotori completely forgot that the emerald forest was basically a home for Grimm. Grimm started to surround Yoshino, the grimm growled at her.

Kotori remembered what Jason said.

(FLASHBACK)

Jason: The creature of Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. Negative Emotions like anger, jealously, sorrow, sadness, loneliness and especially... FEAR.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yoshino panicked, the grimm were scary enough but without Yoshinon she was frightened. Nevermores circled around her, death stalkers threatened her life, and beowolves growled at her.

Yoshino: Zadkiel!

Suddenly, the storm grew even worse.

Kotori: Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad. Where are those two?

* * *

Plutia: (YAWN) I'm so... sleepy.

Plutia walked through the streets. She ignored the rain, she was too sleepy anyways. Without looking where she was going she bumped into a person holding a red and black umbrella.

Plutia: (YAWN) Sorry.

 _The girl with the red and Black umbrella spoke._

 _?: Ara-ara your certainly are the sleepy one._

 _Another girl behind her holding a white umbrella spoke._

 _?: So... What are you doing in the rain without an umbrella._

 _Plutia: Oh I was looking for some..._

 _Plutia stops and stares at the girl with the white umbrella._

 _?: Something wrong?_

 _Plutia: I have a friend who looks exactly like you._

 _?: You don't say._

 _Plutia: Hi my name is Plutia_

 _Kurumi: Hi Plutia. I'm Kurumi_

 _Sing-love: Sing-love._

 _Plutia: Hallo._

 _Sing-love: So what's a lovely girl like you doing in the rain._

 _Plutia: Oh I was looking for a-_

 _Guy 1: Well, Well, Well. What do we have here._

 _Guy 2: What are you girls doing here all along._

 _Guy 3: Looks like today is our lucky day boys. There three of them and three of us. How about it girls? Wanna "play"._

 _Sing-love: (SIGH, perverts. But seriously, in the rain? Oh well then, should I neblade them. Nah, I'll just kill them) Sing-love thought to herself._

 _Kurumi: (Really? This is the second time I've ran into people like this. I'll just kill them. It'll proabally scare Plutia though, Oh well.) Kurumi thought to herself._

 _Before anyone could take action. everyone noticed Plutia's facial expression had changed. She was smilling. Not the happy type of smile, it was the type of smile that would send shivers down your spine._

 _Plutia: sure!_

* * *

 _Penny: MR WHITE RABBIT! MR WHITE RABBIT!_

 _Neptune: Umm... Penny. You know were not actually looking for a person right? Were looking for a puppet._

 _Penny: ...So we are!_

 _Neptune: (SIGH) Are you sure you didn't bring an umbrella._

 _Penny: Nope._

 _Neptune: Oh, okay then._

 _Penny: Is this puppet that important to you?_

 _Neptune: Well not important to me. But it's very important to a friend of mine. You see all of my friends are... unique. You know, like you._

 _Penny: What did you just call me?_

 _Penny leans her head closer until the distance between their heads were 10cm apart._

 _Neptune: Umm...No I meant unique, umm...like unique in a good way. You know. umm..._

 _Penny: You just called me "friend". Am my really your friend._

 _Neptune: ehhh. Sure! Why not._

 _Penny: Ahaha! Sen-sational! Your the second friend I've made. We can go shopping, try different desserts and talk about cute boys._

 _Neptune: Umm... lets try finding that puppet first._

 _Penny: Right!_

 _There was something about this girl. Neptune thought to herself. The more she talked the more she seemed... robotic. But she can't be a robot, can she? I mean, she's walking in the rain, theres no way she's a robot... Unless, she was waterproof. That would make sense. Neptune thought to herself. She also said "second' does that mean she only has one other friend. Neptune's train of thought was interrupted when she heard Penny gasp._

 _Neptune: What's wrong?_

 _Penny: I-I have to go._

 _Neptune: What? Now? I thought we were-_

 _By then penny had already left. At first Neptune wondered why she was in a hurry but then two Atlas soldiers ran past Neptune chasing Penny._

 _Neptune: O my gosh. Did she break the law or something. There's no time to be thinking about that. I should meet up with Plutia and see if she found it._

* * *

 _Plutia put her whip away. She was now very, very... satisfied. The man laid there traumatised, not able to say a word._

 _Plutia: Hmm? Where are the other two?_

 _Sing-Love: Don't worry._

 _Kurumi: We took care of them._

 _Plutia: Oh okay._

 _The three of them exited the alley way and were now on the streets._

 _Sing-love: So what were you doing anyways._

 _Plutia: Oh I was looking for my friend's puppet._

 _Kurumi: Puppet?_

 _Plutia: A white bunny rabbit. Have seen it anywhere?_

 _Kurumi: Actually. I think I have._

 _Kurumi reaches for her purse and pulls out Yoshinon._

 _Kurumi: Is this it?_

 _Plutia: Yes that's it... I think. Wow how did you find it?_

 _Sing-love: We didn't. It just fell from the sky._

 _Plutia: Oh. Well, I should get this to Neppy now. Arigato! (Thanks in Japanese)_

 _Sing-love: Cya_

 _Kurumi: Bye!_

 _With that Plutia left._

Both: ...

Kurumi: I actually like her.

Sing-love: Really?

Kurumi: Yeah, It's not everyday you get to meet someone who's as sadistic as you.

Sing-love: I can agree with you with that one.

Kurumi: I guess she's one of them.

Sing-love: Yeah, they certainly are an interesting bunch

Both:...

Sing-love looks at Kurumi.

Sing-love: what? You wanna switch sides?

Kurumi: ... Maybe. How about you?

Sing-love: Hmm... Nah. My one goal is to neblade Stella. So I doubt they would let me join them. But it's not a bad idea, I mean our allies are so boring, they never want to have any fun. I actually don't blame you if you want to switch sides. Their team seemed to be way more fun and interesting.

Kurumi: ... I'll think about.

Both:...

Sing-Love: ... So! Wanna finish off that last guy.

A sadistic smile appeared on Kurumi's face, then she said.

Kurumi: With pleasure.

* * *

Neptune: Plutia!

Plutia: Oh hey Neptune.

Neptune: Did you find it? I couldn't find it anywhere.

Plutia: Yep.

Neptune: Yep? Wait so you actually found it.

Plutia: Yep. Actually my new friends found it.

Neptune: New friends? Whatever, give it to me. We need to get that to Kotori.

Both of them made sure no one was around to see them. When they were sure, they got out their crystals and transformed for flying was way more faster.

* * *

Both of them arrived at the emerald forest. The first thing they released was the dome of light in the middle of the forest. The second thing they noticed was Kotori fighting the creature of grim by herself.

Purple Heart: Iris, go help Kotori. I'll go get the puppet to Yoshino.

Iris heart: On it.

with that they split up.

Iris Heart: Fighting Viper!

Kotori: Plutia? Where's Neptune, did you find Yoshinon.

Iris Heart: Oh don't worry my sweetheart. Neptune bringing the Puppet to Yoshino right now.

Kotori: Oh no.

Iris Heart: What is it?

Kotori: it's too dangerous to fly in this storm.

Purple Heart flew towards the dome of light. She felt the rain and the wind getting stronger. She tried flying with all her strength but the wind was too strong. Purple Heart felt the wind pushing her away. She no longer had control of her wings. She flew through the sky and crash landed on the ground. When all hope seemed lost, Neptune heard a familiar voice.

Mato: Netpune? what's going on? Are you okay.

Purple Heart: I'll explain later. Right now, our objective is to get this item to that dome of light.

Once they saw this item, they immediately knew what to do.

Rock: I'll do it.

Purple Heart: You sure.

Rock: There's no time to argue, Give it to me.

Mato: Are you sure you'll be alright.

Rock: Don't worry about me.

The storm grew worse. Winds were getting stronger and rain was pouring. Rock with amazing speed ran through the storm As she was running she saw team KSYS and SKYJ. but there was not time to waste. Rock run past Yuri and Kirito with amazing speed and she went into the dome of light.

The dome of light was basically a blizzard. Rock pushed through. Icicles and bits of ice started piecing her skin. She kept moving however. She could hardly see, so she only moved forwards. More icicles and ices pieced her skin, which lead to her bleeding even more. But she ignored it for she knew it was going to heal anyways. She finally reached the middle.

Rock entered the middle. She was surprised how big it was. It was almost like she she was in space. When she entered she saw Yoshino sitting on a giant beast like rabbit. Yoshino's face was buried into the fur of the creature, but Rock could tell she was crying. Rock didn't blame her, after all she was just a child. Using her telepathy.

Rock: Hey Yoshino.

Yoshino eyes widen, she moved her head upwards and faced Rock. Yoshino saw Rock holding Yoshinon oh her had, she also noticed the pieces of ice that had pieced her skin. Yoshino got off Zadkiel and moved towards Rock. Rock handed Yoshinon to Yoshino.

Yoshino: Yoshinon! Arigato!

Yoshino started crying, but this time it was because happiness.

Yoshino: Arigato!

Yoshino then embraced Rock with a hugged. This surprised Rock, she didn't know anyone would hugged her besides Mato.

Then the blizzard started to settle. The storm stopped, it stopped raining, the clouds disappeared and the wind was calm.

Chariot: That's something you don't see everyday.

Dead: Awww. Isn't that just adorable. You must really love being hugged like that.

Mato: Rock! Yoshino! Are you both okay?

Yoshino let go of Rock, she faced Mato with a smile.

Yoshino: Yeah I'm okay.

Shinoa: Hey guys.

Yomi: Hallo.

Julie: Is everyone alright?

Yuu: Yep! Were all doing fine.

Saturn: Can someone please explain what just happened?

Yuri: Something tells me it had something to do with those two. (Pointing at Neptune and Kotori)

Sinon: Was there any point in us coming? Why did Jason ask us to come.

Kirito: I think I know.

Yu: What is it?

Yu's question was answered when they heard the creature of grimm surrounding them.

Neptune: Oh yeah, I forgot. The emerald forest is basically a home to the grimm.

Yuu: (SIGH) It's like initiation all over again.

Strength: Guess we really can't go one day without fighting huh?

Kanade: Everyone get ready. Their coming.

* * *

 _Ruby: Oh your all here._

 _Mato: hey Guys._

 _Jaune: What happen to you guys?_

 _Weiss: Were you guys in the rain?_

 _Nora: Whoa, you guys look exhausted._

 _Mato: Yeah well you see we went through a lot today._

 _Yang: We can see that._

 _Neptune: To cut it short. We literary went through initiation... again._

 _Blake: were you guys in the emerald forest?_

 _Mato: Yep and by the way, why is Uranus holding Binoculars._

 _Uranus: Binoculars?_

 _Uranus throws the Binoculars away._

 _Uranus: What Binoculars._

 _Sun: yeah Mato. What are you talking about?_

 _Mato: Okay._

 _Ren: Well putting that aside. You guys should get some rest. Tomorrow were doing missions._

 _(THE NEXT DAY)_

 _Mato: So what do we do?_

 _Ruby: Well that depends on what mission your assigned on. Some might take you weeks while others could take months. You might need to go beyond the borders while others might require you to stay within the city walls. Your job is basically to help a huntsmen or huntress finish a particular._

 _Kirito: I see_

 _Yuri: So we just pick one then?_

 _Kotori: Which one do we choose?_

 _Ozpin: Actually, one has already been chosen for you._

 _Saturn: Really?_

 _Sinon: And who was the one who chose this mission?_

 _Ozpin: You will know in due time. But right now, you need to be filled in with the details._

 _Yomi: Where are we going._

 _Ozpin: All 5 of your teams will be going to a place quite far from the borders. Your job is simple, clear as much grimm as you can and let your huntsman do the rest._

 _Neptune: Wait? all 20 of us? Do we really need that many people?_

 _Ozpin: The place their going has been infested with grimm for a very long time. The emerald forest only scratches the surface about how much grimm there are over there._

 _Neptune: (GULP)_

 _Mato: Sounds dangerous._

 _Ruby: Come on, you guys have nothing to worry about. You guys are super strong anyways, you'll survive. Besides you'll have an actually genuine huntsmen with you._

Mato: Yeah! I guess your right.

* * *

Everyone was in complete shocked, disappointment and straight up speechless.

Everyone: EH?

Jason: Hey everyone! Long time no see.

* * *

 **Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

* * *

 **A/N Please keep it mind that Yoshino's last name isn't really Hermit, it's actually her nickname that was given to her. I just put it as her last name because I couldn't think of anything else. And that's the end of chapter 11. I feel all better now. I still have a sore throat though. But I'm fine. Anyways thanks for reading and if you have any problems with this chapter please review and I'll try make it right. Anyways, see you in the next chapter.**

 **This was finished on the 18/12/2016**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost Mission Pt 1

**A/N Thank you XY Kid, JohnAwake, bast234, xiodan56, freebyte, 9feetnerd, RaiseDaDragz, tendaysromeo, someonestupED, damnlastwords for all you kind and positive reviews. Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story besides "Jason".**

* * *

Everyone was in complete shocked, disappointment and straight up speechless.

Everyone: EH?

Jason: Hey everyone! Long time no see.

Saturn: It's only been a day.

Jason: Yeah but for me it's been like 5 chapters.

Neptune: I know right. That part took forever.

Everyone: ?

Kotori: Jason! Do you mind explaining.

Jason: Yes, You see I am the huntsman that you will come with on this mission.

Everyone: EHHH!

Sinon: Your a huntsmen? Since when?

Jason: I spook with Ozpin

Plutia: You know Ozzy?

Jason: Yes, I've known him ever since you guys got here.

Yuri: So Ozpin and Jason already knew each other... figures.

Yu: You became a huntsman? he asked.

Yuu: But your so... young? I'm pretty sure even I'm older then you. She said.

Kotori: So what is this mission?

Jason: I'll explain everything when were all on the plane.

Kagari: Umm Jason. I don't see a plane.

Yomi: Are we going buy ground.

Jason: Have you guys forgotten my ability?

Kanade: You have the ability to combine millions of micro cubes into basically anything you want. Therefore you can basically create anything you can imagine.

Jason smiled and said.

Jason: Yep.

Everyone releases what Jason is telling them.

Kotori: Don't tell me.

Suddenly Jason stomped his foot on the ground and a giant magical rune appears on the helipad. Blue and white micro cubes appeared and combined with each other. After a few seconds there was now a blue and white spaceship.

Kanade, Julie, Yoshino, Yoshinon: Wow!

Neptune: Whoa.

Yu: I did not see that coming.

Shinoa: Ha, his actually useful for once. (Just making fun of him)

Mato: That was so cool!

Neptune: You know magic?

Jason: Nah, that magic rune was just for special effects.

Neptune: oh.

Saturn: couldn't you just teleport us there.

Jason: I can only teleport a certain distance, Saturn. Besides It's faster, cooler, safer and most importantly, cheaper this way. Anyways, lets all get on. I'll explain when were in the air.

* * *

They flew through the air. The entire plane held all 20 passengers and the pilot, which was Jason of course. The entire plane looked like a giant fighter jet, Jason made the plane go invisible once they were in the air.

Julie: Whoa, Look at that view.

Yoshinon: Were so high up!

Kirito: If Jason's involve, I doubt it, that all were only going to be fighting grimm.

Yuri: So what are we really doing?

Jason puts the plane in auto pilot and faces them.

Jason: We will be fighting Grimm. But that won't be the whole mission. I was able to locate another base where your enemies might be hiding in, That's where we headed now. If luck would have it, we might find the person who put you here. By now you should know that all your enemies from your worlds have come here and joined forces right?

Everyone nods.

Jason: We should arrive in the afternoon. When we get there, we go by the mission. We clear the area of grimm, at the same time we look for the base. Then we a safe place to camp for the night.

Kirito: I see

Kotori: So where are we going exactly?

Jason: A forest with a lot of abandon villages. The abandon villages are small but there all over the forest. We should get there soon.

Neptune: Why were they abandoned?

Kirito: Grimm I'm guessing.

Jason: Yep. The place were headed is know to be one of the most grimm infested areas. When we arrive, proceed with caution.

(Team KSYS, Team Kiss)

Sinon: Do you think we'll ever come back?

Kirito: Of course we will. We won't be stuck here forever. We'll eventually catch him.

Shinoa: But if you think about it. It's not so bad here.

Sinon: You think? In a world of Grimm.

Yu: Well compare to our world, where vampires and humans are at war almost everyday and that none of our comrades have died. I would actually consider this a very peaceful world.

Kirito: I guess your right. This world sure is... interesting. I mean our world is pretty much normal besides the fact that our technology is very advanced.

Shinoa: Does your world really take place somewhere around 2022?

Sinon: Yeah.

Shinoa: What's it like.

Kirito: Well not that much is different. It's not as advanced as you think. It's pretty much like this world but there's no Grimm.

(Team SKYJ, Team Skye)

Yuri: This sure is fun.

Kanade: What is?

Yuri: You know going to school and stuff.

Kanade: It's not exactly the normal type of school. But yeah, it is fun.

Julie: You never been to school before.

Yuri: Well, I don't know about Kanade. But in the afterlife, life isn't normal. Everyday we were always thinking about ways about how to counter Kanade.

Julie: You were enemies?

Yuri: At first, yes. We though she was an angel from God so we, the Shinda Sekai Sensen, tried all sort of things on how to lure God.

Saturn: But in the end, you found out that Kanade was just like you.

Yuri: Yep.

Julie: when we first met I also thought Kanade was an angel.

Kanade: The wings were Otonashi's idea.

Julie: Oh

Saturn: Who's Otonashi?

Yuri: One of the members of our group. You should've seen him when he first entered the afterlife. He ended up being stabbed in the heart by Kanade

Saturn and Julie looked at Kanade.

Kanade: He didn't believe that we were all dead. So I wanted to prove it to him.

Saturn: By stabbing him in the heart?

Kanade: yes.

(Team KNPY, Team Canopy)

Kotori and Neptune have basically said nothing to each other after that "Incident" happened. It was basically awkward silence for team KNPY. Plutia leans over and whispers to Yoshino.

Plutia: Did I miss something?

Yoshinon: Yeah, while you were sleeping those two got into a fight. Now they won't even talk to each other.

Plutia: Oh... Should we do something about it.

Yoshinon: I have no idea. By the way, you were the one who found me right? How did you find me?

Yoshino: Umm thank you for that by the way.

Plutia: Hmm... I didn't actually find it. I met some new people when I was looking for it, they found it.

Yoshinon: Really? Do you know their names.

Plutia: Hmm... I think they were Sing-love and... oh yes, Kurumi.

Yoshino froze.

Plutia: What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?

Yoshino: D-did you say Kurumi?

Plutia: Yeah, do you know her?

Yoshino: Yeah, she comes from the world me and Kotori come from.

Plutia: Oh

Yoshino: Yeah, and she's a really bad person. she likes hurting people.

Plutia: Really? ... Well I like her.

Yoshino: Eh?

Plutia: I think she's a great person. I mean we have so much in common.

Yoshino was about rebut her, but when she thought about it. She actually had a point.

(Team MHYA and YMKE, Team Miya and Yemuk)

Their seats were right in front near where the pilot was siting. Not that the pilot was actually driving. He just sat there at the front so he could look important.

Kagari: So apparently, you already knew Chariot, Dead and Rock.

Jason: Yep. Those were good times! (He says sarcastically)

Yomi: what happened exactly?

Dead: Well you see-

Jason: It was GREAT! We became best friends the moment we met! (Sarcastically). It went something like this.

(FLASBACK)

Chariot, Dead and Rock were in the same place. They discuss only about the topic and nothing else. They had become allies every since Mato came to this world. Besides, chariot's home and dead's home have basically merged into Rock's home to yeah. It was an awkward conversation considering spent most of their lives trying to kill each other. Gold Saw wasn't there, she had matters to attend to apparently. They only talked about one thing, White Rock Shooter.

Chariot: So what are we going to do about her?

Rock: We kill her of course.

Dead: How? If this person really was able to beat Rock. How are we going to help.

Rock: She didn't beat me. I was just surprised by her strength.

Chariot: Is she really that strong?

Rock: Yes. She's both strong and really fast. But if we-

Chariot: ...

Dead: ...

Rock: ...

Rock summoned her Rock cannon, she turned around and shot at the person behind them. Jason used his micro cubes to form and shield in front of him. Three flaming rocks collided with Jason's shields creating small explosions and smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jason remained unharmed.

Jason: Is that how you greet strangers?

Dead: Only the annoying ones.

Dead sent her chains towards him in attempt to restrain him. A blue and white sword appeared in Jason's hand. with his sword he cut down every chain that was sent his way. Using her wheels, Chariot charged at Jason with the speed of a race car. Chariot swung her sword, suddenly there was this bright light that blinded her. When Chariot could see again Jason was gone and was right now behind Chariot. Jason could've used his sword to stabbed Chariot in the heart which was what a normal person would've done. But Jason just jumped back and faced the three of them.

Chariot: who are you? What do you want.

Jason: The name's Jason. And I'm here to talk.

Rock: About what?

Jason: About the girl who keeps calling you Stella.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mato: Whoa. Is that true?

Rock nodded.

Kagari: Why would you do that?

Chariot: Hey, we live in a world where it's every man for himself. You aways have to be on guard.

Yuu: Speaking of which, do you know how Strength is alive. I'm not complaining, just wondering.

Jason: Not sure. I'm guessing the guy who put you here probally raised her from the dead or something like that (Not sounding surprise at all)

Strength: He can do that?

Jason: Well of course. Dimension Travellers can do a lot of things. Don['t underestimate them. Travelling to different dimension isn't easy you know. In my opinion, raising someone from the dead and time travelling is easier then travelling dimensions.

Mato: You can time travel.

Jason: Yep.

The eight of them have seem to underestimate Jason.

Rock: Anyways, continuing the story. Not long after we met Jason we ended up here.

(FLASHBACK)

Dead: Oww my head. Where am I?

Her vision was blurry at first, but then everything became clear. She was in a dark alley way and it seemed to be mid afternoon. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. Then she saw chariot laying besides her.

Dead: Hey wake up. (She said softly while shaking her gently)

Chariot: Ah, my head

Dead: Are you alright?

Chariot: Yeah I'm alright, I think

Dead: Thank goodness

Chariot: where are we?

Dead: Don't know. I just woke up a moment ago. But this doesn't seem to be the otherworld anymore. What happened?

Chariot: I don't know, all I remember was that you, me and Rock were talking about Sing-love and now suddenly I'm here.

Yomi: Yeah that's what I remember as well.

?: Oww my head hurts.

The two girls looked to see where that voice came from. They looked behind themselves and saw a girl lying on the ground. She had dark tan skin and short brown hair. She wore a black hood with white flames on it.

Dead: S-Strenght?

Strength: Dead? Chariot?

Chariot: A-Aren't you dead?

Strength: That's what I thought.

Dead: How are you alive?

Strength: I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm just as confuse as you are-

Strenght stopped and fell silent.

Chariot: Umm hallo.

Dead: Strenght, are you alright?

Strength: Is that Rock?

The two of them turned around and saw a girl lying on the floor. Their eyes widen. She wore black armor that covered her chest that has the black bikini top, left arm and legs. Her jacket was a torn black cape and her entire right arm is a robotic appendage holding a vicious blade. Her hairstyle was the same. She wore a black crown-like object with a white cross design which wraps around her left twintail. A few chains wrap around her hair and around her waist. What stood out the most was her right arm, it wasn't an arm, it was her Insane Cannon Lance. There was no doubt about it, the person laying down on the ground was Insane Black Rock Shooter.

Strength: S-Should we poke her.

Dead: What! No, are you crazy.

Chariot: You wanna get yourself killed... again.

Strength: Yeah, I know. But thats her. (Emphases on the "her")

Chariot: I know. What should we do?

Dead: Don't ask me.

Strength: Wait... let's see if she's hostile or not.

Chariot: I don't think that's even necessary.

Strenght: I'm going try wake her.

Chariot; What! You crazy?

Strength: It's worth the shot.

Strength moves over to where Rock is lying down. Chariot follows with her sword and shield in hand.

Strenght: Rock. Hey Rock! Wake Up!

Rock: Strength? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so badly?

Strenght: Honestly I don't know myself.

Rock slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Chariot's sword pointed at her eye.

Rock: Umm Chariot? What are you doing?

Chariot: What am I doing? Rock, look at yourself.

Rock got up and looked at herself.

Rock: Whoa. Why am I in my insane version?

Dead: That's what we want to know.

Rock: I even have my Insanse cannon Lance- WAIT A MINUTE! STRENGTH! YOUR ALIVE!

Strength: SSHH! Keep it down, yes I am alive. Before you ask, no I don't know.

Rock: (SPEECHLESS)

Strenght: Anyways, by now I'm pretty sure all three of you have sensed it by now.

Rock: Sensed what?

Rock's question was answered when she felt a presence, a presence she hasn't felt in a while.

Rock: Mato.

Chariot: Kagari's nearby.

Dead: So is Yomi.

Strenght: I can feel Yuu's presence as well. We need to find them. If I know them any better, they'll probally be confused right now.

Rock: It would be better If I didn't have this lance though.

Rock knew that her Black cannon Lance was very useful in battle. But having a giant lance for a right arm can be very annoying sometimes.

Jason: I'm pretty sure you can put that lance away if you want.

All four of them turned around and saw a boy standing in front of them.

Strenght: Who are you?

Chariot: (SIGH) It's you again.

Jason: Cold as ever I see.

Strength: You know him?

Dead: We've met once. In the other world.

Strength: I see.

Rock: What do you mean by put it away.

Jason: If I'm correct. I'm pretty sure that big lance of yours can turn into an arm.

Rock stared at her Lance. After a moment of silence. The giant lance turned into an arm.

Dead: Whoa.

Chariot: Anyways, mind explaining where we are.

Jason: I'll explain everything once you guys have reunited with your other selves.

Rock: Mato.

Dead: Do you know why Rock is in her insane form.

Jason: Oh yeah... that. How do I explain this. You see, Mato has taken over your other body. Since Mato's soul is in your body, your soul has moved to your Insanse mode body.

Dead: ... What?

Jason: Oh yeah, your other selves has somehow taken in downgraded versions of your bodies.

Everyone: EH?

Jason: You'll know when you meet them.

Chariot: Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait. Slow down for one minu- Where did he go?

Dead: He... disapeared.

Suddenly they heard Jason's voice.

Jason: Telepathy, it's how she communicates.

The four of them were about to confront him but they froze when they heard the next voice.

Yuu: Okay, who are you? How do you know about that? If you have something to tell us, please do.

The four of them froze. Rock and Strength were both nervous, The last time Rock met Mato, she beat her up. Yuu thinks Strength is dead, so yeah. Both Chariot and Dead were also both equally nervous. They've never met their other selves in person before. The tension was broken when they heard Jason say.

Jason: The names Jason. And I actually have a lot of things to tell you, but before that there are people hear who have been dying to meet you.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mato: Whoa.

Yomi: So that's what happened.

Kagari: Anyways, are we there yet?

Jason: Well technically yes. Were right above the forest. However our landing spot is 15 minutes away.

Yuu: Is the forest that big?

Jason: Yep. This forest is two times bigger then Vale itself.

Mato: That's ginormous!

Jason: Yeah, it certainly is-

Suddenly all the windows that showed the outside world were covered by this black static.

Kirito: What's going on.

Jason: I don't know, I think were being-

Then from the black static, a black rabbit appeared on the screen.

Black Asobin: Hallo Everyone! We've been expecting you.

Saturn's eyes widened.

Saturn: Center-Sensai?

Black Asobin: The person you know as Centre-Sensai is no more. My name is Black Asobin. And you're going to be in one hell of a ride.

Saturn: Stop messing around Centre-Sensai! I know that's you!

Black Asobin: Sorry can't hear you, please a message after the boom.

Jason: After the Boom?

Suddenly the black static covering the windows disappeared, and what they saw next was completely unexpected. What the black static disappeared, the last thing everyone saw was a black and red missile almost 10 cm close from the spaceship. Everything happened really fast but for Jason, time seem to slow down. He thought about this, there was no time to counter the missle, so he used his last mili seconds to put a shield around each passenger including himself. All this was followed by a high nuclear explosion. It was basically a nuclear explosion in the air. The missile exploded like a nuclear bomb splitting the debris of the spaceship far apart from each other.

* * *

Mato's eyes flew open. She immediately got up, if she had wounds they probably healed by now. She looked around, she saw what looked like the wing of the ship but nothing else. She didn't know how long she was out for, She looked around

Mato: Yomi! Yuu! Kagari! Rock! Dead! Strength! Chariot! Anyone!

Mato searched and searched. Then she notice something. Under the wing of the plane, Mato saw a hand. She grabbed the piece of debris and lifted it. Her eyes widen. She dragged the girl out and started checking her pulse.

Mato: Kanade! Kanade!

She must've been crushed by the debris. Mato swore she wasn't breathing, because she started breathing again. Then Kanade's eyes slowly opened.

Kanade: Mato?

Mato: Kanade! Thank goodness your alright.

Kanade: What happened?

Mato: We were hit by a missile. After that... I don't know.

Kanade: Is Plutia okay?

Mato: Plutia?

Kanade pointed behind Mato. There was a girl laying on the floor near them. Mato cursed herself for not seeing that before and went up to Plutia.

Mato: Plutia! Putia!

Mato thought she was dead, but then she heard this

Plutia: (SOFT SNORE) Hehehe, your so funny Neppy.

She was sleeping, she was talking in her sleep as well. Mato was amazed at the fact Plutia was able to sleep through all that.

Mato: Plutia! Plutia wake up!

Plutia: (YAWN) Mato? Why are you in my room?

Mato: Your room? Plutia, were in the forest.

Plutia: oh, what happened?

Mato: We got separated.

Kanade: We don't know where we are either.

Plutia: Oh.

* * *

Kotori: Kirito! KIRITO!

Kirito: AAHH! What! What happened?

Kotori: We got separated, that's what happened.

Kirito: Where are the others?

Kotori: Well, Yuri's over there trying to calm down Yomi. Other then that, I don't know.

Kirito: Is Yomi alright.

Kotori: She'll be fine, she was just shocked from what just happened.

Kirito: Right, we were hit by that missile.

Yuri: Yeah, whatever that missile was. It was able to split us apart pretty far.

Kirito: Are you alright Yomi.

Yomi: Yeah, I'm fine... I think.

Kotori: we need to focus on finding our teammates.

Yuri: That's right, it's nearly turning dark as well. We need to start moving.

* * *

Yoshino's eyes slowly opened. She had no idea what was happening or where she was. She released something.

Yoshino: Yoshinon! Yoshinon!

She was about to start crying, but then she found Yoshinon who was right next to her a few cm away.

Yoshinon: Hey Yoshino, are you alright?

Yoshino: Yeah, but I don't know where the others. I think we got separated.

Yoshinon: Look! I see a hand under that piece of debris.

Yoshino ran to where Yoshinon pointed to. Yoshino didn't know what to do, she wasn't strong enough to lift the debris. She touched the hand hoping he/she wasn't dead. She wondered who it was. Suddenly the hand twitch. Then the debris started moving, whoever was under it was super strong. The person underneath moved the debris aside and stood up. Yoshino would probally have been scared or nervous at this point, even if it was her friend. But she was relieved when she found out who it was.

Yoshino: Rock!

Rock: Yoshino? Where are we? What happened.

Yoshinon: We don't know what happened either. But it looks like we got separated.

Rock: I see, are there any others.

Yoshinon: Don't know, your the first person we found.

Rock looked around.

Rock: THERE!

Rock headed for another part of debris and moved it aside.

Rock: Dead! Dead! Wake up.

Dead: Rock? Oww! What happened.

Rock: We got separated.

Dead: Wait where's Yomi?

Rock: I don't know. I can't sense Mato's presence either.

Yoshino looked as the two of them had their conversation. Then something caught her eye.

Yoshino: Yu!

This caught the attention of Dead and Rock.

Dead: Is she alright?

Yoshino: Yu! Yu!

Yu's eyes slowly opened.

Yu: Yoshino? Dead? Rock? What happened.

Rock: We got separated because of that missile.

Yoshinon: Yu, are you okay?

Yu: Yeah, I'm okay.

Yoshino: Okay, thank goodness.

Yu: Wait, what are the others. Where's Shinoa and the others.

Rock: I told you, we got separated.

Yu: Oh. Well, we better start looking for them.

Dead: That's what were going to do. But we better hurry, it's getting dark.

* * *

?: Kagari! Kagari! Kagari Wake up!

Everything looked blurry for her. She could hear this ringing sound in her ears and a voice calling to her.

?: Kagari! Kagari!

Kagari: Chariot? Is that you?

Strenght: Actually it's me. Strength.

Her vision and hearing suddenly became clear.

Kagari: Oh

Shinoa: Wow I bet you can't survive a day without your twin sister. (She says in a teasing manner)

Kagari: Shut up!

Saturn: So it's true?

Strength: Okay Girls. Let's all calm down.

Kagari: What happened?

Strength: We got separated from that missile. We need to find the others before it gets dark.

Kagari: Can't you just sense where Yuu is. Chariot was able to do that with me during initiation.

Strenght: I already tried.

Kagari: And?

Strength: For some reason, I can't sense Yuu's presence anywhere. It's like something or someone is preventing me from doing it.

* * *

Sing-Love: Hehehe

Kurumi: What's so funny Sing-love?

Sing-love: Oh nothing.

* * *

?: Chariot! Chariot! Chariot Wake up!

Everything looked blurry for her. She could hear this ringing sound in her ears and a voice calling to her.

?: Chariot! Chariot!

Chariot: Kagari! Is that you?

Yuu: Actually it's me. Yuu.

Her vision and hearing suddenly became clear.

Chariot: Oh

Sinon: Is Kagari that important to you?

Chariot: Well, duh. She's my other self, I love her.

Sinon: Love as in sisterly love right?

Chariot: Yeah, what did you think it was?

Sinon: Nothing!

Chariot: By the way, is Julie alright.

Yuu: Julie?

Chariot pointed to a girl laying on the floor near them.

Yuu: Julie!

Chariot: You just released?

Sinon: Hey, we just woke up a moment ago.

Yuu: Julie! Wake up!

Julie: Yuu? Sinon? Chariot? What happened?

Yuu: we got separated remember?

Julie: Oh.

Sinon: Are you alright?

Julie: Ja, I'm okay.

Sinon: That's good.

Chariot: We need to find the others before it's gets dark.

Yuu: Can't you just sense Kagari's presence.

Chariot: I'll try

Everyone:...

Chariot: That's strange.

Sinon: what is.

Chariot: I can't sense Kagari's presence anywhere.

Julie: does that mean Kagari's in trouble.

Chariot: No, I think someone's just preventing me from doing it.

Sinon: But who would do that?

Chariot: Someone who wants us to stay loss.

* * *

Jason walked through the forest. He knew the location each person, but it was going to take some time finding them, the fact that Jason can't teleport to place he hasn't been in makes it difficult. The groups that have been formed are far away from each other, it was going to take more then a day to find them all.

Jason: well better get going.

Jason walked through the forest. For a while nothing happened. But then he sensed something... or someone. He looked around but there was no one there. Then Jason saw him, the person wore the exact same coat Jason did. But his coat was Black and Red instead of Blue and White.

?: SO! You must be Jason.

* * *

 **A/N And that's the end of Chapter 12. I have an announcement to make. I have decided to copy all my chapters and post them on Wattpad. Now don't worry, I won't be moving to Wattpad. No, i'll just be posting on both and Wattpad. So i could spread my story to a wider audience. Because my friends said there are people who used wattpad instead of . So when I post a chapter, it will be posting on both and Wattpad. However that does mean, that I might be getting reviews from Wattpad as well. Who knows, no one might even read it. Anyways, what do you guys think.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and if you have any problems with this chapter then please review. And see you in the next chapter.**

 **This Chapter was finished on 23/12/2016**


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Mission Pt 2

**A/N Chapter 13 is here! Thank you tendaysromeo, XY Kid, bast234, RaiseDaDragz, JohnAwake, someonestupED, 9feetnerd, damnlastwords, xiodan56, freebyte. I don't know why, But i have this feeling that I forgot something in the last chapter. I wonder what was it. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (probally will though).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for "Jason".**

* * *

?: Oww, my back. Did I fall from the sky...again.

Everything was blurry at first but then things became clear.

Netune: EH? Wait a minute, where am I?

Neptune looked around, she saw debris of the ship. But that was it. Neptune got up and searched the area.

Neptune: Plutie! Kotori! Yoshino! ANYONE! Where is everyone? From the looks of things we got separated. But isn't this the part of the story when I'm suppose to meet one of my other friends. Is there anyone here? I can't be alone right? Right?

* * *

?: SO! You must be Jason.

Jason: And YOU must be the culprit who's behind all this.

?: That would be me.

Jason: So... What's your name.

Jack: I'm pretty sure you already know that, but just for the sake of it. The name's Jack.

Jason: Well Jack. You've had your fun but now it's time for you to stop.

Jack: Oh don't be such a party pooper. Even you have to admit that this has turned into quite the interesting story.

Jason: ... Yeah I'll have to agree with you on that one.

Jack: HA! See, See. So, what do you think?

Jason: You mean your choice in characters, there an interesting bunch. But did you have to involve that many people. You even brought their enemies.

Jack: What's a story without villains. And you probably don't know this but I added-

Jason: Added new people... I know. I've already greeted them.

Jack: When did you-

Jason: I have my ways.

Jack: You never cease to surprise me.

Jason: Why did you have to involve more people?

Jack: Kurumi really wanted to see Shido again. So i thought, might as well add more.

Jason: You know your just giving me more comrades by doing so right?

Jack: I know, but who cares when your having fun.

Jason: (SIGH) Well, sorry to ruin your fun. But the rules say that it is forbidden to bring people from others worlds to another. Sorry, but rules are rules.

Jack: You mean the rules you made up.

Both: ...

Jason used his micro cubes to create four blue and white cannon and fired at Jack. Jack used his micro cubes to create a black and red shield around him, blocking the attack. Suddenly a black and red giant mechanical flying fist appeared, the giant fist threw itself at Jason. Jason quickly used his micro cubes to equip something to his shoes, he suddenly jumped in the air dodging the fist. Instead of hitting Jason, the giant fist hit the ground, making it shake. He stayed in the air floating. Jack created a red and black flying board for him to stand on, so he could be at the same height as Jason. Jason created a laser gun and aimed it at him. Jack looked at him and then looked at the sunset.

Jack: looks like it's getting dark.

* * *

The four of them walked through the forest. Despite being a forest, the forest itself was a grey wasteland. The tress had leaves but they were all grey. The four of them were silent, not saying a word to each other. Yu didn't know what to say, Yoshino was too shy to talk and Rock and Dead weren't the talkative type. Suddenly Yu stopped.

Yoshino: What's wrong Yu-san.

Yu: Did you hear that?

Yoshino: hear what?

Yu: The ground shook for a moment.

Yoshino: Really?

Yoshinon: I didn't hear anything. Maybe being away from Shinoa has driven you mad.

Yu: What! No! Why would you think that.

Yoshinon: Hehehehe.

Yu: Why you.

Rock: Do you really trust Jason?

Yoshino and Yu were taken by surprise. Rock and Dead haven't said anything since they were separated. Not to mention, the question itself really shocked both of them. Then Yu spook.

Yu: W-well, of course. I mean, If it weren't for him we would totally be lost.

Yoshino: I-I agree. His only trying to help us.

Dead: Yeah, but have you ever had the feeling that Jason hasn't told us everything. Like his hiding something from us.

* * *

Saturn: Well if he is hiding something from us, then I'm sure he has his reasons.

Shinoa: And besides, Jason doesn't seem to be the type of person to hide secrets.

Strength: Hmm... How about you Kagari? What do you think about Jason?

Kagari: Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Chariot: I see. Then let me ask you this. Let's just say, Jason turned out to be our enemy. What would you do?

The other three thought about this for a moment.

Yuu: Well, After all Jason has done for us, I don't think he would betray us

Sinon: But if he did turn out to be our enemy, if he turned out to be a person who just wants to hurt my comrades. I'll just have to shoot him, no matter how much it hurts me.

Julie: Watashi...('I' in Japanese) Watashi...

Chariot: Okay, what if he was just using us. What if all this is just happening for Jason's...

(FLASHBACK)

Jason: From time to time, a dimension traveler would get really bored and do something like this to make things more interesting.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Chariot: Entertainment

* * *

Yu: Well... I'll still trust him.

Rock raises an eyebrow.

Yu: Maybe your right. Maybe he is using us. But I know someone who's just like that. His name is Guren. After I escape the vampire city, Guren was there, he saved me.

Dead: Let me guess, he lied to you?

Yu: Nope, he was completely honest with me. He said right in front of my face. He said he won't do things that won't benefit him. Apparently I was part of some experiment called owari no seraph and that he just saved me so he could use me. But even then, I know that his a good guy who cares about his comrades, his family. No matter what he says, no matter what his real objective is, his was still family to me. Maybe Jason is hiding secrets from us and maybe he has other objectives. But i've known him long enough to know that he does care about us.

(FLASHBACK)

Jason: Yu, Shinoa Remember this. You probably already know this since your taught how to work together but here's a reminder. This world is all about teamwork. Which is why people here are usually in teams of four. In this team of four, every member is important. Not one member is more important then the other. No matter how weak or how useless they are. So never ever abandon a teammate, treat your teammates like how you would treat your family. You never know what dark past your teammate has gone through so treat them with respect. Do that and you'll work together just fine. In this world, you'll die if you fight alone.

Yu and Shinoa: ...

Jason: Don't worry, if things do turn into the worst. As your comrade, I'll always have your back.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Everyone: ...

Rock: i see, then I'll take your word for it.

Dead: Umm guys. We've got company.

* * *

Kirito: It's getting dark.

Yomi: What should we do?

Kotori: We have three options. Option 1, we split up and cover more ground. Option 2, we find a safe place to stay for the night and continue searching in the morning. Option 3, we continue searching for our teammates in the night.

Everyone: ...

Yuri: Well option 1 is differenetly out of the question.

Kirito: It'll be hard to search for them in the dark.

Kotori: So were going with option 2.

Yomi: But will the others be okay.

Kirito: Hmm...

Yuri: I'm sure the others can take care of themselves.

Kotori: I agree with Yuri. Right now, we should look for a safe place to rest of the-

Kotori stopped when she released they were surrounded. Kirito, Yuri, Yomi and Kotori took out their weapons and got ready for battle.

* * *

Mato: Hmm...

Plutia: What is it Maty?

Mato: Hey Plutia.

Plutia: Yes?

Mato: Can you say something.

Plutia: Say something? What do you want me to say?

Mato: Okay, Kanade now you say something.

Kanade: Me? Umm... Hi.

Mato: Hmm...

Plutia: What's wrong?

Mato: Is it just me. Or do our voices sound the same.

Everyone: ...

Plutia: Well, now that I think about it. It kinda does.

Kanade: The tone of voice is different. But they are similar.

Mato: Am my the only one who finds that creepy.

Plutia: (YAWN) I don't know, but I'm getting sleepy.

Mato: well, is it getting dark.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Distorsion

A force field appeared around Kanade. Suddenly Kanade was hit by a tree.

* * *

Jack created two machine guns in midair and rapidly fired at Jason. Jason blocked with a sheild. Jack created two missiles and fired them at Jason, they hit Jason creating an explosion. when the smoke cleared, Jason stood their unharmed. Jason raised his hand forward and suddenly five mechanical ball like objects appeared around Jack, then they exploded simultaneously. When the smoke cleared, Jack was gone. Jason's eyes widen as he sensed Jack presence right behind him. Before Jason could react, Jack sent a giant red and black fist at Jason. The fist hit Jason in the back sending down to the ground. Jason crashed onto the ground creating a small crater. Jason stood back while Jack simply floated down. Jack created a black and red sword in his hand and slowly walked towards Jason. Suddenly a flat blue and white device appeared on the ground which Jack accidentally steps on as his walking. An electric shock was then sent through Jack's body, the attack didn't hurt him much but it was enough to paralyse him. Jason stood up, a sword appeared in his hand and he charged at Jack. He swung his sword and to his surprise, Jason's sword clashed with another. The sword wasn't Jack's however.

Jason: Ferid?

Ferid: Hallo Jason.

With his free hand, Ferid punched Jason right in the stomach sending him back. Jason crashed into a tree.

Ferid: Haven't you released?

Jason saw five daggers heading his way, before they could hit him. He equiped boosters to his shoes and dodged them at the last second.

Jason: K

Ferid: Jack never intended to fight you one on one.

Suddenly Jason found himself surrounded.

K: It's funny how you were able to walk into a trap so easily.

Death Gun: Don't worry, we'll make sure your death is quick.

Sing-love: So you must be Jason.

Afroire: Looks like this will be easier then expected.

Kurumi: Ara-ara.

Jack: What? Surprised to see so many villains in one place?

Jason: No, I'm just surprised Kurumi joined you this time.

Jack: yeah, I know right.

Kurumi: I'm right here boys.

Jason: Where's Westtcot?

Jack: Oh his at home. Probally drinking coffee and enjoying his life.

K: Anyways, lets make this quick. So we can go and kill the others.

Jason: I have to admit. You did surprise me. But don't get too full of yourselves.

* * *

Neptune waked thought the forest. She wasn't scared, she wasn't worried. She was just angry. At who you ask? Your about to find out.

Neptune: ARGH! The nerve of that guy. Not only did the author forget about me in the last chapter. He just puts me in the middle of the forest ALONE! You know what, forget that. HOW COULD THE AUTHOR FORGET ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I'm like one of the most important characters.

Neptune walked through the forest in frustration. Ignoring the growls of wolves around her.

* * *

Kirito's sword clashed with a huge kitchen knife. The man in the cloak had a huge sadistic smile on his face only wanting to kill. Yuri got her gun out and shot him in the shoulders. Kotori swung her axe knocking out two other men in cloaks. These people who had ambushed them all wore cloaks so you couldn't see their faces but you could tell that they were smiling. Not the happy type of smile. Yomi sent her chains and tangled three men until they couldn't move, then she got her scythe and slashed them. A M16 appeared in Yuri's hand, she fired bullets hitting them in the shoulder. One of them had a bow and arrow and shot an arrow at Yuri which Yuri barely dodged. The battle started to attract Grim to their location. Nevermores flew in the sky, Death stalkers snapped their claws at them and the giant snakes hissed at them.

?: RETREAT!

With that, the people in cloaks left, leaving Kirito and co to fight off the grim.

Kotori: Kirito! Who were those people?

Kirito: Laughing Coffin.

Kotori: What?

Kirito: A group of people who take joy in killing people. I should've guessed they would be here. If Death Gun is here, then it makes sense why they would be here.

Yuri: (GUNFIRE) Guys, we can chat latter. (GUNFIRE) Right now, we need to get out of here.

Kotori: How? There's too many of them.

An idea appeared in Yomi's mind. She focused her mind like how Dead taught her. Then she stabbed her scythe on the ground and suddenly skeletons appeared from the ground an attacked the grim.

Yomi: Now's our chance.

Yuri: Right, good job Yomi. Let's go.

But before they could move. The ground beneath them started to crack. Then the ground opened and Kirito, Kotori, Yuri and Yomi fell in.

* * *

Yu: ASURA-KANNON!

10 flaming swords appeared and threw themselves at the wolves killing 5-7. Rock summoned her insane cannon lance and rapidly fired at them. A giant snake attempted to bite Dead, but Dead dodged then she sent chains to contain it. Then with her scythe, she chopped it's head off. Yoshino pulled back her arrow and fired an ice arrow at the Ursa's head. Yu charged at the Ursa and stabbed his sword right through his stomach killing it. Then there more Ursas appeared.

Yu: This is going nowhere!

Rock: There's a abandon village nearby. we'll head there. Dead!

Dead: On it.

Dead stabbed her scythe through the ground and an army of skeletons appeared.

Rock: This Way!

* * *

Shinoa: SHIKAMA!

A demonic creature appeared behind Shinoa. It launched it claw at the nevermore which was flying towards them, Shikama slashed it's claw at the Nevermor's neck killing it. The orb on Saturn's twin wands turn green, vines grew from the ground and tangle the wolves eventually crushing them. Kagari blocked with her shield and then stabbed her sword into the ursa. Strength finished the Ursa off by punching it. Strength turned all four of her orgs arms into machine guns and started firing at the herd of Grimm.

Saturn: What do we do? There way too many of them.

More nevermore started circling the skies.

Kagari: We need to get somewhere safe.

Herds of Beowolves started approaching them.

Shinoa: Hmm... (LOOKS AROUND) THERE!

Shinoa pointed at the bottom of a mountain. There was a cave.

* * *

Julie swung her swords killing wolves one after the other. Sinon was in her ALO avatar shooting arrows. A wolf was able to sneak up from behind and swung it's claw at Sinon, but before it could Chariot blocked with her shield and then chopped it in two with her sword.

Sinon: Thanks

Chariot: Don't mention it.

Yuu got punched a wolf sending it flying. The wolf crashed into other wolves knocking them down like bowling pins. A death stalker launched it stinger at Yuu's head, with amazing speed, chariot got in front of Yuu and blocked the attack. Yuu ran past Chariot and punched the death stalker square in the face. A white giant snake appeared and hissed at Yuu. Before Yuu could do something, an arrow hit the snake in the eye. The snake suddenly lit on fire. Yuu looked at Sinon.

Sinon: Fire arrow.

She replied. Then shot another arrow which hit a wolf which was right behind Yuu. Julie dodged the attack and then jabbed her sword into the Wolves stomach, Julie was fast and swift. The wolves couldn't even touch her. Chariot used her wheel to kicked the ursa in front of her. Her wheel cut off the ursa's hand, then Julie ran past Chariot and stabbed her sword into the bear's stomach. Killing it.

Chariot: There's an abandoned village nearby. Let's head there. Maybe the others are there.

Sinon: How? There's too many of them.

Chariot: MARY!

Sinon: Mary?

* * *

Mato: What is that thing.

Mato pointed at the giant creature in front of them. The creature was literally made out of trees, and it had a face.

Kanade: A Geist

Plutia: What?

Kanade: Me and Yuri read it in a book. It's a ghost like grimm that can use any object and turned it into a body.

Plutia: Whoa!

Mato: Watch Out!

The geist swung it's tree arm at Plutia. Mato tackled Plutia to the ground dodging the attack at the last second. Mato summoned her rock cannon and fired at the creature. The creature blocked the attack with it's tree arm. However it's arm was destroyed during the process. suddenly a black hand appeared and grabbed another tree turning it into an arm. The geist faced the three of them.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Hand Sonic... Hand Sonic: Version 2

Kanade's blade turned into thinner blade.

Kanade: I designed this to be thinner and improve speed. The Geist is big but very slow.

Mato: Designed?

The geist charged at them. Kanade, Plutia and Mato charged as well. The geist swung it's arm.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Delay

Kanade disappeared and appeared somewhere else dodging the attack. She swung her blade cutting the geist's hand off. Plutia's sword turned into a whip, she wrapped her whip around the Geist's legs and pulled, tripping the Geist. The giest fell to the ground, Mato jumped into the air and attempted to stabbed her sword into the heist's face. But before she could the geist hit Mato with it's other arm sending Mato flying into the trees.

Kanade: Plutia watch out!

The geist swung it's arm at Plutia. Kanade got in front of Plutia.

Kanade: Guard Skill: Distorsion

Kanade blocked the attack. Kanade and Plutia jumped back.

Kanade: Mato, are you alright?

Mato: Yeah, don't worry about me. But we need to destroy it's face. Kanade, Plutia, do you think you could distract it while I look for an opening.

Plutia: But it's so big

Kanade: We can do this. I'll block it's attack and you'll attack it.

Plutia: Okay. I think I got it.

Kanade and Plutia charged at the Geist. The geist swung it's arm, Kanade put her blade in a cross shape and activated Distortion. Plutia used her whip and slashed the geist. Mato aimed her cannon carefully. The geist swung it's arm again at Kanade, it was big but it wasn't really smart. Kanade blocked it, the geist was going to use it's free arm but released it couldn't. Plutia wrapped her whip around the Geist's other arm. Mato saw the opening and fired at the geist's face. It hit, and the body made out of trees fell to pieces. Suddenly a ghost like creature appeared. It's face had a crack on it's face but it was alive. It tried escaping by flying in the air. Suddenly wings appeared on Canada's back, she chased after the geist and stabbed her blade right in the face killing it.

Plutia: Yay! It's dead.

Mato: Let's not celebrate yet.

5-10 Death Stalkers approach the three of them.

Mato: We need to go.

Plutia: Okay

Kanade, Plutia and Mato ran through the forest. The death stalkers continued to chase them. Beowolves stood in their way, Mato summoned her cannon and fired at them.

Plutia: Where do we go?

Mato looked around, she looked desperately for anything. Then she saw it.

Mato: THERE!

* * *

Kurumi shot bullets from her gun and K threw daggers at Jason. Jason dodged both of them while flying in the air. Ferid jumped at a height that no normal human would've have been able to jump and swung his sword at Jason, Jason blocked with a sword of his own but the force that Ferid applied to it sent Jason crashing to the ground. Sing-love charged at Jason and swung her white scythe, Jason quickly got up and blocked with a blue and white shield. Jason jumped back and saw a bullet fly right past his eye, Jason's sword turned into a gun and returned fire at Death Gun. While Jason fired at Death Gun, Afroire got behind him and attempted to jab her spear into Jason. Jason manage to dodge it but it left him wide open, Jack got behind him and punched him using a giant red and black fist. Jason sent crashing into the trees.

Kurumi: Zafkiel.

Suddenly a giant clock appeared behind Kurumi. Kurumi pointed her gun at 7 O'clock time of the clock, some sort of dark aura went inside her gun and then Kurumi pointed her gun at Jason. She fired, Jason got his sword and cut the bullet in two, but when he did, Jason froze in place unable to move. Sing-Love and Ferid charged at Jason and swung their weapon with inhuman strength. Jason was sent back crashing into the trees.

K: Well, that was easy.

Jack: Wait, his not dead yet.

After a few moments they saw Jason slowly getting back up. Jason coughed up blood. cuts, bruises, wounds were seen all over his body.

Ferid: A normal human being would've died straight away from that attack

Sing-Love: But your not a human being are you?

Jason: Yeah, your right. I'm not a normal human. I'm a dimension traveler.

Jason stomped his foot on the ground, a magical rune appeared on the ground. Suddenly, 8 cannons, 6 machine guns, 4 rocket launchers, 10 floating laser guns, 4 missile launchers were created next to Jason both right and left. All of these weapons were blue and white buy the way. They all aimed at the Jack and co. Then a flat device appeared below Jack and co, an electric shock was sent through each of them and Jack and co found themselves paralysed.

Sing-love: Whoa.

Ferid: Interesting. Very interesting.

Afroire: I did not see that coming.

Jason aimed all his weapons and fired his weapons simultaneously. Missles, bullets, lasers rapidly fired at Jack and Co creating a lot of explosions and smoke. when the smoke cleared, a big red and black shield was seen. Jack put down his shield and Ferid, Kurumi, Death Gun, Afroire, K, Sing-love remained unharmed. All of them looked, only to see that Jason had disappeared.

K: He escaped.

Death Gun: Wise choice.

Afroire: There was no way he was going win. Especially with Jack here.

Ferid: Is it just me. Or was that really fun.

Sing-love: I know right. That was very impressive for Jason to take on all of us at once.

Kurumi: So what are you going to do now... Jack.

Jack: NOW... We watch.

* * *

Neptune: Why does this have to happen to me.

Neptune ran from the herd of wolves chasing her.

Neptune: ARH! I've had enough of this.

Neptune turned around and brought out her weapon. She swung her sword and killed two wolves at once. But no matter how much she killed the number of wolves weren't decreasing. Suddenly Ursas, Death Stalkers, and nevermore threatened her life. Neptune was about to use her cystal, but the ground beneath her started cracking. The ground flew opened and Nepune fell in. The creature of grim looked down the hole neptune fell in, they decided to give up on neptune and go somewhere else. Neptune wasn't really worried, she's fallen from the sky and survived. She was actually relief that the grim were gone now. Then she hit the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Kirito slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and his back really hurt. His vision was blurry but he could clearly see that his HP bar on red. He quickly went into his inventory and found a HP potion. When he drank it, everything became clear. They were in some fort of cave, Kirito saw light come from the hole they fell in. He looked around.

Yomi: Oww. How far did we fall?

Kotori: Pretty far.

Kirito: Is everyone alright.

Yuri: Yes but I think I broke my leg... and a couple of bones... and my arm... and a bit of my neck.

Kirito: Wouldn't you be dead?

Yuri: I'm already dead.

Kirito: What?

Yomi: I'm so sorry. If I hadn't done that we would be-

Yuri: There was no way you would've known there was cave down here. It's not your fault. Besides we got away from the grimm didn't we. Don't worry I'll be fine, It's you I'm worried about.

Kotori: My wounds should heal in a couple if seconds.

Yomi: Mine too.

As soon as they said that, Yomi's wound started to close. Flames came out of Kotori's wounds, her wounds disappeared soon after.

Yuri: Lucky.

Kotori: Yomi, help me carry Yuri.

Yomi: okay.

Kotori and Yomi carried Yuri. Yuri's right arm was on Yomi's shoulder and Yuri's left arm was on Kotori's shoulder.

Yuri: Oww, Oww, Ouch.

Kirito: How long do you think until it heals.

Yuri: You mean with my aura? Probably a week. But I do know a faster way.

Yomi: what is it?

Yuri: I'll tell you in the morning.

Kotori: Oh yeah, it's night time isn't it.

Kirito: Yeah, we should probally rest here for the night.

Yomi: You sure it's safe here?

Kotori: Well there's no grimm down here. The cave pretty much looks empty.

Kirito: I'll take the first watch. Make sure it's safe. You guys rest, I check around this cave.

Kotori, Yuri and Yomi found a comfortable place to rest and waited for Kirito to come back. Kotori made a campfire so they could see.

Yuri: Your back already?

Kotori: So what did you find?

Kirito walked back to the group and threw his torch at the fire and said.

Kirito: Well, this underground cave is way bigger then I first thought. Probally as big as the forest that's above us.

Kotori: You mean there was a whole cave system under this forest.

Kirito: Seems like it.

Yuri: Well, we should rest here and continue in the morning.

Kotori: You sure you can walk?

Yuri: Don't worry. I'll be fine in the morning. Trust me.

Kirito: Hey, earlier you said you were already dead? What do you mean by that.

(FEW MOMENTS LATER)

Kotori: So your basically a zombie?

Yuri: Well, it sounds weird if you put it like that.

Kirito: So if you would to die right now?

Yuri: I would come back. Not alive, but I would come back.

Yomi: :o

Yuri: Anyways, changing the subject. Does anyone else find it a coincidence that were all leaders.

Kirito: What?

Yuri: Yeah just look. Kirito's the leader of Team KSYS. Kotori's the leader of Team KNPY. Yomi's the leader of Team YMKE and I'm the leader of Team SKYE.

Kotori: Your right. There's still Mato, But your right.

Yomi: Will the others be all right.

Yuri: If I know my team. I'm sure they'll be fine.

Kotori: I don't think I can the same feeling you do for my my team.

Kirito: I sure there fine. I have faith in them. We should really get some sleep.

Yomi: Okay if you say so.

Kotori: Night everyone.

Yuri: Good night.

Yuri says as she puts a silencer on her gun.

* * *

Rock: ...

Yu: ...

Dead: ...

Yoshino: (About to cry, but Rock put her hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound)

The four of them took shelter in a house, in an abandon village. They could hear the growls of wolves around the village. The four of them were completely silent as they waited for the Herd of grimm to walk past. After a few moments of complete silence Rock used her telepathy.

Rock: There gone.

Yu: You sure?

Rock: I'm sure.

Yoshino: What do we do now?

Dead: Well Yoshino. Were going to do something that you humans call "sleep".

Yu: You human? Aren't you human as well

Rock: No. In our world Me and Dead Master are known as Otherselves, it's her to explain but were not human.

Yoshinon: Yoshino's not a human as well.

The three of them looked at the talking puppet.

Yoshinon: Yoshino not a human, she's a spirit.

Yu: really?

Yoshino: yes.

Yu: I thought spirits were... you know... more ghost like.

Rock: Yu, remember we come from different worlds.

Yu: right, sorry about that.

Yoshino: It's okay.

Yu: Wait, but that makes me the only human in this group.

Dead: Your also the only boy.

Rock: You guys should really get some sleep. I'll take first watch, the grimm might come back so I'll stand watch.

Yu: No, I can do it.

Rock: No, you need your sleep.

Yu: So do you, besides where I come from. It's war everyday, so I'm used to having hardly any sleep.

Rock: Yeah, but I don't need sleep at all.

Yu: What?

Dead: Otherselves actually don't need to sleep. We just do it to past the time.

After a short argument about who should stand watch, Yu finally gave up and let Rock stand watch. There was silence in the group. Rock and dead stayed awake and while Yu and Yoshino tried to get some sleep. There was only one bed, everyone agreed that Yoshino should sleep on it. Yu laid down on the floor. Dead just sat there and Rock sat on the roof.

Yoshino: Umm Yu-san.

Yu: Yes

Yoshino: Before you mentioned something about war. What did you mean by that.

Yu: well to cut it short. In my world, humans go to war with vampires.

This caught the attention of Dead and Rock. Rock was on the roof but she could still hear.

Yoshino: Vampires. There real in your world.

Yu: Yep, and so are demons.

Yoshino: Demons?

Yu got up, he faced Yoshino and pulled out his sword.

Yoshinon: Whoa, that's a cool looking sword.

Yu: His name is Asuramaru

Yoshino: Eh?

Yoshinon: It's alive?

(FEW SHORT MOMENTS LATER)

Yoshinon: So, that sword is a demon?

Yu: Yep, In my world. Normal weapons can't kill Vampires. So we humans found a way to make contacts with demons, in our world only demonic weapons can kill vampires.

Yoshinon: Whoa.

Yu: Well that's enough for one night. We should get some sleep.

Yoshino: Okay.

Dead: You sound like her dad.

Yu: You should get some sleep to.

Dead: haven't you've been listening. Me and Rock don't need sleep.

Yu: Yeah, but theres no harm in doing it.

Dead: (SIGH) Fine. Is everything okay up there Rock?

Rock: Yes. Everything is clear. You can sleep if you want.

Dead: Okay, but it's not like I need it though.

Yu: Good night guys.

Dead: Your the only guy here.

Yu: Just go to sleep.

* * *

Saturn, Shinao, Kagari and Strength ran into the cave. The grimm chased after them, before they could reach the cave Strength punch the roof of the cave entrance blocking the entrance. with rocks. Shinoa, Kagari and Saturn were all exhausted, then they heard Strength's orge arm punch something.

Kagari: What did you do?

Strength: Just killing the death stalker that lived in this cave.

Kagari: Oh.

The orb in Saturns wand turn yellow which emitted a bright light. She put her wand in the middle of the cave so everyone could see.

Shinoa: This seems like a good place to stay for the night.

Saturn: I agree, I'm exhausted.

Saturn turns into her small or chibi form and falls on the ground. There was silence in the cave, Saturn looked as saw Shinoa, Kagari and Strength just staring at her. Saturn completely forgot that she wasn't in her usually group. And then, in a split second, Shinoa picks up Saturn.

Shinoa: OMG! Your so adorable. Who's a good little girl. Who's a good little girl.

Shinoa speaks in a tone of voice you would usually use when you see a puppy dog.

Saturn: Hey put me down!

Shinoa: Oh sorry about that. You just look so adorable compared to what you just looked like a moment ago.

Kagari: Umm Saturn. Mind explaining.

Saturn: (SIGH)

(FEW MOMENTS LATER)

Saturn: Get it now?

Strength: I see.

Kagari: Umm... kinda.

Shinoa: I still understand the fact that your an console but other then that. I understand. Anyways, we should all get some sleep now.

Shinoa pulls out a pocket watch and looks at it.

Shinoa: Because were waking up at 6 am tomorrow.

Kagari: Why so early?

Strength: Can you even wake up in that time.

Shinoa: Where I come from. It's war everyday, so I'm used to waking up early.

Kagari: Fine.

Strength: I'm a otherself. Othersleves don't actually need sleep.

Shinoa: Well the rest of us do. So Saturn, can you turn off the light for us.

Saturn: Okay. Good night everyone.

* * *

All four of them rode on Mary. Sinon was in her GGO avatar shooting the nevermore that wanted to get close. Yuu and julie struggled to hang on. Yuu used her orge arm to hold on while Julie used Yuu to hold on. Chariot sat n the seat driving towards the abandon village.

Chariot: Listen! ALL OF YOU! WHEN WE ARRIVE AT THE VILLAGE. I WANT YOU ALL TO JUMP. I"LL HAVE MARY DRIVE THE GRIMM AWAY. GOT IT.

Everyone nodded.

And that's how the four of them got here. In an abandon house.

Chariot: I've searched the entire village. No ones here but us.

Yuu: So our friends are somewhere else.

Sinon: We'll just have to look for them in the morning. It's too dangerous out there in the dark.

Julie: Ja.

Chariot: Anyone want a Macaroon before going to sleep.

Julie: Ja

Yuu: Wait Mary's back already?

Chariot: When she lured the grimm far enough. She just turned really small. She's right here.

Sinon: I'll have a Macaroon.

Mary suddenly spit out 5 Macaroons out of her mouth.

Sinon: On second thought. Nevermind.

Chariot: Trust me. It's clean.

Sinon: Fine.

The four of them remained silent after that. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of mouths eating Macaroons. Sinon decides to look through her inventory, she brought down her menu and looked through her inventory. everyone starts to stare at Sinon.

Sinon: What?

Yuu: What's that?

She said pointing at the menu.

Sinon: Oh this, Yeah that's going to take some time explaining.

Chariot: Go on, we have all night.

(FEW MOMENTS LATER)

Julie: Oh

Yuu: Wow, who would've have knew you were a gamer.

Chariot: This MMOAPG thing must be really famous in your world.

Sinon: Yeah it is. I wasn't obsessed with the game. I wanted to become the best but I wouldn't play 24/7. I still did my homework and stuff.

Chariot: I see.

Everyone: ...

Sinon: Well... I guess we should sleep then

Julie: Ja.

Chariot: I'll stand watch, you three get some sleep. Were going continue searching in the morning.

Yuu: I hope the others are alright.

* * *

Mato used her telepathy.

Mato: Nobody... make... a... sound.

The three of them took shelter in an old shack they found in the middle of the forest. They didn't know why it was there but they were lucky to find it. The three of them heard the sound of grimm everywhere. After a long moment of silence, the grimm left.

Mato: (SIGHS IN RELIEF) Phew.

Kanade: Luckily we found this shack.

Plutia: Yay!

Mato, Kanade and Plutia talked about a lot of things that moment. They talked about where they come from and what they were.

Mato: I just released something.

Kanade: What is it?

Mato: None of us would are actually human. I mean Plutia is a Goddess, apparently Kanade's dead and I'm in someone else's body.

Plutia: Oh yeah.

Kanade: what do you mean by that?

Mato: I'm actually in Rock's body.

Kanade: Then, what body is Rock using.

Mato: It's really hard to explain.

Kanade: I wonder if the others are okay.

Mato: I'm sure there fine. I hope.

Plutia: (YAWN) I'm very sleepy.

Mato: You sure get sleepy a lot.

Plutia: (SOFT SNORE)

Mato: Whoa, she's already sleeping. Well, kanade we should also get some sleep, tomorrow-

Mato was stopped. She looked at Kanade, Kanade leaned on the wall with her eyes closed.

Mato: I guess I'm the one who needs to sleep. Good night guys, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 _(THE NEXT DAY)_

 _Ruby: That mission went quicker then expected._

 _Oobleck: Good work girls. You did an excellent job. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to._

 _With that Oobleck left._

 _Yang: It's funny how were back already. It's only been like a day._

 _Weiss: Well it's not like our mission was difficult to begin with._

 _Blake: Look over there._

 _Blake pointed to another four people getting off a plane._

 _Yang: It's team CFVY._

 _Ruby: Oh hey Velvet._

 _Velvet: Hey Ruby._

 _Ruby: How was your mission/_

 _Coco: Oh it was piece of cake. Right boys._

Yatsuhashi and Fox nodded.

 _Coco: I heard from Velvet that we have some new students._

 _Ruby: Oh yes, but there doing a mission right now._

 _Coco: That's too bad, really wanted to meet them._

 _?: Umm excuse me._

 _Team RWBY and CFVY found themselves being approached by 8 new people._

 _?: Sorry, to interrupt you like this. But were kinda lost._

 _?: Were transfer students._

 _Coco: I see. You must be looking for the dorms where transfer student go to. And from the look of things, you two must be the leaders of your teams._

 _?: That would be correct. Hi I'm Asuna and his Otonashi._

* * *

 **A/N FUN FACT! did you know K** **anade, Mato and Plutia share the same Japanese voice actor,** **Kana Hanazawa. Yeah, just wanted to mentioned that. Anyways, I know I'm kinda late for this but... HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS. As for the new characters, I already know who's in Asuna's team thanks to tendaysromeo, thank you very much by the way. As for Otonashi's team, I'm actually not sure. I was thinking of adding Yoichi from owari no seraph but that's all I got... should I add** **Konno Yuuki from Sword Art Online, It's just an idea, what do you guys think. RaiseDaDragz, I still haven't read the wiki about Naruto's personality and ability and I still haven't decided which incarnation to chose... But I do have plans for him so please wait. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **This chapter was finished on 27/12/2016.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Skull Reaper

**A/N Chapter 14! tendaysromeo. Again you have thought of another genius idea. Team KNOL, there's one problem though, I've never seen Attack On Titan before. I've listed all the anime I've watched from begining to end in my profile by the way. I've heard of attack on titan but I tend to avoid those gruesome anime. I have watched some semi-gruesome anime but I tend to avoid the really gruesome ones. I can read the wiki about Levi's personality and ability like what I'm going to do with Naruto, but that does mean I'll most likely get the personality wrong. So I have two choices, I could add Levi or instead add Yoichi from Owari no Seraph or some other character but I don't know how names are going to work. what do you think?**

 **bast234: Yes, Kanade and Otonashi are boyfriend, girlfriend. But if you think about it, they became a couple on the very last episode of Angel Beats. And after they became a couple, Kanade disappears and became a normal girl. In this fanfic she stills has he guard skill abilities, so wouldn't that mean they're not a couple YET. what do you think? I'm asking this because I'm debating whether I should write them as a couple or not. I do warn you, I'm really bad at writing romance** **scenes... Then again I'm really bad at writing anything.**

 **Thank you tendaysromeo, xiodan56, RaiseDaDragz, XY Kid, someonestupED, JohnAwake, freebyte, 9feetnerd, bast234, damnlastwords for reviewing. The new characters that appeared in the last chapter will be introduced in the next chapter. Right now, Mato and her friend are kinda in a pinch as you can see. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you. (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except "Jason"**

* * *

A large bone like creature came out of the portal and landed in front of them. The bone like creature roared at them. Kirito's eyes widened.

Mato: What in the world in that thing?

Neptune: It's HUGED!

Kirirto: Sk-Sk-Sku

Yu: Kirito? What's wrong? Do you know what that thing is?

Kirito: Skull Reaper.

* * *

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

Shinoa: RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!

Kagari: (GROAN) five more minutes.

Shinoa: You said that 10 minutes ago. Now chop chop, It's 6 AM. We have to find the others before it gets dark again.

Saturn: (YAWN) who put you in charged.

Shinoa: I did, since you guys probally won't know what to do.

Saturn: Fine whatever. How are we gonna get again.

Shinoa: Were going have Strength opened the entranced.

Kagari: You sure it's safe to go out there.

Shinoa: Well, no I think the amount of grimm stays the same no matter what time of the day it is. But we can't just stay here.

Kagari: Well, I guess we have no choice.

Strength: Hey guys.

Saturn: What is it?

Strength: I think I found something. Saturn can shed some light over here please.

Saturn: Umm okay.

Saturn did exactly what Strength said.

Kagari: It's just a wall.

Strength: Not exactly.

Shinoa: what do you mean.

Strength pulls back her arm, she summons her orge arm and punches the wall. Suddenly the wall falls down and they see multiple cave routes.

Strength: Looks like this cave is bigger then we thought.

Kagari: So what now.

Shinoa: We either go outside or explore this cave and see what we can find.

Saturn: But what if our friends are outside.

Shinoa: There's no way anyone would go outside with that many grimm around.

Strength: Let's just see how big this cave is. We can always dig ourselves out if were lost.

Kagari: You can do that?

Strength: If I punched hard enough yeah I can.

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes. He didn't know what time it was but he knew it was very early. When he couldn't sleep, he slowly got up and looked around. Yomi and Kotori were still sleeping. But he saw next horrified him. Kirito saw Yuri laying against the wall in a puddle of blood. The blood was dry so it must've been a long time ago, he saw Yuri holding a gun, the gun had a silencer on it.

Kirito: No, she didn't do what I think she did. Hey Yuri! Hey Yuri!

Yuri: (GROAN) (YAWN) Kirito? Isn't it a bit too early to be waking up.

Kirito: (SIGHS IN RELIEF) Yuri, can I ask you a question?

Yuri: What?

Kirito: Did you shoot yourself?

Yuri: what? (Remembers what she did) OH! That. Yeah I did.

Yuri gets up, and starts doing hand and leg stretches.

Kirito: Weren't your leg and arm broken yesterday?

Yuri: Yeah, But they seem to be okay. Which means it did work.

Kirito: What worked.

Yuri: You know when I said I was already dead. and how if I died I would just come back.

Kirito: yeah

Yuri: Well I was thinking. If I shoot myself and came back from the dead. Wouldn't my broken bones heal as well. And I was right they did heal. I'm good as new.

Kotori: (YAWN) What's with all the noise?

Yomi: (YAWN) What time is it?

Kirito: Oh sorry for waking you.

Kotori: What's with all the ruckus.

Kirito: Yuri shoot herself.

Yomi: EH?

Kotori: (YAWN) I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly, can you say it again.

Yuri: I shoot myself.

(Cricket Sound)

Kotori: WHAT! But your, how, what.

Yuri: Didn't I tell you guys that I was already dead.

Yomi: Oh yeah. Hey, you seem fine today, didn't yesterday.

Yuri: Okay, let's all calm down. I've said it once but I'm going to say it again.

(FEW MOMENTS)

Kotori and Yomi: OH!

Yuri: Well now that we have settled that. What do we do now?

Kirito: Hmm... If we are going to go back outside, how are we going to do that.

Kotori: I can fly and carry one person.

Yomi: Umm I think I could use my chains to climb back up.

Yuri: But should we really go outside? After what we witness yesterday, do you think that would be a wise choice.

Yomi: Well, how are we going to find others then?

Kotori: We could travel through these tunnels. this cave does seem to go under the entire forest.

Yuri: Kirito?

Kirito: Do you hear that?

Kotori: Hear what?

Kirito suddenly kirito changes from his ALO avatar to his GGO avatar.

Yomi: Oh my.

Kotori: Well at least there's no boys in the room now. (TEASING)

Kirito lifts his pointy finger up telling the other three to be quiet.

Kotori: ...

Yomi: ...

Yuri: ...

Kirito: ... People.

Yuri: Excuse me?

Kirito: I hear people.

YomiL Is it our friends?

Kirito: No, I hear people... A lot of them... This way!

Kirito starts sprinting in a direction.

Kotori: HEY! WAIT UP!

Yuri: Slow down!

Kotori, Yuri, Yomi chases after Kirito.

* * *

Sinon: Yuu! Yuu! YUU! WAKE UP!

Yuu: AAHH!

Julie: (YAWN) papa.

Yuu: What's wrong?

Sinon: Your friend chariot is gone.

Yuu: Gone? Gone where?

Sinon: I don't know. I want you to help me find her.

Yuu: How about Julie? Should we wake her up?

Julie: papa

Sinon: If you want to. Go ahead.

Yuu softly shakes Julie.

Yuu: Julie, Julie.

Julie: (YAWN)

Yuu: Julie, can you wake up?

Julie: (GROAN) Nej

Yuu: I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we have to find Chariot.

After Yuu pulls Julie out of her sleep. Sinon, Julie and Yuu go outside and start looking around the village. For an abandom village it was pretty intact, they were surprised that not all the building were in ruins. They continue their search, Then they saw Chariot coming out of one of the houses.

Yuu: Chariot! There you are!

Chariot: Oh hey guys.

Sinon: Where were you?

Chariot: i was just exploring the houses, and I found something really interesting.

Yuu: Interesting? Like what?

Chariot: You should just see for yourself.

They all enter the house. At first it seemed like a normal house, but then chariot showed them a trap door. It was very dusty, but after Chariot wipes it off with her claw, you could see that the trap door had the white fang symbol on it.

Chariot: At first I thought it was a basement. But when I opened it.

Chariot opens the trap door.

Chariot: Turns out it leads to a system of tunnels. The tunnels seem to be going down.

Yuu: Where do they lead to?

Chariot: That, I don't know.

Yuu: Jason did say that there was a secret base here.

Sinon: It makes sense.

Julie: What does? (Completely loss in the conversation)

Sinon: There's way too many grimm here to start a base. So it only makes sense to build it underground.

Julie tilts her head in confusion, a piece of her hair moves left to right.

Chariot: Well, let's go.

Yuu: whoa slow down a bit. We don't know what's down there.

Chariot: well we'll just have to find out.

Yuu: How about the others?

Sinon: Well, if this really leads to the secret base. Then I guess it's worth a look. Besides, there's way too many grimm out there.

Yuu: (SIGH) If you say so.

* * *

Yu: Yoshino! Yoshino! Wake up!

Yoshino lets out an adorable yawn and rubs her eyes.

Yoshino: Yu? How early is it?

Yu pulls out his pocket watch.

Yu: 6 AM

Yoshinon: Why are we up so early?

Dead: Rock says she's found something, come on lets go.

Dead leads Yu and Yoshino to another part of the house, where they met Rock.

Rock: Good your here.

Yu: What did you want to show us.

Rock: This.

Rock wipes the dust away, they see a trap door with the white fang symbol. Rock opens it, they see a tunnel that going downwards.

Yu: Where do you think it leads to.

Rock: Most likely that secret base Jason told us about.

Dead: So now, the question is. Should we go in or not?

Yu: How about the others?

Dead: If there smart enough. They won't go outside. Jason was right, this forest has more grimm then the Emerald forest does.

Rock: So their either in there (Points at the tunnels) or taking shelter somewhere else.

Yu: Well, I guess we have no choice then. It's better then just sitting around doing nothing.

Yoshino hides behind Yu. Something about that tunnel scared her.

Yu pats Yoshino on thew head. This somehow comforts Yoshino, something about Yu reminded her of Shido.

Yu: Don't be scared, If things get bad. We'll protect you. Right guys?

Rock gives a small nod.

Dead: Now you really sound like her dad.

* * *

Mato slowly wakes up. There was no way to tell the time but it was obvious that it was very early. She looked and saw that Kanade and Plutia were still sleeping. Mato peeks outside the shack they were in. She quickly puts her head back in when she saw a death stalker, she sits back down and stays completely silent. The death stalker approaches the shack and stares at it. Mato places her hand on her sword, getting ready for battle. Mato then saw Kanade slowly waking up and was about to yawn. Before kanade yawned mato placed her hand over kanade's mouth. Th death stalker snapped it's claws which told Kanade what was happening. To their relief, the death stalker left them.

Mato: Phew, that was close.

Kanade: Sorry.

Mato: Don't be. That had nothing to do with you. It's gone now, so it's fine.

Plutia: (SOFT SNORE)

Mato: Should we wake her up?

Kanade: I don't know. Do you want to?

Mato shrugs. Neither of them didn't know what to do, they didn't feel like sleeping again. It was too dangerous to go outside, they were literally stuck. There was a moment awkward silence. Then, to their surprise. They heard a soft knocking on the door. Kanade and Mato froze, should they answer the door. But who was it. Should they? It wasn't the grimm. Grimm don't knock, it was a person. But who? Mato took a step of courage and slowly approached the door, the soft knocking continued, Mato brought out her sword just in case, whoever was at the door didn't say a word, she reached the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and opened the door. Her eyes widened.

Mato: J-Jason?

Jason: Hey Mato. How's life?

Mato: why didn't you say anything I could've-

She stopped. She looked at Jason, he was covered in wounds, cuts, blood and bruises. There was a large deep cut in his stomach shaped in a cross shape.

Mato: Oh my Gosh! What happened?

Mato helped Jason get insides. Even Kanade was shocked to see Jason like this.

Kanade: What happened?

Jason: It's very complicated.

Mato: who did this?

Jason: I met the person who put you here. Along with all his friends, including Sing-love.

Mato: You versed all of them?

Jason: yeah, I don't what I was thinking.

Kanade: It's amazing how you were still able to survive.

Jason: I know right.

Plutia: (YAWN) What's with all the noise... Oh hey Jason.

Jason: Hey Plutia. Did you get a goodnight sleep?

Plutia: Yep, I was having a really good dream.

It's clear that Plutia hasn't noticed Jason's current state.

Jason: This is good timing. Now that you're all awake, we need to find the others.

Kanade: Can you move.

Jason: I wouldn't have been able to get here if I couldn't.

Kanade: Oh yeah.

Mato: You know where the others are?

Jason: Yes, everyone's using my translators after all.

Mato completely forgot that everyone had a translator so they could speak english. Jason could just track down those translator and find the others.

Jason: and lucky for us. everyone else is heading towards to the same place.

Kanade: What do you mean by that?

Jason: Despite being separated, everyone's somehow heading towards the secret base I told you guys about.

Mato: So...

Jason: We just need to head over to the base and we'll meet them there.

Kanade: Has anyone reached the base yet.

Jason: ... Yes... one person has.

* * *

Her head hurt, she still had her memories and but her head hurt... a lot. She felt dizzy, her vision was blurry, she felt herself being carried by two other people then being dropped to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, she saw two people in front of her, one had a antlers the other had bunny ears. They both wore the same uniform and both wore a grimm mask. She was in a room, there were four people in the room.

Neptune: _Umm... Hi_

The two grunts looked at each other. They both had a gun and a sword. Neptune looked and saw a table that had all her stuff on it. Her sword and her crystal. without those items she was completely defenceless.

W Fang 1: Get the boss. He might want to see this.

The second grunt nodded and went outside. When the grunt opened the door, Neptune got a short glimps of outside. However, it wasn't outside, it was underground. There was a whole underground city. The other three grunts stood there with their guns in hand. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Neptune: So... How's your day been so far.

They ignore her. After more moments of Silence. The door opens again. a man steps through. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes.

Torchwick: Well, Well, Well. What do we have here.

* * *

Plutia: Neppy's been captured?

Mato: Well, we should go save her.

Jason: My thoughts exactly. Here hold this.

Jason hands the three of them a small device.

Kanade: What do we do with this?

Jason: Just press that button.

Plutia: Hmm... You mean this button?

Plutia presses the button on the device. Suddenly Plutia disappeared.

Mato: Whoa, she disapeared. What did she go?

Jason: She didn't disappear, she's still there but invisible.

Plutia: Hallo.

Mato: OH, That's so cool.

Mato and Kanade activate the device. This way we won't be spotted by any grimm, but they can hear you so be quiet. Also, please watch your step, trust me. It's very easy to trip when your invisible.

* * *

Kirito stoped. Kotori, Yomi and Yuri caught up with him. all of them were panting. They have no idea how far they ran, they gasped for air.

Kotori: Can you please warn us next time.

Kirito: SSHH!

At first they though Kirito had gone insane. But then they heard it as well. Footsteps. They were getting closer, and closer. Kirito slowly got out his light saver. They were approaching around the corner. Kirito launched himself and swung his sword. His light saver clashed with a demonic scythe.

Everyone: ...

Shinoa: Oh hey Kirito. I see you still love crossdressing.

Kirito: Shinoa?

Yuri: Oh hey Saturn

Saturn: Yuri! It's you.

Yomi: Kagari? And Strength too? Oh thank goodness your alright.

Kagari: Nice to see you too Yomi.

Strength: Yomi, have you seen Yuu anywhere.

Yomi: No I haven't. It's just us. Sorry.

Strength: I see. What are you guys doing here? No, how did you even get here?

Yuri: Oh we fell in a hole.

Saturn: Really? Did you get hurt.

Kotori: Yes, But my wounds heal.

Yomi: Mine too.

Kirito: I used a health potion.

Shinoa: Wow! Everything really is a game to you.

Saturn: How about you Yuri?

Yuri: Me? Oh I broke my arm, leg, a couple of bones and a bit of my neck.

The four of them stares at her.

Kagari: well, you look fine to me.

Yuri: That's because I shot myself.

Kagari, Strength, Shinoa and Saturn: EH?

Yuri: It's a long story.

Saturn: So what now?

Kotori: I don't know, Kirito just started sprinting in a random directing and we had to follow him.

Kirito: Everyone be quiet!

Everyone:...

W Fang Member 1: Why do we have to scout these tunnels. There's no one here.

W Fang Member 2: Yeah I know right. Jack is being way overprotective. There's no way anyone would be down here.

W Fang Member 1: Actually they did find find this one person?

W Fang Member 2: really?

W Fang Member 1: They found a girl unconscious in the caves.

W Fang Member 2: Oh. well what are they going to do with her.

W Fang Member 1: That's up to Torchwick to deci-

The two grunts see Kirito and Co.

Everyone: ...

W Fang Member 1: FREEZE!

* * *

The four of them walked thought the tunnels. Yoshino stayed in the middle, Rock walked in front, Dead and Yu walked behind.

Yoshinon: Don't worry Yoshino, you'll be find. Be brave.

Yoshino: Easy for you to say.

Yoshino then bumps into Rock who has stopped walking.

Yoshino: Oh Sorry about-

Rock: SSHH!

Everyone: ...

All of them hear footsteps, they were getting closer and closer. Rock summoned her insane cannon lance. After a few moments, Rock charges and swings her lance. Her lance clashes with a sword. The other three got ready for battle. But then they released who it was.

Chariot: Rock? Oh My goodness. Don't scare me like that.

Rock: Likewise.

Yu: Sinon!

Sinon: Hey Yu? Good to see your alright.

Yu: Right back at ya.

Julie: ...

Yoshino: ...

Yuu: Hey Dead.

Dead: Hey Yuu. Say, have you seen Yomi anywhere.

Yuu: No, it's just the four of us.

Dead: I see, I hope she's alright.

Rock: From the looks of it. I presume you haven't seen Mato anywhere.

Chariot: No, Kagari's not with you either.

Dead: I can't sense Yomi's presence.

Chariot: Same here. I can't find Kagari anywhere.

Rock: This is strange.

Yu: Does anyone else hear that?

Yuu: Hear what?

Her question was answered when they heard White Fangs members ran past them. Saturn turns off her light source.

White Fang Memeber: Come ON! THE INTRUDERS ARE THIS WAY.

10-20 grunts ran past them. When the coast was clear. They spook.

Rock: Intruders?

Yuu: It must be the others.

Yu: let's hurry. They might be in trouble.

The eight of them followed after the grunts.

As they ran Yoshinon the puppet decides to talk.

Yoshinon: Hey Julie. You look very worried.

Julie: Really?

Yoshinon: Yeah, you haven't really said anything since we met. Is it because you haven't found any of your teammates.

Julie: Ja

Yoshinon: I just want to say. Your not the only one. Yoshino hasn't found any her teammates either. We have no idea where Kotori, Plutia and neptune are or whether there alright or not. But don't worry, I'm sure they can handle themselves.

Julie: You think?

Yoshinon: I'm sure, right Yoshino.

Yoshino nods.

Yoshinon: By the way, have you two met before. Hi this is Yoshino. Yoshino this is Julie.

Julie: Hi Yoshino.

Yoshino: Hallo Julie.

Suddenly they all stopped.

* * *

Shinoa: So, what do we do with the bodies?

Shinoa says, pointing out the two unconscious grunts on the floor.

Kirito: we need to move.

Saturn: why?

Kirito points at the walkie talkie.

W Fang Member: Is anyone there? Why aren't you at your post solider! Answer me God-

Shinoa picks up the walkie talkie.

Shinoa: Umm Hi. I'm here, what's the situation.

W Fang Member: ...

Shinoa: Umm hallo.

W Fang Member: How gullible do you think I am.

Shinoa: Eh?

W Fang Member: MEN! WE HAVE INTRUDERS! MOVE! BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!

Saturn: Nice going Shinoa. (SARCASTICALLY)

Shinoa: It's not like you could've done better.

Kotori: Save this for latter. What is done is done.

Yuri: NOW! We need to go.

White Fang Memeber: Come ON! THE INTRUDERS ARE THIS WAY.

Kotori: Camael!

* * *

 _Neptune: HEY THAT'S MINE._

 _Torchwick picks up the crystal._

 _Torchwick: Not anymore. Wow I wonder how much this will sell in the black market._

 _Neptune tries to tackle Torchwick but the two grunts grab her holding her still._

 _Torchwick: So, Pinky. What is a little girl like you doing here?_

 _Neptune: what, You expect me to just answer you._

 _Torchwick: Actually yes._

 _One of the grunts points his gun at Neptune's head._

 _Torchwick: Because if you don't, no one will be able to save you._

 _Neptune: Just you wait. When my friends get here._

 _Torchwick: Friends You say. well sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But your so called friends won't find you here._

 _Jason: Actually they will._

 _White Fang Memeber: Who's there!_

 _An invisible figure shows himself._

 _Neptune: Jason! You here- oh, what happen to you?_

 _Torchwick: HA! HA! HA! HA! This is your saviour, this guys looks like he just went through the beating of his life._

 _Jason: Actually I did. But even then your still leagues beyond me._

 _Torchwick: Oh really? ... Kill him._

 _The four grunts aim their guns at Jason. Suddenly four cannons appeared next to Jason and fired at the four grunts knocking them all out._

 _Torchwick: I see. So your the guy Jack has been talking about. Well it was great meeting and all but I'm afraid_

 _Torchwick points his cane at Jason._

 _Torchwick: This, is where we part ways._

 _Neptune: That cane was a weapon._

 _Torchwick fires at Jason creating an explosion inside the room. More white fang members entered the room because of the explosion they heard._

 _Neptune: (COUGH) (COUGH) Jason!_

 _The smoke cleared and standing in front of Jason was another girl._

 _Neptune: Mato! Your here._

 _Plutia: Hey Neppy_

 _Neptune: Plutie? Is that you. where are you?_

 _Plutia: Right in front of you._

 _Neptune sees her sword and cystal floating in mid air right in front of you._

 _Neptune: Umm..._

 _Plutia: Oh sorry, let me just turn that off._

 _Suddenly Plutia and Kanade appears in front of Neptune_

 _Neptune: Whoa_

 _Torchwick: Don't just stand there you idiots. GET THEM!_

 _Jason: There's not enough space here. We need to bring the battle outside._

 _Mato: On it._

 _Mato uses her cannon to fire a hole in the wall. The five of them ran outside._

* * *

Strength turned her orge arms into machine guns, she fires at the 20 grunts and knocks them all out.

Shinoa: Well that ended quicker then expected.

5 more grunts appear and aim their weapons. But before anyone could do anything. the five grunts were shot at by someone else.

Kirito: Rock!

Strength: Yuu! Oh thank goodness your alright.

Yuu: I'm glad your alright too.

Dead: YOMI!

Dead huggs Yomi.

Yomi: Umm Dead.

Dead: I was so worried about you.

Chariot: Glad your alright kaagri.

Kagari: likewise.

Yoshino: Kotori-san!

Kotori: Yoshino. So glad your okay.

Kirito: Yu! Sinon! Shinoa. Your all alright.

Sinon: well of course we are. We can handle ourselves you know.

Yuri: Glad to see that your alright Julie.

Julie: Ja

Saturn: Well I guess that's everyone.

Rock looks around.

Rock: Where's Mato?

Strength: She wasn't with us.

Kotori: I'm missing Plutia and Neptune.

Yuri: I'm missing Kanade.

Yu: Jason's not here either.

Suddenly they hear explosions.

Kirito: This way!

All of them followed Kirito and found themselves in a wide open space. They saw an underground city. The saw smoke. They ran towards the sound and saw the battle.

Rock: MATO!

Yu: Their surrounded come on let's help them.

* * *

The five of them found themselves surrounded by both white fang members and laughing coffin members.

Kanade: Jason, Are you sure you can fight.

Jason: I may be beaten up but I can still fight.

A sword appears in Jason's hand.

Mato aims her cannon.

Neptune: Plutie. I guess it's time.

Plutia: YAY! Can we transform?

Neptune: Yep.

Neptune and Plutia bring out their cystals. A light blinded everyone.

Purple Heart: Let's eliminate the enemy together.

Iris Heart: AHH YES! So many toys I can play with. Oh I don't know where to start.

Suddenly, a large amount of purple bullets rained down on the grunt in the north. Suddenly 16 people showed themselves.

Mato: MINNA! (Everyone in Japanese)

Rock Hugs Mato

Rock: Mato! That goodness your okay.

Mato returns the hug.

Mato: ROCK! I'm so glad to see you.

Purple Heart: Kotori! Yoshino! Good to see that your alright.

Kotori cringed at neptune's change in personality and appearance But ignored it.

Kanade: Yuri!

Yuri: Nice to see that your alright.

Yomi: Jason! What happened to you!

Sinon: Should you be fighting in your condition?

Jason: Don't underestimate me.

Somewhere not far from them, Torchwick stares at them.

 _Jack: Torchwick!_

 _Torchwick: Jack! Your here! what do you want?_

 _Jack: I want you to evacuate all your men._

 _Torchwick: What!_

 _Jack: Trust me! You don't want to be here when "it" comes._

 _Torchwick: (SIGHS IN FRUSTRATUION) Fine._

The white fang member and laughing coffin members start retreating.

Mato: where are they going?

Yuu: Should we chase after them?

Jack: THAT WON't BE NECESSARY.

Jason recognised that voice. everyone looked and saw a boy wearing a black and red coat.

Kotori: who's that?

Jason: The person who's behind all this. His the reason why your stuck here.

Jack: let me introduce myself. The names Jack.

Neptune: Jack? Really? (SOUNDING DISAPPOINTED)

Jason: What were you expecting?

Neptune: Well you know, villains usually have way evil and to be honest, COOLER names. Your saying that the culprit behind all this, the person responsible for all this... is named Jack.

Jason: Well, we dimension travellers are usually just spectators. So were just given regular names like Jason, Jack, Jame, Jessie.

Saturn: Why do they all have to start with "J".

Jason: So Jack! Where are the others. Or do you think you can take all of us at once.

Jack: As much as I would love to play with you, I have different plans for today.

Jason: What do you mean?

Jack: Think of it as a Christmas present.

Jason: Christmas was five days ago.

Jack: Better late then never.

Rock: What are you panning?

Jack: Like I said, It's a present. Trust me your going to love it, especially you kirito. Your going to love, it just loves! Loves! To play.

Jack raised his arm and a giant red and black rectangle appears above them, a portal appears in the rectangle. A large bone like creature came out of the portal and landed in front of them. The bone like creature roared at them and five HP bars appeared. Kirito's eyes widened.

Mato: What in the world in that thing?

Neptune: It's HUGED!

Kirirto: Sk-Sk-Sku

Yu: Kirito? What's wrong? Do you know what that thing is?

Kirito: Skull Reaper.

Jack: Well, good luck! Hope you like the present. See you next time... if you survive that it.

Jack disappears.

Yuri: Kirito what is that thing?

Kirito: The skull reaper. The boss I fought on the 75th floor in my world.

Yu: Your kidding! How are we suppose to beat that thing.

Kotori: How powerful is it?

Kirito: It was able to kill 14 players. Killing each playing with one hit.

Saturn: On hit?

Neptune: that's way too overpowered

Shinoa: How many people did it take to defeat it.

Kirito: 25 members from 5 different guilds.

Sinon: That's 125 people!

Rock: There's only 20 of us. 21 if you count injured Jason.

And then, Jason decided to say something random.

Jason: it's right now 8 AM

Sinon: What was the point in saying-

Shinoa: everyone! It's coming!

The skull reaper charged at them with amazing speed. Dead and Yomi sent chains to contain it, but it broke free within a second. It launched it's scythe hand at Yoshino.

Kotori: YOSHINO!

Kanade: Guard Skill: Distortion

Kanade stood in front of Yoshino and blocked the attack. But even then, Kanade was sent flying across the field because of the monster amazing strength.

Yuri: KANADE!

Saturn: Julie watch out!

Julie looked at saw the Skull Reaper right in front of her. The monster swung it's scythe at Julie. Julie put her swords in a cross shape and braced for impact. In a split second Kirito stood in front of the skull reaper and tried to blocked the attack. Kirito's swords and it's scythe clashed,

Kirito: IT'S TOO STRONG.

Despite Kirito's swords, the monster scythe started piecing Kirito's shoulder. There was no doubt about it, this skull reaper was just as strong as the one on the 75th floor. Suddenly kirito felt another sword supporting him, at first he thought it was Asuna but then he saw Rock standing behind him with her sword in her left hand. The skull reaper launched it's other scythe arm, Strength used her orge arms and Chariot used her shield to blocked the attack. Dead charged straight in and slashed it's face. The skull reaper moved backwards and screamed in pain. It then roared back them, it's HP only went down a tiny bit.

Rock: We can do this, we just need to make sure it doesn't hit us.

Kirito was basically sitting on the floor from that attack. Rock picked him up by the arm.

Kirito: yeah, We can do this.

This monster was exactly like the one in the 75th floor, which meant it's attack patterns were the same. Kirito knew it's attack pattern like the back of his hand. How were they going to defeat it? They were going defeat it the same way Kirito defeated it when he was on the 75th floor. Kirito, Chariot, Strength and rock charged at the skull reaper.

Kirito: WE'LL BLOCKED IT'S SCYTHE FROM ATTACKING. THE REST OF YOU! ATTACK IT FROM THE SIDES!

Everyone let out a war cry and followed Kirito's instruction. The skull reaper attacked again, Kirito, Rock, Strength, and Chariot blocked. The rest attacked from the sides.

Yu: ASURA-KANNON!

Shinoa: SHIKAMA!

Kotori: CAMAEL!

Yoshino: ZADKIEL!

Purple Heart: CROSS COMBINATION!

IRIS HEART: FIGHTING VIPER!

Yuu got her orge arm and punched it straight in the spine, Mato and Kagari went under and stabbed their swords into the monster, the orbs in Saturn's wand turned red and fire was fired from her wands, Sinon got her sniper gun and shot it straight in the eye not missing a single shot, Julie sliced her swords in a cross shape, Kanade stabbed it with her blade, A bazooka appeared in Yuri's hand and she shot a missile, Dead and Yomi charged in unison and swung their scythes at it at the same time, Jason threw round blue and white objects at it, the round objects then exploded simultaneously, Kotori flew upwards and swung her axe downwards and hit it right in the spine. The Skull reaper screamed and zoomed past all of them. It then turned around and charged at them.

Jason: I'm going to try something.

Jason placed a shield around each person, then a big blue and white object appeared in front of the skull reaper's face.

Purple Heart: What's that?

Jason: A bomb

The bomb exploded creating a lot of wind, light and smoke. Everyone covered their eyes when the bomb exploded. They opened their eyes, they saw a large crafter and a lot of smoke. the smoke cleared and the skull reaper stood in the middle of the crafter and roared even louder.

Kotori: That hardly did anything!

Yuri: It's coming!

With amazing speed the skull reaper charged at them.

Yoshino: ZADKIEL

The large rabbit creature named ZADKIEL fired an ice roar at the monster freezing it in place. Within two seconds the monster broke free and swung it's scythe at them. They plan stayed the same, Kirito, Strenght, Dead and Chariot blocked both attacks. Dead and Rock switched places. Rock charged at the monster and swung her insane cannon lance and stabbed it right in the face. The skull reaper's HP bar slowly depleted. Even when it's attack pattern changed, Kirito knew how to negate it. The skull reaper attacked again, Kirito and Dead blocked the first attack. The skull reaper launched it's second arm which Strenght and Chariot Blocked. Mato summoned her cannon and fired flaming rocks at it, Sinon continued to use her sniper to fire at The skull reaper's eye, Kagari jumped at an amazing height, she dived in head first and stabbed her sword right into the the monster's spine, Julie and Yu charged at it slicing it's legs with their swords simultaneously, Purple and Iris heart flew up and attacked the monster using their weapons, Iris heart whipped it while Purple heart sliced it. Saturn used her wand to summon vines, Yuu used Saturn's vines to fire herself like a slingshot and she smashed her Orge arm into the skull's reaper's spine. Shinoa swung her scythe at the legs and Yuri fired a missile at the monster's face. Jason summoned 5 rocket launchers and fired multiple missiles at it. Kotori turned her axe into a fire cannon and the orbs in Saturns wand turned red, Both Kotori and Saturn fire a pillar of fire at the skull reaper.

The skull reaper screamed in pain. The more they attacked, the more it's HP decreased. The battle continued, they blocked, attacked, dodged, yelled, ran from place to place. The skull reaper zoomed around the field, it was constantly moving. There was a lot of running, slashing, stabbing, shooting and blasting. The battle lasted for a very long time, the skull reaper's HP decreased really slowly.

Sinon fired a bullet, it hit the monster right in the eye. Rock, Mato Kotori, Yuri fired at the Skull reaper. Yu, Julie, Purple Heart, Iris Heart, Kanade, Kagari, Yomi, swung their weapons at it. Kirito, Dead, Chariot, and strength blocked every attack and was able to predicted it's every move thanks to Kirito. Zadkiel, Yoshino's angel, roared and fired an ice roar at it, freezing the skull reaper. The skull reaper broke free and within a split second went in front of Zadklei and swung it's scythe, landing a critical hit on the giant rabbit creature. The angel disappeared into particles and Yoshino fell off. while Yoshino was still in mid-air, The skull reaper used it's other arm and swung it at Yoshino.

Purple Heart: YOSHINO!

There was no time, the skull reaper could move within mili seconds. There was no time to save Yoshino. Suddenly Jason teleported and appeared right in front of Yoshino. Jason used his micro cubes to create a blue and white shield in front of him. However the skull reaper's scythe went straight through Jason's shield and slashed at Jason, it's scythe went across Jason's body, landing a critical hit. It was like time had slowed down, everyone looked as they saw Jason. There was a gigantic cut was seen on Jason's body, a bit blood spattered on Yoshino's face. Jason was sent flying across the field, he skid through the ground like a rock being thrown across water.

Everyone: JASON!

Yu ran across the battle field running towards Jason. The monster swung it's scythe at Yu but before it could hit him. The attack was blocked but Chariot and Strength. Yu ran to Jason.

Yu: Jason! Jason! Please say something!

Julie and Yoshino ran towards Jason as well

Jason: ...

Jason wasn't responding.

Yoshino: No! It can't be!

Julie: ...

Iris Heart: HOW DARE YOU!

Anger filled up in Iris Heart and so did the rest of them. The rest of them clutched their weapons in anger. A dark iris aura appeared around Iris Heart, Yu grew horns and fangs, A dark aura appeared around Julie, Kotori burst in flames, the flame on Rock's eye grew larger. With inhuman speed, Julie disappeared and appeared in front of the monster faces, she sliced her swords at least 10-15 times within a single second. All of them charged at the skull reaper so that they could release their anger. Yoshino just sat there, staring at Jason's body.

The Skull Reaper wasn't even given a chance to attack. For the first time in history, The skull reaper was forced to stay in defence. Rock and mato swung their weapons with all their might, Strength and Yuu smashed their arms into the monster, Kirito charged his swords up and used his most powerful sword skill slicing the monster at least 10 times, Dead and Yomi swung their scythe, Chariot and Kagari stabbed their swords into the monster spine. Julie disappeared then reappeared swinging her swords at least 15 times within each second, Iris and Purple Heart yelled even louder and used their most powerful move.

Iris Heart: FIGHTING VIPER!

Purple Heart: CROSS COMBINATION!

Kotori fired a giant fire blast at the skull reaper. Kanade went under stabbed it right in the spine. The orbs on Saturn's twin wand turn multi coloured, and she fired a giant rainbow blast at the monster. Both Yuri and Sinon had a sniper gun, Sinon fired and hit the monster's right eye and Yuri fired and hit the monster's left eye. 20 flaming swords appeared around Yu, Yu charged at the skull reaper. The flaming swords =stabbed the monster in multiple places and Yu jumped at an amazing height and stabbed his sword right through it's head. Shinoa summoned Shikama, Shikama lanuched it's claw at the monster, Shikama's claw landed right in the monster's spine.

Then the skull reaper let out a weak roar, Kirito looked at it's HP. IT WAS ON RED.

Kirito: EVRYONE ATTACK!

All of them went close to the skull reaper and swung the weapons constantly, others rapidly fired at the monster. Dead and Yomi swung their scythes, chariot and Kagari Stabbed their swords in, Yuu and Strenght changed their orge arms into machine guns, Mato changed her cannon into a machine gun and Rock aimed her lance at the Skull reaper. Bullets flied out of Yuu, Strenght and Mato's machine guns and purple bullets flied out of Rock's lance. Suddenly the skull reaper turned completely white before exploding into dome of light. The skull reaper was no more. A sign appeared In front of them saying "Congratulations".

Kirito: We... We did it.

Plutia and Neptune transformed back. Yu's horns and fangs disappeared and Yu fainted, The dark aura around Julie diapered as well and she too fainted.

Kotori: JASON!

Everyone remebered and ran to Jason. They all got around Jason.

Mato: Jason? Say something!

Neptune: Come on Jason, you can't die. You can't.

Jason: ...

Yoshino: This...This is... This is all my fault. If I hadn't-

Jason: (COUGH) (COUGH) (COUGH) (COUGHS OUT BLOOD)

Everyone stares at Jason with both amazement, relief and horror.

Yuri: Your... Your not dead.

Jason: (COUGH) It's gonna take (COUGH) a lot more then that... to kill me.

Kirito: But, But how.

Jason: (COUGH) I'm a dimension traveler.

Mato slaps Jason on the face.

Mato: Don't ever scare me like that again!

Everyone sighs in relief.

At that moment. Everyone fell down to the ground in exhaustion. They would've celebrated this moment, but they were just way too tired. Exhausted could've even described how they felt. They all laid down on the ground, not moving an inch.

Neptune: What time is it?

Shinoa slowly reaches for her pocket watch, her fingers shook when she tried to open the lid of the watch.

Shinoa: Hey Rock.

Rock: What?

Shinoa: Can you open this and tell us the time.

Rock slowly gets up and limps towards Shinoa. She grabs the watch and basically used the rest of her energy to open the watch.

Rock: 1 pm in the afternoon.

Neptune: are you kidding me? It took us... 5... hours, to kill that thing.

Saturn: Hey guys, can we just stay like this for I don't know, five minutes?

There was no reply but you could tell that everyone said yes. They all laid on the ground.

Fifteen minutes later.

Jason: Well, I guess we should head back home. I'm going to make the ship.

Everyone started at Jason in amazement. Jason almost died and he could still make the ship. Jason summoned his micro cubes and and started creating the ship. But he did it really slowly. Everyone laid on the ground waiting for Jason to finish. In the beginning of the mission, it took Jason 10 seconds to make the ship. Now it took him ten minutes to make the ship. After the ship was finished, it took 5 minutes to get everyone insides the ship. The chairs were no longer chairs, they were turned into beds. Jason slowly created a machine inside the ship, a light blue mist filled up in the ship.

Jason: This machine should heal everyone's wounds faster and recover your stamina.

Kirito: Even yours?

Jason: Yes even mine.

Everyone sat at their seat aka beds. And slept straight away. Jason put the ship on auto pilot and went to sleep himself. Yes, they had pillows and blankets. The trip back home was completely silence, everyone was sleeping because they were all extremely exhausted. Luckily for them Vale was very far away, and Jason made sure the ship went slower then usually. So the trip back home took longer. The longer the trip, the more they can rest. But unfortunately, all things must come to an end. An alarm was heard through the entire ship waking everyone up.

Kotori: Can you turn that off please?

Yuu: Why is there an alarm anyways?

Jason: It means were almost at Vale.

Everyone slowly got up. The machine Jason made had certainly healed them and restored a bit of their stamina. They were no longer exhausted... they were just tired. Jason however still looked awful. He couldn't yell so he got a microphone and said

Jason: Okay, I know your all tired! But when we arrive. Your going to be greeted by a man named Jaune Arch. His going to tell you something, I suggest you listen. I know, it'll be tempting to just ignore him but trust me.

Saturn: Again with the fortune telling.

The ship landed. Everyone basically had to dragged themselves out of the ship. They were then greeted by a man. Who was this man you ask? He was Jaune Arch. What a surprise.

 _Jaune: Hey GUYS! I saw your ship. You gotta come now- WHOA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS!_

 _Mato decided to speak for the group._

 _Mato: It's a long story._

 _Jaune: Oh my gosh. Jason? Are you alright? You look_ _terrible._

 _Jason: It's a long story. Just tell them what you were going to tell them._

 _Jaune: Umm okay. So, you guys have to hurry. A double team mock battle just started._

 _Mato: A double team mock battle?_

 _Jaune: Yeah, two teams verses another two team._

 _Mato: How did that happen?_

 _Jaune: It's hard to explain._

 _Mato: Who's fighting?_

 _Jaune: Team RWBY and CFVY verse transfer students from another school._

 _Mato: Really Who are they?_

 _Jaune: Come on! See for yourself._

* * *

 ** _A/N And that's the end of this chapter. For me, It is right now 1 am in the night. I am exhausted, I think I had some things to say in this A/N But i'm too tired to_** ** _remember. I was very tired writing that end bit so It might have a lot of mistakes, I probably forget something along the line. Anyways... thank you for reading, if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews. I'm going to sleep now. Bye_**

 ** _This chapter was finished on 1 am in the night 31/12/2016._**


	15. Chapter 15: STAB & KNOL vs RWBY & CFVY

**A/N Chapter 15! So, I don't know when this will be posted but from 2 of January I'll be traveling to a lot of places, for three weeks. And I'll most likely won't have time to write while I'm traveling, So the next chapter might not come out until three weeks later. Anyways, thank you tendaysromeo, bast234, JohnAwake, someonestupED, RaiseDaDragz, xiodan56, damnlastwords, 9feetnerd, freebyte, XY Kid.**

 **tendaysromeo: So you say Levi is a strict teacher and a big clean. Okay, I'm going take your word for it and try. I read a bit about him in the wiki but that's all. So I'm going to try imitate his personality but I'm probably going to fail. I'm not sure what his weapon is exactly, from the looks of it he uses twins swords. Is that all he uses?**

 **freebyte and someonestupED: ... No, No, No, No, No. There will be nothing romantic happening between Jason and Mato or any other girl in this fanfic. I was writing that chapter at like 12 midnight, I was exhausted and not thinking. I wasn't thinking properly when I wrote that part, I nearly died okay, everyone was worried about me okay not just Mato. I could've made Yoshino hug me or something... no that would've just made it worse. Anyways, Even if she slapped me in the face doesn't mean anything. Okay, there will to be no romantic things happening between Mato and-**

 **Neptune: Vs Mato and Jason!**

 **Jason: Wait What!**

* * *

All of them sat at a dark room. All of them were watching a video, all of them observed the video carefully. They watched the video of Jason and Co fighting the skull Reaper. The whole battle against the skull reaper was recorded and Jack and Co were watching it. The video ended.

Arfoire: So that's what were up against.

K: I don't see why we could've just finished them off when they were fatigued.

Jack: Where's the fun in that.

Westcott: Well at least we know there attack patterns.

Death Gun: True, now that we now that, they'll be easier to kill.

Black Asobin: Where's Kurumi and Sing-love.

Jack: Oh they left to meet someone or something like that.

* * *

 _All of them arrived at the school, Jaune ran leading everyone else to the battle area where the double team mock battle was happening._

 _Mato: Hey Jaune can you go slower. Were kinda tired from our mission we just did._

 _Jaune: Come on! Your going to miss it._

 _Kotori: I don't see what's so important about a mock battle._

 _Kirito: Well Jason did say it was important._

 _Yuri: I don't know what Jason's definition of important. But I just want to go to my dorm and-_

 _All of them arrived at the area. They saw the battle occur. Some were confused, some were amazed but most of them were in_ _complete shock. Combine with the fact that they were tired, they were just speechless. It wasn't the battle that shock them, it was the people who were fighting that they found so shocking._

 _Plutia: Blanny?_

 _The person currently know as Blanny jumped in the air and swung her hammer downwards with inhuman strength._ Yatsuhashi stood in her way and swung his large sword at her, their weapons clashed creating such forced that a small crater was created on the ground they were standing on. The two of them jumped back and charged at each other, their weapons clashed multiply times.

Neptune: _Nep-Jr?_

 _Nep-Jr fired multiply shots from_ _sword, Ruby shot bullets back at her. Both of them then charged at each other, Ruby's scythe and Nep-Jr's sword clashed. Nep-Jr jumped back and swung her sword at Ruby. Ruby used her semblance to dodged and then swung her scythe landing a hit on Nep-Jr._

 _A man that no one knew held his twin swords. He wore a_ _green hooded cloak, he had a straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes. The man charged at Fox. With blades attached to his arm, Fox's weapon clashed with the man in the green cloak. Their weapons clashed multiple times, then Fox missed one of his attacks leaving him wide open, the man slashed his swords landing two critical hits on Fox._

 _Kanade: Otonoshi?_

 _Yuri: what's he doing here?_

 _Yoshino: It's, it's-_

 _Kotori:_ _Oni-san?!_

 _With Sandalphon in his hand, Shido charged with Otonoshi behind him. Weiss got into position, the chamber in her_ rapier _turned light blue, she put her foot forward and then charged at Shido. Shido swung Sandalphon at her. Weiss's weapon and Shido's clashed with each other, but when their weapons touched Shido froze in ice. Otonoshi grabbed out a gun and started firing at Weiss. Weiss deflected the bullet with her Rapier, then Velvet ran past Weiss and ran towards Otonoshi. Otonoshi shot bullets from his gun but Velvet easily dodged them, Otonoshi's handgun transformed into a dagger. Otonoshi swung his dagger but Velvet dodged swiftly. Showing her skill of martial arts, Velvet punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the head, she did a backflip landing on her hands, she used her other leg to kick the other side of Otonoshi's head._

 _Kirito: Asuna. And is that Yuuki? She's alive?_

 _Asuna and Yuuki both charged at the same time using the same speed. Blake and Coco prepared themselves. Yang points her_ gauntlets and fires shotgun shells at them, both asuna and Yuuki dodged them swiftly. _With her dagger in hand, Asuna attacks Yang but Coco gets in her way. Coco dodges a couple slashes and blocked a couple with her handbag. Asuna missed an attack and Coco swung her handbag at her, Asuna moved her dagger just in time to blocked. However, Coco may have been a teenager but she exhibited superhuman strength as a semblence Asuna was flying sent across the feild, using her wings she landed on her feet. Yuuki sword clashed with Blake's. The sound of swords clashing was heard through the entire field. Both were swift and fast, Yuuki saw an opening and used her eleven hit original sword skill. She successfully hit Blake eleven times, however Yuuki soon discovered that she was hitting a clone and the real blake was behind her. Yuuki pulled out her wings and flew away before Blake could land a hit. Velvet was about to reach for_ _something but then Coco said._

 _Coco: Whoa Velvet slow down for a moment._

 _Velvet: But-_

 _Coco: This is just a friendly mock match, don't use it here._

 _As Coco said that, she got her handbag. Her handbag suddenly transformed into a machine gun. She aims the gun at them and rapidly fires at them. Yang points her_ gauntlets _and fires shotgun shells at them, Ruby and blake turn their weapons into guns and they fire. Weiss used her weapon to fire red dust at them._

Julie: Tooru (She said softly)

Tooru: Aegis Desire!

Suddenly a blue energy barrier appeared around him and his comrades and blocked every bullet that came their way. Everyone looked at the board, Fox was out of the game and so was Otonoshi and Shido. it was 7 against 6. Mato, Yomi, Yuu, Kagari, Rock, Dead, Chariot, Strength, Yu, Shinoa, Saturn were amazed. Kirito, Sinon, Yoshino, Kotori, Kanade, Yuri, Neptune, Plutia, Julie were completely speechless.

 _Jaune: Do you know them._

 _No one answered. Everyone ignored him and continued watching. Team RWBY and CFVY stopped firing when they released they were just wasting bullets. Tooru dropped the shield, the man in the green cloak, Tooru, Yuuki, Asuna, Blanc, Nepgear charged at them. Velvet, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Coco,_ Yatsuhashi, Weiss charged as well. Velvet clashed with Tooru, the man in the green cloak clashed with Weiss and Blake, Blanc clashed with Coco, Ruby and Yang clashed with Asuna and Yuuki and Nepgear clashed with Yatsuhashi.

Velvet threw punches and kicked at Tooru. Tooru blocked and dodged and threw some of his own punches. Both were highly skilled in martial arts. Punches were blocked, kicked were dodged. They were both evenly matched.

The man in the green cloak swung his swords at Weiss and Blake. Blake and Weiss swung their weapons. Their weapons clashed over and over. Then the man swung his sword at Weiss, Weiss blocked with her rapier but her Rapier was knocked out of her hand. The man swung his swords multiple times landing 5-8 hits on weiss, knocking her out of the match. The man quickly turned around and swung his sword at Blake. It successfully hit her but it turned out to be a clone. The man quickly turned around and swung his swords at the real Blake. He used one sword to knock out Blake's weapon and he used his other sword to land a critical hit on her knocking Blake out of the match. The man then headed towards Velvet.

Mato: Whoa!

Yuu: Who's that?

Jason: Levi Ackerman. (From Attack On Titan) According to the wiki. in his world, He is know to be humanity's strongest soldier.

Yomi: His world?

Kagari: You mean-

Jason: Yes, all eight of them come from different worlds. **S** hido Itsuka, **T** ooru Kokonoe, **A** suna Yuuki, **B** lanc forms team **STAB** lead by Asuna. **K** onno Yuuki, **N** epgear, **O** tonashi Yuzuru, **L** evi Ackerman forms team **KNOL** lead by Yuuki.

Blanc struggled against Coco. She wondered how a teenager like her could be so strong. Blanc would swing her hammer with inhuman strength but Coco would swing her handbag with the exact amount of strength. If Blanc was in HDD form she would've been recking this girl, but she wasn't. Then Coco swung her hangbag with amazing strength, Blanc barely blocked the attack with her hammer, if she had let go of her weapon, it would have been sent flying across the feild. However, Blanc was now wide open, Coco swung her bag again and hit her in the stomach. Blanc was sent back, she slowly got up again but Coco didn't give her a chance. Her handbag changed into a machine gun and she rapidly fired at Blanc. Every bullet hit Blanc knocking her out of the match.

Yang shot shotgun shells but they easily dodged. Ruby swung her scythe, it clashed with Asuna's dagger. Yuuki swung her sword at Ruby but that left her wide open for Yang to shoot a shell at her. Yuuki went sent back but she wasn't out of the game just yet. Asuna and Ruby jumped back.

While Tooru and Velvet were fighting it out. Levi interfered and swung his swords at Velvet landing multiple critical hits knocking her out of the game.

Nepgear shot laser beams from her sword, Yatsuhashi deflected each beam with his large sword getting closer to Nepgear. His sword was heavy yet he was about to move his sword so quickly and swiftly. Yatsuhashi got close enough to Nepgear and started swinging his sword, Nepgear was forced to defend. Each time their weapons clashed, Nepgear struggled to hold her weapon. Eventually, Yatsuhashi knocked Nepgear's weapon out of her weapon and swung his sword for a second time knocking he-gear out of the match.

It was now 4 vs 4.

Yuuki, Asuna, Levi and Tooru VS Coco, Yatsuhashi, Ruby and Yang.

Yatsuhashi smashed his sword on the ground creating a devastating ground-pounds, the ground shake and broke into pieces. The attack headed towards the four of them, The four of them move to the side dodging the attack and then charged at them. Yuuki and Asuna aimed for Coco but Ruby interfered. Levi clashed with Yatsuhashi and Tooru clashed with Yang.

Yang threw a few shotgun shells before charging at Tooru. Tooru dodged the shotgun shells and blocked Yang incoming punches with his shield. Yang and Tooru faced each, Yang pulls back her hand and charged at him. Tooru pulled back his hand as well, suddenly a large amount of energy started building up in Tooru's hand.

Julie: Mjoinir

Tooru launched an powerful punch at Yang, both fist crashed into each other but Yang was sent flying across the field. Just when Tooru thought it was over Yang stood back up, she opened her eyes, they were red. Yang let out a war cry before charging into Tooru. Yang threw a powerful punch at Tooru, Tooru blocked with his shield but then Yang used her other hand to punch him in the stomach. Yang punched him 6-7 more times knocking Tooru out of the match.

Ruby barely manages to hold off Yuuki and Asuna. If it weren't for Ruby's semblence, she would have been out of the match a long time ago. Ruby was mostly focus on defending, blocking, and dodging.

Yatsuhashi swings his sword downward, Levi puts his swords in a cross shape blocking the attack. Levi jumps back and charges back at him. Levi swings his swords multiple times but Yatsuhashi blocked with his sword each time. Yatsuhashi jump back and launched another ground pound at him. Levi jumps in the air dodging the attack; Yang comes out of nowhere and starts shooting shotgun shells at him with her gauntlets. While still in mid-air Levi cuts the shells in two with his sword. Yatsuhashi wasted no time, as soon as Levi landed on the ground he charged and swung his sword. Levi dodges the attack and blocks Yang punch with his sword. Yang threw punches and Yatsuhashi swung his sword. Levi dodged and blocked, he swings his swords in the process landing a few hits on both of them. Yang throws a very powerful punch at Levi but she missed leaving her wide open for Levi. Levi didn't waste this opportunity, he swings his swords landing a critical hit on Yang knocking her out of the game. He quickly turns around and faces Yatsuhashi, Yatsuhashi swings his sword downwards, Levi dodged the attack by jumping and lands on Yatsuhashi's sword. Levi runs across Yatsuhashi's sword and heads towards Yatsuhashi, he swings his sword at Yatsuhashi then kicks him in the face knocking Yatsuhashi out of the match. Levi was going to help out Yuuki and Asuna but then he released Yatsuhashi was smiling. His eyes widen when he saw Coco aiming her machine gun at him. Levi was in the air so he couldn't dodged, Coco rapidly fires and most of the bullets hit Levi knocking him out of the match.

It was now 2 VS 2. Ausna and Yuuki VS Ruby and Coco.

Asuna and Yuuki charged at Coco and Ruby. Coco aims her machine gun and Ruby's scythe turned into a rifle. Coco and Ruby fires at Yuuki and Asuna. Yuuki and Asuna move side to side dodging most bullets, with their swords they deflected a couple of bullets as they were running. A few bullets hit Yuuki in the shoulder and Asuna's leg but that didn't stop them. As the two of them got closer to Coco and Ruby, their weapons started glowing. Ruby turns her gun back into a scythe and Coco turns her machine back into a handbag. Ruby swings her scythe, Coco swings her handbag, Asuna swings her dagger and Yuuki swings her sword. Their weapons clash, Ruby and Coco received knocked back from the clash and were now left wide open. Both Yuuki and Asuna their eleven hit original sword skill, they successfully hitting them eleven times.

Glynda: That makes Team KNOL and STAB the winner of the match.

Yuuki: Yay! Asuna we actually won. That was so cool.

Yuuki hugs Asuna. Asuna just smiled. Team RWBY and CFVY get back on the stage to congratulate the winners.

Vevlet: Congrats guys.

Coco: I have to admit. You guys are really good.

Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement.

Nepgear: Oh it was nothing. You guys on the other hand did great.

Ruby: Yeah, but you guys did so much better.

 _Otonoshio: Whoa we actually won._

 _Levi: No thanks to you two._

 _Otonashi: What's that suppose to mean?_

 _Levi: We were outnumbered thanks to you two. You may have powerful weapons but if you don't learn how to use them, then you're useless._

 _Shido: Hey I'm still getting used to this fighting thing okay._

 _Levi: Fight like on the battlefield and your dead._

 _Otonoshi: You know I'm already dead._

 _Levi: You think the enemy is going to know that?_

Nepgear: Umm Guys. Please don't fight.

Yuuki: Yeah guys, let's just celebrate our victory.

Asuna: Oh let me heal everyone's wounds.

Asuna's starts chanting this language that no one knew except for three other people. Suddenly everyone from team RWBY, CFVY, STAB, KNOL healed from their injuries.

Blake: A healing semblance.

Yang: Well that's useful.

Ruby: You guys amazing.

Yuuki: You were great as well. It was really fun versing you guys.

Jason: Oh Hey Guys! I see that you've already settled in.

The eight of them recognized that voice.

Asuna: Jason?

Blanc: Oh look who decided to show-

Team STAB and KNOL freeze. They look at the people standing behind Jason. There was a short moment of silence between the two groups. Asuna puts her hands over her mouth and nearly starts crying.

Asuna: Ki-Kirito?

Otonoshi was straight up speechless. All he could say was.

Otonoshi: Kanade.

Yuri: I'm here too you know.

Shido: Kotori? Yoshino? What are you guys doing here?

Kotori: I was going to ask the same question.

Yoshino: Shido-san.

Blanc: Neptune?! And it's, it's

Plutia: Hi Blanny!

Nepgear: Neptune? Is that you?

Tooru: Julie

Julie wasted no time. She jumped from where she was watching and ran straight to Tooru and hugged him. The rest soon followed. Team RWBY and CFVY, just watched as they saw the events unfold themselves.

Plutia: Blanny!

Plutia hugs Blanc but Blanc doesn't return the hug.

Neptune: Nep-Jr. Oh how I've missed.

Nepgear: Neptune. It really is you! Oh I'm so glad to see you again.

Kirito: Asuna!

Asuna: Kirito!

Both of them hugged like there was no tomorrow and to everyone's surprise Kanade and Otonoshi also hugged. And then, just when things couldn't get better. Kanade and Otonoshi decided to do the unthinkable… they kiss… as in lip to lip. Asuna and Kirito decided to do the same. Everyone including Glynda just stare at the two couples kissing. Glynda didn't really know what to do.

Shinoa: Oh, so you were serious when you said Kirito already had a girlfriend.

Sinon: What? You didn't believe me?

Shinoa: No, I just thought you were just making up excuses. By the way, is everything alright? Before it looked like you saw a ghost.

Sinon: I kinda did.

Shinoa: what do you mean?

Sinon: You see that girl.

Sinon points at Yuuki.

Shinoa: Yeah.

Sinon: In our world, she died of AIDS.

Shinoa: Oh... I see. Then again, according to Mato Strength died in their world as well.

Yuri: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!

Yuri yelled breaking the two from the kiss. Yuri points at both of them with both of her pointy fingers and says.

Yuri: Did I miss something? Because, when did THIS happen? (Emphases on the 'This")

Otonoshi: Oh yeah. It happened like right after you disappeared.

Yuri doesn't say anything, for she was trying to process what she just saw.

Neptune: Hey Jason?

Jason: Yes

Neptune: Did you know about this?

Everyone stares at Jason.

Jason: Oh yeah I did.

Kotori: You knew all this time?

Asuna: Why didn't you tell us?

Jason: Where's the fun in that? Besides it would've ruin the surprise.

Yu: Yeah, I think a introduction is needed.

Levi: My thoughts exactly.

 _Mato: Umm Hallo._

 _Yuuki: Oh hey there._

 _Mato: Umm Yuuki was it? Hi my name is Mato._

 _Yuuki: Hey Mato. Nice to meet you._

 _Yomi: Hey, I'm Yomi. You did great out there._

 _Yuuki: Thank you. It was really a team effort though._

 _Mato: So does this mean your also from another-_

 _Jason: OKAY! I know you all have some catching up to do. But I think we should really move the conversation elsewhere._

Everyone releases what Jason is talking about.

 _Asuna: Well, were going to be to our dorms. Thanks for match._

 _Ruby: Oh okay then, Cya._

 _Everyone heads for the door except for one person._

 _Yuuki: ha? What's wrong Levi?_

 _Levi: I can't leave._

 _Yuuki: Why not?_

 _Levi: I can't leave this area knowing that we made this mess._

 _Yuuki: Your not planning on cleaning It, are you?_

 _Levi: I guess I have no choice._

 _Glynda: Thank you Levi for your volunteering but… cleaning up is my job._

 _Glynda raises her wand and suddenly the area starts fixing itself._

* * *

On the way to the dorms. Everyone did a bit of catching up.

Kirito: So Yuuki… Your-

Yuuki: Alive? Yep. I'm alive, up and running.

Kirito: …

Asuna: Hey Sinon.

Sinon: Oh hey Asuna. Nice to see you again.

Asuna: Likewise. By the way, what did you guys do anyways? Because you guys look exhausted.

Sinon: Oh yeah, we fought a skull Reaper.

Asuna: What?!

Sinon: Don't worry, as you can see were all still in one piece. It took us five hours but we defeated it. (She decided not to tell her about Jason nearly dyeing)

Asuna: I see.

Kotori: Hey Shido.

Shido: Yeah.

Kotori: What school did you go to before?

Shido: Oh umm. The one is I think. We weren't there for long though.

Yoshino: Because Jason asked you to transfer?

Shido: Yep. And I'm glad he did.

He says as he pats Yoshino on the head.

Blanc: Just when I thought I could have some time away from Neptune.

Neptune: Oh come on Blanc don't be so negative all the time.

Nepgear: It's amazing how were able to meet in the first place.

Plutia: (YAWN) I'm glad Blanny and Nep-jr is here.

Nepgear: You guys seem very tired. I mean Plutia is always tired but the rest of you look exhausted.

Neptune: Oh you have no idea.

Tooru: I see you have made a lot of new friends

Julie: Ja

Tooru: Now you have other people who will protect you.

Julie: We'll still protect each other right?

Tooru: Of course, were in different teams but your still my Duo.

A single piece of Julie's hair moves right to left.

Otonoshi and Yuri havn't really said anything to each other. After what just happened they didn't feel like it.

Kanade: Is everything okay?

Otonoshi: What? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit surprised.

Shinoa: Everyone seems to be having fun.

Yu: Yeah, It would've been cool to see Yoichi or any of the others.

Saturn: I know how that feels. Seeing Dreamcast or Mega Drive would've made my day.

Mato: Come on guys cheer up. Look at the bright side. We have more friends now.

Yu: I guess your right about that.

Yuuki: Oh, This is our room. We can all chat here.

Yuuki opens the door and everyone looks inside.

Everyone: …

Saturn: Whoa! This is Team KNOL's room.

Neptune: I've never seen a room so…so…

Mato: Clean!

Yuuki: Yeah you can thank Levi for that.

Everyone looked at Levi, who was now really frustrated. He had just cleaned the room before the match and now 29 people were going to enter it and probably make a mess.

The rest of the conversation was pretty normal. Everyone introduced himself or herself, talked about how they knew each other. They talked about different worlds, school and Jason. They pretty much talked until nighttime.

Shinoa: WELL! That's enough for one day. If you excuse us, were all tired from our mission we just did and we would really like to get some sleep.

Everyone one agreed and were about to go to their dorms but then Jason pointed out something that no one else noticed.

Jason: Oh yeah, remember that a team member can't sleep in another team's dorm.

Everyone didn't really care since that's how it's always been but Julie was completely disappointed.

Tooru: Don't worry Julie. We'll see each other in the morning.

Julie: Okay.

Jason: Also, your teachers are away going on missions, so until they come back there's no class.

Neptune: OH I have an idea!

Nepgear: What is it?

Neptune: Let's all meet outside in the school in the morning I have an idea.

Sinon: What's your idea.

Neptune: It's a surprise. Anyways, lets all get some sleep.

Asuna: Bye Kirito. Bye Sinon!

Kirito and Sinon: Bye.

Otonoshi: Good night Kanade, Goodnight Yuri.

Kanade: Good night.

Yuri: Cya.

Shido: Good night guys. Cya in the morning.

Yoshino: Bye Shido-san.

Plutia: (YAWN) Bye Blanny.

Blanc: Finally some peace and quiet.

Neptune: Bye Nep-Jr.

Nepgear: Cya Neptune.

* * *

In the morning, in team SKYE's room. Saturn opens her eyes. She gets up and the first words she says are.

Saturn: Where's Kanade?

Yuri: With Otonoshi.

Saturn: Where's Julie

Yuri: With Tooru.

Saturn: Okay.

Yuri: Come on. Neptune said to meet outside the schoo. I want to know what her idea was.

* * *

Everyone met outside the school except for Plutia because she was still sleeping.

Kotori: So Neptune. What is your idea?

Neptune: I thought we should get to know one another a bit better.

Yuri: And how do you plan on doing that?

Neptune: MOCK MATCHES!

Everyone: EH?

Sinon: That's your idea.

Mato: Wouldn't we destroy the school garden.

Neptune: Don't worry, Jason has it all covered.

Jason: I do?

Neptune: Yeah. You said you can create anything with your micro cube thingies right.

Jason: Yeah

Neptune: You can just use it to make a giant floating area.

Kirito: Hey Neptune, Jason went through a lot yesterday. Don't make him-

Jason: Yeah sure.

Kirito: Eh?

Jason stomps his foot and suddenly all 29 of them are in this giant blue and white area.

Kagari: Aren't people going to wonder why there's a giant floating area in the sky.

Jason: Don't worry. I made the area invisible.

Yu: So! Who's fighting who?

Neptune: That will be decided randomly, I already put all your names in a box. Since yesterday was so cool. Were going to be doing 2v2.

Blanc: Wait, Some of us didn't even agree to this.

Yuuki: I'm in! This is going to be fun.

Shido: I'm not sure? What if people get injured badly?

Neptune: Oh Asuna or Jason can heal us. So it's fine. Anyways, let's begin! The first people who wil be fighting are….. Rock and Levi VS…..

Otonoshi: Levi and-

Mato: Rock.

Yuu: Rock is basically one of the strongest in our group. And after seeing what Levi could do yesterday-

Shido: Wow, I feel sorry for whoever is going to verse them.

Neptune: Otonoshi and Shido!

Otonoshi and Shido: EHHHH?!

Rock: (SIGH) Lets just get this over and done with.

Levi: Agreed.

Shido: Whoa whoa. Just slow down for a minute.

Neptune: The match begins in 3…2…1

Otonoshi: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! This isn't fair.

Kagari: Insane Black Rock Shooter-

Yuuki: and humanities' strongest solider-

Yuri: vs a Newbie

Kotori: And an idiot

Shinoa: This isn't going to end well.

Neptune: BEGIN!

To cut is short…. Otonoshi and Shido were annihilated. Jason and Asuna looked at Shido and Otonoshi.

Asuna: I don't think even I can heal them now.

Jason: Same. I mean, we can try I doubt it'll do anything

Neptune: OKAY! That ended quickly. Anyways our next precipitants are… Tooru and Kanade vs… Kotori and Blanc!

Blanc: Why do I have to precipitate in this?

Kotori: I agree with Blanc. We never said that we wanted to join.

Neptune: Sorry, you've been chosen which means you have to.

Tooru: How does that work?

Saturn: Are you sure these are chosen by random?

Kirito: Tooru and Kanade both focus on defence. Kotori and Blanc are more of the offensive type.

Yuu: I wonder how this is going to work.

Neptune: BEGIN!

Kotori sighs before grabbing out her cannon and fires a pillar of fire at them.

Tooru: BLAZE!

Kanade: Guard Skill: Distortion.

Kotori and Blanc would attack and Tooru and Kanade would block… that was basically the entire game. Tooru didn't really have that much offensive moves and Kanade didn't want to attack. Eventually Neptune got bored and called it a stalemate.

Neptune: Okay next up is. Kirito and Yuuki… VS Mato and Jason!

Jason: Wait What!

Rock throws an emotionless stare at Kirito and Yuuki which sends shivers down their spine.

Shinoa: What's wrong Jason, to scared to fight with a girl. (Teasing him)

Jason: You guys have no idea.  
Yuu: Well at least it's seems fair this time.

Yu: Yeah, Kirito and Yuuki have excellent sword skills but their versing another version of Rock and Jason.

Jason: Wait! You put my name in the box?

Neptune: Of course! Everyone is precipitating. Even you.

Jason: You do release If I'm somehow knocked unconscious this whole area will disappear and you guys will literally fall from the sky.

Neptune: It's a risk were willing to take.

Yoshinon: Easy for you to say. Yoshino can't fly.

Yoshino: Umm... Actually I can

Yoshinon: Really? Oh yeah you can.

Neptune: It'll be fine. Don't worry. Anyways, The match begins in 1…2…3…

Jason: I can already hear the reviews. (Jason mumbles to himself)

Mato: Did you something Jason?

Jason: Nothing! Lets just get this over and done with.

Neptune: BEGIN!

Mato, Kirito, Yuuki pull out their swords. A sword appears in Jason's hand. They charged at each other. The sound of swords clashing was heard throughout the entire area. Jason blocked Yuuki's attack then swung his sword at Kirito. Mato attack Yuuki and then blocked Kirito's attack. Both pairs worked really well together. Kirito swung his sword knocking Jason's sword out of his hand then Kirito swung his other sword. Jason's right hand was currently pointing upwards but his left hand was pointing directly at Kirito. Jason got an idea. A cannon appeared on Jason's left hand, the cannon looked exactly like Mato's cannon; the only difference was Jason's cannon was blue and white. Wings appeared on Kirito's back and he dodged the flaming rock by flying in the air. Kirito swung his sword at Jason sending him flying across the field. Kirito went to Yuuki and Mato who were currently were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Their swords clashed at least 3 times per second. Kirito interfered which caught Mato off guard. Kirito and Yuuki's weapons started glowing and they swung their weapons at Mato. Mato barely blocked with her sword but was sent flying across the field. Mato crashed into Jason who was currently getting up from the last attack. Both Mato and Jason crashed into the wall, knocking Jason unconscious.

Neptune: Ah Oh.

Suddenly the area slowly started disappearing. And just like Jason said, everyone literally fell from the sky. Kotori flied and carried Shido. Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki grew wings. Kirito carried Yu, Asuna carried Shinoa and Yuuki carried Levi. Wings appeared on Kanade's back and she carried Yuri. Dead, Chariot and Strength landed crashed into the floor but received no injuries, they then caught their other selves. Yoshino could fly on her own. Nepgear transformed and caught blanc. Nepgear quickly transformed back after. Neptune landed on the ground, hard. Tooru landed saftly on his shield; he quickly got up and caught Julie. Saturn used her wands to summon water, so she landed saftly. Otonoshi died from the fall. Mato landed safely, how you ask? Well, Mato landed safely because she landed on Jason. Mato and Jason were now is a very… "awkward" position. Yomi looked at Mato and Jason, her eyes widen and she put her hands over her mouth.

Yomi: Oh My.

Neptune looked at Mato and Jason's current positioning and she too was shocked.

Neptune: That's something you don't see everyday.

Yoshinon the puppet somehow pulled out Yoshino's scroll and took a picture.

A dark purple aura appeared around Rock. Rock pulled Mato away from Jason. When Jason regained conscious, the first thing he saw was Rock giving him a Death Stare. Rock cracked her metallic knuckles before punching Jason in the stomach with inhuman strength. Blood came out of Jason's mouth before he was sent flying into the air. Rock turned around and looked at Mato who was currently blushing like crazy. Everyone looked at Rock.

Rock: If he can survive an attack from the skull reaper then he can survive that.

Shinoa: Yeah but if he wasn't dead yesterday then his surely dead now.

Neptune: Great now we can't continue the matches.

Kanade: Otonoshi.

Yuri: Don't worry, his already dead remember. He'll come back.

Plutia: (YANW) Hey guys, Did I miss anything.

Neptune: Yeah you missed a lot

Shinoa: Hey Yoshinon.

Yoshinon: Yes?

Shinoa: Can you send me that picture? I want to see If I can tease Jason and Mato in the future. Plus it'll go great with the picture of Yu wearing a dress.

Yoshinon: Sure! Only if you send me the photo of Yu wearing the dress.

Shinoa: It's a deal.

* * *

Jason was currently flying through the air. His stomach hurt really badly. He just wanted to stay in the air and never come back. But then… He released something. His eyes widen in shock.

Jason: That can't be… That's nearly impossible.

Suddenly a blue and white jetback appeared on Jason's back and Jason zooms threw the sky

* * *

Tooru: Shouldn't Jason be back now.

Everyone: ….

Sing-love: Oh hey Stella. You and Rock seemed to be having fun!

She point out Mato blushing.

Mato freezes; Rock, Chariot, Strength, and Dead turn to look. Their eyes widen in shock.

Kurumi: Hallo… Shido-san.

Shido: K-Kurumi!

Kurumi: It's nice to see you again.

* * *

Jack: This was… Unexpected. Very unexpected… OH well then, might as well add them to the story while there here. I better go greet them before they cause any trouble.

* * *

The girl slowly opens her eyes.

?: Oww my head hurts.

* * *

 **A/N And that's the end of that chapter. I had to rush this so there's portably a lot of mistakes, And I probably forgot to write some things. Now just a reminder, I'm going travelling for three weeks starting from the 2 of January. I probably won't be able to post in those three week. I'll write whenever I have free time but a chapter will mostly likely NOT come out until three weeks later sorry. Most of the places I'm going to will most likely have no Internet. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, if you have ANY problems with chapter, which I'm sure you will. Then tell me in the reviews. Oh yeah, I Know I'm really late for this but HAPPY NEW YEAR! Other then that, see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 4/01/2017.**


	16. Chapter 16: Team TINN

**A/N Chapter 16! Now! After what I did in the last chapter, you guys might question what I'm about to do In this chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read the chapter. And DON'T ASK! I somehow found both internet and free time during my travels, so here's a chapter. I might not be able to post in next one or two weeks however.**

 **Some of you are saying that the battle between RWBY, CFVY and STAB, KNOL sounded really familiar. I just wrote the battle of the top of my head. I just wrote what came to my mind, BUT! If I think about, for ME it sounds similar to this other fic. I don't know if you've read it or not but it's called "RWBY: Press start" written by** **animedevilluvzyuri which is a crossover between Hyperdimention Neptunia and RWBY and has 40 chapters. In one chapter the characters play super smash brothers, during the battle people are eliminated one at a time. For me it sounds similar to that.**

 **Thank you Ryo551 and ptl for favourite my story. And thank you ptl for following. Thank you freebyte, tendaysromeo, JohnAwake, damnlastwords, XY Kid, bast234, 9feetnerd, RaiseDaDragz, xiodan56, someonestupED for reviewing.**

 **Anyways, The disease is spreading. First it started with someonestupED. Then the disease spreaded, now RaiseDaDragz, bast234, JohnAwake, freebyte, are saying things like "Hehehe...the MatoxJason shippings has sailed!" or "Now...if only the same thing can happen to Jason and Mato...hehe...yeah, I'm shipping them too". I swear, if all 10 of you start starts saying things like that I don't what i'll do. No MatoxJason hasn't sailed and hopefully it never will. That "Event" was a total accident okay, do you know how hard Rock can punch. Really hard. (If any of you were somehow offended by what I just said... I didn't mean it)** **Anyways, I've said this once and I'll say it again there will be no romantic things happening between Mato and-**

 **Shinoa: Hey Jason! Look! Yoshinon send me the picture of you and Mato in that... "Awkard" position.**

 **Jason: WAIT! YOU TOOK A PICTURE!**

* * *

The girl sat in her room. She had red eyes, long white hair and was about 10-12 years old. She just sat there in her room, she smiled. She thought about her life, her brother Shirou, her parents, her classmates, her school, her best friends, she thought Kuro and Miyu. Miyu who lived just across the street, Kuro who looked exactly like Illya but a tanned version. And who can forget Rin and Luvia. She really enjoyed her normal life.

?: Hey Illiya-chan! What are you doing on this fine day?

Except, her life wasn't really normal. A small heart like object came out of Illya's hair, this object was actually a living being. It was a flying wand. Illya sighed, her life used to be normal until she met this stick. One night she was just taking a normal bath, the next day she's a magical girl collecting powerful cards and going on epic adventures. It all started when she met this magical talking wand.

Illya: Oh hey Ruby. I'm just happy, today was just so peaceful.

Ruby: Oh, You looked so adorable when you smile like that.

Illya: You think?

Ruby: Anyways, where are the others?

Illya: Hmm... Miyu is working next door.

Ruby: Oh yeah, she has a job as a maid doesn't she.

Illya: Don't know where Rin and Luvia are.

Ruby: Probably fighting over something stupid like they always do.

Illya: Kuro left to do something.

Ruby: Kuro? Shouldn't you stop her.

Illya: Stop her? Why?

Ruby: You know her more than I do. She's probably out there flirting with Shirou-san, stealing your beloved away from you.

Illya blushed when she said beloved. She didn't want to admit it but she was in love with her own brother Shirou and Ruby knew that. Kuro, being her identical twin was also in love with Shirou. Not to mention, she just recently found out that Rin and Luvia were also in love with Shirou as well.

Illya: Well... How would you know. For all we know, she's probably just shopping or something.

Ruby: Illya-chan.

Ruby's tone of voice changed immediately. Ruby's tone was now serious, like she had just sensed something big coming. Illya felt it too. Whatever was coming, it was big. Illya and Ruby felt the ground started shaking. At first it just seemed like a normal tiny earthquake but Ruby knew it was something bigger. Ruby is known to be a very naughty immature magical wand but even she knew when it was time to be serious. Ruby dived into Illya's hair and then suddenly the unthinkable happened. The world started falling apart into pieces. Everything started cracking. Illya knew this was some sort of phenomenon, the floor wasn't cracking, the walls wasn't cracking. It was Illya's line of vision that was cracking into pieces. It was like seeing a a computer screen cracking into pieces. Then everything turned black.

* * *

Illya slowly opened her eyes.

Illya: Oww my head hurts.

Illya stood up, she looked around. She was in some sort of forest.

Illya: What! Where am I?

She was confused, bewildered, scared and worried. I mean who wouldn't be. After all she was just a child.

Ruby: Illya-CHAN!

Ruby yelled. Illya sighed in relief, at least Ruby with her. Ruby came out of Illya's hair and faced her.

Ruby: Illya. Are you alright?

Illya: My head hurts but other then that I'm fine.

Ruby: Thank goodness... Illya-chan, I don't think were in our world anymore.

Illya: You mean were in another parallel word?

Ruby: No, this world seems completely different.

Illya: Well, what should do.

Ruby: I...

Ruby went in to whisper something into Illya's ear. Illya leaned in closer, whatever Ruby was going to say, it sounded serious.

Ruby: I have no idea.

Illya fell the ground in disappointment. Of course, this was Ruby she was talking about.

Illya: Well, Were doomed.

Ruby: (GASP)

Illya: What is it?

Ruby: Illya... Look in your pocket.

Illya looked. Her eyes widen. She somehow had all seven servant cards in her pocket.

Illya: What? How do I have-

Ruby: Illya! Looked over there.

Illya looked to where Ruby pointed. They saw girl lying unconscious, she had black hair and wore silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes.

Ruby and Illya looked at each other.

Illya: Maybe she can help us.

Ruby: Maybe she'll just as clueless as us.

Illya: Only one way to find out.

Ruby hid in Illya's hair. According to Ruby, A magical girl must always hide her identity and never tell anyone that they are a magical girl unless absolutely necessary. Illya approaches the unconscious girl and softly shakes her.

Illya: Umm... H-Hallo.

After a while the girl responds.

?: (GROAN) My head.

Illya gulped, meeting strangers wasn't her thing. She was a shy girl.

Illya: Umm Are you alright?

?: You mean besides my really bad headache. Yeah I'm fine.

The girl looks.

?: Where are we?

Illya: Don't know, I thought you might know.

?: Oh.

The girl gets up and faces Illya. She extends her hand, wanting a handshake.

Ene: Hi, My name is Takane but you can call me Ene. It's my nickname. (From Mekakucity Actors)

Illya: Hi Ene. My name is Illyasviel... Illyasviel von Elinzbern umm b-but you can just call me Illya. (From Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya)

* * *

The girl woke up. Her head hurt but she ignored it. She looked around. She was in this dark alley way, the first thing she looked for was her servant. She couldn't find or sense Berserker anywhere.

?: Well, Well, What do we have here?

The girl turned around. She saw a man, he had yellow eyes, he wore a black shirt and he wore grayscale headphones. He had a big evil smile on his face. Something about him seemed snake-like.

?: Perharps you know where I am.

The girl hesitated. But then spook

?: You know it's rude to talk to someone without even telling them your name.

?: My name? Hmm... what would my name be?

The girl just stared at the man, was he stupid or something.

Black Konoha: You see it's very complicated. I am known to be the snake of clearing eyes. However the man I am possessing right now is named Konoha. So just call me Black Konoha (From Makakucity Actors).

?: Possessing? Snake?

Black Konoha: A snake that can grant you special abilities and make your wishes come true. But you wouldn't know a thing. It's all too complicated for a child like you. Anyways, what's your name.

Illyasviel: I may be a child but I'll have you know I'm a very talented Magus. As you can see I'm Illyasviel von Elinzbern. I'm sure you've heard of that name before. (From Fate/stay Night)

Black Konoha: Nope. Never heard of it.

Illyasviel's eye twitched in annoyances.

Illyasviel: Wow! If you've never heard of that name then you must be really stupid.

Blake Konoha continued to smile sadistic.

Blake Konoha: You don't say. Don't push your luck kid. I'm more intelligent then all those other snakes. I could kill you if I wanted to.

Illyasviel: Ha! How could a man stupid as you, kill someone like me.

As soon as she said those words, Blake Konoha punched his fist into a wall creating a crafter on the way. Illyasviel's eyes widen.

Blake Konoha: Like that.

Blake Konoha's smile was now more sadistic. He took a step forward. Illyasviel shivered in fear. Black Konoha took another step foward, then within a second he was now in front of Illyasviel. Black Konoha grabbed her by the neck. Illyasviel struggled to breathe. Illyasviel knew she would die one day but she never thought her life would end like this. She wakes up in an unknown place and immediately gets killed by a stranger who says her was a snake. Well, Black Konoha nearly killed her. Illyasviel remebered her command seal. She immediately used it. A large muscular beast like creature formed itself. The creature stood on two legs, you could see the strength it had just by looking at it. The creature held a giant axe sword. Berserker saw the situation his master was in. He immediately responded by swinging his weapon being careful not to hit his master. It was now Black Konoha's turn to be surprised.

Black Konoha: I did not see that coming.

Illyasviel: Berserker!

Berserker looked at his master to listen for her orders.

Illyasviel: Kill him! Make sure not a single trace of him is left.

* * *

Ene: You didn't have to give me your whole name.

Illya: Oh umm sorry.

Ene: You don't have to apologise, you don't apologise for things like that.

Illya: sorr- oh okay.

Takane also known as Ene immediately could tell that Illya was the shy type of person. Then again, she was a child. So it made sense.

Illya: So? you don't where we are?

Ene: No... (Looks around) You wanna try asking that guy.

Illya looks to where Ene is pointing to. Her eyes widen, how could she have not seen him before. The boy was unconscious just like how Ene was. He was a muscular young man from the looks of it. He had spiky pink hair and he wore a white scarf.

Ene: He's probably going to be just as clueless as we are.

Illya: It's worth the try.

Illya and Ene headed towards the man. They woke him up saying things like.

Ene: Hey! Wake Up! Are you dead?!

?: AAHH... My head.

Ene: Yeah, Yeah. We've all been through that. Anyways, Do you know where we are?

The young man gets up and looks around the forest.

?: I... Have no idea.

Ene: (SIGH) Figures. Anyways, Hey my name is Takane but you can just call me Ene.

Illya: I'm Illyasviel but people just call me Illya for short.

Nastu: Hallo. I'm Nastu. Nastu Dragneel (From Fairy Tale)

Ene: So Nastu. As you can see were in the middle of nowhere.

Illya: And lost.

Nastu: Oh. Well, I guess we should work together to find out. Which makes us comrades.

Ene: Whoa, Whoa! slow down. You know we just met right?

Nastu: Yeah, but were all here now. Might as well. Were all lost and in the middle of nowhere. It only makes sense to work together.

Illya: It is a good idea. Let's just all be friends.

Nastu: Yeah.

Ene: Okay fine.

Illya: so what now?

Ene: don't know. What do you think Natsu.

Natsu: ...

Ene: Nastu.

Natsu raised his hand telling Ene to be quiet. He sensed something. Suddenly, they all heard a growl. Before they knew it, wolf like creatures approached them. Their eye's widen, They had never seen a creature like this before. But they could all tell they were hostile. They looked like wolves but something about them seemed corrupted. Natsu stood in front of Illya and Ene.

Nastu: Illya, Ene. Stand back.

Ene: Your going to fight them?

Illya: It's too dangerous, we should just ran.

Ruby whispered into Illya's ear.

Ruby: I guess desperate times call for despite measures.

Nastu grinned. He punched his hand together and cracked his knuckles.

Nastu: Don't worry. I've got this.

The wolves charged at Nastu.

Nastu: KARYU NO...

The wolves were now right in front of Natsu. They jumped at him.

Nastu: HOKO! (Fire Dragon's roar)

Ene and Illya just stared in amazement and shock. Fire literally came out of Natsu mouth.

Ene and Illya: (SPEECHLESS)

Ruby whispered into Illya's ear.

Ruby: Illya. I'm sensing a great amount of energy coming from that man.

Illya: Is it Mana?

Ruby: No, it's similar to mana but different. But my guess in that he's using some sort of magic to control fire.

Illya: Whoa!

Ene: Nastu Dragneel... Just who are you?

Natsu: KARYU NO TEKKAN! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

Nastu's fist ignites in fire and punches the incoming wolves. He breathes fire and punches wolves. The wolves are engulfed in flames leaving nothing but ashes left. Illya and Ene watched as he annihilates the enemy.

Ene: Is he-

Illya: Smiling... his smiling.

Both of them looked at Natsu's grin. It was like he was actually enjoying fighting these wolves. Both of them were so shocked seeing Nastu breathe fire and punch with fire that they didn't even noticed that they too were surrounded. Nastu's eyes widen.

Nastu: Illya! Ene!

Natsu tried to help them but a bear like creature got in his way.

Natsu: OUT OF MY WAY! KARYU NO YOKUGEKI! (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)

Natsu couldn't make it in time, a wolf had already jumped and swung it's claw at Illya.

Illya: RUBY!

Ruby: I guess we have no choice.

A magical wand came out of Illya's hair. Illya grabbed Ruby by the handle and she started glowing. She was now going through her transformation sequence. Natsu and One stopped and stared. Even the wolves stopped to see Illya. She went through this whole transformation sequence, her old clothes disappeared and were replace with new ones. Her outfit was now pink, she wore a pink skirt and stockings. She held Ruby in her hand. Illya fired a pink magical blast at the wolf killing it. Nastu sensed a source of energy coming from her wand, it wasn't magic but something similar. But he didn't really care about it, Why? Because he was too busy laughing.

Nastu: HAHAHAHA!

Ene tried really hard not to laugh but failed.

Ene: He he HAHAHA! What's with that outfit. What are you? A magical girl?

Illya: Well... Yeah.

Ene: HAHA HAHA HAHA!

Wolves charged at Illya. Illya sent a barrage of magical blast at the wolves. The bear swung it's claw at Natsu, Natsu launched his fire fist at it. The bear's claw and Natsu fist clashed. The bear was sent back flying across the forest. The bear crashed into other wolves. Illya and Natsu stayed close to Ene.

Natsu: KARYU NO HOKO! (Fire Dragon's roar)

Illya: SCHNIDEN!

Natsu and Illya eliminated the enemy one after the other. But their numbers weren't decreasing. A wolf got behind them and attacked Ene.

Natsu and IllYA: ENE!

Ene braced for impact. But before the wolf could get to her a mysterious boy got in front of her. The boy took the attack from the wolf and fell to the ground. Ene thought she was hallucinating at first. Did a boy really just sacrifice themselves for her. Her thoughts changed when the body of the boy disappeared. Ene then saw the same boy standing behind her unharmed. The boy looked 12 years old. The boy put his hand together making some sort of hand signal.

?: Shadow Clone Justu.

Suddenly hundreds and hundreds or copies of that boy appeared all around the forest. Both in the trees and the ground. The clones charged at the wolves. It was basically war, the clones dogged and threw shurukens and knifes. The clones fought while one of them stayed next to Ene. Ene looked at how the clones moved.

Ene: Are you a ninja?

?: Yep! Hallo The names Naruto (From Naruto)

Ene: Ene.

Before the conversation could go any further, wolves charged at Naruto. There were hundreds and hundreds of clones but there were hundreds of wolves as well. A magical blade appeared on Ruby's head. Illya swung Ruby like a sword cutting the wolves.

Natsu: KARYU NO KAGIZUME (Fire Dragon's Claw)

Nastu, Illya and Naruto killed wolves one after the other. Nastu burned them, Illya cut them and Naruto threw knifes at them. It was at this point Ehe felt completely useless. Her Opening Eye ability couldn't help in this situation. Ene has the power to transfer her conscious into any sort of technology as a cyber being. In other words she could travel through cyber-space. There were two problems, using her ability leaves her body unconscious and there was no sign of any technology anywhere. So Ene was pretty much useless.

A giant bird like creature approached the sky and headed towards the four of them. Another clone appeared next to the real Naruto, Naruto raised his hand next to the clone, The clone started making this ball of energy in Naruto's hand. The blue ball of energy grew bigger and bigger. The clone stopped.

Naruto: RESENGAN!

Natsu: KARYU NO HOKO! (Fire Dragon's roar)

Naruto threw the ball of energy at the bird like creature and Nasty breathed fired at it. Both attacks hit the bird right in the head killing it. However three more giant bird like monsters appeared. The wolves were increasing and Naruto's clones were decreasing. Naruto yelled in frustration.

Naruto: AAHH! They just won't stop coming DATTEBAYO!

Illya: Watch Out!

Naruto turned around and saw a wolf literally a inch close to him. Natsu was pinned down by multiple wolves, Illya was flying in the air shooting magical beams and Ene couldn't do anything. Suddenly everything turned white for all four of them them. It turned white for a few seconds. And then, in the the blink of an eye. All four of them found themselves sitting at a... Ramen shop? The four of them were bewildered and confused. They sat a table for five, Nastu and Naruto sat at the left side of the table and Illya and Ene sat at the right side. They looked at the table, there were four bowls of ramen on the table they were sitting in just standing right in front of them. They stared at the bowl of ramen, Natsu and Naruto's tummies started growling. They didn't know what to do.

?: Don't worry.

Their eye's widen. They looked and saw a boy sitting in the middle side of the table they were sitting in. The boy wore a coat that considered of the colours blue and white.

Jason: It's on me.

* * *

Berserker swings his axesword at Black Konoha. He dodged and threw a punch at Berserker. He punched with inhuman strength, the punched was very powerful but it did nothing to the monster. The two of them continued to fight.

Illyasviel: Stop playing around Berserker! Show no mercy!

Berserker manage to land a direct hit on Black Konoha, Black Konha crashed into the wall creating a small explosion. The smoke cleared and Black Konoha's head was twisted in the wrong way and so was his arm.

Illyasviel: Finally.

Suddenly Black Konoha started moving again. He stood up, he grabbed his arm and twisted it back into place creating a loud cracking sound. With both his hand he grabbed his head and twisted it back into place again creating a loud crack. The cracking sound made Illyasviel cringe. Berserker was about to charged when a third voice was heard.

?: OH my. What do we have here.

The two face the third person. It was a man with pale skin, black hair and yellow eyes.

Illyasviel: Great! Another snake person.

?: As much as I hate to interrupt your little conflict here. But can you tell me where am I

Black Konoha: Were just as clueless as you are.

Illyasviel: And you are?

Orochimaru: My name is Orochimaru. (From Naruto)

Black Konoha: Black Konoha. Pleasure to meet you.

Illyasviel just look as she saw the two snake people getting along. She cringed just looking at them. She could tell just by looking at them that they were the type of people who likes to use people as pawns. Berserker stayed by his master's side waiting for orders. Then a fourth voice was heard.

?: Now this is something you don't see everyday.

Everyone turned to the new voice. It was a young man with a smirk on his face. He wore a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. His jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, he wore a frilly black v-necked shirt.

?: sorry for interrupting you... gathering but do you know where I am.

Black Konoha: Nope, we don't know either.

?: (SIGH) You humans can be so useless sometimes.

Illyasviel: Humans?

Orochimaru: From your statement I'm guessing your not a human.

Black Konoha: I'm not human, I'm actually a snake.

Mard Geer: My name is Mard Geer. One of Zefef's Etherious. Yes, I am not a Human. I am what you puny humans call demons. (From Fairy Tale)

Illyasviel: You shouldn't insult humans to much. Because some of them might kill you for it.

Mard Geer: I only speak the truth. You humans are but insects to me.

Everyone: ...

Illyasviel: Berserker.

Berserker raised his weapon and got ready tp attack. The tension grew more and more. Berserker waited for his master to say the word. The four if them stood there in silence, waiting to see who would make the first move.

?: Okay! That's enough for now!

The four of them turned to see who it was. It was boy, he wore a coat that consisted of the colours red and black. Illyasviel became a bit annoyed that she was the only female in this group.

Jack: As much as I would love to see you guys fight, I really need something from you.

Mard Geer: and what does a human like you. Need from us.

Jack: Trust. I want you guys to join my side.

Illyasviel: And why we would do that?

Jack: You said you want to know where you are? I'll tell you. Your in another world. The world of Remnant.

Everyone: ...

Orochimaru: And were suppose to believe you.

Mard Geer: Sorry but I decline your offer. There's no way I'm joining a group lead by a human.

Black Konoha: especially when the leader is a boy.

Illyasviel: I can't believe I'm saying thing but I agree with them.

Jack: (SIGH) That's what they all say. Very well then! How about this? All four of you gang up on me and will try to kill me in the next... one hour. If you do kill me, then you can go and do wherever you want, if you don't, well you join my group.

Orochimaru: Oh I'm going to enjoy this.

Illyasviel: One hour?

Black Konoha: Ha! you won't last for ten seconds.

Jack: Then you should nothing to worry about.

Mard Geer: Some humans can just be so confident in themselves. Very well then.

The four of them faced Jack.

Death Gun: Bad Mistake.

A invisible figure showed himself the the four. Then two other people showed themselves.

K: You should've ran when you had the chance.

Afroire: This reminds me of when we first met Jack.

Orochimaru: Are those your followers? They certainly look interesting.

Mard Geer: I see, your going to use them in order to survive.

Jack: Oh no! There just going to watch. I won't need them for this.

* * *

Sing-love: Oh hey Stella. You and Rock seemed to be having fun!

She point out Mato blushing.

Mato freezes; Rock, Chariot, Strength, and Dead turn to look. Their eyes widen in shock.

Kurumi: Hallo… Shido-san.

Shido: K-Kurumi!

Kurumi: It's nice to see you again.

Shido: H-How are-

Kotori immediately got ready for battle

Kotori: What are you doing here?

Kurumi: What else would I be here for. I came to see Shido of course. Is there a problem?

Mato and Neptune: Kurumi?

Kurumi: Oh hi Mato Hey Neptune. Nice to see you again.

Mato: You can speak japanese?

Neptune: You know Kotori?

Kurumi: Of course I do. Were from the same world of course.

Neptune: :0

Plutia: Oh hi Sing-love, Hi Kurumi.

Sing-love: Hey Plutia. Did you sleep well?

Plutia: Yep, I had a dream about cute puppies. (YAWN)

Kotori: You know them?

Plutia: (YAWN) Yeah, they were the ones who found Yoshinon.

Yoshino: ...

Asuna: Umm what's going on?

Yuuki: Who are those people?

Yuri: From what I gathered... That girl wants to eat Shido and That girl wants to eat Rock.

Nepgear: There cannibals?

Blanc: That is F***ed up.

Usually people like Asuna would scold her for her language but they ignored it for now because of Kurumi and Sing-love.

Sing-love: So what happened to you Stella?

Rock: It's none of your business. I just got angry that's all.

Sing-love: I'm not talking to you Rock. I'm talking her.

She said pointing at Mato. Rock raised an eyebrow, ever since they meet in Remnant she's been calling her Rock and not Stella. Rock and Mato were also confused at the fact that Sing-love called Mato Stella. Sing-love noticed their confused faces, she giggles a bits.

Sing-love: HeHeHeHe. you haven't got the slightest clue have you?

* * *

All four of them were completely speechless. Jack had one hour to survive, it hasn't even been 10 minutes and all four of them were forced to defence. Mard Geer, Black Konoha, and Orochimaru couldn't even stand up properly anymore. Illyasviel just couldn't talk, under 10 minutes Jack was able to kill Berserker three times already. Yet all four of them could sense that Jack was holding back. Jack stood there grinning and unharmed.

Jack: Well, I guess I should start explaining where you are and how you got here.

* * *

Ene just lost her appetite, Illya just chewed her food slowly as she watched Naruto and Natsu devour their food.

Illya: Umm... So Thank you for saving us.

Jason: don't mention it. I was actually going to go there and save you guys myself. But my tummy really hurts so yeah.

Illya: What happened?

Jason: It's a long story.

Ene: So... Jason was it?

Jason: That's me.

Ene: Can I ask you a few questions.

Jason: Sure

Ene: Okay, Where are we? What's happening? Who are you? Why are we here? How did we get here? How can he breathe fire? What were those things? How did you do that?

Jason: (SIGH) It's a long story. So you better get comfortable. Your homes, the place where you come from is one of many worlds in the universe. Each one of you come from different worlds, each with different people, plot, solar system, Etc. For example, Natsu's home world is a world full of Mages who can use different types of magic. Illya's world is world where most people are normal, but there are people who are called Magus who can use mana.

Illya: How do you know that?

Jason: I am a Dimension Traveler. My job is to travel from one world to another and record its history. I've been to your worlds and recorded your events. Except yours Naruto, I've never been your world before.

Illya: You can travel from world to world? Can't you just send us home?

* * *

Jack: Good question... Illya.

Illyasviel: (GETS A BIT ANNOYED) My name is Illyasviel! Don't call me that. And can you please hurry up and answer my question. I have a Holy Grail War to precipitate in you know.

Jack: Yes, Dimension travelers, even though they are forbidden to do so. They contain the power to send one person from one world to another. They can even trapped them in that world if they wanted to... Yes, I can send you back to your world... There's one problem though.

* * *

Illya: What do you mean?

Jason: (SIGH) What is the last thing you remember?

Ene: (Thinks about this for a moment) I was just hanging out with all my friends. I remember the ground shaking for a moment. None of my friends noticed it though except for me. Then my vision started cracking into pieces, It was like seeing a computer screen cracking into pieces. then everything trend black. Then I was here.

Nastu, Naruto and Illya put on their "That's exactly what happened to me" face.

Jason: (Takes in a deep breath) As you know, The universe contains all these different worlds. There are still thousands of worlds out there that have yet to be recored. So it's very big. In those rare moments, a... natural disaster would occur.

* * *

Jack: What happened to the four of you is what we call a Universal Quake Breakdown. Or UQB (Pronounced "You cube" or "U-Q-B" whichever sounds cooler to you) for short. Basically, it's when a disruption occurs in the fabric of your world. It's like an earthquake.

Mard Geer: And what are the chances of this disaster to occur.

* * *

Jason: Immagine flipping 100,000 coins and all of them landing on heads. That is the chances of a UQB to occur. It rarely happens.

Ene: So you can't send us back because...

Jason: (Takes in another deep breath) The reason why I can't send you back is because your worlds... are currently broken.

Everyone: ...

Illya: What do you mean by that?

Jason: It's exactly what I said. Your worlds are currently broken. Your worlds are right now frozen in time-

* * *

Jack: But also in tiny pieces. Each piece is part of your world, these pieces are now scattered and separated. I could send you there, but you would instantly freeze in time and be sucked into the vacuum of space itself.

Illyasviel: So how did WE survive the disaster.

* * *

Jason: Well, you see Illya... This might be hard for you guys to believe... the universe itself has a mind of it's own. Once to detected the quake, it used it natural instincts. The universe would pull one or two people out of the world and put them in another world in order to save them.

Illya: So the rest of our friends, family... Our home... It's all gone now?

Jason: Not exactly.

* * *

Jack: As we speak, your worlds are currently fixing themselves. Bit by bit.

Illyasviel: How long will it take until it's fixed again?

Jack: Who knows. It could take days, Weeks, months even. All I know is that it'll be fixed in less then a year. HOWEVER! I do warn you.

* * *

Jason: It's very complicated to explain 'why'... so I'm just going to tell you 'what'. The only reason why your worlds are fixing themselves is because you guys are still alive. You four are remnants, pieces, of your world. As long as your still alive, your worlds will continue to fixed themselves. So if you die... then your world... everything you've known... everything that was in your world... everything and everyone... will disappear forever.

Illya and Ene suddenly felt a whole lot of pressure on their shoulders. The fate of their worlds were now resting on their shoulders. Ene thought about before, those things could've killed her if it weren't for Natsu, Illya and Naruto. Why did the universe pick her?

Nastu and Naruto: ... EH?

Naruto and Natsu's faces went blank. They didn't get a single word on what Jason just said. They were confused and loss. Jason faced Naruto and Natsu.

Jason: Your stuck in this world.

Nastu and Naruto: OHHHHH! (They both yelled in Unison) ... Wait What!

Jason: (SIGH)

After a while the four calmed down from the amount of information they were given. Jason pays for the food and speaks to them outside and sat on a bench. Jason gives each person a scroll and a translator.

Jason: The only language is english. So you'll need these. Also, these scrolls are like phones but way more advance.

All four of them just stare at the device.

Illya: It's going to take a while to get used to this.

Naruto: How do you use this?

Jason: It's very complicated. Even I don't know how to explain.

Ene: I can help that.

Natsu: You can? You know how to use these.

Ene: No, but I can find out.

Naruto: How?

Ene: Illya

Illya: ha? Umm yes.

Ene: Can you hold my body for a while?

Illya: (blinks in confusion) EH?

Suddenly Takane falls uncoicious.

Illya: Ene!?

Naruto: Is she dead?

Natsu: What happened?

Ene: Come on guys calm down.

All three of stared at Illya's scroll. They saw a girl on the screen, the girl had Takane's voice but her body was different. She was 640 pixels big, she had long teal hair and blue eyes. She had a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She also wore black leggings/boots. She also had no legs. The three of them didn't know if they should believe what they just saw.

Ene: Calm down guys. It's just an ability I have. I'm just going to check this phone's functions and- Oh My Goodness!

Illya: What? Whats wrong.

Ene: Oh My. The technology here is so much more advance. The cyber space here is so different from the one in my world.

As Ene and Illya chatted. Nastu and Naruto poked Takane's head to see if it would respond.

Jason: Hey Ene! Come you come out for a while. I need to give you something.

Ene: Oh sure.

Ene's conscious returned to her body which made Natsu and Naruto jump.

Ene: What were guys you doing?

Naruto and Natsu: Nothing!

Jason: Hey Ene I wanted to give you this.

Jason hands her two hand guns. Ene eyes widen these guns were the same guns from that game she played when she played during her school festival.

Jason: Your good with double hand guns right. These guns are powerful even if they don't look like it. They also have an unlimited amount of ammo.

Ene: Whoa!

Illya: So anyways... what should we do now.

Everyone looked at Jason.

Jason: NOW! ... we meet the others.

* * *

Afroire: Are you sure we should trust them? If there villains from other worlds they might turn against us. I know that's what I would've done.

Jack: Their appearance was unexpected... really unexpected. But even so... the plan stays the same.

* * *

Sing-love: HeHeHeHe. you haven't got the slightest clue have you?

Rock: Just get to the point!

Sing-love: In the other world. I didn't call Rock Stella just to tease her. I had a reason for it. I called Mato Stella just now, you know why?

Suddenly Mato heard a voice in her head.

?: Maxxxto, sxxtay awaxxy frxxomxhxer.

Mato could hardly hear her. Whoever was talking to her, the connection was really bad. But she recognised this voice.

Mato: W-Who-

Sing-love: Your wondering who that is.

Mato: You know who she is?

Sing-love: why wouldn't I know, I've known her for a very long time.

Rock: Mato, who are you talking about?

Sing-love: Remember when we first met?

(FLASHBACK)

Mato ran as fast as she could. She arrived at the bakery. It was closed, she looked through the window and saw that her scroll wasn't there.

Mato: OF COURSE! What was I thinking?

Mato stared to walk back, she was worried. She just got that thing and was just getting used to it. And now she lost it. She was about to start running back when something caught her eye. Down the dark alley way was a scroll just laying there. It looked suspicious, but she knew it was hers. She slowly walked down the dark alley way. She made it to her scroll and picked it up. Nothing happen. she sighed in relief and turned around only to be face to face with another person. She jumped back, the person smiled and walked into the moonlight. Mato's eye widen, she looked exactly like rock, it was like looking into a mirror. Her clothes were exactly the same as rocks only her clothes with white and she had magenta eyes. Other then that, she looked exactly like rock. Then she smiled, a smile that would send shivers down your spine.

?: So, you must be Mato, The girl STELLA cares so much about.

Mato heard a voice in her head.

?: Maxxxto dxxon't truxxst hxxxer

Mato got ready, Somehow she knew this girl was bad news.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Sing-love: You see Mato. Back then, when I said STELLA. I wasn't referring to Rock.

* * *

Jason: I just thought of something?

Ene: What?

Jason: Your team name.

Natsu: our what?

Jason: Team TINN lead by... Illya.

Illya: ... EH?

* * *

 **Team TINN** (Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

* * *

 **A/N I will be travelling for another 15 days I think. I won't be able to post in that time. Anyways, That was Chapter 16. Now! I have never see Naruto** **before, So I might get their personality wrong and their ability. I read a little about Naruto and** **Orochimaru's personality. As for there ability, I have no idea. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any problems with this chapter please review and tell me and i'll try make it right. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter bye.**

 **This chapter was** **finished on 8/01/2017**


	17. Chapter 17: Stella

**A/N Chapter 17! My Travels are finally over... well there's still one more day but it's nearly over. Anyways I want to thank JohnAwake, XY Kid, xiodan56 , freebyte, bast234, 9feetnerd, tendaysromeo, Kaleb griffin , Damnlastwords, someonestupED and everyone known as Guest for reviewing. And thank you draco1221 favouriting this story.**

 **I just want to say thank you for all your support. Honestly, after reading that hate comment I was debating with myself whether I should keep writing (I was probably being too** **sensitive) But then you guys were there saying things "like don't listen to him". So I just want to say thank you for all your support.**

 **So I just want to say a couple of things JUST to make sure were all on the right page. Naruto is 12 years old. There are two Illyas, One Illya is from an anime called Fate/Stay Night and the other Illya is from an anime names Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**

 **Guest: Pointed out it's Rasengan not resagan. Fixed it now. Sorry I'm not used to Naruto abilities.**

 **xiodan56: Instead of Team TINN you thought of Team NINE. Very clever. But I kinda already declared in the last chapter that their name was going to be TINN but if you want it to change then I can do it. Also, Naruto hates the number nine? If so, Why? Just curious.**

 **bast234: Thank you for listing down Naruto's traits. That's going to be a big help but no... I will not be giving him a harem.**

 **tendaysromeo, Kaleb griffin, Guest: Thank you so much for thinking of more team names. From the creativity I can tell you spent a lot of time thinking about it and I love each one of the ideas. However... It's kills me to say but... I don't think I want to add any more characters or at least not add any more teams. I'm so sorry but when It comes to the amount of Characters. I'm probally at my limit. For me, There's a lot to handle now. And there's too much happening, I just added 12 characters in two chapters. I added team STAB and KNOL because I promise I would add more characters and I added team TINN because i promise I would add Naruto. But I don't think I want to add any more teams. I still need to get used to everything. If there's too many characters, some characters will probally get hardly any screen time. So yeah, I won't be adding any more characters I'm really sorry. I've also never seen or heard of madoka magica, akame ga kill, Touhou project before. I've heard of Akame Ga kill but my sister said it's very gruesome and all the characters... you know.**

 **Anyways, During my travels, I've been thinking about this story. I have basically planned the rest of the story until the ending. I have come up with a really good ending for this fic. Where the Story is now, I would say it's like 60% done. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you. (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters** **except for "Jason".**

* * *

"You see Mato. Back then, when I said STELLA. I wasn't referring to Rock.".

"W-What do you mean?" For some reason Mato knew what Sing-love was talking about but at the same time she didn't.

Sing-love's smirk just grew larger. "Try remembering back. Try diving into her memories of me".

Mato didn't understand what Sing-love was talking about. "But I don't have any memories of you"

"I didn't say dive into YOUR memories, I said dive into HER memories." Sing-love replied.

What Sing-love said didn't make any sense to Mato but at the same time it did? Mato heard that voice in her head again. Was someone in her head? Was she sharing thoughts and feelings with someone else? She remembered getting really emotional every time she saw canned food. Mato didn't know who's voice it was but as the voice grew louder Mato released it sounded similar to her voice. Mato had a gigantic flashback.

(FLASHBACK)

She walked through the ruins of the city. There was no one out there and she knew that perfectly well. The entire human race had been wipe out. They were instinct. As she walked through the city she looked at all the empty buildings all around her, she thought about Rothcall and the others. When she awoke from her slumber there were only 12 humans left on the earth. Now there none, the entire human race was instinct. She couldn't help but feel lonely I mean who wouldn't. The only living beings that were left on this planet was her and… and…

"Stella? Hey Stella!"

Stella snapped out of her daydream. She turned around and faced Nana.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Stella asked.

"I should be asking you that. Is everything all right? You had a serious expression on your face while you were daydreaming." Nana replied obviously looking concerned.

Stella quickly replied "Oh, sorry! I was just thinking, nothing to worry about"

Nana knew that wasn't the case but decided to ask her another time. It's been a week since Stella fought Sing-love, since then Nana and Stella had been living together. They didn't do much though. Usually they just explored around the earth looking for something interesting, but even then Stella still enjoyed being with her sister Nana.

Both of them wandered the city, all buildings were in ruins, there was debris almost everywhere. Both of them didn't really know what they were looking for. They were just bored. Not far from the city, you could see the remains of the moon palace, which used to be where Sing-love stayed.

Stella thought about Sing-love. She remembered her battle with Sing-love, she was good at remembering now. She still remembered the names of the twelve humans who used to be alive. She remembered the names of the seven apostles who were all dead now.

Wait, no. Not all of them were dead. Her memory came back to her, after she killed Sing-love there was a seventh alien who sent her back to earth… Did she kill sing-love? She did, Stella was certain that she did. So why did she have this feeling that she was still alive?

She remembered back into her battle. When sing-love entered EX-mode she said "This is my wish-for another game"

When she entered her second phrase, Stella remembered her asking.

"Is this the second time we've fought? The third?"

After Stella defeated Sing-love, Sing-love said something to her. What did she say again? She said…. She said…

"Let's meet again in the next game".

Stella eyes widen. There was no doubt about it. Sing-love was still alive. Stella started sprinting in one direction heading towards the remains of the moon palace.

"Stella?! Wait up! Where are you going?" Nana shouted.

Stella shouted back "There's something I need to take care of. Wait there!"

By then, Stella had already left Nana's line of sight. Nana debated whether she should chase after her or wait like she said. She decided to wait, if she didn't return soon she would follow after her.

* * *

Stella sprinted like there was no tomorrow; she ran through the city and threw the debris. She reached the remains of the moon palace. The moon palace used to be in the sky but fell it to earth when it crumbled to pieces. Stella looked around, all she saw was debris. She didn't really know what she was looking for. All she knew was that Sing-love was still alive.

Before Stella decided to give up she came across an object. It wasn't broken and it wasn't in pieces. It just stood there. From the looks of it, it looked like… a portal. Stella was hesitant at first, she had just left Nana all alone in this world. Should she go back to Nana and tell her? No. Whatever was behind this portal, she knew it was dangerous. She didn't want to endanger Nana. She thought Nana was dead at first but then found her alive. She didn't want to loss her again. She entered the portal.

At first, all she saw was white. But then her vision became clear. She was in the… moon palace? No. This wasn't the moon palace; it looked similar to it but much smaller. She looked around.

"Aww! I'm touched"

Stella immediately turned around, she equipped her cannon and aimed it at the person behind her.

"It's only been a week and you've already come back to crying to me. Did you miss me that much? Or were you just really lonely?" Said Sing-love smiling.

Stella didn't put down her weapon. "What did you mean when you said that?"

"You mean about meeting you in the next game?" Sing-love replied.

"Game? Was everything a game to you?" Stella said trying to intimidate her.

A smirk was seen across Sing-love's face. "Yep! The human extinction, the death of the my servants, our battle… It was all part of the game".

"NO! I won't be a part of your game anymore. I'll end you here and now!" Stella yelled.

Stella fired her cannon. Sing-love disappeared within a split second and was now right behind her. Stella heard Sing-love say.

"Meh, I was getting bored around the fifth time anyways."

Stella grabbed out her sword and swung it at Sing-love. Sing-love blocked with her white sword. Their swords clashed multiple times, the sound of swords clashing against each other was heard through out the entire field. They both were equally matched; they explored the entire field while fighting at the same time. Sing-love would head for one direction and Stella would follow.

Sing-love grabbed out her scythe and swung it. Stella blocked with her cannon but then Sing-love used her other hand, which was holding a sword, to slash Stella across the stomach. Stella was sent flying across the field and crashed into the wall. Stella immediately got back up and charged at Sing-love. Sing-love swung her scythe; Stella blocked with her cannon and stabbed Sing-love in the shoulder with her sword. Sing-love jumped back, within a second Sing-love disappeared and was right behind her. Stella immediately reacted by turning around and shooting her with her cannon. A few shots hit sing-love in the shoulder, leg and stomach creating an explosion. Stella stopped still holding her weapons.

"Magnificent!" The smoke cleared and Sing-love stood there unharmed. "You never cease to amaze me Stella"

Stella and Sing-love faced each other. They got ready, before was just a warmup. Stella could tell from Sing-love's speed that she was just playing with her. But now it was going to get serious. They were about to engage when suddenly they heard another voice.

"Governor, it is complete and ready at your command." Said SAHA.

"Aww, it was just getting interesting. Oh well then".

In 0.1 seconds, Sing-love disappeared and reappeared behind Stella and karate chopped her neck with inhuman strength knocking her out conscious.

Stella woke up some time after. The first thing she wondered was why she wasn't dead. She looked at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move, something was restraining her from moving. She released she was chained to a wall. Chains were wrapped around her body, with her hands hanging above her head. She didn't try to break free, she was just really confused. She wasn't used to this, usually if you lost a battle you would be killed not kidnapped. She was in some sort of ship. She saw SAHA at some sort of control consoles. There were buttons, leavers and all sorts of mechanics. She saw a giant window right in front of them; they were on earth from the looks of it. She looked left, she saw a white table and a white chair, in the corner she could see her cannon and her sword. She looked right and her eyes immediately met with another set of magenta eyes. Sing-love was sitting next to her smirking as usually.

Sing-love licked her lips. "You look so delicious when you're like this".

Shivers went down Stella's spine. It really looked like she was going to eat her. But why didn't she do it before? Did she want to eat her when she was awake? Stella hesitated but then said asked "W-Why-"

"The chains?" Sing-love asked not letting her finishes her sentence. "Well there are two reasons. One, we don't want you destroying this ship. Second, the chains will act like a seat belt".

"No, why haven't you neblade me yet". Stella hesitated a bit but considering the situation she was in she asked anyway.

"As tempting it was. I decided not to, you know. Save the best dish for last."

Stella's eyes widen "Your going to neblade Nana?!"

"Nope" replied Sing-love obviously amused at the fact Stella had no idea what was going to happen.

"But were the only ones left?"

"not exactly?" Replied Sing-love.

So many questions were going on in Stella's mind. What did she mean? Were there other human survivors? Before she said something about being on a ship? Is Nana okay?

"What do you mean?"

"SAHA found some sort of device a couple of days ago. He analyses it and… found it could be used to travel to other dimensions."

Stella stared at her in disbelief. She knew there were other planets out there but she never thought about other worlds. Seeing the disbelief in Stella's face, sing-love continued.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first. But to my surprise he built this ship. So we decided to try it out and go to another world. A world where there might be other humans"

At first Stella seemed exited at the fact that there might be other humans. But then she released that this was Sing-love they were talking about.

"Are you going to wipe them out like what you did with this earth" Stella asked in a cold tone of voice.

Sing-love just smiled and said "Maybe… Anyways, better get ready. Were about to launched."

Stella immediately became worried. Not worried about her but worried about Nana. If what sing-love said was true then she was going to leave her behind all alone. Wait, why was Sing-love taking Stella with her in the first place?

SAHA pushed a couple of buttons and pulled down a leaver. The ship started shaking. Stella felt her entire body being pushed against the wall. She probably would've not been able to move even if she wasn't chained to the wall. She was surprised how Sing-love was able to just stand there with nothing supporting her. Stella suddenly felt her consciousness slowly slipping away eventually she lost consciousness.

* * *

Nana immediately regretted not following after Stella. It's been a while since she left and Nana started became worried for her. She headed towards the direction Stella sprinted it. Nana came across the remains of the moon palace. Why did she come here? Nana asked herself. She looked around and tried looking for Stella. She didn't find anything, when she about to give up she came across some sort of portal. She stared at it for a while. If she knew Stella, she would've just walked in it due to curiosity. After making up her mind Nana decided to walk in. But before she could the portal suddenly grew larger and larger. A space ship came out of the portal, it looked similar to an alien ship but it was much smaller and had a couple of differences. Nana was completely bewildered. Was Stella leaving her? It can't be, she would never do that. Wait, why is there a ship in the first place? But if it's not Stella driving that ship then who was? Stella was the only other living being on this planet. Unless… Sing-love was still alive.

Before Nana could do think any more thoughts. The ship faced one direction. The ship zoomed it that one direction within a second, making it look like it disappeared. Nana just stood there. Not knowing what to do. She would chase after it… if she could. She couldn't make a ship. There was nothing but debris around her. Nana sat down on piece of rock and deep in thought on what to do.

(2 hours later)

Even after 2 hours Nana couldn't think of anything no matter how hard she thought. Just when she was about to go mentally insane, a portal appeared again and the same ship that left came out of it. That was fast, Nana thought to herself. The ship landed nearby where Nana was standing, A door opened and SAHA stepped out. Nana instantly got ready for battle… not that she was actually prepared.

SAHA saw Nana and quickly said "Fear not, I mean no harm for the gorvernor has requested it."

"The governor? So Sing-love is alive? Where is Stella?! What did you do to her?!" Nana asked still not trusting the man in front of her.

"The governor and White will be here shortly. I understand your concern for White considering the amount of months we have been gone for." SAHA said

"Months? What are you talking about, it's only been like 2 hours" Nana had no idea what was going on more, she didn't know whether she was going crazy or not. Maybe this was just dream.

SAHA didn't say anything after Nana question. He too was now confused. But then his expression changed showing that he now knew the answer.

"So that's what he meant by Dimensions having time differences" SAHA said to himself.

"Dimensions? What is going on?" Nana asked both angry and confuse.

Suddenly another portal appeared. It was much smaller then the last one.

"Perhaps you could ask white" SAHA said pointing at the portal.

Nana looked, both Stella and Sing-love was in it. Nana's eyes met with Stella's and Sing-love's.

"Stella!" Nana yelled running towards them.

Stella waved at Nana and faced Sing-love. Sing-love and Stella faced each other. Stella said something to Sing-love. Nana saw Sing-love's mouth move up and down meaning that she probably replied to whatever Stella just said. Nana didn't know what they were talking about but they seemed really… friendly towards each other. Nana was about to confront them but then the most supernatural thing happened. Reality itself. Reality all around her… started changing. Everything went white.

* * *

"Stella." The voice sounded gentle and kind.

The voice spook again. "Stella, it's time to wake up"

Stella vision was blurry and her memory was fuzzy. "Mama?" She said still half asleep.

"Aww, that's the first time you called me Mama. That's cute."

Stella's eyes flew wide open. She released who was talking. Her memories came flooding back into her mind. Being kidnapped, Sing-love, different worlds, Nana. Stella looked, she was no longer chained to the wall and Sing-love was staring at her with her teasing smile.

"Oh don't worry Stella. Mama is here for you" Sing-love said teasing her.

Stella released she called Sing-love mama while she was half asleep. She couldn't help but feel a bit embarrass. Stella was Sing-love's clone so technically speaking Sing-love actually is Stella's mum but Stella didn't want to admit it. She wasn't like Sing-love. She quickly changed the topic by saying

"What do you want?"

"Were here" Sing-love said briefly still smiling.

Stella looked out the window, they were in a whole completely different place. Stella couldn't believe it. They actually traveled to another dimensions.

"W-where are we?"

"No idea, Guess there's only one way to find out" Sing-love picked up Stella's cannon and sword and threw it near Stella.

Stella didn't move. She just stared at Sing-love with a cold stare. She didn't trust Sing-love, how could anyone trust her after all the things she did. Stella still didn't know everything. Why did Sing-love bring her with her? Why did she want to travel to another dimension?

"Oh come on don't be so cold. It's been a while since we've spent mother and daughter time together".

"We've never spent time together" Stella replied coldly. "And you're not my mum. I'm not like you"

"Yes I am. You said so a while ago. Come on, call me mama again."

"No"

"Please" she said poking her cheek.

"No"

As the two of them continued to talk, Stella couldn't help but think. Sing-love seemed different. Sing-love's personality seemed more… Stella couldn't find the word to described it but her personality had certainly changed. Maybe she was really just bored and just wanted to have a little fun. Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, Stella gave up.

Stella stood and picked up her weapons. "Fine"

"Yay!" Sing-love yelled as she put her arm around Stella shoulder pulled her down and drilled her fist into Stella's head. Stella wanted to pull away but wow! Despite how skinny Sing-love was, she was insanely strong. Sing-love let go and went outside with Stella following her. Stella still wasn't comfortable being with Sing-love but it's not like she had a choice.

Sing-love turned around and called out to SAHA "Hey SAHA! Can you take care of the ship while were gone"

"Of course Governor" SEHE replied.

With that Sing-love and Stella explored the world. The first thing Stella found which kinda disappointed her was the lack of people. There was no one around. The area around them didn't seem to look like earth either. The place had a blue atmosphere to it and there nothing but rocks all around.

Stella and Sing-love said nothing. They just looked around. The silence was broken when Sing-love said

"Hey look down there. It's you"

Stella raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by "It's you". Sing-love was on a cliff looking down. Stella went up the cliff and looked for what Sing-love was staring at.

Hey eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw two figures. One of them of them looked exactly like Stella, blue eyes, uneven ponytails, her clothes were a bit different but other then that she looked exactly like her. The second figure also looked like Stella but had a couple more differences. She had purple eyes and armor. She held a huge lance in her right hand and her eye was on fire. The colour of the flame was purple. Stella couldn't help but feel scared of the purple one. She felt a lot of negative emotions coming from the purple one.

Sing-love and Stella just watched, if there's one thing they knew it was that the two figures were certainly not human The two figures didn't say anything, they just stared at each other. However the blue figure started moving her head, which meant that the blue one was actually talking to the purple one.

"Telepathy" Sing-love said shortly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can do it myself."

"Really?" Stella said surprised at what Sing-love just said.

"Yeah, I just don't do it. I prefer to talk with my mouth" Sing-love replied.

"S-so can you listen to there conversation"

"I could, but then they'll know were here. Do you want that?"

Stella thought about this. She wanted to meet the blue one but she was afraid of the purple one. She shook her head and continued watching. The two figures continued to stare at each other.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The purple dropped the giant lance she was holding; she zoomed in front of the blue one within a second. The purple one punched the back of the blue one's neck and smashed her into ground. The purple one then kicked her with her leg. Stella saw blood come out of the blue one. Now she really wanted to know what was happening. The purple one started beating up the blue one to a point where she couldn't move anymore.

Stella grabbed out her weapon, she wanted to interfere and help her mysterious twin.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I was you" said an unfamiliar voice.

Sing-love and Stella turned around. They saw a boy wearing a red and black coat. Stella pointed her cannon at him thinking her was an enemy. Sing-love had mixed feelings about seeing him, she felt disgusted to see another human however something about this boy seemed inhuman.

"You never know, you might end up getting blown away by a giant rainbow cannon." The boy continued.

"And you are?" Sing-love asked. She was curious on how this boy was able to sneak up from behind without them noticing.

"The names Jack and congratulations. You have officially traveled to another world."

Both seemed surprised. This boy knew that they were from another world. But how?

"How do you know that?" Stella asked.  
"You see Stella, I've been watching you two for a very long time."

Stella was already creped out, the fact that this boy knew her name and said he has been watching her. Sing-love remained clamed and said.

"So you're a stalker"

"Actually, I guess the job of an Dimension traveler to record the world's history which technically does make them a stalker. "

"Dimension traveler?" Sing-love said raising an eyebrow.

"You see your ship can only travel to parallel worlds. I can travel to completely new worlds within the blink of an eye. "

"You don't say" Sing-love said obviously not believing him.

"Of course. Who do you think gave SEHE that device in the first place? You guys wouldn't be here if It weren't for me."

Sing-love thought about this. She did find it strange that SEHE found this powerful device that could travel to other worlds.

"What do you want" said Sing-love.

"There's a lot of things I want to say. But before that, let's all enjoy the show." Jack said pointing at the two figures.

The scenario changed. There was now cracks in the sky, and colours like red, yellow and green were pouring in.

"The blue one's name is Mato. The purple one's name is Black rock Shooter" Jack said answering Stella's question before she could even ask.

Mato faced Insane Block Rock shooter. Mato started walking towards Rock, Rock got her lance. Gun turrets appeared on her Lance and Rock started firing at Mato. But Mato continued to walk forward. Then Mato stopped, the huge colours were behind her. Stella saw three other people. One had horns and was standing on the green light, one had wheels for legs and was standing on the yellow light. The last one also had horns and was standing on the red light.

Stella thought Jack was exaggerating when Jack said "Giant Rainbow Cannon". He wasn't, Mato actually summoned a giant rainbow cannon in front of Rock. Mato pulled the trigger and Insanse Black Rock Shooter was disintegrated in the blast.

A hole was blown in the wall. Cracks appeared across the sky. And colours started flooding inside the place. Just when Stella thought they were going to drown, Jack placed a shield above all three of them.

After a while, Jack put down the shield. Everything was now in a white area. Sing-love and Stella looked down and saw them. They saw Mato, and two other girls. One of the girls was on the ground cracks all over her body. Mato and the girl next to her were crying over the girl on the ground.  
Stella didn't know what just happened but she felt like crying herself. Sing-love turned around and saw the ship. SAHA came out of the ship.

"Governor. Good to see you're alright"

"Of course I am. Did the ship get damage?"

As Sing-love and SAHA talked about the ship Jack talked to Stella.

"You want to know something interesting about Sing-love?"

This grabbed Stella's attention. She turned around and faced Jack.

"What?"

"Tell me Stella… how many times have you fought Sing-love, how many times have you two blown a hole in the moon, how many times… have you seen your comrades die."

Stella didn't expect that. She didn't get what he was talking about.

"Well, once. Only once-"

Stella stopped. She thought about this, for a few moments Stella remained silent. Stella's eyes widened.

"Seven" Stella said. She didn't get what was happening. Why was she thinking this? She remembered fighting Sing-love seven times, she remembered blowing a hole in the moon seven times, she remembered… seeing Rothcall die seven times. But why?

Seeing Stella's confusion. Jack continued.

"Remember during your battle with Sing-love, when she entered EX-mode she said " _Is this the second time we've fought? The third?"_

Stella nodded. She also remembered Sing-love saying " _Meh, I was getting bored around the fifth time anyways."_ What did she mean by that?

"You see. Sing-love has a very… unique ability. Sing-love has the supernatural ability to… rewind time."

Stella didn't say anything for she was completely speechless.

"As you know, Sing-love isn't the type of person who can handle boredom really well. Basically, she'll take any sort of event and see it as "fun". To her, everything is a game. A game only to give Sing-love entertainment. When you awaken from your slumber to when you and Sing-love have your "final" duel. It's all part of her game. What happens after this game finishes? Well, you get back to earth with Nana as the only two survivors and Sing-love goes to do whatever she wants. For you it might sound lonely but to Sing-love it sounds boring. So what does she do? Well, she rewinds time of course. She rewinds times from the time of your final duel to when you awaken from your slumber, so that she can "relive" the moment."

If stella wasn't speechless before she was definitely speechless now. But then her face showed a bit of hope.

"Wait, that means sing-love can rewind time back to when all the humans were alive. She could rewind time and fixed her mistakes. Aliens could live peacefully with humans…. Right?

" … Yes" Jack said

Stella's face immediately showed more hope and a bit of joy but she was shot down when Jack said.

"But you're forgetting one important fact… Sing-love hates humans. Ever since her beloved, also known as your Papa, betrayed her, she has hated humans ten times more then she did before, which lead to the reason why no humans are alive in your world anymore. Honestly, I don't blame her. How would you feel if your beloved sacrificed his life just to kill you."?

Stella didn't say anything. What Jack said was true there was no doubt about that. The silence was broken when Sing-love said.

"So! Now that the show is finish. Would you minds answering my question. What do you want?"

Jack smiled and said "I've come to you with an offer."

"What type of offer?" Sing-love asked.

"How would you two like to apart of my story. A story full of adventure, unique characters, and creatures you've never seen before. Trust me you won't be disappointed. And it's not like you have anything else better to do."

Sing-love thought about this. This offer did seem interesting, almost too good to be true. But he was right about one thing; Sing-love didn't really have anything else better to do.

Stella thought about this. She didn't completely trust this boy but before she could say anything SEHE spoke

"It seems we have been spotted."

All of them looked and saw Rock who was now back in her originally form running towards them with her sword in hand. Jack looked down and saw that Mato and Yuu had already returned to the real world.

"Whoa, Time really does fly doesn't it" Jack said to himself. Sing-love then spoke bringing everyone attention to her.

"Okay, we'll do it. We join your little "story"… For now." Sing-love said not even asking for Stella's opinion. For a few moments, Stella fogot about Rock and stared at Sing-love who had spoken for her.

"That's GREAT! Because the story is about begin," Jack said.

Stella opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry. She could barely see anything. Her head was dizzy as well. She barely got up and looked forwards and saw two blurry figures. One wore black and red and other wore White. Before she could do anything else, she fell asleep.

* * *

She saw something no…someone. She's a girl. Stella has never seen this girl before but she couldn't help but feel connected to her. Her name? Her name is… Mato. How did she know that? Stella asked herself. Stella couldn't think straight and her head was messed up. Then she heard a voice.

"Mato" the voice said.

Stella never heard of this voice before but it somehow sounded familiar. The voice continued.

"Hey Mato! Wake up!"

Stella slowly opened her eyes. She was still half asleep and her head hurt really badly. She looked at where the voice came from. Stella saw a girl standing near her staring at her. Stella released she was lying on the ground. She didn't feel like moving, her head hurt real bad and her body refused to move. Wait a minute, Stella's body refused to move? It's not like she wanted to move but when she tried, she couldn't.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Her mouth moved on it's own. Her mouth spoke words without Stella's permission.

"Yuu? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so badly?" Said Mato.

* * *

Sing-love poked Stella's unconscious body. "So… What did you do?"

Jack answered, "I removed Stella's soul from her body".

Sing-long stared at Jack like he had gone crazy. "Why"

"Mato is going to be apart of my story. However she's a human girl who can't fight. So I'm going to put Mato's soul inside Stella's body and then put Stella's soul back. But until then, I'm going to put Stella's soul in Rock's body."

For the second time today Sing-love said "why"

"Where the fun in fighting someone if that someone can't fight back"

Sing-love still thought that Jack had gone mentally insanse. "True, but why can't you do it now?"

"It's very complicated… You see the dimensions have time differences. For example, one hour here might equal to one day in another world"

SAHA and Sing-love both nod showing they understood the situation.

Sing-love stared at Stella. It looks like things were really going to be interesting and fun. But Sing-love couldn't help but feel that Jack was…. Was…

"Your lying about something." Sing-love said.

"About what?" Asked Jack who was right now half shocked and half impressed.

"I don't know, All I know is that your lying about something".

Jack looked impressed. "I was going to tell you when we get to Remnant but now that you mention it. Might as well tell you now."

Jack looked at Sing-love facial expression, It showed curiosity and interest. There was silence for a few moments. Then Jack said.

"I was lying when I said that this was MY story… This isn't my story.

* * *

At this moment, Stella was now fully awake. She panicked. Her body, her mouth was moving on it's own. She couldn't move, she tried talking but no one could hear her.

"Honestly I don't know myself". Yuu said who was probably just as clueless as Stella.

Stella's mouth spoke again on it's own.

"Why are you in Strength's body?" Said Mato who probably had a thousand other questions but decided to ask that.

Stella had no idea what was going on. Why was her body moving on it's own? Yuu called her Mato before, Why? Stella's thoughts were interrupted when she heard another voice.

"Oh for crying out loud who is this Strength person you keep talking about?!" Kagari said obviously frustrated and a bit angry.

Stella looked at the other two figures. She had never met them but they felt so familiar. Thinking that she had met them before, Stella tried diving into her memory about who they were, unknowing to her, she was actually diving into Mato memories… "Kagari and Yomi" Stella said to herself… wait but they look different now, are they the same person? Stella hesitantly asked.

"Kagari? Yomi? Is that you" Mato asked hesitantly asked.

"Yes it's me, Kagari Izuriha" Kagari said answering her question

Kagari Izuriha Stella said to herself. She doesn't remember meeting someone- wait, did Stella just talk on her own… or was that Mato who said it? Are they sharing thoughts? Maybe Stella was just influencing Mato's thoughts. Stella took a quick look at her body… this was Stella's body, She was wearing different clothes but there was no doubt that this was Stella's body.

Stella was too deep in thought that she wasn't focusing on the events that were happening in front of her. She looked and saw boy in the middle of the hallway. The coat her wore was exactly like Jack's but his coat was blue and white. The boy spoke.

"The names Jason. And I actually have a lot of things to tell you, but before that there are people here have been dying to meet you" He said as he stepped aside. Stella saw four figures come out of the shadows.

Yuu spoke with disbelief in her voice "Chariot? Dead Master? And Strength?

Stella's mouth moved on it's own again. Stella was not going to get used to this.

"Your alive?" Was all Mato could say for she couldn't believe it.

"Yep" Strength said briefly, seemed like Strength had expected this kind of reaction.

"But how" said Yuu

"Honestly, I have don't know myself" Strength replied.

After that Yuu and Mato ran towards Strength and hugged her. Stella felt happy for them. From what she heard, Strength wasn't alive before but now is. Stella thought about Papa, Rothcall and the others, she wished she could see them again.

If Yomi wasn't confuse before she was different confused now. Yomi looked at Dead Master for a brief moment and then looked back Yuu and Mato. "Umm what's going on?"

Kagari was now even more frustrated and confused. Yuu and Mato definitely knew something that she and Yomi didn't. Kagari tried to take in what she was seeing and put it into a question. "Hey guys sorry to ruin the reunion but can someone please tell us what is going on and why is there another me over there."

Mato quickly apologizes "Oh sorry about that"

Yuu completely forgot. Kagari and Yomi have never met their other selves. "Oh yeah. You guys have never actually met before. Kagari this is Chariot and Yomi this is Dead Master. They're your otherselves."

Yomi and Kagari just stares at Yuu, after they finally processed what Yuu just said, both of them yell at the same time. "What!"

Yomi faced Dead Master. Yomi studied Dead Master's appearance. She looked exactly like her. They were technically twins. There clothes were different and Dead Master's wings and horns were green instead of black. Yomi looked Dead Master. Dead Master didn't say anything and had an emotionless stare. Yomi quickly searched for something to say. "Umm… nice to meet you Dead Master"

To Yomi's surprise, Dead master's emotionless stare turned into a smile and she said. "Nice to finally meet you to"

Yomi almost gasped when Dead Master suddenly embraced her with a hug. Yomi's first instinct was to say. "What are you doing?"

"Just something I've always wanted to do"

Yomi tried to process her words. She's always wanted to hugged her? But they don't even know each other… Right? Her voice sounded exactly like Yomi's but her voice was gentle and kinds. Yomi had never met Dead before but she felt familiar. Yomi couldn't describe her feelings but the hug from Dead felt comforting. Yomi then returned the hugged.

Kagari faced Chariot. Kagari felt uncomfortable seeing another person who looked exactly like her. She looked at Chariot and Chariot who looked back at her with a stare that would send shivers down your spine. She was a bit scared and intimidated but didn't want to show It, "How come you get a crown". Kagari said trying to keep her cool.

Chariot raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's your first question?"

Even her voice sounds like mine, Kagari thought to herself. Kagari actually had a million questions. Who are you? What are you? Why do you look like me? But kagari had so many questions she didn't know where start. All she could do was nod. Kagari saw Chariot sighed which worried her but was surprised when she starting smiling.

"Sorry it's one of a kind" Chariot said.

Kagari sighed in relief. This girl seemed nice and didn't seem mean. She spoke with kindness in her words. Kagari could tell that Chariot was trying to gain trust because of what Chariot said next. "It's an honour to finally meet you Kagari."

Kagari saw Chariot hold her claw up. Kagari decided to trust this girl, for some reason Kagari felt safe when she was near Chariot.

Kagari smiled and shook hands with Chariot. "Same".

Stella stared in awe. She found it amazing how they could get along with each other so easily. They were twins after all. Stella was so busy absorbing what she was seeing that she didn't notice the fouth figures.

Stella froze and Yuu stepped back and prepared for battle. Stella didn't want to move, she saw insanse black rock shooter before in the otherworld. She remembered Rock beating up Mato violently. From far away Insanse Rock was scary but from close up Insane Rock absolutely terrifying. Stella thought she was going to faint from fear… but then she heard Rock say. "I'm sorry".

Suddenly, all of Stella's fear disappeared. That apology was no ordinary apology. That apology was full of guilt and sadness. Stella could tell Rock was being sincere from her tone of voice. It reminded her of… of… papa. Stella's opinion on Rock suddenly changed. If Stella was in control of her body, she would've hugged Rock there and there. Fortunately for her, Mato had the exact same idea. "I'm the one who's suppose to be sorry". Stella could feel Rock's happiness for Rock returned the hugged. It was truly a happy moment, Stella thought to herself.

"Well, now that we have all settled in, it's time for me to explain what's happening."

Mato looked at Jason. Stella completely forgot that he even existed. Jason started explaining the situation they were in and what they needed to do. But he didn't say anything about Stella. It seemed no one knew that she was there. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an explosion.

"That's our cue".

* * *

 _"Mato Kuroi, Hanazawa Kana, Yuu Koutari, Asumi Kana All four of you obtained the King Cards. From now on you will be know as Team MHYA. Lead by... Mato Kuroi"._

 _"Eh?" At first Mato was confused about what Ozpin just said. Then she understood and yelled "HAAAA!"._

 _While Yuu congratulated Mato by hugging her. Stella looked around, Strength was smiling and Rock had her emotionless stare like always. She looked at how many people there were. She wasn't used to this. She had never seen so many humans in one place before. IT made Stella think about her world and how her world could've been like this._

* * *

Thought-out the days, Stella grew closer to Mato. They've never met before but as the day's pass Stella slowly cared about Mato and felt like she needed to protect her. Everyday she would learn new things about Mato. Sometimes Stella felt guilty about eavesdropping on their conversation but other then that. She started to enjoy her days with Mato. But sometimes Stella found it a bit frustrating. She understood that Mato has never been in combat before in her world therefore she's not really good at fighting. But it would have been nice if Stella could at least talk to Mato. Mato was using her body after all. Stella tried to gather all the mental strength she had and yelled.

"MATO! YOUR SCROLL" At first Stella was about to give up but then Mato started panicking.

" _OH NO, NO, NO, NO OH NO!"_

Neptune looked at Mato and asked out of curiosity. "What is it?"

"I left my scroll at the bakery" Mato replied still panicking.

Yuu face palmed and then sighed.

Yomi looked at Mato with concern " _Mato, you need to take care of your things properly._

 _Seeing the situation. Ruby offered to help; her semblance was speed after all. "If you like I can-"_

 _"NO it's okay, I can go myself. I'm sure your all tired." Mato interrupted her before she could finish her sentence._

 _Mato saw that Rock wanted to go with her. "Don't worry rock, I can handle myself. Stay here, I'll be right back." Mato didn't want to bother anyone. It was lata and everyone was probably tired. Mato didn't want to be nuisance to anyone. Rock looked worried but Mato kept insisting so she stayed behind. With that she left._

Mato ran as fast as she could. She arrived at the bakery. It was closed, she looked through the window and saw that her scroll wasn't there. Mato wanted to kick herself "Of course! What was I thinking?"

Mato stared to walk back, she was worried. She just got that thing and was just getting used to it. And now she lost it. She was about to start running back when something caught her eye. Down the dark alley way was a scroll just laying there. Stella immediately knew it was a trap the moment she saw it but for Mato it only looked suspicious. Mato knew it was her scroll. Stella tried to stop her but she couldn't, Mato was in full control of her body. Mato slowly walked down the dark alley way. She made it to her scroll and picked it up. Nothing happen. She sighed in relief and turned around only to be face to face with another person. She jumped back, the person smiled and walked into the moonlight. Mato's and Stella eye widen, It was Sing-love, Stella hasn't seen Sing-love since that incident with Jack. What was she doing here? Wait, does that mean all this is the "Story" Jack talked about. The story full of adventures and creature you've never seen before. Sing-love smiled, a smile that would send shivers down your spine.

"So, you must be Mato, The girl STELLA cares so much about."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"O-M-G"

"What is it Neppy" Plutia asked obviously wondering why Neptune just said O-M-G.

"Everything looks so different… I was getting so used to Script Form that THIS almost feels weird. Wow, I didn't know the author had it in him."

Everyone stares at Neptune.

Kotori sighs and says "Just ignore her?"

Mato was too busy processing her thoughts to notice. All this time, Mato thought someone was in her head but that was not the case. All this time, Mato was inside Stella's body and she didn't notice. She gathered a lot of courage and said.

"Stella?"

"… Yes Mato." Stella replied nervously.

The connection was clear now. Mato could hear Stella in her head loud and clear. Mato and Stella didn't say anything. Mato was just completely speechless.

Sing-love couldn't help but giggle. "Hahaha. Oh my, that reaction was priceless."

Kotori just wanted to burn both Sing-love and Kurumi. But the situation was very awkward. Were they actually going to fight here, in front of the school? Kurumi has met Mato, Plutia and Neptune and even made friends with them. To make it worse, Plutia claims it was Kurumi and Sing-love who found Yoshinon.

Silence filled the entire field. This was a very awkward situation. Mato was still shocked and Shido was still processing the fact that Kurumi is here. The silence was instantly broken when a blue and white portal appeared, Jason came out of the portal.

"Jason! Where the hell have you be-" Blanc stopped when he noticed the four figures standing behind them.

"Who are they?" Yuri asked pointing at Natsu, Naruto, Illya and Takane who were right now just as confused as they were.

"I'll explain later, But right now can someone tell me what is going on?" said Jason pointing at Sing-love and Kurumi.

"Well, this is awkward" Said another voice.

Everyone looked and saw Jack along with four other people. Naruto, Naruto and Takane froze. Naruot stared at Orochimaru. Natsu stared at Mard Geer. Takane stared at Black Konoha. Illyasviel stared at… Illyasviel.

If it wasn't awkward before it was certainly awkward now.

Illya was the first to speak. "Why is there another me over there?"

Illyasviel replied in a more cold tone "That should be my question."

"Parallel words" Jack and Jason said at the same time.

Illyasviel cringed seeing herself. Illya looked more innocent, confused and scared. It was like she being mocked. Illyasviel threw a glare and Illya sending shivers down her spine.

No one said anything. No one really knew what to say except Shinoa. Shinoa knew exactly what to say in this situation. Shinoa faced Jason and pulled her scroll. "Hey Jason! Look! Yoshinon send me the picture of you and Mato in that... "Awkard" position.

"Wait! You took a picture!" Jason said

Sinon face palmed and said, "This isn't the time to be teasing"

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Shinoa laughed.

Natsu, Naruto, Takane and Illya stared at Jason with curiosity but soon forgot when they realized Jack and his friends were still there.

If this continued, they would've engaged in battle. But then a new voice spoke.

 _"Is there a problem here"_

 _Everyone looked while Jack and Jason froze. It was Ozpin the headmaster himself. Ozpin noticed the tension between the two groups. He tightened the griped on his walking stick, which only a few people noticed. Ozpin looked at Jason. He was one of the few people who knew about there being other dimensions. Ozpin waited for an answer._

 _Both Jason and Jack were worried for their own reasons, mostly because of the newcomers. Only Jack and Jason knew about what Ozpin was capable of. Ozpin was a huntsman, a very strong one at that fact. Jack looked at Jason and Jason looked at Jack. Without talking they decided on a temporary truce. Jack and Jason used the one skill they were both good at. Acting._

 _"Oh nothing is wrong! My… BROTHER here was just visiting" Said Jason._

 _"Yeah, My LITTLE brother said I could visit, so I brought a couple of my… friends with me" Replied Jack pretending to be Jason's brother while teasing him at the same time._

 _Everyone just stares at Jack and Jason. Some thought they were going mentally insane._

 _"What are you doing?" Asked Sinon._

 _"Just stick with it" Jason whispered in a worried tone._

 _Ozpin looked at Jack's "Friends" two of them had pale skin, which made him suspicious. But then again, a lot of his students had pale skin so he ignored it._

 _"Anyways, My brother was just leaving. Isn't that right Jack"_

 _"Yep! That's exactly what we were going to do. In fact, were going to leave right now."_

Ozpin wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what was going on. He was well aware of the situation by now. But he decided to leave it, he knew this was Jason's job not his. He would only get involved if the school was in danger. But it seems that wasn't the case.

Sing-love lets out a long sigh "We always have to leave when the fun begins. Well, Bye Mato"

She pauses before saying "Bye Stella" Sing-love says using her telepathy.

"Aww, But we just got started. Oh well then, Bye Shido-san… See you tomorrow." Kurumi says smiling.

Before Black Konoha, Mard Geer, Orochimaru, Illyasviel could say anything teleported them out of there. After that Ozpin also left.

First, there was silence.

"What just happened?" said Saturn who was still processing all the events that just happened a couple of seconds ago.

Kotori throws a stare at Jason "Mind explaining?"

Otonoshi points at the four people behind them "Yeah, like who are they?"

Jason sighs and then takes in a deep breathe. "Everyone… Meet team TINN.

* * *

 **SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Stella asks yet ANOTHER questions. "Hey Mato? What's Basket Ball?"

"Basket Ball? Oh it's a sport where you try to shoot the basket ball at the ring." Mato replies.

"But what's the point?" Stella asks.

"You know, for fun"

"Fun? ... What's that?"

* * *

Shido walks dow the hallway. He decided to visit Team KNPY's dorm and see how Yoshino and Kotori are doing. As he walks down the hallway he asks a questions to the person waking besides him.

"Hey Kurumi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following you of course." Kurumi says with a smile on her face.

* * *

RWBY Chibi Episode 4

Kagari walked through the dorms despritely looking for something to do. She was bored with nothing to do. As she walks, she comes across Yang who is currently frustrated.

Out of curiosity Kagari asked "What's wrong Yang?"

"I just brought Blake a giant tea set but Blake only liked the box. (SIGH) What a waste of money."

Kagari takes this opportunity "OH! Then can I have the Tea Set. Please"

Yang smiles and pats Kagari on the head. "Sure kid, it would a shame to let that Tea Set go to waste"

Kagari celebrates. She literally got a Tea Set for FREE... But who was she going to play with.

* * *

"ROCK! COME ON! LET-"

"Oh no I'm not Rock. I'm Mato... She's Rock" Mato says.

"Oh" Natsu walks pass Mato and faces Rock.

"ROCK! COME ON! LET"S FIGHT!"

"..."

"EH?"

* * *

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Okay how about this? If you let me read the reviews, I promise I'll TRY not to break the fourth wall ever again.

Jason thought about this. It was pretty annoying every time Neptune broke the fourth wall. It didn't sound convincing thought since she said "TRY". But seeing that Neptune wasn't going to leave him alone, he gave up.

"Fine".

* * *

Tooru looks at Julie... then looks at Yuri. "How much did you feed her?"

Yuri laughs nervously "hehehe. Like... a whole cup"

* * *

All of the boys were just hanging outside. You know, enjoying the moment. The ratio from Girls to Boys was very big so it was rare to have moments with no girls. It seemed pretty relaxing. Of course all things must come to an end.

"KIRITO! KIRITO! HELP"

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Kirito asks thinking they were under attack or something.

"The kitchen's on fire". Asuna Replied.

"..."

"EH?"

* * *

 **A/N So that was my attempt at narrative form or whatever it's called. Said the word said a lot of times though.**

 **So I hope you get it when I said I'm at my limit when it came to character amount. As you saw in the ending, almost like 80% of the characters didn't say ANYTHING. So yeah, I know you guys really wanted me to add TK from Angels Beats and other characters but there's just too much now. I'm really sorry.**

 **For those who are still confuse about the Stella, Mato and Rock Situation. I'll explain more in the chapter.**

 **Anyways, As you saw from the sneak peaks. The next chapter will be focus on the characters interacting with each other and comedy. Mostly so I can balance out the characters. Because most of the characters haven't really gotten any screen time in a while so yeah.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Bye.**

 **This Chapter was finished on 21/01/2017**


	18. Chapter 18: A Day of Freedom

**A/N Chapter 18! Hey guys, Forgot to mention but in the actually game, Sing-love actually can't used telepathy, I just made that up. So this chapter is going to happen all the over the place at random places and random times. One moment you see a character over here and now suddenly their over there. Example, One moment Shinoa might be here teasing Illya and in the next moment she suddenly over here teasing a completely different person. Also, I might not get all the** **characters as in some characters might have more screen time then others.**

 **School holidays are over so Chapters will be coming in slowly from now on. I'll TRY post at least once a week but I can't guarantee anything. By the way, how old is Mato? I tried searching it but I can't find out how old she is. I also renamed every single chapter so it's easier to tell the difference between them. I also made a cover image for this story hope you like it.**

 **SO! For those who don't know (Which is likely most of you) I wrote a new story called The New Number Hunters. BUT! don't worry Strangers in Remnant will always be my first priority. In fact I might not post chapter 2 until I finish this Story first. Before you ask, Yes. The two stories do have some connection between them but they won't ****interact with each other. The two stories are connected but the stories won't intervene with each other. The reason why I wrote that Story was because the idea just randomly popped up in my head and I quickly put it all on words before I forgot. But I'll work on this story for now.**

 **Thank you** **happysausage for favouriting this story and thank you Assassin615 for Favourting and following this story. Thank you tendaysromeo, JohnAwake, XY Kid, bast234, freebyte, someonestupED, damnlastwords, 9feetnerd, xiodan56 for reviewing.**

 **Okay, so these are one of those moments where you might think "I took it way too far". Especially with the conversation between Neptune and Jason. So just warning you. When** **you read the conversation between Neptune and Jason... you may want to prepare yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Guess what! I watched Attack On Titan... yay for me. Where am I up to you ask? Well, I'm up to episode 25... So where do I start. My cousin explained a few things to me about Attack on titan and I got interested. So I started watching at 28/01/2017. Turned out, it's not that bad in fact it was actually a very good anime. So i finished the entire anime in 2 days... Now hear me out, I would've watched it slower. But those Cliff Hangers Though. Each Cliff hanger was so good that I just had to watch the next episode. Anyways, Apparently Levi is actually a good guy. He seems negative and mean but his a good guy who cares about his comrades and very good at handling the any situation. So yeah, Levi is my favourite character.**

 **tendaysromeo: Yeah I know it would be awesome to add them but I just can't. It's too much for me handle. I can't add any more teams. I could add TK by himself if you want to because Mega Drive and Noire's personality seems very hard to imitate at least for me.** **Come to think of it, I don't think I even know TK's personality very well. My favourite characters were always Kanade and Yuri. Like I said before, I already have a plan about what's going to happen next so adding new characters will kinda interfere with it. not to mention that by the time I add more characters, the story would probally be nearly finished and I don't really want to add characters near the end of the Fic. I'm really sorry, Please don't get mad at me. I know you spent a lot of time thinking of those names, but I'm just not as good as someonestupED, I can't handle that many characters like he/she can.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this Story except for "Jason"**

* * *

"But how does that work? " Mato asked.

"If you think about it, it actually makes more sense then my explanation. If we went with my explanation, that would mean Rock had two bodies in the first place. The fact that your in Stella's body actually makes more sense" replied Jason.

Kagari raised her hand and pointed at Rock "So Rock is-"

"Rock is in her originally body. My guess is that Jack made Rock's body go insane but not her mind." Jason said finishing Kagari's sentence.

Yuu looked Jason with confusion "Jack can do that?"

"Dimension travellers can do a lot of things"

"Umm... Jason-san" Illya asked nervously.

Jason looked at Jason "Yes?"

"Who was that? What do you mean by parallel worlds."

"You see, the distance between dimension is very far. There probally at least 1000000 light years away from each other. But there are different worlds that are close together and are easies to travel in between them. These worlds are know as Parallel worlds. Take Neptune and Plutia for an example. Speaking of which, the illyasviel that was with Jack seemed to be a more meaner version of you. So were all going to call you Illya if you don't mind. And about the others, the universe probably pulled them into this world as well."

Takane, Naruto and Natsu nodded.

Shido faced Kotori. "You didn't tell me Kurmi was here."

"Don't blame me, you just got here. I was going to tell you another time." Said Kotori

Otonashi looked at Yuri "What just happened?"

Yuri sighed before saying "It's a long story"

Asuna went to Kirito "Who were those people?"

"Enemies" Kirito said briefly "Death Gun is also here along with the laughing coffin".

Asuna's eyes widen. She didn't say anything. She wishes it was just a joke but Kirito wasn't the type of person to joke about something like that.

Blanc yells in frustration. "Can someone please tell me what the "BEEP" is going on"

"What was that sound" Neptune asked who was wondering where that random beep sound came from."

Nepgear looks at Neptune with an confused face. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Plutia asked who was probally the most clueless on what was happening.

"Jason will censor you if you say a swear word near him. He doesn't like it when people swear" Tooru answered.

"Yeah and it's BEEPING annoying" Blanc yelled.

Jason just sighed, they were talking like he wasn't even there.

Shinoa looks at Yu. "Don't you swear as well. I'm pretty sure you do"

"I do, it just there hasn't been a time where I needed to so far." Yu replied.

"Anyways" Jason said loudly bringing everyone attention tomorrow. "Tomorrow is a free day for all of you. Use it wisely for the day after tomorrow will be a big day"

"What's going to happen" Rock asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out. Now if you excuse me, I need to have some words with Ozpin about some new students." Jason said before disappearing.

Saturn sighs "I forgot about how much that guy loves to disappear whenever her wants.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

Team STAB's Dorm 

Shido opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around his dorm, he was the only person in the room. He thought about this. Blanc was portably in the library reading or writing. Asuna was probally with Kirito. Tooru was probably with Julie. Speaking of which, maybe Shido should go visit team KNPY's room and see how Yoshino and Kotori are doing and possibly meet the other two members of her team. He saw them before and they seemed... unique.

He got up, changed out of his pyjamas and into his casual clothes. He ate cereal for breakfast and headed towards the door. He opened the door "Hallo Shido-san"

Shido's eyes met with another set of eyes. Shido jumped back with shocked and tripped over falling on his hands and butt.

"K-Kurumi! Why are you here."

Kurumi smiled, she leaned over and crawled up to Shido until their faces were only a few centre meters away from each other. "I said yesterday that i'll see you tomorrow remember" Kurumi said in a seductive tone.

Shido gulped, you think Shido would be used to Kurumi's normal behaviour by now. To Shido's surprise Kurumi pulled back said. "So Shido-san, what are going to do today?"

It took a while for Shido to respond to that "Oh umm I-I was going to visit Kotori's room."

Kurumi, who was still smiling "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

Team KNOL's Dorm 

"Umm, Yuuki"

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Levi staring back at her with his normal gloomy expression.

"Yuuki can you move your head?"

Yuuki got up. She sat down on her bed and started yawning. As soon Yuuki removed her head from her pillow. Levi got a vacuum and started cleaning Yuuki's pillow, he then removed Yuuki's pillow and stared vacuuming the bed. Yuuki got off the bed still yawning and went to have breakfast.

As Yuuki ate cereal she looked at Levi who was currently cleaning the bed "I thought vacuum cleaners didn't exist in your world?"

"I thought myself" said Levi

"Oh... where's Otonoshi?" Asked Yuuki

"Went to see Kanade"

"Oh yeah their a couple I forgot that. I was pretty surprise when they kissed. Otonoshi didn't really seem like the person who have a girlfirend. What do you think?"

Levi just shrugged

"How about Nepgear?"

"She's with her older sister" Levi Replied

"Older sister? You mean Neptune? I thought Nepgear was the older sister?"

"I thought that too. But apparently Neptune the older one according to Nepgear." Levi replied drily.

"..."

"Hey Levi, Today I was thinking about seeing what the classrooms look like. Wanna come?"

"Sure" Levi said in a boring tone, but he didn't hesitated.

* * *

Team MHYA's Dorm 

It was peaceful morning. Strength was just staring at the ceiling and Yuu was still happily sleeping. But she woke up when she heard a new voice. "ROCK! COME ON! LET-"

"Oh no I'm not Rock. I'm Mato... She's Rock" Mato said.

"Oh" Natsu walks pass Mato and faces Rock.

"ROCK! COME ON! LET"S FIGHT!"

"..."

"EH?" Mato says not believing what Natsu just said.

Strength throws a glance at Natsu "Natsu was it? Yeah, you know if you wanted to commit suicide you could've just jumped off a building or something"

Yuu thought Natsu was just joking around. But she released Nastu was dead serious after he said " _KARYU NO TEKKEN!"._ Natsu's fist lit on fire and he threw his fist at Rock. Mato and Yuu's eyes widen, they had never seen Natsu in action since they just meet yesterday. So they were pretty surprised to see Natsu's fist suddenly light on fire. Rock and Strength seemed unimpressed.

Rock summoned her lance and blocked Natsu fist with her lance creating an explosion inside in the dorm.

"DON't FIGHT HERE!" Yuu and Mato both said at the same time.

Rock used her free hand and punched Natsu straight in the stomach. Natsu's mouth was wide open before he fell on the floor. After that, Natsu didn't move.

"I think you killed him" Yuu said.

"I warned him" Strength said before sighing.

Rock picked Natsu up headed towards the door "I'll be back".

"..."

"So what do you guys want to do today" Mato asked.

Yuu shrugged "I don't know, you chose. Your the leader"

* * *

Team YMKE's Dorm

Kagari slowly woke up yawning. She looked around and realised it was almost empty.

"Where's Yomi." Kagari asked.

"Don't know, she left a while ago" Chariot replied.

"How about Dead Master" Kagari asked.

"Probably following Yomi". Chariot said casually.

"..."

Chariot raised an eyebrow "Your going to follow your precious Yomi"

Kagari eye twitched "I wasn't that obsessed with her"

"Right" Chariot said sarcastically "It's not like I judging you. I'll support you no matter what choice you make"

Kagari felt touched that there was someone who was always going to be there... but she still wanted to changed the subject.

"Dead follows Yomi everywhere doesn't she" Kagari asked.

"What wrongs with that? I always follow you"

"Eh" Kagari said not sure if she heard that right.

"I always follow you. Even in those random walks that you take through the school"

Kagari could't help but blush from embarrassment "What! Y-you, You what?!". Kagari said too embarrassed to talk. In her free time, Kagari would just take walks around the school. Believe or not, Kagari started enjoying having robotic legs. It felt so natural. Kagari felt she run for kilometres. Kagari could walk in her real legs. But with these robotic legs, she could walk, jump and sprint. She could play sports if she wanted to. But Kagari knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to return home and return to her normal legs. It's not like she didn't want to come home, she did. But she knew she wouldn't have these robotic legs for long.

So Kagari wanted to used as much as she could. Staying in one place seemed like she was wasting precious time with her robotic legs. So She would randomly take walks around the school, something she usually would never do in her world. She didn't mind walking around the school. From far away it looked like Kagari was just wearing snickers with stocking, so she would rarely get any glares from the Students. But she never expected that Chariot followed her while she took these walks. She did enjoy Chariot's company but knowing that Chariot followed her everywhere kinda creeped her out.

Kagari quickly got up changed from her pyjamas into her casual clothes that Team KSYS and JNPR bought them. As she changed, she wondered how Chariot changed. Chariot had wheels for legs so how did she changed. Chariot had claws and legs for wheels so every time Chariot walked outside, Chariot would earn a couple of stare from the other students.

After breakfast which was just cereal. Kagari headed towards the door "I'm going for a walk and DON'T follow me." It wasn't like Kagari didn't enjoy chariot's company, Kagari just wanted to be alone for a while. Chariot's expression still didn't change, Chariot's face showed no emotion whats so ever. Kagari left and closed the door. After ten seconds or so Chariot got up and started following Kagari.

* * *

Team TINN's Dorm

Illya got up slowly and yawned. She was instantly greeted by a weird situation. Illya saw Naruto and Ruby-stick at Takane's bed both of them were giggling.

"What are you guys doing?" Illya's question was instantly answered when she saw what they doing. Naruto was using Ruby-stick as a marker. Naruto used Ruby-stick to draw on Takane's face. Takane had a green moustache and a blue beard with yellow circles around her eyes.

Both Naruto and Ruby-stick laughed at the view. "She's going to kill you when she wakes up" Illya said.

"Don't worry Illya" Ruby-stick said. "Ene is inside her scroll"

Illya picked up Ene's scroll "Umm Ene-san."

Suddenly a girl appeared on the screen. "Hey Illya, what's up?" Ene asked obviously clueless about what Naruto was doing. Illya turned the phone around and showed Ene what Naruto was doing. Ene gasped. The girl on the screen disappeared and Takane woke up.

Naruto jumped back and started laughing at her. Takane looked at the mirror. Her eye twcihed. "No one pranks me like that and GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Takane took out her two guns and started shooting at Naruto.

"Umm guys, please don't fight. at least not in here" Illya said desperately trying to calm the two down. But they didn't listen to her. Illya sighed, it was times like these that made Illya wonder why Jason nominated Illya as leader.

Suddenly the door flew open. Everyone froze. Everyone looked at Rock. They've known Rock for less then a day but even they knew that rock wasn't someone you messed with. The atmosphere that Rock created around people was unbearable. Rock picked up Nastu and threw him inside the room. She left not saying a word.

Everyone stares at Nastu. Illya panics, she rans to Natsu and checks if he's breathing or not. Illya sighs in relief to see that's his alive.

"What happened?"

Takane laugh nervously "Well, you see. Natsu challenged me to fight. I didn't want to so I just randomly said go fight Rock. I was only joking but he took it seriously.'

"Well, there goes our first impression" Ruby-stick says.

* * *

Team KSYS's Dorm

A yawn came out of Yu's mouth before he opened his eyes. He was instantly greeted with.

"Finally awake huh?" Shinoa says.

Yu gets up and looks around. He sees Shinoa, Sinon, Kirito and...

"Hallo, you must be Yu. Nice to meet you" Asuna says smiling.

"Hi" Yu says a bit weirded out. Yu throws a "how long has she been here?" face at Sinon.

"Since 6 Am in the morning" Sinon answered.

"She came to make sure Kirito hasn't been cheating on her" Shinoa said teasing Asuna.

Asuna blushed and Kirito sighs. "Anyways" Kirito says trying to change the subject. "Now that your awake, do you mind coming outside with for a moment"

"What for?" Yu asked raising an eyebrow

"I wanna see how good you are with a sword." Kirito said.

At first Yu blinked in confusion but he realised that Kirito just challenged him to a duel. Yu grinned before saying "Your on."

With that Yu and Kirito leaves the dorm. Sinon, Shinoa and Asuna sigh "boys" they said at the same time.

Asuna suddenly got an idea "You two wanna help me make breakfast, I got the ingredients."

Sinon and Shinoa look at each to see if they had anything else planned for the day. Then they looked at Asuna and nodded.

"Sure, what could go wrong" Sinon said.

* * *

Team SKYJ's Dorm

Tooru knocks on the door... no response.

Tooru faces Otonoshi "maybe their gone out somewhere"

Otonoshi shrugs "Maybe, it's kinda early don't you think"

"Hmm, we have a whole day to ourselves. I wouldn't blame them if they woke up early for that" Tooru points out.

Otonoshi nods in agreement. After a while, they decided to go outside and see if they could find team SKYJ somewhere around the city. Kanade and Julie was in team SKYJ, which is why Otonoshi and Tooru were looking for them. As they searched they talked.

"So... how was your first meeting with Julie" Otonoshi said randomly.

"Why you ask?" Tooru said raising an eyebrow

"Just curious"

Tooru thought about this. The first time they met was when they sat next to each other in class. Tooru remembered Julie just staring at her. "Awkward, but it got better after we became duos". Tooru said. "How was your first meeting with Kanade" Tooru asked out of curiosity.

"Hehehe" Otonoshi laughs nervously "She kinda... stabbed me in the heart"

"EH?"

"Let's just say, Kanade's not the best at communicating."

Suddenly Yuri appears out of nowhere panting. Before Otonoshi and Tooru could say anything she spoke "Your Julie's boyfriends right?"

"Duo" Tooru quickly corrected.

"yeah whatever" Yuri says still panting "Can you help, something's wrong with her"

Tooru suddenly became worried. It sounded serious. He nodded and followed Yuri. Otonoshi followed after him.

Icecream Shop

"EH?"

* * *

Shido walks dow the hallway. He decided to visit Team KNPY's dorm and see how Yoshino and Kotori are doing. As he walks down the hallway he asks a questions to the person waking besides him.

"Hey Kurumi?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following you of course." Kurumi says with a smile on her face.

Shido sighs. There was no shaking her so he just went with it. Both of them arrived at the KNPY's dorm. Shido knocked softly... no response. At first Shido thought they went out but then he realised the door was unlocked.

Team KNPY's Dorm

Shido slowly opened the door and the first thing he saw was Kotori holding Yoshinon in her hand. Shido tensed, if Yoshinon wasn't with Yoshino it meant bad news. When Kotori saw Shido she immediately put her index finger to her mouth telling Shido to shut up.

Shido threw a "What's going on face" at kotori. Kotori responded by pointed at the bed. Shido looked at the bed and his eyes widen.

"Ara-ara" Kurumi commented.

"SSHH" Kotori said.

Shido couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yoshino was on the bed too scared to say anything. The words "help me" were written all over Yoshino's face. Yoshino being hugged by a stranger who currently sleeping, but the atmosphere this stranger made was completely terrifying.

"Who's that?" Shido whispered.

"Plutia" Kotori whispered back. Kotori looked at Yoshino, she understood Yoshino's fear. Iris Heart was hugging Yoshino like how you would normally hug a teddy bear.

Shido didn't believe her for a moment. He saw Plutia once, she seemed cute and innocent. How could that person be Plutia. Either way, the atmosphere this person was creating was terrifying. And she was sleeping.

Kurumi just sighs and walks up to Iris Heart.

"What are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed... Wait, what's kurumi doing here" Kotori whispered in anger.

"Plutia" Kurumi said in a sweet voice. "Plutia, time to wake up"

Iris Heart yawned before slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she woke up, Iris Heart automatically turned back to Plutia. "Oh hi Kurumi. (YAWN) Nice to see you again"

"Nice to see to" Kurumi said.

Kotori and Shido sigh in relief. Kotori gives Yoshinon back to Yoshino. Then they just watch as Plutia and Kurumi get along.

* * *

Kagari was now currently taking one of her walks through the school. Today was a free day which was something you didn't get usually these day.

Kagari walked through the dorms despritely looking for something to do. She was bored with nothing to do. As she walks, she comes across Yang who is currently frustrated.

Out of curiosity Kagari asked "What's wrong Yang?"

"I just brought Blake a giant tea set but Blake only liked the box. (SIGH) What a waste of money."

Kagari takes this opportunity "OH! Then can I have the Tea Set. Please"

Yang smiles and pats Kagari on the head. "Sure kid, it would a shame to let that Tea Set go to waste"

Kagari celebrates. She literally got a Tea Set for FREE... But who was she going to play with.

At that moment Blake came out of the door and headed in one direction. Before Yang could ask Blake said "Library"

Kagari was too busy thinking about who to play with to release. Most people seemed would probably reject her since how childish playing tea party was, but what most people didn't know what that Kagari is actually just a child and is probably way too young to even be in this school. But her new body made her look older. Maybe Chariot would want to play with her? Then again, Chariot didn't seem like the person who would enjoy playing tea party. But Chariot was basically Kagari's twin, so... Just then Kagari felt a pair of eyes stare at her. Kagari sighs for she released Chariot was following. She took this moment to ask.

"Hey Chariot"

"Hey" Said Chariot pretending she wasn't following Kagari in the first.

"I got a free tea set... you wanna play?"

Kagari felt childish asking Chariot of all people. She could've asked Yoshino or that new girl name Illya. To Kagari's surprise, Chariot smiled and said "Sure"

* * *

The Library 

Blanc look around the library. There weren't much people here but that just meant more peace. One person caught her eye however. She saw a Blake reading a book not far from her. Something about her... bow seemed odd. Blanc decided to shrugged it off. She didn't know that stranger therefore it was none of her business. Blake was then disturbed by Ruby. Blake seemed kinda annoyed, probally because she interrupted her time of peace. Blanc felt sorry for her since she knew exactly how it felt to be disturbed like that. Luckily for Blanc, her sister weren't here to disturbed her like they usually do. She could finally read in peace.

"Hey Blanc. Watcha doing!" Neptune said loudly almost making Blanc jump out of her chair.

Unfortunately Blanc completely forgot about Neptune. Blanc sighs as her perfect morning of peace was now crushed into pieces and thrown out of the window. Nepgear notices this. "Umm Neptune, I don't we should-"

 _"Oh hey Neptune" a familiar voice says in english._

 _Blanc looked up. It was Ruby._

 _"Oh hey Ruby." Neptune says._

 _"Hallo" Nepgear says in a polite manner._

 _"Your Nepgear from team KNOL." Ruby says obviously not noticing that Blanc was there._ _"You two know each other?" Ruby asked pointing at Neptune and Nepgear. Speaking of which, Ruby just realised that Nepgear and Neptune sounded similar._

 _"Oh yeah were sister" Nepgear replied._

 _Ruby looks at Neptune "Wow Neptune. You had a bigger sister"_

 _At that moment Neptune's eye twitched in frustration._

 _"What's wrong?" Ruby asks nervously_

 _"hehehe" Nepgear laughs nervously "Neptune's actually my older sister"_

 _Ruby stares at Neptune with disbelief. "B-But, you look so much older then she is. Not to mention more mature... no offensive"._

 _"It's complicated" Nepgear replies._

 _Blanc just continued reading. They were ignoring her, but she actually preferred it that way. It would've great if they brought their conversation else where though._

 _Neptune was about to add in a comment when something caught her "I have to go"._

* * *

Classroom 

There were stars in Yuuki's eye. "WHOA! Levi look at this classroom. (GASP) Is that a whiteboard? (GASP) And look at those tables. OH I wonder what classes are like in this world"

Usually Levi would've been wondering why Yuuki was freaking out over a classroom. However, Asuna has informed him about Yuuki's... past.

Yuuki could've swore she was about to cry. Yuuki thought she would never see the day. She thought it was impossible for her to physically be standing in a classroom... yet here she was physically standing in a classroom. She remembered when Asuna brought her to her class, she was very grateful when she did that.

After a moment of just Yuuki admiring the classroom. "You wanna go to the city, I heard there's a lot to do in Vale" Levi suggested drily

Yuuki turned to Levi and smiled "Okay!" she said with both excitement and cheerfulness.

* * *

"Hey Mato"

"Yes Stella"

"Why are those people wearing the same clothes?" Stella asked

"You know, like umm... so other people can tell that their from that school"

"What are schools for?" Stella asked instantly afterwards.

"Places where kids are taught lessons and can learn new things"

"Why?" Stella asked

Mato couldn't believe these questions. Was she serious? But then again, it made sense. Stella grew up in a world where only 12 humans were alive. "Well it's very complicated maybe Rock could-"

"Don't know." Rock said instantly

When Rock spoke, Stella noticed something "Why are you following Mato?" Stella asked. Rock almost flinched, from the point of angle Rock was watching, it almost looked like it was Mato who asked that question. "To protect her"

"okay"

Mato then asked her own question "You can talk to Stella?"

"Telepathy" Rock answered.

"okay"

The two (Technically three people but two bodies) walked down the hallway. Rock followed behind after Mato while Mato continued to talk to "Herself". After Rock spoke, Stella didn't say anything. Mato thought she was finished asking question. But then

Stella asks yet ANOTHER questions. "Hey Mato? What's Basket Ball?"

"Basket Ball? Oh it's a sport where you try to shoot the basket ball at the ring." Mato replies.

"But what's the point?" Stella asks.

"You know, for fun"

"Fun? ... What's that?"

As Mato tried to explain to Stella. Mato earned a few glares from other people.

 _"Hey Ruby" Yang whispered._

 _"What is it" Ruby asked._

 _"I think there's something wrong with your friend over there" Yang replied_

Back to Mato and Stella

"Friends?" Stella said in confusion

"You know, people you hang out and have fun with" Mato nearly punched herself because she said the word "fun" again. Knowing Stella was still confused Mato continued "Their like comrades."

"OH!" Stella said understand what she meant.

Mato sighed in relief. At least she knew what Comrade meant.

"So Rock is our friend?" Stella said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Mato replied casually.

Mato was so busy talking to Stella that she didn't notice Yomi staring at her from a distance.

Yomi wanted to hang out with Mato for today but it seemed Mato was too busy for that. it was weird, She knew Mato was talking to Stella but it really looked like she was talking to herself. Yomi sighed in disappointment, she didn't know what or who she should hang out with for today. Yomi felt a bit... jea- NO! Yomi tried to shake off those feeling. Yomi turned around and her eyes immediately met with another set of eyes.

"AAHH!" Yomi screamed "Dead? Don't scare me like that."

"You know, if your feeling lonely. I'm always here for you." Dead Master smiled, not the evil smile but a genuine smile.

Yomi smiled back. She really enjoyed Dead Master's company. it made her feel better knowing there was always someone there you. "Okay!".

* * *

"ARGH!"

No matter how hard Yuu tried. No matter how much she yelled.

"I win" Strength says in a bored tone."

"Come on, one more time" Yuu says.

Strength just sighs "Yuu, your never going to beat me in my own game"

Yuu quickly thinks of an excuse. "That's because were using ogre arms. If we were using our normal arms I would totally win"

But Yuu's excuse backfired when Strength said "Using Ogre arms was your idea"

"Just one more time. I'll win this time" Yuu yelled.

"Yuu, Ogre arms or not, your never going to beat me in an arm wrestle"

* * *

Icecream Shop 

"EH?"

Julie patted Saturn on the head "Who's a good doggy"

"O-kay" Saturn said with a fake smile.

Yuri looked concern "she's been acting like this ever since we visited the ice cream shop. I think she's drunk"

Tooru looks at Yuri "You didn't feed her Rum Raisin gelato, did you?"

"Oh yeah we did. She said it's what Tooru likes to eat, so we gave her some".

"Oh no"

"What's wrong?" Otonoshi asks.

"Julie can easily get drunk from eating Rum Raisin gelato. Even after eating just one spoon" Tooru said.

"Unicorns! Saturn is riding unicorns. YAY!" Julie yelled poking Saturn in the check.

Tooru and Otonoshi sweatdropped.

Tooru looks at Julie... then looks at Yuri. "How much did you feed her?"

Yuri laughs nervously "hehehe. Like... a whole cup"

"..."

"Strawberry flavoured Saturn!" Julie yells.

"Can someone help me" Saturn whispered still trying to smile. "I swear she's going to start bitting me"

"Nice going Yuri! I see now why they picked you as leader" Otonoshi said sarcastically

"Hey! How was I suppose to know!" Yuri yelled in defence.

"Otonoshi"

Otonoshi turns his head and sees a familiar face. "Oh hey Kanade what's up"

Kanade scoop out a piece of her ice-cream using her spoon and held it towards Otonoshi's mouth "Say AAHH" She said with a straight face.

"EH?" was all Otonoshi could say. "K-Kanade what are you doing?"

"Feeding you ice-cream" Kanade replied

Otonoshi stared at Kanade for a while "Why"

Kanade tilted her head in confusion "Isn't that what couples do?"

Otonoshi blushed a little bit and nervously scratched his head. "W-who told you that?"

Saturn just sighs at Otonoshi's question "Are you blind? Look around you" Saturn says

Otonoshi looks around. He suddenly understood the situation. The entire Ice-cream shop was full of... couples. Couples feeding each other ice-cream. Kanade still holding her spoon towards Otonoshi's mouth "AAHH!" she said again with a straight face.

Otonoshi gives up and opens his mouth. Kanade puts her spoon inside his mouth and Otonoshi has a taste at what ice-cream Kanade was eating. Suddenly Otonoshi's mouth started feeling very hot. So hot to a point it started hurting. "AH! Water! Water! Water!" Otonoshi said waving his hans uncontrollably. Yuri randomly hands Otonoshi a water bottle and Otonoshi instantly drinks out of it. As Otonoshi is drinking Yuri makes a comment "Kanade drank out of that" Otonoshi choked on his water but he still swallowed.

Otonoshi takes a breather before asking "What flavour was that?"

"Applewood Smoked Caramel Almond" Saturn replied.

"In other words" Yuri continued "Spicy ice-cream"

"This shop sure sells weird ice-cream." Tooru commented.

Suddenly Kanade opened her mouth "your turn" She said.

"K-Kanade, I didn't buy any ice-cream" Otonoshi says

"..."

"Then buy some" Kanade said still using the exact some tone of voice.

"JUST SLOW DOWN FOR ONE MOMENT!"

Julie who was still drunk suddenly embraces Tooru with a hugged with earned a few glares from the locals. "Papa" She said before fainting in Tooru's embrace.

"This is going to be a long day"

* * *

Weiss was just casually walking through the hallway. Enjoying the free day. Then before she knew it, she was hit by a ballon. A ballon full of water. Weiss nearly froze as her dress was now wet. "My dress"

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

Shock turned into anger. "WHY YOU! Who let you in this school! This School is for Huntsman and Huntress in training... NOT PRANKSTER."

At that Weiss started chasing Naruto. Naruto laughed as he ran.

* * *

The sound of swords clashing was heard from a mile away. Kirito was only using one sword against Yu. Yu was taken by surprise by this, Yu thought Kirito was only good with twin blades. Turns out he was just as good with only one sword. As they had their sword duel, they earned a few spectators aka Jaune and Ren. Both watched in amazement at how good the two could use a sword. The duel continued with no one landing any hits. All attacks was either blocked or dogded. But then Kirito saw an opening knocking Yu's sword out of his hand. Yu's demonic sword flew in the air and stabbed itself into the ground leaving it standing.

 _"..."_

 _"Not bad" Yu says with a grin._

 _"I could say the same for you" Kirito replied._

 _"Wow guys, that was amazing" Jaune said._

 _After that Yu fell to the ground. The match was more exhausting then he thought. "Where's Nora and Pyrrha?"_

 _"Who knows" Jaune says casually. "Probally hanging around at the dorms... so what are you guys going to do now?"_

 _Jaune, Ren and Kirito sat down on the grass and continued._

 _"Probally just lie down. Seems like we hardly get any rest these days". Kirito replied._

 _Everyone nodded in agreement._

All of the boys were just hanging outside. You know, enjoying the moment. The ratio from Girls to Boys was very big so it was rare to have moments with no girls. It seemed pretty relaxing. Of course all things must come to an end.

"KIRITO! KIRITO! HELP"

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Kirito asks thinking they were under attack or something.

"The kitchen's on fire". Asuna Replied.

"..."

"EH?"

Kitchen 

When Asuna said the kitchen was on fire, Kiriot thought it was just the stove or something. No, the entire kitchen was on fire.

 _"How did this happen?" Jaune says as he stares in disbelief._

 _Sinon throws a stare at Shinoa. "heheh" Shinoa laughs nervously "Don't ask"._

 _"We can talk about that later. How are we going to put out this fire?"_

 _Meanwhile a boy walks through the hallway... currently starving. That punch to the stomach not only gave him a stomach ache... it made him hungry. One problem, he didn't know where the cafeteria was... he was also lost. Then he smelled something, he sniffed with his nose and smelled something... delicious. He ran towards the smell. There he saw familiar faces._

 _Jaune gulped "Umm guys, it's not getting smaller"_

 _"This is bad, at this rate we'll burn down the whole school" Kirito said._

 _Suddenly another person showed up. Everyone except for Jaune and Ren recognised him. The person clapped his hands together and said "_ itadakimasu!"

"EH?"

Natsu took in a very deep breathe. As he did, the fire suddenly got sucked into his mouth. Once all the fire went in, Natsu swallowed.

"Maybe we should just go to town and order food" Sinon suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Yu said.

Nastu rubbed his stomach with satisfaction.

"Whoa, That tasted really good." Nastu commented.

Shinoa then suddenly grinned and put her hands on her hips "Well, I am a great cook after all".

* * *

Jason was just sitting on the bench reading something on his phone. He was fine just being there along but someone had to ruin that.

"Hey Jason!" Neptune said

"Hi" Jason said a bit weirded out.

"..."

Jason wondered why Neptune would randomly sit next to him. He knew neptune, she wasn't the type of person to do something unless she had a something planned. Jason wondered for while... Then he released why Neptune was here.

"OH I get it!"

"Get what?" Neptune asked even though she knew the answer.

"Your going to break the fourth wall in this conversation aren't you"

"YEP!"

* * *

Chariot was a warrior. A fighter. A person who would show no mercy towards her opponents. She had no time for pointless activities... Yet here she was, playing Tea party with her twin.

Kagari just stared in amazement. Chariot actually seemed to be... enjoying this. Kagari didn't know whether Chariot actually enjoyed playing or she just wanted to spend time with Kagari. Either way Chariot was happy so she was happy. Mary supplied the macaroons, Chariot and Kagari made the tea which wasn't too hard. Kagari couldn't believe how easily Chariot could handle objects with her claws not to mention how easily she could sit down with those wheels. Then again, she's had claws and wheels since she was born so it makes sense.

They also used Mary as a "Doll". Well, she looked more like a spider. But this version of Mary could move which honestly was way better.

Then Kagari got a great idea. "We should bake a cake".

Chariot looked a bit worried. "You mean like actually cook?"

"Yeah, well technically it's baking. Come on! it'll be fun... you can cook right?"

"Well... I-I... umm... no I can't cook" Chariot admitted.

"That's okay. I can teach you"

Kitchen

 _Chariot and Kagari just stared. "Sooo... What happen exactly?" Kagari asked_

 _"Sinon set the kitchen on fire" Ren replied_

 _"Wish I was there though. Apparently the entire kitchen was on fire" Nora commented._

 _Kagari raised an eyebrow "The entire kitchen? How did that happen? No, how did you even put it out?"_

 _"Natsu ate it" Sinon replied._

 _"He what?" Kagari asked not sure if she heard that right._

 _"He ate the fire" Sinon said again pointing at Natsu._

 _Chariot and Kagari looked at Natsu who was currently sitting down half asleep. He looked... full._

 _"Kirito and the others went out to town to buy us something to eat... anyways, what brings you here?" Jaune asked._

 _"Me and Chariot wanted to bake a cake but it seems we can't do that now. But were happy to help clean if you want" Kagari said._

 _"That would be great thank you" Said Pyrrha who was currently trying to clean off all the ashes that were left behind._

* * *

How did these two meet? Who knows. What matters now is what they were talking about. Well, they hardly talked actually. Yoshinon and Ruby-stick did most of the talking.

"Wow, Your master looks adorable. That cure face and blue hair. Everything about is perfect" Ruby-stick exclaimed.

"Well, she's not my master. But I do agree with you. Yours look cute as well. White hair and red eyes." Yoshinon the puppet exclaimed.

Yoshino and Illya sweat dropped as they just watch Yoshinon and Ruby-stick get along. Illya takes in a deep breathe and faces Yoshino.

"Hi my name is Illya. What's yours" Illya thought she would get introduction out of the way since Ruby just suddenly decided to make friends with someone she didn't know.

"Y-yoshino" Yoshino replied nervously.

"Well, Yoshino. Looks like we'll be seeing each other often" Illya said pointing at Yoshinon and Ruby-stick. "I look forward to it" She said with a smile.

Yoshino smiled back and nodded. She seemed kinda glad. Yoshino's age might was unknown, still Illya and Yoshino looked roughly the same aged.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to break the fourth way" Neptune asked.

Jason thought about this "Actually it's fine. You see, your "personality" allows you to break the fourth wall. Your one of those annoying characters where even if you break the fourth wall in front of a character. Characters like Kotori would just say "Just ignore her" If characters like Mato or Ruby start breaking the fourth wall, that's when things get out of hand." Jason replied

"What happens if the other characters break the fourth wall" Neptune asked.

"...Let's just say, theres a reason why it's called "BREAKING" the fourth wall."

* * *

"Whoa, so this is what a cookie taste like. It taste better then I imagined" Yuuki said as she walked down the streets with Levi. Yuuki gasped "Levi, Look over there! Is that what I think it is? Can we buy it?"

"Your going to waste all our money" Levi stated.

"Please. I've never tasted pudding before." Yuuki begged

Levi sighed. He didn't know if he could hold any more items. They went in and Yuuki got her pudding. Of course she loved it, she loved everything so far. "(GASP), is that a basket ball court"

Levi raised an eyebrow "Where?"

"It's over there, however the placement of it is kinda bad. It's technically hidden among all those building." Levi looked and saw it. If Yuuki saw that, that meant she was truly looking at every detail, living her life to the fullest.

"Before that, I need to get something" Levi said.

Yuuki gladly stopped what she was doing and said "Sure! what do you need?"

"Gas" Levi replied.

Few moments later.

"So you need gas to power you device thingy" Yuuki asked.

"3D maneuver gear" Levi corrected

"Whoa, that's so cool. So everyone in your world uses this?"

Levi nods before saying "I'm done now" Levi asked.

"Great! Because There's something I want to try"

Unknowing to the both of them. Some people who just so happened to walk by was watching them.

"Is it just me? or is Levi always with Yuuki?" Yu asked.

Asuna just smiled "Well, you see. At first Levi didn't like the idea of teams... well he didn't like the people he was working with. Yuuki is an exception but Nepgear and Otonoshi are obviously not capable enough. He said."

"That's harsh" Shinoa commented.

"So Yuuki challenged him to a duel" Asuna continued

Everyone almost gasped when she said that.

"Why" Yu asked.

Asuna just smiled "Because some things can only be done by actions and not through words, that's what Yuuki believes in"

"So... what happened" Yu dared to asked.

"Yuuki won" Asuna finished.

"..."

"But Jason said Levi is the strongest solider in his world from where he comes from."

Asuna looked at Levi and Yuuki then looked at others. "Yes. that is true. But your missing one small detail."

"Yuuki is the strongest ALO player in our world" Kirito finished

"Are you serious?" Yu looked back at Yuuki, his opinion about her completely changed.

"Yeah, she was even able to beat me back in our world." Kirito replied.

"That's way too overpowered. You know, Having those two on the same team." Shinoa commented.

"Like Kirito's duel. The duel between Yuuki and Levi was very close. But Yuuki still won in the end. Ever since Levi lost, he has been following Yuuki everywhere like a bodyguard making sure Yuuki doesn't hurt herself. It's funny though, even though Yuuki is the leader, Levi is usually who gives the orders" Asuna said

"It looks more like Father and Daughter to me" Shinoa commented.

"Speaking of which" Asuna said as she approached Levi "Levi!" Asuna called.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Where's Yuuki?" Asuna asked a bit concerned.

Levi used his index finger to point upwards "Skydiving" He said.

"EH?"

Everyone looked upwards and saw Yuuki falling from the sky.

"Yuuki's one of those people who likes to live life to the fullest" Kirito said answering Shinoa's and Yu's unsaid question.

Before Yuuki made impact with the ground, wings came out of her back and she landed safely.

"That was awesome. You got to try this, Oni-chan. Come on it's fun" Yuuki said pulling Asuna.

"W-wait, are you sure this safe" Asuna said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Yuuki said

* * *

Different Time, Different place.

"So, what do you think of Jason" Shinoa asked Illya.

"Jason? Well, he's a nice person. You know, considering what his done for us." Illya answered back honestly.

An evil grin suddenly appeared on Shinoa's face. "Yeah, but did you know? Jason's actually a pervert" She whispered.

"W-what really?" Illya asked not sure if Shinoa was just teasing or not.

"Really" Shinoa said with confidence "I have proof after all". Shinoa takes out her scroll and show "The Picture" of Mato and Jason.

Illya immediately turns red. Ruby-stick looks at the picture "Oh my, I can already hear all the fan fiction stories being born because of this picture"

Ene who currently was in Illya's scroll, teleported from Illya's scroll to Shinoa's scroll so she could see the phot for herself. "... O-kay. That's the last thing I expected to see when it came to Jason. I mean, look at what Jason's hand is holding"

Illya's face turned even more red.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"you okay? Are you sick?" Neptune asked.

"No, But I think people are talking about me" Jason replied.

"Oh well, Anyways. So right now your reading another author's story?" Neptune asked.

Jason sighed. He knew Neptune was going to break the fourth wall. Be he didn't know Neptune was going to break the fourth wall THAT FAR.

"Yeah, he/she just posted chapter 8. So I'm reading it" Jason said.

"Do you know the author well." Neptune asked.

"Well, He/she reviews on my story and I review on his/her story. So were acquaintance" Jason said "So... what's your opinion"

Neptune thought about this "You mean about this story. I've been in many other stories written by many other Authors. However this is the only story that seems..."

"Seems like what" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Weird" Neptune finished.

"Thanks for the support Neptune" Jason sarcastically said.

"I mean your the first Author I've met who actually put "Himself" in the story. I find that really... weird. And you made yourself way too over powered." Neptune stated.

"There's actually a reason why this "Jason" character is Over Powered" Jason said.

"Why?" Neptune asked out of curiosity.

Jason just smiled "Can't tell, it'll spoil the surprise for the reviewers... You know, when I first created this "Jason" character was suppose to one of those side character that no one cared about. His only role was suppose to be, telling the characters this and give the characters that and then let the characters do the rest. Even if I'm the author this "Jason" character is still an OC, in other words an Other Character. A made up character made up by the author. So i pretty surprise when the reviewers said they actually liked this "Jason" character."

"I see" neptune asked. "speaking of reviews. I can read some?"

"No" Jason said instantly.

"why not?"

"If I know you any better, your probably going to insult the reviewers. If you do that, this story could literally be removed since it's against the rules and guidelines of Fanfiction dot net." Jason replied.

"I promise I won't. Please"

"No"

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Okay how about this? If you let me read the reviews, I promise I'll TRY not to break the fourth wall ever again.

Jason thought about this. It was pretty annoying every time Neptune broke the fourth wall. It didn't sound convincing thought since she said "TRY". But seeing that Neptune wasn't going to leave him alone, he gave up.

"Fine".

Neptune immediately snatched the phone from Jason. Jason sighs and looks at the sky.

"Okay let's see... this one says... Idiot! Obviously you can't-"

"DON'T READ THAT ONE!" Jason yelled

"Why?" Neptune.

"Just don't"

"But this person made a mistake" Neptune pointed out.

"Really" Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he/she was suppose to write "Let's see if I can make this go away..." but instead he/she wrote "Let's see if I can't make this go away..."

"I didn't realize that before" Jason said

Neptune decided to move on to the next review. "I agree with JohnAwake when he said your writing skills have improve. I mean, before your writing skills was rubbish and absolutely horrible. not to mention cringe."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or insult" Jason said.

Neptune moved on to another Review written by tendaysromeo

"OH! That's why" Neptune Yelled

"What?" Jason asked a bit concerned

"I always wondered how you were able to think of such creative names for our team because you know... your not smart. Turns out this Reviewer thought of the names for you. Which makes much more sense" Asked Neptune

"Hey! I thought of Team TINN" Jason said defending himself.

"Anyone could think of that. ANYWAYS"

Neptune continued to skim through the reviews. Most of them seemed positive and very constructed. Suddenly, one review caught her eye.

SomeonestupED

That was an awesome and intense chapter!  
But I wanna say something that I found very interesting in this chapter. The part where Mato slaps Jason because he made her worry, I can't help but...ship them, yeah...all I can say is that Jason is Mato's love interest in this fic;-).

Neptune remained silent. She read another one.

freebyte

You know I kinda agree with someonestupED.  
Mato is pretty much the main protagonist in this fic and every main character had to have a love interest and as of this chapter, I think that love interest should be Jason.

Neptune read one review after the other.

JohnAwake

Neptune never fails to make me laugh, she and her ideas. But I was wondering if Jason is aware about our reviews, does that mean Neptune is already aware of the readers shipping Mato and Jason? If she does, let her say it!

Neptune didn't necessary get it what he meant so she read another one.

bast234

Yes! Otonashi and Kanade are finally together and Kirito and Asuna, too!  
Now...if only the same thing can happen to Jason and Mato...hehe...yeah, I'm shipping them too.

Neptune couldn't believe it... how could she be... so... so... BLIND. She understood now. The shipping disease, it started way back is chapter 14 but Neptune was too blind to see it. She knew there was something fishy when Mato slapped Jason, But Neptune was too tired to think about it. But now that she knew... what was she going to do about it...

RaiseDaDragz

I love the new chapter especially the part where the couples has kissed! And hopefully...Jason and Mato would the same...in accident.

Accident... Neptune to herself. That's it.

"Accident. THAT"S IT!" Neptune yelled

Neptune was being quiet, almost too quiet. Jason was able to ask what was wrong but then Neptune started yelling and then sprinting.

Usually Jason wouldn't care about what Neptune had planned but there was one problem... Neptune had his phone.

Team TINN's Dorm 

The door flew open.

"NARUTO!" Neptune said panting.

"Oh hey Neptune. What's up" Naruto asked.

"I have an idea"

* * *

At first Yomi thought the entire afternoon was just going to be awkard silence. Dead master sat on the bed and stood still while Yomi drew a portrait of her. Turns out, Dead is really talkative.

"So, what do you think" Dead asked randomly.

Yomi didn't quite understand the questions "Think about what?"

"Everything, everything that's happened. Everything around you. What do you think" Dead asked more in detail.

Yomi had to think about this for a moment "Well, at first it seemed unbelievable and incredible unreal. I thought it was a prank at first. But the more time I spent here the more it this world seemed... realistic. I mean, I come from a world where everything is you know... normal. It was a lot of take in but I'm think i'm getting used to it"

"Used to fighting" Dead asked.

"Well... no. Kinda, but no I havn't"

Dead nodded. After a few seconds of silence Dead master asked another random question.

"So... got any crushes yet" Dead said smiling.

Yomi was completely unprepared for this question considering the last question she just asked. She couldn't help but blush "What?! No, of course not"

"What about that Ren fellow. He seems nice"

"NO! I don't have any crushes and I'm not planning to have any. Not to mention that almost everyone in this school is older then by like... a lot. It's just this body makes me look older. Plus, Nora with him"

"True that" Dead said. Then she asked another random question.

"i Heard chariot is baking a cake... wanna help them after you finish drawing"

"Sure! I just finished actually... what do you think" Yomi asked showing her the picture she drew.

Dead just smiled "It's perfect"

* * *

"Wow! The ocean looks prettier then I imagine it to be" Yuuki said "Where's Asuna"

"Went back... we should probally do the same" Said Levi. Yuuki didn't even release that the sun was almost setting.

"Aww... Can I visit one more place Please" Yuuki begged.

Levi just sighed "Fine, where?". Yuuki pointed at a small building. IT had a sign that said "CROW BAR".

"No" Levi said drily.

"Aww... but i've never tried drinking" Yuuki wined.

"Your too young" Levi replied

"I'm an grown women." Yuuki said putting her hands on her hips.

Seeing that Yuuki wasn't going to give up, Levi just sighed once again and said "Fine"

With that the two entered. Levi immediately regretted it. It was full of people drinking. It smelled horrible, Levi cringed when he stepped on a small puddle of wine that must've been spilled a while ago. The first thing Levi was going to do was clean his shoe when he gets back. But what made him cautious was the people around them. Each of them wore a cloak so you couldn't see their faces. As soon as Yuuki and Levi entered the building everyone who wore a cloak stopped drinking stared at them, but they didn't do anything.

"Yuuki. We need to leave" Levi said

"Just one small glass and we'll go okay. I wanna know what wine taste like." Replied Yuuki who was probably to excited to notice the people around them.

The two walked up to the counter and were greeted by the bartender. He was surprised because most of his customers were usually male but nether the less he still served Yuuki her small glass of wine.

Yuuki sat next to a stranger. This stranger's was not covered like the others so you could clearly see his facial features. He had dark spiky hair and red eyes. Even if his faced wasn't covered Levi still felt uncortable. The stranger who sat next to Yuuki was certainly drunk.

Yuuki took a sip out her wine "Whoa, that is very strong and very bitter. But it has unique taste to it."

The stranger looked at Yuuki and then spoke "You're not from around here are you? What are you boys doing in a place like this"

"I'm a girl" Yuuki corrected cheerfully.

The stranger looked at Yuuki "So it seems" The stranger said.

If Levi thought about it. Yuuki probally doesn't even know what the word Drunk means.

Levi was so focused on wanting to go back that he didn't noticed one of the cloaked men grabbing out a sharp looking knife.

"YUUKI!" Levi shouted.

Yuuki turned around only to see another man with a knife. But before the knife could penetrate Yuuki's face, the stranger who sat next to Yuuki stood in front of Yuuki. The stranger's face was facing Yuuki's face. The man's knife clashed with the sword on the stranger's back. Levi and Yuuki didn't even notice he had a sword in the first place. The man in the cloak jumped back. Everyone who wore a cloak covering their face was now standing up holding a sharp weapon.

The stranger turned around and faced them. He grabbed the handle of his sword and took out his weapon. The man pulled back his hair before saying "You know it's rude to just attack girls out of nowhere"

Levi notices how the stranger said "girls" with an "S". The stranger was certainly still drunk. The stranger grabbed out an canteen and started drinking again. He then pulled back his again and prepared for battle.

Yuuki wanted to help but at the same time she wanted to see what this stranger could do. It was weird, something about this man reminded her of... Ruby.

Few minutes later.

They were all on the ground groaning. The only people standing were Yuuki, Levi, the bartender and the mysterious stranger. Levi came to an conclusion, this man was definitely a huntsmen. For a drunk person, he fought extremely well. Levi stared at the bartender who didn't really seem surprise. The bartender shrugged and threw a "You get used it" face at Levi.

"That... WAS SO COOL!" Yuuki said with stars in her eyes. "You beat them like they were nothing. Your weapon is so cool, it turn into a gun, a sword and a scythe. Did you make it?"

The stranger looked at Yuuki "I'm sorry who are you?"

Levi just sighed. Despite the stranger's skill. The stranger was still drunk.

"We should go" Levi said drily.

She wanted to explore more places and possibly learn more about this stranger. She at least wanted to know his name. But she kept a promise "Okay fine".

* * *

 _"Hey Mato!" Said Yuuki._

 _"Oh hey Yuuki. How was your day"_

 _"OH it was great! We went to the Bakery, the pudding shop, the park, we saw a basket ball court but I didn't play, and I saw the ocean as well. Oh it was so-"_

 _"WAIT! You saw a basket ball court" Mato asked._

 _"Yeah, but it was pretty hidden by all the buildings." Yuuki replied_

 _"Aww, We didn't see when we went there" Mato complained_

 _Rock just looked at Mato and said "I saw it"_

 _"YOU DID? Why didn't you say anything!"_

 _Rock just shrugged._

 _Everyone was gathered around outside the school. In total, there were currently 40 people. Team RWBY, JNPR, MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, KNPY, SKYJ, STAB, KNOL, TINN were there, excluding Jason and Kurumi._

 _"How?" Was all Shido could say._

 _Team JNPR, KSYS and YMKE somehow manage to not only clean the kitchen. But also bake a 5 layer cake. Each layer could be cut into 10 pieces which equaled to 50 pieces and 42 people. What was the occasion you ask? Well, I actually didn't know myself._

 _"I get seconds!" Natsu, Neptune and Naruto yelled at the same time._

 _"There sure are a lot of people here" Mato commented._

 _"Tell me about it" Saturn said._

 _Netpune got angry again "WAY TOO MANY CHARACTERS. Well, at least it can't get worse."_

 _"Hey Guys! Mind if we join" Said a very familiar voice._

 _Most of the group froze. They looked. It was Jack along with Sing-love and Ferid._

 _Yu, Shinoa, Kirito, Kotori, Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength got ready for battle._

 _"Seriously? Why now out of all times!" Takane said._

 _"Umm guys, is it a good idea to fight here?" Nepgear asked nervously._

 _"Why don't you ask them" Yuri said pointing a gun at Sing-love._

 _Ferid smiled out of amusement. "Why wouldn't we be here. You guys did bake a cake enough for all of us after all"_

 _"Give us one good reason why we should let you have any" Blanc said_

 _"Oh my gosh. This cake is really good" Sing-love said taking another bite with her spoon. She had somehow cut a piece of cake for herself, got a spoon and plate and started eating already._

 _Not knowing Sing-love before, Tooru asked "When did you-"_

 _"A second ago" Sing-love replied not letting Tooru finish his sentence. With that sing-love disappeared and reappeared sitting right next to Mato. Mato immediately fell uncomfortable and she could tell Stella was feeling the same way._

 _Rock grabbed Sing-love's shoulder and threw a death stare at her. A stare that made everyone freeze. The words "Touch her and I'll make sure your death goes as slow as possible" Was written all over Rock's face._

 _Sing-love just smiled out of amusement. She pulled back and then noticed Ruby staring at her. Ruby couldn't move, this was the same person who was able to defeat her in within seconds. She didn't know how to react._

 _"Oh I remember you!" Sing-love said._

 _"..." Ruby didn't say anything. She wanted to grabbed out her scythe but it was in her locker._

 _"Yeah, your that interesting girl with the silver eyes" Sing-love continued. Ruby didn't know how to respond._

 _Kurumi comfortably sat next to Shido which Kotori took notice of. Ferid just walked into Yu's group like he was already a member of team KSYS._

 _"That's something you don't see everyday" Yuu said pointing at Jason and Jack._

 _Jason and Jack._

 _"So how's life?" Jack asked casually._

 _"Great, how's your team going?" Jason asked casually._

 _"Better then yours. There's way less people." Jack said._

 _"I see. Sing-love sure gets along with others well huh. I thought she hated humans"_

 _"That's because Kurumi and Ferid aren't human. Kurumi is a spirit and Ferid is a vampire so Sing-love usually get's along with those two."_

 _Sing-love cleared her throat "I can hear you"_

 _Asuna crossed her arms "You two sure get along well". Everyone shared the same thought as Asuna._

 _"Well, Dimension travelers usually get along with each very easily. It's just Jason too dogmatic about the rules and I'm a rule breaker" Jack replied._

 _Everyone decided to just leave it at that since there was probally no use asking more questions. The rest of the night went pretty well, everyone did their best to try ignore Sing-love and Ferid's presence. Other then that, it went pretty peacefully. They talked a lot. they got to know one another especially team TINN. Then they all went to their dorms because apparently tomorrow was going to be a big day._

* * *

 _(THE NEXT DAY)_

Mato woke up in her bed surprised that no one woke her up. She yawned and got up from her bed. Her eyes widen and she stared in horror. Yuu and strength were laying on the ground... not moving. There was blood everywhere. The next thing she saw was even more horrifying. Sing-love stood in front of Mato. Rock was on her knees, Sing-love had stabbed Rock right threw the heart with her "white blade". Sing-love's blade was currently still impaled through Rock.

"R-Run" Was all Rock could say.

Mato didn't know why but she ran. She ran outside the door. She was scared and didn't know what to do. She quickly searched for the others. But what she saw at the hallway terrified her. Everyone, all her friends, all her comrades, was laying all over the place... dead. Their body parts were twisted in all ways and blood was everywhere. Mato stared at Yomi's lifeless body. No, this can't be. Mato was just eating cake with them yesterday how could this happen.

Suddenly the Skull reaper appeared out of the nowhere. The school was now is ruins. Mato saw a big creature fly over the school, It was a Grimm that remsebled a dragon.

The Skull reaper roared at Mato. Mato reached for her sword, then she realized something. She was back in her originally body, she was no longer in Stella's body. Stella laid on the floor nearby... dead.

Mato felt helpless as the Skull Reaper charged at her. Mato couldn't do anything in this body. She was now just a helpless regular junior high school student who couldn't do anything. Mato braced for death as the Skull Reaper swung it's scythe hand at Mato.

Suddenly, Mato felt another presence stand in front of her. She looked to see who it was, everyone was dead so who could've it been? Mato's eyes widen, A person wearing a blue and white coat stood in front of her.

The Skull Reaper swung it's scythe and the person who stood in front of Mato was cut into two. Blood spattered over Mato's face.

"JASON!"

* * *

Mato's eyes flew open. She immediately sat upwards panting. She looked around. She was still in Stella's body and everything looked fine, the moon was still in the sky. Mato felt a wave of relief hit her.

"Just a nightmare" Mato said to herself still panting. "Just a nightmare"

"Having troubles sleeping I see"

Mato gasped "J-Jason?! what are you doing in my dorm?"

Jason's expression didn't change "Neptune said she left my phone here"

* * *

Strength and Yuu just stared Naruto and Neptune.

"What are you guys up to?" Strength said immediately.

Naruto scratched his head nervously "Umm... nothing".

"So let me just get this straight. You two dragged me and Yuu out of our dorm at 1 am in the morning... for nothing." Strength said

Yuu let out a big yawn "What's Neptune doing?" She said pointing at Neptune who was currently holding binoculars. All four of them were currently on the roof of a building which was not that far from the dorms.

Neptune sighed in defeat seeing that there no way out of this. "I had Naruto hide Jason's phone in your dorm. Now were just watching what going to happens. Hopefully an accident of some sort"

"I'm not even going to bother ask why" Strength said thinking this was all stupid.

Then another voice interrupted them "Oh this seems interesting. What are you guys doing?"

"Shinoa? why are you not asleep" Yuu asked

"I should ask you the same question. Anyways, what are you guys doing."

"Were watching Mato and Jason" Neptune asked.

"OH! Hopefully something embarrassing" Shinoa said excitedly. She was planning of making an entire album of embarrassing photos of her friend.

Neptune just nodded in agreement.

Strength and Yuu sweatdrops.

* * *

"How did she leave it here. She's probably never been here" Mato asked.

Jason just shrugged "Who knows, what matters know is I need to find it"

At that moment Mato released she was sitting on an object. She grabbed the object with her hand and looked at it. It was a phone. How did that get there? Mato asked herself. "Is this yours?"

Jason looked at the phone "Yes that would be it. Where was it?"

* * *

"Great! The plan backfired" Neptune sighed

"What was the plan in the first place" Strength asked

"Jason was suppose to try get the phone himself and then Mato would wake up creating a very awkward moment... But I didn't plan for Mato to wake up so early" Neptune said.

"That's a shame. Wonder what would've happened if things turned out like that" Shinoa said.

Both Shinoa and Neptune just stared obviously disappointed with the results. "Wait, I have an idea" Shinoa said randomly.

* * *

Jason walked up to Mato and received his phone. He looked at it to make sure it was HIS phone and not a fake that Neptune. When he was sure it was his phone, he then sat on the opposite side of Mato's bed and faced her.

There was a blanket covering her but she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable since all she did for pajamas was take off her cape, boots, gloves and belt off. Which meant she was currently just wearing a bikini.

"So what was it about?" Jason asked randomly.

Mato titled her head in confusion "About what?"

"Your nightmare, what was it about" Jason asked.

Mato had thought about this. Suddenly, Mato got very defensive and said "W-why do you want to know?"

"I'm not usually the type of the person to barge in others people's business... It's just, you were kinda... screaming my name in your sleep" Jason replied.

Mato immediately turned red. She thought she could die of embarrassment. But then suddenly all her memories came flooding in, she remembered her dream. She remembered seeing all her friends dead. She started shivering in fear. The images she saw traumatised her, it seemed so real. Mato told Jason her nightmare.

"And then you appeared out of nowhere and took the hit for me. That's when I woke up. I felt so... useless. I wanted to help but I couldn't do anything." Mato finished almost on the verge of crying.

Jason thought about this. Jason's expression didn't really changed throughout the entire conversation. Jason had that serious type of face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. However he seemed surprised when Mato mentioned the dragon but his expression quickly returned back to a straight face. When Mato finished Jason took a deep breath and said.

"Your worried that it's going to happen in real life and that you won't be able to help your comrades when their in need. Am I correct?"

Mato nodded. The images of her dead comrades was still clear in her mind.

"Mato, We never know what's going to happen in future. But if there's one thing I know, it's that all of you are going to be fine no matter what you go threw"

"R-Really" Mato said.

"I know each one of you like the back of my hand. And I know that each one of you has the ability to survive in this world. Even Neptune." Jason said genuinely.

Mato wiped away her tears. Those words comforted her.

"Besides, if things do get worse. I'll be there. I'll protect you... I'll protect all of you" Jason said honestly.

Mato smiled and so did Jason. It was quiet but not the awkward type of quiet. It was the peaceful type of quiet. Mato could feel Stella smiling as well. Mato could tell It's been a long time since Stella had felt happiness.

Suddenly, a loud "DING" was heard from Mato's scroll. Mato curiously picked up her scroll wondering who would send an email this late at night.

The email was from Shinoa. Mato opened the email and a picture was shown. It was "The Picture" of Mato and Jason when they fell out of the sky. Mato's faced turned. Jason already knew about the picture but Mato didn't know so it kinda shocked her. Jason sighed at the fact that Shinoa was able to break the moment with just an email.

Jason yawned and headed towards the door. "Well, you should go to sleep now"

"Your leaving?" Mato asked. Now that she thought about it. That question seemed really embarrassing. But after having a nightmare like that, Mato didn't know if she could sleep or not.

"Don't worry. Your friend over there will stay awake until you go to sleep... isn't that right Rock?" Jason said pointing to the bed next to hers.

Mato turned her head and looked left. Her eyes immediately met with Rock's eye. Rock's purple eyes were wide open staring right at Mato. Mato nearly jumped out of her bed, she was never going to get used to Rock's insane form. Then she felt embarrassed considering Stella and Rock probably heard the entire conversation, especially the part about Rock and Stella dying in her dreams.

Jason opened the door and walked out. Before he closed the door behind him he said "Better get some sleep, after all... tomorrow is going to be a big day".

* * *

 **A/N BOY! That was long. Anyways, I finally finished sorry it took so long. Thanks to school I probably will only be able to post at least once a week. Anyways, That was chapter 18. If you guys think Levi is kinda out of his personality please tell me. But in my opinion, his a really good guy who just negative most of time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Bye.**

 **This chapter was finished on 2/02/2017.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Unexpected Gathering

**A/N Hey Guys Chapter 19 is here. So Much homework, I'll probally only be able to post on the weekends from now on. Anyways, thank you all for your support in the last chapter. To my surprise you guys liked the conversation between Neptune and Jason. I'm pretty sure like 95 percent of you just talked about that.**

 **Everyone probally knows this but the mysterious drunk stranger that Yuuki and Levi met was Crow Branwen. Yeah, just want to make sure you knew.**

 **From your response I'm guessing no one knows how old Mato Kuroi is. Or maybe it's because I just wrote so much on the last A/N that you guys didn't even see it.**

 **Thank you ShawdowKnight186 for favoriting this story. Thank you JohnAwake, bast234, xiodan56, freebyte, RaiseDaDragz, someonestupED, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, Marcus the Kane, tendaysromeo, damnlastwords. and thank you ShadowKnight186 for favoriting this story.**

 **freebyte: ...Thank you. :) *Thumbs up***

 **Marcus the Kane: *Picks up bottle and throws it back at you***

 **JohnAwake: I've heard of him... but I've actually never seen Deedpool before.**

 **I am currently watching the animes Hand Shaker, Brave Witches and KonoSuba. Yes, I'm watching all three of these animes at the same time. Don't ask how. Like I said before I already finished watching Attack on Titan and I can't wait for season 2. Speaking of anime, I have just recently watched this short anime film called "Shelter", And I loved it, the ending was so sad though and it leaves so much questions, almost makes me want to write a one-shot where it has a happy ending. If you guys haven't watched it I recommend it. It's only 6 minutes long, trust it will be worth your time. Just go on Youtube, search up "shelter" And you should find it.  
**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for "Jason".**

* * *

Mato couldn't remember her dream. It was one of those moments where you have an interesting dream but as soon as you wake, you forget what your dream was about. One moment Mato was dreaming, the next Rock was shaking her shoulder gently telling her to wake up.

Mato groaned at how early it was. "R-Rock? Why are you up so early? Is it time for class already?" Mato asked still half asleep.

"No, Glynda needs our team to be in Ozpin's office." Rock Replied.

Mato who was still very sleepy tilted her head in confusion "What for?"

"Don't know. She says it's important thought. Yuu and Strength went ahead. There probably waiting for us now"

Mato nodded. She stretched her arms and let out a very sleepy yawn before getting up. She put on her coat, shoes, belt and shoes. She had a quick breakfast and then left with Rock.

Ozpin's Office

 _"Oh look! Our sleeping beauty has arrived"_ Shinoa teased as she saw Mato enter the office with Rock.

Mato didn't notice Shinoa's teasing for she was focusing on how many people were currently in the room. Everyone from team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, KNPY, SKYJ, STAB, KNOL and TINN were currently inside Ozpin's office. It was amazing that everyone could actually fit inside the room. Ozpin stood at his desk along with Glynda standing beside him holding a tablet.

 _"So Mato, did you have fun last night_?" Neptune asked smiling.

Kagari and Yomi threw a "What is she talking about" face at Mato. Mato just blushed in reponse. Before anyone could say anything Ozpin cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

" _Now that everyone is here. It's time for me to explain why I have you called you here_ " Ozpin said.

Mato eye's widen. "They really were waiting for me" Mato thought to herself.

 _Ozpin continued. "All I can say is, due to an unexpected turn events, I need all of you to go on another mission."_

 _Everyone almost gasped at the news. This mission must be very big if Ozpin needed 12 teams for it. However it also sounded important since the mission itself seemed so sudden._

 _"Now, I know it's a lot to ask for considering all of you have just returned from your own individual missions. Not to mention, if you do accept this mission. You will be gone for a couple of days. It is your choice whether you want to accept this quest or not. You may discussed it with your team if you wish to do so" Ozpin said._

 _With that, three groups were now visible. In one group Team CRDL discussed among themselves. Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY discussed among themselves and everyone who was from another world discussed among themselves._

 _A lot of whispering, talking, and arguing happened amount the groups. Some faces showed that they were eager for adventure while other faces showed concern and worry. They were some who just stayed quiet and didn't say a word. Words from were heard from all directions. Despite all of them whispering it was pretty noisy in the office. Then again, there 60 people in it excluding Ozpin and Glynda._

 _Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength honestly didn't care whether they went or not. They only cared for the safety of their other selves. People like Yoshino, Kanade and Julie stayed quiet, waiting for their group to make their decision. Illya didn't really want to say anything, She was fine either way. But Illya was the leader, which technically meant she had to do most of the talking._

 _Mato and Co all decided that if one team wanted to go, then all of them would have to go. They have to watch each other's back after all. The only questio now was, should they take the mission._

 _After a long fifteen minutes of discussion, all of them faced Ozpin._

 _"Well?" Ozpin said_

 _Ruby stepped forward "We'll do it". Surprisingly Team CRDL also agreed to go. Ozpin nodded, there was a hint of relief in his face but it was hardly visible. Ozpin then turned his head to Mato and Co. Ozpin was well aware of their "Situation" but he also knew about their abilities._

 _Mato stepped forward "Were in"._

 _"Good" Ozpin said almost instantly after Mato spoke. "Then I shall explain what the mission is about. Mistral and Vale are currently trading precious metals in exchange for dust. Your mission is to make sure the cargo ships containing these metals will make it safely to Mistral and back. Usually we would transfer these goods by air. But all aircraft are currently posted here so were transferring them by sea. We would send soldiers to guard these ships but they too are ordered to remain because of the Vital festival."_

 _"Vale sure is strict about their security" Mato thought. Now that he mentioned it. Mato did recall seeing giant ships in the sky of Vale._

 _"All of you were chosen because you show skill and potential. There are 4 cargo ships and 12 teams. Therefore, they will be 3 teams on each ship. Professor Oobleck will escort you on this mission. You will also be accompanied by a battleship. This battle ship will be equipped with high tech Atlas weapons, this battle should be able to shoot down any large grimm that try to attack the cargo ships. Your job is to kill all hostiles that board your ship. If everything goes according to plan, then all of you should return weeks before the vital festival even begins... Any questions?"_

 _One of the boys raised his hand "Ah yes I have a question"_

Ozpin looks at the boy "yes?"

 _"Umm... Can I just swim?" Everyone just looks at Natsu._

 _Ozpin raises an eyebrow "Excuse me?"_

 _"Instead of going on these ships. Can I just swim besides them" Natsu said in more detail._

 _"You'll be eaten the moment you enter the water" Takane says._

 _Illya was about to ask why but then Yuri spoke. "Why is are these ships so... guarded?"_

 _"These cargo ships contains large amounts of precious metals. Therefore, The grimm won't be your only problem"_

 _"Pirates" Ren said brierley, his tone was serious._

 _Still not satisfied with her answer Yuri pushed her question further "Yeah but even so. Aren't you being a bit too overprotective. I mean your hiring 12 teams, in others words 48 huntress and huntsmen in training. Along with Oobleck and a battle ship. Are these precious metals really that valuable"_

 _Ozpin joint his hands together forming a knuckle and let out a deep sigh. From the look on his face, it seemed like Ozpin wanted to avoid this topic. But seeing he was know cornered he had no choice. Ozpin took in a deep breathe and spoke._

 _"Pirates will be the least of your problems."_

 _"What do you mean?" Kotori asked who was now very concerned like every other person in the room._

 _Ozpin hesitated at first, but then he continued "Originally... there were 12 cargo ships, each filled with precious metal that was going to be transferred to Mistral. The engines of four cargo ships still needed repairing so the other 8 ships were sent first along with 4 battle ships to defend them from pirates and grimm... We lost contact with those ships two days after their_ _departure."_

 _Ozpin stopped for a moment. From Ozpin's tone of voice, everyone could tell that the story was just going to get worst._

 _"We then received a distress call a day after we lost contact with them."_

 _Ozpin grabbed out an small, round, flat, object and placed it in front of everyone. Ozpin then pressed play, a small hologram of a man appeared on top of the round, flat, object. From his uniform, the man seemed to be a captain. Even if it was a hologram, everyone could see his facial expression... Fear was written all over his face. Loud disturbing noise was heard from all directions. The message was full of static so it hard to tell what the man was saying but this is basically what everyone heard._

* * *

 _xxxIxxSxxANYxxOxNExxxOUTxxxxxTHExxREx_

 _CAxxxxNxxxYOxxUxxxHExxARxxxxENExxMYxxxHAxSxxBLOxxCKxxCOMxxUNIxxCAxxTION_

 _xPxxLExxxASExxHxxExLPxxxUNKOWNxxxxCREAxxxTURES_

 _MxxxOxRExxDANxxxGExxxROUSxxxxTHxxxENxxxGRIMM._

 _xxNxxOxxESxxxCAxxPxxE_

 _xGxxxIxxxANxxxxTxxxHxxUxxMA_

 _xxSxxHAxxDxxOw_

 _AxxRxxMeDxxxDxxIGxxITxxxIAxLxxxMxxONxxSTxxER_

 _A loud banging noise was heard from a direction. The captain seemed more scared now._

NxxxOxxxHxxOPExxxENxxGINxESxxBRxxOxxKE

 _MOSTxxOxFxxxxCxxRExxWxxALxxREAxxDxxYxxxDEAD_

 _The captain was now terrified. Then, a loud roar was heard. The holographic captain looked behind himself. Suddenly, the message became clear and it was easier to tell what the captain was saying. He was panicking and breathing really heavily._

 _"To anyone who is watching this. STAY AWAY! or they'll-"_

 _A disturbing noise was heard. The holographic captain looked upwards, his eyes widen in fear._

 _The last thing Mato heard, was the ear-piercing screams of the captain's voice._

* * *

 _"The eight cargo ships didn't return... nor did any of them reach their destination." Ozpin continued. "We can't tell exactly what he said. But what we have gathered is there's something out there more deadly than Grimm. You may have to deal with hostiles that you have not trained for. Which means you have to adapt to the situation as fast as possible. The reason why this mission has been kept secret is because if there truly is another threat out there more dangerous then grimm. It might spread panic among the people which will attract more Grimm to Vale"._

 _The room went silent. No one said anything nor did they move from their spot. Team CRDL immediately regretted their decision, they started looking and whispering about whether they made the right choice or not._

 _"What are you pigs whispering about" Levi said coldly, staring at Team CRDL._

 _Everyone stares at Levi. Levi seemed to be the only person unfazed by the information that was just given to them. "You accepted the mission, so there is no turning back. If you didn't want to come then you should've not accepted. The mission was kept a secret, now that we know about the mission we have to take it" Levi said._

 _No one responded for everyone knew that Levi was right. But they still had their doubts. Then someone_

 _"Come on guys." Everyone stares at Ruby. "Sure, it'll be dangerous. But come one, we have each other."_

"Yeah, It'll be like another adventure" Naruto said supporting Ruby's statement.

Everyone seemed a bit comforted after those words.

Ruby continued "Besides! We have professor Oobleck and a fricking battleship... What could go wrong!"

"..."

Ozpin cleared his throat again. "Glynda will inform you on what ships you'll be on. I cannot guarantee that your trip will be a safe one. I wish you all good luck... you're going to need it".

Glynda then stood forwards and tapping on his futuristic tablet. "Like Ozpin has said. There are four cargo ships and 12 teams. Therefore you will be divided into 4 groups of 3 teams. The first ship will be guarded by Team JNPR, TINN and KSYS. The second ship will be guarded by Team CRDL, SKYJ and KNPY"

At that moment, team CRDL gulped. If they didn't regret their decision before they definitely regretted it now. They were going to be on the same ship as... Plutia. Team CRDL stared at Plutia. PLutia just smiled back at them which sent shivers down their spine.

Coco whispered to _Vevlet "What did she do to them?"_

 _Velvet just simply said "You don't want to know"_

 _Glynda continued "The third ship will be guarded by Team CFVY, STAB and KNOL. The last ship will be guarded by team MHYA, YMKE and RWBY"_

* * *

Team TINN's dorm

"Do we have everything?" Illya asked who was currently a bit nervous. "Are you sure-"

"Illya, calm down. Were going to be fine" Takane said trying to calm down Illya's anxiety. That distress call made everyone nervous including Illya. Illya was just a child after all. Illya still wondered why Jason made her the leader. If Naruto wasn't here she would've been the youngest person in the team.

"Yeah, you never know. It might be fun" Naruto said supporting Takane.

Illya wasn't the only one who was nervous. Natsu's face was filled with worry.

"Who could've known that a fire breathing human would be afraid of the sea" Takane said jumping to conclusion.

"It's not that. It's just I can't handle transport that well" Natsu said.

The other three just stared at him confusingly

* * *

Team KNOL's dorm

The team was currently cleaning the dorm, courtesy of Levi.

"Hey Levi. I finished cleaning the bathroom" Otonashi said pointing at the bathroom.

"Good, start working on the beds now." Levi replied walking to the bathroom.

"Levi sure likes things to stay clean" Nepgear commented trying to forget her nervousness.

"Not to mention bossy" Otonoshi added.

Otonoshi and Nepgear then looked at Yuuki who was currently humming happily swiping the floor.

"You seem excited" Otonoshi said

"Yep!" Yuuki replied cheerfully "I've never been in a boat before. I wonder what it'll feel like to be on floating on water."

Nepgear and Otonoshi pitied her, they too were informed about Yuuki's past. But there was also amazed at the fact that Yuuki could stay cheerful considering what they were going to do tomorrow.

The bathroom door flew open.

"Otonoshi!" Levi yelled "Get back in there. The bathroom is no where near done!"

* * *

Team STAB's Dorm

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Asuna asked her team

Tooru and Shido thought about this. They too were worried, not worried about themselves but worried about Yoshino and Julie. "Right or wrong, there's no turning back now" Tooru pointed out.

"I know, it's just-" Asuna said not finishing her sentence. She was concern for her team's safety. For kirito.

"You never know. This mission might turn into a rescue mission. There might be survivors" Shido said.

"It could also turn into a suicide mission" Asuna replied.

Blanc didn't say anything. She was too busy reading a book. She was trying to take her mind off all this... but it hardly worked.

* * *

Team SKYJ's Dorm 

"Were going tomorrow" Yuri says "And were taking the same route those 8 ships took"

"Do you think we'll be okay" Saturn asks. "How long do you think we'll be gone for.

Kanade and Julie didn't say anything. They just listened.

Yuri thinks about her words. She didn't want to scare her team. It was up to her to calm down her team. "As long as we have each other's back we'll be okay. As for how long, Who knows. We could be gone for days or weeks even."

"..."

Yuri got up and clapped her hands together. "Anyways, we finish packing up right?"

"We don't really need to pack anything. We just need our weapons. They said food will be supplied for us" Saturn said

"In that case, we should all get some sleep" Yuri replied.

* * *

Team KSYS's Dorm 

Sinon had all his guns, ammunition and hier sniper on a table. She had her hand on her chin thinking, how much ammo, arrows and grenades should she bring. She decided she would bring as much as she can carry since she had no idea what they were going to deal with on this trip. Besides they could all just fit in her inventory. She still hasn't gotten used to the fact that this mission could result in death.

However Yu and Shinoa were used to these kind of things. In their world they would always go on missions knowing it might end in death.

Kirito was sitting down on the bed. His eyes were half closed staring into space and he had a serious expression oh his face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Shinoa asked.

After a short moment Kirito replied "Who would need that much metal?"

"Eh?"

"Eight cargo ships, each filled with rare metals, iron and steel gone... What kind of people would need that much materials"

Yu joined the conversation and said "How do you know people are involved. From what we've heard, unknown monsters attack them"

"Yeah but even so. There were four battleships were involved here. It seems unusual that only monsters were involved."

"Or maybe You guys are probably just thinking way too much into it" Shinoa commented. "We'll just have find out when we get there"

* * *

Team KNPY's Dorm

The only person who seemed to be serious was Kotori. Yoshinon was trying to calm down Yoshino's anxiety, Plutia was already asleep and Neptune was playing on her scroll.

"How can you be so calm?" Kotori asked.

Neptune looked away from her scroll and looked at Kotori "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

"What makes you say that?" Kotori asked

"I'm the protagonist! Bad things don't happen to the main character-" Neptune stopped, she was about to say something about side characters that usually don't get a happy ending but then she remembered the promise she made with Jason.

Kotori face palms and sighs "Why am my not surprised?" Those weird types of statements that neptune loved saying was starting to get on her nerve, but it did calm her down a bit.

Yoshinon the puppet patted Yoshino on the head "We'll be fine. Were with Kirito's group and that other team which I can't remember the name of"

Yoshino smiled weakly. She liked it when Yoshinon confronted her like that, it always helped her when she was going through tough times. "Thanks Yoshinon" she said softy.

"No Problem" Yoshinon replied, despite being a puppet, Yoshinon's smile nwas easily visible on her face.

* * *

Team RWBY's Dorm

 _Ruby was currently in an argument._

 _"Come on Weiss, It could be fun"_

 _"Fun?!" Weiss says staring at Ruby like she had gone mad. "Did you not hear that distress call. How worried Ozpin looked. Water Grimm, I can handle. But we don't even know what we might be facing. This might even turn into suicide. What is it's a trap."_

 _"Come on Weiss. We've got Professor Oobleck, not to mention Mato and her friends." Ruby pointed out._

 _"But what if it's not enough. For all we know, we might be facing monster from other dimensions" Weiss spoke sarcastically._

 _"I think I would have to agree with Ruby on this one" Yang said._

 _Blake looked up from the book she was reading and said "Whether you agree or not. We all said yes. There's no turning back now"_

* * *

Team JNPR's Dorm 

_"Do you really need that much barf bags?" Nora asked looking at Jaune. "I mean, you don't get that sick"_

 _Jaune throws a look at Nora. "Okay, you do get motion sick... a lot" Nora finished._

 _"I can already hear Ruby and Yang calling me vomit boy again" Jaune says._

 _"I don't blame them. I mean, No one gets gets motion sickness as much as you do" Nora added._

 _While Jaune and Nora talked. Ren and Pyrrha were organising their weapons and ammo. Ren was calm as ever but Pyrrha seemed worried. That distress call made everyone concerned including Pyrrha. The thought of going into there without even knowing what they were going to face made it even worse._

 _Pyrrha sighed as she puts her spear and shield away. She looks at her teammates. Pyrrha was going to protect them Pyrrha said to herself, she was protect them... until her final breathe._

* * *

Team YMKE's Dorm

Usually you would be thinking about tomorrow. However Yomi was thinking of something completely different. Mato. Believe it or not, Yomi and Mato haven't talked to each other since they came back from fighting the Skull Reaper. Come to think about, Yomi and Mato haven't had a normal conversation since they arrived on Remnant. Every time she talked with Mato it always brief because she was busy... busy with her other friends. Now days Mato is always talking to Rock, Ruby or Yuuki. Yomi just wanted to have a normal with Mato like they used too. But ever since Stella was added to the picture, that wish proved itself impossible. Yomi couldn't remember the last time Mato and her had an actually conversation. It made her feel...feel...Jealous. Yomi quickly shook her head and quickly went back to sleep.

Unknowing to Yomi, Dead was staring at her. Staring at her with concern. Dead could feel Yomi's jealously building up every minute but Yomi kept denying it. And seeing Mato hanging out with other people just made the problem. Dead was more then happy to talk and hang out with Yomi, but sometimes Dead wasn't enough for her. The only person who was enough for Yomi was Mato. Yomi wanted-no, she needed Mato. Dead is Yomi's otherselve, If Yomi wanted Mato then Dead wasn't going to stop until Yomi gets what she wants.

"I see Yomi is having Jealously problems again" Said Chariot who was lying down on the bed next to her. Chariot didn't even need to look to see what was going on.

Kagari was currently sleeping hugging Mary. Despite Mary looking like a spider, Kagari was able to hug Mary like a teddy bear. The only people who were awake were Dead and Chariot.

Dead didn't say anything. Chariot looked at Dead "So what are you going to do about? Kill Rock?" Chariot Asked.

After a short moment of silence Dead replied "Maybe". It was a legitimate solution in their world. If one person had emotional problems then their other self could just go and kill whoever was causing it. Dead could just kill Rock and all of Yomi's problems would be solved. Mato might not be happy but honestly, Yomi's happiness was all Dead needed. Dead would be fine as long as Yomi was happy. However that plan was proved difficult since all four of them agreed on a truce.

"I don't think you'll be able to beat Rock alone. I mean the last time you fought her, Rock stabbed you in the heart." Chariot said.

"Alone? Are you saying you wanna help me?" Dead asked raising an eyebrow.

Chariot thought about this for a moment "if Kagari is not involved then I won't get involve either."

"..."

"Are you going to stop me?" Dead asked.

Again Chariot had to think about this. "You would do anything for Yomi because you love her and I respect that. If Kagari somehow got obsessed over Yomi again, Then I will not hesitate to kidnap you again and make you mine for Kagari's happiness." Chariot wasn't joking, she was dead serious. No pun intended.

Dead's eye twitched. She knew Chariot was referring to their past. But she appreciated that Chariot was going to respect her decision. It's a shame, Dead was just starting to get along with Rock.

* * *

Team MHYA's Room

"I guess this was what Jason meant when he said we have a big day tommorow." Mato said.

"technically, It starts tomorrow morning." Yuu pointed.

"True dat" Mato replied. Then, a question popped up in Mato's head "I wonder what Jason is doing right now. I mean his always disappearing and hardly shows up."

Yuu starts grinning at Mato. "What?!" Mato asks.

"Oh nothing" Yuu says, Yuu was planning to tease Mato but decided not to. Yuu answered Mato's question by saying "Who knows, despite his actions Jason still is a mysterious individual."

"..."

"Do you even know what that word means" Asked Mato who was wondering Yuu was able to say long word like "individual"

"I do" Yuu quickly responded "maybe... Strength is giving me lessons"

"EHHH? Really?" Mato asked.

"You see I was wrecking Strength in arm wrestling that she decided to say something like. Yuu, you should focus more on education and study" Yuu tried to imitate Strength's accent even thought their accents were technically the same.

Somehow, Mato knew that statement wasn't entirely true.

"You two really need to get some sleep" Strength says.

The two of them completely forgot that Rock and Strength was in the room.

"Yes mum!" Yuu says sarcastically.

With that Yuu and Mato went to sleep. The only people left were Strength And Rock.

Rock seemed to be thinking. She thought that distress call. This mission was not going to easy and Rock knew that as a fact. She wasn't scared... she was just worried for Mato's safety.

Strength asked a question out of the blue. "When was the last time Mato talked to Yomi?"

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

" _GOOD LUCK EVERYONE!" Ruby yells as everyone goes to their ships. Everyone waves at each other. Even though the ships were going to sail next to each other_

 _Natsu stared at the boat like a child staring as a monster. Takane had to push Natsu to get him inside. Before Takane went on she looked at "Illya"._

 _"Hey Illya come on were going!" Takane yelled._

Illyasviel jumped up like she had just woken up. "Oh umm right. Coming" It seemed Illyasviel was deep in thought before. Takane's suspicious raised from zero to one hundred. Yesterday Illya was nervous and full of anxiety. But now she seemed to be very calm. She was still shy and all but very calm. Takane quickly shook her head for they were about to leave.

* * *

The Second Ship (KNPY, SKYJ and CRDL)

 _"Today is the day huh" Kotori says as they walked through the cargo._

 _"Yeah, you guys ready?" Yuri replied._

 _"Always ready. I'm worried for those guys" Kotori said pointing at Team CRDL. Team CRDL seemed to be more scared of Plutia then the actually mission._

 _Yoshino, Julie and Kanade didn't say anything. Like everyone else, they were preparing for the worse._

 _"Whoa! How much cargo is on this ship. This ship is gigantic." Saturn comments._

"To think there were twelve of these ships" Yuri says.

* * *

The Third Ship (STAB, KNOL and CFVY)

Yuuki once again had stars in her eyes. She actually on a boat, a boat at that. She looked at the ocean, it looked even better from when she was on the dock.

 _"She seriously never been in a boat before" Coco asks._

 _Asuna nods "Sadly yes"_

 _Yuuki asks Levi a question "Don't boats usually like you know. Rock back and fourth since were on water."_

 _"Were on a cargo ship. Ships like these stay still on water because of all the weight" Levi replied.  
_

 _"That's so cool!" Yuuki said._

 _After a moment of walking through the ship. The three teams arrive at the rooms they will be staying in._

 _Otonoshi stares at the room. There's two beds, a window and a table... that was it. "It's so small" Otonoshi says._

 _Most people weren't surprise. They weren't here to relax after all._

 _Levi looked disgusted. "Yuuki, Otonosh, Nepgear". The three of them look at Levi. "We have worked to do. I want this place clean before the ship leaves"_

 _"Okay" Yuuki said cheerfully._

 _"I thought you were the leader" Otonoshi says._

 _"I don't think you need to. Were going to spend most of our time on the deck protecting the cargo. The room looks clean anyways." Tooru says._

 _Levi didn't listen, he already had gloves on and a mask covering his nose and mouth._

 _"If he wants to do it, let him. There's no harm in doing so" Asuna says._

 _Asuna and Levi exchange glances before going off to do their own things._

* * *

 _The Fourth Ship (MHYA, YMKE and RWBY)_

 _"Your all ready?" Ruby asked._

 _"Kinda" Mato replied nervously._

 _Yomi didn't say anything. She just looked at Mato, Mato didn't notice._

 _Dead noticed this. She was going to have some words with Rock if they had free time._

 _Kagari felt better because Chariot was there. Yuu and Yang was eager to fight some grim. Weiss's face was calm but she was filled with anxiety. Blake thought about this, something didn't feel right. Blake didn't know what, she just felt something was wrong._

 _Suddenly the boat started moving. However the boat moved really really slowly. Probally because of the all the weight that was being carried on the boat._

* * *

 _The First Ship (TINN, KSYS and JNPR) _

_"What wrong with Natsu" Shinoa asked._

Illyasviel replied "Oh, don't mind him. His just nervous."

Takane suspicious grew every minute. "Illya" didn't seemed like herself today. Takane couldn't explain the feeling. Naruto didn't notice because he was an idiot. Natus was scared for some strange reason and Team KSYS and JNPR hardly knew Illya. Before Takane could think any further. T _he boat started moving. Moving really slowly._

 _As soon as the boat started moving... Natsu fell down on the floor with a *Thump*._

* * *

 **A/N That's the end of chapter 19. Not much to say about this chapter other then thank you for reading. I'll only post on weekends from now on, of course I can't guarantee it because you know... life.**

 **Anyways, As I said before I started watching Brave Witches. Apparently, there's this other anime called Strike Witches. Am my suppose to watch Strike witches first? because Strike witches has got two seasons and a fricking movie. Brave witches came out 2016 and Strike witches came out on 2008 or something. I'm up to episode 6 for Brave witches. I might start watching Strike witches as well because like I said, I like to watch multiple anime at the same time.**

 **anyways, Thank you so much for reading, if you have any problems with this chapter please review and I'll try make it right. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Before I go, I need to mention about them going to Mistral. They won't be doing anything is mistral, they'll just get there unload the cargo and return home... If they reached Mistral, that is.**

 **This chapter was finished on 11/02/2017**


	20. Chapter 20: Cargo Ship XY1

**A/N Chapter 20! Wow, I never thought I would actually get this far. I still remember writing chapter one like it was yesterday. Anyways, thank you JohnAwake, XY Kid, tendaysromeo, freetbyte, 9feetnerd, xiodan56, someonestupED, bast234, RaiseDaDragz, damnlastwords and Marcus the Kane for Reviweing.**

 **bast234: Yeah, that would be nice. Takane doesn't even know about Naruto's past and she's calling him an idiot. I mean, even I don't know what Naruto's past was because you know... I've never watched Naruto.**

 **JohnAwake: That's exactly what I said when I watched the Black rock Shooter series.**

 **someonestupED: Yeah, that was Crow. I kinda gave it away when Yuuki said** **"You beat them like they were nothing. Your weapon is so cool, it turn into a gun, a sword and a scythe. Did you make it?"**

 **Marcus the Kane: Don't apologize. That was meant to be a joke so everyone could laugh at it... but then I realised I'm terrible at doing that. I could've said something funnier like "So umm... are you going to read the message or are we just going to leave it in the bottle" something like that. Anyways, good luck on creating your account and writing stories. I did hit a few road bumps when I started writing but trust me, once you get going, it's so much fun.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you. (Probably will though).**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for "Jason"... and "Jack".**

* * *

Cargo Ship XY1 (TINN, KSYS and JNPR)

Takane, Naruto and Illyasviel just stared at Natsu. His forehead was completely blue and his cheeks somehow got fatter.

"Do you have Motion sickness?" Takane asked even thought the answer seemed pretty clear. Natsu only answered by groaning. Naruto tried really hard not to laugh.

"But the ship is hardly moving" Takane pointed out. She was right, you could literally still see the dock that they departure from.

At that moment Team JNPR entered the room. _"This isn't so bad, the boat is hardly moving. I guess I really won't be needing those barf bags." Jaune said._

 _"I told- whoa what's wrong with him" Nora asked pointing at Natsu._

 _"Is he alright?" Pyrrha asked looking a bit concerned._

 _"Yeah his alright... Just a bit sea sick" Takane said._

 _"Finally, someone who gets me. See, I told you motion sickness is common" Jaune said_

 _"But the boat is hardly moving" Ren said._

 _"Honestly, even I don't know" Takane replied._

 _Pyrrha then noticed something about the four of them. "Have you you unlocked your Auras yet?"._

 _The three of them just stared at Pyrrha with blank expressions. "What?" Naruto added._

 _"You guys don't know what Aura is?" Pyrrha said almost not believing it. But then again, Even Jaune didn't know what Aura was when they first met._

 _"_ Aura is the manifestation of one's soul" Pyrrha started. " _Every living thing has it, even animals. Skilled auras users can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way."_

 _"It's like that field thingy" Naruto said_

 _"You mean force field" Takane corrected facepalming._

Pyrrha giggled a bit for it reminded her of the time she unlocked Jaune's Aura. She walked at to Natsu, She knelled down and put her hand on Natsu's head and shoulder. After saying a few words Natsu started glowing a bright fiery type of colour. Suddenly Natsu stood up, besides the shock and amazement that was visible on his face, Natsu's face seemed pretty normal. From the looks of it, Natsu's aura was really big and he seemed to have a lot of it. However his Aura currently seemed... weak, probally because it was focusing on keeping Natsu's motion sickness at bay.

Pyrrha repeated the process with the other three. When Pyrrha was unlocking Illyasviel's aura, Illyasviel's face showed how uncomfortable she was but Takane could've sworn that she could see a bit of annoyance on Illyasviel's face.

 _"Luckily we did that before this mission got real. Fighting can be really dangerous if your not fighting with an aura" Jaune said._

 _"We should start patrolling the ship now. Team KSYS is the only people who are currently doing their job" Ren said._

 _"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that" Takane said._

 _With that the eight of them exited the room and went different ways. As_ Illyasviel was walking Naruto spoke to her.

"Hey Illya. Is Ruby-stick around. I want to see if I can pull another prank on Takane" Naruto said.

Illyasviel tried really hard not to scold him and politely said "Who knows, Ruby is probally somewhere doing something immature. Anyways, we should try focusing on the mission"

"Oh okay" Naruto said casually obviously not noticing "Illya's" strange behaviour.

* * *

7:00 am 

It's been one hour and nothing has happened. The boat continues to sail across the sea. The four boats sailed in a diamond shape with the battle ship sailing behind. It's already been an hour and yet everyone is still on guard. No one relaxed, everyone was tensed and was ready to battle at any moment. Professor Oobleck was on the fourth ship and said he would change ships from day to day. Sinon was currently on the giant cargo container, scouting the sea with her sniper. Shinoa stood besides Sinon who was also scouting the sea with binoculars. Kirito and Yuu circled the ships with their swords ready for battle.

Pyrrha held her gun in hand while walking around the ship. Nora circled the ship with Ren while Jaune went by himself.

Naruto and Natsu jumped from one cargo containers to another. Takane held her duel guns in hand, however her mind wasn't at focus. She kept thinking about "Illya". She tried searching for her but she couldn't find "Illya" anywhere.

* * *

8:00 am

Still nothing has happened and everyone has relaxed... a bit. They still didn't let their guard down. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well... Takane did see Konno Yuuki flying across the sea but that was it. Takane watched as Yuuki flew across the sea. Yuuki and the sea was probally only 10 cm apart, Takane saw Yuuki put her hand in the sea while flied around the four cargo ships. It looked like she was having fun... but it kinda looked dangerous as well. Yuuki was assigned to guard the Cargo Ship XY3 if Takane wasn't mistaken.

Takane was amazed on how Yuuki could have fun in a situation like this. She hardly knew these people but she already could tell that these people from other worlds were going to be a hand full. It almost made her feel sorry for Jason. Takane snapped out of her daydream when she saw Asuan fly up to Yuuki. From the looks of it Asuna was scolding Yuuki, probally because of how dangerous it was. When Asuna and Yuuki returned back to their ship, Takane quickly returned back to her job.

* * *

9:00 am 

"See anything?" Shinoa asked.

Shinoa and Sinon haven't moved from their spots since 7 o'clock in the morning.

"All clear... for now" Sinon replied.

"..."

It was complete silence throughout the four cargo ships. No one said anything unless it was necessary. The four cargo ships have been filled with complete silence ever since they left the dock.

"I'm bored" Shinoa said in a bored tone.

"Oh NOW you're bored" Sinon said emphasizing on the word "Now".

"I wonder what the others are doing now" Shinoa said. Shinoa's binoculars were now scouting the other ships instead of the sea. Shinoa saw Yuri and Kotori having a deep conversation on the second ship. She saw Tooru, Shido and Otonoshi talking to each other on the Third Ship. Shinoa took a looked at the Fourth Ship that had team MHYA, YMKE and RWBY in it.

"EH?" Shinoa said.

"What's wrong?" Sinon said calmly.

"Yomi's swimming in the ocean" Shinoa replied.

Sinon stood up from her sniper position and took out binoculars of her own. She looked over to the Fourth Ship and sure enough, Yomi was currently in the ocean struggling to stay above water. Despite the cargo ships moving really slowly, the boats are leaving Yomi behind meter by meter.

"If she continues like that, the ships are going to leave her behind" Sinon said who was now worried.

"Umm... I think she's going to drown before that happens" Shinoa said who was just as worried as Sinon. From the looks of it, Yomi was drowning probably because she was panicking.

Sinon and Shinoa were about to go and ask one of the guards to send help. There were guards who circled the ship with guns but not that many. However Shinoa and Sinon felt relieved when they saw Dead using her chains to grabbed Yomi out of the water.

They both sigh in relief before returning to the positions they were in before.

* * *

10:00 am

Naruto's stomach growls loudly and so does Natsu's.

Natsu lets out a groan before saying "When's lunch"

Jaune who just so happened to walk by replied "There going to bring out food at 12:00"

This time it was Naruto's turn to groan. Lunch was still two hours away. "I'm so hungry! Why do we have to wait for so long dattebayo!"

"Didn't you guys have breakfast?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah but that was hours ago" Naruto said.

"Well, nothing can really be done. You'll just have to wait" Jaune said.

* * *

11:00 am

It's been 3 hours and still nothing has happened. No one was complaining, in fact they preferred to have a safe smooth trip... but they knew that wasn't going to happen. Still, some people decided to relax a bit like Nora who just started a conversation saying "This ship looks really cool. I'm surprise we haven't got attack yet. Not that I'm saying I want grimm to attack I'm just saying. I wonder how much metals are in these containers. These containers are huge. OH! I have an idea, if we spot a grimm heading towards the ship, we should make this turtle sound to you know, warn the other. It's perfect since you know, Turtles swim-"

"Nora" Ren said interrupting Nora's sentence.

"Yes" Nora said.

"I don't turtles make a lot of noise" Ren replied.

"Yeah your right... guess we should just stick with the sloth"

* * *

11:55 am

"See anything?" Shinoa asks again still looking through her binoculars.

Sinon just sighed. As a sniper, Sinon has practise patience but it's obvious Shinoa hasn't.

"..."

"There's one. It's at our twelve o'clock heading straight for us" Shinoa says in a serious tone.

At first Sinon thought she was joking. But she realized how wrong she was. Shinoa was true to her word, Sinon saw a water grimm about 100 meters away from them. Sinon's scope was specially designed to see under water, she aimed her gun carefully... and fired. Sinon's sniper made a gunshot sound that echoed throughout all the four ships.

Sinon's bullet went right across the ocean and into the water grimm's head killing it. But as soon as that water grimm died, four other sea serpents appear.

Meanwhile

Natsu and Naruto couldn't wait. They were finally going to get their lunch. Their stomachs have growling forever. But now they were finally able to get some-

Suddenly an alarm went off in all four cargo ships. A voice was heard throughout the ships.

"GRIMM ARE HEADING OUR WAY! ALL MEN, HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Usually Natsu and Naruto would shout in enjoyment for they were finally able to get some action. But they were hungry... but even so, they still decided to fight. Food could wait.

* * *

12:00 pm

Sea Serpents surrounded all four cargo ships. The grimm came in all sizes, some was tiny while others were giant. Team KSYS, TINN and JNPR only worried about the others and wondered if they were going to need help. But they had their own ship to protect first.

The battle ship that came with them had already shot down two giant serpents.

Sinon fired another shot and killed another serpent about 50 meters away from them. Sinon could deal with longe range but was technically defenseless when it came to close range. That's why Shinoa was there.

A serpents head popped out of the water and looked down on the cargo ship. Since it had no arms, the serpent just launched it's own head and attempted to bite Sinon. But before the Serpents' mouth could reach Sinon, Shinoa summoned her scythe and chopped it's head off, the body of the grimm became motionless before falling into the sea and disappearing.

Two more serpents appeared and either side of Sinon and Shinoa. They were smaller then the last one.

"Could you please take care of that one Shi-can!" Shinoa said. Suddenly, Shinoa's demon Shikama appeared our of nowhere. Shikama launched it's claw like blade and killed the serpent on the left. Shikama quickly returned to Shinoa's hand as a Scythe and Shinoa killed the serpent on the right.

While Shinoa killed the serpents that got close, Sinon continued firing from her sniper killing the ones that were far away.

* * *

12:10 Pm

Takane underestimated these duel guns Jason gave her. Not only did they have unlimited ammo but the bullets that came out would go straight threw the serpent's skin.

A serpent tried to get Takane from behind but quickly did a 360 and shot it in the head. Takane's reflexes was on point, guess playing first person shooter games wasn't a waste of time after all. Though Takane had to admit, This was nothing like the first person shooter games. The games she played was more gruesome then what she was witnessing now... but somehow fighting these grimm seemed scarier. Probably because she knew that this was a real life or death situation.

As Takane fought, she wondered about "Illya" and how she was doing. The last time she checked, Ruby-stick wasn't with her.

* * *

12:20 pm

Kirito flyed in the air with his twin swords. His Excalibur in his right hand. Kirito flew towards a serpent and swung his sword downwards on the grimm's face killing. As soon as one was dead Kirito would fly and go for another one.

Yu stood on the deck with his demonic sword in hand. His strategy was simple, let the serpent attack first, dodged and then go for the kill. Yu's speed was inhuman thanks to being a Black Demon series wielder.

"Asura-Kannon!" As Yu yelled this, 10-20 flaming swords appeared and threw themselves at the Grimm killing 5-8.

* * *

12:30 Pm 

_Jaune blocked with his shield and swung his sword at the serpent. Jaune managed another hit on the grimm before it retreated into the water, only for it to pop up back out of the water again. Everyone here had probably killed 10 already, yet here he was struggling with one Serpent. He shoudl've went with Pyrrha or Ren and Nora._

 _The serpent dived it head forwards towards Jaune again. Instead of using his shield, Jaune decided to swing his sword at the grimm. In result, Jaune's sword was knocked out of his hand. Luckily it didn't fall of the ship. But now Jaune was left with only his shield for defence._

 _Suddenly the serpent Jaune was then shot in the head killing it. Jaune looked and saw Pyrrha with her gun in hand._

 _"Thanks" Jaune said._

 _Pyrrha smiled before saying "Let's go"_

* * *

12:40 pm 

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu yelled (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

Natsu's hand lit on fire and he used it to punch a serpent in the face, the gauntlets he was wearing increased the damage burning it to a crisp.

(FLASHBACK)

Natsu stares at the weapon confusingly. He was looking at Shiny Gauntlets. The Gauntlets were painted the same colour as fire. "But I don't need a weapon"

"True, but every Huntsman has a weapon. People would think it's weird if they see you not using a weapon. So I designed these fire-proof gauntlets for you. Made with almost unbreakable iron. However It's only designed to increase the damage of your Fire Dragon's Iron Fist move." Jason replied. "try it on"

"SUGOI!" (Awesome in Japanese) Natsu said staring at the gauntlets with amazement. He was now hyped about trying it on. He grabbed the weapon and put them on. They somehow felt very comfortable for Natsu. It was like he wasn't even wearing them. It felt... normal. Natsu decided to test how "Fire-proof" these were. Natsu made his hand light on fire. The Gauntlets were engulfed in flames... however it seemed unaffected.

"This is Awesome!" Natsu commented.

Naruto stared with stars in his eyes. "DO I GET ONE!"

"You've got those throwing knives don't you?" Jason asked.

Naruto's face immediately fell down in disappointment. "Aww, but... but I want a cool weapon too!"

"Sorry, I can't really think of any weapon that would suit you. Sorry but I won't be giving you one" Jason said. "Unless the reviewers want me to" Jason mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing! Anyways, I got some things to do Bye!" Jason said before disappearing.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Naruto ran across the giant containers in Ninja pose with his arms extended straight out behind his back. He dodged any attack from the grimm while throwing knives at their eyes.

Their strategy was pretty straight forward. Let Naruto's clones distract the grimm while Natsu looked for openings.

Natsu Yelled as his feet start to light on fire. "Karyū no Kagizume!" (Fire Dragon's Claw)

* * *

12:50 pm

 _Nora launched herself in the air by firing a grenade from her weapon. She spinned her hammer before smashing it into the serpent's head killing it._

 _Ren fired bullets from his weapon damaging the serpent which was chasing after him. A couple of bullets landed in the serpents eyes leaving an opening. Ren used the sharp end of his weapon to cut through the serpent, killing it._

 _Suddenly another serpents head popped out of the water from Ren's right and faced Ren. Ren prepared for it. But what he wasn't prepared for what the grimm was going to do. The serpent's tail popped out at Ren's left. The serpent swinging it's tail at Ren. Ren's weapon was knocked out of his hands so now he was defenseless._

 _The serpent threw it's head at Ren attempting to bite him. Ren instantly used his Aura. He focus his Aura into his hands. The serpents teeth clashed with Ren's hands but the teeth did not penetrate Ren's skin. Ren's hand was now glowing a bright pink, but he struggled to hang on._

 _Nora took this opportunity. Again she launched herself into the air using her grenade launcher. As she was in the air, she did a front flip before bashing her hammer into the serpent that was attacking Ren._

 _Ren immediately got up after falling down and prepared for the next attack._

* * *

1:00 pm

It has been an hour and chaos is still raging through all the four cargo ships. Again Team KSYS, TINN and JNPR really wanted to know how the others were doing but they were too busy concentrating on their own ship.

Suddenly, A giant head of a serpent popped out the water. The biggest on they have seen so far. The serpent's tail popped out the other side of the boat. It's tail wrapped itself around the ship 5 times before reaching the end on the tail. The Serpent roared and it's tail started crushing the ship. The battle ship fired at the giant serpent damaging it but the giant serpent didn't stop.

Team KSYS, TINN and JNPR were spreaded out on the ship. But they could see the giant serpent wrapping it's tail around the ship they were on. The ship they were on was not currently receiving heavy damage.

All Huntsmen and Huntresses in training aimed for the giant serpent. Takane fired from his guns, Pyrrha and Ren fired from their weapons, Nora swung her hammer downwards at the tail, Jaune and Kirito swung their swords, Sinon fired from her sniper hitting it in the eye.

"SHIKAMA!"

"ASURA-KANNON!"

Yu and Shinoa used their demonic weapons hitting the giant creature in multiple places.

Naruto and Natsu both jumped in the air and aimed their fist at the head of the giant serpent's head.

"Karyū no Tekken!" "Rasengan!" Natsu and Naruto both yelled at the same time. Naruto's fist holding his Rasengan and Natsu's flamming fist were side by side. Their fists hit the monster at the same time landing a critical hit on the head

All the other attacks landed hits damaging the other parts on the serpent's body. The giant sea snake screamed in pain before disappearing into the ocean.

They wasted no time celebrating. They quickly returned to take care of the other grimm. As Takane fought, she noticed something that made his stomach feel sick. There was another giant serpent bigger then the one they just fought, the serpent was wrapping its tail around Cargo Ship XY4 and crushing it.

Takane didn't know what to do. What could she do? At that rate, the fourth ship will be destroyed. Suddenly, Takane saw someone with a burning eye sprint across the ship. Takane couldn't see that much because of the distance between the ships. But from what she could tell, someone summoned a large weapon and chopped off the head on the giant serpent's head.

"SUGOI!" Takane said. The giant sea snake was defeated by only one person when it took the work of Team TINN, KSYS and JNPR to defeat the other giant sea snake.

* * *

3:00 pm 

The chaos continued for another 2 hours for the grimm wouldn't leave them along. But after 2 hours of firing, fighting, swinging, dodging, blocking and punching. Everything became calm and all nearby Grimm had either been eliminated or had retreated.

Everyone was panting greatly. Some had to sit down while others fell on the floor. None of them realized how tired they were until the battle actually ended. They had been fighting non stop for 3 hours straight.

Everyone knew this mission was going to be hard. But they didn't expect it to be this crazy. It hasn't been one day yet and already they have witnessed a horde of grimm.

Their ship was pretty damaged but apparently the Cargo Ship XY4 suffered more damage. Cargo ships XY2 and XY3 seemed to be fine compared to the Cargo Ships XY1 and XY4. It made everyone ask how they were going to survive the next attack, and the next one, and the one after that.

* * *

3:30 pm

Everyone rested for half an hour before going back to their own positions.

Yu looked out at the ocean. The ocean seemed peaceful now. It made Yu think about how he even got here. One day he was in a messed up world fighting vampires and now suddenly his here. All of this, the adventures his been on, the friends his made still seems unbelievable. It's all seemed too fantasy like, yet here he was going on adventures, making friends from other worlds.

Suddenly, Yu felt an unfamiliar presence behind him. Yu immediately grabbed out his sword, turned around and pointed his sword.

The two of them froze. The tip of Yu's sword was a cm away from Illyasviel's neck.

Yu quickly put away his sword and said "Illya?" he said not sure if he got the name right "What were you doing?"

"OH! Umm, I was..." Illyasviel thought really hard "Oh Yeah!" Illyasviel yelled like she had just remembered. "I was told to hand out lunch" Illyasviel quickly hid the object that was in her left hand and put out her right hand revealing Yu's lunch.

Yu raised an eyebrow. He still took the lunch and said "Arigato!"

"it's no problem" Illyasviel said nervously. She turned around and started walking.

Illyasviel didn't even walk 5 steps before Yu asked another question. "I didn't see you when the ship was attacked" Yu asked. Now that Yu thought about it, he didn't see anyone when the ship was attack. But he couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Oh umm I was fighting on the other side the ship" Illyasviel replied nervously.

It was a good point. The ship was pretty big. Yu then sensed Illyasviel's nervousness. Yu sighed, he had forgot that "Illya" was still a child an that Yu was probally scaring the kid. She was probally just nervous about going up to strangers. Yu did point a sword at her after all.

"Well, stay safe out there" Yu said finally.

"I will" Illyasviel said before walking away.

* * *

3:40 pm

Natsu and Naruto stared at their lunch. Bread and water.

"Thats it?" Naruto and Natsu asked.

"The food supply was pretty messed up after the attack. So this is all your going to get. They said they'll fix the problem by dinner though" Illyasviel replied.

Natsu and Naruto just stared at their food. They had just fought off a Grimm horde and this is what they get afterwards. They still ate the bread though, well... I say ate... it was more like they devoured their lunch.

After Naruto and Natsu ate, there stomachs growled. The food seemed to be enough for Takane though. She slowly ate her bread bit by bit. She was too busy thinking about "Illya" to be thinking about hunger.

She wasn't acting differently though. She was still the same shy and nervous kid that Takane knew. Yet, something about her seemed different. Takane couldn't explain her feelings.

* * *

3:50 pm 

"Hey Kirito" Shinoa said casually walking up to him.

"Oh hey" Kirito said. Kirito currently had his hand on his ear trying to adjust something.

"Whatcha doing?" Shinoa asked out of curiosity.

"Trying to contact Mato with the ear colink they gave us. Each leader was giving one." Kirito replied.

"Oh I see" Shinoa said. She didn't even need to ask why, Mato's ship was the one most damaged. To believe that they've only suffered one attack.

Kirito was finally able to contact Mato.

 _"Mato? Mato? Can you hear?" Kirito spoke in english for people like Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and CRDL might be listening as well._

 _"Kirito?" Mato said threw the comlink almost surprised "Yeah I can hear you. What's up?"_

 _"How's things going over there? Are you okay? I heard about the damage. Was anyone Injured?" Kirito asked calmly_

 _"Oh were fine. The ship is still working fine despite the damage. However it would've been worst if it weren't for Rock. Thanks for asking though, how about you guys?" Mato asked._

 _"Were fine as well. Although that grimm attack was pretty big huh" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, And it was only the first attack" Mato replied._

 _"HEY MATO! CAN YOU HEAR ME" Shinoa yelled into Kirito's ear._

 _"Oh hey Shinoa. I don't think I need the ear comlinks to hear you" Mato joked. "Oh umm Kirito. Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Yeah, What is it?" Kirito asked._

 _"Are we allowed to move in between the ships?" Mato asked._

 _Kirito thought about this "No, we were told to stay in our ships as an order. The only person who's allowed to do that is Professor Oobleck... Why you ask?"_

 _"You see, Yuuki came to our ship to chat" Mato said._

 _"Really?" Kirito asked. He wasn't really surprise though._

 _"I'm just saying, she's headed towards you" Mato said._

 _Before Kirito could reply a familiar voice entered. "Hey Kirito-san"_

 _Kirito almost jumped "Yuuki?!"_

 _Yuuki was currently in the air above water right in front of Kirito and Shinoa who were standing on the ship._

 _"Yuuki, your not allowed to fly around like that" Kirito said._

 _"Aww, that's exactly what Asuna said" Yuuki replied._

 _"Aren't you tired?" Kirito asked. "And what are the others doing?"_

 _"Eating, walking, talking you know, the usual" Yuuki replied._

 _"Same here" Mato said answering Kirito's question before he could even ask._

 _Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation. "You guys seem like you're having fun" Yuri spoke who was currently in Cargo Ship XY2_

 _"Hey Yuri" Yuuki said who also had an ear comlink since she was the leader of team KNOL._

 _Mato asked took this opportunity to ask "How are you guys going?"_

 _"You mean besides the fact Plutia is scaring team CRDL to death... Yeah were fine" Yuri replied. "Well, I did break my leg and a couple of bones"_

 _"Ouch!" Mato said._

 _"Your not planning on shooting yourself again are you?" Kirito asked._

 _"..."_

 _"Maybe" Yuri said. Kirito couldn't see Yuri but from her tone of voice, Kirito could tell Yuri was smiling innocently._

 _"Wait, What do you mean by Again?" Yuuki asked who was currently curious now._

 _"Is team CRDL even helping?" Shinoa asked completely ignoring Yuuki's question._

 _"If I think about... There completly useless." Yuri said casually._

 _Cardin's voice was heard in the background "HEY! I heard that!"_

 _Mato laughed nervously before saying "Yeah, I think we should just return to our jobs"_

 _Everyone agreed, even Yuuki._

 _The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. There was another attack of grimm from 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm but it much smaller then the last one. Sometimes one or two serpents would attack but they was easy to deal with. They were only dangerous in numbers and sizes. However nothing interesting happened after that. As said, dinner was a bit better then lunch. A small plate of Mash potatoes and chicken was given to each member._

 _After that most people went to sleep._

* * *

10:30 pm 

The broken moon was in the sky and everyone was happily sleeping. Of course. Their mission was still to guard the ships so one person from each ship needed to stay up late and take the night shift for a certain amount of time. The only people who were currently awake were Shinoa, Ren and Takane.

Takane thought this was kinda strange. Usually she would go straight to sleep, after all. She used to have this illness that would cause her to fall asleep more often. Yet, here she was taking the night shift. This time, Takane thought about something else. Black Konoha, who otherwise known as snake of clearing eyes. How was he alive. She remembered seeing him disappear from reality. She and her friends defeated him. So why was he here. Takane grew scared, she remembered seeing Black Konoha almost killing her friends and she wasn't able to do anything. Takane looked at the guns Jason gave her, maybe this time Takane would be able to do something.

Meanwhile

Shinoa is currently talking. If you saw her from a far you would've thought she was talking to herself. She was actually talking to Shikama. Shinoa and Shikama would take to each a lot. Mostly about pointless things like favourite food, colour, hobby and stuff like that. Shinoa and Shikama continued to talk about pointless unrelated subjects when suddenly Shikama said

"Behind you"

Shinoa immediately turned around only to see Illyasviel with her hand 10 cms away from Shinoa's neck. When Shinoa turned around, Illyasviel immediately put away the small object that was in her left hand and stepped back.

"Illya? Aren't you suppose to be asleep. I thought Takane was taking the night shift" Shinoa asked. Well, Shinoa was actually more curious at the fact that "Illya" was able to sneak up behind her without her noticing.

"Umm... I... You see... I really need to go to the bathroom" Illyasviel said.

Shinoa raised an eyebrow. "Right" Shinoa said sarcastically with a serious expression on.

Illyasviel was taken back by this. She never saw Shinoa with a serious expression before. "Yeah, the bathroom. I'm kinda lost. It's hard to nevigate through this ship when it's dark"

Shinoa wanted to ask more questions but it was very late at night right now. Shinoa pointed the directions to the bathroom and decided she would ask tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY) Day 2

6:00 am 

_"GUYS WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Jaune yelled._

 _Nora groaned "Just five more minutes"_

 _"COME ON! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG"_

 _Outside_

 _Everyone rushed outside. Team KSYS, TINN and JNPR._

 _There was a fog... a thick fog at that. The Fog covered the four Cargo ships in a heavy mist. You couldn't even see the sun anymore._

 _"Where did this come from?" Nora asked._

 _Kirito quickly checked the ear comlinks if they were still working. To his relief, they stilled worked and he confirmed that the others were fine._

 _You could barely see the outline of the other ships so it was hard to tell if they were okay._

 _Meanwhile. There is a room filled with 5-10 people. Everyone was on a computer furiously typing. The captain is currently frustrated._

 _"Can someone please tell me where this Fog came from" The captain yelled._

 _They were people pressing buttons, small switched and looking at the radar. Everyone was trying to find out the source of this fog. This was the room that controlled the ship._

 _"We don't know captain. It just came out of nowhere" said a random person._

 _The captain growled in frustration. "Someone contact Vale"_

 _Immediately someone started pressing buttons on a screen... after a while the person stopped and looked back in horror.  
_

 _"Well" The captain said waiting for an answer._

 _"We can't"_

 _"What do you mean we can't" The captain asked._

 _"Captain" The person spoke, anxiety was building up every second. "We can't contact Vale... We've lost all communications"_

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1** (TINN, KSYS and JNPR)

* * *

 **Team TINN** (Pronounced Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

* * *

 **Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

* * *

 **Team JNPR** (Team Juniper)

 **J** aune Arc (RWBY)

 **N** ora Valkyrie (RWBY)

 **P** yrrha Nikos (RWBY)

Lie **R** en (RWBY)

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 20! Not much to say in this one other then Thank you for reading. I was able to post on the weekend just like how I promised. However, it was difficult. Homework isn't decreasing and I just love to procrastinate... I forgot what else I was going to say. I keep rushing the endings of each chapter.**

 **I can't really think of any names for the cargo ships so I'll be calling them The First Ship, The Second Ship and so on. If you have any ideas about this then please do tell me.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any problems with this chapter please review and I'll try make it right. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 18/02/2017**


	21. Chapter 21: Cargo Ship XY2

**A/N Chapter 21! yay! Anyway,** **some of you are wondering how Yomi almost ended up drowning in the ocean. Don't worry, your question will be answered... in chapter 23. :)**

 **Also of some of you are saying yes to "Naruto should get a weapon". So I will be giving naruto his weapon in the next Arch since this arch has already began. I'll give Naruto his weapon in the next arch. I think I'll use tendaysromeo's idea. Because I like the idea of Naruto replacing Happy. You since, Naruto's twelve and Natsu's 14-17.**

 **Thank you Narcosis Ouroboros for favoriting this story and thank you** **jayofgrey for favoriting and following this story** **. Thank you tendaysromeo, bast234, RaiseDaDragz, someonestupED, XY Kid, 9feetnerd, xiodan56, ShadowRealm, Marcus the Kane, JohnAwake, freebyte, damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **RaiseDaDragz: "Normal" You say, oh just you wait until chapter 24... (Smiles evilly) Because you're in for a treat of normal, (Evil laughing in the background)**

 **bast234: Oh, that is sad. Okay, I could do that. But the question now is how is Naruto going to open up to Takane and tell her his past... actually, forget I said that question, I just thought of an idea.**

 **XY Kid: Thank you so much for thinking of a name for the ship. I'm going to use them straight way. Yes, thinking of XY1, XY2, XY3 and so on was really clever. At first I thought you got the idea from the game "Pokemon X and Y" but then I realized something... your name XY Kid. ****Don't worry, I'll still going to use them because first, it sounds way better then "The First Ship", "The Second Ship" and so on. Secondly, I think it would be cool to name the ships after one of my reviewers. So again, thank you so much for thinking of that idea, I really appreciated.  
**

 **damnlastwords: I actually already did check out your stories once and was planning to read them. But don't know if I should, since I've never heard of Ed,Edd nEddy and Saki. I've heard of My little pony since my little sister loves to watch it, But I've never watched it myself.**

 **I think that's all I have to say for this A/N. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for "Jason"... and "Jack"**

* * *

 _xxxIxxSxxANYxxOxNExxxOUTxxxxxTHExxREx_

 _CAxxxxNxxxYOxxUxxxHExxARxxxxENExxMYxxxHAxSxxBLOxxCKxxCOMxxUNIxxCAxxTION_

 _xPxxLExxxASExxHxxExLPxxxUNKOWNxxxxCREAxxxTURES_

 _MxxxOxRExxDANxxxGExxxROUSxxxxTHxxxENxxxGRIMM._

 _xxNxxOxxESxxxCAxxPxxE_

 _xGxxxIxxxANxxxxTxxxHxxUxxMA_

 _xxSxxHAxxDxxOw_

 _AxxRxxMeDxxxDxxIGxxITxxxIAxLxxxMxxONxxSTxxER_

 _A loud banging noise was heard from a direction. The captain seemed more scared now._

NxxxOxxxHxxOPExxxENxxGINxESxxBRxxOxxKE

 _MOSTxxOxFxxxxCxxRExxWxxALxxREAxxDxxYxxxDEAD_

 _The captain was now terrified. Then, a loud roar was heard. The holographic captain looked behind himself. Suddenly, the message became clear and it was easier to tell what the captain was saying. He was panicking and breathing really heavily._

 _"To anyone who is watching this. STAY AWAY! or they'll-"_

 _The last thing that was heard was the screams of the captain._

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office** (5:00am. One hour before the departure of the four cargo ships)

The sun was just rising bringing light into the office. Vale was clearly from the giant window and the sun's light went straight through. Light shined over the papers and files that were on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin turned off his lantern and drank from his cup of coffee. His waking kane was leaned against the side of of the table and he was currently listening to the distress call, trying to make sense of what the captain was trying to say.

There was too much static to tell what he was saying. But one thing was clear, there is something out there something out there more dangerous then grimm. Ozpin debated with himself whether he made the right choice. Honestly he would've have disagreed to this idea considering some of them were kids like Yoshino and Illya. It was actually Jason's idea to send them.

If you think about it, it kinda made sense. The students at this academy are trained to fight all different kinds of Grimm, so if any hostiles appear other then grimm then the Huntresses and huntsmen would be at a great disadvantage. However, Mato and the others weren't trained to attack grimm at first. All of them come from different worlds, which means most of them are already trained to deal with any hostiles that comes in their way. They treated Grimm like how they would usually treat a hostile from their world.

They were the perfect candidates for the mission. However, Ozpin couldn't help but feel worried. Jason said they would be fine but Jason himself was a mystery. Ozpin knew a lot about him but at the same time there was a lot of things about Jason that remained a mystery. His behaviour was... odd. He volunteered to participate in the other mission but for some reason didn't want to participate in this mission. Ozpin wondered about what Jason might be doing right now.

All Ozpin could do was sit there and think about the situation.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2** (KNPY, SKYJ and CRDL)

The boat started moving. The ship didn't move that fast probally because of the amount of weight that the ship was carrying. Still, they started moving. The ocean was calm and clear. Birds flew over the ships in a triangle shape and seagulls were clearly visible on the beach. Everyone watched as the picture of Vale got smaller and smaller, little by little.

"Do you think we'll be okay" Kotori asked.

"Who knows." Yuri replied. Yuri looked out at the sea leaning on the iron bars, the only thing separating Yuri from the ocean. "We just have to hope for the best"

Yoshino and Julie remained quiet. They seemed too shy to participate in the serious topic. Neptune would've made a joke but looking at the serious expressions on Yuri and Kotori's face, she realized that this wasn't the time... Plutia on the other hand was half awake. They woke up at 5:30 am this morning, she was annoyed that she had to wake up early but was too sleepy to get angry.

* * *

7:00 am

It's been one hour and nothing has happened. The boat continues to sail across the sea. The four boats sailed in a diamond shape with the battle ship sailing behind. It's already been an hour and yet everyone is still on guard. No one relaxed, everyone was tensed and was ready to battle at any moment. Professor Oobleck was on the fourth ship and said he would change ships from day to day. Kotori circled the ship holding Yoshino's hand to calm down her anxiety. Yuri circled the ship with Kanade and Julie went with Saturn. To no one's surprise, Plutia had fallen asleep so Neptune had to carry her to their tiny rooms and lay her in bed, Neptune stayed with Plutia. Team CRDL, who was unaware of Plutia sleeping tried really hard to make sure they always stayed on the opposite side of the ship away from Plutia.

The cargo filled 80 percent of the boat. The blue giant containers was all over the ship leaving little room to walk in. There were pathways on the edge of the ship that you could walk through. You could also walk in between the giant containers but that was only if you weren't claustrophobic. However, if you could jump high or fly. You could walk on top of the giant containers giving you a clear view of the ocean and the other cargo ship

From the top you could see a little room with a big open window where you could see people through it. Probably the room where they drive the ship.

Yuri walked around with a M4A4 in her hands. Wherever Yuri went, Kanade followed. Yuri scouted the ship as she continued to think about how the others are doing. Each leader was given an ear-comlink so they could contact each other, Yuri wanted to use it but it was too early for that.

* * *

8:00 am

Still nothing has happened and everyone has relaxed... a bit. They still didn't let their guard down.

And then Saturn and Julie saw the last thing they thought they would see. Yuuki. They watched as Yuuki flew across the sea. Yuuki and the sea was probally only 10 cm apart, Julie saw Yuuki put her hand in the sea while she flied around the four cargo ships. It looked like she was having fun... but wasn't Yuuki suppose to be guarding Cargo Ship XY3.

"Is that safe?" Saturn asked.

Julie just shrugged telling her that she didn't know.

Julie and Saturn hardly knew Yuuki but they could already tell that she was going to be a hand full. Saturn then saw Asuan fly up to Yuuki. From the looks of it Asuna was scolding Yuuki. Poor Yuuki, Saturn thought. When Asuna and Yuuki returned back to their ship, Saturn and Julie quickly returned back to her job.

* * *

9:00 am

Yuri and Kotori walked through the edge of the ship having a deep conversation right next to the ocean.

Kotori then felt a pair of eyes watching them. "Is it just me or are we being watched?"

Yuri just shrugged "Don't know, could be someone from the other ship using binoculars or something."

Kotori decided to listen to Yuri and ignored the feeling. "Anyways" Yuri continued the conversation they were having "What's your opinion?" Yuri asked.

"I feel like we've talked about this a hundred times" Kotori said. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. At first, I did have my suspicions but now... I don't know"

"So you trust him?" Yuri asked.

There was a moment of silence before Kotori spoke again "Like I said, before I didn't entirely trust Jason, his motives just seemed too...too-"

"Too good to be true" Yuri finished Kotori's sentence.

"Yeah"

"..."

Yuri looked at the ocean before looking back at Kotori "What changed your mind?"

"It's hard to trust him since so much about him remains unknown. But... I hate to admit it but if it weren't for Jason, Yoshino would've been dead by now even though she's a spirit and not human. I don't think anyone could've survived that attack." Kotori replied.

"Except for Jason" Yuri pointed out.

Kotori stopped walking for a moment. She hadn't thought of that. Despite the giant bloody wound that was once visible on Jason's body, Jason survived the Skull reaper's attack which was close to impossible. Heck, he was even able to smile after that. It was at this moment Kotori thought, Jason was definitely not a normal human being... but then, what is he. It just made Kotori more curious and she could tell Yuri felt the same.

"I wonder what his doing right now" Yuri said.

Kotori wondered the same thing. Jason was more then happy to participate in the other mission but he was no where to be seen today. No one has seen Jason since yesterday.

Yuri and Kotori were so deep into their conversation that they completely forgot that Yoshino and Kanade were right there listening to every word. They didn't want to say anything though, they didn't want to disturb them.

Then, Yoshinon the puppet tapped Yoshino on the cheek.

"What is it Yoshinon?" Yoshino whispered.

Yoshinon only replied by pointing at one direction. Yoshino looked over to where Yoshinon pointed to and her eyes widened. Yoshino saw Yomi in the ocean... drowning. Kanade followed Yoshino's gazed and then felt puzzled. Kanade and Yoshino looked at each other. They didn't know to do, Should they get help? Yoshino grew worried while Kanade just wondered how Yomi ended up in the ocean in the first place. Yoshino and Kanade looked at Kotori and Yuri who were still having a serious conversation. Yoshino was too shy, Kanade wasn't good at communicating and neither of them wanted to disturbed Yuri and Kotori.

A wave of relief hit Yoshino when she saw Dead pulling Yomi out of the water using her chains. Yoshino remembered Dead, in her previous mission Yoshino was in a group with Rock, Yu and Dead. She learned a lot of things about Dead and rock that day. At first Yoshino saw Dead as some sort of mean devil. But now, in a way she kinda looked up to Dead and Rock like how she looked up to Yoshinon. Brave, strong and... kind-hearted. Seeing Dead with Yomi only encouraged that feeling.

Yoshino wished she could be like them. Yoshino was anything but brave.

* * *

10:00 am 

Saturn and Julie walked across the edge of the ship, a different side from where Yuri and Kotori was. As they walked, Saturn noticed Julie staring at Ship XY3. Saturn quickly caught on to what Julie was thinking about.

"His THAT important to you huh?" Saturn asked.

"Ja" Julie replied.

"..."

"You should stop worrying" Saturn said

Julie just looked at Saturn with confusion. "Tooru or whatever his name is, he'll be fine. I've seen him in battle, you should start worrying about yourself. I'm sure pretty sure that's what Tooru would've said... Besides, his got that Levi dude with him".

Julie didn't say anything. There was really nothing to say. Those words really comforted her which Saturn noticed. Saturn felt proud of herself for she wasn't really good when it came to comforting people. But her words worked for Julie which is saying something.

"Well, we should start walking again" Saturn said.

"Ja"

* * *

11:00 am

The four of them. Kotori, Yuri, Yoshino and Kanade walked across the ship. The serious conversation had calm down and they were now talking about casual things. As they talked, they heard a loud growl.

Kotori and Yuri turned around and got ready for battle, only to find nothing was there. It took everyone a second to release where the sound was coming from. Kanade looked down and put her hand over her stomach. Despite the embarrassment, Kanade's neutral expression stayed the same.

Yuri just smiled "Don't worry. There handing out food at 12 which is only like half an hour away"

"One hour" Kotori corrected.

Yoshinon just laughed "Hehehe If you like, you can go to Ship XY3 and eat Oto- "

Yoshino covered Yoshinon's mouth before it could finish it's sentence.

"I wonder what's Neptune doing right now" Yuri said out of curiosity.

* * *

11:55 am

Silence continued to fill the cargo ships. Nothing has happen since they left the dock. Neptune was bored. Neptune groaned before saying "It's been like hundred years! When is something interesting going to happen." Neptune complained like a little child. Plutia just continued sleeping. Neptune was technically talking to herself at this point.

It was really hot in the room so Neptune tried leaving the door open to let some air in. But it really didn't do anything.

"..." There was a long moment of silence. Well, it was always silent but Neptune just layed on the floor, contemplating about what has happened so far. Falling from the sky, going to school, saving mato, going on missions, seeing nepgear. This wasn't the first time Neptune ended up in another dimension, by now she's grown used to it.

Then, Neptune lost her patience and yelled again "When is something Interesting going to happen."

As soon as Neptune said that, a gunshot echoed throughout all the four ships. Neptune had been so used to silence that the gunshot basically jump scared. The gunshot sounded like it came from Ship XY1.

Plutia opened her eyes slowly still half asleep. She looked annoyed.

Right after the gunshot an alarm was heard throughout the ships. An alarm that went BEEEEEEEEEP!...BEEEEEEEP!...BEEEEEEEP!

The alarm was extra loud since Neptune and Plutia were inside. A voice was heard through the speakers.

"GRIMM ARE HEADING OUR WAY! ALL MEN, HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Neptune gulped... Neptune was scared, but not because Grimm were coming. It was because the person behind Neptune was now releasing a very intense aura.

Neptune slowly turned around and looked at Plutia. To say she was "annoyed' would probally be a understatement, no she was angry... really angry.

Plutia tightened the grip on her share crystal.

* * *

12:00 pm

Sea Serpents surrounded all four cargo ships. The grimm came in all sizes, some was tiny while others were giant. Team KNPY, SKYJ and CRDL all prepared for battle. They were all spreaded across the ship equally and thought it would be safer if they went in pairs. Yuri went with Kanade, Kotori went with Yoshino, Julie went with Saturn, Neptune followed Iris Heart and Team CRDL stayed together. At this moment, every other thought was forgotten. Everyone was now focused on protecting the ship.

The battle ship that came with them had already shot down two giant serpents.

Yuri changed her weapon into a MAG-7. From the looks of it, a shotgun seemed to be the wisest choice. These Sea Serpents could dive in and out of the water which meant you had to kill them in one shot, otherwise they could easily dive in the water for cover.

The situation proved difficult for Kanade since her Hand Sonic was a melee weapon. Come to think of it, Kanade's special abilities were mostly focused on defense which is why it was named "Guard skill". They were never designed for offensive. However, Yuri used this to her advantage.

A sea serpent, about average size, poped it's head out of the water. It stared at Kanade and roared before charging head-forward like a bull. But before the serpent could reached Kanade-

"Guard-Skill: Distortion"

A force field appeared around and Kanade and the sea serpent crashed it's head into it. Yuri took this chance for she saw a wide opening. She aimed her shotgun and shot it in the head killing it in one shot. Yuri and Kanade wasted no time celebrating for they moved straight into the next grimm.

* * *

12:10 pm

Yoshino pulled back her bow. The bow that Yoshino and Yoshinon still hasn't grown used to. Yoshino was probably never going to get used to any weapon since she prefered not attack. However, she was fine as long as she didn't have to used it against people, there hasn't really been a time where Yoshino had to use it against people for it was mostly grimm she was shooting. But she still didn't like weapons, at least the bow matched her Astral Dress.

Yoshinon held the bow as Yoshino pulled back the bow. A arrow magically appeared in her hand and she used her spirit mana to freeze the arrow turning it into a frozen arrow.

Yoshino shot the arrow at the grimm. The arrow landed on the serpent's tail even though she aimed for the head. The sea serpent roared, the arrow dealt damage but not enough to kill it.

However, when the arrow hit the tail. Everywhere around the arrow i radius starting freezing trapping the sea serpent in place.

But that did not stop the serpent from charging at Yoshino.

Yoshino fell backwards to the ground from fear and braced for impact. But before the serpent reached Yoshino, Kotori grabbed her axe and chopped the grimm's head off.

When Yoshino opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kotori extending her hand.

"You alright?" Kotori asked

Yoshino nodded who was filled with relief.

"I think you should take cover where it's safe, it's too dangerous here" Kotori didn't looked angry or upset... She looked worried and concerned.

But Yoshino shook her head. At tempting as it sound, she didn't want to run to somewhere safe knowing that her precious friends were fighting for their lives. Yoshino couldn't be brave... but if she can help her friends then that was what she was going to do.

* * *

12:20 pm

The sea serpent charged at Julie trying to bite her. But Julie was too fast, for speed and agility was her specialty. Everytime she dodged an attack, the grimm would be left wide open for an attack. Julie swung her twin swords at the Grimm's head killing it. As soon as one was dead, Julie moved on to the next.

The orbs on Saturn's twin wands turned green. Suddenly the three sea serpents were covered in vines slowly crushing them. Two of them were crushed to death but the last one manage to break free and charged at Saturn.

Saturn prepared herself, but before Saturn could do anything Julie came out of nowhere, jumped in the air and then jabbed her two swords into the Serpent's head killing it.

"I had that" Saturn said who refused to let go of her pride.

* * *

12:30 pm

Russel dodged an attack from the serpent and mange to jab one of hers daggers into the tail before it dived back into the water. The same serpent popped it's head on the opposite side of the ship and attacked Dove.

The serpent opened it's mouth showing Dove it's sharp teeth. Dove and Sky blocked the serpent's attack, Dove using his sword and Sky using his axe.

As the serpent's mouth was wrestling with Dove and Sky. Cardin jumped and smashed his mace into the Serpent's head killing it.

They all rejoiced and celebrated, Shouting in triumph like they just won a war. They finally killed their first Grimm.

Suddenly four more Sea Serpents, three times bigger than the one they just killed, showed up. They were surrounded, Team CRDL raised their weapons in defense, their hands shaking.

One on the serpent dived it's head towards the team CRDL. The four of them barely managed to dodged, the grimm's head crashed into the iron deck of the ship causing the ship to shake.

As Cardin was trying to keep his balance, one of the other sea serpent wrapped it's tail around Cardin preventing him from breathing. The Sea Serpent opened it's mouth and attempted to eat Cardin while he was struggling to breathe.

But before that could happen, the head of the Serpent was chopped off. The lifeless body of the grimm dropped Cardin and he landed back on the ship with a THUMP! Team CRDL looked and saw real horror. CRDL didn't care about the Grimm anymore, they just wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" Iris Heart said turning her sword into a whip. Iris Heart charged at the remaining Grimm as Neptune just watched. Within 10 second, the other three serpents that were attacking Team CRDL were already dead.

* * *

12:40 pm

Neptune just watched as Iris Heart demolished the grimm. Team CRDL were already gone, they didn't even bother to say thank you. Neptune took out her HDD weapon, a sword, she found this really useful because now she didn't have to transform in order to use her weapon. Neptune only transformed unless things looked bad for her. Of course, Plutia had other plans.

Neptune wanted to help. But everytime she went to kill one of the Serpents, Iris Heart would beat her to it. So Neptune just watched.

* * *

12:50 pm

By then Yuri had already changed positions. She found it more useful to stand on one of the giant containers and shoot the grimm with a sniper rifle, Yuri asked Kanade to fly her up to one of the containers and Yuri turned her weapon into a SSG 08.

Yuri could see everything from here. From the looks of it, the other ships were doing fine. Yuri shoot the grimm with her sniper rifle while Kanade defended her defenseless position. Yuri saw Sinon and Shinoa doing the same thing, she understood why. Not only could you see Grimm coming from a distance, you could also see how the other ships were managing, but Yuri had no time for that for she was focus on protecting the ship she was ordered to.

* * *

1:00 pm

Kotori and Yoshino to run across the ship killing Grimm along the way. Everything was going smoothly on their ship. Their ship hadn't been damage that badly although Kotori couldn't say the same for the other ships.

Kotori then saw a Giant Serpent warp it's tail around the Ship XY1. The tail was able to wrapped itself around the ship 5 times before reaching the end. Kotori saw that ship XY4 was having the same problem.

Kotori now had three choices. First choice, disobey orders and fly to the other ships to help them. Second choice, continue to follow orders and hope her comrades will deal with it. Third choice, turn her axe into a cannon and fire at the giant serpent.

Option three was out of the question, yes she would kill the giant sea serpent but it would damage the ship during the process. Kotori wanted to pick the first option but at the same time, she could get in trouble for disobeying orders.

Then, before Kotori could make a decision. The giant serpent attacking Ship XY1 was killed by Team TINN, KSYS and JNPR. Right after that, Kotori saw someone summon a giant weapon and chopped off the head of the Giant Sea Serpent that was attacking Ship XY4.

Kotori should've never doubted them. She remembered that her comrades were more then capable to take care of themselves. Kotori quickly returned to her job which was protecting her own ship.

* * *

3:00 pm

The chaos continued for another 2 hours for the grimm wouldn't leave them along. But after 2 hours of firing, fighting, swinging, dodging, blocking and punching. Everything became calm and all nearby Grimm had either been eliminated or had retreated.

Everyone was panting greatly. Some had to sit down while others fell on the floor. None of them realized how tired they were until the battle actually ended. They had been fighting non stop for 3 hours straight.

Everyone knew this mission was going to be hard. But they didn't expect it to be this crazy. It hasn't been one day yet and already they have witnessed a horde of grimm.

Their ship was pretty damaged but apparently the Ship XY4 suffered more damage. The Ship XY2 and XY3 seemed fine compared to the XY1 and XY4. It made everyone wonder how they were going to survive the next attack, and the next one, and the one after that.

* * *

3:30 pm

Kotori was still exhausted. For three hours, she has been juggling between killing Grimm and protecting Yoshino. She didn't tell Yoshino for she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Kotori sat down and looked at the ocean. Her eyes then went from looking at the ocean to looking at the other ships. Cargo Ship XY1 and XY4 were pretty damaged, it was amazing how it was still operational after what it just went through.

Then, Kotori's eyes widen. Despite her exhaustion, she stood up. Yoshino noticed and asked. "What's wrong Kotori-san"

Kotori was about to answer but decided not to. She sat back down and said "It's nothing". Yoshino didn't believe it but didn't want to push her since everyone was tired. Kotori placed her hand over her forehead. Kotori could've sworn she saw Kurumi, but then again she might be hallucinating because of her fatigue. Kurumi couldn't be here... right?

* * *

3:40 pm

Neptune sighed in relief. Those three hours of killing Grimm was able to calm Plutia down. Plutia fell asleep as soon as transformed back and now here she was watching Plutia sleep again.

Neptune was tired at all. She didn't really do anything during the attack mostly she was scared of Sadie. Neptune's stomach growled, the bread and water that they were given for lunch wasn't enough.

Neptune just sighed. She didn't have anything else to do and there was no way they were going to be attacked again after what just happened. She thought might aswell go to sleep as well.

Neptune moved to plutia's bed and laid herself next to plutia. As soon as Neptune entered the bed, Plutia placed her arms around Neptune and hugged her with her head leaning on Neptune's neck. Plutia was still asleep of course, but when Neptune came it Plutia gently started smiling in her sleep. This wasn't weird for Neptune, in fact she was used to it. They would always sleep like this everytime Plutia came over to her world. They would sleep on the same bed in each others arms like what they were doing now.

Neptune somehow felt her eyes getting drowsy sleeping like this. It was like Plutia's sleepiness was spreading onto her. Then again, Neptune was always the type of person who only like to play games, eat pudding and sleep. Never wanting to do work. Neptune slowly closed her eyes and slept with Plutia still leaning her head against Neptune's neck.

They stayed like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

3:50 pm

Yuri and Kanade just sat down eating their Bread and drinking their water that was given to them for lunch. They ate slowly for whatever reason, despite their hunger the battle had technically ruined their appetite.

It was silence between Yuri and Kanade and Yuri knew why. Kanade wasn't the type of person who would speak first (Or speak at all). Yuri tried desperately to search for a topic to talked about, anything that would kill the awkwardness. It was awkward since, they were once enemies. She remembered back in the afterlife graduating with Hinata, Otonoshi, Naoi and of course... Kanade. A graduation with only 5 students. But honestly, it was one of the best moments of her life. She remembered singing the song Kanade wrote, she remembered hearing Naoi and Hinata's goodbyes... saying her goodbyes.

(FLASHBACK: Angel Beats Episode 13)

*Warning: Spoiler alert! for those who haven't seen Angel Beats*

"So, Who's the next one to cry" said a particular blue haired man.

"No one will" Yuri replied.

Yuri then turned her head and faced Kanade. Yuri smiled.

"Kanade-chan"

Kanade looked at Yuri and smiled as well as Yuri continued.

"I'm sorry all we did was fight" Yuri said as she walked closer to Kanade. "I really wonder why we couldn't have become friends sooner". Yuri placed her hands on Kanade's shoulders and continued "I'm really sorry".

Kanade shook her head telling her it was alright and that she was fine with it. Yuri continued "I was the oldest girl in the house, so I looked after my mischievous siblings like I was their parent. So I could have taught you many things. You looked very unfamiliar with the rest of this world, so I would've taken extra care of you. We could have done so many things...We could have had fun doing so many things...If..." By then, small tears of water came out of Yuri's eyes but Yuri was still smiling "If only we had more time...I...I guess this is goodbye."

Kanade smiled, nodded and said "Yes"

It was then Yuri pulled Kanade into a heartwarming hugged. Kanade closed her eyes for a short moment enjoying every moment of the hugged.

"Be well, Kanade-chan." Yuri said as she closed her eyes.

Kanade who was still being hugged. Closed her eyes and said "I will..."

After a short moment they let go of each other. Yuri then turned around and faced Otonoshi and Hinata. "See you" Yuri said.

"Yeah, and thanks, Yuri. I'm in your debt" Otonoshi replied

Hinata gave Yuri a casual salute while saying "Good work, Leader."

"We'll meet again somewhere" Yuri said waving goodbye before heading towards the stage. She soon disappeared after that.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

For some strange reason, Yuri couldn't remember what happened to her after she disappeared. She remembered disappearing and... after days, months, Years who know really. All she knew was that after a certain amount of time after her disappearance, she found herself waking up in Remnant with a really bad headache. But she ignored the headache after seeing Kanade laying on the floor near where she was.

After waking and a lot of talking to Kanade. Yuri found out that even Kanade didn't know where they were either... That's when they met Jason.

Yuri regretted it, she regretted spending most of her time in the afterlife plotting against Kanade. They could've been friends and had so much fun together. She swore to herself that if they ever met again in a different life, she would become friends with her. She knew that they would meet again one day... but she never expected her second meeting with Kanade to be like this. Waking up in Remnant, fighting Grimm, attending school which was something Yuri always wanted to do, meeting new enemies, going on adventures, and here they were sitting in a cargo ship. It truly was... the perfect fairy tale. Almost... too perfect.

Nevertheless, Yuri was finally given another chance at life. A chance where she could start all over with Kanade, they would eat together and talk liek how best friends would, they would talk about girl stuff and laugh at each other's jokes. Yet here she was, Desperately trying to search for a topic to talked about. They basically talked about everything by now.

Then, Yuri felt something in her pocket. Yuri reached for her pocket and pulled out a gun. Yuri pressed a button on the gun, the gun transformed into a dagger.

"That's the weapon Jason gave you" Kanade pointed out.

Right, this was the gun Jason gave her saying it was common for weapons to transform from a melee weapons to a range weapon. Yuri had to admit, it was a pretty cool and powerful weapon. However, she almost forgot this gun existed. She hasn't really used it in a while, Yuri has mostly been using her semblance which was the ability to create any type of gun she wanted. There hasn't really found a time where she had to use it.

"Maybe I should give it to Otonoshi. From what I've seen, Otonoshi dosn't have a semblance and all he had was a simple handgun". Yuri suggested.

Kanade nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of the others" Yuri said remembering the ear-comlinks they were given. "I should call the other and see how their doing" Yuri said touching her ear to see if the comlink was working.

Yuri manage to turn it on in a way so that Kanade could also hear the conversation. As soon as Yuri turned the comlink on, a conversation was already happening.

The first thing Yuri heard was Kirito's voice. _"Yuuki, you're not allowed to fly around like that" Kirito said._

 _"Aww, that's exactly what Asuna said" Yuuki replied._

 _"Aren't you tired?" Kirito asked. "And what are the others doing?"_

 _"Eating, walking, talking you know, the usual" Yuuki replied._

 _A new voice entered the conversation which Yuri confirmed it to be Mato's voice. "Same here" Mato said answering Kirito's question before he could even ask._

 _Yuri guessed they were probally speaking english because Team JNPR, CFVY, RWBY or CRDL could be listening to their conversation. Yuri decided to participate in this conversation. "You guys seem like you're having fun"_

 _"Hey Yuri" Yuuki said who also had an ear comlink since she was the leader of team KNOL._

 _"How are you guys going?" Mato asked._

 _Yuri thought about, she remembered doing fine other then seeing Team CRDL running for their lives._

 _"You mean besides the fact Plutia is scaring team CRDL to death... Yeah were fine" Yuri replied. "Well, I did break my leg and a couple of bones". When Yuri said that, Kanade looked at Yuri with a confusing look. Yuri just smiled and put her index finger over her mouth. Yuri didn't know why, but she felt the need to joke with her friends._

 _"Ouch!" Mato said. Yuri couldn't believe it, Mato was actually buying her lie._

 _"Your not planning on shooting yourself again are you?" Kirito asked._

 _"..." Maybe there wasn't enough sarcasm in Yuri's joke since even Kirito believed it. Yuri knew Kirito was referring to the time when they got separated in the forest. She remembered falling in a hole with Kotori, Yomi and Kirito. She broke a few- well, she broke a lot of bones and decided it would be easier to heal if she shot herself._

 _"Maybe" Yuri said smiling innocently._

 _"Wait, What do you mean by Again?" Yuuki asked who was currently curious now._

 _"Is team CRDL even helping?" Shinoa asked completely ignoring Yuuki's question._

 _"If I think about... There completely useless." Yuri said casually._

 _To yuri's surprise, Team CRDL just so happen to walk by when Yuri said that. Cardin, being a man who was easily insulted by others instantly yelled at Yuri "HEY! I heard that!"_

 _Yuri heard Mato's nervous laughing through the comlink "Yeah, I think we should just return to our jobs"_

 _Everyone agreed, even Yuuki._

 _The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. There was another attack of grimm from 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm but it much smaller then the last one. Sometimes Yuri saw one or two serpents would attacking cargo ships XY1 and XY3 but they was easy to deal with. They were only dangerous in numbers and sizes. However nothing interesting happened after that. Dinner was a bit better then lunch which Yuri really appreciated. A small plate of Mash potatoes and chicken was given to each member._

 _After that most people went to sleep._

* * *

9:00 pm

The moon was up and everything returned to silence. Kotori told Yoshino to go her room and get some rest while Kotori would take the night shift.

As Yoshino walked through the ship, she saw Rock on the other ship. She would've waved but she was too tired.

Yoshino finally reached the door, the door to Yoshino and Kotori's room. Neptune and Plutia slept in the room next to theirs so Yoshino didn't bother knocking. But to her surprise, when she walked in. She was immediately greeted with the soft snores of Neptune and Plutia sleeping on Yoshino's bed. They must've walked in the wrong room and they probally was sleeping through the whole afternoon.

"Oh my, I think those two just had se-"

Yoshino covered Yoshinon mouth before it could continue. Yoshino immediately blushed for she already knew what Yoshinon was going to say. So much has happened that Yoshino forgot that Yoshinon tend to say things like that. So it was Yoshino's job to make sure that words like that would never came out of Yoshinon's mouth.

The room was really small. Two single beds and a small table with no bathroom. The beds were only for one person which was probably why Plutia and Neptune were sleeping so close together.

Yoshino immediately wiped away all dirty thoughts. When Yoshino was introduced to Tv, Yoshino grew found of all the romance movies. She watched a lot of romance movies, some were cliche while others were unique. However all of them always had a girl and a boy. Yoshino actually never thought about... you know. Yoshino quickly shook her head, they were just best friends and nothing else.

Yoshino decided she should just sleep and forget it. She layed down on Kotori's bed and went to sleep.

* * *

10:30 pm

Yoshino's eyes flew open. One thing was going through her mind at that moment... she needed to go to the bathroom.

She slowly got up, took Yoshinon with her of course and went outside. It was still dark and everything was quiet which probably means there weren't any attacks since she slept.

Yoshino desperately looked around the ship searching for the bathroom.

"Yoshino looked over there" Yoshinon pointed.

Yoshino looked and saw Rock on the other ship. Usually, Yoshino would be wondering why Rock was still doing the night shift. But she remembered her time in the forest. The forest where she was separated from her team and was in a group with Rock, Dead and Yu. She remembered Dead and Rock telling her that they didn't really need any sleep and that they just do it to past the time.

"Yoshino?" A new voice spoke.

Yoshino was used to the silence so she kinda jumped.

"Oh sorry, Did I scare you" Yoshino realized the voice was Saturn's voice.

Yoshino just nodded. She was acquaintances with Saturn but that was it.

"So, what are you doing up so late. Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Saturn asked.

"Yoshino needs to go the bathroom... if you know what I mean" Yoshinon say smiling cheekily.

Sometimes, Yoshinon really annoyed Yoshino.

Saturn was taken aback by Yoshinon response but decided to ignore it. "Here the bathrooms are this way"

"Thank you" Yoshino said

As they walked Yoshino asked "Where's Julie?"

"Sleeping. The only people who are awake are you, Dove, Kotori and me." Saturn said.

"Oh"

"Are you friends with Julie?" Saturn asked.

"We talked once during our other mission" Yoshino replied.

"I see"

"Are you?" Yoshino asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I don't know actually. She hardly talks and mostly hangs around Tooru these days. She makes good tea though" Saturn replied.

Nothing else was said after that for they reached the toilets.

"Well, here they are. You know where your room is right?" Saturn asked.

Yoshino nodded telling her yes.

"Well, I'll be going then. I think it's Yuri or Kanade's turn to take the night shift."

"Okay Bye" Yoshino said.

"Cya" Saturn replied before walking away.

Nothing else interesting happened after that.

* * *

(The Next Day) Day 2

6:00 am

"YOSHINO! YOSHINO! WAKE UP"

Yoshino slowly opened her eyes only to see Neptune.

"Come on wake up! You have to see this"

Outside

 _Everyone was outside. Team KNPY, SKYJ and CRDL._

 _There was a fog... a thick fog at that. The Fog covered the four Cargo ships in a heavy mist. You couldn't even see the sun anymore._

 _"When did this happen" Saturn asked._

 _"I don't know. Any word from the captain Kotori?" Yuri asked._

 _Kotori was silent for a moment probally listening to what the captain was saying. After a while Kotori spoke._

 _"We just got word from ship XY1. Apparently, we've lost all communications with Vale."_

 _Everyone gasped._

 _"What! But how?" Cardin asked panicking. It was obviously that everyone was thinking about what Ozpin told them._

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _"_ _We lost contact with those ships two days after their_ _departure."_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _Yoshino looked at Kotori worriedly. "What does that mean?" Yoshino asked._

 _"..."_

 _"There's something out there that wants to get us. And we won't be able to call for help when it does"_

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2 ** (KNPY, SKYJ and CRDL)

* * *

 **Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

* * *

 **Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

* * *

 **Team CRDL** (Team Cardinal)

 **C** ardin Winchester

 **R** ussel Thrush

 **D** ove Bronzewing

Sky **L** ark

* * *

 **A/N That's the end of chapter 21. Nothing to say other then thank you for reading and if you have any problems with the chapter then please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 25/02/2017**


	22. Chapter 22: Cargo Ship XY3

**A/N Chapter 22! Sorry for posting a bit late, The only excuse I have is that... I procrastinate a lot. ANYWAYS!**

 **Thank you Evankey and for favoriting this story. Thank you dragonbane522 for favoriting and following this story. Thank you bast234, XY Kid, freebyte, JohnAwake, RaiseDaDragz, someonestupED, 9feetnerd, tendaysromeo, damnlastwords, xiodan56, and Marcus the Kane for reviewing.**

 **Marcus the Kane: I was going to make a funny comment to that but then I** **realised... I'm terrible at being funny.**

 **bast234: I totally agree with you. Yoshino is and has always been my favourite Date A Live character.**

 **damnlastwords: Okay if you say so. I'll read it as soon as I have free time. No I am not trying to think of excuse not to read your story, It's just it's hard to juggle school word and writing stories. at the same time. But I will read it as soon as I can. I might read the story that has Ed and Saki in it.**

 **xiodan56: Yes I know. But I chose the twelve year old Naruto. Why you ask? Well, you see I'm more good at writing immature and childish personalities. I find it harder to write a mature personality. I actually do remember watching the first few episodes of Naruto years ago, and that was when Naruto was twelve. So in a way, I would be more experienced with the twelve year old Naruto the I would be with the 17 year old Naruto. Does that make sense? Also, if Naruto is going to be carrying Natsu in the future, Naruto has to be small like Happy. And this is my response to the second thing you said... EHHHHHHHHHH?! But he looks so young! How can he be that old!  
**

 **tendaysromeo: I totally agree with you. I have a good idea (Well, in my opinion it's a good idea) about what Levi's weapon should be, I'll be giving it to him in the next arch.**

 **JohnAwake: Really? I never knew that. I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing chapter 25. Don't worry, everyone is going to get their fair share of** **action in chapter 24...If they survive that it,** **Muahahahahaha *Cough cough* Anyways!** **So you said Neptune was acting OOC ... *Opens new tab and searches in google** ** _"What does OOC stand for"...*_ *After seconds of research*. So if I'm not mistaken, OOC stands for Out Of Control. EH? Well, Neptune didn't really do anything in the last episodes, I can't see how neptune was acting weird. She seemed to be acting normal, at least to me. If your referencing to the part where she slept with Plutia (That sounds so wrong) well, it actually is normal for Neptune. If you look in one of the endings in _Hyperdimention Neptunia 3 Victory_ the game, it actually shows a picture of Neptune sleeping with Plutia because both of them were too lazy to do any work.**

 **I think that's all I have to say for this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't** **disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except for Jason... and Jack.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Can't we just attack Beacon now while they're gone?"

"No, It's too heavily guarded and the Cannon is not ready yet. Even if we do manage to push through their defenses, Jason will most likely be there guarding the school."

"Wouldn't it be easier to deal with Jason while his along. I mean, he can't take all of us on... can he?"

"No... if we want this plan to succeed, we need Rock and her friends to be inside Beacon... especially Yomi."

"You're going to need a lot of energy in order to power the Cannon. Where are you going to find it?"

"Don't worry, I know someone who can supply us with that energy... if she refuses then I'll just use force."

"..."

"But with Rock and the others, Jason, the atlas army, and all the other huntsmen and huntresses. Wouldn't the school be even more heavily guarded?"

"Don't worry, if everything goes according to plan. Their defenses won't stand a chance"

"And why is that?"

"Because were going to attack the school from the inside out."

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3** (STAB, KNOL, CFVY)

 _"Done!" Otonoshi yelled as he dropped the broom._

 _It took longer then expected to clean the two rooms considering how tiny they were. Mostly because of Levi not being happy with the state it was in._

 _"I guess that'll be all for today." Levi said still debating whether they did enough work._

 _Coco walked into the room and whistled. "Whoa, I guess you guys can basically clean anything. No matter what size huh"_

 _Nepgear laughed nervously "I guess you could say that"_

 _"This ship moves really slowly" Shido commented as Team STAB entered the room. Asuna and Tooru admired the room while Blanc ignored everything and continued reading._

 _"Wait, We're Moving!" Yuuki said in excitement._

 _"Yeah, we left the doc a couple minutes ago" Tooru pointed out._

 _"I'm guessing it's thanks to all this Cargo. I didn't realize" Otonoshi said._

 _Yuuki didn't say anything. She immediately got up in excitement and ran out of the door to see what a moving ship looked like, she also wanted to see what the sea looked like when you were moving across water. Levi instinctively followed after her._

 _The sound of a camera taking a photo was heard throughout the room. "Those two sure do spend a lot of time together" Velvet commented as she joined the group. "Their like the perfect couple"_

 _"Umm... I see it more of like a Father and Daughter thing" Asuna said nervously_

 _"What's makes you say that?" Shido asked._

 _"I had a chat with him once... and I discovered that his..." Asuna didn't know whether she should finish her sentence._

 _"His what?" Blanc asked who was now curious._

 _"Levi is actually... 34 years_ _old" Asuna said._

 _There was a long moment of silence in the room. People were still processing what Asuna just said. But after they did, they all yelled.  
_

 _"EHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed besides Asuna._

 _"yeah, I know. I was pretty surprised myself" Asuna said trying to calm everyone down._

 _"But, but, but. His so...so... SHORT!" Otonoshi said._

 _"H-how old is Yuuki?" Asked Nepgear who was recovering from the information that was just given to her._

 _"15" Asuna answered._

 _Again there was silence in the room. Velvet immediately regretted her words._

 _"Anyways" Asuna said trying to change the subject. "Where's Fox and Yatsuhashi"_ Asuna asked

 _"Their already outside scouting the ship" Velvet answered_

 _"We should probably do the same" Tooru said._

 _Everyone nodded in agreement._

* * *

 _7:00 am_

It's been one hour since their departure and nothing has happened. The boat continues to sail across the sea. The four boats sailed in a diamond shape with the battle ship sailing behind. It's already been an hour and yet everyone is still on guard. No one relaxed, everyone was tensed and was ready to battle at any moment. Professor Oobleck was on the fourth ship and said he would change ships from day to day. Shido, Otonoshi and Tooru went together in a group. Blanc partnered with Nepgear. Levi followed Yuuki. Coco went with Velvet and Fox went with Yatsuhashi.

Asuna looked for Yuuki. Shido held the only weapon he had which was a handgun, Shido was ready to summon Sandalphon at any moment, and Tooru had already equipped his blaze weapon which was a shield. Blanc and Nepgear walked through the ship although they were unequipped for now, they were still ready for battle. Velvet and Coco stayed on high alert. Yuuki continued to admire the ocean. Yatsuhashi held his great big sword over his shoulder as he walked across the ship while Fox's blades were already attached to his arms.

Everyone was tensed, ready to fight at any moment.

* * *

8:00 am

Still nothing has happened and everyone has relaxed... a bit. They still didn't let their guard down. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Yuuki watched the ocean as her purple hair flied gently in the wind. When Yuuki noticed that the atmosphere tensed down a bit she asked Levi "Do you think people would mind if I flied around the ocean for a bit?"

Levi thought about this. He thought it was foolish to have fun in a situation like this. But then again, he technically had no right to question her decision. Even though Levi was 2 times older than Yuuki... Yuuki was still the leader of team KNOL and she had the skills of one too. "Up to you" He said briefly and emotionlessly.

Yuuki smiled excitedly as she faced the ocean. Purple wings appeared on her back and off she went flying around the ocean. Levi just sighed, he sometimes found it annoying how Yuuki just couldn't take things seriously... but that didn't mean Levi hasn't seen her serious before.

Despite how immature she could be sometimes, Yuuki knew when it was time to be serious. Like that time when Yuuki challenged him to a duel.

(FLASHBACK)

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I challenge you. If I win then you'll cooperate with us. If you win, You can go and do whatever you want"

"You can't be serious. There's no way your going to win"

Yuuki didn't say anything, she only responded by taking out her sword.

Levi narrowed his eyes before taking out his own weapon.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

During their duel Levi and Yuuki were neck and neck. Yuuki's wing against Levi's 3D Maneuver Gear. Yuuki had the better weapon but Levi had the environment. Their duel just so happened to take place in a forest full of tall trees which meant it was easier for Levi to dodge attacks, move more quicker and smoother and throw more surprise attacks. Levi had to admit though, Yuuki's reflexes was on point. Every time Levi thought he was going to win, Yuuki would turn around at the last second and block the attack.

Still, Levi had the bigger advantage.

However, Levi made one mistake that gave Yuuki the upper hand and that was underestimating Yuuki. Levi would sometimes blame his weapon for losing since his weapon broke twice during that duel meaning he had to replace his weapon while in the midst of the battle twice. But deep inside, he knew it was because he had completely underestimated Yuuki's skill.

The strongest ALO player. Asuna once told him. He was well aware of Yuuki's past and how she died from a disease called AIDS. She couldn't live a normal live since she was never able to leave the hospital. Thanks to that, Yuuki spent most of her time playing ALO. In other words, Yuuki spent most of her life... fighting and training in a game.

For a gamer, Levi was surprised to see that Yuuki would charged straight in without hesitating when it came to enemies and monsters. She would show no hint of fear even if she knew that the battle might lead towards her death. Levi thought to himself, maybe it was because Yuuki had already died once so she wasn't really worried about wasting her life. Then again, Yuuki was miraculously given a second chance at life and that's something you really shouldn't throw away.

He was also surprise how Yuuki was able to live for 15 years before dieing. In Levi's world, if you caught AIDS then you were might as well dead. The technology in Asuna's world must be really advanced, Levi thought to himself.

"Levi?"

Levi stopped looking at the ocean and looked behind him. It was Asuna.

Levi already knew what Asuna wanted. She was looking for Yuuki. Before Asuna could say anything, Levi pointed in a direction and said "Over there".

Asuna looked and her eyes widened a bit in anxiety.

Meanwhile

Yuuki flied throughed the ocean admiring every bit of it. She made sure she wouldn't fly too far away from the ships but couldn't help but yell in enjoyment.

Then an idea popped up in her head. Yuuki flied really close up to the water until the ocean and Yuuki were only 10 cm apart. Yuuki then placed her hand in the water. Yuuki somehow felt a rush of adrenaline as she felt her hand running across water.

It was one of those moments where Yuuki truly felt alive.

Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Asuna call her name.

"Asuna! You wanna join" Yuuki said excitedly.

A frown was clearly visible on Asuna's face which made Yuuki stay quiet. "Yuuki, your not allowed to leave the ship. What your doing in dangerous."

"Awwww... 5 more minutes"

"No! It's too dangerous out here, what if a water grimm jumps out of the water and attacks you." Asuna scolded.

"But-"

"No excuses, Get back to the ship!"

"Awww" Yuuki complained as she slowly filed back to the ship. "Onee-chan can be so bossy sometimes" Yuuki mumbled to herself.

Asuna looks at Yuuki. She sighed and facepalmed before following after her.

* * *

9:00 am

Tooru, Otonashi, and Shido walked through the edges of the ship. As soon as they felt the tension calm down a bit they decided to chat.

"So... how's life?" Shido asked.

"You mean besides the fact about going to another dimension. I would say pretty normal" Otonashi joked.

"Good to know" Shido replied.

"You know, I actually have a friend who looks like you" Otonashi randomly said.

"Really? What's his name?" Shido asked.

"His name is Hinata. I actually don't know for sure if you guys actually do look similar, I think it's just because both of you have blue hair."

"Are you serious?" Shido asked.

"Hey. I just rarely see people with blue hair." Otonashi said defensively.

"Yoshino has blue hair" Shido pointed out.

"..."

"True that"

Shido and Otonashi stopped when they released Tooru wasn't following. Otonashi turned around and asked Tooru "Tooru? Something wrong?"

"Are we being watched?" Tooru asked.

Now that Otonashi thought about it. It did feel like they were being watched.

"It's probably the others" Shido said "I bet their probably just waving at us"

Tooru decided to take that as an answer and continue walking. At first there is silence again, there wasn't really anything to talk about. They patrolling a boat in the middle of nowhere, what were they suppose to talk about.

Then, Otonashi thought of a topic. He faced Tooru "You and Julie seemed pretty close huh?"

Tooru just smiled at Otonashi's question. "Yeah, we are Duos after all."

Shido and Otonashi just stare blankly at Tooru with he said the word "Duo".

"Although I have to admit. I'm not as close to Julie like you are to Kanade."

Otonashi immediately blushed. He knew Tooru was referencing to that moment where he and Kanade...

"That was really surprising though" Shido commented. "I mean, I expected it from Asuna and Kirito but..."

"AAHH! Can we please talk about- Is that Yomi?" Otonashi asked.

"Trying to change the subject I see" Shido said.

"No I mean, Is that Yomi!?" Otonashi said pointing in a direction.

Tooru and Shido looked to where Otonashi pointed to and they soon released Otonashi wasn't joking. They saw Yomi in the ocean... and she was drowning.

"Oh My Gosh! We have to help her." Shido said.

"How?" Otonashi asked.

"I don't know!"

"I'll go get help!" said Tooru who was about to run off.

"Wait!" Otonashi yelled.

They all looked as the events unfolded themselves. The distance between the ships weren't that far so they could see who was who. They saw a person who probably was Dead Master, used chains to pull Yomi back into the ship.

Shido, Tooru and Otnashi sighed in relief.

"I guess the other really can take care of themselves" Shido commented.

Yeah but even so. We should continue to protect each other" Tooru said.

Nothing was really said after that. Each one of them had someone they cared about on the other ship. Tooru was worried about Julie. Shido thought about Kotori and Yoshino. Otonashi wanted to see Kanade.

* * *

10:00 am

"..."

The two girls continue to circle the ship. They have been doing this for the last three hours. Nothing has happened and nothing has been said. Conversations were heard from the other here and there, but other then that. The ship was filled with complete silence. Suddenly, Blanc lost her patience and yelled.

"ARG! When is something Interesting going to happen!"

Nepgear tried really hard to calm down Blanc. "Well umm, Don't you think it's good that we haven't faced any problems yet"

"Yeah it would be good. IF I WASN'T SO *BEEP!* BORED!"

"Language" says a familiar voice.

Nepgear and Blanc turned around to see where the voice came from.

"Jason! Can you please stop censoring my words. It's *BEEP* Annoying!"

"Jason? What are you doing here?" Nepgear asked

"..."

"Oh yeah that's right, I'm not suppose to be here" is what Jason said before he disappeared.

"..."

"What was that about?" Blanc asked.

"I have no idea".

* * *

11:00 am

 _Velvet took another photo of the ocean before moving on._

 _"So, how much have you gathered?" Coco asked._

 _"A lot. I've learned so many new fighting techniques. Techniques that I've never seen before. And their weapons are so..." Velvet tried to search for a word to described it._

 _"Out of this world" Coco said_

 _"Yeah, Can't wait to use them." Velvet said calmly._

 _"Just don't waste them. It's not easy gathering those you know" Coco pointed out._

 _"I know"_ _Velvet said "I was just a bit excited. For me to gather this much would usually take me half a semester." She said holding up her camera.  
_

 _"Tell me about... so, now you even know Levi's fighting style" Coco asked._

 _"Yep!"_

 _"I guess your semblance can really mimic ANY fighting style huh" Coco commented_

 _"Yeah, but most people need their weapon in order for their fighting technique to work." Velvet_

 _"Well, just keep those safe for now. I have a feeling you're going to need them soon" Coco warned._

 _"Wait, you mean? I can use them on this mission!" Velvet asked excitedly._

 _"Don't get your hopes up just yet. Only if were in trouble ... but if you do end up using them, just remember" Coco faced Velvet still wearing her sunglasses "Make them count"_

* * *

11:55 am

"You really need to learn to take things more seriously. You could hurt yourself" Asuna scolded.

"Yes Ma'am" Yuuki mumbled

Levi just stared as he followed behind the pair. He came from a world where everything was messed up so he wasn't really used to these friendly conversations... of course, there was those silly conversations that Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld used to have but Levi tried not to think about them... Back then Levi didn't show any emotions when they were killed, he stayed strong and kept moving. Although Levi wasn't the type of person who would show emotions easily, the death of Petra Ran, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, and Eld Jinn really did a number on him.

"What's wrong Levi?"

Levi looked up and saw Yuuki staring back at him. Concern was written all over her face.

Levi wanted to laugh, a fifteen year old was feeling concerned for him.

"It's nothing" Levi replied.

"You know, if anything is bothering you. You can always talk to us about it" Said Asuna who shared the same feelings as Yuuki.

"No thanks" Levi replied coldly. Levi wasn't the type of person who would do that. It just seemed unlike of him. Besides, Yuuki and Asuna has never been to his world so they wouldn't understand.

Yuuki wanted to say something. Anything that would assure Levi that he didn't need to hide his feelings, that he didn't need to act so tough all the time. But before Yuuki could say anything a gunshot echoed through the four cargo ships.

The tension raised from 10 to 100. The three of them immediately prepared themselves. Levi took out his twin swords and looked around with extreme caution. Taking in every detail of the environment.

Suddenly, an alarm was heard throughout the ships. A voice was heard through the speakers.

"GRIMM ARE HEADING OUR WAY! ALL MEN, HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

As soon as those words were spoken, Sea Serpents popped their head out of the waters surrounding the four cargo ships.

"Let's go" Levi said in his most serious tone.

Asuna and Yuuki nodded and took out their weapons. The three of them headed straight towards the grimm. Yuuki was still worried about Levi but decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

12:00 pm

Sea Serpents surrounded all four cargo ships. The grimm came in all sizes, some was tiny while others were giant. Team STAB, KNOL and CFVY were already spread across the ship. Levi used to her Manoeuvre Gear to swing around the ship, he was always moving hooking into one object to another. Coco turned her handbag into a machine gun. Yuuki and Asuna flied in the air above their ship. Blanc and Nepgear, not in HDD form, took out their HDD weapons. Otonoshi, Tooru and Shido already had their weapons out.

The battle ship that came with them had already shot down two giant serpents.

Bullets rained on the Grimm. Hundreds and hundreds of bullets fired from Coco's machine gun. She killed of all the grimm and came in front of her. Using martial arts, Velvet drove off all the serpents that tried to attack Coco from behind.

Coco moved her machine gun to the right and then to the left killing Grimm both small and large. Velvet kicked, jumped, and did front flips dodging every attack that came her way.

A serpent managed to get pass Velvet and charged at Coco. Luckily, Coco saw it coming from the corner of her eye. She quickly changed her machine gun into a handbag and smashed it into the serpents head killing it.

Velvet and Coco exchanged quick glances to check if the other was alright. Once they confirmed the other was alright, they quickly returned to killing grimm.

* * *

12:10 pm

Just like Velvet, Fox dodged attacks with both efficiency and agility. With his hand blades, he slashed any serpent just came near him. Cutting them in the eye, tail and body.

A medium size sea serpent popped it's head out of the and roared at Fox before throwing it's head at him. Fox jumped dodging the serpent's charged, while still in the air For aimed his blades. He spurned around in mid air to gather momentum before landing on the serpent's neck using his blades to cut it. The serpent roared in pain before dropping on the ship.

Fox stared at the lifeless body of the grimm. He pulled back his hand and punched the serpent's body. Suddenly, the serpent's body exploded sending spikes in all direction killing all nearby sea serpents.

Yatsuhashi didn't even flinched when he saw spikes fly in all direction. All spikes that came his direction, he simply deflected them with his giant sword. You get used to it, when your working with Fox.

Three serpent heads popped their heads out of the water and faced Yatsuhashi. They roared at him before charging at him. All three of them opened their mouths attempting to eat Yatsuhashi.

Without even breaking a sweat, Yatsuhashi swung his sword with great physical strength. In one swing, he killed all three serpents sending their bodies back into the water.

Yatsuhashi didn't used his ground pound move for it would damage the ship itself. So he was stuck with just swinging his sword, not that he needed to use that move. So far, everything went smoothly for Fox and Yatsuhashi.

* * *

12:20 pm

Blanc swung her hammer downwards with inhuman strength killing the serpent dared try to eat her. However, she damaged the floor in the process.

Nepgear was worried. She wasn't worried about the grimm, she was worried about the ship. Blanc would probably end up destroying the ship if she continued this.

However, she had no time to tell Blanc to stop for she was pretty busy herself. Nepgear held her weapon close, she found it useful that she didn't need to go HDD to access her weapon. Her weapon was a combination between a laser sword and laser gun which suited this world nicely for it was usual for a weapon to change from melee to long ranged.

She fired multiple shots, dodged and swung her sword. She had already lost count on how many she has killed, although Blanc has probably destroyed two times more then Nepgear has... along with pieces of the ship.

* * *

12:30 pm

Otonashi fired his handgun, making sure to hit the grimm in eye for that seemed more effective. He has had plenty of practise back in the afterlife so he was well experienced with a hand gun.

Tooru protected Shido and Otonashi if any sea serpents managed to get close to them. Tooru would blocked, Otonashi would fire and Shido would swing Sandalphon.

Shido made sure not to act too recklessly. They were in the middle of the ocean which meant they didn't have much space to move in. They were at an disadvantage when it came to environment. Still, they continued to fight.

A grimm appeared and attempted to bite Shido's head off. Shido reacted by swing Sandalphon, the serpent was overpowered and killed however it left Shido wide open for another sea serpent to attack him.

Just when Shido thought he was dead, Tooru ran in front of him and blocked the attack. Otonashi pointed his gun and shot it in the eye causing it to fall back, roaring in pain.

"Thanks" Shido said briefly.

"Don't mention it" Otonashi replied.

"Incoming!" Tooru yelled.

* * *

12:40 pm

Asuna and Yuuki flied in the air while still staying close to the ship. They found it more productive to stay in the air. They flied straight in towards the grimm dodging any attack that came their way.

Every time a grimm would miss an attack they would be left wide open for Yuuki to attack. Asuna who was currently in her ALO avatar used a dagger to slash her enemies.

Levi's 3D manoeuvre gear was designed to used Gas to boast him when he hooked to one object to another hence the reason why he is able to swing around the ship with great speed. However, he had to conserve gas. He was told that he could resupply himself on the ship but if he could still run out of gas during a battle.

Using his 3D manoeuvre gear, he hooked onto the serpent's neck. Using gas to boast himself, he charged the serpent and spin himself in the air to gather momentum. He landed a critical hit on the serpent killing it. As he fell, he wasted no time. He quickly hooked on to another serpent's tail and used the same method to chopped the tail off. He immediately hooked onto the serpent's head and repeated the same process chopping it's head off.

As soon as one was dead, Levi moved on to the next one. By now he had already killed above 10, not that he was counting, compare to titans these grimm were nothing.

* * *

12:50 pm

10-15 sea serpents appeared from the waters and were starting to slowly overpower the par. Even with a machine gun, their numbers didn't decrease.

 _"Velvet!"_

Velvet faced Coco and already knew what she was going to say.

"Really?" Velvet shouted in excitement.

"Just use one, and make sure it's a weapon that can deal with great number!" Coco yelled.

Velvet nodded before slowly walking up to the grimm. The sea serpents roared at her before charging at her.

She got into battle position. She held back her right arm and placed her left arm in front of her chest. Suddenly, a hard-light copy of Rock's insane cannon lance appeared on Vevlet's right arm. She swung the lance killing all the serpents that charged at her.

With a chain attached to the lance. Velvet threw the lance in the air exactly like how Rock would do it. While still in the air the lance pointed at a large amount of grimm. Velvet pulled the Hard-light copy of a trigger and fired.

At that moment, Vevelt could all her other comrades staring at her. She couldn't blame them, I mean she was using Rock's weapon after all. This is probably the first time team STAB and KNOL saw velvet using her weapon.

After killing 15-20 grimm. Velvet returned the Insane cannon lance back to her right arm and pointed it at the remaining grimm. Coco stood besides Velvet with her machine gun in hand and both Velvet and Coco rapidly fired at the grimm. Velvet rapidly fired at the grimm until her photographic copy of Rock's weapon disappeared.

* * *

1:00 pm

Levi hooked onto one object to another. Killing grimm one after the other.

Then he saw it. Two Giant size Sea Serpents appear out of the water. The biggest Levi had ever seen, probably bigger then an average size titan. The two giant sea serpents were wrapped their around the other ship 5 times before reaching the end. One was attacking ship XY1 and the other was attack ship XY4. The other cargo ships were currently slowly being crushed.

Levi didn't worry about Ship XY4 for it contained Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength. He was already well aware of their skill. Levi had already acknowledge them as the strongest warriors among the group. He wasn't surprise when he saw Rock single handedly kill the giant serpent by herself.

However he wasn't so sure about about Ship XY1. Sea Serpents roared at Levi, Levi continued his job so he didn't see what happened to ship XY1. One thing was clear, they had their mission and he had his.

* * *

3:00 pm

The chaos continued for another 2 hours for the grimm wouldn't leave them along. But after 2 hours of firing, fighting, swinging, dodging, blocking and punching. Everything became calm and all nearby Grimm had either been eliminated or had retreated.

Everyone was panting greatly. Some had to sit down while others fell on the floor. None of them realized how tired they were until the battle actually ended. They had been fighting non stop for 3 hours straight. The only people still standing were Yuuki and Levi.

Luckily none of Levi's blades broke during the battle but he had to resupply in gas. As he went to get more gas Yuuki followed him which wasn't a surprise to him.

Everyone knew this mission was going to be hard. But they didn't expect it to be this crazy. It hasn't been one day yet and already they have witnessed a horde of grimm.

Nepgear thought their ship was pretty damaged because of Blanc. But she sooned learned that Ship XY1 and Ship XY4 suffered way more damage. It made her wonder how they were going to survive the next attack, and the next one, and the one after that.

* * *

3:30 pm

Still sitting down, Shido ate his bread and drank his water. After what just happened, he could eat anything. After he finished his food, he stared at the ocean and there was silence. He didn't think about anything nor did he say anything. He was so tried, he could've probably stayed like that for hours.

"Hallo Shido-san" Said a familiar voice.

Shido almost jumped when he heard her. Combine the silence with his fatigue, Shido was technically jump scared. He stood up despite his tiredness.

"K-Kurmi?!"

"Hallo. Nice to see you again" Kurumi just said casually.

"W-what are you doing here?... Why? How?" Shido said.

"I came to meet you of course" Kurumi said seductively. "Kotori-san is not here, So I thought this would be the perfect chance"

"B-But how?"

Kurumi just responded by smiling.

* * *

3:40 pm

"You sure?"

Levi didn't even bother answering to Yuuki's question. He knew Yuuki was trying to help him but now she was being annoying.

To Levi's relief, Yuuki finally gave up after she released it was pointless. After he refilled on gas, he turned around and faced Yuuki.

"So what are you going to do now?" Levi asked.

"Oh yes. I was going to fly to other ships" Yuuki said returning to her usually cheerful tone.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Asuna tell you not to do that". By now Levi had already realised that Asuna had authority over Yuuki, almost like a bigger sister, she was the leader of Team STAB after all.

"Yeah but this time it's not to play. I just want to check if the others are alright." Yuuki said defensively.

Levi sighed, it was still going against orders. "If you really want to then go" He said finally.

"Thank you!" Yuuki said as she flied to ship XY4.

* * *

3:50 pm

Yuuki flied towards ship XY4 searching for anyone. She then saw Mato. Mato was currently looking down on the ocean like she had just dropped something. Half of Mato's body was literally over the iron bar.

Suddenly, Yuuki got this 'great idea' to surprise Mato.

"HEY MATO!" Yuuki yelled.

"AAHH" Mato screamed as she fell over the iron bar and into the ocean. But, before Mato reached the ocean Yuuki grabbed her leg and placed her back on the ship.

Mato panted in shocked before saying. "Yuuki?! Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, you just seemed so vulnerable" Yuuki said, still in the air, she was currently trying to hold her laughter "what were you doing anyways?"

"Oh yeah that. Umm I kinda tripped and dropped my bread down the ocean" As soon as Mato said that, her stomach started growling.

"You can half of mine if you want!" Yuuki quickly responded.

"Really?" MAto asked "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry" Yuuki said as she broke her piece of bread and gave it to Mato.

"Thanks" Mato said.

Yuuki safety landed on the platform next to Mato and asked. "So, I see your ship is pretty damaged, are you okay? did anyone get hurt?"

"No were all fine. Thanks for asking. Although, Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght did most of the work" Mato replied honestly.

"Okay" Yuuki said as she ate her half of the bread.

At first there was silence for a short moment, the only thing that could be heard was the chewing of brea. However, Yuuki felt like she was being watched but she ignored the feeling. Then Yuuki heard Mato mumble to herself.

"Yeah I know" Mato said to herself.

"Mato?" Yuuki asked

Mato jumped like she just woke up "Y-Yes?"

"Were you talking to yourself?" Yuuki said.

"AHH. Well, yes and no. It's really hard to explain. Anyways, I was about to ask, are you allowed to move between the ships" Mato asked trying to change the subject.

Yuuki just shrugged as she finished her bread. "Don't know, Just wanted to check to you guys were okay. Speaking of which, I should go and check on Kirito-san"

"Oh okay, well cya!" Mato said

"Bye" Yuuki said and she started to fly towards ship XY1.

At first, Yuuki was lost. She forgot which ship was which. They all looked the same. Then she spotted Kirito and Shinoa. She decided to do the same thing she did to Mato.

"Hey Kirito-san"

 _Kirito almost jumped "Yuuki?!"_

 _Yuuki was currently in the air above water right in front of Kirito and Shinoa who were standing on the ship. Yuuki saw Kirito had his right hand in his ear, it was at that moment Yuuki remembered that she had the ear-comlinks that were given to the leaders._

 _"Yuuki, your not allowed to fly around like that" Kirito said._

 _Yuuki also picked up that everyone was speaking english._

 _"Aww, that's exactly what Asuna said" Yuuki replied._

 _"Aren't you tired?" Kirito asked. "And what are the others doing?"_

 _"Eating, walking, talking you know, the usual" Yuuki replied._

 _"Same here" Mato said answering Kirito's question before he could even ask._

 _Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation. "You guys seem like you're having fun" Yuri spoke who was currently in Cargo Ship XY2_

 _"Hey Yuri" Yuuki said who also had an ear comlink since she was the leader of team KNOL._

 _Mato asked took this opportunity to ask "How are you guys going?"_

 _"You mean besides the fact Plutia is scaring team CRDL to death... Yeah were fine" Yuri replied. "Well, I did break my leg and a couple of bones"_

 _"Ouch!" Mato said._

 _"Your not planning on shooting yourself again are you?" Kirito asked._

 _"..."_

 _"Maybe" Yuri said. Kirito couldn't see Yuri but from her tone of voice, Kirito could tell Yuri was smiling innocently._

 _"Wait, What do you mean by Again?" Yuuki asked who was currently curious now._

 _"Is team CRDL even helping?" Shinoa asked completely ignoring Yuuki's question._

 _"If I think about... There completly useless." Yuri said casually._

 _Cardin's voice was heard in the background "HEY! I heard that!"_

 _Mato laughed nervously before saying "Yeah, I think we should just return to our jobs"_

 _Everyone agreed, even Yuuki._

 _The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. There was another attack of grimm from 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm but it much smaller then the last one. Sometimes one or two serpents would attack but they was easy to deal with. They were only dangerous in numbers and sizes. However nothing interesting happened after that. As said, dinner was a bit better then lunch. A small plate of Mash potatoes and chicken was given to each member._

 _After that most people went to sleep._

* * *

10:30 pm 

The broken moon was in the sky and everyone was happily sleeping. Of course. Their mission was still to guard the ships so one person from each ship needed to stay up late and take the night shift for a certain amount of time. The only people who were currently awake were Levi, Velvet and Shido.

Levi volunteered. Velvet was chosen by Coco, as a Faunus Velvet had night version and super hearing so she was the perfect candidate.

Shido volunteered because he was afraid of what Kurumi might do to him if he was asleep. So here he was taking the night shift with Kurumi following him. To shade's surprise, Kurumi and Shido had a casual conversation. They talked about everyday things, there was nothing unusual about their conversation. Although Kurumi did cling to Shido's arm the whole way. If anyone saw them, Kurumi and Shido could be easily mistaken as a couple. Not that Kurumi was complaining, in fact she was more then proud to show her feelings for Shido.

Levi stood on the giant cargo containers to get a better view of the landscape. Velvet was scouting the opposite side of the ship.

Surprisingly, The night went smoother then expected which was something Levi didn't expect.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY) Day 2

"Shido-san... Shido-san" Kurumi said genteelly exactly how a mother would wake up their child.

Shido slowly woke up, the first thing he saw was Kurumi's face. By now, he had already expected it.

"Kurumi? What is it?" Shido said as he yawned.

"Why don't you go outside and find out" Kurumi replied.

At that moment, Shido knew something was wrong. He could tell by Kurumi's tone of voice.

He quickly headed outside and that's when he saw it. There was a fog... a thick fog at that. The Fog covered the four Cargo ships in a heavy mist. You couldn't even see the sun anymore. Everyone gathered in the middle of the ship.

 _"How did this get here?" Coco asked._

 _"I don't know. It was clear yesterday right?" Nepgear asked._

 _"Any word from the captain Asuna?" Levi asked._

 _Asuna was currently talking to the captain using her ear-comlink. Her eyes widen in fear._

 _"What is it?!" Yuuki asked._

 _"We've lost all contact with Vale" Asuna said slowly._

 _Everyone froze. It was exactly like the message. Ozpin said they lost contact with the eight cargo ships two days after their departure and this was day 2._

 _"So we can't call for help? Then w-what do we now?" Nepgear asked._

 _"Everyone prepare for yourselves" Levi said in a commander's tone of voice "Someone or something is out there to kill us. They disabled out_ _communication to make sure we don't call for help. Get ready and stay on alert at all times because from now on... we're on our own._

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3** (STAB, KNOL, CVFY)

* * *

 **Team STAB** (Team Stab)

 **S** hido Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **T** ooru Kokonoe (Absolute duo)

 **A** suna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **B** lanc/White Heart (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

* * *

 **Team KNOL** (Team Nol)

 **K** onno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **N** epgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **O** tonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats)

 **L** evi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)

* * *

 **Team CFVY** (Team Coffee)

 **C** oco Adel (RWBY)

 **F** ox Alistair (RWBY)

 **V** elvet Scarlatina (RWBY)

 **Y** atsuhashi Daichi (RWBY)

* * *

 **A/N Chapter 22 End. Anyways, again I'm sorry for posting this a bit late, I just procrastinate a lot. Anyways, you may be wondering why Fox and** **Yatsuhashi didn't get to say anything in this chapter. Well, That's because they didn't really say anything in the actually anime. Fox and Yatsuhashi didn't really say anything, so it's hard to pick up their personality. I could just read the wiki but that would've taken longer.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any problems with this chapter, please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right. Other then that, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 5/03/2017**


	23. Chapter 23: Cargo Ship XY4

**A/N Chapter 23! And now, a chapter that will remind you guys who the real main characters are. Again, sorry for posting this late. Homework is just not decreasing. I was only able to write 650 words from monday to friday.**

 **Anyways, before I get to the reviews i need to talk about a specific subject that has gone out of hand, and that's shippings. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the pairing you guys have suggest, in fact I think there all good ideas. But I want I remind you guys that I'm against shippings all together. When I first wrote this story, I did not plan to have any shippings, I didn't even know what a Shipping was until now. And may I also remind you that I still haven't agreed to the Mato x Jason shipping okay, I teased it just for you guys... but I didn't agree to it. If there's one things I'm bad at, it's romance. I can tease the pairings if that's what you desire but it's not going any further than that.**

 **If you are wondering why I'm strongly against shippings well that's because I'm younger then you think. I'm too young to be thinking about Love and writing about love. I have no experience in romance so I guarantee you that I'll suck at it. My age is somewhere between 0 and 20 okay. I'm still in highschool. I'm not allowed to date until I get to university. Okay. For those who requested shippings, I'm really sorry, But I'm not doing any shippings, I can tease them But I won't do them okay. So now I'm going to confront some of the shippings.**

 **Yuuki x Levi: I do want those to get along with each because you know. They're like the strongest in their world. But I can't see them as a couple. I mean think about it. Yuuki's never had a father, I thought Levi would be the perfect candidate for that.**

 **Jaune x Ruby: Yeah umm... you do realize Pyrrha is still alive. I'm pretty sure Pyrrha had feelings for Jaune when she was alive, and I'm also pretty sure Jaune also had feelings for Pyrrha.**

 **Jaune x Blanc: Sorry I just can't imagine that. I feel like Blanc would just get annoyed at Jaune's personality. I guess Jaune could flirt with her just like how Jaune flirted with Weiss but I think thats the furthest it can go.**

 **Plutia x Russell: Again I just can't imagine that. Because right now Russell is kinda terrified of Plutia.**

 **Anyways** **, Thank you 707cloud for favouriting and following this story. Thank you bast234, xiodan56, tendaysromeo, 9feetnerd, freetbyte, someonestupED, RaiseDaDragz, XY Kid, Johnawake, Marcus the Kane and damnlastwords. By the way, if you don't want to be mentioned, you can just tell me.**

 **tendaysromeo: That's actually a good idea. I'm not sure about the "third party" part but It's a good idea.**

 **someonestupED and Damnlastwords: I will read your stories, It's just I've got a tight schedule. But I will read them.**

 **I think that's all for today. Again, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. It's just I can't okay. If I was caught writing that kinda stuff, I would get in a lot of trouble, Especially with the Jason x Mato pairing that you guys suggested since you know, my name is Jason.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters except for "Jason"... and "Jack.**

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY4** (MHYA, YMKE, and RWBY)

The ship started moving, because of all the weight it was caring, it moved very slowly. The sun was up and no clouds were seen anywhere. The temperature was lukewarm and the ocean was calm. Everyone had already spread themselves amount the ship in pairs.

"I wonder if the others are okay" Mato said to herself.

"but the mission has hardly started" Stella replied.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that something is going to go terribly wrong." Mato said worriedly "Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Paranoid? What's that, is it an enemy?" Stella asked.

Mato wanted to facepalm but then remembered that this was Stella's body she was using. "I'll tell you later"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself" said a familiar next to her.

Mato almost jumped when she found that Rock was standing right next to her, staring at her with her circular purple eyes. "If your instincts tell you that something is wrong then you should listen to it" Rock continued.

Mato thought about Rock's words for a short moment. "What do your instincts tell you?"

Rock remained silent. It seemed that she didn't want to answer Mato's question.

Suddenly Rock sensed someone looking at them. Mato didn't notice but Stella did. They both turned around in a split second and looked up. They saw a short glimpse of a person wearing a brown cloak that covered his/her face.

"Should we chase him?" Mato said assuming it was a boy.

"Is he an enemy?" Stella asked.

"No" Rock stated briefly which stopped Mato from sprinting "I don't think that person is a threat"

"What makes you say that?" Stella asked.

"..."

"His presence felt familiar" Rock replied. "I think we've met him before."

"So it's not the enemy?" Stella asked just making sure if Rock was absolutely sure.

"But if it's someone we've met... then who?" Mato asked.

Rock just shrugged. "Don't know, but we should probally focus on the mission now"

* * *

7:00 am

It has been an hour since the ship's departure and silence continues to fill the boat. Everyone was ready to jump at any moment. The tensity was on max to a point where the slightest movement could trigger them into battle mode.

Chariot followed Kagari, Yuu stayed with Strenght, Rock went with Mato/Stella, Ruby went with Weiss and Yang went with Blake.

As Mato walked around the ship, she felt like she was being followed. Stella and Rock also felt it. Was it the man from before or someone else. Mato decided to ignore it, as long as Rock was with her then she felt safe.

* * *

8:00 am

2 hours and still nothing has happened. Everyone has relaxed... a bit. Everyone was still on guard and silence continued to fill the ship.

Chariot and Kagari continued to circle the ship, not saying anything. Kagari walking on her non-human legs and Chariot rolling on her wheels. At first, nothing was said in between the two. There was nothing wrong, in fact they had grown rather close to to each other ever since they met. But what was there to be said? They were on a dangerous mission not a relaxing holiday.

Chariot just simply followed wherever Kagari chose to go. After what seemed like an eternity for Kagari, Chariot asked casually "Macaroon?"

Chariot opened her claw revealing three small bright coloured macaroons.

"Sure, where did you get them?" Kagari asked taking one of the macaroons and eating it. Her question was answered when she saw Mary sitting on Chariot's shoulder, she completely forgot that Mary could changed her size. She wasn't surprise though, it's not like Chariot would leave Mary back at Beacon.

"She'll be able to help in fighting but I have make sure she doesn't enlargers herself too big otherwise she'll become to heavy and sink the sink" Chariot stated.

Kagari just nodded as she took another macaroon from Mary's tiny mouth treating Mary like a gumboil machine.

* * *

8:30 am

"..."

"So... how's school?" Strength asked asked out of the blue.

At first Yuu didn't completely understand Strength's question.

"It's great, most of the people and teachers in Beacon are really nice." Yuu replied casually.

"I wasn't talking about Beacon... I meant school as in the school back in your world" Strength corrected herself.

There was a moment of silence. Yuu hand't really thought about her other school ever since she arrived in Remnant. Arriving in Remnant had really changed her point of view on life. She thought violence and school could never mixed together, yet here she was in a school focused on training students how to fight. Yuu has never enjoyed her life this much before arriving in this world, even in the "otherworld". She had grown so used to Remnant's lifestyle that she had almost about her home world.

"Answer me this Yuu" Strength said snapping Yuu out of her train of thought.

Yuu looked up and saw that Strength was staring right back at her with a neutral but also serious expression.

"Do you really want to go back home?" Strength asked with concern.

Yuu looked down at the floor.

It was at that moment Yuu was hit with the cold reality of what was truly going on. She was focus on the missions and grimm that she had completely forgot about what their true objective was. Yuu had went so many adventures, had a lot of fun, and met a lot of people. People who were really kind and friendly. Despite everyone being so different from each other they got along with each other very well. Being from different dimensions, everyone shared a lot of differences... but they all had the same objective. Defeat Jack so that everyone could go back to their homes.

All these adventures they've went through. All the moments they shared in Vale. All the tough situations that they were able to push threw. All of it was just leading them closer... to home. But that's exactly what Strength was asking... did Yuu really want to go back home? Was she prepared to say goodbye to all her new friends knowing she might never see them again? Was she ready to say goodbye to Remnant and go back to her normal life? Was she ready to say goodbye to Strenght ... At first Yuu was tempted to say no. Yuu knew it was kinda selfish but she didn't want to go back, she wanted to stay here and spend as much time as she can with her friends. She wanted to spend the rest of her life here with all her friends and never go back.

But then she remembered something. Something important. Kagari... Yomi... Saya... and Mato. Before, Yuu hated her life: People bullied her, her parents never cared for her and she was always alone. Which is why she switched places with Strength, she found the "otherworld" more simpler then her world. So when she returned back to the real world, she was scared and filled with anxiety. But then, she met Kagari, she met Yomi... She met Mato. Saya was always there for her. Because of them, life became brighter then ever. Yuu saw a whole other side of life.

Suddenly, Yuu started to miss her home. She never thought she would see the day. Yuu actually missed her home, she missed the school she went to, she missed the basket ball team that she would go to, she missed Saya.

After a moment of complete silence. Yuu looked back up at Strenght and smiled proudly. "Yes" was all Yuu said.

A genuine smiled appeared on Strength's face. All the pain that Strength had suffered in the past... it was all worth it, seeing Yuu like this.

* * *

9:00 am

Ruby and Weiss walked through ship. The silence was really making them paranoid. It was like anything was going to jump at them at any moment, yet... the silence continued to fill the ship. A few conversations were heard here and there but it was mostly quiet.

Ruby wanted to strike a conversation with Weiss but her serious expression stopped her from doing so. But then again, what was there to talk about? Actually, Ruby did see Yuuki flying around the ships but Weiss didn't seem to notice.

The awkward emptiness continued as the pair walk along the edge of the ship. Suddenly, they heard moment. Ruby and Weiss tensed, they listen closely to where the sound was coming from. After looking around they confirmed the sound was coming from a barrel that was just randomly sitting there. Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances, they nodded at each before taking out the weapons and approaching the barrel.

Meanwhile on another side of the ship.

While Blake was focusing on the mission, Yang started talking as soon as she felt the tense atmosphere calm down.

"You know, this is isn't so bad. You can really SEA the scenery" Yang said laughing at her own joke.

Blake however just rolled her eyes in response. Yang didn't give up and tried again.

"What did the beach say to the wave?"

"..."

"Long tide, no sea!" Yang yelled again laughing at her own joke.

Blake didn't even flinched, she just sighed at Yang's immaturity. Yang decided to stop after that, humour wasn't really one of Blake's... attributes.

Suddenly, Blake and Yang felt a someone's presence watching them. They turned around and man wearing a brown cloak covering his face. The man stood on one of the giant cargo containers. When Blake and Yang saw him, the man sprinted in the other direction.

Blake and Yang didn't hesitate. Thinking that he was a thief or stowaway, Yang and Blake immediately started chasing after the man.

Meanwhile

For the last two hours, Yomi had been following Mato waiting for the right chance to talk to her. Yomi just wanted to talk to Mato face to face, she wanted to see Mato smile and laugh again. But she couldn't do that with Rock constantly following her. Yomi didn't know why, but something about Rock scared her. Since Rock was in her insane form, her emotionless natural stare looked more like a death stare.

Yomi was so focused on Mato that she didn't release Dead was following right behind her. As Yomi's otherself, Dead could tell what Yomi was feeling. Dead knew this feeling too well. Jealously. It was the same jealously Yomi held before when she saw Mato and Yuu hang out with each other. It wasn't just Rock, Yomi felt this every time she saw Mato hang out with people like Ruby and Yuuki.

Dead hated it when Yomi was like this. That's exactly why Dead was going to do something about it.

Mato, Stella and Rock

The two of them continued to walk across the ship. Rock in her insane form and Mato using Stella's body. Mato and Rock could only use telepathy to communicate which meant they could easily talk to Stella. However, Stella and Rock didn't talk much which was odd since both of them wanted to protect Mato.

Suddenly, As they crossed a small intersection someone grabbed Rock by the shoulder and pulled her into a place where no one was around. Rock was about to stabbed the person but then calmed down when she realised it was Dead Master. Mato however, didn't notice the disappearance of Rock for she was too busy explaining the basics of basket ball to Stella.

Rock wasn't surprised. In fact Rock got straight into the point. "Let me guess, it's Yomi isn't it". She knew Dead Master was going to confront her sooner or later, after all Mato might have not noticed but Rock already knew from the beginning that Yomi was following them.

"Yes and you should know by now that Mato is the main cause" Dead said seriously.

"and what do you want me to do about it?" Rock asked calmly ignoring Dead's threatening glare.

"She listens to you. Tell her to be more considerate of Yomi" Dead replied who was trying really hard to keep her cool. She knew it wasn't smart to mess with Rock especially when Rock was in her insane form.

"I won't force Mato to do things. If Mato doesn't want to hang out with Yomi then I guess it's your problem" Rock replied coldly.

Dead Master nearly flinched but wasn't surprised. Mato was the only thing Rock cared about. Rock didn't care as long as Mato was happy. The two othersselves continued stare at each other with their emotionless glares, a grudge was slowly growing in between them.

Meanwhile

Yomi continued to follow Mato. As she walked she noticed something. A small part of the iron bar that separated the people and ocean was missing. The only thing that stopped people from falling into the sea was a caution tape. Yomi made a mental note to be aware of that and looked back at Mato.

Yomi never thought she would see the day. Mato was all along. Well, there was still Stella but this was probably the best Yomi was going to get. Yomi didn't know where Rock went but she didn't complained. This was her chance. Yomi slowly walked up to Mato, Yomi's hand started shaking... was Yomi nervous? But why, Mato was her friends, they talked to each other all the time... well, they used to talk to each other. Every time Yomi tried to talk to Mato, someone would interfere. Was that the reason? Was it because Yomi hasn't had a normal conversation Mato in weeks?

As Yomi walked close to Mato, a thought hit her. What if Mato didn't like Yomi anymore. What if Mato was purposely ignoring her. It would explain why she always hanged out with other people besides Yomi. Yomi wasn't as cheerful and fun like Ruby or Yuuki, maybe that's why. Maybe Mato was bored of Yomi and decided to make new friends.

Yomi's anxiety grew larger and larger as she got closer to Mato.

Then, under a split second Mato turned around and said "Yomi?"

Yomi was so deep in thought that Mato's voice made her jumped backwards and trip. Yomi just so happened to fall on the caution tape that was separating her and ocean. Naturally, the tape would rip and Yomi would fall into the ocean. Luckily, at the last second Yomi grabbed onto the iron bar on her left side stopping her fall.

Both Mato and Yomi sighed in relief. As Yomi pulled herself up, she heard a voice.

 _"STOP! STOWAWAY!". Everyone recognised it as Yang's voice._

 _Yomi looked and the last thing she saw was man wearing a brown cloak running towards her._

 _The man in the cloak was so focused on looking behind himself that he didn't notice Yomi until he bumped into her. Yomi was pushed of the edge of the ship and started falling into the water._

 _"YOMI!" Mato screamed as she tried to grabbed Yomi's hand before she fell. Unfortunately, she was too late and Yomi fell into the water._

 _The man in the brown cloak immediately stopped running when he noticed what he did._

 _Yomi struggled to keep above the water. Despite being able to play beachball, Yomi wasn't really good when it came to athletic activities. That included swimming. Not to mention she was also panicking_ _which is something you should never do when your in water._

 _Yomi went in and out of the water barely getting air. The waves of the ocean weren't being kind to her for the water rolled over Yomi every time she popped her head out of the water. Yomi barely noticed that the cargo ship was slowly leaving her behind as she was too busy on not drowning... and panicking._

 _Dead immediately sensed that Yomi was in trouble and sprinted in her direction. Rock just calmly walked following the direction Dead sprinted in._

 _Mato was about to jump in and try rescue Yomi but she stopped when she saw Dead. Dead Master ran across the ship until she was right above Yomi. Dead sent one of her chains at Yomi. The chains wrapped around Yomi's arms, legs and abdomen. Without needing Dead to pull, the chains automatic started to pull Yomi up with her back facing the ocean._

 _When Yomi was successfully pulled back into the ship, everyone gathered around her including the man wearing the brown clock. She was unconscious which was not good. Good new was, they thought CPR at Mato's school since it was a compulsory thing. Bad news was, Mato didn't pay much attention to it when it was being taught to them for she thought she wasn't going to need it. Yet here she was, performing CPR. Mato tried really hard to remember all the steps that they were taught, pushing on Yomi's stomach._

 _Rock arrived at the scene and saw what was happening. However her facial expression didn't changed, she just watched and looked at Mato._

 _Still no response. Out of panic and distress, Mato was about to perform a mouth to mouth operation. Mato drew her face closer to Yomi's and took in a deep breathe. But before that could go any further, Yomi started coughing viciously. Yomi basically vomited as litres (Exaggerating) of water came out of her mouth. She swallowed a lot of water, sea water at that fact._

 _Yomi's breathing went back to normal as Yomi's panting got slower and slower. Mato pulled Yomi into a bone crushing hug after that. Yomi was surprised at first but she happily returned the hugged._

 _Blake had already called one of the officers and Professor Oobleck had already arrived giving Yomi a professional medical check up to see if she was alright._

 _"Is she going to alright?" Dead asked._

 _Oobleck remained quiet for a moment. He looked as though he was in deep thought. The he spoke "Hmm... no serve damaged has been seen, although I can't guarantee it since we don't have a x-ray. However, her pulse seems to be acting normal and her throat looks okay. From the looks of it... she'll be fine." Oobleck confirmed before standing up again, he took a drink out of his coffee and spoke again "You have quite the strong aura their Miss Takanashi, a normal human would've died from swallowing that much salt water."_

 _It probally also had something to with the fact that Yomi wasn't in a regular human body. If Yomi was in her originally body then she would've certainly died even if she did have her aura._

 _After everything had calmed down. Blake noticed that the man in the brown cloak hadn't left yet, she always noticed something else. A tail was visible on the back of the strangers. There was only one fanus Blake knew who had a tail like that.  
_

 _"SUN?!" Blake asked._

 _Upon hearing his name, Sun turned to faced Blake and quickly tried to think of something that would explain all this. "Blake! W-what a coincidence! I didn't know you were here" Sun said laughing nervously._

 _Blake didn't even hesitate. She just hit Sun on the shoulder really hard._

 _"Oww!"  
_

 _"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!"_

 _"I know, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry" Sun apologised facing Yomi._

 _Seeing Sun's face, Yomi couldn't bring herself to hate the man. In fact, Yomi kinda wanted to thank him because you know. "It's okay. I forgive you" Yomi said which earned a look of relief from Sun._

 _Dead Master on the other hand wanted to kill the man._

 _"Dude, why did you even run away from us?" Yang asked._

 _"I actually don't know. I just panicked" Sun replied._

 _"Right!" Yang said sarcastically._

 _"I say it's good that Mister Wukong and_ _Vasilias are here. After all... were going to need all the help were going to get." Oobleck stated._

 _Before anything else was said. Two familiar faces showed up. "Hey Sun!" Ruby said waving._

 _"Oh hey Ruby, hey Weiss. What's up?" Sun said casually._

 _"You know what's up" Weiss said with an angry expression._

 _Everyone then noticed that Ruby was carrying a large barrel. She put the barrel in front of the group. It was a mystery how Ruby was able to carry it. Sadly, the author was too lazy to answer that question._

 _The barrel started shaking._

 _"Is there a person in there?" Yang asked._

 _Sun recognised the barrel_

 _Ruby nodded._

 _"aren't you going to get him or her out" Blake asked._

 _"We tried but his stuck in there" Weiss replied before staring at Sun. "I wonder why" She said sarcastically._

 _Sun laughed nervously scratching his head. "Don't worry, I'll get him out" he said grabbing out his nunchucks. Before anyone could stop him, Sun started bashing his nunchucks into the barrel breaking it._

 _Then, everyone heard another familiar voice._

 _"Oww! Oww! Oww! Quit it! That hurts!"_

 _Everyone recognises it and all said at the same time "Uranus?!"_

 _Upon hearing his nickname Uranus began ranting "Come on Guys! You know you can just call me Vasilias right?!"_

 _"Sorry, Uranus suits you way better" Yang commented._

 _Uranus gave up after that. He would have to stick with his friends calling him Uranus. Uranus sighed before facing Sun with an angry expression "WHAT THE HELL MAN! Why did you kidnapped me?! I'm pretty sure that's against the law!"  
_

 _"Well sorry" Sun said sarcastically "I just thought you would want to investigate it further!"_

 _"Yeah I do. So why didn't you just as-" Uranus stopped talking and looked at his surroundings. He looked at the ocean. His mouth went wide open and his eyes widened._

 _Sun poked Uranus on the shoulder and got no response.  
_

 _"What's wrong with him?" Mato asked_

 _Blake faceplates and said "Neptune is afraid of water"._

 _Rock, Mato, Yomi and Dead stared at Neptune. He was a complete statue._

 _"Anyways!" And said trying to changed the subject. "Why are you guys here?"_

 _"Right!" Sun yelled suddenly like he just remembered something important. "I need to tell you guys about the distress call"  
_

 _"The distress call? You mean the one Ozpin showed us" Ruby asked._

 _Oobleck raised an eyebrow "How do you know about that? Ozpin made it clear to keep this mission a secret."  
_

 _"I have my ways." Sun said proudly "Anyways, you have to listen to this. I got one of my friends to try fix the distress call"  
_

 _"You have a lot of friends don't you" Yang commented._

 _"Just listen!" Sun said sounding serious now._

 _He pulled out a small recording device and pressed a button. Everyone heard a voice coming from the small device_

* * *

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

IS ANYONE OUT THERE! Anyone? Can you hear me! Darn it! The enemy must've blocked the communication! Come on! Is anyone listening! Please Help!

UNKOWNxxxxCREAxxxTURES

MxxxOxRExxDANxxxGExxxROUSxxxxTHxxxENxxxGRIMM.

xxNxxOxxESxxxCAxxPxxE

xGxxxIxxxANxxxxTxxxHxxUxxMA

xxSxxHAxxDxxOw

AxxRxxMeDxxxDxxIGxxITxxxIAxLxxxMxxONxxSTxxER

A loud banging noise was heard from a direction. The captain seemed more scared now.

NxxxOxxxHxxOPExxxENxxGINxESxxBRxxOxxKE

MOSTxxOxFxxxxCxxRExxWxxALxxREAxxDxxYxxxDEAD

The captain was now terrified. Then, a loud roar was heard. Suddenly, the message became clear and it was easier to tell what the captain was saying. He was panicking and breathing really heavily.

"To anyone who is watching this. STAY AWAY! or they'll-"

The last thing that was heard was the screams of the captain.

* * *

 _Everyone tensed. They had already heard the message before back in Ozpin's office. They didn't really want to hear it again. But what caught their curiosity was how the beginning of the message seemed clear to hear. When Ozpin showed the distress call to them, the beginning on the message was fuzzy and hard to hear._

 _"How were able to fix the transmission of the message? That was something that even Professor Ozpin wasn't able to accomplish." Oobleck asked._

 _"Like I said. One of my friends. He hasn't translated the whole thing but he'll send it to me once his done. But what I'm trying to say is that there's something out here more dangerous than Grimm" Sun replied._

 _"Yeah, we already knew that" Yang said who was not impressed._

 _"No I'm serious. That voice you guys just heard. That was the voice of one of the captains of the eight cargo ships that went missing. His trying to warn us." Sun said._

 _"Again, we already knew that" Yang said. "What are you trying to say?"_

 _"What I'm trying to say is that we all need to get off this ship. There's something wrong with this mission, I have a bad feeling about this, we could be dealing with something that we've never faced before" that was Sun's conclusion._

 _"..." (Cricket noise)_

 _"Umm Sun. You're kinda late since you know... were already in the middle of the ocean" Ruby pointed out._

 _Sun looked at then ocean "Oh yeah, true that"_

 _Now it was Weiss's turn to face palm._

 _"Well we can't do anything now. All we can do now is focus on the mission and wait for what is there is come" Mato said._

 _Everyone seemed to agree with Mato. There really was nothing that could be done now. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways._

 _Yomi sighed. Once again Mato was ignoring her._

* * *

10:00 am

 _"Well... that was interesting" Yang commented trying to calm down the awkwardness of silence._

 _Blake just kept walking._

 _Yang stopped and thought about something. Blake noticed this, she stopped and looked at Yang. Yang looked like she was seriously thinking about something._

 _"Yang?" Said Blake who was starting to get curious._

 _"..." At first Yang didn't say anything...Then she opened her mouth and said._

 _"Why does it take pirates so long to learn the alphabet" Yang said._

 _"Oh my goodness" Blake said mentally face palming herself. "Because they spend years at C, you've already told me that one"_

 _"Oh Really?" Yang asked._

 _"Yes" Blake replied._

 _"..." They started walking again._

 _"Are you sure?"_

* * *

11:00 am

 _A growl was heard. At first Weiss thought it was grimm... then she found out that it was coming from Ruby's stomach._

 _"I'm so hungry! When's lunch" Ruby complained_

 _"Didn't you have breakfast" Weiss asked._

 _"Yeah but that was like 5 hours ago" Ruby said defensively_

 _Weiss sighed "Lunch is in one hour"_

 _"One hour?" Ruby asked as though she didn't hear it the first time. "I can't survive for that long"_

 _"Oh come on, stop being so immature." Weiss said.  
_

 _"No I'm serious, I might die of starvation"_

 _Weiss sighed again and kept walking. Ruby soon followed after her._

* * *

11:55 am

"You know, I still find it hard to believe this" Mato said randomly.

"Believe what?" Stella asked.

"All of this." Mato said pointing in all directions. "I mean, just a couple of weeks ago I was a normal school girl."

"..." Stella didn't say anything at first. Then Stella asked "What's it like?"

"School? What do you mean?" Mato asked.

"What's it like being a NORMAL school girl" Stella asked emphasising on the "Normal" word.

"Well, umm. Hmm... it's hard to explain, ah... where should I start?" replied Mato who was obviously not ready to be asked this question.

As Mato tried to explain what school was like for her to Stella, Rock followed behind Mato thinking about something.

Rock was thinking about Yomi and Dead. Was it wise for Rock to say those things to Dead. Dead just wanted Yomi to be happy just like how Rock wanted Mato to be happy. At first, Rock didn't really care. But then she saw Mato freaking out over Yomi who was obviously going to survive considering the body she was in. Rock wanted to Mato to be happy. In fact, Rock didn't care whether they were going to go back home or not, as long as Mato was happy Rock was fine.

But, that left Rock with one question. A question that she has being asking herself ever since Yomi's incident.

If Yomi wasn't happy, would Mato be happy?

"Hey Mato" Rock said

Mato who nearly forgot that Rock existed, turned around and said "Yes". By now Mato knew Rock. She knew that Rock only spoke if she had something important to say or something was bothering her.

"When was the last time you-"

Before Rock was able to finish her sentence, a gunshot echoed through the four cargo ships.

"What was that?" Asked Stella alarmed.

"A gunshot. Sound like it came from Ship XY1." Rock said pointing at the said ship.

Suddenly, An alarm was heard throughout the ship. A alarm that went BEEEEEEEEEP!...BEEEEEEEP!...BEEEEEEEP!

A voice was heard through the speakers.

 _"GRIMM ARE HEADING OUR WAY! ALL MEN, HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"_

Mato and Rock exchanged glances. Mato gave Rock a reassuring nod telling her she was ready.

After that Rock and Mato took out their weapons and started running.

* * *

12:00 pm

Sea Serpents surrounded all four cargo ships. The grimm came in all sizes, some was tiny while others were giant.

The battle ship had already shot down two giant serpents.

There was one group that consisted of Chariot, Kagari, Yuu, Strength and Oobleck. Rock followed Mato/Stella. Yomi went with Dead Master. Ruby paired up with Weiss and Yang paired up with Blake.

On the deck. Chariot, Kagari, Yuu and Strenght stood in each corner creating a square shape. Professor Oobleck stood in the middle and spoke really fast. _"Ever since the founding of the four kingdoms, Grimm have infested the ocean making traveling by water very dangerous which is why we usually travel by air. Water Grimm can be very dangerous especially when battling them in water. They have the ability to live in both water and air, giving them the advantage in this battle since they can dive back into the water for cover. I suggest you finish them before they are able to do that"_

"So basically you want us to kill them in one shot" Yuu said simplifying what Oobleck just said.

Oobleck took a sip out of his coffee and then said "Exactly"

Strength threw her ogre arm with inhuman strength as a serpent charged at her. The serpent's head and Strength's arm collided and the serpent died from the collision.

Another grimm charged it's head at Yuu. Yuu jumped an inhuman height. While in the air, she joined her two arms ogre arms together forming a giant knuckle. She landed on the serpent's head smashing the giant knuckle on the serpent killing it.

Kagari blocked with her shield and then swung her sword at the serpent's head. Chariot dodged an attack and jumped onto the grime's head, Chariot then ran her sharp wheels into the serpent's head killing it.

Oobleck just stood there observing everything.

* * *

12:10 pm

Using her semblance, Ruby easily dodged and shot bullets at the serpents. Ruby disappeared into a pile of roses and reappeared behind one of the serpent's head. She changed her rifle into a scythe and chopped the serpents head off.

Weiss got into positions and charged at the Grimm. She stabbed her weapon into the serpent, the grimm's body exploded into a pillar ice before it's lifeless body fell back into the water.

Another sea serpent charged at Weiss. Using her glyphs, Weiss dodged the attack while Ruby shot at it in the eye.

The two of them continued to defend their part of the ship.

* * *

12:20 pm

Yomi sent her chains at the serpents. While the serpents were busy trying to get free of the chains, Dead charged at them killing them with her scythe.

One of the grimm manage to break free of the chains, get past dead and charged at Yomi.

The serpent opened it's mouth showing it's sharp teeth at Yomi. The serpent got close to Yomi and attempted to bite Yomi;s head of. Yomi instinctively brought out her scythe and blocked. The only thing stopping the serpent from closing it's mouth was Yomi's scythe. But she was struggling and her weapon started to cracked.

Before anything bad could happen, Dead charged at the serpent that was attacking Yomi and chopped it's head off. Yomi fell to the floor.

Dead let out her hand to help Yomi stand back up which Yomi gladly took.

"Thank you"

* * *

12:30 pm

Yang fired shotgun shells from her gauntlets. Grimm were killed if they were hit in the face.

A grimm threw it's head at Yang charging at her. Yang pulled back her arm and punched the serpent right in the face making the serpent explode into a puddle of black blood.

Another serpent launched it's head at Blake. The serpent successfully manage to hit Blake but it turned out it was one of Blake's clones. The real Blake was on top of the monster, Blake ran across the monster's back swinging her sword as she ran. She finished the serpent by shooting it in the head.

Yang turned around faced another grimm that was heading her way. She got ready but before she could do anything Blake killed it by shooting it in the head.

Yang looked at Blake "I had that"

Blake just smiled at Yang's reaction.

* * *

12:40 pm

Rock rapidly fired at the grimm with her insane cannon lance killing all the grimm on the left side. Mato stood behind Rock firing her rock cannon killing all the grimm on the right side. Since Stella didn't have any control over her body, all she could do was say things like "Over there" or "Watch Out" which actually did help Mato a lot since her reaction time wasn't as good as Stella's.

Both of them stood on the large cargo containers for they had a better view from up there. It also made it harder for serpents to attack them.

* * *

12:50 pm

Since her was half human half monkey, Sun easily dodged the countless of attacks that came his way. But it came to killing them, he struggled. Sun could land a couple of hits but it wasn't enough to kill them since all the grimm was focused on him.

 _Then he saw him. Uranus was shivering in fear hiding behind barrels._

 _"URANUS! COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" Sun yelled as he dogded more attacks._

 _Uranus's fear was replaced with annoyance. He stood up and pointed at Sun "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED-NO, KIDNAPPED ME INTO THIS!"_

 _"WELL I'M SORRY FOR DRAGGING YOU INTO ANOTHE ADVENTURE" Sun yelled in sarcasm as he dodged more attacks._

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT. THE NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO FOLLOW BLAKE INTO A BOAT, LEAVE ME BEHIND OKAY!" Uranus said._

 _"OKAY! JUST HELP ME OUT HERE!" Sun yelled back.  
_

 _Uranus got out his laser gun and two serpents in the head killing them._

 _"THERE I HELPED! HAPPY!" Uranus yelled._

 _"YES THANK YOU!" Sun yelled back.  
_

 _"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING" Uranus asked still yelling_

 _"I DON'T KNOW!"_

* * *

1:00 pm

Everything was going smoothly. Despite the the countless numbers of Grimm, the cargo ship full of metal was successfully being defended. Until "it" appeared.

A giant serpent popped it's head out of the water. The biggest anyone has seen. The giant serpent wrapped it's tail around the ship five times it reached the end of it's tail. The ship was slowly being crushed by the giant serpent.

Since Rock was near the head of the serpent, she sprinted at in. Rock jumped at an inhuman height and detached her insane cannon lance from her body. The only thing that connected Rock's body and her lance was a floating chain. Rock spun in mid-air to gain momentum, her lance swung that it wasn't even visible anymore. Using the momentum, Rock chopped the giant serpent's head off killing it.

"SUGOI!" Was all Mato could say.

* * *

3:00 pm

The chaos continued for another 2 hours for the grimm wouldn't leave them along. But after 2 hours of firing, fighting, swinging, dodging, blocking and punching. Everything became calm and all nearby Grimm had either been eliminated or had retreated.

Everyone was panting greatly. Some had to sit down while others fell on the floor. None of them realized how tired they were until the battle actually ended. They had been fighting non stop for 3 hours straight.

Professor Oobleck who didn't do anything during the attack, congratulated them as he handed everyone Lunch which was bread and water. "Congratulations Girls. You successful held off the Grimm, although the ship did get suffer a lot of damaged but fortunately it can still operate."

* * *

3:30 pm

Kagari sat down and ate her bread. Yes, she had robotic legs so technically her legs couldn't get tired. But Kagari's entire body was exhausted. With all this fatigue, Kagari just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. But at the same time, she was bored. She was tired but also bored.

As Kagari looked down at the floor, she saw a shadow appear in front of her. Kagari looked up and saw Chariot with her usual emotionless stare. Kagari was amazed how Chariot was still bale to stand after that.

"You okay?" Chariot asked

"Yeah. I'm just tired. That's all" Kagari replied.

"You're also bored aren't you?" Chariot said. As Kagari's otherlself, Chariot could tell what emotion Kagari was feeling and the feeling that Chariot was sensing from Kagari was boredom.

Kagari just sighed. Sometimes she found it annoying how Chariot could tell what Kagari was feeling. It was like Chariot was evading her personal space... but then again, Chariot is Kagari's otherself.

However, Kagari liked having Chariot around. Despite the fact that they've only met a couple of weeks ago, Chariot understood and knew everything about Kagari, making her a good person to talk too. If there was something that Kagari didn't understand or was too embarrassed to say, she could always talk to Chariot. There were even times at night where Kagari would just talk about all her personally things and Chariot would just listen understanding every word that came out of her mouth. Chariot would never laugh or judge Kagari either which made it better. Chariot just wanted Kagari to be happy.

Chariot was like the big sister Kagari never had. Being an only child, Kagari didn't know what having a sister was like. Yomi was the closer thing Kagari had to a sister.

Mary the spider like creature, jumped from Chariot's shoulder and grew larger until it was the same size as a puppy. Mary went up and sat next to Kagari, Kagari smiled as she patted Mary exactly like how you would pat a dog.

"..."

"Want a piggyback ride?" Chariot asked randomly.

"EH?" Kagari said not sure if she heard that right.

"Do you want to ride on my back?" Chariot said in more detail.

Kagari didn't know what to think. She didn't want to treat Chariot like a slave but at the same time she wanted to see how things would turn out. "S-sure"

Chariot turned around and sat one one of her knees. She had to use the iron bars as support since she had wheels for legs.

At first Kagari hesitated. Thanks to Chariot's wheels and her crown, Chariot was a bit taller then Kagari. But other then that, the two of them were technically the same size. Kagari got on Chariot's back. Chariot used the iron bars to stand back up. Kagari wrapped her arms around Chariot's neck and Chariot held Kagari's legs with her claws.

At that moment, Chariot's wheels started spinning rapidly and Chariot and Kagari zoomed through the ship, fast but not too fast. Despite the speed, Chariot was able to evade any obstacle that go their way. Kagari's wrapped around her arms around Chariot even harder, as first she was nervous. But she slowly started feeling the adrenaline, it was like she was on a rollercoaster. She was having... fun.

"YAAAAAAY!" Kagari shouted as she started laughing like a 5 year old. Kagari like she was in primary again.

The pair zoomed past Oobleck "Girls!" He yelled but they didn't hear him probally because of Kagari's laughing. He just sighed and smiled at them "Kids these days, they always have so much energy" Oobleck commented to himself as he drank his coffee.

In under 10 minutes, Chariot and Kagari had already to circled the entire ship.

This was one of those rare moments, a rare moment where Chariot actually smiled. Seeing Kagari's reaction made Chariot smile. It wasn't a triumph type of smile, seeing Kagari happy and having fun made Chariot smile genuinely.

* * *

3:40 pm

Team RWBY sat together down eating their 'lunch'. It wasn't enough for Ruby but she didn't complain. There was silence among the four. Mostly because of fatigue. Then Yang spoke. "That sure was a GRIMM situation".

Ruby, Blake and Weiss just responded by sighing at her pun.

* * *

3:50 pm

Mato walked through the edge of the ship. Nibbling on her bread, for some reason she didn't feel like eating. The fatigue must've ruined her appetite. Rock followed Mato not saying anything and Stella was thinking of a question to ask Mato. Yomi was yet again following Mato.

Suddenly, Mato tripped over...nothing. Yes, she tripped over nothing and dropped her bread. She quickly picked herself up and attempted to grab the bread before it fell but she was too late. She looked down at the ocean as her only piece of food fell into the ocean. At that moment Mato's stomach growled and she felt hungry and if Mato was hungry then Stella was hungry.

Yomi on the other hand saw it at an opportunity. This was chance, Yomi hasn't eaten her bread yet. She could share her food with Mato. Not only would it give Yomi a chance to talk to Mato, Yomi actually had a reasonable reason to talk to Mato. Yomi took a step forward towards-

"HEY MATO!" yelled a familiar voice.

"AAHH" Mato screamed as she fell over the iron bar and into the ocean. But, before Mato reached the ocean the flying girl grabbed Mato's leg and placed her back on the ship.

Mato panted in shocked before saying. "Yuuki?! Please don't do that again."

"Sorry, you just seemed so vulnerable" Yuuki said, still in the air, she was currently trying to hold her laughter "what were you doing anyways?"

"Oh yeah that. Umm I kinda tripped and dropped my bread down the ocean" As soon as Mato said that, her stomach started growling again.

"You can half of mine if you want!" Yuuki quickly responded.

"Really?" MAto asked "Aren't you hungry?"

Yomi felt her heart break mentally break into pieces. Then, Yomi heard a voice in her head. "Looks like she replaced you". Yomi placed her hands on her head and shook her head. Lately she's been hearing voices in her head saying bad things to her. The voice sounded familiar but it certainly wasn't Dead. It was something else. She didn't want to believe this voice that was taunting her, but the more she looked at Mato the more it seemed true.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry" Yuuki said as she broke her piece of bread and gave it to Mato.

"Thanks" Mato said.

Yuuki safety landed on the platform next to Mato and asked. "So, I see your ship is pretty damaged, are you okay? did anyone get hurt?"

"No were all fine. Thanks for asking. Although, Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strenght did most of the work" Mato replied honestly.

"Okay" Yuuki said as she ate her half of the bread.

At first there was silence for a short moment, the only thing that could be heard was the chewing of bread. Rock was right there but Yuuki didn't seemed to notice. Yomi continued to looked at Mato and then at Yuuki.

"Hey Mato" Stella asked in Mato's head.

"Not now! Yuuki is right there" Mato replied.

"I know, But should Yuuki be here. We were ordered to stay at our ships." Stella pointed out.

"Yeah I know" Mato replied to Stella.

"Mato?" Yuuki asked

Mato jumped like she just woke up "Y-Yes?"

"Were you talking to yourself?" Yuuki said.

"AHH. Well, yes and no. It's really hard to explain. Anyways, I was about to ask, are you allowed to move between the ships" Mato asked trying to change the subject.

Yuuki just shrugged as she finished her bread. "Don't know, Just wanted to check to you guys were okay. Speaking of which, I should go and check on Kirito-san"

"Oh okay, well cya!" Mato said

"Bye" Yuuki said and she started to fly towards ship XY1.

Right after that, Mato noticed that someone was calling her through the ear comlinks that was given to each leader. Speak of the devil, it was Kirito.

"Mato? Mato? Can you hear?" Mato noticed that Kirito spoke in english, Probally because of people like Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and CRDL might be listening as well.

"Kirito?" Mato said through the comlink, she was almost surprised since Yuuki just said she was going to visit Kirito."Yeah I can hear you. What's up?"

"How's things going over there? Are you okay? I heard about the damage. Was anyone Injured?" Kirito asked calmly

"Oh were fine. The ship is still working fine despite the damage. However it would've been worst if it weren't for Rock. Thanks for asking though, how about you guys?" Mato asked.

"Were fine as well. Although that grimm attack was pretty big huh" Kirito said

"Yeah, And it was only the first attack" Mato replied.

Then, Mato heard another filmier voice through the comlink "HEY MATO! CAN YOU HEAR ME"

"Oh hey Shinoa. I don't think I need the ear comlinks to hear you" Mato joked, then she rembered Yuuki. "Oh umm Kirito. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Are we allowed to move in between the ships?" Mato asked.

"No, we were told to stay in our ships as an order. The only person who's allowed to do that is Professor Oobleck... Why you ask?"

"You see, Yuuki came to our ship to chat" Mato said.

"Really?" Kirito asked, kirito didn't seemed surprise though.

"I'm just saying, she's headed towards you" Mato said.

As soon as Mato said that another voice was heard "Hey Kirito-san"

"Yuuki?!" Kirito said. Mato could tell that Kirito was jumpscared.

"Yuuki, your not allowed to fly around like that" Kirito said.

"Aww, that's exactly what Asuna said" Yuuki replied.

"Aren't you tired?" Kirito asked. "And what are the others doing?"

"Eating, walking, talking you know, the usual" Yuuki replied.

"Same here" Mato said answering Kirito's question before he could even ask.

Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation. "You guys seem like you're having fun" Yuri spoke who was currently in Cargo Ship XY2

"Hey Yuri" Yuuki said who also had an ear comlink since she was the leader of team KNOL.

Mato asked took this opportunity to ask "How are you guys going?"

"You mean besides the fact Plutia is scaring team CRDL to death... Yeah were fine" Yuri replied. "Well, I did break my leg and a couple of bones"

It was at that moment Mato released how lucky she was. She felt sorry for Yuri for Mato knew she didn't have that much endurance against attacks "Ouch" Mato commented.

"Your not planning on shooting yourself again are you?" Kirito asked.

"..."

"Maybe" Yuri said.

"Wait, What do you mean by Again?" Yuuki asked who was currently curious now.

"Is team CRDL even helping?" Shinoa asked completely ignoring Yuuki's question.

"If I think about... There completly useless." Yuri said casually.

Cardin's voice was heard in the background "HEY! I heard that!"

Seeing that this conversation was going to get out of hand very soon, Mato laughed nervously and said. "Yeah, I think we should just return to our jobs"

Everyone agreed, even Yuuki.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. There was another attack of grimm from 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm but it much smaller then the last one. Sometimes one or two serpents would attack but they was easy to deal with. They were only dangerous in numbers and sizes. However nothing interesting happened after that. As said, dinner was a bit better then lunch. A small plate of Mash potatoes and chicken was given to each member.

After that most people went to sleep.

* * *

10:30 pm

The broken moon was in the sky and everyone was happily sleeping. Of course. Their mission was still to guard the ships so one person from each ship needed to stay up late and take the night shift for a certain amount of time. Since Rock, Strenght, Dead and Strength didn't need sleep, they volunteered to take the night shift. Everyone also agreed that Sun and Uranus take the night shift since they weren't even suppose to be here.

The night went smoothly with no attacks. However, Rock could've sworn she saw White Rock Shooter, otherwise know as sing-love, standing on one of the giant containers. But she could be hallucinating.

* * *

Mato walked through the school. She walked outside and continued walking. Only one feeling was going through Mato's mind, betrayal. Mato didn't know why but she felt betrayed for some reason. Mato found herself walking through a small forest, she walked on grass and walked through trees. Nothing was being said, no sound was heard besides the rustling of the grass. No grimm anywhere. She continued to walk until she reached a... cliff. She saw a view of a way bigger forest. Beacon cliff. The same place where they had their initiation.

At the very edge of the cliff Mato saw a person. The person was stood at the very edge of the cliff staring at the sunrise. The pieces of clothing that the person wore seemed to be the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. His coat consisted of the colours blue and white. His coat had a hood but he wasn't wearing it so the back of his head was visible revealing his short black hair.

The wind blew softly and the sun was still rising. No birds or any type of animal was nearby. All the creatures of Grimm was gone and no clouds were seen in the sky. There was complete silence between the two. Then Mato spoke.

"Why?" Mato didn't know why she asked that. In fact, it felt like Mato was spectating instead of participating.

There was a short moment of silence.

Jason started by repeating Mato's question "Why". He spoke in a very gentle tone and his face showed both sadness and seriousness "That's always the question isn't it"

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY) Day 2

"MATO! MATO! WAKE UP!" yelled a voice.

Mato slowly opened her eyes. A dream? Mato asked herself. She looked and saw Yuu's face. Yuu's face was filled with worry and anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Mato asked.

"Come outside and look" Yuu said.

Outside

Team MHYA, YMKE and RWBY stood outside. There was a fog... a thick fog at that. The Fog covered the four Cargo ships in a heavy mist. You couldn't even see the sun anymore.

"How did this happen?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't like this yesterday right?" Ruby said.

"They said is was going to clear all week thouugh" Blake pointed out.

"Everyone calm down" Oobleck said in a superior tone.

"Professor Oobleck. What's happening." Yomi asked.

"I don't know" Oobleck said "But we've lost all signals meaning we can't communicate with Vale"

Everyone stared at Oobleck in horror. They've lost all communication just like how they lost communications with the other eight cargo ships.

Then, Sun and Uranus showed up. It looked like they had just discovered something "GUYS! You have to listen to this. My friends just finished translating the distress call and was able to send it to me before the signal went out" Sun declared.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Your kidding" Yang said

"I'm serious. Just listen" Sun said as he pressed a small button on his scroll. A recording of a man's voice was heard.

* * *

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

IS ANYONE OUT THERE! Anyone? Can you hear me! Darn it! The enemy must've blocked the communication! Come on! Is anyone listening! Please Help!

Were dealing with unknown creatures! Creatures more dangerous then Grimm!

They've blocked all exits. There's no escape.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

We tried fighting back but they were too strong. But we couldn't win, were dealing with creatures no man has ever seen.

Giant Humans!

Shadow like creatures.

Some sort of Armored Digital Monster.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

A loud banging noise was heard from a direction. The captain seemed more scared now.

There's no hope for us! Out engines are broke and they hacked into our systems.

Most of the crew is already dead.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

The captain was now terrified. Then, a loud roar was heard. The captain was panicking and breathing really heavily.

"To anyone who is watching this. STAY AWAY! or they'll-"

A disturbing noise was heard and the captain looked up in horror.

The last thing that was heard was the ear-piercing screams of the captain.

* * *

 **A/N End of chapter 23! For thoes who are wondering who Sun's friend is. Well, I don't know. He's just some random dude.**

 **Also, This is kinda random. But I have a question for all of you, a question you can answer in the reviews and that it "How did you find this fic?". If you don't want to answer that, I won't force you.**

 **Anyways, Not much to say other then than you for reading and if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter to yeah... Bye.**

 **This chapter was finsihed on 12/03/2017**


	24. Chapter 24: Alone at Sea Pt 1

**A/N Chapter 24! The chapter I have been most worried about because I have no idea how I'm going to organise all the plans I have for this chapter. I might split this into two parts. I hope you've memorised who's in what ship by now since there's going to be a lot of switching in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, thank you** **XY Kid, JohnAwake, bast234, xiodan56, freebyte, damnlastwords, RaiseDaDragz, 9feetnerd, tendaysromeo, someonestupED, Marcus the Kane for reviewing. (If you don't want to be mentioned just tell me).**

 **JohnAwake: Well, I guess both. But now that I think about it, you guys always share your opinions in every single one of my chapters. So i guess the question is how you literally found this fic.**

 **damnlastwords: Oh don't worry about it. It's the least I can do. It's only fair. I've read the beginning of "The icon of Kiyosumi" and I'm already intrigued. I mean, I didn't mind when someonestupED asked me to read his fics, In fact I enjoy reading his fics and I'm sure I'll enjoy reading your's. You review on my stories, so it's only fair If i review your stories.**

 **Anyways, I think that's all for today. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for "Jason"... and "Jack".**

* * *

Cargo Ship XY4

 _Everyone stayed quiet. They were trying to process what they just heard. The mysterious mist continued to haunt the four ships. It had somehow got much colder then before. The cargo ships continued to move through the sea with only radars guiding them._

 _"W-what does t-that mean?" Ruby dared asked._

 _Oobleck didn't answer at first. He seemed very deep in thought. His glasses covered his eyes but it was obvious that he had a very serious expression on. "I don't know, never before in the history of Remnant has this happened."_

 _Oobleck was just as confused as everyone else. However, what grabbed Rock's attention was that Oobleck seemed oddly calm, Oobleck didn't seemed surprised at the situation. But Rock didn't say anything._

 _"So, what are we going to do about... this" Yuu asked pointing her arms in random direction._

 _"We first need to all calm down. Everyone stay on extra alert. We may be dealing with something no man has ever faced." Oobleck said. The thing is, Oobleck already knew something like this was going to happen. After all, Ozpin did warn him._

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _"But aren't some of them are just children." Oobleck pointed out, completely ignoring the fact that Ozpin let them join their school in the first place._

 _"I am very aware of that. But I assume you've seen them in battle by now" Ozpin replied._

 _"Yes I have. And I've never seen anything like them before. But still, eight cargo ships and four battle ships went missing. It could be dangerous, shouldn't we send professional Huntsmen or Huntresses?" Oobleck suggested._

 _There was a short moment of silence. It was as though Ozpin was debating with himself. "Believe it or not, those kids are the perfect candidates for this mission"_

 _"And may I ask why?" Oobleck asked._

 _"Would you believe me if I told you that Remnant is just one of many other worlds"_

 _(Few moments later)_

 _Throughout Ozpin's explanation, Oobleck stayed calm. The information seemed crazy but if there was one thing Oobleck knew about Ozpin, it was that Ozpin was not the type of man who make a joke like. Ozpin explained with both seriousness and concern, the more Ozpin spoke the more everything made sense to Oobleck._

 _"An... acquaintance of mine has warned me that we might be dealing hostiles that no man in this world has face. That is why were sending thoes kids." Ozpin finished._

 _"And where is this acquaintance of yours?" Oobleck asked out curiosity._

 _"That... I don't know" Ozpin answered._

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _"What are you going to do?" Yang asked._

 _"I'm going to visit the other ships and see how the others are doing" Oobleck replied._

* * *

Cargo Ship XY2

Kotori didn't mean to scare Yoshino. But she didn't want to get her hope too high. This mist might be a sign, a sign that they might be dealing with something very dangerous.

 _"Everyone resume your normal positions and continue to scout the ship" Yuri suddenly declared._

 _"What! You're just going to ignore this?" Cardin yelled pointing at the life-threatening mist._

 _"I didn't say that. But can we do about it? All we can do now is stay on extra alert. I don't think this mist came in naturally. Whoever is out there, I'm guessing their aiming for the amount of metal that's on this ship." Yuri replied._

 _Everyone looked at each other. Each person had doubt and concern written all over their faces. But Yuri was right, what could they do about it? How are you suppose to get rid of a fog this thick?_

 _Everyone got out their weapons and instead of going out in pairs, they went out in teams._

* * *

 _Cargo Ship XY3 _

_Everyone tensed when Levi spoke. Everyone was reminded of the how dangerous this mission could be. Everyone was either serious or scared. Even Yuuki wasn't smiling now. For once, Yuuki held a serious expression._

"Were stronger in numbers so instead going out in pairs, we'll go in teams. Whatever you do, don't go out alone. Is that clear?" Levi spoke like he was the commander of the three teams.

Everyone didn't say anything. They just all nodded agreeing to what Levi said. What Levi was suggesting seemed to be the best course of action.

After a series of nods and stares. Everyone went their separate ways in teams. This time they were even more cautious then before.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY1

Everyone waited. They were all staring at Kirito waiting to get answers. They were the only people who still didn't know what was going on. They all waited as Kirito had his hand on his ear getting answers from the captain of the ship. After a while, Kirito put his hand down and faced the group of people.

 _"That took longer then expected?" Sinon stated._

 _"Communications was a bit buzzy. It was hard to hear the captain's voice." Kirito said._

 _"So what's going on" Jaune asked who was now getting even more cautious by the minute._

 _"That's the problem. Apparently we've lost all communication with the outside world." Kirito replied._

 _Everyone's eyes widened, Ren tired to stay calm, Pyrrha looked worried, and Yu just worried about his comrades. "What does that mean?" Nora asked._

 _"It means we won't be able to call for help when we need it" Sinon said answering the question for Kirito in a very serious tone._

 _"Then, what do we do now?" Naruto asked_

 _"We've been ordered to stay calm and continue the mission" Kirito answered._

 _"They just want us to ignore all this?" Jaune asked almost not believing what he just heard._

 _As the group talked. Takane remained silent, she was thinking of something completely different. "Illya". "Illya" seemed scared and worried like the others... but other then that, she seemed very calm. Almost, too calm. It was like "Illya" already knew this was going to happen. The fact that Ruby-stick still wasn't with her made her even more suspicious. Takane had only met the pair only a while ago, but even then she knew that Ruby-stick followed Illya everywhere.  
_

 _Takane's thoughts were interrupted when a new voice entered the conversation. "Is everyone alright?"_

 _"Professor Oobleck?" Pyrrha said bringing everyone's attention the the professor._

 _"What's going on? Where did this fog come from" Jaune asked almost on the verge of panicking._

 _"I don't know. I came to check to see if you were all okay." Oobleck said._

 _"Oh don't worry were fine" Shinoa said sarcastically._

 _"I know all of you are worried considering the fog and everything. But the wisest choice now is to stay calm and stay cautious. Something or someone is out there, and I doubt it's grimm this time." Oobleck said._

 _"..." No one said anything. What Oobleck said made sense but at the same time it sounded crazy._

 _Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when Natsu punched his hands together. One hand formed a knuckle while the other formed a palm. Natsu's face was serious with a bit of anger."I don't care who comes after us. If they dare hurt my comrades..." Natsu's hands suddenly engulfed in flames. "I'll blow them away!"_

 _Naruto smiled. A smile that showed he was eager for battle. "Yeah! Let them come!" Naruto agreed with Natsu and formed a knuckle with his hand "They won't have a chance. We have each other after all"_

 _Everyone smiled. Despite how immature they could be, their words really comforted them. Takane was amazed how two people from two different worlds could be so similar to each other._

* * *

 _An hour had pass... and nothing has happened. But that was the worst part, the longer they waited, the more paranoid they got and the fact that the thick fog was still haunting them didn't help. There were even times where some people would see a shadow out the corner of their eye._

 _The tense atmosphere didn't decrease this time. People would jumped at the slightest sound. It was to a point where people couldn't tell whether they were hallucinating or not. This fog was driving everyone crazy. The four ships and the one battle ship continued to sail through the mist._

 _Cargo Ship XY4 _

_"Hey Mato?" Stella said randomly._

 _Since it had been complete silence, Mato was nearly jump scared at Stella's voice "Yes stella. what is it?"_

 _"What was that? A vision?" Stella asked._

 _At that moment Mato realized that Stella must've seen the dream as well. It made sense, Stella and Mato were sharing the same mind after all._

 _"Oh no, that was just a dream" Mato answered._

 _"A dream? What's that?" Stella asked._

 _"You've never had one before?" Mato wasn't really surprised considering Stella's past._

 _"No, what is it?"_

 _"It's hard to explain. I guess it's kinda like a vision. You get them when you fall asleep" Mato answered._

 _"So how come we didn't get a dream yesterday, and the day before that" Stella asked_

 _"Because you don't get dreams all the time. Sometimes you get them, sometimes you don't." Mato replied casually._

 _"..." Rock continued to followed Mato/Stella, listening to the conversation. Yuu just stared as she watched Mato talk to 'Herself'._

 _"Hey Mato?" Stella said_

 _"Yes Stella"_

 _"Is Jason the enemy?"_

 _Now this was a question Mato had not been expecting "What?! No, of course not. Why would he be? I mean think about the things he did for us"_

 _"You never know" Rock said entering the conversation. "He might have other intentions. After all, we hardly know anything about him"_

 _Mato sighed. It was like this topic was the only talked about these days "Well... I trust him". Although it was true, Jason was a whole other mystery but she was sure Jason wasn't a bad guy. She hoped that wasn't the case._

 _Suddenly, the cargo ships stop moving._

 _"Why did we stop?" Yuu asked._

 _"Something's wrong" Strength replied, looking around for any hostiles._

 _"You think?" Yuu whispered with sarcasm._

"Wait" Mato said placing her hand on her ear.

* * *

 _"Why did the ships stop moving?" Kotori asked through the ear-comlinks._

 _"The battleship stopped moving" Oobleck replied._

 _"Stop moving?" Mato asked "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"The ship suddenly stopped moving. We tried contacting it but we haven't got an answer" Oobleck replied "Since we don't want to abandoned a battleship, we stopped to investigate" Oobleck said._

 _"I'll go" kirito said without hesitation "Considering the situation, it might be dangerous"_

 _"Count me in" Yuri said afterwards._

 _"I'll go too" Asuna declared. At first she didn't want to, but hearing Kirito's decision changed her mind._

 _"No!" Oobleck quickly said raising his a voice a bit. "You kids need to stay at your positions and defend the ships. If there are people involved in this, then I'm going to guess that there after the precious metals on these ships."_

 _"Then, who's going to-"_

 _"I will" Oobleck said not letting Kirito finish his question._

 _"But-" Jaune started but was interrupted._

 _"Don't worry about me. Just focus on protecting your ship, that's an order. Remember, this is what you signed up for. This is no longer practise, so be on high alert. I have a feeling the situation is about to get out of hand"_

 _The Professor exited the conversation after that.  
_

 _"Stay safe" Mato said even thought she knew Professor Oobleck didn't hear it._

 _"So... what now" Asked Ruby who was only listening until now._

 _There was a short moment of silence._

 _"We'll follow Oobleck's orders and continue the mission" Kotori declared "We don't have that much options anyways."_

 _The leaders of all the teams: Kirito, Yuri, Kotori, Mato, Yomi, Yuuki, Asuna, Ruby, Jaune, Coco, Cardin,_ Illyasviel all agreeded and turned off their ear-comlinks returning to their mission.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY1

The four of them walked through the long hallways of the ship around the edge. Ren and Nora didn't say anything. Pyrrha felt concerned for Jaune, ever since the fog appeared Jaune looked worried and scared.

 _"Jaune? are you okay?" Pyrrha asked gently_

 _"yeah" Jaune replied "just a bit shaken. That's all"_

 _Pyrrha seemed convince but given the situation, she decided not to push the topic._

 _"Hey guys?" a familiar voice spoke._

 _The four of them turned and looked._

 _"What's wrong Takane" Pyrrha asked._

 _"Have you guys seen_ Illya anywhere?" Takane asked

 _"Illya? You mean the girl with the white hair and red eyes" Nora asked._

 _"Yep that's the one. Know where she is?"_

 _"I have no idea" Nora replied_

 _Pyrrha then gave Takane a confusing look "She's not with you? Where's Natsu and Naruto?"_

 _"Natsu and Naruto are on those giant container things. I don't know where Illyasviel is though."_

 _"I see. I'm sorry but I've haven't seen her." Pyrrha answered._

 _"It's okay. Don't worry about."_

 _"By the way" Jaune said randomly "I heard Illya was your team leader. No offence but isn't Illya just a child"_

 _"Yeah I was surprise at well at first. But if you think about it, it kinda makes sense. I mean, I know I would do terrible as a leader. Natsu and Naruto are probably too stupid to be a leader"_

 _"I'm surprise Ozpin let her join beacon in the first place. You know, considering her age and all" Nora added._

 _Takane laughed nervously "Well umm, you see. It's a long story"_

 _"Well you can tell us later. Let's focus for now." Ren said._

 _"Right" Takane said sighing in relief._

* * *

Cargo Ship XY3

"You know what's going to happen don't you?" Shido ask throwing suspicious glare.

Kurumi remained unfazed and just simply smiled "And if I do?"

"Well tell me then!" Shido said getting frustrated.

"why would I do that?" Kurumi said still smiling. It seemed she was enjoying this, annoying Shido like this.

Tooru walked beside Shido and sighed "Can't get any answers huh"

Shido just nodded. Although Tooru and Shido had gotten used to Kurumi's appearance, Asuna and Blanc stilled felt uncountable having her around.

Asuna stopped walking and turned around to face Kurumi "Okay enough games. Why are you here? What is your plan?". Kotori had already told Asuna about Kurumi and how you have to be careful around her.

"I came here to see Shido-san of course. What makes you think I'm planning anything" replied Kurumi who smiled like an innocent child.

"That can't be the only thing!" Asuna was starting to get annoyed. In her ALO avatar, Asuna pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Kurumi. "Tell us why your here! Or I'll remove you myself"

Shido instinctively stood in front of Kurumi "Hey come on Asuna. I'm sure we can settle calmly"

Tooru and Blanc didn't interfere. After all, Asuna was there leader. In a way, they kinda agreed with Asuna. Kurumi was technically on Jack's side... or was she?

"Awwww. Shido that's so nice of you" Kurumi said seductively

"Not helping" Shido muttered.

"Move out of the Shido" Asuna said in a threatening tone. "She's planning something and it's going to get our comrades hurt. That is something I can't ignore."

Before anything could be said, the faint sounds of explosions could be heard in the background.

"Ara-ara" Kurumi said smiling as though she had expected this "it seems it has begun"

Everyone turned and faced Kurumi "So you have been planning something!" Asuna said tightening the grip on her weapon.

"I'm wasn't lying when I said I came here to see Shido. Although... my friends did plan something and believe me I have nothing to do with it. Let's just say" Kurumi threw an amusing stare at Asuna "There's probably nothing you can do, to prepare yourselves for what's coming"

* * *

Cargo Ship XY2

"What was that?" Neptune asked.

As soon as Neptune said that, The cargo ships started moving again leaving the battleship behind.

"Were moving again" Plutia pointed out.

"Isn't Oobleck-sensei still there" Yoshino asked (Just in case for those who don't know. In Japanese, Sensei is used to address teachers)

Suddenly, Kotori got a call from the ear-comlink. Kotori placed her hand on her ear and listened.

After a while Kotori turned to her group and said "Professor Oobleck has engaged in battle"

"Wait! That old man can fight?!" Neptune said

Kotori wanted to face palm at Neptune's stupidity. "Neptune. His a Huntsmen, What did you think?"

"I thought he was just some random side character that always drank coffee." Neptune commented.

"Oh look the battle ship thingy is pointing at us" Plutia said in a very calm and sleepy tone. Plutia pointed at the Battle Ship.

The other three looked and stared in horror. The battle ship followed them. The ship was equipped with cannons, machine guns and weapons. And those cannons, machine guns and weapons were being pointed right at them. Well, at the four cargo ships to be more pacific.

After a short moment of just staring. The battle ship opened fire. The ship unloaded it's weapons on the four cargo ships. The ship shook as it took damaged from the attack. However, Kotori noticed that most of bullets was missing them. So it was either the person shooting them was really bad at aiming or they were missing their shots on purpose.

Either way, Kotori lifted her arm in the air "Camael!"

An flaming axe appeared in Kotori's hand. The axe turned into a cannon and she launched a fire blast at the battle ship.

The pillar of fire successfully hit the ship creating a large amount of smoke. Kotori didn't put her weapon down, she knew it wasn't over yet. The smoke cleared and the Battleship remained untouched. Kotori looked and saw a figure. Kotori already expected for the worst to come, but she certainly didn't expect to see... him.

Standing on the very front side of the Battle Ship was a person. He wore something that looked like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. His clothes were red and black. Even if the figure was wearing a hold over his head, Kotori knew who it was.

Jack

Kotori could've sworn she saw Jack smile before summoning a black and red sniper gun with his micro cubes. Jack fired at Kotori, the bullets zoomed through the ocean within a second and hit Kotori right in the head.

Kotori's body fell to the floor as Yoshino, Neptune and Plutia stared in horror. It took them a second to process what just happened.

"Ko-to-ri... san!" Yoshino whispered covering her mouth with her hands.

"No, no, no. You can't die. That was way too sudden" Neptune said panicking. Neptune ran to Kotori's body and started shaking her body viciously.

Kotori's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing.

Plutia looked at Kotori's body and looked back at Jack. She grew angry. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Jack just smiled in amusement.

Before anything else could be done. The bullet hole in Kotori's head was engulfed in a tiny blue flame. Suddenly, the wound healed and Kotori's eyes flew open.

"Oh My gosh" Neptune said "You scared the living daylights out of me"

Kotori was about to make a teasing comment about Neptune worrying about her. But she was interrupted when Yoshino hugged her. Plutia calmed down.

Kotori wanted to enjoy this moment but her thoughts were interrupted when the Cargo Ship shook from the attacks that is has been getting from the battleship. She remembered Jack.

Kotori gently pushed Yoshino out of the way and looked. Jack was still standing there.

Kotori once again summoned her fire cannon and fired. However, Jack used his micro cubes to create a red and black shield blocking it. But even so, Kotori continued to fire.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY3

Yuuki held onto the iron bar to stay standing. She watched as the battle ship fired at them and Kotori firing back. As she watched, Yuuki realised something.

"Isn't Professor Oobleck there? He must be in trouble" Yuuki said. "We have to go help him". Purple wings appeared on Yuuki's back.

"B-but how about our orders" Nepgear said nervously.

The cargo ship shook once again. The battle ship continued to fire at them.

Otonoshi immediately placed his hand on Yuuki's hand stopping Yuuki from lifting off. "Yuuki don't. Going there might be suicide."

"So! We can't just leave him" Yuuki said.

Otonashi and Nepgear questioned Yuuki's decision. Sure, Oobleck was their teacher. But Yuuki and Oobleck have only met once and that was just to brief them on the mission. So why was Yuuki so desperate. Levi on the other hand could read Yuuki like a book. Yuuki wanted to live her life to the fullest, but she's not selfish. She wants others to do the same and not waste their lives. Not to mention, Yuuki can somehow hold a general interest towards any person she meats... even people like Levi.

"I know. But you can't go into a fight blind. We don't know who's out there. All we can do is believe that Oobleck will be fine." Otonoshi said.

"How would you know that?" Yuuki said getting impatient

"If you want to do it then do it" Levi said straightforwardly.

Everyone looked at Levi with an confusing look. Even Yuuki.

"The four of us is what makes Team KNOL reality. But you don't don't have to rely on us, you have to skills for it after all. Choose. Believe in yourself and possibly save the professor or believe in Oobleck's skill as a huntsmen. We don't know... and we'll never know. Trust in ourself or trust in our companions. But we'll never know how it'll turn out. You can go and save Oobleck, I won't stop you. In fact, I'll even go with you and help you." Levi remembered the words he said to Eren when he fought the Female Titan. "Just choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret least."

Yuuki looked at Levi and thought about his words. The ship continued to shake from the attacks it's been enduring. There was a moment of no talking as the ship continued to shake. Unlike Eren, Levi waited patiently for Yuuki's decision. Yuuki gritted her teeth and her wings disappeared.

"I'll stay" Yuuki mumbled quietly looking down on the floor.

Just like Eren. Levi was a bit surprised for a split second at Yuuki's changed of decision. Maybe he should used that speech more often.

Meanwhile

Were back in the room where people are furiously typing on computers, pressing buttons and switches and looking at radars.

The ship continued shake.

"Captain. At this rate our ship will sink"

The captain made a fist with his hand. He yelled in frustration and anger. If the fog didn't make him angry, the battle ship's mysterious betrayal certainly did. "Doesn't this ship have any form of firepower!"

"No sure. This ship was designed to hold cargo only"

The captain debated with himself. He could send the huntresses and huntsmen to retake the battle ship. But that would leave the cargo ships even more defenceless.

"Umm... captain" said a worried and scared tone

"What is it now?" the captain asked.

"The radar could probably be malfunctioning but... according to the radar. There's a big invisible aircraft right above us"

Before the captain could respond someone else also spoke.

"Captain. Several ships are heading our way. We suspect it may be pirates"

"ARG! How much longer until arrive at our locations." The captain asked.

"Sir... their already here"

* * *

Cargo Ship XY1

Team KSYS watched as the ships revealed themselves. Ships both white and black came out of the mist and stood in the way of the four cargo ships. Because of the fog, Sinon couldn't use her sniper to scope the path in front of them. The mist had completely covered the black and white ships. There were at least 20 ships standing in their way, the cargo ships were forced to stop. The white ships had a sail and on that sail was a logo. The logo had the picture of a red tiger's head and there was a scratched through it.

"The White Fang!?" Yu said "What are they doing here"

Kirito didn't answer. He was focused on the black ships. The black ships also had sails and on these sails was a different logo. The logo had the picture of a coffin, on the coffin was a disturbing smiling face.

"Laughing Coffin" Kirito said.

"Umm guys" Shinoa said pointing upwards.

Everyone looked up and watched in horror as they saw a giant figure literally fall from the sky. The giant figure landed on the ship with a giant boom shaking the ship even more. It was a mystery how the ship hasn't sunk yet.

The giant was about 10 meters tall. It looked like a... human. A giant human. Everyone ignored the fact that it wasn't wearing clothes, they were focus on the giant smile that filled the monster's face.

Suddenly, more giant figures fell down from the sky. Sizes both big and giant.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY2

Yuri stared in horror. Both the White Fang and Laughing coffin were here.

"Guys. You should looked at this." Saturn said nervously.

Kanade, Julie and Yuri looked.

A black cloud like substance was roaming the floor of the ship. The black like substances combined together into several... shadows. The Shadows look like large slightly humanoid clouds of dark coloured matter with small white orbs as eyes, with arms appearing on either side. At first it looks like they are connected to the ground but if you looked closer, the shadows had leg-like structures.

Both Kanade and Yuri recognised them. Shadows. The same shadows Kanade and Yuri fought in the afterlife.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY3

Asuna completely ignored the white fang and focused on the black ships "Laughing Coffin" Asuna said almost not believing it. Kirito had already wanted her but it was still shocking.

"Asuna! WATCH OUT!" Tooru screamed

Asuna looked at. A large blue figure was falling from the sky. Asuna quickly dodged before it landed on her. Asuna looked up and couldn't believe what she saw.

The figure looked like a demonic monster with large muscles. Its skin was deep blue and its eyes glinted with the same blue-white hue. It had twisted horns stretching backward from the sides of the heads and an elongated snout and thick. It's legs were covered in long navy hair.

But that was not what stood out. It was the graphics of the monster that stood out. It looked... digital. It was like the monster was pulled out straight from a video game.

Suddenly the monster roared and a name tag appeared on the top of it's head.

The Gleam Eyes

Four HP bars appeared around the side of the monster's head.

Asuna couldn't believe it. It was one of the bosses from the game SOA. The same boss Kirito defeated on the 74th floor.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY4

Once again, it went from silence to absolute chaos. Just like Cargo Ship XY1, they were attacked by giant humans.

Some were tiny compared to others and some were giant. It was amazing how the cargo ship hadn't lost balance yet.

Mato fired flaming rocks, Rock fired purple bullets, Strength and Yuu punched. But no matter how much damage they dealt, they giant monstrosities regenerated. They continued to smile, slowly walking towards the middle of the ship.

Team MHYA were slowly being pushed back. For some reason these giant humans wouldn't die.

"They keep regenerating. None of them are dying" Yuu said who was know really scared.

"Stay calm" Rock said

"But, but-" Mato said panicking. Even Stella couldn't calm her down.

"Stay calm" Rock said again "Were not finished yet"

"Rock is right" Strenght said "Remember what you learn in class"

"I don't this is the time for lecturing lessons" Yuu yelled

"You know Boarbatusk. You know, how they have strong armour but their underside is defenceless" Strength stated.

"What are you trying to?" Mato asked.

"What she's trying to say is that every monster had a weak spot." Rock said answering for Strength. Rock stared at the giant humans walking towards them "All we need to do... is find it"

* * *

 **Squad** **ron** **FELTS**

White **F** ang (RWBY)

The Gleam **E** yes (Sword Art Online)

 **L** aughing Coffin (Sword Art Online)

 **T** itans (Attack On Titan)

 **S** hadows (Angel Beats)

* * *

 **End of chapter 24. Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as the other chapters. Like the other chapters, this chapter probably has a lot of grammar mistakes since I tend to rush these chapters. And if you do find any mistakes, be free to point them out because I appreciated it. Because sometimes sentences are not understandable because of a simple mistake.**

 **Yes I know, the name of FELTS doesn't sound good especially for villains. But it was the only thing I could think of. If you have any cooler suggestions, be free to tell but of course you don't have to. I'm not forcing you or anything like that.**

 **Homework has just been really annoying but I promise it'll get better... I hope. Anyways, not much to say other then Thank you for reading until the end. If you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was finished on 18/03/2017**


	25. Chapter 25: Alone at Sea Pt 2

**A/N Chapter 25. Sorry for posting this a week late. I wasn't able to finish it on the weekend. Hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story already. I may not post chapters all the time but I'm definitely not going to abandon this story until I finish it.**

 **Now I just want to say, I appreciate all your support because it really encourages me... but please don't get your hopes too high because if there's one thing I'm good at, it's disappointing people.**

 **Thank you goddragonking for favoriting this story. Thank you tendaysromeo, XY Kid, bast234, JohnAwake, freebyte, xiodan56, 9feetnerd, RaiseDaDragz, damnlastwords, someonestupED and Marcus the Kane for reviewing.**

 ** **Marcus the Kane:** ... ... BOOM! CHEESEBURGERS **!** **BOOM!****

 **i'm sorry.**

 **bast234: Sensei not Sensai got it. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **freebyte: language. ANYWAYS! your question just gave me an idea... and I'm going to show you guys my idea... at the end of the chapter.**

 **someonestupED: ...EH?! What? You can do that? I never knew you could insert songs... How?**

 **Anyways, that's all for this A/N. Before I start the chapter, I just want to tell you guys that I turned my** **Profile into a wikipedia page. (You'll know what I'm talking if you go to my profile) If you interested go check it out and feel free to tell me any facts that I got wrong or haven't written down yet. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for "Jason"... and "Jack"**

* * *

Cargo Ship XY4

Ruby stared in horror. The monster that stood in front of her was smiling evilly at her, it reached in to grab Ruby. Ruby could've easily dodged it... but she was paralyzed with fear. Still holding her scythe, her hands shoke. She couldn't move, she had never seen anything like this. She had grown so used to grimm that seeing a giant human froze her. It was like time had slowed time. Everything that Ruby learned in school had been thrown out of the window within a second.

Yang, Weiss, Sun, Uranus, Blake were equally surprised. Yang finally realized that the giant human was attacking Ruby. _"RUBY!"_

 _But Ruby still didn't move. The monster's hand got closer and closer to Ruby. However, giant human's hand was blocked by a shield. The monster instinctively placed more forced on his hand which made it harder for Kagari to keep still. With all her strength, Kagari stood in front of Ruby holding her shield. Before the monster could over power Kagari, Chariot came from a random direction and chopped it's hand off._

 _"Are you alright?" Asked Yomi who had come to see if Ruby was okay._

 _It was at that moment Team RWBY, Sun and Uranus snapped back into reality. "Kagari? Chariot? What are those... things" Ruby asked_

 _"I have no idea" Kagari answered honestly. "But I don't that matters right now"_

 _She was right. It didn't matter. This was one of those fight now and ask questions later._

 _Ruby's scythe turned into a rifle, Yang reloaded her shotgun shells, Weiss loaded her dust, Blake's sword into a gun, Uranus's trident turned into a laser gun and Sun grabbed out his gun-chucks._

 _They all split in random directions so that they weren't bunch up together. They all started shooting at the giant human. The bullets, shells, dust and lasers were able to damage the monster but that was able it._

 _As the monster continued to regenerate, it charged at the nearest person who just so happened to be Uranus._

 _"Why Me!" he yelled as he started running._

 _The monster would've caught up if it weren't for Chariot and Dead Master chopping off it's legs._

 _The giant human fell to the ground. Just when every thought it was over, the giant human started crawling towards them. Chariot jumped onto the monster and ran her wheels into the giant human's head creating a very gory scene._

 _Everyone looked away except for Dead Master. After Chariot seemed satisfied she jumped back observed the body of the giant human. The body had a lot of bullets holes with no head, steam came out of the body._

 _Then, the unbelievable happened. The bullets holes started closing themselves and the giant human slowly started regenerating. While everyone stared in horror, Dead and Chariot planned to finish it before it could heal._

 _But then they heard someone yell._

 _Everyone looked and saw Team MHYA running towards them. Using telepathy Mato basically screamed into everyone's head yelling "INCOMING!"  
_

 _Right on cue, 10-15 giant humans appeared in their line of sight and was currently running in their direction. Strength, Yuu, Rock and Mato run at an incredible speed but the giants were gaining on them._

After Ruby had successfully processed what she was seeing, she quickly got her rifle and started shooting, hoping it slow them down. The sound of Ruby's gunfire woke the rest of the team up and they soon followed.

When team MHYA reached the rest of the group, they wasted no time. The four of them quickly turned around and aimed. Strength summoned two more ogre arms and the four giant arms turned into machines guns. Yuu did the same with her ogre arms. Mato changed her cannon into a gatling gun. Rock aimed her lance, gun turrets appeared on Rock's Insane lance and she started firing.

Altogether, they prevented the giant humans from getting any further. Chariot and Dead, while still protecting Kagari and Yomi, attacked any monster that would get close to them.

There was that rare occasion where one of the Giant human would fall to the ground and their body would disappear but other then that, none of them would die. These monsters did have a weak spot, but everyone was so focused on holding them off. The giant humans had already taken over 25% of the Cargo Ship.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY2

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic"

Kanade slowly walked towards the shadows. Slashing any shadows that came near her. Julie ran to the left and then the right dodging all attacks that came her way, she swung her weapon at the shadows whenever she saw an opening. The orbs in Saturn's twin wand turned light blue, 15-20 shadows were suddenly washed away by water and thrown into the sea.

An Ak-47 appeared in Yuri's hand. She rapidly fire at the shadows coming her way.

A shadow sneaked up behind Yuri and jumped at her. Before the shadow could reach Yuri, a mace slammed downwards on the shadow killing it.

Yuri was surprised to see Cardin in a situation like this. "So you really can be useful huh?"

It was at that moment, Cardin really wanted to hit her. "Don't push it"

Russel and Dove came from a random direction and charged at the shadow. Dove swung his sword and Russel slashed his daggers with both efficiency and agility. Both had coordinated to avoid hitting each other as they continued to attack. The shadows leaped at him but Russel easily dodge it.

The two of them had already killed 6 shadows with their weapons. Julie instinctively killed the two shadows that sneaked up behind Dove and Russel.

Sky jumped from one of the cargo containers and swung his axe downwards killing at least three shadows at the same time while also creating a crater on the floor. Three more shadows leaped at him, once again Sky swung his axe killing all of them. But at the same time two shadows leaped at him from behind. the orbs on Saturn's wand turned red and the two shadows were burned in flames before they could reach Sky.

For a moment Yuri couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had always seen team CDRL as the the type of people who would run away in a situation like this, yet here they were fighting hostiles they've never fought before. But then again, there was no where to run and Team CRDL probally had too much pride to run away.

Suddenly, the two teams saw the last thing they thought they would see. Kotori was falling from the sky like someone had thrown her. Kotori landed in the middle of Team SKYJ and CRDL with a big "BOOM" creating a crater where Kotori landed.

After the smoke cleared Yuri examined her. Yuri eyes widened, there were bruises and cuts all over her body. They were healing but Kotori was unconscious.

 _"Kotori? Oh my gosh what happened" said Yuri as she carried Kotori by the shoulder._

 _Not long after that, Yoshino, Purple and Iris Heart flying in the air. The three of them landed near them._

 _"Kotori are you alright?" Purple Heart asked._

 _"What happened?" Saturn asked._

 _Iris Heart's face was full of anger and annoyance which scared the living daylights out of Team CRDL. "Him" Iris Heart said briefly and she turned around the face the person responsible for Kotori's injuries._

 _For a moment Team SKYJ couldn't believe it. They were facing THAT person, the same person who was able to summon the Skull Reaper which nearly got Jason "killed"._

 _Using her micro cubes, Jack created two red and black swords in his hands, he placed one sword over his shoulder and jabbed the other sword into the ground leaning on it. "Hey everyone, long time no see"_

 _"Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" Yoshinon the puppet spoke worriedly._

 _"What is it?" Yuri asked completely ignoring Jack for a moment._

 _This was the first time Yuri had ever seen Yoshinon the puppet look worried "Jack injected Yoshino and Kotori with something into their necks"_

 _Yuri looked at Yoshino confirm if this was true. Yoshino nodded and looked at Kotori with concern._

 _Yuri leaned Kotori against a wall and stared back at Jack "What did you do?!" She asked threateningly_

 _Jack, unfazed by Yuri's expression, simply said "sorry, can't spoil anything. Guess you'll just have to wait until the next arch."_

 _"Wait you know this kid?" Cardin asked._

 _"Not really, but I know his dangerous so be careful" Yuri replied._

 _Cardin was going to say something like "But his just a kid". But after observing Jack's swords made him think twice._

 _Then, Jack picked up the sword that was stabbed to the floor and raised it upwards. Suddenly, a black and red misty type of portal. Suddenlt, more shadows appeared and stood beside Jack._

 _"So your the one who's behind all this" Saturn said raising her twin wands._

 _Nothing was said after that. Despite all the noise, it was strangely quiet. Everyone held their weapons waiting the other to make a move. Suddenly, Yuri summons a Remington 870 and fired one shotgun shell at Jack._

 _Jack teleported evading the attack. At that moment, all the shadows Jack summoned leaped at team CRDL, KNPY and SKYJ._

 _Wasting no more time, Saturn, Kanade, Sky, Cardin and Yuri attacked the shadows._

 _Jack reappeared behind Julie and swung his swords. Julie instinctively turned around and blocked with her twin swords. Iris and Purple Heart charged at him._

 _Iris Heart turned her sword into a whip and swung her weapon. Purple Heart swung her weapon creating waves of purple energy. Jack effortlessly dodged the attacks by moving side to side and deflecting some of the attack with swords._

 _Julie, Purple and Iris Heart got into close range with Jack swung their weapons. Jack blocked with his swords. Their swords clashed with each other, the sound echoing through the boisterous battle field._

 _Then, Jack unexpectedly summoned a medium size red and black metal fist and threw it at Iris Heart. The fist hit Iris Heart in the abdomen, sending her flying back, crashing into the giant cargo containers._

 _"Plutia!" Purple heart yelled looking back to see if Iris Heart was okay. But she soon realized her mistake as Jack got behind her and swung his sword downwards. Jack landed a hit on Purple Hearts shoulder, it was a serious injury but no blood was visible._

 _Yuri shot two more shotgun shells, killing two more shadows. Yuri then faced Jack, she turned her Remington 870 into a AEK-971 and fired all 30-rounds of bullets that was automatic loaded into the gun._

 _Using his micro cubes, Jack installed boasters to his feet making him faster. The swords on his hands disappeared and he swiftly dogded every single bullet moving side to side, doing front and back flips. When Yuri run out of bullets, Jack used his micro cubes to create two red and black machine guns. One machine gun on Jack's left side and the other on his right side. The machine guns aimed at Yuri and fired._

 _Saturn and Julie stood in front of Yuri and attempted to deflected the bullets. Saturn with her twin wands and Julie with her twin sword. But they couldn't deflected all of them. Julie was shot in the leg, shoulder and arm. Saturn was shot in both legs, the shoulder and a deep cut was seen on Saturn's cheek. Yuri was shot in the shoulder._

 _After killing a fair amount of shadows, Dove and Russel charged at Jack with Kanade supporting them from behind._

 _The black and red sword reappeared in Jack's hands and charged at the pair._

 _Dove swung his single sword and Russel with his daggers. Jack's weapons clashed with their weapons. For the first couple of seconds, no was hit. Dove and Russel dodged, blocked and attacked while Jack did the same._

 _Jack then saw an opening and swung his sword knocking Dove's sword at of his hand. Jack was going to attack again but to his surprise, Russel used the opportunity to stab one of the daggers into Jack's shoulder._

 _Instead of blood, tiny micro cubes came_ _out of Jack's shoulder. Jack jumped back and faced the pair. He pulled out the dagger, showing no signs of pain. As his wound rapidly healed, he smiled in amazement. "Not Bad. You guys are actually pretty good"_

 _Dove and Russel didn't know what to feel being complimented by their enemy. They just prepared themselves for Jack's next move. But what Jack did next was certainly unexpected._

 _A red and black fist appeared about 1 meter away from Dove and threw itself at him. The fist hit Dove in the face before he could react. Russel flinched and looked to see if Dove was alright._

 _Under a second. Jack summoned and red and black laser gun and shot Russel in the leg. Jack jumped in the air at an inhuman height and aimed at Russel. While in mid-air, he summoned a black and red hammer. Using the boasters that was still on his legs, Jack increased speed and swung his hammer downwards at Russel._

 _"Guard Skill: Distortion". Kanade stood in front of Russel and blocked the attack. Cardin came from a random direction and swung his mace at Jack. Jack jumped back evading the attack._

 _"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic"_

 _"Hand Sonic: Version 2"_

 _With their weapons, Kanade and Cardin charged at Jack. The hammer on Jack's hand was replaced with a red and black scythe._

 _Cardin swung his mace, at the same time Jack swung his scythe. Their weapons clashed but Cardin's weapon was knocked out of his hands. Without wasting a moment, Jack spin his scythe and bashed Cardin in the waist with the back end of his scythe, sending him back crashing into the wall._

 _Jack turned his head, barely dodging Kanade's hand sonic that was a cm close to his face. Kanade missed her attack leaving her wide open. However, Before Jack could do anything Iris Heart came out of nowhere and started swinging her sword rapidly, she swung her sword at least five times every second._

 _Increasing his own speed, Jack dodged every single one of Iris Heart's attack. Sky came in and swung his axe almost hitting Kanade in the process._

 _This time, instead of evading. Jack summoned a black and red shield blocking all the attacks. Jack jumped back and looked at Iris Heart, Purple Hear, Cardin, Kanade, and Sky._

 _Jack prepared to attack them but his plans changed when a pillar of fire came straight at him. Jack summoned another shield to block, after that he placed down his shield and looked. Kotori had gain consciousness again and was aiming her axe/cannon at Jack._

 _Yuri clenched her shoulder that was shot. She ignored the pain and blood as she looked at the situation. She could see the circumstances were slowly deteriorating. Dove was knocked out after that one hit, Russel's leg was paralysed, Yoshino was too scared to fight, Julie and Saturn had already suffered too much damaged trying to save Yuri which wasn't really smart since Yuri was already dead but they seem to always forget that._

 _The worst part was that they haven't dealt any serious damage on Jack. In fact, it was like Jack was just playing with them. Not too mention, Yuri couldn't help but feel that Jack was holding back._

 _"YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE BRAT! STAY STILL!" Iris Heart yelled who was starting to get really annoyed. Jack continued to smile in amusement evade and block every attack. Jack summoned two rocket_ _launchers and fired 8 homing missiles at Iris Heart._

 _Iris Heart flied in the air and attempted to dodge the missiles. She was able evade 7 missiles, the missiles exploding in mid-air. With her sword, Iris Heart cut down the last missile. But she sooned relised how shortsighted she was doing that for the missile exploded sending Iris back and crashing into the giant cargo containers._

 _Sky and Kotori swung their axes at Jack. Jack blocked then summoned a medium sized fist and threw it at Kotori. Kotori blocked with her weapon just in time but she still received the knock back. Jack then summoned a red and black cannon and fired at Sky forcing him to jumped back._

 _Jack was about to send another attack at Kotori but Purple Heart and Kanade got in his way. Black and red hand blades appeared on Jack's arms and his weapon clashed with theirs. Once again, the sounds of blades clashing echoed through the battlefield of the cargo ship._

 _Jack placed a shield around himself and summoned multiple black and red bombs near Kanade and Purple Heart. Before the explosion Kanade and Purple Heart blocked with their weapons therefore decreasing the damage they took from the explosion. The explosion left an big aperture in the middle of the field. Although the damage they took wasn't fatal, the knock back they received was great._

 _Purple Heart being able to fly, saved herself from falling into the ocean. Kanade on the other hand was knocked off the ship and would've fell into the ocean. Luckily Kanade stabbed her hand blade into the side of the side therefore breaking her fall. Kanade summoned another hand sonic and started climbing back up._

 _While still injured, Yuri summoned a handgun and pointed it at Jack and fired hoping it would help._

 _However, Yuri had completely forgotten about the shadows that were still roaming the ship. She remebered because a shadow leaped at her from behind. Because of their injuries, Saturn and Julie could only watch. Most were injured and the others were focused on Jack._

 _Yuri's dimise was imminent. The shadow leaped at Yuri and wrapped itself around her._

 _At first Yuri felt pain, then she felt her mind slipping away from her. Yuri was all too familiar with this feeling. After all she's experienced it before._

 _Yuri's consciousness was slowly slipping away as her vision began to fade._

 _Kanada finally got back on the ship and took one look at Yuri... she immediately knew what to do. With her two hand sonics, Kanade charged at Yuri. For a split second, Kanade hesitated, but she knew it was the only way. When she got at close range with Yuri, Kanade swung and jabbed her weapon killing both the shadow and Yuri._

 _Blood spattered all over Kanade's clothes as Yuri's body fell to the floor, everyone just stared even Jack. Although Jack understood Kanade's actions, Yuri was already dead after all._

 _Before anything else could be said. A black box appeared above Iris and Purple Heart. Suddenly, Purple and Iris Heart were trapped inside a red hollow_ _pyramid._

 _Iris Heart wondered what is was while Purple Heart was all too familiar with it. Iris and Purple Heart slowly felt their strength decreasing rapidly, to a point where they couldn't fly anymore._

 _"Neptune! Plutia!" Kotori yelled not believing what she was seeing. It was the first time Kotori had seen Plutia and Neptune so defenceless and helpless._

 _Team CRDL on the other hand was completely flabbergasted._

 _Jack immediately knew who was responsible for the sudden attack on the CPUs. "Anti-cycstals. The exact opposite of Share-Cystals... I didn't know you still had those Arfoire"_

 _At the mention of her name Arfoire appeared. "Of course I still have them. They can be very useful epically in a situation like this." Arfoire boasted while smiling proudly. She really enjoyed seeing Neptune and Plutia suffer.  
_

 _"What is happening?" Cardin asked._

 _Jack faced him and spoke exactly how a teacher would "Well, you see Cardin. It's not Neptune's and Plutia's semblance that allows them to transform"_

 _It was at this moment Team SKYJ and KNPY grew worried. Was Jack really going to reveal their secret here and now._

 _"But...Neptune and Plutia do have a semblance. In fact, they both have the same semblance. Their semblance allows them to create a special type of crystal called a share-cystal out of nothing. These Share-cystals is how Neptune and Plutia transform, however the share-cycstals only work on certain people." Jack stated_

 _Kotori stared at Jack with a confusing look. What Jack just said was clearly a lie, Team CRDL seemed to be buying it though. Neptune and Plutia don't have a semblance, they just said semblance as an excuse to why they were able to transform. Everyone had been hiding the fact that they were from different worlds because they didn't want to create a fuss... so why was Jack helping them._

 _"However" Jack continued as a share-crystal randomly appeared in Jack's hand. "If you manipulated the crystal in the right way. You can turn it into a Anti-cystal. Share-cystal gives energy while..." Jack points at Plutia and Neptune who were now back in their original forms. "An Anti-cystal drains energy... if those two stay any longer in that pyramid then they will surely perish"_

 _For a short moment, no one said anything. Explosions, gunfire, and swords were heard in the background but no words were said._

 _"Did you really need to give that information to out enemy" Arfroire mumbled to Jack_

 _Jack just shrugged "What difference would it make?"_

 _Arfroire face palmed "I forgot about how stupid you can be sometimes"_

 _Jack was about to say something back when Kotori interrupted "So if we destroy that cystal. They'll be freed" Kotori said pointing at the black box that was sitting on the top of the red pyramid._

 _"YEP!" Jack said without hesitation._

 _Arfroire really wanted to kill him at that moment._

 _"That won't be happening anytime soon" A new familiar voice said._

 _Kotori looked and her eye's widened._

 _"Just when the situation couldn't get worse" Kotori said to herself. The man who had showed himself was none other then K._

 _However he looked different. Well... the suit of armour looked different. It looked ore upgraded. You could no longer see K's face for it was covered. His mouth was still visible._

 _K took one look at Plutia and grinned evilly "Not so tough now are you? Who could've known that your weekness was a puny crystal. Pathetic."_

 _Plutia who was no longer is HDD form through a death stare at K but didn't say anything for she was too weak._

 _K sighed in satisfaction "I'm going to enjoy killing you all... especially you Julie" He said moving his stare to Julie._

 _Julie flinched. She felt helpless. It hurt every time Julie tried to move. Blood was seen on her leg, shoulder and arm. Saturn suffered the same problem. If it weren't for Saturn's and Julie's auras, they would've have died of blood loss ages ago._

 _Julie wished Tooru was here._

 _"Oh come K. You wouldn't kill a defenceless girl would you?" Jack said still grinning._

 _K's smile quickly turned into a frustrated expression "Tsk. Weren't you the one who injured her in the first place!"_

 _"Firstly, your welcome. Second, yes it is true that I have the audacity to injure and kidnapped innocent girls. But even I wouldn't kill a defenceless opponent" Jack replied placing his hand on his heart like an innocent civilian._

 _"And why is that?" K asked losing patience very quickly._

 _"Because it's boring. It's more interesting and fun to have your opponent fight back. You know what I mean?" Jack replied._

"No" Arfroire said briefly.

"Are you saying you don't want us to kill them?" K asked questioning Jack's words.

"I didn't say that" Jack said in a sadistic tone "You can do whatever you want. But remember... if you lose you'll-"

"I know" K said interrupting his sentence "You've already told us"

"Have I now? I guess I did. Well, in that case I'll be leaving. You guys seem to have the situation under control!" Jack said who was about to leave. "But before I go..."

Jack disappeared and reappeared behind Julie. Julie then felt a small sense of pain on her neck.

"Well, I finished my job. You guys can go and do whatever you want now. CYA... and good luck" Jack said before disappearing.

Arfroire and K sighed in frustration. It seemed the two of them really did not like Jack.

K and Arfroire then returned to grinning as they pulled out their weapons and faced the teams of huntsmen and huntresses who were currently in a mess.

This was bad. The only people who could still fight were Kotori, Sky and Kanade. Yoshino as well but Kotori doubt that Yoshino would be brave enough epically after seeing their comrades in bloody messes.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY3

Chaos spread throughout all the ships. The calm morning of the four cargo ships had somehow turned into a berserk pandemonium within minutes.

Strangely enough, the White Fang and Laughing Coffin ships did not attack. They just stood there blocking the way of the cargo ships forcing the cargo ships to stop moving. However, they had bigger problems.

The monster that stood right in the middle of the farce was none other then...

 **T** he **G** leam **E** yes (TGE)

The blue monster pulled out it's Zanboto Sword and charged at the team STAB.

Tean STAB splited in different direction dodging the monster's . Tooru and Blanc nodded at each other before charging at monster.

TGE roared and swung his sword downwards. Tooru prepared himself and blocked with his shield. However he could not prepare for the impact that hit him. In under a second Tooru was forced to his knees, the tip of sword was basically touching his head.

Not wasting any seconds, Blanc charged and smashed her hammer into the monster. TGE's HP didn't even move. TGE jumped back and charged at Blanc and Tooru at an amazing speed. It was pretty fast and agile considering how big it was.

It swung it's sword hitting both Blanc and Tooru with great force. Both of them were knocked out of the ship.

The good news was Blanc wasn't serenely injured and was able to transform into HDD and grabbed Tooru before he fell into the ocean. The bad news was Tooru was now bleeding, Tooru's leg had a deep cut in it. His shield was able to block his chest but it didn't save his leg.

It was then Asuna snapped out of her dramatic daydream. Just looking at the monster reminded of Asuna when she lived in the game SAO, she remembered seeing people die right in front of her eyes. But this wasn't the time think about that.

"Asuna!" Shido yelled from a distance.

Asuna looked and the first thing she saw was TGE swinging it's sword at her. There was no time to block or fly out. Asuna braced herself.

Suddenly, a purple figure with wings came out of nowhere and saved Asuna before the sword reached her. TGE's sword smashed the floor of the Cargo ship causing the ship to shake.

Asuna looked and saw Yuuki panting lying on the floor right next to her.

"You..." Yuuki said while still panting "are really heavy" Yuuki joked before getting up and extending her hand to help Asuna get up.

Asuna couldn't believe how Yuuki could stay so calm, not to mention still smile.

Yuuki read Asuna's mind and said "Come on Asuna. We've defeated a floor boss before remember. As The Sleeping Knights we were able to do kill a floor boss... I'm sure we can do it again"

Right on cue. Levi came out of nowhere, using his 3D manoeuvre gear at an amazing speed. TGE swung it's sword but Levi easily dodged hooking to one object to another. It was hard to tell whether he was hooking to objects or just flying. Levi hooked onto TGE arm and slashed his blades leaving a red mark on the monster. Right after that, he hooked onto the leg and did the same thing. He swung around the monster confusing it and repeated this process with TGE's other leg, arm and back. Finally he hooked onto the neck of the monster. While still holding his two blade, he started spinning in mid-air until he was just a blur, a sharp spinning wheel. Levi drilled himself onto the TGE's neck until his blades broke forcing him to retreat.

What Yuuki said started to made sense. Come to think about. Kirito was able to beat TGE by himself, with the help of Klein and Her of course.

Asuna smiled and took Yuuki's hand. They both got their weapons and faced the monster.

Nepgear had already transform into HDD and Otonoshi had his gun ready.

Asuna and Yuuki charged at TGE while Purple Sister and Otonoshi shot from behind. After placing Tooru in a save place, White Heart rejoined the battle along with Shido.

TGE roared before charging at Yuuki and Asuna. TGE swung it's sword downwards but Yuuki dodged and ran across TGE's arm. Asuna used her wings to fly up to the monster's shoulder.

Yuuki slashed her sword 3-4 times at the monster's face while Asuna stabbed it in the shoulder with her dagger. Shido got from behind and stabbed Sandalphon into the monster's back. Purple Sister and Otonoshi made sure to shot it in the face or chest. White Heart attacked from above and swung her hammer downwards onto the monster's head.

TGE's roared as though it was in pain. It started spinning swinging his sword around forcing the others to jumped back. However, TGE's first HP bar was even half way yet.

TGE charged at them, faster then before. Everyone split in different directions but TGE's target was Otonoshi, it swung it's giant sword at Otonoshi. Since he couldn't run fast enough, Ootnoshi braced for it.

But he felt nothing. Otonoshi opened his eyes and saw a man standing in front of him.

 _"Yatsuhashi!" Yuuki said happy to see that Team CFVY were okay._

 _Yatsuhashi blocked TGE's with his giant sword but still struggled. Coco turned her handbag into a machine gun and rapidly fired at the digital monster. Since TGE was big, it was an easy target for Coco._

 _The sound of a camera shot was heard. "What in the world is that?" Velvet asked_

 _"I don't know" Asuna lied "But right now we need to get rid of it"_

 _"Right" Velvet said getting into battle position._

 _Fox, Velvet,_ _Yatsuhashi, Asuna, Yuuki, Shido, Blanc, Levi charged at TGE at all direction while Nepgear , Otnoshi and Coco shot from behind._

 _TGE aimed at Vevlet and swung it's sword downwards. Doing a back flip, Velvet dodge the attack leaving TGE wide open for attacks. Fox slashed it's arm with his hand blades, Yuuki's and Asuna's weapons started glowing before they swung their weapons at the monster, Shido and Blanc attacked from behind and Levi once again hooked onto the neck and slashed his blades._

 _Yatsuhashi got his giant sword and stabbed it right through the monster's chest._

 _The monster roared in pain as it's first HP bar reached zero. One HP down, three more to go. Everyone jumped back. Asuna knew it was only to get harder, floor bosses would always changed attack patterns once they are damaged enough._

 _The Gleam Eyes unexpectedly turned around and charged at White Heart. It swung it's weapon knocking White Heart's_ _weapon out of her hand, TGE then used it's other arm to punch White Heart right in the stomach._

 _White Heart's mouth went wide open as she felt the pain rushed through out her body. White Heart quickly turned back into Blanc._

 _Everyone stared in horror as Blanc was then thrown into the ocean, that monster was able to defeat Blanc in one hit. "BLANC!" Nepgear yelled as she flied after White Heart._

 _TGE then aimed at Nepgear and swung it's weapon. However, Shido,_ _Fox,_ _Yuuki and Asuna stood in it's way and blocked the massive sword._

 _Levi hooked onto TGE arm and slashed his blade into it leaving a red mark on the monster._

 _Coco and Otonoshi continued to fire at the monster._ _Yatsuhashi charged at the monster._

 _TGE jumped back before it took any more damage. It then looked at Otnoshi and Coco and opened it's mouth, the inside of it's mouth starting glowing purple._

 _Asuna knew what was coming "Coco! Otonoshi! Watch_ _out!"_

 _It was too late. TGE fired a purple energy sphere from it's mouth. The purple sphere landed a direct hit on Coco and Otonoshi creating a large explosion. Coco and Otonoshi went sent back flying, crashing into the cargo containers._

 _"COCO!"_ _Yatsuhashi yelled._

 _The smoke cleared and everyone saw Coco and Otonoshi were still in one piece. But they could see that their auras were slowly fading._

 _Nepgear desperately searched the ocean looking for Blanc. After about 10 seconds, Nepgear dived in. She spotted Blanc, she was unconscious and was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. With all her might, Nepgear dived and pulled Blanc out of the water._

 _Once their heads were above water, Nepgear flied back to the ship._

 _TGE roared at them._ _Yatsuhashi, Fox, Shido, Levi, Velvet, Yuuki and Asuna. It was then Asuna was hit with the cold reality of the situation._

 _The Gleam Eyes still had three HP bars left._

* * *

 _Cargo Ship XY1 _

_Sinon fired from a distance. Each shot would hit the giant naked humans in the head. However it didn't seem to be affecting them. Shinoa, Yu, Kirito, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora stood their ground holding their weapons._

 _5-10 giant humans walked towards them. One of the giant naked humans attempted to punched Ren. Ren easily dodge and ran across the giant human's arm firing green bullets at the face. Nora followed Ren, she jumped and smashed her hammer into the giant humans head._

 _The giant human fell backwards and onto the floor. However, it soon regenerated and stood right back up._

 _Shinoa swung her scythe chopping another hand. However to her surprised, the giant human used it's other hand grabbed Shinoa. Shinoa struggled to breathe. The giant human holding Shinoa in it's hand open it's mouth._

 _"SHINOA!" Yu yelled as he charged at the giant human that was holding Shinoa. He jumped in the air and attempted to cut off the other hand. But before he could, another giant human appeared and slapped Yu with it's palm sending Yu flying all over the to the other side of the ship._

 _"Y-Yu" Shinoa struggled to talk and breathe._

 _Before Shinoa became food. Kirito got into his ALO avatar and chopped off the giant human's hand with his large great sword._

 _Shinoa fell to the floor and starting coughing._

 _"Are you alright?!" Kirito asked._

 _Shinoa nodded._

 _"How about_ Yuichiro? _" Kirito asked worried._

 _"Don't worry. His a user of the Black Demon Series. He should survive and should be back soon" Shinoa said.  
_

 _Kirito nodded and then charged at the Giant Humans giving Shinoa a bit of time to rest._

 _After 10 seconds or so. Shinoa was about to get back up and continue fighting. But then suddenly Shinoa couldn't move._

 _Shinoa couldn't move a muscle. She was completely immobilise and she had no idea why._ _No one seemed to notice since they were focus with dealing with the giant titans._

 _Shinoa sensed someone standing behind her but she couldn't tell who, Shinoa then felt a small sense of pain on her neck. After that, Shinoa was able to move again. She looked behind and saw no one. She decided to ignore it for now and focus on helping her team._

 _One of the giant humans swung their hands at Jaune. Jaune blocked with his shield but the knock back was too great for him. He was sent back crashing into the wall, Jaune felt a sharp pain go through his back._

 _"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she ran to assist him. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah I'm okay" Jaune said as he tried to get back up but soon fell back down because of his back._

 _"You need to rest" Pyrrha said_

 _"How can I rest in a situation like this?! I want to help" Jaune said_

 _"You still can" Pyrrha stated._

 _Jaune looked at Pyrrha with confusion "What?"_

 _"These monsters keep regenerating and won't die. But if there's one thing we learned in school, every monster has a weekness. I'll fight while you watch and look for that week spot. Got it" Pyrrha said._

 _Jaune wanted to rebut. But what she said made sense. Jaune nodded at Pyrrha giving her his approval. "Be carful"_

 _"I will" Pyrrha said as she changed her spear into a gun and started firing at the giant humans._

 _BANG! Another shot from Sinon's sniper gun. She shot them in the head but it seemed to do nothing. The only thing she learned from this is you can blind them if you shot them in the eye... which should've been obvious since the beginning._

 _As Sinon fired another shot. She felt two giant eyes looking at her. Sinon looked in horror. A giant human had somehow got past her comrades. What made it strange was that this giant human in particular ignored Kirito and others and aimed for Sinon. There was something abnormal about that giant human but Sinon didn't care._

 _She quickly changed into her ALO avatar and started firing arrows at it while running away from it. But before Sinon could get out her wings and fly away, the giant abnormal human grabbed Sinon._

 _Sinon couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at the Giant Humans face as it opened it's mouth._

 _Kirito changed into his Gun Gale Online Avatar and chopped of the abnormal giant human's arm with his lightsaber._

 _"Thanks" Sinon said coughing  
_

 _"You okay? Can you still fight?" Kirito asked._

 _"Yeah I can fight" Sinon said as she got up and pulled back her bow._

 _From a distance Orochimaru watches them, waiting for the right moment to strike._

 _Meanwhile_

 _Yu had crashed landed into the other side of the cargo ship. A normal human would've died from the fall but Yu survived since he was user of the_ _Black Demon Series which allowed him to heal much faster then others. However he was unconscious, lying in the crater that he created when he crashed landed._

 _Suddenly, a person appeared and approached Yu. The person then placed a small red and black chip on the back of Yu's neck. Seconds later, the small chip sinks into Yu's skin. The person sighs in relief like she had just finished a marathon._

 _The person suddenly heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. The person turned around and saw Takane pointing both guns at her._

 _"What was that?" Takane asked_

 _"What as what?" the person asked raising her hands up in defence acting innocent._

 _"Don't play dumb with me, Illya. You've been acting strange since we got on this ship" Taken said still pointing her guns at_ _Illyasviel._

 _Before anything else could be said. Natsu and Naruto  
_

 _"Hey Takane come we have to help- what are you doing?!" Naruto asked looking at Takane who was still pointing her guns at_ _Illyasviel._

 _"Naruto, stay away from her. There's something wrong with her" Takane said._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked._

 _"Don't you think_ _Illya has been acting strange lately?" Takane asked_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Idiot" Takane said facepalm with one hand while the other was still pointed at_ _Illyasviel. "Illya! What did you put on Yu's neck and where's Ruby"_

 _Illyasviel didn't say anything. It was like she was thinking about what to say._

 _"Everyone wait!" Natsu said with a serious expression._

 _Everyone looked at him, "what is it?" Naruto asked._

 _Natsu sniffed the air exactly like how a dog would. "There's something here with us. Something dangerous."  
_

 _"Something or Someone?" Takane asked._

 _"Both" Natsu declared._

 _Right on cue a second person appeared._ A man, he had yellow eyes, he wore a black shirt and he wore grayscale headphones. He had a big evil smile on his face. Something about him seemed snake-like.

Takane's eyes widen in horror

Black Konoha looked at Takane's expression and smiled evilly "Hallo Ene. Long time no see." Black Konoha said as he looked at _Illyasviel "You know you've already completed your job right? You can break the act"_

 _Illyasviel's innocent face sooned turned into a face of annoyance "Berserker!"_ _Illyasviel yelled as a_ large muscular beast like creature appeared. The creature stood on two legs, you could see the strength it had just by looking at it. The creature held a giant axe sword. The creature stood beside _Illyasviel._

 _"I had it under control"_ _Illyasviel said looking annoyingly at_ Black Konoha

"Right" Black Konoha replied sarcastically.

It was then Takane remembered something.

(FLASHBACK: Strangers In Remnant Chapter 17)

If it wasn't awkward before it was certainly awkward now.

Illya was the first to speak. "Why is there another me over there?"

Illyasviel replied in a more cold tone "That should be my question."

"Parallel words" Jack and Jason said at the same time.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

 _"Your not our Illya. Your the other one" Takane stated._

 _"I have a name you know. May I point out that I am still Illyasviel" Illyasviel replied coldly._

 _It was then Natsu and Naruto seemed to understand what Takane was saying. They too saw in the beginning that there were two Illyas._

 _"Looks like you finally figured it out. Congratulation" Illyasviel said sarcastically_

 _Takane flinched. She wasn't used to the mean Illya. She was used to the shy and polite Illya._

 _Before anything else could be said. Multiple fire balls were fired at Black Konoha. Black Konoha jumped back dodging it, he sooned released who attacked him and gritted his teeth in annoyance._

 _"Professor Oobleck!" Naruto yelled._

 _"Glad to see that all of you are alright" Oobleck replied. The weapon is his hand looked like some sort of large torch._

 _"Not you again!" Black Konoha said._

 _"I believe we have some unfinished business" Oobleck said looking at Black Konoha._

 _Then, Black Konoha did the last thing Takane expected him to do. Black Konoha ran away while Oobleck chased after him completely ignoring "Illya"._

 _"Takane" Natsu said with serious tone "Go help Professor Oobleck. Me and Naruto will take care of her"_

 _Takane wanted to question Natsu's words but she thought twice when she saw how serious Natsu looked. Takane nodded and followed Oobleck._

 _Natsu then faced Illyasviel, if looks could kill then Illyasviel certainly would've been dead._

 _"Where's Illya?" Natsu finally asked._

 _"Illya? She's right here"_ _Illyasviel said pointing at herself._

 _"Where's Illya?" Natsu repeated._ His gauntlets lighting on fire.

"Tsk. Why should I tell you? Sorry but I don't take orders from the likes of you." _Illyasviel said trying to ignore Natsu's death stare._

 _"Then I guess I'll just have to beat the answer out of you then" Natsu said getting into battle position. "No one hurts my comrades"_

 _For a moment, Illyasviel panicked. "Berserker!"_

 _Berserker roared before charging at Natsu and Naruto._

Natsu punched his gauntlets together "Let's Go! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned "Yeah!"

They both charged at Berserker.

* * *

Cargo Ship XY4

 _Ruby fired her last round. "I'm out of ammo"_

 _"Me too" Yang said after firing her last shotgun shell._

 _It seemed Weiss, Sun and Blake had the same problem._

"Go! I'll cover you" Uranus said firing lasers at the giant humans.

Turning their weapons into melee weapons, Team RWBY, Sun, Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength charged at the giant humans and split in different direction. Uranus, Mato and Yuu stayed back shooting from behind.

By now everyone found it pointless to attack the head or torso so Team RWBY aimed for the hands and legs hoping to slow them down.

Dead sent her chains to stop them from moving while Chariot chopped off it's legs.

A giant human tried to grabbed Strength with it's hand. Strength pulled back her Orge arm and punched the giant human's hand sending it flying back.

Rock detached her lance from her body. With chain attached to the lance, Rock threw the lance at the face of one of the giant humans. Once the Lance impaled it's face, Rock pulled back the lance causing the body of the giant human to fall down one the boat in a bloody mess. But it's body continued to move.

Then, Rock saw the last thing she wanted to see.

In the middle of the herd of Giant Humans was... White Rock Shooter.

The giant humans completely ignored Sing-love.

Rock didn't say anything. She reattached her lance to her body and aimed it at Sing-love. Gun turrets appeared on rock's lance and she rapidly fired at Sing-love.

Instead of dodging, Sing-love unexpectedly charged at Rock at an amazing speed, ignoring all the purple bullets that was hitting her. Within 3 seconds Sing-love had already reached Rock. Sing-love grabbed Rock by the neck, lifted her up and smashed her into the ground creating a crater on the floor.

 _"Rock!" Mato yelled running from her position._

 _"Mato Wait!" Uranus yelled._

 _After seeing Sing-love, Yuu and Strength followed after Mato with Yomi and Kagari following from behind._

 _Mato aimed her cannon and fired at Sing-love. Instead of evading, Sing-love stood there and waited for the blue flamming rocks to hit her. While still holding Rock by the neck, Sing-love took the blow from Mato's attack._

 _As the smoke cleared, Sing-love stood there unharmed. With Sing-love still holding her neck, Rock took her sword and stabbed in into Sing-love's stomach._

 _Sing-love showed no reaction of pain. She simply picked up Rock and threw her at the ocean with amazing strength._

 _"Rock!" Mato yelled as she watched Rock was thrown into the ocean._

 _"Mato Watched Out!" Stella yelled inside Mato's head. Mato then looked forward and saw that Sing-love's face was an inch close to Mato's face._

With lightning speed Sing-love punched Mato straight in the stomach.

"AWK!" was the sound Mato made, her mouth wide open in pain.

Mato was sent back flying and crashed into the wall creating a crater on the wall.

Strength charged and threw her ogre arm at Sing-love. Sing-love blocked the attack with her left bare hand.

Strength attempted to punch her with her extra orge arm. But before she could, Sing-love grabbed her white scythe, which was currently in Sing-love's right hand. and chopped off both of Strength's extra ogre arms.

Yuu ran toward Sing-love and threw her arm at her.

But within a second, Sing-love grabbed Strength by the neck and threw her at Yuu. Yuu and Strength was sent flying off the ship. They would've fell into the ocean if it wasn't for Strength's reflexes, she was able to grab the edge of the ship with one ogre arm and Yuu with her other ogre arm.

Yomi and Kagari stared in disbelief. She had single handedly defeated Team MHYA like they were nothing. Does that mean that before Sing-love was just messing around?

Sing-love looked at Kagari and Yomi which sent shivers down their spines. "Yomi! Kagari! Just the people I've been looking for"

Yomi and Kagari took a step backward holding up their weapons. Dead Master and Chariot stood in front of them like sentinels.

Without warning, Sing-love charged at them. Dead Master sent chains at her direction which Sing-love easily dodged.

When Sing-love got close enough, Dead Master swung her scythe. At the same time, Sing-love swung her white scythe. However Sing-love was faster and stronger, despite swinging their weapons at the same time. Sing-love was able to chopped Dead's Scythe in half. Without wasting another second, Sing-love picked Dead Master up by the neck and threw her into the air.

While still in mid-air. One of the giant humans grabbed Dead Master. Dead was squashed in the grip of the giant human's hand. Before Dead could react, the giant human threw Dead into it's mouth.

"DEAD!" Yomi yelled.

As soon as Dead Master was inside the giant human's mouth, the giant human started... chewing. Green blood spilled out the mouth of the giant human's mouth before it swallowed Dead Master's body

A small cry escaped Yomi's throat and an incredulous shock was seen in her eyes.

Using her wheels, Chariot charged at Sing-love at the same speed of a race car.

Sing-love put away her scythe and pulled out her white-blade. Chariot swung her sword with her shield in the other hand.

But right when Chariot reached Sing-love. Sing-love disappeared and reappeared behind Chariot. Sing-love then stabbed her blade through Chariot's shoulder.

A giant human then approached Chariot and Sing-love. The giant human lifted it's foot up and stomped on Chariot and Sing-love.

However, Sing-love was able to move out of the way at the last second. As for Chariot, with her shield in her other hand, Chariot was able to place her shield above her head stopping the foot from crushing her. However, that left Chariot in a immobilized state for she was barely keeping her ground. The weight of the giant human's foot being forced upon Chariot was unbearable. Chariot knew she wasn't going to last long for she heard a disturbing cracking noise coming from her wheels... but all she could think about now was Kagari.

With Dead Master and Chariot out of way, Yomi and Kagari were more vulnerable. Sing-love headed towards the pair.

Kagari was the first to react. With her sword and shield, Kagari stood in front of Yomi. She placed her shield in front of her with her sword ready to strike.

Sing-love switched to her scythe again and swung it, cutting Kagari's shield into two pieces. Yomi instinctively sent chains to debilitate Sing-love's movement.

However, Sing-love broke out of the chains as though the chains were just string.

Sing-love swung her scythe aiming for Kagari's mechanical legs, when Kagari fell to the floor Sing-love stomped her foot into Kagari's chest prevent her from getting back up. She then grabbed Yomi by the neck making it hard for Yomi to breathe.

Then, while no one was looking. Sing-love placed a small red and black chip on Yomi's neck and Kagari's robotic leg.

Yomi felt a small sense of pain on her neck. Yomi didn't know what Sing-love just did but she didn't think about it for she was on the verge of fainting. Yomi then saw something out of the corner of her eye. A lot of rose petals.

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

Sing-love didn't even need to look in Ruby's direction. She simply let go of Yomi and grabbed the tip of Ruby's scythe with her bare hand blocking her attack.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realised she had just walked into a trap.

Sing-love lifted Ruby's scythe with Ruby still holding it. Sing-love then threw Ruby as the wall. As Ruby crashed into the wall, a sharp pain travelled through her back.

" _RUBY!"_ Yang yelled as she tried to help her sister but a giant human got in her way.

As Ruby struggled to get back up, a giant human approached Ruby and grabbed her.

Team RWBY, Sun and Uranus looked in horror as they watched their friend being grabbed by the giant human.

When the giant human opened it's mouth, Ruby for once in her life...felt fear.

* * *

"Hmm..." Jack hummed looking at his checklist.

He was currently in the red and black ship that was hovering over the four cargo ships.

"Let's see... Kotori... Check... Yoshino... Check...Julie... Check..." Jack studied his checklist "Has Sing-love done Kagari and Yomi?"

"She just did a moment ago" Black Asobin answered

"I see... so those two are done...How about Yu and Shinoa?" Jack asked.

"Illyasviel finished her jobs ages ago" Black Asobin replied once again.

"Well, I guess that's everyone on the list. We've finished out objective" Jack declared.

"So what now?" Black Asobin asked.

"Now we can just go back to base and wait" Jack said casually "But it seems our friends have other plans."

Then Black Asobin saw a figure approaching the black and red spaceship.

"Jack! Something coming!"

"Relax" Jack said looking at a camera of the mysterious figure "It's just a crow"

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Jack! We have an intruder!"

* * *

 **A/N That's the end of chapter 25. Again, sorry for posting late. Like I said I can't guarantee that I'll be able to post every week but the holidays are coming up soon (For me at least) so look forward to that.**

 **Now I'm going to quickly do my outro before I get interrupted.**

 **Anyways, Thank you so much for reading, if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews and I'll try make it right. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the ne-**

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAH! SHIDOOOOOO!" She cried as she blew her noise viciously on her stuff toy. Her stuff toy resembled a giant piece of bread. She probably had enough tears to flood the house.

"Tohka... please calm down" Reine said softly. She had been doing this since last week. But she was worried herself.

When Kotori and Yoshino went missing everyone was worried... But when Shido disappeared... that's when chaos struck the house.

Reine looks in the corner where Kannazuki is crying, mourning the disappearance of Kotori.

Reine then looks to the couch where Miku is sitting up straight wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "Oh darling. Where are you?" Miku said as she wiped away more tiny tears.

"Confirm: Shido is missing" Yuzuru said

"We already know that!" Kaguya yelled getting annoyed with still worrying about Shido.

Reine placed her hand on her chin, thinking. Nothing made sense. Kotori, Yoshino and Shido had suddenly disappeared without any trace left. She also noticed that Kurumi hasn't showed herself lately, maybe Kurumi has something to do with it. But what was also strange was that Tohka can't summon sandalphon and that she can sense Shido summoning it at random times.

"SHIDOOOO" Tohka cried again "WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"He abandoned you" A new voice said.

Everyone looked and saw Origami standing there. How Origami got inside the house was anyone's guess. "Shido got tired of you so he left" Oragami suddenly claimed.

Instead of getting annoyed, Tohka just cried louder. She was really gullible sometimes.

Reine sighed at the situation. She then looked over to Mana. Shido's sister.

Unlike the others, Mana had been awfully quiet. But you could clearly see that Mana was worried and Shido was probally the only thing she thinking about.

Reine took in a deep breath. Kotori was gone... so now it was her job to make sure everything stays stable.

 **Date A Live**

* * *

"Hey Mitsuba!"

"What?"

"Have you seen Yuu and Shinoa anywhere?"

Mitsuba threw Kimizuki a strange look "No. Why you asked?"

"I searched but I can't find them anywhere" Kimizuku answered.

"Did you check the library?" Mitsuba asked

"Yes I searched everywhere!" Kimizuku answered.

"They're gone?" Yoichi said entering the conversation "But I just talked with them 5 minutes ago"

"That's strange. I wonder where they went" Mitsuba said.

Kimizuki sighed "If I know those two idiots. They're probally getting themselves into trouble"

Yoichi starts to get worried "I hope they're alright"

 **Owari No Seraph**

* * *

"ARG!" Noire yells in frustration. "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO IDIOTS"

Sitting on the couch nearby was another Noire who was equally frustrated.

"Noire. Please stay calm" Histoire said

"Calm down?! Plutia and Neptune have been gone for THREE YEARS! How can I be calm! Me, Vert and Blanc have been organizing Planeptune for her! If I know any better, those two are probally sleeping somewhere while we do their work for them" Noire yelled.

"Don't forget about me" the other Noire said.

"Actually it's been 2 years and 218 days" Vert corrected as she drank out of her tea.

"How are you two so calm?!" Noire said staring at the two Verts.

Histoire sighed as she watched the CPUs argue. At first when Neptune disappeared, she was annoyed because she thought Neptune wanted to escape work. Now she was worried. Neptune is usually never gone this long. Not to mention, they couldn't find Neptune anywhere. And then Histoire received a message from Mini Histy that Plutia had also gone missing hence the reason why the CPUs of both dimensions had agreed to help each other out taking turns organizing Planeptune.

The only explanation is that someone kidnapped Neptune or Neptune had somehow ended up in another dimension.

Suddenly, Uni, Ram, Rom, IF and Compa entered the basilicom.

Searching for Neptune and Plutia had become their daily routine. IF and Compa would search the city by bike while Uni, Rom and Ram would transforms into HDD and search in the air.

"Any Luck?" Noire asked already losing hope.

"Sorry Sis" Uni said.

"We couldn't find anything" IF said.

"I hope Neptune and Plutia are okay?" Compa said worriedly.

It was then Histoire noticed that Rom looked more worried then usual. "What's wrong Rom?"

"We can't find our sister" Ram answered fro Rom.

"I"m right here" Blanc said who was keeping quiet the entire conversation.

"No not you. The OTHER Blanc. Our sister" Ram corrected.

It was nice to have some company after their friend's disappearance. But having two Verts, two Noires and two Blancs was really confusing.

"She was here yesterday right?" Histoire said

Everyone nods remembering both Blancs getting angry over the Two Verts yesterday.

Uni looked around the basilicom and noticed something "Where's Nepgear?"

 **Hyperdimension** **Neptunia**

* * *

"Hey honey!?" The mum yelled from the kitchen

"Yes" The dad said looking up from his newspapers.

"Have you seen our son's Sega Saturn console. I can't find it anywhere" The mum asked.

"You can't find our son's Sega Saturn console?" The dad asked who looked as he just discovered something.

"Yeah. It there something wrong" The mum asked entering the living room where her husband was in.

"It's just" The dad pointed at the news that was currently playing on the TV "According to the news, all Sega Saturn consoles have gone missing"

"Really? How?" The mum asked.

The dad shrugged "Maybe someone stole them" The dad replied.

"Who needs that many consoles. Besides it seems impossible for someone to steal every single Sega Saturn console"

"Yeah maybe your right. We'll just have to search for it until we find it. I'm sure it's here somewhere... What's our son doing now?" The Dad asked.

"Oh his right now playing with his Dreamcast and Mega Drive consoles"

 **Hi sCoool! SeHa Girls**

* * *

He yelled as his sword ignited in flames, he swung his sword at the Lv 45 giant Beast-Warrior killing it.

After killing the last one the four of them relaxed while still panting.

"That..." Lisbeth started but had to stop for a moment for she was still panting "took way longer then I expected it"

After regaining a bit of stamina, Klein got up and started getting annoyed "Hey Leafa! When is your brother going to get here?!"

"I don't know" Leafa replied casually "he said he would log on after calling Asuna"

"Well those two sure are taking their time" Klein said sarcastically "Come to think of it... Has Sinon logged on yet?"

"No. I tried calling her but she won't answer" Lisbeth replied.

"What's going on with everyone today. Those three are usually never this late." Klein sighs "and I was really looking forward to beating this beating dungeon"

"What if mama and papa are in danger?" Yui said sitting on Leafa shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. We just need to wait" Silica said with Pina sitting on her shoulder.

"It's been like one hour"

"If it makes you feel any better I can just log off and see if Kirito is alright" Leafa suggested

"Please do" Klein said.

Leafa nodded and she brought down her game menu and pressed the log off button.

 **Sword Art Online**

* * *

The four of them were at the cafeteria currently worried about the mysterious disappearance of their friends.

Despite it being lunch no one felt like eating.

"What if they've been kidnapped" Miyabi asked slowly panicking.

Tomoe tried to calm her down "I'm sure their alright-"

"It is a possibility" Aoi said interrupting Tomoe "After all, Julie has been gone for a week now and Tooru just disappeared three days ago"

"The school has search parties searching for them. I'm sure we'll find them" Tomoe said.

"I just hope their okay" Miyabi said placing her head on the table ignoring her food.

Ryuutarou flexed his muscles and made a serious facial expression and nodded. However no one understood what he was trying to say.

 **Absolute Duo**

* * *

In the city. Everyone is walking by. Each person has their own job, objective or goal they must complete. There's a big crow of people walking to different places. In the middle of the crowd stand a man who is currently dancing. He has blond hair, a white shirt, a brown jacket with a dark red bandana over her head covering his eyes.

The citizens throw weird glances at him but ignored him.

Despite being a japanese speaking community, the man spoke in english. Well, he spoke mostly in semi-nonsensical English quotes from pop culture to be more specific.

"C'mon, let's dance!"

"Feel the grove, man"

"Yeah, step on"

The man continued to dance in the middle of the walking crowd saying random quotes. Once in a while someone would throw him a coin or children would stay and watch. But he was mostly ignored.

Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. A blue and white portal appeared in front of him.

"WHOA ROMEO!" The man yelled completely randomly.

But the weirdest part was no one noticed the portal was there. They just walked by like it wasn't even there. The man studied the portal. The words "Ten Days" were written on top of it.

The man didn't know what that meant but suddenly he knew that people needed his help. He had this feeling that he had to go through this portal and help whoever was on the other side.

The man tightened the grip on the duel guns that had suddenly appeared in his hands and he charged at the portal.

 **Angel Beats**

* * *

"Hey... Is it just me or is the guild much quieter then usual." Laxus said his voice almost echoing threw the guild.

Everyone ignores his comment and Laxus didn't blame them. They were all busy searching for a particular person. The person usually responsible for starting the fights in the Fairy Tale guild.

Lucy looked around equally as worried as everyone else. After all, Natsu is usually never gone for this long. It's been over a month now and they still havn't been able to find him.

Lucy looks in the corner where Happy is currently... not happy. Lily and Carla are there next to him trying to cheer him up but Happy just wanted to see Natsu again.

Levy is searching desperately through every book searching for spells. But so far every tracking spell has failed to work. It was like Natsu had completely disappeared. Most of the guild had given up going on missions and have focus on searching for the missing dragonslayer.

Every guild: Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, etc have also kept a lookout for the him.

"I'm sure his fine" Loke said placing a hand of comfort on Luck's shoulder.

However Lucy couldn't help but feel worried for Natsu.

Suddenly, the door to the guild opened. Gajeal, Gray, Wendy, Erza and Juvia entered.

"Any luck" Mirajane asked behind the counter.

"Unfortunately no" Wendy said disappointed of herself.

"Don't worry it's not your fault" Gray said looking at Wendy's face "It's that flaming idiot making us all worry about him"

"Gray your clothes" Cana said drinking another cup of alcohol.

Gray panics as he realised that he had once again strip himself. Meanwhile Juvia's noise is bleeding and her face in red.

Lily approaches Gajeal "So you didn't find anything"

"Not even a hint" Gajeal replied

"We won't give up" Makarov said standing on the second floor of the guild. "As long as we can breath. We won't rest until we find our comrade"

Everyone nodded in agreement but it still seemed hopeless. You think it would be easy to find a noisy and destructive person like Natsu. They had almost search the entire country.

Suddenly everyone felt a someone's presence enter the guild. Everyone looked in alert and saw boy sitting near where Makarov was sitting.

The boy wore something like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. He wore the colours blue and white. He had a hood over his face so no one could tell what he looked like but it was obvious to tell that the boy looked deeply disturbed.

Everyone instinctively got ready for battle as they sense great power coming from him but it wasn't magic. What made the boy even more suspicious was the fact that he was able to enter the guild with no one noticing. The boy stared into space looking at no one like he was in deep thought.

However, Makarov just raised his hand telling everyone to calm down.

Makarov then turned to look at the boy. "May I help you?"

At first the boy didn't reply. He seemed too deep in thought.

"Actually" the boy wearing blue and white finally said "There is one thing I need" the boy answered still staring at no one.

"And what would that be?" Makarov asked.

The boy then turned his head to looked at Makarov "Advice"

 **Fairy Tale**

* * *

Miyu looked worried. She hasn't seen Illya in almost five days now. Everyone has been searching but found no success.

A floating blue wand hovered above Miyu's head "I'm sure those two are fine. We'll find them soon" Sapphire said trying to brighten up Miyu's hope.

Miyu didn't reply... she just thought about all the possibilities that could've happened to Illya.

Suddenly, Kuro came busting through the door and grabbed Miyu by the shoulders, panting heavily.

"K-Kuro?" Miyu asked.

"I'm running out of Mana" Kuro said still panting.

At first Miyu blinked in confusion. But then she remembered the fact that Kuro couldn't survive without Mana and that there was only one way to give Kuro the mana she need.

Miyu blushed "S-so you n-need to-"

"I need a kiss!" Kuro finished her sentence for her.

 **Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya**

* * *

In the hideout of the Mekakushi Dan (Blindfold Gang). Everyone is drinking the ice tea Mary prepared for them. The atmosphere was not awkward nor was it lively. It was one of those relaxed evenings where everyone enjoyed each other's company. Well... almost everybody.

"Where's Takane?" Shintaro suddenly asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" Momo asked.

Shintaro shakes his head and looks at Ayano. Ayano just shrugged, she too didn't know where Takane went.

"Takane?" Konoha asked

"You know the one with black ponytails"

"OHHH" Konoha said "No I haven't seen her"

Shintaro facepalms.

"Maybe she's inside one of our phones" Seto suggested.

"No that's highly unlikely. Takane hardly does that ever since she got her body back."

Nevertheless, everyone still checks their phones to see if Ene was there. However they didn't find her.

Kido stood up "We have to find her"

"Hey now. Let's not jump to conclusion" Kano said. "For all we know she might be just be hanging out there somewhere"

"Where else would she be though?" Hibya asked

"Good point" Kano said.

"We'll split into pairs. Me and Kano we'll search the mall. The rest of you search the city" Kido said taking command over the gang.

 **Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project**

* * *

The women walked down the hallways searching for someone so she could share her discovery, looking for a... "listener". She walked along the stone walls, the only thing giving light in this place was flame torches.

The women then reached a room where there were a lot of tables plotted across the room. This was the place where the Survey Cops would hang out. However today it was empty. Well... not completely empty.

There a familiar man sleeping on one of the tables. He was sitting on the chair with his head leaning on his arms.

The women recognised the man and approached him "Levi? Hey Levi wake up!" Hange said.

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked around. As Levi looked around, it was as though Levi had just realised something.

He then looked at Hange "Oh it's you four eyes"

Hange ignored the usual insult and asked "What's wrong Levi" .

"Nothing I was just... dreaming"

"what were you dreaming about"

Levi mumbled something under his breathe which Hange couldn't hear "Pardon?"

"Nothing. Anyways what do you want?" Levi said returning to his usual cold tone.

Hange suddenly smiled insanely. You could tell she was crazy just by looking at her. "Well, seeing that you seemed so interested. I'll tell you, I just discovered that-"

Hange stopped when she realized Levi was already on his way to leaving the room.

"Levi wait I haven't-"

"I don't care"

 **Attack On Titan**

* * *

In the counsellor room a women slips her coffee. She has been in a good mood lately for no particular reason. Maybe it had something to do with the previous events, maybe it had something to do with the weather, or maybe it had something to do with some girls that made her life more exciting.

Taking another sip from her coffee and sits back and relax. The lunch bell was going to ring soon and she was looking forward to it. After all, she would usually get an visit from his favourite middle school students.

Speaking of which the Lunch bell rang and soon after that three girls came charging through eh counsellor's room. I was obvious to say that they sprinted their way here.

"SAYA! SAYA! SAYA!" Yuu yelled constantly excitedly.

Yuu and Mato were hyped ready to tell Saya a huge story. Yomi on the other hand was panting really heavily. Not long after that Kagari came in walking.

"Alright girl calm down. Have a sit and you can tell me all about it" Saya said.

The four of them sat down each eagerly waiting to tell their part of the story.

"So where do we start" Saya said drinking from her coffee adding more sugar.

Mato started off first "You are NOT going to believe what the four of us just went through"

 **Black Rock Shooter**

* * *

 **This chapter was finished on 1/04/2017 at 12:30 am**


	26. Chapter 26: Character Summoning

**A/N Chapter 26. This chapter may have a lot of mistakes since I kinda rushed this chapter. Again, sorry for posting late.  
**

 **Thank you Marcus the Kane for favoring this story. Thank you BlackHeart303 for following this story. (If I missed you, just tell me)**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed. I usually put in everyone's names but I had to rush this chapter so yeah. Sorry.**

 **Bast234: I totally agree with you. But in my defense, getting a slap by a titan can be very painful... I think.**

 **SomeonestupEd: OHHHHH! In that case, I actually already know since I have seen other people do it. Including you. I just thought there was a way to do it automatically. I konw how to do it the manual way, it's just I might not know that much songs.**

 **Anyways, Hoep you enjoy the chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you (probably will though).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters other then "Jason" ... and "Jack".**

* * *

Insert Song: Black Rock Shooter TV Animation Soundtrack ~ Track 06 ~ Blue Flames ~

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3**

Chaos filled the battlefield of the ocean. Gunfire and swords clashing echoed throughout the field like a war. The betraying battle ship continued to fire at the Cargo Ships, their cannons roared thunderously. The White Fang and Laughing Coffin ships just stood in their way waiting for the right moment to strike. In the middle of the ocean, A war between unknown creatures and Huntsmen and Huntresses was taking place. The unknown creatures were slowly winning and the fact that the thick fog was still haunting them exacerbated the situation everyone was in.

Vevlet ran to Coco's and Otonoshi's side. Nepgear placed Blanc's unconscious body near where Tooru was laying and stood by their side, Blanc was alive but out cold and Tooru couldn't move his leg. It was times like these when Nepgear wished Compa was here.

With Otonoshi, Coco, Tooru and Blanc down it's up to the Asuna, Yuuki, Shido, Levi, Fox, Yatsuhashi, to eradicate The Gleam Eyes. But their situation seemed hopeless. They had had only been able to get rid of one of the monster's HP and yet they were already four men down. Another problem was that The Gleam Eyes would change attack patterns every time.

Yatsuhashi swung his enormous sword at TGE with Asuna, Yuuki, Fox and Shido attacking from behind. Levi hooked onto TGE's neck, using the gas from his maneuver gear to boast himself.

However to everyone's surprise, TGE had increase in speed and swiftness. TGE swung it's sword at Yatsuhashi sending him flying back. TGE then grabbed Levi's wire that was attached to Levi's maneuver gear and literally threw Levi at Asuna and Yuuki. As Levi crashed into Asuna and Yuuki, TGE swiftly swung it's giant sword again and landed a direct hit on Fox and Shido.

Fox and Shido managed to block the attack but still suffered great damage. They both crashed into the wall. A deep wound was seen on Shido's shoulder and across Fox's stomach. Blood was visible but their auras weren't.

Just like that, Fox and Shido were knocked out in one hit barely alive.

* * *

Black Asobin started panicking. "Jack! The intruder attacked Illya's prison. Illya has escaped!"

"That's okay" Jack remained calm "I was going to set her free anyway" Jack mumbled to himself

"JACK!" Black Asobin yelled again "The other girl has escaped as well"

"Okay that's bad" Jack said.

"What do we do?"

"Hmm...I'll just have to kidnapped her again later" Jack said casually.

"It's going to be harder this time. Are you sure?" Black Asobin asked.

"I have to... She's our power source after all"

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1**

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat the answer out of you then" Natsu said getting into battle position. "No one hurts my comrades"

For a moment, Illyasviel panicked. "Berserker!"

Berserker roared before charging at Natsu and Naruto.

Natsu punched his gauntlets together "Let's Go! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned "Yeah!"

They both charged at Berserker.

With swift movements berserker swung his giant axe sword downwards at the duo.

Natsu and Naruto moved to side dodging the attack.

"Shadow Clone Justu"

"KARYU NO HOKO!"

Fire blasted out of Natsu's mouth and hit Berserker creating an explosion of smoke. The smoke cleared and Berserker stood there unharmed. Berserker looked and saw he was surrounded by clones of Naruto.

The clones threw knives at Berserker but Berserker didn't even flinch. Some Naruto clones jumped at Illyasviel, but Berserker saw Naruto's movements. Berserker raised his weapon in the air and brought it down to the floor with incredible strength. Almost all the Naruto clones were sent back flying crashing into objects, walls and even falling off the ship.

Natsu charged at Berserker, he jumped to a height where he was face to face with berserker "KARYU NO-" Natsu yelled as he pulled back flaming his fist, still wearing the gauntlets Jason gave him.

"TEKKA-"

Berserker grabbed Natsu's fist before he could finish and threw him at the wall. Natsu crashed into the wall creating a small BOOM!

Three Narutos jumped at Berserker but Berserker swiftly swung his weapon knocking all three of the clones out and into the air.

The real Naruto charged at Berserker ninja style. Berserker swung his weapon downwards but Naruto easily dodged. Naruto used this chance to run up to Berserker's arm and stabbed him in the head with a knife. However Berserker showed no reaction, Naruto gulped as he realised this was a bad idea.

Berserker grabbed Naruto and threw him like a baseball at Natsu. Natsu just got back up only to knocked back down by Naruto.

"Berserker! Stop messing around and kill them!" Illyasviel yelled.

Berserker nodded at Illyasviel's command and charged at Natsu and Naruto who were still on the ground.

Natsu quickly got up and stood in front of Naruto. "KARYU NO YOKUGEKI"

Berserker's weapon and Natsu's flaming leg clashed. Both sides receive equal knockback. Natsu was in mid-air and Berserker's arm, the arm that was holding his weapon, was pointed upwards.

While is mid air, Natsu's gauntlet lit on fire. A clone appeared next to Naruto, with the clone's help a blue ball of energy appeared in Naruto's hand.

Naruto then charged at Berserker from below while Natsu attacked from above. The both yelled at the same time.

"RESENGAN! / KARYU NO TEKKAN!"

Naruto punched Berserker in the stomach. Natsu punched Berserker in the head, his fire-proof gauntlets adding more damaged. Berserker was sent back crashing into the wall.

The duo then jumped back and waited for the smoke to clear while panting. Their eyes widened at Berserker emerged from the smoke, it was like Berserker hadn't even been touched yet. No damage was visible on Berserker's body, he looked exactly the same when they started this fight.

"You can't defeat Berserker. It's impossible" Illyasviel commented proudly "You should might as well give up"

Naruto gritted his teeth "In you dreams!"

"I'm not giving up until I get my comrade back" Natsu said angrily.

"Didn't you guys just meet a few days ago. Why is that girl so important to you" Illyasviel said disgusted at Natsu's actions. If there was one thing Illyasviel knew it was that there's no such thing as a precious and trustworthy comrade, there are only those who will betray you.

"Yes, It's true that we've hardly known each other for long... but" Natsu declared as he remembered something

(FLASHBACK)

 **Team TINN's Dorm**

"Do you guys have any precious comrades?" Natsu asked ripping the awkward atmosphere to pieces.

Takane and Naruto threw a confused look at Natsu. The question seemed so random and... dumb, of course everyone would have someone precious to them. That was certainly a question Illya didn't expect but then she thought about the answer.

"I guess I have a few friends" Takane said and when she said few friends, she meant the entire Mekakushi Dan. She really missed them.

Naruto didn't say anything. It seemed he had troubles searching for an answer to that question.

Illya then smiled "Yeah, Mayu is my best friend. Kuro is like a little sister to me. Of course there's Ruby and Sapphire."

Ruby-stick, the magical wand, flew up in the air in excitement and joy "Awww. I'm touched"

Illya quickly shook her head as she just realised something "Of course I also have you guys!" she said.

Takane looked at her with a confused look. "No offensive Illya, but you do realise we literal just met yesterday right?" Takane said, she was concerned now. Does this girl trust everyone she meets? Takane asked herself.

"I know. But I can tell your all nice people. Besides were a team now and as a team - no... as friends, we'll protect each other"

The three of them didn't know how to respond to Illya's words. Takane didn't know how to feel with Illya just declaring the they were friends but Natsu and Naruto seemed to agree.

Illya raised her palm towards the three of them exactly like how you would do in a handshake "I look forward to working with you"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail - FAIRY TAIL 2016 Main Theme [New 2016 Ost]

* * *

"ALL OF MY COMRADES PRECIOUS TO ME!" Natsu yelled. Naruto totally agreed.

"SO..." Natsu said as his entire body lit on fire "WHERE IS ILLYA!?"

After looking at Natsu's face, Illyasviel didn't even bother to answer his question. Natsu's question seemed more like a demand then a question. "Berserker!"

Berserker roared and charged.

10 clones of Naruto jumped at Berserker but Berserker dealt with them in one swing. The real Naruto appeared behind Berserker's neck and stabbed him with a knife... But it did nothing.

Berserker grabbed Naruto by the neck and smashed him into the ground. Naruto felt agonising pain rush through his body... but it was worth it "GO! NATSU!" Naruto yelled with all his remaining strength.

Berserker realised the diversion and turned around. He saw Natsu standing right in front of him, all flames that engulfed his body was all moved to his fist.

"GUREN KARYUKEN!"  
(Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist)

Natsu stated rapidly punching Berserker. With his hand lit blazed and his gauntlets adding more damage. Each subsequent hit created a firefly explosion. After about 50 times, Natsu launched one more powerful punch that sent Berserker flying back. But he wasn't done. Natsu threw fire at Berserker and the fire itself started punching Berserker.

A loud explosion was heard creating a lot of smoke.

Natsu stood there panting. Naruto despite his pain grinned victoriously. Natsu remained standing, he used all his magic in that one attack and hoped it was enough.

* * *

Insert Song: Black Rock Shooter TV Animation Soundtrack ~ Track 12 ~ The Story ~ Destiny ~

* * *

However... to Natsu's and Naruto's horror. Berserker once again emerged from the smoke unharmed. All his wounds that were seen a second ago had literally disappeared from existence.

Berserker didn't even need to hear Illyasviel's command in order to know what to do next. Berserker charged at Natsu and swung his giant axe sword downwards crushing Natsu's neck, bashing him into the floor.

Berserker then picked up Natsu and threw him in the air. He then swung his giant axe sword exactly like a baseball bat. Berserker hit Natsu right in the stomach, blood spluttered out of his mouth before Natsu was sent flying crashing into the wall.

"Natsu!" Naruto yelled as he tried to help but realised his injuries.

Natsu struggled, but managed to get back up. Naruto was amazed at Natsu's will power but his amazement soon turned to worry when he saw Natsu's aura was fading.

But from what Naruto had seen, Natsu had a lot of Aura so why was his aura knocked out so quickly.

Naruto got his answer when he saw Natsu's forehead turn completely blue and his cheeks got fatter. Natsu then fell to the floor and groaned.

Motion Sickness. Naruto had complete forgotten that they were fighting on a boat. He had also forgotten that Natsu was using most of his aura just to contain his motion sickness. But now his aura was damaged. Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop.

* * *

Music stops for a moment and the sound of a cricket is heard in the background.

* * *

It took Illyasviel a couple of seconds to process what just happened. She soon burst into laughter. It wasn't the kind type of laugh, it was the mocking type. "HAHAHAHAHA! I guess your just big talk. Look at you, your pathetic!"

Naruto gritted his teeth while Natsu just groaned.

Illyasviel suddenly stopped laughing and said "Kill him"

Berserker charged at Natsu and swung his axe sword downwards.

Natsu braced for impact, with his motion sickness there wasn't anything he could do. But instead of feeling the wrath of Berserker's weapon, he felt someone grabbed him by his scarf. Natsu was pulled out of the way just before Berserker could hit him.

The person who pulled Natsu out of the way, quickly let go and both Natsu and the mysterious person fell to the floor. Still feeling sick from motion sickness, Natsu looked up... Natsu's eyes widen in both shock and joy.

Standing back up, was the magical girl who weilded a talking Magical Stick as a weapon.

"ILLYA!" Naruto yelled in joy. Natsu couldn't say anything because of his motion sickness but you could tell her was glad.

"Looks like I made it just in time. Thank goodness" Illya said before facing Illyasviel

"Tch! We should've killed you when we had the chance" Illyasviel said "Berserker!"

Berserker roared and charged at Illya.

"Illya!" Naruto said telling Illya to watch out.

But Illya remained calm. Illya pulled out some sort of card and placed it on the ground in front of her.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared around Illya on the ground.

"Class Card, Saber - Install" Illya said in a robotic tone.

Suddenly there was a light that blinded everyone on the battlefield. "What is this power?" Illyasviel said covering her eyes.

Once the light faded Illyasviel looked and her eyes widened. Illya was no longer wearing her magical girl outfit. She now wore silver armour with a blue battle dress. Ruby, the magical stick had turned into a sword.

"That's... That's... That's the Saber Class, how did you - Berserker! Kill her before she can do anything!" Illyasviel yelled.

Berserker was already right in front of Illya, he swung his giant axe sword downwards at Illya.

Illya moved to the side dodging the attack and swung her. However Berserker swiftly blocked with his weapon. Berserker was really fast and agile considering how big he was.

Illya jumped back and charged right back at him. Berserker charged and swung his weapon. Illya's and Berserker's weapon clashed multiple time, the sound of their weapons echoed through the battlefield.

For a moment they were even. Neither side was able to land a hit. Both were equally fast. It was only dodging or blocking. However, each time Illya's sword clashed with Berserker's, Illya would slowly get overpowered. That was one of the advantages Berserker had... Strength.

Then, Illya saw an opening and swung her sword side ways leaving a cut across Berserker's stomach.

Illya wasted no time as she yelled "HAAAAA!" Illya jumped and swung her sword downwards leaving a cut from Berserker's shoulder to his hip.

Berserker took a couple of steps back.

Illya then raised her sword, pointing it upwards towards the sky. Large amount of power started gathering up in Illya's sword as it started to glow.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Illya cried as more energy was sucked into Illya's sword.

Berserker roared and charged at Illya. But before he could reach Illya, Illya yelled

"EXCALIBUR!"

Illya swung her sword downwards releasing a large energy blast at Berserker. Berserker was engulfed in a large explosion.

Illya stood there panting. She was about to collapse because of all the mana she used. But she had to keep strong, Natsu and Naruto were injured. She had to help them. But to her horror. Berserker emerged from the smoke and charged at Illya grabbing her by the neck.

She struggled to breathe as she dropped her sword. She could feel Berserker slowly crushing her neck. Her consciousness slowly fading.

"ILLYA" Naruto yelled.

"ILLYA-san!" Ruby yelled who was on the floor as a sword.

"Awk!" the sound Illya made.

Natsu could only stare. He swore to protect his comrades and yet here he was, not able to do anything but watch his comrades suffer. It was all because of this stu[pid motion sickness. Natsu remembered what Jason said.

(FLASHBACK: Strangers in Remnant Chapter 16)

"The only reason why your worlds are fixing themselves is because you guys are still alive. You four are remnants, pieces, of your world. As long as your still alive, your worlds will continue to fixed themselves. So if you die... then your world... everything you've known... everything that was in your world... everything and everyone... will disappear forever."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Stop messing around Berserker! Hurry up and Kill her!"

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2**

Kotori, Sky and Kanade. The only people who could still fight. Everyone else was either too injured to fight or out cold.

K grabbed out his laser sword and Arfroire grabbed out her Spear.

Sky and Kanade charged at Arfoire while Kotori attacked K.

Kotori and K battled in the air and Sky, Kanade and K battled on the ground.

K was faster now. Not only that, the durability of his armour seemed stronger. If Kotori didn't struggle before, she was certainly struggling now.

Kotori's axe and K's laser sword clashed. They flew around in the air in circles.

Kotori's axe turned into a cannon and she aimed it at K and fired. K easily dodged and used the opportunity to charged at Kotori.

Before Kotori could blocked K swung his sword leaving a wound from Kotori's shoulder to her hip. K then grabbed out another laser sword and slashed his sword across Kotori's stomach. He then kicked Kotori on the head downwards, sending her crashing from the air to the boat.

K gently landed near where Kotori had crashed landed. He grinned evilly "and Here I thought, you would actually be a challenge. But it seems you have not improved what so ever from out last battle."

Kotori gritted her teeth as she got back up, her wounds healing slower then usual.

Meanwhile, Sky and Kanade and fighting Arfroire. Sky and Kanade were able to coordinate together perfectly so that they won't hit each other but from the looks of it, Arfroire seemed bored. Arfoire easily blocked or dodged every attack that Sky and Kanade threw at her.

Arfroire suddenly swung her feet sideways kicking Kanade's head. While Kanade was down, Arfoire charged at Sky and knocked out his weapon. She then stabbed her spear into Sky's stomach.

Blood was now visible in Sky stomach as Arfroire pulled out her weapon. Sky fell to the floor barely alive.

Kanade quickly got back up and swung her hand bland forcing Arfoire to jump back.

Meanwhile Plutia and Neptune are struggling in the anti-costal pyramid. They couldn't move but they could clearly see the battles. For once in Neptune's life, she felt hopeless. Sure, her teammates would sometimes mistreat her but she still cared for them. She wanted to help but she couldn't. Plutia felt the same way.

Neptune tried to get back up but all her energy was already drained. She lay there on the cold surface of the cargo ship. She slowly started to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3**

TGE roared and it once again charged at the group. Yuuki and Asuna flew in the air and Levi hooked onto objects to evade. Yatsuhashi charged straight at TGE swinging his giant sword. Levi hooked onto TGE's arm.

TGE dodged Yatsuhashi's attack and started spinning around in circles forcing Levi to unhook from it's arm. TGE then swung it's sword upwards trying to hit Asuna or Yuuki. Asuna and Yuuki easily dodge but they what TGE did next was unexpected.

TGE grabbed Yuuki with it's left arm. Yuuki dropped her sword as she struggled to breath. She could feel herself being crushed within TGE's hand.

"YUUKI!" Asuna yelled.

Levi tried to hook onto TGE's arm and chop it off but TGE evaded all attacks that came it's way. With it's right hand, TGE swung it's sword at Yatsuhashi, Levi and Asuna while at the same time crushing Yuuki in it's left hand.

Otonoshi and Shido could only watch. Out of all people, they were the ones who felt the most useless. If only they had more power. Shido and Otonoshi cursed themselves. They hated being weak. They wanted to help and yet here they were barely able to move.

They stared as Yuuki was slowly being crushed by TGE.

Shido and Otonoshi gritted their teeth. They wanted to help. They didn't want to be weak. They wanted to be more useful. They wanted to save their comrades.

With their remaining strength, Shido and Otonoshi both yelled out of both frustration and will "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly Otonoshi and Shido were engulfed in a blue and white light that blinded everyone that was nearby.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1**

No. He wasn't going to let that happen. Natsu wasn't going to just sit here and watch as his comrades die. He was not going to let it end here. He swore to protect his comrades and that's exactly what Natsu planned to do.

Doing his best to ignore he is motion sickness. Natsu yelled "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Natsu was engulfed in a blue and white light that blinded everyone that was nearby.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2**

Neptune and Plutia forced her eyes open. This wasn't the time to be sleeping. Their friends needed help and that was what Neptune and Plutia was going to give them.

Struggling to stand back up. Plutia and Neptune used their remaining energy to yell "HAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Plutia and Neptune were engulfed in a blue and white light that blinded everyone that was nearby.

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 01. Main Theme

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3**

Everyone covered their eyes from the light even TGE did.

"HAAAAAA!" Shido and Otonoshi continued to yell as they forced themselves to stand back up.

From both sides Shido and Otonoshi slowly walked toward TGE.

"TOHKA YATOGAMI!" Shido yelled out of the top of his lungs.

After that, a figure that looked like Tohka appeared next to Shido.

"HAAAAA!" Otonoshi yelled. Suddenly, a blue and white portal opened up and a man came out of it. The man had blond hair, a white shirt, a brown jacket with a dark red bandana over her head covering his eyes. The man held two hand guns.

The light faded and all of Shido's and Otonoshi's injuries were gone.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1**

"What is happening!?" Illyasviel yelled as she covered her eyes.

Natsu forced himself to get back up. He then slowly started to walk toward Berserker, The blue and white light still shining brightly.

"WENDY MARVELL!" Natus yelled with all his strength.

Suddenly a figures that looked like Wendy appeared next to Natsu.

"GAJEEL REDFOX!" Natsu yelled again.

Suddenly a figure that looked like Gajeel appeared next to Natsu.

The light faded and Natsu stood there his motion sickness completely gone.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2**

"Where is this power coming from" Arfoire said who was blinded by the light.

In the middle of the Blue and White light, Neptune and Plutia were standing up. Their eyes full of determination.

"GREEN HEART!" Neptune yelled.

Suddenly a figure that looked like Vert in HDD formed appeared next to Neptune.

"BLACK HEART!" Plutia yelled.

Suddenly a figure that looked like Noire in HDD form appeared next to Plutia.

The anti-cystal pyramid that contained Neptune and Plutia shattered to pieces. The light faded and Purple and Iris Heart stood there looking at their opponent.

* * *

For the first time in his life. Jack looked utterly shocked.

"What is it?" Black Asobin asked.

Jack didn't say anything at first. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" _Character Summoning"_ Jack said finally "A technique that allows the user to summon a copy of a any character of his or her choosing as long as you know his or her name. This technique drains in a lot of energy but it's worth it because the copies are complete replicas of the originals. "

"Okay... But why is it so shocking to you?" Black Asobin asked

"Because so far, only Dimension travellers have been able to do it"

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1**

Natsu stood there facing Berserker. The copy of Gajeel and Wendy standing by his side.

Illyasviel, Illya and Naruto just stared. They had no idea about what just happened.

Then, Natsu, the copy of Wendy and Gajeel charged at Berserker.

Berserker dropped Illya and charged at the three of them. He swung his giant axe sword downwards.

The three of them easily dodged the attack moving to the sides.

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu's flaming fist punched Berserker's stomach.  
(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

"Tenryu No Kagizume" The copy of Wendy jumped and lifted her feet, she swung her feet down at berserker unleashing large winds at Berserker's shoulder  
(Sky Dragon's Claw)

"Tetsuryuso!" The copy of Gajeel's arm turned into a long iron pole and he smashed his iron pole into Berserker's face.  
(Iron Dragon's Lance)

Berserker was forced to take a few steps back and he received the damaged. Berserker faced the three dragon slayers.

The copy of Gajeel and Natsu stood in front while the copy of Wendy stood in the back.

The copy of Wendy lifted her hand into the air and a magic rune appeared on top of Wendy's hand "Vernier! Arms!"

Suddenly Natsu and the copy of Gajeel started glowing. Natsu felt his body getting stronger and faster.

Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy then once again charged at Berserker.

When they got close enough. Berserker swung his giant axe sword.

 _"_ Tetsuryuken!" Gajeel's arm turned into an iron sword and he used it to blocked Berserker's giant axe sword.  
(Iron Dragon's Sword)

Wendy and Natsu ran past Gajeel towards Berserker. Wendy attacked Berserker's left side and Natsu attacked Berserker's right side.

"Karyu No- / Tenryu No- " Wend and Natsu both said at the same time.

"Yokugeki!" They both yelled at the same time.  
(Fire Dragon's / Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)

Wendy and Natsu grabbed Berserker and sent Berserker flying in a flaming tornado.

As berserker was being carried in the flaming tornado, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy aimed at Berserker.

Natsu inhaled "Karyu No-"

Wendy inhaled "Tenryu No-"

Gajeel inhaled "Tetsuryu No-"

"HOKO!" They all yelled at the same time.  
(Fire Dragon's / Wind Dragon's / Iron Dragon's Roar)

The three dragon slayers fired their breathe attack straight at Berserker. Their three breathe attacks combined into one flaming, heavy, blunt, wind tornado. The attack hit Berserker right in the stomach sending him flying into the wall, the attack created a giant explosion.

"S-Sugoi" Naruto said.

"Whoa!" Ruby-stick commented.

Illyasviel couldn't believe what she was seeing. The three of them didn't receive any damage yet they were able to take down Berserker. But that didn't matter. Berserker can easily resurrect and-

"Illyasviel!" Jack said contacting her through her ear-comlink.

Illyasviel placed her hand on her ear "What?! I'm kinda busy you know"

"Were retreating. I'm going to teleport you out of there" Jack declared.

"What! But why? I can still-"

"We've completed our mission haven't we? It's time to go... Now"

Illyasviel gritted her teeth in annoyance as Berserker and her were teleported out of there. Before Illya could say anything, Illyasviel disappeared along with Berserker.

Illya really wanted to talk with Illyasviel more but it seems that wasn't an option anymore. Illya then turned and smiled at the three dragon slayers. Natsu smiled back giving a thumbs up as the copy of Wendy and Gajeel stood by his side.

Suddenly, The copy of Gajeel and Wendy disappeared and Natsu collapsed.

"Natsu!" Illya and Naruto both yelled.

Both of them ran up to Natsu, Naruto's injuries had healed as well as Illya's. Natsu was unconscious, it looked like he used up a lot of energy.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY2**

The copy of Green and Black Heart flied in the air right beside Iris and Purple Heart.

K and Arfoire stared in disbelief. They have never felt so much power. They could tell they were in trouble just by looking at the four CPUs.

Iris Heart changed her whip into a sword "Oh I'm going to enjoy making you pay for what you made me go through"

Suddenly, the four CPUs disappeared and reappeared right in front of K and Arfoire. Iris and Black Heart attacked Arfroire while Purple and Green Heart attacked K.

K barely manage to block at the last second but was sent flying crashing from the air to the floor of the ship.

Iris Heart didn't even give K time to get back up. She turned her sword into a whip and wrapped it around him. With her whip wrapped around K, Iris then threw him in the air and crashed him back into the ground again, lifted him into the air and crashed him into the air again, she repeated this process at least 3 times.

Iris Heart once again lifted K into the air. While K was in mid-air, Black Heart dived in a swung her sword across like a baseball bat piercing K's armour like it was nothing.

With K's armour almost destroyed, Iris Heart picked him up again and threw him in Purple and Green Heart's direction.

Around the same time, Arfoire swung her spear while Green Heart swung her spear as well.

Arfoire's weapon was easily overpowered and shattered to pieces. Purple Heart came from behind and swung her sword landing a critical hit. Green Heart then kicked Arfoire sending her flying towards Iris and Black's heart direction.

Arfoire and K crashed into each other as the four CPUs charged at them.

When the four of them were in close range they all yelled their special move one after the other.

Purple Heart yelled "CROSS COMBINATION!"

Iris Heart yelled "FIGHTING VIPER!"

Black Heart yelled "LANCE RIBBON DANCE!"

Green Heart yelled "RAINY RATNAPURA!"

The four of them launched their most powerful attack on K and Arfroire sending them crashing into the walls.

Kotori and Kanade stared in amazement at how quickly they were able to defeat K and Arfoire. Now they could interrogate K and Arfoire about Jack... but her plans changed when Arfoire and K started glowing red.A red aura appeared around both of them and their bodies started fading.

"Can't believe I lost" Arfoire said

"Tch, I was going easy on them. Now I don't have to spend any more time in this stupid world" K said arrogantly

"Yeah right"

"Wait" Kotori yelled "Were not done yet-"

"Sorry, better luck next time" K said who was now grinning

Kotori gritted her teeth, that guy really annoyed her.

"From the look on your face I can tell that you don't know yet" Those were K's last words before he disappeared along with Arfoire.

Kotori had a feeling she wasn't going to see them again any time soon. But what did K mean by that? Kotori discard her thoughts when she saw Neptune and Plutia collapsed.

The copies of Green and Black Heart disappeared and Neptune and Plutia were back in their original form on the floor. They looked really tired.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3**

Shido and the copy of Tohka stood side by side, both of them holding Sandalphon. Otonoshi and the mysterious man stood on the other side of The Gleam Eyes.

The mysterious man suddenly spoke in very bad english _"It's my turn. Get chance and luck"_

The man suddenly charged at The Gleam Eyes with his two hand guns. Otonoshi followed.

The copy of Tohka spring into action, she flew in the air and charged at TGE from above while Shido charged from the below.

TGE roared and swung it's giant sword at the mysterious man. The mysterious man dodged doing a very weird dance move. It looked like the man was dancing instead of fighting. The man did a backflip and while is mid-air, shot The Gleam Eyes in the eye. The Gleam Eyes stepped back clutching it's eye as though it was in pain.

The man landed on his hands and did two back flips before landing on his feet.

The copy of Tohka used this opportunity to dived at TGE and chopped off the hand that was holding Yuuki. Shido went from below and stabbed his weapon into TGE's leg.

Yuuki landed on the floor with a thud! She ignored the pain, for she was too amazed at what she was seeing.

Otonoshi shot bullets from his gun, each shot as powerful as a cannon ball.

"Yuuki!" Asuna called.

Yuuki looked and nodded.

Yuuki got back up and both Yuuki and Asuna charged at TGE.

Yatsuhashi charged straight in facing TGE's face.

TGE swung it's sword downwards at Yuuki and Asuna. The duo jumped to dodged and then ran up The Gleam Eye's sword.

TGE opened it's mouth and was about to fire an energy blast but stopped when the mysterious man and Otonoshi shot TGE in the eyes again.

When Yuuki and Asuna reached the head, they used their eleven hit original sword skill landing every hit on TGE's face.

Levi hooked onto TGE's neck and started spinning in the air until he was just a blur. With his blades in hand, he drilled himself into TGE's neck until his blades broke.

Yatsuhashi charged and stabbed his giant sword right through TGE's stomach. Shido stabbed his weapon right through TGE's leg.

Tohka faced The Gleam Eyes and raised her sword pointing it at the air. Energy started gathering in Tohka's sword.

"HAAAAAAAA!" The copy of Tohka yelled as she brought her sword down on The Gleam Eyes.

Everyone jumped back at the last second evading the attack.

Thoma swung her sword downwards chopping The Gleam Eyes in half creating a large explosion.

After the smoke cleared, everyone saw The Gleams Eyes disappearing into digital pixels.

There was silence at first but that silence was broken when Yuuki cheered and hugged Asuna "YES! ONI-CHAN LOOK WE ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Asuna didn't know what Yuuki was talking about when she said " _We actually did it". Did Yuuki have doubts. Asuna just shrugged and returned the hug._

 _Suddenly, The copy of Tohka disappeared and Shido and Otonoshi collapsed._

 _Everyone gathered together. Asuna healed everyone's injuries but Otonoshi and Shido remained unconscious._

 _As everyone was taking a rest, The mysterious man did a couple more weird dance moves before stopping and extending his hand for a handshake. "Hallo People! Nice to meet you" The man said in really bad english._

 _Everyone sweatdrops "Umm... Who are you" Negear asked._

While that was happening. The thick fog slowly started to fade. Levi used this chance to check how the other cargo ships were going. His eyes widened. On Cargo Ships XY4 and XY1 were the creatures Levi fought back in his world. Titans.

Levi quickly reacted. "Vevlet!"

"Yes!" Vevlet replied quickly panicking at Levi's tone.

"Your weapon can copy other weapons right?"

"Umm Y-yeah" Velvet answered.

"I need to you to copy my 3D Manoeuvre gear and go to Cargo Ship XY4 and kill those titans" Levi ordered.

Velvet looked and saw the giant humans. "W-What are those? Wait, You want ME to kill them!"

"Your the only one who can do it. I'll take care Ship XY1."

"Wait! Wait! I'm not sure if I can. Even if I do copy your weapon, I can only use a few hits before it disappears"

"Then make them count" Levi said facing Ship XY1, he then pointed at ship XY4. "Go to that ship and tell everyone to aim for the neck, if you don't... then a lot of our comrades are going die"

That last comment made Velvet shut up. She looked at Coco. Coco nodded "Do it"

"YUUKI!" Levi called "I need a lift"

"O-KAY!" Yuuki said cheerfully. Wings appeared on Yuuki's back, she then picked up Levi by the arms and flew towards Ship XY1. Yuuki was surprised at how light he was but then again... he was short.

 _"How am I going to get there?" Velvet asked._

 _"_ Yatsuhashi!" Coco called.

Yatsuhashi read Coco's mind. Yatsuhashi walked up to Velvet and picked her up.

 _"Wait what are you-"_ Before Velvet could finish her sentence, Yatsuhashi threw her with all his strength at Ship XY4.

"WOW!" The mysterious man said

Everyone stared in disbelief. Everyone then looked at Coco.

"Don't worry" Coco said grinning "She'll be fine. She's been through worse... I think"

"YOU THINK!?"

* * *

Cargo Ship XY1

Black Konoha couldn't believe this. He was running away. He was suppose to do the chasing yet here he was running. What made it even worse was that Takane was chasing as well so it looked like Black Konoha was running away from Takane not Oobleck.

Black Konoha suddenly grinned evilly. There was no way he was going to defeat Oobleck but if he was going to go down then he was going to take Takane with him.

Black Konoha suddenly turned around at lightning speed and fired his hand gun aiming at Takane's head.

Takane... moved her head to side just in time to dodge.

Black Konoha's eyes widened in horror "IMPOSSIBLE, There's no way your reflexes are that good"

 _"I play a lot of first shooter games" Takane said as she shot Black Konoha in the legs with her duel guns. "Don't underestimate me"_

 _Black Konoha swore and wanted to punch Takane but before he could Oobleck appeared and fired 5 fire balls from his weapon. Each fire balls landed a critical hit on Black Konoha creating an explosion._

 _The smoke cleared and Black Konoha laid there not able to move._

 _"..."_

 _Takane panted for air from all the running. After that she asked "What are we going to do with him?"_

 _"Arest him and then interrogate him to see if he knows anything about the 8 Cargo Ships that went missing" Oobleck answered._

 _"I see"_

 _Suddenly, Black Konoha started glowing red. A red aura appeared around him and his body started fading. Black Konoha started laughing "WELL, Guess I'll be going"_

 _"Stop" Oobleck said pointing his weapon at him._

 _"Where are you going?" Takane suddenly asked._

 _"Where else" Black konoha said smiling evilly "Back to my world"_

 _"WHAT!" Takane didn't believe him "H-how, you can't, Jason said-"_

 _(FLASHBACK Strangers in remnant Chapter 16)_

"The reason why I can't send you back is because your worlds... are currently broken"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

 _"HAHAHAHA... You haven't got the slightest clue have you!" Black Konoha said "Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself"_

 _Those were his last words before disappearing._

* * *

 _In the Air_

"Drop me" Levi said looking at Cargo Ship XY1

Yuuki looked at how high up they were "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Want me to help?"

"No, you go and return to out ship and help the injured" levi looked at the titans "I'll take care of them"

"Okay then, have fun Skydiving" Yuuki said as she dropped Levi.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY1**

Pyrrha shot two more shots and looked over to Jaune "Got anything?"

Jaune was mumbling to himself. Brainstorming, looking at the Titan's attack patterns. Their attack patterns seemed exactly like wild animals. They would aim for any living thing that came near them.

He just didn't get it. They have been fighting for half an hour now and not one titan has been killed. He had already observed the battle. Team KSYS and JNPR have attacked every body part of the titan and had no success.

Have we attacked every body part? Jaune asks himself. He continued to watch. Yes they have attacked every body part of the titan looking for a weekness except for the... the...

"I GOT IT!" Jaune yelled

"What is it?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Their weekness. I know what their weekness is!" Jaune said excitingly. He stood back up not even realising that his injuries had healed.

"We have to attack the-"

Before Jaune could finish, they saw Levi fall from the sky. Levi hooked onto one of the titan's neck and slashed his swords killing it in one blow.

He immediately hooked onto another titan's arms and chopped it off. e then quickly moved to the neck killing another titan.

"Neck" Jaune said finishing his sentence as he watch Levi kill three more titans.

As Levi hooked onto on titan to the other. He saw Shinoa, Kirito and Sinon fighting on the other side but they weren't fighting titans, they were fighting a giant snake. What was more strange was there was a man in the middle of the snake's mouth.

Levi decided to act first then ask questions later as he saw they were struggling to fight the snake.

Levi literally hooked onto the man's shoulder taking him by surprised and slashed his blades across his chest.

Kirito took this chance and ran up the snake's tail towards Orochimaru. Kirito's weapon started glowing and he then finished Orochimaru by swinging his duel swords landing a critical hit.

The giant snake disappeared and Orochimaru fell to the floor.

Levi landed near Kirito and asked "Who's this guy?"

"Don't know, he just attacked us" Kirito asked.

Orochimaru started smiling as he started glowing red. His body started fading.

"What's so funny?" Levi said pointing his blade at Orochimaru.

"I would like to thank you. Because of you I don't have to waste anymore time here" He answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kirito asked

Orochimaru ignored that question and said his final words "He hasn't told you yet has he?"

"Who's he?"

Orochimaru disappeared before Kirito could finish his question.

"Kirito! Get your team to help the others. I'll deal with them" Levi said facing the titans.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY4**

The titan had Ruby in it's hand. Ruby struggled but couldn't break free.

Chariot was under a titan's foot barely keeping her ground, Dead Master had probably already been digested, Rock was somewhere in the ocean, Strength was hanging from the edge of the ship one hand holding Yuu while the other was holding on the edge of the ship. Other titans prevented team RWBY from helping their leader.

The titan opened it's and it brought Ruby closer to it's mouth.

Yuu looked down at the ocean. The only reason why she hadn't fallen into the ocean was because Strength was able to grab her at the last second.

"YUU!" Strength called.

Yuu looked at Strength and read her mind.

Using as much energy as she could, Strength lifted and threw Yuu at the titan that was holding Ruby.

Yuu flew through the field and toward the titan. She punched the titan in the face before it could devourer Ruby.

Suddenly, a giant lance with a chain attached to it flew out of the water and stabbed itself into the titan's neck. the Titan froze. Then, Rock appeared. With the lance still stabbed into the titan's neck, Rock reattached herself with her lance using the chains. Before Rock could finish it off, the titan fell the floor and died.

Rock then faced White Rock Shooter.

Chariot who was currently under one of the titan's foot, pulled a trigger. Suddenly, spikes popped out of Chariot's shield. The titan step back and tripped.

Chariot then faced White Rock Shooter.

One of the Titans place their hand on their stomach like it was having a stomach ache. Then, A hole was cut opened in the tummy from the inside. Inside the tummy of the Titan was a person with horns covered in blood and other disgusting stuff. Dead Master jumped out of the Titan's stomach and used chains to contain it.

Dead Master then faced White Rock Shooter

Strength climbed up the ship and summoned two more orgs arms.

Strength then faced White Rock Shooter.

Mato, Stella, Yomi and Kagari were glad they were okay. But they tensed at the situation.

Rock, Dead Master, Chariot and Strength were releasing a very scary aura. If looks could kill then Sing-love certainly wouldn't been dead by now.

Sing-love remained calm. She just smiled, Sing-love has never had this much fun ever since she fought with Stella. Sing-love raised her scythe and got ready to battle.

Then, Jack called her through the ear-comlink. "Hey Sing-love"

"I'm kinda busy you know"

"Were retreating"

"Right Now? Wow you really know when to ruin the fun"

"Teleporting you out of there in three... two... one"

Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength charged at Sing-love. However, Sing-love disappeared before they reach her.

Dead Master gritted her teeth in annoyance. She really wanted to get some payback for what she made her go through.

Suddenly, the Laughing Coffin and White Fang boats that stood in the Cargo ship's way retreated and the battle ship stoped shooting.

However. the titans continued to attack.

Everyone got prepared to attack and defend the ship. But then, they saw the last thing they thought they would see.

They saw Velvet flying towards them. Well... it was more like falling towards them. As velvet got closer, everyone could hear her screaming.

After seeing that the Cargo Ship was in reach, Velvet forced herself to calm down and activated her weapon.

As Velvet activated her weapon, a hard-light copy of Levi's 3D Manoeuvre Gear appeared on Velvet.

Velvet hooked onto the edge of the ship and landed on the side of the ship. She panted as she looked down at the ocean, she wondered how Levi was able to use these things. She could tell it would probably take years of training to master this weapon. Luckily Velvet's semblance allowed her to copy people's techniques and that included Levi's.

Velvet took in a deep breathe and unhooked from the iron bars causing her to fall. Before Velvet fell to the ocean, she hooked onto another object and pulled herself up until she was finally on board.

She then hooked onto one of the titan's arms and boasted herself with gas.

She reached the arm and chopped it off. The titan swung it's other hand at her. Velvet dodged by hooking to another object. Velvet used her gas to launched herself into the air. While in mid-air, Velvet turned around and faced the Titan's neck. After hooking onto it, Velvet stated spinning in mid-air in the air until she was juts a blur exactly like how Levi would do it.

With the Hard-light copies, She drilled herself into the titan's neck killing it. After that, The Hard-light copy of Levi's Manoeuvre Gear disappeared and Velvet fell from the sky.

Luckily someone caught Velvet before she landed on the floor Velvet looked and saw who was carrying her bridal style.

"Hallo" Uranus said smiling in a very charming way "Have we met before? Hi my name is Neptune"

"Umm... Hi" Velvet said a bit weirded out by Uranus's personality "Can you please put me down?"

Rock, Dead, Chariot and Strength watched everything. Thanks to Velvet, the four of them now knew the titan's weak spot.

The four of them raised their weapons and charged at the horde of titans.

* * *

Half an hour later... everything went back to calm. Levi killed all the remaining Titans on Cargo Ship XY1 and Rock, Chariot, Dead and Strength easily dealt with all the Titans on Cargo Ship XY4. The thick fog had completely faded and everyone was shocked to see that the sun was still up.

Communication were back on and New about the mysterious Character Summoning spreader like wild fire. No one knew what it was or how to learn it.

It was confirm that Natsu, Neptune, Plutia, Shido and Otonoshi were able to do it. It wasn't a one time thing as well. After they had got enough rest, Natsu, Neptune, Plutia, Shido and Otonoshi tested the ability and were able to do it again. However it drained in a lot of energy.

All injuries slowly healed thanks to auras and things soon returned back to normal. Food supply returned to normal and they were able to restore control over the battle ship.

However there were still so many questions that filled team RWBY, CFVY and JNPR. When they asked, Asuna said she remembered that TGE came from a game she played, but apparently no one had any idea what the Titans or Shadows were.

They soon dropped their investigation seeing it was probably going to go nowhere.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY4**

Mato and Rock walked along the hallways of the ship. Mato enjoyed the peace an quiet that filled the ship. After what just happened, Mato really needed the rest.

Suddenly, Rock Stopped walking and turned around.

"What is it Rock?" Mato asked.

"I know your there. Come out and show yourself" Rock said

At first Mato thought it was Yomi again. But she was proven wrong when a girl with teal twin tails appeared.

The girl didn't say anything.

"Umm hallo" Mato said "Are you lost?"

The girl nodded. From the looks of it, the girl didn't talk much.

Mato looked at Rock And Rock looked back at her.

"Umm... well... Umm" Mato tried desperately to think of something to say. "Hi! My name in Mato"

The girl smiled but didn't say anything. The mysterious teal twin tail haired girl then pulled out a spring onion out of a plastic bag that she was holding. Mato could've sworn that the girl wasn't holding a plastic bag before.

Mato kindly accepted the spring onion and smiled nervously.

The mysterious girl smiled back.

Ever since then, the mysterious girl followed Mato wherever she went.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship XY3**

"Hey Levi! Watcha doing" Yuuki asked.

Levi wore a white bandanna over his mouth and nose so you could only see his eyes. Levi did a few more sweeps with his broom and then said "Cleaning"

Instead of asking why he was cleaning, Yuuki asked "Where did you get the broom"

Levi pointed at the broom's closet.

"Oh" Yuuki said as she headed towards the broom closet and grabbed a broom for herself. She then started sweeping.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, usally he had to order people to help him clean yet here Yuuki was helping him voluntarily, but then shrugged it off.

There was silence between the two. The only sound that could be heard were the sweeping of the brooms.

Levi then noticed something "Yuuki"

"Yes?" Yuuki replied

Levi pointed to the ground nearby Yuuki "You missed a spot"

"Oh sorry" Yuuki said as she went to the place Levi pointed to.

Then the mysteriously man that Otonoshi summoned appeared dancing on the floor that Levi that cleaned. He spoke in very bad English " _Hallo People. Nice to meet you"_

 _"Nice to meet you too" Yuuki said cheerfully and politely_

"Hey Brat!" Levi said looking at Otonoshi "Can you please make your friend here disappearing. His really annoying"

"That's the thing" Otonoshi said panting "I can't"

"Shido was able to make his friend disappear. How come you can't."

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Jason when we come back"

* * *

The four Cargo Ships were suspiciously not attacked by any grimm. The rest of the trip was awfully quiet.

Kurumi had also mysteriously disappeared.

People asked about the mysterious girl that was following Mato but Mato said she didn't know. After a while, they said maybe she was a store away who likes Mato for some reason.

After 2-3 days they were able to reached Mistral and transport the cargo with no trouble.

Then after five or so days... they returned to Vale.

* * *

 _"YES! FINALLY" Both Natsu and Uranus yelled at the same time. The both of them were the first ones off the ship._

 _"No more Boats!"_

 _"No more Water!"_

 _Uranus and Natsu fist bumped despite the fact that they hardly knew each other._

 _Natsu went further and ever started kissing the ground which earned a few glares from the public._

 _"Hey Brat! Quit it! You'll contaminate the pavement!"_

 _Natsu then felt someone kicked him. Natus got up and started angrily at Levi._

 _"Umm... Guys, please calm down" Nepgear said_

 _"Y-yeah, come on. Let's not fight. We just got back" Illya agreed with Nepgear but did even dare try interfere._

 _"Feels good to be back. Hope we didn't miss anything" Mato said getting down from the boat. The mysterious girl with teal twin tails was still following her.  
_

 _"I know right. And the vital festival is coming as well" Ruby said excitedly_

 _"There's still a couple of weeks until the vital festival begins" Weiss pointed out._

 _"The vital festival?" Mato asked._

 _Team RWBY glared at Mato "You've never heard of the Vital Festival." Blake asked_

 _"Do you live in a hole" Yang asked._

 _While Team RWBY explained what the Vital Festival was, Yomi watches from a distance._

 _After that they returned to Beacon. Ozpin was delighted to see that they completed their missions and returned safe and sound._

 _Team RWBY and JNPR and CFVY returned to their dorms while Team MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, SKYJ, KNPY, STAB, KNOL, and TINN went out searching fro a particular person._

 _and speak of the devil._

* * *

Yomi gasped "Over there"

Yomi pointed at a person standing on the roof of Beacon. No one knew why Jason was up there but they approached him.

After everyone had reached the top of Beacon, Blanc was the first to speak "THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A *BEEP*. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN-"

"Blanc!" Levi said in a tone that made her shut up.

Everyone looked at Jason. Jason hasn't even realise that they were there right behind him. Jason was looking over Beacon. It looked as though he was in deep thought, like he was debating wit himself.

Mato carefully approached him "J-Jason" she said softly.

Jason snapped out of his train of thought and looked behind "Oh, you guys are back"

"You just realise that?" Saturn said

"Are you okay Jason" Mate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine... I was just thinking" Jason replied

"Really?" Neptune asked "Because just then you like... really distressed"

"It's nothing. Anyways what do you want?" Jason asked.

It was obvious that Jason was trying to change the subject but they decided not to push the subject since it didn't seem like it was their business.

"We want to ask if you know anything about this techniques that some of us have learned" Asuna said.

"It's nothing. Anyways what do you want?" Jason asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow "Technique? What type?"

Everyone looked over to Natsu. Our of all, Natsu was the only one who was able to summon two copies which meant he had the most energy.

"Don't use too much energy" Illya said concerned. Whatever this technique was, it wasn't magic.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Natsu assured Illya

Jason continued to watch, wondering what they were talking about. A lot of possibilities popped up in Jason's mind but he certainly did not expect what happen next.

Natsu took in a deep breath and focused. Suddenly, Natsu was engulfed in a large blue and white light. "HAPPY!"

The light faded and everyone saw a copy of Happy fly next to Natsu. _e_

"What is that?" Kotori asked pointing at the copy of Happy.

Natsu Grinned "Exceed... I think"

No one knew what Natsu was talking about but from the looks of it, Happy looked like a blue cat with wings.

"it's-it's" Yuuki started "It's so adorable! Can I pet it?"

Some people laughed while others sighed. Some just spectated.

They all stopped when they saw Jason's facial expression.

Jason was utterly shocked. No one has ever seen Jason make this face before.

After a short moment of silence Jason spoke "Where - no...How did you learn that"

Everyone shrugged.

"So you know what it is then?" Yuri asked

" _Character Summoning" Jason explains to the whole group what it is and how before only Dimension Travelers were able to do it. He then asked Natsu, Neptune, Plutia, Shido and Otonoshi to demonstrate for him. He observed them closely.  
_

 _"I see. So you guys have restrictions" Jason said finally._

 _"Eh?" Neptune asked._

 _"A dimension traveler can summon any character they want as long as they know their name. Which is why they go from dimension to dimension recording their history. It seems you guys can only summon people that are from your world" Jason said_

 _"I don't get it" Plutia said. Natsu and Naruto agreed with her._

 _"Hey Natsu?" Jason asked._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Can you summon groups?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Character summoning_ only work one at a time. But if your strong enough, you can also summon groups of people, as long as that group has a name. Fairy Tail for an example" Jason said.

Stars appeared in Natsu's eyes as he got overexcited. Summoning the entire Fairy Tail Guild excited him. Natsu suddenly concentrated really hard. After a few moments... he fainted.

"Can you summon groups?" Kirito asked.

Jason didn't answer. He took a step back from the group and raised his arm. Suddenly, Jason was engulfed in a blue and white light.

"NIGHT RAID!" Jason shouted.

The light faded and everyone saw 10 figures stand by Jason's side.

Everyone looked in amazement. Natsu had trouble summoning two characters and Jason was able to summon 10 like it was nothing.

"Who are they?" Otonoshi asked

Jason took in a deep breathe and pointed at each figure telling them their name "Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, Mine, Najenda, Sheele, Susanoo, and Tatsumi. Together they formed the group called Night Raid. A group of assassins who kill evil people"

Everyone stared in amazement as they admired the 10 figures the stood by Jason's side. You could tell they were strong just by looking at them.

"These copies don't talk so their usally used just for battling" Jason said as the copy of the entire night raid group disappeared "They usually disappear after battles"

"Really? So why is he still here" Otonoshi said pointing at the mysterious man.

"If he hasn't disappeared. Then that means you must've accidentally summoned the originally instead of a copy" Jason said casually.

Otonoshi, Kanade and Yuri froze for a moment. They looked at the mysterious man "TK?"

"That's his name" Neptune asked.

" _Nice to see you again" TK said in really bad English._

"EHHHH?!" Yuri yelled.

"And from the looks of it. TK will return back to his home in... ten days"

While Yuri, Kanade and Otonoshi talked with TK. Jason looked over to the mysterious girl that has been following Mato everywhere. "What is a Vocaloid doing with you?"

* * *

 **A/N End of that chapter. Again this chapter is probably really messy because I had to rush it. Anyways, if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the reviews or private message me. Other then that, thank you for watching and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**

 **This Chapter was finished on 11/04/2017**


	27. Chapter 27: A Different Point Of View

**A/N Hey Guys it's me... Jack! You know, the main antagonist! Jason allowed me to do the author's note today because you know... Anyways, Strangers in Remnant already has 26 chapters, each chapter filled adventures, awesome battles and cringe dialogue. But you haven't seen anything yet. Ladies and gentlemen, viewers and reviewers. i guarantee you, THIS chapter will be your favourite chapter. Why you ask? Your about to find out.**

 **Jason usually mentions every name of the reviewers but you know... Only Jason does that. You see Jason is a weird person and tends to do crazy things. Unlike me, you see I'm a normal guy.**

 **Yeah come to think about it. chapters 1-26 have been really bad... probably because they were written by Jason. Don't worry I'm sure this chapter will make it up to you guys. Because THIS chapter is focus on-**

 **Jason: Jack...**

 **Jack: ...Yes Jason.**

 **Jason: I am never going to let you write the Author Notes again.**

 **Jack: WAIT WHAT!**

* * *

Insert Song: _World Is Mine_

* * *

"sekai de ichiban ohime sama"  
(Number one princess in the world)

"souiu atsukai kokoro e te... yo ne"  
(Knows by heart to treat me that way)

More instruments join in. The girl's costume magically transforms into a different outfit and she starts dancing. The audience starts screaming "I LOVE YOU MIKU!"

Verse

"sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
(Number one. Notice my hair style change that's different from usual)

Miku's outfit magically changes again.

"sono ni chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?"  
(Number two, Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?)

"sono san watashi no hitokoto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
(Number three, To my one word you answer in three words)

Miku's outfit magically changes again and the audience screams again.

"wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka shite!"  
(If you get that...you're absent. right hand, Do something!)

"betsuni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
(Not really saying anything selfish)

"kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte"  
(I just want you to think from your heart... That's I'm cute)

Chorus

Outfit changes again as she sings the chorus.

"sekai de ichiban ohime sama"  
(Number one princess in the world)

"ki ga tsui te nee nee"  
(Realize that Hey Hey)

"mataseru nante rongai yo"  
(Keeping me waiting is out of the question)

"watashi o dare da to omotteru no"  
(Who do you think I am)

"mou(o) nandaka amai mono ga tabe tai!"  
(Shoot! I feel like having something sweet)

"ima sugu ni yo"  
(Right now, ok?)

Skip to Bridge

Short instrumental and he outfit magically changes again.

"ichigo no notta shootokeeki"  
(Shortcake with strawberry on top)

"kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding"  
(Meltingly delicious pudding made by well selected eggs)

"minna minna gaman shi masu..."  
(Everything Everything I will hold myself back)

"wagamana na ke da to omowa nai de"  
(Please don't think I am selfish girl)

"watashi datte yare ba dakiru mon"  
(I too could be good)

"ato de koukai suru wa yo"  
(You'll be sorry then)

Very short instrumental

"touzen desu! datte watashi wa"  
(Sure thing! Because I am...)

Final Chorus

The audience start waving their pink glow sticks in the beat of the music.

"sekai de ichiban o hime sam"  
(Number one princess in the world)

"chanto mi te teyo ne doko ka ni icchau yo?"  
(Be sure to watch me. Or else I'll go somewhere)

"fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna e"  
(Suddenly I was squeezed but sudden?)

"hika reru abunai yo sou itte soppo muku kimi"  
(You'll get run over it's dangerous and you then turned way)

"...kocchi noga abunai wayo"  
(Well this one's sure more dangerous)

Instrumental and Miku continues to dance. She then returns to her original blue outfit and does her final pose as the crowd goes wild.

Someone speaks through the speakers "AND THERE YOU HAVE FOLKS! HATSUNE MIKU's song _World in Mine!_ Unfortunately that will all for today. I hoped you had a great time and I'm sure we'll be looking forward to Miku's next live performance. Until then, BYE!"

Miku waves goodbye to her fans. Her fans continue to scream and yell despite the concert being over.

Miku waves her last goodbyes before exiting the stage.

* * *

Backstage

"Good job Miku. That was an outstanding performance" one of the coworkers said

Miku didn't say anything. But she smiled at them.

She then takes her jacket and heads for the exit. She opens the door of the exit and takes a look outside. When she confirmed the coast was clear, she slips her hoodie on so that no one could see her face and walked outside.

She walked into a dark alleyway where no one was around. Once she knew no one looking, she took out her phone and looked at her text messages.

* * *

Vocaloid Group Chat

Kaito: Yeah work can be really tiring

Miki: HEY GUYS! Just finished worked how about u guys.

Kaito: Oh hi Miki

Luka Megurine: oh i finished work an hour ago

Len Kagamine: wait you guys are done already! How?

Rin Kagamine: maybe its because we don't slack off like u do

Len Kagamine: so mean (_)

Gumi Megpoid: XD

Kaito: lol

Lily: (-_-) work is boooooring

Gumi Megpoid: Oh hey lily, looks like your having fun XD

Lily: very funny

Miki: i think miku is online

Luka Megurine: really?

Lily: it literally says "Hatsune Miku is online" on the top

Rin Kagamine: MIKU! come on say something. just because u don't talk that much in real life, that doesn't mean you have to stay quiet during text messages.

 **Miku Hatsune: ^_^**

Rin Kagamine: i give up

Lily: Lol that really made my day

Luka Megurine: speaking of which, I saw your performance today on the tv. Great job Miku. :)

 **Miku Hatsune: (*^_^*)**

Kaito: if i'm not mistaken you sang _World is mine_

Len Kagamine: is it safe for me to say that song does not suit miku's personality

Miki: i know right XD

 **Miku Hatsune: :l**

Meiko Sakine: Sup gyus hwos it gnoig

Luka Megurine: Oh hey Meiko where are you right now

Meiko Sakine: wokrinog

Luka Megurine: your drunk aren't you?

Meiko Sakine: wat how can you tell!

Gumi Megpoid: its obvious to tell from your writing

Kaito: you really need to control your alcohol addiction

Lily: says the guy who's addicted to ice-cream

Kaito: at least i'm not addicted to tuna!

Luka Megurine: excuse me!

 **Miku Hatsune: :o**

Gakupo Kamui: it feels like you guys are on 24/7

Miki: look who decided to join us XD

Rin Kagamine: we could probably go on for forever if we wanted to.

Len Kagamine: i wish i prefer to talk with you guys then to do all this work

Meiko Sakine: I toltaly argee wtih u on taht one

Luka Megurine: sorry len but this is what you signed up for when you said you wanted to be a music idol.

Len Kagamine: yeah but this is not what i had in mind

Rin Kagamine: well you'll just have to deal with it then

Gakupo Kamui: don't worry kid you'll eventually get used to it

Len Kagamin: Easy for you say and stop calling me a kid

 **Miku Hatsune: O.o**

Yukari Yukuki: lol i just got out my phone only to find 47 notifications XD

Mayu: this is noting compared to last last week

Miki: Oh hey guys! nice to see you two are actually using the group chat

IA: I'm here too ._.

 **Miku Hatsune:** **^_^**

Mayu: I see you're as quiet as ever miku

Yukari Yukuki: Oh let her be. Miku can chose to be whoever she wants to be

Lily: we know but seriously if someone kidnapped her i bet we probably wouldn't even notice

 **Miku Hatsune: O.O**

Master: You guys seem to be having fun

Meiko Sakine: MORNING MASTER!

Kaito: it's afternoon

Miki: hi master!

Lily: it says you were online 10 minutes ago

Yukari Yukuki: =O has master been eavesdropping on us

Rin Kagamine: i'm pretty sure master was the one who created this group chat

Len Kagamine: how is it eavesdropping in the first place? *Sweatdrop*

Mayu: I don't get this conversation

Gumi Megpoid: yeah me neither

Luka Megurine: Good afternoon master, how was work?

Master: Tiring as usually

 **Miku Hatsune:** **^_^**

IA:._.

Miki: MASTER! can I have a surname

Master: EH?

Mayu: That is a really random thing to ask for

Yukari Yukuki: You should be grateful. Master only gave IA two letters as a name.

IA: ._.

Gakupo Kamui: ANYWAYS, changing the subject. Are we all meeting at that place

Miki: YEP! can't wait

Lily: oh yeah that place. I almost forgot about that

Kaito: How can you forget, it was the main reason why we created this group chat.

Meiko Sakine: YEEAAH! lets snig Karaoke and drink loike no tomorow

Master: Meiko is drunk again isn't she

Len Kagamine: YEP!

Master: oh well then. I'll see you guys at that place. Make sure you don't get caught.

Mayu: yeah especially by those obsessive crazy fans who would literally do anything to meet us

Yukari Yukuki: oh yeah those people. I actually saw a guy like that the other day, very creepy.

 **Miku Hatsune: :o**

IA: ._.

Luka Megurine: I've arrived at the place

Meiko Sakine: wat! aalready!

Miki: Wait for me!

Yukari Yukuki: Me, Mayu and IA should arrive and that is 10 minutes. SeeU said she'll be there too.

Miki: SeeU has the group chat as well right? why can't she tell us herself?

Mayu: SeeU broke her phone

Gakupo Kamui: seriously

Mayu: Yeah apparently she broke it trying to run away from a horde of fans

Gakupo Kamui: I see. Well, at least she'll be there. I should arrive at the place in about 5 minutes.

Kaito: I'm already on my way. I'll be there in 15

Gumi Megpoid: Lily! you're suppose to pick me up where are you?!

Lily: I'm Coming! Be patience!

 **Miku Hatsune:** **^_^**

Gakupo Kamui: I wonder what we should eat tonight?

Rin Kagamine: Last person there has to treat all of us to dinner!

Meiko Sakine: Soundds goood to me

Master: I don't see how it could hurt

Len Kagamine: WHAT! NO FAIR! I'M STILL WORKING!

Rin Kagamine: Too bad

Yukari Yukuki: LOL XD

Master: have safe travels everyone. Make sure to avoid fans, especially the crazy ones.

Len Kagamine: WAIT WAIT WAIT-

* * *

Miku giggled and and closed her phone. She was looking forward to meeting everyone again. With everyone busy with being a music idol, they would hardly see each other.

So she was really excited. Excited to meet with other people and hang our with them even though Miku didn't really talk much.

Miku placed her phone in her pocket and proceed to go to that place.

"SO! you must be Hatsune Miku!"

Miku froze. she didn't expect to be caught by a fan so soon or get caught at all. But even so, she turned around to face the person and smiled. Yes, she wanted to avoid fans as much as possible but that mean she didn't appreciate her fans. Of course she had to avoid those obsessive fan as well.

Miku observed the person who somehow found her. It was a boy, he wore something that look like the combination of a lab coat and a hoodie. His clothes consisted of the colours red and black.

The boy in front of her didn't scream in joy or jump around in excitement. In fact, the boy stayed calm and kept a neutral face.

Miku got an uneasy feeling from this boy and took a step back.

"Sorry if I scared you" the boy suddenly spoke "allow me to introduce myself. The names Jack"

Miku didn't say anything but the words "can I help you?" were written all over her face

Jack had to admit, even her facial expression were polite. "Sorry to interrupt but do you mind if I borrow YOU for a moment"

There was silence and Miku just stared at Jack wide-eyed.

Now that Jack thought about, what he just said sounded really wrong on so many levels.

Jack raised his hands in defence "Don't worry, you'll be back in time for your meeting but you'll probably be gone for a while"

Miku didn't say anything, she took another step back.

"Sorry" Jack said "But I can't take no as an answer"

Suddenly, the entire dark alleyway was filled with a red gas.

At first Miku has no idea what it was. By the time she realised it was knock-out gas, she already fainted.

* * *

In an Unknown Place

Things were always quiet here. Most of time, awkward silence would fill the place especially with Jack gone.

K, Arfroire, Death Gun, Orochimarui, Black Konoha, Mard Gear and Illyasviel would usually just sit around and ask themselves. What was the point of all this? Why am my here?

Jack had already explained the "Situation" to them and all them found it pointless. There was no legitimate reason why all of them should be here besides destroying beacon. Well, at least everyone was looking forward to destroying beacon.

Suddenly, Jack entered the building carrying an unconscious girl over his shoulder.

Everyone started at him.

"Who's that" Illyasviel said

"This girl" Jack said patting Miku's head "is going to provide the energy we need to power the cannon"

K raised an eyebrow "How is that girl going to power the cannon?"

"because this girl is what we call a vocaloid" Jack replied

"What's a vocaloid?" K asked

Jack grinned. Suddenly a black board appeared behind Jack. Red glasses appeared on his face. A red stick appeared in his hand and he pushed his glasses up to look cooler. Also keep in mind that Jack is still carrying Miku over his shoulder. He spoke like a teacher "You see, a Vocaloid is a-"

"You know what. Forget I asked that" K said interrupting Jack "As long she can power the cannon then I'm fine with it"

"Awww your no fun" Jack complained as the blackboard and his glasses disappeared "fine whatever, I'm just going connect Miku to the cannon and then I'm going shopping... anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go" Sing-love said

"Sounds like fun" Kurumi said afterwards

Ferid raised his hand "I'll come as well"

"OH! OH! OH! CAN I COME!" Black Asobin asked who was currently hanging out in Jack's phone.

"Sure" Jack replied.

You know out of all the people I've met in my life... you're portably the weirdest" Death gun commented

"as the main antagonist of this story, I take that as a compliment" Jack said. "Anyways, were all meeting here at midnight to disuse the plan"

"You actually have a plan?" Arfroire asked

"Nope! but apparently Westcott does so yeah" Jack replied

Illyasviel face palmed and sighed. She didn't want to be here, she was suppose to be taking part in the Holy Grail War and yet here she was wasting her time.

Suddenly, Illyasviel felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked...

It was Jack "You're coming with us"

Illyasviel blicked a few times "EH?"

* * *

 **The Mall**

"Wow!" Kurumi said looking around the mall. Ferid and Sing-love had to admit, it looked... futuristic.

"Impressive" Ferid commented

"It's been like years since I've seen a Mall" Sing-love said "It's a shame all the Malls in my world were destroyed"

"JACK! I can't see" Black Asobin said. Jack's phone was in his pocket so the black rabbit couldn't really see anything.

Illyasviel's right eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Why am my here? She asked herself.

"SO! What do you want to do?" Jack said

Everyone stared at him. Jack was wearing a black shirt with a red jacket and black and red pants.

"Why are you all staring at me like that" Jack asked

"well it's just..." Black Asobin started

"We've never seen you wear casual clothes before" Ferid said finishing Black Asobin's sentence.

"It almost looks weird on you" Sing-love said

"Says the girl whose wearing a bikini" Jack pointed out

Everyone turned their heads to Sing-love. Sing-love's clothes were similar to Black Rock Shooter's. She wore knee high white boots, shorts which were way too short to be worn in public, and a white and red unzipped jacket that revealed that the girl was wearing nothing but a white bikini.

Sing-love just grinned "What? Not used to my choice of clothing"

"Oh no, I got used to your choice of clothing a long time ago" Jack said calmly, raising his hands in defence "Just remember, were in the public. ANYWAYS, where do you guys want to go"

Everyone shrugged. There were so many choices. Jack suddenly pointed in a random direction "TO THE ARCADE THEN!"

As the five of them walked through the mall, they earned stares from almost everyone that walked past them. kurumi wore her normal black gothic Lolita dress and Illyasviel wore her normal outfit which was a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. Those two looked normal.

People mostly stared at Sing-love's clothes or Ferid's fangs. But the five of them ignored it.

Kurumi was humming as she walked. Ferid and Sing-love admired the Mall. Illyasviel continued to feel annoyed and Jack pointed his phone in random direction so that Black Asobin could see what the Mall looked like. Sometimes Ferid would stare hungrily at one of the humans who walked by.

Finally they arrived at the arcade. Jack paid for entry and arcade coins and they entered the arcade. The arcade was dark with only bright disco lights to aluminate the arcade. It was very crowded. Sing-love tried her best to ignore all the humans that she walked by. Before Sing-love hated Humans and would kill any of them that came near her. Now, she can... tolerate being around them. In fact, there were times where humans could be interesting like that girl with the silver eyes and weirded a red scythe for an example.

As they walked through the Arcade Sing-love was curious about something "Hey Jack? Where did you get the money?"

Jack didn't say anything. He just lifted his phone up so that the phone's screen was facing her. Black Asobin appeared on the screen and you could tell that Black Asobin was grinning.

"You stole it didn't you" Illyasviel said

"YEP!" Jack replied as they continued to walked through the arcade.

The first thing they came across was a crane machine. Sing-love and Ferid didn't seemed interested. Illyasviel had a go because Jack kept insisting that she should try.

Illyasviel failed the first time, and then the second and then the third. Illyasviel started to get frustrated, what was the point of a crane if it couldn't even pick things up properly. Illyasviel had already spent 10 arcade coins trying to get a teddy bear. She didn't want the teddy bear, she just refuse to lose to a crane machine and also didn't want to be embarrassed in front of... "them".

After about 15 attempts, Illyasviel gave up and said "It's obviously rigged"

Suddenly Kurumi took a step foward "let me try".

"hmph, go ahead and you'll see what I mean" Illyasviel said who was now extra annoyed.

Kurumi inserted the arcade coin and played. She positioned the crane and pressed the button... Illyasviel started wide-eyed as Kurumi took out the same teddy bear that she was trying get in the last 15 attempts.

Kurumi offered Illyasviel the teddy bear "Do you want it" Kurumi spoke like a mother talking to her child. "it's okay, I already have one"

"Tch, I don't have time for such childish thing" Illyasviel said turning her head away from Kurumi.

"Says the girl who tried 15 times to get that Teddy Bear" Jack said

"You force me to do it" Illyasviel said staring angrily at Jack.

Everyone giggled at Illyasviel's anger and continued. Kurumi found a first person shooter zombie game that used a handgun. She played it and got the highest score.

Sing-love and Ferid still didn't find anything that interested them... until they saw the mini Air hockey table.

Ferid got an idea "Wanna play?"

Sing-love grinned "Are you challenging me?"

"I don't know... do you have what is takes" Ferid said

Jack, Kurumi and Illyasviel entered the scene. "Oh, this is going to be interesting" Jack said as he walked over to mini hockey table and inserted the arcade coin.

Ferid went to his side and grabbed the paddle that was used to hit the puck while Sing-love did the same.

The puck was on Ferid's side. He picked it up and placed it on the table. He got ready and so did Sing-love, both were grinning. The tension raised from 10 to 100. Ferid stared at Sing-love then stared at Sing-love's goal. Suddenly, he smashed the puck towards Sing-love's side.

Sing-love instantly reacted and smashed the puck back to Ferid's side. This puck went from left to right, left to right, left to right. The speed started to increase and increase until Illyasviel couldn't even see the puck any more. In fact, she couldn't see Sing-love's and Ferid's hand either. It was literally a blur.

Illyasviel literally felt wind coming from their direction.

The game attracted an audience. All them stared in disbelief. Kurumi just smiled as she expected nothing less. Jack didn't know what to say, he was literally watching a noble vampire and the queen of aliens play a game of Air hockey.

No one scored until BANG! Sing-love scored a point. When Sing-love scored, it seemed like time had slowed down. To Illyasviel's surprise, Ferid and Sing-love weren't even panting. Both of them calmly stood at either end, not even sweating. Just by watching them, Illyasviel felt like sweating.

"Not bad" Ferid commented. He bent down and reached for the puck. Each second felt like a second. He place the puck back on the table and got ready again. This time he waited and waited and waited. People who were watching were eagerly waiting for the game to start.

"Your not bad yourself" Sing-love said back "Are all vampires like this in your world?"

"Well if I think about it... I guess-" Ferid didn't finish his sentence, he smashed the puck to Sing-love side.

Once again Sing-love instantly reacted and the game started again.

After 5 minutes... the audience started cheering. Bets were being made, the boy bet that Sing-love would wing and the girls bet that Ferid was going to win.

In the end... the two of them broke the air hockey table and Jack and his friends were kicked out of the arcade. The air hockey game ended in a draw if anyone is curious.

Sing-love stretched her arms and let out a sigh of satisfaction "That was fun. We should do this more often"

"I agree. Although that match made me quite hungry now" Ferid said

Jack pointed his hand in a random direction again "TO THE FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS THEN!"

However this time everyone looked disinterested.

"Oh come on guys! Who doesn't like fast food" Jack said

Everyone continues to look disinterested.

Few moment later

Jack came to the table where Sing-love and the others were hanging out. Jack held a paper bag which consisted of a burger and french fries. Sing-love was eating a piece of vanilla cake with a strawberry on top. Ferid drank... "Wine". Kurumi was eating a delicious strawberry flavoured trifle desert. Black Asobin searched up a photo of a chocolate cake and ate that. Illyasviel got vanilla ice-cream on a cone. Of course, Jack brought these items with the money they stole.

"itadakimasu!"

"I thought you guys were hungry" Jack said taking a bite out of his burger.

There was no talking after that, just eating which is what llyasviel preferred but then Sing-love spoke "I wonder what stella is doing right now"

"If I'm not mistake" Jack replied instantly "Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, MHYA, YMKE, KSYS, SKJY, KNPY, STAB, KNOL and TINN should be having a meeting with professor Ozpin"

"Sounds boring" Sing-love said losing interest very quickly.

"What's the meeting about?" Ferid asked

"You know those 8 cargo ships we raided" Jack said

"You the mean the cargo ships that had the metal which we used to build a giant mothership, what about them?" Ferid asked

"Apparently there's still four cargo ships left and they want those 12 teams to go guard them" Jack replied.

"I see"

"Oh Illya!" Kurumi said playfully

Illyasviel looked to see what the spirit wanted.

Kurumi held her spoon towards Illyasviel's face, the spoon had a piece of Kurumi's trifle. "Here comes the chu chu train! Say AAAHHH!"

Illyasviel realises what Kurumi is doing "I'M NOT A CHILD! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"

Everyone once again laughed at Illyasviel's temper.

"Hey Sing-love?" Jack said

"Yes?"

"Do you preferred to be called Sing-love or White Rock Shooter?"

"On Earth I prefer to be called Sing-love. But I guess either is fine... Why did you ask?" Sing-love said

"TEAM WIKF!" Jack said, proud at the fact that he thought of the idea himself (WIKF, pronounced Wickliffe). " **W** hite Rock Shooter, **I** llyasviel, **K** urumi! and **F** erid!"

Everyone sweat drops and just stares blankly at Jack. "Why am my in the team?" Illyasviel mumbled

"Ferid is the only boy" Black Asobin points out.

"Come on guys, it's good idea... right? I thought of it all by myself after all" Jack said

"That's exactly why it's a terrible idea" Illyasviel said

"So mean"

Kurumi then looks around the mall and thinks about what they should do next. Suddenly, something catches her eyes and she softly gasped "Sing-love looked!"

Everyone looked and Sing-love soon realised why Kurumi got so excited

Illyasviel raises an eyebrow "What? it's just a clothing store"

Suddenly, Illyasviel felt herself being dragged by Kurumi and Sing-love to the clothing store "Wait?! What?! Why do I have to come?! Let Go of ME!" Illyasviel struggled but couldn't set herself free.

This left Ferid, Jack and Black Asobin in the table where they ate.

"Sing-love sure has changed" Jack suddenly says.

Ferid looks at Jack "I don't see anything different about her"

"Didn't you say before that Sing-love hated Humans?" Black Asobin asked

"Yep! She would technically kill any human that come near her" Jack then smiled "Looks like that's slowly changing"

"I see" Ferid said finally understanding something "So that's why you forced Illyasviel to come with us. You wanted to test Sing-love's tolerance around humans"

Jack grinned "Is was that obvious huh? Anyways, we should probably follow after them" Jack said finishing his burger.

Clothing Store

"Oh how about this" Kurumi said showing Sing-love an orange dress

Sing-love studies it and then frowns "Nah, not my type"

"Oh! How about that!"

"Hmm, interesting"

Illyasviel's left eyebrow twitches in annoyance. Why was she dragged into this with these two... now that Illyasviel thought about it, Kurumi and Sing-love weren't humans. Apparently, From her world, Kurumi is a spirit and Sing-love is an alien.

"OOHH ILLYA!" Kurumi said a very playful tone.

Illyasviel hated that tone of voice.

"Which one would you prefer to wear?" Kurumi said

Illyasviel looked, Sing-love and Kurumi were both holding one piece of clothing. Illyasviel look to study each piece of clothing.

The one Kurumi was holding was a purple shirt with the lette on it.

The one Sing-love was holding - Wait a minute.

"THOES CLOTHES ARE FOR KIDS!" Illyasviel yelled realising the situation

"We know... which do you prefer to wear" Kurumi said smiling

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" Illyasviel yelled out of annoyance.

Both Sing-love and Kurumi laugh. "I still this think this dress with go well with you" Sing-love said holding up the pink dress"

"There's no way I' going-" Illyasviel blinked as Sing-love placed, one second she was sitting on a chair in the clothing store, the next second she's inside a small room with Sing-love. She releases it's one of the small dressing rooms. Sing-love was dangerously holding the pink dress toward Illyasviel. grinning.

"I-I can't dress myself" Illyasviel said taking a step back but ended up bumping into the wall.

"So you do want to wear this?" Sing-love

"NEVER!"

"I thought so"

Then, in the blink of an. Sing-love undressed Illyasviel and placed Illyasviel in the pink dress. Even the wind had troubles keeping up with Sing-love's speed.

At first Illyasviel didn't know what just happened until Sing-love said. "Awwww"

Kurumi opened the door of the small dressing room and looked at Illyasviel. She clapped her hands together and leaned on her hands, tilting her heads sideways "Kawaii!"

"EHHHHH?! W-What! H-how" Illyasviel couldn't comprehend what just happened. She knew Sing-love was fast but she didn't know she was THAT fast.

"Don't worry" Sing-love said "I didn't see anything"

Illyasviel's shock soon turned to embarrassment "STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!"

Just Outside The Clothing Store

"I think Illyasviel is getting bullied" Jack said

"You think?"

Clothing Store

Kurumi, Sing-love and Illyasviel continued to look around. Illyasviel already changed back to her original outfit after Kurumi took a photo.

Then, Kurumi and Sing-love spotted a piece of clothing. They looked at the pieces of clothing for a second. They then both smiled evilly as they got the exact same idea.

Illyasviel took a step back "No! No way am my wearing that!"

"Don't worry Illya" Kurumi said "We weren't thinking about you"

Just Outside The Clothing Store

Ferid was finishing his glass of... "Wine" while Jack was on his phone playing chess with Black Asobin.

Just when Jack was about to say checkmate and win the game, he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"OHHHH JAAAACK!" Sing-love whispered behind his back.

Clothing Store

In a split second, Jack was thrown from the outside of the store and into one of the small dressing rooms with a bag in his hand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Jack said. He got up and popped his head out of the small dresser room. "and why am my in the girl's section?"

"Well there's no way I was going into the men's section" Sing-love then grinned "If you want to get out of here then wear what's in that bag"

Jack pope his head back into the small dressing room and looked inside the bad. The bag contained a red and black-

Jack pope his head back out the dressing room. "Isn't this a-?"

"Exactly" Kurumi said "And it has your favourite colours on it"

"Besides, you don't want to walk out of here with girls yelling pervert at you now do you?" Sing-love pointed out "It'll be the perfect cover"

Jack sighed and popped his head back into the dressing room that was made only for girls.

15 minutes laters

"His not going to do is he?" Sing-love said standing outside the dressing room that Jack was in.

"Of course he isn't! No boy in the world would ever wear something like that!" Illyasviel hoped

"It's been a while" Kurumi pointed out "Maybe he teleported out"

"Hey don't jump to conclusion. I'm not used to wearing these kind of things" Jack said walking out the dressing room.

The three girls turned around and looked. There eyes widen.

Jack was wearing a red and black... dress. He even placed the red ribbon that went with the dress on his head. He had also somehow changed his hair into twin pony tails to make him look more girlish.

Sing-love looked down at Jack. Jack was taller then Illyasviel but shorter then Sing-love, Kurumi and Ferid. "oh my gosh you actually look like a girl"

Kurumi said the same thing she said to Illyasviel "Kawaii!"

Illyasviel stared at Jack for a couple seconds... she then burst into laughter. It wasn't the mocking type of laugh, it was the friendly type of laugh that could make anyone smile "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Illyasviel stopped when she realised Jack, Kurumi and Sing-love were smiling at her. "Good to see that your enjoying yourself" Jack said smiling.

Illyasviel realise what he meant. She was suppose to hating this yet... she was actually enjoying her time here. Now that she thought about, her time here wasn't so bad as she thought. They teased her a lot yet she felt like none of that mattered. Illyasviel actually felt like she had... had... friends.

"ANYWAYS!" Jack said clapping his hands together "We should probably go"

Everyone agreed and proceeded to walk out of the girls section of the dressing rooms. To Jack's horror, no one noticed that he was boy. Everyone actually thought he was a little girl wearing a red and black dress with a ribbon on his head.

When they exited the clothing store, Ferid just stared at Jack.

"Don't ask" was all Jack said.

"Okay I won't" Ferid said raising his hands in defence.

Black Asobin, the digital rabbit who was hanging out in Jack's phone, got an idea "I think we should start calling _her_ Jessie"

"Jessie is also a boy you idiot" Illyasviel said

"How about Jenny?" Kurumi asked.

"I like it. From now on, as long as Jack wears that dress we'll call _her_ Jenny" Sing-love said

"Do I get any say in this?" _Jenny_ asked "WAIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO CALL ME THAT" Yelled _Jenny_ , who was annoyingly breaking the fourth wall, staring at the invisible author who was narrating the whole thing.

As the invisible Author and _Jenny_ argued with each other, Sing-love and the others just stared as it looked like _Jenny_ was arguing with _herself_.

Few moments later

"OKAY!" _Jenny_ suddenly yelled "Now that everyone is satisfied. It's time for us to do MY shopping."

As soon as _Jenny_ said that. Sing-love, Ferid, Kurumi, Jack, Black Asobin and Illyasviel disapeared in a red and black light in a second.

* * *

Attack On Titan

The five of them ended up in a grass field. Very few trees and ruins of buildings were everywhere. But what really stood out was the giant naked humans who were roaming around.

"Hmm... which one should I take" _Jenny_ placing _her_ index finger on _her_ chin. _She_ studied each titan that were nearby _"_ That one? no, it's too short. Maybe that one? no, it's too tall and skinny. Oh! That one might be good... no it's too fat"

The others just stared at _her._ From their point of view, even how Jack was acting right now seemed girlish.

"OH!" _Jenny_ exclaimed spotting a titan that caught _her_ attention "That one looks good. I'll take that"

Suddenly, the titan that _Jenny_ pointed at disappeared. _She_ then continued _her._.. "Shopping"

"I always wondered why all the titans looked semi-normal" Sing-love commented "now I know"

After about 20 minutes of shopping - well, it was more like searching for the right titans. Black Asobin noticed one of the fat titans heading towards them. "Umm Jack?"

"What is it?"

"I think one of the titans are attacking us"

"Unlikely. Titans only attack humans. Sing-love is an alien, Ferid is a vampire, Kurumi is a spirit, Illyasviel is a..." _Jenny_ stops as _she_ just realised _her_ mistake. Illyasviel was a human.

Suddenly they were surrounded. All the titans were staring at Illyasviel.

Illyasviel immediately regretted not bringing Berserker with her as one of the titans suddenly charged at her.

"Drink my blood, my sword" Ferid suddenly said. Spikes appeared in the handle of Ferid's sword piecing his skin but Ferid showed no signs of pain. Ferid's blade turned dark red. From a distance, he swung his swung realising a red wave that chopped the titan in half, it's lower part of the body falling to the ground while the upper part fell foward.

Sing-love disappeared and reappeared in the exact same spot holding her white-scythe. Then, 10 titans that were approaching them suddenly fell to the ground head in, their bodies fell limp and each of them had a hole in their necks.

"Zafkiel" Suddenly, a giant clock appeared behind Kurumi. She held two guns. A musket in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other. She positioned her hands so that the clock was at eight o clock. Suddenly 10-20 copies appeared and started shooting at the titans. The Kurumi clones easily flew in the air and shot the titans in the neck.

 _Jenny_ sighed "What a waste... oh well then, we have enough already anyways." _Jenny_ summoned 4 red and black machine guns and started rapidly firing at the titan. Mostly aiming for their legs. _She_ then summoned two red and black swords and charged at the titans, climbing up them and cutting their necks. Keep in mind that _she_ is still wearing the red and black dress with a ribbon on _her_ head.

Illyasviel just watched in amazement. For a moment, she couldn't believe that these were the people she was hanging out with just a moment ago.

* * *

Back in Remnant (Pass Midnight)

"your late!" Arfoire said frustratedly. She looked at Illyasviel "What have you guys been doing?"

Illyasviel didn't do anything yet it seemed she was the most tired. Sing-love, Kurumi, Ferid and Jack didn't even sweat a drop.

Jack, who had already changed back into his original outfit (of course, Kurumi took a photo before he did), walked foward and said "Searched for more suitable titans. Although, we ended up exterminating titans in the end. What did you guys do?"

No one answered

Jack then looked at K "You seemed to be in a good mood"

"I was able to release my anger on a guy who thought they could protect his beloved wife. Seeing the look on his faces was priceless" K replied

"Are you still sulking over your lose against that girl" Westcott said mocking him

"You have no right to say that!" K said his anger returning.

"You know" Jack started "you should be careful about who you pick on"

A red and black flashlight appeared and Jack's hand and he pointed the light of the flashlight right under his chin and talked like he was telling a horror story. "You never know... they might be secretly be a member of A-W-A organisation"

Everyone looked at Jack "Are they another a threat that we will be facing that you haven't told us about yet" Death Gun said for Jack has done that before.

Jack's tone suddenly changed and he laughed "I'm kidding! That organisation is in a whole other universe, they have nothing to do with us"

Everyone sighs at Jack's immaturity. Apart from Sing-love, Kurumi, Ferid, Black Asobin and Illyasviel, everyone basically hated him.

"A-W-A?" Ferid said "What does that stand for?"

"I can't tell you" Jack replied

"Why not?" Sing-love asked who was now curious

"Because If I told you then this story might get flagged for plagiarism"

Everyone stares weirdly at Jack decides it would be useless asking him about it.

"Oh yeah, Jack?" Mercury called who was leaning against the wall "While you were away, that girl you kidnapped changed clothes and skin. Should we be concern about that?"

Jack looked over to Miku. Miku was restrained by chains and connected to the cannon. There was a red and black tube connected Miku's heart to the cannon. Miku was now wearing a black dress and had pale skin.

"Oh don't worry about that. Vocaloids do that from time to time"" Jack replied

"Why is she so pale?" Illyasviel asked

"Oh that's just Miku's infinity outfit. It's one of her outfits, don't worry her skin is suppose to be like that when she's wearing her infinity outfit" Jack replied "ANYWAYS, we should probably get this meeting started"

Jack cleared his throat "Hallo everyone! This is Mercury just in case you didn't know, he is one of Cinder's... associates. He'll be supervising the meeting tonight"

"Why do we need a supervisor again?" K asked

"You guys are in a secret White Fang base" Mercury answered for Jack "And I don't know if you haven't notice but not all of us entirely trust you guys"

"The alliance that was form between Laughing Coffin and White Fang was really profitable in terms of information and resources but apparently not in trust. But even so, we still both have the same objective... destroy Beacon" Jack said

"So why isn't this Cinder person not helping us?" Black Konoha asked

"Because she's busy with plan B" Jack replied

"Plan B?" Orochimaru asked raising an eyebrow

"If our plan to destroy Beacon fails, which is highly unlikely, well then at least there will be a backup" Jack replied "If I'm not mistaken, plan B involves sabotaging the vital festival tournament. Am I right?" Jack said facing Mercury

"Bingo" Mercury said "So can listen"

"Anyways, It's time I explain what 'the Cannon' does" Jack said

"What is there to explain" Sing-love asked "It's a cannon that's going to disintegrate Beacon"

"Not exactly" Jack replied quickly. He raised his hand in the air, suddenly 5 nuclear bombs appeared above the everyone "If I wanted to destroy Beacon, I could've done it ages ago. But Jason can easily reverse the effect so it'll be pointless. However, believe it or not, there are things Dimension travellers can't do."

Jack walked over to where Miku was attached to the cannon. Nearby was a control panel and a big red lever. "This cannon is going to teleport the entire Beacon Building to another dimension and If I get the coordinates right then it should fall out of the sky once the building has been successfully teleported. Dimension Travellers can teleport people to other dimensions but they can't teleport buildings so Jason won't be able to reverse the effect. This cannon will be equipped to the giant mother ship that we have built from the eight cargo ships we raided. HOWEVER! To transport a building to another dimension will take A LARGE AMOUNT of energy... which is exactly why Miku is here"

After he said that, Jack pulled the red lever on the control panel. Suddenly, the machine that Miku was attached to started making loud noises. Electric currents were seen being spattered all over Miku and Miku's body started twitching. And then, Miku started screaming in pain. Her scream were ear-piercing and echoed through the base. The base was sound proof so only the people on the inside could hear it. However, no one in the room flinched for they were used hearing screams of pain. On the contrary, for some people, her screams were music to their ears. Mard Gear, Death Gun and Westcott for an example.

The only people who seemed disturbed by the screams were Black Asobin and Illyasviel. Kurumi felt pity for the girl but that was basically it. The site of the her screaming like that certainly did not suit the girl's image.

To Illyasviel's horror, Jack didn't seem to mind Miku's screams either. Jack's facial expression didn't change what so ever, even when Miku started screaming. It reminded Illyasviel how there are times where Jack can be heatless.

Finally, to Illyasviel's and Black Asobin's relief. It stopped. Miku stood there still breathing, but not moving an inch and her eyes were half open. The chains was the only thing carrying Miku's weight.

"However there is one problem" Jack continued normally as though nothing happened "It takes one hour for the cannon to aim at the target. It has to precise, any lower then one hour will result in a mis functioning. The problem is, in that one hour, Jason and his friends can easily destroy the cannon and considering numbers. I don't think all of us can protect it. Which is why Westcott over here has thought of an idea. While he explains his idea, I'm just going to go and get someone"

After that Jack disappeared.

"It's very simple really. Also very obvious. If you can't break through their defences then just attack them from the inside" Westcott said. He then revealed little red and black computer like chips that were held in his hand "I asked Jack designed each of these chips for a particular person. Therefore, our targets are... Shinoa Hiragi, Yuichiro Hyakuya, Julie Sigtuna, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino, Yomi Takanashi and possibly Kagari Izuriha. After the chip is inserted into the target, Jack can activate the chips at any time which will force the target to go insane in their own unique way which will force them to fight their own comrades."

Everyone seemed to like the idea but the question now was how were they going to insert the black and red chips into the targets.

Westcott continued "Tomorrow, these targets will be sent guard the four remaining cargo ships that we didn't raid. We will wait two days after the four cargo ships have been deployed. By day two, the cargo ships will be in the middle of the ocean. We'll cut their communication and launch, what Jack named, squad FELTS."

Everyone groaned when they heard that. Jack thought of the worse names for things.

"We'll insert the chips into the targets while they are busy dealing with the attack" Jack said reappearing with another unconscious girl over her shoulder "And Come on! Squad FELTS is a great idea. I thought of it all by myself"

"That's exactly why it's a bad idea" Illyasviel said "AND IS THAT?"

Illyasviel looked at the unconscious girl that Jack was carrying over his shoulder. It was... Illya "Hey Illyasviel" Jack said casually "Meet Illya" he said patting Illya's head.

"What is it with you and kidnapping girls" Black Asobin said sweat dropping

"What is the meaning of this?!" Illyasviel said looking literally looking at _herself._

"You my friend" Jack said walking towards Illyasviel "You are going to pretend to be Illya of Team TINN"

Illyasviel blinked a few times "EHHHHH?!"

"Don't worry, Berserker can come with you if you want" Jack assured "You will be on Cargo Ship XY1. Your targets are Shinoa Hiragi and Yuichiro Hyakuya. I'll take care of Yoshino, Kotori Itsuka anf Julie Sigtuna on Cargo Ship XY2. Sing-love will take care of Yomi Takanashi and Kagari Izuriha on Cargo Ship XY4. It probably won't be necessary for Yomi considering Sing-love keeps tormenting her, but better safe then sorry. Kagari... the chip might not work, I designed it so that once the chip activated, Kagari goes crazy again but the bound she has made with Chariot proves it difficult. However, Mercury has pointed out that her robotic legs seem vulnerable so you might have to put it there"

Sing-love didn't seem to have any objections. In fact, she was looking forward to seeing Stella again.

"Wait! Wait! You want me to pretend to be... _her"_ Illyasviel said, emphasising the digest on the word her. she really did not like her parallel twin. Her twin seemed so... innocent.

"Oh yeah, you two might need to switch clothes though" Jack pointed out.

"I still haven't agreed to this"

"You're not going kill her?" Death Gun said

Jack stared at Death Gun weirdly "why would I do that?"

Death Gun stared back "She's our enemy. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her"

"No, That's just stupid" Jack stared at Death Gun like he had gone insane "You don't just kill characters like that. The plot of this story would be terrible otherwise. If any characters is going to die, then they deserver to die fighting... Speaking of which, when were invading the four cargo Ships. All of you are free to go and kill them if you want."

This grabbed Arfroire's and K's interest. They had a score to settle after all.

"However" Jack said his tone turning darker "We can't risk ANY of this information to be leaked. So if you lose in a battle, You'll immediately be sent back to your worlds"

Illyasviel, Orochimaru, Black Konoha and Mard Gear stared at Jack "Didn't you say that our worlds were broken and we couldn't return" Black Konoha said

"Your worlds are fixed now. In fact, the Universe fixed them ever since this morning. Anyways, all of you should get ready. We have much to do tomorrow"

* * *

In the Present (The MotherShip)

"Black Asobin!" Jack suddenly called

"Yes JacK!"

"Status Report"

"Right! umm, lets see. Arfoire, K, Black Konoha and Orochimaru have been defeated and sent back to their world. That brings out number to 9 people including myself. Illya has escaped. Miku has also escaped. However we successfully inserted the chips into all the targets meaning we completed the mission"

Illyasviel, Berserker, and Sing-love suddenly appear in the ship "I could've handled that!" Illyasviel yelled

"Ara-ara" Kurumi commented appearing out of nowhere.

"You could've but we completed the mission didn't we. That's all that matters" Jack said

"Things don't look good for us though" Black Asobin said "We lost 4 members and the enemy has learned Character summoning"

Jack grinned "Two can play that game"

Suddenly, Jack was engulfed in a red and black light that blinded everyone. He then yelled. "JAEGERS!"

Suddenly, after what sounded like a thunder strike, 7 figures appeared next to Jack.

"So that's what character summoning looks like" Black Asobin commented "I have to admit it looks incredible up close"

Jack suddenly pointed at each figure introducing their names " Bols, Dr Stylish, Run, Seryu, Run, Kurome, and Esdeath. Together they formed The Jaegers. Don't worry! Out lost will not effect our plan for everything is going very smoothly"

"So what are we going to do now" Sing-love asked

"Now! We will wait. Everyone! Get some rest and prepare yourselves, for it is nearly time" Jack declared

"Time for what?" Ferid asked curiously

Jack half smiled evilly and looked out into the horizon through the large window of the Mother Ship. "We are approaching the last arch of this story. I will call it..."

 **"** **The Fate of Beacon** **Acadamy** "

*Awesome dark group photo of Jack, Sing-love, Ferid, Illyasviel, Kurumi, Berserker, Death Gun, Mard Gear, Black Asobin on a screen, and the copies of the Jaegers. Everyone is either smiling evilly or has a serious expression.*

* * *

 **A/N Thank you NightShade and everyone else for reviewing. Thank you all for reading and I'll cya you in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28: A Day of Freedom 2

**A/N Chapter 28! Okay, I have a question for you guys. I posted two trailers. My original plan was to finish Strangers In Remnant, work on those two stories and then finish The New Number Hunters. But looking at the reviews, you guys seem really looking forward to it... and Strangers In Remnant is going to take a while to finish.**

 **So for thoes who dont know. I posted 2 new trailers. After the reading the reviews. You seem really looking forward to it even though Strangers In Remnant is going to take a while to finish. So I decided that I'm going to juggle my stories (I'll probally do The New Number Hunters last). So I'm basically going to write one chapter of Strangers In Remnant and then write a chapter of Akame Ga Save. Shelter the Sequel is a two-shot which I can work on in my free time. Does that make sense? Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about the idea. Do you agree or disagree.**

 **Anyways, thank you tendaysromeo, bast234, someonestupED, RaiseDaDragz, JohnAwake, xiodan56, freebyte, Marcus the Kane, XY Kid, 9feetnerd, damnlastwords, and NightShade for reviewing.**

 **Thank you Nevada el Diablo for favoriting and following this story**

 **That's all I have to say for this one. Hope you enjoy and I hope I don't disappoint you (Probably will though)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for "Jason"... and "Jack**

* * *

"Vocaloid?" Stella asked but only Rock and Mato heard the question

"What's that?" Mato asked

Jason took in a deep breathe "Vocaloids are mysterious beings. Very little is known about them"

"Sounds like someone I know" Takane said staring at Jason

Jason ignored her comment and continued "The dimension where Miku comes from is much like Mato. There's No magic or anything fantasy like. The technology however there is phenomenal and really advance. But besides that, Miku's world is your typical average peaceful dimension where no threats usually happen. Before, her world, despite the advance technology, was very dull and boring. Back then, if you would walk down the streets of Miku's world, everyone single person would have a disinterested and empty expression of their faces. Conversation were rare, entertainment was considered unnecessary. Miku's world was once empty where the day would just repeat itself over and over, with people doing the same things every day, each person going off to do their own thing. Then, one day...a man invented something that changed all that. Vocaloids... His real name is unknown, people simply know him as Master. No one knows how he did or what technology he used. The man known as Master always hid his method from the public. But basically, he is able created living beings that were made to look like humans."

"Cloning?" Kirito asked

Jason spoke his head "No, cloning is very different to what he did. These living beings were made purely, he didn't use other peoples' DNA to create them. He named them... Vocaloids. Vocaloids were made to look exactly like humans but with one difference... each Vocaloid was born with the gift of singing. As soon as Vocaloids were introduced, they not only became popular instantly, they also brought life to the dimension. People in Miku's world started laughing, conversation were made easily and even amusement parks based on Vocaloids were built. If you would to go to Miku's world right now, you would probably find vocaloid merchandise everywhere."

"So their like famous robot celebrities" Yuu said pointing at Miku

"Not exactly" Jason corrected "There has been debates about whether Vocaloids are humans or not. In a way... their technically both. Vocaloids are exactly like humans, they have blood, a skeleton and even a brain... but there's one difference." Jason placed his hand to where his heart would be "Instead of a heart, Vocaloids have something called a Voice Synthesizer, it's basically what gives Vocaloids the ability to sing"

Everyone nodded. Some people understood while others needed time to process the information. Natsu, Naruto, Plutia and Neptune were completely lost.

Jason continued anyways, "At first, Vocaloids were emotionless and had no personality. In fact, Master had to control their every movement manually, Vocaloids wouldn't move unless Master was controlling them. How many times they blinked, how many steps they took, what words they would sing, etc, Master had to control it all. Which is why people thought they were robots." Jason changed his tone to a deeper tone "Until one day, a phenomenon happened. The Vocaloids started moving on their own"

Neptune sweatdrop "Why does that sound like a Five Nights At Freddy's spin off"

Jack continued "At first it was small. Master could still control them... but whenever Master wasn't controlling them, they would on their own. The vocaloids would just walk from place to place, they would blink and smile on their own, when Master walked by they would wave at him, sometimes the Vocaloids would just stare at Master and just watch what his doing. To a point where Master thought the Vocaloids were haunted. But then it got bigger, The Vocaloids started eating and sometimes needed to go to the bathroom like a normal human, they would act sleepy if they didn't get enough sleep, they started taking the lyrics Master writes for them and memorise them like a normal human, they would prepare for concerts on their own, they designed their own autograph so that they could give them to fans, they sang on their own and practised the dance moves that Master had planned, they changed clothes on their own, the vocaloids started socialising with other vocaloids, they even wrote their own songs. To a point where Master didn't even need to control them anymore"

Kotori placed her hand on her chin "I understand what that guys must've felt at the time"

Levi agreed. He wouldn't know how to react if Titans started acting like humans.

"There's more" Jason said "They started to inherit likes and dislikes. One vocaloid was mostly seen eating tuna, another was mostly seen easting ice-cream, another one was always seen holding a toy rabbit and started wearing a rabbit hoodie" Jason then pointed to Miku's hand. Everyone looked, a plastic bag had magically appeared in Miku's hand, a spring onion was in it "Miku was mostly seen holding a plastic bad with a spring onion in it, she would even give them to people she liked. If I'm not mistaken, Miku even sang a song in front of people while holding a spring onion"

When Jason said that, Mato remembered when Miku offered her a spring onion.

Miku scratched her head and it looked like she was laughing nervously but no sound came out of her mouth.

"As you can see the Vocaloids were slowly developing their own personality. Eventually Master got used to all this... but then... _IT_ happened"

(FLASHBACK)

Master sighed. A day worth of work was finally over and now he could relax. The Vocaloids have a been world hit and their popularity is increasing by the moment but that also meant more work for Master. He let out a sigh of relief as he headed towards his house. Well... is used to be his house. Now it was the home of all vocaloids. For some reason, all vocaloids would hang out at his place in their free time. he didn't complain though, he house was as big as a mansion even though before he was the only one who lived in it.

He walked up to his door and took out his keys. As he was unlocking the door, he wondered how the vocaoids get into his house if the door was lock. He decided to ignore it for now considering the fact that Vocaloids had the ability to magically change outfit.

He entered his house the locked the door behind him. As expected, there were others in the house. But what caught Master's attention was what the Vocaloids were doing.

Luka was cooking in the kitchen. Kaito was leaning against one of the counters looking at his phone, an ice-cream appeared in Kaito's hand and he started eating it while still looking at his phone. In the living room, Miki and IA was sitting at the couch watching TV show that was inspired by Vocaloid, Miki was thoroughly while IA just watch with a blank expression. Rin, Len, Gumi and Miku was laying on the floor playing a board game. Gakupo was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. Meiko was drinking in the corner and Lily was listening to music leaning against the wall.

They seem more...active. Master thought to himself. Master shrugged off the thought since he was tired, he headed towards the kitchen and made himself a coffee. No one seemed to notice him since they were busy with their own activities.

Master sat down at the table where he would usually eat and took a slip out of his coffee. "ah, that's so relaxing" Master said to himself

"Hallo Master"

Master froze. The voice sounded like a person he knew but... it can't be. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe he was just really tired and needed rest. But it sounded so real.

With the coffee still in his hand, Master slowly turned his and looked at the person who was behind the kitchen counter who was still cooking. Luka

Luka smiled "how was work?"

At that moment, All coffee that was in Master's mouth was shot out and unfortunately, Kaito just so happen to be nearby.

"AAHH! Hot! Hot! HOT! My phone!" Kaito yelled quickly getting tissue to wipe off the coffee off himself and his phone.

The noise caught everyone's attention. Miki looked and laughed "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!" Kaito yelled angrily at Miki

"Whoa what happened here?" Rin peeking her head into the kitchen with Len.

"Master spilled coffee on Kaito" IA said with a blank expression

"Actually he spit coffee at him" Gakupo corrected

"Eww" Gumi commented

"Haha" Meiko said swaying back and forth. She leaned against the wall for support "Good one"

"..." was what Miku said

Suddenly the door, the same door that Master locked, opened and Yukari, Mayu and SeeU entered the house.

"Hey guys- whoa what happened to Kaito?" Yukari said looking at Kaito who was despretly trying to save his phone

"Master spilled coffee on Kaito" IA said with a blank expression

Gakupo didn't bother correcting her this time

SeeU noticed Master's facial expression and raised her right eyebrow "Master? are you okay?"

"Yeah" Lily said noticing as well "It looks like you just saw a ghost"

Everyone was now looking at Master.

Master's eyes and mouth were wide open. He was absolutely speechless. The vocaloids were...were...talking. First they started doing things on their own but now they were actually... talking. This was physically impossible not matter how you looked at it. Yet here they were...talking.

Miku titled her head in confusion at Master. Master thought Miku was going to say something but she stayed quiet. He then realised that the vocaloids were still waiting for an answer "Ah.. Umm... N-nothing I'm just really tired"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Why is it so surprising that they could talk?" Yomi asked

Jason tried to think of something to try explain "Think of it like this, imagine you created a... coffee machine for example. And then suddenly, the machine starts making ice-cream. Master made the Vocaloids to sing, not to talk. That's what makes it strange"

"Okay I get all that. But why is Miku here?" Asuna asked

"That... I do not know"

Suddenly everyone heard Plutia yawn really loudly. It was then they realised it was already getting dark.

"WAIT! What are we doing here so high up?!" Natsu said just realising that they were on the roof of Beacon Acadamy.

"How did you forget?" Takane asked.

"I think that's enough stories for one day" Levi said "Yuuki! Otonoshi! Nepgear! Were going back to out dorm. Yuuki! bring me down"

"O-kay!" Yuuki said with enthusiasm and a smile

Otonoshi's right eye twitched "Who exactly is the leader?"

Nepgear just laugh nervously as she transformed and carried Otonoshi down.

Everyone soon followed after

* * *

As Team MHYA and YMKE walked down the hallway, Miku continued to follow them, well... she followed Mato to be precise.

"Umm... Miku? Why are you following me?" Mato said turning her head to look at Miku

"Oh so NOW you ask" Kagari said sarcastically

"..." said Miku

Mato sighed "Oh yeah, you don't talk"

"I think she admires you" Jason suddenly said

"How long have you been following us?" Yuu asked

"Admires me?" Mato asked looking at Jason "Why would she admire me?"

"In Miku's world, Black Rock Shooter is a fictional character created by Miku herself" Jason replied

"EH? Wait so your saying in her world, Miku created Black Rock Shooter" Yuu asked

"Not literally" Jason corrected "As in, Miku wrote a song called Black Rock Shooter. In Miku's world, Black Rock Shooter is a fictional character that appears in the music video of that song. If I'm not mistaken, that was one of Miku's favourite songs"

"How do you know all that?" Yuu asked. She found it creepy that Jason knew all of Miku's likes and dislikes

"It's my job to know"

"oh" Mato said before looking back at Miku. Mato gasped as Miku's outfit had magically changed. Miku was wearing the exact same outfit as Black Rock Shooter (Not IBRS), even her skin turned pale, her face stayed the same though. A blue flame suddenly spawned in Miku's left eye

"WHOA!" Yuu said

"That's her Black Rock Shooter outfit" Jason said answering the unsaid question "There are times where some dimensions do have a small connection but it's really rare"

"Now that I think about it" Yuu said looking at Miku and then at Mato "They look very similar"

"Wait but I'm not Black Rock Shooter" Mato said pointing at herself "She is" Mato said pointing at Rock

"Yeah but Rock is in her Insane from and your in Black Rock Shooter's body. From the looks of it, Rock Is just scaring her" Jason said

Rock threw a stare at Miku which sent shivers down her spine, Miku then hid behind Mato.

Mato laughed nervously, then she wondered about something "So can all Vocaloids change their outfits like that?"

"Yes, Vocaloids also have other special abilities but it's complicated to explain them" Jason answered

"Umm Jason?" Yomi suddenly spoke

"Yes?"

Yomi pointed to the spring onion Miku was wearing "Is that a leak or a spring onion?"

Everyone stops for moment

"Well, the two do look similar" Kagari commented

"I think it's a leak" Yuu answered

"It's a spring onion" Jason answered confidently

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Whoa! Jason your really reliable. It's like you know everything" Mato praised

Jason looks at his phone "That's what wikipedia says"

"I take back what I just said"

* * *

 **Team MHYA's Dorm**

Strength opens the door and everyone walks in. Miku just walked in casually. Mato realise something

"Whoa!Whoa! Whoa!" Mato said waving her hands at Miku "You want to sleep here?!"

Miku nodded happily

"well, where else is she going to sleep" Yuu pointed out

"B-but there's only four beds. you can't sleep here" Mato said

Miku looked down in disappointment. She looked rejected which made Mato fell guilty

Suddenly Miku got an idea. Suddenly, Miku was engulfed in a light that blinded everyone.

When the light faded Mato looked. At first she thought Miku disappeared. Then she felt something touch her foot. She looked down and saw a chibi version of Miku wearing pyjamas.

"Hachune Miku" Jason said answering their unsaid question. Jason stood just outside the door of their dorm "It's one of their abilities, to change into a chibi version of themselves"

"Why are you still?" Yuu asked

Mato looked over to Jason "Yeah, but even if Miku's smaller. There's only four-"

Mato stopped when she looked down saw Hachune Miku's facial expression.

Hachune Miku was holding the most adorable puppy face, a puppy face no normal human could achieve.

"Awww" Yuu commented

"Okay! Okay!" Mato said looking away "I guess you can just sleep on one of the chairs or on the couch"

Miku brightened up and ran towards one of the beds. She jumped and tried to climb up the bed but she was too short.

"That's my bed" Mato said

"I think she already knew that" Yuu commented

"You want to sleep on my bed?" Mato asked. For someone who didn't talk, Miku sure was clingy

Miku nodded excitedly.

Mato sighed "Okay fine"

Miku lifted her arms asking for help since she was too short to climb up. Mato picked Miku up and placed her on the bed. As soon as Miku was on the bed, she found a comfortable place and went straight to sleep.

Yuu and Mato had to admit, she looked adorable when she was asleep. However, they still wondered why Miku was so attached to Mato. It seemed Jason wondered the same thing for he was taring intensely at Miku. It was strange, even if Miku admired Black Rock Shooter, she wouldn't act this clingy... unless...

Jason's eyes widened and he just realised something. He then, without warning, walked into the girl's dorm and walked to Miku who was sleeping.

"OI! Do you have any respect for privacy" Yuu said but Jason ignored her.

Jason waved his hand over Miku's tiny body and suddenly Miku's outfit changed. While still in chibi version, she wore a black dress with pale skin.

 _Miku's Infinity outfit_

Mato and Yuu gasped. Bruises and injuries were somehow now visible all over Miku's body. Jason summoned a blue and white healing device and started healing her. "Vocaloids have all sort of outfits in their inventory. When they change outfit, their entire body is changed to fit that outfit. So any cuts or injuries will be hidden if they change into another outfit" Jason explained

"Who would do this?" Mato asked

"From the looks of it, Miku fell from a high distance." Jason observed "Does that remind of you of anything"

Everyone thought back to when they were on the Cargo Ships.

"While we were battling" Strength suddenly spoke "I saw a red and black flying ship right above us. After the White Fang and Laughing Coffin retreated, The red and black ship disappeared and Miku appeared. Miku must've been on that ship, escaped somehow and then fell from the flying ship and landed on Cargo ShiP XY1."

"How did she survive then" Stella asked. Only Rock and Mato heard her question

"Miku is not used to pain. From where she came from, it's mostly peaceful" Jason pointed out "She must've felt scared after she fell. Perhaps... the reason why she's so clingy to Mato is because she feels safe when she's near Mato"

Mato looked back at Miku. That theory did make a lot more sense.

"Red and Black?" Yuu repeated "Wait! You mean Jack! But would Jack want with Miku?"

Jason thought about this for a while "He probably needs a lot of energy to power something"

"Energy?" Yuu asked "What does energy have anything to do with Miku?"

"You know when I said Vocaloids have Voice Synthesizer instead of hearts. You see, Voice Synthesizer can generate an inhuman yet beautiful voice but it requires a lot of energy to do so. At first, Voice Synthesizer starts off small, in the very beginning the Vocaloids could only sing one song per month because the Voice Synthesizers would take forever to recharge. However, Voice Synthesizer have a very unique and phenomenon ability. Voice Synthesizer can create energy... from popularity"

"Popularity?" Yuu asked

"Basically, the more popular a Vocaloid is, the more energy they can generate. In order words, they can sing more songs based on their popularity. This may be the reason why the vocaloids suddenly started developing their personality because they started talking around the time when they were becoming more popular. But that hasn't been confirmed yet" Jason explained

"How popular is Miku?" Rock asked seriously

Jason hesitated for a moment. He debated whether he should or not. "Miku... Out of all the Vocaloids that exist. Miku is most famous of them all"

"...EHHHHHH?!" Mato and Yuu both yelled

"In Miku's world, It's possible to walk through the streets and still not know who Yuzuri Yukari is. But if you still don't know who Miku is after walking down the street then your probably blind and deaf." Jason explained "She has become so famous that the amount energy that her Voice Synthesizer is emitting is close to unlimited"

"Why does Jack need that much energy?" Mato asked

"Hmm..." Jason thought about it "I don't know. There's too many possibilities to make a conclusion. But whatever it is, Jack needs Miku to power it." Jason started to head towards the door. But before he exited the dorm "Mato!"

"Y-yes?"

"Whatever you do, protect Miku for it seems she trust you the most" Jason declared before exiting the dorm.

* * *

The Next Day

"HALLO READERS!" Neptune said facing the wall "You must all be yawning from boredom after being bombarded with information by Jason. Don't worry, the rest of this chapter will focus on comedy. I also read your reviews" Neptune said waving Jason's phone, the phone she... "borrowed". "So most of you really want to see more of TK before he disappears and that's exactly what your going to see. But just remember, even if TK is gone... you still have me"

Neptune gives the reader a thumbs up.

Yoshino blinks in confusion, she looks at Kotori "Umm... Kotori-san. Who is Neptune talking to?"

"Don't pay any attention to her Yoshino" Kotori said "Her stupidity will influence you"

Plutia continues to snore softly

* * *

 _"Shadow creature?!"_

 _"Yeah, they were nothing like grimm and there were hundreds of them" Cardin explained "But of course, Team CRDL handled them easily"_

 _"Wow! Your so amazing!"_

 _"Tell Us More!"_

 _Everyone who precipitated in the secret mission wanted to keep it a secret. But apparently Team CRDL had different plans._

 _They were currently telling the crowd their version of the story about the secret mission._

Cardin grabbed his plastic water bottle and drank the remaining water in one gulped. He then threw it in the rubbish bin and continued "Well, you see-"

Cardin didn't get to finish as the door to the cafeteria slammed opened. It was Levi. Levi charged at Cardin like bull. The crowd quickly gave way for him.

Levi kneed Cardin in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck "Hey pig!"

Everyone was terrified now including Cardin.

Wearing gloves, Levi put his hand into the rubbish bin and pulled out the plastic bottle that Cardin just threw away "Don't mix plastic with waste"

Everyone blinked "Huh?"

Levi threw the plastic bottle into the other bin "They go into the recycling bin" Levi tightened the grip on Cardin's neck "Got it!"

"y-yes sir" Cardin pleaded

Levi let go of Cardin finally allowing him to breath again.

From a distance, Otonoshi and Nepgear sweatdropped

Yuuki looked in amazement "Whoa! Levi sure is amazing"

TK comes out of nowhere and says " _Ouch! are you_ _serious?"_

"Where did you come from?" Otonoshi asked

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

Kagari waited three more seconds "Are you done yet?"

Yomi looks up from her drawing and looks at Kagari "Kagari, it's only been two minutes"

Kagari sighed and waited as Yomi drew a portrait of Kagari

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

Yomi continues to draw a portrait of Kagari

Kagari looks over to Chariot "Hey chariot-"

"Stay still"

"Okay! Okay!"

"..."

"Are you done yet?"

"No"

Meanwhile, Dead Master and Chariot just spectated the duo's conversation. They looked left to right, left to right, left to right, staring at whoever was talking.

Chariot then looked at Dead Master "Were they always like this?"

Dead shrugs "Well, at least Kagari isn't stabbing people with needles"

Both Kagari and Chariot flinched at the same time. "Well, at least Kagari isn't a yandere"

Both Yomi and Dead Master flinched at the same time. "I'll have you know. Yomi is a very talented drawer"

"How's drawing going to help you in life. At least Kagari knows how to cook by herself" Chariot rebutted

Chariot and Dead Master both started ranting about how good their othersleves were way better, they both stared at each other like rivals. But then they stopped when they realised Kagari and Yomi were staring at them with a worried expression.

Suddenly, Dead Master smiled innocently and changed her tone of voice "Oh hey Yomi! Oh I was just talking about how pretty Chariot was. Isn't that right Chariot?" Dead said elbowing Chariot hard. Almost too hard.

Chariot ignored the pain and also spoke innocently "Yeah! And may I say Dead. You have very pretty... horns!" Chariot said elbowing Dead Master hard. Almost too hard.

"You can return back to drawing Yomi" Dead assured still acting innocent

"Yeah! Were definitely not going to fight to the death or anything" Chariot assured

Chariot and Dead Master both laugh innocently which sent shivers down Kagari's and Yomi's spine.

* * *

Blanc was currently writting for it was on elf her hobbies. But she found it really hard to concentrate.

Her eye twitched in annoyance "You know this isn't a room for couples you know"

People who were currently in the room: Blanc, Tooru, Julie, Shido and Kurumi

"And what are you doing here?!" Blanc asked staring at Kurumi

"I'm here for Shido-san. Why else would I be here?" Kurumi smiled innocently hugging Shido's arm

"Were not a couple!" Tooru said raising his hands up in defence

"Yeah right" Blanc said sarcastically

"Looks like someone's jealous" Kurumi said grinning at Blanc

Blanc stared back angrily "n-no!"

Kururmi giggled "You stuttered which means it's true"

"OKAY THAT IT'S. I've had enough of you!" Blanc transformed into HDD form.

"Oi Blanc! Calm down" Shido said standing in front of Kurumi

"Calm down?!" Blanc asked furiously "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AROUND HER!"

Meanwhile Tooru and Julie are just watching. Tooru looks worried while Julie just watched with a blank expression.

* * *

 _"HAAAAAAAAA!" Ruby yelled_

 _"HAAAAAAAA!" Yang yelled back_

 _"NOT THIS TIME!" Neptune yelled_

 _"Do you have to yell?" Kirito asked delivering the final blow to all the remaining player_

 _"No way! Kirito won again" Yang said in disbelief_

 _"whoa. Kirito I didn't know you were this good at gaming" Ruby said_

 _Meanwhile, Yu, Shinoa, Weiss and Blake just spectate_

 _Shinoa sweatdrops "Oh my gosh, they were actually serious when they said they were gamers"_

 _Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, Neptune, Ruby and Yang were currently playing video that Yang introduced. Yang was shocked at how quickly Kirito, Asuna and Sinon learned the game so fast. They were even beating her._

 _"No fair! All of you are ganging up on me!" Neptune wined_

 _"How about we play online" Ruby suggested_

 _"That's a great idea. I have a really cool nickname in my head" Yang agreed_

 _Yang switched to the online mode and everyone placed their nicknames for everyone knows you don't put in your real names. Neptune didn't know what to put in._

 _"If you can't think of anything. there's a name randomiser you can use" Yang suggested_

"Good idea" Neptune said as she pressed the name randomiser over and over until she found the right name

This is what the name randomiser came up with:

Tendaysromeo

Bast234

SomeonestupED

Jason2108

RaiseDaDragz

JohnAwake

Xiodan56

Freebyte

Marcus The Kane

XY Kid

9feetnerd

Damnlastwords

Nightshade

 _Everyone sweatdroped because apparently people do that a lot in this world. "I think the Name randomiser is broken" Ruby said_

 _"You think" Sinon said sarcastically_

 _Asuna and Kirito laughed_

 _"Why do these names sound familiar?" Neptune asked herself trying to remember where she heard these names from._

 _"Don't you people have anything else better to do then play video games" Weiss said_

 _"Like what?" Ruby asked_

 _"I don't know" Weiss said sarcastically "How about cleaning this ROOM!"_

 _Everyone looked around. There were snacks, crumbs and plastic everywhere._

 _"Oh I actually have a quick solution to that" Neptune said_

 _"And what would that be" Weiss asked_

 _"Simple" Neptune said catching everyone's attention. Even Blake stop reading to listen._

 _Neptune smiled proudly "All you need to do is kidnapped Levi and place him in the middle of your dorm"_

 _Everyone stared at Neptune. If there was one thing people knew, it was you should never mess with Levi._

 _"Why would we do that?" Asuna asked_

 _Neptune shrugged "I don't know. That's what my team did"_

 _"EHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

 _"Hey Naruto look!"_

 _Naruto turned and looked at Natsu. Natsu wore his scarf in a way so that only his eyes for visible. "I'm ninja now. Like you"_

 _Naruto grinned "Oh yeah, prove it". He jumped onto the roof and started running across the roof ninja style._

 _"Hey wait for me" Natsu yelled. He used fire to boast himself up to the roof and chased him._

 _"OI! get down from there!" Oobleck yelled_

 _Meanwhile Illya is taking notes on her phone_

 _Illya's notes:_

 _Naruto: Must keep an eye on for he loves pranks. Very reckless and will dive into dangerous situation. However very good at stealth and speed (I think). He is a ninja after all. His cloning jutsu is very useful for distraction and when against large numbers of enemies._

 _Takane: very useful when it comes to technology. She acts like a big sister to Naruto and Natsu but when becomes immature and playful when she turns into Ene._

 _Natsu: Probably the strongest in the team. Like Naruto he is_ _reckless and will dive into dangerous situation whenever he can. However he will challenged anyone to a fight no matter who he/she is._

 _"I think your notes are wrong" Ene said appearing on Illya's screen. "I'm not immature when I turned into this body"_

 _Illya blushed from embarrassment "I'm still working on it! And please get out of my phone!"_

* * *

 _Julie went to visit Tooru. Kanade and Yuri were doing something. So Saturn was left along doing nothing in their dorm._

 _Saturn sighed._

 _"Hallo! Nice to meet you!" Someone said in bad english_

 _"AH!" Saturn cried as TK came out of nowhere "Where the hell did you come from?! and how did you get inside?"_

 _TK did a couple more dance moves saying more words in very bad english_ _"Hey, yo! Check this out! It's a Moonwalk...It's a Moonwalk...Head-spin!"_

Saturn stared at TK like he was insane. She did not understand this person.

Suddenly they heard a strange strangling sound coming from the room Kanade and Yuri were in.

 _"What was that?!" TK asked_

TK and Saturn rushed in to see what was wrong

"Yuri what happened-" Saturn stopped when she saw the situation. Her mouth went wide opened "Kanade what happened?!"

 _"Crazy baby!" TK comments_

Kanade who still had a natural expression on said "Yuri accidentally hanged herself"

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?! AND HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CAUSALLY?!" Saturn yelled.

* * *

"Hey Jason! I see you got your phone back" Neptune said

"Yeah no thanks to you" Jason replied still looking at his phone sitting at the same bench he sat in before back in chapter 18.

"Anyways" Neptune said changing the subject. "Watcha doing?"

Jason looked up from his phone and looked at Neptune. He sighed. "Reading someone else's Fanfiction story"

"Oh you mean that guy you mentioned before in chapter 18" Neptune asked "What's his story like?"

"Lots of characters" Jason said "Way more characters then there are in this story"

"Really?" Neptune said half-surprised "Well I guess it just shows that his a much better Author than you"

Jason's left eyebrow twitted in annoyance but he didn't do anything.

"What characters did he add?" Neptune asked again

"A lot" Jason explained "and I hardly know any of them. Although, he added you into his story"

"REALLY?!" Neptune said excitedly "I'm so honoured. Let me see. let me see" Neptune leaned in close to touch the screen.

"Neptune Don't... touch it!" Jason said pulling the phone away from Neptune.

"Why? I've stolen - I mean touched your phone before, what's the problem?" Neptune said

"I know, but you're not allowed to touch it when I'm reading someone else's fanfic"

"What would happen If I did" Neptune asked

"Something bad okay." Jason said looking back at his phone.

"aww come one! At least tell me!"

"No"

Neptune was now frustrated at the fact Jason wouldn't tell her. She looked at Jason's phone. Jason warned her but curiosity got the better of her

"touch"

"NEPTUNE NO-"

Neptune and Jason suddenly disapeared.

* * *

Jason and Neptune reappeared in a unknown location. It looked like they were in some sort of futuristic school.

"Whoa! Look at this place! Hey Jason-" Neptune stopped when she saw Jason's expression. He was panicking.

"Neptune! We have to get out of here"

"Why!" Neptune asked "Where are we?"

As soon as Neptune said thoes words. A title screen appeared in front of Jason's and Neptune's line of vision.

 **All World Alliance Stories** (Written by someonestupED)

"All World Alliance? OH! Were in another Author's story" Neptune said finally understating the situation

"Neptune we have to go NOW! Were not suppose to be here" Jason said

Neptune looked confused "Why?"

"Neptune look, an author is not allowed in another Author's story without their permission. Otherwise it's known as plagiarism" Jason explained

"Aww can't we stay for a little while longer" Neptune wined

Jason didn't answer. He just started pulling Neptune by the collar towards somewhere.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez you don't have to pull. Anyways can't we just teleport out of here?"

"There's too many students around" Jason explained "We need to find a place where there's no people around"

Suddenly, Neptune heard yelling coming from outside. She looked outside the window "Look it's Natsu!"

"Wait what?!" Jason said looking out the window as well

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT!" Natsu screamed

"YOU JUST GOT OUR HOPES UP!" another unfamiliar person yelled

"COME BACK HERE SO WE CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE!" another unfamiliar person followed

Jason and Neptune looked. They saw a teacher riding a scooter at march speed while being chased by very angry students.

"I see, so were in chapter 5" Jason mumbled to himself

"skin him alive?" Neptune repeated "I'm so glad I'm not him"

"That's not out Natsu" Jason said looking at the Natsu who was angrily chasing the teacher.

"What?"

"That's a different Natsu. He has the same personality and stuff but his not the Natsu we know" Jason explained in detail

"Wait! Does that mean there's another me?" Neptune asked but she didn't get her answer as Jason started pulling her by the collar again.

As Jason pulled Neptune across the hallways. A boy who looked really upset walked past.

Neptune had a feeling that boy was an important character "Who's that?" Neptune asked

"Chizuru, the main characters of the entire AWA series" Jason answered still dragging Neptune by the collar

"I knew it" Neptune then asked "What anime in he from?"

"..." Jason didn't answer at first "I don't know. In fact, I actually don't know who he is"

"Wow Jason" Neptune said sarcastically "it baffles me that you don't know Chizuru when he's suppose to be the main character"

"I know his the main character" Jason said getting defensive "I just don't know the anime that his from"

Before Neptune could say something, the two of them then reached a cylinder-shape machine which is glowing blue with several devices inside.

"Whoa! What's this?" Neptune asked

"Transporter pod!" Jason answered "I think It can carry about four people"

"Transpor what?" Neptune asked

Again Neptune didn't get an answer as Jason dragged her inside.

"Okay" Jason looked to see if anyone was looking. After he confirmed that he got on his phone and quickly tried to search through Fanfiction dot net trying to find Strangers In Remnant.

"Are you done yet?" Neptune said impatiently

"Wait!" Jason said scrolling down his screen. "Alright I found-"

"HEY WAIT UP" yelled a familiar voice

Neptune and Jason looked and their eyes widened. It was... Mato, in her original body

"Of all people!" Jason said to himself

Neptune turned and whispered to Jason "Is that-"

"Be quiet"

Mato entered the pod started typing in the device. "Oh hey Neptune!

Jason mentally panicked. He had completely forgot that Mato from this universe knew who Neptune was.

Neptune flinched "W-what? Who? Are you talking to me?" Neptune said pointing at herself

Mato looked at Neptune confusingly. "Yeah you. Were classmates...remember? "

Now it was Neptune's turn to panic "Oh umm... you see... ah... I'm not Neptune"

"Really? But you look exactly like her" Mato asked

"That's because... I'm her... twin sister" Neptune declared "Yes! That's it! Twin sister"

Jason face palmed so hard "The author is going to kill me for this" he mumbled to himself

"Twin sister? I never knew Neptune had a twin sister?" Mato said "I mean, I know she has a younger sister but-"

Neptune laughed nervously "She doesn't talk about me much. Hi my name is Nep- I mean... Jupiter "

"Oh" Mato said "Well, hallo then. Hi my name is Mato"

"She actually believes her!" Jason said to himself in disbelief.

Suddenly, the door to the pod opened.

"Wow! That was really fast" Neptune commented

"In this your first time in transporter pod?" Mato said

Neptune nodded

"Well, I'll guess see you later then" Mato said exiting the pod "Bye!"

"Cya Mato!" Neptune waved goodbye as the door of the pod closed

Jason stared at Neptune "Nice going Neptune" He said sarcastically

"What?!" Neptune said "She believed it didn't they?"

"That's the problem" Jason explained "Because of you, Now Mato thinks Neptune has a twin sister named Jupiter"

"oh yeah, true dat" Neptune said

Jason sighed in frustration "Let's just go back"

* * *

Neptune and Jason reappeared in a familiar location sitting on a bench.

Suddenly, a title screen appeared in front of Jason's and Neptune's line of vision

 **Strangers In Remnant** (Written by Jason2108)

Jason sighed in relief "Finally were back"

"Yeah" Neptune sounded disappointed "Although I wanted to stay a bit longer and possibly meet the Author of that universe. I wonder what the author is like. Speaking of which, what will happen if the author of that universe finds out you were there?"

"Hmm..." Jason thought about this "He'll probably scold in the reviews or report my story"

Neptune sweatdroped "Are you sure your not just being paranoid. All the Authors I've met have been nice so far" Neptune thought about all the Authors she has met in the past: Nicolas Crossworth, animedevilluyzyuri and so much more.

Jason just shrugged "Maybe"

"Anyways, What's All World Alliance all about" Neptune asked

Jason flinched. He didn't want to get in trouble but he knew Neptune wouldn't leave him alone if he doesn't. Jason sighed "My explanation may not be totally accurate but from the information I've collected. someonestupED, also known as the Author of the Universe we just went to, created a world known as ZeroTopia" Jason explained

Neptune thought about the name "ZeroTopia? Whoever thought of that name must be lazy"

"It's better then nothing" Jason replied defending his friend's reputation. He continued "ZeroTopia. A beautiful and wonderful place to live in... but you need to dead to live in it"

"You mean like Kanade's world" Neptune asked

"No" Jason replied "Her world is different realm from ZeroTopia's. Continuing on, ZeroTopia was also a place that gave criminals a second chance at life. Everyone who lived in ZeroTopia lived peacefully together. It was like a second version of Heaven. Until one day...some threat arrived. No one knows where they came from, why they came or who sent them. But ZeroTopia was suddenly attacked by invaders. Invaders such as giant spiders, black alien-like lizards, rogue robots, naked giants and even zombies."

"ooooh! The conflict of the story" Neptune commented

" The creator of ZeroTopia wasn't happy with the fact that someone out there wanted to destroy his world. To cut things short, the creator ended up creating a dimensional organisation known as All World Alliance. Also known as AWA. An organisation that brings people from different dimensions into one community. Together they fight against the invaders that attack their worlds. As you saw before, The AWA organisation is also a school to teach those who are not as talented as others for they believe that everyone should have a chance to become stronger."

Neptune took time to process the information Jason just gave her (even thought she didn't understand half of it). After a while Neptune spoke "Wow! AWA has a much better plot than Strangers In Remnant's."

Jason's right eyebrow twitches in annoyance but he didn't do anything.

* * *

 **The Mother Ship**

"Watcha doing?" Black Asobin said appearing on a computer screen that was positioned in front of Jack.

"Reading someone else's Fanfiction story" Jack replied. "I'm only up to chapter 4 though"

"Oh! Can I see" Black Asobin said traveling to Jack's phone.

Jack was well aware of what would happen if Black Asobin touched another Author's story. But he didn't say anything for he wanted to see what would happen.

As soon as Black Asobin entered Jack's phone, Jack and Black Asobin disappeared.

* * *

Jack and Black Asobin reapeared in a unknown location. It seems they were on a roof of a tall building.

"What happened?!" Black Asobin panicked "Where are we?"

"Oh yeah" Jack said pretending that he just realised "If a character touches the screen of another Author's story, then they get sucked into"

"why do I have a feeling that you already knew that. Anyways, where are we?" Black Asobin asked

"You're about to find out" Jack said

Suddenly, a title screen appeared in front of Jack's and Black Asobin's line of vision.

 **The Icon of Kiyosumi** (Written by damnlastwords)

"look down there" Jack said pointing down at a tall man. He was slim with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform.

"Who's that?" Black Asobin asked

"Kyoutarou Suga. The main character of this story" Jack replied.

"Shouldn't we get back-"

"Wait! Were going to miss the good part"

The two of them watched. Kyoutarou was walking across a creak. It looked like he was trying to calm himself down. He then shook his head then took a deep breath and realised a big sigh, he looked up to the sky and smiled.

He said something that Jack and Black Asobin couldn't hear because they were on the roof of a high building. They continued to watch.

Kyoutarou looked at his phone and proceeded to walk but bumped into someone who appeared to be a delinquent. Apparently that was enough to anger the delinquent for he started shouting.

"The f*** are you going you punk!" the delinquent snapped walking towards then lifting his shirt

Kyoutarou said something that Jack and Black Asobin couldn't hear but it looked like he was apologising.

"He must be scared" Black Asobin commented

"No" Jack corrected "His not scared. "He just doesn't want to get stressed again."

"Again?" Black Asobin repeated with a confuse look

The delinquent shouted so Jack and Black Asobin could hear what he was saying

"You think i'm going to let you go after that, I'm going to show you of what I do to wimps who crosses me!"

Again Kyoutarou said something that Jack and Black Asobin couldn't hear but whatever he said, it seemed it just made the situation worst.

"I don't want to hear it LOSER" the delinquent shouted as he deliveres a punch.

However, to the Deliquent's and Black Asobin's surprise. Instead of hitting Kyoutarou's face, the delieqent's fist was caught with Kyoutarou's left hand.

Kyoutarou said something again which Jack and Black Asobin still couldn't here but this time it was clear that Kyoutarou spoke with malice and his face was full of pure hatred. Students and other passer-bys stop to spectate the events.

Jack grinned for he already knew what was going to happen but what happened next was both incredible and horrifying for Black Asobin.

As Kyoutarou release the delinquent's hand, he began delivering a series of right hooks all connecting to the other's face.

It turned into a one-side massacre with Kyoutarou on the winning side.

Black Asobin felt uncomfortable with what he was watching asked "Can we please leave now?"

"Wait..." Jack said "I want to see this"

"YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS?!"

After a series of kicks and punches. Kyoutarou then knocked the delinquent unconscious and threw him into the creek.

The deliqeuent gained conscious from the water and began splashing his arms shouting for help while he gets washed away.

Black Asobin looks in disbelief.

Jack looks over to the audience who were watching the fight. Most of them were terrified except for one. A young man with black hair that blends with his black beanie-hat, he has eyes and wears a red shirt, black pants and purple shoes. Jack grinned as he already knew who the young man was. Jack then pulled over his red and black hood covering his face. Jack turned around and walked away satisfied.

"Ah, that was fun... Well, let's go now"

At that Jack and Black Asobin (Who was inside Jack's phone) disappeared.

* * *

 **Strangers In Remnant** (Written by Jason2108)

Mato slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, for a second, she expected to be in his room back in her world. But when she saw she was sleeping in a dorm, she remembered everything that has happen. Remnant, meeting other people and so much more.

Mato placed her hand on her head. She had a strange dream where she was part of some organisation and she was in place called "The World Tree" fighting against monster with a lot of other people she didn't recognised. She remembered seeing a male...alien? If she remembered correctly, the alien was very tall, with periwinkle-blue coloured fur, black markings on his face and pointed ears.

Mato suddenly blushed. Why did she remember all that? Why was that the only thing she remembered about the dream.

Mato decided to shake off the thought and get out of bed to have breakfast. But she found it hard to move for some reason. She felt something very small hugging her stomach. She lifted her blankets and looked.

The girl, which Jason had introduced as Hachune Miku, was sleeping peacefully... hugging Mato's stomach.

"Awwww!" said a familiar voice

Mato Looked around and found out the voice came from her scroll. She picked it up and looked. A girl was literally on her screen

"Takane?" Mato asked

"My name is Ene when I'm in this body" Ene pointed out

"What are you doing in my phone?"

"Oh I just wanted to say how adorable you two looked" Ene was refereeing to the chibi version of Miku hugging Mato.

Mato turned red "Ene get out of my phone! Don't you know anything about privacy!"

"Okay. Okay." Ene said before disappearing

Mato sighed before looking back at Miku. Miku's eyes were now wide open looking up at Mato. Mato's shouting must've woken her up.

"Umm... Good morning" Mato said awkwardly

Miku smiled and did a adorable yawn, she started shining brightly. Mato realised Miku was returning to her original size.

"Miku wait-"

it was too late. Hachune Miku, who had turned back into Hatsune Miku, was now back in her original size and was face to face with Mato... on a bed.

"AAAHHH!" Mato screamed falling off the bed with a thump!

Miku stood up from the bed and the words sorry were written all over her face.

Mato got back up "It's okay. That was my fault" Mato looked around the dorm. It seemed Yuu and Strength went somewhere. Mato then turned around, after she turned around, she was face to face with Insane Black Rock Shooter staring back at her.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed falling backwards

"Sorry" Rock said keeping her emotionless face on.

"It's okay. That was my fault. Anyways, how long have you been staring at me like that" Mato asked

"All morning" Rock briefly replied

"So it's afternoon?" Mato asked

"Evening" Rock corrected. She then pointed at Mato's scroll "You just got an message"

"Oh" Mato picked up her scroll and read the message.

After a shorty silence MAto spoke again "EH?! They want us to go on missions again"

Rock raised an eyebrow "Why? We just got back from one?"

"Yeah but they say these missions are simple ones and will probably only take 1-2 days. They really want to make sure the Vital Festivals goes smoothly... I guess it's not too bad. All our injuries have healed completely" Mato said

"I'll follow you whoever you go" Rock said "But what about Miku?"

Mato looked over to Miku

(FLASHBACK)

"Whatever you do, protect Miku for it seems she trust you the most"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"We'll bring her with us" Mato said

Miku seemed happy at the idea

"So where are we going?" Rock asked

Mato looked back at her scroll "It says over here" She said handing over the scroll to Rock. Rock read the message.

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

Team RWBY: The Docks

Team JNPR: A Construction Site

Team CFVY: Just outside walls

Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale

Team SKYJ: The Bakery

Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest

Team KSYS: Underground Caves

Team TINN: The Mall

Team STAB: The Black Market

Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **A/N END of chapter 28. For the last chapter. I had to keep the A/N short at the end because of some technical difficulties but It's fixed now.**

 **Anyways, guess what the next 12 chapters are going to be about.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed. If you have any problems with this chapter please tell me in the review and I'll see you in the next one... BYE!**

 **This chapter was finished on 21/04/2017**

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Akame ga Save: Save The Past


	29. Chapter 29: 300 Reviews Special

YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT OF THE STORY!

* * *

 **A/N Hey EVERYONE! Before I start, I want to apologise for not posting earlier. I had a lot of homework, events got in the way and most importantly...I procrastinated a lot. BUT ANYWAYS.**

 **Just recently, this story has reached over 300 reviews! Now of course that doesn't mean 300 different people reviewed, no it just means this story has travelled a long way. I think there's 11 or 12 of you who review on each one of my chapters. Anyways, coincidently, this story has reached 30 chapters, over 9,000 views and will soon be reaching over 200,000 words!**

 **That's just insane. I honestly can't thank you guys enough what you guys have done. I still can't believe all you support despite my terrible and cringe writing. I just want to say I love you guys. I would've never gotten this far if it weren't for you guys.**

 **SO! I know I always give my reviewers a shout out every chapter but this time I want to give you guy a special thanks to you guys by dedicating this entire chapter to thanking you.**

 **But since it's against the rules and guidelines to write a chapter that's purely an Author's note, I decided...**

* * *

"To bring the entire gang with me. Say hi everyone"

"HALLO! / HI! / GREETING!"

Everyone is currently in a room. The room contained...a lot of people.

Rock, Chariot, Dead Master and Strength were here only because Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi were here.

Miku followed Mato.

Mato was using Stella's body so Stella had to come.

Levi is wondering why he agreed to this.

Team KSYS thought it would be fun.

Kotori and Yoshino were dragged here by Neptune.

Plutia was sleeping.

Kanade and Julie just followed the group.

Yuri, Saturn, TK and Otonoshi volunteered to join.

Team RWBY and JNPR were more than happy to join.

Asuna joined because Kirito joined

Tooru sat next to Julie.

Blanc couldn't care less and continued to read.

Yuuki was excited while Nepgear was a bit nervous.

Natsu and Naruto joined knowing it would be fun

Illya and Takane just followed Natsu and Naruto.

Of course Jack was here.

Sing-love and Feird joined knowing it was going to be interesting.

Kurumi was here because Shido was there.

Illyasviel was forced to come by Jack.

And they were all looking at YOU, the reader. (You are the reader)

"So many characters" Neptune complained "I swear could drown here"

Neptune then clears her throat and smiles at the readers "ANYWAYS, for those who are confuse about what's happening right now WELL... you see Jason has allowed all of us to breaks the fourth wall for one chapter. That's right, I won't be the only one breaking the fourth wall in this chapter because were celebrating the amazing milestones that Jason has somehow reached with his appalling writing. But before we get into that" Neptune looks over to everyone "What do you guys think about the series?"

Everyone had think about this.

"Umm" Mato started "I guess it's...okay"

"Yeah" Ruby chimed in nervously "It's... great"

"I guess this story has been fun" Yang said "The only complaint I have is, I think Team RWBY isn't getting enough attention even though Team RWBY is suppose one of the main characters because you know...were in Remnant. So far, I feel like I'm a side character"

"Now you know how I feel" Jaune said

"Horrible" Levi replied honestly "Jason's writing is revolting and the plot of the story is atrocious"

"Umm Levi. You know Jason is standing right over there?" Otonoshi said pointing at Jason who was trying his best keep his cool. Neptune tried to contain her laughter

Weiss sighed "Can we just get stated?"

"R-right" Neptune said, she stoped giggling and pulled out a box. The box had the word 'Fanfiction Dot Net' on it. "This box contains all the reviews from chapter 1-28. For those who still haven't guess what were doing today. Ladies and Gentlemen, for this chapter... WE WILL BE REACTING TO YOUR REVIEWS!"

"Because of the large amount of characters in this story. we will be splitting into groups very soon. We just all gather together so we do a couple of practise rounds" Jason explained and then looked at everyone "Which reminds me. There are two things you must keep in mind. One, Before you read a review you must state what chapter it was from and the name of the reviewer. Second, It specifically says in the rules and guidelines or FanFiction Dot Net "RESPECT THE REVIEWERS!" So no insulting or making fun of the reviewers...got it"

Everyone nodded.

Neptune who was still holding the box volunteered to go first "I'LL START!"

She placed her hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper with words on it. "OKAY! this review was posted way back in chapter 3 and was written by JohnAwake and he said..."

* * *

 **JohnAwake**

 **Hahahaha! I think you did the right thing of not adding the other characters in this story yet the chapter is already jam packed with many characters and even Neptune lampshades it nice that she still breaks the 4th seriously Neptune the protagonist maybe in her franchise but in this fic its Mato.**

 **Good chapter and always have fun writing.**

* * *

'EXCUSE ME!" Neptune said staring at the readers. She was deeply offended "I'll have you know, I AM THE PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY, I just don't get that much screen time because of all the characters"

Jason faced palmed as he could already feel that this wasn't going to end well.

"My turn" Plutia said softly who had suddenly woken up. She placed her hand in the box and pulled out another piece of paper. Still a bit sleepy she read what was written on the paper. "This review was posted on chapter 28 and was written by xiodan56. And it say... **Awesome chapter! I think the characters deserve a few R &R before they head towards their next mission... just saying. And love the cameo of the guys from AWA." **

Yoshino blinked in confusion "What does R&R mean?"

"Rest and Relax" Kotori answered "I think"

Everyone stares at Jason "He/she has a great point" Yuri said

"yeah" Saturn chimed in "We just got back and you want us to do more work"

"I agree with that" Neptune said "And I'm pretty sure Plutia agrees too. Right Plutia?"

Neptune received soft snoring as a response "She went back to sleep?" Neptune said sweat dropping.

"I'll go next" Jack said volunteering. He took the box and pulled out a piece of paper. "This was also posted in chapter 28 and was also written by JohnAwake. and he said... **This is disturbing yet so entertaining at the same time! How did you come up with such an excellent plot? And might as well check out that other fic with Neptune in it."**

Jack suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny" Jason asked

"He said your story was disturbing" Jack said still laughing.

"Can you please not take things out of context" Jason replied

"Oh I want to go next" Shinoa said taking the box from Jack's hand. She took out another piece of paper and read it "This review was posted in chapter 25 and was written by tendaysromeo. And it says...

* * *

 **Tendaysromeo**

 **It's that who I think it it from this chapter's epilogue! I love you...not that kind of way! This marvelous! Not only that this chapter was heartstopping as AOT but you have "him" appear in this fic! Love you so much...again not in that kind of way!**

 **And the "Ten Days" and the "Woah Romeo" thing...seems familiar hmm...**

* * *

Shinoa suddenly grins at Jason "Oh, Looks like someone has a secret admirer" She teased.

Jason just sighed "Again, can you please stop taking things out of context"

"Is that why you added TK?" Yuri asked just realising

Jason nods

TK makes guns with his finger and points them at the reader and expresses his gratitude " _Thanks man"_ he said in bad english.

"ANYWAYS" Jason said clearing his throat "I think that's enough practise. Now that everyone has an idea about what were doing, we'll be splitting into groups now. each group will have their own box of reviews to read"

"What will you be doing?" Mato asked

Jason sighed "I'm going to prepare to write some letters of apologies for I have a feeling that I'm going to need them"

No one knew what he was talking about but shrugged it off. They then split into groups.

* * *

 **Team SKYJ's Dorm**

"So were going first huh?" Saturn said

"Ja" Julie nodded

Yuri looks at the readers "Hey everyone. You portably already know but I'll just introduce ourselves. Hi, my name is Yuri Nakamura and this is Kanade Tachibana and were from the anime Angel Beats. That's Sega Saturn, she's a console made by Sega and is from the anime Hi School! SeHa Girls. And her names is Julie Sigtuna, from the anime...Absolute Duo...Right?"

Julie nods "Ja"

"So anyways" Yuri continued "Together we form team SKYJ and we'll be starting today's chapter"

"So who's going first?" Saturn asked

"I'll go first. Since I'm leader" Yuri said taking out the box that contained the reviews. Yuri took out a review and read it "This was posted in chapter 8 and was written by RaiseDaDragz and he/she says... **Kanade! Julie! Tell me! Who da hell Chariot beat up! Good chapter by the way."**

Yuri let Kanade and Julie answer this question. Kanade and Julie looked at the readers. "It was Mercury" they both said at the same time with a natural expression.

Saturn sweat dropped "I think he/she already knew that... I guess I'll go next" Saturn placed her hand in the box and pulled put a piece of paper "This chapter was posted in chapter 12 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says..."

* * *

 **9feetnerd**

 **Great chapter as always.**

* * *

There was silence in the room. Saturn looks at Kanade and Julie. They both shrugged.

Saturn looked at Yuri. "No comment" Yuri replied.

saturn slowly looks back at the readers and tried to think of an response "Thank you" She finally said.

 _"It's my turn. Get chance and luck" TK said_

"Where did you come from?!" Saturn said

TK took the box and pulled out. He read the review speaking in Japanese "Posted in chapter 26 and was written by tendaysromeo and it say... **I totally loved the chapter! Glad that Dead is okay and finally! TK is here! I wanna see a TK shenanigan in Beacon before he goes back to his world"**

TK spins around before looking at the readers and saying " _Aww yeah Romeo! C'mon Let's dance"_

Everyone sweat drops "I fail to understand why people like this guy so much" Yuri commented.

"Wait, he can speak Japanese?!"

Suddenly, a beautiful women enters the dorm. She had light skin, brown hair and was white beautiful. She wore a casual orange shirt with a light black skirt.

"Team SKYJ, it's time for you guys to go film chapter 30" The women said

Yuri blinked "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"oh yeah that's right we haven't met yet. Hi! My name Natalia Ellingsworth (OC I created). And I'll be staring in chapter 30 with you guys"

"Chapter 30?" Yuri asked

"You don't remember?" Natalia asked "Jason said we were moving into the mission arch and chapter 30 will be focus on Team SKYJ"

Yuri suddenly remembered "OH YEAH! In that case, we should probably get going. Come on guys, I guess we have to finish early"

Kanade, Julie, and TK had no problem with that. Saturn wanted to stay but was glad that there was going to be another chapter foucsed on team SKYJ considering the huge number of characters"

Both Kanade and Julie faced the readers and bowed "Thank you for reading"

* * *

 **Team KNPY's Dorm**

"HALLO READERS!" Neptune shouts walking up Plutia "It's me! Your favourite character NEPTUNE!"

Kotori sighs while Yoshinon the puppet giggles.

"The sleeping goodness over there is Plutia. The one eating the lollypop is Kotori Itsuka and the one with the talking puppet is Yoshino. There from this weird harem anime called _Get A Life_...I together we form team KNPY, the best team of the entire Strangers In remnant series since you know...I'm in it"

Kotori's left eyes twitches and she punched Neptune on the head "It's _Date a Live_ not _Get a Life_. And you have no right to call it weird when Hyperdiemntional Neptunia is just as weird"

"Excuse Me!" Neptune said ignoring the pain of her head "I'll have you know-"

"Okay I'll go first then!" Yoshinon the puppet declared without Yoshino's permission

"Wait, I wanna go first" Neptune wined

"You already did!" Kotori countered.

Yoshinon the puppet took out a review and read it "This one was posted in chapter 21 and was written by bast234 and he/she said... **Now that's so cute! Yoshino wanted to be brave and I can't help but support the little angel. Good chapter!"**

"Aww" Yoshinon the puppet commented "Looks like I'm not the only one who recognises Yoshino's adorableness. what do you think Yoshino?"

Yoshino nervously faces the readers and bowed her head down "Thank you"

'MY TURN!" Neptune yelled as she took a review out of the box. "This one was posted in chapter 26 and was written by Marcus the Kane and he said... **Bzzzzxtttttt...Like Jexi-senpai always said... Heroes Always Win! Bzzzzxtttttt..."**

"Bzzzzxtttttt...I couldn't have said it better myself...Bzzzxtttttt" Neptune replied

"Bzzzzxtttttt...I agree...Bzzzzxtttttt" Yoshinon the puppet chimed

"Bzzzzxtttttt... Hahaha! this is fun...Bzzzzxtttttt" Plutia said

Kotori sweat dropped "What are you guys doing?"

"Anyways" Neptune said "This next review was posted in chapter 24 and was written by damnlastwords and it says... **Damn! That wuz one great chapter, ahm curious of whutz happenin' next. Also, ah thank ya fur reading mah fic ah really appreciate it and if yur gonna watch Saki then be prepared to see Kyoutarou's hapless moments."**

"Damn!" Neptune commented "Dat speling dough!"

"Damn! I don't know what that word means but it's fun to say" Plutia joined

Yoshinon the puppet was about to join in and say the word but Yoshino covered her mouth before Yoshinon could say it.

Kotori sweat dropped "Again, what are you doing?"

"Are you going to take a try?" Yoshinon asked Kotori

"Yeah sure why not" Kotori took out a review and read it "This one was posted on chapter 25 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **Excellent chapter as always."**

Kotori had no idea how to respond to that.

"ANYWAYS" Neptune said interfering "I'm going next"

"You just love attention don't you" Kotori said sarcastically.

"This one was posted in chapter 28" Neptune said completely ignoring Kotori "and was written by someonestupED and he says..."

* * *

 **someonestupED (Had to shorten this)**

 **Words can't describe how amazing this chapter.**  
 **From transitioning the plot from serious to comedy, character interactions are superb and lastly, the concept of this chapter was outstanding.**  
 **I'm glad that you inserted a scene from my fic... I really don't mind if you do this again in the next chapters...**  
 **Also the part about Mato thinking that Neptune has a twin sister... that information will appear in my fic, believe that.**

* * *

Neptune laughs nervously "yeah sorry about that. Though, I knew you were a kind author. I guess Jason really is just being paranoid. I must say I enjoyed my time at your story even thought it was short lived. I look forward to visiting again." Neptune smiles

Kotori, Yoshino and Plutia blink as they have no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

 **Team KSYS's Dorm**

"I guess I'll introduce everyone then" Kirito said before looking at the readers "Hallo! I'm Kirito. This is Sinon. Were from the anime Sword Art Online. His names is Yūichirō Hyakuya but we just call him Yu. She's Shinoa Hiragi and they are from the anime Owari No Seraph."

"Hallo!" Shinoa waved at the readers

"Were team KSYS and we'll also be reading reviews" Kirito explained before looking at his teammates "So...do you guys want me to go first"

"Sure" Yu said "Go ahead"

"Okay then" Kirito took a review out of the box and read it "This one was posted in chapter 7 and was written by someonestupED-"

"I though Jason said no insulting the reviews" Sinon said

"No, I'm not insulting him. That's actually his name" Kirito said

Shinoa giggled.

"ANYWAYS!" Kirito continued "He wrote... **I like the new chapter and I liked how you focus the plot in Kirito's team 's POV. I was wondering if Kirito has revealed his real name Kazuto. Anyway good chapter and thanks for reading my fanfic and giving it a good review."**

Shinoa and Yu blinked twice "EHHHH?!"

Kirito and Sinon looked at the two confusingly "You didn't know. I though we already told you"

'YOU DIDN'T- Wait so Kirito isn't your real name!" Yu said not believing that he had been calling him Kirito this whole time.

"Kirito is just a nickname I use for online games. My real name is Kirigaya Kazuto"

"Same here" Sinon said "My real name is Asada Shino"

"YOU TOO!" Yu yelled

"To think that all this time. We were calling you by your nicknames" Shinoa said. Shinoa then grabbed the box of reviews "Let's just read the next one and pretend that didn't happen. Anyways, this review was posted also in chapter 7 and was written by Bast234 and it says... **Like the part between Sinon and Shinoa and while I like the Kirito x Sinon pairing, I wish the Asuna appears soon."**

Before anything could be said the door to the dorm flew open and Asuna walked in. She was looking very angry at Kirito and she was realising a very scary aura. "KI-RI-TO!"

"Have you been standing out our door all this time?" Shinoa asked but the question was ignored.

Both Sinon and Kirito waved their hands in defence "No! It's not what you think. It's just a misunderstanding. We were just reading a review. There's nothing going on with me and Sinon" Kirito explained

The scary aura around Asuna immediately disappears "Oh. Okay then. Sorry about bothering you"

"No problem" Shinoa said with a bit of sarcasm.

Asuna leaves and every sighs in relief.

"Asuna sure can be scary sometimes" Shinoa commented

"For once we agree on something" Yu said "Anyways, I'm going next"

He took a review out of the box and read it "This one was posted in chapter 11 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **I enjoyed the new chapter."**

There was silence in the room. Yu then looked at the readers "Thanks, We appreciate it"

Yu grins and gives the readers a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Team TINN's Dorm**

"Hallo everyone" Illya greets the readers politely "My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern or Illya for short. I'm from the anime Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. This is Takane Enomoto, her names changes to Ene everytime she enters cyber space and she's from the anime Mekakucity Actors"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said punching his heart

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer of Fairy Tail" Natsu said proudly.

"Together we form Team TINN" Illya said

"I'm here too" Illyasviel said emotionless "I'm from the anime Fate/Stay Night"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Naruto and Natsu said in sync

"Hmph" Illyasviel said turning her head like she didn't want to be here

"Oh come on me" Illya said "Jason said we could break the fourth wall for one chapter so you don't have to pretend to be mean"

"I'm not pretending" Illyasviel said

"Yeah right" Takane said sarcastically "I'm pretty sure you two were acting like twin sisters behind the scenes"

Illyasviel blushed while Illya just laughed nervously

"Ah yes!" Natsu said remembering the good times he spent behind the scene.

(FLASHBACK: Behind The Scene)

"Lights...Camera... ACTION!" Jason yelled holding a blue and white microphone while wearing a Film Director's hat. Jack stood besides him wearing the same clothes as Jason but only his clothes were black and red.

"KARYU NO TEKKAN!"  
(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)

Natsu's fist lit on fire. When all his strength he punched the animatronic that looked like a Beowolf. The animatronics were designed to endure the most devastating attacks yet Natsu managed to break it.

The animatronic started making a static noise as bits of electricity were seen around the machine.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"KARYU NO YOKUGEKI"  
(Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)

Natsu's hand set ablaze. He grabbed the animatronic and sent it flying.

The machine was sent through the building creating a hole in both the backdrop and the roof.

Jack whistled, Illya looked in disbelief, Naruto looked in amazement and Takane facepalmed.

Jason grabbed out his clapperboard, he erased the words "Chapter 16: Take 76" and replaced it the words with "Chapter 16: Take 77"

(FLAHSBACK ENDS)

Everyone sweat dropped except for Naruto and Natsu

"That's not something you should be proud of" Illyasviel said

"ANYWAYS! We should get started" Illya said changing the subject. She grabbed the box and took out a review "this one was posted on chapter 16, which is the chapter team TINN was debuted, and was written by JohnAwake and he says... **Two Illyas? That's more like it! I also like the addition of Naruto, Natsu and Ene, thingd sre getting more interesting! And oh...e-e-ehem...MatoxJason...make it happen!"**

"Now that I think about it" Illyasviel said "The two Illyas haven't really interacted which each other much in the series huh?"

"Yeah" Illya Agreed "but Jason did says he was actually going to make a scene where it was just going to be us two but so many things were happening that he completely forgot"

Illyasviel sighed "I guess that's what you get when you put too many characters into one series"

"What did he mean by MatoxJason" Naruto asked. Natsu wondered the same thing.

"You don't remember?" Illya asked

"Idiots" Illyasviel commented

"There was this time where almost all the reviewers wanted Jason and Mato to be a couple" Takane explained

"So there were other reviews like this?" Natsu asked

"Yeah" Illya said assuringly "Take this one for an example. This was also posted on chapter 16 and was written by freebyte and it says... **Like I said before, every main protagonist needs a love interest. So you better continue the shiptease between Mato and Jason...or ELSE!"**

"There were others like this" Illya explained "But this is basically what it was like for Jason"

"But then they stopped" Illyasviel said which was what Illya was about to say.

"Why did they stop?" Naruto asked

"You see in chapter 23 Jason wrote this giant monologue in the A/N about why he disagreed with the shippings...no one has said a word about the shippings ever since" Illyasviel said "Speaking of shipping. I think one of the reviewers wanted you to have a harem. I think the reviewer's name was bast234"

Naruto suddenly got excited "REALLY?!"

"Yeah but Jason instantly rejected the idea" Illya quickly said said.

"Aww"

"What's a harem?" Natus asked dumbly

"Anyways!" Takane said taking a review out of the box "Let's move on. Were getting of topic...this one was posted in chapter 6 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **A good chapter, well appreciated."**

Takane, Illya and Illyasviel had no idea how to respond to that.

Natsu and Naruto on the other hand faced the readers. They smiled giving the readers a thumbs up "Thanks man! We appreciate it!"

* * *

 **Team STAB's Dorm**

"Hallo!" Asuna said greeting the readers politely "I'm Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online. That's Blanc also known as White Heart from Hyperdimentional Neptunia. This is Tooru Kokonoe from Absolute Duo-"

"And I'm Shido Itsuka from Date A live" Shido introduced himself.

"I'm the leader and together we form team STAB" Asuna finished. "Now that's out of the way. I'll start first"

Asuna takes the review box and grabs out a review "This one was posted on Chapter 22 and was written by xiodan56 and it says... **The part where Asuna revealed Levi's age was totally hilarious, I can imagine everyone's priceless faces, mwaahahahaha!"**

Asuna laughs nervously while Shido and Tooru are exploring down memory lane for they had already forgotten about Levi's age. Blanc didn't really care though.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprise myself when I first met Levi behind the scene" Asuna admitted

(FLASHBACK: Behind The Scenes)

Asuna and Levi was just hanging out in the lounge room trying to memorise their lines. They were in the middle of filming chapter 15 which is the chapter where Team STAB and KNOL are first debuted. That also meant they had a lot of lines to memorise and practise.

"You know" Asuna said taking a slip out of her tea changing the subject. "I have to agree with the reviewers. You and Yuuki would make a pretty good match"

Levi glares at Asuna "You know I'm twice her age"

Asuna didn't get what Levi meant at first "Excuse me?"

"I'm 34 years old"

Asuna took another slip out of her tea...only to spit it out once she heard what Levi said "EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" She screamed. Asuna looked at Levi to make sure he wasn't joking.

Levi nodded assuring her was true. He then sighed as he was used to this. Unfortunately Asuna's scream attracted other people. Soon, the rest of Team KNOL and STAB along with team CFVY.

"Asuna! Are you alright!" Yuuki said worriedly "I heard the scream, what happened?"

Asuna, who was still recovering from what she just heard, pointed a shaky finger at Levi "Levi is 34 years old"

Everyone, besides Asuna and Levi, blinked twice before finally understanding what Asuna said..."EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" They all screamed.

Meanwhile, Jason and Jack are outside the door of the lounge room eavesdropping on the conversation.

Jack grins and looks at Jason "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jason smiled "Yep" Jason takes out his notepad and starts writing down notes about the conversation Asuna and Levi just had.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Let's just move onto the next review" Asuna said

"I'll go next" Shido said taking a review out of the box "This one was posted on Chapter 24 and was written by freebyte and it says... **Glad with the new chapter. I'm also glad that Kurumi is a part of this and not that b**** Tobiichi Origami or the three stooges (if you know whom I'm talking about) though I was wondering what is Tohka doing during all of this.**

It took a while for Shido to realise what he/she meant by 'three stooges'. Shido scratched his head "Kaguya and Yuzuru Kamai aren't that bad. Miku used to hate men but she's okay now. And Tobichi is...okay" Shido had to rethink that last part.

"Wait...Miku?" Tooru asked

"Miku Izayoi. The Miku from my world, not the Vocaloid. They're two completely different people. Although it's funny how both of them are singers" Shido said but soon shrugged off the thought "and about Tohka well-"

"Shido!" Tohka said excitedly entering the dorm "Let's eat together"

"Tohka!" Shido said not expecting Tohka "Were in the middle of filming!"

"Aww" Tohka pouted "Why can't I join?"

"Because you're not part of the series" Blanc said bluntly "And thank goodness you're not"

"Why?" Tohka said, tears slowly appearing on her face because of Blanc's insult.

"Sorry Tohka" Asuna said trying to calm her down "There's already too many characters. It was already hard enough to convince Jason to add Team KNOL, STAB and TINN"

Tohka suddenly bursting into tears making a scene in front of the readers.

Shido panicked "Tohka please don't cry!". With her current feelings, Tohka could destroy the entire set any this rate.

Suddenly, Mikasa and Eren from Attack On Titan, Yoichi Saotome from Owari No Seraph, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail, Kurome and Akame from Akame Ga Kill entered the scene.

The readers goes wild as they see the new characters enter the scene.

Eren didn't want to be there but for some reason Mikasa dragged him into it forcing him to come. Wendy and Yoichi were both nervous because of the audience. Kurome and Akame both had a blank expression on their faces.

Mikasa went in front of Tohka and placed her hands on Tohka's shoulder "Tohka! Calm down!"

"Don't worry Tohka" Erza said comforting Tohka. "You can cry on my shoulder" Erza grabbed Tohka grabbed and smashed Tohka's head into his chest thinking it would comfort her more but completly forgot that she still was wearing armour.

Makasa and Erza then exited the scene with Erza dragging Tohka and Mikasa dragging Eren.

"OI MIKASA!" Eren yelled annoying as Mikasa continued to drag him by the collar "I can walk by myself!"

Yoichi and Wendy nervously faces the readers and bows "Sorry for the interruption!" they both said at the same time before exiting the scene.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE!" Shido asked pointing at Akame and Kurome.

"There's an All You Can Eat Buffet Behind the Scenes" Kurome replied emotionless.

"REALLY?!" Tooru asked wondering what types of meats the buffet might have.

"You're only here for the food?" Asuna asked

Akame nodded. "However, Kurome and I, along with Natsu and Naruto, were kicked out because we ate too much"

"That I can understand" Blanc said

"But It said _all you can eat"_ Kurome said defensively before quickly changing the subject "Anyways, me and Kurome need to go. We're filming Akama Ga Save chapter 2 with Black Rock Shooter and Sing-love."

"But your debut isn't until chapter 4" Akame pointed out

"I know" Kurome said "But I heard there's another All You Can Eat Buffet Behind the Scenes of Akame Ga Save"

"Really?"

That was the last thing they heard for Akame and Kurome had exited the scene.

Team STAB was left processing the events that just happened.

"Hallo Shido-san"

Shido was once again jumpscared by a familiar person "AAHH! Kurumi?! Why are you here? and Where did you come from!"

"People these days just love to pop in and out don't they" Blanc said sarcastically.

Asuna cleared her throat and faced the readers again "Sorry about that. Let's get back on topic now." She took out another review completely ignoring Kurumi's presence. Kurumi was currently hugging Shido's arm enjoying herself just in case you didn't know.

"This was posted in chapter 7 and was written by tendaysromeo and it says... **Great chapter and I like the cliffhanger at the end.** **Anyway, I got an idea. If this characters ever appears and got team up in the future chapters, I present to you Team STAB(literally stab) which are Shido Itsuka from Date A Live, Toru Kokonoe from Absolute Duo, Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online and Blanc from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Feel free to use it and feel free to ask me for more team ideas."**

"I always wondered who was the one of thought of out team name" Tooru commented

Shido was a bit confused "Wait, so it wasn't Jason who thought of our name"

Blanc shook her head "No, Jason is too dumb to think of something like that"

Asuna smile at the readers "Thank you for coming up with our team name. We really appreciate it"

"Well, I guess it's my turn" Tooru said taking out another review "This one was posted in chapter 14 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **A brilliant chapter as always."**

...

"And?" Asuna said asking him to continue.

"That's it" Tooru said

"What do you mean, that's it?" Blanc asked

"That's all it says" Tooru said before looking at Shido.

"Don't look at me. You were the one who read it" Shido said

Tooru looks at the readers "umm...Great review...As always"

* * *

 **Team KNOL's Dorm**

"Hi everyone!" Yuuki said excitedly waving at the readers. "My name is Konno Yuuki from Sword Art Online. This is Levi Ackerman from Attack On Titan"

"And I'm Nepgear from Hyperdimentional Neptunia" Nepgear said introducing herself "And this is Yuzuru Otonashi from Angel Beats"

"Hallo" Otonashi said looking at the readers.

"And together we form Team KNOL!" Yuuki declared "and as you know we'll also be reading reviews together. As the leader of this team, I'll go first"

Yuuki took the box and took out a review and read it "This one was posted on chapter 22 and was written by someonestupED and he says... **I love the new chapter! Team STAB, KNOL & CFVY are so far my favorites especially Yuuki, Levi and Velvet." **

Yuuki felt honoured. She placed her hand on her heart "Aww thank you. I'm not the main character like Mato or Ruby so this is quite the surprised for me. Thank you so much!"

Meanwhile Nepgear and Otonashi just watched "I feel like we've been forgotten" Otonoshi commented

Nepgear just laughs nervously.

 _"Alright let's go!"_ Said a familiar voice in english

"TK?!" Otonashi yelled in surprised "Where did you come from?"

Levi sighed in frustration. He had no idea why he was wasting his time here.

TK took out a couple of reviews out and this is what they said

* * *

 **xiodan56**

 **This is great! Love that TK has finally appeared in this fic although limited but it's still satisfying adding him in the plot. But what role does that Vocaloid had in this fic?**

* * *

 **damnlastwords**

 **Damn! That was a nice end of an awesome arc! Glad that TK is finally part of this and luv what da vocaloid has in store fur the plot.**

* * *

 **freebyte**

 **That was a good chapter. The fight scenes were awesome, the character summonings was rad and TK & the mysterious girl's appearance was intriguing.**

* * *

Levi couldn't understand why TK was getting so much attention even though he was only added recently.

" _Wow!_ " TK did a couple of dance moves before looking back at the readers " _I'm crazy for you guys_ "

"I'll go next" Otonashi volunteered. He took a review out of the box "This one was posted on chapter 13 and was written by tendaysromeo and it says.. **.Here's my suggestion for Otanashi's Team...ehem...introducing Team KNOL (read as Null) which is composed of Konno Yuuki from SAO, Nepgear from Hyperdimension Neptunia, Otonashi Yuzuru from Angel Beats and here's a character that is not part of any animes presented inthis fic, Levi from Attack on Titans. Between Yuuki and Yuzuru, its kinda hard to choose who will lead the team so I'll leave that to you, I hope you like it."**

"Oh" Otonashi said realising "So it was this reviewer who thought of out team name... thanks"

"Wasn't this the reviewer who though of the names for all the teams?" Nepgear said

"I think so" Yuuki said "Jason thought of team TINN but I think that was it"

"That makes sense" Levi said "Jason's too shortsighted after-"

Suddenly, Klein from Sword Art Online, Lubbock from Akame Ga Kill, Shuuya Kano from Mekakucity Actors, and Rin from Shelter appeared.

Kano was the first to speak "HEY TAKANE! Guess who's here-" he stopped when he realised team KNOL was staring at them.

Nepgear pointed to next door "Takane is in the other dorm"

"Oh" Kano said "Sorry, my bad" he exited the scene

Lubbock was next to talk "Have you guys seen Akame or Kurome anyway?"

By now Levi was just really annoyed while Yuuki thought about the answer "I think I saw them heading towards Behinds The Scenes of Akame Ga Save"

"Oh no" Lubbock said "I have to stop them before they eat all the food!" He left the scene after that.

Yuuki then looked at Klein "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... Well" Klein said thinking of an excuse "Well I saw Erza and the others interrupt the other team. So I thought I could do the same and get some more screen time since you know, I'm not in the actual series"

Yuuki didn't seem to have any problem with that however Levi on the other hand was death staring Klein. Klein laughed nervously "Yeah I'll just go now"

After Klein left, Yuuki looked at the last person who was nervously peeking her head out of the door of the dorm. Yuuki smiled "Oh hey Rin!"

Otonashi looked at Yuuki confusedly "You know her?"

Yuuki hummed proudly "Yep, both Me and Rin are featured in the story 'Shelter The Sequel: Arigato'. We already filmed part 1 but Jason said we won't film part 2 until we finish Akame Ga Save and Strangers In Remnant. Anyways" Yuuki looks at Rin who has been waiting patiently "Are you lost?"

Rin nods but doesn't say anything.

"That makes sense" Otonashi commented "Behind the Scenes of Stranger Of Remnant is enormous. Anyone could get lost"

"Are you looking for someone?" Yuuki asked

Rin nods.

"Who are you looking?" Yuuki asked

Rin doesn't say anything. She just stares at Yuuki with a certain facial expression.

"Oh you're looking for Jason" Yuuki said reading Rin's mind. Rin nods happily.

Nepgear blinks confusingly "You understood that?"

"Jason said something about writing letters of apologies" Yuuki explained "Maybe he's in Ozpin's Office"

Rin nods before waving goodbye.

"Cya!" Yuuki said waving back. After Rin left Team KNOL looked back at the readers.

"Sorry about that" Yuuki apologised scratching her head. She completely forgot there was an audience. "Let's get back to the reviews. Levi, you wanna read some"

Levi sighed "I guess so since I'm here"

Otonashi and Nepgear had a bad feeling about this.

(FLASHBACK)

Jason explained "Second, It specifically says in the rules and guidelines or FanFiction Dot Net "RESPECT THE REVIEWERS!" So no insulting or making fun of the reviewers...got it"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Oh no" Otonashi said

Levi took out a review and read it in a monotone and apathetic tone "Posted in chapter 23 and was written by damnlastwords and it says... **Like ah said again and again, ya can read mah fics 'anytime', ya could read it read da next week, da next month or da next year, mah fics won't go away that easy, so like ah said 'anytime' and ah apologize if mah way of advertising mah fics seems like ah was forcing you tah read it."**

There is silence in the room. Levi glares at the readers "Hey Brat! Have you ever heard of school? Learn some spelling!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is writing a letter of apology to damnlastwords.

* * *

Otonashi and Nepgear wanted to stop Levi but he had already moved onto to the next one. Not to mention that the aura that Levi was releasing was terrifying. For some reason, Yuuki didn't really seem to mind like she was used to this.

"Posted in chapter 22 and was written by freebyte" Levi read "it says... **You know I couldn't care less if Levi is way older than Yuuki because nothing stops love regardless of age or gender, so I ship those two very hard."**

Otonashi, Nepgear and TK froze. They had completely forgot about the shipping disease. During the shipping disease, people not only shipped Jason and Mato, they also shipped Levi and Yuuki. There were other pairs that the reviewers wanted to ship but those were the two main ones. Of corse, Jason was against this because you know...age gap which is exactly why he wrote that giant monolog back in chapter 23. This monolog instantly cured the shipping disease because no one said a word about it after that.

However, the person who was the most annoyed at the Yuuki x Levi shipping requests...was Levi himself. Yuuki on the other hand didn't really mind, getting married was one of the many things Yuuki wanted to do with her life since it was something she wasn't able to do.

Levi glared at the readers which sent shivers down their spines "Hey brat! I think you need to see a psychiatrist because you obviously have problems"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is writing a letter of apology to freebyte.

"Now I know how Master Makarov feels" Jason says to himself

* * *

Levi takes another review "Posted in chapter 22 and was written by... 9feetnerd"

Once again Otonoshi, Nepgear, and TK had a bad feeling about this.

"It says... **Excellent chapter keep it up!"**

There was silence.

 _"This is bad"_ TK said

Levi once again glares at the readers "Hey Brat! You call this a review?! You must be a lazy pig if this is all you can write"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is writing a letter of apology to 9feetnerd

* * *

Levi takes _another_ review. At this point, Otonashi and Nepgear are wondering why is he still going.

"This was posted on chapter 17 and was written by Jason2108"

"Jason2108?" Nepgear asked "Isn't that-"

"And he wrote..." Levi continued **"Hey Guys, Don't know if you'll see this or not But I just want to say sorry for not posting in a while. I would say chapter 18 is about 90 percent done. I could've posted it sooner, but for some reason it won't let me save. The internet is fine but like, everything is working except for saving. It was working just fine two days ago but now it just won't let me save. I don't know if it's something wrong with the website or My computer. But don't worry, I'll have Chapter 18 posted at least by the end of this week."**

"Hey Jason!" Levi said glaring at the readers "Stop making up dumb excuses and do your work. No matter what you say, we all know you're just a lazy, foolish imbecile who can't even write a good story"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is writing a letter of apology to Jason2108

Jason suddenly stops writing "Wait a minute...What am my doing?"

* * *

 _"Ouch! Are you serious"_ TK comments

Levi takes another review and reads it "Posted in chapter 20 and was written by someonestuPED...someonestupED? What kind of pen name is that?! What kind of person would name themselves that. You really are someone stupid if you have the audacity to call yourself that"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is writing a letter of apology to someonestupED

* * *

Nepgear, TK, Otonashi just watches in horror as Levi continued. Even Yuuki was a bit skeptical for once.

"Levi is a savage" Otonashi commented

Nepgear agreed "I think we should end it here"

* * *

 **The Mother Ship**

"It's the moment you have been waiting for!" Jack declared "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you... **W** hite Rock Shooter otherwise known as Sing-love, **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern, **K** urumi Tokisaki, and **F** erid Bathroy. Together they form team WIKF (produced Wycliffe)"

The sounds of crickets play in the background.

"Can you please stop using that atrocious name" Illyasviel said face palming

"I'm here too" Black Asobin said appearing on the screen of Jack's phone.

"ANYWAYS!" Jack said "Now that introductions are out of the way. Let's get straight to the reviews!"

Jack takes out a review and reads it "Posted in chapter 27 and was written by RaiseDaDragz and it says... **Sorry Jack, my favorite chapter was the previous chapter though it's still good if you ask me."**

Illyasviel, Kurumi and Sing-love giggle while Jack sits in a corner hugging his knees. His felt depressed.

"Ara-ara" Kurumi comments "I'll go next then"

She takes a review and reads it "this was posted on chapter 3 and was written by freebyte and it says... **Great action packed chapter but why is Kurumi in the enemy's side? She is an anti-hero but not really that evil I think you should have her switch sides and have her replaced by Isaac Westcott yeah he's way evil than her."**

Kurumi tilted her head and smiled "Thank you for your support, I'm flattered" she said genuinely before smiling sadistically "But the only man for me is Shido-san so I won't go out with you"

Black Asobin sweat dropped "I think you're missing the point. Not to mention, you don't even know if the reviewer is a male or not"

"I'll go next" Ferid volunteered. He took a review and read it "this was posted in chapter 11 and was written by bast234 and it says... **Glad that Kurumi along with Sing-love were thinking of switching sides, I like that."**

Ferid looks at Sing-love and Kurumi "Are you?"

Sing-love and Kurumi shrugged. They then looked at Jack who was still sulking in the corner "Are we?"

"I'm not spoiling anything" Jack said in a apathetic tone.

"okay then, well I guess I'll join the fun" Sing-love said before taking a review and reading it "Posted in chapter 27 and was written by damnlastwords and it says... **Damn! That wuz sum fine chapter der! Ah like that ya focus the plot to Jack's group rather than da usual."**

"THANK YOU!" Jack said emerging from his distressing state and back into his normal self "At least someone appreciates me!"

Illyasviel sighs at Jack's immaturity.

Now in a good mood, Jack takes another review and reads it "Posted in chapter 27 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **What a twisted chapter, I like it."**

Jack, who had already expected this, looked at the readers "Wow 9feetnerd...what a twisted review" Jack grins at the readers "I like it"

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

 _"Hey everyone! Look I'm speaking Japanese! Now I'm speaking english! Now I'm speaking Japanese! Now I'm speaking English Again!"_

 _"RUBY!" Everyone yells._

 _"Okay okay!" Ruby said waving her hands in defence. She spoke in english._

 _English was their first language which meant they had to speak english while on acting on the scene but Jason said they were able to speak Japanese Behind The Scenes and gave each one of them a translator._

 _"Hi! This is my sister Yang Xiao Long. That's Weiss Schnee and she's Blake Belladonna. I'm the leader, Ruby Rose and together we form team RWBY...from the anime RWBY"_

 _Ruby stops and looks at her teammates "It's safe to call RWBY an anime...right?"_

 _"Well, in fan fiction dot net" Blake explained "You'll find RWBY in the Anime/manga section so I guess so"_

 _"RWBY is technically an animation" Weiss said_

 _"Yeah whatever" Yang said "Anyways, where's Jaune and the others?"_

 _"Right here!" Nora yelled entering the dorm._

 _"Sorry were late" Pyrrha said entering the dorm as well._

 _"What happen?" Ruby asked_

 _"We got lost Behind The Scenes" Ren explained_

 _"Again?" Ruby asked_

 _"Behind The Scenes of Strangers In Remnant is enormous. How is anyone suppose to navigate their way through there" Jaune said confusingly looking at a map. "Oh by the way, we found a fracking swimming pool behind the scenes"_

 _"Really?" Ruby asked_

 _"We also found a mall, a soccer stadium and a skyscraper" Ren added "So not only were we lost, we also got sidetracked"_

 _"You found all that Behind The Scenes of Stranger of Remnant" Weiss said in disbelief. She already knew Behind the Scenes of Strangers In Remnant was enormous which is why she didn't bother exploring but she didn't know it was big to that extent._

 _"Hey" Nora said "This is fanfiction. Anything is possible"_

 _Weiss thought about what Nora just said "Good point"_

 _"Well at least you guys are here" Blake said "Are you going to introduce yourself" Blake said pointing her index at the readers"_

 _"Oh yeah of course" Jaune said clearing his throat "Hey everyone. This is Lie Ren, she's Nora Valkyrie-"_

 _"HALLO!"_

 _"She's Pyrrha Nikos"_

 _"Hallo"_

 _"And I'm the leader Jaune Arch and we form Team JNPR"_

 _"OKAY! Now that's out of way" Yang said "Let's get straight to the reviews"_

 _"I'll go first" Ruby said who already had her hand in the review box. She took out a review and read it "This one was posted chapter 3 and was written by JohnAwake and he says..._ **Would it be funny if the reactions of Team Rwby and Jnpr were absurd like Jaune literally drop his jaws on the floor."**

 _"How am I suppose to do that" Jaune said opening her jaw and wide as he can._

 _"Yeah" Blake agreed "But I have to agree with the fact that our reaction should've been more...realistic"_

 _"But then again" Weiss pointed out "Chapter 3 was around the time when Strangers In Remnant was written in script form so it was heard to actually make a reaction at all"_

 _"Yeah" Ruby said "But than he got that review"_

 _Everyone nodded as they knew what Ruby was talking about. Everyone except for Nora "What review are we talking about?"_

 _"Most of the reviews that Jason received were positive...most of them" Ren explained "After Jason finished Chapter 16. Someone posted a review on chapter 1...it was the first hate review that Jason ever received"_

 _"I think the reviewers name was Idiot" Pyrrha said "However, thanks to that review and the encouragement of other reviewers. Jason changed his style of writing"_

 _"Ohhh" Nora said finally understanding_

 _"This is completely off topic" Yang suddenly said "But does anyone else feel like Team RWBY and JNPR spend most of their time Behind The Scenes and not actually on the scene"_

 _"It can't be helped" Blake said "There's so many characters. It's a surprise that Jason can handled it all"_

 _"Come on guys" Ruby said trying to cheer everyone up "Look at the bright side. We had a lot of good times behind the scene"_

 _"Like what?" Blake asked_

 _Ruby thought about this "Ummm..." Ruby suddenly gasped as she remembered something._

 _(FLASHBACK: Behind The Scenes)_

 _Team RWBY and JNPR were currently in the lounge room. Each person wore a bored expression. Jason and the others were currently filming the lost mission arch (chapters 12-14). Since team RWBY and JNPR weren't in the arch, all of them had to wait until they were finished._

 _Blake read a book._

 _Yang played chess with Ruby._

 _Weiss was doing homework._

 _Ren and Pyrrha was also reading._

 _Jaune and Nora literally did nothing and just sat there staring at space with a bored expression._

 _No one said anything and left everyone to their own devices._

 _"You guys look so depressed" said a familiar voice entering the lounge._

 _Everyone looked to see who had said that. To their surprise it was Yukari Yukuki, Despite her looks, she isn't a human for she is one of the Vocaloids. Vocaloids are similar to humans but different._

 _Not long after that. IA, Mayu, SeeU and Miku entered the room._

 _"Oh hey. This is a surprise" Ruby said_

 _"Gosh you guys look soo bored" SeeU commented_

 _"Aren't you guys suppose to be the main characters" Mayu asked_

 _"THANK YOU!" Yang said_

 _"..." was what Miku said._

 _"Technically Mato is the main character" Weiss said "And why are you guys here? Your debut isn't until chapter 27"_

 _Miku smiled but didn't say anything._

 _"We thought we might pay you guys a visit" Yukari replied "good thing we did because you guys really seem to need it"_

 _Suddenly, Megurine Luka, Kaito, Gumi, Lily, the Kagamine twins, Miki, Gakupo Kamui and Master entered the room._

 _"HEY TEAM RWBY! HEY TEAM JNPR!" Miki said excitedly "We brought an entire karaoke machine. Wanna play?"_

 _"You brought a what?!" Weiss asked_

 _"Just come and look" Master said._

 _They went outside and truth to Miki's word. There was a karaoke machine standing right outside._

 _Team RWBY and JNPR wondered how they were able to move an entire machine but shrugged off the question for they were desperate for entertainment._

 _Before they knew it, they were all singing for fun. Everyone would either praise the person's voice or laugh at it._

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _"Okay yeah" Weiss admitted "That was fun"_

 _Yukari sighed in satisfaction "yeah, those were good times"_

 _Miku nodded agreeing._

 _"WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM?!" Ruby yelled looking Yukari and Miku_

 _"Oh don't mind us" Yukari said "We'll just hang around here. You can ignore us"_

 _"I'm going next" Sun said_

 _"WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM?!" Ruby yelled looking at Sun and Uranus._

 _Uranus looks at Miku and Yukari "Hello ladies" he said charmingly_

 _Weiss kicked him before he could say anything else._

 _Sun took out a review and read it out "This one was posted on chapter 23 and was written by RaiseDaDragz and it says..._ **I laughed so hard when Sun revealed that he kidnaps Neptune to come along with him and the part where Neptune's body froze when he saw water it was majestic!"**

 _Everyone laughed. Everyone except for Uranus "IT's NOT FUNNY!"_

 _Yang continued to laugh "But we weren't even acting. We literally had to kidnapped you and place you in the scene because of the water"_

 _"Give me that" Uranus said taking the box of reviews. "I'm reading the next one" Uranus said trying to change the subject_

 _He took a review and read it "This one was posted on chapter 25 and was written by bast234 and it says..._ **I think Jaune should have kept on fighting! I know his the weakest out of everyone but believe me, he's the most dangerous. Despite his lack of skills, he is a talented strategist as he can formulate a plan a lot faster than anyone else plus amongst everyone(including the offworlders), he has biggest aura that alone will keep him going in battles."**

 _Jaune didn't know how to respond "W-wow! Umm... t-thanks. I didn't know there were actually people there supporting me. Thank you"_

 _Neptune threw away the review and took out another one. "If there was review about Jaune, there must be a review about Neptune Vasilias" is what he though._

 _"This one was posted on chapter 25 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **Excellent chapter as always"**_

"Thanks 9feetnerd" Yang said "Excellent Review...as always"

Everyone groans at Yang's terrible pun.

* * *

 **Team MHYA's Dorm**

"Hello everyone!" Mato, Miku, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi sat in the front smiling at the readers while Rock, Chariot, Dead MAster and Strenght sat in the back completely silent.

"This is Yuu Koutari. This Yomi Takanashi. She's Kagari Izuriha. This is Miku Hastune and I'm Mato Kuroi. Everyone here besides Miku is from the anime Black Rock Shooter" Mato introduced "Together we form Team MHYA and YMKE"

"The people behind us are Black Rock Shooter, Chariot, Dead Master and Strength" Kagari said pointing at them.

"Anyways!" Mato said "It's finally our turn. We waited for while so lets get straight into it"

Mato took out a reviwe and read it "Posted in chapter 28 and was written by tendaysromeo and it says... **That chapter was F******* incredible! The TK moments were hilarious and Miku is sooo cute!"**

Miku smiles at the readers but doesn't say anything. The words "Thank you" were written all over her face.

"I totally agree, That scene between Miku and Mato was adorable" Yuu agreed while Mato just blushed

"I'll read the next one" Kagari volunterred. She took a reviwe and read it "Posted in chapter 28 and was written by Marcus the Kane and he says... **Bzzzttt... Hahaha! That chapter was divine! The fourth wall break went over the top! Do it again! Do it again! And this time, bring Mato and Asuna with them! bzzzttt..."**

"Well that's exactly what were doing now so there you have it" Mato replied before taking another review "This one was posted chapter 10 and was written by XY Kid and it says... **Great chapter. Like that the chapter focuses on Mato and Yomi's team and I find Rock and co.'s conversation pretty hilarious."**

Mato laughed a bit "I have to agree with you on that" Mato looks at Rock but Rock doesn't say anything. "Sorry about that, Rock doesn't really talk to others much" Mato apologized.

"I'll go next" Yuu volunteered taking a review out of the box "This was posted chapter 23 and was written by xiodan56 and it says... **You can't have a Black Rock Shooter fic without the ever lasting tension between Rock and Dead and men, you got it right!"**

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Yuu said looking at Dead Master and Rock. Rock and Dead Master were looking opposite direction ignoring each other while Chariot and Strength sits in between them.

"Ummm...I'll go next" Yomi said nervously. She took out a reviwe and read it "This was posted in chapter 28 and was written by XY Kid and it says... **Very fascinating! Way more fascinating than Marcus' gimmick. I just recently read AWA and I found out that Mato has a crush on Rook. I'm really surprised that it was inserted in this chapter. Hope that Mato shares this to her friends with Neptune doing the same thing."**

Everyone freezes and slowly looks at Mato.

"Who's Rook?" Yuu asked suspiciously but quickly changed her question "WAIT YOU HAVE A CRUSH?!"

Mato's face turned red "N-NO! I DON'T"

Yomi looks at the review she just read "But the review said-"

"I don't even know who Rook is!" Mato said waving her hands.

"I thought you were into Jason" Kagari asked

"I'M NOT INTO ANYONE!" Mato yelled her face turning even more red "STOP SHIPPING ME WITH RANDOM PEOPLE!"

Miku just blinked as she had no idea what was happening.

Kagari, Yuu and Yomi wanted to pursue their invistigation but to Mato's relief they were interrupted.

"It's sure getting noisy in here" said a familiar voice.

Team MHYA and YMKE watched as they saw Shiro and Sora from No Game No Life enter the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagari asked

"The New Number Hunters is on Hiatus until Strangers In Remnant, Akame Ga save and Shelter The sequel is finished so we both to come here to pass the time" Sora answered "And also, the internet here is really good"

Mato saw her chance to change the subject "Hey! You wanna read a review"

"Sure why not" Sora said walking to Mato and taking a review out of the box

Yomi, Yuu and Kagari was going to confront Mato about this "Rook" character another time.

Sora read the review "This review was posted on chapter 28 and was written by 9feetnerd and it says... **Such a spectacular chapter!"**

Everyone sweatdropped but didn't say anything.

* * *

The Letters Of Apology That Jason Wrote during this chapter (For those unfortunate souls that Levi insulted)

* * *

Dear Damnlastwords

I am deeply sorry if Levi offended you. I know you are excellent at spelling because I have read you're stories and you porbally surpass me by years as an author. I apologise for Levi's insult and I'll make sure it doesn't happen.

* * *

Dear Freebyte

Although I still disagree with the Yuuki x Levi Shippings. I think Levi took it too far saying that you have mental problems. Everyone has different ideas and I respect that. If you were offended by Levi's comment I am truly sorry.

* * *

Dear 9feetnerd

Levi also took it too far calling you a lazy pig. Don't take it personally, he tends to call everyone a pig from time to time. However I just want to say, I don't know how other authors feel, but I just want to say I appreciate all the reviews you've given to me no matter how short your reviews are. The fact that you acutally took the time to read my story and post a review in the first place is good enough for me.

* * *

Dear Jason2108

I am deeply sorry for Levi's insult towards you... **A/N I stopped writing here when I realised I was writing a letter to myself**

* * *

Dear SomeonestupED

I am really sorry. Levi didn't even read your review and he already insulted just because of your pen name. Let me tell you, someonestupED is a way better name than Jason2108 so if you were offended by that I am sorry.

* * *

 **A/N Overall, don't take Levi's insults personally. He treats almost everyone like that. But believe it or not. Levi can be a good guy sometimes. Anyways, if any of you were somehow offended by what the characters said about you that I am truly sorry and I promise I won't do this again.**

 **So anyways, I want to quickly thank barafag anonov and fenrir0612 for favoriting this story. Thank you Dat Faqqot, FrenzyB866, barafag anonov, dialzen, and dragonbane522 for following.**

 **Anyways, a couple of things I want to say is. On my profile page I will put my progress of the chapters that I'm writing. So if you want to know how much words I've written on a particular chapter then you can check out my profile page.**

 **One last thing is. As you know, I wrote a trailer for both akame ga save and Shelter the sequel. I think I should delete those chapters because first...it says in the rules and guidelines of fanfiction dot not that PREVIEWS aren't allowed and second... the trailer is getting way more views than the actual story itself. So I might delete those trailers.**

 **That's all I have to say for this one. I'm going to rebuild the fourth wall from scratch because we literally disintegrated it. This chapter ONLY the characters were allowed to break the fourth wall which means in the next chapters, the characters are going to pretend none of this ever happened. What I'm trying to say is this chapter had nothing to do with the plot of the actual story. This chapter was focused on mainly thanking you guys.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. but before we go... let's take a group photo.**

* * *

"YAY! GROUP PHOTO!" Mato said excitedly.

Everyone had once again gathered together to take a group photo.

Ruby sat next to Mato while Miku sat at Mato's other side. Black Rock Shooter stood behind Mato.

Yomi sat next to Dead Master looking jealously at Ruby and Miku.

Yuu sat next to Strength and Kagari sat next to Chariot.

Yuri, Otonashi, Kanade and TK sat next to each other.

Saturn sat next to Julie who was sitting next to Tooru.

Levi sat next to Yuuki who was sitting next to Kirito.

Asuna say next to Kirito, Sinon as well.

Shinoa sat next to Yu.

Kotori sat next to Yoshino and Shido.

Kurumi sat next to Shido hugging his arm.

Yang, Blake, Weiss sat together.

Jaune was next to Pyrrha and Nora was next to Ren.

Neptune was next to Nepgear, Plutia and Blanc.

Natsu and Naruto sat together, both of them sat next to Takane and Illya.

Illyasviel sat comfortably next to Sing-love and Ferid.

Jason was in front of the group facing towards them. Using his micro cubes, he summoned a blue and white camera. "Say...Strangers In Remnant"

"STRANGERS IN REMNANT!"

Before Jason could take a photo. Jack summoned a red and black nuclear bomb and and threw it in front of the camera.

He then yelled "PHOTO BOMB!"

The nuclear bomb exploded.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 14/05/2017**


	30. Chapter 30: Team SKYJ and The Delivery

**A/N Chapter 30! The beginning of missions.**

* * *

Saturn sighed "I'm so tired! We just got back and they already want us to do more work!" She complained

"Can't be help" Yuri said "Besides it'll take a day anyway"

Kanade and Julie remain silent.

"Yeah but still, it would be nice to get a little more rest" Saturn said "AND WHY IS HE HERE!"

Saturn pointed at Tk who was following them.

TK did a few more dance moves before making guns with his fingers and pointing them at Saturn _"Aww Yeah"_

Yuri sighed as she knew this was going to be a long day.

Kanade pointed to a building that was coming up. "There's the Bakery"

All five of them walked up to the bakery. Waiting at the Bakery door was an old women holding some sort of package. When the old women saw the five she smiled " _You must be team SKYJ. Oh I didn't expect to see five of you"_

 _"Yeah about that" Yuri said staring at TK, she tried to think of an explanation._

 _"No worries" The old women assured "The more the better"_

 _"So what do you need us to do?" Saturn asked_

 _The old women showed them the package "I need you to deliver this to a village not far from here. The village will be helping cater for the Vital Festival's fairgrounds and they'll need this for it"_

 _Everyone immediately wanted to know what was in the package but decided it was none of their business. Yuri had a suspicion but saved it for later._

 _The old woman handed the package to Julie "The village is west from here. You should reach there in a hour by foot"_

* * *

 **Team SKYJ**

Location: Bakery

Objective: Deliver the Package (Arrest any bandits that get in your way)

* * *

Saturn whined again "Ah, one hour of walking! Couldn't they give us some sort of transportation"

"These roads weren't built for vehicles" Kanade said

Julie walked looking at the package, wondering what was inside and why was it so important.

TK ran ahead while doing dance moves at the same time " _Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop"_

Saturn did not understand that person. Yuri didn't comment for she was deep in thought. Yuri was more than happy to acquiesce with the terms of the mission. But something bothered her.

 _"Yo! What's bothering you?"_ TK asked Yuri in very bad english.

"Don't you think it's weird that's this is a mission" Yuri asked the group

Julie tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

"The whole mission is literally a delivery. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that this is considered a mission for huntsmen and huntresses" Yuri asked

Everyone thought about their leader's words. In a way, she had a point. Most missions are usually clearing grimm from certain areas or catching wanted criminals. Yet here they were, delivering a package as a mission.

"It said _arrest an bandits that get in you way_ " Kanade pointed out looking at a piece of paper that had the mission details on it.

"Really?" Saturn asked "Wait, now that I think about, Didn't the old women warn us about bandits being ubiquitous in the forest"

 _"Hey yo!" TK said grabbing everyone's attention "Check that out!" He pointed at a forest that they were approaching._

"Well speak of the devil" Yuri commented.

They all studied the thick forest. The trees were tall that blocked out the sun and there was a walking path that went straight threw it.

"So the village is on the other side huh?" Saturn asked even though she already knew the answer.

"We should get going" Kanade said

With that, they entered the forest. The sun was blocked by the leaves of the trees but small rays of sunlight were able to fit through so it wasn't totally dark. But that didn't help the disturbing silence that filled the forest.

It was completely quiet. Not the peaceful type of quiet but the type of quiet that would make you nervous. The forest consisted of trees, the path itself and more tress. Nothing else, no animals, no rivers or anything. The only things that could be heard were team SKYJ's footsteps which sounded really loud compared to the silence that filled the forest.

Kanade and Julie looked around as they walked. It was obvious to say that they weren't comfortable with the silence.

"It's really quiet" Saturn commented

Yuri agreed "Yeah, even for a forest this seems a bit odd. We better stay just as quiet in case there's-"

" _Woah_!" TK yelled jumpscaring everyone " _Dancing in the shadow!_ "

Yuri slapped her hand into TK's mouth and glared at him "SSSHHH! Did you not hear what I just said. Whatever is out there portably knows were here because of you"

TK nodded both understanding and apologising.

Yuri sighed, using her semblance a handgun formed itself in her hand "Be prepared, I have a feeling were not alone"

Everyone nodded and continued. Once again, the only thing that was heard was their footsteps on the rocky path. No one said anything for they were too busy observing their surroundings.

Julie wished Tooru was here.

Kanade was nervous but was glad to be with Yuri and TK.

Yuri was ready to jump at any time with her gun pointing to wherever she looked.

TK placed his hands in his gun holsters where he kept his duel guns.

Saturn couldn't sworn she heard something besides their footsteps.

Overall, everyone was really paranoid and also felt the feeling that they were being watched.

Little did they know that their feelings could've have been so right for there were two men wearing cloaks hiding themselves high in the tree branches. One of them had binoculars and was looking at Team SKYJ, well... to be more specific, he was looking at the package Julie was holding.

The man got out a walkie talkie and whispered softly _"Boss, huntresses have entered out territory and they have the package. What do we do?"_

 _"Release the wolves. If that's not enough, send in your squad"_

 _"Roger that"_

Back to Team SKYJ, the group had already been walking for 15 minutes and still nothing. TK continued to walk in a weird dancing way but kept quiet.

"This sure has turn into one hell of a devilry" Saturn commented.

"We should reach the village in another 10 minutes" Kanade said looking at her scroll which had a GPS.

Julie just continued to stare at the package. She wasn't much of a talker and hasn't really said much. However she continued to stare at the package. All of this was just for a package and it made her curious about what was in it. A single piece of her hair on the top of her head waved right to left showing her curiosity.

Suddenly Saturn heard something. Something that sounded way too familiar. But she didn't know whether she was just hearing things or not. "There aren't any grimm around here right?"

Yuri spoke her head "Not anymore. I've been told that since this forest isn't as big as other forest, The grimm that used to live here were cleared out long ago by previous huntsmen and huntresses"

All of a sudden, growls were heard and a pack of beowolves surrounded then.

Holding her twin wands, Saturn looked at the wolves and then back at Yuri "You were saying"

 _"Whoa! Out of nowhere!"_ TK commented in really bad english

"Blaze" After some fire effects, twin blades appeared in Julie's hand

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic" A hand blade appeared on both Kanade's left hand and right hand.

One of the wolves charged and jumped at Kanade and swung it's claw at her. With her hand blades, Kanade blocked with her her left hand and then stabbed the wolf with her right.

The rest of the pack followed. With excellent speed and agility. Julie dodged the attacks coming from the three wolves that were attacking her. Then, swinging her swords really fast she chopped the three wolves into pieces at the same time.

 _"Yeah, step on"_ TK said doing dance moves to dodged the attacks from a beowolf. The wolf charged at him again, TK took out his duel guns pointing both guns at the wolf's eyes. He immediately fires 3-6 shots killing the wolf.

The orbs in Saturn's twin wands turn light blue. Ice shards suddenly appear out of nothing, floating around Saturn. Saturn pointed her wand and all ice shards were fired impelling 5-8 wolves.

Yuri aimed her handgun at the last wolf that remained and shoot it in there head.

And that was it. All grimm that ambushed them were wiped out just like that. Everyone relaxed a bit.

"Well that was easy" Saturn said proud of herself

"Don't grimm usually travel in bigger packs?" Julie asked.

"Julie is right" Yuri agreed "Something is not right here"

Kanade sensed something "Guard Skill: Distortion"

Her hand blades disappeared and an invisible shield appeared around her. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot was heard and a bullet was fired at Kanade. Fortunately the bullet was deflected by Kanade's shield.

Everyone was back on guard. "What was that?" Saturn asked

Yuri narrowed her eyes "Sniper"

All of sudden, a group of men, who were hiding behind trees appeared and started firing at them.

 _"A trap!_ " TK said

"Everyone take cover! Behind the trees!" Yuri ordered

While being fired at by many bullets, Team SKJY and TK barely manage to take cover behind the trees. But they were cornered. They kept firing meaning they couldn't look to see where they were firing from.

Yuri wanted to peek her head and see but she knew her head would be shot if she did. "SATURN, CREATED SOME COVER FOR US!"

Saturn understood. The orbs on her twin wands turned light blue. She smashed her wands into the ground and created an ice wall.

Team SKYJ and Saturn took cover behind the ice wall as the enemy continued to fire.

"How much bullets do they have?" Yuri asked rhetorically. She couldn't see the enemy that was in front of them but she could see the enemy that sneaking up from behind.

She saw a man appear from behind the trees and aim his gun at them. Quick as lighting, Yuri raised her gun and shot him in the shoulder. However three more men appeared and fired. Saturn summoned another ice wall blocking the bullets.

"This is bad" Yuri commented "They're attacking from both sides, we're completely surrounded"

Another gun shot was heard from the sniper. The bullet pierced through Saturn's ice wall and headed towards Yuri's head. Yuri moved her head dodging the bullet barely.

 _"Aww Yeah"_ TK said standing back up _"Just like wild heaven!"_

TK left the cover of Saturn's ice wall and charged down the left side.

"TK wait!" Yuri was too late for he was already on his way "Kanade! Julie! Support him. Me and Saturn will take care of the right side"

Julie and Kanade nodded and followed after TK.

Now it was just Saturn and Yuri. All of sudden, three missiles were fired. The missile hit Saturn's ice shield causing it to explode. Saturn quickly summoned another ice wall while Yuri took a quick look. She saw three men each holding a Bazooka.

"This is not good" Yuri said

"Tell me something I don't know!" Saturn yelled.

The sniper from before fired another shot. It pieced through Saturn's ice wall but Yuri was able to dodged again.

"That sniper is getting really annoying" Saturn said. It was annoying since they didn't even know when the sniper was shooting from.

Yuri smiled "Two can play that game"

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail Mystogan no Theme Ost - Extended

* * *

Yuri raised her hand forward and summoned her own sniper gun. "Saturn cover me!"

"Hai!" The orbs on Saturn's twin wand turned brown. Suddenly, rocks made from the ground started levitating into the air. Saturn pointed her wands and the levitating rocks were fired at the enemy.

At the same time, Yuri scoped the area with her sniper. There were around 15 people, 10 were holding assault rifles, 3 were holding bazookas, One wore a cloak that hid their face, and one was probably hiding somewhere with a sniper.

Yuri saw the ones who was holding a Bazooka were reloading their weapons. They were going to be a nuisance if they continued. Yuri aimed her sniper and fired.

The bullet flew across the field and hit the man in the shoulder. 1 down 2 more to go.

Yuri was about to hit the second Bazooka wielder when suddenly, the man wearing the cloak took off his cloak revealing his weapon. Yuri's eyes widened "They've got a Minigun!"

"What!"

The guy with the minigun aimed his weapon and rapidly fired at the ice wall. Each bullets pierced right through the ice wall. Saturn and Yuri ran to the side running away from the bullets and took cover behind the trees.

Yuri aimed her sniper at the minigun user but before she could, the sniper fired a bullet hitting Yuri's sniper making it shatter to pieces. However, she quickly summoned another sniper gun aimed and fired.

The bullet flew across the battle field hitting someone in the shoulder. It was one of the bazooka users. Yuri was aiming at the Minigun users but decided it was better than hitting nothing.

10 assault rifle men, 1 bazooka user, 1 minigun user and 1 sniper still left.

The last Bazooka users had fully loaded his weapon and pointed his weapon at the tree Saturn was hiding behind. He fired the missile. Saturn raised her wand and a wall made of rock appeared in front of her. The missile hit the rock wall with an explosion. The smoke cleared and Saturn remained unharmed.

The minigun user and the men holding assault rifles fired at Yuri and Saturn. Yuri and Saturn ran to the other trees taking cover from the fire. They could barely attack with all the bullets that were being fired at them. They were forced to be on the defensive.

Meanwhile, TK is charging at the men carrying assault rifles. They were all firing at him but none of the bullet hit him. He was sprinting, dodging and dancing towards them at the same time. Julie and Kanade supported him from behind. Julie was faster.

"Guard Skill: Distortion" Kanade stopped and stood right in the middle of battlefield where anyone could shoot her, an invisible shield appeared around her. The enemy spotted her and rapidly fired at her but failed to injure her.

Julie took this chance and slashed the men who were firing at Kanade. Whenever someone fired at Julie, Julie would dodged with amazing speed.

TK charges at two men who were firing at him. He easily reached them without getting scratched. Jumped and landed in between the two men landing on his hands. He then spun around kicking both men in the head.

Five men showed up and fired at him. TK did a backflips and front flips dodge the bullets. As he was doing backflips and front flips, he fired using his duel guns while in mid air. He knocked out two men using that method. He then starting sprinting towards the three remaining men while still doing weird body movements. But they couldn't shoot him because of him doing those weird body movements.

He then jumped into air, did an awesome flip before kicking the three remaining men with both his leg and arm.

Back to Kanade. Many bullets were shot at her yet all of them were deflected. Kanade had been standing there for over two minutes. She hand a neutral expression as she she just stood there in the middle of gunfire. It reminded her of the time when she was in the afterlife.

" _S* I'm out of bullets_ " One of the bandits swore.

Another guy emptied all his bullets at Kanade only to have all those bullets deflected. " _Darn! Me too!"_

Suddenly, a girl jumped at them from the slide and slashed them knocking all of them out.

Kanade and Julie looked around. They had successfully knocked out everyone single enemy that was on the left side.

" _Wow!_ " TK said appearing with a trial of unconscious bodies behind him " _Good Job!_ "

"We should help the others" Kanade stated

Julie nodded "Ja"

Back to Saturn and Yuri. They are currently being pinned into a corner.

8 Assault rifle men, 1 bazooka user, 1 minigun user and 1 sniper still left.

Yuri waited a couple of more seconds for the bullets to be fired. She then swiftly exited the cover of the tree, she aimed and fired.

The bullet flew across the field and hit the last bazooka user in the shoulder knocking him out.

The sniper aimed at Yuri and fired. The minigun user also aimed her weapon and rapidly fired at Yuri.

The orbs in Saturn's twin wand turned grey and a stone wall appeared in front of Yuri and Saturn blocking the incoming bullets.

Saturn and Yuri waited until they ran out of bullets. As soon as the enemy needed to reload, Yuri and Saturn sprang into action. Saturn lifted her wand and the stone wall broke into levitating pieces. She then fired those stone pieces at the enemy knocking out 4 assault rifle men.

Yuri quickly aimed her sniper again and fired.

The bullet flew across the field and missed the Minigun user as he somehow dodged it. The sniper aimed and fired, the bullet hit Yuri's sniper gun making out shatter to pieces.

3 Assault rifle men, 1 minigun user and 1 sniper still left.

Despite the situation, Yuri was able to tell where the sniper was from that last shot. She summoned yet another sniper gun and aimed it at one of the tree branches. Through her scope she saw the sniper standing on one of the tree branches not far from here.

She aimed and fired.

The bullet flew across the field and hit the Sniper's gun making it shatter to pieces. The man who used to have a sniper retreated after that.

The minigun user aimed at Yuri and rapidly fired. Before Yuri could do anything, Kanade stood in front of her.

As the bullets flew towards Kanade, they were all deflected by an invisible force field that surrounded Kanade.

Julie ran past her and charged at the Minigun user. Before the man could do anything else, he was knocked out by Julie's twin sword.

The three remaining assault rifle men stood there not believing that their entire squad of bandits were easily wiped out. Suddenly, TK appeared out of nowhere. He single handedly knocked out the three remaining bandits with his fist, guns and dance moves.

TK did a final victory pose while Yuri, Saturn and Julie panted for air. Kanade didn't seem tired at all though.

"Well that was easy" Saturn said again but still panting

" _Easy come, easy go"_ TK commented who didn't seem tired at all.

"What do about them?" Julie asked pointing at the bandits who ambushed them

"The details says we arrest them" Kanade said

"How are we suppose to do that?" Saturn asked

Yuri looked around. She thought about how to handle this situation, However she stopped thinking about that when she realised something "Julie?"

"Ja?" Julie said looking at Yuri

"Where's the package?" Yuri asked

Julie looked around "I put it over..." Julie pointed to a patch of grass where the package _used_ to be "there"

Yuri blinked twice before finally understanding the situation "EHHHHHHH?! You lost it!?"

"I put it right here" Julie said

Yuri panicked "It was probably stolen during the fight. On no this is bad"

"What's so important about the package?" Saturn asked blankly

"Is it important" Kanade asked

Yuri facepalmed really hard "Have you forgotten?! Our mission is to deliver that package"

It took Kanade and Saturn a couple of second to fully process what she just said "Oh!" They both said at the same time

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!"

TK spun around and did a few more weird body movements before stopping _"Get chance and luck"_

How is this Luck?!" Yuri was beginning to get very frustrated "Anyways, we need to find that package! One of the bandits must've taken it!"

"But where do we start looking?" Saturn asked "This forest may be small compared to others but it's still too big for the five of us to search"

"Maybe they went that way" Julie walked up to the spot where the package used to be and pointed at direction. On the floor were rocks, dirt and twigs. In the dirt you could see the faint shadow of footsteps and twigs that have been walked on.

Yuri brightened up at the find "Nice find Julie! Everyone follow me!"

With that, Team SKYJ and TK followed the trail that was left behind. The trail lead off the path in other words they had to be careful not to get loss. They jogged for a good five minutes and haven't found anything. But they knew they were on the right track.

Eventually they slowed down and continued walking for they knew they were getting close.

They could hear the faint sound of people talking and building.

As they walked Saturn thought of something completely irrelevant to the situation "Has anyone else noticed Jason's change in behaviour?"

Kanade and Julie just shrugged while Yuri thought about it. Yuri had a thought but wasn't sure "What do you mean?"

"You know" Saturn said trying to remember what Jason acted like at first "He smiled more. He was more... cheerful and lively I guess. To be honest he was sometimes full of himself"

Saturn had a point. Jason was behaving oddly and she was pretty sure her other comrades had also noticed. Ever since they got back from the ocean, Jason has been acting very depressed. Everytime you looked at him, it was like Jason was debating with himself. Of course, they rarely saw Jason but when they did he looked really down and more serious than usual.

One thing was obvious. Something was bothering Jason and he refused to say what.

" _We are here"_ TK said grabbing everyone's attention.

All of stop and hid behind a tree. They peeked over and looked, connecting at least 5-6 trees, was a fortresses. There were bandits guarding all entrances and exits.

Julie wished Tooru was here.

"A tree house" Kanade said

"A big one at that fact" Saturn added "So what's the plan?"

Yuri thought about this "First we'll sneak in and-"

" _I'm TK!"_ TK yelled grabbing everyone's attention including the bandits _"I'm going my way!"_

With that TK sprinted at the tree fortress "TK WAIT!" Saturn yelled

The bandits amined their guns at TK. Kanade and Julie stood up and were about to support TK when-

"Wait!" Yuri said "If wwe all charge in it'll turn into a massacre. Were going to sneak in while they're busy with TK"

"Were just going to leave him?!" Saturn asked not believing what Yuri just said

"Don't underestimate him" Yuri said "His actually really skilled both offense and evading. Besides his already dead, if he gets shot he'll just come back...unless..."

"Unless what?" Saturn asked

Yuri thought about this quickly for she could already hear gunfire. In the afterlife, everyone disappeared once they had... _'moved on'._ Yuri had a theory that maybe after disappearing, they were reincarnated into the real world into a new life. But she wasn't sure and now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that.

"Just trust me. Everything will be fine" Yuri declared "I hope"

* * *

 **In the Tree Fortress**

 _The boss of the entire bandit gang sat in his chair waiting in the middle of 5 other people. He was already getting tired of this tree house. The only reason why he built his base here was so he could obtain a certain item. He was currently waiting for the results. He was an average sized man, wore a mask that hid his face and on his back were two weapons, it was hard to tell what the weapons was though._

 _One of the bandits finished talking to someone on their walkie talkies "Boss, he has "_

 _"Bring him in" The boss said briefly_

 _Once the man was let in the room, the boss asked "Do you have it?"_

 _"Yes" The man said revealing the package, giving it to the boss._

 _The boss was delighted to finally obtain what he had been looking for. As he admired the package, he asked "Where's your squad?"_

 _"They were wiped out sir"_

 _"Wiped out?!" The boss didn't believe it "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes and it won't be long until they find us"_

 _"No matter" The boss declared "We have what we came for. Everyone packed Up! Were moving!"_

 _"Umm boss? May I ask what's inside the package. I lost an entire squad getting this package after all"_

 _The boss grinned "The ingredient that is inside this package is worth millions and millions on the black market! Instead of explaining, I'll just show you"_

 _He was about to open it when suddenly they heard someone yell from outside "I'm TK! I'm going my way!"_

 _"Who was that?!"_

 _"Fool! They must've followed you here" The boss scolded_

 _"Boss, A guy is heading towards us" Another bandit said_

 _"Well don't just stand there shoot him!" The boss yelled_ _frustrate_

 _"We're trying sir but we can't hit him"_

 _"What do you mean you can't hit him"_

 _"His too fast to hit sir"_

 _"Then send in more men!"_

 _"yes boss!"_

 _The boss sighed before saying "Rest of you, come with me. Were leaving!"_

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail Mystogan no Theme Ost - Extended

* * *

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the entrance of the room creating smoke.

 _Team SKYJ emerge from the smoke "Hand it over" Yuri said pointing her gun at the boss._

 _The man who stole the package for his boss recognised them "There the ones who defeated my squad!"_

 _"Well don't just stand there!" The boss exclaimed "GET THEM!"_

 _The six bandits took out their weapons and attacked. Three held assault rifles while three held swords. The ones who held assault rifles rapidly fired at Team SKYJ._

 _Kanade stood in the front "Guard Skill: Distortion"_

 _All bullets that were fired were deflected by Kanade's invisible shield._

 _With her twin blades, Julie ran past Kanade and sprinted at them. Two bandits that held swords stood in Julie's way. They both swung their sword at her and missed, using the opportunity Julie swung both her sword knocking both men out._

 _The last swordsmen was shot in the shoulder by Yuri before he could do anything._

 _The orbs on Saturn's twin wands turned green and suddenly, vines appeared and moved by itself. The three assault rifle men was tangled in the vines and thrown outside._

 _Yuri pointed her gun at the boss of the bandits "Who are you? and Why do you want that package?"_

 _"Okay two things" The boss of the bandits said "First, Why would I tell you who I am? And second, the question should be why wouldn't I want this package"_

 _"James Mordred" Kanade said answering one of Yuri's question._

 _Mordred gasped "How did you know?"_

 _Kanade showed Mordred the screen of her scroll "You're on the Top Ten Most Wanted Criminals"_

 _"oh"_

 _"Anyways" Yuri said still pointing the gun at Mordred "It's over. Hand it over"_

 _Under his mask, Mordred grinned "You want to know why I'm on the Top Ten Most Wanted Criminals"_

 _Mordred dropped the package and reached for the two weapons on his back. Yuri noticed this and fired a bullet._

 _However, to her surprise. Mordred dodged the bullets and took out his weapon. His turned his two weapons on and they started making a very loud noise. Mordred held two mini chainsaws, one in each hand._

Saturn gulped. Kanade's neutral expression didn't change. Julie wished Tooru was here. Yuri wasn't really impressed.

Mordred charged and swung one of his mini chainsaw at Saturn. Kanade stood in front of Saturn and blocked with the invisible shield that was around her.

Saturn raised her wand. The vines around Modred started moving by themselves and moved towards Mordred. Modred jumped back successfully cut down every vine that attempted to wrap around him with his double chainsaws.

Mordred looked back to check if the package was okay but then saw Julie picking it up. " _HEY THAT MINE!"_

He charged at Julie and swung his chainsaw down at her.

"JULIE WATCHED OUT" Saturn warned Julie as she panicked. However, Yuri was calm for she already had her snipe gun ready to shoot him.

Julie turned around and the first thing she saw was a man swinging his chainsaw at her. She unequiped her sword so she could pick up the package so all she could do was look.

Julie wished Tooru was here. He would've protected her and Julie would've protected him. Julie didn't mind working with other people, she just really wanted to see Tooru again. Julie wished Tooru was here. "TOORU KOKONOE!"

Julie was suddenly engulfed in a blue and white light. Yuri was shocked herself for she never heard Julie raise her voice like that before.

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail OST - 44 - Battle Version

* * *

A copy of Tooru appeared in front of Julie and he blocked Mordred's attack with his shield.

Modred and Yuri were both shocked but only Yuri recognised what it was.

(FLASHBACK)

Jason shrugged "The idea of Characters summoining other chracters is impossible by itself. Honetly I have no idea how some of you learned _Character Summoning_ "

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

The copy of Tooru let out a war cry before pushing Mordred back. Mordred couldn't believe that he was being pushed back by man who was just using a shield. The Tooru then pushed him back with great force.

Mordred took a few steps back. He then saw that the vines were moving by themselves and were heading towards him. Mordred barely retained his balance and swung his chainsaw-

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic" Kanade charged at Mordred and chopped both his chainsaws in half before he could do anything with them.

Saturn sent her vines and the vines wrapped themselves around Mordred immobilising him.

Yuri aimed her sniper gun. She may not be as good as Sinon but hitting Mordred in this situation was child's play. Yuri fired a stun bullet and it hit Mordred right in the head completely paralysing him.

With that, the battle was over.

Everyone panted for air but it was soon followed by sighs of relief for it was finally over.

"Well that was easy" Saturn said again but was still panting.

 _"Just a wild heaven!"_ A familiar voice yelled.

It was then, Team SKYJ had remembered that they completely forgot about TK. They ran outside to support him but were flabbergasted at they saw.

Outside, every bandit that went after TK was lying on the ground groaning in pain. The only person left standing was TK himself. He did a final victory pose, looked at Team SKYJ and said _"Aww yeah"_

Yuri and Saturn stared in disbelief while Kanade's and Julie's neutral expression didn't change.

Not long after that, the Vale Police Department arrived and arrested the entire group of bandits including James Mordred. It was then explained that the mission was a delivery but catching bandits was a side mission but they never expected there to be an entire base.

But with that all done and the package back in their possession. Team SKYJ and TK arrived at the village.

* * *

The Ellingsworth's Village

 _As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a young women named Natalia Ellingsworth. She had light skin, brown hair and was white beautiful. She wore a casual orange shirt with a light black skirt._

 _Natalia bowed to express her gratitude "I can't thank you enough. Our people always had to travel around the forest because of those bandits. Thanks to you we can now travel faster without worrying about being attacked"_

 _Yuri waved her hands in front of her "Oh no it was nothing. Were just glad to help"_

 _Julie walked forward and handed her the package which Natalia gladly offered._

 _Natalia then pointed her hands towards her village "Please stay and rest for as long as you want. It's the least we can do"_

 _Team SKYJ looked at each other. Saturn shrugged "I guess it can't hurt"_

 _So the team stayed._

 _They hanged out and talked with the people of the village. They were all friendly and grateful._

 _Apparently they to were preparing and excited for the Vytal Festival._

 _Kanade and Julie played with the children. Although Julie and Kanade had no idea what to do or how to entertain them but the kids seemed to like their company anyways._

 _TK performed a dance routine for the people. They thought his dancing was really impressive and clapped when her finished._

 _Saturn talked with a girl who wouldn't leave her alone._

 _The girl pointed at Saturn's wand "What's that?"_

 _"My weapon. It's a-"_

 _The girl pointed at the black collar that Saturn wore around her neck "What's that?"_

 _"This? oh this is just-"_

 _"Why do you have two different eye colours?"_

 _"It's complicated-"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _Saturn sighed as she was bombarded with questions._

 _Afterwards, the team stayed longer then expected but enjoyed their time there. At night everyone gathered together and they had a feast. Not wanting to be rude, Team SKYJ ate with them._

 _"Wow! This is amazing!" Yuri said taking another bite out of the food "What did you put in it?"_

 _"It's a Secret ingredient" Natalia replied smiling_

 _That made Yuri curious but she knew it was none of her business. But something else caught her curiosity "I don't want to be rude but what was in that package?"_

 _"The package contained the secret ingredients" Natalia answered. "Unfortunately only the Ellingsworth family is allowed to know what it is"_

 _Yuri certainly did not expect that. Saturn, Kanade, Julie and TK tuned into the conversation to listen._

 _"So I guess you're an Ellingsworth" Yuri stated_

 _"Well, not exactly" Natalia replied "My father actually wasn't part of the_ _Ellingsworth_ _family at first but my stepmother is"_

 _"How did that happen?" Saturn asked_

 _"That's a long story" Natalia said_

 _"Tell us. We have all night after all" Yuri encourage_

 _"Well okay then" Natalia said "I'll tell you the story. The story about my father"_

* * *

 **The Story About The Traveller**

Once upon a time there was man who loved to travel, he was a curious man who always wondered about what was out there beyond his home territory. The young traveller's wife had passed away, so all the traveller had for familly was his daughter.

Together, The traveller and his daughter travelled from place to place seeking adventure. The daughter who was still very young followed her father whoever he went. They explored towns, tried different types of food and clothing. They camped out in the open, sometimes the two of them would just lay on the grass and watch the stars. Of course, they always made sure to stay out of danger.

One time, they stumbled across a forest. The forest was filled with animals and birds that made the forest so lively. Just walking along the path gave them a sense of peacefulness.

Eventually they reached the other of the forest and stumbled across a village.

The people of the village welcomed the two travellers with kind open arms.

The traveller's daughter played with the children of the village. She wasn't used to hanging out with other children so she really didn't know what to do, but they seemed to enjoy her company anyways.

The traveller talked with a child who wouldn't leave him along, bombarding him with questions not letting him answer any of them.

Afterwards, the traveller and her daughter stayed longer then expected but enjoyed their time there. At night everyone gathered together and they had a feast. Not wanting deny their kindness , the traveller and her daughter ate with them.

The traveller marvelled at the taste of the food and instantly asked what was in it.

The chief of the village merely replied with a smile. " _It's a Secret ingredient"_

Being a curious man, the traveller persuade his investigation. But no one in the village would tell him.

Eventually they said that you need to be an Ellingsworth in order to know what the ingredient was.

The traveller and his daughter then met a young women who was the daughter of the chief.

The women was kind and beautiful. The daughter watched as her father got along with this women.

Ultimately, they fell in love and the traveller asked the chief for his blessing. But the chief said _"This world is full of dangers that you will come across. You must first prove that you can protect my daughter"_

So as the traveller applied to Beacon Academy and trained to be a huntsmen while his daughter stayed and lived in the Ellingsworth village. The Traveller's daughter would pay visits to her father from time to time and watch him train in Beacon.

After many years, the traveller finally graduated as a fully fledge huntsmen. He quickly returned to the village where he married the Chief's daughter.

The couple lived happily together. The traveller's daughter loved her new stepmother and the traveller was so happy that he almost forgot why he started all this.

One day, the traveller confronted the chief and asked what was the secret ingredient. The chief's reply was " _You must first become a chef in order to know what the secret ingredient it"_

So traveller's daughter watched as his father learned how to cook. The traveller's daughter was always the one who taste tested his food. Some of his dishes were delicious while others were...questionable.

After months of training. He finally learned to how cook professionally and became a chef.

The traveller confronted the chief and asked what was the secret ingredient was. The chief's reply was " _You must first become a S-Class chef in order to know what the secret ingredient it"_

The traveller asked " _How do I become a S-Class Chef"_

The chief explained how every year they would always hold a cooking competition and the winner would become an S-Class Chef.

So the traveller precipitated in the competition. The traveller's daughter routed for him of course. Unfortunately he came in second na didn't win.

But he was determine.

The daughter of the traveller watched as her father trained all year.

After one year, the traveller entered the completion again and won. He became an S-Class Chef.

The traveller then confronted the chief and asked what was the secret ingredient " _You must first complete this task and deliver this package"_

 _"What's in the package?" The traveller asked_

 _The cheif smiled "The secret ingredient._

So with his daughter, the traveller went through the forest. He had already travelled through this forest hundreds of times in the past. But the trip seemed longer this time. The traveller looked at the package he was carrying. The answer was right in his hands, he could open it and find out right now.

But he chose against his decision and continued to walked along the path.

Eventually, they reached the other side of the forest and came across a bakery.

Waiting at the Bakery door was an young women. The traveller and the daughter greeted the young women and gave her the package completing their task.

The young women smiled and opened the package right in front of them. Both the traveller and his daughter were surprise to see that the package was empty.

The young women the explained that the delivery was just a test to see whether the traveller was trustworthy or not. Since he completed the delivery without opening the package, he was worthy enough to know what the secret ingredient was.

The traveller and the daughter entered the bakery with the young women. Already the traveller could smell the presence of the secret ingredient.

The young women pulled out a chest. The chest contained the secret ingredient. The women pulled out a key and opened the chest.

The traveller and his daughter saw what was inside. The traveller marvelled at the site. After all that training, all those years, all that cooking...it was all worth it when the traveller saw what the secret ingredient was.

* * *

Team SKYJ and TK leaned forward towards Natalia.

"What did he see?" Saturn asked impatiently

Natalia smiled "I can't tell you. Your not an Ellingsworth chef"

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. ?

3\. ?

4\. ?

5\. ?

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

7\. ?

8\. ?

9\. ?

10\. ?

* * *

 **Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 14/05/2017**


	31. Chapter 31: Team KNPY and The Forest

**A/N Just wondering. Did anyone get the pun at the end of chapter 29, the pun that Jack yelled out...Anyways, chapter 31!**

 **SomeonestupED: All I have to say is...I hope you don't mind. I am going to do something at the end of this chapter that possibly might bother you. If it does bother you and you don't like what I did...I am sorry and I promise won't do it again.**

* * *

The sun shone high in the air as Team KNPY stood at Beacon Cliff looking at the Emerald Forest. Looking at the forest brought back memories for the team: Their Initiation and Yoshino crying.

It felt nostalgic for them to be back here.

"So..." Neptune said getting bored of the view "What are we waiting for?"

"An official huntsmen or huntress is suppose to meet us here" Kotori answered.

"Oh so were meeting an new supporting character" Neptune said breaking the fourth wall that Jason just fixed "I wonder what he/she will be like"

Plutia yawned sleepily. Those twelve hours of sleep that she had was clearly not enough for Plutia.

Yoshino felt a bit nervous returning to this place but Yoshinon the puppet comforted her with encouraging words.

Neptune then looked at Kotori who currently seems to be deep in thought "Whoa Kotori! Why are you so serious all of a sudden? It looks like you're stuck at a very hard level of a video game"

"Have any of you noticed Jason's weird change in behaviour" Kotori suddenly said grabbing everyone's attention.

Plutia blinked and shook their head "No, why?"

Kotori sighed as she wasn't surprised at Plutia's oblivious personality.

Yoshino and Neptune on the other hand noticed. She knew Jason was a good man but ever since they returned from the ocean Jason has been acting a bit down. He was always seen, thinking about something.

Neptune remembered back in chapter 6 when Jason dramatically revealed himself. Jason used to smile more back then but now...

It made Yoshino, Neptune and Kotori wonder: What was Jason doing when they were at the ocean?

" _Are you team KNPY?_ " said an unfamiliar voice interrupting their train of thought.

Everyone turned around. Standing there was a young handsome man, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore silver armour and held twin swords on his back. In his left hand he held a small brown bag.

" _Yes we are" Kotori replied answering for the group "You must be the huntsmen that will be accompanying us"_

 _"That is correct" The man said "Greetings, My name is Nathan Javis" (OC I created)_

 _"Hello Nathan" Kotori greeted "My name is Kotori Itsuka, this is Yoshino, that's Neptune and she's Plutia"_

 _"Pleasure to meet you" Nathan said politely_

 _"So what are we doing today?" Neptune said "I assume Ozpin gave us the most important and action-pack mission"_

 _"Oh no were just clearing out grimm" Nathan said completely disappointing Neptune._

 _"What!" Neptune complained "But that's so boring"_

 _Nathan looked confused while Kotori sighed "Ignore her"_

 _Plutia yawned. Yoshino talked to Yoshinon the puppet. While Neptune ranted to herself something about not being able to level up. Kotori was serious however Nathan found it hard to take her seriously because of the lollipop that was in her mouth._

 _Looking at the group, Nathan slowly realised that he was placed in a very weird group of people._

* * *

 **Team KNPY**

Location: The Emerald Forest

Objective: Clear all remaining grimm

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest**

Multiple explosions were heard through the forest. The group had decided to split into two groups to make the job go faster.

Kotori went with Yoshino while Nathan went with Neptune and Plutia. They decided to Rendezvous at the temple at the other side of the forest. Kotori and Yoshino went down the right side of the forest and Nathan, Plutia and Neptune went down the left side.

Yoshino shakily pulled back her bow. It's been a while since she has used this bow so she was a bit nervous using it again. Not to mention, weapons wasn't really Yoshino's style.

Using her power, Yoshino froze the arrow and then fired it. However the ice arrow missed the beowolf and the wolf jumped at her.

Yoshino covered her eyes and braced herself in fear. Fortunately, Kotori swung her axe chopping the wolf in half before it could get to Yoshino. Kotori then changed her axe into a cannon. She then fired a pillar of fire burning the rest of the wolves turning them into ashes.

Yoshino opened her eyes and looked at Kotori. "Sorry"

Kotori smiled and patted Yoshino on the head "It's okay. Just leave the rest to me"

Yoshino nodded. Kotori then turned around to face the remaining grimm...but to her surprise, all of them were dead. Kotori looked a second time just make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The last time they were here, the forest was crawling with grimm but now it seemed like there were hardly any.

"That was fast" Kotori commented

"Maybe they're hiding" Yoshinon the puppet suggested.

"Maybe" Kotori repeated "Keep an eye out. There may still be some left. If we can't find any, we'll just meet with Nathan and the others.

Speaking of the others, Nathan, Neptune and Plutia were fighting on the left side.

Plutia yawned and didn't do anything to help. Neptune on the other hand was letting out her frustration on the wolves, the poor wolves couldn't do anything as Neptune used them as punching bags.

Neptune swung her sword releasing a wave of energy at the wolves. The wave of energy cut three wolves in half. A wolf then jumped at her from behind. However, the wolf was cut into two by Nathan's sword before it could reach her.

Neptune looked at Nathan " _I could've handled that_ " she said not wanting to let go of her pride.

Nathan ignored her comment and sprinted at the remaining wolves, slashing his twins swords as he ran past them. With amazing agility and speed, Nathan killed the remaining wolves.

 _"He stole my thunder" Neptune thought to herself._

 _Plutia yawned again._

 _The three of them then heard the scream of a bird from the sky. The looked up and sawa nevermore flying towards them._

 _"Finally a high leveled monster!" Neptune though as she readied her sword._

 _However, to Neptune's disappointment, Nathan beat her to it._

 _Nathan faced the nevermore holding his twin swords calmly. He then pushed two buttons, one on each sword, his sword started making a mechanical noise, gears inside the swords started spinning and the tips of the swords opened revealing two muzzles. He then combined his twin swords into one weapon, together his twin swords formed a rifle._

 _Holding it with two hands, Nathan aimed his rifle and fired a large think beam of energy. The Nevermore's entire body was engulfed in the beam of energy. Nathan's attack literally disintegrated the giant bird not leaving a trace of it behind._

 _Neptune looked in shocked "He stole my thunder...AGAIN!". Despite being annoyed, Neptune had to admit, that was very impressive._

 _Plutia yawned. Nathan pressed a button on his rifle and it separated into two swords. He then placed his twin swords on the scabbards that was on his back._

 _"I think we got all of them" Nathan said_

 _"Really?!" Neptune said not believing it "That was fast"_

 _"Previous Huntsmen and Huntresses have already cleared out most of the Grimm in this forest" Nathan pointed out "Were just here to clear out the leftovers"_

 _"We really we given the boring mission" Neptune mumbled to herself._

 _P_ _lutia yawned "That's a very cool weapon"_

 _"Thanks" Nathan said "I designed it myself"_

 _"You made it?!" Neptune said not believing that a mere side character was able to make something like that._

 _"Everyone makes their own weapons at Signal" Nathan said_

 _"Signal?" Neptune asked_

 _"It was the academy I went to before moving to Beacon" Nathan said before asking Neptune a question of his own. "I can tell you guys aren't from around here. Where do you come from?"_

 _Neptune panicked for a split second while Plutia yawned again "Umm...MISTRAL!"_

 _Nathan nodded as they all started walking towards the temple "That's cool. I never been to mistral. What's it like?"_

 _"Umm" Neptune said. She has been to Mistral thanks to that Cargo Ship Mission, but she stayed on the ship so she didn't really know what it was like "It's great"_

 _Nathan looked at her suspiciously, he already knew Neptune was hiding something but decided it was none of his business. The three of them continued to move forward towards the temple._

* * *

The Temple

 _"Hey Kotori" Nathan said as he saw Kotori and Yoshino hanging out in the temple._

 _Kotori noticed him, Neptune and Plutia coming "Hey! How did it go"_

 _"It went smoothly" Nathan said "How about you?"_

 _"Same" Kotori said before looking at Neptune. Kotori looked as Neptune seemed to be taking to herself._

 _"How am my suppose to level up like this" Neptune mumbled to herself._

 _Kotori sweatdropped "What are you mumbling about?"_

 _Plutia yawned "So what now?"_

 _"Now!" Nathan said clapping his hands together "We have lunch"_

 _He reached his hand into the small brown bag that he was holding and pulled out a sandwich._

 _"Wait!" Neptune said but stopped when her stomach growled "We were suppose to bring lunch?"_

 _Kotori just sighed "Don't worry, I brought food" she said pulling out four burgers out of her bag._

 _"I knew I could rely on you" Neptune said innocently acting like she was Kotori's best friend. She rudely snatched one of the burgers from Kotori's hand and began eating. She hummed meaning she loved it. "Wow! This is really good! Where did you buy this from?"_

 _"I didn't buy them" Kotori said giving Plutia and Yoshino a burger "Shido made them"_

 _Plutia yawned again before eating._

 _"Shido can cook?!" Neptune asked_

 _Kotori nodded taking a bite out of her own burger. Yoshino took small bites out of her burger in the most adorable way possible, it had been so long since Yoshino has tasted Shido's cooking so this was a special moment for her._

 _"Who's Shido?" Nathan asked out of curiosity_

 _"My brother" Kotori answered_

 _"oh okay"_

 _After that there was silence. Everyone just resumed eating with no one saying anything. There wasn't really much to talk about anyways._

 _Plutia was the first to finish eating and went straight to sleep._

 _Yoshinon tried to steal Yoshino's food._

 _Kotori and Nathan ate quietly not saying a word._

 _Wanting to fill up the emptiness of silence. Neptune thought of a random topic and grinned teasingly at Nathan "So! Nathan, do you have crushes"_

 _That was a question that Nathan certainly did not expect that question. Nathan laughed nervously scratching his head, his cheeks was a bit red now "Well, I do have one"_

 _This caught the attention of Team KNPY, Plutia was still asleep though. Neptune eagerly wanted to know "Who is it?! Who is it?!"_

 _"You probally don't know her" Nathan replied. "But I guess you could say I felt love at first sight"_

 _"What's her name?" Kotori asked "We've met a lot of people in the past so we might know_

 _"Her name is Natalia Ellingsworth" Nathan replied "Know her?"_

 _"That is so cliche" Neptune commented "Just by hearing the name I can tell you guys are meant to be together"_

 _Her comment was completely ignored as Kotori shook her head "Sorry never heard of it. What's she like?"_

 _Nathan laughed a bit when Kotori asked "I honestly don't know. Even after my time in Beacon, we've never met in person. Natalia didn't actually train in Beacon, she only visited the school because her father used to attend Beacon."_

 _"I see" Kotori said crossing her arms. She had finished eating and once again had a lollipop in her mouth._

 _"You should try talking to her!" Neptune suggested "Come on! If I know the author any better, then he's probably going to ship you with her"_

 _Nathan sighed, Kotori had already told him to ignore Neptune's weird comments but he understood the first bit "I can't, She stopped visiting when her father graduated and I don't know where she lives"_

 _"You'd be considered a stalker if you did" Kotori pointed out. "and I guess there's nothing you can do now other then wait and hope that fate will bring you together"_

 _"Yeah I guess you're right" Nathan replied._

 _Just when the topic was about to fade, Kotori remembered something and looked at Neptune "Speaking of crushes, who's this Sheogorath guy I've been hearing about"_

 _Neptune stared at Kotori blankly "Sheo-who?"_

 _"Sheogorath" Kotori repeated "Yesterday, I met Mato in the cafeteria and according to her. You and this Sheogorath guy was walking around the academy telling people that you were a couple"_

 _Neptune stared blankly at Kotori "I have a boyfriend?"_

 _"According to Mato, yes" Kotori said "And I'm pretty sure Mato wasn't lying. She's not the type of person who would lie about this kind of thing"_

 _"Wait, did you say yesterday" Neptune asked._

 _"Yeah. Why you ask? What did you do yesterday?" Kotori asked back_

 _Just like the others, Neptune was now very confused. Yesterday, Neptune was with Jason inside another author's fanfic which meant she wasn't suppose to be at Beacon and this_ Sheogorath character sounded really _...Neptune finally understood the situation._

 _"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune exclaimed, confusing everyone even more._

 _"What?" Kotori asked_

 _"Sheogorath!" Neptune said acting innocent "Yeah I know him"_

 _"Wait" Kotori said not believing that someone actually fell in love with an idiot like Neptune "So you do have a boyfriend! That's so wrong!"_

 _"Says the girl who in love with her own brother" Neptune mumbled to herself before continuing "No, he's not my boyfriend. Sheogorath is my twin sister's boyfriend"_

 _Everyone stared blankly at her. "You have a twin sister?" Nathan asked_

 _"Don't you mean Nepgear!?" Kotori asked_

 _"No silly" Neptune said laughing nervously "I mean my twin sister Jupiter!"_

 _Kotori and Yoshino blinked twice "Jupiter?"_

 _"yeah!" Neptune said dispiritedly trying to think of a reason in her mind "I never told you?"_

 _Kotori and Nathan just stared at Neptune suspiciously._

 _"Oh look at the time!" Neptune exclaimed even though she didn't have a watch "Guess it's time to go! I'll go with Plutia and go down the right side!" before anyone could say anything, Neptune carried sleeping Plutia on her back and ran off._

 _Out of all people, Nathan was the most flabbergasted and at this point, not even Kotori understood Neptune "Ignore her"_

 _"You told me that already" Nathan said standing up "But she was right about one thing, it's time to go. Since she took the right we'll take the left"_

 _"How about down the middle?" Kotori asked_

 _"That area has already been cleared by previous huntsmen and huntresses" Nathan replied._

 _That answer gave Kotori another question "Why are we clearing the forest of grimm. Wouldn't it be easier for future students to pass initiation if there's no grimm"_

 _"That is true" Nathan replied "However, there's actually suppose to be a limit of grimm that should roam the forest"_

 _Kotori was quite surprised by this "You mean the number of grimm in this forest is controlled"_

 _Nathan nodded "In each initiation, there's only suppose to be a limited number of grimm. After we clear the forest, a transport ship should arrive and drop off the right number of grimm."_

 _"What if the forest has more grimm than it's suppose to have?" Kotori asked_

 _"Then the initiation is suppose to be canceled until it's cleared" Nathan answered "If you were allowed to have initiation even with the amount of grimm that was hear last week than Ozpin must've had great faith in you"_

 _"A friend of my mine told me some people died at our initiation" Kotori replied_

 _"I heard about that" Nathan said "It's a shame. But I guess that's what you sign up for"_

 _Now that Kotori thought about it. Ruby said that they only had to deal with_ _one Nevermore and one Deathstalker._

 _"Anyways, we should probably get going"_

* * *

With Plutia still on her back, Neptune continued running.

They were no grimm nearby which was good since it would be hard to fight with Plutia sleeping.

Neptune slowed down because of fatigue and continued walking.

One thing was going off in Neptune's mind. Sheogorath. She already knew that Sheogorath wasn't from this fanfiction story but she didn't know who it was. Neptune reminded herself to talk to Jason after this.

After that Neptune got frustrated "AHHH! Why do we get the boring mission! Isn't the main character suppose to get the most dangerous mission! How am I suppose to gain experiences from this. The author could've sent one of the Top Ten Wanted Criminals to fight us but NOOOOO! He wants to be a terrible writer and write an extremely boring chapter with the best characters in the Fic"

As Neptune rants to herself. A group of 5-7 figures hide in the trees stalking her.

* * *

 _Yoshino hid behind Kotori. Even if there was hardly any monster nearby, the forest itself scared Yoshino._

 _There were many times where Nathan wanted ask why a child like Yoshino was here. But he thought against it when he remembered Ozpin allowing Ruby to attend. Everyone knew Ozpin was a wise man, if he allowed Yoshino to be here then he must have his reasons._

 _Suddenly Kotori stopped. "Someone is watching us"_

 _Yoshino got scared and clutched harder onto Kotori's clothes. Nathan sensed it as well. "We know you're there! Show yourself!"_

 _Suddenly, around 20 figures both men and women jumped from the trees and surrounded Nathan, Kotori and Yoshino. Each one of them held a sword, axe or gun and wore a mask that covered their face._

 _"Why are there people here?" Kotori asked taking out her axe._

 _Nathan narrowed his eyes for he already knew this situation "Just recently, A group people, who failed initiation, gathered together and tried to sabotage it."_

 _"Sabatage?" Kotori asked "How are they going to do that?"_

 _"You know when I said a transport ship will carrying the right amount of grimm for the next initiation. Well in order to transfer them, the grimm are immobilised and placed in a container. They're planning on killing the grimm while they're immobilised"_

 _"Wouldn't they just be disqualified?" Kotori asked_

 _"They use mask to hide their identities" Nathan explained "They even make sure, not say a word so we can't find out what their voices sound like"_

 _Before Kotori could reply to that, two men, one holding a sword, the other holding an axe charged at Nathan._

 _Nathan instantly reacted and zoomed past them with his twin swords. For a second of silence, everyone stood still. Then, the two men that charged at Nathan fell to the floor, their weapons now in pieces._

 _Four more jumped at Kotori. Fire gathered around Kotori's axe, she swung it sending all four of them flying across the field, crashing into the trees._

 _Another held a box. She pulled back her bow and shot at Yoshino. Yoshino couldn't blocked or even attack back. But instead, she simply dodged it in fear._

 _Kotori glared at the women who shot, she swung her axe firing a wave of fire. The wave of fire burned both the women and the two men that was behind her...and a couple of trees._

 _"KOTORI! YOSHINO!" Nathan called kicking one of the masked men in the face "Go up ahead and protect the transport ship! I'll deal with these people". Nathan combined his two swords together to form a rifle. He fired a large laser beam clearing the path for Kotori and Yoshino._

 _She was a hesitant with Nathan's order but followed it anyways. "Let's go Yoshino!"_

 _Yoshino was worried for Nathan but still took Kotori's hand._

* * *

 _"Finally! Some Interesting!" Neptune put Plutia down near a tree and faced the group go people who had ambushed her. "I can tell you're not really strong but you'll just have to do"_

 _One of them stared at Neptune "How did pipsqueaks like them get into Beacon!"_

 _"Shut up! They'll hear you! Just get rid of them!"_

 _"Hey! Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" Neptune grabbed out her sword, she swung it firing a wave of purple energy. All 7 masked figures moved out the way dodging the attack. They dodged and Neptune's attack ended up chopping down at least five trees that was behind them._

 _"Whoa!" One of the masked men exclaimed "She's stronger than she looks"_

 _"I told you to shut up!"_

 _Plutia snored softly._

 _"ONE OF THEM IS SLEEPING! They're underestimating us"_

 _"Oh for crying out loud!_ _I told you to shut up!"_

 _Neptune just watched as the masked figures argued among themselves. She started laughing at them which really annoyed them._

 _"Oh you think this is funny!"_

 _"Why do you think I'm laughing!" Neptune exclaimed laughing even harder._

 _"We'll see who's laughing after I DO THIS!" The man pulled out a gun and fired it at Neptune._

 _Neptune could've dodged or blocked. She decided to dodged just so she could look cool...however, Neptune instantly regretted that decision when the bullet passed her and hit the sleeping goddess right in the head._

 _Everyone froze. Silence immediately took over as everyone looked at Plutia._

 _With smoke steaming from Plutia's head, she slowly opened her eyes. She was not happy._

 _"Nice going guys" Neptune said sarcastically while shivering in fear "You've successfully doomed us all"_

* * *

 _To get there faster, Kotori and Yoshino flew across the sky in their astral dress. They reached the bottom of Beacon Hill just in time for the Transport ship to arrive._

 _It was then they saw it. Next to the transport ship were 5 giant containers. One contained a Nevermore, another contained a Deathstalker, another contained again snake, and the last one contained a horde of beowolves and U_ _rsas._

 _They were relived that they arrived first but they still had work to do._

 _There were five vale soldiers guarding the containers. When they saw Kotori and Yoshino, they were a bit confused "Where's the huntsman that's suppose to be with you?"_

 _"Were under attack by a gang of masked individuals" Kotori replied_

 _The soilderds recognised what Kotori meant. "I see, so those cheaters are back". The solider faced his fellow comrade "Go and request for reinforcements. We'll hold them off and protect the grimm until they arrive "_

 _"Yes sir" the solider then left._

 _The remaining four vale guards took out their laser guns and loaded them. Kotori prepared her axe while Yoshino hid behind her. Yoshino was now used to fighting grimm but now their opponents were other humans._

 _Ever since Kotori arrived in this world. She knew she would have to do lots of different things in order to return home. But protecting grimm was the last thing Kotori expected to do._

 _The wind blew and silence filled the field. Nothing was heard which made everyone feel paranoid._

 _Then, after hearing the sound of a twig cracking. A figure wearing a black cloak with mask showed himself. The cloak figure was both tall and averagely muscular._

 _Behind him stood two more people, both wearing mask and were shorter and skinner._

 _"They're coming at us with only three people?" Kotori thought to herself. "They must have a reason if they're this confident"_

 _Suddenly, the two shorter and skinner figures sprinted at them. The vale guards immediately reacted and fired at them._

 _The two figures charging at them easily dodged each laser that came their way. As they got closer, they both pulled out two axes._

 _Kotori charged forward and swung her axe at one of them. However the man did a front flip dodging the attack._

 _"He's fast" Kotori thought to herself as the man aimed his weapon at her._

 _Before Kotori could react, the masked man jabbed one of his axes on Kotori's forehead. Kotori's aura reduced the damage but it still hurt._

 _As Kotori fell, the two double axe men sprinted at the four vale guards. Two of the vale guards pulled out a sword and charged at them while the remaining two stayed to continue firing._

 _The two masked men clashed with the two vale guards. Their axes clashed with their swords._

 _Watching from afar, One of the vale solider still carrying a gun fired but the masked man dodged and used the momentum to kicked one of the vale soldiers in the face. The second masked man swung his second axe knocking the sword out of the other vale guard's hand and then swung his other axe knocking him out._

 _Yoshino looked in horror. She wanted to help but at the same time she didn't want to hurt other people._

 _The masked man still holding double axes sprinted at Yoshino. The two remaining Vale guards stood in front of Yoshino, protecting her and fired lasers at the men who were sprinting at them with their guns._

 _Again, the two masked men easily dodged the upcoming lasers while charging at the same time. One of them threw an axe at the vale solider hiding him in the shoulder._

 _The last masked man successfully reached the last vale guard and kicked him in the face knocking him out unconscious._

 _The only person who was left was Yoshino herself. Yoshino stood their, completely frozen from fear. She could've ran but she didn't want to leave Kotori behind._

 _One of the masked man raised his axe and swung it at Yoshino._

 _Suddenly, a shield appeared around Yoshino and his axe broke. The two man were completely flabbergasted not because of the shield but because the feet stated freezing into ice._

 _A small blizzard started to form around Yoshino._

 _But before it got worst, both masked men were grabbed by the neck by a familiar person. "Aren't you guys taking this a little bit too far?"_

 _Before they could react, Kotori smashed their heads together knocking them out cold._

 _The blizzard around Yoshino disappeared and she was glad to see Kotori was alright._

 _The place where Kotori was hit with an axe had completely regenerated and looked good as new._

 _Kotori turned to face the last clocked man who had been patiently spectating the events._

 _The large clocked man pulled out what looked like a more larger and more sophisticated doubled sided axe. it was similar to Kotori's but his was pitch black with a shade of grey. The large man pressed a button that was on his axe and his weapon transformed into a shotgun. He aimed and fired at Kotori._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Nathan is handling an entire gang of enemies. He had already successfully dealt with half of their numbers without a single scratch on him._

 _He stood in the middle holding his twin swords panting heavily. He had to hurry up so he could help the others._

 _Five more masked figures jumped at him. Each holding a different weapon._

 _Nathan swiftly dodged every attack that came his way._

 _He moved side to side and jumped dodging the last few attacks. He then swung both his swords taking out four enemies at once. He did a front flip kicking the fifth one in the face._

 _He then sprinted at two other enemies who were shooting bullets at him with rifles. Nathan easily reached them unharmed and slashed his sword knocking them out._

 _Another guy, who held a club, charged at him from behind and swung his weapon. Nathan turned around reacting like eagle and swung his sword before the club-weidler could do anything._

 _With 75 percent of the enemy down, Nathan sprinted at the last remaining few._

 _However, the last remaining few all held long range weapons like: Shotguns, rifles and bows. They all fired rapidly at him._

 _Nathan stopped and a silver aura appeared around Nathan's entire body. Using his semblance, he summons a floating iron shield out of thin air and used it to block the attacks._

 _He then formed a fist with his hand and punched it forward. Suddenly, the floating iron shield threw itself at the remaining enemies. The flying iron shield flew left to right bashing the enemies in the head. Some tried to destroyed but Nathan controlled the flying shield with his hand and used it to knock out the last remaining enemies._

 _The flying iron shield disappeared when all of them were wiped out. All the masked enemies now laid on the ground groaning in pain._

 _Nathan stood there panting. He was tempted to take a rest but he needed to help the others._

 _Then, a large and fat cloaked figure stood in front of Nathan._

 _"There's still one left?" Nathan thought looking at the fat enemy who also wore a mask "This one looks strong. I'll need to finish him fast"_

 _Nathan once again combined his twin swords into a rifle. He aimed at the fat clocked figure and fired a large laser beam at him._

 _The fat man took out a large giant sword that hid beneath his cloak._

 _Nathan's attack and the man's large sword clashed. A small crater formed beneath the man's feet but he kept his ground. Nathan fired for another three second string to overpower him until his weapon overheated and stopped._

 _He split his rifle into two swords again and looked. Once the smoke cleared, Nathan saw the large man standing there unharmed. Even his giant sword wasn't dented._

 _Nathan didn't waste anytime and sprinted at the large man. The large man waited patiently for Nathan to come. When he got close enough, the clocked man swung his giant sword at Nathan._

 _Nathan jumped causing the giant sword to hit the ground instead. He then spun around and swung both his sword at the man's shoulder. But instead of hitting flesh, he hit hard iron. Nathan discover that this man also wearing durable armour._

 _Under his mask, the fat man grinned. He pulled back his other arm and punched Nathan right in the stomach._

 _"AWK!" Nathan's mouth was wide open from the pain as he was sent flying crashing into the trees._

 _"He's strong" Despite the pain, Nathan stood back up, he jabbed one of his sword into the ground and leaned against it. From that one attack, his right arm was broken now and pain was rushing threw his back. He was on the verge of fainting as the fat man walked towards Nathan with his large sword._

 _The large man slowly walked towards him but doesn't say anything._

 _When Nathan looked at him, he suddenly realised how big his sword was. He started shaking, not because of pain, but because of fear. It's been a while since Nathan had this feeling. It was strange, he was never afraid of grimm yet here he was, shaking in his boots. Nathan tried to remember the last time he felt like this._

 _He suddenly received a flashback when he first laid eyes on... her_

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _It was years ago in the cafeteria and Nathan was sitting with his best mate David Roy. Back then they were teenagers, Nathan was a very antisocial guy mostly focused on his own things and didn't really pay any attention to his surroundings._

 _Not until David tapped him on the shoulder "Nathan! Look over there"_

 _"Is it really important?" Nathan said still looking at his food "I'm still eating you know-"_

 _He stopped when he looked to where David pointed to. There was teenage girl who seemed to be delivering lunch to his father who was in the higher years. His eyes widened when he saw how beautiful she was. He was absolutely speechless._

 _David grinned "Oh I see you're interested"_

 _Nathan snapped out of his trance and turned a bit red "What! No! I just- wait, I thought you weren't into romance"_

 _"I'm not" David said casually "But you obviously are" He grinned teasingly at Nathan._

 _Nathan didn't say anything to that. He just looked away and continued eating._

 _"You should ask her out"_

 _"W-WHAT!?" Nathan said almost choking on his food. "We haven't even met! Why would I do that!"_

 _"It's worth the try" David replied "and besides, this might be your only chance. I heard from others that she doesn't come to this school and rarely visits. Which means this might be your only chance...Her name is_ _Natalia_ _Ellingsworth just in case you're wondering" David whispered that last bit._

 _Nathan had a giant debate in his mind. "I'll think about it"_

 _David sighed and placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder "Nathan,_ _You won't accomplish anything if you walk_ _around the mountain. You have to be brave and climb your way to the top."_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _"In the end, I was too much of a coward to ask her out. Because of that I lost my opportunity and I never saw her since then" Nathan thought to himself as the fat man walked closer to him "But I'm different now. I'm not the same person I was"_

 _An image of Natalia's face flashed through Nathan's eyes._

 _"I can't lose. Otherwise, how am my suppose to face her again...I can't lose" Nathan mumbled that last bit which made the man stopped._

* * *

 _Insert Song:_ Fairy Tail Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring Ost - Extended

* * *

 _"I CAN'T LOSE!" Nathan shouted to himself as his aura grew bigger "NOT UNTIL I SEE HER AGAIN!"_

 _He jabbed his other sword into the ground. Nathan's aura grew larger and he let out a war cry "_ _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _What happened next shocked the fat man._

 _A floating iron shield formed itself above Nathan. Then another, and another, and another, and another until there was at least 25 floating iron shields above him._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Around 10 more iron shields appeared above him._

 _Nathan made a fist with his right arm, the arm that was still broken, and pulled it back._

 _He then punched it forward._

 _Every single iron shield that he summoned threw themselves at the fat man. The large man snapped out of his shock and desperately swung his giant sword deflecting about four shield which proved useless since another 30 shields were flying at him._

 _The man was rapidly bashed by all the iron shield's in every single body part. There was nothing he could do other then received every attack that Nathan threw at him._

 _After being hit about 40 more times. Nathan stopped and the fat man fell over and landed on the ground creating a big BOOM!_

 _All the iron shields disappeared and Nathan was at his limit. He started falling to the sides, slowly losing consciousness. Before he landed on the ground, he remembered team KNPY. He smiled "Sorry guys. I've done all I can...the rest is up to you"_

* * *

Iris heart turned his sword into a whip and slashed it creating a defining whipping sound.

Both Neptune and the seven masked enemies stared in horror.

 _"Now then" Iris Heart spoke sending chills down everyone's spine "Who was the one who dared to interrupt my beauty sleep"_

 _"IT WAS HIM!"_

 _"I told you to shut up!"_

 _Iris Heart chuckled "Oh don't worry about that"_

 _Her face suddenly grew dark and was filled with anger. "YOU'LL ALL GET YOUR FAIR SHARE!"_

With dark wings on her back, Iris Heart charged at them.

Out of panic, they all threw their weapons at her which Iris Heart easily dodged.

She reached the seven masked men.

* * *

 _The large man pressed a button that was on his axe and his weapon transformed into a shotgun. He aimed and fired at Kotori._

 _Kotori instantly reacted and blocked the shell with his axe. Fire suddenly emitted around Kotori's body and she charged at the man._

 _The man fired two more shotgun shells before turning his shotgun back into a double side axe._

 _Kotori moved side to side dodging the shells and swung her fire axe._

 _The cloaked man swung his axe and their weapons clashed with a big CLANG!_

 _They both pulled back their weapons and attacked again. Their weapons clashed multiple times. Both sides were equally blocking and attacking._

 _The man raised his axe and brought it down on Kotori. With two hands, Kotori blocked his attack with her axe, when their weapons clashed, a crater appeared below Kotori's feet._

 _The large man then kicked Kotori right in the stomach causing her to drop her weapon. The man then changed his axe into a shotgun and shot Kotori right in the head._

 _Just with the man thought he won, Kotori grinned. A blue flame appeared in the large bullet holes that was in Kotori forehead. The bullet hole was already healing and Kotori's eyes flew open._

 _ **"CAMAEL!"**_ Kotori's axe moved by itself and it flew to her hand, she then _aimed in at the man's upper body._

* * *

 _ **"Fighting Viper"**_

Iris Heart launched a series of attacks, rapidly whipping each of them in one hit.

They were all sent flying into the air as they yelled in pain.

One by one, all seven of them rained from the sky and crashed onto the ground.

* * *

 ** _Cannon Mode: Megiddo!_**

 _Kotori's axe turned into a cannon and it fired a large pillar of fire. The man's entire upper body was engulfed in Kotori's flames, his cloak and his clothes were all burned to ashes. The man screamed in pain as the fire burned him._

 _Kotori stopped firing. Smoke steamed from the man's body and his upper body was a burnt colour. With his mask gone, the man's eyes were wide open in shock as he fell to the ground not moving an inch._

 _Panting, Kotori stood was the last one standing as Yoshino looked in amazement._

* * *

 _Back to Iris Hear and Neptune. Neptune stares in complete horror as all seven masked men were receiving the punishment of their lives._

 _Thanks to Iris's life-threading aura, Neptune couldn't move an inch until she was done with them._

 _By the time Iris Heart was done, all seven of them had passed from complete fear...and from being tortured mercilessly._

 _To Neptune's ultimate relief, Iris Heart turned back to Plutia and she yawned._

 _Plutia was still sleepy...but now really satisfied. She looked at Neptune and smiled "That was fun. Right Neppy!"_

 _"yeah, fun!" Neptune exclaimed still recovering from what she just saw "We should probably meet with Kotori and the others"_

 _"Okay!"_

* * *

 _The two of them arrived at the bottom of beacon hill._

 _They saw Kotori and Yoshino tending to the injured guards. "Hey guys- whoa! What happened here?"_

 _Kotori saw them "We got ambushed by a group of skilled fighters. How about you?"_

 _"Same here" Neptune said nervously_

 _"Really? How did you deal with them?" Kotori asked. It was then Kotori realised that Plutia was awake and walking. She looked really satisfied for some reason._

 _Neptune cleared her throat "Someone in particular got really mad...if you know what I mean". For once, Kotori understood what Neptune was saying perfectly._

 _Plutia looked around "Where's Nathy?"_

 _Kotori's eyes widened as she had completely forgot about Nathan._

* * *

 _They arrived at the scene and the first thing they saw were a lot of bodies. Not dead bodies. More like unconcious bodies laying on the ground, some groaned in pained while others didn't_ move _an inch._

 _However the only person they were worried about was the body of a young man who laid nearby the body of a fat man._

 _"A-are they dead?" Plutia asked_

 _"No they're not dead" Neptune assured "They're just sleeping"_

 _"NATHAN! / NATHAN-SAN!" Both Yoshino and Kotori ran to Nathan._

 _They examined him. His arm was obviously broken and had bruises all over his body._

 _"Does anyone have any medical knowledge!" Kotori said looking at the group._

 _Yoshino looked worriedly at Plutia and Neptune. Plutia and Neptune shook her head "Sorry I don't"_

 _Everyone didn't know_ _what to do. Nathan seemed really injured and moving him would probably make it worst._

 _Plutia looked a bit sad "Compa does, but she's not here"_

 _A lightbulb appeared above Neptune's head. Not literally. She just remembered "Actually! she is!"_

 _Everyone looked at her confusingly as Neptune walked back and raised her hand._

 _It took a second for Kotori to realise what she was going to do "Wait, don't tell you're going to-"_

 ** _"Character Summon: Compa!"_** Neptune was suddenly engulfed in this blue and white light. A figure, holding a first air kit, appeared next to Neptune. The figure was a fair-skinned young girl. She had light creamy pink colour hair that was somewhat long and had curls along the edges. She wore a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair colour and she wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with a red plaid skirt. This girl's name was Compa.

Plutia, Kotori and Yoshino looks in amazement while Neptune smiled triumphantly. "Okay Compa! Go and help that man, whatever his name is"

Compa blinked twice looking at Neptune. It took Compa a couple of second to realised who she was looking at. A look of surprise and happiness appeared on Compa's face and she pulled Neptune into a crushing hug "NEPTUNE!"

"EH?" Neptune was now just as confused as everyone else.

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" Compa exclaimed "I really missed you!"

Kotori suddenly remembered something that Jason said.

(FLASHBACK: Chapter 28)

"If he hasn't disappeared. Then that means you must've accidentally summoned the originally instead of a copy" Jason said casually.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Compa?" Plutia said tilting her head

Compa gasped when she heard that voice "PLUTIA! Your both here!" She hugged Plutia.

"Umm excuse me?" Kotori said politely.

Compa turned around and just noticed Kotori and Yoshino. She blinked in confusion "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Kotori and this is Yoshino. Sorry to ruin your reunion but how did you get here?"

"Hallo Kotori. Hi Yoshino, Aww you're so adorable!" Compa said looking at Yoshino

"I know right" Yoshinon the puppet spoke.

Compa was a bit surprised to see a talking puppet but then decided to answer Kotori's question "Hi, I'm Compa and as for how I got here well...I was scouting the city looking for Plutia and Neptune as usual when suddenly a portal appeared in front of me and I felt like someone needed me so I walked through"

"That's it? Did you see anything else?" Kotori asked

Compa had to think about that "Well, I did see the words 10 Minutes above the portal but I think that's it"

Kotori placed her hand on her chin, processing this new information.

Compa looked around and finally realised something "Where are we?"

"Don't worry, We'll explain everything as soon as possible" Kotori assured

"yeah, but right now" Neptune said pointing at Nathan "We kinda need your help"

Compa had just realised the injured man and gasped "Oh my how horrible! I wish I could help but I don't have any medical supplies"

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Have you tried looking in that first aid kit that you're holding" Neptune said pointing at the object that Compa was holding.

Compa just realised what she was holding "Oh! Well that's convenient"

It was then, Kotori also realised how oblivious this girl was.

Compa took the first med kit and started bandaging Nathan's injuries. She placed a cast around Nathan's right arm and place bandages around his back and head. As she was doing this, Team KNPY explains the entire situation to her.

"So you guys are stuck in another world again?!" Compa asked

"Again?" Kotori asked

Neptune laughed nervously "Yeah, pretty much"

"And Nepgear is here too?" Compa asked

"Yep!"

"Does that mean I'm stuck here too?" Compa asked

"No" Kotori answered "If what you said is true. Then you'll return to your world in 10 minutes"

"Aww" Compa said sadly "So we'll have to say bye again"

"Don't worry Compa!" Neptune assured "We'll be back soon...I think. ANYWAYS! Just how long have we been gone for?"

"Three years" Compa answered.

It took everyone three seconds to process that "EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Compa nodded and then stood up "Well I'm done bandaging him. He should be fine as long as he doesn't do anything reckless". Compa looked around the forest and noticed all the unconscious bodies laying around the grass. She gasped "Should I help those people?"

"You just realise?" Kotori said.

"Don't worry about them" Neptune said "They're the bad guys. They're the ones who injured Nathy in the first place"

"Oh. So they're bad people?"

"Yep"

Before anything else could be said. Compa's body started glowing and her body began to fade.

"Looks like your time is up" Kotori said.

"Aww" Compa was really sad that she had to say goodbye since they just reunited 10 minutes ago. "Bye Plutia! Bye Neptune! Tell Nepgear I said hi. I hope you all return soon!"

"Bye Compa!" Neptune and Plutia said waving goodbye. They too were kinda sad.

Before Compa disappeared, she looked at Kotori and Yoshino and smiled. "It was nice meeting you two. Even from the short time I was here, I can tell you're both very nice people. Thank you for taking care of Plutia and Neptune."

Those were her last words before she disappeared.

Kotori, Yoshinon, Yoshino, Plutia and Neptune stopped waving. They suddenly heard someone groan.

They turned to see that Nathan was slowly waking up.

"Well that was lucky" Neptune commented.

 _"W-what happen" Nathan said looking up at Team KNPY, his vision was still blurry. When his vision cleared, he jumped up "What happen! Did you-"_

 _"Calm down" Kotori said "Don't worry, we took care of the rest. But from the looks of it, it seems you did the most work"_

 _Nathan was relieved "That's good. Guess I was worried for nothing" it was then he realised his right arm "Who bandaged my arm?"_

 _"It was me!" Neptune claimed "Your're welcome by the way"_

 _Nathan was a bit suspicious but decided to ignore it and thanked her._

* * *

 _Reinforcements finally arrived. The entire group of cheaters were all arrested, the right number of grimm were released into the emerald forest, the sun was started to set and the mission was finally over._

 _Now, we see Team KNPY and Nathan back on Beacon Hill. Team KNPY faced Nathan. He has a cast over his right arm and his twin swords were on his back._

 _"I guess this is goodbye" Nathan said. "To be honest, it was kinda fun working with you guys"_

 _"Took the words right out of my mouth" Kotori replied._

 _"Yoshino wants to say: I hope you get better soon" Yoshinon the puppet said speaking for Yoshino._

 _Nathan smiled at Yoshino "And I hope you graduate into a beautiful huntress"_

 _"Bye Nathy!" Plutia said_

 _"You and Natalia are going to be a couple in the future!" Neptune declared "The way this plot is going is way too predictable and cliche!"_

 _This time, instead of blushing at her comment, Nathan smiled "Thanks". It was nice to have some hope. Nathan said his final goodbyes before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction of Team KNPY._

 _Team KNPY stood there and waited until they couldn't see Nathan anymore. After a while of silence, Kotori spoke "It's getting late, we should probally get back to our dorms"_

 _"Yay! I get to sleep again. Right Neppy?" Plutia said looking over to Neptune. However Plutia became really confused when she found that Neptune wasn't there next to her. "Where's Neppy?"_

* * *

 **Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

Team RWBY: The Docks

Team JNPR: A Construction Site

Team CFVY: Just outside walls

Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth** _**and James Mordred)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

Team KSYS: Underground Caves

Team TINN: The Mall

Team STAB: The Black Market

Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 31. Hope you guys like the OC I made in this chapter.**

 **I just want to thank gmunoz cu for favoriting and following this story. (If i missed any of you then please tell me)**

 **Thank you tendaysromeo, bast234, freebyte, 9feetnerd, XY Kid, RaiseDaDragz, JohnAwake, xiodan56, Marcus the Kane, damnlastwords and someonestupED for reviewing.**

 **More OCs and The Top Wanted Criminals will all have an appearance in the future so look forward to that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and the Sheogorath character that was mentioned before is an OC that belongs to another author named someonestupED.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

The sun is setting and students are returning to their dorms. On the very top of Beacon Academy, Jason is once again seriously thinking about something sitting on the roof of Beacon Academy.

To put it simple, Jason was having major debate with himself. This was one of those times where Jason actually didn't know what to do.

Should I or not? Was the question that Jason kept asking himself.

Before he could reach a conclusion, he was train of thought was interrupted "JASON! JASON! JASON!"

Jason turned around and looked at Neptune. "What?"

"You won't believe this! Another author came and visited this fiction story!" Neptune stated "I think his name was sheograth or something like that"

"You mean Sheogorath?" Jason corrected

"Yeah that's the one- wait, you know?" Neptune asked. "Which author was it? I've never heard of the name Sheo-whatever his name is"

"Sheogorath" Jason corrected her again before continuing. "You know when we visited the AWA school in chapter 28?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Apparently the author of that fic, visited this fic while we were away. He brought the Neptune from his world and created a scene which is why everyone thinks you have a boyfriend."

"OHHHHHHH! I get it now...WAIT REALLY!" Neptune exclaimed "That's so cool! I told you he was a good guy!"

Jason raised an eyebrow "You're not bothered at the fact that everyone thinks you have a boyfriend?"

"Ah don't worry about that?" Neptune assured "I'll just use the Jupiter excuse"

"Jupiter excuse?"

"Yeah Jupiter! My fake twin sister" Neptune said "The same excuse I used when we talked to the Mato from Shiogory's world"

"Sheogorath" Jason corrected her again.

"But putting that aside" Neptune said "It's a shame we were away when he visited. I really want to know what he's like"

"I saw him" Jason suddenly declared

Neptune blinked twice before finally processing what he just said "EHHHHHH?! Really? Did you meet him?!"

"Yes...and no" Jason answered.

"But how?" Neptune asked confused.

"As soon as we arrived back in our world. I instantly sensed another author's presence"

"But weren't you busy explaining the plot of AWA to me?" Neptune asked "How does time work on Fanfiction dot net anyways?"

"I honestly have no idea" Jason said with a blank expression "But as soon as I sensed his presence. I summoned a clone of myself to explain the plot of AWA to you while I went to meet him"

"Oh" Neptune said before getting excited again "So how did it go? Did you guys talk? What was the other Neptune like? You know what, Just start from the beginning and tell me every detail"

Jason sighed. Once again he knew Neptune wasn't going to stop until he gave her answers. Jason took in a deep breathe "Well, I don't know the whole story from the beginning but it went something like this"

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

 **Team MHYA's Dorm**

Yuu and Strength had left somewhere to do something which left Rock, Mato and Miku in the room.

Mato just layed in her bed and stared at the ceiling while Miku sat on a chair staring at Mato. Since Stella was inside Mato's mind, she was forced to do the same but by now she was already used to her body moving on it's own. Stella didn't really mind though.

Rock was sitting against a wall, half asleep.

They weren't really doing anything but they weren't bored. Ever since their journey to the ocean and back, they had been exhausted and was more then happy to do nothing.

Until, a growl echoed through the room.

Rock opened her eyes and looked at Mato.

Mato realised the sound came from her stomach. Usually Mato wasn't always this hungry and always wondered why she was hungry all the time. It didn't take her long to realise something. If her stomach growled, it didn't mean Mato was hungry, it meant Stella was hungry. Since Stella and Mato was sharing one body, whenever Stella was hungry so was Mato. "Hey Rock, I'm going to visit the cafeteria quickly and feed Stella"

Rock nodded.

"Do you want me to bring any food for you?" Mato asked

Rock shook her head for she wasn't hungry.

"Okay then" Mato got up and headed towards the door. Miku instinctively followed her.

With that, Miku, Stella and Miku went towards the exit.

As they walked through the hallways, Stella apologized which only Mato heard "Sorry"

"It's okay. It's not like I'm annoyed or anything" Mato assured.

Meanwhile, Miku is wondering why Mato is talking to herself but doesn't say anything.

They continued to walk through the school. Turning left, then right, then straight and then left again...After about 15 minutes of turning left and right, Mato noticed something "Are we lost?"

"Lost? What does that word mean?" Stella asked from within Mato's head.

Miku noded. Turns out she already knew that they were lost but didn't say anything.

Mato sighed. After spending so long on those cargo ships, Mato had completely forgotten the layout of the entire academy.

Fortunately for them, Team KNOL just so happened to walk by.

"Oh hey Mato! Hi Miku!" Yuuki greeted. "What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for the cafeteria" Mato answered.

"Oh we just finished eating at the cafeteria" Nepgear said

"We didn't really eat anything since Levi was too busy dealing with Team CRDL though" Otonoshi pointed out.

"Can you please tell me where it is? I kinda forgot" Mato asked

Levi sighed and pointed in a direction "You see that idiot over there"

Mato looked to see that Levi was pointing at 'Neptune' who was currently with another man.

"Walk until you reach Neptune" Levi said "When you reach her, turn left and you should find the cafeteria door"

"Who's the guy that's with Neptune?" Mato asked

"I don't know and I honestly don't care" Levi said walking away "Come on guys, were leaving"

Otonoshi sweatdropped "I'm sorry, who's the leader again?"

With that Team KNOL left.

Mato, Stella and Mato started walking towards Neptune and the man. As they got closer, Mato noticed features of the man. The man was at an average height and had black hair. He wore a black bonnet with a pink hair design, had black eyes and a short goatee. He wore a black vest over a white t-shirt that had the picture of a magical girl on it. He wore an orange headset around his neck, black pants with white and red sneakers.

When Mato got closer she called "Neptune!"

Neptune and the man turned to look at Mato. Before they reached Neptune, Stella saw Neptune whisper something to the man and the man whispered something back, however Mato and Miku didn't seem to notice.

Neptune then stopped whispering to the man and faced Mato "Hey Mato! Where are you going?"

For some reason, that made the man smile.

"Well..." Mato said almost forgetting what she was doing "me and Miku are about to go in the cafeteria when we saw you here..." Mato then looked at the man that stood next to Neptune. "Uhm...who's he?"

"Oh! This is Sheogorath...my boyfriend" Neptune answered. For some reason, that last bit sounded a bit forced.

"Really?" Now this was something Mato certainly did not know "I never knew you had a boyfriend"

Miku tits her head at Neptune for she was just as confuse at Mato.

Neptune laughed nervously "Hehe...now you know"

Before Mato could ask anything else, Sheogorath suddenly spoke "Well...it's nice meeting the two of you but Neptune and I have serious cuddling to do"

Neptune blushed "Err...right, well...see you around" she said as she and Sheogorath started leaving.

"Umm bye..." Mato said in confusion while Miku waves her hands.

"What just happened?" Stella asked

"I have no idea" Mato replied.

Miku and Mato just watched as they saw Sheogorath and Neptune walk further away.

Suddenly, a bright blue and white light appeared next to Mato and Miku blinding them.

"I guess I kinda deserved that" said a familiar voice. The light faded, Mato was surprised to see Jason. The strange thing was that none of the students around them didn't seem to notice Jason's presence. Only Mato, Miku and Stella could see him.

Mato looked and saw Jason staring at Sheogorath. Time suddenly froze and everyone stopped moving. Only Mato, Miku, Jason, and Sheogorath weren't affected by the sudden timestop.

Sheogorath stopped walking as he already knew who was responsible for that. He turned around and faced Jason. They both exchanged glances...but exchanged no words. With neither side saying anything, they both grin at each other.

Meanwhile, Mato and Miku just watch in confusion as they are now even more confused.

After a couple of seconds, they both start moving. Jason pulled his hood over until his face was completely covered and Sheogorath places his orange headset over his ears. They both turned around and walk in opposite direction.

Time returns to normal, Jack appears out of nowhere and literally started narrating the situation. "Two Authors. Both write on the same website yet they both walk different ways. Both have the ability to make any fantasy into a reality. Will their paths ever cross again? Who knows. This is fanfiction, anything can happen."

"Today, an inexperienced boy (AKA Jason) and a skilled man will walk separate ways. Both have their own big plans for their future stories."

Sheogorath must prepare for the upcoming **_Interdimensional Field Trip_. **

While Jason must prepare _himself,_ for he has finally decided that it's time to tell everyone... _ **The Truth.**_

*The chapter ends with Sheogorath and Jason splitting ways*

* * *

 **This chapter was finished on 27/05/2017**

* * *

Jason stops his dramatic exit, he turns around and looks back at Jack who had just finished narrating. "What are you doing?"


	32. Chapter 32: Team KSYS and The Rescue

**A/N Chapter 32. Warning: Chapter might contain a lot of typing errors and mistakes.**

* * *

 _The wind was calm and no clouds was visible in the sky. The sun is high in the sky as Team KSYS wait at the entrance of a cave. The entrance of the cave was quite small however if you were to look inside, you would see that the cave extended deeper underground. The entrance was right in the middle of this forest of averaged sized trees. The sun shined through brightly._

 _"It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" Kirito commented_

 _"Too bad we'll be underground all day" Sinon added._

 _"You don't say" Shinoa said sarcastically half smiling._

 _Yu placed his hand over his eyes and complained for was eager for same action "How much longer do we have to wait? The sun's heat is killing me!"_

 _"Be patient Yu" Kirito said calmly "We were only told to meet at the entrance"_

 _"Who are we even waiting for?" Yu asked_

 _"Apparently were suppose to meet an official huntsmen/huntress here" Sinon explained looking at his scroll. "It says the details of the mission will be explained by him or her"_

 _"That huntsmen would be me" Said an unfamiliar male voice from behind._

 _Team KSYS turned around and looked. There was a young man with spiky blue hair. He wore an unzipped, light blue jacket and long, black, sport pants. Under his jacket was a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Relax" on it. On his back was a bow quiver that held at least 12 arrows. In his right hand, he held a white mechnical bow._

 _The young man looked at the group in front of him "You must be Team KSYS. Hi, the name's David. David Roy"_

 _"Hallo David" Kirito greeted "My friends call me Kirito and we call her Sinon. That's Yuchiro but you can just call him Yu-"_

 _"And I'm Shinoa Higari" Shinoa introduced herself._

 _"I can already tell that your all going to be a hand full" David said before looking at Shinoa "Especially you"_

 _Shinoa grinned "Oh my! Have you fallen for me already"_

 _"Sorry girl, I'm not interested in romance" David stated before grinning back at her "But since you were the one who mentioned it first, it seems you're the one who's_ _interested. in me."_

 _"No thanks. I'm already interested in someone else" Shinoa said smiling_

 _"You don't say!" David exclaimed still grinning "Who is it? Is this person aware of your feelings or have you kept them to yourself?"_

 _Shinoa grinned back at him "Oh, so now you're jealous? I thought you said you weren't interested?"_

 _For a short moment, David didn't say anything. He then made a gun out of his hand, he pointed it at Shinoa and smiled "_ touché"

 _They both started laughing._

 _Meanwhile, Yu and Sinon watched the events as they could sense two powerful auras radiating from both of them. They couldn't tell whether the two liked or hated each other._

 _Kirito cleared this throat grabbing everyone's attention "So David, can you please explain why were here"_

 _"R-right" David said getting a little bit serious "Not long ago, we received a distress call saying that there are other huntsmen, who were clearing out grimm, are trapped in that cave. So we here to get them out"_

 _"So this is basically a rescue mission" Sinon summarised crossing her arms._

 _"Exactly"_

* * *

 **Team KSYS**

Location: Underground Caves

Objective: Find and recover the trapped huntsmen

* * *

 _It was dark inside the caves. As they went deeper and deeper, the light from the outside world slowly faded until there was no light at all._

 _Using bright yellow lanterns, they navigate their way deeper into the cave. David walked in front as they dived into the darkness and depth of the cave._

 _The cave had no other signs of life and it was dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps that echoed through the caves. The hallways of the underground cave was really thin where only two people could fit in the width of the pathway. This place was basically a nightmare for those who were claustrophobic._

 _No one talked just in case it might attract unwanted attention._

 _Suddenly, David stopped walking causing everyone to bump into each other._

 _"Why did you-"_

 _"sshh!" David placed his index finger on his mouth and pointed forward with his other hand. It was then Team KSYS heard it, a soft growl of a wolf and footsteps._

 _"Grimm," David whispered who was listening very closely. "Two of them, coming this way. They haven't spotted us yet."_

 _David carefully placed down his lantern and took out his mechanical bow. Sinon did the same and aimed her sniper gun._

 _David took an arrow and pulled back his bow. As he aimed at the darkness, he looked over to Sinon who was using a scope to aim "Don't miss okay"_

 _Sinon placed a silencer on her gun and looked through her scope which was in night vision mode "Why are you telling me that? You're the one who doesn't have a scope"_

 _David smiled "Who needs a scope when you have eyes?" David fired the arrow and it went straight into the pitch black of darkness. At the same time, Sinon fired a bullet that made no noise._

 _Team KSYS and David waited a few moments before proceeding forward. Before they were able to take 5 steps, they came across two beowolves laying on the floor dead. One had a bullet hole in it while the other had an arrow in it's head._

 _"Phew" David sighed in relief as he walked over to the wolf that had an arrow through it's head "We really dodged a bullet there didn't we. If we weren't careful, we would've attracted an entire horde"_

 _Suddenly, growls from multiple entities was heard from behind. Team KSYS and David looked behind them. Kirito raised his lantern revealing about 5-10 beowolves._

 _Shinoa looked at David "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Would you kindly repeat what you just said?"_

 _"Oh sorry about that" David replied sarcastically "My mum always tells me that my voice is way too soft sometime. Here, let me repeat that"_

 _David cleared his throat before yelling "RUUUUUUN!"_

 _Team KSYS and David grabbed their lanterns and dashed the other direction. The wolves chased after them as they started growling louder._

 _As they ran, David suddenly stopped and looked back. He started running towards the wolves._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yu yelled_

 _"Go on ahead!" David replied "I need to get something!"_

 _Of course, they didn't listen to him for there was no way they were going to abandon him. Sinon aimed her sniper and Kirito aimed his handgun. They both provided David cover fire while trying really hard not to hit David himself._

 _David sprinted. In the tight space, he somehow dodged the incoming attacks from the grimm and reached his destination. David looked at the dead wolf that was on the floor: the one he killed earlier. He pulled out the arrow that was in it's head and pulled it out. After he retrieved the arrow, he returned to where Team KSYS were._

 _"Seriously?!" Yu exclaimed._

 _"Hey, these arrows are expensive you know" David rebutted_

 _"Now is not the time" Kirito pointed out as the grimm that was headed their direction._

 _"There's not enough space to fight here" Shinoa said "We need to find an open area"_

 _Everyone agreed and ran. From time to time, Kirito and Sinon would turn around and shoot one of the grimm in the head with their handgun before running again._

 _Just when they were about to run out of stamina, they reached an large open area. However it was still filled with darkness._

 _Fortunately, David had already planned this. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a crystal of yellow dust. Lightning dust._

 _He threw it into the air and then pressed a button that was on his bow. His bow suddenly split into two pieces and transformed into dual guns. He aimed one of his guns at the crystal and shot at it._

 _The yellow crystal exploded into bright yellow sparks_ illuminating the area. When there was light, they saw there was about 20 wolves after them.

 _"The light will fade in one minute" David said getting into battle position "Make it count"_

 _Kirito took out his lightsaber. Yu and Shinoa took out their demonic weapons and Sinon moved back so she could get into a sniper position._

 _Yu grinned. "It's about time they showed up" The demonic sword user sprinted towards the grimm. Now that there was light he could finally fight properly instead of running. Kirito and Shinoa ran behind supporting him._

 _Sinon and David stayed behind him firing with their weapons._

 _Two wolves jumped at Yu: One jumped at him while the other charged at him straight on._

 _Yu jumped and swung his sword, chopping the wolf in half. While still in the air, he pointed his sword downwards and stabbed it into the wolf that was below him._

 _Shinoa swung her demonic scythe killing two wolves in swing. Three more wolves jumped at her from all directions. Shinoa spun her scythe and turned killing every wolf that came near her._

 _More grimm that to emerge from all directions and Team KSYS found themselves surrounded._

 _In sniper position, Sinon fired another bullet from her sniper gun hitting one of the wolves in the head. David stood next to her with his dual guns and shot any wolf that tried to get near Sinon. With great reflexes David would turn to the direction of the grimm and shot them in the head._

 _A hole opened up in the wall and about 20 wolves came pouring in. David saw the horde coming. He combined his dual guns together turning it back into a bow. He grabbed a particular arrow with a red crystal in it and pulled back his bow._

 _At first David hesitated but quickly fired the arrow when the grimm got closer. The arrow flew across the field and hit on the wolves in the head._

 _The arrow David shot suddenly exploded creating a fiery explosion. The area was now much brighter because of the fire that was created._

 _Using her scope, Sinon checked to see if the explosion killed all of them. She saw that the explosion didn't even leave corpse behind. Sinon was impressed however it gave her a question "I thought you said those arrows were expensive"_

 _Sinon stopped looking through her scope and looked over to David._

 _David was softly crying "They are." He said mourning over the arrow he just shot. Sinon sweat dropped._

 _In his GGO avatar, Kirito zoomed past the wolves, cutting them as he ran by. His lightsaber went straight threw their bodies as the wolves were killed one by one._

 _A wolf jumped at him from above but Kirito instantly reacted by pulling out his handgun and shot it in the stomach. He then swung his lightsaber chopping it's head off._

 _The last remaining wolves jumped at Kirito. Kirito switched to his ALO avatar and pulled out his Excalibur and his long sword. He stepped side to side slashing the wolves as they came near him._

 _Kirito's sword started glowing, once he gathered enough power, he swung them at least 5 times killing the last remaining wolves chopping their bodies into pieces._

 _Just when everyone started to calm down, a deathstalker smashed through the walls and looked at Kirito. It was mystery why the ceiling hadn't collapsed yet._

 _The deathstalker launched it's stinger at Kirito. Kirito blocked with his dual swords but was barely able to keep his ground._

 _The scorpion like creature was about to hit Kirito with it's claw when suddenly it was shot in the eye by an arrow. An arrow that was completely made out of iron._

 _The deathstalker screeched in pain as it took a few steps back. David sprinted past Kirito and grabbed the iron arrow he just shot. He pulled it out causing the deathstalker to screeched in pain even more._

 _David then increased the pressure of his gripped on the iron arrow. What happens next shocked Team KSYS._

 _David's entire body suddenly turned into iron. His skin and clothes were completely hardened, bright silver and intact now. Dropping his bow, David jumped into the air and smashed his fist into the deathstalker's body killing it in an instant. A big crater was formed beneath the giant scorpion's body as David stood on top of it. His iron skin and clothes suddenly turned back to normal._

 _The bright yellow light generated by the cycstal of lightning dust faded and everyone returned to using lanterns. Team KSYS was amazed at what they just saw._

 _"H-how did you that?!" Yu asked._

 _"I haven't told you yet?" David asked before explaining "It's my semblance. My body can absorb and turn into any type of matter I touch including iron, silver, rocks and etc."_

 _"Impressive" Kirito commented_

 _"I know right" David said proud of himself. David's eyes then drifted to Kirito's dual swords._

 _Kirito caught his gaze "Something wrong?"_

 _"Oh it's nothing" David said scratching his head "It's just I know a friend who can also use dual swords like you. His name is Nathan Davis, heard of him?"_

 _Kirito shook his head "Sorry I haven't."_

 _"That's alright, he doesn't really travel that much anyways" David replied "But speaking about swords. You're really skilled with sword duelling. You're probably more better Nathan himself. Who taught you how to do that?"_

 _"Oh I'm self-taught" Kirito replied._

 _"Wow! It seems I underestimated you and your team" David said who was now a bit guilty._

 _"Oh don't worry about that" Shinoa said entering the conversation "We did the exact same thing when we first saw you"_

 _"Thanks" David said sarcastically._

 _"SSHH! Someone's coming" Sinon said alerting everyone. Everyone became silent and truth to her word, footsteps of another person._

 _Sinon, Kirito and David pointed their long ranged weapons at where the footsteps were coming from._

 _"Wait!" A male voice called "Don't shoot!"_

 _They lowered their weapons as a person with his hands in the air revealed himself from the darkness._

 _"Who are you?" David asked the man with a serious expression._

 _"My name is Steve and I'm an huntsmen" the man replied._

 _David recognised that name which Kirito noticed "Know him?"_

 _David was still looking at the Steve suspiciously "Yeah...he was the one who sent the distress call...am my mistaken?"_

 _"No. I am Steve" The man replied_

 _"Where are your comrades?" Yu asked_

 _"Trapped" The man replied sadly "We got separated into two groups. One group is heavily injured while the other group is trapped when the ceiling of the cave suddenly collapsed. I'm the only one who wasn't trapped nor injured. But since I'm just one man so I can't really do anything but I'm glad you guys are here."_

 _No one was surprised to hear that. It was a surprise that the ceiling of the are that they were standing in now didn't collapse._

 _"I see" Kirito said putting his hand on his chin as he thought about the situation "Then we'll split up. My team and I will head for the injured group. If they are just as injured as you say then were going need a lot of people to move them"_

 _"I can use my semblance to dig out the trapped huntsmen" David said still looking at the man. "Can you lead the way?"_

 _The man nodded. He then looked at Team KSYS and pointed at a direction. "If you keep going straight there then you should reach the injured group"_

 _Kirito nodded and looked at his team "Let's go. No time to waste. David, will you be okay?"_

 _David snapped out of his trance and stoped looking at the man. "Y-yeah I'll be fine"_

* * *

Team KSYS travelled through the dark hallways of the underground cave with no light other then their lanterns. Once again the hallway was very thin and their footsteps echoed through the cave.

It was completely silent with no one saying anything.

Lately, there hasn't been any times where Team KSYS had a conversation together so Sinon took this as an opportunity to talk about something that has been bugging her "I'm pretty sure all of you have noticed it by now"

Yu and Shinoa looked at Sinon with a confused look "Notice what?"

While the demonic users were confused, Kirito immediately knew what Sinon was talking about. "Yeah"

Yu was now more curios "Notice what?" He repeated.

"His irregular change in behaviour" Kirito replied.

Shinoa finally understood who they were talking about "Oh, yeah I've noticed"

Yu was the only one who still didn't know what they were talking about "Notice what?" He repeated now getting a little impatient.

"Jason" Kirito said briefly.

At the mention of his name, Yu finally understood who they were talking about.

He too also noticed Jason's change in behaviour. Ever since they returned from those cargo ships, Jason has been more serious, down and honestly depressed. Now that Yu thought about it, if he would think about Jason's behaviour before when he was more cheerful and cool...Yu couldn't help but feel that he was just acting and that this was his real personality...but why would he do that and why did he stop?

The team was silent after that. Each member was thinking to themselves. Each had their own theories about Jason's odd change in behaviour but hesitated to share it.

Suddenly, the team arrived at yet another big and spread out area. It was similar to the area they were in before where they fought those grimm but with one major difference...there was light. Torches attached to the walls emulating light.

In the middle of the area...was a pit.

* * *

David and the man walked down the hallways of the cave. David walked in front while the man walked from behind.

It was silent and awkward between them. No one said anything.

Step by step, David walked with his lantern in his right hand. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes" The man replied "Just up ahead"

Truth to his world, the reached a pile of rocks and rubble blocking their path.

"So your comrades are on the other side?" David just wanted to confirm.

"Yes" The man replied.

David approached the pile of rubble and was about to use his semblance when suddenly the man behind him yelled.

"BEHIND YOU!"

David turned around...his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Team KSYS studied the pit and their surroundings. There were flame torches around in other words there were people here before.

Their train of thought was interrupted when they heard someone groan in pain. The groan came from the pit.

Team KSYS slowly approach the pit and looked. The pit was averagely deep and was filled with wood.

However Kirito and his team payed no attention to that when they saw _who_ was in the pit.

There were unconscious bodies laying in the pit. Three were female and four were male. They had cuts and bruises all over their body. They were wearing no armour and no remnants of weapons were seen in the pit.

Judging from their injuries. Team KSYS guessed they were the huntsmen and huntresses they were suppose to save. Sinon glared and counted them.

There were five of them: Three males and two females.

"Shinoa" Sinon said looking at said person "How many people did the mission say we were suppose to save"

Shinoa took out her scroll and looked at the mission details. Shinoa glared at her scroll...she was greatly disturbed "5" she said briefly.

"So all of them are here?" Kirito pointed out "Wait, aren't David and that man going-"

"Look!" Yu said pointing at a direction.

He pointed at a wooden table. On the table were pieces of armour, bows and swords. Everyone guess they belonged to the huntsmen and huntresses that was in that pit.

Suddenly, multiple footsteps was heard and Team KSYS found themselves surrounded by men. They all had rifles and they were all aimed at Team KSYS.

 _"Freeze!" One of them yelled "You're surrounded. Surrender now or die!"_

 _Naturally Team KSYS didn't listen. They all took out their weapons and got ready._

 _"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Kirito asked raising his dual swords._

 _"Isn't it obvious?" One of the them replied "We want money. Now hand over your weapons and get in that pit or we'll shoot."_

 _Not it was clear. These people lured huntsmen and huntresses into these caves, ambush them and then steal their weapons for money._

 _"Now" one of the men began "We can do this the easy way or the-"_

 _Sinon didn't waste any more time. She grabbed a small object and threw it into the air._

 _"Hard way it is, OPEN FIRE!"_

 _Before any triggers could be pulled, the object Sinon threw in the air exploded. Turns out it was a_ _flash bang that blinded and made everyone deaf for a couple of moments._

 _Team KSYS, who was already prepared for that, used this opportunity and charged._

 _When the effects of the flashbang faded, the men instantly opened fire. However, Shinoa, Yu and Kirito were already at close range._

 _Shinoa swung her scythe hitting two men with the black side of her weapon sending them flying._

 _Yu jumped and swung his demonic sword chopping the man's rifle in half. He then used the momentum to kick the guy in the face._

 _Kirito swung his dual swords rapidly deflecting bullets as he sprinted. His dual swords started glowing gathering up energy. He then swung his swords knocking out four men at the same time._

 _Sinon aimed her sniper while standing up and fired one man in the shoulder. She quickly reloaded her gun and was about to shoot another when suddenly_

 _"STOP!"_

 _Everyone froze and turned to the source of the voice._

 _Team KSYS was shocked but at the same time they expected it._

 _The man from before. The man who called himself Steve...had a gun pointed at David's head._

 _David looked at Team KSYS apologetically while half smiling at the same time "Sorry. He kinda got me by surprise."_

 _"I'm guess his name isn't Steve then" Sinon said still aiming her sniper._

 _"Yeah, I kinda figure that out a bit too late. But I did have my suspicions." Nathan said scratching his head "His name is actually-"_

* * *

 **Broad Gargoyle: Ranked 8th in the top ten most wanted criminals.**

 **Description: Known for stealing at least 100,000 Lien worth of items mostly including weapons belonging to many huntsmen and huntresses. He leads a group of thieves and thanks to lack of visuals, Broad's face is unknown.**

* * *

Broad narrowed his eyes at Sinon and tighten the grip on his gun that was still being pointed at David's head. "Drop your weapons or he dies."

Team KSYS looked at their leader Kirito to await his orders.

Kirito lowered his swords "Drop you weapons."

While Yu wasn't a fan of that order, Shinoa and Sinon completely understood his decision. They didn't really have a choice in this situation. Shinoa's scythe disappeared and Sinon dropped her sniper. Kirito dropped his swords and looked at Yu waiting for him to do the same.

Yu frustratedly placed his sword back into it's scabbard.

Broad motioned his head telling his men to disarm them.

They did exactly that. They took their weapons and then pushed Team KSYS and David in the pit. They all fell hard onto the pit that was filled with wood. They would've broken a couple of bones if it weren't for the auras.

 _"Nice going David" Shinoa said sarcastically_

 _"Thanks, I appreciate it" David replied sarcastically_

 _Yu looked up at Broad who was now smiling triumphantly "So what?! are you just going to leave us here?"_

 _Broad made a sad face that was obviously fake. "I wish but unfortunately, now that you've seen my face, I can't risk any of you escaping so...I'm just going to burn all of you...seems like a fitting death for huntsmen and huntresses like you."_

 _"So you were going to kill us anyways" Shinoa said_

 _"Yep!"_

 _Yu made a fist with his hand "You B*!"_

Broad took a flame torch and threw it into the pit. Everyone know realised why the pit was full of wood. It was so that whoever was in it would light on fire.

As the torch hit the wood, the fire started growing.

Sinon and Kirito got ready. In their ALO avatars they can grow wings and fly but they needed to do it quick. It was a big risk since they were weaponless and the people up there had rifles but it was the only chance they had...or so they thought.

Before they could do anything. Everyone froze when they heard someone slow-clapping.

It was David and to everyone's surprise...he was grinning "I have to admit. You guys did a pretty good job luring us here. You planed everything perfectly: the grimm, the part where we split and of course the part where you pretended to be a huntsmen."

Everyone didn't know what David was planning but Broad didn't like it.

 _"You plan was almost perfect...almost perfect. You made one mistake though." David did the last thing Broad expected him to do._

 _To everyone's shock, David started moving towards the fire and touched it._

 _"DAVID!"_

 _It was too late. David was already engulfed in flames and everyone saw his face cringe in pain. Team KSYS watched in both shock and horror...however_

 _If that didn't shock everyone then what was going to happen certainly did._

 _All the fire started moving by itself in a sucking motion. All the fire was suddenly moving towards David's entire body._

 _It took Kirito a while to figure out that David was absorbing the fire. He was using his semblance._

 _David's entire body, skin and clothes suddenly turned a fiery colour and his entire body emitted heat. The entire fire was now gone and inside David. His_ _entire body was now purely made out of fire._

 _David looked at Broad and grinned "Of all things, you decided to use fire."_

* * *

Insert Song: Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost

* * *

 _Broad panicked "OPEN FIRE!"_

Before Broad's men could even aim. David flew upwards and faced the men.

He created a orb of fire in each hand and fired them knocking out the two men with rifles.

Broad's men fired bullets David but found it useless as the bullets weren't affecting him at all.

David punched his hand forward firing a pillar of fire. There was a fiery explosion and about five men were knocked out.

The last remaining men grabbed out a sword each and sprinted at David.

David fired four orbs of fire knocking one man out with each attack. The last man reached David and swung his sword at David. However, to his dismay his sword melted into nothing.

David grinned as he pulled back his fist and punched the man in the face.

Broad panicked and ran in the opposite direction. However he didn't reach to far when he suddenly bumped into someone and fell on the floor on his bottom. He looked up and saw Kirito who had black wings on his back.

Broad turned to ran the other direction but froze when he saw that David, whose body was still made out of fire, was right behind him now.

David grinned "Checkmate."

There was no way Broad was going to be defeated here, he thought. There was still so much he wanted to do.

Broad gritted his teeth took out his weapon. At first it looked like a stick but after Broad pressed button, the stick extended into a black trident that generated electricity.

Borad stabbed his weapon into the ground and large sparks of electricity sparked everywhere in all direction forcing David and Kirito to move back. They looked, Broad now had some sort of electric shield around him and anyone who went near him would probably be shocked to death.

David gathered power and fired a pillar of fire at the mad electric user but his attack didn't reach far as they were disintegrated by the large amounts of electricity that was being emitted by Broad's weapon.

Kirito couldn't do anything at the moment for he could only attack at long range.

Once again, David gather more energy and fired another pillar of fire at Broad.

This time, Broad picked up his trident and aimed it back at David firing a powerful orb of electricity.

David's and Broad's attacks clashed. Both of them pushed really hard in order to overpower the other. After a few moments, Broad's attack overpowered David's. The powerful orb of elevtricity landed a direct hit on David's chest.

"DAVID!" Team KSYS cried for the second time.

Broad looked triumphantly as he had finally defeated David...or so he thought. To his confusion, David show any signs of pain despite being engulfed in electricity.

Suddenly, the electricity started moving around David's fiery body.

Kirito looked in shocked " _He absorbed the electricity!_ "

David grinned as now his body was made out of both fire and electricity. He gathered up power and aimed at Broad.

Broad quickly raised his trident and aimed it at David however he suddenly heard a gunshot and his weapon was suddenly knocked out of his hand. Broad looked and saw Sinon with her sniper in her hand, smoke steamed from it's muzzle.

 _"Son of a-"_

Sinon suddenly grabbed Kirito's _Excalibur_ and and threw it "KIRITO!"

Kirito sprinted and grabbed the sword. His excalibur started to glow as Kirito ran at Broad from behind. He reached Broad and swung his sword vertically at Broad's stomach.

"AWK!" Broad cried in pain before getting angry "i'm...I'M NOT DONE!"

He grabbed out a handgun and aimed it at Kirito's head.

Shinoa and Yu, who was now out of pit, ran past Sinon. Shinoa's scythe reappeared in his hand and Yu had already retrieved his sword.

 **"SHIKAMA!"** Shinoa's scythe turned into a demonic creature. Shikama swung it's claw chopping Broad's gun in half.

 **"ASURA-KANNON!"** Five flaming floating swords appeared around Yu and they all threw themselves at Broad. The sword slashed him in the legs completely immobilising.

Being the stubborn person he was, Broad got more angry and yelled _"IF I'LL LOSE THEN I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU WITH ME!"_ Broad suddenly pulled out a grenade.

"S*" Yu swore.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone yelled.

Everyone looked to see it was David. David gathered a large amount of energy into an orb made out of both fire and electricity.

 **"LIGHTNING FIRERY EXPLOSION!"** David released an large attack of both electricity and fire and it headed straight for Broad who was now defenceless.

With their wings, Kirito and Sinon barely managed to pull Shinoa and Yu out of there before the large explosion.

To everyone's amazement and curiosity, the cave somehow didn't fall apart after the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Broad was seen laying on the floor completely knocked out.

With that, the battle was over. All of his men including Broad were knocked out. In her ALO avatar, Sinon and Kirito carried all the trapped huntsmen and Huntresses who were still in the pit, out and David's body return to normal, even his clothes returned to normal which was odd considering David's body was made out of fire just a moment ago.

Team KSYS then walked up to David was seemed really tired now.

 _Instead of being amazed, Yu looked at David annoyed and angry "DUDE! A warning would've been appreciated! You could've killed us!" Yu exaggerated._

 _"But I didn't." David said half smiling at Yu which only made him angrier._

 _"Putting that aside" Sinon said "That was really impressive. I didn't know you could absorb fire and electricity like that"_

 _"Yeah! Neither did I!" David said scratching his head._

 _Everyone stopped and looked at David. "EH?"_

 _"I thought I could only absorb Solids." David explained "So when I absorbed the fire...I was kinda surprised...I wonder if I could absorb water."_

 _"WAIT! So you took a gamble!" Sinon exclaimed._

 _Shinoa was a bit confused "But didn't you say-"_

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _David looked at Broad and grinned "Of all things, you decided to use fire."_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

 _"Oh that!" David said remembering that moment "Yeah...I actually just said that to look cool. I actually didn't know whether it was going to work or not."_

 _"I've lost all my respect for you" Sinon said sweat dropping._

* * *

 _As the sun set, Team KSYS, David and the other huntsmen and huntresses they saved returned to the surface. The huntresses and huntsmen gratefully thanked them and then left. Broad and his men were arrested and peacefulness returned._

 _Everyone else was so glad to be outside again to feel the fresh air of the night. Seeing outside again meant they could finally go back and get some rest._

 _However it also meant one other thing. The mission was completed...in other words it was time to say goodbye._

 _"Well, I'll see you guys later then." David said casually saluting Team KSYS._

 _"Take care." Kirito said. Sinon waved goodbye._

 _"Don't do dangerous things like that again okay!" Yu yelled back._

 _"Says the guys who's always doing reckless things" Shinoa comments._

 _"What did you say!" Yu growled at Shinoa._

 _David laughed "You guys really are unique. I've never met people like you. It was certainly an honour meeting you. Oh and before I go. Shinoa!"_

 _"Yes?" Shinoa wondered what he wanted to say to her._

 _"I know who you have a crush on now." David declared before taking a quick glance at Yu._

 _Shinoa didn't really believe him "Oh really." she said sarcastically._

 _David just smiled and turned around for he knew it wasn't his business to interfere in other people's love life. As he walked the opposite direction of Team KSYS, he raised his hand waving goodbye "Cya!"_

 _Team KSYS waved their final goodbyes and with that...the mission was over._

* * *

 **Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

Team RWBY: The Docks

Team JNPR: A Construction Site

Team CFVY: Just outside the walls

Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth** _**and James Mordred)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

 **Team KSYS: Underground Caves (Chapter 32: Featuring David Roy and Broad** **Gargoyle)**

Team TINN: The Mall

Team STAB: The Black Market

Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **A/N OKAY! Chapter 32 is finished phew. Okay so, for me it is week 7 of my school term and in week 8 I have exams again...yay! So what I'm saying is, the likely hood of me posting a chapter in the next 2-3 weeks is highly unlikely so yeah...my exams will finish at the 16th of June at the very least...I think.**

 **Disclaimers** **: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the OCs. The OCs including: Jason, Jack, Nathan, Natalia, David and the Top Ten Most Wanted Criminals are all OCs created by me.**

 **Anyways, thank you someonestupED, tendaysromeo, RaiseDaDragz, 9feetnerd, Marcus the Kane, JohnAwake, bast234, freebyte, damnlastwords, xiodan56, and XY Kid for reviewing. Most of you liked Nathan and want him to appear again, Don't worry I have a plan for all of them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint you (Probably did though).**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in the chapter. So yeah...BYE!**

* * *

 **In an Unknown Location**

It's midnight and the cold wind of the night blows.

The sound of crickets play in the background and the broken moon shines bright into the sky.

In this part of city, it's completely deserted outside when it's night for only those who are foolish would walk outside in the night in this town.

In a eerie basement, there is a dark room with hardly any light, there is a table, made out of hard iron, fit for at least 4 people. There were three people in the basement.

Sitting on one of the chairs at the table was a man reading the newspaper. The man had light skin, blue eyes and wore dark blue pant with a white lab coat. _"James Mordred and now Broad Gargoyle. It seems both have been caught."_ Frost commented reading the newspaper.

* * *

 **Dr Frost: Ranked 4th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

The second figure is a women sitting on one of the chairs. She had white hair, red eyes and wore rip jeans with a casual t-shirt. Debra grinned evilly started laughing like a mad man for no reason. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just by looking at Debra's face you could tell how psychotic and unstable she was.

She laughed more. This time her laugh was more louder and evil. "HAHAHA! _TOO BAD FOR THEM!_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Debra Stalker: Ranked 5th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

The third figure who sat at the third chair looked really annoyed. He was quite old and wore grey clothing. " _Would you please quiet down! I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet with your revolting laughter."_

Debra looked at Wolfheim in the most creepy way possible. Debra's stare would've been enough to make anyone faint from fear however Wolfheim wasn't phased at all by her gazed.

" _But I am being quiet._ " Debra suddenly said innocently before laughing again "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wolfheim only got more angry for this was already the fifth time he had to tell Debra to be quiet.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Wolfheim was now furious as Debra continued laughing like a mad man. He suddenly growled, his skin and eyes turned red, he grew black fur and his body grew larger. Withint a couple of seconds, Wolfheim had turned into an Ursa.

Wolfheim smashes his paw on the iron table. The table still stay intact though.

 _"I SAID, SILENCE! YOU OBNOXIOUS FREAK!" Wolfheim threatened._

* * *

 **Wolfheim Hernandez: Ranked 3rd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

Debra got excited _"Oh! You want to fight. Okay then! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Using his semblance, Dr Frost causally summoned two soldiers completely made out of ice to defend him for he didn't want to get involved in the unnecessary fight.

Debra's eyes started glowing as Wolfheim stared at her with life-threatening eyes. If looks could kill then Debra certainly would've been dead by now.

Just when they were about to clash. The atmosphere turned a dark purple and everyone sensed a powerful aura enter the room.

In a split second, Wolfheim and Debra saw the iron table get chopped in half by a dark purple sword.

 _"That's enough."_ August said entering the room. August wore dark purple armour that covered his entire body including his head.

* * *

 **August Serena: Ranked 2nd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

 _"We have another job." August declared._

 _"Really?" Debra asked acting like a five year old "Yay!"_

 _Wolfheim reverted back into his human form "What's the job?"_

 _"According to intel, the mountains nearby contains a precious flowers that's worth millions" August said "And coincidentally. Below the mountain is an abandon mine shaft that contains a precious crystal that is also worth millions."_

 _"That's cool and all" Dr Frost said "But putting that aside. May I ask, Why did you decline Cinder's offer? We would have way more than just money if we did."_

 _"We have no business with Cinder." August said. "Although I don't hate her. I refuse to work with her plans and beliefs."_

 _Wolfheim raised an eyebrow "Beliefs?"_

 _"That crazy witch actually believes that the Four Maidens actually exist." August replied._

 _"Four Maidens?" Frost repeated "You mean that naive fairy tail moms would tell their children. Cinder actually believes they're real."_

 _"HAHAHAHA! She must be crazy! HAHAHAHA" Debra laughed again._

 _August nodded "That is why I refused. I do not wish to chase a fake goal like Cinder's. Besides, I have a feeling that Cinder doesn't really need us. But putting that aside, I heard Beacon academy will be sending Huntsmen and Huntresses to retrieve the flower and the crystal."_

 _"What happens if we run into those Huntsmen and Huntresses." Dr Frost asked._

 _"Do what we always do." August said with a dark tone. "Kill them."_

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. August Serena

3\. Wolfheim Hernandez

4\. Dr Frost

5\. Debra Stalker

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

7\. ?

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

9\. ?

10\. ?

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 4/06/2017**


	33. Chapter 33: Team STAB and The Market

**A/N Chapter 33!**

* * *

People were everywhere. Both Faunus and Humans roamed the supermarket. People chatted about everyday things while others observed the items that were on sale trying to find the cheapest price. Some bargained while others were buying large quantities of food.

It was crowded: Kids played chasey, men argued about prices and women talked about clothing.

The wind was calm and the sun shined bright in the sky. Over to the edge of the market, sitting on a bench; was Team STAB.

Blanc read a book while finding ideas for the story she was writing.

Asuna waited impatiently while Tooru and Shido looked around the busy supermarket.

"She's late." Asuna said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sure she'll come...whoever she is." Shido tried to calm Asuna down.

"She was suppose to be here half an hour ago." Asuna countered "Are you sure were in the right place?" She looked around, there were people chatting cheerfully about everyday topics while kids laughed. "This doesn't look like a black market."

Tooru took out his scroll and looked at the mission details. "Yep, It says we were suppose to meet her here."

Asuna suddenly got a bit worried. "What if something happened to her?"

Blanc joined the conversation while still reading her book. "If she's one of those official huntresses then I doubt it."

"But then why is she late?" Asuna asked.

All of sudden, Shido and Tooru saw something...or someone.

A woman probally in her twenties, was laying down in the middle of the walkway where people walked. She had light purple/lilac hair and wore bear-shaped fuzzy slipper. Her clothes looked very loose and comfortable and consisted of the colours blue and bright pink. From the look of it, her clothes were made out of the same material used to make pajamas.

The woman wasn't injured. She wasn't knocked out and she was definitely not dead. She was simply...sleeping. Sleeping in the middle of pathway where lots of people walked by. The people who walked by just gave a strange look at the women who was sleeping on the ground but didn't do anything about it. Probably because they thought she was crazy.

Being the nice person he is. Tooru stood up and walked over to the women to help her. Shido followed after him.

Asuna was skeptical at first. It didn't take a genius to know that there was something eccentric about the woman. But at the same time, there was no way she was going to leave a woman sleep in the middle of walkway.

Shido, Tooru and Asuna approached the sleeping woman while Blanc stayed behind still reading her book.

Once they were close enough, they tried waking the woman up with words but she remained asleep.

Asuna started shaking the woman softly holding her by the shoulders but she remained asleep.

They soon decided to bring the sleeping woman to the side so she wouldn't be a nuisance to anyone who was walking by.

They lean the sleeping woman on the bench next to where Blanc was sitting.

Shido tried again but spook louder. "Hey! Wake up!"

The woman remained asleep and Blanc's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"She sure is one heavy sleeper." Tooru commented.

"Maybe we have to be more rough." Asuna placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and started shaking her a bit more harder.

At the same time, Shido yelled. "Wake up!"

The woman remained asleep and Blanc's left eye twitched in annoyance.

After more yelling and failed attempts to wake the woman up, Blanc had enough. "Oh for crying out loud!"

Blanc slammed her book closed and approach the sleeping woman.

Her comrades had a bad feeling about this.

Blanc looked at the sleeping woman who was still snoring softly.

She raised her book high in the air.

Before Asuna could stop her, Blanc smashed the book on the sleeping woman's head and yelled "WAKE UP! YOU IDIOT!"

Blanc raised her book again to hit her a second time but Shido and Tooru prevented her from doing so by holding her by the arms.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON SLEEPS IN THE ROAD!"

"Calm down Blanc!"

"There's no need to-"

Everyone stop when they heard a yawn. They looked to see the woman was awake. She had magenta eyes and looked really sleepily. She yawned adorably again and stretch her arms showing no signs of pain whatsoever. _"Good... morning." The women spoke slowly._

 _"It's afternoon." Tooru pointed out._

 _The woman looked at Team STAB. "Oh hello there."_

 _"H-hi." Shido replied awkwardly._

 _The woman looked around the market and gave Team STAB a confused look. "Why am my here?" she spoke really slowly._

 _"That's what we want to know." Tooru replied._

 _"We found you sleeping on the middle of the walkway." Asuna added._

 _The woman pushed to think which was really rare for her. Then, recognition filled her face. "OHHHHHHH!"_

 _Team STAB expected an answer but instead the woman remained silent as though she was waiting._

 _"Well?" Blanc asked impatiently._

 _The woman looked at Blanc with a confused look. "Well what?"_

 _Blanc facepalmed. "Why are you here?!"_

 _"Oh." The woman replied. "I'm suppose to wait here."_

 _"Wait for who?" Shido asked._

 _The woman was about to answer but stopped. "I can't remember."_

 _Asuna never thought she would see the day where she would meet such an oblivious adult._

 _"Oh yeah, I have a note." The woman suddenly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The woman read what was on the paper. "I'm suppose to wait for a group of people called... Team STAB."_

 _Team STAB froze and dead-panned._

 _"Excuse me?" Asuna asked._

 _"I'm on a mission." The woman answered. "As an huntress I usually go alone but they told me today I would be working with a group called...called...what were they called again."_

 _"Team STAB?" Blanc replied sarcastically._

 _"Oh yeah! That's the one." The woman said totally not noticing Team STAB's expression. "I think I might've fell asleep while waiting though."_

 _"You think?" Shido asked._

 _"Umm, Ma'am?" Asuna spoke. "How long have you been waiting?"_

 _The woman had to think about this question. "I think...half an hour ago."_

* * *

 **Team STAB**

Location: Black Market

Objective: Disarm the bombs

* * *

 _"We didn't get your name back there." Tooru pointed out. Team STAB was currently being led through the market by the sleepy women although they doubted that the woman actually knew where she was going._

 _"oh yeah." The woman stopped and faced the group. "My name is Ashley...Ashley Heart."_

 _"Hi Ashley." Asuna greeted before introducing Blanc, Tooru and Shido._

 _Ashley smiled. "Nice to meet you."_

 _After introduction, they continued walking to who knows where. Because of the lack of information about their mission, Asuna asked._

 _"So Ashley?" Asuna continued. "Would you mind telling us what our objective it?"_

 _Ashley stared at Asuna with the confused look she used a moment ago. "Ob...jective?"_

 _Blanc face-palmed while Tooru and Shido just sweat-dropped._

 _Asuna's left eye twitted but she remained patient. "The mission."_

 _"Oh." Ashley finally understood Asuna and gave her a straightforward answer. "I have no idea."_

 _Asuna nearly tripped over nothing as everyone stopped walking._

 _"Where were we even going?" Shido asked._

 _Ashley shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you were leading us."_

 _Blanc couldn't believe that this person was suppose to be the Huntress who will escort them on this possibly dangerous mission._

 _Before Blanc could yell, Ashley remembered something. "Actually, Ozy told me to give you this." She spoke slowly._

 _Ashley pulled out a letter and gave it to Asuna._

 _"Ozy?" Shido whispered to Tooru._

 _"I think she meant Ozpin." Tooru whispered back._

 _Asuna read the letter closely. "It's an undercover mission. The black market were targeting is responsible for selling almost every illegal items. It was recently discovered and is requested to be taken down immediately. It says the Vale Police Department could easily take it down with large numbers...however, sources say theres bombs implanted beneath the market in other words, if the Vale Police Department sent men, they can easily detonate the bombs. That's where we come in, our job is to infiltrate the black market and disarm the bombs...for good."_

 _"Wouldn't the criminals inside the market get hurt as well?" Tooru asked._

 _Asuna shrugged. "Maybe, I doubt they would set off bombs without a plan the Vale doesn't want to take any chances."_

 _"Is that all Ozpin wrote?" Shido asked._

 _"He wrote one more thing." Asuna said looking at the bottom of the letter. "A series of notes that we should know about Ashley."_

 _Ashley perked up. "Yay! That's me!"_

 _"Seriously?" Tooru commented._

 _"That actually makes perfect sense." Blanc said coldly._

 _Asuna read the notes out loud so everyone could hear. "The list says the following:"_

* * *

Notes you should know about Ashley

1\. Keep an eye on her for she tends to wander.

2\. She will sleep at any given moment.

3\. Despite being an adult, she does act like a child.

4\. If a criminal, who I presume you have captured, refuses to give you any information then ask Ashley to "Interrogate" him/her. (She won't do it until you give her permission)

5\. Do not underestimate her.

* * *

 _"So basically we have to keep an eye on her." Blanc summarised as she stopped listening after Asuna read out the third note._

 _"Why did is the word interrogate in quotation marks?" Shido asked which no one knew the answer to._

 _Tooru and Asuna looked back at Ashley as they were more concern about the last note. Now that they thought about it, they wouldn't let Ashley graduate as a huntress without a reason._

 _"Does it say where the Black Market is located?" Tooru asked._

 _Asuna looked back at the note. "That's strange, It doesn't say."_

 _"Well that's just great." Blanc said sarcastically with a hint of anger._

 _"Maybe it's in there." Ashley said pointing at the dark ominous alley way._

* * *

 _ **Just Outside The Wall** (Meanwhile)_

 _"You know...I kinda like you."_

 _"You took the words right out of my mouth."_

 _"It's shame...if you we didn't meet as enemies, I wouldn't mind going shopping with you."_

 _"I know right, I even know a good clothing store that sells the best clothing for the cheapest prices."_

 _"You don't say...maybe you'll tell me after I arrest you." Coco picked up her purse and got ready._

 _Allisa, the girl Coco was talking to, smiled as she dropped the bag of money she stole and took out her dagger. Right on cue, all of Allisa's henchmen took out their guns._

 _All of Aliisa's henchmen's guns turned into swords._

 _Allisa's dagger turned into a revolver._

 _Velvet raised her arms._

 _Yatsuhashi twirled his large sword._

 _Fox readied his hand blades._

 _Coco turned her purse into a machine gun._

 _There was silence._

 _As the wind blew softly, the two groups began to walk slowly towards each other. They started picking up the pace and using the momentum, they all broke into a sprint._

 _When they got close to each other: Allisa's henchmen swung their swords, Vevlet jumped and kicked, Yatsuhashi swung his giant sword, Fox twirled creating a sharp tornado with his hand blades._

 _Coco aimed her machine gun at Allisa while Allisa aimed her revolver at Coco. Both were grinning._

* * *

 _Team STAB felt uneasy. The dark alleyway they walked through gave an eerie feeling. It was completely deserted and filled with tense silence. Rays of sunlight were barely able to illuminate the alleyway._

 _"Should we really be showing our faces here?" Shido asked worried._

 _Ashley stopped and looked back at Shido with those magenta eyes. It seems Shido's question reminded Ashley of something. "Oh yeah!"_

 _She pulled out four black cloaks out of nowhere. "You need to wear this."_

 _"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?" Blanc exclaimed. "And where the hell did you get those?!"_

 _Her questions were ignored as Asuna, Tooru and Shido simply took the cloaks and wore them as they were already used to her behaviour. Blanc just sighed as she followed._

 _Their cloaks covered them from head to toe and their faces were no longer visible. However, Ashley didn't wear one._

 _"How about you?" Tooru asked._

 _"Oh, me? I don't need one." Ashley replied really slowly._

 _Everyone wondered what she meant by that but decided to not question it since they probably weren't going to get a real answer from her._

"Okay." Shido whispered to his teammates in Japanese. "I get the fact that we shouldn't underestimate her and I don't want to offensive or anything, but why did they send someone like her for an undercover mission like this?"

His teammates agreed with him. "I have to agree with you there. A carefree and obvious person like Ashley could easily blow our cover." Asuna pointed out.

"Yeah no s* sherlock." Blanc swore which earned a glare from Asuna.

"Maybe it was because she was the one who found it." Tooru pointed out. "She must've found the Black Market by mistake and then report it."

"Yeah but if she did find it by accident, wouldn't they have caught her?" Shido asked. "I mean, she would've walked right into that market."

"That is true." Asuna said placing her hand on her chin. "Unless-"

" _I like this language."_

 _Everyone froze and looked at Ashley who had somehow managed to move to the middle of group without them noticing._

 _"What language is it?" Ashley asked really slowly. "I've never heard of it before."_

 _Team STAB looked at each. "Umm...Japanese." Shido replied as he saw no harm in telling Ashley their language._

 _"Oooooooh." Ashley exclaimed with interest. "Can you teach me?" she begged like a seven year old._

 _Fortunately, before anyone could give her a reply, they reached what seemed to be an elevator door. In front of the entrance was a large muscular intimidating man with sunglasses._

 _The man guarding the elevator door looked at Ashley and sighed. "Oh...it's you again."_

 _"Hi Bobby!" Ashley waved at the man with no hesitation showing no signs of fear._

 _The man's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance which almost made Shido faint. The man, who was named Bobby by Ashley, looked at the four figures wearing black cloaks who stood behind Ashley. "Who are they?"_

 _Asuna placed her hand on her rapier which was hidden beneath her clock and prepared for the worst. Everyone tensed as the man glared at Team STAB._

 _a different type of silence filled the alleyway._

 _"Oh them." Ashley said tearing down the tense atmosphere. "It's okay, they're my friends."_

 _The man seemed really skeptical of Ashley's so called friends...but to Team STAB's shock, the man stepped to the side and allowed them to pass._

 _Team STAB, a bit too hastily, walk past the guard and into the elevator. There was rust on the elevator walls and the entire thing was made of metal and gave off an eerie feeling. The door to the elevator closed and they started descending. The elevator shook viciously as they descended, it felt like the elevator was going to collapse at any moment._

 _Team STAB felt really uncomfortable...but the calm and happy smile never left Ashley's face. It almost creeped Shido and Blanc._

 _"So that's why your not wearing a cloak." Tooru said filling up the silence. "Because you've already been here. The people here already know who you are."_

 _"and that's also why they sent you." Asuna added. "Because you probably memorise the layout of the place and where the bombs are planted."_

 _Ashley looked at Asuna and gave her a gentle smile. "Oh no, I just walk wherever I feel like it."_

The elevator shakes viciously causing everyone buy Ashley to falls over.

Everyone groans in pain except for Ashley who is just stares at them like a seven year old who just saw superman.

Asuna was never going to get used to Ashley's personality. _"Why did you come here again? no...why did they even let you in?"_

 _"I thought I could find a good sleeping place." Ashley said ignoring the second question._

 _"Did you?" Shido didn't even know why he asked that._

 _Ashley smiled like child who just got one hundred percent on a math test. "Yep."_

 _Blanc clenched her fist as her left eye twitched. She was trying really hard to keep her patience. "_ _Can I please punch her?"_

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did you ask Makarov for advice like I suggested?"

"Yes."

"You know... they're probably going to hate you after this."

"I know."

* * *

The elevator door opened and the team was instantly greeted by the smell of drugs, smoke and waste. It was like walking into a garage dump.

With very few flame torches, the place was barely illuminated. It was going to take a while until Asuna's eyes adjusted to the dark place but Ashley seemed to be used to it.

With their face hidden beneath their cloaks, Team STAB vigilantly walk through the black market with Ashley leading them.

Shido and Tooru took a peek at the market. The place certainly didn't fail to disgust them: Every person either had tattoos all over their body, smoked a cigarette or were just drunk; half naked women were strip dancing in front of men; and drugs and weapons that they didn't even know existed in the first place were being sold.

Blanc didn't know which was creepier: The fact that the people around them were glaring at them...or the fact that Asley's gentle smile never left her face.

As they continued to walk, Asuna mentally questioned the people's behaviour: It was obvious that the people they walked past were suspicious of them but none of them stopped to question Team STAB.

Asuna had a feeling it something to do with...Ashley's presence. Asuna could've sworn she saw someone shiver when Ashley walked past them.

They continued to walk through the market. By now, Team STAB could probably guess that Ashley had no idea where she was going but there was no way they were going to stop here and argue about that.

Then, a particular stall caught Ashley's interest. She stared at the stall like a child staring at candy. She started walking towards it but Blanc stopped her and pulled her by the collar.

 _"We got a mission remember?" Blanc whispered._

 _Ashley pouted and complained softly like a baby "Awwwwwww." Disappointment was visible in her voice._

 _Blanc knew Ashley was in her twenties but her mental age was probable seven. It made Blanc wonder even more: How the hell did she become a huntress?!_

 _They continued to walk where Ashley felt like walking to. Team STAB was still skeptical about where Ashley was going but at the same time...it felt like they were going the right way._

 _Suddenly, Ashley stopped._

 _"Why did you stop?" Asuna asked._

 _"Did you find something?" Shido added._

 _Ashley turned around and looked at Team STAB. "What are we looking for again?"_

 _Blanc mentally face palmed herself so hard. "A bomb." She said softly holding her patiences._

 _"Do you know where it is?" Tooru asked._

 _To everyone's expectation, Ashley shrugged "No."_

 _But before anyone could say anything else, Ashley pointed at something. "Maybe it's in there?"_

 _She pointed at a basement door near the edge if the black market. And Shido thought this place couldn't go deeper._

 _"Why isn't it guarded?" Shido asked._

 _"There's no lock on it either." Tooru pointed out._

 _"Looks suspicious." Asuna placed her hand below her chin and debated whether they should enter or not._

 _"Really?" Blanc commented who looked totally unimpressed. "Looks like the author is just rushing this chapter...f, I'm starting to sound like Neptune."_

 _Ignoring her comment, Ashley opened the basement door revealing stairs that went deeper underground. And Shido thought this place couldn't go deeper._

 _"So whose going first?" Shido asked._

 _"I'll go first!" Ashley exclaimed as if she was a child wanting to go on a ride. She walked down the stairs with Team STAB walking from behind._

 _As they descended down the stairs, Ashley pulled out a familiar topic. "So can you teach me now?"_

 _"Teach you what?"_

 _"Japany."_

 _"You mean Japanese?"_

 _"Yeah_ _Japany."_

 _Asuna stopped and think. She couldn't really find any harm in teaching her...especially if it's a person like Ashley. "Okay then, try saying..._ Good morning.

 _Ashley stared at Asuna like she just saw an alien. She titled her head. "Ha?"_

 _"Should we really be doing this in a place like this?" Shido asked._

 _"What does a normal conversation sound like in Japany." Ashley asked randomly._

 _"umm...well, I guess it sounds a little like this." Asuna said turning to look at Shido. "_ Hallo, how are you?"

" _Why me?" Shido asked before he sighed and decided to played along after seeing Ashley's face. It seems Ashley was really enjoying hearing Japanese. Ashley admired them as if she was a child who was watching superman fly across the sky._

 _Shido sighed "_ I'm good, thanks."

Blanc couldn't believe her teammates were actually doing this in a place like this.

"How was your day?"

"It was great." Shido said still not believing that he agreed to play along. He turned at looked at Tooru. "How about you?"

 _"You're dragging me into this?" Tooru whispered. But he too looked at Ashley's face whose face was full of hope and_ _admiration. He sighed "_ Mine was great too."

You guys aren't really using educational thought to herself.

"The weather sure is great today."

"Yeah, too bad we have to spend our time here."

"Well, there's really nothing we can do about that."

After Asuna thought they have said enough, she turned to look at Ashley to see what she thought about it.

Ashley was watching...but her eyes were half closed.

"Are you even listening?" Asuna asked sweat dropping.

Ashley's eyes flew open. "Oh sorry, I fell asleep."

How Ashley fell asleep while walking down stairs was a mystery to everyone.

"What were we talking about again?" Ashley asked.

Blanc face palmed and got a bit annoyed. But before she could yell, the group reached a door at the end of the stairs.

Everyone tensed and looked each other. They all nodded at each before vigilant entering through the door. Despite the tense atmosphere, Ashley remained as usual.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by the sight of bombs...a lot of them. It was a large room with lots of shelves and hallways that lead to darkness.

The bombs didn't look like normal bombs either. They had wires connected to them and they were all made out of some sort of metal. Each bomb had a green monitor screen that "Ready."

"These are high explosives." Shido said taking a closer look the contents of the shelves. Ashley stared at Shido.

"If these were to detonate..." Tooru began. "It would probably destroy the super market that's above us." Ashley stared at Tooru.

"It's all making sense." Asuna said while Ashely stared at her. "That's why Vale won't attack yet. Because if these bombs were to go off, the surface would be damaged greatly. It's probably why the people here chose to build the black market here underground."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Blanc said taking out her hammer as Ashley stared at her. "Let's smash these things to pieces!"

"Wait!" Asuna exclaimed while Ashley just stared back her. "If we do anything reckless, the bombs might go off."

Tooru placed his hand beneath his chin and think. "There must be some way to disarm them...what do you think Ashley."

Ashley perked up when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"What do you think we should do?" Tooru asked.

Ashley stared at Tooru blankly.

"Is something wrong?" Asuna asked.

"Wow!" Ashley suddenly exclaimed.

"If you have something to say then say it." Blanc said who was losing her patience very slowly.

 _"Your voices change when you speak Japany!" Ashley exclaimed_

 _Team STAB mentally slapped themselves. First, they forgot that then were still speaking Japanese. Second, they forgot that even though the translators that Jason gave them, automatically translated their Japanese into english, for some reason their english voices sounded different to their originally voices._

 _"Wait, you just realised that?" Shido asked._

 _"Why did the author even add that in this story? It literally has nothing to do with the plot." Blanc thought before she realised something. "S, Now I really sound like Neptune."_

 _"That's so cool." Ashley commented on their new voices._

"Sorry." Asuna quickly apologised. "I forgot you can't speaK Japanese."

" _Hey!" Ashley placed her hands on her hips. "I can speak a little, I learn from your thingy."_

 _"Oh really?" Blanc said sarcastically._

 _"Yeah." Ashley said before clearing her throat. She started speaking gibberish trying to imitate what Asuna showed her. Team STAB had no idea what she was saying but Ashley trying to copy Japanese certainly made them cringe._

 _"Was I good?" Ashley said_

 _"Not even close." Blanc said harshly._

 _"Can we pleases return to the topic at hand?" Asuna said._

 _"Right." Tooru added. "We need to find a way to disarm these bombs."_

 _"Yeah about that."_

 _Everyone turned to look to see who said that._

 _"Sorry, but I can't let that happen." A man in his thirties appeared before Team STAB with a group of men behind him. The man was muscular and had black hair. Tattoos all over his body and was smoking a cigarette._

 _Team STAB didn't know who this man was but judging from the armed men behind him and his looks in general, this means bad news._

 _Ashley however recognised him and waved. "Oh hi Willia!"_

 _The man currently known as Willia scowled. "So you're a huntress. I knew we should've not let you in this place."_

 _"Why did you let her in anyways!?" Blanc exclaimed._

 _Willia stopped and thought about Blanc's question...he looked at his men. "Why did we let her in again?"_

 _His men shrugged. Willia honestly couldn't remember himself. He never had a good memory. He shrugged it off and pointed a shotgun at Ashley still smoking the c_ _igarette_ _. "Putting that aside, who are your friends?"_

 _Ashley, who was still too oblivious to notice the danger that was right in front of her, blinked. "Ha?"_

 _"The people behind you."_

 _"Oh!" Ashley said looking at Asuna and spoke in her usual slow tone. "This is Team STAB. They're here to put an end to this market thingy."_

 _Shido shot Ashley a "What are you doing?!" look but Ashley didn't see it._

 _The man Ashley knows as Willia laughed along with all his men. "HAHAHAHA! They only sent four to wipe us out?! Whats so special about them that would make Ozpin think that they were enough."_

 _Blanc was about to say something like "Why don't you come here and find out." or "Oh trust me, I'm more than enough to beat the crap out of you guys." However Ashley beat her to it._

 _"Oh yes, they're very special." Ashley declared very slowly._

 _"How so?"_

 _"They can speak Japany."_

 _There was a short moment of silence. Team STAB have never deadpanned so hard in their life._

 _Willia blinked twice and just stared at Ashley like she was insane "What?"_

 _Before anything else could be said, Asuna cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. "Ignore what she said. Lets get back on topic. Who are you? Are you the leader of this market."_

 _Willia grinned. "That would be correct! Allow me to introduce myself-"_

 **William Henchmen: Ranked 9th on the Top Most Wanted Criminals.**

Everyone readied their weapons. They had a brief explanation on who the Top Most Wanted Criminals were but they knew they were strong.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from all directions. From the hallways that lead to darkness, groups of men holding different varieties of lethal weapons appeared and surrounded Team STAB.

"When did they-"

William laughed. "HAHA! Did you honestly think we would leave this place unguarded! Sure, we slack off a lot but were not that careless!"

Blanc gritted her teeth. "So What! I can easily handle-"

"Blanc stopped." Asuna warned before Blanc could do anything reckless. "We can't fight here! There's not enough space and one wrong move could detonate these bombs."

"Then what are we suppose to do!" Blanc asked.

"First we have to get out of this area and rethink our plan." Tooru planned.

"How are we going to that?" Shido asked taking out his Sandalphon.

"We'll have to fight our way through." Asuna said. "But don't use anything destructive."

Everyone took out their weapons but they didn't take off their cloaks so their faces still remained hidden.

Shido felt a bit nervous since the people surrounding them each looked really intimidating and each one of them glared at them. Shido then remembered that they had an official huntress with them. "Okay Ashley...it's time for you to show us what you can really-"

Shido stopped talking when he looked over to Ashley. Ashley was breathing very slow breaths. She was still standing...but her eyes were closed and she was snoring very softly.

How Ashley fell asleep in this situation while standing up was a mystery to every single other person that stood in that room.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Blanc yelled who was now more angrier at Ashley then she was at William.

Asuna grabbed out a small object out of her pocket. She raised her arm and threw the object at the ground. It was a smoke bomb.

The room was emerged with smoke blinding everyone. A gunshot was heard.

"DON'T SHOOT YOU IMBECILE! YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP." They heard William yell. "THERE'S ONLY FIVE OF THEM! GOT OUT YOUR MELEE WEAPONS AND KILL THEM!"

They all followed William's order and charged at the smoke, the spot where Team STAB once stood.

Fortunately, With Shido giving Ashley a piggyback, Team STAB were already on their way to the stairs that lead up. They all sprinted up the stairs. With his shield in his hand, Tooru charged like a bull up the stairs knocking out anyone who tired to get isn their way.

They finally reached the end of the stairs and were back in the underground black market. But they weren't clear yet, they ran to the closest abandoned stall and ran into the wooden building that laid behind the stall.

As soon as they entered the building, they were greeted with the sight of two men playing poker. The two men were install took out their guns when they saw Team STAB. But before they could make a move, Shido swung Sandalphon at the first man and Tooru smashed his shield into the second's guys head knocking him out cold.

Quick as a fox, they blew out the flame torches that hardly illuminated the building and froze.

They heard footsteps and yelling. They heard William scold his men and the sound of guns being reloaded. Team STAB froze and didn't make a sound, luckily Ashley asleep during that time because Blanc had a feeling that Ashley would do something stupid in this situation.

The sound faded meaning they portably searching another part of the black market.

Asuna let out a sigh of relief and everyone relaxed...a bit.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Blanc half whispered, half yelled. "We could've handle those people easily."

"We need a plan." Asuna replied. "Even if there's only a small chance. We can't risk having those bombs going off... Besides, that's not our job remember?"

Blanc was about to retaliate but knew better not to argue with Asuna.

"So what are we going to do now?" Tooru was the first to speak.

"What else?" Asuna replied. "Finish the mission. Our job is to disarm those bombs...but how?"

"They must have a way to disarm it." Tooru pointed out. "You know, just in case they accidental blow themselves up. I doubt they would detonate those bombs while William and his men are still here. Even if they have an evacuation plan, they must have someway to disarm them."

"True." Asuna stated who was thinking really hard. "But that still doesn't answer the question about how."

"We can try interrogate this guy."

Everyone looked at Shido who was currently holding down the man that own the building they were in. The second man was knocked out by Tooru but one man was all they needed.

5 minutes later.

 _"I'm going to ask you one last time...tell us how do we disarm those bombs." Asuna asked trying her hardest to sound kind._

 _"No." The man replied coldly for the tenth time. He was currently tied to a chair and wore a grumpy expression._

 _Asuna should've expected this response but it didn't fail to make her lose her patience._

 _"I have an idea." Shido suddenly spoke before Asuna pulled out her rapier._

 _Few Seconds Later._

 _"Come on man." Shido spoke to the man like they were friends. "We've all had a rough day. Why don't you make it easier for all of us and tell-"_

 _"No." The man interrupted._

 _Tooru had a try. "How about-"_

 _"No."_

 _"You didn't let me-"_

 _"No."_

 _Few Second Later._

 _"ALLRIGHT! IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Blanc would've killed the man by now if it weren't for Shido and Tooru holding her back. "JUST WATCH! I'LL BEAT THE S* OUT OF YOU!"_

 _The man seemed to be enjoying this. "No."_

 _"WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

 _Few Seconds Later._

 _"So as you saw." Shido said bit shaken from Blanc's death threats. "Were both going to be in a little trouble if-"_

 _"No."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No."_

 _Tooru sighed. "This good cop, bad cop method isn't working."_

 _"When has that method ever worked?" Asuna asked._

 _"I don't know." Shido shrugged. "I just see it a lot in television shows."_

 _Asuna sighed. She was about to give up hope when she remembered someone. She approached Ashley and softly woke her up._

 _To her relief, Ashley woke up easier than last time. She yawned "Good morning."_

 _Tooru didn't bother correcting her this time._

 _"Umm Ashley?" Asuna spoke friendly. "Were having trouble getting information out of this man-"_

 _Ashley perked up with happiness. "OH! Does that mean I can...interrogate him."_

 _Despite Ashley speaking softly and slowly, she was able to add emphases to the word Interrogate._

 _"Ah yeah." Asuna said not sure why Ashley was happy about this. "So can you?"_

 _"Can you give me permission?" Ashley begged._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Ozy told me I can't do it until someone gives me permission." Ashley spoke like a child quoting her dad's words._

 _"Umm...okay."_

 _"You need to say the words."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"You need to say the words."_

 _"O...kay then. I give you permission-"_

 _"YAY!" Ashley squealed in happiness before facing the man they were interrogating...her smile grew wider in a more sadistic way. A dark iris aura surrounded Ashley._

 _Within a second, the sleepy airhead that Team STAB knew was now gone and replace with a sadistic maniac. Her appearance stayed the same but it was like there was a completly different person inside Ashley._

 _Team STAB then realised that their bodies weren't responding, it seemed the man was having the same situation. It felt like fear had taken over their bodies not allowing them to move._

 _Seconds felt like hours. Silence easily took over. It was almost like the bombs were inside the room and moving an inch would cause it to explode._

"Now..." She said slowly in the void of silence. "where should I start?"

 _The man almost fainted._

 _Ashley grabbed the man and dragged him down the basement that was conveniently there._

 _The last thing Asuna heard the man say was..."No."_

 _At first, Shido was still a bit confuse about why Ashley brought the man to the basement but his question was answered when Team STAB leaned on the basement door to listen to the sounds._

 _Once again, Blanc didn't know which was creepier: The man's screaming or Ashley's laughing._

 _The sounds continued to go on for a least another 5 minutes. The heard the sound of a whip, more laughs and more screaming. During those minutes, Team STAB was reconsidering the way they should treat Ashley. They had feeling that they just saw another side Ashley's personality._

 _Blanc suddenly remembered something: before when they were walking through the market, Ashley got sides-sides-tracted and headed towards a stall...that stall sold torture weapons._

Overall, they were glad Ashley was on their side.

 _The basement door suddenly opened and Ashley exited it looking oddly satisfied with herself. She dragged the man out by the collar whose eyes were opened but he looked dead._

 _"He said there's a remote that can do the thing." Ashley said cheerfully returning to her usual sleepy self._

 _"Seriously? That's it?" Shido asked not believing that it was going to be that easy._

 _Usually Blanc would think the same. But right now she had something else on her mind that had something to do with Ashley. For some reason Ashley-_

 _"It's in the stone building in the middle of the market." Ashley continued interrupting Blanc's train of thought._

 _Asuna thought about the information that was being given to her and tried to think of a plan. She found it difficult to do so however since there was now a broken man in the room constantly murmuring "No...No...No..no..."_

 _Assuming that Ashley was telling the truth. Asuna laid out the situation. "Judging from last time, this place is probably heavily guarded which makes it hard to sneak in."_

 _"This man..." Ashley gestured to the man she just tortured a few seconds ago. "kindly suggested that we should use a distraction. According to him, his people tend to overkill threats."_

 _"What did you do to him?" Shido asked himself._

 _"How are we going to do that?" Tooru asked._

 _"Oh!" Ashley raised her hand exactly like how a student would raise their arm if they knew the answer to a question during class. "I can do it."_

 _Team STAB was a bit skeptical and if weren't for her little performance earlier they would've quickly said no. Fortunately, that wasn't the case and now they certainly knew better than to underestimate her._

 _"Alright then." Asuna declared. "We can't waste anymore time. Let's move out."_

* * *

Still under their black cloaks, Team STAB hastily but also vigilantly avoided people, hid in the darkness, jumped over obstacles, jumped from build to building and successfully made their way to the middle of the Black Market.

On their way, they heard the market turn into chaos. They knew what it was so they kept going.

Truth to Ashley's word, the main building that contained the remote was left with few guards.

The guards were easily taken care of. Finding the remote however prove to be way more difficult. They were currently searching in a semi-large room that contained a table, lots of drawers and cabinets that contained a lot of weapons.

"Oh my gosh, where the F* is it!"

"Blanc!" Asuna glared at Blanc. "Quiet! They might hear us."

"It has to somewhere here." Tooru said. "This is William's office after all."

"Really? How do you know that?" Shido asked.

Tooru pointed at sign that was nailed on the door. It said "William Henchmen."

"Oh."

Asuna opened another drawer. "Keep searching."

"We don't even know what it looks like." Blanc pointed out frustratedly.

Tooru stopped and thought about Blanc's question. "Well, my guess it must be very small."

"Looking for this?" A voice spoke. Asuna recognised that voice but it was a voice she didn't want to hear.

William stood at the front door holding a small black box. The box was opened and contained two buttons: A red one and a green one.

"Well that just great." Blanc sarcastically spoke.

William closed the lid of the small black bow and placed it is his pocket. "Do you actually think that distraction was going to work. I already told you that were not that careless. Once my men are done with Ashley, they'll come here and then you'll have no chance."

That raised a question for Shido. "Wait, so you came here alone?"

"Yes."

"You really are careless." Blanc commented before cracking her knuckles. "Finally, I get to beat the S* out of someone."

William laughed. "HAHA! Sure you will. By the time my men have dealt with Ashley, all four of you will have bullet holes through your heads."

"You sure are confident."

William grinned before suddenly disappearing out of sight.

That was enough to shock Team STAB. Tooru summoned his shield. "Where did he go!"

His answer came immediately as William somehow reappeared behind Tooru pointing his shotgun right at Tooru's head.

Reflexes like lightning, Asuna turned and swung her rapier at William. Just when Asuna's weapon was a cm far from hitting, William disappeared and reappeared in another section of the room.

As soon as he landed on his feet, he raised his shotgun and fired two shell at Blanc and Shido.

Blanc raised her hammer and deflected one of them.

Shido summoned Sandalphon and barely blocked the shell.

Team STAB got ready but as soon as they redirected their attention to William, he was already gone.

He reappeared from above, fired another shell and disappeared.

He reappeared from the left, fired another shell and disappeared.

He reappeared from the right, fired another shell and disappeared.

From all directions, William disappeared and reappeared firing with his shotgun once every time his reappeared.

Team STAB was forced to stand in a circle with one person facing North, one person facing South and so on. All they could do was block with their weapons for every time they tried to attack, a bullet would miss their head by a cm.

"STAY STILL YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-" Blanc felt the force of another shell hit her hammer before she could finish her sentence.

William teleported again and reappeared in front of Shido and fired a shell. Shido barely blocked with his weapon, just the Shido was growing familiar with William's attack patterns, William sprinted at Shido and kicked him in the face.

He quickly reloaded his shotgun and aimed it at- Tooru charged at William which made him point the shotgun at him instead. He fired a shell.

Tooru raised his shield and blocked. The knock back effect was immense but Tooru kept his momentum and charged at William. Tooru got close enough and threw a punch.

William teleported, dodging Tooru's fist and reappeared behind Tooru.

Tooru heard the sound of a Shotgun cocking before he felt something hard pressed against the back of his head.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

William stopped and looked, he saw Blanc falling from above. Blanc swung his hammer vertically but William jumped back so her hammer hit the floor instead creating a cater.

Not giving William any time to rest, Asuna sprinted at William as her weapon began glowing.

She swung her weapon vertically only to have William evade the attack by teleporting. He reappeared a few meters away from them and continued his usual shooting and teleporting attack pattern which forced Team STAB back into their defensive circle.

Tooru blocked another shell with his shield but then felt another shell fire past his cheek which was way too close comfort for Tooru. They were in a bad spot, what made it worse was that no one in Team STAB had any long range weapons or attack which meant they couldn't fire back.

Tooru gritted his teeth in frustration as he blocked another shell with almost made him fall over.

"If only we had someone whose a good shot." Tooru thought. "If only...If only..."

"AWK!" Blanc choked as William finally managed to successfully hit Blanc in the shoulder. No blood was drawn, instead white, crystal particles shot out from Blanc's shoulder.

"BLANC!"

He wanted to protect his comrades but it was obvious he won't be able to do with just a shield. "If only...

Once again he was in situation where he couldn't do anything. "If only..."

Tooru clenched his fist as a bright light suddenly engulfed him. The light blinded everyone including William. "What the F*!"

"Tooru?" Shido managed to say while covering his eyes with his arm.

Team STAB then heard Tooru yell.

" _ **Character Summon: Lilith Bristol!**_ "

A figure appeared out of nowhere right next to Tooru. The figure was a girl with long blonde hair and had sapphire blue eyes. She wore what looked like the girl version of Tooru's uniform.

"is that..." Asuna thought as she looked. "Tooru's friend."

"Where the hell did she come from!" William said in shocked.

Shido remembered that move, why wouldn't he? He used it before after all so he was quite familiar with it. He was also familiar with the fact that summoning a copy of your friend can really drain your energy.

Blanc was just really confused and so was Tooru. Tooru was well aware of what he just did but he had no idea how it worked. Was he suppose to give the clone orders or did the clone move by itself.

The person Tooru summoned, Lilith, turned and looked at Tooru.

Their eyes met.

"Tooru?" Lilith said in disbelief. After a few seconds of processing, she realised she wasn't dreaming. A bright smile appeared on her face and she pulled Tooru into a huge hug. "TOORU!"

Tooru blinked. "Li-Lilith? What are- WATCH OUT!"

Tooru tackled Lilith to the ground just in time to dodge a shell that William fired at Lilith.

Before Lilith could say thank you and ask what the hell was going on, Tooru started coughing viciously. Tooru fell on his knees which made Lilith worried.

"Tooru?! Tooru what's wrong?!"

"He used a lot of energy."

Lilith turned to look at Asuna. "Who are you? and what do you mean by that?"

Asuna didn't believe it at first but then she remembered Otonashi accidentally summoning the real TK. "I'll explain everything later but right now we need too deal with him."

She gestured her rapier towards William.

William pointed his shotgun at Lilith. " _Hey You! I have no idea where you came from but you'll regret trespassing on my territory."_

Lilith blinked twice and looked back at Asuna. "What language is that?"

"English." Asuna replied.

Lilith then looked back at William a bit annoyed. She finally reunited with Tooru but this guy just had to interfere. "I guess I'll have to take care of you first then."

"We'll help." Asuna said as she and Shido raised their weapons.

"No." Lilith said. "I can do this myself, I don't need help to take out someone like him."

 _"I'm sorry but I don't know what the F* your saying!"_ William exclaimed still pointing his shotgun at Lilith.

Lilith looked at William's weapon and snickered. "Ha! If that's all you got then I guess this will be faster than I thought."

William still didn't know what she was saying but he figure he just got mocked judging from Lilith's expression. Without wasting any time, he fired his shotgun.

Lilith simply moved her head to the side dodging the bullet. "Blaze."

A flame appeared around Lilith hand and a blue and black rifle appeared and with it, she fired three shots at William.

William swore before suddenly disappearing which took Lilith by surprise.

"Watch out! He can teleport!" Shido warned.

William reappeared above Lilith and fired. Lilith moved to the side dodging it, deciding to question things later, she aimed and fired four shots: One aiming for his head, two aiming for his legs and one aiming for a shotgun.

Each one of those bullets would've hit if William didn't teleport out of his position.

Lilith didn't know how this person was magically teleporting but the idea of versing someone this unique and challenging excited her.

Being the daredevil she was, she charged at William.

For at least two minutes. William and Lilith exchanged gunfire with both sides dodging. As the gunshots echoed through the room. All team STAB could do was stare in awe.

However as every second passed Williams started losing his balance when teleporting he started evading more than actually attacking since Lilith was getting more used to his attack patterns.

As the gun battle continued, William's eyes widened as he saw Lilith smile. He teleported agan further this time to dodge whatever Lilith had planned.

Lilith continued to grin as though she had already won. She pointed at a random direction and fired 2 shots. As the two shots were about to hit the wall, William appeared exactly where Lilith had aimed.

The first bullet hit William's shotgun while the other hit him straight in the head.

 _"Im-impossible." He thought as he fell to the ground._

Lilith wasn't worried as Blazes only injured people and doesn't actually kill them. She smiled triumphantly. "I told you you had no chance."

"Whoa." Was all Shido could say.

Just when everyone thought it was over, they heard William groaning.

Lilith thought it was amusing that this man was still trying even though it was clear he had loss. "I have to hand it to you. You've got guys thinking you can actually beat me."

William gritted his teeth in fraustration. He mustered all energy he could and teleported further away from Team STAB.

 _He held up the small black box and threatened to press the red button that was in it. "I didn't want to do this...but you left no choice!_ "

Everyone tensed except for Lilith who had no idea what the button did.

 _"One button disarms the bombs." William pointed at the green one before pointing at the red one. "The other...dotonates them."_

 _William's words were enough to make everyone freeze in their spots._

"I'm sorry, what did he just say?" Lilith asked.

Asuna briefly explained to Lilith about he bombs buried beneath.

"What! There's no way he'll do that!" Lilith exclaimed.

Asuna glared at William " _You're bluffing! Everyone including you would be caught in the blast!"_

 _William grinned. "Have you already forgotten my semblance?"_

 _Tooru's eyes widened. "No... don't tell me-"_

 _"After I press this button, the bombs will go off in 15 seconds. That's plenty enough time for me to teleport my way out of here."_

 _Blanc couldn't believe this guy. "You little piece of s* * *!"_

 _Shido grew a little angry. "Your men are still here! You're just going to abandon them?!"_

 _William shrugged. "I can always find new men."_

 _Lilith didn't understand a word of the conversation but she knew it was bad. She aimed her rifle at William._

 _William instantly place his finger dangerously close to the red button. Lilith narrowed her eyes, if she shot from this distance, the shot wouldn't make it in time._

 _"It wasn't nice meeting you." William stated. "So this... is where we say goodbye-"_

 _William didn't get to finish nor was he able to press the button for he found that he could no longer move his body._

 _Lilith and Team STAB seemed to be having the same problem. For an unknown reason they couldn't move their bodies. Their bodies were shivering but that was pretty much it._

 _It was like fear had taken over their bodies immobilising them. The strange thing was...no one knew what they were scared of._

 _Asuna recognised this feeling._

 _"Now that's not really nice Willia." Said a fimiliar voice speaking in the tone of a mother._

 _Everyone turned their heads and saw Ashley standing at the door of the room._

 _She was smiling really creepily and her dark iris aura was clearing visible. She raised her whip and made cracking noise with in. The sound of her whip sent chills down everyone's spine._

 _Asuna finally understood why she coudn't move. "I see...this is her semblance."_

Never before had Lilith ever felt this much fear before just by looking at a person. She tried to aim her rifle at Ashley but her body simply won't listen to her.

"It's okay." Asuna said when she notice Lilith struggling to aim her rifle. "She's on our side."

"EHHHH!" Lilith had mixed feelings about that.

Blanc had nothing to comment about this. She simply just stared at Ashley.

"As-ashley?" William stuttered. He ambiguously wanted to press the button that was right in his hand but he was completly paralysed. All he could do was shiver while Ashley slowly made her way to him.

"The people outside were fun play with. They were really friendly...you want to play too...right?" Ashley asked, that sadistic smile never leaving her face.

William suddenly remembered why they allowed Ashley to enter the Black Market. He rembered the day like it was yesterday: The day Ashley arrived at the entrance of his Black Market in a very bad mood.

Ashley cracked her whip again, the sound of her whip echoing through the room. "Now, let's have some fun-"

 **The scene you were about to witness was personally deleted and burned by the author himself because this story is rated T. Please stand by for another 15 minutes. The author thanks you for your patience.**

 **After 15 minutes of a man screaming and a women laughing or giggling.**

Team STAB and Lilith stared, their eyes wide open.

Once again, Blanc didn't know which was creepier: William looked dead even though his body was twitching and his eyes were open or the fact that Ashley looked oddly satisfied with herself. "O-kay, well that's done. I have to admit...I did have avert my eye a couple of times."

"Only a couple?" Shido rhetorically asked.

Ashley picked up the box that contained the green and red button. She returned to her usual childish and sleepily self and looked at the red button. _"Ooooh I wonder what this does?"_

" _DON'T_!" Everyone yelled at Ashley in unison.

Ashley blinked twice and looked at Team STAB. " _Oh hi...you're here."_

 _"You just realise that?!" Blanc exclaimed._

 _"Umm Ashley?" Asuna called._

 _Without blinking, Ashley turned her head and looked at Asuna. "Yes?"_

 _Asuna almost jumped when Ashley looked at her. For some reason her regular smile looked even more creepier. "Umm, can you just press that green button."_

 _"Okay!" Ashley said as though she was a small girl listening to her mother. She pressed the green button and instantly a female compute voice spoke._

 _"Bombs diactivated."_

 _At that moment, everyone let out a long sigh of relief._

 _Shido fell back and sat down. "We did it!" He exclaimed both tired and happy._

 _Tooru was still panting from summoning. "Hey Blanc, is your shoulder alright."_

 _"I've been through worse." Blanc stated. "You should worry about yourself for once."_

 _Ashley had no idea what she just did but seeing everyone taking a rest made her feel sleepy. But then she looked at Lilith. Her eyes flew open. "Whoa! It's a Blondie!"_

Lilith took a step back. After seeing what Ashley did to William, she wasn't really sure whether she should go near her. She looked back at Tooru. "So umm... are you going start explaining or not?"

After Lilith asked, Team STAB spent the next 15 minutes explaining everything in Japanese. Ashely just watched looking at whoever was talking. Ashley felt like she was part of conversation even though she had no idea what they were saying.

Overall, Lilith was completly blown away with the information she was given. In fact, she was still debating whether Team STAB was just playing a joke on her or not. "But...Tooru has only been gone for a week."

"Seriously." Tooru asked. For Tooru, it's been already a couple of weeks.

"It's really hard to explain." Asuna concluded.

"Anyways!" Shido exclaimed trying to change the subject. "What's your relationship with Tooru?"

Tooru was about to answer when Lilith suddenly hugged his right arm.

Lilith smiled proudly. "I'm glad you asked. You see this man is my future Husband."

It took Asuna a second to process that. "EHHHHHHH!" Asuna's checks grew red. "T-T-T-Tooru!"

Tooru waved his hands defensively. "No no no, that's not it! We're just friends, that's all!" He said before changing the subject again. "Anyways, I don't want to sound rude but Lilith, How did you get here?"

That was something Shido and Asuna wanted to know.

Lilith had to think about that question. "If I think about it...I think this portal just appeared in front of me and I had this weird urge to walk through it."

"Was that it?" Shido asked.

"Now that you ask...i also saw the words 35 minutes."

Asuna processed that last bit of information. "In that case then your time is almost up."

Lilith didn't completly understand that statement. "Eh?"

Right on cue, Lilith's body started fading and fading. "W-what's happening to-"

"Lilith." Tooru said in a reassuring tone. Despite his fatigue, he smiled. "Can you tell the others that I'm fine okay?"

When Lilith finally understood that she was going home she pouted like a child. "Awww, but I just got to see you again."

Tooru smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Lilith wasn't sure about that but it wasn't like she could do anything about it. "Well okay then. You better be back soon, we've all been worried for you and Julie. Return safely okay."

"Consider it a promise." Tooru assured. "I'll tell Julie you said Hi."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Bye Tooru!"

Team STAB waved goodbye as Lilith faded into nothing. Once again, they were reminded that all four of them were in a foreign world and that all of them had homes to return to. It made them all homesick.

During the conversion, Blanc wasn't really listening for she was too busy thinking about Ashley. She was now having suspsicions of Ashley. For some reason...Blanc had a a very accurate hypothesis but she needed to find out one more thing to confirm it.

" _Hey Ashley?"_

 _Still standing up, Ashley woke up and looked at Blanc. "What is it Blanny?"_

 _The word Blanny confirmed it. Blanc was all too fimilair with the nickname Blanny. There was only one other person Blanc knew who would always call her Blanny. "Umm, ah...it's nothing. You just remind me a friend I know."_

 _Ashley was highly interested in that. "Really? What's her name?"_

 _"Plutia." Blanc answered not sure why she asked._

 _Ashley perked up. "What a coincidence!"_

 _Everyone in Team STAB was now listening._

 _"You know her?" Blanc asked a bit worried now._

 _"No." Ashley replied slowly. "Plutia is just one of my middle names."_

 _Everyone looked at Ashley._

 _"One...of your middle names?" Shido asked._

 _"What is your full name Ashley?" Asuna asked out of curiosity._

 _"My full name?" Ashley repeated before stopping to think. Apparently she forgot what her full name was for a moment. "Oh now I remember, it was...Ashley Plutia Iris Heart."_

 _Team STAB blinked twice before exclaiming. "Ehhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _ **Just Outside The Wall**_

 _Team CFVY's job was basically clearing out Grimm. There were too many gathering near the wall so they called Team CFVY to exterminate them. Coco did most of the work though._

 _Stopping a robbery that was occurring near the walls was a side job._

 _Speaking of which, the one responsible for the robbery yes Allisa Volver. Said person was currently laying on the ground. Her revolver had no bullets and all her henchmen were defeated._

 _As Allisa waited to be arrested, Coco approach her. "You know... you're actually pretty good. All you need is better teammates."_

 _Allisa chuckled. "I know right. Can't believe I spent money hiring these henchmen."_

 _"With you skills you could've easily become a huntress you know." Coco pointed out. "So why did you chose to become a robber of all things."_

 _Allisa just shrugged. "I honestly don't know. My father is a thief. My mother is a robber and my brother is a hacker. I guess it just runs in the family."_

 _"I kinda understand that." Coco said before changing the subject. "Anyways, so where is this clothing store you talked about. The one you said that sells the best clothing with the cheapest prices."_

 _Allisa wasn't able to move for she was injured during her battle against team CFVY. "You know the shop just across the street."_

 _Coco looked across the street and looked. There was a clothing store but the windows were smashed and had cracks all over it. "You mean the shop you just robbed?"_

 _"Yep! That's the one."_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Team STAB had finally arrived safety back at Beacon. Ashley had fallen asleep so Tooru and Shido took turns carrying her._

 _They rested Ashley on a bench and waited. According to call they received, A friend was going to pick up Ashley up._

 _They talked as they waited._

"I can't believe it." Blanc started. "I met another Plutia without even noticing."

"Jason did breily mention to me that there are parallel counterparts in other worlds." Asuna pointed out.

"Yeah but Ashley's personality is exactly like Plutia's" Shido stated.

"I agree." Tooru chimed in. "Usually you would expect your parralel counterpart to be the exact opposite of you."

"Well... at least she doesn't look like Plutia's HDD form." Blanc said.

"I agree with you there." Shido said. "That would just make her more scary."

 _"Umm...excuse me? Are you Team STAB?" Said a unfimilar voice._

Everyone turned and looked. It was a young women.

She had light skin, brown hair and was white beautiful. She wore a casual orange shirt with a light black skirt.

Asuna spoke for the group. "That would be us." She quickly introduced her team and told the young women their names.

 _The young women bowed. "Honour to meet you. My name is Natalia Ellingsworth. I'm here to pick up Ashley Heart."_

 _"She's sleeping over there." Tooru said._

Natalia smiled. "I guess she never changes." She looked over to where Ashely was sleeping. "Oh my."

"What's the matter?" Asuna asked before looking as well.

What they saw on the bench was adorable. Leaning against Ashley's shoulder, also sleeping, was none other then Plutia herself.

Asuna had to admit: the view of Ashley and Plutia both sleeping peacefully on the bench was cute.

Blanc looked at the sleeping Godess and then looked at the sleeping huntress. They basically looked like twins, the only difference was that Ashley looked like an adult version of Plutia.

Natalia certainly didn't expect this. "I didn't know Ashley had a little sister."

"Their not sisters." Asuna quickly corrected. "Although I understand why you would think that"

Natalia still thought they were sisters but continued the conversation. "So, if you worked with Ashley then I'm guessing you know about her other personality."

Everyone just shivered thinking about.

"How did she graduate into a huntress anyway?" Blanc asked.

Natalia smiled as though she had already heard this question before. "While it is true that Ashley can be a bit crazy sometimes, she genuinely cares about her comrades."

Right on cue, Ashley started talking in her sleep. "Blanny...Team STAB...please don't leave...friends."

Team STAB coudn't help but smile at that. After the short amount of time Team STAB and Ashley had been together. Ashley already considered them as friends, even in her sleep.

Ashley continued to talk in her sleep. "You...still...haven't taught me how... to speak Japany yet."

Team STAB dead panned. "Way to ruin the moment." Blanc commented.

Natalia let out a short laugh. "Well, I better be going then."

She approach Ashley and carried her on her back while at the same time, Shido picked up Plutia.

"Well, we'll see you later then." Natalia said goodbye. "I honestly can't thank you enough for taking care of her."

"It was nice working with your friend." Asuna said. "We should be thanking her, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

Natalia felt proud of her friend to hear that. After saying their last goodbyes, Natalia left with Ashley on her back.

"Is she going to be alright carrying Ashley like that." Blanc asked.

"Don't worry." Shido assured. "Ashley is actually very light."

Tooru looked at Asuna who was staring at the sunset. "Thinking of someone?"

"Yeah, I wonder Yuuki did today?"

 _-o-o-o-_

Nathan Davis was currently going home after a long day. As he walked, he received an unexpected phone call.

" _Hallo?"_

 _"Hey Nathan!"_

 _"David?! As in... David Roy?"_

 _"Who else? Nice to hear from you again. How long had it been."_

 _"Ages. What have you been up to?"_

 _"I just finished a mission with a unique group people. Speaking of which, one of them uses twin swords just like you. His name is Kirito, heard of him?"_

 _"Sorry I haven't, I would love to meet him though."_

 _"Oh okay then. Anyways, have you found Natalia yet? Have you confessed to her?"_

 _"What?! No of course not! I still don't know where she lives."_

 _"You would be a stalker if you did."_

 _"That's funny. One of the people I worked with today said the exact same thing. Her name is Kotori. Anyways, how about you? Have you found a love interest."_

 _"Nah, I'm not into romance or dating."_

 _"You never know David, your true love might be out there waiting for destiny to bring you to her."_

 _"I highly doubt that."_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Ashely yawned as she was still be carried by Natalia._

 _"You're awake."_

 _"Oh hi Natally...where are we going?"_

 _"Nice to see you too. We're going back to my village right now."_

 _"How about Team STAB?"_

 _"They left already."_

 _"Aww...already? I didn't even get to say goodbye."_

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet them again."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm sure...i'm cooking dinner tonight by the way."_

 _"Yay! Natally's cooking is always the best."_

 _-o-o-o-_

 **Team STAB** (Team Stab)

 **S** hido Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **T** ooru Kokonoe (Absolute Duo)

 **A** suna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **B** lanc/White Heart (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 _-o-o-o-_

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. August Serena

3\. Wolfheim Hernandez

4\. Dr Frost

5\. Debra Stalker

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

7.

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arested**

10\. ?

* * *

 **A/N end of chapter 33! Whoa that took longer than expected. First time writing on my phone. I downloaded the fanfiction dot net app by the way which Is how I'm able to write on my phone. Anyways, I'm just going to reply to a couple reviews before making an announcement.**

 **Xiodan56: I'm actually planing to save Kirito's character summoning for a future chapter. I was actually planning to Yu or Shinoa summon a friend from their world but I completely forgot.**

 **RaiseDaDragz: I was going say this in the last episode but I completly forgot. Anyways, I wanted reply to your review on chapter 31, I just want to point out that Rin From Shelter is not an OC. I do it own Rin, if I did, I would've given her a better happy ending. Rin is rightfully owned by Poter Robinson and Madeon. The reason why the story is called Shelter: The sequel. Is because that story is continuing where the music left off. If you haven't watch the short anime film "Shelter" then I highly suggest you do, it should easy to find on YouTube and is only 6 minutes long. If you don't know what Rin looks like then just type in "Rin Shelter" on Google and you should get a picture of her.**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed on my story. Thank you ariqghifari, Abdi Shalbilk729, Karamatsu Matsuno2, for favouriting this story and thank you** **Abdi Shalbilk729, Pillsbury Swoleboy, ariqghifari, for following this story.**

 **Okay now for my announcement, no this maybe good news or bad news to you depending on who you are. But I am announcing, I am putting this story on Haitus. Why? Because of request I have received on Shelter the sequel: arigato, I have decided I would fishnish that story. I am not abandoning this story, a chapter just isn't going to come out until I finish shelter. Shelter is a two-shot so it won't take that long. Although chapter 2 of Shelter is probably going to be just as long, or even longer than chapter 1 so it's going to take a while. I am so sorry to those who are looking forward to another chapter especially since it took me so long for me to post this chapter. But this is the decision I have decided to make. If you want see how much words I've written, go onto my profile page and there should be a section called Progress and that will tell you how much words I've written. So until then, thank you so much for reading, if you have any problems with this chapter please review and I hope you enjoyed. I will be back.**

 _-o-o-o-_

 **Behind the scenes**

In the lounge room: Jack, Rin from Shelter, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Team JNPR, Sora and Shiro from No Game No Life, and Akame.

Rin is waiting patiently drawing in her tablet.

Sora and Shiro are playing games on their phones.

Akame is eating a packet of chips.

Team JNPR is playing a board game.

Blake is reading a book.

Ruby and Weiss are just waiting impatiently.

Once again, Team RWBY and JNPR have to stand by. Despite the fact that this fic is a BRS x RWBY crossover, Team RWBY have hardly gotten any screen time compare to the other teams.

"Jack?" Ruby called "when is out next screen time?"

Jack had to think about that. "If I calculate the maths correctly than...I think chapter 36 or somewhere near that."

Ruby groaned impatiently. "That's still three chapters away."

Suddenly the door flew open and Konno Yuuki entered the room. "Is Rin here?"

Rin looks up from here tablet and waves at Yuuki.

"There you are." Yuuki said. She walked up to Rin and took her hand. "Come on, we're going."

Rin doesn't say anything and simply looks at Yuuki with a confused look.

Yuuki read her mind and answered her unsaid question. "Were filming Shelter part 2."

Rin didn't say anything but you could tell she was excited by looking at her face. With that, the pair exited the room.

Ruby looked at Jack. "Wait what?"

"Jason is putting the story on haitus until he finishes shelter." Jack replies casually. "Jason and I are going to have a short cameo in Shelter but that's going to be in."

"What!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed. It was now going to take more longer until Team RWBY gets their own chapter again.

"He did the same thing with Akame Ga Save." Akame pointed out.

Sora looks up from his phone. "When are we filming The New Nunber Hunters chapter 2?"

"When Shelter, strangers in Remnant and Akame Ga save are completly finished."

"Seriously?"

"Jason is having a hard time juggling all the stories."

"I guess that'a what he gets for posting more than one story at a time."

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and Yang entered. "I'm back! I brought everyone fast food!"

Akame instantly perked up and walks to Yang, she took one of the brown bags that contained said fast food. "Thank you Leone."

"My name is Yang." Yang said before she took the brown bag away from Akame. "And that is not for you..."

Yang suddenly pulled out three more brown bags: each contained burgers, hot chips and soft drink. Yang gave the three bags to Akame. "This is for you."

By now Akame was drooling. She quickly thanked Yang, took her food and went staight to eating.

"Thanks." Sora said as Yang handed him his food.

As Team RWBY and JNPR sat down to eat, Jack looked at their food.

Jack's stomach suddenly growled with hunger.

Yang looked at Jack and grinned for she just got an idea. "Looks like we have a...Hungry Jack."

Jack was the only one laughed at that pun.

 _-o-o-o-_

 **This chapter was finished on 17/07/2017.**


	34. Chapter 34: Team KNOL and The Haunted

**A/N Like all my other chapters, this chapter will contain lots of grammar and spelling mistakes and typing errors. If you spot any, please tell me in the reviews or just PM me, trust me, I won't mind.**

* * *

It was late at night at Beacon.

In one of the dorms of Beacon, Yuri was sitting on her bed. After a great party with Natalia, she was relieved to finally get some rest. With the rest of team SKYJ sleeping, Yuri tinkered with a handgun as a form of relaxation. She couldn't go to sleep for some weird reason for she somehow felt...homesick.

She wasn't the only one. There were times she had to call Tooru in order to comfort Julie and there were even those rare moments where Saturn would looked really depressed saying she missed being a console and being played by many children.

Yuri knew it wasn't only her team. Sure, Remnant was a place like none of them had ever experienced and they were enjoying their time here and they loved hanging out with their new friends...but they missed their homes and the friends that were portably worried about them.

It made everyone wonder: How much longer will they be staying in this place?

Going back on topic about the handgun, Yuri no longer had the special handgun that Jason gave her. The handgun Jason gave her was gun that could turn into a sharp danger and shot powerful bullets but thanks to her new semblance, Yuri had no use for it so she gave it to Otonashi.

Speaking of who, Yuri wondered what Otonashi was doing and where TK might be. If she wasn't mistaken,

All of sudden, out of nowhere something flat landed on Yuri's head.

"What's this?" Yuri asked herself taking flat object off her head. "A photo." she said.

She gasped in both shock and confusion. "W-what is this?"

* * *

10:00pm

Mato's eyes flew open.

Panting for air, Mato stood up and clutched her head.

This was the third time already, Mato dreamt about it.

"Mato." A voice called from within Mato's head.

Mato jumped almost forgetting that she was sharing a body with Stella and Stella's conscious was basically inside Mato's head.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just a nightmare." Mato assured.

"I know, you told me that last night and the night before that." Stella countered. "I was asking about the nightmare you had."

Mato sighed. "I honestly don't know myself. The images are always so blurry."

"Oh okay." Stella, who shared the same nightmare as Mato, agreed.

"Let's just go back to sleep. We have a mission tomorrow after-" Mato shifted and turned from the right side of the bed to the left side of the bed to get in a more comfortable spot as she spoke, but she stopped speaking when she saw two glowing, purple, circular eyes staring at her.

"AAHH!" Mato screamed brief almost jumping off the bed. Black in her insane form was there staring at her, sitting on the bed next to Mato's

Yuu groaned sleepily. "Mato...please be quiet."

"Sorry." Mato whispered before turning to face Black. "How long have you been awake."

"I woke up when you woke." Black replied.

"Do you have to stare so intensely at me though?"

Black points at something that stood behind Mato. "She's doing it."

Mato turned around and the first thing she saw was Miku staring back at her with her usual smile.

"AAHH!"

"Mato, please be quiet. We have a mission tomorrow!" Yuu exclaimed.

Now everyone, including Strength, was awake.

"Mission?" Mato repeated.

"How can you forget?" Yu asked. "You were the one who told me."

"No, I know we have a mission tomorrow it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Isn't Yuuki and her team on their mission...like right now?"

* * *

The broken moon shined bright in the sky revealing multiple bright stars.

The sounds of crickets were head and no clouds were visible in the sky.

Yuuki was staring at the night sky with amazement.

Being in Remnant, she had seen the night sky many times but never got bored of it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She commented.

"Yeah, reminds me of home." Nepgear agreed.

Otonashi yawned sleepy.

Levi snickered and spoke with vulgar sarcasm. "I never thought I would see the day I hear someone say those words." For them, the night sky was a beautiful thing but for Levi it was the complete opposite. Night usually meant death back in Levi's world.

Otonashi yawned again. "Why are we up so late again?"

Nepgear took out her scroll and read it. "Were here to investigate a forest. People who have gone missing were last seen entering this forest. There's a note that says it's supposedly haunted. Sorry but it says weird things only happen during the night. Sorry everyone."

"Why are you apologizing?" Otonashi asked.

All Levi could do was chuckle in a insulting manner. The more time he spent here, the more he could see this world was a complete fantasy world. After seeing the things he has seen in this world, he wouldn't be surprise if the forest really was haunted.

"Were wasting time, let's head out." Levi ordered taking the leader's role.

"Tell me who the leader of this team again." Otonashi asked earning a glare from Levi.

* * *

 **Team KNOL**

Location: The "Haunted" Forest

Objective: Investigate and find the source of the problem.

* * *

The forest was extremely thick. The trees were thick and the leaves only allowed small rays from the moon to past through.

They were only walking for five minutes and already they could no longer see any trace of the outside.

Already the forest brought an eerie feeling to the team...well to Otonashi and Nepgear to be more precise.

Levi was completely calm while Yuuki enjoyed her first moments walking into a forest.

For a moment, Levi felt sympathy for the girl. Apparently Yuuki has never been to a forest or seen a tree itself before in her entire life...at least not in person.

Nepgear stayed close to Yuuki which Yuuki was fine with.

Otonashi wanted to do the same but he honestly didn't which was more scary: The creepy forest or the scary glare he'll earn if he went too close to Levi.

Levi suddenly stopped walking and raised his hand like a stop sign causing everyone to freeze.

"Whoes there!" Levi exclaimed causing the team to look around in alarm.

There was a short moment of silence with the wind softly whistling.

" _Woah! Dancing in the shadow!"_

Otonashi instantly recognised that voice.

TK emerged from a bush. He had leaves on his head and a tree branch on each hand. He struck a pose. " _Aww yeah!"_

Otonashi and Nepgear sweat dropped while Yuuki cheerfully gave him a small applause.

"What are you doing here?" Otonashi asked.

Before TK could give a reply, the wind blew past creating a much more eerie whistle.

" _Turnnnnn Baaaaack!_ "

A ghostly voice suddenly echoed in their minds.

Nepgear and Otonashi almost shrieked while Yuuki wondered where the voice came from.

" _Okay...don't be afraid._ " TK said in bad english, shivering in fear.

Levi looked up at the trees for a while before moving forward. "Come on let's move forward."

"Are you seriously going to ignore that?!" Otonashi exclaimed but had no choice but to obliged as the team started leaving him behind.

As the team proceeded to go forward, a girl followed them. The girl had yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge. The girl had large green eyes with no pupil. The girl had peachy skin and a slight childlike build, she looked like a thirteen year old. The girl wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

The girl was standing right behind Yuuki, only a few meter apart, as she followed team KNOL. It was at that moment, the girl knew these people were different and that it was going to take much more than a warning to scare them away.

The team went deeper into the forest.

They were all on guard, not saying a word, they allowed their footsteps to fill in the silence of the forest.

Whenever there was a sound, Otonashi pointed his gun at that direction which only encourage his paranoia because the sound would turn out to be nothing.

TK moved from tree to tree, pretending to be one of those spies in a spy movie. He did front flips, walked weirdly and tiptoed from tree to tree always hiding behind them. Although there was no point in doing so since Team KNOL was just walking on the path out in the open, the only thing it did was annoy Levi further.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, hundreds of bats with glowing red eyes appeared and started flapping towards them. All the bats had bright red eyes.

Nepgear screamed as she suddenly hugged Yuuki from behind.

TK did a double backflip dodging the bats.

Levi pulled out his new swords and swung it but to his confusion, he didn't hit a single one.

Yuuki just stared in awe as all the bats flew past her, this was her first time seeing a bat in person.

The team suddenly heard a roar so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

Out of nowhere, a large man-bull holding an axe with bright red eyes appeared.

The beast roared again.

"Whoa, guys look! It has red eyes!" Yuuki pointed out.

"Is that really the first thing you see?!" Otonashi asked.

The beast charged at them, swinging its axe.

"SPLIT!" Levi ordered causing everyone to run in different directions. "Otonashi, Nepgear, TK! Distance yourselves and shoot! Yuuki, with me!"

"Hai!" Purple wings appeared on Yuuki's back and she took flight just in time to dodge the beast's giant axe.

With his 3D-maneuver gear, Levi hooked onto one of the high trees and stood high on one of the branches with Yuuki flying right behind him, the beast was right below them.

At the same time, they both dropped falling towards the giant man-bull.

The red-eyed beast spotted them and swung it's axe at them.

Yuuki redirected her wings while Levi swiftly hooked onto another tree dodging the massive attacks.

The pair flew past the beast's eyes, taunting it.

Levi used gas to boost his gear while Yuuki picked up speed as the giant beast started chasing them on foot.

Behind the running beast: TK, Otonashi and Nepgear were chasing after it with their long range weapons in hand.

As they ran, TK and Otonashi fired multiple bullets from their hand guns while Nepgear, _not_ in her HDD form, fire lasers from her HDD weapon otherwise known as a beam blade.

However, to their shock. Their attacks went straight through the giant man-bull's chest not even scratching it.

Yuuki's sword began to glow, while still in the air, she turned around and her feet landed sideways on a tree trunk. She bent down and pushed herself from the tree towards the giant beast.

The giant man-bull and Yuuki both swung their weapons at the same time.

However, to Yuuki's bewilderment, both her sword and her body went straight through the beast's axe and then straight through it's torso.

Yuuki almost crash landed but quickly regained balance just before she hit the ground.

Levi noticed this but needed to confirm it. He turned around and fired his hooks at a tree that was behind the giant beast.

After professionally circling the beast, Levi gained the right momentum and it's nape was clearly visible for Levi.

Levi fired his hooks at the neck.

But just like Yuuki's, his hooks went straight through the beast causing Levi to fall towards the ground.

Before making impact with the floor, Levi hooked one of the trees and use gas to boost himself up.

Once he was secured on one of the high tree branched, he looked down where Otonashi was and yelled. "It's body isn't solid!"

"What!" Otonashi asked back. "What did you say!?"

" _Incoming!"_ TK yelled in english.

The giant beast raised it's weapon and brought it downward at them.

Nepgear jumped left while Otonashi and TK jumped right.

The giant beast roared once more before it was engulfed in a mysterious, thick, mist. The mist surrounded the forest preventing Team KNOL from seeing things that weren't close enough. Even Yuuki and Levi, who were in the air, were affected by the mist.

"Yuuki!? Levi?! Otonashi?! Anyone!" Nepgear called.

"Nepgear! Where are you?" Otonashi yelled back trying to see through the mist.

" _Scramble it trouble down,"_ TK commented randomly.

However, instead of hearing Nepgear's voice as a response, they heard a malicious growl.

TK and Otonashi didn't move as the sound got closer.

Then, emerging from the mist, a horde of black furred wolves with bright red eyes approached them.

Out of panic, Otonashi fired bullets at them with his gun but like last time, his bullets went straight their bodies. He gulped.

They all growled and then jumped at TK and Otonashi.

" _Give my love to jesus man!"_ TK exclaimed as he and Otonashi jolted in the opposite direction.

Nepgear didn't know what to do. All she could hear was screaming from Otonashi and TK yelling out random things in english.

She then heard the sound of a familiar animal.

Nepgear looked up and the first thing she saw was a swarm of bats with bright red eyes flying towards her. But that's not what truly scared: In the middle of the swarm of the bats was an animal that seemed to be the queen of the bats...and it was enormous considering it was a bat.

The swarm of bats dived in at her.

Out of instincts, Nepgear turned around and ran for it while also screaming.

While this was all happening, Yuuki and Levi were standing high in the tree branches listening to the scared screams of their teammates. Because of the thick mist, they couldn't see what was beneath them.

"Nepgear! Otonashi! TK!" Yuuki tried to call but only received more screaming as a response.

"Tch, idiots. Yuuki! You search for Nepgear, I'll go for Otonashi." Levi ordered calmly. "Be careful when flying, with this mist, there's a high chance of hitting a tree. Try to avoid flying if you can."

"Hai!" Yuuki dived into the mist below, following Nepgear's voice.

Shortly after, Levi jumped off the tree branched and fired his hooks.

* * *

He swung from tree to tree.

As soon as Levi was in the air hooked onto nothing, his eyes would dart rapidly left to right looking for the trunk of a tree. The trunk of a tree never failed to show up when Levi needed it. The mist made it extremely difficult for him to travel using his gear but that didn't change the fact that he was still inside a forest.

Meanwhile, TK and Otonashi continued to run from a pack of wolves.

As they ran, TK thought of something.

Doing a cartwheel, Tk moved to the side while Otonashi continued to run straight and to TK's surprise, the wolves ran right past him and continued to pursue Otonashi. Realising that he had just left Otonashi all by himself to deal with the wolves, TK ran after them.

Running for dear life, Otonashi panted, "What's up with these wolves, bullets can't hurt them!"

Just when Otonashi was about to run out of stamina, Levi appeared and landed in front of Otonashi.

He grabbed Otonashi by the collar...and remained completely still as the wolves got closer.

"What are you doing we have to-"

"Wait." Levi interrupted.

"What do you mean wait! They're going to-"

The wolves got closer and closer, their sharp teeth more visible as they got closer.

Otonashi closed his eyes and braced for it...

But he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and to his bewilderment, the wolves jumped at them to attack them...but the wolves went straight through them.

"Illusions." Levi answered before Otonashi could ask.

"Eh?! But how is that possible?" Otonashi asked.

Levi couldn't answer how but he took a quick guess on why. "Someone or something in this forest doesn't want us here."

Hiding behind a tree, the girl pouted. Her illusions were pretty useless if the victims knew they weren't real.

" _Aww yeah_." TK randomly said approaching the pair. " _Music is the test._ "

Otonashi and Levi just stared at TK, they were unamused but the girl on the other hand giggled.

The girl turned around and headed towards Yuuki's direction. She knew these people were different from the others just by looking at them but they just might be able to do it.

At first the girl wanted to scare them away but now that she has seen them is action,

" _They might be able defeat it._ " The girl though as she walked away.

* * *

Yuuki flew in low. Thanks to the mist, she couldn't see what was above or in front of her unless it was at close range.

Flying across the ground, the distance between her face and the ground was only about a meter.

With excellent reflexes, Yuuki moved left to right dodging any tree trunk that appeared in her line of vision.

After a couple of seconds of following Nepgear's scream, Yuuki spotted his target and dived in.

The bats were now right above Nepgear screeching at her with their eyes still bright red.

She had already tried using her weapon but to her utter dismay, her attacks didn't even scratch them.

As Nepgear kept running, Yuuki dived in and picked her up by the elbows.

"Nepgear! It's okay, it's me." Yuuki assured since Nepgear was still screaming. Nepgear thought the giant bat had caught up and grabbed.

Feeling the wind blow against her face, Nepgear opened her eyes and looked up at her with relief, "Yuuki?"

Yuuki smiled back at her as she flew higher. "Don't worry, were going to be-"

Nepgear heard the sound of something hitting wood and immediately the wind stop blowing against her face.

Turned out Yuuki didn't see where she was going since she hit a tree branch.

"Yuuki!" Nepgear called as both of them started falling but to her horror, she saw Yuuki was temporary knocked out.

Seeing that landing wasn't going to end well for both of them, Nepgear pulled out a shiny crystal and her whole body started to glow.

After a swift transformation, Purple Sister managed to grab Yuuki just when they were about to hit the ground.

Purple Sister gently placed Yuuki on the ground. "Yuuki? Are you alright? I'm so sorry, it's my fault that-" she stopped when she noticed something.

Yuuki groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her head felt really dizzy.

"Umm...Yuuki?"

"Nepgear?" Yuuki asked sitting up while clutching her head. "What happen?"

"Y-Yuuki."

After a short moment, Yuuki's vision got less blurry but her head still hurt a bit. She looked at Purple Sister's expression: She looked shocked and her face was filled with anxiety.

Yuuki looked at the direction Purple Sister was looking at and her eyes widened in awe.

"Whoa!" was all Yuuki could say.

All of the bats with bright red eyes were now resting on the tree branches just staring at the pair.

Purple Sister didn't share Yuuki's feelings, it felt like the bats were going to dive at them at any moment.

"It seems they don't want to hurt us anymore." Yuuki suddenly declared.

"A-are you sure?" Purple Sister asked hesitantly before realising Yuuki was walking towards them to take a closer look. "Y-Yuuki? Are you sure that's safe?"

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Yuuki assured taking a closer look at the bats.

The bats didn't move and continue to stare creeping Purple Sister even more.

"Wow, they look so cool." Yuuki stared in amazement.

"I didn't know you liked bats this much?" Purple Sister asked.

"I don't," Yuuki corrected before gently smiling. "It's just, this is my first time seeing a bat. I've seen photos of them on the internet but this is my very first time."

Purple Sister didn't know why that statement surprised her. There were a lot of things Yuuki haven't experienced in person. Asuna already told her about Yuuki's past yet she couldn't help but feel empathy for the girl.

"It must've been really hard for you huh?" Purple Sister asked out of the blue. "To have lived a life like that."

To her surprise, Yuuki simply shook her head and smiled. "It's not as bad as you think. It might seem hard to believe but I had my fair share of life. Thanks to my disease I was never able to go outside yet I experienced so much."

Purple Sister had already heard this story but this was the first time the girl, who had summoned the illusions, was hearing her story.

The girl knew there was something special about Yuuki but she had never expected this. The girl hadn't heard much but she understood the summary of the story. She was amazed how Yuuki could stay that cheerful.

Yuuki's smile became more happy when she remembered all the things Asuna did for her. "My last moments were such fulfillment. I ended my journey surrounded by so many people, in the arms of the person I love. Trust me, I lived my life the best I could and I'm proud of that. The fact that I got a second chance to live in an actual fantasy world makes me even happier."

It was at that moment Purple Sister wanted to do something about it. She wanted to show her as much wonders as she could but what could she do. Like showing her the different type of animals and creatures there were out there but the problem with that is most of Remnant's animals consisted of Grimm and no friendly ones. If only she could show Yuuki her world or at least a piece of it.

Fortunately for her, someone already had the same idea.

Both Yuuki and Purple Sister gasped. One moment there were creepy bats staring at them and the next, there were a verity of strange animals surrounding Yuuki.

There were all type of animals Yuuki or Purple Sister had never seen before. Some were adorable while others looked incredible. Yuuki had never seen any of these animals before even on the internet.

It was almost like someone had copied animals from an fantasy anime and pasted them here.

Yuuki didn't complain. It was one thing to see an animal, but being surrounded by them was a whole new experience.

"Wow! Sugoi!" Yuuki reached to pat one of them but her hand went straight through it.

"Illusions?" Purple Sister repeated confusingly.

"That's amazing!" Yuuki exclaimed at she waved her hand in and out the illusions.

Purple Sister was baffled at how literally nothing could disappoint Yuuki.

The girl smiled at Yuuki's reaction. She had summoned illusions of animals from her world and was glad Yuuki liked it.

For a moment, the girl had completely forgotten why she was still here in the first place.

The girl walked towards Yuuki until she was right in front of her. The girl waved her hand in front of Yuuki's eyes.

But neither Yuuki or Purple Sister could see her.

The girl wasn't surprised though.

After all...only people who have the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her.

* * *

Natsu's eyes flew open and he sat up like a rocket blasting into space.

"First?" Was the first thing her said.

Naruto and Takane was fast asleep but Illya, who was slowly getting used to being responsible for her team, woke up out of instincts.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She asked sleepy.

Ruby, also known as Illya's magical, taking wand; was somehow still sleeping in Illya's hair despite the fact that Illya was sitting up now.

Natsu looked out the window and contemplated what was happening right now. Natsu was still in Remnant.

"Nothing." Natsu briefly said.

"Are you sure?" Illya asked a bit concerned now. Natsu usually wasn't like this.

Natsu gave Illya a gentle smile. "Yeah I'm alright. I guess I'm starting to miss my home. We should probably get some sleep, we have a mission tomorrow after all."

Illya understood perfectly how Natsu felt. Illya liked living in this world but she missed her family and friends that were probably worried sick about her.

"Okay." Illya slowly laid down back on her bed. She looked back at Natsu one last time: He was laying down back on the coach with his hands under his head and his eyes staring at the ceiling.

Illya decided to give him some space for now and slowly went back to sleep.

Natsu continued to stare at the ceiling before looking out the window again. It must've been his imagination.

For a short moment, Natsu thought he had sensed the presence of the first master of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The animals surrounding Yuuki faded away and a very disturbing screech was heard by Yuuki and Purple Sister.

"Something's coming." Purple Sister stated.

Both of them became alarmed and readied their weapons.

The girl remembered why she was still here: She scared people away using illusions so that _it_ wouldn't kill them.

The girl looked at Yuuki and Purple Sister and placed her trust in them. "You can do this."

The screeching became louder and a dark red-blackish cloud slowly approached the pair.

A black tornado emerged from the cloud causing winds to blow everywhere.

Purple Sister and Yuuki placed their arms in front of their faces as the wind blew against them. They stood their ground.

A rotten hand holding a demonic scythe emerged from the edge of the tornado. The hand swung the scythe clearing the tornado.

A figure stood where the tornado used to be.

 _It_ wore a black cloak covering it's face but it's mouth was clearly visible. Like it's hand, it's mouth was rotten and black with shark-like teeth. In the void of darkness that was beneath the creature's hood was two bright red eyes. It had no legs for it was levitating.

Purple Sister's eyes widened. Once while in the library, she read a book called "Remnants of Myths and Legends" and in it she read about a creature of grimm that looked exactly like the one that was standing right in front of them.

If Purple Sister's memory was correct, according to the book, this creature was created purely by fear of people who would get lost in this forest. A type of grimm that would only come out at night and kill anyone who wandered the forest. This creature was named...

The Grim Reaper.

This creature was unlike any other Grimm the pair had ever seen. Most Grimm that they had seen before usually took the form of a wolf, bird, bear or scorpion but the grimm that was standing right in front of them, took the form of a human and the feature that stood out the most was that the grimm was using an actual weapon whereas regular grimm would use their body parts to attack like claws or stingers.

Without warning, the Grim Reaper flew towards them and swung its scythe.

"Up!" Yuuki called.

Purple Sister and Yuuki flew upwards to avoid the attack.

"What is that?" Yuuki asked?

"I read about in a book once." Purple Sister explained. "I don't know all the details but I do know it likes to kill people, it's probally the reason why so many people have gone missing in this forest. We need to destroy it before it hurts anyone else."

Purple Sister aimed her beam blade and fired three energy beams.

The creature twirled it's weapon before swiftly deflecting Nepgear's attack. It then swung it's scythe in Purple Sister's direction firing a large dark wave at her. The speed of the attack was fast and Purple Sister barely managed to fly to the side in order to dodge. The dark wave flew past Purple Sister and ended up cutting down at least 5-7 trees that were behind her.

Yuuki dived in low and attempted to stab it in the abdomen but to her shock, the creature's reflexes were extremely high and it managed to swing it's scythe around the same time Yuuki swung her sword.

With a loud clang, their weapons clashed.

Yuuki struggled. The Reaper was a lot stronger than it looked.

Yuuki went from offensive to defensive very quickly as the creature forced her to jump back. The creature swung it's weapon and Yuuki positioned her sword in a blocking positions.

The Reaper attacked multiple times, each swing was extremely powerful, while Yuuki blocked each attack. The sound of their weapons clashing echoed through the forest. Each time Yuuki blocked, she slowly lost grip on her sword.

The Grim Reaper flew back just in time to dodge laser beams that Purple Sister shot at it.

At the same time, Yuuki and Purple Sister flew towards the creature with no hesitation sending it a series of attacks with their blades.

Holding onto it's weapon with two hands now, the Reaper kept readjusted the position of it's scythe so each it would successfully block every attack that Yuuki and Purple Sister threw at it.

It moved back a few meters before it swung it's scythe at the two girls.

When it's scythe was swung, Yuuki and Purple Sister were suddenly engulfed in a dark, red tornado.

Their skin burned as they were trapped in the red vortex. In the tornado, the girls no longer had control over their wings or where they flew.

The girls screamed as they spined round and round.

The Reaper aimed it's scythe carefully staring at the girls spinning round and round in the tornado.

After a moment, the Reaper swung it's scythe at the tornador successfully landing a critical hit across Purple Sister's body.

Instead of blood, transparent crystal like particles flowed out of Purple Sister's wound and she was sent back crashing into a tree.

The tornado ceased and Yuuki landed hard on her stomach with her mind extremely dizzy.

"N-Nepgear?! Are you okay?!" Yuuki called, her vision was extremely blurry.

She looked at and saw a blurry figure holding a deadly looking weapon. "Nepgear?"

The Grim Reaper looked down at Yuuki before it raised it's scythe and-

Two small harpoons were fired and hooked onto the creature's neck.

Using gas to boost himself, Levi started spinning so fast until he was just a blur creating a sharp wheel. Levi swooped down and drilled his swords into the creature's neck with all the force he could muster...but his new blades didn't brake.

The creature screamed in pain and back away from Yuuki.

Putting his swords inside it's scabbard Levi swung from tree to tree, circling around the creature before diving in to pick up Yuuki bridal style.

Levi landed on one of the high tree branches before calling. "Otonashi! TK! NOW!"

Remembering their orders, Otonashi appeared on the right side while TK appeared on the left. They both aimed their hand guns and fired.

" _One, two, here we go_." TK sprinted at the Reaper. The Reaper saw him and swung it's giant scythe at TK but TK easily did a front flip and ran up the Reapers arm.

TK jumped and aimed both his hand guns at the Reaper's eyes. _"Aww yeah."_

He fired multiple bullets and the Reaper screamed in pain and anger.

TK did three more back flips, landing perfectly on his hands and then on his legs. He did a a cool pose before challenging the creature. " _Let's dance."_

The Grim Reaper screamed in anger. The bullets holes in it's cloak, eyes and face started closing themselves before it angrily charged at TK.

 _"It can regenerate."_ Levi looked at his other comrade. "Otonashi. Help Nepgear!"

"On it!" Otonashi ran towards Purple Sister's direction.

The Grim Reaper swung it's scythe at TK but each time, TK did a fancy dance move to dodge. Each time he dodge, he would say something like " _Wow_ " or " _Aww yeah._ "

Otonashi reached his destination and saw that Nepgear was no longer in her HDD form and was groaning in pain. "Nepgear! Are you okay?!"

Nepgear coughed viciously. "I-I'm alright...I *Cough* c-can still...fight."

"Stay down, you're injured." Otonashi was horrified at how much damage Nepgear took after only taking _one_ hit. "Stay here, we'll take care of the rest."

Nepgear wanted to object but she literally couldn't move anymore.

Back to where Levi was, Yuuki snapped back into reality. "Levi?"

"Yuuki can you still fight?" Levi asked.

Yuuki looked at the Grim Reaper and nodded with determination.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Otonashi regrouped with Yuuki and Levi while TK continued to distract the creature.

"How's Nepgear?" Yuuki asked.

"She'll survive, but she can't fight." Otonashi explained. "Be careful. That thing can do enough damage to take you out in one hit."

"It's very fast as well." Yuuki added.

"It can also heal itself." Levi added even more into the situation.

"So how are we suppose to beat it." Otonashi asked.

"Find a weakness." Levi said in the tone of a leader. "TK already has it distracted. We'll attack from the back and aim for every body part it has. GO!"

With that, Yuuki, Otonashi and Levi charged while Nepgear watched.

Yuuki and Levi went high while Otonashi went low.

TK spotted them and smiled, " _Here we go._ "

While dancing, TK reloaded his dual guns while dodging the Reaper's attacks at the same time. He then aimed and fired.

At a fair distance, Otonashi aimed his gun and fired, mostly aiming at the face.

The Grim Reaper ignored the two and mainly focused on Yuuki and Levi who were right above it.

The Reaper swung it scythe towards the air firing multiple dark energy waves at them.

Yuuki flied to the side while Levi used gas to boost himself to evade.

Levi looked at the Reaper: It didn't seem to have legs or a lower body but it did have-

"Otonashi. TK. Aim for the arms." Levi ordered.

" _Easy come, easy go._ " TK said as he charged at the creature. Like last time, he ran up the Reaper's arm but this time, instead of shooting it in the face, TK aimed both handguns at the part that joined the arm and the torso. He fired 4-6 shots before The Reaper tried to shake him off.

But TK simply did a backflip to dodge as now it was Otonashi's turn.

Otonashi ran past TK and pressed a trigger on his handgun. His handgun suddenly turned into a dagger and Otonashi stabbed it right in the place where TK had just recently fired at: The part that joined the arm and the torso together.

Stabbing the dagger, Otonashi successfully finished what TK started and The Reaper's left arm was chopped off.

Levi fired his small harpoons and hooked onto the arm that held the giant scythe.

Without giving the Reaper a chance to react. Levi used gas to boost himself and chopped off the Reaper's right arm off.

"Yuuki now!" Levi exclaimed.

Yuuki flew up until she was eye level with the Reaper. Her sword began to glow.

She swung her sword and released combo strikes at the monster's face.

Carrying the momentum, she swung her sword again and again until her hit combo reached 13.

The Grim Reaper screamed that echoed through the forest before it fell backwards and hit the ground with it's back.

The ground shook a little when it hit the ground.

"Did we do it?" Yuuki asked.

Her question was answered when everyone heard a disturbing gurgling sound.

A new arm shot out of the left side of the creature's torso.

"No way." Otonashi said.

The creature levitated upwards until it was sitting upwards again.

Levi also noticed how the right arm had already healed. "I see. As long as it's alive, it's body will constantly heal by itself."

That aspect reminded Levi too much about the titans that lived in his world.

 _"Freakin' crazy."_ TK commented.

"Then how are we suppose to take it out?" Otonashi asked.

"If we can't find it's weakness then we either have to kill it really fast or straight kill it in one shot." Levi stated.

Before Otonashi could ask another question, a whirlwind gathered around The Reaper's left arm.

Without warning, The Reaper punched it's arm towards them and fired a dark red tornado at them.

Yuuki, TK and Levi managed to dodge however-

"Otonashi look out!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Before Otonashi could react, a tornado punched him right in the stomach. Otonashi chocked out some blood before he was sent flying, crashing into a tree.

" _Oh no._ " TK went to help Otonashi.

The Reaper swung it's scythe at TK but Yuuki interfered and blocked with her sword.

The monster moved back, Yuuki expected it to swing it's scythe again but to her shock, the Reaper instead grabbed Yuuki with it's left hand and started squeezing her.

Yuuki struggled to breath and her armour started cracking.

Not showing any emotion, Levi pressed a trigger that was on his sword.

His twin swords made a mechanical noise and started readjusting itself. After a second or two, Levi's twin swords turned into dual rifles.

Levi aimed and fired, landing a hit right in the monster's eye.

The creature let go of Yuuki and screamed in pain before it charged at Levi.

Pressing another trigger turning his rifles into swords again, her positioned his swords in a cross shape and blocked when the Reaper brought it's giant weapon down on him.

The creature was extremely strong and using a lot of force...but Levi's swords stayed intact.

(FLASHBACK)

Levi looked down at the swords that were being offered to him.

He then looked at Jason completely uninterested. "What is this suppose to be?"

"I notice that your blades keep on breaking." Jason explained. "So I decided to give you a little boost. I designed these swords so they can be equipped onto your 3D Maneuver Gear and they are very durable in other words it won't break."

Jason pointed at the triggers that was on the handle of the swords. "Like your usual swords, this trigger will turn on the gas that you use to boost your speed and this trigger will fire your hooks...this trigger however..."

Jason pressed the trigger and the twin swords turned into dual rifles.

"A little boost you say?" Levi repeated sarcastically in a insulting manner. He looked at the swords: The colour of the metal it was made out of match the colours of Levi's Survey Corps uniform.

"I notice that rifles and guns aren't your thing but-"

"Back in my world, you fight with what you have when it comes to survival. If it means to protect my comrades, I'll use anything." Levi interrupted in a cold tone.

"I know. I know. What I'm trying to say is you can keep them...but whether you chose to use them is your choice."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

The only problem now was Levi's strength. He was slowly being pushed towards the ground and he struggled to stay standing.

Yuuki flew upwards and then zoomed towards the Reaper's back, her sword began to glow.

Without even looking, the Reaper grabbed Yuuki with it's left arm while still forcing it's scythe down on Levi with it's right hand.

Yuuki started choking and fought for air while Levi slowly started losing in strength.

Meanwhile, the girl watched in horror. She had completely underestimated the monster's intellect. The Grim Reaper wasn't mindless.

" _It's already able to predict their movements, after such a short amount of time._ " The girl thought to herself in horror.

Yuuki screamed in pain while Levi could now feel the top bit of the scythe slowly piecing his forehead drawing blood. it was quite the hope-crushing picture to look it: The two strongest humans from two different worlds were at the mercy of a single monster.

Before anything else could happen, a bright light shined throughout the forest blinding everyone.

The Reaper let go of Yuuki and Levi and covered it's eyes with it's arm Everyone did the same and looked towards where the light was coming from.

It was Nepgear.

Nepgear, who had been watching all the events occur, was standing back up with a look of determination. There was no way Nepgear was just going to lay around and watch her comrades die.

The light was oddly familiar and everyone except for the girl recognized what it was.

(FLASHBACK)

"Character summon is a technique that allows the user to summon the clone of a any person they chose. I wasn't born with this ability, I was simply reborn with it. In fact all Dimension Travellers were born with this ability. I honestly have no idea how to teach the technique to others."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

 **"Character Summon: Black Sister!"**

A large bright ball of light appeared right above Nepgear.

Wind blew in all directions and the light shined brighter than the moon.

The light cleared and a figure was seen hovering right above Nepgear.

The figure was a girl: She had green eyes and her light white hair was worn in curled drills. Her clothes consisted mostly of the colour black and silver lining with very tall boots and gloves. In her hands, was a large, black, futuristic laser rifle.

Yuuki stared in awe. "Sugoi!"

" _Wow_." TK commented.

The girl, sharing Yuuki's feelings, stared in awe. "Whoa!"

Otonashi, who couldn't move his body anymore, was instantly reminded of the time when he accidentally summoned the original TK instead of summoning a clone.

It seemed Nepgear had accidentally did the exact same thing.

Black Sister remained silent for a few moments, blinking a couple of times before looking down at Nepgear. The pair stared at each other for a couple of moments. At first she couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"Ne...N-Nepgear?"

Just as confused as Black Sister, Nepgear blinked. "U-Uni?"

Black Sister's eyes widened in happiness. "Nepgear?! Is that really you? Oh my gosh! You're okay-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Black Sister turned around and the first thing she saw was The Grim Reaper raising it's scythe.

The creature swung it's weapon horizontally and out of instinct, Black Sister dodged and aimed her rifle and fired 5-10 laser beams placing gaping holes in the creature's face and cloak.

However the creature instantly started regenerating and already Black Sister could sense that this was no ordinary monster.

TK came out of nowhere and while doing cartwheels, backflips and frontflips; he aimed his dual guns and rapidly fired.

Yuuki and Levi swooped down started slashing their swords against the creature's back.

Together, the three of them circled the monster while attacking it which only enraged the monster even more.

Black Sister just watch in pure turmoil. "What in the world of Gamindustri is going on?!"

"Were not in Gamindustri." Nepgear said, her fatigue was immense but she ignored it.

"Nepgear? What is that thing?! Where are we?"

"It's a monster that needs to be destroyed. I need your help, destroying it in one go is the only way to deal with it. Were going to have to focus all our energy into one attack." Nepgear grabbed out her crystal and with her remaining strength, she transformed into Purple Sister.

Her reply didn't help Black Sister's confusion but seeing the determine look in her eyes was enough to hold Black sister's question.

"You've got a lot to explain after this." Black Sister said as share-energy started gathering in her HDD weapon.

Nepgear smiled as she had missed the voice of her best friend. Pushing her stamina past the limits, share-energy started gathering in Purple Sister's beam blade.

Meanwhile, the Reaper continued to swing it's weapon unceasingly at TK.

In english, TK encouraged himself saying one word everytime he dodged. " _Don't. Stop. Dancing._ "

Yuuki would charged right at creature. Her sword barely clashed with the Reaper's weapon since she was fast and mostly aimed for the monster's arms.

Levi rapidly switched from rifle to sword depending on his position. Sometimes he would fire while still in mid-air before he returned to his usual routine of swinging from one tree to another using his gear.

He couldn't keep this up for long. Levi was beginning to run out of bullets and most important, gas.

Levi looked and sensed that the two CPU Candidates were almost done charging up.

Levi swooped down and landed on the ground right behind the monster's back. He pulled a trigger and fired two small harpoons right at the creature's neck.

When Levi hooked onto the creature's neck he pulled with all his strength, the Reaper screamed in pain.

Yuuki realised what Levi was doing and went to support him. She sprinted and stopped right behind Levi's back.

Purple wings appeared on her back.

Wrapping her arms around Levi's stomach, Yuuki pulled and flied backwards with all her strength

The Reaper was surprisingly being pulled back. The monster had dropped it's scythe and was placing both hands on it's neck shake Levi and Yuuki off.

However, despite it's incredible power, the Reaper struggled shake Levi and Yuuki since TK kept shooting at it in the eyes with his dual guns.

The Grim Reaper was immobilized but not for long.

"NEPGEAR NOW!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Purple Sister and Black Sister had mustered all the share-energy they could handle and aimed their weapons at The Grim Reaper.

The Reaper sensed the power radiating from the goddesses.

A dark red tornado surrounded the Reaper pushin Levi, Yuuki and TK back, sending all of them crashing into trees.

It retrieved it's scythe and started twirling it rapidly until a large whirling gathered around the giant scythe.

The Grim Reaper then pulled back it's scythe and swung it, firing a large, dark, red tornado at Sisters.

While letting out a war cry, Purple Sister aimed her beam blade and fired one of the most powerful energy beams she had ever fired in her life. It was soon followed by Black Sister.

Looking through a holographic sniper scope, Black Sister fired while yelling, **"EX MULTI BLASTER!"**

She fired a large green energy beam and it combined with Purple Sister's attack creating a green and pink energy beam.

The dark red tornado and the large energy beam crashed into each other, with each side overpowering the other for only a second.

Both the Grim Reaper and the Sisters fought for power but The Grim Reaper was slowly being overpowered.

Purple Sister and Black Sister both yelled at the same time as the dark red tornado was extinguish and the powerful green and pink energy laser beam engulfed the Grim Reaper.

The creature screamed in agony.

It's Scythe broke into pieces before the monster itself was completely disintegrated in the blast.

A large bright explosion occurred blinding everyone nearby.

The light faded and everyone looked.

In the place where the monster once stood was now a large crater.

There was silence in the forest for a moment.

The sound of leaves flying by and the whistle of the calm wind easily took over.

Yuuki's eyes widened in excitement as she started celebrating. "WE DID IT!" She pulled Levi into a hug. "Levi we did it! We won! We won!"

"Let go Yuuki, you're going to wrinkle my uniform."

" _Good job everyone._ " TK gave everyone a thumbs up while carrying Otonashi by the shoulder.

Purple Sister and Black Sister reverted back into their human forms and Nepgear's body instantly fell limp.

Nepgear fell but Uni caught her. "Nepgear!? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just really...tired." Nepgear said as her eyelids slowly started closing.

"Nepgear?" Uni asked starting to panick. "Hey, you can't go to sleep now. You still need to explain-"

"Let her rest." Levi interrupted approaching Uni. "She used up a lot of energy summoning you."

Uni blinked rapidly and looked at Levi, Yuuki, TK and Otonashi.

Otonashi awkwardly waved.

"Who are you guys?" Uni asked.

"Friends of Nepgear." Otonashi replied.

Before Uni could bombard them with questions, Yuuki suddenly found herself surrounded by the same horde of mythical creatures she met before fighting the Reaper.

Even the giant man-bull and the bats were there.

Yuuki gently smiled as she realised something. She approached one for small creature. She kneeled down and patted it on the head even though she couldn't physically touch it since they were just illusions.

"You tried to scare us off because you didn't want that monster hurting right?" Yuuki concluded.

The small animal nodded it's head adorably.

The girl who had summoned these illusions smiled at Yuuki. She was standing right in front of Team KNOL but they still couldn't see her. "I knew you guys could do it." The ghost girl said even though Team KNOL couldn't hear her.

Yuuki's smile turned brighter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The ghost girl replied despite the fact that Team KNOL still couldn't hear her. The ghost girl raised her hand and all of her illusions: The giant man-bull, the bats and the all the mystical creatures that surrounded Yuuki faded away like the illusions they were.

"Whoa! It's like magic." Yuuki commented.

Levi snickered. If someone had said that back in his world, that someone would've immediately been considered a maniac.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on!" Uni burst out, never before in her life has she felt so confused. First her friends starts disappearing one at a time, then she somehow ends up in a forest where she reunites with Nepgear only to end up fighting a powerful monster.

"Let's head back." Levi ordered the team. "We should all go back the Beacon and get some rest... all of you."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Otonashi commented.

Yuuki yawned sleepily, the fatigue was slowly taking over.

TK carried Otonashi by the shoulders while Team KNOL started heading towards the exit of the forest.

"HEY! Don't ignore me! Answer my questions!" Uni exclaimed annoyed as she followed Team KNOL while carrying an unconscious Nepgear by the shoulder. Although, now that Uni took a closer look, everyone except for her looked really tired.

The ghost girl giggled and she waved goodbye to Team KNOL and Uni even though they couldn't see her.

" _Goodbye Wild Heaven!_ " TK exclaimed randomly as Team KNOL walked away until they were out of the ghost girl's sight.

The ghost girl smiled, "They're all so different yet their bond is strong."

As you know, this girl was no ordinary girl. Despite looking like a 13 year old, the girl was a lot older than she looked.

This girl was none other then...

 **Fairy Tail's First Guild Master: Mavis Vermilion**

Mavis looked up at the night sky. The broken moon seemed to intrigue her a lot.

Ever since she got here, she had been scaring people away with her illusion so that they wouldn't be killed by the Grim Reaper. She saw it happen right in front of her eyes and decided to guard the forest until the Grim Reaper was killed.

Fortunately, Mavis hadn't stayed in this forest that long but if Team KNOL hadn't come, she would've been there forever.

Mavis continued to admire the night sky when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Mavis let out a relaxed yet childish sigh and turned around.

"You can see me?" Mavis asked calmly.

Jason remained silent for a few moments, with his hood covering his face, he stared right into Mavis' green eyes.

Mavis notices the mark on Jason's hand. "A temporary, Fairy Tail guild mark huh? That's clever. Only those who bear the mark can see me after all."

"Why are you here?" Jason asked out of the blue.

"Have you already forgotten?" Mavis replied with a natural smile. "You visited the Fairy Tail guild remember? You appeared out of nowhere and asked Makarov for advice."

"Why did you follow me?" Jason asked another question.

Not intimidated by Jason's lack of emotions, Mavis continued. "I guess you could say, you intrigued me."

Under his hood, Jason raised an eyebrow. "Intrigued?"

"You're not evil..." Mavis began, her tone of voice got a bit more serious. "But you're not good either... which brings me to _my_ question...just who are you exactly?"

There was a deadly silence between the two as the wind whistled through the leaves of the forest.

Jason stared at Mavis and Mavis stared back at him, both remaining extremely quiet until suddenly-

"Jason."

Mavis blinked. "Eh?"

"Jason." The boy repeated his name in a monotone. "The name's Jason."

"That's it?" Mavis asked titling her head.

"Yep." Jason replied. "There's not much to say about me. I'm just a guy who was named Jason."

"Oh." Mavis said, she clearly did not expect that. She decided to change the subject. "So...is Natsu going home?"

"Depends on him." Jason replied. "Including him and his team, they have the freedom to go home but all four of them have chosen to stay in order to help their comrades."

Mavis simply smiled. "Sounds exactly like him, always looking out for his comrades. Speaking of which, Natsu sure has made a lot of unique friends hasn't he? What was their name again...oh yes, Team TINN. It's funny how Natsu always ends up in the most strangest predicaments."

"So now that you've found Nastu...what are you going to do about?" Jason asked.

"Go back home. It seems Natsu still wants to do a lot of things before he goes home." Mavis replied.

Jason raised his arm and blue and white portal appeared behind Mavis. "That should send you back to her home world."

"Thanks." Mavis said, but before she entered the portal she looked at Jason and said. "I'll be leaving Natsu in your care, be careful that child can be quite the handful. Please return him safely okay."

"Consider it a promise." Jason replied.

"Oh and one more thing, Jason." Mavis called.

"Yes?"

"I hope you solve your issue... like Makarov said, hiding your problems and dilemmas will only make it worse."

With that, Mavis turned and returned to the world she called home.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"What... Is this?" Levi asked in an unamused tone.

Yuuki, Levi, Mato, Asuna, Neptune, Naruto and Yuri were gathered outside Beacon.

Yuri had shown them a very...unique photo.

The photo had Levi, Mato (In her normal form), Asuna, Neptune, Naruto and a bunch of other people they did not recognised. It was a picture of them celebrating: Mato, Asuna and Neptune were wearing a basket ball attire while holding up a golden trophy and behind them was an older looking Naruto standing next to Orochimaru. A nerdy looking boy that no one reconsigned had her arms wrapped around Levi's shoulders along with a blonde young man next to a girl in a uniform.

"It doesn't look photoshopped." Mato commented.

Yuuki looked at the nerdy boy. "Aww Levi look! You and that boy look so cute together! You almost look like brothers!"

Levi's eyebrow twitched. Already he didn't like this nerdy looking boy and was glad to see that the Levi in the picture looked unamused.

"Why am I wearing a basket ball uniform?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah!" Neptune added. "That's what I want to know."

"WOW!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is that what I'm going to look like in the future! I look so cool!"

"AACHOO!"

Before anything else could be said, the photo was suddenly engulfed in fire and burnt to a crisp. Yuri almost burnt her hands.

"NASTU!" Neptune and Mato exclaimed.

"Sorry guys!" Natsu laughed nervously. "I've been holding onto that sneeze all morning now and...and..."

"Oh no."

"Here comes another one."

"AAAAAAA-"

"We should probally run."

"It's probally too late for that."

"Hey, where did Yuuki and Levi go-"

"ACHOO!"

* * *

 **Team KNOL** (Team Nol)

 **K** onno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **N** epgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **O** tonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats)

 **L** evi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

Team RWBY: The Docks

Team JNPR: A Construction Site

 **Team CFVY: Just outside the walls**

Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth**_ **)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

 **Team KSYS: Underground Caves (Chapter 32: Featuring David Roy** **)**

Team TINN: The Mall

 **Team STAB: The Black Market (Chapter 33: Featuring Ashley Heart)**

 **Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest (Chapter 34: Featuring** **Mavis Vermilion** **)**

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 34! For those who are wondering about the Photo that Yuri found, then go check out SomeonestupED's fanfiction story called "** **All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima! (Chapter 14)"**

 **I finished writing this at 2am in the morning so if there's anything that doesn't make sense in this chapter, please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Just in case you guys forgot, David, Natalia, Nathan and Ashley are all OCs created by me but Mavis belongs to the creators of Fairytail.**

 **Hey guys, So I think I'll leave Akame Ga Save for now and focus on Strangers IN Remnant and possibly Shelter but if you want me to write another chapter of Akame Ga save just ask me although it does mean Strangers In Remnant chapters will come out slower.**

 **Finished writing part 2 of Shelter The Sequel. It took much longer than I thought it was going to be and might end up having 3-4 chapters. IF you haven't read it yet, please check it out...only if you want, you don't have to of course, I won't force you.**

 **Anyways, thank you** **tendaysromeo, someonestupED, xiodan56, freebtye, bast234, Marcus the Kane, XY Kid, damnlastwords, JohnAwake, 9feetnerd, RaiseDaDragz and Neveda el Diablo for reviewing.**

 **Neveda el Diablo: I sent you a PM but I'm not sure if you've received it or not. But thank you so much for your review anyway, it really did relax me a little bit.**

 **Thank you weirdnoodles, matthewsaj617, chrysanthosprokopios, for favouriting this story and thank you AngelicDaemon, DARKSONIXKILLER, DarkLordZay, Kynlaric, MyNeoRose, weirdnoodles for following this story.**

 **Anyways, I want to apologize for the long wait, Shelter took much longer than expected and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll probally focus on Strangers depending on what yo guys want but putting that aside...**

 **I need help.** **Next chapter is about Team TINN and as some of you may know...I have never seen the Naruto anime series in my life. Thanks to helpful reviews I pretty much know what his 12 year old personality is like but what I hardly know is his abilities. I know he can clone himself and use Rasengan but that's pretty much it, so can you guys tell me the powerful moves he can use _as a 12 year old_ and also tell me his most powerful moves and forms because I might need it in the final chapters when their fighting in the Boss Battle. **

**Anyways, that's all I have to say, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys (Probably did though) and if you have any problems with this chapter, please review and I'll try make it right.**

 **I just realised something...Mavis can't really use her Illusion magic since she's just a "Thought Projection" and not actually in her original body** **...oh well then.**

* * *

(BEHIND THE SCENES)

"So what do you think it means?" Jack asked.

"Not sure, maybe it's a sneak peek of what's going to happen in his future chapters." Jason hypothesised.

Strangers Of Remnant chapter 34 had just finished and Jack, Jason, Mato, Ruby Rose, Rin from Shelter, TK and Black Rock Shooter were currently in the lounge room sitting around a table.

On the table was the remains of the picture that Nastu had burnt when he sneezed.

During filming, another fanfiction author known as someonestupED had sent them a photo that conveniently landed on Yuri's head while they were in the middle of filming. Since it worked so well with the current scene and Yuri improvisation was excellent, Jason decided to add it into the actual chapter instead of cutting it out.

But now everyone was wondering: Why did he send the photo?

The action seemed to little for an author to do . He must have had other motives when sending this photo.

"I thought it was sent here by accident?" Ruby asked.

"He _wrote_ it as an accident. In the story, it was sent here accidental but in reality, this author purposely sent us this photo...the only question now is why?" Jason replied.

Rin remained silent.

Jack could only think of one thing. "Maybe it's an invitation."

"Invitation to what?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Jack grinned. "You know that festival arch his preparing for. What if this photo is an invitation, maybe he wants us to join it."

"or maybe were just overthinking this and he might've just wanted to have a little bit of fun." Mato suggested but it was ignored.

TK did a few dance moves before saying in english _"Like an invitation to the crazy carnival!"_

 _"_ I highly doubt that." Jason said immediately crushing TK's excitement. "From what I can tell, the festival arch is going to be a big and major arch for him. Even a member from the Apostles is coming so I doubt SomeonestupED would want us to interfere with his business."

"Oh come on!" Jack complained. "He probally won't mind, he entered our story remember (Chapter 31) and you didn't mind. His basically begging us to come by sending this photo."

"You speak like you know him in person." Jason said in a very intimidating tone. He did not like where this idea was going.

"Your right I don't but what I'm saying is, he probally wants us to participate and maybe cause a scene or two if were lucky. Besides, who said we'll interfere. We'll just be there watch. We can wear cloaks, hide our faces and be spectators and we won't need to show our presence to anyone, we could even bring a few characters along with us. It would be like we were never there in the first place."

"Knowing you, you would probally mess it up though." Jason countered. "and I'm also still uncomfortable with the idea of entering another author's story without their permission."

It was at that moment, Ruby suggested something so obvious yet no one had thought of it. "How about we just ask him?"

 **Behind the Scenes: 2108**

 **To be Continued?**

 **(Whether Jack and Jason actually go to this festival is totally up to the decision of the Fanfiction author named someonestupED.)**

* * *

 **someonestupED: Feel free to say no by the way. I won't force you into this. If you say no then I won't mind in any way. I was just wondering, that's all.**

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 5/09/2017**


	35. Chapter 35: Team TINN and The Mall

**A/N Chapter contains lots of spelling, writing and grammar errors. If you spot any, please tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Warning: I've never seen Naruto before so please bare with me.**

* * *

Early in the morning.

The mall was huge. Both faunus and humans explored from shop to shop buying a variety of items.

It was indoors and the ceiling was shaped in a beautiful glass arch.

With people walking left to right, Team TINN stood there in the middle of the crowd staring.

Natsu's and Naruto's sleepiness was instantly wiped out when they stared in awe at the mall since the worlds that they came from didn't have advance technology.

Ene was chillaxing inside Illya's scroll. Takane was too lazy to get up this morning so she decided to enter Illya's phone as Ene.

"Are you sure it's okay to just leave your body at the dorms?" Illya asked a bit concerned.

"It'll be fine!" Ene replied. "The door is lock so no one is going to go in."

The magical wand who was taking residence inside Illya's hair, popped her head out and looked at Ene, "What's it like in cyberspace?"

Ene thought about Ruby's question, "It's pretty cool, I can't feel anything when I'm here and I don't need to eat or sleep or anything like that."

"Interesting," The magical wand replied before getting an interesting idea, "Hey Ene, is Illya-chan hiding anything juicy on her phone."

Ene grinned mischievously, "Oh she's hiding a lot of things actually...would you like to hear them?"

"Oh do tell." Ruby the stick replied.

Before the topic could go futher, Illya stuffed her scroll inside her pocket and pushed Ruby back into her hair, "No messing around, remember were on a mission."

"Illya-chan, I saw you blush." Ruby pointed out. "You really are hiding something...is it about Shirou-"

"NATSU! NARUTO! Stay focused!" Illya's face turned more red as she tried to change the subject.

The two boys stared blankly at Illya, they both said at the same time, "Why are we here again?"

"You forgot?!" Illya exclaimed. As the leader, you would think Illya had gotten used to their behaviour. Magical girl or not, Illya was still a elementary school student. Even now she found it hard to believe that she somehow ended up as student in an academy like Beacon.

"Were here to stop a robbery or someone like that." Ene said lazily even though she wasn't anywhere near tired.

"That's right," Illya said with determination, "so were not here to relax."

* * *

 **Team TINN**

Location: Vale's Mall

Objective: Prevent the small robbery.

* * *

Illya had made it clear that they weren't there to relax...so naturally Natsu and Naruto would do exactly that.

The moment they spotted a food shop, Natsu and Naruto were gone leaving Illya holding a scroll with a virus (Ene) on it and a magical wand in her hand.

"Oh Illya!" Ene called.

"What is it Ene?" Illya asked politely.

"Can you plug your scroll into that?" Ene pointed in a direction. There were a series of tables near a wall, beneath the tables were multiple power outlets where people were allowed to charge their devices if they ran out of battery.

"Why?" Illya asked suspiciously.

"Please?" Ene asked childishly.

Illya sighed, "Okay."

She walked up onto one of the power outlet and plugged her scroll into it.

Instantly, Ene's presence disappeared from Illya's scroll.

"Ene?" Illya asked hoping she would get an answer, "Ene? Are you there-"

"Illya-chan! Look!" Ruby the magical wand pointed.

Illya looked up and saw a giant flying holographic screen that was advertising some sort of new phone but what caught her attention was what was in the bottom left corner of the screen.

On the bottom left corner, Illya could see the top of Ene's head.

Illya stared in complete shock as she realised what she had done, whenever Takane's conscious wasn't inside her body and inside cyberspace...then she was basically a virus. Thanks to that power outlet, Ene probally had access to everything inside this mall that was related to technology.

The magical wand that was hiding in Illya's head stared in awe as Illya started to panick.

"Relax Illya."

Illya turned around and saw a shop that sold TVs. Behind the window of the shop, TVs were being displayed with each having their own price. On one of the TV screen, Ene was visible.

"It's probally better this way." Ene commented, "It much bigger in here than it is in your scroll."

"Why do I doubt that?" Illya asked.

"No here me out," Ene tried to explain herself, "I haven't forgotten the mission, were here to catch some robbers right? Now that I'm here, I have access to all the security cameras of the entire mall and all that stuff."

Now that Illya thought about it, that did seem useful.

"Okay but don't cause too much attention okay?"

Ene casually saluted, "Okay leader...oh yeah Illya? You know there's free wifi right?"

* * *

In an all you can eat buffet.

Natsu and Naruto were devouring heaps of food.

Natsu had a chicken wing on each hand while Naruto was eating his third bowl of noodles with chopsticks.

"Hey Natsu?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"Yes?" Natsu replied, his mouth was also full.

"How did you character summon?"

Natsu had think about that.

He chewed and chewed and chewed the food that was in his mouth while Naruto waited eagerly.

After a while, Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and seemed to be deep in thought which was a rare sight.

"Hmm..." Natsu thought for a long while before saying, "I have no idea?"

All of Naruto's hope was crushed in a matter of seconds, "EH?"

"It's like Jason said, the power just came naturally," Natsu explained, "there's no actual way to do it, I just do it when I need to."

Naruto crossed his arms in frustration as he remembered what Jason said:

(FLASHBACK)

"What do you mean you can't teach it?" Naruto asked.

Jason shrugged "Character summon is a technique that allows the user to summon the clone of a any person they chose. I wasn't born with this ability, I was simply reborn with it. In fact all Dimension Travellers were born with this ability and even the idea of Characters summoning other characters is impossible by itself. Honestly I have no idea how some of you learned Character Summoning."

Naruto sat down crossed his legs and arms in a complaining manor, "Aww, that's not fair. Everyone's getting an upgrade except for me."

"Actually..." Jason began as he remembered something, "That reminds me of something."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

"So who are we looking for again?" Illya asked.

"According to our sources, there's going to be a small robbery in this mall." Ene explained. Thanks to the free wifi, Ene was able to transport herself back and forth to Illya's scroll and the mall's security system.

"Sounds boring." Ruby the magical wand said.

The magical girl in disguise looked a bit confused, "but if they know a robbery in coming, why don't they evacuate the mall?"

"Well...you wouldn't rob a place that's already been evacuated, it's basically walking into a trap. The information also says that these are robbers that have rob multiple malls and the Police Department are getting desperate." Ene said reading the mission details word for word.

"If their desperate then why did they send us?" Illya asked.

"Maybe they're aware of your epic magical powers...me!" Ruby the stick commented, "you're probably too cute to resist anyway."

"It says it's going to be a small robbery, our mission is capture at least one of the robbers so the police department can interrogate them and find out where the leader is." Ene said still reading the mission details word for word.

"See anything suspicious so far?" Illya asked Ene completely ignoring Ruby.

"No not really, so far I've only seen..." Ene stopped talking which placed Illya in alert.

"What's wrong?"

"I see someone," Ene replied looking at a security camera, still in cyberspace, "Illya! Over there!"

* * *

Team KNOL's Dorm

Uni stood on the middle of the room, extremely frustrated and confused...mostly frustrated.

She had no idea where she was or how she got here. But the people around her refuse to tell her. As soon as they got home, the team collapsed onto their beds leaving Uni completely flabbergasted at the situation.

All the information Uni received last night was a cold glare from Levi, "don't exit this dorm no matter what, Ozpin already has enough to deal with."

Levi's order only caused a flood- no, a tsunami of questions flooded Uni's mind and everyone was too tired to answer them that night.

It was morning now and Uni was wide awake.

Nepgear, Yuuki and Otonashi haven't woken up yet.

The man wearing the red bandana had disappeared.

Levi was awake but he flat out ignored Uni and continued cleaning the dorm.

"Can you at least tell me your names?" Uni pleaded.

Levi stopped for a moment. He sighed and pointed at himself, "Levi. You already know Nepgear. The idiot over there is Otonashi and the purple-haired brat is Yuuki."

Uni still wasn't satisfied but it was a start, "Why are Nepgear and I here?"

"Don't go asking impossible questions, were in the same situation as you. Well...you aren't but we are?" He replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" Uni asked.

"Let me take a guess," Levi said in a sarcastic tone, "a portal appeared out of nowhere and you sudden had the urge to go through it, am I wrong?" He asked even though he knew he was right.

Uni stared wide-eyed, "H-how do you that?"

"The same thing happen to that other brat," Levi said referring to TK who was no where to be seen, "tell me, did the portal show you a certain amount of time?"

Uni pondered on the question before letting out a short gasp. Now that she thought about it, the portal did show her but..."yeah I think so but...I can't remember exactly what it said. I know it was a couple of days though."

Levi just stared at Uni.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I didn't think it was important so I- are you ignoring me again?!" Uni exclaimed as Levi continued to dust the the spider webs off the corners of the walls.

* * *

Natsu and Naruto hummed in satisfaction.

Mouths beyond full and hands filled with meat.

"The food here sure is great huh?" Naruto said although is sounded more like a muffle.

"Yeah, they cook it so fast as well. I thought they didn't use magic in this world." Natsu replied with his mouth just as full as Naruto's.

"They don't, I think they use machines." Naruto said.

As the pair talked, one of the waiters of the restaurant approached Natsu's table and placed a piece of paper in front of Naruto. The waiter assumed Natsu and Naruto were foreign considering the different language they were speaking.

"Does your world have machines?" Naruto asked as he passed the piece of paper to Natsu.

"It does but it looks more old compare to the ones in this world." Natsu said as he gave the piece of paper back to Naruto.

"Can they fly like the ones in this world." Naruto asked as he handed the paper back to Natsu's side of the table.

"Actually, I have seen some flying machines but wizards like me don't really use them." Natsu replied as he slip the paper back to Naruto's side of the table.

"Oh I see." Naruto said sliding the paper back to Natsu.

"So what are you going to do when you get back home?" Natsu asked as he places the paper back on Naruto's side of the table.

Naruto chuckled as he gave the paper back to Natsu, "This might sound weird...it's hard to explain but...I want to be the greatest ninja there ever was."

Natsu smiled at him as his handed the paper back to Naruto, "That's not weird at all! In fact it's the same for me. I want to defeat the strongest wizards there ever was. If we both never give up and trust our comrades, I'm sure we'll both get there.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Natsu."

Naruto fistbumped Natsu as they both shared a wide cheerful grin. With his left hand, Naruto slided the paper back to Natsu.

Silence soon fell over the pair. The sound of loud conversations that people were having around them were drowned as the pair didn't move.

Naruto laughed nervously and stared at the paper, "Natsu...that paper is the bill you know?"

Natsu laughed nervously, "I know..." he said as he slid the bill back to Naruto's side of the table.

"Aren't you going to pay for it?" Naruto asked as he slid the bill back to Natsu's side.

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle as he passed the bill back to Naruto, "I thought you were going to do that?"

"I would love to," Naruto said passing the bill back to Natsu.

"So why don't you?" Natsu said with nervous smile, giving the bill back to Naruto.

Hands starting to shake, Naruto handed the paper back to Natsu, "Well you see...I can't...at least not...right now."

"Same!" Natsu replied who was just as nervous as Naruto.

They both froze as realization dawned over them. They both looked at the waiter. The waiter's arms were crossed as he just stared at them.

The waiter didn't understand a single word of Natsu's language but he could easily tell what was the problem just by looking at their faces:

Natsu and Naruto didn't have any money.

* * *

"Strange...I could've sworn I saw him here." Ene said.

They were in the middle of the mall where they had a clear view of the second and third floor of the mall and the escalators that lead to them. They stood in the middle where there was a fountain sounded by wooden benches.

The arch rooftop was completely made of glass, allowing rays of suns to illuminate the entire place.

"What did you see?" Illya asked taking a sit on the bench.

"A gun." Ene said briefly, "a guy holding a gun although it seems I've lost him."

"That's okay, did you at least manage to see what the person was holding?" Illya asked.

Ene shook her head, "he blended too well into the crowd."

Ruby the magical wand gasped, "does that mean anyone walking past could be the robbers, ooh sounds fun. Let's start interrogating."

A little girl was walking past with her mother and spotted the floating magical wand above Illya's head.

She pointed at Ruby excitedly and asked her mother, "Mummy! Can I have that!"

Luckily, the mum seemed to be busy on the phone and said, "sorry honey, maybe next time okay?"

"It's okay Mummy! You already brought me a lot of things anyway!" The little girl said cheerfully and waved goodbye to the floating wand.

"Aww, she's so-"

Illya stuffed Ruby into her hair before she could finish her sentence and sighed, "so what do we do now?"

"Hmm...maybe we should..." Ene thought really hard as Illya and Ruby waited patiently.

Ene then concluded after a thinking process that took way too long by saying, "I have no idea."

Illya almost tripped over nothing.

"Don't raise my hopes like that." Illya said to her scroll before noticing something, "is that-"

"A ROBOT!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of Illya's hair, before Illya quickly stuffed her back in.

Illya received strange glances from people who were passing by. Although, Illya has been receiving strange glances from the public ever since she arrived in the mall: She was talking to her scroll after all.

Since Natsu and Naruto gone. It was just Illya, Ruby and Ene. Ene left her physical body at the dorms and Ruby was a magical wand. So from the public's eye, she was pretty much a little girl wandering a mall with no parental guidance.

Illya walked up the the robot out of curiosity, "whoa, this must be an Atlesian Knight-200."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"I read about it in the library." Illya answered before looking. The robots stood in pairs standing about 30 meters apart from each other. It was then Illya notice how much security this mall had.

One of the robots moved it's head and stared at Illya.

Illya almost jumped, "What's it doing?"

"Probably scanning you or something like that." Ruby replied.

The Atlesian Knight leaned it's head forward as though it was taking a closer look at Illya.

"Why is it staring at me like that?" Illya whispered.

"I don't know." Ruby whispered back.

Then, without warning, the robot raised it's arms and a familiar voice from the robot screamed, "BOOOOOO!"

Illya screamed and jumped back earning more strange glances from the public.

The Atlesian Knight started burning into laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA! Got you!"

Illya looked at the robot complexity discombobulated, "Ene? Is that you?"

Unlike the robots, the colour of the head of the robot standing in front of Illya was light blue.

Ene crossed her robot arms and Illya could feel her grinning, "Yep! Surprised?!"

"WOW!" Ruby exclaimed, "You can possessed the robots?"

"Of course I can, they're robots. My eye ability can basically hacked into anything related to technology. It's called _Opening Eye._ " Ene explained before she pulled out the gun that the robot possessed, "This is so cool."

"You're telling me!" Ruby chimed, "what does it feel like?"

"Feels like I"m controlling a robot." Ene replied.

"Oh."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ene suddenly burst into laughter again. It was weird seeing a robot laugh though.

"What's wrong?" Illya asked.

Ene was looking at one of the security cameras. Ene watched as she saw Natsu and Naruto washing the dishes in the kitchen of a restaurant, "Looks like Natsu and Naruto forgot to bring their money!"

That was enough for Illya to understand. She should've figured that Natsu and Naruto would aim at the food places.

Illya sighed and decided to change the topic, "We'll go help them later, see anything suspicious in the cameras Ene?"

"Not sure," Ene replied as multiple screen monitors appeared in front of her cyber space body, "There's like a thousands cameras and it's hard to keep up."

"Keep a look out, they could be anywhere." Illya said as she too looked around.

She didn't see anything conspicuous. Every person wore regular casual clothes. She saw families, group of teenagers giggling at each other and lots of individuals in general.

Illya took a closer looks. Lots of Individuals? She didn't know whether she was just imagining things but it seems there were a lot of individuals, don't people usually come to the mall in groups?

Illya looked: Individuals were spread evenly across the mall, each one of these individuals looked completely normal but they were just standing around...doing nothing other then looking around. Illya also noticed that these individuals were all wearing different coloured, thick jackets.

"Hey guys," Illya called, "don't you think those people look sus-"

"Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm a detective from those mystery movies." Ruby commented.

"I know right!" Ene chimed in.

Illya's right eyebrow twitched as Ruby and Ene proceeded to talk about different genres of movies.

"Can we please focus and-"

"Hey Illya?" Ene interrupted. Her tone of voice suddenly change drastically into a more serious and concern tone, "I just remembered. Can I ask you something?"

Illya prepared herself, "Yes?"

"Do you think we- D3#xR9x1X x4HE #x7xdf4." Ene's voice became static to a point where Ruby and Illya couldn't tell what she was saying.

The robot that Ene was possessing started twitching viciously, throwing it's arms and legs almost punching and kicking Illya.

Ene continued, "ILLYA! There's a- 34erh#dY6x 3F1D."

"A what?" Illya asked.

"VIRUS!" Ene yelled before she fell dead silent. The robot that Ene was inside was looking down at the floor, still standing but it's arms looked limp.

"Isn't Ene a virus herself?" Ruby asked.

"Ene-san?" Illya called a bit afraid now.

The magical wand suddenly panicked, "Illya! You need to get somewhere safe now! I think this is-"

The robot suddenly slowly looked up and stared at Illya. It's head suddenly turned an evil red.

The robot raised it's laser gun and pointed it right at Illya's head. Illya froze.

Screams were heard. Illya slowly turned to look and saw that every Atlesian Knight that was meant to be protecting the mall were pointing their guns at the shoppers.

The heads of all the robots were glowing a evil red and were no longer protecting civilians.

The individuals that Illya spotted earlier, all suddenly pulled out guns and rifles from under their jackets and aimed them at the shoppers. There were at least 50 of them.

"FREEZE!" The robbers yelled. As they pinned down the shoppers who attempted to run away.

Illya watched in horror as she remembered what Ene told her earlier.

(FLASHBACK)

"It says it's going to be a small robbery, our mission is capture at least one of the robbers so the police department can interrogate them and find out where the leader is."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

The mall suddenly went on lockdown. The arch, glass rooftop was covered by a metal covering blocking out any form of sunlight. All exits, windows and doors to shops were sealed by metal doors and the power went off.

It was pitch black for a moment before the red emergency lights went on illuminating the situation.

Kids were screaming for their parents, people were already being forced onto their knees and were being tied up and the robots continued to round up the shoppers obeying the robber's orders.

This wasn't a small robbery. The entire gang of robbers had come.

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air like a dog.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked half concerned half annoyed that they were forced to wash dishes in order to pay for the massive amounts of food they ate. Considering the amount they ate, they were probably going to be there all year. "Why do we have to do this Dattebayo!"

Naruto went silent when he realised the tense atmosphere when he noticed the serious look on Natsu's face.

The pair suddenly heard noises and a lot of commotion from outside the kitchen.

"Gunpowder." Natsu said in a deep tone.

Before Natsu could react, half of the people in the kitchen who were dressed up as chefs pulled out guns and knifes from their clothes and drawers and aimed them at the innocent chefs.

"FREEZE! This is a robbery! Put your hands on your head and knees on the floor!"

Naruto dropped the dish that he was washing into the sink.

Innocent people were shivering with fear and they were being forced onto their knees.

It wasn't long until the robbers dressed as chefs approach Natsu and Naruto.

 _"Hey! That includes you as well!"_ The robber basically shouted at Natsu ears while pointing a gun at Naruto.

Natsu and Naruto remained dead silent, looking at the floor.

"HEY! Are deaf or something! I said-"

By some stroke of luck, the power went off and the kitchen went pitch black for a moment.

The red emergency lights kicked in.

"F*!" a robber swore, "were locked in this restaurant."

"I warned you!" A robber yelled, "The boss said they were going to lock down the mall to prevent anyone from entering or escaping! That includes shops and restaurants!"

As the robbers argued with each other, the robber that had his gun pointed at Naruto noticed the pair was gone, " _What the-_ "

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A Naruto clone appeared right above each armed person and landed open them. The clones started picking their cheeks, biting them, punching them in face and attempted to steal their weapons. This was followed by a series of yelling:

 _"HEY GET OFF ME!"_

 _"STOP THAT! OI! GIVE THAT BACK!"_

 _"OW! OW! OW! OW!"_

 _"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF S*!"_

Natsu punched his gauntlets together before sprinting and punching a robber in the face sending him crashing into a pile of kitchen appliances.

He grabbed another robber and threw him at another while also knocking out some Naruto clones during the process.

Natsu sprinted round the kitchen knocking out any robber that got in his way.

He then smashed into the restaurant jump scaring everyone inside and went on a massive rampage.

Minutes later, every robber that was inside the restaurant were knocked out and tied up.

Someone called for help with their cellphone and the police told them that all exits to the mall has been sealed and hostages were being taken.

Apparently, the robbers want a ransom of a lot of money for the hostages.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm..." Natsu faced the walls and started thinking which was an incredibly rare sight for Naruto.

Natsu suddenly got a lightbulb moment and gasped before falling silent.

Naruto was a bit confused and curious, "did you think of something?"

Natsu suddenly turned around and grin really evilly at Naruto, "I have one."

The young ninja did not like where this was going.

"Remember that time you told me about..." Natsu whispered the rest of that sentence in to Naruto's ear.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed and the same grin on Natsu's face appeared on Naruto's face, "Oh, that might work."

Natsu grinned back before approaching the exit of the restaurant. Thanks to the lockdown, the exit was sealed off by a metal wall.

Natsu pulled back his fist and-

"Ummm..."

Natsu turned and looked.

The waiter from before pointed at the opposite direction, "You might want to take the back door."

* * *

"What's happening?"

"SSHH! get down." Illya whispered as a robber walked past her.

Her hands were tied and she was part of a group of people who were held hostage. The hostages were gathered together into a bunch surrounded by armed men and Atlesian Knights.

The boss of the robbers arrived. He was muscular and wore a skull mask with blonde hair.

A child was crying and her mother was desperately trying to calm her down.

The boss walked by and got really annoyed, "Shut up you brat!"

He raised her hand and slapped the child and her mother and they were quiet afterwards.

Illya clenched her fist, she wanted to do something but she couldn't with all these hostages. All Illya could do was be quiet and hope Natsu and Naruto were alright.

If she knew them any better, they were probably okay. She hope they would think of a sensible plan but that seemed unlikely.

Speaking of the devil.

The person Illya was just thinking about appeared from the other side of the mall.

It was Naruto.

The robbers and robots quickly noticed Naruto and pointed their guns at Naruto.

 _"HEY KID! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HEAD AND-"_

 _"Dude, chill, his just a kid. What can he do?" The boss ordered._

Naruto grinned when he heard that statement before joining his hands to make some sort of hand sign yelling, **"TRANSFORM!"**

A smoke engulfed Naruto causing all robbers to become tense.

 _"HEY! What do you think you're doing?_ "

 _"What do we do boss?"_

 _"Do we open fire!?"_

 _The boss really couldn't see why his men were panicking because of smoke, "Guys... chill...his just a- HOT LADY!?"_

Truth to his word. What used to be Naruto, was now a sexy, naked blonde women sticking a very attractive pose with clouds covering the most...private parts.

Every single robber just stared.

One of the robbers had already passed out from blood loss from the nose.

The boss could've sworn he felt his jaw hit the floor.

The hostages...forgot they were even hostages in the first place. Their fear and anxiety was replaced with...awe. For the male teenagers, even though the girlfriends were right there next to them, their fear was replaced with pure bliss as they stared.

The mother who had been slapped by the boss, had to cover her daughter's eyes while also pondering on what was happening.

Illya straight up forgot about the entire situation she was in and just stared at Naruto wide-eyed.

An evil laugh was heard, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked up and saw Natsu on the second floor. Natsu was wearing a purple and black cloak from who knows wear and somehow, Illya saw fangs. Behind Natsu was a lot of Naruto clones.

"HAHAHAHA." Natsu laughed evilly although it was obvious he was acting, " _you haven't seen anything yet! GO! MY ARMY! PLUNDER AND STEAL TO YOUR DESIRE!_ "

Every single Naruto clone jumped from the second floor and started falling towards the robbers. Each. One. Of. Them. Used the same transformation Justsu...that Naruto used.

Overall, it was literally...raining... sexy, naked, blonde women wearing nothing but clouds.

A robber had completely forgotten the meaning of his life and just looked as one of the clones landed on him.

One of the hostages, who Illya found out was a massive pervert, even jumped from his position to catch one of them.

At least 4-5 more people, both robbers and hostage, passed out from extreme nose bleed.

To say that everyone was discombobulated would be a MASSIVE understatement.

This event would probably be enough to scare Illya for the rest of her innocent life.

Even the author himself, had to stop writing and just take the time to contemplate on why he wrote this scene.

The clones continued to rain, seducing every single robber there, paralysing them with seduction and flirting.

Ruby the magical wand, was the first to recover from this...sight, "Well...lets look at the bight side: at least we know Naruto isn't the type who would summon disgusting creatures like a giant frog."

That snapped Illya out of her shock and she suddenly realised the robbers were immobilised, "RUBY! Now!"

"Oh yeah that's right. This is our chance." Ruby shot out from Illya's hair, cut the rope that tied Illya's hand.

Illya grabbed the handle of the magical wand and she was engulfed in a bright light.

Illya's outfit changed completely was replaced with a pink dress. The dress of a magical girl.

By then, everyone had forgotten the concept of life. Logic and science was both literally and figuratively thrown out of the window.

First, raining naked women. Second, one of the hostages turns out to be a real-life magical girl.

Illya raised her magical wand and swung it, **"SCHNIDEN!"**

A energy wave made out of magical mana, was fired and chopped two robots in half. Although Naruto may have immobilised the robbers, the robots remained unaffected.

Illya took flight and charged at the boss.

At that moment, the boss had somehow recovered and looked at his men, " _IDIOTS! I have to do everything myself don't I?"_

 _"Says the guy who was staring-"_

 _"SHUT UP!" The boss interrupted Ruby's sentence as he pulled out a large sword, "I'll show you!"_

 _He swung it once at Illya but she flew upwards to dodge._

 _Illya then fired at least 15-20 pink energy balls at the Boss._

 _The boss managed to dodge about 3 before he suffered a barrage of energy balls. He fell over and landed hard on his back._

 _He quickly got up and pointed at Illya, "KILL HER!"_

At his command, all remaining Atlesian Knights turned and aimed their laser guns at Illya. Illya flew upwards, to the sides and even back down to dodge the barrage of lasers that came her way.

Just when Illya was about to panick. One of the robots stoped firing and started twitching rapidly.

It went dead silent before it's head started glowing light blue.

The robot then raised it's gun and aimed it's gun at one of the other robots and fired blowing it's head off. The robot then took it's gun so now it was holding dual laser guns.

Illya recognised that light, "ENE!"

"Hey Illya! What did I miss?!" Ene said, she turned and looked at the Naruto clones seducing the robbers, "on second thought, don't answer that question. Oh yeah, Illya. You might want to cover your ears."

Ene then took a deep breath and screamed realising a loud sonic wave.

Everyone covered their ears as all the robots suddenly started twitching while blue electric currents jumped in and out. All of the robots then dropped dead, not moving.

Meanwhile, back to the hostages and robbers.

The robbers were so frozen from the Naruto clones, they failed to realise other Naruto clones escorting every single hostage to safety.

When Natsu saw that their objective was done, he punched his gantlets together and yelled, "LET'S GO NARUTO!"

"HAI!" The original Naruto exclaimed as he appeared behind Natsu.

Naruto then picked Natsu up and they flew upwards toward the ceiling.

Illya looked in amazement, "Naruto can fly?!"

"Since when?!" Ene asked as she noticed that Naruto's sandals were glowing a blue light.

Naruto grinned,

(FLASHBACK)

"Actually..." Jason began as he remembered something, "That reminds me of something."

"What is it?"

Jason handed Naruto a pair of sandals, "I have to give you these."

Naruto was untterly disappointed, "These are just sandals."

"You should be able to fly if you wear them." Jason said in a monotone.

Naruto was untterly grateful, "Whoa! Really?! thanks!"

"Be careful though, these sandals will drain your chakra if you use them too much," Jason warned, "Although it can also apply a lot of damage to an opponent if you kick them with it."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Natsu felt nostalgic. Thanks to Naruto's weight. It almost felt like Happy was the one carrying him.

Naruto felt pain. Natsu was a lot heavier than he looked.

As they reached the top of the ceiling, Natsu pulled up his scarf so that it would cover his nose and mouth making him look like a ninja, "Nin-nin."

Naruto then dived downwards, speed increased drastically each second.

All of the Naruto clones disappeared into a cloud of smoke and all the robbers who were gathered together, could only stare as Natsu and Naruto came from the sky.

Natsu's and Naruto's entire body was suddenly engulfed in fire.

As they got closer, Nastu yelled.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S FLYING NINJA!"**

They made impact and every robber was engulfed in a massive explosion.

The result was every robber was knocked out and almost have of the mall was destroyed.

The boss looked and yelled in frustration, _"NOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"_

The boss then ran towards a direction and before Ene grabbed could shoot him, the boss grabbed a little girl who was nearby and pointed a gun at her head, _"FREEZE! EVERYONE! OTHERWISE THIS GIRL WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!"_

Illya's eyes widened as she recognised that girl. It was the girl from earlier who wanted to buy Ruby.

(FLASHBACK)

She pointed at Ruby excitedly and asked her mother, " _Mummy! Can I have that!_ "

Luckily, the mum seemed to be busy on the phone and said, " _sorry honey, maybe next time okay?_ "

 _"It's okay Mummy! You already brought me a lot of things anyway!_ " The little girl said cheerfully and waved goodbye to the floating wand.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

The little girl began to cry as the girl's mother covered her mouth with her hand, " _Honey it's okay-_ "

" _YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME ESCAPE!" The boss declared, "I'm going to get out of here! IF you don't! Then this girl can might as well-"_

The boss froze as he looked: There was another girl standing next to the robot that Ene was possessing.

Then girl had long white hair and bright red eyes.

The boss of the robbers looked at the girl's red eyes and he froze like a statue. The little girl realised herself from the man and ran to her mummy, the mum hugged her daughter in relief.

"What just happened?" Illya asked.

Illya then heard Ene softly say, **"Character Summon: Mary Kozakura."**

"Ene?" Illya called.

Ene snapped out of her daydream and looked, "Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh it wasn't me, it was..." Ene stoped talking when she realised what she had just done, "Mary."

"Oh come on!"

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"How come Ene got to learn Character summon?"

"How did you do it?" Illya asked.

"Oh I just saw the man point the gun at the girl and then remembered, Hey! Mary can use you eye ability." Ene said before getting a bit nostalgic, "Sorry, It's just...my friends and I back in my world once ended up in a situation like this where robbers invaded a mall so I thought my other friends were here."

"So you unconsciously summoned a clone of your friend?" Illya asked in amazement.

"I guess so."

"Umm..."

Everyone looked at Mary. She was nervously shifting in place, Mary asked nervously, "Umm...w-where a-am my?"

Ene took a closer look, "Mary? is that you?!"

Mary jumped backwards in fear and let out a small gasp of fear.

"What's wrong Marry? It's me-" Ene stoped when she realised: She wasn't in her body, she was still possessing a robot.

Marry looked at Illya, Natsu and Naruto. "W-who are you?"

* * *

 **Team TINN's DORM**

Things went smoothly after that. The police department came and arrested all the robbers. The mum and her daughter and all the other hostages thanked Team TINN with gratitude. Most importantly, the food that Natsu and Naruto ate were paid for.

Now they were back in their dorms relaxing with Ene back in her original body.

Mary hid behind Takane, "H-hallo. My name is Mary."

"Aww! She's so cute!" Ruby the magical wand exclaimed.

Mary took a step backwards while still clinging to Takane's back.

Takane laughed nervously, "Sorry, she's very shy around strangers."

"How long until she returns back to your world." Illya asked.

"She doesn't know." Takane replied, "She just walked through the portal not noticing the number on top of it."

"S-sorry." Mary apologised.

Natsu and Naruto gave her a comforting thumbs up, "It's okay. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

From there, they explained everything to Marry. Why Takane had disappeared and why there were here in Remnant.

"So do you get it?" Takane asked.

"Y-yeah, a little bit." Mary replied honestly.

"I know, it's complicated. Even I don't get it fully."

"Hey Takane-san?" Illya suddenly called.

Takane looked, "Yes?"

"You know before the robbers attacked, you were about to ask me something." Illya asked. "What did you want to say?"

"Oh yeah that," A look of concern flashed before Takane's eyes, "do you think were making the right choice?"

Illya knew exactly what Takane was talking about.

(FLASHBACK)

"We...can go home?"

Jason nodded, "As you saw, your Black Konoha returned to Takane's world. It seems your worlds have been fixed."

"Already?" Illya asked, "but didn't say the Universal Quake Breakdown destroyed our worlds and it would take months until it's fixed."

"That's what I though." Jason answered, "But it seems the universe has rested quicker than I thought."

"So we can...actually go home?"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

In the end, they decided to stay. They weren't going to leave their new comrades here who were trapped in this world. They decided that they would stay until the other are able to go home.

"Of course we did!" Natsu entered the conversation, "doesn't matter how long we've known each other. Mato and the others are still our comrades, leaving now is basically abandoning them."

"Besides," Naruto entered the conversation, "I want to spend more time with you guys."

Takane smiled, "I guess you're right."

* * *

 **The Dark Alley Ways of Vale**

In the light of day.

Sun jumped from roof to roof. Chasing after the man who was running by foot.

Sage and Scarlet were already on their way to block the man's exits.

* * *

 **Team SSSN (Team Sun)**

Location: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale

Objective: Capture Dark Runner

* * *

Sun jumped from roof to roof before finally swing forward and landing in front of Runner.

Runner stoped running and proceeded to run the opposite direction but Sage and Scarlet arrived.

Sun grin as he knew he had this in the bag. But what he didn't expect was Runner pulling out a staff.

Sage, Scarlet and Sun charged at Runner and swung and fired their weapons.

They had completely underestimated him. Runner was extremely agile and swift dodging and attack each one of the members from Team SSSN. But then again, Runner was ranked 10th on the Most Wanted Criminals.

Sun was sent crashing into a pile of crates.

"Sun! Where's Neptune?" Sage called before getting kicked in the face.

"I'll call him." Sun said grabbing out his scroll and hid behind a wall of crates.

It took a couple of beeps before Neptune answered.

"NEPTUNE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm buying clothes."

"WHY NOW?!"

"Hey don't yell at me! It was your fault for smuggling me at that cargo ship. Do you have any idea how wet my clothes got!"

"Okay fine! But hurry up!"

"umm...I can't there's only books."

"What do you mean there's only books?"

"ah...It means there's only books-"

"Oh my gosh Neptune! Just go to the next isle!"

"Okay you don't have to shout!"

"WELL!?"

"There's more books."

"What do you mean there's more books!?"

"It means there's more books!"

"Go to the next isle!" Sun was starting to get impatient.

"There's still more books!"

"Where are you!?"

"Umm...I'm at...books."

"What do you mean you're at books?"

"It means I'm at books!"

"What store are you in!?"

"I'm in the book store!"

Sun suddenly realised where Neptune was, "WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT A GIRL'S MAGAZINE STORE!?"

"I'M NOT!"

Sun and Neptune were arguing to much, Sun failed to realise that Sage and Scarlet had already defeated Runner.

* * *

It was peaceful at Beacon Axadamy.

Students happily walking left to right, chatting about everyday things and sun shined high in the sky.

On the very top of Beacon Acadamy, the highest peak of the school, Jason sat there, his legs hanging off the edge...he was thinking.

"You sure love this place don't you?"

Jason turned and looked at Ozpin.

"Although I prefer the Library." Ozpin said in a casual yet kind tone, "but the view is nice from up here."

Jason remained silent. The pair continue to stare at the beautiful view of the Acadamy from the top of the tower.

"Are you still worrying about it?" Ozpin asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about?" Ozpin offered as he took a seat next to Jason.

"What do you think?"

A moment is silence walked past. Even the wind itself didn't dare to interrupt the pair.

"I think you need to learn forgiveness... People make mistakes, whether if it's an accident or deliberate. But the actions of what someone has done in the past, does not make that person. It's what that person chooses to do for the future that makes a person a person."

Ozpin stood up and walked away, "did you talk to your friend?"

Jason nodded as he remembered what the current guild master of Fairy Tail said to him.

(FLASHBACK)

"One cannot be forgiven if one cannot learn to forgive himself."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Satisfied with the conversation. Ozpin proceeded to leave.

"You know the risk of this Acadamy is at stake because of this predicament. For the headmaster, you sure are placing a lot of trust in me."

Ozpin just smiled, "Precisely. As the Headmaster of this school, I trust that you'll protect it."

* * *

 **Team TINN** (Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

Team RWBY: The Docks

Team JNPR: A Construction Site

 **Team CFVY: Just outside the walls (Chapter 33)**

 **Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale**

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth** _**and James Mordred)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

 **Team KSYS: Underground Caves (Chapter 32: Featuring David Roy and Broad** **Gargoyle)**

 **Team TINN: The Mall (Chapter 35)**

 **Team STAB: The Black Market (Chapter 33: Featuring Ashley Heart)**

 **Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest (Chapter 34: Featuring Mavis Vermilion)**

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. August Serena

3\. Wolfheim Hernandez

4\. Dr Frost

5\. Debra Stalker

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

7.

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arrested)**

 **10\. Dark Runner (Arrested)**

* * *

 **A/N Ever since I started writing FanFiction, I knew I was going write weird and cringe scenes. But never before, in my life, have I predicted that there would be a scene where I would have to write the words..** **.raining sexy, naked, blonde women.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed.**

 **I still hope you enjoyed. If you have any problems with the chapter, just say so and I'll try make it right.**

 **Thank you someonestupED, tendaysromeo, RaiseDaDragz, XY Kid, bast234, xiodan56, 9feetnerd, freebyte, Marcus the Kane, Hank, JohnAwake, damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **Thank you VTXD** **for favouriting and thank you Cinderfall201 for both favouriting and following this story.**

 **Not to much other than that. I hope you enjoyed and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys (probably did though). Anyways, that's all for today, might work on Akame Ga Save next since a reviewer has requested me to update faster which I am trying really hard to do. Although It's the holidays for me so chapters might come faster...maybe.**

 **So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 25/09/2017**


	36. Chapter 36: Team RWBY and The Docks

**A/N Contains mistakes like my others chapter. Spot any then please inform me in the reviews or PM.**

 **The Top Most Wanted Criminals are OCs created by me.**

* * *

"Okay, how about this one-"

"Yang, can you please just be quiet."

Yang crossed her arms, "fine, geez you guys are no fun."

"Are they done yet?"

"Ruby...that's the fifth time you've asked."

Ruby leaned back and let out a very loud complaining sigh, "But we've been here for like...an hour! Doing literally nothing!"

"Actually we've here for 45 minutes." Blake corrected.

"I'm SO BORED!" Ruby complained.

Team RWBY were currently at the Docks watching cargo ships. Weiss had her weapon ready, Blake and Yang relaxed while Ruby had a backpack.

Their mission was simple:

* * *

 **Team RWBY**

Location: The Docks.

Objective: Make sure the exchange in cargo goes smoothly. Chances of the ships getting raided is extremely high.

* * *

However, nothing has happened ever since they arrived. The first few minutes were tensed and they were prepared to jump at any moment. But the tense atmosphere was easily transformed into boredom as time past.

To a point were Ruby almost fell asleep a couple of times.

The team leaning against the railings that separated the ocean and the land. The docks stretched far into the sea and lots of ships sailed left and right. Some contained cargo while others contained tourist.

As the sun shined high in the sky, Ruby thought about what the others might be doing.

"What's Jaune's team doing again?" Yang asked.

"Their guarding a construction site where an important structure is being built which is why it requires protection." Weiss explained.

"Sounds more like they're going to... _build_ up their teamwork."

Everyone else moaned out of pure cringe.

"Yang...please stop." Blake pleaded.

"Sorry," Yang quickly apologised, "It's just...I didn't think I would be seeing another cargo ship so soon. Just looking at it still makes me a bit sick."

Everyone was reminded of their...experience in Cargo Ships XY 1,2,3 and 4. When everyone returned to Beacon, Team RWBY asked and most of the teams that came with them said they didn't know.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Weiss asked, she quickly changed the subject when she noticed the tense atmosphere that was created by the topic of their sea trip, "I mean, Hanazawa prefers to be called Black Rock Shooter. Asumi prefers to be called Strength. Miyuki prefers to be called Dead Master and Eri prefers to be called Chariot. I don't know about you guys but those are some weird nicknames."

"I think they sound cool." Ruby countered.

"I'm more curios about how they earned those nicknames." Yang added.

"What if..." Blake quickly thought a hypothesis, "They aren't nicknames."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Blake closed her eyes and thought, "I'm not sure."

"Well anyways! Speaking which, I wonder what they're doing right now." Ruby said changing the subject.

"You mean the...'special' ones?" Yang said referring to the four sets of twins, "man, Mato and her friends have literally become the talk of the school ever since they came. It's impossible to walked through school these days without hearing their names you know?"

"I don't blame them." Blake added, "no one has ever seen anyone like them before after all."

"I think it's cool having Mato and her friends here in Beacon. It adds a certain mystery vibe, you know, like the one in the movies." Ruby said.

"You are really naive." Weiss countered.

"Am not!" Ruby pouted, "you're just jealous because I'm made friends with them easily."

"Are you sure you didn't make friends with their weapons?" Yang joked.

"Actually Ruby, that reminds me..." Blake said with a much serious tone this time that managed to change the casual atmosphere within moments, "Ruby...I think you need to stay away from Mato."

Ruby sighed, "Are you seriously still feeling suspicious towards them. Blake, I've told you like a million times, everyone has their own secrets and it'll be rude to-"

"No, I got over that a while ago. In fact, I trust them now as much as you do." Blake quickly interrupted before continuing, "but recently, I saw something that really bothers me."

Ruby was a bit concern now, "W-what did you see?"

Blake tried to describe the situation as best she could.

(FLASHBACK)

It was a regular day in Beacon. They had just returned from the four Cargo Ships and now they had the day all to themselves.

Blake looked around. She stood outside the school where students were free to explore as long as they didn't cause any damage.

After a long sigh, Blake decided she'll just go to the library and read.

As she headed towards said destination. She heard a familiar voice.

"WOW! How does it work?! What type of dust do you use? Isn't the recoil massive? Where do all those rocks come from? How much bullets can it hold? How did you make it? I mean, how can this cannon turn into a machine gun?"

It was Ruby talking to Mato. Mato was showing her rock canon to the red huntress and currently held a nervous look in her face for she didn't understand a word Ruby was saying.

Blake was amazed at how Ruby could ignore the cold glare she was receiving from Black who was standing right behind Mato. The teal haired girl was also there with her usual gentle smile yet not saying a word.

There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary. At least not until Blake suddenly sensed a very dark aura.

Blake's head darted left to right rapidly. Her eyes searched swiftly for the aura until her eyes laid on a tree.

Who she saw was certainly not what Blake expected to see.

The dark aura was coming from...Yomi?

It was Yomi. Yomi was hiding behind a tree and appeared to be doing what Blake could only describe as stalking. Stalking Mato.

Yomi hadn't notice Blake staring for all of her attention was on Mato.

However, that's not what creeped Blake out. What scared Blake the most was...the person standing right behind Yomi.

It was then Blake realised that the dark aura wasn't coming from Yomi...the person emitting a dark dangerous aura was...Dead Master.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Blake's words were met with complete silence.

From the very beginning, Team RWBY and lot of other students knew Mato wasn't normal. No one in the school didn't know what to think so they just left them to their devices. Sure, they were most certainly powerful but because of lack of information, students never asked personal questions: Why are Chariot's and Kagari's legs like that? How do they have multiple semblances? Why did Opzin let a young girl like Ypshino to enter? Is Black Rock Shooter really just a nickname? What foreign language did they speak?

Questions like these were never asked for the majority of Beacon student didn't dared approach the...'Special' ones. Whenever they did something strange, it was shrugged off and was counted as "Not their business". The only people who actually fully interacted with them were Team RWBY, JNPR and a couple of other teams...well, to be more specific, Ruby spends more time with them then anyone else.

"Ruby..." Blake said filling the empty void of silence, "I know you want Mato and the others to feel at home here in Vale. But you might getting yourself involved in something really dangerous."

"So what?" Ruby asked, "Am I suppose to just ignore them?"

"I'm saying you have to be careful." Blake corrected, "I didn't like the type of look I saw on Yomi's face and you've seen both Dead and Black in action...I'm just warning you."

"Hey guys." Yang said looking over the docks, "Look over there."

"Have you even been listening?" Weiss asked.

"That guy looks really shady...don't you think?" Yang asked as she pointed at an individual.

The individual had black hair, sunglasses and furry feat.

"A Faunus?" Black wanted to conclude.

A faunus hanging out in the middle of the docks looked really suspicious to Team RWBY but they didn't want to jump to conclusion.

Their suspicions were instantly confirmed when the figure spotted Team RWBY and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Ruby jumped over the railings and chased after the man with Weiss, Blake and Yang following after her.

Now running across the docks, the man knocked over crates, pushed people and pretty much did anything to prevent Ruby from losing him.

Weiss, Yang and Blake was left behind due to the inhuman speed of Ruby and the runner.

The man was fast, probably had something to do with his furry legs and Ruby was using her semblance. If it weren't for the man pushing crates and people in her way, Ruby would've caught him by now. The backpack Ruby was holding didn't make it easier either.

The chase continued.

Yang and Blake stoped to catch a breather but Weiss was close to collapsing, "Geez, what is up with that girl?! always charging in with no plan."

"She sure has a lot of stamina though." Blake commented.

"That's my sister." Yang said proudly while still panting.

"We should probably go after her, she might be in trouble." Blake said about to break into another run when suddenly a small black object was thrown in Black's direction.

The moment Blake saw the small object, Blake yelled, 'GRENADE!"

The small black object that landed in from of the girls exploded.

* * *

"STOP!" Ruby yelled as the man continued to run.

For at least 10 minutes, Ruby had been in pursue of the man. They ran across the docks, ran through ships and jumped over many obstacles.

Then, the man ran into a small cruise ship where rich people were about to embark with their win glasses.

Showing no politeness, the man pushed and pulled anyone that got in his way, breaking win glasses, knocking down tables and deliberately kicking the waitress that held plates of food.

Ruby on the other hand, politely ran by and sometimes even helped some people up while saying, "Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry. Have to go. Sorry."

Ruby exited the small cruise ship and looked around. Her heads darted left, right, low and high.

Just when Ruby thought she'd lost him, Ruby saw the man enter the inside of a cargo ship.

With no hesitation, Ruby dashed inside the ship chasing after the man.

Inside was was more darker than than Ruby thought it would be considering it was morning.

Large cargo crates filled about 80 percent of inside with barely any sunlight.

This didn't mean much to Ruby after she spotted the man. She pulled out her scythe, turned it into a rifle and aimed it at the Faunus, "FREEZE!"

The man stopped and slowly raised his arms.

"Why did you run?" Ruby interrogated as she got closer, her finger resting on the trigger, "Who are you?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" The man said as he turned around, in his hand was a brown mace with spikes.

"Give up! You've got no where to run!" Ruby said aiming her rifle at the man.

"Actually..." The man began as he raised his mace at Ruby, "you're the one whose got no where to go."

Right on cue multiple white fang solders revealed themselves from behind the crates and surrounded Ruby. Each one of them had a rifle pointed at Ruby.

Ruby looked around, "Did not see that coming."

"Now..." The man spoke, "We can either do this the easy way or the-"

Ruby aimed her rifle at a White Fang solider who held a missile launcher standing on top of one of the large crates.

"Hard way it is, OPEN FIRE!"

A series of bullets were fired but Ruby used her semblance to dodge by turning into rose petals and flying up wards.

In mid-aid, Ruby fired three shots knocking out three men and charged forward towards a group of men. She landed right in the middle of the group, before the men could react, Ruby's weapon changed into a scythe and she swung it sending two of them flying.

She moved to the side dodging at least 5 bullets, used her semblance to get behind the people who were firing before she swung her weapon knocking them out.

Another White Fang member sprinted at her with a sword, Ruby twirled her scythe before swinging it at the man sending him flying into the ceiling.

Another man with a tail charged at her but Ruby simply raised her scythe and brought it down on the poor Faunus. A Faunus with horns charged at Ruby from behind. Ruby easily did a front flip dodging his sword and landed on top of her scythe with it's head pointed at the Faunus. Reaching for the trigger, Ruby fired and a bullet was fired from the head of her scythe knocking the guy out

More White Fang members got in front of her, aiming their rifles at her. They reloaded and then bombarded Ruby with bullets.

Ruby twirled her scythe so fast until it was a blur and used it as a shield as the bullets rained upon her.

More White Fang men appeared behind Ruby and they too also fired. Using her semblance, Ruby jumped into the air, turning into a small whirlwind of roses. The whirlwind flew around at the cargo ship evading the series of bullets, laser and missiles that were being fired at her.

Ruby landed on top of the large cargo containers, turned her scythe into a rifle and fired.

All white fang members returned fire. Ruby sprinted across the edge of the large container while at the same time aiming her rifle, knocking them out one by one.

Someone aimed a shotgun at Ruby and 5 lasers were fired at the same time. Ruby did a backflip barely evading each one. Ruby landed in between the huge containers where she took cover.

The spaces between the large cargo containers were practically a maze. Left, right, up and down.

Meanwhile, all the white fang members went to chase after Ruby in the maze but they were stopped by the man.

"Stand down, I've seen enough." The man with furry legs declared as he raised his mace, "I'll take care of her."

Back in the maze made out of Cargo containers, Ruby was panting for breath. It went quiet...too quiet.

It was then Ruby wondered, " _Where's the others?"_

* * *

The small black object exploded.

But it wasn't a grenade...it was a flash bang.

Screams and gunfire were drowned and muted for a short moment.

Their vision was blurry and a ringing noise kept going.

Then...everything went black.

* * *

A iron spike was fired at her head but Ruby's aura sensed it a mile away and he evaded it.

"Whose there?!"

"I have to admit, your skills certainly do no match your looks." The man said as he emerged from the shadows, his furry legs clearly visible. He was holding a crossbow, he pressed a button and his crossbow turned into a mace with iron spikes protruded from it.

"Who are you? Why are you here!" Ruby asked pointing her rifle at the Faunus.

"The fact that you don't know me just shows how you don't bother to do your research," The man mocked, "But since my name is well-known these days, I guess there's no harm in telling."

 **Blitz Mudlark** **: Ranked 7th on the Top Most Wanted Criminals.**

Blitz continued with an amused grin, "As for your second question...isn't it obvious?"

Ruby remembered the previous robberies, "Dust."

"Bingo." Blitz said with a grin pointing at the large cargo containers.

"That isn't yours. Give it back!"

"Well...it's inside our ship now so... technically it's now ours." Blitz said.

"Not for long." Ruby fired a bullet but Blitz deflected it with his mace and then sprinted at Ruby with incredible speed. He jumped and threw a kick at Ruby with his furry legs.

Ruby blocked with her scythe but the knock back she received was massive and she was sent crashing into one of the containers.

Ignoring the pain, Ruby stood up and charged forward swinging her scythe.

Blitz dodged the first swing and then blocked the second swing. He jumped back before swiftly charging forward swing his mace almost hitting Ruby in the head.

Ruby did a back flip, her scythe changed into a rifle while in mid-air, and she opened fired.

At the same time, Blitz turned his mace back into a crossbow and he opened fired.

Both swiftly dodged, evaded and blocked while some bullets and iron spikes even collided.

"Enough playing." Blitz said with a playful grin, as his body slowly began to fade.

Ruby took notice of this and instantly sprinted at Blitz's fading body but by the time she reached him, Blitz disappeared.

"His gone?" Ruby asked herself.

Ruby was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a mace, knocking her out.

* * *

"Ruby." the sound echoed as her eyes open slowly only to see blurry vision.

"RUBY WAKE UP!"

Ruby's vision became clear and she greeted with the feeling of pain, "Oww, my head. Yang? What happened?"

"That's what I want to know. But from the looks, you got destroyed." Yang replied.

"Where are we?"

"In a cell on a White Fang Cargo Ship. They got us by surprised," Yang explained, "How about you? Get you by surprise as well?"

"Something like that." Ruby said as her head still hurt. She looked around.

Ruby and Yang were in a cell just as Yang said. There was a toilet in one corner and...that was pretty much it. The place was barely lit and iron bars blocked their freedom.

"This is why you don't go running after bad guys by yourself." Yang scolded.

"I thought you guys were right behind me." Ruby complained.

"Seriously?

"Don't look at me like that, I thought- wait a minute...where's Weiss and Blake?"

"Don't know, just woke up here." Yang admitted.

"How are you so calm? We need to get out of here." Ruby said as she stood up only to fall back down due to the pain in her head.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Even if we do manage to get out, you're probably going to get destroyed." Yang said.

"How are you so calm?" Ruby asked again as she tried to stand back up, "Weiss and Blake might be in trouble. We need to-"

Ruby fell over again but Yang caught her before she hit the floor.

"Trust me, I had my fair share of panic half an hour ago." Yang answered.

"HALF AN HOUR!?" Ruby exclaimed in panic, "What are we doing! We need to get out of here!"

"I've already tried." Yang said, "But they all took all of our weapons and placed them over there."

Yang pointed at a table that stood across the room, outside their cell. The table had all of Team's RWBY weapons, Ruby's backpack and a key.

"There has to be a way out." Ruby said as she leaned against, "Have you tried-"

"Yes."

"how about-"

"Ruby...I've tried everything you would probably think of."

Ruby went silent and to took the time to think which was a extremely rare sight for Yang.

Her head still felt a bit dizzy and Ruby was really tempted to go back to sleep. But the idea of Weiss and Blake in danger was pretty much Ruby's caffeine for the day.

"Have you tried breaking down the bars with your hands?" Ruby asked.

Yang didn't answer Instead she showed Ruby her fist revealing purple bruises.

"Oh. Ouch."

"Any other ideas?"

Ruby sighed in defeat, "Where's professor Oobleck when you need him?"

* * *

 **A Construction Site**

Professor Oobleck causally slip his warm coffee and sighed in relaxation, "Today is a beautiful day isn't it?"

Pyrrha nodded and looked at the peaceful sky, "It sure is."

"It's nice to get some rest once in a while." Ren added.

Team JNPR were currently watching over a construction site and guarding it. Their job was to make to protect the production of the building but so far, nothing has happen.

Nora was already to a point where she went to sleep while Jaune sighed in boredom.

"Hey guy?" Jaune asked his team, "Have you ever felt like...a side character. You know like, the characters that don't get that much adventure or action."

Ren, Pyrrha and Oobleck looked at each other. They all shook their head, "Nope."

* * *

Ruby gasped, "OF COURSE!"

"What? Did you think of something?" Yang almost jumped when ruby shouted.

Ruby didn't answer and instead put her theory straight into work.

She dropped to the ground and searched for any small objects.

Fortunately, the cell was extremely old therefore there were lots of pebbles and tiny pieces of debris from the walls.

She picked up a few and approached the iron bars. With a pebble in her hand, Ruby aimed at her backpack that was on the table across the room.

Luckily it wasn't that far so it wasn't hard to hit. One by one, Ruby threw rocks hitting her backpack.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked as she thoguht Ruby must've gone crazy after getting hit on the head, "Ruby, your backpack isn't magic."

"You'll see." Ruby said as she threw another rock. It hit the backpack but nothing happen.

Yang sighed picked up a slightly larger rock and stood next to Ruby, "Here, look."

"Yang wait!"

Yang pulled back her arm and threw the rock, hitting the backpack with two times the force that Ruby used.

Ruby and Yang waited...nothing happened.

"See, what were planning to any-"

Suddenly, the bag moved. It moved again and again.

Yang looked at ruby, "Since when was the backpack alive?"

The backpack began unzipping itself and once it was fully open...a dog jumped out.

Both Yang and Ruby looked at dog for a short moment before they exclaimed, "ZWEI!"

The dog perked up as it heard it's name. But then, the dog whimpered a bit as a small red bump was spotted on it's forehead.

"You brought Zwei with us to the mission...AGAIN?" Yang asked a bit annoyed, "Why didn't you tell me Zwei was in there!?"

"Sorry, I wanted too surprise you." Ruby said waving her hands.

"You certainly did." Yang replied, "What was he even doing in your bag?"

"Sleeping." Ruby answered with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask why." Yang said before facing the dog, "I'm so sorry Zwei. I didn't know it was you."

Zwei quickly recovered and jumped as though it was saying she forgives her.

"Zweil, can you please get that for us?" Ruby pleaded pointing her finger at the key.

Zwei looked at the key, looked at Ruby, looked at the key, looked at Ruby, looked at the key...and then went back into Ruby's backpack to fetch something.

"No Zwei, the key!" Ruby exclaimed.

Zwei came out of the bag holding a chew toy in it's mouth. The dog jumped off the table, approached the cell and dropped the toy in front of Ruby. Zwei then sat down with it's tongue out and waited.

"Aww, Zwei this isn't the time." Ruby said with a sad face.

The dog's cheerfulness was instantly shot down but Ruby quickly declared, "I promise I'll play with you after this okay?"

The dog perked up with joy. It picked up the toy and went back to the table. It jumped onto a chair and then onto the table.

Zwei placed the toy back into the backpack and then proceeded to pick up the key.

The dog happily turned to the cell and gave the key to Ruby.

"Good boy!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed at the same.

Ruby picked up the key and walked to the door where the lock was. Inserting the key, Ruby opened the door and the pair exited the cell.

Suddenly, a door opened and two white fang members each holding a cup of coffee walked in.

They froze when they made eye contact with Ruby and Yang.

All eyes suddenly drifted to the table with Team RWBY's weapon.

Ruby and Yang darted for the table.

One of the white fang members who had cat ears, pulled out a gun while the other who had antlers grabbed out a sword and sprinted.

The faunus swung his sword but Yang swiftly dodge and punched the man right in the face with her bare hands which hurt since the purple bruises were still on her hand.

The other faunus fired a couple of laser shots but Ruby and Yang evaded just enough to grab their weapons. Ruby turned her scythe into a rifle while Yang aimed her fist at the man ready to fire a shotgun shell.

Nothing happened.

"Shoot! They took all our ammo." Ruby pointed out.

"They would be dumb if they didn't." Yang added.

The male faunus with cat ears, quickly reloaded his gun and aimed but before he could fire, Zwei interfered by barking at him.

The fauna's cat instincts instantly took action and the guard jumped back in fear.

Yang used this chance to sprint at the man and punch him right in the stomach, knocking him.

Ruby picked up Zwei and the dog happily licked her, "Whose a good boy? Whose a good boy?"

"Ruby, let's go." Yang said pointing at the exit.

"Right," Ruby safety placed Zwei back into her backpack and followed Yang to the exit.

* * *

Having no ammo was proving to be really annoying and difficult.

They ran down long hallways and almost every guard they ran into had a gun.

Still, they barely knock out the guards patrolling the thin hallways. The width of the hallways could only fit two people meaning they were probably still on the cargo ship.

For about five minutes, they sprinted the maze of hallways searching drastically for their teammates.

Then, they came across a door.

"Let's check this one." Yang said pointing at the handle.

"We ran past like a hundred doors," Ruby said a bit confused, "what makes this one different?"

"I got a felling. My gut is telling me to check this room out." Yang replied.

"Okay if you say so." Ruby said a bit unsure.

Yang stole a laser gun from one of the unconscious guards that they knocked out. She aimed the head of the gun right at the handle and fired blowing the lock off.

They slammed the door opened and dashed into some sort of interrogating room. The room had a table and a chair. Sitting on the chair was Blake.

"See, told ya." Yang said proudly.

"Yang! Ruby!" Blake said with relief.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up to hug Blake. "I'm so glad you're okay! ...Are you okay? Why did they put you here?"

"I'm fine." Blake assured the girl, "but right now we need to go and save Weiss. I'll explain on the way, come on let's go."

"Here's your weapon by the way," Yang handled Blake her weapon, "They took all of our ammo so we pretty much have to fight close range."

"That's okay, we'll just have to strike fast. Follow me."

* * *

In the middle of the room, Weiss was tied to a chair and gag in her mouth.

The girl was surrounded by five White Fang Guards.

The door was slammed open and Blake ran inside alarming everyone in the room.

"What the-"

Blake swung her sword before the first guard could react. The other four pulled out a gun and aimed but Yang swiftly grabbed one of the guards and threw him at the third guard knocking bothy of them out.

Using her semblance, Ruby appeared in front of the last two guards and swung her large scythe knocking both of them out.

"Yang, keep a lookout and warn us if any more come." Ruby ordered.

"Sure thing sis." Yang said as she exited the room.

Blake approached Weiss and removed her gag.

"How did you escape? Actually, Never mind that. We need to stop them now!" Weiss said as soon as the gag was removed.

"Whoa, slow down Weiss. Were all right here and okay, no need to rush anymore." Ruby said as Blake removed the rope that was tied around Weiss.

"No, we do have to hurry." Weiss instantly responded, you could tell the amount of anxiety was in her just by looking at her, "They recorded a video of me being held hostage. They're going to send it to my father and ask for a ransom."

"Your father is rich right, I'm sure he can afford it." Blake countered crossing her arms, "Besides, you can just tell him that you're free."

"That's not the problem!" Weiss yelled back in response, "Don't you see. If my dad sees that video, his going to deem Vale unsafe and force me to go back home."

"oh, that is bad." Blake said.

"Umm, guys!" Yang called from outside, "We should probably go now."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Weiss, Blake and Ruby peeked their head out of the room.

At least 15-20 white fang soldiers were running towards them. Each holding a gun or a sword.

Team RWBY looked at each other. There was no way they were going to fight in such a thin hallways. Ruby then cleared her throat and as the leader of the team, she guided her team by yelling, "RUN!"

* * *

"They're shooting at us!" Ruby yelled.

"You don't say!" Yang replied sarcastically as a bullet went right past her head.

Team RWBY ran around the maze of hallways, dodging and deflecting bullets, knocking out guards that got in their way and mostly sprinting.

Blake then spotted a door, "Through there!"

They burst the doors open and entered a much wider space which Ruby recognised: It was the place where she fought Blitz. There were large Cargo Containers everywhere but it was certainly a much large room.

Speaking of Blitz, the man was sitting at a table with a laptop connected to a camera.

"Ms Schnee," Blitz called with a grin, "Your timing couldn't have been any better, I was about to sent the video to your father."

"Drop the camera or else." Weiss glared at Blitz while pointing her rapier at the Faunus with furry legs.

"Or else...what?" Blitz said showing no signs of fear. Right on cue, 20 white fang member appeared behind Blitz and at least another 40 appeared surrounding Team RWBY.

Team RWBY raised their weapons and stood in a circle. They were outnumbered 1-100 and with no ammo in their weapons, it was safe to say that the situation was not looking in their favour.

"Maybe we should've thought of a plan." Yang suggested.

"You think?!" Weiss replied sarcastically.

"Calm down guys, we can handle them...I hope." Ruby said nervously.

Blake didn't say anything, instead of saying anything. She quickly reloaded a single magazine she gained from one of the white fang guards, into her gun. With her weapon attached to a ribbon, Blake changed her gun into a gun-blade, pulled back her arm, fired and used the recoil to fire the gun-blade right at the camera.

"S*!" Blitz swore as he reached for the camera.

But by then, Blake had already pulled the camera towards her and almost instantly, she smashed the camera onto the ground. She instinctively aimed her gun and fired a bullet right at the laptop.

"NO!" Blitz yelled.

"YES!" Weiss yelled back.

Blitz looked at the broken remains of the camera and the laptop. He looked at his men surrounding Team RWBY, "Don't just stand there, SHOOT!"

At the moment of his order, all guards opened fired.

"SPLIT!" Ruby yelled as she ran in a direction.

Using her semblance, she dashed forward evading every laser that came her way. As she approached, the white fang soldiers all drew out swords and sprinted at her.

Ruby twirled her scythe and send two soldiers flying. She dodge when another solider swung his sword at her, in response Ruby changed her scythe into a rifle and aimed it at the man.

The she remembered that she didn't have any ammo.

Another solider fired a laser at her but Ruby used her semblance to dodge and changed her rifle back into a scythe.

Ruby had never realised how much she relied on bullets along. Now that she didn't have any, she had to mainly focus on close range and her semblance.

Blake was on the other side of the field and was moving as much as she could.

So far she's managed to cut 5 guns in half, knock out 7 soldiers and have already used up the remaining bullets she stole.

A white fang member stabbed Blake from behind but Blake used her shadow clone to dodge and swing her sheath at the Faunus.

Three soldiers raised their laser rifles and fired at Blake from a distance. Blake swiftly did a backflip barely evading all 9 lasers that were shot at her. One missed her just by a hair.

Two other white fang members charged at her with blades and attacked. Blake jumped and kicked one of them right in the head and drew out her sword from it's sheath to cut the other's solider sword in half.

More soldiers sprinted at her right afterwards, swinging or shooting their weapons at her.

Overall, they were able to hit about 10 shadow clones but were unsuccessful with landing a hit on Blake.

Weiss had to change her fighting style completely for all the dust were removed from her rapier.

She mostly relied on her semblance or close range to deal with the incoming enemies.

Weiss had no problem when facing them head on when they charged at her with blades. She just found it a bit difficult to deal with the soldiers who were firing at her from long range.

Using her glyphs, Weiss bosted herself and sprinted at the Faunus who were firing at her.

Before they could react, Weiss swiped the guns out of their hands with her weapon and knocked them out before they could.

Another solider got at her from behind and swung her blade. Weiss turned around and summoned another glyphs and used it as a shield to block.

She then ducked in low and jabbed her rapier forward pushing the faunus back.

Five more soldiers surrounded her and charge at her from all directions. Weiss got into the position she practised in training and charged forward.

The soldiers who were surrounding Yang were getting pulverised.

Any solider that got within a foot close to Yang either got punched in the face, stomach or thrown in the air.

One solider jumped high in the air in front of Yang and brought down his sword on her.

But to his shock, Yang grabbed the sword with her gauntlet and snapped in half. Yang then pulled back her arm and punched the man right in the face sending him crashing into one of the large containers.

Five white fang Faunus raised their guns and fired a lasers at Yang.

The yellow-haired huntress smiled as she saw that attacks from a mile away and moved to the side and evaded.

However, Yang seemed to have been too confident and miscalculated for one of the laser manage to burn off a single piece of hair.

Everyone around Yang froze. They had no idea what they had just done but judging by the sudden change in the atmosphere, they knew they had just done something they would regret dearly.

"You.." Yang glared at the unlucky person who the one who shot off the single piece of hair, "Why, YOU!"

Yang's eyes turned red and she dashed at the five white fang soldiers with laser guns.

Before they could even turn and run, Yang punched one of them in the face, shoulder, legs, stomach and then smashed the poor soul into the ground.

Without taking a single breath, Yang grabbed two soldiers by the neck preventing them from breathing and smashed their faced together.

In one swift moment, she grabbed the last two soilders and threw both of them in two different directions. They were both thrown at groups of soldiers with great force, knocking all of them out like bowling pins.

A iron spike was fired at Yang from behind but Yang dodge it and looked.

It was Blitz with his crossbow and furry legs. Unlike the soldiers surrounding Yang, Blitz remained unfazed by Yang's anger.

Yang gritted her teeth in anger and sprinted at Blitz. She pulled back her fist and sent a powerful punch at the man.

However, to Yang's shock, Blitz simply stopped her attack with nothing more than his palm.

"Don't underestimate me."

Blitz grabbed Yang's fist and pulled her towards him. Blitz then punched Yang right in the stomach and then swung his furry leg kicking Yang right in the face sending her across the field like a rock being thrown across water.

Yang smashed into one of the large cargo containers and she coughed out a small drop of blood.

"There's a reason why I'm ranked as the 7th most dangerous criminal."

Yang slowly got back up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Out of pure frustration, Yang charged at Blitz sending a series of punches at the man.

Blitz easily moved his head side to side dodging each punch with no sweat. Thanks to Yang's carelessness, she was left wide open and Blitz took advantage to that.

The Faunus grabbed Yang's arm lifted her high up before smashing her onto the force was so great that when Yang made impact, a small crater was formed beneath Yang.

Blitz looked down at Yang who was currently not moving an inch, "Hmm...After that rampage you unleashed, I thought you would be at least a bit more entertaining. Looks like i was wrong-"

Blake came out of nowhere and brought her sheath down on Blitz, but the Blitz sensed the attack coming already and blocked with his mace.

Blake gritted her teeth in anger and jumped back. She looked at Yang and then glared at Blitz, "You'll pay for that."

"Blake Belledona..." Blitz said looking back at Blake, unfazed by her glare, "Back then, Adam always talked about you, I once saw both of you in action and for a moment...I actually admired you Blake. Your betrayal certainly took both him and I by surprise. Tell me...why did you leave the White Fang."

"That's none of you business Blitz." Blake replied coldly.

"Despite your betrayal, Adam would probably murder me if I killed you...but I'm sure he won't mind if I severely injure you." Blitz changed his mace into a crossbow and he fired three iron spikes and they successfully hit Blake in the chest.

But Blitz quickly realised he hit one of Blake's shadow clones for the real Blake was now right above him. Blake swung her blade but the Faunus easily changed his crossbow back into a mace and blocked.

The pair were then sent into a series of clashing. The sound of their weapons clashing echoed through the field and their movements were so fast that their arms looked like a blur.

Blitz then saw a small opening in Blake's fighting style. It was risky for most but Blitz knew Blake so he took the risk knowing he would come out o this victorious.

However, before Blitz could do that, Ruby entered the fight and swung her scythe at him.

Blitz jumped back evading the attack which caused Ruby to yell, "WEISS NOW!"

Weiss appeared behind Blitz pointing her weapon at him.

Then, Blitz's body started to fade into nothing.

" _His doing it again!"_ Ruby thought as Blitz disappeared before Weiss could strike.

"Where did he go?" Weiss asked alarmed.

"Watch out!" Blake warned, "His semblance allows him to become invisible!"

Just then, Weiss turned around and blocked Blitz's mace that was swung at her.

Blitz jumped back, "If you spoil it like that, then my semblance is practically useless since your auras will just sense my presence. Seems like you haven't change one bit Blake."

Blake, Weiss and Ruby stood side by side facing Blitz with their weapons raised and pointed at him.

Ruby saw Yang laying on the ground behind Blitz, "Sis!"

"Ruby calm down," Blake told Ruby, "If were going to win against him then we need a plan."

"Then what do you suggest?" Weiss asked.

Blitz looked unimpressed when he saw Blake discussing a plan with her teammates, "Whatever you do, there's no way the three of you can defeat."

"Got it?" Blake asks her team. Ruby and Weiss nodded in response.

Blake looked at Yang who was still lying on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth.

Blake drew out her sword from her sheath and sprinted at Blitz.

"A frontal assault? No, you're going to distract me so that the other two can take me by surprise. Too predictable, I thought you were smarter than that Blake." Blitz sprinted forward and charged right at Blake.

They both clashed for a second time. Once again, the furry of their weapons clashing was seen by everyone there to see it.

However, Blitz was done playing, he unexpectedly kicked Blake right in the stomach sending her back.

Right afterwards, both Weiss and Ruby jumped at Blitz from two different direction. Just as Blitz predicted.

Blitz just sighed. He swiftly went to the right swinging his mace at Ruby and swiftly went to the right and kicked Weiss in the chest sending her crashing into one of the large cargo containers.

Weiss fell and hit the floor.

"Oi! Don't die yet. I still need that ransom from your father remember?" Blitz said looking at Weiss completely disappointed in her skill. Blake couldn't get back up and neither could Weiss. Blake knew why: being a Faunus, Blitz's kick are incredibly powerful, more powerful than his mace itself.

With her remaining strength, Weiss raised her arm and summoned a glyphs.

Ruby ignored the pain and jumped onto Weiss' glyphs and used it to boast herself. With the boast of Weiss' glyphs and her semblance, Ruby charged at Blitz with great speed while swing her scythe.

Once again, Blitz just sighed. Just when Ruby was about to strike, Blitz knocked her scythe out of her hand with a simple swing with his mace and then he grabbed Ruby by the neck making it hard for her to breath.

"RUBY!" Weiss and Blake called but still they couldn't get back up.

Ruby chocked as she struggled for breath.

"And you..." Blitz said looking at Ruby, "I don't even remember why I still kept you alive? I'll kill you now so you don't cause anymore trouble. I'm honestly really disappointed though, your plan was so predictable."

Despite barely being able to breath, Ruby smiled, "I-is it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Blitz asked a bit confused. Maybe he had hit Ruby in the head too hard and now Ruby had gone insane.

"Weiss and I were also just a distraction. The real finisher is-"

Right on cue, Zwei the dog jumped out of Ruby's backpack and was now barking and scratching Blitz.

Blitz deadpanned as the tiny dog continue to attack him although he didn't feel anything.

He looked back at Ruby and didn't know whether Ruby had gone insane or she was just plain stupid, "Seriously? You do realise I'm not like a cat Faunus like Blake right?"

Ruby just smiled.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Blitz by the neck.

Blitz gasped as he looked to see who had grabbed him. His eyes widened in pure shock.

It was Yang. Her eyes were red and she looked really, really angry.

"Let. Go. OF MY SISTER!"

Blitz let go of Ruby as Yang prevent him from breathing by choking his neck, " _When did she-_ "

Yang then released a barrage of punches: Punching his stomach 15 times, his arms and legs 10 times and his face at least 20 times.

Yang then pulled back her arm and sent one last punch sending Blitz flying across the ship.

"That's what you get."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

Yang sighed in relief, "Man, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired!"

The rest of the time agreed.

"The police's timing sure was convient though." Ruby pointed out as she remembered the police pouring into the White Fang Ship right after they defeated Blitz, "I don't know how I would feel if we had to deal with the remaining soldiers."

"Please don't remind me." Weiss said agreeing with Ruby. Despite it being afternoon, Team RWBY just wanted to go back to their dorms and get some rest.

"Hey guys!"

Team RWBy looked and saw Team JNPR approaching them.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Nora asked.

"Don't ask." Weiss replied.

"How did your mission go?" Ruby asked.

Jaune sighed, "Boring, we didn't get to do anything!"

"Really?" Yang asked, too tired to raise her voice, "But even Professor Oobleck came with you right?"

"Our mission was suppose to be a difficult one since so many opposed the construction site but surprisingly, no one attacked it." Pyrrha explained.

"Sound like we got our mission messed up." Yang half joked, "Our mission was suppose to be a "simple" one but turned out to be one hell of a mission."

Ren then pointed at school, "Were going to library, want to join?"

"Sorry, we'll pass. We kinda need rest right now." Ruby said scratching her head.

"That's okay, we'll see you later then."

With that, Team JNPR left. Team RWBY said their temporary goodbyes and then headed towards their dorms.

"Blake?" Yang asked as she noticed Blake wasn't following them, "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Blake said as something had caught her attention.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked a bit concerned.

"yeah, just need to check something." Blake replied.

"Oh okay then, see you later- WEISS? Hey, WAIT FOR ME!" Ruby and Yang then ran after Weiss who was already nearing the dorms leaving Blake to her own devices.

Blake the turned her attention to them.

Mato, Asuna, Neptune, Naruto and Yuri were gathered outside. She also noticed Miku and Black standing behind Mato not saying a word.

As Blake went to greet them, she saw Natsu sneeze blowing out fire out of his nose.

"AACHOO!"

"NASTU!" Neptune and Mato exclaimed.

"Sorry guys!" Natsu laughed nervously. "I've been holding onto that sneeze all morning now and...and..."

"Oh no."

"Here comes another one."

"AAAAAAA-"

"We should probally run."

"It's probally too late for that."

"Hey, where did Yuuki and Levi go-"

"ACHOO!"

Fire was sneezed out of Natsu's nose and for a some weird random reason, only Neptune got burned.

"Why me!" Neptune complained, "You ruined my clothes. How am my, the main character suppose to look cool now."

"Hey guys." Blake greeted as she entered the group., "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh hey Blake!" Mato greeted back cheerfully as usual, "We were just looking at this weird photo that Yuri found."

"I see, what did the photo look like?" Blake asked.

"It was very strange." Yuri replied, "It was a picture of us celebrating and winning a basket ball game but the problem is, they don't remember that happening."

"Mato, Neptune and I were wearing Basket ball uniforms and an older Naruto and a lot of other things." Asuna explained, "We would have shown you but Natsu here burned it."

Natsu laughed, 'Yeah sorry about that."

"Cover you nose next time." Neptune whined, "Look what you did!"

Naruto couldn't hold his laughter, "AHAHAHAHA! You look like burnt sausage!"

Natsu joined in with the laughter and even Mato, Yuri and Asuna couldn't help but giggle while Neptune pouted.

As they shared their happy moment, Blake couldn't help but smile. Sure, Mato and her friends were quite mysterious and suspicious and she couldn't agree with the fact that they brought a more cheerful atmosphere to the school and judging from this she knew none of them were enemies.

Blake suddenly sensed a very dark aura.

As Mato and her friends continued to joke around and laugh, Blake turned around and searched for the source.

Her eyes darted left and right until her eyes settled on a tree.

Blake looked in horror.

It was Yomi...she was hiding behind a tree and like last time, Yomi was just looking at Mato with wide-eyes and no one else. Realising a dangerous aura, standing behind Yomi was none other than...

Dead Master.

* * *

 **Team RWBY** (Team Ruby)

 **R** uby Rose (RWBY)

 **W** eiss Schnee (RWBY)

 **B** lake Belladonna (RWBY)

 **Y** ang Xiao Long (RWBY)

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

 **Team RWBY: The Docks (Chapter 36)**

 **Team JNPR: A Construction Site (Chapter 36)**

 **Team CFVY: Just outside the walls (Chapter 33)**

 **Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale (Chapter 35)**

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth** _**and James Mordred)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

 **Team KSYS: Underground Caves (Chapter 32: Featuring David Roy and Broad** **Gargoyle)**

 **Team TINN: The Mall (Chapter 35)**

 **Team STAB: The Black Market (Chapter 33: Featuring Ashley Heart)**

 **Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest (Chapter 34: Featuring Mavis Vermilion)**

Team YMKE: The Mines

Team MHYA: The Mountains

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. August Serena

3\. Wolfheim Hernandez

4\. Dr Frost

5\. Debra Stalker

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

 **7\. Blitz Mudlark (Arrested)**

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arrested)**

 **10\. Dark Runner (Arrested)**

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter 36. Finally, Team RWBY gets more screen time.**

 **Next chapter will be focused on the main characters of this FanFiction, Black Rock Shooter Yay! You guys are going to love what I have planned. Anyways, I want quickly thank Hank,** **someonestupED, tendaysromeo, XY Kid, JohnAwake, RaiseDaDragz, bast234, xiodan56, Marcus the Kane, freebtye, 9feetnerd and damnlastwords for reviewing.**

 **Hank: So I read the review you left for me at Akame Ga Save. The thing is...I already planned on adding female rebels a while ago and actually a whole bunch of other dimension traveller. Coincidently, one of them is going to be named Jessica. I might use the name Jane though. As for the personalities, colours and powers that you suggested, I'm actually not sure since I already planned a personality, colours and power for each of my future OCs. Although I might use the personalities you suggested for another character. Another thing is...I'm not planning to add these new OCs of mine into Strangers In Remannt, I'm actually going to add these new characters in another Story that I'm planning to write once I finish my other stories. But other than that, Jason and Jack are the only dimension people you're going to meet in this fic. If you like I can give a short preview of what each one of my new OCs is going to be like but depends if you like spoilers. Also quick reminder that Jack is the only dimension Rebel so far to appear since Jason is still a Dimension Traveller in this story. Most of my OCs are going to be Dimension Travellers. As I have probably not have explained enough in the past,** **Dimension Travellers and Dimension Rebels are enemies and will attempt to erase each other when they meet. I also watch that blazblue cross tag battle trailer by the way, sounds like it's going to be a epic game.**

 **Speaking of which. a question to everyone reading this. I'm not going to show my new OCs in this story but if you would like me to show a short preview of each then let me know and I'll decided by the majority to see if you like spoilers or not because the** **story that I'll be adding these OCs won't come out until I finish most of my other stories so it won't come out in a while although Strangers In Remnant is like 80 percent done so yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you (Probably did though) and thank you for reading up to this far.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any problems and I'll try make it right. Other than that, not much to say in this one.**

 **So yeah...bye!"**

 **This chapter was finished on 8/10/2017.**


	37. Chapter 37: Team MHYA & YMKE: Encounter

**A/N Probably contains spelling and typing errors. Please point them out if you see any. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mato summoned her cannon and fired three blue, flamming rocks.

Yuu dodge the first two and then destroyed the third one by punching it with her ogre arm. Yuu then charged forward.

"Sword!" Stella called from within Mato's mind.

"H-hai." Mato panicked as she drew out her sword almost dropping it.

Mato was about to block but it too late. Yuu knocked out Mato's sword with her arm and threw her other fist right at Mato's face.

But, Yuu stopped her attack just when her fist was about an inch close to Mato's face.

Yuu grinned, "I win."

Mato fell backwards and sighed in defeat, "Again? Man you're really good at this."

"Of course I am." Yuu said proudly, "I did switch places with Strength once. But you're getting much better in fighting as well, have you been training?"

Mato laughed and nervously scratched her head, "Well something like that. Stella has been training me but during battles, she usually tells me what to do."

"You can't rely on Stella too much you know." Yuu scolded.

"Yeah I know but then again, I am using her body." Mato pointed.

"Are you guys done?!" Kagari yelled from the sidelines.

Mato and Yuu looked. Black, Dead Master, Strength, Chariot, Miku, Yomi and Kagari were watching from the sidelines, sitting in the shade of the trees.

"Hey Kagari! Wanna verse me?!" Mato asked still sitting on the ground.

"No thank you. I'm still getting used to this fighting thing." Kagari said waving her hands defensively, "Violence was never our thing. We were middle school children a couple of months ago remember?"

She wasn't wrong. None of these girls never thought that they would ever touch a weapon in their life yet here they were. But thanks to training in Beacon, the help from the people from other words and most importantly, their otherselves. They're fighting skills improved...a little bit. At least they know how to defend themselves.

"Yeah but that's why we need to train if were going to stay here." Yuu pointed out, "and i've seen you fight before, Kagari."

"Yeah, that's because I didn't want to die." Kagari countered sarcastically, "Is this really the time to be talking about this? Aren't we on a mission right now?"

"We know but the mission itself isn't going to be that hard." Mato replied, "and we should've might as well used the space around us to train."

"Actually, she's got a point." Yuu unsummoned her ogre arms before offering her hand to Mato who was still sitting on the ground, "we can always do more afterwards."

"True that," Mato said with a smile as she took Yuu's hand.

Yomi received a nagging feeling when she saw Mato and Yuu joining hands. Dead Master clutched her chest as a jolt of pain rush through her heart.

"So..." Mato said nervously as the two teams began to walk towards their destination, "what are we doing again?"

Yuu sighed annoyed, "were you not listening? We went over this before we left remember?"

"I know but Stelle kept pestering me about food." Mato complained.

"Our mission is to obtain two rare items." Strength explained, "Yomi's team is suppose to retrieve a rare crystal while Mato's team is suppose to obtain a rare flower. Coincidently, the location of the rare crystal is buried right below the mountain where the flower is located."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Mato said running ahead, "Let's get going!"

"Says the girl who literally forgot what we were doing."

* * *

 **Team MHYA**

Location: The Moutains

Objective: Obtain the Alleviating Flower.

* * *

 **Team YMKE**

Location: The Abandoned Mines

Objective: Obtain the Colourless Crystal.

* * *

"So what makes these items so important anyway?" Mato asked, "Stella wants to know."

"There's a rumor that the Alleviating Flower has the ability to heal any disease and automatically unlocks anyone's semblance." Strength explained before Yuu was bout to, "As for the Colourless Crystal, apparently it contains a bit of every single element: Fire, ice, etc. It's even rumored that it can be used to counter any type of attack. But thanks to it's usefulness, it was used wastefully and now only one remains of each. They're going to put it in a museum once we find it."

"Oh, o-kay then." Mato replied.

"You didn't get a single word she just said didn't you?" Yuu predicted.

"Yep- but that doesn't matter. I can still fight, I learned a lot from Beacon Academy and so have you guys." Mato countered.

"I'm pretty sure you've slept through most of the lessons though." Yuu shot down Mato's argument instantly.

Yuu laughed while Mato pouted. As Yuu and Mato continued to laugh and talk about learning how to fight, Dead Master noticed the pain in her heart was getting worst.

Dead Master gritted her teeth as she knew what this meant. She glared at Rock who simply ignored her.

Throughout this entire conversation...Both Yuu and Mato have failed to realize that Yomi...hasn't spoken one word since they got here.

Kagari on the other hand, noticed Yomi's sudden silence but Chariot had already warn her that it wasn't their problem and let them solve it for themselves.

"Oh! Looks like were here!" Mato called to the team.

The team had approach a tall mountain with a cave entrance at the bottom of it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mato said leading the two teams inside the mountain.

* * *

Inside was dark.

It was light enough to see where they were going but still very dark.

The only source of light was from Black's eye which was burning a dark purple flame.

The teams were silent for they were wary of grimm. But surprisingly, despite their loud footsteps and Chariot's wheels that echoed through the cave, the cave seemed completely deserted.

They walked and walked listening for the smallest sounds and ready to jump at anything.

Kagari stayed close to Chariot while Dead Master stayed close to Yomi.

Mato and Yuu were at the front with Black and Strength walking behind them.

The silence was really unsettling for all of them. They didn't hear any drips of water, bats or any insects on the ground.

All they could see was the rocks on the ground and the walls of the pathway.

Then, just when Mato was about to ask how big was this mountain, they encountered a much wider space.

They were still inside the mountain buried in darkness but the opening was certainly relieving for some.

The opening led to four different paths. One went down while two went upwards and one that went straight forward.

"I guess this is where we split huh?" Yuu said finally.

"Which one do we take though?" Kagari asked.

"Check," Strength suggested, "check if you see anything."

Everyone agreeded and check all four pathways.

Strength, Black, Dead and Chariot checked the one that went down.

Yomi and Kagari looked in another that went straight forward.

Mato and Miku ducked their heads in the one that went up and Yuu checked the last one that went downwards.

Overall, all four pathways lead to a void of darkness.

Suddenly, Yuu screamed.

Everyone instantly turned their heads to look.

"What's wrong?!"

Yuu pointed at Miku, "Why is she here- no...How long has she been here?"

Everyone instantly calmed down and sighed.

"She's been with us the whole time, you didn't notice?" Mato asked while Miku just smiled nervously, "Miku wanted to come with us and I didn't see any harm in bringing her. We couldn't leave her in the academy after all, what if Jack came back and kidnapped her."

"I know but in this situation, the more people, the most likely hood at getting lost." Yuu pointed out.

"Oh true that." Mato said now that she thought about it.

Miku suddenly had a light-bulb moment, a bright light engulfed Miku and she transformed into her tiny chibi-version. Hachune Miku.

Miku then climbed up Mato's leg and sat down on Mato's shoulder with a bright smile.

"Oh, I guess that can work." Mato shrugged.

"Mato!" Stella called from within Mato's mind.

"Yes Stella? What's wrong?"

"Miku's here!"

"You just realised that?!"

All of a sudden, Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength sensed something.

"MATO!/YOMI!/KAGARI!/YUU!" They all yelled at the same time as they proceeded to run towards their otherselves.

But before they could take a single step, a large dark purple wave of energy cut the cave in half.

A large explosion occurred followed by the ceiling collapsing on the Teams.

As the enormous amounts of rocks fell down towards them, the instincts of everyone was to run into the path that they were closest to.

* * *

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you see that! The cave went boom! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ The woman laughed hysterically.

 _"Would you please be quiet. It's going to make my boredom even worse."_

 _"Enough. Both of you are acting immature."_

 _"Relax. You saw them didn't you? They're just children."_

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Children! What can they do?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Don't get too cocky-" The man stopped and sniffed the air, "seems like they're moving."_

 _"You two, stay here and kill anyone who tried to escape. We can't afford to let anyone know we were here. You'll go after the crystal, eliminate anyone that gets in your way...I'll get the flower."_

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw she was laying down head facing the ground.

The yellow leather gloves were still on her hands keeping it warm. But any skin exposed like her neck was freezing cold.

She moved her hand to check if it was still functional. It was.

With both arms, she pushed herself up and tried to stand up. Only to stop when Kagari felt something large on her mechanical legs.

She turned her head and saw a huge pile of debris on top of her legs.

Without hesitation, Kagari ripped her legs off: Wires and electric circuits sprang everywhere and Kagari was free but with no legs.

Instead of proceeding, Kagari waited.

No matter how many times she saw it, the sight of her body having no legs almost made her feel sick. It was weird to rip off your legs without even feeling anything.

Ever since Kagari arrived in Remnant, a part of her was no flesh. Mechanical legs had been attached to her torso so she could move.

From a distance, Kagari's mechanical legs looked like snickers and stockings.

Kagari shivered as she waited.

Then, it began. The wires still attacked to Kagari started moving on it's own. Yellow pieces of metal formed themselves out of nothing and added themselves to Kagari.

Gears, axles, brakes, cogs and a bunch of other mechanical parts Kagari didn't bother to think about, appeared and attached themselves to Kagari's leg.

Within a minute, Kagari's mechanical legs were fixed and good as new...and Kagari didn't need to do anything.

Kagari stood up and looked around for anyone. It was hard to see in the darkness but she manage to conclude that she was separated from the others. She was about to panic when a sense of relief slapped Kagari in the face when she spotted her.

Yomi was leaning against the wall, her arms hugging her knees.

The girl didn't look scared, worried or even calm. She just looked really depressed.

Kagari hesitantly approached the horned-girl hesitantly, "Yomi?"

Yomi almost jumped when Kagari spoke. She slowly lifted her head and as soon as Yomi saw that the voice came from Kagari, a look of disappointment took over her face, "yeah?"

Her voice was so soft and brief, Kagari had to lean in to properly hear what she was saying.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Silence. Kagari didn't know what to say. As a girl who spent most of her life on a wheelchair and inside, Kagari never learned how to deal with people like this.

Kagari sighed: Why did it have to be her to be stuck with Yomi. If Yomi got stuck with Mato, they guarantee would've worked things out and be friends again, Mato is always the type to fix these type of things after all. Kagari never understood that girl.

Although, Kagari could've help but facepalm at how oblivious Mato was about Yomi's behaviour. It was either Mato was just really stupid or people like Yuu, Ruby, Yuuki and Miku kept distracting her...especially Yuu and Ruby. Either way, Kagari had noticed Yomi's behaviour. They were roommates after all.

Being the friend she is, Kagari wanted to tell Mato and warn her about Yomi's mental health.

But what Chariot said to Kagari really stuck to her head.

(FLASHBACK)

"but why?" Kagari asked.

Right now, it was only Kagari and Chariot inside Team YMKE's dorm.

"Yomi is mentally unstable right now. At this point, the smallest thing you say is enough to break Yomi's sanity. I'm actually surprised, Dead Master hasn't gone beserk yet."

Kagari was still a bit confused and concerned, "But how?"

"Take this for example," Chariot said, "let's just say you did confront Mato and Mato went to talk to Yomi. How would you think Yomi would would react if Mato said, 'Kagari told me to talk to you' or something like that. You see, it's better not to get involved. Right now, this is only something Mato can fix by herself. Anyone else who tries to get involved will just end up getting hurt...and I don't want that to happen to you."

Kagari was silent. Everything Chariot was saying made sense but she didn't like that it did.

" _In a way, I kinda feel sorry for Yomi._ " Kagari thought in her mind, " _Whenever Yomi tried to talk to Mato, Ruby or Yuu would be there talking about subjects that Yomi could never relate to like weapons and basketball."_

But at the same time, Kagari was worried for both Yomi and Mato, "I didn't know emotions were this complicated."

"It always has been." Chariot replied. "Remember Kagari. You're only person I care about. I honestly couldn't care less about this school, it's students or even those people from other worlds."

Kagari tensed when she heard that.

"The same thing applies to Dead Master and all the other selves. She'll do anything for Yomi which includes killing Black, Strength or even me."

"Whose side are you- no...whose side are we suppose to be on?" Kagari asked.

"I prefer neither." Chariot answered with honesty, "But if we had to chose then I guess I'll go with Dead Master."

"Why her?" Kagari asked out of curiosity.

"Because...in a way...you 'kinda' feel sorry for Yomi...don't you?" Chariot declared looking directly at Kagari's eyes.

Kagari look at the floor as she couldn't answer that question.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Kagari was so focus on that problem that she had completely forgotten the situation Yomi and Kagari were in: They were separated from the others and had no idea where they were.

"Yomi," Kagari called choosing her words carefully, "we need to get out of here and find the others."

"Okay." Yomi replied softly.

A massive pile of boulders and rocks blocked one way in other words there was only one way to go and that was straight.

Saying nothing, Yomi and Kagari proceeded forward.

The silence that came out of Yomi's mouth always bothered Kagari but now that they were alone together, it was kinda creepy.

Kagari didn't dare say anything or even look back at Yomi.

Well...curiosity eventually overwhelmed her and the yellow-haired girl looked back to check if Yomi was still there.

She was. But her eyes weren't looking forward and instead looking at the ground as she walked.

Kagari couldn't help but receive flashbacks to when Yomi started cutting her own hair during class. She wondered if Yomi was going through the same thing as back then...no, this was different.

It was like Yomi was...obsessed.

The look in her face looked similar to that time when...

Kagari's eyes widened...Where has she seen that facial expression before? That obsessed and broken facial expression.

Kagari had a feeling she had seen or...felt that way before.

For some strange reason, Yomi's current behaviour and expression reminded Kagari of...herself. Or at least...her past self.

But why?

Before Kagari could dwell on that thought further, a bright light shined at the end of the dark cave.

With her legs, Kagari sprinted down the cave, almost tripping. She never got used to the feeling of running.

The light was so bright that it blinded Kagari for a moment before her eyes adjusted.

She was outside. Outside the huge mountain that they were inside a moment ago.

Yomi shortly came out of the cave slowly, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Were out." Kagari said.

"Yeah."

Kagari looked around, searching for anything. Then, she saw it.

The entrance. The cave entrance from the beginning.

Kagari ran towards it with Yomi following her from behind and was shocked to find that the entrance had been blocked off by a pile debris.

"It must've happened when that explosion occurred," Kagari concluded, "Yomi, we've got a problem. I think Mato and the others are trapped in there. Any ideas? ..."

"..."

"Yomi?"

Kagari turned her head and saw Yomi standing in front of her, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yomi?"

Yomi suddenly summoned her scythe and sliced Kagari's chest.

* * *

She summoned her Orge arms.

Ignoring the pain, Yuu used her arms and lifted the huge piece of debris that was on top of her.

She succeeded in lifting the object and throwing it to the side.

Yuu then stayed laying on the ground, panting.

After a while, the pain in Yuu's body disappeared meaning her wounds had healed.

"What just happened?" Yuu asked as she clutched her head.

She placed her giant arms away and slowly stood up.

Yuu scanned her surroundings.

It was dark but she could see the faint outline of things. There was no one around and she was completely alone.

There were also two ways to go: A sloop that went downwards or a path that went upwards.

Unfortunately, one of those options were blocked by a huge pill of debris and rocks meaning the only way to go was the steep incline plane that went down.

Yuu sighed. She didn't want to go down there alone but at the same time she didn't want to just stay still while her friends might be trouble. The explosion that caused the cave to collapse certainly wasn't an accident.

Summoning up the courage, Yuu walked down the slope.

"Come on Yuu," Yuu encouraged herself, "The otherworld was much scarier than this...right?"

Yuu suddenly tripped and she slide down the slope that went downwards.

At first she screamed but it was soon replaced with, "Ow! ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Her trip down wasn't smooth like a playground slide, it was an extremely rough one. She bumped her head at least five times, hit the wall seven times and who knows how many times her body involuntarily rolled over like a boulder.

The incline plane that went down finally stopped as she hit a wall.

Yuu slowly fell backwards and laid back on the ground. If she wasn't in this body, she surely would've broken a lot of bones in with that trip and it would've probably hurt way more.

She laid there for a couple of minutes until finally, both her aura and her body started regenerating and healing her wounds. Before Yuu knew it, the pain was gone.

The girl stood up and looked around.

More cave and complete darkness. Despite her eyes already adjusting to the darkness, Yuu still needed to use the walls to navigate through the cave.

Then, she saw a bright light and her first instinct was to run towards it.

At first she thought it was the exit to outside but she soon discovered that the light was coming from something else.

Yuu came across an opening and in the very middle was a bright stone sitting on a pedestal made out of stone. The light coming from the crystal was enough to illuminate the entire cave.

"That must be the colourless crystal!" Yuu called as she jog towards it.

The crystal looked like a usual crystal but with one major difference. While crystals like fire crystals were red, the colourless crystal was literally...colourless, yet it emitted so much light.

After admiring it for a few seconds, Yuu hesitantly reached for the crystal while using her other arm to cover her eyes.

However, before her fingers could touch the shiny object, a murderous growl was heard.

Yuu turned around and saw an Ursa emerging from the shadows of the cave.

"Of all times!" Yuu said as she raised her ogre arms.

The ursa roared at Yuu before charging at her like a bull.

Yuu grinned as she pulled back her fist waiting for the Ursa to get close enough.

When the Ursa got close, Yuu sent her fist right at the grimm's head.

However, to Yuu's shock...the Ursa jumped to the side and evaded her attack.

" _It dodge!_ " Yuu placed her ogre arms in front of her to block the Ursa's paw.

The Ursa turned out to be a lot stronger that Yuu thought and she was sent back flying, crashing onto the walls.

Yuu quickly got back up as the Ursa charged at her again.

Yuu sent another one of her giant fist but the Ursa blocked with it's right paw and then used it's left paw to hit Yuu right in the stomach.

The Ursa then smashed Yuu onto the wall and started running Yuu across the wall. The Ursa then reached the corner of the cave and smashed Yuu right into the corner.

The Ursa jumped back but didn't expect Yuu to stay holding onto it.

Ignoring the pain, Yuu pulled the Ursa towards her with her left arm and then used her right arm to punch the Ursa as hard as she could.

The Ursa was sent flying across the opening and crashed into the wall opposite to Yuu.

Yuu panted for breath and she spat out a couple of rocks, "Argh, man that Ursa was strong."

Suddenly, Yuu heard movement.

The girl looked up and saw the Ursa was slowly standing back up.

"It's still alive." Yuu said getting into battle position.

Yuu didn't know what but she knew this Ursa was different. The Ursa managed to deal a lot of damage to after all.

The Ursa stood back up... but didn't move.

It just stayed there frozen.

At first, Yuu thought it died while trying to stand back up but then...

The Ursa did the last thing Yuu expected it to do.

* * *

Mato felt someone poke her cheek.

She then heard Stella's voice coming from inside her head, "Mato!"

Once again, Mato felt someone poke her cheek.

"Mato!" Stella's voice called again.

The person the went from poking to softly pinching Mato's cheek.

Mato groaned, 'I'm up. I'm up. Geez mom, you don't have to be so-"

Mato opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Miku's face right above her.

Her memory then came back to her: Remnant. Mission. Cave. Explosion.

Mato stood up like a rocket almost headbutting Miku's face.

"Where are we? Where are the others? What happened?!"

"Were separated from the others." Stella answered from Mato's head.

"Eh? Well what are we doing? We need to find them." Mato stood up, completely forgetting about her sore head and trip. Fortunately MIku was there to catch her.

"Thanks Miku," Mato said clutching her head as Miku carried her by the shoulder, "Sorry."

Miku gave Mato a small smile telling her she was fine with it.

A pile of rocks and boulders blocked one way so the only way was up.

Steep steps made out of rocks went up and Miku and Mato slowly made their way up.

There were two bodies yet three minds. By now Mati had grown used to having Stella inside her mind...or being inside Stella's body. Since they shared the same body, Mato and Stella have had a lot of time to get to know each other.

Slowly, Mato understood that Stella wasn't the type to invade people's privacy so she didn't really mind. Stella was more of a confused and curious type of person. Whenever Stella saw something that she didn't know, she would ask Mato what it is or explain it's purpose. It was a two way thing as well, Stella would teach Mato about fighting while Mato taught Stella about the world.

A couple of negatives though was that Stella had a tremendous appetite meaning she had to eat twice as much for both Stella and her. Sometimes Mato woke up in the middle of the night because Stella was hungry.

Overall, the two have grown awfully attached to each other. Black could talk to Stella through telepathy although she rarely talked to Stella.

Black always ignored everyone though, she was the type of person who wouldn't care about anyone besides Mato.

According to Stella, from her perspective, it feels like her body was moving on it's own which is hard for her to get used to.

On the other hand, Mato was still kinda getting used to hearing a voice in her head. She sometimes felt a bit uncomfortable Stella was watching what Mato was doing 24/7.

Basically, there were still a lot of things Mato and Stella had to work out.

Both Stella and Mato moved their head and looked at Miku.

Despite being friends, they hardly knew anything about Miku. Miku was always calm and that smile almost never left her face.

Everyday, Miku would be the first ones to wake up early in the morning. There are times where Mato wondered if Miku needed any sleep at all.

She was also mute meaning they couldn't ask her any questions.

Mato didn't know how heavy Stella was because she nerve check but she was amazed how Miku carry her up these steep steps without even sweating. Mato wondered if Miku can sweat.

She's a Vocaloid after all. Not a human.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they saw a bright light that blinded them.

Mato flung her arm in front of her face to block the sudden increase in sunlight so she failed to realise that Miku didn't even blink.

They were on the top.

Mato didn't know how long they were walking but they somehow ended up in the top of the mountain.

There surprisingly was a lot of wide space on the top of the mountain. The wind blew and the view of the forest was clearly visible.

"Wow!" Mato said in awe as she looked at the scenery.

She felt Miku tap her shoulders.

"What is it Miku?" Mato asked.

Miku pointed at the middle of the wide space on top of the mountain.

In the middle, there were no plants, no grass, no signs of nature, it was just rocks...yet a single glowing flower sprouted from the ground in the middle of the wide space.

"That must be the Alleviating Flower!" Mato exclaimed as she ran towards it with Miku walking from behind.

The flower was small yet quite beautiful. The flower wore the colours yellow and silver with it's petals emitting a shiny aura.

Miku showed no reaction while Mato admired it.

After a few seconds, Mato reached for it with her glove when suddenly Stella sensed something coming from behind, "MATO!"

Mato drew out her sword just in time to block the swing of a purple demonic sword.

The girl was sent back flying thanks to the knockback of the purple sword. Mato's leg skated across the ground towards the edge of mountain and _almost_ fell off the mountain.

Mato regained her balance and looked back at who attacked her.

It was a person wearing full demonic purple armour.

"I'll be taking this..." The armoured person pick up the flower, before pointing his sword at Mato, "along with your life."

* * *

Strength summoned her third and fourth ogre arms and lifted the boulder that was on top of her.

Dead Master summoned chains to lift the pile of debris.

Chariot summoned her shield and lifted the large boulder, the mechanical wheels she had as a replacement for legs started making cracking noise. Chariot quickly zoomed out of the position and the boulder hit the ground with a loud bang.

Strength, Dead Master and Charito emerged from the debris.

They stretched their necks and place dislocated bones back into place.

The three glared at each other but didn't say anything.

Then, a large lance poked out of the debris. Gun turrets appeared on the lance and purple energy bullets were fired in all directions.

Chariot blocked with her shield, Strength raised her ogre arms to block while Dead Master stood behind the two.

The bullets stopped firing after a couple of seconds and the three otherselves looked to see that the rocks and debris that buried Black was now disintegrated into nothing.

The purple flame remained ignited in Black's eye.

At the sight of Black, the pain Dead Master's chest increased.

The four glared at each other and as usual...they didn't say anything.

They all knew the situation and they all knew what their objectives were: Find their otherselves.

Without a word being spoken, all four of them ran in the only direction possible.

As they ran, the four couldn't help but feel nostalgic as the cave reminded them of their home: Colourless and dark.

They ran at an incredible. Chariot was at the front, having wheels as legs meant she was the fastest but wasn't faster than the other three by that much.

Strength and Black un summoned their large weapons to lose weight in order to increase speed.

Dead Master however was falling a bit behind as the pain in her chest increased. Memories of Yomi's past flashed through her mind.

The four arrived at this wide open area, wide space and high ceiling. On the other side of this wide open space were three paths that lead to three different ways: Up, down or forward.

Black and the others stopped in their tracks and glared at the pathways.

Black froze and closed her eyes for a moment. After a couple of seconds, she sensed Mato's presence coming from the pathway that lead upwards.

Black's eyes flew open and she flat out sprinted towards the pathway that lead upawards that lead to the top of the mountain. But before Black reached it, a metal chain suddenly wrapped itself around her neck.

The chain lifted Black into the air and smashed her onto the walls. More chains appeared and wrapped around her legs and arms and Black was lifted into the air again and smashed into the other wall of the left side.

Before the chains could lift her again, Black broke the chains that were wrapped around one of her arms with pure strength and summoned her blade. Black swung her blade cutting the rest of the chains.

Black stood up... and faced Dead.

The two glared at each other.

No words were spoken. No were words were needed. This routine used to repeated hundreds of time back in the otherworld. This was nothing new nor was it shocking. In fact it was expected.

"So she finally made her move huh?" Chariot commented.

Insane Black Rock Shooter summoned her insane cannon lance.

Dead Master summoned her scythe along with her two giant skulls.

Each started emitting a dangerous aura that shook the ground as they both glared at each other. If looks could kill, then both Dead and Black would've been dead by now.

The ground stopped shaking and a wave of silence flashed by before-

One of Dead Master's giant skulls threw itself at Black. Black reacted by aiming her lance and rapidly firing purple bullets.

The giant skull endured every bullet that came it's way at the cost of half it's head.

As the skull got near, Black pulled back her lance and swung it cutting the skull in half.

Black looked up and saw Dead was now right in front of her. Dead swung her scythe and Black blocked with sword.

The two exchanged a series of blocking and attacking. Each time their weapons clashed, a loud clang echoed through the walls of the cave.

Dead Master then jumped back and her second giant skull came flying from the left side of Black. The skull heabutted Black sending her crashing into the cave walls.

Not giving her a chance to recover, Dead swung her scythe, 10-15 chains appeared and flew towards Black.

With inhuman reflexes, Black got back up and swung her blade twice cutting down 5-6 chains. The rest manage to wrap around Black's lance and lift her into the air.

Dead charged from below, jumped and sliced Black's stomach with her weapon leaving a deep wound. As purple blood sprayed from the wound, Black unexpectedly swung her leg and kicked Dead right in the head breaking one of her horns.

Dead Master was sent crashing to the ground while the chains still wrapped around Black's lance smashed Black into the ceiling.

From a distance, Strength watched with deep concern.

The girl took a step forwards towards the fighting pair with the intent of stopping the fight for she knew this was going nowhere. However Strength didn't get as far as two steps before a large shield blocked her way.

Strength glared at girl holding the shield, "Chariot listen to me. No matter who wins that battle, it's going to affect both Yuu and Kagari."

"Kagari is none of your concern." Chariot pressed a trigger on the handle of the shield and spikes protruded from the face of the shield. Strength jumped back before any of the spikes could stab her.

Strength summoned all four of her ogre arms and got ready as she knew words were going to do nothing at this point.

Chariot's wheels made a dangerous mechanical roar before she charged at Strength with the speed of a racecar.

* * *

It wasn't until the pain kicked in that Kagari realised what just happened.

Did Yomi just attack her?

Kagari jumped back and fell to her knees, clutching her chest, "Y-Yomi...w-what did you..."

"T-that...wasn't... me." The girl heard Yomi stutter.

Kagari looked up and saw that Yomi seemed to be just a surprise as her. She also noticed that there was a small glint of dark red in Yomi's eyes.

Then, Kagari and Yomi heard the psychotic and insane laugh they have ever heard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That never gets old! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The pair looked and saw a woman slowly walking towards them. She had white hair, red eyes and wore rip jeans with a casual t-shirt. The smile on her face was the same smile of a mad man. It was clear from her facial expression that this woman was mentally unstable.

Just when Debra calmed down, she laughed again, this time it was for no reason, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Debra Stalker: Ranked 5th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals.**

Kagari noticed that Debra's eyes were glowing. The creepy glow in her eyes was dark red. The same colour that she saw in Yomi's eyes.

"Y-you," Kagari said getting back up, "What did you do to Yomi?"

Debra suddenly stopped laughing making the girls jump, "Oh you mean my new pet? I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything...ahaha...ha... ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You crazy lunatic," Kagari summoned her sword and with her mechanical legs, she sprinted at the white-haired woman.

Debra stopped laughing, the creepy smile still on her face. She placed a gentle hand on Yomi's shoulder, "please take care of her for me, my pet."

Yomi's body suddenly moved on it's own again. She swung her scythe but this time Kagari manage to block with her shield.

Kagari gritted her teeth, "Yomi! Snap out of it-"

"It's no use," Debra said with an amused grin, "your friend's body is no longer hers and soon...her mind will be as well."

Yomi's eyes widened in pure fear and horror. She noticed that she couldn't move her body or her mouth. Her body moved on it's own again and she unwilling summoned chains to attack Kagari.

Deciding that Debra was the only to get Yomi back, Kagari used her legs and jumped an incredible height.

Debra watched in amazement, "Sugoi! That's very high."

Kagari jumped over Yomi and sprinted straight at Debra. When her eyes met with Debra's, Kagari raised her sword and...

The smile on the woman face grew creepier as her eyes began to glow again. Kagari stopped moving and she had a good idea why, Debra was trying to take control of her just like what she did with Yomi.

Kagari began hearing laughing from inside her head. The girl jumped back and clutched her head trying to resist.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed insanely again, "Finish her my pet."

Yomi tried to resist like Kagari but for some reason Debra's control was much stronger than her. Yomi felt her body slowly walking towards Kagari, her scythe in hand.

In the background, Debra continued, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a spear made out of ice was thrown and it impaled Kagari right through her chest.

"You're too loud, Debra."

With wide-eyes, pain coursing through her body, Kagari sway left and right before falling to the ground landing on her shoulders.

Debra just grinned.

Still not being able to move, Yomi saw out of the corner of her eye: a man with light skin and icy blue eyes was casually walking towards them. He wore dark blue pant with a white lab coat

Debra waved to him like a child, "Oh hello Frosty!"

Frost snickered in annoyance, "Can you please stop calling me that."

 **Dr Frost: Ranked 4th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

Kagari twitched. With shaky hands, she pulled out the ice spear out of her chest and slowly stood back up. Her wounds was already healing but the pain was still there.

"You're still alive?" Dr Frost asked, "Looks like your stronger than you look."

"I'm not going to die that easily. Not until I get Yomi back." Kagari said panting heavily, she raised her hand to the sky and yelled, "MARY!"

At the sound of Kagari's call, the tiny spider-like creature that was sitting on Kagari's shoulder all this time, enlargened itself.

(FLASHBACK: Chapter 10)

Suddenly a small creature appeared behind Chariot. At first it looked like a spider but at close inspection, you could see it was a small version of Mary.

"Oh it's Mary. I completely forgot about you. Wait wasn't she destroyed?" Kagari asked.

"When Mary is destroyed, she slowly rebuilds herself." Chariot explained.

Kagari threw another question, "Why is she so small?"

"Mary can choose to grow very big or very small."

"Really?"

Suddenly Mary grew lager and lager. She was now the same size as a dog. Mary opened her mouth and five Macarons out of her mouth.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mary grew larger and larger until she was bigger than 10 army tanks combined.

"Fascinating." Dr Frost examined Mary, "Doesn't look like a creature of Grimm."

"Oh I love spider!" Debra exclaimed with a creepy smile.

The large spider like creature named Mary stood behind Kagari. Kagari jumped and sat it the drivers seat of Mary, Kagari never learned how to drive this thing but now was certainly not the time to be thinking about that.

Like a bull, Kagari pushed forward and Mary charged towards Debra and Dr Frost.

* * *

Chariot blocked Strength's arm with her shield before lunging her sword forward stabbing Strength in the chest.

Ignoring the pain, Strength grabbed the sword Chariot was still holding and lifted it. She then used her other arm to punch Chariot right in the stomach sending her crashing into the walls, knocking dust everywhere.

"I don't want to fight you Chariot!" Strength exclaimed getting into a defence positions.

"Then why are you fighting?"

Chariot zoomed out of the dust this time two times faster than a race car and charged at Strength with her spiky shield in front of her.

* * *

The Ursa stood back up... but didn't move.

It just stayed there frozen.

At first, Yuu thought it died while trying to stand back up but then...

The Ursa did the last thing Yuu expected it to do.

It started twitching and making disgusting bone cracking sounds. It began to grow smaller and it's skin changed colour.

Yuu stared in complete shock when the transformation was done.

What used to be a creature of grimm...was now a human. An old man stood where the Ursa used to be, he wore grey clothes and looked calm.

Yuu had no idea what to say about what she just witness, "Okay, who are you and WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Those skills of yours sure are impressive for a child like you," The old man spoke calmly.

"HEY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Unfortunately it won't be enough to defeat me."

"STOP IGNORING-"

"Silence you fool!" The old man unexpected man exclaimed before taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he cleared his throat, "I'm not one who would kill youngsters but in this case I have no choice. You must live under a rock if you don't know who I am though,"

"Sorry, I'm not from around these parts." Yuu said still on alert mode.

"A foreigner?" The old man repeated calmly, "Hmm...I guess that does make sense. Then allow me to introduce myself, since I'll probally be the last person you'll ever meet."

 **Wolfheim Hernandez: Ranked 3rd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

"Ranked 3rd huh?" Yuu's suspicions about this old man were confirmed, "You must mean business huh?"

"Oh you have no idea," Wolfheim replied as his skin began to turn red, "enough talk, I'll be taking your life now."

"About time," Yuu said with a challenged grin as she punched her orge arms together, "winner gets the crystal."

"Agreed."

Black feathers grew from Wolfheim's body and within seconds what used to be an old man was now a Nevermore.

The nevermore was much smaller than usual nevermores, probally because a real size nevermore wouldn't fit in this cave, but this time Yuu was careful not to underestimate it. She was a facing a Grimm that had the brain of a human.

"A semblance that allows you to shapeshift into different types of Grimm?" Yuu concluded, "It must feel really uncomfortable when you transform."

"You get used to it" Wolfheim flew towards Yuu, pointing his beak at Yuu. Yuu jumped to the side and Wolfheim quickly swoop back up before he hit the ground.

Yuu raised her ogre arms and they both turned into machine guns. She aimed and opened fire, releasing a barrage of bullets at the bird.

Wolfheim flew around the walls of the cave evading Yuu's bullets. The cave shook as Yuu's bullet demolished the cave walls. Wolfheim then flew right above Yuu, did a backflip before swooping down on Yuu.

Yuu raised her ogre arms to block as the large bird crashed into her. Yuu was pushed back across the cave by Wolfheim and crashed into the wall.

Yuu spitted out a splatter of blood before she pushed the bird back with all her might.

She manage to free one of her arms, she pulled it back and hit Wolfheim right in the face. Wolfheim reverted back into his human form as he was sent flying across the cave.

Wolfheim stood back up as Yuu smiled triumphantly, "I thought you were ranked 3rd. I guess the top most wanted crinimals aren't that much of a big deal."

The old man clenched her fist, "Remember child, Grimm are driven by negative emotions..."

The grimm shape shifter's skin turned red and black. His bones once again created a disgusting bone cracking noise and he grew skinnier and skinnier. Within seconds, Wolfheim was now a geist.

The rocks and debris around Yuu suddenly started levitating. Wolfheim used his geist powers to absorbed all the rocks until he was a huge rock giant.

Yuu prepared for the worst.

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO ANGER ME!"

* * *

The giant skull charged at Black while at the same time, Dead Master sent 5 more chains her way.

This time Black charged straight at her opponent. Despite holding an extremely heavy weapon, Black jumped over the skull and swung her blade cutting down the chains as she ran. She then detached her giant lance from here body and threw it at Dead Master with only a chain connecting her lance to her body.

Dead Master jumped an inhuman height to evaded the lance and the giant weapon stabbed itself into the ground. While Dead Master was still in mid-air, gun turrets appeared on the lance and released a merciless barrage of bullets at Dead hitting her in the legs, arms and chest.

Dead fell to the ground, green blood oozing from the bullet holes in her body. As Dead's body was slowly regenerating, Black slowly made her way towards her with her lance attached back to her body.

But before Black could reach Dead Master, the second giant skull head swooped in from the right and headbutted Black from the side sending her crashing into the cave wall.

Still struggling to move, Dead shakily stood back up, using her scythe as support.

She raised her arm and from the ground, an army of skeletons armed with swords, axes and spears appeared. Dead pointed and the skeletons and the giant skull all charged at Black.

Black stood back and stared unemotionally at the skeletons that was running towards her. In a way, she almost looked unimpressed.

She raised her lance and aimed.

* * *

Miku watched from a distance.

"Mato block!" Stella yelled.

The armoured man charged at Mato was no warning swinging his demonic sword. His armour was dark purple and his armour covered every part of his body including his face. There was a skull at the handle of his sword. The sword itself was very long yet very heavy and seemed to suit the armoured man.

Mato blocked as the armoured man swung his sword. The two began to exchange clashes between swords. Mato felt like dropping to the ground each time the man's sword clashed with his and she didn't know why.

"Cannon!" Stella suddenly exclaimed from Mato's head.

The blue eyed girl jumped back and summoned her rock cannon much to the man's surprise. She quickly aimed and fired one blue flamming rock at the man.

The man simply swung his demonic sword and chopped the flamming rock in two. To Mato's shock, there was no explosion and the flamming blue rocks turned into normal rocks as it was chopped into two.

"Who are you?!" Mato asked as she aimed her cannon at the armoured man. Both Mato and Stella noticed that their body felt weaker for some reason.

"The fact that you don't know who I am just shows you don't bother to do your reasearch, kids can be so ignorant these days." The man replied as he looked at the Alleviating Flower he stole from Mato, "Although I have to admit, summoning that cannon was certainly unexpected. I didn't think a child like you would actually have a trick up their sleeve. For that, I'll introduce myself as a reward for surprising me...you're going to die anyway."

 **August Serena: Ranked 2nd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

"And what is your name child?" August asked.

"Mato! Mato Kuroi!" the girl replied.

"Such a strange name," August commented as he examined the flower he stole, "no matter, I got what I came for."

"Give that flower back! That isn't-" Mato suddenly fell to her knees as both Stella and Mato felt their body grow weaker, she coughed, "W-what is...t-this?"

Mato suddenly notice that the atmosphere of the top of the mountain had turned dark purple. Some sort of dark mist had taken over somehow.

"It's about time you notice." August spoke who was still standing, "My semblance: **Draining Mist**. As the name suggest, it drains your power, energy and aura. As long as you're in my sight, my semblance will keep draining your power until your death."

Mato eyes widened in horror.

"You see child, you lost this battle before it even began." August declared as he charged at Mato with his sword in hand.

"Mato cannon!" Stella yelled.

Mato lifted her cannon, it felt much heavier now because she was a lot weaker. She fired three flamming rocks right at August.

August stopped running and decided to take the attack. The three flamming rocks hit the man in the chest and head creating a large explosion.

The explosion created a tone of smoke causing Mato to wait.

"Seems like your cannon wasn't as powerful as I thought."

The smoke cleared and August was standing there completely unharmed. Without giving a Mato a chance to react, August charged forwards and landed a vertical cut from Mato's shoulder to the hips drawing blood.

"AWK!"

"MATO!" Stella cried.

August swung his sword again. Mato forced herself to stand back up and she managed to block with her blade. As Mato blocked, she could feel her energy slowly draining away.

Mato was now much slower and felt a lot weaker and her consciousness was slowly slipping away. It was then she knew that August was joking when he spoke about his semblance. If Mato doesn't finish this, the dark purple mist will kill her before August does.

August swung his sword again slicing Mato's stomach. He attacked two more times but Mato blocked. He swung again landing a critical hit on Mato's shoulder.

As Mato cried in pain, August used this opportunity to swing his sword knocking Mato's sword out of her hand.

Mato jumped back to avoid another attack from August, but while she was in mid-air, her legs suddenly went limp and felt numb. She fell on her back hard.

It seems August's Draining Mist had already taken over Mato's legs and now she could no longer stand or more her legs.

"Shame," August said with a tone of disappointment in his voice, "Most people usually survive much longer. I was really expecting more from you."

Dark energy began to gather in August's sword as he pointed it upwards. All Mato could do was lay there and watch in fear as her legs had given up on her.

When enough energy was gathered, August swung his sword firing a large dark wave of energy right at Mato.

* * *

It was pitch black in the cave. But all four of them were already used to fighting in dark places. Besides they didn't need sight to sense each other's presence.

With her 3rd and 4th arm, Strength picked up Chariot and smashed her on the ground, picked her up again and smashed her on the wall. She repeated this process twice before Chariot kicked her sharp wheel into the Ogre arm that was holding her and chopped it off.

As soon as Chariot landed on the ground, she zoomed forward and sliced Strength's shoulder with her sword as she zoom past. Not giving the girl a chance, Chariot made a swift u-turn and repeated the process, this time slicing her chest. With her speed, Chariot managed to repeat the process three times slicing Strength's leg, stomach and cheek.

" _She's fast,_ " Strength thought. The girl was a major disadvantage here. Strength was stronger but Chariot was much faster. Not to mention if Strength went too hard, she might cause the cave to collapse.

Chariot stopped right in front of Strength and ran her wheels into the ground, shooting rocks and pebbles into Strength's eyes. Chariot then got behind Strength while she was distracted. She then used her spiky shield to backstab Strength.

Ignoring the pain, Strength grabbed Chariot with her fourth arm and threw her to the ceiling.

After crashing into the ceiling, Chariot from the ceiling with her sword pointed right at Strength's head.

Instead of evading, Strength jumped up towards the falling Chariot pulling back her giant fist while at the same time, Chariot aimed her sword.

At the same time.

Black fired one more barrage of bullets killing one the rest of the skeletons and then swung her sword at Dead. Dead jumped to the side evading her blade and then swung her scythe stabbing her weapon deep into Black's shoulder.

Dead then sent two chains that wrapped around Black's legs but Black swiftly chopped the chains with her sword before they could do anything. Black then kicked Dead right in the stomach before swinging her giant lance leaving a deep cut across Dead's chest.

The giant skull came flying from the side. Black jumped over the skull before it could hit her, but while she was in the air, multiple chains appeared and wrapped around Black's neck, legs, arms and torso. The chains then smashed her into the cave wall.

Dead Master pulled on the chains and increased the pressure of the chains to a point where she started squeezing out purple blood out of Black's body.

Before Dead could go further, Black used her lance to fire a barrage of purple bullets in all directions.

The giant skull stood in front of Dead protecting her from the merciless barage of bullets.

Bullets flew everywhere causing explosions, shaking and smoke to go everywhere.

The bullets stopped and after a short deadly moment of silence. Dead could hear the screeching sound of someone dragging a giant lance.

Dead Master looked and saw Insane Black Rock slowly walking towards her, all of her wounds gone and her purple flame ignited more than ever.

With her giant skull and endless amounts of chains by her side, Dead raised her scythe and sprinted at her opponent.

At the same moment, Black broke into a sprint and once again...

The two other selves clashed.

* * *

Like a bull, Kagari pushed forward and Mary charged towards Debra and Dr Frost.

Debra and Dr Frost jumped to the sides.

Dr Frost multiple icicles and fired them at the giant spider's legs.

"Please slow that down, my pet." Debra ordered and Yomi, who had already lost half of her mind, summoned chains at the Mary's legs.

However, Mary was running so fast that the icicles and chains just smashed into pieces when they reached the legs.

Mary stopped, turned around and opened it's mouth. A barrage of giant macaroons were fired at the pair.

"Oh I love sweets!" Debra exclaimed.

Dr Frost placed his hand of the ground and a huge wall purely made of ice appeared in front of them blocking every giant macaroon that Mary sent their way.

Frost clicked his fingers and 10 flying ice soldiers appeared.

The soldiers flew over and charged right at the driver. While Mary was still shooting, Kagari summoned her sword and shield. An ice soldier swung its sword but Kagari blocked with her shield then attacked with her sword.

She turned around and chopped down two more ice soilders.

One ice soldier manage to stab Kagari in the shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Kagari swung her shield knocking the soldier off Mary.

Like a frisby, Kagari threw her shield destroying three more ice soldiers, she turned and swung her sword killing another ice soldier before her shield returned to her like a boomerang.

She glared at the last two ice soldiers but they suddenly dispersed into many particles.

Suddenly, the biggest ball of ice that Kagari had ever seen appeared out of nothing right above Mary.

The ball of ice fell on top of Mary crushing the poor spider into many pieces.

Dr Frost looked up and saw Kagari had jumped before the impact of the giant ice ball and now was falling towards him with her sword in hand.

20 floating arrows made completely out of ice appeared out of nothing around Dr Frost and they opened fired at the falling Kagari.

Kagari placed her shield right in front of her blocking every arrow that came her way. Just when she had reached Frost and was about to stab him with her sword, a chain wrapped around Kagari's neck and she pulled back.

With the chain attached to a high tree branch, Kagari was now on the verge of being hanged to death...by Yomi.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed hysterically.

Kagari tried to remove the chain that was wrapped around her neck but found it hard as now she couldn't breath and was slowly suffocating to death.

Frost just sighed at the sight of Kagari struggling, "I was actually hoping you would put more of a fight but I guess I was asking too much from someone like you."

Five icles appeared out of nowehere and Dr Frost fired them straight at Kagari.

Two impaled Kagari's arms, two impaled her legs and one impaled Kagari right through the chest.

Yomi stared in complete horror as she watched her friend's body become limp.

"You can put her down now." Debra said with a creepy smile.

Her body once again moving on it's own, Yomi unsummoned the chains that was tied around Kagari's neck.

The girl fell towards the ground. Yomi wanted to catch her but her body didn't move. All she could do was watch as Kagari's body landed hard on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed again pointing at Kagari, "Her body looks weird now, don't you agree pet...ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yomi's head unwilling nodded even though she tried really hard not to.

"She would've been a very good pet though...oh well then, I still have you." Debra smiled at Yomi, "Although I must say. It was very easy to take control of you, I wonder why...hmm..."

Debra suddenly gasped in excitement, "Could it be that you're having emotional problems? Oh goody, emotional people are always so easy to control. Let's see what emotion you're dealing with."

The crazy lunatic placed both of her hands on Yomi's head and her red eyes began to glow again.

All the poor girl do was stand there as Debra invaded her mind.

"Oh you're feeling jealous." Debra giggled with a wider grin as Yomi's eyes widened in shock and fear, Debra's giggles turned into laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crazy girl stopped laughing and creepily moaned in pleasure, "Ah, Jealousy. One of my favourites. Don't worry my pet, both Yuu and Mato will be dead very soon."

Yomi stared in pure terror and alarm. With all the power she could muster, Yomi barely managed to say, "H-h-how...do y...you k-now...h-h-her... name."

Debra answered Yomi's question with a soft giggle. That giggle sooned turned into a crazy, lunatic and psychotic laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Dr Frost summoned a long ice spear and threw it straight at Debra's pet, piecing Yomi's heart.

It happened so fast that Yomi didn't even have a chance to make a sound of pain. She simply fell over and her body hit the ground nearby Kagari's body.

Debra turned to look at Dr Frost...and she pouted, "Aww, Frosy! Why did you kill my pet. She was going to be my favourite."

"Our orders was to kill anyone who tries to escape," Dr Frost reminded the lunatic, "Besides...you've got plenty of 'pets' back at our base."

* * *

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO ANGER ME!"

The geist/giant rock golem charged at Yuu.

Yuu responded by charging straight at the Wolfheim. The two both sent their giant fist at the same time. Their fist clashed creating a loud boom casuing the cave to shake.

The geist's rock arm started cracking into pieces as Yuu's ogre arm was much stronger.

Wolfheim jumped back and possessed more rock from the cave to replace his hand and once again charged at Yuu.

Yuu grinned. She jumped evading the geist's attack and aimed her fist.

She remembered reading about Geist in the library. The only way to defeat them was to destroy their mask.

She aimed her fist and threw her fist right at the face of the geist but instead was hit with shock as she had somehow missed despite her target being right in front of her. Seconds later, Yuu knew why.

Wolfheim was no longer a geist, he was now a beowolf, "Let me show you my true potential."

Before Yuu could react, the beowolf swipe it's claw landing two hits on the girl.

Wolfheim changed into a Ursa and smashed Yuu to the ground.

He changed into a Nevermore and violently pecked Yuu with his beck.

He changed into a Lancer and stung Yuu with his harpoon-like stingers.

He changed into a King Taijitu, bit Yuu and flung her to the ceiling.

He changed into a Creep and heabutted Yuu when she fell from the ceiling, sending her crashing into the walls.

He changed into a Boarbatusk and charged at Yuu before she could get back up.

He changed into a Nuckelavee and used his sonic roar to make Yuu deaf for a moment before violently hitting her with his extendable arms.

He changed into a Griffon and bite Yuu's shoulder...hard.

Wolfheim rapidly changed Grimm from species to species, each time Wolfheim made sure that species used it's attacks on the girl to their full potential. The poor girl couldn't do anything but take in every single attack he threw at her.

Turns out it takes Wolfheim less than a second to transform.

To finish it all off, Wolfheim changed into a death stalker and impaled his large stinger through Yuu's chest.

The girl screamed in pain before finally going dead silent.

"My apologies, foreigner." Wolfheim's anger that Yuu encouraged earlier calmed down slowly, "But you never stood a chance."

* * *

"MATO BLOCK WITH YOUR CANNON!"

Stella's voice snapped Mato out of her frozen state and instantly brought her cannon up to block the massive attack coming her way.

The dark energy wave hit her and it hit her extremely hard. Her cannon was disintegrated instantly and a force of unbearable pain coursed through Mato's body

Both Stella and Mato screamed in agony as the August's attack mercilessly engulfed her.

There was a massive explosion and Mato was in the center of it.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and Mato was left laying on the ground...completely motionless. At this point, Mato couldn't feel anything and from the sounds of it, even Stella, who is known to have endured a lot of painful things in her past, had passed out from the pain or even...

"I'm surprise that attack didn't chop you in half." August said casually as he looked at Mato, "hmm? Still alive? Seems like your body is more durable than I thought it was...no matter, I will end you here and now."

Mato slowly opened her eyes. Even opening her eyes brought pain to her body.

Her vision was extremely blurry so she relied on sound. She heard August's footsteps one. By. One.

Never before in her life had Mato thought that she would die like this: In a different world, killed by the hands of an absolute stranger.

" _Sorry Yomi,"_ Mato thought as she awaited her coming death, _"never got the chance to apologize."_

Suddenly, August stopped walking bringing a silence of suspense into the atmosphere.

"Bold move," August acknowledge, "I was wondering when you would interfere. For a moment I thought you were just going to stand there as your friend gets killed."

Mato vision suddenly became clear and she looked up. She couldn't feel her body anymore yet when she look, she felt horror.

It was Miku.

She was standing in front of Mato with her arms out, her smile replaced with determination.

" _M-Miku?! N-no. What are you doing? Run!"_ Mato wanted to warn her but every part of her body including her mouth had already given up on her at this point.

"Although it seems you possess no special abilities," August noticed before something else caught his attention. Despite August's Draining Mist being active in full force, Miku didn't seemed fazed by it, "Strange, my semblance is suppose to affect all living things."

Miku didn't say anything.

" _Miku please. Just leave me!"_ Mato begged but not a single sound escaped her mouth.

"Not much of a talker I see." August said before shrugging and raising his sword, "Oh well then, I was going to kill your either way. Any last words?"

The girl didn't say anything.

 _"Miku no!"_

"I thought so." With no hesitation, August swung his sword.

* * *

The four of them froze.

Silence was dormant yet feelings flowed everywhere.

A brand new emotions stirred up in all four of their stomachs.

No words were spoke. They all wanted to kill each other for letting this happen. Despite the silence, they instantly blamed each other for distracting them from what they were meant to protect. Never before have they wanted to hurt each other so badly...but right now, there was only one thing that mattered to them.

Chariot broke into a full out dash faster than she had ever gone before. As she zoomed towards one of the pathways, she grabbed Dead Master's arm with her claw and together they zoomed into the pathway that lead outside the mountain faster than the speed of a racecar and a flying jet combined.

Strength lifted her ogre arms and smashed the ground causing the ground to collapse and Strength fell towards the underground mines.

At that point, Black was already on her way running faster than she had ever ran before. Ten times faster than a cheetah, Black dashed to the top of the mountain.

* * *

Debra poked Yomi's cheek.

Dr Frost sighed in annoyance, "Debra, how many times have I told: stop playing with the dead bodies of your victims."

"She's still alive."

"Impossible, I made sure to pierce her heart." Dr Frost looked and sure enough, Yomi was still breathing. In fact, it almost looked as though her wounds were slowly getting better...slowly.

Debra and Dr Frost heard the sound of mechanical legs.

They turned around and saw Kagari was also still alive. Barely.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed, "Yay! I guess I'll be adding two more pets to my collection! AHAHAHA!"

Frost noticed sometime in Kagari's face, "Why are you smiling? Have you gone insane like Debra?"

Despite the pain and the icicles still impaled through her body, Kagari chuckled softly, "She's coming."

A loud boom was heard and something or someone came crashing out of the mountain at full speed like a rocket.

Debra and Frost looked up and saw Chariot holding Dead Master in the sky.

Multiple chains appeared and wrapped around Kagari and Yomi pulling them out of range. While still in the air, Chariot pulled back her arm and threw Dead Master straight at the Doctor and the lunatic.

Dead Master twirled her scythe and aimed as she fell.

The two criminals jumped back barely in time to avoid Dead Master's landing. Her landing was so great, a massive crater appeared below her feet.

Chariot landed right next to her.

A sense of relief rushed through both Kagari and Yomi as they looked up to see their other selves standing in front of them. Dead and Chariot bent down to comfort their otherselves.

The icicles in Kagari's body dispersed and Yomi's mind returned to her.

Kagari smiled gently at Chariot, "I'm counting on you."

"I'm sorry Dead, I...I..." Yomi couldn't find the right words.

"Hush, don't stress yourself." Dead assured, "Leave it to me."

With that, Kagari and Yomi passed out.

After gently laying them down in a safe place in the side of the battlefield,

Dead Master and Chariot stood up and glared at Debra and Frost with their glowing circular eyes. Furry clearly in their eyes.

The two criminals had never seen anything like them.

A sense of...adrenaline rushed through Dr Frost's body, "Looks like this mission isn't going to be so boring after all."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! AMAZING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed for no reason, "FINALLY! I get to 'play' with someone!"

Dead Master raised her arm and two brand new giant skulls with flaming green eyes appeared by her sides.

"Mary!" At Chariot's call, the broken remains of Mary began to levitate and combine together again into the giant spider it originally was.

The giant spider and two giant skulls stood behind their masters.

A icy whirlwind gathered around Dr Frost's body as he accumulated all the power he could. With a grin, a dark blue aura appeared around him.

Debra laughed as her eyes began to glow dark red. With a smile, a dark red aura appeared around her.

Chariot summoned a new sword and a shield with sharp spikes. With a look of malice, a dark yellow aura appeared around her.

Dead Master raised her scythe and an army of skeletons appeared behind her. With a look of hatred, a dark green aura appeared around her.

The wind that blew by every so often stopped whistling...and then they striked.

 **Dead Master & Chariot vs Debra Stalker & Dr Frost**

* * *

"Still alive?" Wolfheim asked in a calm manner, "I have to admit. You've got persistence."

Yuu coughed out blood, "Trust me... I have more than just that."

"Why the sudden increase in confidence?" Wolfheim asked, "Are you not aware that you're about to die? Or maybe you have something else up your sleeve...or maybe someone's... coming to save you?"

The ceiling suddenly made a cracking noise, Wolfheim looked up and sensed something powerful coming from above, "I see...it's seems your older sibling has come to save you."

At the moment of those words, the ceiling burst open and large amounts of rock came falling towards them.

Wolfheim, despite being very old, was really agile and jumped back to avoid the falling boulders.

Someone small yet carrying large objects, landed right in front of Yuu and covered her from the falling debris.

When the boulders stop falling, Yuu coughed out blood viciously and then smiled, 'What took you so long?"

"Sorry, had to deal with something." Strength apologised.

Yuu noticed something, "You're hurt."

"Yeah, I kinda got into a fight." Strength replied.

Yuu's eyes widened as she knew exactly what she meant by that, "Don't tell me you...will you be alright?"

"Get some rest," Strength said in an assuring tone, "I'll explain everything afterwards."

"You better not die. He may be old but his crazy strong." Yuu warned.

"Thanks for the warning."

Wolfheim, who was listening to their conversation, got a bit annoyed, "Those are some confident words for someone-"

He stopped when his eyes met with Strength death glare or more specifically, her glowing, circular orange eyes. One look on Strength's face and Wolfheim instantly knew...The difference in skill between Yuu and Strenght was very different.

"Those are some fascinating eyes you have," Wolfheim complemented, "I've seen that look on many other strong warriors who once stood in my path. Therefore, in honour of your strength, I will show you no mercy."

Wolfheim's skin turned red and his bones, spine and body grew larger and larger. Within less than a second, Wolfheim had transformed into his trump card... a Beringel.

Two brand new giant ogre arms replaced Strength's broken ones on her back. A dark orange aura appeared around Strength.

Wolfheim rapidly punched the chest of his Beringel form before charging at Strength.

With four Ogre arms, Strength charged at Wolfheim.

They both pulled back their massive fist and delivered their strongest punch.

 **Strength vs** **Wolfheim Hernandez**

* * *

Mato looked up in both sadness and horror.

A look of incredulous shock flashed through her face as she saw that Miku's body was in the air...in two pieces.

The sound of Miku's body parts echoed as they fell down the mountain.

She had just witnessed her friend die right in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

Mato wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to jump off this mountain and catch her.

But her body was still numb and Mato still couldn't move an inch.

The girl's mouth went wide open, "MIKU!"

A giant lance emerged from the ground like a sword being stabbed through wood right in front of August.

Gun turrets appeared on the lance and a barrage of bullets were fired in August's way.

The armoured man jumped backwards as the bullets rained upon him. Even if the bullet failed to piece his armour, he could feel the immense power radiating from them.

The bullets stopped and Black came bursting through the ground.

Tears began to flow out of Mato's eyes as she looked at Black standing in front of her with her purple flamming eyes, "B-Black...MIku...she's...she's..."

Black didn't say anything, she looked at Mato's injured body and hugged her.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you." August said raising his demonic sword.

Black gently let go as Mato had finally passed out from the pain with tears still flowing from her eyes. She wiped Mato's tears and gently placed her down.

She then turned around and glared.

"I was disappointed when I met your younger sister, but now you're here I can have a more entertain-" August stopped when he saw the look in Black's purple circular eyes.

For once in Black's life, she felt an emotion. That emotion was anger.

"I see," August slowly got the message, "you are not a woman of words. Your a warrior. Let us skip the formal greetings and settle this once and for all."

A dark purple aura appeared around August as he raised his demonic sword.

A different shade of dark purple aura appeared around Black as her purple flamming eye ignited brighter than ever.

The two glared at each as their auras were so powerful that they shook the mountain.

The shaking stopped and silence took over for a short moment before-

With a demonic sword, August charged forward.

With a giant lance as an arm and a blade in the other hand, Black charged forward.

They both swung their weapons at the same time as their powers clashed.

 **Insane Black Rock Shooter vs August Serena**

* * *

Next time:

 **The Otherselves vs The Four Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

2\. August Serena

3\. Wolfheim Hernandez

4\. Dr Frost

5\. Debra Stalker

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

 **7\. Blitz Mudlark (Arrested)**

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arrested)**

 **10\. Dark Runner (Arrested)**

* * *

 **A/N End of Chapter! Phew that took much longer than expected. Sorry. Quick reminder that the Top Most Wanted Criminals are OCs created by me. Anyways, thanks for reading this far. I really enjoy your support on this story and I'll try update as fast as possible although I've got lots of assessments and test coming up soon so it might take longer. I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed this story and if you have any problems with this chapter please tell me and I'll try make it right.**

 **Now, to answer a few reviews. Most of you weren't really happy with Team JNPR's lack of screentime or action. To be honest, Team SSSN, CFVY and JNPR weren't meant to have that much action and were there just for a comedic effect. But I guess none of you found it funny. I've never been a big fan of Team JNPR but I totally understand how you feel and I will try give them more attention in future chapters. I'm not going to make a chapter focused on them because I want to focus more on the main characters. Chapter 39 which is the chapter aftre the next chapter is going to be focused on both Team RWBY, YMKE, MHYA and an OC team made by another author because after all, this story is a Black Rock Shooter and RWBy crossover after all, and then it's going to be a relaxed chapter similiar to "Day of Freedom." Anyways, I'm really sorry if you got upset with team JNPR's lack to attention, I will try to make it up to you in the future.**

 **Hank: Answering you questions in Akama Ga save. Well, I've kinda seen a bit of the Persona series, I've seen my cousin play it and I've seen the first 4 episodes of the anime but no I've never played any of the games. Don't worry, you didn't spoil anything, my cousin already told me about the protagonist dying. As for your second question, no, I have never heard of Infinite or sonic forces. I searched it up on google and believe me, the colours might be similar but their powers are very different, Jack's abilities is an idea that just popped up in my mind. One more thing, no offense but please when you're reviewing, make sure your review is related to the chapter that your reviewing. If you have any unrelated question, it's not hard to make an account and PM me.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading this far. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you and I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **So yeah...bye**

* * *

"Hey Jack?"

Jack, who was casually eating a packet of chips, looked at Sing-love, "Yes?"

"You know Miku just got chopped in half." Sing-love replied.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked with his mouth full of chips.

"Don't we need her to power the cannon? I though Miku was essential to your plan, isn't that why you kidnapped her in the first place?" Sing-love asked.

"She is." Jack said as he placed another chip in his mouth.

Sing-love stared blankly at the boy, "Jack, I don't know where you come from, but when I chop humans in half...they usually die afterwards."

"I know, but remember, Miku isn't a human. She's a vocaloid" Jack said with a grin.

Sing-love raised an eyebrow, "What's the difference?"

"Relax Sing-love, it's fine." Jack said with confidence, "Just because Miku's physical body got chopped into two...that doesn't mean she's dead."

* * *

 **This chapter was finished on 30/10/2017.**


	38. The Otherselves vs The Four Most Wanted

**A/N Read in your free time. THis chapter has over 24,000 words so you've been warned. Thats literally longer than the length of a Shelter The Sequel chapter and as you know, Shelter the sequel chapters are deliberately made long. I could've written part 3 of Shelter in the time I was inactive. OH well, I'll do it another time. I apologise for the long time I've been gone. I do hope this long chapter makes it up to you guys. My exams recently finished and my holidays are coming up so updates might come faster...I hope. This is practically two chapters in one so enjoy. Chapter is really long so forgive if you find any spelling or typing errors. Point them out if you see any. The top ten most wanted criminals are all OCs created by me.**

* * *

The shaking stopped and silence took over for a short moment before-

With a demonic sword, August charged forward.

With a giant lance as an arm and a blade in the other hand, Black charged forward.

They both swung their weapons at the same time as their powers clashed.

The clash was so great that a crater formed beneath their feet and the whole mountain shook.

They both jumped back before swiftly charging again.

Black swung her giant lance which August's blocked. Black pushed her lance against August's sword with incredible strength while August was doing the same with the same amount of strength.

With his sword sliding across Black's lance, August ran past the lance and zoomed past Black slicing her stomach.

Black instantly retaliated by swinging her sword but August manage to jump back to evade.

The atmosphere was still buried in a dark purple mist thanks to August.

However, after their small exchange of attacks, August noticed something as he thought, " _Her speed, reflexes and strength. It's not decreasing, my semblance doesn't seem to be affecting her. Strange, my semblance is suppose to affect all living beings."_

Black's lance detached itself from her body and she threw it at August with nothing but a long chain connecting her body and the lance together.

The armoured man swung his demonic sword deflecting the heavy lance with a loud CLANG!

But August felt the full force of the knockback and was left wide open. August also noticed something else with her attack, "Killer intent?"

Black used this opportunity and sprinted full force at him swinging her sword.

With insane reflexes, August used his free hand and grabbed Black's blade before it could hit him with nothing but his armoured hand and pure strength.

Using the chain connected to her lance, Black's giant lance reattached itself to her body and she swung it horizontally on August.

" _It's useless,_ " August thought as he saw that there was no way to block the lance in this position, " _my armour has endured many attacks from fearless warriors. A mere lance isn't going to-"_

Black brought her lance down on August's shoulder and almost instantly his armour began to show cracks where the lance hit him.

" _Im...Impossible!_ " August regained balanced with his sword and swung landing a cut across her stomach causing Black to jump back.

Not giving August time to process his thoughts, Black sprinted forward aiming her lance. While running at the exact same time, she fired a barrage of bullets in August's way as she ran. It certainly wasn't enough to kill him but was enough to make him stay put.

As she got close she swung her lance at his head with no hesitation.

August deflected with his sword before swinging his sword at Black.

Black blocked with her sword and jabbed her lance forward.

August dodged and attacked again which Black blocked.

Black fired five more shots from her lance which August's armour blocked.

August swung his sword firing a small wave of purple energy which Black evaded by doing a backflip with insane reflexes.

The two were then thrown into a rapid series of attacks and blocking. Their hands were swinging a blocking attacks so fast that their arms were just a blur and even a small whirlwind gathered around the pair thanks to the fast momentum.

Black broke this endless wave of attack and blocking by unexpectedly kicking August in the head with her leg. She then swung her lance hitting him right in the chest sending him flying across the field, like a rock being thrown across water.

August used his sword and stabbed it to the ground so that he wouldn't fall off the mountain. He looked up and saw Black right above him, her purple flamming eye glaring at him.

It seems it was good thing for Black that August didn't fall off the mountain for she was far from done with him.

Black swung her lance right at August's neck tearing off another piece of armour.

She jabbed her sword forward stabbing August in the chest tear another piece of armour but not enough to reach skin, fired 10 bullets from her lance which was still on August's neck, she swiftly swung her sword at least four more times each landing a critical hit on August's chest, shoulders and arms; she lifted her lance, fired 5 five bullets, swung her lance downwards on August's head forcing his head to face downwards before finally kicking August right in the face tearing off pieces of his helmet with just her leg.

August fell to the ground... but instantly responded by getting back up and swinging his sword knocking Black's sword out of her hand.

Black clenched the fist that was holding her blade just a moment ago and delivered a devastating punch to August's stomach sending the armoured man flying to the other side of the mountain. Her fist began to bleed from the punch but he fist along was enough to land a powerful, devastating blow on August.

The criminal's body stopped right at the edge of the mountain top, his body laying on the ground not moving an inch.

Silence filled the atmosphere and the mountain was calm.

The purple mist that invaded the air disappeared and the peaceful wind began to blow again.

The flamming-eyed girl calmly picked up her sword and unsummoned her lance however as usual, she refuses to relax.

Since the purple mist was gone, sunlight began to shine and Mato's body began to heal.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the mist was responsible for Mato slowly losing energy. If Black had been any later, the mist would've successfully drained Mato's power which would have eventually lead to her death. Black guessed that since the mist disappeared right after August was defeated, it was August was the one who created the mist.

Black walked across the mountain towards Mato who was still unconscious.

Black bent down and placed her hand on Mato's cheek.

Judging from the tears, whatever dream Mato was having was making her cry.

Black stood up and looked around, wondering where Miku was. She quickly shrugged off the feeling.

Her purple flame was still ignited, she looked at Mato.

She was healing but from she still endured a massive amount of damage so it might take longer than expected.

Mato began murmuring in her sleep.

Black instantly knew what emotion Mato was feeling: Fear.

She didn't know why, but lately Mato have been receiving a large amount of nightmares these past couple of weeks. Each time she fell asleep, she would wake up in the middle of the night panting while crying.

It occurred every time Mato went to sleep. At first Black didn't see a problem with it as she was always there for Mato when she woke up. However what bothered Black the most was Mato kept having the exact same nightmare each night and the nightmare that Mato kept having each night...was always about-

Black turned around, summoned her insane cannon with reflexes no normal human being could ever hope to reach and with no hesitation, released a barrage of purple bullets.

She didn't stop firing. The bullets rained down creating small explosions and a lot of smoke.

She kept firing. At least 50 bullets per second.

It went from peaceful to chaos and every minute that went by, bullets would rain down and create explosions.

After a good 5 minutes...Black stopped firing allowing the black smoke created by her bullets to be released into the air.

The smoke blocked her from seeing so she waited.

She then heard a voice that she didn't want to hear coming from the smoke.

"Despite showing no mercy to my enemies, I always held back just in case I do more damage than I need to..."

Footsteps of heavy armour was heard and August emerged from the smoke, cracks in multiple places in his armour...but none of his skin had been pierced yet meaning there wasn't a single drop of blood on August.

The armoured criminal raised her sword and a huge amount of dark energy began to gather in August's sword as he pointed it upwards, "But it seems that doesn't apply to you."

Unfazed by August's words, Black aimed her giant lance and fired.

* * *

The wind that blew by every so often stopped whistling...and then they striked.

Dr Frost's eyes widened as Chariot managed to travel from one side of the field to the other in less than a seconds using her wheels and was now right in front of him.

The doctor reacted by swiftly summoning an ice shield. Chariot jabbed her sword forward impaling the ice and the tip of her sword stopped right in front of the man's head.

Chariot's sharp wheels roared. She kicked the ice shield slicing the ice shield in half.

Dead Master ran past Chariot and swung her scythe at Debra, her two giant skulls right behind her.

Debra did a backflip evading Dead's attack. Dead Master continued to release a series of attack, she sent chains, she ordered her giant skulls and swung her scythe all at the same time but her frustration, Debra was more flexible and gymnastic than she thought for Debra managed to dodge every attack that Dead sent.

As Debra evaded the attacks, her creepy smile was still pasted on her face, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back to Dr Frost and Chariot.

The Doctor clicked his fingers and 10 floating swords made out of ice appeared and threw themselves at Chariot.

With an emotionless face, Chariot swung her sword three times, kicked two ice swords with her sharp wheels and blocked the last five swords with her sheild. She charged at Frost.

The doctor placed his palm on the ground and giant ice spikes emerged from the ground towards Chariot.

Despite having wheels as legs, Chariot unexpectedly jumped an incredible height before the spikes could appear beneath her and stab her.

The ice criminal suddenly noticed that the ground was shaking. He looked and saw Mary the giant spider like creature charging right at him demolishing every ice spike that stood in it's way.

Still in the air, Chariot did a backflip over Mary and landed right in the driver's seat. She grabbed the steering mechanic and charged forward.

Meanwhile, Dead Master jumped back to avoid getting kicked in the face by Debra.

The horned-woman raised her arm and pointed her index finger at Debra. Right on cue, Dead's armoured skeleton army charged at Debra, each skeleton holding either an axe, sword, shield, helmets, club or anything that looked sharp and deadly.

"Oh, are these you're pets?!" Debra exclaimed as the skeletons ran towards her with the intent to kill, "Ha...ha...ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

From under her sleeves, Debra pulled out two laser daggers. She swung her dagger cutting a skeleton in half with extremely fast hand movements.

7 skeletons jumped at Debra at the same time. Debra did a backflip over the skeleton's axe and kicked in the head cracking it's skull.

She sliced two skeletons in half with both her daggers as fast as a cheetah and chopped four skeletons by spinning rapidly with her daggers.

She rapidly stepped left to right, left to right, left to right demolishing any skeletons that got in her way.

Dead Master sent 15 chains straight in Debra's direction.

"OH! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE!" The lunatic chorused as she saw the chains coming her way, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the chains threatened to either hang or suffocate Debra. Debra smiled creepily as she got into a position with her daggers.

Just at the moment, the chains were about to wrap around the lunatic, Debra swung her daggers swiftly. So fast to a point where her arms were just a blur. Within a second, every chain that Dead has just summoned was now nothing but remnants of metals.

More of Dead Master's skeleton minions surrounded Debra.

Debra pulled back her arm and threw her dagger at a skeleton's skull. She then turned around, sliced four skeletons with her second dagger, turned and ran towards the skeleton she threw her weapon at, pulled her dagger out of the skeleton's skull and elbowed the skeleton breaking it into pieces.

With both daggers, Debra went on a complete rampage demolishing all of Dead's skeletons while laughing like a mad man.

Dr Frost placed his palm upwards beneath his mouth and blew wind from his mouth towards the ground.

The floor of the forest suddenly turned to ice. Mary, who was still charging at Frost, slipped across the ice and collided into a tree not far from Frost.

After the collision into the trees, Chariot looked and saw a tree branch had impaled her shoulder. Not showing any signs of pain, Chariot cut the tree branch from it's tree and forcefully pulled it out of her shoulder along with a bit of yellow blood.

She then stirred the controls of Mary and the giant spider like creature forced itself to stand back up.

Chariot looked at the ground and noted that as long as the ground was made out of ice, Mary couldn't charge.

While Mary was immobilised, Dr Frost pointed at the Mary and fired an endless amount of ice arrows in her directions.

Mary was forced to stay standing on ground made out of ice while withstanding a barrage of icy arrows.

An ice arrow flew right past Chariot's cheek leaving a small cut on her cheeks.

Another arrow hit Chariot's claw that she had instead of a hand and another arrow hit her shoulder. The same shoulder that the tree branch impaled recently.

She placed her shield in front of her blocking the rest of the arrows.

Chariot knew Mary couldn't charge while the floor was made out of ice...but Mary didn't need to.

She pulled a trigger and Mary opened it's mouth.

Dr Frost's eyes widened as he reconsigned Kagari doing the same thing before.

A barrage of giant macaroons shoot out from Mary's mouth and fired towards Frost dismantling every ice sword in it's way.

Dr Frost regained his composure and calmly swung his arm and an icy blizzard engulfed the entire battlefield.

A prison of ice froze over Mary. Chariot felt her mechanical wheels and claws freeze as the icy blizzard blurred her vision.

Dead Master was suffering the same problem. Every skeleton had frozen into place and her giant skulls could no longer move. She flung her arm in front of her eyes to prevent ice from getting into her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Debra sprinted across the field. Thanks to Dr Frost, the icy blizzard didn't affect her.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around Dead's stomach. Before Dead Master could react, Debra stabbed both daggers into both sides of Dead's head.

Debra's eyes were wider than ever as her red eyes began to glow again. Dead Master gritted her teeth as the pain coursed through her head. She could feel Debra invading her mind...just like what she did with Yomi.

At the same time. Using the icy wind to carry himself, Dr Frost flew above Mary and landed right in front of Chariot who was sitting behind her shield with her eyes closed. Chariot's claws and wheels were completely frozen at this point.

Frost raised his hand and suddenly 15-30 floating icicles appeared and they were aimed at Chariot.

Despite the icy wind blowing particles of ice everywhere...Chariot's eyes flew open.

She pulled a trigger on her shield and spikes protruded from it stabbing Frost in the shoulders, chest and legs.

Dr Frost swore loudly before jumping back.

Chariot's wheels roared louder than ever and the ice that coated them tore into pieces as her sharp wheels began rolling rapidly. With sword and shield, Chariot jumped an incredible height until she was head-level with Frost in the air.

There was nothing Frost could do but watch as Chariot pulled back her sharp wheel and kicked Frost leaving a massive wound across his chest.

Dr Frost was sent crashing to the ground with a loud boom and the icy blizzard ceased.

Dead Master's eyes flew open.

Chains wrapped around Debra's neck, chest, arms and legs.

Before the psychopath could react, Dead Master raised Debra to the air and smashed her to the ground right next to Dr Frost's body.

The impact was so great that a crater formed beneath Debra's motionless body.

Chariot landed safely next to Dead Master, Mary standing and two giant skulls standing behind them.

The two criminals were dead silent and their bodies didn't move.

Just when they thought it was over, Debra's head twitched in an extremely weird way and her usually psychotic smile appeared on her face again, "ha...ha...haha,AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The lunatic stood back up picking up her two daggers while Dr Frost sat up and places his hand on the massive wound across his chest that Chariot gave him.

Debra looked at Frost and noticed that Frost was...smiling.

He was smiling and Frost had his reasons on why. It's been forever since Frost had received an injury like this.

"Aww," Debra said in a teasing manner, "Are you having fun Frosty?"

For the first time in Dr Frost's life, he agreed with Debra, "Yeah...fun...this is fun."

An icy whirlwind gathered around Dr Frost, he placed his hand on his massive wound and the wound was coated in pure ice.

A few seconds later, his wound had completely healed along with every other injury that Chariot gave him ealier. Frost's body looked good as new but this time, a smile of adrenaline was on his face.

"Finally...something entertaining comes to us." Frost clicked his fingers and an entire army of ice soldiers appeared right behind him with two ice giants, "Let's not put them to waste shall we."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Took the words right out of my mouth! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

Dead Master raised her hand and an entire army of skeleton soldiers appeared from the ground right behind her with two giant skeletons.

The two armies faced each other.

Debra laughed while Chariot's wheels made a mechanical roar.

The four glared, two had the look of anger while the other two had the look of enjoyment.

A leaf from a tree not far from the battle fell off the tree branch.

The leaf fell...

and fell...

and fell...

and then...the leaf hit the ground and the two forces charged at each other.

The organised ice soldiers with their identical swords and shields charged at the disorganised skeletons who were holding a variety of different deadly weapons.

Side by side, Chariot Dead Master sprinted forwards and Frost Debra did the same.

* * *

They both pulled back their massive fist and delivered their strongest punch.

Their fist collided and a wave of wind was sent flying in all direction shaking the cave.

Strength pulled back her 3rd ogre arm and punched the Beringel right in the face sending Wolfheim crashing into the wall.

The Beringel got back up jumped in a gorilla manner onto the wall and travelled around the cave.

Wolfheim flung himself into the air doing a backflip in mid-air before falling down towards Strength with his fist pulled back.

Strength jumped to the side evading the attack so the Beringel's fist smashed the ground instead of her.

She then pulled back her first and third ogre arm and sent it right at Wolfheim.

The Beringel blocked both ogre arms with just one arm however it struggled to remain standing with Strength's power pushing against him.

Strength then pulled back her second and third ogre arm and threw it at Wolfheim.

The Beringel with it's second hand but now was on the verge of being pushed back.

Before Strength could make her next move, Wolfheim kicked Strength in the stomach sending her crashing into the opposite wall.

The Beringel punched it's chest with both arms before charging at Strength who was recovering. The gorilla jumped and delivered a devastating a punch with it's fist.

However, to Wolfheim's surprise, Strength manage to catch his fist with her 3rd ogre arm without even moving her body.

Strength pulled back her 2nd and 4th arm and punched Wolfheim landing a powerful blow on his chest and face.

The Beringel landed on it's arm instead of it's back and regained it's balance before it hit the wall by doing a backflip.

At the same time, they both charged at each other again.

Wolfheim threw his left fist which Strength blocked with her 2nd ogre arm.

The Beringel kicked Strength again in the chest but this time Strength stood her ground and punched Wolfheim with her 3rd ogre arm.

Wolfheim retaliated by sending a series of rapid harsh punches at Strength. The girl reacted by putting all four of her ogre arms in a defensive cross shape as she had to endure every punch the Grimm Gorilla threw at her.

From a distance, Yuu watched in awe. From a distance, both were moving extremely fast and didn't let the other to take one second of rest.

It was obvious that Strength had changed in terms of skill. Back then, the only reason why she switched places with Strength in the otherworld was because Yuu couldn't handle the obstacles of life while Strength was always scared of fighting. But look at her now, fighting a strong opponent with no hesitation.

It almost made Yuu proud of Strength in a way.

However something else soon bothered her now. While Strength had improved, Yuu couldn't deny that Wolfheim and Strength evenly matched.

Wolfheim stopped punching as he figured that Strength's defensive stance was unbreakable.

The Beringel jumped and clinged onto one of the pillars made out of rock that held the cave together. Wolfheim swinged from pillar to pillar in a fast gorilla-like manner.

Strength lifted her ogre arms and large metal fingers turned into machine guns and she opened fired pointing at whatever Wolfheim went to.

However Wolfheim proved to be too fast for Strength's bullets for he kept swinging from pillar to pillar and since Strength's machine guns were so big and heavy, it was hard to move them as fast as Wolfheim was moving.

The cave shook as Strength's bullets flew everywhere destroying debris and boulders but Wolfheim remained untouched.

More swinging and more bullets spraying everywhere. As seconds flew by, Wolfheim saw an opening.

Using the last remaining pillars to gain more momentum, the Beringel swung into the air doing multiple backflips to evade bullets and landed right behind Strength's back.

Wolfheim swiftly grabbed Strength's hood, picked her up and smashed her onto the floor creating a crater on the ground. He picked Strength up by the hood and smashed her onto the floor again. Wolfheim manage to repeat this process at least two more times before Strength grabbed the gorilla's shoulder using her 3rd and 4th ogre arm.

She manage to switch rolls as she picked Wolfheim up and smashed him onto the floor on her left side. She repeated the process this time smashing him on her right side.

After doing it three more times, she grabbed Wolfheim by the leg and threw the giant gorilla across the cave causing him to crash into the wall.

"Im...impressive." Wolfheim complemented as he stood back up, "You are certainly different to your sister, foreigner."

Strength prepared herself while the Bering approached the colourless crystal which was still illuminating the room.

"But let's see how well you fight in the dark." Wolfheim grabbed the colourless crystal and covered it so that it's light would be blocked. Since the crystal was the only thing that brought light to the cave, it was now pitch black.

"The creature of Grimm are creatures of the dark. Therefore I am used to fighting in darkness." Wolfheim declared as he got ready to strike, "Unfortunately for you, this is the end-"

He gasped in shocked as he saw Strength's glowing circular eyes right above him, glaring at him. "Don't tell me you're-"

Strength pulled back all four of her ogre arms and rapidly began punching the Beringel. Punching Wolfheim five times in the chest, eight times in the legs and arms; and three times to the face.

Letting go of the crystal, Wolfheim was sent crashing into the wall and light illuminated the room again.

The dust from Wolfheim crashing into the wall cleared and Strength saw that the Beringel's body was broken and it's limbs and bones were bent in a very awkward positions.

At first Strength thought she had won and was about to relax when suddenly, Wolfheim's Beringel body began twitching and making disgusting bone cracking noises that made Yuu cringe. His bones bent themselves back into places and his body grew smaller and smaller, his skin turning red to normal.

No matter how many times Yuu saw it, seeing Wolfheim transform always made her want to puke.

Within seconds, Wolfheim was back into his original human body...not a single injury or drop of blood was seen on his body or face. In fact, you could take one look at him and you wouldn't believe that he had just fought Strength.

The old criminal didn't look happy nor did he look angry. On the contrary, Yuu was surprised that he looked neutral.

"Most of the opponents that I've faced in the past usually rub it in my face when they begin winning, they act so proud of themselves that they're beating one of the most wanted criminals. It always angers me when people start celebrating in the middle of a fight like they've already won. It's disrespectful to both me and the tradition of battles. Every warrior I've faced always underestimated me just because I'm old. But you...you're different. Even when you're winning, I could tell that you weren't going to let your guard down until you've finished me...I respect that." Wolfheim admitted as his skin began turning black and his body began making bone cracking noise, "It's a shame we had to meet this way. What is you name, child?"

"Strength." She replied.

"Strength..." Wolfheim repeated as he had transformed in a Nuckelavee, "I'll remember that."

* * *

Black didn't stop firing.

With her lance aimed directly at August, purple bullets rained down on him.

However, despite every bullet landing a hit, it didn't seem to do any damage.

August stood there, unfazed by the bullets as more and more dark energy gathered around his sword, within his armoured helmet, his eyes were closed and focused.

Black ceased firing as she figured that her bullets weren't going to do anything.

More dark energy gathered in August's sword.

Black's lance detached itself from her body.

More dark energy gathered in August's sword.

The lance floated in the air with nothing but a floating chain attached to it and her body.

More dark energy gathered in August's sword.

With her lance levitating in the air, Black sprinted towards the armoured man.

Inside his helmet, August's eyes flew open. With enough energy in his sword, August swung his sword releasing a devastating wave of dark energy.

Black was hit by the attack at full force. She was engulfed in the wave as a rush of pain took over her feelings. The pain Black felt was like her body was being being torn in two pieces while being burned in a furnace at the same time. The chain that connected Black's lance to her body was disintegrated and purple blood sprayed from her body.

There was a large explosion and Black was in the center of it.

Black fell to the ground and her lance landed somewhere near her head.

Despite the pain, Black forced herself to keep going. Since she didn't have a right arm anymore, she reached for her lance with her left.

August jumped an incredible height until he was right above Black, "I'm surprise your body is still in one piece after that attack. No matter, I will destroy you here and now."

The armoured man fell downward towards Black and stomped Black right in the back placing all his weight on Black. The impact was destructive as a crater was formed right beneath Black. Black coughed out blood from her mouth.

August looked at Black's lance and swung his sword with all his might.

With one hit...Black's insane cannon lance with sliced into two pieces and broken. The broken remnants of Rock's lance fell off the mountain, the sound of metal clanging onto the rocks of the mountain echoed into Black's ears.

August picked Black up by the hair and smashed her onto the floor, "Not so tough without your toy huh?"

He lifted Black again and this time threw her into the air. While Black's limp body was in the air, August swung his sword three times firing three small waves of dark energy.

The dark waves of energy sliced Black leaving deep wounds in her neck, chest and legs. Purple blood sprayed into the air from her body.

Before Black fell and hit the ground, August caught her by the leg smashed her onto the ground.

Pushing her limits, Black stood back up and raised her left arm which was holding her sword. With her insane cannon lance gone, she no longer had a right arm.

August casually walked towards Black who was struggling to remain standing.

August punched Black's cheek and then swung his sword. Black manage to block August's sword but her grip wasn't as hard as she thought as her sword was knocked out of her hand.

The man swung her sword again landing a diagonal cut from Black's shoulder to her hip.

He then punched Black in the stomach, sliced her legs causing Black to trip before finally swing his sword again chopping Black's left arm off.

Black didn't make a sound but pain was clearly visible in her face as her body fell towards the ground.

Her body landed on the floor in a small puddle of her own purple blood.

August slowly walked towards Black, each step echoed into her ears.

"You were a worthy opponent." August admitted as he looked down on Black, "You manage to push me to my full potential which is something no one has ever done before. Delivering the final blow to someone like you... is certainly an honour."

August raised his sword, the tip of the sword pointed at Black and the handle pointing towards the sky. August always held his sword with only one hand but because of the special occasion, he held his sword with two hands.

"You fought well."

With that, August stabbed Black right where her heart would be with his sword.

Black's breath went silent and her flamming eye went out.

Silence fell onto the battlefield but it certainly wasn't a peaceful one.

August looked at Black's dead body for a few seconds before picking up the Alleviating Flower.

"Now..." August raised his sword and glared at Mato who was still unconscious, "To finish what I started."

* * *

A single ice soldier swung its sword destroying two skeletons.

Three skeletons holding axes, swords and clubs jumped at the ice soldier.

Two ice soldiers intercepted and destroyed the skeletons.

Another skeleton jumped, swung its axe-sword and manage to destroy a single ice soldier before another ice soldier took it down..

10 ice soldiers sprinted towards a group of 20 skeletons. The two groups clashed and the skeletons only manage to destroy two ice soldiers before being destroyed themselves.

A skeleton swung a spiky club but the ice soldier blocked with it's shield before cutting off the skull of the skeleton.

One of the ice giant raised it's foot an stomped on a group of skeletons smashing as least 15 skeletons.

One of the giant skeletons raised it's giant axe and attacked the ice giant. The ice giant manage to break the giant skeleton's axe with nothing but it's fist. The ice giant pulled back it's fist and punched the giant skeleton causing the giant skeleton to fall down and land on it's own skeleton comrades.

The entire forest went from a peaceful place for plants to grow from a complete war zone in within a second. The boisterous battle field was filled with skeletons and ice soldiers. The sound of hundreds and hundreds of metal clashing against strong ice echoed through the entire forest.

The two flying giant skulls with flamming green eyes, were helping their fellow skeleton allies against the ice soldiers while Mary was busy tackling one of the giant ice skeletons.

In the very middle, the leaders of the armies were in a series of attacks and blocking.

Dead summoned three chains to attack Debra.

Frost swings his arm at the same time causing Dead's chains to freeze into ice, breaking into pieces while icicles were fired at Dead.

Chariot stood in front of Dead and blocked the icicles with her shield.

Debra jumped over Chariot's shield and stabbed her in the shoulder with her dagger.

Chariot jabbed her sword forward but Debra dodged by jumping back.

When Debra jumped, Dead Master boasted herself using Chariot's shoulder and jumped, swinging her scythe at Debra.

However, before Dead could hit, Frost summoned an ice sword and threw it at her forcing Dead to use her scythe to deflect instead of attack.

Two of Dead's skeletons soldiers manage to get by and jumped at Frost from behind.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra sliced both skeletons with her laser daggers which extremely fast movements.

Drost summons three ice spears and all of them threw themselves at Dead Master like bullets.

Dead twirls her scythe and deflects all three of them.

Four of Frost's ice soldiers destroyed three more skeletons before charging at Dead Master from the side, Debra followed.

Chariot zoomed to her side and swung her sword slicing a single ice soldier before she had to block Debra's dagger.

The three remaining ice soldiers surrounded Chariot as Debra jumped at her.

Dead Master ran past and summoned 10-15 chains to attack Frost while sprinting at her at the same time.

Frost summoned 20 small ice shields and he punched his fist forward throwing the shields at Dead, destroying the chains on their way.

Dead raised her scythe and sliced one of the shields before jumping high, using one of the shields to boast her into the air.

Frost swung his index finger and the remaining 18 shields turned around like homing missiles and flew towards Dead while she was still in the air.

One of Dead's giant skull ran over 10 ice soldiers before flying to support Dead. The giant skull flew and manage to crush 8 shields giving Dead time to summon 20 chains to stop the remaining 10 shields.

Dead landed on the ground and charged at Frost.

Frost clicked his fingers and 10 floating ice swords all pointing at Dead appeared around him.

Dead clenched her fist causing 15 chains to appear all ready to protect appeared around her.

As flying chains and ice swords had their own small war, Dead twirled her scythe before swinging it at Frost.

Meanwhile, at the same time.

Chariot was forced into a defensive stance as Debra constantly swung her daggers over and over and over in a insane speed while also laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chariot manage to block with both her shield and sword but so far Debra had managed to cut Chariot in the cheek, stomach and shoulders.

The pain was starting to kick into Chariot's shoulder. The same shoulder that got impaled by a tree branch earlier. Chariot noticed that Debra kept aiming for that shoulder making her wound worse. Chariot's wounds can heal fast like the others but it can't heal if it's constantly being stabbed and sliced by a lunatic.

Another ice soldier got up from behind and stabbed Chariot's back. Gritting her teeth, Chariot turned and kicked the soldier with her sharp wheel slicing it in half.

The second ice soldier charged at Chariot like a bull with it's sheild in front.

Chariot reacted by blocking with her own shield. The two pushed against each other for a brief moment.

Considering it was made out of ice, the soldier was surprisingly strong.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chariot saw Debra and the last ice soldier sprinting at her.

Spikes poked out of Chariot's shield impaling both the ice soldier and it's shield.

She then threw her shield destroying the third ice soldier but Debra manage to jump over it by doing a front flip.

Her shield returned to her like a boomerang just before Debra jumped at Chariot.

Debra swung her daggers which Chariot reacted by blocking with her shield before instantly jabbed her sword forward successfully stabbing Debra in the shoulder.

Debra jumped back and clutched her shoulder. But instead of showing signs of pain, she just smiled.

A horde of ice soldiers manage to get through a group of skeletons and were now charging towards Chariot.

However Mary the giant spider creature smashed through a horde of ice soldiers and took care of them for Chariot.

The girl focuses on Debra waiting for her to make her next move.

Debra's smile never left her face as she raised her dagger.

Chariot expected her to throw it at her but to her shock, Debra swiftly raised her dagger and threw it...at Dead Master.

The dagger impaled Dead right through the head just before Dead was about to land a hit on Frost.

Chariot looked at Dead before looking forward, only to find that Debra was now right in front of her.

The psychotic lady pulled out yet another dagger and began stabbing both her daggers into both of Chariot's shoulder rapidly stabbing at least 5 times per second. The yellow haired girl suffered the full force of pain as Debra showed no hesitation in stabbing her while laughing like a mad man.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your blood is a funny colour! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To finish it off, Debra twirled her weapons before stabbing one dagger into the side of Chariot's head and the final dagger into Chariot's shoulder. The same shoulder that both got impaled by a tree branch and had been stab over and over by Debra earlier.

Debra pulled out her daggers in one gruesome movement and Chariot slowly fell to the ground.

At the same time, Dead was still processing the fact that a dagger was literally in her head.

Frost took this opportunity to fire 5 ice arrows straight at Dead.

Three arrows manage to hit Dead in the shoulder and chest before Dead swung her scythe to deflect the rest.

Ignoring the dagger that was still in her head, Dead charged forward, her skull flying right beside her.

"Yes! Yes! Retaliate more!" Frost exclaimed in excitement as he summoned a giant fist made completely out of ice and threw it at Dead.

The skull intercepted, crushing the fist leaving an opening for Dead.

A chain wrapped around Frost's stomach and Dead pulled him towards her. She swung her scythe with the intent of beheading Frost but Debra intercepted by stabbing her with her dagger.

Frost took this chance to swing his arm creating a large icy whirlwind turning Dead's giant skull into ice and sending it flying into the air.

Dead jumped back and summoned another chain. With her left hand, she swung the chain like a whip and hit Debra right in the head.

Debra just smiled as Frost placed his palm on the ground.

Dead's eyes widened as the ground beneath her began to turn into ice.

Suddenly...a long spike of ice poked out of the ground beneath her impaling Dead right through the chest.

The horned girl stopped as green blood oozed out of her chest, the ice spike remained there impailing the girl. Her blood along with her legs all the way to her head began turning to ice.

In under 5 seconds, Dead was now just an ice statue with a long ice spike impaling it's chest.

At that moment, every single one of Dead's skeleton soldiers dropped to the ground until they were just piles of bones.

Frost was panting, but not because he was tired, but because he felt like he had reached the end of a roller coaster. He sighed in pure bliss, "That...that was amazing! No words can describe my excitement!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Frosty, you've got a creepy smile on your smile! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed with a creepy smile.

It was true, the excitement had got into Frost and now he had a smile awfully similar to Debra's

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" Frost looked at Chariot who was on the ground motionless, "Especially her! I enjoyed fighting her the most! Sword and shield was always my favourite type."

"I know!" Debra perked up like a child, "Let's take them home as ice trophies!"

Dr Frost looked at Debra and simply exclaimed, "That's a brilliant idea! It'll remind us of this extraordinary day! A day to remember! ...You know what Debra?"

"What?" Debra asked excitedly to hear what idea Frost just got.

"Since these two were so entertaining...I'll give them a reward." Frost declared.

"HAHAHA! That's hilarious!" Debra laughed, "You're going to give them a reward even though they're dead? HAHAHAHA...how?"

"Simple," Frost said as he looked to the side. "I'll make sure their precious sisters receive a swift death."

"Oh goody!"

He looked at Yomi and Kagari who were still unconscious.

His eyes began to grow a icy blue as he ordered his ice soldiers with an evil smile, "Bring them to me!"

The ice soldiers walked up to Yomi and Kagari and picked them up by their collars.

"Oh can I do the green one? Pretty please!" Debra said creepily acting like a child.

"Be my guest." Dr Frost said as he pointed a ice sword at Kagari's head, "I was going to do the yellow one anyway."

* * *

The Nuckelavee stretched it's arms and attacked Strength.

The arms wrapped around Strength's huge arms and threw her into the ceiling.

Still in the air and the Nuckelavee's arms still around hers, the fingers on Strength's arms opened and fired a barrage of bullets onto Wolfheim.

The Nuckelavee was hit in multiple places causing it to let go of Strength.

Wolfheim quickly transformed into a Lancer and fired it's harpoon stinger at Strenght.

As Strength fell, she pulled back her fist and deflected the stinger.

Wolfheim transforms into a King Taijitu and wrapped his tail around Strength blocking her ability to breath.

However he only manage to immobilize her for only a short second before Strength freed her 3rd ogre arm and punched the snake right in the face.

Wolfheim jumps back and transforms into Creep. He then proceeds to charge straight at Strenght.

Strength aims her ogre arms at Wolfheim and opens fires. Thanks to the Creep's sturdy skull, the Creep endured every bullet that Strength threw it's way.

When Wolfheim reached Strength's position in his Creep form, he then proceeds to transform into a Goliath and rams her into the wall almost breaking Strengths ogre arms.

Strength retaliates by pulling back her fourth and second arm and sending a punch at him.

With impressive reflexes especially for an old man, Wolfheim changed into an Ursa and endured Strength punch without suffering large amounts of damage.

He then changed into a large griffon and attempted to swallow Strength whole. But before it manage to do that, Strength forced it's jaw open with her first and second ogre and using her third and fourth arm to punch.

Wolfheim dodged by flying upwards. Right above Strength, Wolfheim transformed into a Boarbatusk and fell towards Strength with it's tusk pointed at Strength.

Strength caught the Boarbatusk's tusk with her right arm but before she could attack Wolfheim transformed into a Beowolf and swipe his claw at her.

Strength blocked with her left arm.

Wolfheim turns into a Seer and attempts to strangle Strength but she swiftly grabbed it's sphere-like head and crushed it.

He transformed into an Ursa and places all it's weight on Strength trying to crush her but Strength was way stronger and pushed Wolfheim back.

The old criminal swiftly turns into a Death Stalker and launches it's stinger at Strengt which Strenght manage to catch easily with her 3rd ogre arm.

She pulled back her fourth ogre arm and threw her fist at Wolfheim but the criminal dodged by turning into a Creep and tackling Strength to the wall.

The girl pushed Wolfheim back, stood back up and got into an defensive stance.

Wolfheim jumped and changed into a Beowolf, swiping his claw rapidly which Strength blocked.

He hastily changes into a lance and fires it's harpoon like stinger which manages to stab Strength in the shoulder.

He changed into a Creep and charged but Strength blocked with all four of her ogre arms,

Wolfheim transformed into a Geist and throws boulders of rocks at Strength which Strength responded by punching every boulder that was thrown at her.

He changed into a Beowolf and jumps swiping his claw managing to leave a cut in Strength's cheeks and chest.

The old criminal then changes into an Goliath and pushed forward but Strenght managed to stop him by grabbed his giant tusk.

He then changed into a Seer again and wrapped it's red tentacles around Strength neck,

He then transforms into an Ursa and smash Strength to the ground.

Wolfheim turns back into a Nuckelavee and stomps on Strength rapidly with it's horse legs. After stomping on Strength at least around 15 times, the Nuckelavee stretched it's limbs and began straggling Strength's neck with it's stretchy arms wrapped around all four of Strength's ogre arms.

Before Strength could fight back, Wolfheim lifted Strength and smashed her onto the ground continuously while at the same time still straggling her neck.

"STRENGTH!" Yuu called out in panic and worry. She wanted to help but her aura and regeneration has yet to kick in. She couldn't move an inch thanks to Wolfheim doing a great number on her ealier.

Wolfheim transformed into an Ursa and crushed her.

He then transformed into a Boarbatusk and tackled her hard into the cave walls.

He turned into a Lance and stabbed her with it's harpoon like stinger.

He changed into a Death Stalker and grabbed her with it's scorpion like claws.

He transformed into a Beowolf and left cuts and deeps scratches all over Strength's body.

Wolfheim transformed back into a Beringel and literally ripped all four of Strength's ogre arms off her body with his large gorilla arms.

As the final blow, He transformed into a King Taijitu and bite her hard with his fangs impaling right through her body.

Blood oozing out of her body, Strength breathed her final breath before her body fell limp.

"STRENGTH!" Yuu cried in disbelief, sorrow and completely shock.

Wolfheim's body once again made disturbing bone cracking noises as he changed back into a human, "You were a worthy opponent, I shall never forget your name. Strength. It's a shame you had to end this way. This cruel world could've used a person like you. You showed no mercy or disrespect during the battle so neither did I. I hope you reincarnate into a better life."

The old man then turns and looks at Yuu making her jump in pure fear, "You should've learn a thing or two from your sister. Sadly you won't be able to once I'm done with you."

Yuu's eyes widened in horror. Her injuries prevented her from moving and even if she could, terror was holding her still.

However Yuu paid no attention to Wolfheim as all of her focus was on Strength.

It couldn't be. Strength can't be dead. Yuu didn't want to believe it. She had just learned a few months ago that she was still alive but now she laid there, her body not moving.

"Do not worry foreigner." Wolfheim said as he slowly walked towards Yuu with the colourless crystal in his hand, "As much as I despise you. I'll honour your sister's death...by making sure to kill you in the most painless way possible."

* * *

The ice soldier dragged the sleeping Yomi to the lunatic.

Debra licked her lips as her eyes began to glow. She rubed Yomi's cheek with her left hand and held her dagger with her right hand.

* * *

August slowly walked across the top of the mountain towards the girl with the intent to kill.

Mato was still crying in her sleep.

* * *

Once Dr Frost had turned Chariot's body into an ice statue.

He focused on Kagari with 15 floating sharp icicles pointed straight at her.

* * *

Wolfheim transformed into a Death Stalker and aimed his large stinger at Yuu.

The girl paid no attention to Wolfheim as she was still staring at Strength's motionless body with wide eyes.

* * *

August stopped walking right in front of Mato.

He noticed the tears in Mato's eyes as she slept but he didn't really care.

Most of August's victims cried at their last moments so this was no different.

He raised his sword with one hand. With no intention of showing mercy, August swung his-

* * *

" **Don't. Touch. Her!"**

* * *

Dr Frost and Debra turned around and faced the direction where they heard the voices come from.

The ice that imprisoned Chariot's and Dead's body began to crack.

At first it was just a small crack. But small sooned went from tiny to huge until a loud sound of ice breaking followed by a bright yellow and green light that blinded the two criminals occurred.

The light faded and they looked: The two other selves were standing up again.

Dead Master reached for the ice spike that was still impaled through her and pulled it out with no hesitation.

The gaping hole that the ice spike left quickly closed and her wounds healed.

Chariot summoned her sword and shield.

The deep bloody wound in her shoulder healed instantly along with her other injuries.

Both had a very dark aura around them. One was dark green and the other was dark yellow.

* * *

Wolfheim turned around to see where the voice had come from and was hit with a wave of mixed emotions.

Strength was standing back up.

Bits of metal appeared out of nothing and gathered around Strength.

Within seconds, Strength had four brand new Ogre arms.

She punched her giant fist together as her cuts, scratches and wounds healed rapidly.

A dark orange aura radiated around her body.

* * *

August froze in place with his sword a inch close to Mato's head.

He lifted his sword and turned around to face Black.

Despite having no arms, Black was somehow standing back up with her head facing the ground and eyes closed.

Black slowly lifted her head and her eyes flew wide open, her purple flaming eye igniting once again.

Glaring at August, Black lifted the left side of her armless torso.

Almost instantly, hundreds and hundreds of tiny metal scraps appeared out of nowhere to combined together into a new metallic arm.

Clenching her fist made out of metal, Black lifted the right side of her torso.

This time, thousands and thousands of metal scraps appeared and combined together to create a brand new Insane Cannon Lance.

A dark purple aura radiated around Black's body.

Remaining calm although a bit concern, August said, "First my semblance: Draining Mist, doesn't affect you and now you survive after being stabbed in the heart. No matter how great your aura is, both are physically impossible."

August looked at Black's purple circular eyes that were glaring at him and could only come up with one conclusion. "I see..."

* * *

"You're not human." Wolfheim concluded looking into Strength's eyes.

He had never faced an opponent like Strength before and now he knew why.

"You're a..."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They're monsters! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

"That's...that's..." Frost tried to search for the right word to describe his feelings of...adrenaline, "INCREDIBLE! Just when I thought the fun had ceased, you come back from the dead! Finally, an epic battle worthy of my power! This will be the battle of the century! Yes! Yes! Let's have more fun!"

A creepy smile appeared on both Debra and Frost as Dead Master and Chariot glared at them with hatred.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"The four of them are purely based on the feelings of their otherself." Jack explains to Sing-love.

"Only an otherself can kill another otherself. The reason for that is because they're driven by emotions of their otherselves and from where they come from, their emotions are extremely fragile and can be broken by mere words. The only way to hurt them is by messing with the feelings and emotion of their otherselves. This is the main reason why Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength are the strongest warriors out there. Not only are their attacks deadly, it's absolutely impossible to kill them physically."

"I see." Sing-love said with an amused grin, "but their weakness is pretty vulnerable."

Jack grinned evilly, "Exactly, take out the weak otherself like Mato and they won't be a problem to us. But that's for another chapter, for now let's just enjoy the show."

* * *

"A event like this requires an assemble." August declared as he proceeds to jump off the mountain.

In mid air, August turns to face the mountain and swings his sword horizontally firing a large purple wave of energy that literally slices the mountain in half followed by a large explosion.

Black was going to chase after but she quickly remembered Mato.

She sprinted to Mato's side, picked her up and jumped off the crumbling mountain completely ignoring the fact that Miku was nowhere to be found.

August fell towards the bottom of the mountain with Black following.

* * *

The underground cave shook viciously as debris of rocks fell from the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Yuu asked in confusion.

Wolfheim on the other hand knew exactly what this meant, "So were regrouping huh? Very well then. Let us move this battle upwards."

At that moment Wolfheim transformed into a large Nevermore and flew upwards, smashing through the ceiling.

Large boulders of rock fell towards Strength and Yuu.

Strength acted quickly and picked Yuu up with her orge arms, "Hang on."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yuu said before coughing.

With Yuu secured, Strength jumped up and onto one of the falling boulders.

She swiftly jumped up from one falling boulder to another until she reached the very top.

* * *

The ground beneath Debra, Frost, Chariot and Dead shook.

Dead and Chariot heard an explosion coming from the mountain. They looked up and saw August falling towards them.

Still in the air, August swung his sword firing a purple wave of dark energy directly at Dead and Chariot.

With extremely quick reflexes, Chariot stood in front of Dead with her shield in front of her.

The large purple wave made impact with Chariot's shield and both Dead and Chariot was engulfed in a massive explosion leaving lots and lots of smoke.

August landed on the ground right next to Debra and Frost.

"AUGUSTY! YOU'RE HERE!" Debra exclaimed as she saw the Alleviating flower in August's possession, "AND YOU GOT THE FLOWER!"

Not long after, the ground next to them began to crack open and a Nevermore came smashing through the ground and into the air.

Wolfheim circled the sky for a short moment before turning back into a human and landing right next to Debra, Frost and August.

"WOLFY YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU GOT THE ROCK! EVERYONE'S HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

"Silence you psychotic fool! It's a crystal not a rock!" Wolfheim snapped as he made sure the Colourless Crystal was safe and sound in his possession, "this isn't the time to be playing around. From the looks of it, I'm guessing each one of us ran into... _one of them._ "

"Yep! And now it seems were fighting all of them at once! How exciting!" Frost said in passion.

It was then Wolfheim noticed the creepy smile on Dr Frost's face, "What happen to you?"

Frost chuckled which almost made Wolfheim jumped. Frost had never chuckled before.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just...thinking...it's about time we had some... _real_ fun." Frost replied in a very eerie tone.

"Great." Wolfheim said sarcastically, "Now we've got two lunatics on this team."

"Hey guys!" Debra said acting like a child who had just learned something new and wanted to tell everyone, "I found out a lot about _them_ thanks to me playing with the green one's mind...including their names. What to know?"

"Oh do tell." Frost said with great interest. This was the first time Wolfheim had seen Frost getting along with Debra.

"Let's see...the purple one is Black Rock Shooter...the green one is Dead Master...the yellow one is Chariot-"

"Chariot." Frost said with pure bliss, "Yes, a worthy name indeed for someone like her."

Debra continued, "and the last one is-"

"Strength." Wolfheim answered.

"Yeah! How did you know?!" Debra asked like a child wanting to know the meaning of a word.

"Their names conclude that they're not human." Wolfheim ignored Debra's question.

"So?" Dr Frost asked, "Who cares! Destroying them is going to be fun whether they're human or not!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Oh yeah one more thing," Debra remembered, "Apparently all eight of them are from different worlds-"

"Everyone." August interrupted, grabbing Wolfheim's, Debra's and Frost's attention instantly.

"They're coming." August said in a serious tone looking directly at the clouds of smoke that August created earlier.

The four criminals looked and waited.

It wasn't long until they heard the sound of heavy footsteps and large machinery weapons being dragged across the floor.

Emerging from the smoke. Dead Master, Chariot, Strength and Black Rock Shooter slowly walked out of the smoke and into the field where they're glowing circulars eyes were highly visible.

The four otherselves glared at the four criminals with pure anger and vengeance.

"HAHA!" Frost cheered, "Yes this will be a battle to remember! A battle like this deserves a much more worthy environment!"

Frost clicked his fingers and all of his ice soldiers cracked into hundreds of pieces. All these pieces gathered together and created a large dome of ice around the four otherselves and criminals, blocking any exit or entrance. The dome of ice was huge and was as tall as the a mountain.

Inside the dome of ice, Dead and Frost both summoned their armies.

Living bones faced ice puppets.

Chariot's Mary and Dead's two giant skull revived themselves and they faced the criminals.

"May the strongest survive." Wolfheim said darkly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

"Let us finish this once and for all." August firmly grasped his sword.

Chariot's wheels made a mechanical roar as a dark yellow aura appeared around her.

A icy whirlwind gathered around Dr Frost as a cold blue aura appeared around him.

Multiple floating chains surrounded Dead Master as a dark green aura appeared around her.

Debra's red eyes began to glow a dark red as a deadly red aura appeared around her.

Strength punched her ogre arms together as a dark orange aura appeared around her.

Wolfheim was silent as a dark red and black aura appeared around him.

Black Rock Shooter's flamming eyes was brighter than ever as a dark purple appeared around her.

August readied his sword as a different dark purple aura appeared around him.

Having all their auras in the same place shook the ground like an earthquake.

The ground shook and eyes glared at each other before...

The ground stopped shaking.

 **The Otherselves vs The Four Most Wanted Criminals**

Chariot charged forward with her wheels.

Dr Frost used an icy whirlwind to carry him forward.

Dead pulled back he scythe and charged forward.

Debra pulled out two new laser daggers and sprinted forward.

Despite holding four ogre arms, Strength jumped forward at an incredible height.

Wolfheim transformed into a Beringel and followed Strength's action.

Black deatched her lance from her body with a chain connecting them and sprinted forward with her lance flying besides her.

August aimed his sword and charged forward.

The four warriors and criminals charged all at the same time with their army behind them.

Both armies with their leaders in front clashed with a loud CLANG!

* * *

With her wounds slowly healing, Yuu made her way to the safe side where the other girls were.

Even from here, Yuu could see the giant dome of ice and hear the battle that was occurring within it.

Yuu looked and saw Kagari sleeping beneath the shade of a tree. She looked right and saw Yomi who seemed to be having a mental breakdown in her sleep.

Yuu looked left and saw Miku who was on her knees, looking down at Mato who was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Yuu asked Miku.

Miku just looked at Yuu and smiled.

Before Yuu could start acting suspicious, Kagari start groaning.

"argh...is it morning already? W-what hap-" Kagari said before suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arms, legs and chest, "awk! nevermind I remember now."

Kagari looked down and saw the holes in her clothes where Frost's sharp icicles impaled her earlier. The blood was gone and her wounds seemed to have closed already but she could still feel a bit of pain similar to a bruise.

Kagari then heard the noises coming from the dome of ice and looked, "What's happening? Did you two can get the flower and the crystal? Where's-"

"Calm down," Yuu said interrupting, "Mato, Miku and Yomi are right here. Unfortunately the crystal and the flower seems to be with... _them_. Our otherselves have engage in battle thoughYuu answered.

The yellow haired girl sighed in relief, "That's good, if Chariot and the other three are fighting then we've already won right?"

"Not...exactly." Yuu said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"They're up against the four most wanted criminals from this world. Strength fought one of them named Wolfheim and..."

"And what?" Kagari asked anxiously.

"They were pretty much equally strong." Yuu admitted.

"You're kidding?" During her months in Remnant, Kagari had never seen anyone beat Chariot or the other three or even match up to their skills. Besides Sing-love of course.

"Right now it's a 4 vs 4." Yuu told Kagari, "It's...hard to say which side is going to win though?"

"MATO!" Yomi suddenly screamed as she woke up, jump scaring everyone. Yomi was panting and panicking making her wounds worse. Similar to Kagari, Yomi's wounds had already regenerated but pain was clearly still there.

Kagari rushed to Yomi's side and place both of leather gloves on her shoulders, "It's okay. It's okay. You're safe."

"W-wheres Mato?!" Yomi said clutching her chest as the pain was still there.

She still remembered Frost throwing an ice spear right through her heart. In fact, Yomi wondered how she was still alive.

"She's sleeping over there. From the looks of it, her body suffered a lot of damage but she seems fine now." Yuu answered pointing a finger at Miku who was still watching over Mato.

Almost instantly, a sting of jealousy replaced Yomi's pain. Miku must've been watching over Mato as she slept, Yomi thought.

Suddenly, Mato sat up like a rocket almost headbutting Miku...again.

"WHAT HAP-"

"Calm down." Yuu said for the second time, "Were safe but our otherselves are in battle right now."

Yomi's mind slowly went from thinking about Mato to Dead. Debra controlled Yomi like a puppet so she wouldn't be surprise if Dead was fighting Debra right now.

Mato felt really dizzy and her body was weak...although it felt much better than before. It was then Mato realised that Black must've saved her from August hence why she's still alive.

While Mato was concerned about Black, Dead, Chariot and Strenght. She was glad Kagari, Yomi, Yuu and Miku were alright...wait a minute.

Mato's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Mato slowly turned around and looked at...Miku.

Miku and Mato looked at each other for a second before Mato slowly took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Kagari asked.

"H-how...I-I thought...didn't you-" Mato couldn't find the right words.

"Geez Mato, I know Miku can be creepy at some point but I though you were used to it by now." Yuu a bit concern about Mato's expression.

Suddenly, Mato remembered what happened.

(FLASHBACK)

"I thought so." With no hesitation, August swung his sword.

Mato looked up in both sadness and horror.

A look of incredulous shock flashed through her face as she saw that Miku's body was in the air...in two pieces.

The sound of Miku's body parts echoed as they fell down the mountain.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Weren't you...killed?" Mato asked causing everyone to freeze.

Miku remained silent. Mato scanned Miku's body for any injury, bloods or wounds...nothing...Mato couldn't see any...Miku looked completely fine.

"What do you mean? She's standing right here." Kagari said breaking the silence.

"Maybe you were dreaming."

Everyone looked at Yuu.

"When I came here, you seemed to be having a nightmare. Maybe you dreamt about Miku getting killed." Yuu suggested.

Mato placed her hand on her head, "...Yeah, I guess you're right. It was just a dream...it felt very realistic but... I mean Miku is right here. There's no way you she died..." Mato looked back at Miku searching for a sign of reassurance, "Right Miku?"

Miku didn't say anything. Her expression was unreadable. She just smiled.

A large explosion was heard from the large dome ice alarming all the girls.

"Should we...help them?" Yomi suggested a bit worried for Dead.

"No...' Yuu quickly replied, "If we just charge into there without a plan, we'll just get in their way or even worse...they'll lose because of us. But at the same time, if we just stay here...it might turn into a long stalemate."

Everyone went silent for a moment as the noise of battle filled the background.

"I have an idea." Mato declared after a few moments, "Can all of you still fight?"

The girls looked at each other. With a lot of nods and shrugs, they decided that even if their bodies still hurt from earlier...they could still fight.

"Alright then..." Mato stood up, she almost trip as her body still felt a little bit weak but she continued nevertheless.

Mato turned and face the giant dome of ice. The sound of the criminals and her otherselves was just getting louder and louder as Mato approached it with the others following her.

The dome was both taller than a mountain and wider than a stadium. Black and the others were probally fighting right in the middle of it.

On the outside of the dome, Mato stopped in front of it, placed her hand on the dome of ice and closed her eyes to focus.

Mato had never tried doing this from a long distance but now wasn't the time to thinking about it.

After a short moment, Mato opened her eyes and focused all her remaining power on her telepathy, "Black...can you hear me?"

* * *

Black swung her sword at August which August blocked.

Debra did a front flip over August and stabbed Black's shoulder with her dagger.

A chain wrapped around Debra's neck and lifted her into the air.

Before Dead could smash Debra into the ground, Frost interfered and turned her chains into ice.

Chariot zoomed past Dead and swung her sword directly at Frost's head.

Debra laughed as she took that opportunity to slice Chariot's back.

Strength came out of nowhere and threw two of her ogre arms at Debra.

Wolfheim stood in front of Debra and blocked with his Beringel body.

August and Black exchanged a couple attacking and blocking with their blades.

August then jumped back and fired a purple wave of dark energy straight at Dead Master.

With insane reflexes, Black sprinted and stood in front of Dead blocking the attack with her lance.

Dead raised her hand and fired 10 chains: 5 at August and 5 at Debra.

August swung his sword twice destroying the chains while Debra evaded and sprinted at Dead.

Strength aimed her 2nd and 4th arm and fired machine gun bullets straight at Debra.

Debra saw the attack coming from mile away and swiftly evaded every single bullet.

Wolfheim changed into a Lancer and fired his harpoon like stinger at Strength while she was firing at Debra.

Strength stopped firing and swung her first ogre arm deflecting the sharp stinger.

Frost somehow got behind Strength and fired three icicles at her.

Faster than a flying jet, Chariot stood in front of Strength's back blocking the icicles with her shield.

She deployed spikes from her shield and charged forward towards Frost faster than a racecar.

Fr Frost raised his hand and 5 giant fist made of ice appeared and threw themselves at Chariot.

Unfazed by the size of the ice fist, Chariot moved left to right evading each one of them.

Just when Chariot was about to reach Frost, Debra ran past and sliced Chariot's chest with her dagger.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed before running away from the wave of chains Dead was throwing at her.

Dead swung her scythe multiple times at Debra but the lunatic continued to do front flips, backflips and side steps to evade everything.

Black's lance detached itself from Black's body and she threw it into the air. Gun turrets appeared on Black's lance and a wave of purple bullets rained down in all directions.

Wolfheim transformed into an armoured Boarbatusk to endure the bullets.

Debra stood behind Frost as Frost summoned an ice shield to protect him.

Chariot stood in front of Dead Master using her shield to block while Strength stood next to Black.

The bullets failed to phaze August's armour.

Both armies of ice soldiers and skeletons were suffering as half of both armies were being wiped out by Black's bullets. Despite the ice soldiers winning before, the skeletons seemed to be equally matched with the ice solider now.

Standing right next to Black, Strenght aimed all four of her ogre arms at August. Her four ogre arms turned into gatling guns and she opened fired everything she had.

Combined with Black's lance rapidly firing. Thousands and thousands of orange and purple bullets rained down on August per second.

However even with Strengths and Black's combined power, August's armour remained unfazed and damaged.

While Debra and Frost were taking cover from the bullets, Dead summoned one of her giant skulls to attack them while Chariot ordered Mary to fire large macaroons at them.

August noticed this and swung his sword firing at a large purple wave of dark energy directly at Strenght and Black.

The pair stopped firing bullets from their heavy weapons but didn't have enough time to evade August's attack.

Fortunately, Chariot was fast enough and manage to stand in front of Strength and Black, blocking the massive attack with her shield.

Dead Master followed Chariot, summoning chains to attack August.

The chains wrapped around August's armoured hand, neck, legs and chest.

Dead pulled on her chains applying the pressure of the chains onto August.

However August's armour was more durable as Dead's chains ended up breaking instead of his armour.

August then raised his sword skyward as large amounts of dark energy began to gather in his sword.

Black instantly recognized that move as it was the same special move August used to defeat Mato and her.

Dead, Chariot and Strength must've picked up that August was about to do something dangerous and was about to stop him.

But the other three got in there way.

Wolfheim transformed into a Nevermore, he flied and swoop down on them from above.

Debra sprinted towards them from the side with Frost right behind her.

Strength jumped and pulled back her first and third ogre arm and aimed at the Nevermore's beak.

When Wolfheim got closer, he changed from Nevermore to a Beringel and pulled back his fist.

Their fist collided with great force creating a large crater beneath them. The collision was so loud that a visible sound wave was sent in all direction, blowing wind in all direction.

Dead twirled her scythe and swung her scythe. Debra did a front flip over Dead's scythe. Both of Debra's hand landed on Dead's scythe and while upside down, she spun and kicked Dead right in the head breaking one of her horns.

Dr Frost swung his arm firing a sharp wave of icy wind at Chariot. Chariot blocked with her shield but as a result, her shield was covered in ice.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Frost saw Black sprinting towards August who was still gathering large amounts of dark energy.

Frost turned and pointed his index finger.

A large ice shield suddenly appeared in front of August at the exact same moment Black swung her lance. As a result, Black's lance got stuck in the ice that was in front of August.

Frost clicked his fingers and in an instant, an ice prison wrapped itself around Black's body immobilizing her right in front of AUgust's eyes. .

Frost turned to looked back at Chariot, only to find that Chariot was now right in front of him.

Before he could react, Chariot swung her sword downward cutting deep into Frost's shoulder drawing a lot of blood.

The scientist's expression showed great pain. However that expression was quickly replaced with a smile of adrenaline and excitement.

15 Ice soldiers appeared behind Chariot and jumped at her.

Chariot let go of Frost and moved back to evade the ice swords that were pointing at her head.

As Chariot sliced the ice soldiers with her sword and wheels, Dr Frost placed his hand oh his wounded shoulder and a small icy whirlwind gathered around his wound. Within seconds, the deep wound that Chariot gave him had healed...or freezed to be more specific.

The ice prison that wrapped itself around Black began to crack within a second, Black burst free from the ice and swung her lance at August.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed as she appeared right behind Black and stabbed both her laser daggers into both sides of her head just when Black was about to strike Black.

Black's mouth went wide open in pain as Debra's eyes began to glow, invading Black's mind.

A chain wrapped itself around Debra's neck and lifted her into the air.

Dead Master then smashed Debra onto the ground.

Debra's face showed signs of pain for a split second before she began giggling, "Hahehahe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The psychotic girl began twirling rapidly slicing Dead's chains into pieces with her daggers.

Dead raised her arm and a skeleton's hand poked out of the ground and grabbed Debra's leg. Around 5-10 skeletons appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves around Debra immobilizing her.

However, before Dead could do anything, Wolfheim transformed into a Beowolf and swipe his claws destroying the skeletons around Debra.

"Thanks Woffy!" Debra thanked with the tone of a toddler.

Wolfheim transformed into a Creep and charged directly at Dead with Debra right behind him.

Dead prepared herself as Wolfheim charged at her at full force.

Suddenly, Strength came sprinting from the side and punched Wolfheim right in the face sending him flying across the field.

As Strength pursued Wolfheim, Dead raised her scythe just in time to block Debra's daggers.

Strength aimed her machine guns and fired.

Wolfheim transformed into a nevermore and flew into the air evading the bullets.

He flew above her and swooped down on, her transforming into an Ursa.

Chariot came charging in with her wheels while Frost was firing huge pieces of ice at her.

One of those huge pieces of ice just so happen to be in the shape of an incline plane and Chariot used that to fly into the air until she was between Wolfheim and Strength.

So instead of hitting Strength, Wolfheim ended up hitting Chariot's shield.

Chariot pulled a trigger deploying spikes from her shield stabbing Wolfheim in multiple places of his Ursa body.

Wolfheim transformed into a Lancer and pulled backwards however Strength had already made her move by jumping into the air and throwing her ogre arm directly at him.

Chariot safely landed on the ground and continued evading the large pieces of ice that Frost was still throwing at her.

Dr Frost looked as the girl as she swiftly dodged every attack that he sent her way...more specifically...her wheels.

"Two can play that game." Frost said with a grin as he clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, 5 ice soldiers riding motorbike made out of pure ice appeared and started chasing Chariot.

Each one of the ice soldiers riding an ice motorbike held a crossbow and fired arrows at Chariot as they chased her. At the same time, Dr Frost was rapidly firing sharp icicles like a machine gun.

Evading suddenly became a lot harder. An arrow grazed her cheek, she had been shoot in multiple places by icicles and yellow blood spat in different directions.

Unfazed by this, Chariot began driving backwards on her wheels facing the ice motorbike drivers.

Chariot threw her shield destroying one of the ice bikes.

Frost fired an sharp disk made out ice at Chariot's wheels.

The yellow girl bent down and despite having wheels instead of legs, she jumped doing a front flip over the disk.

While in mid-air, Chariot's shield return to her. As she fell, she pointed her sharp wheels at one of the bikes.

She landed on top of the bike slicing both the ice soldier and the motor bike in half. The last three motorbikes charged towards her with Frost shooting icicles from a distance.

Chariot picked up speed and her wheels rolled rapidly as the motorbikes chased after her.

As this all happened, August continued to gather more dark energy in his sword.

After a few seconds, Chariot suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Turning around, she pulled back her sword and sliced one of the motorbike drivers as it zoomed past her.

The last two motor bikes turned around and charged at her. This time...Chariot didn't do anything and just waited.

Suddenly, chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around the two ice soldiers along with their bikes.

Dead pulled on her chain crushing the two ice soldiers into pieces with the pressure of chains.

With those two gone, Chariot picked up speed and zoomed towards Dr Frost.

Debra got behind Dead and attempted to stab Dead but one of Dead's skeleton minions happily intercepted and took the blow.

Dead Master turned her head and glared at Debra.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that your funny face?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

Dead swung her scythe but Debra evaded by doing a backflip.

Grabbing one of her chains, Dead used the chain like a whip and swung it at Debra.

"OH I LOVE TO DANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra exclaimed as she moved her body in very flexible ways to evade the chains. Her gymnastic skills were phenomenal and her body was extremely flexible ...that aspect only made Debra look more creepier.

A horde of Dead Master's skeletons each holding a vareity of deadly weapons surrounded Debra.

A skeleton swung a large axe vertically at the lunatic.

Debra bent down to dodge and sliced the skeletons legs before kicking it in the face.

With her daggers, she swiftly sliced 4 skeletons without getting a single scratch on her.

She then stood on her hand and spun around kicking three more skeletons with her legs cracking their skulls.

Five skeletons jumped at Debra at the same time from different directions.

Debra smiled.

The psychotic girl ducked and rolled causing two skeletons to accidentally hit each other therefore both were destroyed.

Debra then stood up and swung her daggers, slicing their skulls, arms and chest into pieces.

A chain wrapped around Debra's leg and without warning, Dead lifted Debra into the air by the foot.

As Debra dangled from the air...she smiled.

Debra pulled back her arm and despite being upside down, she manage to throw one of her daggers and hit Dead right in the shoulder causing Dead to drop both her scythe and Debra.

Debra instantly picked herself up and jumped at Dead, swing her dagger at Dead.

The horned girl stumbled a bit but her natural instinct kicked in as soon as she sensed Debra coming.

She made a fist with her claw, pulled it back and punched Debra right in the face sending her flying across the field.

Debra crashed into one of the huge pieces of ice that Frost was fired earlier at Chariot. The huge piece of ice cracked when Debra made impact with her.

Debra coughed out blood as she fell onto the ground.

Dead Master pulled the dagger out of her shoulder with no hesitation and picked up her scythe.

The lunatic's body suddenly twitched and before Dead could do anything, Debra jumped back up like a rocket.

Her aura began to glow signifying that her wounds were already healing as Debra bent her dislocated arm back into place, her expression showed no signs of pain...just a creepy smile.

Debra began to gligle, "Ha...heha...ha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! That felt goooood! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Without wasting another second, Dead pulled back her scythe and charged at Debra.

Meanwhile, Black pulled out the ice spear out of her chest.

It was now getting frustrating. August was right in front of her completely vulnerable but no matter how fast Black acted, the other three always interfered.

So far, every attempt to stop August from gathering more and more dark energy has lead to Black getting frozen, stung by a Lancer's stinger, having a dagger thrown at her back and recently, an ice spear impaling her chest.

Ignoring, the pain and the purple blood that was oozing out of her body. Black stood in front of August and swung her lance-

A Geist that had possessed huge amounts of ice as a body suddenly came falling from the ceiling and towards Black.

Wolfheim in his geist body, pulled back his giant ice fist and threw it at Black as he fell closer towards her.

Out of reflex, Black riase her lance and blocked. While she received no damage, the knockback she received was immense.

Not long afterwards, Strength came falling from the ceiling aiming her ogre arms at Wolfheim.

Wolfheim swiftly changed into a Beringel, grabbed Strength with his gorilla-like arms and threw her at directly in Black's direction at full force.

Black slowly stood back up...only to get knocked back down as Strength crashed into her.

As the two slowly recovered, Wolfheim reverted back into his human form and examined the situation.

"Debra and Frost seemed to be doing exceptionally well. Although I have to admit, they're opponents are quite formidable." Wolfheim commented.

"Wolfheim!" August suddenly called.

"Yes?" Wolfheim turned to look at August who was still gathering large amount of dark energy in his sword.

"Stall those two until I'm ready." August ordered, "This will all be over soon."

Wolfheim closed his eye and just sighed in response, "I'm getting too old for this."

The elderly criminal turned around, opened his eyes and faced forward. Strength and Black were already sprinting towards him.

With Debra and Frost occupied, Wolfheim was the only one who stood between Black and August.

The two girls both jumped at Wolfheim swinging their heavy large weapons.

Wolfheim swiftly transformed into a Nevermore and tackled the two girls.

With Strength and Black hanging onto the Nevermore's wings, Wolfheim flew upwards high into the sky.

Pushing against the wind, Black pulled back her sword and stabbed it into Wolfheim's wing.

Wolfheim responded by transforming into a small lancer, dropping Strenght and Black.

He then transformed into a Lancer and fired his harpoon-like stinger.

The stinger impaled Strength through the back before she hit the ground, the lancer than threw Strength in the opposite direction.

Black landed on the ground and sprinted towards August. However she didn't manage to get far as Wolfheim came falling from the sky transforming into a Beringel.

The flaming eyed girl jumped back to evade and aimed her lance.

But before she could open fire, Wolfheim grabbed Black's face with his Beringel hand, lifted and smashed her onto the ground creating a small crater.

Strength jumped an incredible height and threw her giant fist at Wolfheim.

With reflexes as fast as a animal, Wolfheim transformed into a Nuckelavee and extended his stretchy arms wrapping them around Strength's ogre arms.

He spun Strength in a full circle before throwing her across the field.

Black stood back up and swung her lance at Wolfheim.

Wolfheim evaded by transforming into a Beowolf and ducking under her lance before transforming into a large Ursa, crushing Black onto the gorund under his heavy weight.

From a distance, Strength aimed her four ogre arms at Wolfheim however her head was feeling a bit dizzy from being thrown all over the place.

Before her arms could even turn into machine guns, Wolfheim transformed into a Death Stalker, grabbed Black with his huge scorpion claws and charged straight at Strenght.

The girl opened fire but didn't manage to shoot that much before Wolfheim hastily reached her position. Wolfheim then transformed into a King Taijitu and wrapped his large tail around Strength strangling her.

Black aimed her lance and fired a barrage at bullets at Wolfheim.

The criminal dodged by transforming into a smaller species of grimm known as a Beowolf, letting go of Strength.

The wolf's speed was fast and Wolfheim successfully landed multiple scratches on Black's body with his sharp claws.

Strength at stood up ignoring the pain and threw two of her orge at Wolfheim.

Wolfheim transformed into a large Beringel and caught Strength's arms with just his fist.

Black took this chain to swing her lance at his head but Wolfheim didn't even need to look her way in order to catch her lance with just his other hand.

With one on both sides, Strength and Black pushed against Wolfheim.

Wolfheim stood his ground and began clenching his fist crushing Strengths arms and Black's lance.

Strength quickly pulled back her other two ogre arms and threw them at Wolfheim but he saw it coming from a mile away and evaded by transforming back into a Lancer and flying upwards so instead of hitting Wolfheim, Strength accidental hit Black right in the face.

Black suffered the full blow of the attack. While a look of shock and horror flashed across Strength's face, Wolfheim took this opportunity to deliver his final blow.

Still in the air, Wolfheim transformed into a fully grown Goliath and fell towards Strength and Black, attempting to use the massive weight of his Goliath's body to crush both of them.

Suddenly, a giant skull with flamming green eyes came flying and rammed into Wolfheim in mid-air sending Wolfheim flying across the field.

A swarm of flying chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Wolfheim's goliath body temporarily immobilizing him.

Strength and Black looked to see Dead was right there standing besides them.

Before anything could be said, not that they were going to say anything in the first place, a laser dagger was thrown at Dead's head.

Dead Master deflected the dagger with her scythe without even having to look in the dagger's direction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed as she came to Wolfheim's aid and sliced all the chains.

"I could've done that myself." Wolfheim said coldly without a thank you.

"HAHAHAHA! I know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

The explosion of ice was heard nearby.

Black looked and saw Chariot racing towards them with Frost behind her. An icy whirlwind was carrying Frost and he was rapidly firing icicles at Chariot.

Black raised her lance and a barrage of purple bullets rained down on Frost.

Frost stopped attacking Chariot and summoned an ice shield to protect himself from the bullets.

Chariot did a u-turn around Black, Strenght and Dead since she had picked up a lot speed before stopping right next to them.

Frost regrouped with Debra and Wolfheim, "Amazing! Such eccentric skills, movement and mentality! It's...It's...invigorating!"

"And discomforting." Wolfheim added.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

"Even after all the attacks we've made them endure, they remain standing...I wouldn't be surprised if they were unkillable." Wolfheim added ignoring Debra's laughter.

"HA! That just makes it more exciting!" Frost cheered as he looked at Chariot and other three, "Isn't that right girl?!"

Strength and Black responded by firing a barrage of bullets in their direction which Frost reacted by summoning a huge barrier of ice around August, Debra, Wolfheim and him.

As the bullets rained down on the shield, Wolfheim sighed. He could only see one way out of this everlasting stalemate.

"We may or may not have the ability to kill them...but _he_ certainly does."

From the outside of the ice shield, Strength and Black were still rapidly firing bullets.

Dead ordered her giant skull while Chariot ordered Mary.

The skeleton army was doing a good job keeping the ice army at bay so Mary and the giant skulls didn't need to help them anymore.

The giant flying skull and Mary charged at the shield and rammed into it. Strength and Black stopped firing as they saw the shield began to crack.

Mary and the giant skull stopped and retreated until they were standing behind Black, Strenght, Dead and Chariot.

Black approached the ice shield with the other three behind her.

All four of them noticed that the criminals had suddenly gone quietly.

Without hesitation, Black pulled back her lance and smashed the ice shield into pieces.

Black's eyes widened as she didn't see Wolfheim or Debra or Frost. She saw August. Even worst, it seemed he was ready.

Black already knew August was going to use the same move he used earlier but this one seemed more dangerous.

"Bye! Bye!"

The four of them looked to the side and saw Wolfheim, Debra and Frost standing at a very far distance from them. Debra was waving at them with her usual creepy smile.

Before any of them could react, August pulled back his sword which had already gathered an immense amount of dark energy... and swung it.

" **Destructive Drainage!"**

All four of them were engulfed in an extremely massive wave of pitch black energy.

No words in the vocabulary of Remnant could ever describe the amount of pain that the girls suffered at that moment. Even Mary and the giant skulls got caught in it.

There was a enormous explosion and the four of them were in the middle of the explosion.

The attack was so powerful that Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength...were all disintegrated in the blast. Their bodies crumbling into pieces until not a single trace of them was left.

* * *

Despite the four of them being in four different places, Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi all heard the loud boom.

"What was that?" Kagari asked through Mato's telepathy.

"Not sure." Yuu replied trying to figure it out.

"I hope they're okay." Yomi was getting more and more worried.

"Have they given us the signal yet?" Yuu asked Mato.

Mato was silent.

"Mato?" Yuu called again. At first she thought Mato's telepathy was fading before Mato suddenly spoke.

"I can't hear them."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagari asked.

"I've lost connection with Black and the others and I don't know why." Mato replied.

"Are..." Yomi began too scared to think about it, "Are they-"

"No!" Kagari quickly interrupted, 'There's no way Chariot would lose. Stop thinking about stuff like that."

Yomi looked down in guilt, "Sorry."

"In any case," Yuu said trying to change the subject, "if we can't communicate with them, the plan is pretty much void-"

"WAIT!" Mato suddenly called as she listen as close as she could.

The three other girls were silent for a short moment before Mato said, "I hear something."

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed, "They all went BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frost sighed in satisfactory, "I guess even the greatest entertainments must come to an end."

Dead's Skeleton army had all fallen and was now a pile of bones.

Frost clicked his fingers and his army of ice soldiers disappeared. He didn't remove the ice dome though for he wanted to savour the moment.

"By the way, did you get the items?" Frost asked.

Wolfheim responded by pulling out the Colourless Crystal, "Why wouldn't I? August had the flower as well."

"Well!" Dr Frost said, slowly returning to his usual bored personality, "I guess that's it. The flower and the crystal are probally worth millions on the black market. We can split the reward into four and still have so much to spare. So we can definitely quit all this criminal stuff after this."

"Yay! Vacation time!" Debra cheered, "What are you going to do after this Frosty?"

Frost just shrugged, "Don't know. Probably just travel and find worthy opponents. Although I doubt I'll find anyone like Chariot. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity." Fr Frost sighed as his boredom began to kick in again, "Life is so boring ain't it. How about you Debra?"

"Hmmm...Maybe the circus. I heard the circus was fun, I could join them." Debra said.

Frost raised an eyebrow, "I doubt they'll allow you inside with all your criminal records. But why the circus? What's so fun about it?"

"My parents used to always take me to the circus, especially the ones with faunas." Debra replied.

"Was that before they started torturing you?" Frost asked.

"...ha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

August and Wolfheim were dead silent.

August stood there in silence looking at the clouds of smoke that his attack created.

"Wolfheim..." August said not taking his eyes off the smoke, "You sense it too correct?"

Wolfheim nodded with a look of hesitation, "Yes...something's not right."

The smoke cleared and August and Wolfheim couldn't help but jump a little as a tiny gasp escaped their throats.

"What's wrong Augusty? Wolfy?" Debra said, her smile stuck onto her face.

"Their...weapons." Wolfheim began, "They're still there."

A sense of hope and eagerness build up in Frost's heart, "You don't say!"

August pointed and Debra, Frost looked.

Truth to Wolfheim's word, their weapons were still there. While Black, Chariot, Strength and Dead Master was nowhere to be seen for they had been disintegrated in the blast. However Black's lance, Dead Master's Scythe, Chariot's sword and shield and Strength's Ogre arms remained lying on the ground.

"OH goody!" Debra cheered acting like a child who had just found an easter egg, "Souvenirs!"

"Debra wait." August said taking a step forward until he was in front of the group.

There was silence.

All four of them looked at the weapons that laid on the ground like a grave.

Their eyes were widerer, looking for any signs of movement.

Their ears seemed sharper than usual, picking up every faint sigh of wind, every roll of a tiny pebble.

Silence continued to add more eagerness and anxiousness to every living being there.

Until, just when August was about to say the coast was clear,

Black's lance, Dead's Scythe, Strength's ogre arm and Chariot's sword and shield...began levitating slowly upwards.

A grin of excitement replaced Frost's usual boredom, "So it continues huh?"

Suddenly, four pillars of light emerged from the ground, bursting through the ceiling of the dome of ice.

The four pillars each illuminated a different colour: Yellow, green, orange and dark purple.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed, "Shiny lights!"

"Such dedication." Wolfheim complemented.

"Here they come." August declared as he saw a single shadow in each one of the pillars of light.

Chariot emerged from the yellow pillar of light in a brand new body and grabbed her sword and shield. Wheels roaring, firm grip on weapons and eyes glowing, Chariot stood up with Mary standing right behind her.

Next Dead Master ran out of green light and grabbed her levitating scythe. Chains floating and skeletons rising, Dead stood up with her two giant skulls behind her.

Strength's new body materialized and she revealed herself from the orange pillar of light, reaching all her ogre arms onto her body. Fist clenching and eyes glaring, Strength stood up with all four of her good as new ogre arms.

Last was Insane Black Rock Shooter. From the rocks and pebbles on the ground, the pillar of dark purple light materialized a new body for Black as she ran out out of the light, reattaching her insane cannon lance back onto her body. Eye flamming and aura radiating, Black stood up with her lance standing in front of Chariot, Dead and Strength.

The four glared. If looks could kill then August and the other criminals would've been wiped out of existence.

"Frost." August called.

Getting overexcited, Frost looked at August, "Y-yes?"

"Those four are too dangerous when together...separate them." August ordered.

Frost smirked evilly, "With pleasure."

Frost sprinted forward holding a ball of ice, he threw the ball of ice high into the air and shouted, " **Hagelsprung!"**

In an instant, the ball of ice turned into a piece of gigantic hail and it threw itself at Black and the other three.

The four reacted by splitting into four different directions as the gigantic hail crashed into the ground.

Frost placed his palm on the ground and instantly, four giant walls of ice appeared splitting the dome of ice into four different section.

* * *

In one section, Chariot and Mary looked at the giant wall of ice that separated her from the others.

Chariot turned around and faced Dr Frost.

The battle hadn't begun yet adrenaline was building up every second inside Frost's heart, "Shall we begin?"

The girl didn't respond with word but with action. With wheels as legs and a giant spider creature behind her, Chariot charged at Frost.

* * *

In another section, Dead Master was facing Debra Stalker with her two giant skulls behind her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those are some big toys! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed.

Dead Master twirled her scythe and then pointed at Debra with her scythe ordering her Giant skulls to charged at Debra.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"I must say, you've got dedication." Wolfheim admitted looking at Strength.

"All four of you have such strong desires to protect your sisters that you won't even let death stand in your way." Wolfheim complemented, Strength was surprised to see another emotion besides anger on the old criminal's face: sadness, "It must be nice, having someone who cares about you."

"I love Yuu with all my heart." Strength replied as she remembered Wolfheim hurting Yuu, "someone like you will never fully understand that."

"You're right," Wolfheim said as he transformed into a Beringel, "I don't."

* * *

"You really aren't holding back." August said in a calm tone, "Doing everything in your power to kill me."

Unfazed by his words, Black threw her lance into the air and fired.

A barrage of bullets rained down on August's armour. Within the helmet that hid August's face, a small genuine smile appeared, "In that case i won't hold back either."

August sprinted head on towards Black, his demonic sword in hand.

Black reached her lance to her body and swung it which-

* * *

Chariot block with her shield.

Dr Frost fired five more flying ice arrows this time aiming at Chariot's wheels.

Chariot zoomed side to side as fast as a racecar and charged forward.

As she charged, Chariot threw her shield at Frost with incredible force.

Frost summoned an mini ice wall blocking the shield.

However, it turns out the shield was just a distraction as Chariot was now right next to Frost.

The girl swung her sword directly at Frost head but-

* * *

Debra manage to evade by moving to the side.

Dead Master swung her scythe again not wasting a single second but Debra did a front slip over her scythe and sliced Dead's cheek.

A chain wrapped around Debra's neck.

Dead grabbed the end of the chain lifted Debra into the air.

She began spinning Debra round and round gathering momentum.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Debra exclaimed in joy as though she was on roller coaster.

After three rounds of spinning, Dead threw-

* * *

Wolfheim across the field causing him to crash into the wall of the dome wall of ice.

Strength and Wolfheim had managed to reached the edge of the dome of ice.

Wolfheim swiftly changed into a lancer and flew upwards, barely invading Strength's second attack that came his way.

In the air, Wolfheim changed into a Geist. Using the debris of ice everywhere, the geist created a giant body of ice.

He fell from the sky, throwing his giant ice fist at Strenght.

Instead of evading, Strength jumped towards Wolfheim and pulled back her first and third ogre arm.

With Wolfheim falling towards Strength while Strength was jumping towards Wolfheim, they both delivered their punches at the same time causing their giant fist to-

* * *

clash with a loud clang!

The force applied to their swords was so great, a small crater appeared beneath Black's and August's feet.

The two pushed their sword against each other.

With her metallic arm still holding her sword, Black swung her lance hitting August's side tearing off a small piece of armor.

August jumped back and swung his sword firing a wave of purple energy in Black's direction.

Black manage to block with her lance but she didn't escape unscathed as a deep cut appeared on her legs and cheek.

While Black's injuries did regenerated rapidly, Black still hasn't been able to crack through August's armour.

Black's lance detached itself from her body and Black sprinted towards August.

August swung his sword three more times firing three small waves of dark energy at Black.

Black went side to side evading every attack, when she got close enough, she threw her lance at August's face.

August raised his sword and deflected the heavy weapon however the knockback he received left him wide open.

Clenching her fist, Black sprinted until she was standing right in front of August and punched him sending him flying across the field.

August crashed into the wall of the dome of ice leaving a huge crack.

They were at the edge of the dome.

Black sprinted at August, picking up her sword and reaching her lance to her body on the way.

Black jumped an incredible height towards August, swinging her massive lance.

With reflexes faster than a tiger's, August raised his arm and blocked Black's lance with just his armoured hand.

The lance successfully managed to pierce August's armour, drawing a bit of blood.

August swiftly picked up his sword with his right hand and sliced Black leaving a deep, diagonal wound across Black's stomach.

Despite the damage Black dealt to his left arm, August pulled it back and punched Black right in the face sending her back.

Black's legs slided across the ground, stabbing her balance.

Black looked up and saw that August was right above her.

Black raised her sword just in time to block August's demonic sword.

The armoured criminal unexpectedly kicked Black in the stomach

Her then picked up Black by her twintail and threw her towards the wall of the dome of ice.

Black crashed into the wall of the dome of ice leaving a large crack on it.

Black quickly picked herself up and bent her dislocated leg back into back with her mechanical arm which was followed by a loud bone cracking noise.

The girl looked up and saw August walking towards her, a dark purple aura surrounding him.

Unfazed by mere looks, Black raised her lance. Gun turrets appeared on her lance and she fired a barrage of-

* * *

icicles at Chariot.

Chariot ignored them as she had her shield was in front of her as she charged at Frost.

Frost touched the ground and a wall of ice appeared in front of him.

Not slowing down, Chariot pulled back and smashed through the wall, shattering it like glass.

However Frost had already predicted that movement as he was now right above Chariot, an icy whirlwind carrying him.

But before Frost could stike Chariot's crown, Mary intercepted by opening it's mouth and firing a barrage of giant macaroons at Frost.

Frost turned and swung his arm and an icy blizzard pushed them back, turning every giant macaroon into ice.

The crowned girl jumped and swung her sword at the cold criminal.

Frost responded by clicking his fingers. An ice soldier holding a large ice shield materialized out of nothing and blocked Chariot's sword.

Chariot pulled back her shield and crushed the soldier into pieces.

Frost landed back on the ground and swung his arm firing three spikes of ice at Chariot.

Chariot swung her sword slicing two spikes and then swung her sharp wheel slicing the last one.

Mary assisted Chariot who was still in mid air. Chariot landed in the driver's seat and stirred the giant spider like creature towards Frost.

The ice criminal pulled back his fist and punched it forward. Suddenly, a giant, flying, ice fist appeared out of nowhere and threw itself at Mary and Chariot.

Chariot stirred right and Mary went right evading the giant fist.

Frost placed his palm on the ground as they got closer and all of a sudden, five giant ice spike shot out from the ground beneath Mary and impaled the giant spider like creature's legs, head and body in general.

However, Chariot saw it coming as she had already jumped out.

Dr Frost was too slow to react as he looked up and saw Chariot falling towards him with her shield in front of her.

Frost jumped back just in time to avoid Chariot's immense landing.

Chariot landed on her wheels, heer shield still placed in front of her. Without wasting another second, Chariot charged forward and bashed her shield against the criminal sending him flying.

Frost collided against the wall of the dome of ice breaking at least half of his bones.

They were at the edge of the dome.

However it was short-lived as Frost used his ice semblance to heal himself again.

As Chariot charged at him, Frost turned the ground into an ice skating ring.

Chariot lost her balance for a few second and those few seconds were enough to give Frost his chance. He summoned a giant ice fist again and threw it at Chariot.

Chariot was hit at full force by the fist and was sent flying across the field.

After Chariot's rough landing, she struggled to stand up as the floor was now made out of ice

Unexpectedly, Frost summoned a sharp icicle right behind Chariot and the icicle impaled Chariot through her shoulder drawing a fair amount of yellow blood.

Chariot ignored the pain, stood back up and looked.

Frost was at the edge of the dome in their section while Chariot was on the opposite side which wasn't good. During their exchange, Chariot had learned that Frost was more suited for long distance attacks. So the more distance between them, the more Chariot is at a disadvantage.

The smile of adrenaline was still on Frost's face. His face didn't show any form of triumphant though, it only showed fun and excitement.

Frost raised his arm and summoned a swarm of-

* * *

chains to attack Debra.

The crazy lunatic did multiple back flips and side steps evading every chain.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dead pointed and her two giant flying skulls obeyed by flying straight at her.

With her creepy smile stuck to her smile, Debra did a front flip over the first skull and stepped to the side avoiding the second skull.

Dead came in third and she swung her scythe swiftly, swinging it multiple times.

Debra moved side to side evading before swing her daggers landing multiple cuts on Dead's cheek, legs and shoulder.

Suddenly, Dead Master's wing that was on her back moved and attacked Debra successfully stabbing Debra in the stomach with it's sharp end.

Debra didn't even flinch from the pain and instead giggled, "OH! So those wings aren't fake. Preeeeeety! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The crazy psychopath pulled back her dagger and stabbed the left side of Dead's wing.

"Can I keep it?"

Dead Master gritted her teeth and jumped back ordering her giant skulls to attack Debra.

"Oh I love to love to play chasey!" The crazy criminal turned and sprinted in the opposite as the two giant skulls chased her, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two giant skulls chased Debra with Dead Master right behind them.

10 chains appeared and attacked Debra. Debra sliced 4 chains with her daggers, evaded 5 and jumped over the last one.

One of the giant skulls charged forward and attempted to bashed into her.

Although Debra once again manage to do a backflip over the skull causing the skull to crash into the wall of the dome of ice.

They were at the edge of the dome.

Debra evaded but it left her wide open since she was in mid-air.

Dead Master used this opportunity to jump and swing her scythe landing a cut across Debra's chest. Dead then summoned chains that wrapped around Debra's body.

Dead then threw Debra into the air where one of her giant skulls had a clear shot and bashed into Debra sending her crashing into the ice wall of the dome.

The first giant skull that had collided into the wall of the dome earlier picked itself up. Her two giant skulls floated by Dead's side as Dead slowly walked towards Debra to finish the final blow.

"Aww, you tagged me."

Dead stopped and looked as Debra stood back up. The lunatic's face showed no pain and only showed madness.

"Now it's my turn to tag you."

Like lightning, Debra threw one of her daggers and it hit Dead's forehead.

Dead's two giant skull took the initiative to attack Debra while their master healed.

The first giant skull went ahead and attack Debra which she reacted by jumping to the side ot dodge.

Dead Master grabbed the dagger that was thrown into her forehead and pulled it out without hesitation.

Almost instantly, Debra pulled another dagger from under her sleeve and threw it, hitting Dead in the shoulder.

The first giant skull did a u-turn and charged at Debra from the left. The second giant flew towards at Debra at full force from the right.

Debra...just giggled.

She bent her knees and somehow jumped an incredible height right at the last second causing the two giant skulls to collide into each other, therefore destroying into each other.

Dead Master grabbed the dagger that was thrown into her shoulder and pulled it out without hesitation.

Almost instantly, Debra pulled out yet another dagger from under her sleeve and threw it, hitting Dead's other shoulder.

Not wasting anymore seconds, Debra pulled out another dagger, sprinted until she was standing right in front of Dead and stabbed both of her two daggers into both of Dead Master's head...again.

Debra's eyes went wide as they began to glow and immediately, Dead knew what Debra was doing: Debra was invading Dead Master's mind again.

The horned girl could slowly feel her body becoming more and more paralyzed as Debra invaded her mind.

Fighting back, Dead slowly raised her arm and grabbed Debra's shoulder... hard. Despite how hard her grip was, Debra simply titled her head in curiosity.

Debra was holding Dead tight, pushing her daggers deeper and deeper into Dead's head. Ignoring the pain, Dead gathered all the power she could and pushed-

* * *

against Strength's ogre arms.

With her two extra ogre arms, Strength picked up Wolfheim by the shoulders and threw him.

But before he could crash into the wall again, Wolfheim transformed from a Beringel into a Gesit preventing his crash landing.

He then changed into a Nevermore and flew towards Strength.

As he got close, Wolfheim transformed into a Death Stalker and threw his stinger at Strenght.

Strength stood her ground and caught the giant stinger with two of her ogre arms. She pulled back her other two ogre arms.

Wolfheim slipped out of Strength's by quickly transforming into a seer and levitated above her.

He transformed into an Ursa and attempted to crush Strength. The girl dodged.

He transformed into an Beowolf and swipe his claws. Strength blocked.

He transformed into a Creep and charged at her like a bull. The orange eyed girl swung her arm forcing the criminal back.

He transformed into a Boarbatusk and charged again. Strength moved to the side to evade.

He transformed into a Lancer and fired his harpoon like stinger at her. The girl deflected it with her arm.

Finally, Wolfheim transformed back into a Beringel.

He threw his large arms at Strenght grabbing two of her ogre arm with each arm.

It was a gamble.

During their battles, Wolfheim quickly understood where Strenght got her name. Beating her in pure vigor was a huge risk but so far Wolfheim's Beringel form had been able to match up to Strength's power.

When all his might, Wolfheim clenched his fist tighter and tighter until he heard the sound of Strength's Ogre arms breaking.

But then, Strength made a move that Wolfheim had not predicted.

Strength's tail moved. Strength used her mechanical tail and stabbed it into Wolfheim's chest. Her tail was surprisingly strong and pierced Wolfheim's Beringel body like it was dough.

This caused Wolfheim to let go giving Strenght her opening.

Strength pulled back all four of ogre arms and released a barrage of punches, each hitting wolfheim at full force.

After the 20th punch, Strength punched Wolfheim one last time sending him flying across the field.

Wolfheim crashed into the wall of the dome of ice leaving a massive crack on the wall.

Without even checking to see if he was down for the count, Strenght aimed all four of her ogre arms which had already transformed into gatling guns and rapidly fired hundreds and hundreds of bullets per second.

Bullets flied everywhere near Wolfheim's position for a good minutes before she had to stopped and empty the thousands of empty bullets onto the floor. There was steam coming from her arms as while they had an infinite amount of bullets, it still needed just a few seconds to cool down.

Strengths attack had created a lot of smoke therefore blocking Strength's view on Wolfheim .

When the smoke cleared, Wolfheim was nowhere to be seen.

The ogre arm user looked around in alarmed searching for him.

Then she sensed a presence...falling towards her.

Strength looked up and saw Wolfheim as a giant ice giant falling towards her.

Before she could do anything, Wolfheim crushed her under his feet.

He then transformed into a Beowolf, swiped his claw and landed a deep cut on Strength's shoulders.

He transformed into a Nuckelavee and galloped on Strength, stomping her in multiple body parts.

As a finally, he transformed back into a Beringel and punched Strength right in the stomach sending her crashing into the wall of the dome of ice leaving a huge crack.

Despite the few broken bones, her regeneration was still good as ever as Strength quickly picked herself up.

Wolfheim transformed into a Nevermore and threw large, black, spear-like feather quills at Strength.

Strength run to right to avoid the feather quills being thrown at her. She was surprisingly fast despite carrying four heavy weapons.

Strength did a duck and roll to evade a few more quills before she aimed her arms at the Nevermore.

Strength's arms turned into machine guns and she rapidly fired a barrage of-

* * *

purple bullets at August.

So far, the last few minutes were just spent on Black firing bullet at August.

No matter how much Black fired, her bullets failed to even phaze August's armour.

August on the other hand just stood there observing Black's movement.

Within his helmet, August narrowed his eyes, " _She's planning something._ _She should be well aware by now that her bullets don't affect my armour yet she keeps firing. No matter, I shall take you head on."_

August swung his sword firing a wave of dark energy at her before sprinting straight at her.

Black stopped firing and deflected the wave with her lance although she received a lot of knockback from that one almost making Black lose her balance.

By then, August was already in front of her.

Black pulled out her blade to block when suddenly, August grabbed the end of her blade with his left arm...and crushed it into pieces with nothing but just his hand.

He then pulled back his sword and jabbed it right through Black's chest. With sword impaled through her chest, Black coughed out purple blood with purple blood also oozing out of her chest where the sword was impaling her.

At first Black went limp for a couple of seconds before suddenly twitching. With a shaky and twitchy hand, Black slowly lifted her arm and placed her hand on August's sword that was impaled through her chest.

It was quite an phenomenon for August to see this. Wondering how Black was alive, August asked, "Just what are you?"

Suddenly, August stopped as he sensed something.

He looked and his eyes widened as he saw a black figure standing at the other side of the dome of ice. What made it worst was that the figure was standing right in front of one of the cracks made by Black earlier.

Black had lured August to the edge of the dome of ice and know he knew why.

Mato aimed her black cannon and fired shattering the ice that separated them with a loud boom!

Mato charged in towards August.

August attempted to pull her sword out of Black and swing it at Mato but a strong tug told him otherwise.

August looked back at Black and just looked in amazement as Black had both her hands holding August's sword in place. In other words Black was making sure that August's sword stayed impaled through her chest.

 _"So that was your plan. I have to admit, that's clever. But an execution like that would've required a lot of communication in order to achieve that timing. How did they-"_

Mato reached where August was standing and without hesitation, she pulled back her cannon and striked.

* * *

As Frost summoned more ice soldiers and spikes to attack Chariot, he sensed a someone right behind him.

He turned and saw right in front of him, a figure standing on the other side of the dome of ice.

Frost instantly knew who it was, "You..."

Kagari pulled back her robotic legs and kicked the ice smashing it.

Before Frost could replace the shattered ice, Kagari entered the dome and sprinted at Frost.

From a distance, Chariot's wheels roared. Since her wheels were sharp, they acted just like ice skates.

She charged forward either ignoring or slicing every ice soldier that got in her way for the only thing Chariot cared about was Kagari.

* * *

"OOOOH! IS MY PET BACK TO PLAY!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra said as she let go of Dead and looked.

Yomi pulled back her scythe and smashed through the cracks in the dome of ice that Dead and Debra made earlier.

Immediately, Debra's eyes began to glow and Yomi felt Debra invade her mind again.

However Debra didn't get far before Dead wrapped a chain around her neck and lifted her into the air before smashing her onto the ground.

Dead was going to do it again when suddenly Debra pulled out two more daggers and sliced the chains.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT FELT GOOOOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"I should've known you would have something plan like this." Wolfheim said as Yuu smashed through the dome of ice with her ogre arms.

Yuu jumped and threw her ogre arm at Wolfheim.

The nevermore was already getting angry from just looking at Yuu.

Wolfheim transformed from Nevermore to a Beringel and attempted to punch her before she could.

But then Strength grabbed Wolfheim's shoulder, pulled him back and punched him in the back.

Yuu reached where Wolfheim was standing and smashed-

* * *

her cannon on August's head.

Black swung her swung tearing a chunk of armour from his chest.

Mato aimed her cannon and fired three shots.

August didn't do anything to deflect or evade those shots as they couldn't phaze his armour.

However turns out it was acting as a smoke screen as smoke blurred his vision.

Suddenly, August sensed something and turned around only to see Mato and Black.

Black and Mato both jumped at August, Mato swung her cannon while Black swung her lance at the same time hitting-

* * *

Frost right in the chest and head.

Frost quickly summoned an ice wall and quickly healed himself.

Kagari and Chariot ran around the ice wall in under 2 seconds and they both charged at Frost, one from the left, one from the right.

Seeing Chariot as a bigger threat, Dr Frost sent an icy blizzard to attack Chariot.

Dr Frost suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder.

He turned to look at Kagari.

Kagari pulled back her gloved fist and-

* * *

punched Debra right in the face.

Debra did a few back flips away Dead Master.

Yomi appeared from behind Debra and sent chains to contain her.

Debra turned to look at Yomi, she sliced three chains with her daggers before sprinting at Yomi avoiding all of the chains.

For a short moment, Yomi panicked.

Dead Master's wing suddenly moved again and backstabbed Debra causing her to trip.

Yomi's chain wrapped around Debra's legs, arms and neck and lifted her into the air.

Dead Master then jumped until she was right above Debra.

She twirled her scythe and-

* * *

punched Wolfheim right in the stomach causing him to crash land back onto the ground.

Wolfheim quickly transformed into a Lancer to avoid Yuu's next attack.

He then transformed into a King Taijitu with both the white snake and the black snake head active.

Wolfheim attempted bite both Yuu and Strength.

But both Yuu and Strength manage to catch the snake's fangs with just one arm.

Yuu pulled back her second ogre arm and punched the white snake head.

Strength pulled back her second and third ogre arm and-

* * *

smashed her lance on the back of August's head.

August clenched his fist and thew his left fist but Black jumped back to avoid.

Mato sprinted at August from behind with her blade.

"It's going to take a lot more than this to stop me."

August turned around and knocked Mato's sword out of her hand. He then punched Mato right in the stomach.

August felt Black's presence right behind him. Hardening the grip on his sword, August turned around and sliced Black's stomach.

He was about to attack Black again when suddenly Mato grabbed his shoulder.

Mato ignored the pain, clenched her fist and-

* * *

kicked Frost right in the face with mechanical leg.

Frost jumped back and looked at Kagari and Chariot who was charging him.

A expression of...motivation and excitement appeared on Frost's face, "YES! YES! LET US FIGHT TILL ONE OF US DROPS DEAD!"

Frost swung his arm firing an icy whirlwind from below.

The whirlwind froze Kagari's robotic legs and Chariot's wheels until they were just ice.

Kagari's robotic legs and Chariot's wheels then shattered into pieces.

With that, Dr Frost proceeded to deliver his final blow.

He raised his hand and yelled-

* * *

"IT'S BEEN FUN PLAYING WITH YOU TWO!"

Debra sliced both Dead MAster's and Yomi's chest with her daggers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Debra began slicing her daggers rapidly, leaving cuts in Dead's and Yomi's legs, arms and face.

As a finally, Debra stabbed one dagger deep into Dead's shoulder and stabbed on dagger deep into Yomi's shoulder.

Yomi cried in pain while Dead gritted her teeth.

At first, time seemed to slow down as they both slowly fell towards the ground.

But then Dead Master forced herself to stand back up and swing her scythe at Debra.

Debra did a backflip to evade.

Dead Master quickly grabbed Yomi before she fell.

They both looked at each other. Yomi was so scared that it hurt Dead Master.

Dead softly smiled, _"I'll protect you. I've always have."_

They both nodded at each other before sprinting in Debra's direction.

Yomi and Dead both summoned chains to attack Debra which-

* * *

Wolfheim avoided by transforming into a nevermore and flying up.

Strength continued the barrage of bullets as Yuu chased Wolfheim around the dome.

Wolfheim fired two large spear like quills at Strength destroying two of her machine guns before turning around to face Yuu.

He transformed from a Nevermore into a Beringel and fell towards Yuu throwing his fist.

Yuu pulled back her fist and waited.

At first Wolfheim wondered why she waited until a few gunshots to his chest was heard.

Wolfheim looked and saw Strength aiming her _other_ two machine guns at him. After seeing Strength's twin sister holding only two ogre arms, Wolfheim had completely forgotten that Strength had four ogre arms.

" _Guess I really am getting too old for this."_

Yuu threw both of her fist and began punching Wolfheim rapidly hitting him in the chest, arms, legs and face at least 5 times each.

Wolfheim slowly fell, transforming back into his human form. Wolfheim's human form didn't seemed injured at all.

Which is why Strength went straight in repeating the exact same process that Yuu just did but this time she punched him in the arms, legs and face at least 10 times each and two times faster.

To finish it off, Strength threw one last powerful punch to his chest sending him crashing into the wall of the dome of ice.

Wolfheim coughed viciously before slowly falling to the ground.

* * *

Debra was literally running backwards...as Dead and Yomi chased after her.

The pair summoned more chains but Debra did more backflips and slicing with her daggers.

Debra suddenly pulled back her dagger and threw it at Dead as fast as a bullet.

But just as fast as a bullet travels, Dead lifted her scythe and deflected the dagger.

Debra threw her other dagger which again Dead deflected.

Yomi summoned a chain and the chain successfully wrapped around Debra' leg. Yomi pulled and Debra tripped.

Dead sprinted forward and swung her scythe horizontally at Debra.

Debra reached for a dagger from under her sleeve.

Yomi intercepted and summoned another chain to wrap around Debra's arm preventing her from pulling out a dagger. Dead's wing also moved again and stabbed Debra in the chest.

With Debra wide open, Dead Master striked with her weapon.

She swung her scythe chopping off both of Debra's legs off.

Yomi had to look away as Dead pulled back her fist delivering a final punch to Debra's face.

With the creepy smile still on her face, Debra laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Debra went dead silent as she slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

 **"Grauhorn!"**

From thin air, a giant horn of ice appeared and it aimed directly at Chariot and Kagari who currently still didn't have any legs or wheels and was still falling.

Time seemed to have slowed down for the girls.

Kagari had never been this close to death before in her life. Here she was, with no legs and a giant horn of ice ready to impale her.

Yet...Kagari had faith. The girl looked over to her otherself, " _Were going to win...right?_ "

Chariot couldn't help but smile. Her smile was like a blue moon to Kagari.

" _Yes...trust me."_

A yellow aura appeared around both of them. Suddenly, wires, bolts, gears, Gears, axles, brakes, cogs and bits of yellow metal appeared out of nothing and began hastily combining into a new set of legs and wheels.

In less than a second...Kagari had a new pair of legs and Chariot had a new pair of wheels.

"This is the end!" Frost pointed and the giant horn of ice threw itself at Kagari and Chariot.

The two girls reacted by dashing to the sides as fast as they could. The made it just in time to evade the giant horn of ice crashing onto the ground.

Frost's eyes widened. He used up most of his energy for that one attack.

With that, Kagari and Chariot charged at Frost.

Despite his predicament, Frost's excitement grew and grew, "COME AT ME!"

Bringing out every bit of power he had left and fighting through his fatigue, Frost fired a barrage of icicles at them along with a large blizzard.

Kagari and Chariot ignored them and the blizzard and kept charging, their shields in front of them.

A huge whirlwind gathered in Frost's arm, " **Weisssch-"**

Sacrificing their last bit of protection, Kagari and Chariot threw their shields hitting both of Frost's legs breaking them.

While flung her arms in front of her to shield herself from the blizzard, Chariot charged forward.

As a last resort, Frost summoned a floating ice shield and threw it at her at full force.

Chariot was racing so fast that she smashed straight through that ice shield like it was glass and swung her sharp wheel slicing off Frost's right arm.

To finish it, Chariot swung her sword chopping of Frost's left leg.

The blizzard ceased and Frost slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

August was forced into a defence position as both Mato and Black were throwing attacks at him left and right.

August swung his sword firing a wave of dark energy but Mato jumped over it while Black deflected it. They both pulled back their fist and punched August at the same time sending him crashing into the ice wall.

The criminal quickly picked himself up as Mato and Black were sprinting at him.

August swung his sword three times firing three huge waves of dark energy...and all three of them were aimed at Mato.

Mato manage to evade the fist one by jumping but the last two seemed destined to hit her.

Just when Mato thought it was over for her, Black pulled Mato out of the way and took the blow for.

Purple blood splattered in front of Mato's eyes.

"BLACK!"

The sound of her name gave Black enough energy to suddenly move, she grabbed Mato and threw her in August's direction.

Mato flew towards August swinging her cannon.

Before August could react, Mato bashed her cannon onto August's head destroying her cannon in the process.

August stepped back as Mato landed on the ground.

Not wasting another second, Mato sprinted forward with her blade.

August raises his arm, " **Draining Mist!"**

Suddenly a dark purple mist engulfed Mato and her power fell drastically.

August however gasped when he saw Mato fighting the mist and her fatigue with all her might.

Mato sprinted at August.

As a last resort, August rapidly gathered huge amounts of dark energy, " **Destructive-"**

 **"Character summon!"** Mato yelled with all her might as a blue light engulfed her, clearing the purple mist.

August looked at the blue light, " _I won't make it!"_

" **BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!"**

Suddenly a clone of Black Rock Shooter in her original form appeared out no where and zoomed past August, slicing him with her blade.

Everything went silent.

The only thing that was heard was the flamming blue eye that began to ignite.

" _I...lost."_

The clone of Black disappeared. Half of August's helmet crumbled into pieces as August slowly fell to the ground.

* * *

The dome of ice disappeared.

Everything related to ice disappeared.

The calm wind began to whistle and the rustling of trees was heard.

Mato stood there panting for breath. It was then, the fatigue finally got to her as she fell towards the ground.

Black caught her before she hit the ground.

Mato had fainted.

Black looked at Mato, then at August...and then at Miku.

Miku was standing there, smiling as she usually does. Black and Miku just stared at each other, not saying a word.

Then, as though they understood each other, the Vocaloid walked up to Black and carried Mato by the shoulder.

Black looked at Miku and signalled with her head telling Miku to go on first and that she'll follow.

Miku had no objection as she turned and began walking towards where Beacon was.

* * *

"Yuu." Strength called after a few minutes of rest.

"Yes?" Yuu asked looking up at Strenght.

"Go on without me and catch up with Mato and Miku."

* * *

"How about you?" Yomi asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry," Dead Master assured.

Dead Master patted Yomi on the head avoiding her horns, "I'll catch up to you."

* * *

"There's just something I need to finish." Chariot explained.

Kagari wasn't so sure. But she was currently tired and the last thing she wanted now was an argument.

"Okay." In a way, Kagari had a idea on what Chariot was going to do but the thought send shivers down her spine so she went with it.

After Kagari had gone, Chariot brought her attention to Frost who was laying on the ground with only one arm and leg.

There was no way Chariot was going to do this with Kagari watching which is why she asked Kagari to leave fist.

Chariot picked up her sword and approached Dr Frost.

Dr Frost coughed viciously, blood spilling from his mouth and wounds.

"So this is it for me huh?"

Chariot was silent.

"It's been a while since I've had that much fun. I was always focused on getting stronger and stronger in order to surpass my sister that when I reached the top, life became so dull for me." Frost chuckled but it wasn't the evil type of chuckle, "My sister would've loved to meet you. She always loved to use the sword and shield..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Life is full of surprises. Whatever there's a downside, there's always a way up! Frost, You only get one chance to live in this world. So no matter what happens, live your life to it's fullest okay?

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Frost slowly looked at Chariot, he looked glad, "Dying like this...knowing that I used my power to it's full potential...it's not so bad after all...thank you."

Chariot's expression didn't change.

Without saying a single word, Chariot raised her sword and just like that...Dr Frost was finished.

* * *

"Ha...ha...ha...haha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Debra laughed as she laid there on the ground with no legs.

Dead Master slowly walked towards her.

With Yomi gone, there was no need to hesitate.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ha...ha...ha...ha..." Debra's psychotic laugh slowly turned into soft giggles.

Dead stood there, looking down at Debra. She raised her scythe and brought it down on Debra's neck.

Right at the last second, Debra looked at Dead and smiled. It wasn't her usual creepy smile, it was a genuine smile of happiness, "It was fun playing with you, friend."

Those were Debra's last words.

* * *

"Why did you turn out this way?" Strenght asked out of curiosity.

Wolfheim looked up at the sky, "I guess I have my temper to blame for that. The smallest things could drive my anger. In fact I think that was the first battle I had where I didn't lose my temper. I was always so violent when I got angry so I don't blame my family for leaving me. But those three were different," Wolfheim said referring to August, Debra and Frost, "No matter how much I got mad at them, they never left me alone...Honestly, they were the closest thing I had to family."

Strength looked at Wolfheim's dying figure, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wolfheim assured with a week chuckle, "Those three had it coming and me...well I was getting too old anyway. In fact, you would be doing me a great favour if you finished me right here and now."

The old criminal began cough viciously, coughing out blood. Strength walked towards Wolfheim slowly ready to deliver the final blow.

The old man was going to die either way.

"Strenght." Wolfheim repeated the girl's name. "I'll remember you."

With that, Wolfheim drew his last breath.

* * *

With Mato gone, Black reatacthed her lance and drag it across it the ground.

She stopped until she was right in front of August.

She looked down on the man. Half of his armour had been teared off revealing bloody wounds and cuts.

Half of his helmet was gone revealing, short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You knew didn't you?" August suddenly spoke.

Black remained silent but August got his answer, "Figures. That ability only works on those who actually believe that I have a semblance."

August looked up at Black, "You knew about my fake semblance and your power is way beyond mine. Yet you still didn't hold back."

Black didn't say a word. She raised her lance and aimed it at August's head.

However August still got the reply he wanted.

The armoured criminal smiled, "I see...so this is what it feels like...to be treated as an equal."

With that, Black finished August with her lance.

Silence.

Nothing but the wind blowing by was heard.

Black looked down on the the criminal's body as the footsteps of Dead, Chariot and Strength were heard behind her.

All four of the criminals hurt their otherselves, so Black and the other three did what they needed to do.

Mato's happiness was all Black needed.

August was dead...but there was still one more person who threatened Mato's safety.

Insane Black Rock Shooter stood up, turned around, raised her lance and aimed it at Dead Master.

Dead Master raised her scythe and got ready for battle.

However before things could get too far, Strenght stood between them, her right machine pointed at Black and her left machine gun pointed at Dead Master.

Chariot raised her sword and pointed it at Strength's neck threatening to behead her.

There was a short moment of dreadful silence before Strenght spoke.

"Our otherselves experienced a lot today. Unless were there for them, they'll be traumatised for years. We all agreed on a temporary truce...let us keep that truce for a little longer."

With that, all four of them dropped their weapons. The death glares didn't stop however.

Holding the Colourless Crystal, Strength picked up the Alleviating Flower.

No words were spoken.

No eye contact was made.

Any form of communication was void.

After a moment of silence, all four of them headed back to Beacon.

* * *

In a another foreign land, a hooded figure walks in the shadows of the night.

The hooded figure kept walking and hiding until she reached a huge mansion filled with riches and rich people celebrating.

The hooded figure looked up at the mansion and took a deep breath, "Today's the day."

 **?: Ranked 1st in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

1\. ?

 **2\. August Serena (** **Deceased)**

 **3\. Wolfheim Hernandez (** **Deceased)**

 **4\. Dr Frost (** **Deceased)**

 **5\. Debra Stalker (** **Deceased)**

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

 **7\. Blitz Mudlark (Arrested)**

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arrested)**

 **10\. Dark Runner (Arrested)**

* * *

The following teams are requested to go to the following locations:

 **Team RWBY: The Docks (Chapter 36)**

 **Team JNPR: A Construction Site (Chapter 36)**

 **Team CFVY: Just outside the walls (Chapter 33)**

 **Team SSSN: The Dark Alley Ways of Vale (Chapter 35)**

 **Team SKYJ: The Bakery (Chapter: 30 Featuring Natalia** _ **Ellingsworth** _**and James Mordred)**

 **Team KNPY: The Emerald Forest (Chapter 31: Featuring Nathan Davis)**

 **Team KSYS: Underground Caves (Chapter 32: Featuring David Roy and Broad** **Gargoyle)**

 **Team TINN: The Mall (Chapter 35)**

 **Team STAB: The Black Market (Chapter 33: Featuring Ashley Heart)**

 **Team KNOL: The Haunted Forest (Chapter 34: Featuring Mavis Vermilion)**

 **Team YMKE: The Mines (Chapter 37-38)**

 **Team MHYA: The Mountains (Chapter 37-38)**

* * *

 **Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

* * *

 **Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

* * *

 **A/N Thank you Noanasa, tendaysromeo, xiodan56, Hank, bast234, 9feetnerd, Marcus the Kane, freebyte, someonestupED, RaiseDaDragz, JohnAwake, damnlastwords for reviewing. and thank you micheal grayson, Noanasa, for favoriting and following this story. Thank you CheatEXE for favoriting this story. Thank you An Old Crow, for following this story.**

 **SomeonestupED: I actually don't know. Most of the OCs I've created are going to appear again later on in the series so I'm not sure. Tell me which one you want and I'll think about it.**

 **I might work on Akame Ga Save after this and then give Akame Ga save a break until I've finished chapter 40 of Strength In Remnant. Next chapter will involve an OCs team that was not created by me. Chapter 40 is going to be relaxed chapter like "Day of Freedom". **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any problems, tell me in the reviews or PM and I hope I didn't disappoint any of you (I probably did)**

 **So yeah...bye!**

* * *

 **Trivia**

1\. Despite Yuu being Strength's otherself and twin. Wolfheim despises Yuu but respects Strength.

2\. Frost's semblance is inspired by Esdeath's power from Akame Ga Kill.

3\. The name August Serena is taken from two memeber of the Spriggan 12 from Fairy Tail. (August and God Serena)

4\. Wolfheim's name and semblance is inspired by one of the Ten Wizard Saints from Fairy Tail (Wolfheim).

5\. Wolfheim always kept saying he was "Too old" but he never revealed his actual age.

6\. Debra's past. Debra's parents were part of a cult called the "Enthusiasts". A group of people who enjoyed to see the smiles of children before torturing them. Debra Stalker, her family lived up to their surname as stalking was one of their specialties. Debra's parents took pride and joy in torturing their own daughter. They would bring Debra to the circus and buy Debra "Pets" to make her happy before submitting her to their best torturing techniques without killing her. Eventually, Debra was driven into madness to a point where she just laughed when being tortured making her a crazy masochist. Her semblance was unlocked when she was driven into madness, allowing her to control and drive other people to insanity. Her semblance also allows her to enjoy pain and survive it. Eventually, Debra's parents disowned her shortly after Debra went mad and Debra was responsible for murdering every "Enthusiasts" member therefore ending the cult.

7\. Dr Frost's past. The only family Frost had was her older sister. Frost's older sister was a strong warrior but despite that, the two of them were very poor and lived in the snowy desert where it was always cold. Although they didn't really care, as long as they had each other, they were fine. Frost's dream was to one day surpass her sister and her sister was more than happy to train him. One day, they were raided by bandits and Frost's older sister, while she did fight back in order to protect Frost, was murdered in front of Frost's eyes. The bandits spared Frost for unknown reason. His semblance was activated when he was abandoned in the snow by the bandits. Frost called himself doctor Frost right after he discovered that he could heal wounds with his ice semblance.

8\. Wolfheim's past. Wolfheim lived in a village far from civilisation. It's where he and his entire grew up. But thanks to the ambitions of other family members, they moved out of the village one by one in hopes of finding a better future. Eventually none of Wolfheim's family was left. There were few who stayed to take care of Wolfheim since he was an elderly but his temper drove them to abandon him until there was no family left to take care of him. One day, the feeling of isolation from family finally got to Wolfheim and his negative emotions attracted grim to his villager. The villagers were all slaughtered in front of him and that's when his semblance activated where he turned into a creature of grimm himself. At first Wolfheim was confused but he eventually mastered his semblance to a point where he could transform into any species of grim. The first species of grimm Wolfheim turned into was a Beringel.

9\. August's past. From the date of his birth to his death, August never unlocked his semblance. Being born into a family of strong warriors, he was always looked down on because he never had his semblance. He always wanted to become a huntsman not only to help other people but to also prove his parents wrong. However, his family never allowed him to go to combat school or do any test to prove himself because he never had a semblance, saying things like, "August will probally fail anyway, it's a waste of money." August grew up with no friends or anyone to care for him, he was constantly bullied for his weakness. Wanting to prove everyone wrong, he lied. August got his hands on some fake transcripts and entered Beacon Academy as a student even though he never earned his spot at the academy (Sound like someone you know?). However, he was bullied at home and he was also bullied at Beacon. Some bullies discovered August's secret and used it to blackmail him, August strongly refused to do what the bullies told him to do so the bullies revealed August's secret and August was expelled from Beacon. Since his parents were people who always expected great things from their sons, they disowned August right after August got expelled. Later on he found "The Armour of Deceiving", the concept of the armour is simple, those who believe false facts have their energy drained. So what August would do is that he would go tell everyone that he had a semblance, those who believed that August actually did have a semblance would have their energy drained which is why it didn't work on Black Rock Shooter because she knew it wasn't true. THe reason why August smiled when fighting Black was because Black was the very first person to actually treat August as an equal as all of August's other opponents always underestimated and mocked him.

10\. The waves of dark purple energy that August fired at Mato and Black were purely drained energy that he stole from other huntsmen and huntresses who have stood in August's way. All of the energy that August drains from other people are kept inside his demonic sword.

11\. It is still unknown how these four met each other. While they seem to be hostile towards each other, they were forming some sort of relationship. Wolfheim describe that relationship as "Family". There is a theory that August was the one who brought Wolfheim, Debra and Frost together since he's the leader among the four but it still hasn't been confirmed. Ever since the four of them formed, they would steal valuable items and goods and killed anyone who tried to stop them.

12\. Debra kept multiple daggers hidden in pretty much every part of her body that is covered by clothing: Under her sleeve, legs, hips and jeans for example.

13\. Wolfheim was actually at an disadvantage when fighting in the underground caves. He is more suited for open areas while August is more suited for underground caves. The only reason why August ordered wolfheim to the underground caves to collect the Colourless Crystal was because August himself wanted the Alleviating Flower. The rumor was that the Alleviating Flower could automatically unlock anyone's semblance which is why August wanted it.

14\. It was mentioned once by Frost that stealing the Flower and the Crystal was going to be their last mission and that they were stop being criminals afterwards. The reason why and whether Dr Frost was speaking the truth or not remains unknown as Debra, Frost, Wolfheim and August were killed after Frost made this statement.

15\. August, Wolfheim, Debra and Dr Frost are actually acquainted with **?:** **Ranked 1st in the Top Most Wanted Criminals.**

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 3/12/2017**


	39. Chapter 39: Team STAR and The Criminal

**A/N Today's chapter involves an OC team that was not created by me.**

 **So for those who are wondering. I've decided to give up on the concept which is _"Italics means english."_ I keep forgetting to do this and it's too time consuming to go and fix all the times I've forgotten to add Italics to the english speaking people. By now you should technically now whoes speaking english and whose speaking Japanese. If a person whose speaking english can't understand a person whose speaking ****japanese's, I'll make sure to tell the readers. Overall I've given up on this mechanic.**

 **Also, for those who've noticed. If we went with the timeline of RWBY then the Vital Festival probably should've began a long time ago. You see I've postpone the festival for this story because I want to end this story before the festival begins.**

 **This chapter is somehow longer than the last one which probably means lots of mistakes so sorry about that. GOOD LUCK!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Sorry for late post.**

 **By the way, Does anyone know who Chelsea is from Akame Ga Kill ...I was just wondering.**

* * *

In a dark alley, a hooded figure walks in the shadows.

The hooded figure wasn't really doing anything.

No one was hunting this person and the person had no objective for the day...at least for now.

These dark alleys were the closest thing the figure had to home. Shadows and darkness brought the figure comfort instead of fear.

The alley way itself was barely illuminated by the moon of the night sky.

Rats roamed the ground but the hooded figure didn't care.

Today was an uneventful day and the hooded person simply had nothing to do.

Well...it _was_ an uneventful day until they showed up.

"You're a woman?" The voice of an old man from behind the hooded figure spoke.

The figure turned around and looked at the old man, "You sound surprise."

Introduction were not needed. The hooded woman knew exactly who the old man was.

 **Wolfheim Hernandez: Ranked 3rd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

Wolfheim looked at the woman, "My apologises. I was thinking stereotypically."

"Don't worry about it. I get that from a lot from other people." The woman replied.

"Ohhhhhh!" another voice entered the conversation, "Is this our new friend?!...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A woman with the face of a crazy lunatic revealed herself.

Wolfheim looked at the psychotic girl, "Lower your volume Debra. We don't want to be caught here."

"AHAHAHAHA! ...O-kay!"

 **Debra Stalker: Ranked 5th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

"Nice to meet you Debra." The hooded woman said to Debra.

"HAHA! Nice to meet you too hoody." Debra replied already given the woman a nickname even though she hasn't seen her face.

"So this is her huh?" Another man said entering the group, the man looked at the hooded woman, "She doesn't seem powerful if you ask me."

 **Dr Frost:** **Ranked 4th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

"You're not wrong." The woman admitted as Frost looked at her.

With Debra, Frost and Wolfheim here, the hooded woman knew that the one more person had to be here and she was right as the final crinimal revealed himself from the shadows.

"So you must be August." The hooded woman greeted.

"That would be me."

 **August Serena: Ranked 2nd in the Top Most Wanted Criminals**

"So..." The woman spoke once all four of them were here, "What brings you four to Mistral?"

"You." Wolfheim answered straightforwardly.

"And what do you want with me?" The hooded woman asked in a calm tone.

"I'll get straight to the point. We've come to you with an invitation." August declared, "The only question is do you accept?"

The hooded woman smiled as though she knew this was coming, "Sorry...I have my own goals to achieve."

"And what would that?...if you don't mind answering of course." Wolfheim asked out of curiosity.

"I see." August said, he went silent for a moment before saying, "We can help you if you like."

"Oh my, is the great August Serena himself offering me help?" The hooded woman asked.

"In some ways we can relate to you." August replied, "You were rejected by the people around you. That's enough for us to consider you someone worth helping."

"Thanks for the offer...but this is something I must achieve on my own."

"But there is one thing you can help me with." The hooded woman suggested.

"And what would that be?" Frost asked a bit suspicious.

"Can I touch all four of you...like on the shoulder or handshake?"

The four criminal looked at each other.

While three of them were confused, Debra was more than happy.

"OKAY!"

Debra jumped and gave the hooded woman a big warm hug wrapping her arms around her.

For a moment, the hooded woman forgot that one of the most wanted and craziest criminals on the planet was hugging her. She patted Debra on the head for she, for some unknown reason, knew about Debra's past.

"If that's what you need then so be it." Wolfheim said as he approached the hooded woman once Debra was done.

Wolfheim offered the woman his hand, "It was interesting meeting you."

"Likewise." The hooded woman said as she shook Wolfhiem's hand with hers.

"We traveled all the way to Mistral for nothing." Dr Frost salty said as he too also shook the woman's hand.

August was the only one left. He slowly approached the woman and gave her a gentle hand shake.

"Sorry but can you take off a bit of your armour, it won't work like this." The woman spoke.

"I see..." August concluded swiftly why she wanted this, "It's part of how your semblance works isn't it?"

"Bingo."

August sighed. He took off his right gauntlet and shook hands with the woman before quickly putting the gauntlet back on.

"I don't get it." Wolfheim said as something bothered him, "You're so kind and innocent."

"Thanks but what's your point?" The hooded woman asked.

"How did you become the most wanted criminal in Remnant?"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

 **The Present**

A couple of days went by.

Hours were spent on rest, class time, study and mostly important just hanging out.

Mato, Yuu, Yomi and Kagari spent most of their time resting in their dorms and not attending class with permission from the teachers.

It wasn't as traumatising for the girls as Strength thought. These girls have fought a skull reaper from Kirito's world, titans from Levi's and fought the grim of this world before so they seemed to used to it by now.

However Mato and the other three were still a bit shaken by the experience and required a little rest with their otherselves watching over them.

But only a few days went by before suddenly Black, Dead, Strength and Chariot were called by none other than Ozpin himself.

 **Headmaster's Office**

"I assume you all know why I have called you here."

The four girls remained silent. Ozpin sat in his desk unfazed by the four emotionless glares he was receiving as he continued, "Fortunately those four criminals were wanted dead or alive so there won't be any penalty but you do realise murder isn't the way of a huntress."

"We never said we wanted to be huntresses in the first place." Dead Master replied coldly.

"I am well aware of that...but as long as you take refuge in my school you'll abide by it's rules and tradition. Am I clear?" Ozpin's question was met with dreadful silence. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a answer, Ozpin continued, "Of all the individuals who were... kidnapped from their worlds, Jason did warn me to watch out for your four the most. All I'm saying is our world is very different to yours, not everything is solved through violence."

The four girls remained silent and didn't utter a word.

Ozpin knew there was no more to talk about this so he changed the topic.

He took a deep breath, "I'm assigning both of your teams on another mission."

While this failed to shock the four otherselves, they were a bit agitated.

"Another one?" Strength asked with concerned for Yuu.

"Believe me, if it was up to me I would've denied. Your girls do need more rest after their last encounter. But it seems your reputation for defeating the four most wanted criminal has grabbed the attention of someone with higher authority and harsh demands." Ozpin clarified, "I assure you this mission will not be dangerous-"

"That's what you said for our last mission." Chariot pointed out.

"Those four you killed always moved below the radar. It was impossible to pin point their exact targets. I never expected them to come to the exact location you were sent to." Ozpin quickly explained before continuing, "However I promise this will not be the same. I've assigned Team RWBY to assist you."

Dead Master's eye twitched at the mention of Team RWBY, "Why not the other teams from other worlds?"

"I've asked and all of them prefer to have some rest. Ms Rose however was more than happy to offer help." Ozpin replied, "In addition, Lionheart, headmaster of Haven academy and one of my most trusted friends, has agreed to send one of his teams to help you."

"If this mission isn't going to be dangerous, why does it require four teams of huntsmen and huntresses?" Strength asked suspiciously.

"This is what the man who hired you requested." Ozpin began, "The man who hired you is the owner of a well known dust company. A company that even rivals the Schnee Dust company. He is convinced a very powerful individual wants to murder him so he demands higher security. Team RWBY should explain the rest of the details along the way. Any more questions?"

"Yes," Strength spoke again, "You mentioned Haven Academy. Isn't that in Mistral?"

"Correct, however you won't exactly be entering Mistral for this mission." Ozpin replied, "You destination is a Mansion that lies on the borders of Mistral. The man you have been ordered to protect has even sent us threats if we didn't abide by his request. I prefer not to get involve in conflicts especially since the Vital Festival is coming soon so I'm afraid you have no choice but to cooperate with this."

Once again, the girls were silent but it was obvious they were reluctant to go.

"Besides..." Ozping added however now speaking in a more serious tone, "In a way, I think it would be quite healthy if you went. Not for your girls...but for you four."

"What are you applying?" Strength asked even though she had a pretty good idea on what Ozpin was talking about.

"You should know exactly what I'm talking about,"

The tensity in the room suddenly increased drastically.

"A few others and I have noticed the sudden change in...atmosphere between you four." Ozpin clarified. Even now Ozpin could see the distance that was being put between the four girls, "In fact we've already received multiple complaints from students reporting death glares and intense atmosphere that have been exchanged between you four. From how I see it, the more you four stay unoccupied, the more this will become worse."

"What happens between us is none of your concern." Black said in a cold tone who was now glaring at Ozpin with her circular purple eyes,

"It is, if it involves the safety of my students." Ozpin replied in a calm tone while increasing the grip on his cane.

Ozpin's statement was met with dead silence.

At this point, mere words wouldn't be able to explain the sudden increase in tensity between the occupants of the room.

But before things could go further, the elevator door to Ozpin's office opened and Ironwood entered.

"Ozpin we need to talk-" Ironwood stoped instantly as he noticed Black, Strenght, Chariot and Dead were in the room, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just finishing." Ozpin said to Ironwood as he looked at the girls, "You are all dismissed. I wish you all safe travels."

With that, the four otherselves left the room.

* * *

A large aircraft flew through the sky.

Inside Team MHYA, YMKE and RWBY were seated in seperate seats.

"I can't believe were actually going to Mistral!" Ruby yelled in excitement, "You excited Mato?"

"Yeah, although I'm a bit nervous though." Mato admitted.

Yomi looked at Mato about to say something but Ruby interrupted.

"Oh don't worry, we'll watch each others backs. It'll be fine!" Ruby assured.

"I guess your right...thanks for the comfort Ruby." Mato thanked with a smile.

"Don't mention it, were friends after all right?" Ruby said.

Yomi flinched when Ruby said the word "Friend".

Everyone is room besides Mato and Ruby wanted to facepalm. The pair was completly oblivious to the awkward and intense atmosphere.

Black, Chariot, Dead and Strength were seated in four different seats apart from each other. Black had her arms crossed and her eyes closed, Chariot glared at Strength who was looking out a window and Dead Master was constantly checking on Yomi's emotions.

"Why isn't Torchwick one of the most wanted crinimals?" Yang asked.

"Because he and the white fang always strikes without giving away their identity." Blake answer, "The people on the most wanted Criminals list are just well known people with bounty on their heads. But that doesn't mean they're the most powerful warriors out there."

"Alright everyone!" Professor Oobleck called grabbing everyone's attention, he took another slip of coffee before continuing, "We'll be arriving at our destination shortly. I will briefly remind you all why we are here. The man we are meant to protect tonight is named Abraham Gladstone. He is the founder and owner of the Gladstone Dust Company. A company that even rivals the Schnee Dust Company."

All attention was brought to Weiss.

"Do you know about them?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do." Weiss replied like Ruby had just asked one of dumbest questions, "I do admit, my father has been a bit competitive against the gladstones but as far as I heard, they don't hate each other."

Oobleck continued, "Evidence have been found that the most wanted criminal on Remnant wants to murder the owner of the Gladstone Dust Company. Today is the anniversary of the Gladstone Company, tonight they'll be hosting a party to celebrate as it's a yearly tradition for them. We hypothesised that the most wanted criminal will attempt her murder during that party for she is known to only strike at night. That's where we come in."

* * *

It was afternoon when the three teams of huntresses exited the aircraft.

Ruby, Mato, Yuu and Yang stretched their arms enjoying the fresh air.

Black and Strength kept their distance from Dead Master and Chariot.

Kagari checked on Mary, the small spider-like creature that was safety inside Kagari's pocket.

Yomi was looking at Mato who was conversing with Ruby.

Weiss and Blake were enjoying the view from where they landed.

The had landed on a Clift where the vast sea was right in front of them.

"Oh look!" Ruby called pointing, "I think I can a glimpse of Mistral from- Hey Weiss! Wait I wanna see-"

"Have you forgotten already?" Weiss said as she dragged Ruby by the collar, "Our mission takes place in a mansion on the borders of Mistral so were not actually entering Mistral."

"Ms Schnee is correct!" Oobleck agreed, "In fact we should probably get going otherwise we'll be late! Come on girls!"

"Aww, but I want to see what Mistral looks like." Ruby pouted.

"Don't worry Ruby," Yang replied, "You never know, we might return to Mistral one day in the future."

* * *

The walk there only took 5 minutes before the view of the Gladstone Mansion came into view.

The mansion was an incredible sight for every human that laid eyes on it. It seemed to be made only out of the most precious building materials, the colour similar to quartz. Too many floors to counts and beautiful shaped windows. Even the pillars that held up the structure had a lot of word and detail put into it.

However one major set back was the large amount of Mistral guards protecting the entire perimeter of the mansion.

As soon as the three teams came into view, every Mistral guard nearby raised their guns and aimed at their heads.

Mato, Yuu, Yomi, Kagari and Team RWBY frozen and raised their arms telling them that they meant no harm while Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength instantly got ready for battle.

Professor Oobleck raised his hand telling the four girls to stand down. Oobleck calmly approached the Mistral guards, "We were sent here to protect the owner of this manor."

The guards still didn't put down their guns.

Oobleck pulled out an envelope and gave it to the one who seemed to be in charged of the squadron of guards.

The man read the contents of the envelope that Oobleck gave him.

After a few moments, the guard said, "Stand down men!... They were sent by Ozpin."

Every single guard lowered their gun at the exact same time as soon as that command was yelled.

The one in charged stepped aside, "You and your teams may enter. Abraham is waiting for you in the dinning hall."

"Thank you." Oobleck said bowing his head.

As Team RWBY, MHYA and YMKE made their way to the entrance, Ruby could feel all the intense glares from the guards all the way until they entered the building.

* * *

The inside was just as eye catching as the outside.

Only source of lights came from bright crystal chandeliers that hang from the ceiling and expensive red carpets that that led into different areas of the building.

But similar to the outside, there were pairs of Mistral guards patrolling the mansion.

"Look at all the security!" Yang said, "This Abraham guy sure is paranoid to put this much guards in the entrance."

"You would too if you were in his positions." Weiss replied, "One of the most dangerous criminal wants to kill him after all."

"Where are we suppose to find the dinning hall?" Mato asked.

Suddenly, the three teams heard someone yell.

"AZURE LUPUS! PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!"

All the girls and Oobleck looked in the direction of the voice.

"Well I guess there's your answer." Yang replied as the three teams dashed towards the direction they head the voices come from while Oobleck calmly walked.

The girls ran through a long hallway until they came across a set of double doors.

They pushed the door open and were greeted with a strange predicament.

There was a long fancy rectangular table that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

Sitting at the end of the long table was a large overweight man with blonde hair wearing an expensive suit. Considering the expensive suit, everyone presumed the overweight man was Abraham Gladstone.

Abraham himself was in quite situation.

There was a Faunus. The faunus was a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white longcoat over his blue shirt and body armor and black jeans; his eyes showed hostility towards the Abraham but Ruby found it hard to take him seriously since the wolf ears on his head made him look adorable. However the most noticeable feature was the fact that his left arm was a prosthetic one.

The faunus held a rifle which was pointed directly at Abraham.

Two guards were behind the Faunus pointing their guns at him.

"STAND DOWN Huntsmen!"

"Give me one good reason why I should." The boy replied.

Abraham seemed pretty panicked and tried to sum up all the words he could muster, "I-I...can explain."

"Oh I've seen enough of an explanation-"

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

All attention in the room drifted to team RWBY, MHYA and YMKE.

"Y-you must be the teams that Ozpin sent." Abraham said with a bit of relief.

"Don't change the subject human," the faunus known as Azure said.

"Okay everyone just slow down..." Yang exclaimed before rudely saying, "What the hell is happening!"

" _That's_ what's happening." Azure said pointing with prosthetic arm while his right still held his rifle.

Everyone looked out of all of them, Blake was the one who was the most surprised.

There was a girl on her knees in a maid's uniform. The girl had cat-like ears signifying she was a Faunus. However what angered Blake the most was the girl's uniform seemed to be forcibly opened revealing a very black scar.

This only meant one thing for Blake, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Please, T-this is n-not w-what it looks like." Abraham tried to explain.

"Really? Because it looks like your treating Faunus as slaves here!" Blake raised her gun and pointed at Abraham causing one of the guards to point their guns at her.

Weiss placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, "Blake stop!"

"Are you serious!" Blake said glaring at Weiss, "Do you not see-"

"I do see it but that's not enough evidence to prove anything." Weiss argued.

"It's enough evidence for me." Azure said about to pull the trigger on his rifle.

Mato, Yuu, Yomi and Kagari remained silent as they didn't want to make it worst.

Ruby and Yang tried to split Weiss and Blake.

More guards entered the dinning room pointing their guns at all the girls.

As soon as a gun was pointed at Kagari and Yomi, Dead and Chariot summoned their weapons and glared.

Strength stood in front of Yuu.

Azure didn't move his rifle despite the sudden increase in guards.

Black sensed a presence and summoned her insane cannon lance.

There was a lot of yelling and guns cocking.

Suddenly, a loud gun shot was fired at the ceiling silencing the chaos that was in the room.

Everyone looked and saw Professor Oobleck at the door along with a teenage girl pointing a sniper rifle at the ceiling.

The girl had brown hair and wore blue armour with a white scarf and a waistcoat. One obvious feature however was the teenage girl holding the sniper rifle looked exactly like-

"PHYRRA!?" Team RWBY exclaimed all at the same time looking at the girl. Besides the hair, the girl shared the exact same face as Phyrra.

The girl smiled in response, "Ah, you must be friends with my sister."

Despite the two newcomers, all the guards didn't move making the air extremely tense.

"Everyone calm down!" Oobleck said calmly taking a slip from his coffee, "I'm sure Mr Gladstone has a reasonable explanation for this."

Following his orders, everyone lowered their weapons...everyone except for Azure.

"Azure, what did the professor just say?" The girl said looking at the boy in the tone of a big sister. The pair seem to know each other.

"What is there to explain, Regalia." The boy replied, "This man is obviously-"

"Azure!" A new voice called.

Everyone looked and entering through a different door was a man. The young man had dark green hair that was kept up in spike. He had green eyes and he wore a black shirt underneath his leather coat and brown jean, he would also wore a black and green armor resembling of a ninja.

"Let the man explain himself." The man seemed to know Azure to make such an order.

With that, Azure lowered his rifle and stepped back from Abraham.

Abraham cleared his throat, "Firstly I would like to welcome the newcomers-"

"Explain." Azure ordered.

"Okay, okay." The large overweight man took in a deep breathe before saying, "What you see is a big misunderstanding. The Faunus who all work here were all abandoned by their guardians at a very young age. I simply took them it, offering them food, shelter and most importantly an occupation. I assure you, the faunus here are all treated kindly and with respect."

Blake looked at the Faunus girl wearing the maid's uniform, "Is this true?"

The maid faunus nodded, "Yes."

"Then how did you get that scar on your shoulder?" Azure interrogated not buying Abraham's words.

The maid hesitated for a split second before explaining, "I've had this scar for as long as I can remember, even before Abraham took me it. I must've gotten it when I was really young...I hid it from you because I didn't want to worry you, my apologies."

"See," Weiss said looking at Blake, "There's nothing to angry about."

Blake didn't reply but instead looked at the faunus maid, "What's your name?"

"Olivia." The main bowed nervously.

"Alright!" Regalia clapped her hands, "Now that's settled, we should welcome all the newcomers in the room."

"Excellent idea." The man who had order Azure before agreed. He faced Abraham and bowed, "I apologies in behalf of my teammate. Now that the teams from Vale are here, I request that you give us time to gather in another room so we can discuss tonight and your protection."

"O-of course!" Abraham agreed with relief, "Feel free to use one of the empty rooms."

"Thank you." The man turned and faced Team RWBY, MHYA, and YMKE, "Greetings, welcome to Mistral. Please follow me."

* * *

The four teams entered the room.

The room itself was large enough to fit all of them and much more. There was a large round table with 16 chairs around it.

Inside, there was already another teenage boy sitting at one of the chairs. The boy had black hair with amber eyes. He wore a black hooded long coat that he covered his face, with black pant and some black body armor within his coat. The teenage boy said absolutely nothing when the four teams entered the room.

13 chairs were occupied. Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength stood up leaning against the wall.

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH!"

"We should introduces ourselves first before we start." Regalia pointed out.

"Of course," Weiss said speaking for the team, "We'll go first ah, I'm Weiss...This is Yang."

Yang waved with a grin.

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH!"

"She's Blake and-"

"CRUNCH! CRUNCH!"

"Can you two please cut that out!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

Ruby and Azure froze. There was a plate of cookies on the table and so they started eating as soon as they sat down.

"Sorry." Ruby said with her mouth full. She swallowed and placed her last cookie back on the table.

Azure on the other hand ignored Weiss and even stole the cookie that Ruby put back.

"Hey!' Ruby said looking at Azure but by the then, Azure had already eaten the cookie he stole.

"And that's Ruby...our team leader." Weiss finished.

Ruby had forgotten they were introducing each other and quickly waved.

All attention was dragged to Mato and her friends.

"Hallo." Mato nervously waved, "I'm Mato. This is Kagari, Yuu and she's Yomi."

Mato then briefly introduced her otherselves to them telling them their fake names.

Azure raised an eyebrow at the four girls as he looked at Mato, "So your the girls who killed the four most wanted criminal. You don't seem like killers to me."

"Azure." Regalia whispered.

"What?"

Regalia pointed. Azure looked and saw Black glaring at him with emotionless eyes, "Ooooh I see."

"Greetings Mato, Ruby. We already know Professor Oobleck so allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Professor Saturn Green." The young man introduced.

Saturn pointed at the hooded boy who had been silent this entire time, "This is Toupee Gray, as you can see, his not one to talk that much."

"Hallo Toupee!" Ruby greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"..." Toupee replied.

Saturn looked at the wolf faunus who rudely had his legs on the table, "You've already met Azure Lupus and finally..."

The man pointed at the last member of his team, "This is Regalia Nico, you may also know her as the sister of Phyrra Nico. Together we make Team STAR."

"I never knew Phyrra had a twin sister." Yang said looking at Regalia.

Regalia laughed, "I usually never participate in big events so I don't blame you."

"That's so cool!" Mato said in awe, "You looked exactly like her."

"Why are you so surprised?" Regalia chuckled looking at Black, "You've got a twin sister yourself."

"OKAY THEN!" Azure exclaimed getting up to leave the room, "If you excuse me-"

"Where are you going?" Saturn asked.

"The criminal won't attack until night right?" Azure replied, "Might as well get some sleep before she comes."

"Were not done yet," Saturn said, "We still need to plan our movements for tonight."

Azure sighed lazily, "Fine!" he said like a complaining 7 year old.

Everyone from Vale looked at Azure with a confused look. A moment ago, he acted very serious to a point where he was ready to kill someone. But now Weiss couldn't help but compare Azure's childish and lazy personality to Ruby's.

"Now that we've all gathered." Saturn exclaimed once Azure took his seat, "I shall inform all of you all the background information you need to know. The Gladstones have been the first most wanted crinimal's target for a quite some time. Already Abraham's brother and aunt have both been murdered by this single individual. Last week we found a note which we concluded was sent by the criminal herself."

Saturn took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Mato.

Mato read the note with her team mates looking over her shoulder.

The words "You're next." were written on the note.

"Where did you find this?" Weiss asked.

"That's the scary part." Azure added eerily.

"It was found in Abraham's bedroom. Which practically means the criminal was able to infiltrate the Gladstone mansion without being caught." Saturn explained.

"Why didn't she just kill Abraham then?" Yang asked a bit curious.

"Today is the anniversary of the Gladstone company." Saturn answered, "Tonight's party will involve all of Abraham's honoured guest and much more. If the murder is successfully tonight, Gladstone's reputation will pummel. Since Abraham is the last of his family, it could also mean the end of the company itself."

"Do you know how the criminal infiltrated the mansion in the first place?" Professor Oobleck asked.

Saturn took in a deep breathe telling everyone in the room that what he was about to say was going to be a great concern.

"The first most wanted crinimal's semblance involves mimicking a person's powers, abilities, weapon...and appearance. Her semblance is extremely accurate to a point where it's impossible to tell the difference between her and the person she's mimicking."

"In fact, she could be in this room right now." Azure said with a creepy smile.

Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi shivered in fear as they looked at each other.

Azure suddenly grinned and laughed in a childish manner, "HAHAHAHA! The looks on your face! I was joking!"

Weiss was beginning to hate the fox Faunus.

"Continuing on," Saturn interrupted, "because of this, we have set a rule for every single one of you: From now on, until the mission is finished, none of you are allowed to make any form of physical contact." he said in a cold tone.

The girls were extremely confused by this rule.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Recently we have discovered that the criminal's semblance only works on people she has touched. In other words, she can only mimic you if she's physically touched." Saturn replied.

"I see," Oobleck said understanding their motives, "that way, even if the criminal is impersonating one of us, she won't be able to access anyone else."

"Precisely," Saturn said, "With that said, If any one of your comrades makes any form of physical contact with you...then your comrade might be the most wanted criminal in Remnant in disguise."

Mato gulped.

Everyone began getting more nervous by the second just by hearing that.

"Another thing you need to know," Saturn added, "If the criminal does somehow touched you, she'll know _everything_ about you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagari asked.

"Meaning she'll know what you're personality is like, who you have a relationship to. She'll even have access to your memories and will know every single one of your private secrets. So I suggest you avoid being touched by her."

"That sure is one powerful semblance." Yang commented.

"Which is exactly why we need to work together to catch this criminal." Saturn answered, "Any more question?"

"Yes, I do." Blake said rising her hand.

"What is it Blake?" Saturn asked in a cold yet fatherly tone.

"Do you know anything about Abraham Gladstone himself?" Blake asked.

"I've only met him briefly. Although very little is know about him, Abraham is a respected and very well known man throughout Mistral. He has made a major contribution to the production of dust and helped many huntsmen in terms of supplies." Saturn replied, "From what I've heard about him, Abraham is a good man."

As soon as the words "Abraham is a good man." were spoken, Toupee and Black sensed a deadly killer intent.

Toupee stood up and pulled out a fully loaded revolver.

Black summoned her insane cannon lance and aimed it at everyone in the room besides Mato.

Azure's eyes widened in shock as he understood what was going, "Frick, she really is inside this room isn't she?"

Toupee nodded, "Someone in here isn't who they say they are."

Everyone in the room drew out their weapons keeping their distance from each other. They all looked at each, they all froze waiting for one of them to make a move.

Suddenly, the sound of a door closing was heard signifying that someone had just left the room.

Yang then noticed, "Where's my sister?"

Right on cue, the door flew open again...and Ruby Rose entered the room panting, "S-sorry guys. I really needed to go to the bathroom but I got lost. Man this mansion is huge! You can get lost almost instantly. Luckily there was this really suspicious hooded girl who gave me directions. Anyways! What did I miss?"

Everyone just stared at Ruby in shocked. Weiss facepalmed.

Ruby titled her head, "What's wrong guys?"

Saturn snapped out of his shock, pulled out a bow and ordered everyone, "SPLIT! SEARCH THE MANSION! NOW!"

* * *

They split. They ran around the mansion interrogating pretty much every person they came across.

After a good 15 minutes of searchings, everyone around the mansion concluded that they had officially lost her.

Since they all ran in random directions, it wasn't until now they realised the people that were with them.

* * *

"Hallo! My name is Ruby, what's yours." Ruby introduced herself.

Toupee looked at Ruby with a concern look. The Ruby that he had met earlier really was the first most wanted criminal. He wanted to punch himself for not noticing. Whoever this criminal was, she was somehow able to hide her killer intent until the words "Abraham is a good man" were said.

"Toupee." The boy said briefly before walking forward.

Ruby followed, "Hi Toupee. I don't want to be rude but what's happening?"

Toupee stopped walking and sighed. He turned and explained to Ruby everything that had just happened saying only the compulsory things and nothing else.

After he was done, Ruby shivered in fear, "Oh my gosh, that's so creepy. So you met someone who was pretending to be me?"

Toupee nodded before proceeding to walk forward not uttering a single word.

Ruby nervously followed now that she knew about the criminal.

However all of her worries disappeared when her eyes laid on Toupee's revolvers.

"OMG! Are those your weapons?!" Ruby squeezed in excitement with stars in her eyes.

Toupee didn't reply and continuing to walk down the long hallway not giving ruby a single glance.

"What can they do? Can they transform into something else or are they just revolvers? What bullets do you use? OH, can you combine them? If so, what do they combine into? Did you make those weapons yourself? Oh my gosh what am I saying, of course you did. I made my crescent rose after all. Speaking of Crescent Rose, do you want to see it? I made it all by myself-"

Toupee just walked down the hallway ignoring all the questions that Ruby was bombarding him with.

* * *

"The students Ozpin sent sure are a hand full." Professor Saturn commented.

"Well they are still growing after all." Professor Oobleck replied.

The two professor walked down the hallway still keeping a look out for any suspicious behaviour.

"So where do you come from Saturn?" Oobleck asked taking another slip from his coffee.

"Well, to start off, I grew up in Atlas." Saturn replied, "I became a specialist and was actually on the same time as Winter Schnee."

"The sister of Weiss Schnee. Fascinating." Oobleck complimented.

"I then moved to Mistral to become a teacher in Mistral Academy. It's also where I formed Team STAR."

"Why did you move?" Oobleck asked.

"Grimm, what else." Saturn replied.

The pair came to a sudden stop as they came across a ominous looking door. Unlike the other doors in this mansion, this door was wooden and looked very old.

Two Atlas robots was standing in front the door, guarding it.

"What's that all about?" Oobleck asked.

"I don't know." Saturn replied, "Let's check it out."

The two professors approached the ominous door. However the two robots guarding the door instantly blocked them from entering the door.

"Halt! This is a restricted area." One of the robots spoke.

"What's inside?" Saturn asked the robot.

"Classified."

The two professors looked at each other. Not wanting to cause trouble, the two slowly walked away.

However the suspicions didn't leave them.

"Something's not right, I can feel it." Oobleck said taking a slip from his coffee.

"Atlas security like those don't come cheep." Saturn added, "Why would Abraham go to that extent just to protect a door?"

"His hiding something. I would love to know what's beyond that door, but I prefer not to do that while damaging expensive property." Oobleck took another slip from his coffee, "Any ideas?"

Saturn looked left and then right to make sure no one was listening, "If you really want to get past that security. Talk to Toupee."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his always got this nasty habit of getting into place he shouldn't be without being seen." Saturn explained, "Just tell him it's a restricted area and he'll agree to go with you."

"You sure know a lot about your teammates." Oobleck complemented as he slip out of his coffee.

"Of course...I am their leader after all."

Oobleck took another slip from his coffee.

"You sure drink a lot of coffee."

* * *

"There sure is a lot of twins appearing these days." Yang joked as the trio walked down the hallway.

"This isn't the time to be messing around Yang." Weiss said as she kept a look out.

Regalia chuckled, "So how did you two meet my sister?"

"Oh, well we actually met before the teams were formed." Weiss explained, "I actually wanted to be on your sister's team before we found out the teams were randomised."

"Well my sister is very popular after all." Regalia understood.

"Your sister is amazing, that's for sure." Yang complemented.

"I know right!" Regalia jumped in excitement, "She's the best sister anyone could have!"

Weiss and Yang looked in awe. Despite having the same face as Pyrrha , Regalia was quite quirky and was easily excited unlike Pyrrha whose always calm and spoke mannerly.

"Speaking of her, what's she like now? Has she changed or is she still the same?" Regalia suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking? Aren't you her sister? When was the last time you saw her?" Weiss asked.

Regalia laughed nervously scratching her head, "The last time I saw her was...when she left to go to Beacon."

"Huh?! You haven't contacted her?" Yang asked thinking about her own sister.

"Well I thought about it but I keep worrying that I'll call her when she's busy and I really don't want to disturb her." Regalia admitted, "Besides, I'm thinking about giving her a surprise by inviting her and her team to Mistral for a vacation!"

"Great idea! Maybe our team can come with you!" Yang joked.

"Of course! The more the better!"

"Wait are you serious?!"

"You know vacations need to be planned right?" Weiss criticised.

"I know, the vacation will be planned...just without Pyrrha knowing. You know, like a surprise." Regalia said with an innocent smile.

Weiss just sighed.

"Oh my, just talking about it makes me excited. I can't wait!" Regalia said excitedly.

"So when are you planning to tell Pyrrha about this surprise vacation." Yang asked.

"After the Vital Festival." Regalia replied.

Yang and Weiss were taken back by this. Regalia had really thought of everything. They thought it was very considerate of her to pick a time where Pyhrra won't be busy like after the festival. Just by looking, they could tell Regalia cared deeply about her sister.

...

"You don realise the Festival is still months away right?"

"I know! That's why I can't wait."

* * *

"Shouldn't we be searching for the intruder?" Blake asked.

Azure lazily laid down on the floor in the middle of the hallway, "She got away and probably won't be back until tonight's party starts. If you want to search so badly, go do it yourself. I'm going to get some rest."

Blake didn't say anything, she just looked at Azure as he laid on the grown with his eyes closed.

Just when Blake was about to leave to let him be, Azure suddenly asked, "Why did you care so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you care so much about that maid faunus?" Azure asked.

"You mean Olivia?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen any human get that angry over Faunus like that." Azure said pointing at his wolf ears.

Blake sighed. Instead of replying, she looked around to check if anyone was looking before removing the ribbon from her head revealing her cat ears.

Azure was shocked for only a second before returning to his usual lazy form, "I see, you're a Faunus. Figures. And here I thought humans actually started to care."

"They are humans who do care." Blake argued.

"I know. I know." Azure said before returning to his lazy nap on the floor.

He was about to sleep when he noticed Blake wasn't saying anything. He opened his eyes and saw Blake staring back at him.

"What? Something on my face?" Azure asked.

"No, it's nothing, it's just...you remind me of someone."

* * *

Yomi and Dead Master walked down the expensive looking hallway of the mansion.

At first Yomi just followed the others but got separated because everyone kept sprinting in different directions.

As for Dead, well she couldn't care less about all this, she just followed Yomi.

There was silence but it wasn't the awkward type.

It was type that didn't bring comfort or hate. It was the neutral type of silence meaning Yomi had grown used to Dead's presence.

Suddenly-

"YOMI!"

Yomi turned around and was shocked to see Mato running towards her.

Mato caught up to Yomi panting, "Finally found you. Did you catch the criminal?"

Yomi didn't respond. She was still processing the fact that Mato, by herself, was talking to her.

"Yomi? Are you there?" Mato asked.

Even Dead was confused at this point. Yomi and Dead looked behind Mato and to their shock, Black wasn't with her.

"...W-where's Black? I-I thought she was always with you?" Yomi asked stuttering nervously.

"What are you talking about? Black is right behind-" Mato turned around and then realised Black wasn't with her, "me...Oh, I'm must've lost her. Oh well, Black will probably find me in the next minute or so. She always follows me after all."

"True, how about Stella?" Yomi asked, "Is she still in your head talking to you?"

"Yep, although right now she isn't saying anything meaning she's probably sleeping." Mato asked.

A sense of joy leaped up in Yomi's heart which Dead noticed.

Yomi was finally with Mato alone. No Black, no Stella, no Ruby and no Yuu. It was just the two of them...besides Dead Master of course, but Dead knew too well not to interrupt this opportunity for Yomi.

"So, Umm...ah..." Yomi didn't know where the start. There's so much Yomi wanted to say to Mato and now that she's actually talking to Mato alone, she couldn't find the right words.

But before Yomi could talk again, Mato interrupted, "Yomi...there's something I need to say to you."

Those words were enough to make Yomi's heart jumped. Lost for words, Yomi nodded telling Mato she was listening.

"Ever since we arrived in this world, I've been...ignoring you." Mato admitted, "And I just wanted to apologised."

In Yomi's eyes, this was a miracle. Even Dead Master herself couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Mato's mouth.

"So to make it up to you, do you want to... hang out after this mission? You know, like how we used to." Mato suggested.

Just when Yomi thought it couldn't get better.

Not only was Mato apologising, she was inviting her to hang out later...like how they used to.

Dead Master looked at Mato. Maybe Black did listen to her. Maybe Black did have a word with Mato and that's why Mato was here trying to make it right.

Yomi almost couldn't believe, "Y-you...really mean it?"

"Of course!"

With a smile...Mato raised her hand...and patted Yomi on the shoulder, "You're my best friend after all."

Yomi's eyes widened in pure shock and horror as realisation hit her like a baseball bat.

(FLASHBACK)

"If any one of your comrades makes any form of physical contact with you...then your comrade might be the most wanted criminal in Remnant in disguise."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Shaking with fear, Yomi looked at 'Mato' straight in the eye. She was still smiling but now her smile sent shivers down her spine.

"W...Who are you?" Yomi asked.

'Mato' chuckled, "I guess there's no point in hiding now huh?"

Dead Master summoned her dead scythe and swung it at 'Mato' but the girl did a back flip avoiding Dead's attack.

A cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed the girl.

Once the smoke clear, Yomi and Dead stared in shock.

The person who had looked and acted like Mato no longer looked like Mato.

It was a woman.

The woman who used to look exactly like Mato now looked like a completely different person. The woman had pale skin, pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head and had a lolipop in her mouth. She wore vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest and a red checkered mini skirt with black leather below-the-knee boots.

"Hallo Yomi." The woman greeted, "I'm Chelsea."

 **Chelsea:** **Ranked 1st in the Top Most Wanted** **Criminals**

Yomi froze in fear as Dead Master stood in front of her like a sentinel. Dead Master shocked and it wasn't because of Chelsea's semblance, it was she wasn't able to tell the difference. Saturn had told them that Chelsea would be able to mimic everything about that person and now Dead he wasn't exaggerating. Chelsea was able to mimic Mato's exact aura so Dead couldn't sense it was her.

"Relax, I have no interest in killing you." Chelsea said with a gentle smile.

Sensing absolutely nothing harmful or hostile coming from Chelsea, Dead lowered her weapon but remained in front of Yomi. Dead didn't really care about any of this criminal business as long as it didn't involve her other self.

Seeing that gentle smile almost made Yomi forget who Chelsea for second, "T-then, why did you touch me?"

"Honestly, I was just curious. I mean who wouldn't be? You are from a different dimension after all." Chelsea said with a grin.

All Yomi could do was stare while Dead Master stood in front of her. She knew. Chelsea knew about her and how she wasn't from this world.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Chelsea spoke in a surprisingly kind tone, "Besides, I know the feeling."

It was at this point, Yomi began questioning if this woman really was the most wanted criminal on Remanat. She seemed so kind, "What do you mean?"

"I know how it feels...to be kidnapped from your home and dropped into a foreign place away from your friends and family." Chelsea replied.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Yomi looked behind her and saw multiple running towards her.

"Wait! No don't she-" Yomi tried to tell them but it was too late.

Around 10-20 guards had Chelsea completely surrounded with their laser guns pointed at her.

"Oops, looks like I go too distracted." Chelsea said who was surprisingly calm.

"Surrender criminal! One of the guards yelled, "You're under arrest for murdering and framing multiple members of the Gladstone family!"

"Sorry sir, I can't do that." Chelsea replied as she used her semblance to transform into August Serena, "I still have matters to deal with and it involves the so called owner of this mansion." She says with the voice of August.

The guards were instantly intimidated. Who wouldn't if a criminal whose meant to be dead was standing right in front of you.

"Wait don't-" Yomi was about to interfere but Dead held her back.

"She'll be fine." Dead said. Yomi and Dead just watched not joining either side.

"OPEN FIRE!"

They all fired. Multiple lasers hit Chel-August in the head, chest and legs. However none of them succeed in even scratching August's armour.

Chel-August swung her sword firing a large purple wave of dark energy wiping out half the guards in one hit leaving a free path for herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" One of the guards shouted at Dead, "Arrest that criminal! That's an or-"

The guard received a very dark death glare from Yomi's other self.

Chelsea transformed into Ruby Rose and dashed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ruby and Toupee didn't know what was going on.

They just heard a lot of shouting and then guns being fired.

"Why is this Mansion in the shape in the of maze?!" Ruby asked as the pair ran down the hallway.

"This way." Toupee said briefly as they turned left.

Suddenly, a tornado of rose petals flew past them.

Ruby stopped and looked at the retreating form of the rose petals.

With a flabbergasted face, Ruby looked at Toupee, "Was that...me?"

"After her! Now!" Toupee ordered.

Ruby nodded. She turned into a tornado of rose petals herself and chased after her copy down the hallway.

Ruby was much faster and manage to ran past the copy before it reached the end of the hallway.

Both tornados of rose both revered back into human form.

Ruby's mouth went wide open.

Chel-Ruby looked at Ruby and Ruby looked at Chel-Ruby.

"That's so tripy." Ruby said in astonishment.

Chel-Ruby giggled, "I know right."

"Omg, you even mimicked my voice!" Ruby pointed.

Running towards them, Toupee pulled out both of his revolves and fired at Chel-Ruby.

The girl responded by pulling out a copy of Crescent Rose and deflecting all the bullets Toupee fired at her.

Ruby snapped out of her shock and pulled out her Crescent Rose. The original one.

Ruby fired from one side while Toupee fired from the other.

Chel-Ruby smiled as she used Ruby's semblance to jump high into the air. She then dashed towards Ruby changing her rifle into a scythe.

Seeing her coming towards her, Ruby quickly changed her rifle into a scythe and blocked.

Ruby and Chel-Ruby exchanged multiple blocks and attacks. Both scythes clanged against each other and both users were using their semblance of speed making the battle extremely even.

Ruby knew that as a huntress she would do many things in the future. But never did she imagine herself fighting...herself.

Toupee stopped and just watched, his head turning left, right, left, right. He looked at Ruby...and then at the other Ruby and than at the other Ruby and then at the other Ruby.

From Toupee's point of view, this is what it looked like:

Ruby fired shots but Ruby blocked with her scythe.

Ruby charges and swung her scythe at her opponent but Ruby blocked before firing a shot to boast herself.

Ruby then attacks Ruby again but Ruby managed to evade Ruby's attack.

And so on...

So instead, Toupee pressed a button and his revolvers began making a mechanical noice. The two revolvers then combined into one creating a Ōdachi.

He then got into a position, prepared his blade and waited until the fake Ruby was revealed.

The two Rubys fought with their scythes.

There were blocking, attacking, dashing, rose petals and a lot of shooting.

Both Rubys kept saying phrases like "This is so weird" or "stop copying me!' during this exchange.

It was a ongoing stalemate.

But Chelsea broke that stalemate by transforming from Ruby into Black Rock Shooter.

Seeing Black's face made Ruby flinch giving Chel-Black an opening.

Chel-Black pulled back her fist and-

Toupee charged in and swung his blade right at her head.

The girl blocked instantly with her black blade. Toupee jumped back and charged straight in with Ruby attacking from the other side.

Chel-Black dodged Ruby's scythe and swung her sword at Toupee which Toupee blocked.

Despite it being two against one. Toupee and Ruby could barely stand their ground against their opponent.

No matter how much they shot or swung their weapons, Chel-Black always blocked and countered with ease.

Chel-Black suddenly pulled back her fist and punched Toupee right in the stomach sending him flying across the hallway.

"Toupee!" Ruby called as she looked to see if he was okay.

While Ruby was distracted, Chel-Black kicked her in the head sending her crashing into the wall.

Chelsea then transformed back into Ruby Rose and ran off.

Regalia, Weiss and Yang arrived at the scene.

"Ruby!/Toupee!" Yang and Regalia yelled in worry as they went to help them up.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

As Ruby picked himself up with Yang's help, she pointed in the direction Chelsea ran off, "S-she's getting away."

* * *

"Ruby?" Blake asked as she saw Ruby running in her direction.

Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked at Blake, "Oh hey Blake."

"What's happening? Why are you running?" Blake asked.

Azure paid no attention to their conversation and continued napping.

"Oh Blake! Just who I was looking for." Ruby replied, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What do you need?" Blake asked crossing her arms.

"I need both of you to stand still?"

Before Blake could ask why, Ruby used her semblance and patted both Azure and Blake on the shoulder.

At first Blake didn't understand, but she remembered what Saturn said.

Even Azure woke up with his eyes wide open.

"BLAKE!"

Blake looked and saw Yang running towards her, "THAT'S NOT RUBY!"

Blake and Azure looked at Chel-Ruby.

The girl smiled nervously in response.

Blake pulled out her gun.

Azure's rifle switched to a rifle.

They both instantly aimed and opened fired but Chel-Ruby used Ruby's semblance to dodge every single bullet while always using her scythe to deflect bullets.

Yang boasted herself by firing shotgun shells from her gauntlets flying at the criminal who was copying her sister.

As soon as she saw Yang coming towards her, Chelsea transformed into an different scythe user: Dead Master.

Chel-Dead summoned a horde of skeletons each holding a shield.

"CRAP!" Yang crashed into the horde almost breaking a few body parts in the process. The skeletons were all destroyed by the collision but manage to stop Yang's charge.

Blake and Azure switched their weapons into melee and sprinted at Chel-Dead.

Suddenly, multiple flying chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Blake's and Azure's legs and arms immobilising them.

The chains lifted the two faunus into the air and smashed them against the wall.

Regalia, Weiss, Ruby and Toupee arrived at the scene, "Blake! Yang!"

Chelsea swiftly transformed back into Ruby Rose and dashed down the hallway using her semblance.

Using his prosthetic arm, Azure forcefully broke out of his chains, stood up and looked down the hallway.

With his eyes glued at Chel-Ruby's retreating form, he raised his hand as his Aura began to glow.

Out of nowhere and nothing, a metal spear appeared in his hand. With no hesitation, Azure pulled back the spear and threw it down the hallway with an incredible force.

Chel-Ruby stopped running.

With incredible reflexes, Chelsea transformed from Ruby into Azure Lupus, turned around and grabbed the spear with her prosthetic arm.

That caught everyone by surprise allowing Chel-Azure to make her next move.

Chel-Azure stomped on foot on the floor as her Aura began to glow.

Out of nowhere and nothing, a massive army tank, almost the size of the hallway, appeared in front of Chel-Azure.

"Oh! I just got a new side quest." Regalia said looking upwards. She seemed to be staring at thin air.

Team RWBY looks at Regalia with a bewildered look not understanding anything she was saying. Toupee and Azure on the other knew exactly what it meant.

"What is it?" Toupee asked.

"Let's see, it says here: survive the missile." Regalia said causally still looking at thin air while pointing with her finger.

Everyone looked back at the army tank with wide eyes.

Automatically, the army tank fired a large explosive missile at the huntress and huntsmen.

Regalia looked at the missile as it came at them, "Oh my, that missile has a lot of attack power and almost double the area radius."

"How do we stop it?!" Weiss asked.

"According to the quest requirements, a level 7 wall with at least 5,000 shield points should do the trick." Regalia replied.

"SPEAK ENGLISH WOMAN!" Yang yelled.

As the missile neared, Azure punched the floor with his fist as his Aura glowed again.

Out of nowhere and nothing, a giant metal wall appeared in front of the them.

Regalia looked at the wall, "Oh a level 8 wall? That can work."

The missile hit the wall and the huntress and huntsmen behind the shield were all protected from the explosion.

Once they were safe, the giant metal wall disappeared and Azure dropped to his knees, his Aura fading drastically.

Blake went to help Azure, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Azure replied panting, "but it seems she got away."

Everyone looked down the hallway as the smoke from the explosion slowly faded.

Both the tank and Chelsea was gone.

"That girl is way too over powered." Yang commented.

"Quest complete." Regalia said cheerfully, "I didn't get any Exp but at least I got gold."

"Can you please stop talking like-" Weiss stopped as she looked to see that a pouch of gold coins had magically appeared in Regalia's hand, "Where did you get that?!"

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Yuu asked.

"Anyone who didn't is probably deaf." Kagari deadpanned looking at Yuu.

"Should we check it out?" Yuu asked.

"I would love too." Kagari said sarcastically, "If we weren't lost that is."

Yuu laughed nervously in response.

Mato, Kagari and Yuu turned left and walked through the expensive looking hallway with Black, Strength and Chariot walking behind them.

Kagari and Yuu noticed the huge distance between Strength and Chariot but said nothing about it.

The girls approached a cross section.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Kagari asked.

"ah...right?" Yuu suggested.

"Okay girls, were going left." Kagari declared as she went left.

"But I said right." Yuu said.

"Exactly, were going to go the exact opposite of what you say." Kagari replies, "If you say left, we'll go right for example."

"So if I say forward?"

"Then we'll go backwards." Kagari said with a blank expression.

"But why?"

"Last time we followed your directions, we ended up where we began...twice." Kagari said holding up two finger.

Yuu looked back at Kagari, "...okay. good point."

"See."

The six girls walked across the hallway. As they walked both Yuu and Kagari noticed something.

"You've been awfully quiet, Mato." Kagari said looking at Mato with a serious yet calm expression.

Mato snapped out of her daydream, 'Huh? Oh sorry what did you say?"

"You were spacing out a lot. Are you alright?" Yuu asked a bit concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just worried about her." Mato said a bit worried.

Yuu and Kagari perked up at the word _her._ Was Mato really starting to worry about _her._ Maybe she always was but didn't want to admit it.

Kagari hypothesised. Maybe, just maybe, these walks through these hallways reminded her of the walks Mato, Kagari, Yuu and Yomi used to take together everyday after school back at their world. The only thing was...Yomi wasn't here.

A spark of hope lit up in both Yuu's and Kagari's eyes, "Who are you worried about?"

In a way, it was frustrating. To think that the conflict between Black Rock Shooter and Dead Master could easily be resolved if Mato simply decided to start hanging out with Yomi again.

"Miku." Mato replied, "We somehow got separated and I'm worried that she's lost somewhere in this mansion."

A wave of disappointment and shock slapped Yuu and Kagari in the face.

Chariot and Strength just sighed while Black showed no reaction.

"EHHHHHHH!?" Kagari and Yuu yell at the same time, "wait ...MIKU'S HERE?!"

Mato blinks in confusion, "Yeah, she was always with us. She follows me everywhere remember."

The two girls stare. Miku never talked and by now they were certain that Miku's footsteps didn't make any sound. So the fact that Miku was right next to them all this time without them knowing kinda creeped them out.

After that they began to worry as well.

While Kagari and Yuu scolded Mato about how she should take more care of Miku. Their otherselves walked in the back not uttering a word.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chariot could see Strength and Black.

She was kinda intimidated. If Dead Master was here then maybe they would have a chance but there was no way Chariot was going to beat both Strength and Black at the same time.

"Is Mato still having those nightmares?" Chariot heard Strength say to Black.

Black stayed silent but the answer was quite clear.

Mato's nightmares. Usually Chariot wouldn't care. If it was Kagari who was having nightmares every night then that's a different story. Chariot wasn't concerned about Mato at all but it the nightmares themselves Mato were having that really bothered Chariot.

I mean who wouldn't be? After all, Mato's nightmares always ended up with her and her friends fighting the boy named-

* * *

Jack sneezed.

"I didn't know dimension rebels could get sick." Sing-love commented.

"They can't. I'm not sick at all."

"Oh I see, you're doing that thing where you'll sneeze if someone is talking about you."

Jack looks at Sing-love with a blank expression, "oh no, I just sneezed for a comedic effect."

* * *

Kagari bumped into someone since she was to busy scolding Mato, "Oh sorry miss."

Chelsea smiled at her, "That's okay..." Chelsea then looked at Black, Chariot and Strength, "Oh I know you. You must be the huntresses that Abraham hired for tonight."

"You know us?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, ever since you guys defeated the four most wanted criminals, you've been the talk of the city." Chelsea explained.

"And...who are you?" Kagari asked.

"Oh I'm one of the guest for tonight's party." Chelsea lied, "I decided to come early so I could explore more of this mansion."

"Haha, I get what you mean," Mato laughs, "this mansion is enormous. It's hard to tell where is where."

"I know right. I guess that makes two us." Chelsea laughs as well.

Kagari and Yuu looked at Mato and Chelsea got along.

Kagari then whispers into Yuu's ear, "Does Mato always get along with strangers this fast?"

"How do you think she met Yomi?" Yuu whispers back, "Not to mention all the people from this world."

"But man you girls sure have it rough, facing the first most wanted in Remnant." Chelsea complemented, "I mean I can't even defend myself with my own power."

"We actually haven't faced her and but we are nervous." Yuu confessed.

"Well, even though you'll be working during the party as guards, I hope we can get along." Chelsea offered her hand to Yuu, "...I heard tonight's party will _finally_ be one worth celebrating."

Black, Strength and Chariot all saw Chelsea grin for a split second when she said that last sentence.

Think nothing of it, Yuu shook hands with Chelsea.

"Oh by the way, I think I met some of your friends. I think they're looking for you." Chelsea said pointing in a direction.

"Really, thank you so much. We've been lost for quite a while so we really appreciated it." Mato said.

"Don't mention. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

With that, Mato, Kagari and Yuu walked away.

Black, Chariot and Strength on the other hand stayed behind with Chelsea only for a while though.

At first it was silent.

Black and Chariot looked at Chelsea with their usual emotionless glare but Chelsea remained calm.

They went sure at first but now they were certain.

Despite showing an aura that showed no danger, a bit of August and his comrades' scent laid in Chelsea's presence applying that she has met them before.

Considering those four were the four most wanted criminals on Remnant, it only makes sense that only the first most wanted criminal could meet them and still live.

Putting two and two together, Black, Chariot and Strength knew who Chelsea was.

But despite knowing that, Black and Chariot couldn't really see anything what was so dangerous about her nor did they see a reason why Chelsea would hurt their other selves at all.

So seeing that there really was no point in fighting, Black and Chariot went to catch up to Mato and Kagari while still keeping their distance.

Strength on the other hand looked both worried and guilty, "I'm sorry."

A image of August, Frost, Debra and Wolfheim flashed through Chelsea's head. Despite only meeting once, Chelsea actually felt sympathetic towards them especially after they offered to actually help her, "Don't be. I did shock me a little to find out they died but those four had it coming anyway." She spoke loud enough so that Black and Chariot could hear, "Besides they didn't give you girls a choice did they?"

Strength didn't have a reply for that and instead had a question, "What is your objective?"

Chelsea smiled as she knew that wasn't Strength's true question, "No, my objective doesn't involve any of your twin sisters if that's what you're wondering...or should I say otherselves."

That confirmed it. Chelsea was well aware that they were not from this world and she certainly knew that Black, Strength, Chariot and Dead weren't human.

"I have one objective and one only." Chelsea explained, "I have no reason to harm any of those girls. They've been through enough traumatising experience and I don't intend to add more."

"What if they get in your way?"

Chelsea chuckled as she looked.

Black and Chariot had stopped walking to listen to what Chelsea had to say to Strength's question.

Chelsea smiled, "Well...then I guess I'll just have to make sure not to touch your precious jewels."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I will not lie. Hanazawa, Asumi, Miyuki and Eri are very powerful warriors. So far so one has been able to beat them but we recently discovered one thing about them." Oobleck said in a very fast tone.

Saturn still understood though, "What do you find out?"

Toupee went to regroup with the two professor and told them everything about their encounter with Chelsea. All from Chelsea copying Azure to her approaching Yomi and Dead Master.

"That they only care about their twin sisters and _only_ their twin sisters. They will not fight unless it involves the safety of their sisters or if their sister wants them to fight." Oobleck explained further, "Yomi didn't want to fight Chelsea and Chelsea didn't attack Yomi. Therefore her older sister, Miyuki didn't interfere."

Saturn placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm...that's clever. Very clever and quite cunning. She knew she would stand no chance if those four stood in her way so she purposely made friends with their younger sisters so that they wouldn't interfere."

Oobleck drank from his coffee, "Precisely. Thanks for the report Toupee."

Toupee nodded and said nothing else.

"So any ideas?" Oobleck asked.

"Actually, yes." Saturn said lighting up, "Despite having the powerful ability to mimic anyone's power exactly. She has one clear weakness."

"And what would that be?" Oobleck asked.

"She relies purely on her semblance and doesn't seem to have any form of weapon herself." Saturn explains.

"And how exactly is that a weakness?"

"You'll see."

Ruby joined the group, "Hey guys! The party starts in like an hour! You coming?"

"Miss Rose, just the person I wanted to see." Saturn clapped his hands together, "Can you please gather everyone? I have something to discuss for tonight's plan."

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Ruby said cheerfully before using her semblance to dash down the hallways.

Saturn followed after Ruby. Toupee was about to follow as well but Oobleck interrupted.

"Mr Gray, Saturn has told me a bit about you. If you don't mind, I require you're assistance."

Toupee looks at Oobleck and replied with a brief, "Okay."

* * *

Olivia walked down the hallway with a tray of drinks for tonight's guest.

Her cat ears were down and her tail was motionless signifying that she wasn't in a good mood.

But then again...when was she ever in a good mood?

The cat Faunus dresses as a maid walked trying really hard not to spill the drinks.

Olivia knew too well about what would happen if even one of these drinks fell and broke.

She walked and walked.

Her arms and legs were tired yet she kept going.

Walking through this long, expensive hallway...brought back memories.

(FLASHBACK)

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of hiding my cat ears with this ribbon." Olivia replied, "Everyone at school keeps laughing at me because of these ears so...what do you think?"

"I think you should just leave it. I like it this way."

"B-but..." The small Olivia was on the verge of tears, "Everyone at schools said-"

"Well I say they're cute."

Olivia looked up at her friend with hope, "R-really?"

"Of course! I like you the way you are. That's why were friends."

Olivia wiped her tears and smiled, "Yeah, your right."

The girl then raised her hand and reached for Olivia's ears.

At first Olivia thought she was going to play with her ears again until-

"TAG! Your it!" The girl runs in the opposite direction.

"Ha?"

"Come on! Let's play chasey! Your It!"

Olivia blinked in confusion, "But...you always lose in this game."

"Ha?! No I don't!"

Olivia blinked again...before bursting into laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAH! Okay then, here I come!"

The two little girls laughed together as they ran down the long, expensive hallway playing their game.

One was a human and the other was a faunus.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Yeah, those were the days."

Olivia blinked before finally realising who had just said those words.

"AAHH!" She jumped as she dropped one of the drinks.

Chelsea swiftly grabs the glass of expensive wine before it hit the floor and placed it back on Olivia's tray.

"C-C-C-C-Chelsea!" Olivia exclaimed recognising her.

"Hey Olivia! Long time no see." Chelsea greeted with a cheerful smile, "Glad to see you again."

"Y-your alive?! But how? I thought...wait, that means your the first most wanted criminal in Remnant? I though it was just a coincidence that you had the same name ...wait, W-what are you doing here? If they catch you, they'll-"

Chelsea gently placed her hand on Olivia's mouth to stop her from talking. Chelsea placed her index finger on her mouth, "sshh! Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Olivia slowly nodded not believing her eyes. She never thought she would ever see her again. After all, the last time Olivia saw Chelsea was-

Chelsea gently places her hand on Olivia's shoulder as she walks past her.

She gently whispers into Olivia's ear, "Hang on. I'm going to free you...and everyone else."

The criminal walked past the Faunus.

Olivia turned around only to see that Chelsea had completely disappeared.

Looking down the hallway, Olivia nodded with new hope.

"Good luck."

* * *

(FLASHBACK: Chapter 25)

Then Black Asobin saw a figure approaching the black and red spaceship.

"Jack! Something's coming!"

"Relax" Jack said looking at a camera of the mysterious figure "It's just a crow"

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Jack! We have an intruder!"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Miku opened a pair of double glass doors which lead out to a balcony.

She couldn't tell whether it was the four to third floor of the mansion but it was high enough to get a whole view of the garden that stood proudly in front of the mansion.

Night had already taken over the sky as the broken moon was fully visible from where she stood.

The calm wind blew making Miku's hair fly gently to the side.

She looked at the sky, her teal eyes slightly glowing in the dark.

At first the only thing that could be heard was guest entering the mansion and the calm whistle of the wind.

But then, the caw of a crow was heard.

Miku saw a crow fly past her line of vision.

Flying near the girl, the crow flew from Miku's left side to her right.

Showing no reaction, Miku looked right with her usual smile that seemed to to be glued to her face.

Miku looked at Qrow Branwen and Qrow looked back at her with a suspicious yet curious expression.

The fact that Miku showed absolutely no reaction what so ever after seeing what he just did already told Qrow that Miku was no ordinary girl.

"Who are you?" Qrow asked.

His question was met with silence as Miku's smile continued to stare. Her smile was slowly starting to creep Qrow out.

"Not much of a talker I see." Qrow said crossing his arms, "Fine, I'll get straight to the point. Jack needs you for something and I'm pretty sure you know why."

Miku still showed no response. Even her smile remained still.

Qrow sighed, he took out his canteen and drank from it before continuing, "Listen. I don't who you are or what you are or how you even survived that fall. But what I do know is Jack will be back to take you again and this time I won't be there to save you."

Miku said nothing but her smile faded into a more serious expression. The words 'I know' was written all over Miku's face.

"Right. You've got new friends to protect you now huh?" Qrow said remembering about Mato and those other girls, he sighed again, "Look, I've got my own things to worry about and I'm sure whatever situation you're in is none of my business. But I'm warning you...Jack may be carefree but his crazy strong. Be careful."

Qrow turned around. With nothing else to say, he walked towards the edge of the balcony and-

"Thank you."

Qrow spun around and stared at Miku with wide eyes not sure if he heard that right. Miku's voice was so soft and brief that anyone could've missed it. Qrow even wondered whether he was hearing things or not.

But seeing Miku's smile told him everything.

Qrow let out a very tired sighed, "Don't mention it."

Knowing that being here will only bring more misfortune to Miku, Qrow turned and slowly walked towards the edge of the balcony.

Miku blinked.

Suddenly Qrow Branwen was gone.

A small black crow flies past Miku's line of vision and flies into the night sky disappearing into the shadows of the moon.

Miku looked at the night sky and stares at the retreating form of the black crow.

"Excuse me miss?"

Mike turned around calmly to see that another man had entered the balcony.

It was Saturn Green.

"My apologises for intruding but was there someone else here?" Saturn asked looking around the balcony.

Miku said nothing and just shrugged.

"Strange, I could've sworn I heard...never mind." Saturn looked at Miku and notice the dress she was wearing, "You must be one of the guest. The party is starting soon, you should join them."

Miku nodded and exited the balcony with Saturn soon following while giving Miku a very suspicious glance.

* * *

The party was held in the ball room.

The room had two floors. All of Abraham's guest celebrated on the first floor while the second floor was where Team RWBY, STAR, MHYA and YMKE roamed.

From the second floor, they all had a pretty good view of the first floor making it easier to observe the guests.

Everyone kept their eyes out for any suspicious behaviour.

Chelsea could be one of them after.

"Umm...Mato?"

"Yes Yuu? What is it?"

"I think I found Miku."

"Where?" Kagari asked looking to where Yuu was pointing.

Mato, Kagari and Yuu looked. Their mouths went wide open as they saw that Miku was on the first floor with all the other guest wearing a beautiful dress.

"Where did she get that dress?" Mato asked.

"Seriously, that's your question?!" Kagari deadpanned, "What is she doing down there?"

Yuu looked at the situation and then said, "Well...no one is noticing her and were not allowed to be down there unless we spot Chelsea."

"So were just going to let her be?"

Meanwhile, Dead Master stood next to Yomi who was sitting on the floor thinking.

"Are you alright?" Dead asked.

"I...I don't know." Yomi answered honestly. A flashback of Chelsea pretending to be Mato flashed through her mind. It was a dirty move yet Yomi couldn't hate her. She was so kind and even if she wasn't the real Mato, Yomi was still so happy to hear Mato's voice and face say those words to her.

(FLASHBACK)

"Ever since we arrived in this world, I've been...ignoring you and I just wanted to apologised."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

It was almost like Yomi was becoming...obsessed.

She remembered Chelsea's smile and her kind words. Yomi still couldn't believe a kind person like Chelsea would be responsible for murder.

Just when her emotions were jumbled up enough. The one woman besides Dead who actually seem to understand Yomi's feelings was the same woman they have to arrest.

From a distance, Team RWBY and STAR watched.

"Is she going to be alright?" Azure asked who was lazily lying down on the floor.

"Her sister is there for her. I'm sure she'll be alright." Ruby replied not sure about her own words.

"Your friends with her right?" Regalia asked, "Do you know anything about her?"

Ruby scratched her head nervously, "Well ah...they're good at fighting and ah..."

"Do you even know what type of Faunus she is?" Azure asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Those horns..." Azure looked at Dead Master's and Yomi's horns, "Those aren't normal faunus horns. Are you sure those two are actually Faunus?"

"I asked myself the same thing." Blake admitted.

"Guys, Guys, I'm sure they're fine. Faunus or not, they're still on our side." Ruby assured everyone, "They even saved me a couple of time."

"Yeah, and besides, Yomi's sister i crazy strong and not to mention scary. You don't want to mess with her." Yang added.

"By the way, where's Toupee?" Regalia asked.

"I think he's with Professor Oobleck." Ruby answered, "Although I'm not sure where they are right now."

* * *

Oobleck and Toupee walked down the stairs, with a flashlight as their only light source.

It seems these stairs were leading down to some sort of basement.

They got past the security.

Getting into this so call "restricted" area with Toupee was easier than Oobleck thought.

All Toupee did was typed rapidly on his scroll and in a matter of minutes he was able to successfully hack Atlas security which said something since Atlas security was known to be very hard to past considering all the money that's put into them.

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted with an ominous wooden door.

"To think that all this was hiding beneath the Gladstone mansion." Oobleck reached for the door handle and-

"Be careful."

Toupee had said absolutely nothing on their way down the stairs. So hearing him speak in such an eerie environment almost made Oobleck jump.

Oobleck turned his head to look at Toupee.

"There's a lot of negative energy coming from behind that door." Toupee warned him.

Oobleck looked back at the wooden and then back at Toupee.

The pair nodded at each other with a serious expression.

The professor took out his thermos which transformed into a large torch.

Toupee pulled out both his revolves and reloaded them.

With their weapons in their hands, they cautiously faced the door.

Oobleck slowly placed his hand on the door handle...and opened it.

There were no words to describe what was behind that door.

Only that it was enough to make Toupe's and Oobleck's mouth and eyes open wide.

* * *

Saturn was the only one allowed in the first floor.

There was lots of food and expensive wine but none of those interested him right now.

Saturn got up from his seat and walked towards Abraham who was currently in the very middle of the party looking very uneasy.

(FLASHBACK)

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

Yomi looked up at Saturn and nodded, "Okay."

"I heard from Toupee that you met _her."_ Saturn explained, "May I ask what was she like?"

Almost instantly, Yomi seemed both confused and distressed from that question, "Umm...well, I'm actually not so sure anymore but...I think she's a good person."

Both Dead Masters and Saturn listened as she continued.

"She was very kind and gentle with her words. She respects one's privacy and she doesn't seem like the type of person who would use people's secrets against them even though she could."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

If Yomi's words were true, Saturn had to go to see for himself.

Why? That was his question.

"Mr Gladstone." Saturn called once he had approached the man.

Abraham's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Saturn, "Ah yes Saturn! I know it's late but I just want to say...I can't thank you enough for being here. I feel much safer thanks to you and your team and I do apologise for calling you here suddenly."

"It's my pleasure. It's a huntsman's duty to protect the people after all...Mr Gladstone, if you don't mind, May I ask you a question?"

"Of course! Ask away."

"Do you have any idea on why Chelsea wants to kill you and your family so badly?"

Abraham sighed. By the looks of it, it seems his been asked this question many times before.

"How am I suppose to know?" Abraham replied much to Saturn's disappointment but he didn't show it.

"All I did was only for the benefit of my company and for Mistral. She just came out of nowhere and started targeting me."

"I see. Thank you for the intel." Saturn thanked.

Abraham seemed happy to hear that, "I'm so glad you understand. There's been some suspicions about me and I have no idea why!"

"I'm sure it's just jealously. You are the owner of this successfully company after all."

"Yeah...your right," Abraham seemed uneasy about something, "You must be."

"Well enjoy the rest of the party, leave your protection to us."

With that, Saturn left the table that Abraham sat in.

Saturn had only learned one thing from his small exchange with him: He was hiding something.

If Abraham won't tell... then there was only one other person who could give him an answer.

* * *

Blake and Azure looked down at the first floor.

There were two types of classes down there: Honoured guest and maids.

The guest enjoyed their time while the maids served drinks and food.

But the disturbing thing was that every single maid who was down there serving guest...was a Faunus.

All the maids were smiling but something about their smile bothered Blake.

After a moment of looking, Blake spotted Olivia awkwardly standing in the corner. She was about to observe further when-

"Are you seriously still worrying."

Blake turned around to see Weiss looking at her with her arms crossed.

"Like what Mr Gladstone, those Faunus had no where to go and Abraham was kind enough to take them it. You should be happy that someone like him is looking out for the Faunus." Weiss scolded.

Blake was about to reply when suddenly the sound of multiple wine glasses shattering was heard.

* * *

Back on the first floor, everyone in the room stares at the accident that had occurred.

One of the maid faunus had tripped and dropped her tray of expensive wine glass and bottles, shattering them all on the floor.

Some wine had spilled on the dress of other guest but most of it ended up on the red carpet.

Wine spilled over the carpet and glass shards spreader across the floor, the maid who had dropped them began shaking, "I...I-I'm so sorry- I'll clean it up right away!"

The poor maid faunus tried to clean up the mess but thanks to how shaky her hands were, she ended up cutting herself with the glass shards on the floor.

Instantly, three other maids went to clean up the mess while the one who made the mess stood frozen in fear.

The maid looked at Abraham who was looking back at her with a natural expression.

"Do not worry everyone!" Abraham called finally telling everyone to calm down, "It was just an accident. She's just tired from working all day. In fact, I think she needs a little...rest. Guards, please escort this maid back to her living quarters."

Right on cue, two of Abraham's personal body guards walked towards the maid.

The maid who had made the mess suddenly began panicking in fear and no one knew why, "no...no please...please...no...not again...NO! NO PLEASE NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'll BE MORE BETTER NEXT TIME JUST PLEASE!"

The two guards ignored her pleads and forcefully grabbed her by the arms.

The maid continued screaming as the two guards drag her away, "NOOO! PLEASE NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NO! NOOOOOO!"

Everyone heard the echoes of her screams as the two guards dragged her out of the ball room.

That event had left a very bad taste in everyone's mouth.

Olivia stood in the corner and didn't seem to be shock or surprised. None of the maids did. It was as though they were used to this.

Team RWBY were speechless especially Blake.

Regalia grabbed Azure's arm just before he was about to pull out his weapon.

Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi had no idea what had just happen but the scream terrified them.

Black, Chariot and Dead Master didn't really care while Strength seemed a little concerned but calm.

But overall, everyone asked themselves the same question: why?

Which Abraham answered almost instantly, "Relax everyone! She's just traumatised by a frightful event in the past. You see when she was young, before I took her in, her parents were killed in front of her eyes and now she gets frightened every time she remembers."

Lots of "Oh I see." and "Oh okay, that makes sense." was heard from the crowd meaning they all believed him. Everyone except for the huntress and huntsmen in the room. They weren't completely sure especially after what they just saw.

It was then, Black, Chariot, Strength and Dead Master sensed a very, very, deadly, killer, aura in the room.

They didn't know where this deadly aura was or how it started. But Black, Chariot, Dead and Strength knew exactly who the aura was coming from.

Chelsea was in the room.

Abraham tapped his glass with a small spoon gathering everyone's attention, "But never mind that. Remember tonight is a night where we celebrate."

All the guest except for Miku all nodded their heads in agreement and each guest raised their glass.

"Let us have a toast in honour of tonight. To the anniversary of the Gladstone Company!" Abraham declared.

All the guest cheered and clinked their wine glasses together before drinking.

They all drank from their wine glass including Abraham.

When that was over, one of the guest stood up.

The guest placed her wine glass down on the table.

She turned walked towards Abraham's table not uttering a word.

Team RWBY and STAR eyed the guest as she got closer and closer.

Abraham finally noticed the suspicious guest approaching him, "Is something wrong?"

The guest didn't reply and instead kept walking closer.

Abraham's eyes widened in fear as he finally understood who it was.

 _She_ was about to make her move when Saturn suddenly interfered.

Saturn placed his hand on her shoulder, "I need to ask you a question."

After a moment of complete silence.

Chelsea reverted back into her original forma and chuckled, "You sure ask a lot question, professor."

There was a lot of gasp heard from the guests. Team MHYA and YMKE instantly recognised her.

"No way...she's..." Mato said in disbelief.

"I prefer we settle this without any casualties." Saturn replied calmly.

No one moved. All the teams on the second floor just stared.

While Team STAR weren't surprised, Team RWBY were in awe. Saturn was well aware of how Chelsea's semblance worked yet he still placed his hand on Chelsea's shoulder just to ask her a question.

It was risky. Now Chelsea can mimic Saturn and his abilities and probably knows about their plan since Saturn was the one who thought of it.

"What is he doing?" Weiss whispered, "He's going to get himself killed."

Regalia looked at Chelsea as she thought to herself, " _Her stats are extremely low...so what Saturn said is true, she only relies on her semblance."_

The atmosphere became extremely intense.

Abraham didn't move.

All the other guests slowly backed away.

Saturn and Chelsea continued to look at each other. Chelsea had a calm smile while Saturn wore a cold and unfazed expression.

"Alright... I'll tell you." Chelsea said surprising everyone, "You want to know why I want him dead that badly huh?"

At this point, Saturn wasn't surprised that he didn't need to say his question for Chelsea to know.

Chelsea raised her arm and pointed at Abraham making the overweight man flinch.

Within a second, the criminal's expression changed drastically from a smile to completely hate.

Looking at Chelsea's face now...Black had never seen so much anger contained in one single human being.

Chelsea glared at Abraham, **"HE. STOLE. EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY LIFE. MY FRIENDS...MY FAMILY! EVERYTHING!"**

* * *

Toupee flinched. Never before had he sensed a killer intent this deadly and powerful...especially at this distance.

"This is a restricted area!" A guard yelled at them, "We have orders to eliminate anyone who sets foot on this ground."

Toupee snapped out of his train of thought. Placing his trust in his team that they will get the job done, Toupee focused on the problem that was right in front of him.

He and Oobleck faced the group of basement guards. There were about 20 of them and all of them had a laser gun pointed at them.

Toupee prepared his weapons. Combining his revolvers, Toupee charged forward with his blade.

* * *

Regalia looked at Chelsea through her sniper rifle and gasped, "Whoa...I didn't know the subtitles could turn bold."

"That's why he must die tonight. And if you're going to stand in my way..." Chelsea transformed into Saturn Green, "so be it."

Chel-Saturn pulled out two curved swords and so did Saturn. She swung her sword but Saturn blocked and attacked with his other sword.

They exchanged multiple blocks and clashed before both fighters jumped back.

Screams and gasps were heard as all the guest had already left the ball room.

Chel-Saturn combined her two curved swords together into a bow and rapidly fired 5 arrows at Saturn.

Saturn combined his two curved swords together into a double blade staff. He swiftly deflected the five arrows but gritted his teeth as he had just realised something, "Regalia! Azure! Hold her off!"

"How about the plan?" Regalia asked.

"She manage to copy and use my semblance first, I need to get out of her range in order for the plan to continue." Saturn dashed in the opposite direction exiting the ball room, "Until then, distract her."

Ignoring Saturn, Chel-Saturn pulled back her bow and fired an arrow right at Abraham's head.

Abraham braced for it but Ruby intercepted using her semblance and deflected the arrow with her scythe.

Regalia aimed her snipe rifle and fired bullets made out of ice dust. At the same time, Abraham snapped out of his fear and yelled, "Guards! Don't just stand there! Ki- I mean arrest her!"

All of the guards around raised their guns and fired.

Using her semblance once more, Chelsea transformed into Debra Stalker and did multiple backflips to avoid all bullets that were fired at her.

She then transformed into Dr Frost. Chel-Frost raised her arm.

Seeing Frost again, both Kagari and Chariot recognised exactly what she was about to do. Kagari yelled, "EVERYONE JUMP!"

Ruby burst into rose petals and flew up.

Weiss used her glyphs to jump up.

Blake threw her gun at the ceiling with a ribbon attached to it.

Yang fired shotguns shells boosting her jump.

A hover board suddenly appeared beneath Azure's feet.

Regalia jumped on with Azure.

Black grabbed Mato and jumped an incredible height.

Dead summoned chains and Yomi held onto her.

Strength picked Yuu up and climbed the walls.

Chariot stood in front of Kagari with her shield.

Chel-Frost then swung her arm and an entire icy blizzard formed on both the first and second floor.

Regalia, Azure, RWBY, MHYA and YMKE were barely standing above the cold blizzard with their heads almost touching the ceiling.

The blizzard faded and the results were devastating. Every single guard was trapped in an ice prison including Abraham preventing them from moving.

Chariot and Kagari survived but Chariot's shield had turned into ice although it didn't bother her that much.

Without wasting another second, Chelsea transformed into August Serena and charged at Abraham with her demonic sword.

Team RWBY, Regalia and Azure jumped down and stood in front of Abraham who was still frozen like a statue. Mato, Yuu, Yomi and Kagari on the other hand were still debating whether they wanted to fight or not.

Blake and Weiss both swung their weapons at their opponent. Chel-August easily blocked with her sword and with her other hand, she threw a punch right at Weiss.

A glyphs appeared beneath Weiss's feet and she jumped back before she could get punched.

Blake pointed her gun right at Chel-August's helmets and fired a bullet. But the bullets failed to even faze the helmet.

Chel-August swung her sword chopping Blake's body in half only to see 1 second later that it was one of Blake's clones.

Yang charged in at full force with both her gauntlets.

Chelsea transformed into Wolfheim Hernandez. Chel-Wolfheim then transformed into a Beringel and punched Yang hard sending her crashing into the walls.

"Yang!" Ruby called. She turned back to look at Chelsea.

Chel-Ruby was sanding right in front of her.

Both girls pulled out their crescent rose and fought with high speeds and a lot of rose petals.

"Why are you fighting?! There has to be a better way to solve this!"

"You're naivety somehow still surprises me Ruby. Believe me, if you knew why, you would've been fighting along my side."

Once again no one could tell who was the real Ruby as the two girls clashed until...

Chel-Ruby changed her scythe into a rifle and fired multiple bullets at Abraham.

Ruby gasped and tried to deflect them but Chel-Ruby swiftly changed weapons and swung her scythe.

Weiss, Yang, and Regalia stood in front of Abraham and deflected all the bullet that came their way.

Chelsea transformed into Dead Master and swung her scythe knocking Ruby's weapon out of her hand. Before Ruby could retrieve her weapon, Chel-Dead summoned chains to immobilise her. The chains lifted Ruby into the air and then smashed her onto the ground.

Azure fired with his rifle from the sides. Regalia aimed her sniper rifle and fired.

Weiss used her semblance to fire ice dust at Chel-Dead.

Blake fired from her hand gun.

Chelsea transformed into Chariot and blocked every attack with her shield.

Yang got back up and charged at her, her eyes were now red.

Chelsea changed back into Wolfheim and then into a Beringel. But this time Yang was much powerful and manage to send the Beringel flying across the ball room.

Chel-Wolfheim crashed into the wall but quickly got back up with a grin, "Should've saw that coming, oh well, that works well in my favour anyway."

Chelsea then transformed into Yang Xiao Long. She punched her yellow gauntlets together and charged at Yang.

By now Yang wasn't really surprised at this point and charged straight in without hesitation.

Their fist collided creating a crater beneath.

Both girls ignored blocking and focused on punching.

They both fired rapid constructive punches at each other. Each punch was blocked with another punch.

Once again, it was a stalemate where no one could tell who was the real Yang.

"Man, now I know how Ruby feels."

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it? Fighting yourself."

"It must suck huh? Having to rely on other people's powers to do your dirty work."

Chel-Yang shrugged, "You get used to it."

Breaking the neverending tie, Chelsea transformed into Strength and punched Yang hard with her ogre arm sending Yang flying across the ballroom.

Weiss, Blake and Azure sprinted towards their opponent with Regalia shooting from behind.

From the second floor, Mato and co were still debating on what to do.

They had just met Chelsea for only a few minutes but already they felt like they were already comrades when really...Chelsea was a still a complete stranger to them.

But at the same time...Abraham Gladstone was also a complete stranger to them.

They didn't know why but it was almost like fighting Chelsea would be the wrong decision to choose.

"Maybe...we should...help help?" Yuu suggested.

"There's no need for that." Strength declared as she spectated, "If this battle continues as it is, Chelsea will surely win. That is...if you don't interfere."

* * *

Toupee fired another shot from his revolver knocking out another basement guard before taking cover behind a pillar.

These guards were different from the ones upstairs. These men wore mask and dirty black clothes making them look very intimidating.

But the most noticeable feature that stood out to Toupee was the contents of their belts.

Hanging onto their belts were whips, hammers and bunch of other small torturing equipment meaning these men were probably trained in both combat and torture.

Toupee reloaded both his revolvers and swiftly ran out of his cover firing bullets.

He manage to knock out three more guards while not receiving a single hit from the enemy.

That left only three more guards.

Those remaining three guards ran out of ammo and pulled out their melee weapons.

One had a knife. Another held a club and another guard held hammer.

They all sprinted at Toupee.

The guard with the knife swung his weapon at Toupee while yelling, "WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

Toupee combined both his revolves back into a Ōdachi and sliced the man before he could finish that sentence.

The second guard swung his club at Toupee but he simply ducked evading the attack.

He quickly split his blade into two Tonfas. He stood on the handle of the guard's large club and hit the guard with his tonfas as least 10 times before the man fell to the ground.

Both his tonfas switched to Revolvers again and Toupee shoot the last man in the head before the guard could do anything with his hammer.

His bullets were non-lethal so no one died.

All 20 guards groaned in pain as they all laid on the ground.

"Well done Mr Gray!" Oobleck briefly complemented.

Toupee said absolute nothing about the fact that Oobleck was spectating this whole time. It didn't really bother him that much.

"Now where were we?" Oobleck asked rhetorically in a much serious tone.

Both Oobleck and Toupee looked back at the prison cells. The ones that shocked both of them when they both entered.

They were going to investigate when those guards interfered but now that they're out of the way...

A bit hesitant, Oobleck and Toupee opened the prisons cell doors.

Now that the bars were opened, the pair had a full and clear view on what was inside:

Faunus...a lot of them and they were all female and wearing maid uniforms.

Their clothes were torn revealing multiple bruises, cuts, broken bones and massive wounds.

All the faunus in the prison cells were alive...but they all looked dead.

* * *

The maid faunus Olivia remained inside the room hiding behind a pillar.

At this point, Olivia didn't care about her own safety anymore and only worried about her childhood friend: Chelsea.

"Regalia, switch!"

"Got it."

In one swift movement, they switch positions. Azure switched his katana into a rifle and Regalia switched her sniper rifle into a Guando.

Regalia charged in while Azure fired from his rifle from the back.

In addition, Blake attacks Chelsea's back while Weiss used her glyphs to attack from above.

Despite the four huntsmen and huntresses charging at her. Chelsea remained oddly calm.

Chelsea transformed from Azure into Insane Black Rock Shooter. She raised her fist and punched the ground causing the ground to shake.

Everyone was forced to jump back from her.

Chel-Black summoned her insane cannon lance and fired in Regalia's and Azure's direction.

A metal shield appeared in front of Azure while Regalia jumped up high to dodge. With her Guando, she jumped over the bullets and swung her weapon at Chel-Black.

At the same time, Blake and Weiss fired dust and bullets at her.

Chelsea transformed into Chariot. With her shield, she blocked Blake's and Weiss's long range attacks. At the exact same time, with her other hand, her sword clashed with Regalia's Guando.

Regalia spun her weapon and sent a series of attacks which Chel-Chariot blocked with one arm.

Her shield was indestructible, so Blake and Weiss ran to the sides to attack from a different angle.

Chel-Chariot swung her sword at Regalia but she dodged by jumping sideways.

Blake aimed and fired bullets from her gun. The sword and shield user swiftly moved her shield to face Blake blocking the incoming bullets.

However, that left her backside completely wide open for Weiss to fire ice dust using her semblance.

At the same time, Regalia jumped and swung her weapon horizontally on Chel-Chariot's head while Azure fired fired with his rifle.

"Well, I guess it's time to end this."

Chelsea transformed into August Serena and her armour blocked every attack that was sent her way.

Without giving time to react, Chel-August swung his sword and...chopped Regalia's body in half.

Weiss and Blake stared in horror as they couldn't believe what had just happen and at such a fast rate.

Regalia's body suddenly dispersed into pixels disappearing from the ball room. '

Weiss and Blake jumped back from Chel-August and glared at her.

"You...how could you-"

"Weiss! Blake! Calm down!" Azure yelled grabbing their attention, "She's not dead!"

"What? How?"

* * *

Back in the room where the teams discussed.

There was a large round table with 16 chairs around it.

Pixels suddenly appeared out of nothing and combining together around one of the chairs.

The pixels combined together until Regalia appeared on one of the chairs.

"Huh? Why did I respawn here?" Regalia asked herself before she realised, "Oh shoot! I forgot to set a save point! Aww and I even went down 10 levels. I spent my entire weekend farming those Exp."

* * *

With Ruby and Yang knocked unconscious. The only people left were Azure, Weiss and Blake.

With no intention of dragging this any longer, Chelsea transformed into Debra Stalker and sprinted towards them.

Azure, Weiss and Blake all opened fired using their long range attacks.

Chel-Debra swiftly evaded everything that was fired in her way by jumping, doing front and back flips, twisting her body in weird ways and mostly through speed.

As she got close, Chelsea transformed into Wolfheim Hernandez and transformed into a Beringel.

As a Beringel, she threw her giant fist at Weiss.

Instincts kicked in and Weiss manage to raise her weapon to block but the punch sent her flying across the room, crashing into the wall.

"Weiss!" Blake called.

Chelsea quickly transformed into Dr Frost and swung her arm freezing Blake into place.

But Blake was fast enough to use a clone to substitute her place before Chel-Frost froze her.

Azure's aura faded as a long light sword appeared in his left hand. In his right hand, his rifle switched to a katana and he sprinted at Chelsea with Blake attacking from the attack.

Chelsea transformed back into August Serena and readied her demonic sword. She turned around and her sword clashed with Blake's.

Azure jumped and swung his long light sword downwards on Chel-August's back. But her demonic armour proved stronger as his sword broke into pieces.

Blake and Azure were then thrown into a sword battle with their opponent. Blake and Azure were much faster but piercing Chel-August's armour almost seemed impossible.

Thanks to Chel-August's heavy armour, she was much slower than her two opponents and couldn't land a single hit on them.

Chel-August swung her sword which Azure blocked with his katana instead of dodging.

The two pushed against each other.

"Why are you protecting him?" Chel-August asked Azure out of curiosity.

"Honestly, I don't like that human as much as you do." Azure replied.

"I see...you're just doing your duty as a huntsmen."

"Exactly."

Blake jumped at Chel-August from behind and swung her blade.

Chel-August spun around while swing her sword causing both Faunus to jump back.

The criminal then faced her opponents. She raised her sword and fired a large, purple wave of energy at the pair. The attack was very large so evading it was physically impossible.

A metal wall appeared in front of Azure while Blake used a clone to get away.

The dark wave of dark energy created a large explosion in the room blowing wind everywhere.

Once the smoke had cleared, Azure and Blake stood there unharmed.

Chelsea smiled at Blake and Azure as she seemed impressed, "You Faunus really are amazing."

The criminal transformed into Ruby Rose and used her semblance to appear right in front of Azure.

She swung her scythe. Azure manage to raise his katana to blocked but he got knocked back. At the same time, Chel-Ruby fired two non-lethals bullets shooting him in both legs. All that happened in less then a few second.

Blake finally processed what happened and swung her blade at her opponent.

Chelsea turned around transformed into Yang.

Seeing Yang's face, Blake flinched leaving an opening.

"You all fought well."

Chel-Yang pulled back both her fist and began rapidly punching Blake hitting her in the legs, arms and head.

As a finishing blow, Chel-Yang fired a shotgun shells at Blake's stomach sending her flying across the ball room knocking her out cold.

With that, Team RWBY and STAR were defeated leaving no one to stand in Chelsea's way.

"Sorry guys, but I have my own duty to follow."

Chelsea reverted back into her original form, turned around and slowly walked towards Abraham Gladstone who was still frozen like a statue.

"Mato don't!"

Chelsea looked as Mato jumped from the second floor and land in front of Abraham's frozen body.

Kagari, Yuu and Yomi was about to interfere but Dead, Strength and Chariot stoped them. Even Stella warned Mato from inside her head but Mato ignored her.

"It's about time you made a choice," Chelsea didn't stop walking as she got closer and closer, "Mato Kuroi."

Mato summoned her cannon and pointed it at Chelsea but Chelsea didn't stop walking, "Chelsea please! We haven't met for that long but I know you're a good person."

"Aww, why thank you."

"Why are you doing this?" Mato asked, "Please Chelsea, I'm sure whatever your problem is, we can talk about it and make it right."

Chelsea giggled as she kept walk closer and closer, "You know my parents once said the exact same thing...and look where it got them."

It was then Mato realised how close Chelsea was coming, her arm now shaking, she aimed her cannon, "S-stop! Stop or I'll-"

"You'll shoot me?" Chelsea finished Mato's sentence with a calm smile.

Chelsea could feel Black's glare from the second floor yet she remained unfazed.

"Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Shoot me. Your otherself won't let me hurt you so go ahead." Chelsea said willingly.

"Eh? N-no I wouldn't do-"

"It's not that bad. Who knows... if you do shoot me I might be able to see my parents again.."

That caught Mato by surprised, "Y-your parents are dead? But you're so young."

Chelsea just chuckled as she walked closer and closer, "This world is nothing like the world you come from, Mato."

From behind one of the pillars, Olivia watches her friend in worry, "Chelsea."

"Well...what are you going to do Mato?" Chelsea asked.

Mato took a step back as Chelsea got closer. Mato's cannon was still shakily aimed at Chelsea.

Suddenly, as Mato walked backwards, her foot tripped over a piece of ice and she accidentally fired a shot from her cannon.

The blue flaming rock that Mato fired coincidentally hit the same pillar that Olivia was hiding behind.

An explosion was heard and seen and the pillar broke down with it's debris and rubble falling towards Olivia.

Olivia could've dodged. But the fact she could die in the next couple of seconds scared her.

"OLIVIA!" Blake yelled. Blake tried to save her but her body had endured too much damage.

Azure also tired to do the same but his legs had been shot making it hard to move.

Olivia just watched as the debris fell towards her. If she was honest with herself, she hated her life here as a maid and so did every other faunus who worked here so dying here didn't sound so bad. But then Olivia remembered-

Chelsea transformed into Black Rock Shooter and sprinted towards Olivia at inhuman speed.

Right at the last second, Chel-Black made it and wrapped her arms around Olivia as the debris and rubble fell on both of them.

The ground shook as the debris collided with the ground spreading dust everywhere.

Everyone in the room looked in shocked but the one who was horrified was Mato.

Mato had her hadn't over her mouth, "D-did I...no it can't...I-I wouldn't..." Mato looked at her shaky hands in fear, "D-did i just ki-"

"No you didn't." Black quickly assured as she pointed telling Mato, "Look."

Mato looked again.

The smoke cleared and she could see the pile of rubble that the fallen pillar had created.

At first, no one moved and no one made a sound.

It was just dreadful silence that filled everyone with anxiety and made them feel anxious.

Then...a piece of debris moved. More and more pieces of debris moved and finally...Chel-Black emerged from the debris, blue blood all over her body while carrying Olivia in her arms in bridal form.

From the looks of it, it seems Chelsea all the damage for Olivia.

Everyone especially Mato was glad to see they were fine besides the fact that Chelsea was severely injured. Even if she was using Black's body which may have reduced the damage, it was still a very expensive and large pillar that did fell on top of her after all.

She coughed out a little bit of blood from her mouth, with a weak smile she asked, "Are you alright, Olivia?"

"That should be my question!" Olivia replied in concern, "Chelsea, you... saved me...you didn't have to why- are you-"

"I'm fine, this is nothing."

The girl gently placed Olivia on floor, "I'll be r-right ba..." the girl coughed as she struggled to let out her words, "I'll be back, t-there's still something I need to finish."

"Chelsea."

The bloody girl shakily stood back up, her blood dripping onto the floor.

She pulled out her blade and slowly faced Abraham who was still frozen as an ice statue.

But before she was even able to make a single step, someone else entered the room.

All of a sudden, Chelsea unwillingly reverted back into her original form. The blue blood that covered her body was now human red blood.

Chelsea tried using her semblance again to changed into someone else but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't use her semblance.

"That's enough."

Hearing that voice confirmed Chelsea's guess, "Looks like I was too late."

Everyone turned to see who it was.

Saturn Green was back along with Regalia.

"Stand down Chelsea, it's over." Saturn declared pointing his bow and arrow at the criminal.

"So it seems." Chelsea's entire body suddenly went limp and numb as she began to fall towards the ground.

"CHELSEA!" Olivia screamed as she got up and sprinted towards the falling girl.

The maid faunus manage to catch Chelsea in her arms just before she hit the ground.

Olivia's eyes darted all over Chelsea's severely injured, bloody body. Chelsea's eyes were half closed and her breath was extremely slow.

"No, no please. NO! Don't die! There's so much I want to tell you! NO Chelsea don't go! Please! You can't leave." Olivia panicked as she tried to search for any sign of life.

Chelsea weakly raised her arm and placed her hand on the Maid Faunus's cheek, "O-Olivia."

Tears flowed down Olivia's eyes, "No, please. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- You didn't have to save me! It should've been me! It should've been me! Please don't-"

"I-I'm...n-not dying."

With leftover tears still tricking down her cheeks, Olivia blinked, "Huh?"

"I'm not dying...I'm just really tired."

"...Oh."

"Although I'm glad to hear that you still feel that way about me." Chelsea said with a weak grin.

Olivia suddenly blushed out of embarrassment, "Ha? Eh well, umm...I thought... ah- never mind that, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I can't move a muscle though but other than that, I'm feeling great." Chelsea replied casually...almost too casual. She seemed too calm that it raised suspicions, "Anyways, how was your day?"

"Terrible...as always."

"Figures... so what did you want to tell me?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you had so much to tell me." Chelsea pointed out with a smile.

"Ha? Now? Is this really the time?" Olivia asked looking at Chelsea's childish behaviour. Despite that, it brought back memories of the past. Olivia couldn't help but smile, "You haven't change one bit."

"I wish I could say the same for you, man you've grown so much since the last time I ever saw you." Chelsea said proudly, "Although I'm glad your adorable cat-ears are still the same."

"EH?"

Mato just watched in awe as Olivia and Chelsea seemed like the best friends...it almost reminded Mato of Yo-

Blake slowly got back up holding her injured arm, "Y-you two know each other?"

"Ever since we were kids." Olivia replied nervously.

"SO YOUR AN ACCOMPLISH HUH?! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

Everyone looked and saw that Abraham Gladstone was free.

It was probably because Chelsea no longer could use her semblance therefore freeing Abraham and all the guards from their ice prisons.

"Greaaaaaat! Just what we needed." Azure said sarcastically.

Abraham faced Saturn with ultimate gratitude and relief, "Oh Saturn I can't thank you enough for what you have done. Finally I'm free from this criminal's torment. GUARDS! Arrest her!" Abraham then pointed at Olivia, "and arrest that _thing_ while you're at it, she must be one of the criminal's accomplish."

Team RWBY, STAR, Mato, Kagari, Yomi and Yuu couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Abraham's mouth.

"Now just hold on for a sec-" Azure tried to stop them but more guards all pointing guns at him got in his way. Since Azure was injured, Regalia stood in front of him with her weapon just in case they fire.

"You can't do that!" Blake was about to pull out her weapon but two guards held her back by the arms, "You don't have the right!"

Guards each holding a gun and wearing their armoured uniforms slowly approached.

While Olivia seemed scared, she wasn't planning to hand over Chelsea without a fight. Olivia held Chelsea in her arms even tighter.

Chelsea on the other hand, despite not being able to move, seemed very calm as she knew what was going to happen next.

Unexpectedly, Saturn Green stood in front of Olivia and Chelsea like a sentinel preventing the guards from arresting them.

The guards suspiciously aimed their guns at Saturn.

Abraham became very confused which almost made Chelsea chuckle.

"S-Saturn? What are you doing?" Abraham asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I still have a question for Ms Chelsea here." Saturn declared.

"What is there to ask?! She wanted to KILL ME?!" Abraham yelled in frustration.

"Precisely, which is exactly why I need to ask..." Abraham turned his head and looked at Chelsea, "Why?"

"Didn't I already tell you?" Chelsea joked.

"In detail..."

"Alright, I'll be more than happy to tell my side of the story..." Chelsea said before looking at Abraham with a scary grin, "If I'm allowed to, that is."

"WHY BOTHER LISTEN TO HER!" Abraham yelled in frustration, "SHE'S OBVIOUSLY A SERIAL KILLER! EVERYTHING SHE SAY WILL BE COMPLETELY-"

The door to the ball room flew open.

"Abraham! Let the woman speak!"

Everyone looked and received mixed reactions. Some were relived to see who had come while others were horrified.

"P-profferson Oobleck?" Abraham muttered in fear.

"Toupee!" Regalia called, "Where have you been?"

"In the basement." Toupee replied briefly.

"B-b-basement?!" Abraham looked behind Oobleck and Toupee. A crowd of beaten up and broken Faunus wearing maid uniforms were standing behind them, " _I-Impossible. How did they get past the security."_

Everyone looked at the crowd of maid faunus in disbelief. Their uniforms were torn revealing lots of bruises, cuts, infections and who knows what other types of injuries they had. Just imagining what these faunus must've went through was enough to make Mato vomit.

Overall, no one had ever seen people who looked so dispersed and broken.

"These girls have told me a lot of stories about you Abraham," Oobleck explained in a low tone, "and I think I would to here Chelsea's as well."

As soon as the name Chelsea was said, all the maid faunus who had the eyes of a dead man lit up.

A series of "Chelsea?" and "Is it really her?" was heard from the crowd of maid faunus which meant they all recognised her. They all gasped after they saw Chelsea and the injured state she was in.

The recognised criminal wanted to wave back at them but she still couldn't a muscle so she just smiled at them.

Abraham was about to say something when a bullet flew past his face leaving a cut. The overweight man shakily looked back at Toupee who was aiming a revolver at him.

With that, Abraham went silent.

All attention in the room went to Chelsea who was still in Olivia's arm.

"Well...I guess I should start we telling you my name." Chelsea began, "Hi everyone! My name is Chelsea. Chelsea Gladstone. The rightful heir of the Gladstone Dust Company."

Just when everyone thought they couldn't get any more shocked.

"WAIT WHAT!" Ruby and Mato both yelled at the same time.

"I didn't know they had an heir." Regalia said looking at Azure.

"Hey don't look at me. I couldn't care less about Dust Companies." Azure replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...whoa, hang on a minute..." Yang began trying to proceed what she just heard.

Weiss continued, "Does that mean-"

"You're Abraham's daughter?" Blake finished.

To everyone's surprise, Chelsea snickered in disgust, "Tch, you think I'm related to that monster... No... The Gladstone name doesn't belong to that man...it never did. He stole it...from my parents, who he killed."

All eyes glared at Abraham for a second making the fat man gulped.

Chelsea continued, "Back then, the Gladstone Dust Company was a very small one so it wasn't well known...but it was hated. It was hated for one main reason: my parents who owned the company at the time treated Faunus as equals."

That caught Blake by surprise. Back then, Faunus being treated as slaves in dust companies were unfortunately common. But she never heard of this before.

"It was the first company that had ever let Faunus have high positions of authority over a company. Olivia's father was the co-leader of the company. My father even considered all the faunus part of his family. But because of this we were highly criticised for housing Faunus but my parents didn't care and neither did I, we were all happy and co-existed just fine. That all changed when Abraham visited."

Toupee cocked his revolver reminding Abraham not to move.

"My parents knew too well that Abraham was anything but good when he wanted to buy the company. Yet my parents were never the violent type saying that fighting shouldn't be the only solution to problems. After many month of Abraham's continuous requests and threats, my parents organised a meeting to settle the matter once and for all. They even invited me to the meeting to show we didn't mean any harm...I was so young back then."

(FLASHBACK)

"For the last time Abraham, we refuse to hand it over. It may be small, but this company is something that we not only put a lot of work into, but a lot of love into as well. No money in the world can buy it."

Abraham, despite being rejected for the hundredth time, was very very...understanding, "I see. Perhaps I have been a bit too pushy these past couple of months. I didn't know this small company meant so much to you...I'll leave you be, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr Gladstone."

Both Chelsea and her mum were overjoyed to hear that. Although Chelsea was only around 7 years old so she didn't really understand half the things that were being said.

"Thank you for your understanding." Chelsea's dad thanked calmly with relief and gratitude.

"JUST KIDDING! YOU NAIVE IDIOTS! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY!"

Chelsea's parents backed away.

"YOU COMPANY BECAME MINE AS SOON AS YOU WALKED INTO THIS ROOM!"

"What do you me-"

Chelsea's parents suddenly both fell to their knees coughing viciously. After a couple of seconds, both Chelsea's dad and mum began vomiting puddles of blood.

Small Chelsea looked at both her parents in worry, "Mummy? Daddy? What's wrong?"

"Aww, ain't that cute." Abraham looked at the small Chelsea while licking his lips.

"W-w-what d-did you do?" Chelsea's father asked while vomiting more blood,

"I poisoned your drinks. Takes time for the poison to kick in but it's very deadly." Abraham said proudly, "HAHA! With you dead, your company is mine! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TREATING THE TRASH KNOWN AS FAUNUS AS EQUALS!"

"Y...you won't g-get away w-ith this." Chelsea's father spoke again barely able to keep his conscious.

"Oh but I already have. You see I already bribed every single one of you human co-workers. They all work for me now. It's amazing how easy money can destroy trust." Abraham said with a mischievous.

Chelsea's dad struggled but bravely stood up protecting both Chelsea and his wife.

"Hmm? I'm surprise you can still stand."

"I...w-won't l-let y-you touch m-my family."

Abraham just shrugged, "That's fine with me."

Abraham pulled out a gun from under his jacket and shot Chelsea's dad in the head.

All Chelsea could do was watch as her father dropped dead on the floor.

Chelsea's mother screamed, "NOOOOOOOO-"

The poison in Chelsea's mother finished its job and she died laying next to her husband.

With her parent's blood on her cheeks, Chelsea looked incredulously at her dead parents, "Mummy? Daddy? Please wake up."

The small girl began crying with tears flowing like a river.

Then, all of Abraham's personal guards appeared behind Abraham.

"What shall we do with the kid boss?" One of the guards asked.

"She's actually pretty cute." Another perverted guards commented.

Abraham just shrugged, "You guys can keep her if you want, _play_ with her for all I care."

"Hehe, with pleasure." All the guards slowly approached Chelsea with perverted grins while licking their lips.

Chelsea ignored them kept shaking her dead parents hoping that they would wake up. Her crying got worse and worse as her parents didn't move as they laid in a puddle of their own blood.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a man with wolf ears entered the room. It was Olivia's father.

Olivia's father looked at Chelsea's dead parents and anger flooded his emotions, "How dare you. I'll make you humans pay!"

"Tch, it's one of them." Abraham said in disgust. He pointed at Olivia's father, "Guards! Kill _it_!"

The guards charged at him.

With a sword in hand, the wolf Faunus sliced one of the guards and then punched another sending the man flying across the room, "CHELSEA!"

The small girl looked up at Olivia's father.

"RUN! FIND OLiVIA AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

The poor girl hesitated...

"GO!"

Chelsea nodded and took off, tears streaming from her eyes.

The girl sprinted out of the room.

Chelsea ran and ran and ran.

It was complete chaos inside the Gladstone manor. Abraham's guards were everywhere capturing every female while killing every male both human and faunus.

Then, Chelsea ran into another small girl.

"Chelsea?" It was Olivia, she was about the same age as Chelsea, "What happening? Where's my dad?"

"Olivia, we have to ran." Chelsea grabbed Olivia's small hand and they both ran across the long, hallways.

"W-wait. What's happening?" Olivia asked.

Chelsea tried to hold back her tears, "Don't worry, everything is going to al-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" Guards had spotted the two small girls and chased after them.

The two small girls, one a faunus and the other a human, ran as fast as they could.

(FLAHSBACK ENDS)

"Unfortunately, the guards caught us. Abraham claimed both the Gladstone name and company along with all of it's workers. Years later, I unlocked my semblance and escaped. Ever since then I attacked this mansion killing all of the other monsters that Abraham worked with. As for how I became the most wanted criminal on Remnant, well as you know Abraham is very rich and with his money, he placed such a massive bounty on my head that even people outside Mistral tried to hunt me down."

Everyone was speechless. No words could describe their reaction.

Regalia placed her hand over her mouth as she felt so sorry.

Yomi, Yuu and Kagari seemed to be traumatised just by listening.

Yang clenched her fist.

Ruby and Mato were heartbroken while others couldn't believe that they were suppose to protect that man.

"Why today?" Azure suddenly asked, "From the looks of it, you could've killed him anytime you want. So why today?"

Chelsea had a very simple answer for that, "Today marks the anniversary of my parent's death."

Everyone eyes widened. Chelsea had really planned everything so that Abraham would truely pay for his actions...but they ruined her plans...or did they?

"LIES!"

Everyone looked at Abraham.

Toupee was about to shoot but Saturn told him to let the man speak.

"ALL OF IT! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THE GARBAGE THAT SHE'S SPITTING OUT OF HER MOUTH! IT'S OUTRAGES! GUARDS ARREST HER!" Abraham screamed pointing. His calm and relief face was long gone and replaced with the face of a madman.

All the guards didn't move. They were all solders from the Mistral police department ordered to take down the most wanted criminal but after hearing Chelsea's story, they weren't so sure.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHE'S THE MOST WANTED CRIMINAL ON THE PLANET. SERIAL KILLERS LIKE HER WILL SAY ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF JAIL TIME! BESIDES THERE'S NO EVIDENCE TO PROVE ANYTHING!"

"Actually, there is." Oobleck said taking a slip from his coffee, "Not only are there countless numbers of eye witnesses, we also found the dead bodies of Chelsea's parents hidden in the basement."

Fear instantly invaded Abraham's face as he took a step back.

"And if that isn't enough for you, it doesn't change the fact that you tortured innocent lives using illegal methods and equipment for who knows how long. That itself is enough to-"

"SO WHAT!" Abraham interrupted, "THEY'RE JUST FAUNUS. SORRY EXCUSES FOR HUMANS. THEY'RE LOWER THAT GARBAGE! THE GLADSTONE FAMILY WAS DOMMED THE MOMENT THEY WELCOMED SCUMBAGS LIKE THOSE THOSE! AND I WAS SIMPLY GIVING THEM A BIT OF DISCIPLINE! ALL OF THEM SHOULD BE GRATEFUL for-"

Azure pulled back his prosthetic arm and punched Abraham in the face breaking one of his teeth, "I really don't like you."

Abraham clutched his face in pain, "HOW DARE YOU-"

Yang picked Abraham by the collar and glared at him.

Abraham yelped in fear. Yang's eyes were red.

A gun shot was fired and both Yang and Azure jumped back.

Every single one of Abraham's personal guards had entered the room.

"KILL THEM!" Abraham ordered. There were around 50 of them.

With each of them wearing black suits and sunglasses, they all pulled out their guns and-

Chelsea smiled.

Regalia switched her sniper rifle into a guandao and swung it knocking out two guards with one swing.

Ruby used her semblance and zoomed around the room firing at the guards.

Yang went on a rampage with her gauntlets firing shotgun shells everywhere.

Saturn combined his weapons into a bow and shot arrows not missing once.

Toupee combined his revolvers into a Ōdachi and sliced his enemies.

The Mistral guards stepped back as Black, Strength, Chariot and Dead Master entered the field death glaring at all of Abraham's guards.

Mato, Yuu, Kagari and Yomi despite the situation still didn't have the heart to hurt actual people.

The remaining few guards who were still standing all shook in fear as Insane Black Rock Shooter and company released a very dark, killer aura.

Chariot looked unamused.

Strength was concerned.

Dead Master felt disgusted.

But overall, all four of them looked like they were all ready to kill.

Black took a step forward and of Abraham's guards screamed in fear.

They all dropped their weapons and ran out of the room leaving Abraham defenceless.

All of the mistral guards snapped out of their shock and awe, "After them!"

Half of the mistral guards went to chase the last remains of Abraham's bodyguards.

Abraham was about to escape when the officer who was in charged of the squadron of mistral soldiers from before grabbed Abraham's collar, "You're not going anywhere criminal."

"Abraham!" The officer called as he approached the man, "You are hereby arrested for theft, torturing innocent lives and most importantly murder. Your penalty will be life imprisonment."

With that, Abraham stopped struggling and finally gave up.

But his anger was still intact, he glared at Chelsea, "Curse you Chelsea! THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL GET OUT ONE DAY AND MAKE YOU PAY WTH YOUR LIFE!"

"No..." Chelsea said with a smile, "It is over."

Abraham froze in fear as Chelsea spoke is such a tone that made him shiver.

Chelsea chuckled and laughed softly.

Abraham took a step back. Chelsea still could't move a muscle thanks to her injuries so there was no way Chelsea could kill him now. At least that's what Abraham told himself.

"Hahahaha. Did you really think I was going to let you go? After all you did to my family. After all the pain I've had to suffer since that day. After all the suffering my friends went through because of you..." Chelsea looked at him with a smile that almost made Abraham's heart stop, "hahahahaha! Enjoy your trip to hell."

Suddenly, Abraham dropped to his knees and began coughing viciously.

The officer holding him and everyone else were very confused.

Yet all they could do was watch as the events revealed themselves.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?" The officer asked.

Abraham suddenly began vomiting puddles of blood shocking everywhere.

"Y-you..." Abraham glared at Chelsea, "W-w-what did you..."

The overweight man collapsed coughing in agony.

All attention was pulled to Chelsea.

Olivia looked at her friend who she was still carrying, "Chelsea?"

"I poisoned his drink." Chelsea simply answered enjoying the sight of Abraham in pain, "It's ironic, don't you think?"

Abraham eyes widened as though he released what it was.

(FLASHBACK)

"Let us have a toast in honour of tonight."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"How do you like it?" Chelsea asked rhetorically with a triumphant smile, "The taste of your own poison."

Abraham coughed more blood out, "Y-you little piece of-" He coughed out more blood.

"Originally I was going kill you with my own hands and the poison was a backup plan. Either way, you were dead before the fight even began."

Abraham clenched his fist in anger despite the pain he was going through, "I-if...I-I'm going to die..."

With strength fuelled by anger, Abraham pulled the same gun he used to kill Chelsea's father from under his jacket and aimed it at Chelsea, "THEN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! GO BURN IN HELL WITH YOUR STUPID DELUSIONAL PARENTS, DIE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

A long red sword impaled Abraham's chest through the his back.

Everyone tensed.

Abraham looked at the sword that was stabbed through him and then looked to see who the sword belonged to.

He was a tall man wearing a grimm mask with spiky red hair and wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves. It was a red design with a white symbol on the left side if his shoulder.

Both Blake and Azure instantly recognised who it was. Adam Taurus.

Without hesitation, Adam pulled his sword out of Abraham's chest drawing lots of blood and Abraham dropped dead.

Chelsea looked surprised but not worried, instead she looked intrigued.

Mato and anyone her age looked away.

Despite seeing a man die in front of their eyes, no one had the heart to feel sorry for him.

All mistral guards aimed their guns at Adam as they instantly recognised the mask he was wearing, "STAND DOWN WHITE FANG!"

Mato almost jumped, "White fang? What are they doing here?"

"Blake. Azure. What are the odds to see both of you in the same place?" Adam taunted looking at said people.

Blake couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to. This was way too sudden and she was certainly not ready for this.

It seemed too early.

Azure pointed his katana at Adam, "What are you doing here Adam?"

"Simply finishing what that human started." Adam replied pointing at Chelsea, "The white fang is creating a new future, Azure." he points at Abraham's dead body, "And trash like him don't even deserve to be enslaved in it. They deserve to be thrown away as the garbage they are... You should know that already at your age."

"Honestly, I can't argue with you there." Azure admitted.

"You sure have grown a lot since I left, Azure...or do you prefer that I to call you br-"

"Why are you in Mistral Adam?" Azure asked in a very serious tone skipping Adam's comment.

"Just here to visit a few of my...old acquaintances." Adam replied before looking at Chelsea and Olivia, "But it seems they were killed while I was away. Such a shame."

No one moved afraid that Adam might have a trick up his sleeve and let the conversation continue.

Azure looked at Chelsea and Olivia, "You know him?"

"Olivia's father and my dad knew him. We met once in the past when my father introduced him to me and Olivia." Chelsea replied calmly.

"Chelsea Gladstone. Your father always wanted the impossible: peace between the two races." Adam called putting his sword back in it's sheath, "Though I will not lie, The White Fang have acknowledged what your family did for us Faunus and for that, we thank you. I also respect you for not hesitating to take your revenge, but...our opinion on you humans have not changed. You are the last surviving member of the Gladstone family and it's purely because other humans killed them. Such foolish creature don't deserve to have authority over this world. The Faunus will bring justice onto this world."

Both Chelsea and Azure had no answer for that.

Adam then turned to looked at Blake with a grin, "Till we meet again, my love."

Azure pulled back his katana and sprinted forward towards Adam.

Adam didn't even flinch as five other white fang soldiers fell from the second floor and stood in his way.

Before anyone could make a move, the white fang soldiers threw smoke bombs blurring everyone's vision.

Once the smoke cleared, Adam and the white fang were gone.

As the guards went to search the building, Chelsea's vision began to fade as all sound were buried in a void of silence.

"Chelsea? ...Chelsea what's wrong? Chelsea? CHELSEA! CHELSEA! CHEL-"

All sound and vision faded into black as that voice echoed in her mind.

* * *

The girl woke up to the sound of a machine beeping along with feeling of something soft touching her cat ears.

Olivia's eyes slowly flickered open.

Vision was restored and she was instantly greeted with the sight of Chelsea patting her ears.

There were bandages wrapped around parts of Chelsea's body including her arm yet it felt so soft.

The machine that was measuring Chelsea's heartbeat continued beeping. Olivia finally realised the positions she was in.

Olivia jumped back embarrassed, "C-C-Chelsea? Y-you're awake?! D-did y-you sleep well?"

There was a gentle smile on Chelsea's face, she giggled, "That's my question."

Chelsea was on a hospital bed while Olivia sat on a chair next to the bed. It seems Olivia fell asleep on Chelsea's lap while she was waiting for Chelsea to wake up.

Her cheeks still a bit red from being caught, Olivia changed the subject, "So how are you feeling?"

"Oh I feel great!" Chelsea said cheerfully, she was about to stretched her arms but then she remembered that she was still hospitalised.

"Don't strain yourself." Olivia said speaking in a motherly tone, "You just woke up so you're body might a bit weak."

"Yes mum!" Chelsea joked trying to imitate a child listening to her mother.

The pair giggled in response like best friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time...because that's exactly what they were...Best friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Chelsea stopped giggling and looked at Olivia with a grateful smile.

"What? Something on my face?" Olivia asked noticing Chelsea's look, still smiling from all the giggling.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that."

That sentence was met with comfortable and heart warming silence.

A tear trickled down Olivia's eye. She didn't want to get too emotional around Chelsea especially since she just woke up...but Olivia couldn't help it.

"It really is over huh?" Olivia began.

Chelsea nodded, "Yeah. You're finally free. See, I did keep my promise."

(FLASHBACK)

"I'm going to come back and when I do, I'll save all of you. I promise."

Chelsea escapes the building leaving Olivia behind with new hope.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Olivia smiled as tears slowly fell from her eyes, "I never doubted you for a second..."

Chelsea grinned with amusement, "Yes you did."

"Okay yeah I did a little bit." Olivia admitted with a playful chuckle, her face fell into guilt, "Sometimes I...I thought...I thought you were...you were-"

Chelseas placed her hand on Olivia's head rubbing her head gently, "It's okay, I'm here."

With tears now flowing like a river, Olivia wrapped her arms around Chelsea tightly, "Thank you. Thank you so much..." the cat Faunus sniffled gently, "I missed you...I missed you so much."

Letting Olivia cry on her shoulder, Chelsea ignored the small pain she was receiving from Olivia's tight embrace and continued to rub her head her gently, "Me too...Me too..."

The pair stayed like that for a minute but for them is felt like seconds of pure bliss. Olivia could've stayed like that forever but remembering Chelsea's injuries, she slowly pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Well..." Chelsea suddenly stretched her arms and moved to the edge of the bed, "I guess it's time to get up."

"Wait what?" Olivia asked worried about Chelsea's health, "Y-you can't, the doctor said-"

"I need to rest for a couple of days." Chelsea said imitating the exact tone of the Doctor that Olivia talked to.

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." Chelsea chuckled before assuring Olivia, "I feel much better now."

As she said that, Chelsea's Aura glowed brightly signifying that all serious injuries were gone.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Olivia looked in amazement.

"Come on let's go. I believe there's people waiting for me."

"How did you know?"

"I'm surprised you haven't picked it up yet Olivia."

* * *

Azure was lazily lying around in some random place in the hospital.

He was half asleep and would've been fully asleep if Blake wasn't standing in front of him.

"If you have something to say, say it." Azure said too lazy to open his eyes.

"I never knew Adam had a brother."

"I never knew Adam had a girlfriend yet here we are."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Blake quickly clarified.

"My bad...ex-girlfriend." Azure corrected himself.

"Why did you leave him?" Blake asked out of curiosity ignoring Azure's statement.

" _He_ left me...when I was very young and for your information, were half-brothers." Azure corrected still too lazy to even look at Blake, "but if your real question why I didn't join him...well that's a long story and honestly I can't be bothered with long stories. I've had a long day and so have you. If you don't mind, I would like to spend the rest of my free time-"

"There you are!" Regalia's head peeked out of the corner excitedly, "I've been searching everywhere for you sleepy head. Oh hey Blake! Just want to say it was a huge pleasure working with you even though the our objective backfired."

"Same here." Blake said looking at the teenage girl. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Regalia looked exactly like Pyrrha but had a different personality.

Regalia then picked Azure up bridal style, "Come on Azure let's go!"

"OI! PUT ME DOWN WOMAN!" Azure struggled in Regalia's grasp.

"Aww you're so cute sometimes. Whose a good doggy? Whose a good doggy" Regalia teased looking at Azure's adorable wolf ears.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL-"

Blake looked at the pair as Regalia continued to carried Azure across the hospital hallways refusing to let the wolf faunus go while earning strange looks from doctors, nurse and patients walking by.

"Those two sure are close." Blake commented.

* * *

"Mine is called Crescent Rose, how about yours?"

"Revolution & Redemption." Toupee answer replying to Ruby's seventeenth question.

"Whoa! The name fits so well!" Ruby zoomed to Saturn, "How about you? What's your weapon called?"

"Twin Forest." Saturn replied.

"Ooooh! I get it! Because it's twin curved swords that can combined into a double blade staff or bow! OMG can I touch it?" Ruby asked.

"No." Saturn instantly answered.

Ruby went from Saturn to Toupee, Toupee to Saturn over and over bombarding them with questions, "What material are they made out of? Did Azure make that for you or did you make it yourself? How did you get those awesome colours on it? What else can they do? How many bullets can it hold? Can that bow shoot explosive arrows? How fast can you reload those revolvers? What's it firing range? How does it-"

"OKAY! I think that's enough sis." Yang said dragging Ruby away by the collar.

"Aww but I still need to ask about it's firing rate and accuracy."

Weiss facepalmed and felt embarrassed since Ruby was their team leader.

Toupee said nothing while Saturn just chuckled like how a father would when kids bombard them with questions.

"They sure are a lively bunch."

* * *

The door opened and Chelsea with Olivia hiding behind her were greeted by MHYA and YMKE.

As first it was just silence. A bit awkward but at least it didn't feel hostile.

Chelsea began, "Hey girls! Hope there's no hard feelings after what happened."

"Right back at ya." Yuu said.

"Chelsea were really sorry for trying to stop you, we had no idea that..." Mato apologised but couldn't finish the sentence.

"It's okay, you girls aren't used to how this world works anyways." Chelsea smiled, "but it all worked out in the end didn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it did." Mato said gladly.

Olivia peeked her head over Chelsea's shoulders but didn't come out of her hiding spot. It wasn't because she was nervous to meet Mato and her friends. It was just because Black's, Chariot's, Strength's and Dead Master's unemotional glares were intimidating her. Not to mention some of their body parts weren't even human like Chariot's wheels for example. Although nothing about them seemed human in the first place.

Chelsea on the other hand was completely unfazed and casual.

"You really do know everything about us." Kagari said, "How exactly does your semblance work?"

"Just like you said. Once I touch you, I know your personality, likes and dislikes, your relationships, your past, everything you know..." Chelsea then grins cheekily, "including all your secrets."

All the girls looked at Chelsea.

"Okay no offence but that's really creepy and also a breach of privacy." Kagari said.

"Isn't it...overwhelming? To received that much information just by touching someone." Yomi asked politely a bit concerned.

"Actually it was when I first unlocked it." Chelsea admitted, "The first time it happened was with Olivia." She pointed at said person, "I accidentally tripped, fell on top of her and my mind was suddenly bombarded with Olivia's mind. I felt like so confused and jumbled up that I fainted. When I woke up, I not only looked exactly like Olivia but I creepily knew every detail about her. I physically knew how it felt to be in someone else's shoes..yeah, I found out a lot of interesting things about my best friend that day."

Olivia's face turned into a tomato as she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Ever since then, I remembered fainting every single time I touched one of my faunus friends. But as time moved, I learned how to...endure it. It's not that bad once I got used to it." Chelsea explained, "And before you ask, don't worry I won't tell anyone any of your secrets or private details. Trust me, I'm not that type of person."

That brought relief to the four girls. Somehow, her expression and the tone she spoke in made them fell like they could trust her.

"Strength told me you were friends with... _them_ before." Yuu as she remembered Chelsea transforming into August, Wolfheim, Debra and Frost.

"They're dead...I know." Chelsea clarified, "Like I said, don't blame yourself for that. They were kind to me and I am grateful for it but not to those who stood in their way."

Seeing that the conversation was going downhill, Mato cheerfully changed the conversation into something less deep.

They talked about a lot of things but the topic was mostly around Chelsea's semblance. It was intriguing yet a bit disturbing at the same time.

Chelsea really did know everything about the girls. She only pointed out the facts that weren't private like how Mato and Yuu played basket ball, Kagari having a doll named Mary and Yomi's interest in art like making bracelets.

After Mato asked, Chelsea transformed into each one of them. The four girls got a closer look and saw that Chelsea manage to mimic every detail abut their appearance and personality making it look very legit.

What was even more surprising was Chelsea knew how to speak fluent Japanese even though she had never heard of the language till last night.

The girls continued on and they got along like friends in a matter of minutes so Black, Chariot, Strength and Dead didn't interfere.

"It sure must be easy to gain information if all you need is to touch a person." Kagari pointed out.

"Yep! Its never failed me once." Chelsea said proudly.

"Well in that case, can you find out more about her?" Mato asked pointing at Miku.

Everyone looked at Miku.

Kagari, Yomi and Yuu jumped in surprised, "AAAAHHHH! MIKU! When did you..."

While Black and the other-selves were used to it by now while Chelsea was intrigued. Chelsea didn't sense Miku was in the room and didn't even notice her. Not to mention...Miku didn't have an aura which was strange since all living things are meant to have auras.

From the information she gained from Mato and her friends...Chelsea barely knew anything about Miku. Mato and Miku were close yet Chelsea knew that Mato barely knew anything about Miku besides the fact that she's a vocaloid.

Chelsea was now curious, "Will she mind?"

Everyone looks at Miku and Miku said absolutely nothing but instead gives a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Chelsea slowly walked up to Miku and patted her on the shoulder.

Almost instantly, Chelsea collapses as she almost fainted.

Luckily Olivia was fast enough to catch her, "Chelsea? Chelsea what's wrong?"

Chelsea groaned as it felt like her head was spinning rapidly. Her mind felt so jumbled up, it was a miracle that Chelsea didn't complete lose conscious.

"Okay..." Chelsea began her head still a bit dizzy, "Man, I haven't felt like this is a long time..."

"So...What did you find?" Yuu asked.

"It's...a lot to take in." Chelsea replied, her vision was still a bit blurry, "argh I did not see that coming."

"What do you mean?" Kagari asked throwing a glance at Miku.

Miku was still smiling her usual smile.

"Let's just say I had done this with Miku back then when I was still getting the hang of my semblance...I probably would've been thrown in a coma." Chelsea said still balancing her conscious.

Everyone looked at Miku. Miku's expression doesn't move an inch.

"So ah, what do you know about her?" Mato asked looking back at Chelsea.

"It ain't that simple Mato. Explaining what Miku is will be very difficult...and don't get me started on Miku's mind. Your friend's mind is very, very complicated." Chelsea replied, "Answering each one of your question will take at least half an hour...and honestly I would love to answer each one of those questions but unfortunately I don't have that much time."

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked.

"What Jason told you about Vocaloids was only the cherry on top, maybe even smaller." Chelsea began.

At this point, the girls weren't surprised that she knew about Jason.

"What's her word like?" Mato asked.

"Boring and dull...well at least it was until _they_ came." Chelsea replied referring to Miku and her friends back in her world, "It's hard to put anything about her into words really. I'm surprised Jason was able to you anything."

"Is Miku a robot?" Kagari asked the one question that had been on her mind everything she saw Miku.

"In a way yes but at the same time no." Chelsea answered only confusing the girls more, "Even Miku's creator, despite being a genius, doesn't know the answer to that question. She's certainly robotic but she is a living being capable of having the features of a human like having blood, can feel pain and emotions for example. She's like a creature created by a human, a creature that turned into a human but she's certainly not a cyborg. I can't find an analogy to explain it but her body is mechanical but her existence is alive."

"That makes... no sense." Yuu said honestly.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm still trying to process all this." Chelsea said with a chuckle before something concerned her, "You girls don't know...do you?"

"Know what?"

"Since arriving in Remnant, Miku has died twice." Chelsea got straight to the point.

The girls all froze in shock, "W-what? H-h-how?"

"The first time Miku fell to her death during the cargo ship crisis which was right before you met her. The second time she was chopped in half by August Serena during the Mato's fight against him." Chelsea explained.

Mato's eyes widened in pure shock as her heart began beating, she looked at Miku and wondered if she was hallucinating, "T-that can't be. But she's right there. w..what does that mean?"

"Calm down," Chelsea said softly, "Believe it or not, physical death isn't a big thing for Miku. While Miku can feel pain and her body can be destroyed...her existence can never really die."

That makes...no sense." This time it was Kagari who spoke.

"How is that possible?" Yomi asked.

"It's hard to explain but it has something to do with her popularity." Chelsea explained.

"Umm...what's going on?" Olivia asked.

Everyone froze. They had all forgotten that Olivia was also in the room.

Chelsea however was very casual with it, "Oh it's nothing Olivia. Don't worry it's nothing bad. Anyways, you have something to ask me?"

"Yeah, how did you k-" Olivia stopped as she remembered Chelsea's semblance, "Nevermind, anyways, I was just wondering. The other faunus who were forced to worked for Abraham including me have decided to move to Kuo Kuana, the main city of Menagerie where we can live peacefully...and I was just wondering if...if ah umm..."

"If I could come with you?" Chelsea finished Olivia's question with a gentle and kind smile.

"Yeah, I know you'll feel like you don't belong there since you'll be the only human there but I'm sure they'll accept you." Olivia encouraged with hope in her eyes.

Chelsea chuckled, "I've never felt like that around Faunus Olivia, you know that."

"So is that a yes?" Olivia asked with brighter hope.

Chelsea's smile then faded as she sighed sadly, she gently patted the cat faunus on the head, "I wish I could Olivia. I would've loved to."

Olivia's faced fell into both confusion and disappointment, "W-what do you mean?"

Chelsea raised her hand and pointed at a door that was at the end of the hospital hallway.

Right on cue, the door Chelsea pointed at opened and Oobleck entered with a concerned look along with Mistral police officers behind him.

"Chelsea. Good to see you have recovered." Oobleck began.

"W-what's going on?" Mato asked.

Oobleck took in a deep breath and let the officer speak first.

"Chelsea Gladstone. You are under arrest. Please come in quietly or we will resort to violence." The officer declared.

At first, no one believed what the officer had just said.

"W-what?!" Mato and Yuu said at the same time.

Miku's smile faded.

"But why?" Yomi asked softly taking the words right out of Kagari's mouth.

However Olivia was the most shocked, "That doesn't make sense! W-why?!"

"Chelsea is guilty of framing multiple individuals with her semblance along with murder." The officer declared.

Olivia refused to believe it, "Okay sure that's true but Abraham-"

"Olivia," Oobleck interrupted with a sad look, "We all acknowledged the crimes Abraham have committed and honestly I believe he got what he deserved...but there were many other ways Chelsea could've dealt with this and murder wasn't one of them. Not to mention she has murdered other lives who were working with Abraham, while it has been proven that the people she killed were just as wicked as Abraham, it does not justify taking someone else's life."

Olivia didn't know how to retaliate that argument yet she didn't want to give up.

"According to the law, Chelsea's penalty for multiple murders is life-imprisonment." The officer declared.

All the girls present all stared in disbelief.

Chelsea on the other hand seemed to have expected this, "Fine with me. I have no regrets."

"No."

Oobleck looked at the cat faunus, "Olivia please-"

"NO!" Olivia stood in front of Chelsea spreading her arms like a wall, "I won't let you take her! She was just doing it to revenge her parents. She did it for us Faunus. If anyone should be arrested it should be me! Take me instead-"

Chelsea placed a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder, "It's okay Olivia, it's fine."

"No it's not!" Olivia began crying looking at Chelsea, "After so long, we finally reunited. I don't want to say goodbye again."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Chelsea not wanting to let go. Chelsea gladly wrapped her arms around the crying faunus.

"This isn't goodbye Olivia. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Chelsea assured but Olivia still didn't let her go, "Listen Olivia. I really care about you. You're like the sister I never had. Which is why I did everything in my power to free you...so it would be a waste if you threw away your life here and now."

Olivia stopped, the tears still flowing. She didn't think about that and it made sense to her. She couldn't find the right words to say.

She still didn't want to say goodbye.

"Chelsea. Your family have made a great contribution to Mistral even before Abraham took over. But with you in jail, there will be no one else to take over the company. In other words todays marks the end of the Gladstone Dust Company." Oobleck spoke respectfully.

Chelsea had no problem with that. She continued to embrace Olivia as the faunus still didn't let go, "I'm fine with that. I just wanted to save the faunus who were enslaved. I had no intentions in bringing back my father's company."

Oobleck nodded while Olivia just cried more and more. Mato and co felt so sorry for both of them and hated how they couldn't do anything.

"But before any of that," Oobleck spoke again in a respectful tone, "I think it's clear to say that your parents deserve a proper burial."

Chelsea smiled, "Yeah, I would really like that. Thanks."

* * *

The funeral was held in the Gladstone Mansion.

All the faunus who were forced to work with Abraham including Olivia were there.

Team RWBY, STAR, MHYA and YMKE also attended.

Chelsea was the honoured guest of the funeral as she gave her speech to the audience.

Her speech was soft, brief but genuine.

After the Eulogies was given, they buried the bodies.

After the funeral was over, Chelsea took one last glance at the grave stone that contained the dead bodies of her parents. It wasn't much, but it meant so much to her.

A single tear fell from Chelsea's eye, the tear flow down her cheek as she spoke to the grave, "I did it Dad. Mum. I avenged you and saved the faunus like I promise. Olivia has matured so much since I last saw her but in a good way. The company has to shut down though, I hope you two don't mind. Were all doing great by the way, Olivia is moving to Menagerie where she and the others will be safe. Are you proud of me? Both of you can finally sleep peacefully...Well I guess this is goodbye. It's a long story but I have to go to jail now but I'm fine with that. Anyways, see you later. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I hope I see you both again."

Everyone was standing behind Chelsea but stayed silent until Chelsea said her last goodbyes.

"It's time." Saturn spoke briefly but respectfully.

Chelsea turned around and faced her friends, "I know."

The girl first faced Team RWBY and STAR, "Thanks for everything guys."

"Were really sorry for what happened." Blake apologised for her team.

"Don't be. It's alright, I was already prepared for this from the moment I entered that house." Chelsea assured.

"We'll make sure to visit. "Regalia said with a cheerful smile, "Right Azure?"

"Yeah, we'll make sure to bring cookies with us." Azure said with a gentle chuckle.

Toupee just nodded while Saturn smiled.

Chelsea laughed gently, "I look forward to it."

She then faced team MHYA and YMKE.

"I hope you guys solve your problems." Chelsea said, since everyone was listening she didn't say it but in other words, she had just said 'I hope you return to your worlds safely.'

They got the message and smiled back.

"I hope we can meet again." Mato said a bit sad to say goodbye at the fact that this might be the last time she sees her.

"Have safe travels." Yomi said politely bowing to thank her.

Kagari and Yuu also bowed politely to thank her.

Chelsea nodded and waved goodbye, "It was a pleasure to meet you all of you."

And finally, it was Olivia's turn.

Olivia was already crying again as she hugged Chelsea for what might be the last time.

"Have fun in Menagerie for me okay." Chelsea said calmly.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too..." Chelsea patted her shoulder, "Me too..."

Olivia wanted the hug to last forever but unfortunately it didn't last for that long.

The police officers who were waiting patiently, walked up to the pair, "Time's up. I'm sorry."

The pair slowly let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't forgot to visit me okay?" Chelsea said with a strong smile.

Olivia nodded still crying, "Okay."

With that, everyone and all the faunus present waved goodbye in gratitude for what Chelsea had done.

The police escorted Chelsea to the car and they drove off.

Olivia looked at retreating form of the car...with all her energy she sprinted towards the car and yelled, "CHELSEA!"

From the car, Chelsea heard her voice.

The officer driving read the mood and opened the window next to Chelsea.

Chelsea peeked her head out the window and saw Olivia running towards her.

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU! WE'LL MEET AGAIN AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! IT'S A PROMISE!" Olivia yelled.

Chelsea felt another tear escape as she yelled back with a smile, "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU EITHER! THAT'S MY PROMISE! Goodbye Olivia!"

"Goodbye!" Olivia stoped running and looked as the car drove into the sunset and out of her sight, "Till we meet again."

"Yeah..." Chelsea agreed as she watched Olivia get further and further, "Till we meet again."

* * *

"I can't believe it's over already." Ruby said who was now even more sad about saying goodbye.

Team STAR faced Team RWBY, MHYA and YMKE as the aircraft had arrive to bring the teams back to Vale.

Black, Chariot, Strength and Dead were already on the plane.

"Feel free to visit anytime you want." Saturn spoke kindly like a proud father.

Yang punched her fist together with determination, "You bet we will!"

"Have safe travels." Toupee said briefly and said nothing else.

"WHOA! Toupee can talk?!" Ruby asked.

"Of course he can you idiot!" Weiss scolded.

"Say hi to Pyrrha for me when you get back!" Regalia waved.

Ruby gave a thumbs up, "You can count on me."

"Thanks for all your help today." Saturn thanked, "I can see why Ozpin took you in as students."

"Likewise." Oobleck said taking a slip from his coffee.

Azure just yawned too lazy to say anything.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Blake said politely.

"BYE!" Yuu and Mato waved goodbye, "See you next time!"

"Thanks for having us." Yomi bowed politely.

"I baked some cookies for you if you want some." Kagari said handing them a basket.

Azure instinctively snatched the baskets from Kagari and began eating instantly, "Thanks..." he said briefly.

Ruby used her semblance to appear in front of Kagari, "Can you bake me some?"

"No." Kagari answered like it was second nature.

The teams began heading inside the aircraft waving their last goodbyes.

As the aircraft took flight and left, Team STAR watched.

Toupee said nothing while Azure chomped on his cookies.

"Is there something you want to say Regalia?" Saturn noticed the look on her face.

"Nothing it's just..." Regalia couldn't find the right words.

"Just what?"

"Did...did...DID YOU SEE THOSE LEVELS ON Hanazawa, Asumi, Miyuki and Eri?!"

Toupee, Azure and Saturn deadpanned.

"OMG, THEIR LEVELS WERE LIKE MAXED! IT TOOK ME YEARS OF FRAMING EXP TO GET TO THE LEVEL I AM NOW! AND THEIR STATS WERE OFF THE CHARTS! AND THOSE WEAPONS!" Regalia squealed in excitement, "Aww it's such a shame they didn't fight. I wanted to see how fast their HP regeneration is and how a max level gamer fights! I wonder how many they have and what items they might have in their inventory. I KNOW! I'll RETUNR TO MY LAST SAVE POINT AND-"

Azure pulled Regalia by the collar, "Okay! That's enough, were leaving!"

"B-but but but I wanted to-"

Toupee and Saturn watched as the pair walked away.

Saying nothing, Toupee followed.

Saturn sighed like a tired father, "This team still has a long way to go."

* * *

 **Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

* * *

 **Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

* * *

 **Team RWBY** (Team Ruby)

 **R** uby Rose (RWBY)

 **W** eiss Schnee (RWBY)

 **B** lake Belladonna (RWBY)

 **Y** ang Xiao Long (RWBY)

* * *

 **Team STAR** (Team Star)

Professor **S** aturn Green (OC created by Axel The Moon)

 **T** oupee Gray (OC created by Axel The Moon)

 **A** zure Lupus Taurus (OC created by Axel The Moon)

 **R** egalia Niko (OC created by Axel The Moon)

* * *

 **Top Most Wanted Criminals**

 **1\. Chelsea Gladstone (Arrested)**

 **2\. August Serena (** **Deceased)**

 **3\. Wolfheim Hernandez (** **Deceased)**

 **4\. Dr Frost (** **Deceased)**

 **5\. Debra Stalker (** **Deceased)**

 **6\. James Mordred (Arrested)**

 **7\. Blitz Mudlark (Arrested)**

 **8**. **Broad** **Gargoyle (Arrested)**

 **9.** **William Henchmen (Arrested)**

 **10\. Dark Runner (Arrested)**

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanna a round of applause to all who had just read this since you have just read...29,016 words! Congratulations! Before I say anything else, I just want to thank everyone who still support this fic:  
**

 **Thank you to all who favourite and followed this story. Thank you Marcus the Kane, someonestupED, tendaysromeo, Hank, JohnAwake, RaiseDaDragz, freebyte, XY Kid, bast234, xiodan56, 9feetnerd, Noanasa, damnlastwords, and a guest for reviewing. Sorry for the typing errors in this chapter.**

 **Marcus the Kane: Hahaha! Just you wait Marcus, just you wait...*Evil laughter in the back-round ...I have a classmate named Marcus in my class...I don't know, I just felt like telling you that.**

 **Guest: OH YEAH! I completly forgot about that character. That's right Big Nep is called a dimension traveller isn't she? Well to answer your question, no I don't think so since I've already got enough characters in the fic already. Also They may be both be called Dimention travellers but there's a big difference Jason, Jack and Big Nep...Big Nep is more awesome.**

 **JohnAwake: Aww thank you.**

 **Anyways, I want to say sorry for the long wait...again. Umm yeah, so I just want to say I try to write as fast as I can, with that said, I don't think I'll be able to release chapters weekly, they might come once every two or three or even monthly but I just want to say I'm not giving up on this and I just want to say thanks to all who still read.**

 **Team STAR are OCs created by Axel The Moon and not me. He PM me somewhere around July last year (Which was a long time ago) and asked if I could add his OCs and I said why not. I wasn't able to add all the information he gave me and I don't think I got their personalities right. If you have any question about them, go check him out. Although I'm not sure if he is active or not since it was a long time ago since he asked me.**

 **Axel The Moon: If you're reading this than I am so sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry again if I disappointed your expectation but at last I tried. I want to say thank for letting me use your OCs and I really recommend that you make your own stories with Team STAR! If you're not busy that is...It's up to you really, I'm not forcing you.**

 **Chelsea, the tope most wanted criminals and Olivia are all OCs created by me. For those who don't know, Chelsea Gladstone looks exactly like Chelsea from Akame ga Kill. She's pretty much the Remnant version of Chelsea from Akame ga Kill.**

 **Also! I'm writing one more chapter which will be a relaxed and funny chapter similar to "Day of freedom!" And then I'm putting this story on Hiatus so I can finish Shelter the sequel part 3 and my other Volcaoid story which involves Miku in it. **

**Anyway, for those who are wondering about how Qrow and Miku know each other well...That's a long story. I was suppose to write this** **scene where Qrow saves Miku from Jack but I completely forgot to write it in. And I just couldn't find a way to fit it in future chapters so...I'm just going to give you it to you right now like a extra chapter or whatever. Now I am aware that you've just read over 29,000 words and probably very tired so reading is not compulsory. You just read a very sad yet touching ending and I know reading an action scene will just ruin the mood that you're in right now. So I suggest you take a break and come back later. Honestly it's up to you. It's not compulsory. There's also a bonus scene of Team STAR if you're interested in that.**

 **I think that's all I've got to say. Each time I write these A/N I feel like I'm forgetting something.**

 **Anyways, this is how the meeting between Qrow and Miku went.**

 **It occurred during** **Chapter 25**

* * *

(FLASHBACK: Chapter 25)

Then Black Asobin saw a figure approaching the black and red spaceship.

"Jack! Something's coming!"

"Relax" Jack said looking at a camera of the mysterious figure "It's just a crow"

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Jack! We have an intruder!"

Jack looked back at the camera and grinned, "Ooooh I see."

* * *

In a ominous large room somewhere on the large mothership, there was some large machine with wires and control panels everywhere.

Hanging in front of the face of the machine was Miku. Wires were connected to her body draining her core and she was stuck in the core of the machine not able to move with chains lifting her weight in the air.

The machine was black, large and covered 70 percent of the room.

Qrow Branwen didn't like the sight one bit. The poor girl looked like she suffered a lot being here. Not only that, the dress she wore, in a way, expressed her emotions perfectly: Pain. Even though she was unconscious.

Qrow looked around and saw a red lever on one of the control panels. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled it.

The machine made a loud mechanical noise before all wires attached to Miku ditched itself from her body.

The only thing that held Miku was the chains.

Qrow pulled out his sword, jumped and sliced the chains freeing Miku. The man caught Miku before she hit the ground.

Qrow then took a closer look at the girl, "How did someone like you end up here?"

Suddenly, Miku's eyes flew open making Qrow jump.

At first it was just awkward silence with eyes staring confusingly at each other.

Qrow actually waited for Miku to say something but she never did. In fact, Miku didn't even move.

"Hallo? Are you awake?" Qrow asked.

Miku nodded jump scaring Qrow.

He had to admit. The girl was very cute and her appearance looked oddly perfect. She looked like one of those perfect models you see in those magazines. But in way, everything else about Miku was very creepy.

Miku's eyes were glued and didn't move from Qrow's eyes at all. And no muscle moved an inch on her face despite just being freed from what looked like a torture machine.

Overall, Miku's face looked like a still image on google that would scare the heck out of Qrow ever-time she moved.

"You know Ruby's down there fighting." A new voice entered the room.

Qrow looked and at the entrance of the room was a boy wearing a Black and red coat/jacket with a hood covering his face.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

Qrow was already suspicious especially since he knew about Ruby being related to him, "Don't underestimate my niece, she can handle herself especially with those other people helping her. Anyways Who are you? And what have you done to this girl?"

"The names Jack, and as for your second question. Well to put it simple, I need her to destroy Beacon." Jack replied as though it was the simplest thing to do.

Qrow was certainly not expecting that especially from a boy, "What? Why would you do that?"

"I'm pretty sure you know why." Jack said with a grin.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at Jack, "You're with _them_. What's a boy like you doing with them?"

"Believe me, I'm much older than you think. Much older than you." Jack taunted.

"What does this girl have to do with your plans." Qrow interrogated, he aimed his sword at Jack, "Answer."

"Sure! I'll be more than happy to tell you." Jack said with a grin, "That machine over there is a generator for a large cannon. The cannon is what's going to destroy Beacon and that girl is going to give the cannon the energy it needs."

Qrow didn't know how a girl was going to power the cannon but something else bothered him, "And your telling me because..."

Jack just mockingly laughed at him, "You may be strong but you're still a minor character." He grinned evilly which was something Qrow didn't expect from a boy, "Nothing you do can change the inevitable destruction of that academy! HAHAHAHA!"

Qrow got into battle positions, "Why would you want to go after the relics?"

"Huh? The relics? Oh I couldn't care less about those things." Jack replied casually, "I'm just here to be entertained...And what else is more entertaining than destruction and chaos! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why you little!" Qrow sprinted forward with his sword in hand.

Thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes appeared out of thin air and combined to create a red and black sword in Jack's hand.

Their swords clashed and to Qrow's surprised, Jack was a lot stronger than he looked.

Miku watched in silence as they both jumped back and charged in.

Qrow swung his sword rapidly swinging it three times per second. Jack however swiftly either blocked or evaded each strike he threw at him while also just grinning amusingly at him.

The huntsmen jumped back, aimed her sword and fired multiple bullets at Jack while running circles around the boy.

Jack clicked his fingers and a black and red wall appeared in front of him blocking the bullets.

Qrow dashed and appeared behind Jack's back swing his sword.

However, Qrow's sword hit a red and black, metal droid instead of Jack.

A red and black chainsaw appeared in Jack's left hand and he swung it with the intention of chopping Qrow in half.

Qrow swiftly changed into a crow and flew away to evade.

Jack turned around to face in Qrow's direction. Five red and black cannons appeared above his head and opened fired at the black crow.

The crow flew and evaded multiple shots before changing back into Qrow and deflecting with his sword.

Jack clicked his fingers and three missile were shot at him.

Qrow, instead of dodging, sprinting forward and sliced on in half causing the half missiles to explode beside him, moved his head to the side just in time to see a missile fly past his eyes and then jumped over the last missile before swing his sword like a bat causing the missile to hit the ceiling.

He landed on the ground safely, panting.

"Had enough?" Jack asked.

"You wish." Qrow didn't reply. Instead his press a trigger on his sword.

After multiple mechanical groans, Qrow's sword turned into a large scythe and he sprinted towards Jack.

"Good to hear." Jack summoned four black and red machine guns and opened fired at the man.

Qrow rapidly spun his scythe creating a blurry circle shield with his weapon deflecting every single bullet Jack fired at him.

As he got closer, Jack summoned four red and black droids to attack the scythe user.

Qrow stop spinning his scythe and swung it slicing two droids in one swing.

The last two droids fired lasers. Qrow ducked the lasers, tripped both droids with his leg before swing his scythe sending both droids into the air.

A sense of adrenaline filled up in Jack, "Marvellous! HAHA! This is more fun than I thought it was going to be!"

It wasn't till now that Qrow realised that Jack was pulling these weapon out of thin air meaning he probably had an infinite amount of those micro cubes.

"Hmm, let's try a different scenario." Jack raised his machine guns.

Qrow prepared to block and evade.

Jack then aims the machine guns at Miku and opened fired at her.

Qrow swiftly sprints as fast as he could, stood in front of Miku and deflected every single bullet that came his way.

Timing it perfectly, Qrow manage to deflect Jack's machine gun bullets while firing bullets himself at Jack all at the same time.

Qrow fired one shot and destroyed one of Jack's machine guns. He shot three more destroying the rest of them. Qrow fired one more bullet...and hit Jack right in the head leaving a bullet hole in his forehead. Not that Qrow could see his forehead since he was wearing a hood but from the looks of it, the bullet had went straight through Jack's head and through the other side.

Time seemed to have stopped as Miku and Qrow looked. The body was still standing.

Suddenly, Jack grinned creepily, "Ha...HAHA! Ah! I haven't received a hit like that in a long time!"

Multiple micro cubes appeared once again and began filling up the hole in Jack's forehead.

In a matter of seconds, the bullet hole was gone and Jack looked completely fine. He looked at Qrow, "You're on!"

An axe appeared in his hand and Jack threw it directly at him.

Qrow snapped out of his shock and swiftly sliced the axe in half as it came at him.

Miku didn't even flinch as shattered pieces of the axe flew past her eye.

A large red and black scythe, same size as Qrow's, appeared in Jack's hands and he jumped, swinging it hard at Qrow.

Qrow quickly reacted and jumped, swinging his scythe at the exact same time.

Their scythes clashed.

But Qrow's weapon easily manages to cut through Jack's scythe before vertically slicing Jack's entire body is half.

Jack's body disperses into thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes and before Qrow knew it, Jack was no where to be seen.

With that, Qrow relaxed a bit panting.

Miku remained still watching.

Qrow turned to face the girl, "Do you know why he needs you?"

Miku said nothing and just nodded.

"Well whatever," Qrow said finally getting some more stamina, "Let's get out of-"

Qrow forze as he realised something. He stopped talking and began hearing a beeping noise.

Miku seemed to also pick up on what Qrow spotted and stoped moving, not that she was moving in the first place.

They both looked. There was a red and black bomb right beneath Miku's feet.

"LOOK OUT!"

Too late. The bomb exploded opening a giant hole in the floor and Miku fell from the mothership and towards the cargo ships that were currently in chaos and mostly likely death.

"NO!" Qrow was about to jump in aswell and save her but then out of nowhere a droid appeared, grabbed Qrow by the neck and lifted him into the air, suffocating him.

Qrow dropped his weapon and struggled to get free but the droid was much stronger.

"Now that I think about."

Qrow heard the last voice he wanted to hear in this situation.

"Your semblance brings you misfortune doesn't it?"

Suddenly, thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes appeared and began combining together into the boy of a body.

Qrow's eyes widened in shock as Jack's body reformed itself.

Within seconds, Jack had a perfectly new body, "Must really suck huh?"

"I... t-thought you said you needed her." Qrow pointed out as he struggled for air.

Jack casually shrugged, "I can always just pick her up later."

"You monster!" Qrow yelled, "You're crazy!"

Jack just grinned, "As the main antagonist of this story, I take that as a compliment."

Qrow was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

"Do you understand now?" Jack's voice echoed in Qrow's ears.

"You never stood a chance. It'll take as least another century of training for you to at least stand up against me." Jack boasted and mocked, "I am the final boss of this story and I won't allow a simple minor character to defeat me, only the main characters have the honour of delivering the final blow to me... But it was fun fighting you, I won't lie about that. But as much as I would love to continue this, I unfortunately have other things to attend to so I guess this is farewell."

Qrow gritted his teeth as he tried to free himself from the droids grasps.

Jack raised his arm and a giant red and black, metal. floating fist the size of a school bus appeared above Jack's head.

"Goodbye Qrow."

The giant fist threw itself and punched Qrow hard knocking him off the mothership down the same hole Miku fell through.

Qrow was falling rapidly towards the ocean with his conscious running thin.

He could see his vision slowly fading to black as the last fews things he could see was the ocean getting closer and closer and closer.

But just right when he was about to land, Qrow woke up and turned into a black crow just before landing in the water.

The black crow was injured and barely able to keep balance but manage. The black crow looked up at the mothership.

Jack was up there looking down at him with an amused grin. After a few seconds, Jack turned around and walked away.

Knowing that returning would only mean suicide, the black crow flew around the four cargo ships looking for Miku.

If the black crow learned one thing, it was Jack really did need Miku to destroy Beacon and he needed to know why.

But he never found her...anywhere.

It wasn't until after the battle and chaos of the four cargo had finished.

The black crow flew around and spotted a girl that looked like Miku only to find out that it was just Mato and Black.

The crow watched. He had heard many things about Mato and her friends especially from Ozpin. While Mato just seemed like a regular junior high school kid. Black's usual unemotional glare looked like she was ready to kill at any moment.

Suddenly.

Black turned around and glared in a direction. The black crow didn't hear Black say anything or see her mouth move but she was communicating somehow.

Then, to the black crow's surprise, Miku appeared in front of Mato and Black...completely unharmed. Which is impossible since Miku should've fallen to her death...unless...

The black crow remembered Jack saying that he would pick Miku up later on.

He was thinking about warning Miku but then he saw that Miku had suddenly grown attached to Mato and began following Mato whatever she went.

The crow thought for a minute. He didn't want Jack kidnapping Miku again but could Jack really accomplish that with Black there. Just by looking, you could tell Black was very powerful. Black followed Mato whatever she went and Miku began following Mato wherever she went which was very convenient.

After contemplating it, the crow decided to leave the protection of both Miku and Beacon in Mato's hand.

The black crow watched as Black and Mato walked away with Miku following them. '

Then...Miku stopped walking for a bit, turned around... and smiled looked at the black crow looking directly into the black crow's eyes. It was very grateful yet creepy smile in the eyes of the black crow.

The black crow looked back at the Miku, tilting it's head.

All of a sudden, Insane Black Rock Shooter turned around and glared at the crow.

The crow swiftly took off and flew into the distance.

It was then Mato realised that Black and Mike had stopped walking, "What's wrong guys?"

Black looked at the retreating form of the crow before looking back at Miku. Miku said absolutely nothing and smiled.

"It's nothing." Black replied briefly.

"You sure?"

Black nodded.

"Well okay then. Let's go! The rest are waiting for us." Mato said cheerfully, "I can't wait to faintly get off this ship. I've had enough of the ocean for now."

With that, Black and Mato walked away with Miku following right behind.

As Miku walked, she looked up and watched as the black crow flew over Vale.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

 **(Bonus Scene: Team STAR)**

Azure yawned as he sleepily slept on the couch.

"HEY AZURE!" Regalia yelled excitedly forcing the Faunus to wake up, "I heard there's a store that's selling this really good console. Want to come with me?"

"Can't be bothered." Azure replied as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Aww, please!" Regalia begged.

"No."

Regalia pouted, "Come on, Azure. Do something productive for once."

"I don't want to hear that from a woman who literally treats her life like a video game."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll buy you cookies and milk."

"What time are we leaving?"

"YAY!"

From a distance, Toupee and Saturn watches the pair.

"Are they allowed?" Toupess asked.

"Let them go, it's nice to have some fun once in a while." Saturn replied.

"In that case, can I take a break?" Toupee asked.

"Sure!" Saturn said with a smile, "But hand over your scroll first."

"Why?" Toupee asked even though he knew the answer to it.

"Toupee, the last thing we need now is your nasty habits hacking another bank." Saturn said catching Toupee before he even started, "Now hand it over."

Toupee willingly handed over his scroll.

"And your tablet."

He handed said item.

"And your PC."

He handed said item.

"And your revolvers."

"Why?" Toupee asked, "I need them to protect myself. Besides, no one can hack a security system with revolvers..."

Saturn just looked at the hooded teenage boy with a straight face waiting for Toupee to hand it over.

Toupee sighed in defeat as he handed over his revolvers.

"Hey guys! You coming?!" Regalia yelled over as she was dragging Azure off the coach.

Toupee briefly nodded as he followed the pair to the game store.

Saturn just chuckled like a tired father, "So much for an elite team."

* * *

 **A/N So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 30/01/2018**


	40. Chapter 40: Week of Freedom

**A/N There will be no time order for this. There will be lots of timeskips and stuff like that so just pay no attention to that. This chapter is full of mini clips and scenes that may or may not relate to each other. Some scenes may be longer than others. Hope you enjoy. I've tried to give each character an equal amount of screen time so i hope none of you are dissatisfied.**

 **Also, this has nothing to do with the chapter but has anyone notice that the initials for Strangers In Remnant literally spells "SIR" as is "hello sir". I actually just noticed that...anyways I'll be quiet now.**

* * *

 **Team KNOL's Dorm**

"And that's what happen." Nepgear finished.

Uni looked at Nepgear, her mind still processing the waves of information Nepgear just gave her a moment ago.

To Otonashi's surprise, Uni didn't seem _that_ shocked.

"So you stuck in another world...again." Uni theorised, "and I'm only here because you somehow summoned me but I'll soon return after my time limit runs out."

"What do you mean by again?!" Otonashi asked.

"That's correct." Nepgear replied, "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Well now that were on the same page." Yuuki clapped her hands together before leaning closer to Uni, "Tell us about yourself."

Uni leaned back, "Ah, umm well...w-what do you want to know?"

"Well, Nepgear has already told me a lot about you." Yuuki admitted, "She really likes to talk about you."

Uni instantly turns to look at Nepgear with hints of red on his cheek, "You did?! What did you tell her? You better have not told her all my se- I mean, ah- What did you tell her?"

Nepgear tilts her head in confusion, "Of course I do, you're my best friend after all. It always helped me when I was homesick. I only told her about what you're like, and all your likes and dislikes."

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki asked.

Uni then realises that she overreacted a bit and turned her head, "I was just asking. I just didn't want to tell you something you already know, that's all."

Yuuki seem to buy it, "Oh okay."

In the background, Levi was busy dusting off a large spider web that was in the very corner of the room while Otonashi was vacuuming the entire floor over and over and over against his will.

* * *

 **Team TINN's Dorm**

"Umm...ah, anu..."

"What's wrong Mary?" Natsu asked the white-haired child.

That was enough to make Mary jump in shyness as she hid herself behind Takane's back.

"Stop it Natsu, you're scaring her." Takane glared at Natsu.

"What did I do-" Natsu stopped talking as he noticed something was on Takane's face.

Natsu looked at her face for a couple of seconds which Takane noticed, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Natsu began bursting into pure laughter.

"What's so funny?" Takane asked raising an eyebrow which only made Natsu laugh louder.

Fortunately there was a mirror nearby that Takane could look at.

Her eyes widened. Someone had taken a black marker and drew a moustache, glasses and beard on Takane's face.

Turns out Mary wanted to tell Takane about it all morning but she was too shy to talk with Natsu in the room.

Natsu laughed even more as Takane clenched her fist in anger.

There was only on boy who had the guts to do this, "NA-RU-TO!"

In the background, they hear the giggles of the ninja.

Takane instantly broke into a sprint, leaving Mary in the room with the laughing Natsu and chased Naruto all over the dorm.

Illya woke up to the sound of yelling and running. She slowly sat up... only to have Naruto step on her face as a boast to run away from Takane.

Illya fell back on her bed as her consciousness slowly faded away.

Ruby the magical wand flew out of Illya's hair and stretched, "Ahhhhhh, good morning every- ILLYA-CHAN!? OMG, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

* * *

 **Team STAB's Dorm**

"Morning Blanc. What are you doing?" Shido asked noticing Blanc was up early.

Without even looking at him, Blanc replied briefly, "Writing."

"That's cool! So you're an author?" Shido asked.

"Well...I want to be one." Blanc said debating whether she should be telling her team this.

"Wow! I never expected that from someone like you." Shido complemented.

Blanc slowly glared at Shido, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shido panicked at her glare, "No, I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

"Morning everyone!" Tooru said entering the living room, "Anyone want some tea?"

Blanc raised her arm and went back to writing while Shido sighed in relief.

Tooru noticed what Blanc was doing and asked, "Oh you're writing a book!? Mind if I read it?"

Unexpectedly, Blanc perked up a bit with hope which Shido had never seen before.

"You sure?" Blanc asked a bit hesitant.

Tooru smiled gently, "Sure! I'm sure it's good if you were the one who wrote it."

A smile red blush appeared on eh girl's cheek.

"Exactly!" Shido joined in, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Blanc just glared at Shido causing the boy to backaway before saying, "Well I haven't finished this one but I guess you can read this one."

Blanc pulls out a bag.

" _How many has she written?"_ Shido asked himself.

Blanc pulls out a red cover book and hands it to Tooru, "Read this one, I think you might like it."

(Few moments later)

Shido and Tooru just stare at the book looking desperately for words to say.

They had just read a few chapters and honestly...it wasn't good...at all.

But it wasn't like they could say just that to Blanc.

"Well?" Blanc asked waiting for an answer.

Shido looked at Tooru. Surely a nice and considerate guy like Tooru could find something good about the book they was reading. At least that was what Shido hoped.

His hope was instantly crushed when he saw the look on Tooru's face. Tooru was smiling gently but it was obvious that he was trying really had to look at the bright side. Even though there was no bright side about Blanc's book.

Suddenly, the door to the opened and Asuna entered, "Hey guys! Sorry I just had to check on Kirito."

"This early in the morning?"

"Anyways what are you guys doing?" Asuna asked.

Shido got an idea, he grabbed the book and gave it to Asuna, "Asuna! Read this! Tell us what you think!"

(Few moments later)

"This is really bad." Asuna said instantly.

Shido and Tooru froze.

"The plot doesn't make sense and the characters are so dull and cliche." Asuna continued, "I got bored after reading the first-"

Asuna stopped when she realised the expression on Tooru's, Shido's and most impontaly, Blanc's expression.

Asuna looked at the book, then at Blanc, then back at the book, then at Blanc and then back at the book.

A heavy feeling appeared in Asuna's stomach as she finally realized, "oh you wrote this!? Sorry, my bad."

* * *

 **Team KNPY** **'s Dorm**

"So ah...what should we do?" Neptune whispered.

"We have three options." Kotori replied with a serious expression.

"Why is it always three?"

"Option 1: We leave them be. Option 2: We wake both of them up. Option 3: We carefully pull her out of this situation." Kotori explained while also trying to be quiet.

Neptune thought about her options, "Well Option 3 is suicide and Option 2 won't work because that girl isn't going to wake up till noon...or maybe even longer."

"So option 1?" Kotori asked.

"Sure, but won't that-"

The pair were interrupted when Yoshino began to slowly wake up from her sleep.

Slowly waking up to the feeling of something holding, Yoshino's eyes slowly flickered opened...only to freeze in fear to find that Plutia was using her a body pillow.

Plutia giggled creepily in her sleep as she hugged Yoshino tighter like a teddy bear, her sleep talk was even creepier, "Were going to sooooo much fuuuuun!"

Yoshinon the puppet covered her ears as Yoshino opened her mouth...and screamed.

* * *

 **Team KSYS** **'s Dorm**

"You're up early." Shinoa commented as Kirito walked into the kitchen.

"Asuna came to check on me." Kirito answered sleepily as he yawned.

"Again?" Yu asked as he gulped his glass of milk, "Man your girlfriend sure

"How do you two wake up so early?" Kirito asked sleepily.

"I guess that's what war does to you?" Shinoa joked as she handed Kirito a half cooked egg, "Here I made an omelette."

"Well as least she didn't burn them this time." Yu said to Kirito looking at the egg.

Suddenly, Sinon poked her head into the kitchen in her pajamas, "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kirito asked.

"I could've sworn I heard Yoshino scream-"

Suddenly a blizzard entered the dorm.

* * *

 **Team SKYJ's Dorm**

Saturn, in her smaller form, popped her tiny head out of the snow, "Where did all this snow come from?!'

"Plutia probally scared Yoshino...again." Yuri replied.

"Seriously? Professor Goodwitch was mad enough the first time it happen." Saturn commented, "Can you help me Yuri?"

"Sure," Yuri came from the kitchen with a shovel and looked. Saturn was stuck in the snow with only her head popping out.

"What?" Saturn asked noticing Yuri's stare, "Something on my face?"

"You're so adorable when you're in that form." Yuri commented.

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST HELP ME?!"

"Okay, okay." Yuri grabbed Saturn's head with on hand lifted her up from the snow. Saturn's originally body was as small as Yuri's head.

Saturn then transformed back into her human form and was now way taller than Yuri.

"Goodwitch should be here to clean up the mess again. We'll just wait till then." Yuri advised.

"Sure, though isn't it very early to-"

Suddenly, TK pops out of the snow and points finger guns at Saturn speaking in english, "Hello beautiful."

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

Meanwhile, Yuri noticed two odd things in the snow.

At first it just looked like two perfectly shaped, white rocks but at closer inspection, Yuri realised it was two heads with white hair, "AH! Julie! Kanade! Hang on! I'll get you two out of there!"

* * *

 **Team KNOL's Dorm**

Uni and Nepgear were cuddling together in a blanket shivering in the snow.

On the other hand, Yuuki was loving it as it was one of the first times she had ever seen snow.

As Yuuki made snow angels on the ground, Otonashi and Levi looked at the state of the dorm.

Otonashi laughed nervosuly, "Man, Professor Goodwitch isn't going to happy that she has to clean snow from the dorms all over again. Am I right Levi?"

Levi just looked at Otonashi and handed him a broom, "Start cleaning brat."

"Seriously?!"

* * *

 **Team KSYS's Dorm**

Kirito, Sinon, Shinoa and Yu just stared at the snowy mess with a blank expression.

Shinoa looked at the half cooked egg she cooked which was now covered in snow.

She then looked at her team, "Let's just have breakfast at the cafeteria."

"Yeah that would be great." Sinon agreed.

"We'll join you!" Asuna called from the door.

Team KSYS looked and saw Team STAB outside their dorm.

Blanc looked really upset for some reason while Shido was clutching his head in pain. Tooru laughed nervously.

* * *

 **Team TINN's Dorm**

Mary shivers adorably in the corner of the room while hugging her knees. Takane is with her trying to calm her down with a blanket.

Naruto is having the time of his life jumping in and out of the snow.

Natsu's frustratedly burst out of the snow that covered their dorm and yelled, "AAAHHH! IT'S TOO COLD IN HERE! **Fire Draagon's-"**

Illya noticed what he was about to do, "Natsu don't-"

" **ROAR!"**

Natsu's flames engulfed the entire room burning all the snow...along with everything else that was in it.

"over do it." Illya finishes her sentence.

Mary was still adorable sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees, but this time she was sweating instead of shivering.

Takane is with her trying to calm her down while taking away the blanket she gave to Mary.

* * *

 **Team MHYA's Dorm**

Mato slowly woke up.

As her eyes flickered opened, she could feel something cold on her face.

Mato opened her eyes and the first thing she saw Black on her right looking directly at her.

"AAHH!" Mato jumped causing the snow on her head to fall on the bed. Mato instinctively looked left and the next first thing she saw was Miku smiling at her wearing her Twinkle Snow Outfit.

"AAHH!" Mato jumped again and fell off the bed.

Stella, who was still in her head, was a bit confused, "What's wrong Mato?"

"AAHH!" Mato screamed for the third time as she forgot that Stella was in her head.

From a distance, Yuu and Strength watch with a blank stare.

"Geez, you would think Mato had gotten used to it by now." Yuu commented, "I mean it is creepy to have two people stare at at you while your sleeping along with someone inside your head but it's been weeks, Mato should be expecting it by now."

Strength just looks at Yuu, "I always stare at you while you're sleeping."

"Anyways, we should probally go eat- WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Strength ignored Yuu and said, "Yeah I agree. We should probally get something to eat while we wait for Professor Goodwitch to clean up this snowy mess."

"OI! Don't ignore my question!"

* * *

 **Team YMKE's Dorm**

Yomi woke up to the feeling of winter.

She sat up and was surprised to see the dorm was covered in snow.

Yomi was about to question it but then remembered that this had happen before with Yoshino.

Suddenly, Kagari popped out of snow oddly excited, "Morning Yomi!"

"Morning."

"Look there's snow again! Want to make a snowman?" Kagari asked.

"No thank you."

"How about snowbow fight?" Kagari threw a small snowball at Yomi's lap.

Yomi wiped the snow off her lap, "I don't think Ms Goodwitch would want that."

Kagari was beginning to run out of ideas, "I still have that tea set that Yang gave me, you wanna-"

"Sorry, I don't feel like it." Yomi said with a depressed face. Yomi slowly walked to the exit ignoring the snow with her face facing the floor.

Once Yomi left, Kagari sighed out of concern and mostly frustration.

Dead Master, who watched everything happened, turn to look at Chariot.

Chariot shrugged, "At least she tried."

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

"I know we have semblances and auras and stuff like that. But I never believe that magic was actually real." Weiss commented. A pile of snow then falls on top of Weiss's head, "At least that's what I thought till those guys arrived."

Blake continued reading her book, "How many times have this happened before?"

A snow ball flew past Blake's head.

While Weiss and Blake were concerned about the mess, Ruby and Yang took this an opportunity.

They weren't able to do it last time since Goodwitch cleaned it up before they could so nwo they were spending this time to it's full potential.

"Hey Ruby! Cease fire! I have an idea." Yang said.

Ruby stopped to listen, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Team JNPR's Dorm**

Despite the snow, no one was really worried since Goodwitch easily fixed it last time.

"Are you sure we shouldn't ask them?" Jaune finally asked.

"If they want to tell us, they will." Pyrrha replied respecting their privacy.

"Besides, they must have reasons for hiding their abilities." Ren added, "Ozpin said not to worry too much about it."

"Yeah but they're not really doing a good job at hiding it though are they." Nora commented as she popped out of a pile of snow.

Suddenly the door flew open and a snowball was thrown inside the dorm hitting Jaune in the head.

Everyone looked to see Team RWBY at the door.

Ruby and Yang had more snowballs in their hands with grins on their faces.

Blake had nothing else to do so she joined in.

Weiss joined since everyone else was doing it, "Isn't a bit too early to be doing this?"

Nora was the first to react, "OH! Hohoho! I see what this is!" Nora picked up a pile of snow, "If it's war you want, then war is what you'll get!"

Yang chuckled excited, "You better watch out or I'll give you all a...cold shoulder."

Everyone groaned at Yang's pun giving Nora the opportunity to make the first strike.

The room turned into a winter warzone.

Team RWBY got hit in the heads, arms and stomach around 10-20 times while Team JNPR received almost the same amount of hits.

But that all changed when Nora pulled out an ice pole out of literally a pile of snow. She threw a ball of snow into the air and swung her hammer like a baseball bat.

The snowbow zoomed towards Ruby. Ruby quickly ducked and the snowball hit Jaune in the face instead.

Yang got a lightbulb moment, "So that's how you want to play huh?"

From that moment, Yang gave up on throwing. She punched her fist into two piles of snow and lifted them revealing her fist was covered in a balls of snow.

She sprinted towards the closest person nearby which was Ren.

Ren got into position with hundreds of mini snowballs in his arms. As Yang got closer, Ren pulled back his arms and fired them all at Yang.

Yang stopped dead in her tracks, "RUBY!"

"Coming sis!" Ruby appeared in front of Yang with a thin stick of ice.

Her arms becoming a blur, Ruby deflected every snowball that Ren fired at her.

Pyrrha and Jaune ran past Ren while Weiss and Blake ran past Ruby and Yang.

Blake pulled out a long dark purple ribbon.

Weiss had somehow found a ice object that was in the similar shape of her rapier.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha were holding blocks of snow and ice like shields with snowbows in their other hand.

Nora jumped and swung her ice pole downwards on the entire group.

Everyone either jumped back or tripped from Nora's action.

Yang charged and threw her snowball fist at Nora.

Nora jumped to evade but Blake had a snowball with her ribbon wrapped around it. She twirled her ribbon and catapulted her snowball at Nora while she was in mid air.

Nora, who was getting way too into the game, skillfully deflected the snowball with her ice pole. She proceeded to throw her pole at both Blake and Yang.

Both Blake and Yang jumped to the side and the ice pole headed for Jaune.

However, this time Jaune was ready as he blocked with his block of ice that he was using as a shield.

Ruby appeared behind Jaune, "GOT YOU!"

"Oh no you don't!" Pyrrha interfered. She carefully aimed an ice spear and threw it catching Ruby by her hood.

As a result, Ruby hanged on the wall with a spear impaled through her red hood.

"Ruby!" Yang called. Yang turned to look back at Pyrrha.

Only to see that Pyrrha and Jaune was right in front of her.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha pulled back their snowball fist and snowball punched Yang in the face sending her flying across the snowy dorm.

"Yang!" Ruby tried to free herself.

Weiss and Blake took cover from the snowballs Ren were firing at them.

When Ren ran out of snowballs, both Blake and Weiss charged at Ren.

"HA!" Nora emerged from a pile of snow behind Blake and Weiss, "I HAVE YOU JUST WHERE I NEED YOU!"

There were already a huge pile of snowballs waiting for her. Nora pulled back her pole and swung it firing every hundreds of snowballs at Blake and Weiss.

Blake and Weiss suffered the full force of every snowball that was fired in their way. They were sent flying and flew past Ren's side.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby finally freed herself and picked up her long ice stick.

Nora cracked her knuckles and stretched her knuckles with a triumphant smile, "So were back to here again are we? The only survivor verses all four of us! Come at us Ruby! Your semblance won't help you win, the same trick won't work on us twice."

Ruby just smiled.

Suddenly, Nora felt something grabbed her leg, "Not today Nora!"

Nora looked down and saw Yang was still in the game. Yang stood up and threw Nora in Weiss's direction.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were about to help when suddenly Blake appeared behind them and tripped their legs with her ribbon.

Weiss stood up and swung her ice weapon as Yang threw Nora towards her.

Nora somehow positions her ice pole and blocked.

Their ice weapons clashed: They both broke.

Nora landed nicely, her legs skating across the snow while Weiss jumped back to regroup with her team.

Team JNPR stood back up and faced Team RWBY.

"I see you improved from last time." Nora complemented referring to the food fight.

"We won before and we'll do it again." Ruby replied triumphantly

Each team reloaded slowly...before charging head on at each other.

Blake spun her ribbon which was wrapped around a snowball.

Yang threw her snowball fist.

Ruby swung her ice stick.

Weiss and Nora went back to old fashion and threw a single snowball.

Ren picked up a pile of snowballs with his arms and he threw them all at once.

Pyrrha and Jaune charged head in first with their ice blocks in front of them like shield.

The two teams were about to clash when suddenly a light purple aura scanned the room causing all snow and ice to disappear.

Broken furniture, snowy beds garbage and left over food all began levitating and returning to their usual spots. Beds were neat and tidy, furniture was no longer broken dn back in it's original place and all garbage and left over food were placed in the bin.

Within a single minute, the dorm was back to it's original state.

Everyone looked at the entrance to the dorm and saw Glynda with her arms cross while tapping her shoe. She didn't look happy nor did she look surprised.

All at once, everyone chorused a loud, "AWWWWWW!"

* * *

Once Glynda had cleaned up the snowy mess and left much to Uni's relief, everyone sat down.

"So now that's over, can you guys show me around? I really want to see what this world is like." Uni asked

Levi just glared at Uni, "Over? Oh no this room is far from over." he says while picking up brooks, vacuums and other cleaning supplies.

Otonashi took a step back, "EH? But Glynda-"

"didn't finish the job." Levi interrupted putting on a pair of cleaning gloves on, "Now get to work."

Nepgear just laughed nervously while Uni couldn't believe how much of a clean freak Levi turned out ot be.

"Yuuki help, Levi wants us to..." Uni stopped when she saw Yuuki in the kitchen happily cleaning the dishes for the third time. Yuuki was even humming a happy song.

"Why is she so enthusiastic about this?" Uni asked.

Nepgear forgot to tell Uni about that. As a girl who's lived most of her life in a hospital bed, Yuuki had grown grateful of everything and wanted to live her second life to the fullest...that included chores.

"You should learn thing or two from Ms Konno and actually follow orders." Levi scolded.

"ISN'T YUUKI THE LEADER?!"

* * *

Sun and Uranus came out of nowhere.

"Freeze! Junior detectives here!"

"We have badges so you know it's official." Uranus said with a charming smile.

After that intro we are placed in a different part of the city where Sun is hiding behind a pole while Uranus is hiding behind...the same pole.

Despite being right to each other, Sun pulls out a walkie talkie, "SunnyTail to BlueTiger, I have spotted a very suspicious random guy, over"

"This is BlueTiger to SunnyTail, I see him as well, what should we do? Over." Uranus replied through his walkie talkie.

"SunnyTail to BlueTiger, continue observations and look out for any random suspicious behaviour. Over."

"Copy that."

On a bench, not far from Sun's and Uranus's position, a random suspicious guy is sitting down while reading a newspaper.

Suddenly, the random suspicious guy gets a phone call, "Who is it? ...*Gasp* Honey! It's so nice to hear your voice again! How are the kids? ...oh don't worry, I'll be back home very soon okay...Aww I miss you too...I love you too...no I love you more...well I love you more than that...no I love you more..."

Back at the pole,

"BlueTiger to SunnyTail, the target seems to be engrossed in a serious conversation with whoever is the other end of that phone call, I think he may talking to his boss, over."

"SunnyTail to BlueTiger. Bring out the recorder, it's time we finally expose this random, evil, suspicious, secret, organisation, over."

"Copy that."

Back at the bench, the random suspicious guy is still on the phone, "no I'll hang up...no I'll hang up- You what, we'll hang up to together. 3...2...1..."

The guy hanged up and smiled happily, "Can't wait to get back home. Man all that talking made me thirsty though."

The random suspicious guy pulls out a bottle of water.

Uranus' eyes widened in shock as he saw the bottle, he yelled into his walkie talkie even though Sun was right next to him, "BLUETIGER TO SUNNYSUN! THE TARGET IS ON TO US! OVER"

"SunnySun to BlueTiger, how can you tell over?"

"HIS PULLED OUT SOME SORT OF DANGEROUS DRUG! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Uranus dived and tackled the random suspicious guy, "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

The guy looked at Uranus like he had gone insane.

Sun walked and picked up the bottle, "Dude...it's just water."

"DON'T TOUCH IT! IT MIGHT KILL YOU!" Uranus slapped the bottle out of Sun's hand. Uranus then disappeared and then reappeared wearing a Hazmat suit.

With huge metal tongs, he picked up the bottle and threw it in a furnace.

Uranus then got a flamethrower and burned the furnace to ashes.

He then grabbed a hammer and began smashing the pile of ashes over and over until he was satisfied.

The random suspicious guy and Sun just stare at Uranus who was panting like a wild man.

Then, in the background, we hear a choir sing the words:

 **"Junior Detectives!"**

* * *

 **Team CFVY's Dorm**

Yatsuhashi was sleeping on the couch that barely held his body weight while Fox took a nap on one of the beds.

Velvet quietly and carefully raised her camera and took photos of the two boys sleeping.

After a couple of snaps, the bunny girl turned around and tiptoed out the room.

Only to freeze dead in her tracks as Coco was standing at the door of the room with her arms cross and her sunglasses below her eyes.

* * *

 **The Ellingsworth Village**

Natalia Ellingsworth was in the kitchen of her home cooking lunch, "Do you want carrots in your soup or lettece?"

Ashley Heart, who was sitting at the table with her head sleeping on her arms, smiled blissfully before saying in a very sleepy tone, "I can have both. Nataly's cooking is always the best."

"Alright! Just wait. Lunch will be ready in a moment."

The door opened and a man with short brown hair, the same colour as Natalia's, entered the room.

"Father!" Natalia welcomed, "You're back!"

"Hi Arthy!" Ashley waved like a child.

The man's name was actually Arthur. A professional huntsmen like Ashley.

"Hallo girls. Nice to see you two are as close ever." Arthur greeted as he placed his sword near the door, "Lunch sure smells good. Need any help?"

"It's fine, you must be tired from working anyway." Natalia asked, "So how was work?"

"Oh the usual, nothing too serious to worry about." Arthur said before looking at the sleepy girl, "How you Ashley, how did your mission go?"

"Oh it was really fun!" Ashley said joyfully, "I made new friends. Friends who could speak Japany."

Natailia's father looks at Ashley, "Japany? What language is that?"

He received soft snoring as a response.

"Hehehehe..." Ashley giggled in her sleep, "Ja-pa-ny... Oh hi Blanny!"

"Ah, she fell asleep." Arthur observed.

Natalia smiled as she walked up to the table and placed Ashley's bowl soup in front of her, "Lunch is ready."

Almost instantly, Ashley clapped her hands together, "itadakimasu!"

"And now she's awake."

Natalia just laughed happily.

* * *

"I wonder what Natalia's laugh is like." Nathan Davis said to himself.

"Wow Nathan, I knew you were in love but I didn't know you were obsessed." David Roy teased as he walked towards him.

"I'm not obsessed, I just- Wait DAVID?! What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I've got some spare time so I just wanted to check on you while you work." David replied casually, "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Prison transfer," Nathan replied, "I was told to come here escort the first most wanted criminal in Remnant to the Vale Prison."

"Seriously?!" David asked in disbelief, "Just you?"

Nathan nodded. He handed David the paperwork that contained all the info.

"But I thought she was arrested in Mistral." David said out of confusion.

"Apparently the Mistral council didn't want to contain such a powerful individual so they moved her to here." Nathan replied.

David looked closer at the paperwork that Nathan gave him, "Let's see...it says here that it was discovered she was the true heir of the Gladstone company, but even so, she was arrested for multiple murders and using illegal poisons...interesting...huh? Why does it say here, "Handcuffs are optional", what's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan shrugged, "Not sure, but from what I heard, she isn't that dangerous. In fact, rumors say she came in willingly."

Before David could reply, someone interrupted.

"Hello gentlemen. Nice weather we're having."

Nathan and David looked to see a woman had approached them. The woman had pale skin, pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head and had a lollipop in her mouth.

David leaned to Nathan and whispered, "What do you think? Does she suit your taste?"

Nathan replied by stepping David in the foot, "Hello Ma'am. What brings you here?"

"Hmm? Oh the authorities told me to come here to meet you." The woman replied before remembering, "OH yeah, forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Gladstone."

David and Nathan blinked twice before letting out a loud, "HAAAAAAAAA?"

The two huntsman looked around. There were no police or anyone guarding her. Nor was she wearing handcuffs or anything to contain her. She wasn't even wearing her prison uniform. In fact, the two didn't believe it was her until Chelsea gave them a letter that the authorities gave her.

"Whoa, they sure must trust your a lot." David commented as he read the letter with Nathan, "Or are they just scared of you?"

Chelsea smiled as she let out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I guess you'll be my escort for today."

"Y-yeah." Nathan replied as he shook hands with Chelsea, he couldn't believe the person in front of him was responsible for murder and using deadly poison on someone, "I'm Nathan Davis."

"And I'm David Roy." David shook hands with Chelsea next with a charming smile, "Say, are you by any chance single? If so," David grinned as he patted Nathan on the head, "I have the perfect candidate for you."

Nathan responded by stepping on David's foot again, "Have you forgotten who she is?"

"Oh I would love to," Chelsea joked sarcastically, "but let me guess, he's in love with someone else isn't he?"

David laughed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"How did you know that?" Nathan asked a bit embarrassed.

"Anyone could tell by looking at your face," Chelsea replied with a grin, "So what's her name?" Chelsea asked even though she knew the answer.

"Natalia." Nathan answered.

"Sounds like the perfect couple," Chelsea said with a gentle smile, "I'm sure fate will bring you two together."

"That's what I tell him," David chuckled as he gave his friend a friendly punch, "although it is kinda annoying since he always ignores all the other beautiful ladies that cross paths with him, you know...like you."

Chelsea just grinned in amusement, "You know, you seem very flirtatious for someone who claims to have no interest in romance."

With the same grin as Chelsea's, David replied, "and you seem to know a lot about me even though we just met."

"Oh no, it's seem you've caught me red handed." Chelsea joked trying to imitate a damsel in distress. She then pointed at the paperwork that Nathan gave to David earlier, "Have you read the third page?"

With a suspicious look, Nathan and David looked at the third page. Chelsea hadn't read the paperwork so how did she know?

They eyes skimmed the words on the third page until their eyes settled on a sentence that was printed in bold: **If possible, d** **o not make any physical contact with the criminal.**

David looked back at Chelsea who was just smiling innocently.

"You cheeky little-"

* * *

Saturn was casually sitting on a chair enjoying a really delicious strawberry milk shake that she brought when suddenly-

"It's my turn!"

All the liquid in Saturn's mouth was blasted out and the female console stepped away from TK, "WHERE DO YOU COME FROM?!"

* * *

In the cafeteria Julie and Kanade were casually eating.

Julie was eating a steak while Kanade had curry.

Suddenly Natsu approached them with a small white haired girl next to him.

Without giving the two girls a chance to reply, Natsu who seemed to be in a hurry quickly asked, "Hey can you take care of Mary- Thanks! See ya!"

He then left leaving behind a very shy and scared Mary.

Julie and Kanade that looked at Mary with a blank expression.

The nervous girl took a step back as they stared at her. Mary was not good with strangers.

The blank staring continued for some time.

Not knowing how to deal with children, Kanade scooped a bit of her food with a spoon and offered it to Mary, "Hungry?"

Mary didn't move as she thought. Takane trusted Natsu and Natsu trusted these two girls so...

After deciding that wondering off along in this world wouldn't end well, Mary nervously nodded. The small child slowly approached Kanade and Kanade fed Mary the small spoonful of curry.

Almost a split second later, the spiciness of the curry overwhelmed Mary's mouth. Mary's face turned blood red and she ended up fainting.

Kanade tilted her head in confusion while a piece of Julie's hair moved left and right.

Not sure on what happened, Kanade picked up the unconscious girl and layed Mary's head on her lap.

It was then, Otonashi and Tooru came back with their plate of food. Tooru was already in middle of eating his plate of meat.

"Hey Kanade, you want to try- WHO IS THAT?" Otonashi pointed at Mary.

"Oh Otanoshi, let me introduce you," Kanade pointed at the the unconsciouness girl whose face was still really red from the spicy curry, "This is Natsu's friend, Mary."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

* * *

"So you can create...anything?"

Jason turned and looked at Kagari, "Yes. That is my ability after all."

"Okay, can you create a..." Kagari thought about her question, "cute doll that has wheels for legs."

Chariot flinched when Kagari said that.

"OH! And make it big enough so it can have a stove as a stomach and whisks as hands."

Jason clicked his fingers.

Thousands and thousands of blue and white micro appeared and combined together creating a blue and white cute doll with wheels for legs and a large stove as a stomach.

Kagari looked at it. It was in great detail and seemed to be very funational as well. It looked exactly as Kagari imagined it in her head. Well...it almost did.

"Why is it blue and white?"

"Seriously?"

* * *

After eating the fire that had "accidentally" occurred in one of the dorms, Natsu rubbed his tummy in satisfactory.

But then he remebered he was wearing gaunlets so it ended up hurting a bit.

Suddenly Takane appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Natsu's shoulders, "WHERE'S MARY!?"

Natsu blinked, "Mary?" He then remembered who she was talking about and replied casually, "Oh she's with Kanade and Julie."

Takane just looked at Natsu like he was an idiot, "You moron! I already told you Mary doesn't do well with strangers."

"OHHHH! Yeah I forgot about that."

Takane facepalmed.

* * *

 **Vale Prision**

In one of the cells, two inmates were introducing themselves to each other. As they were sharing the small cell.

"Hallo, I'm Allisa Revolver." The girl introduced, "I was caught by Team CFVY."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea Gladstone."

"Whoa! So the rumors are true, you really are here!" Allisa said in awe before fully understanding that _the_ Chelsea was in front of her, "I'm not sure what to feel now, sharing a cell with you."

Chelsea chukled, "Oh don't worry, I won't bite."

"You won't? So you _can_ bite?"

"Yep!"

"I imagine you would've been a bit more nasty considering all the rumors I've heard about you but you're surprisingly kind for someone whose apparently committed murder." Alissa commented, "I mean I only robbed clothing stores."

"I get that a lot." Chelsea replied.

"But man, with you here, this prison seems to be getting bigger and bigger." Allisa continued, "I mean all the most wanted are here: James Modred, Blitz Mudlark, Broad Gargoyle, William Henchmen, Dark Runner and now you. I never thought I would see the day the top ten most wanted criminals go down in flames."

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Anyways! How did you get caught?" Allisa asked changing the subject.

"One team from Mistral and three from Vale." Chelsea replied.

"Ouch, that must've been hard, being ganged up on like that." Allisa sympathesized, "But at least they didn't underestimate you."

"It wasn't actually that bad," Chelsea said with a smile remembering the people she met, "I actually made friends with a lot of them."

"Somehow I can actually see that." Allisa complemented, "You're very easy to talk to. Which is really rare since the other prisoners here don't talk much. So I'm really glad to meet you."

"Likewise."

The two girls shook hands causing Chelsea to smile brighter.

"So is your entire family still robbing banks?" Chelsea suddenly asked.

Allisa sighed, "Yeah, I just followed them since it ran in the family- Wait...how did you know that?"

Chelsea just laughed playfully.

* * *

"So you can create anything?"

Jason turned and looked at Naruto, "Yes. That is my ability after all."

"Okay, can you create a..." Naruto thought about what to a say, "an automatic, flying, giant shuriken that lights things on fire when it hits."

Jason clicked his fingers.

Thousands and thousands of tiny blue and white micro cubes appeared and combined together to create a automatic, flying, giant shuriken.

"WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed the giant shuriken and threw it.

Earning weird glares on the way there, the giant shuriken flew into the school, past the library, past the cafeteria, past the hallways, into Team TINN's Dorm and hit Natsu right in the head setting him on fire, "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Oh wait nevermind it's just fire."

Owning a hard skull, Natsu casually pulled the shuriken out of his head and began eating the fire that engulfed his body like it was popcorn.

Jason looked at Naruto who was nervously scratching his head.

* * *

Julie walked next to Tooru while Kanade walked next to Otonashi.

They had just finished eating and were on their way to the dorms to get a little rest.

Suddenly, Julie's scroll started ringing.

"Whose that?" Tooru asked.

Julie picked up her scroll and replied, "Ja?"

"JULIE! WHERE'S MARY!?" Turns out Takane couldn't find them so she turned into Ene and entered Julie's scroll.

Kanade answered for Julie and looked at virus that was on the screen of Julie's phone, "Team JNPR noticed Mary was a bit sick so they offered to help her."

"Sick? How did that happened?" Ene asked, "You know what, nevermind that, where is she?"

"With Team JNPR." Julie replied.

"WHAT?!"

Otonashi and Tooru covered their ears while Kanade and Julie were just confused.

"What's the problem?" Otonashi asked.

"I'm sure Team JNPR will treat her nicely." Tooru added.

Ene sighed frustratedly, "Mary just got here, in other words she can't speak english!"

Julie, Otonashi, Tooru and Kanade looked at each other, "OOOOOHHHH!"

Ene facepalmed.

* * *

Ashley yawned as she walked across the city.

She found a bench and began sleeping on it.

Seconds later.

Plutia yawned as she walked across the city.

She found a bench and began sleeping on it.

Natalia, Asuna, Kirito and Blanc watched from a distance.

"Are you sure those two are related?" Natalia asked as she watched Plutia sleep on Ashley's shoulder.

"They are very similar so I don't blame you for thinking that." Asuna said avoiding the actual question.

"Those two sure seem very close though." Kirito commented.

"But they haven't even met each other yet." Blanc pointed out, "I mean they just sleep in the same places."

Kirito and Asuna sweatdropped, "Yeah, can't argue with you there."

Natalia looked at Asuna and Kirito and smiled, "You two two sure are a lively couple."

Asuna looked at Natalia, "How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, although my dad really wants me to get one." Natalia replied.

"That's strange, I thought a woman as beautiful as you would attract a lot of men." Kirito complemented.

That earned a dangerous glare from Asuna. Kirito waved his arms in defense, "That's not what I meant!"

"Hahaha! Why thank you." Natalia giggled before answering, "I think it's because I spend most of my life in my village. My village is on the other side of a forest so we hardly get visitors. The only times I've ever went outside was to either pick up Ashley or visit my dad."

"I see." Asuna said, "Oh well, I'm sure your true love is out there somewhere."

"You think?" Natalia asked with a bit of hope, "Maybe you're right...I wonder what he'll be like."

* * *

Nathan let out a large sneeze.

"Was that a sneeze of faith I hear?" David teased with his his hand behind his ear.

"Can you please stop connecting everything I do to Natalia."

* * *

Saturn was casually playing a game that Ruby lent to her when suddenly-

"Don't stop dancing!"

Saturn dropped the game she was playing and stepped away from TK, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

* * *

 **Team JNPR's Dorm.**

"Oh you poor thing." Pyrrha sympathized as she gently rubbed an ice pack on Mary's forehead.

"Did she really get a fever from just eating curry?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"It was Kanade's curry." Ren stated.

"Oh okay, that makes sense." Jaune understood.

"SHE'S SOOOO ADORABLE THOUGH!" Nora exclaimed leaning closer towards Mary almost scaring her.

Mary, who was slowly recovering thanks to the ice pack, was completely frozen out of shyness and nervousness.

There were two reasons why: first, these were people she had never met but most importantly...she had no idea what language they were speaking. In the past, she had found a few books written in different languages that may have been similar to the language that Pyrrha was speaking but she never attempted to learn how to read them.

So Mary remained completely silent.

"Oh don't be shy?" Pyrrha said kindly. Mary was slowly getting used to her gentle presence...but definitely not Nora's, "We'll make sure you return back to your friends in no time."

The small white haired girl had no idea what Pyrrha had just said but it sounded like good news so she smiled.

Suddenly, the door flew open and four more girls that Mary didn't recognise entered the room.

"Hey guys! You wanna visit the-" Ruby stopped when her eyes met with Mary's. She squealed and used her semblance to appear in front of Mary which almost scared the living daylights out of her.

"OMG! WHOSE THIS LITTLE GIRL?! SHE'S SO CUTE! I COULD CUDDLE HER FOR D-"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's ear and pulled her away from Mary.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Your scaring her." Weiss scolded.

Ruby pouted as she complained, "Awwww!"

Blake was about to question why in the world was there a child, besides Yoshino, in an academy trained to fight. But she was interrupted when-

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oh hey Zwei." Yang greeted as the dog entered the room.

Out of instincts, Blake jumped on top a bookshelf as the dog targeted Blake the moment it saw her. Everyone laughed at the sight of a dog scaring Blake.

Once Zwei released there was no chance on getting to Blake, the dog looked at Mary who was looking at Zwei with eyes of awe.

The dog then jumped on Mary's lap and gently began licking her cheeks causing Mary to giggle with a bright smile.

Seeing Mary's smile combined with Zwei's adorableness made everyone go, "AWWWWWWW!"

Shinoa and Yu just so happened to walk by when they said that therefore catching their curiosity.

* * *

"So you can create anything?"

Jason turned and looked at Neptune, "Why are you guys just asking me this now? That's always been my ability."

Neptune shrugged, "I don't know. You barely have any screen time so we never really thought about it. ANYWAYS! Can you create a..." Neptune thought about her answer, she suddenly gasped, "OH! A giant pudding machine that has wheels so that it can follow you and can create an infinite amount of pudding!"

Jason...hesitated.

"OH COME ON!"

"Fine." Jason clicked his fingers.

Thousands and thousands of blue and white micro cubes appeared and combined together creating a giant pudding machine with wheels.

The machine moved towards Neptune and presented a tray of puddings, at least a dozen.

Neptune's mouth watered as she went straight to eating.

After eating at least two cups of puddings, Neptune remembered, "I have to tell the others!"

Neptune sprinted in the opposite direction with the pudding machine following after her leaving a very tired Jason behind.

After Neptune was gone...He sighed.

* * *

Saturn and Yuri were casually walking across the street looking for nothing in particular.

Saturn looked at Yuri, "Anything remind you of home?"

"Nope, Remnant is very different to where I come from and I still haven't gotten used that yet." Yuri admitted.

The female console could relate, "Same, although my home wasn't really much to begin with any-"

"KISS YOU!" TK yelled in his usual nonsensical english.

Out of instincts, Saturn screamed and kicked TK sending him flying into the air.

As TK was blasted into the sky like a rocket, he said the words, "Goodbye wild heaven!"

Yuri just stared blankly stared at Saturn who was panting from that jumpscare.

Once she recovered, she asked Yuri, "WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?"

Yuri shrugged, "Why are you asking me? How should I know?"

"Isn't he from your world?!" Saturn asked a bit frustrated, "Does he always do that?!"

"Nope," Yuri stated with a straight face, "And now that I think about it... his only been doing it to you recently."

"WHY ME?!"

* * *

Yu walked across the hallways of the dorms. Shinoa was walking next to him while holding Mary's hand.

Team JNPR asked them to hand Mary back to Julie and Kanade when they walked by so here they were looking for Kanade and Julie. Although it took some time for Mary to move from hiding behind Pyrrha to hiding behind Shinoa.

As they walked, Yu spent one glance to look at Mary out of curiosity.

Mary jumped when Yu looked at her and she hid behind Shinoa's back.

Shinoa just grinned at Yu and teased, "Stop it Yu, you're scaring her."

"I didn't do anything!"

Mary never like meeting with strangers. But she was glad that these strangers spoke her language at least.

They reached a cross section where Sinon just so happened to walk past, "Oh hey. What are you guys up to..."

Sinon stopped when her eyes laid on Mary who was still holding Shinoa's hand. She looked at Shinoa and Yu, then at Mary, then back at Shinoa and Yu, then at Mary and finally back at Shinoa and Yu, "I didn't know you two had a child."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the four.

Shinoa giggled placing her hand over he mouth while Yu exclaimed, "EH? What no?! Shinoa and I aren't like-"

He was interrupted when Shinoa suddenly grinned evilly as she gently patted Mary on the head, "Yes Sinon, this is our child that we raised and poured all our love into."

Yu glared at Shinoa, "No, that's n-"

"L-L-Love!" Sinon blushed madly, "Wait...D-does that mean you two-"

"Yep!" Shinoa declared with no hesitation not giving Yu a chance to speal, "Although I have to admit, Yu was a bit rough in bed."

"SHINOA! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Yu yelled glaring at Shinoa.

Sinon turned around trying to hide the blush on her face, "I-I see, well don't let me disturb your afternoon."

Yu panicked, "SINON WAIT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT-"

A small 'thump' was heard causing the three to go silent.

Sinon, Shinoa and Yu looked and saw that Mary had fainted with her face the same colour as a tomato.

"AH! Mary are you okay?" Yu asked as he went to pick up the unconscious Mary.

Shinoa started giggling and tried to hold her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sinon asked.

Shinoa pointed at Mary still gigglish, "Her nose is bleeding...man, and here I thought she was pure."

"That's why you don't make jokes like that around children!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Yuuki said in awe, "So you really met another version of Plutia?"

Asuna nodded, "Yeah, although she's just as scary which is concerning."

The two girls giggled. They were at a cafe enjoying their time together as they surprisingly hadn't had much time to hang around each other much since they were reunited so here they were.

"How about you? How was your mission?" Asuna asked.

"Oh it was great! I think our team met a ghost." Yuuki replied casually.

"A ghost?" Asuna now wondered why Yuuki was so interested in her mission when Yuuki seemed to have a much more facianting one.

"Well we didn't actually see her but it felt like she was standing right next to us- OH! and we defeated a Grimm Reaper!"

Asuna was going to ask how Yuuki knew it was a 'she' if she couldn't see her but the second thing Yuuki caught her concern, "EH?! But I thought it was just an investigation mission."

"Yeah, that's what we thought as well." Yuuki admitted, "But my team was so cool! We handled it pretty well."

A bit relieved, Asuna sighed, "I see. Your team defeated it together."

"Yep! Otonashi was really brave. TK was really funny. Nepgear is so reliable and Levi, omg you should've seen him, he was this and then-" Yuuki proceeded to imitate Levi fighting against the Grimm Reaper using hand movements.

However, Yuuki stopped when she noticed Asuna was staring at her with a proud smile, "What's wrong Asuna? Something my face?"

"Oh no it's nothing." Asuna assured with a smile, "It's just, you sure have made a lot of good friends huh. Especially Levi, you two seem so close."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Yuuki agreed, "People misjudge Levi since he seems like a cold man but his actually got a warm heart. He can really considerate sometimes."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. Levi just does what's best for everyone...Speaking of Levi..." Asuna just remembered as she turned around to look. Levi was standing on the other side of the cafe standing next to two trash bins, his arms were crossed and he stood there like a sentinel, "What is he doing?" Asuna asked. She tensed just by looking at the serious expression that Levi was holding.

"Hmm?" Yuuki looked at Levi but unlike Asuna, Yuuki reacted casually as though it was a normal thing, "Oh don't mind him, his just making sure people don't throw waste in the recycling."

Asuna deadpanned, 'Oh."

* * *

Uni grumblemed.

Otonashi left to be with Kanade while Yuuki left visit a classroom. She surprise to see Levi follow after Yuuki like it was second nature.

So it was only her and Nepgear in the dorm.

She tapped her index finger inpatiently on the table as she looked at Nepgear who was casually wiping a table in the kitchen.

"Well..." Uni spoke grabbing Nepgear's attention due to the tone she spoke in.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Uni asked.

Nepgear blinked confusingly, "Umm, I don't think so. Why are you asking?"

"So that's it..." Uni said as anger began to build up. She clenched her fist. she had been wanting to say this to Nepgear but didn't want to act like this in front of Yuuki, Levi and Otonashi so she waited until they left, now that it was only her and Nepgear, "Everyone was so worried about you! All these years we were searching for you three scared that maybe something bad had happened to you guys. But here you are, enjoying yourself in another world...THREE YEARS NEPGEAR! You've been missing for three years! Do you know long that is?! Do you know how distressed I was?! How afraid I was?! How much I've cried?!... Do you even care anymore?!" Uni finished with tears of anger and sadness flowing down her cheek.

Nepgear stopped wiping the table, her gentle smile faded into a serious one, "You guys are all I've been thinking about."

Uni froze at the unexpected answer as a tear slowly fell from Nepgear's eye.

"To be honest, I'm scared." Nepgear began, "Scared that there's a chance of never returning to my home. I've had nightmares and home was one of the only things I thought about...I think everyone here feels the same. Everyone miss their friends and family back at home. But then we found out more about this world, how nasty it is and how dangerous it'll be," Nepgear thinks about the Grimm, her time on those cargo ships and The Grimm Reaper she faced in that haunted forest, "...so we hide it. We hide out feelings so that it won't get in the way of our missions. We all put on a smile on and pretend we're achieving something when in reality we don't seem to be going anywhere. Even Jason himself said his not sure anymore on what Jack's plan specifically." Nepgear turned around and faced Uni with a very sad smile, drops of tears trickling from her eyes, "I'm scared Uni. We all are."

Uni felt guilt and the look in Nepgear's eyes told her everything. She had been through a lot of things while in this world. She was so focused on herself that she didn't think about what Nepgear might be going through, "Nepgear I...I'm so-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Neptune came bursting into the room yelling, "HEY SIS! UNI! YOU HAVE SEE TRY THIS! LOOK AT THIS MASTERPIECE! IT'S A INFINITE PUDDING MACHINE! AND IT CAN EVEN follow y..." Neptune stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the emotional state Nepgear and Uni were, "Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Uni just deadpanned at Neptune while Nepgear blushed embarrassingly.

Neptune scratched her head nervously and backed away while laughing innocently, "Oh in that case, forget I was here and ah just continue what you were doing. See you later!" Neptune then left...only to return a second later to say, "oh yeah, it's nice to see you again Uni by the way, it's been so long since-"

Uni reloaded a gun that she pulled out of nowhere, "Neptune."

"Anyways I'll just leave and let you two be." With that Neptune left leaving a very broken mood behind.

"Okay then!" Nepgear began clapping her hands together, "I'm done cleaning so you want to explore the school and city?"

Uni just sighed. Thanks to Neptune, continuing their conversation would be very awkward so she let it go.

Uni looked at the table Nepgear was cleaning before, "You sure Levi isn't going to scold you?"

"I wiped it around 15 times so I'm sure he'll be satisfied with that." Nepgear assured.

"Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

The door flew open and Yuuki ran inside the dorm searching for her scroll while Levi calmly walked.

Yuuki then searched her bed and saw her scroll was on the pillow, "FOUND IT! See, I told you I didn't lose it."

Yuuki then notices the annoyed look in Levi's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nepgear."

The purple haired girl titled her head, "What about her?"

Levi pointed at the table Nepgear was suppose to tidy up, "She didn't clean it properly."

* * *

"It sure has gotten lively lately huh?" Yang commented.

"I know right, I kinda like that way." Ruby replied.

"As long as they don't forget their jobs as Huntsmen and huntresses." Weiss added as team RWBY headed back to their dorm.

It wasn't until they reached the door that Blake suddenly remembered, "Weiss, you probally shouldn't-"

It was too late. Weiss had already opened the door and entered the dorm.

A bucket of water was on top of the door, so when Weiss opened it, the bucket fell and splashed water all over Weiss' clothes.

Ruby and Yang had to look away to contain their giggles while Blake took a step back away from the anger that was building up from within Weiss.

The laugh of a small ninja was heard in the background.

Weiss clenched her fist, "That little pipsqueak think his soooo funny huh? Well let's see who's laughing when I do this!"

At the end of the hallway hiding behind a corner, Naruto was laughing his guts out as the expression on Weiss' was priceless.

Suddenly an ice spike flew past Naruto's cheek. The ninja looked and saw Weiss glaring at him with her rapier in her hand.

Naruto laughed nervously.

* * *

"Mary!" Natsu called looking for said girl, "Mary! Where did you go? Ma-"

"NATSU!" Natsu heard Naruto called. He looked and was greeted with an unusual sight: Naruto running towards him with ice dust being fired at him.

"HELP ME! SHE'S REALLY GOING TO KILL ME!"

Natsu looked past Naruto and saw a horrifying sight.

Weiss was right behind the ninja radiating a very icy yet angry aura.

Natsu took a second to recover before he screamed, "AAHHHH! RUN IT'S THE EVIL ICE QUEEN!"

"Don't call me that!" Weiss yelled back getting angry at Natsu as well.

The ice queen began both boys.

Running across the hallways, Illya walked by enjoying a very tasty dessert...only to have Naruto stepped on her face hard as a boast to run away from Weiss

"Sorry Illya, gotta run!" Natsu apologised as he ran past her.

Illya fell back on the floor as her consciousness slowly faded away.

Ruby the magical wand popped out of Illya's hair and asked, "Hey can I some of your des- ILLYA-CHAN!? OMG, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

The rest of the afternoon consisted of Weiss chasing Naruto and Natsu around the academy.

* * *

Yomi sat there from a distance looking.

Mato was there hanging out with Black, Miku, Ruby, Yuu, Strength and Yomi doubt Stella was asleep in Mato's head.

Pushing up her glasses, Yomi sighed as she was too overwhelmed by the amount of people around Mato to talk to her...just like always.

The depressed girl was so focused on Mato that she failed to realise Chariot, Kagari and Dead Master were staring at her sitting in a table that was right next to her.

After minutes of thinking and staring at each other, Dead Master stood up with a very serious expression, "I have an idea."

Chariot and Kagari tensed as Dead spoke in a very dark tone. They nodded at her and watched as Dead Master slowly walked over to Yomi.

"Yomi..."

Yomi almost jumped in her seat as Dead's voice almost gave her a heart attack. She then calmed down when she found out it was only Dead, "Oh hey, I was just thinking..."

Dead didn't say anything which Yomi notice after a couple of seconds, "Dead? What's wrong?"

Once again, Dead didn't reply as she raised her arms towards Yomi.

"Dead? W-what are you-"

Dead Master...suddenly grinned playfully, "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle,tickle-"

"HAHAHAHA! OI! Please stop that! HAHAHAHA!" The sensation Yomi was receiving from Dead tickling her hips were irresistible.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle,tickle-"

"HAHAHAHA! Dead plesea! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm Serious please stop- HAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, Kagari and Chariot deadpanned as they stared blankly with sweat drops.

* * *

Mary slowly opened her eyes. With her vision a bit blurry, she thought she must have passed out.

After feeling the texture of an unfamiliar bed on her back, all the memories came back to her: She entered a portal, found Takane, ended in a different world, met Natsu, Kanade, Julie, Yu, Shinoa and Sinon.

Never before have Mary met this many strangers in her life nor has she spent this much time outside of her room. It felt strange for the young girl.

She was only used to the gang back at her world and even then, meeting strangers slowly one by one was hard enough.

Her vision cleared and her eyes met with two unfamiliar ones: A girl with purple hair and a man with a nasty neutral glare.

Once realisation hit her, Mary jumped n fear and backed away from the two strangers.

Yuuki gently places her hands on Mary's shoulders, "Sshh, it's okay. Sinon asked us to take care of you."

Sinon? Mary asked herself before remembering. Sinon was the girl she had met just a moment ago for who knows how many seconds.

Mary didn't know why but she felt like she was being slingshot from person to person.

"Are you friends with Julie and Kanade?" Yuuki asked.

Not knowing how to answer, Mary slowly nodded.

Levi, who couldn't care less about the situation, let Yuuki do the talking. Children didn't mix well with him.

"This academy is quite large but don't worry," Yuuki assured with a kind smile, "I'll just call them."

Slowly becoming more comfortable with Yuuki's presence, Mary bowed her head thanking Yuuki with a grateful smile. Although Levi's aura alone was enough to make Mary shift nervously in her seat.

"Alright!" Yuuki clapped once she had finished her call. She placed her scroll in her pocket, "Come on Mary! Your friends will meet us at the cafeteria."

Glad that she'll finally see Takane again, Mary nodded shyly and followed.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Yuuki, Levi and Mary waited.

Yuuki had kindly given Mary a small snack to ear while waiting,

Professor Port was on duty while Oobleck was casually drinking coffee.

Port was enthusiastically telling one of the many tales about when he was a young huntsman to some of the students who were eating however he was so into storytelling, he failed to realised that the students were bored out of their mind and were slowly losing their appetite thanks to him.

Meanwhile, Oobleck took another sip of coffee before facing Yuuki and Levi, "Ms Konno, so far what do you think about of your time here in Beacon?"

"It's amazing!" Yuuki said excitedly, "There's so many things I've yet to discover here, every second here is like a wonderful fantasy world."

Oobleck smiled as he sip his coffee again, "You've got a good heart Ms Konno. Not only are you excellent in swordsmanship, you show exceptional potential for your future studies and personally, you might be one of the only student I've had who actually shows that much enthusiasm in my class even though you are a bit behind."

Yuuki bowed her head, "Thank you Professor. I'm honoured."

"The honour in mine." Oobleck drank more coffee before finally noticing Mary who was sitting between to Yuuki and Levi, "and who might this be?"

"Oh this is Mary!" Yuuki introduced making Mary more nervous, "She came with Julie and Kanade but got seperated but were regrouping here so it should be fine. I think she's a relative."

Mary flinched. She was just acquaintances with those two but was too shy to point that out.

Oobleck looked at Mary's white hair and remembered Julie's and Kanade's white hair and could see a bit of similarity. The professor looked at Mary and joked, "Hallo miss. Do you want be a huntress?"

Mary almost jumped as she was still not used to meeting new people and nervously shook her head.

Oobleck chuckled, "She's quite the shy one isn't she?"

Yuuki hummed in agreement, "Well this is her first visit so I don't blame her."

"Well kids are still growing after." Oobleck agreed before something else came to his mind, "Mr Akerman."

Levi turned to look, "Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude but I've been meaning to ask you this for a while. I was just wondering, aren't you a bit too old to be attending this academy?" Oobleck asked, "Your studies are above average and your skills are more than enough to move you to a official huntsmen. So why do you continue to attend class."

Levi had a very brief answer for that, he motioned his head at Yuuki, "Parental guidance."

"Ah, I see." Oobleck believed as he sip more of his coffee, "Well I guess you two are pretty close-"

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria flew opened and two boys Mary recognised as Natsu and Naruto ran inside.

Natsu and Naruto ran and hid behind Yuuki's back, "Yuuki help! Save us!"

Yuuki blinked in confusion, "From what?"

Mary was about to ask Natsu about where Takane was when suddenly the door burst opened again.

A very, very angry Weiss entered the room scaring the living soul out of Mary's body.

"Oh dear." Oobleck commented as he sip his coffee again.

It was very noisy and chaotic after that

Weiss argued and yelled while Naruto and Natsu just stuck his tongue out at her while Ruby, Yang and Yuuki tried to break them up.

Eventually Oobleck settled the matter at hand and calmed everyone down.

Then, Takane and Illya entered the cafeteria, "Yuuki!"

"Oh hey girls." Yuuki greeted.

Takane walked up to Yuuki and placed both hands on her shoulder and desperately, "Is Mary with you?"

Unfazed by the sudden close in contact, Yuuki replied casually, "Yeah, she's sitting right..." Yuuki was about to point to where Mary was only to find that Mary was gone, "Well...she was sitting there."

Natsu looked at Weiss, "I think you scared her away."

"Don't blame me!"

Takane facepalmed...and then groaned loudly in frustration.

* * *

Plutia and Ashley continue to sleep peacefully on the city bench until suddenly-

"PLUTIA! PLUTIA! PLUTIA!" Neptune came running towards them with the infinite pudding machine behind her, "YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS! IT'S AMAZING!"

Neptune grabbed Ashley's shoulders and began shaking her rapidly, "PLUTIA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Natalia, Asuna, Kirito and Blanc decided to step away before things got ugly.

Neptune kept shaking Ashley rapidly trying to wake her up, "PLUTIA!"

Ashley's eyes slowly flickered opened and she looked at Neptune confusingly.

"LOOK!" Neptune pointed at the machine, "IT'S A INFINITE PUDDING MACHINE!"

Ashley blinked in confusion before perking up, "Oh I love pudding! ...Who are you?"

"EH? What are you talking about PLutia, it's me-"

"Neppy?"

Neptune froze as the second voice entered the conversation. Neptune looked and saw that PLutia, who was sitting next Ashley, had woken up.

"Neppy?" Ashley repeated slowly, "I like that name." Ashley looked at Plutia and sound slowly, "Oh hello there, what's your name?"

"My name?" Plutia tilted her head in confusion, she was still half asleep, "Oh my name! My name is Plutia."

Ashley suddenly got really excited, "Really? What a coincidence, my middle name is Plutia." She then gasped in surprise, "Oh, are you friends with Blanny?"

"You know Blanny?" Plutia perked up, "What a coincidence."

As the sleepy goddess got along with the sleepy huntress, Neptune took a step back.

She looked at Plutia and then at Ashley before looking back at Plutia. Ashley looked exactly like Plutia but an adult version (Not her CPU form)

Neptune then proceeded to scream in fear, "THERE'S TWO PLUTIAS!"

* * *

In a grocery store, Shido, Kotori and Yoshino were shopping for ingredients.

"Let's see, we have meat, breads-" Shido went over his shopping list to make sure he had everything. He was planning to cook his homemade burgers for Yoshino and Kotori.

Yoshino helped by nodding telling Shido that they had everything on the list.

Kotori was in the other side of the aisle looking at all the different flavors of lollipops they had in this world.

Suddenly, Yoshino's spine shivered in fear like a snake was slithered down her back.

"What's wrong Yoshino?"

Yoshinon the puppet answered as Yoshino seemed to scared to talk, "It feels like our fear just doubled in numbers."

* * *

Mary ran out of stamina very quickly as she stopped to pant for air.

She had panicked and made a run for it without even thinking. She had never seen someone so angry run that fast before in her life.

She was not used to this. She wasn't used to anything. One moment she was in her room and the next she's in a different world meeting so many strangers each person completely different from the other.

Part of her wanted to congratulate her for finally getting out more while another part of her wanted to return back home with Takane.

Mary collapsed on the floor from all that running not able to take another step forward. Usually at a time like this, Mary would ride Seto's back but..

Once she had recovered a bit of energy, Mary began noticing her surroundings. Unknown hallways, background and people were all around her.

Everything was completely unrecognizable to her that Mary wanted to cry.

Passing students were already giving Mary weird looks probally because they were wondering why a child was here in a academy for huntsmen and huntresses.

Just as a tear was beginning to fall, someone gently tapped Mary on the shoulder.

Mary turned and saw a girl with teal hair and eyes looking back at her with a neutral smile. It was Miku... not that Mary knew that.

Miku bent down to Mary's level and gently patted her on the head not saying a word. Her smile not leaving her face, Miku pointed in a direction.

The small white-haired girl looked to where Miku pointed and saw Uni not far away from her. She recognised Uni as she had seen her before with Team KNOL, one of the teams Takane told Mary she could trust.

With a bit of new hope, Mary slowly stood up to talk to her. But before leaving, Mary turned around to thank Miku for her help...only to find that Miku had completely disappeared from sight.

Bewildered, Mary looked around searching for Miku but could not see her anywhere.

Guessing that maybe Miku had left in a rush, Mary followed after Uni.

Uni was quite far but not that far so Mary just had to job a little to reach her which actually proved difficult for Mary since she needed to take a break every few steps.

As Mary got closer and closer towards Uni, realisation hit her. She was about to talk another stranger again. This time it was worse, usually strangers would go talk to her but Mary had never in her life willingly talked to a stranger by herself.

Anxiety soon flooded Mary's emotion as she got closer and closer and closer and clo- Mary clumsily tripped over nothing and bumped into Uni causing both girls to fall on the floor.

* * *

Uni tapped her foot impatiently.

Nepgear had already shown her around the entire academy and offered to show her around outside but just when they had reached outside Nepgear suddenly claimed that she had left something behind.

She told Uni to wait while she went to go get it so here she was...waiting for Nepgear.

"Geez what's taking her so-"

Suddenly something small bumped into Uni causing both her and the small thing to collapse on the floor.

After groaning in pain, Uni glared, "Oi! Watch where you're- EH?"

Uni looked and saw a white ball of hair on the floor.

At first Uni thought it was a dog with white fur. It wasn't until the girl lifted her head that Uni realised it was a little girl with long white hair.

As soon as the girl looked at Uni she panicked, "Umm! Ah, anu- Umm, MY NAME M-M-MARY Kozakura!"

 _Why is she shouting?_ Uni asked herself.

Seeing Uni's confused face, Mary panicked even more, "Anu- umm, ahhhh..anu..." Mary began crying randomly.

 _She's crying?!_ Now it was Uni's turn to panic as she waved her arms defensive, "Oh don't cry. It's okay." Uni didn't know how to deal with children.

Uni was already receiving glares from passing students. In position Uni and Mary were in, it looked like Uni was the one who made her cry even though Uni didn't do anything.

After a few moments, Mary calmed down while still sniffling.

"S...s-sorry." Mary apologised.

"It's okay, don't worry about it...just please don't do it again." Uni replied.

Mary looked down at the floor in guilt.

Uni quickly changed the subject, "A-anyways, hi my name is Uni. Nice to meet you. So ah, are you lost?" Uni guessed.

Mary shyly nodded before nervously looking at Uni with eyes of hope. The words "Please help" was written all over her face.

Uni nervously scratched her head, she was worried about Nepgear, "Sorry kid, my friend told me to stay-"

Her tongue couldn't form the next word as Mary looked up at her with a very, very... sad, puppy dog expression.

 _So cute._ Uni thought herself unable to resist. Uni didn't know whether Uni had the heart to reject this girl's pleads, "W-well, if you look at me like that, I've got no choice. It'll be rude not to help you anyways."

Mary perked up and she stared at Uni with stars of gratitude in her eyes, "T-thank you! Your really kind!"

Blushing a bit from the sudden praise, Uni pointed at Mary, "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm usually not this easily convince okay, it's just because you're adorable- I mean your just a child so of course I would help."

Mary titled her head in confusion as she couldn't understand the tone that Uni was using.

"Anyways, let's just go and find your friends." Uni quickly changed the subject as she began walking in a direction, "You coming?"

Mary nodded and followed after her.

 _Sorry Nepgear, I'll be right back._ Uni told herself.

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section where you could go left, right or forward.

Trying to remember the things Nepgear said when she gave her a tour, Uni pointed, "Ah I recognize this part, here we go...left!"

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"On second thought, we may have took a wrong turn, let's go back."

Putting her trust on Uni, Mary followed Uni wherever she went.

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"Hmm...I think we go right from here."

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"And then we go forward, I'm sure of it this time."

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"Wait, where are we even going?"

Mary shrugged.

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"Oh yeah that's right, we'll just go to the dorms." Uni remembered.

Mary looked at Uni and titled her head basically asking 'where are the dorms?' without saying anything.

"Ah, it's left! I'm sure of it."

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section.

"And now we go right."

 _5 minutes later..._

The pair encountered a cross-section...a cross section that Mary was slowly beginning to recognise.

Mary looked at Uni who was clenching her fist.

They couldn't speak english so they couldn't ask for help or directions or read any of the signs that pointed in directions.

The black-haired girl took in a deep breath before yelling, "WHY IS THIS SCHOOL SO DAMN COMPLICATED!"

Suddenly, as though it was right on cue, a guy fell and smashed through the ceiling landing right in front of Uni and Mary probally breaking a few bones.

Mary instinctively hid behind Uni.

After a few seconds, the man jumped back up like nothing had happened and pointed finger guns at the two girls speaking in nonsensical english, "Just a wild heaven."

Mary was shocked to have meet yet another stranger while Uni sweat dropped as she thought this man was insane.

* * *

"MARY! Where are you?! MARY!"

"Excuse me, but have you seen my friend anywhere?"

"Just where could she have gone?"

"Why is it that every time we need to look for something or someone, this academy turns into a labyrinth?"

"They're not on the roof."

"How did you get up there?!"

"OH! I think I found her! Is this her?"

"Naruto, that's Julie."

"oh..."

"I'm worried about Uni."

"That's the fifth time you've said that Nepgear."

"Hey brats! Stop chatting and keep searching!"

"LOOK! Is that Mary?!"

"Naruto, that's Kanade."

"Oh..."

"Idiot."

After tirelessly looking around the academy, Team SKYJ, TINN and KNOL rested on a bench.

"Maybe they went outside." Saturn suggested.

"If that's true, then our job just got a lot harder." Yuri commented.

"Find anything Julie?" Kanade asked briefly.

"Ni." Julie shook her head.

"Are you alright Takane?" Illya asked noticing the expression on her face.

"Yeah you look really serious." Ruby the magical want added, "Which does not suit your usual personality."

"I'm just worried. I've never felt so responsible for someone in my life. Mary is probably somewhere lost out there scared." Takane replied with genuine concern.

Naruto stood up and faced Takane with a proud grin, "Don't worry sis."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'm sure Mary is fine wherever she is." Naruto declared before he gave a thumbs up, "And if things do come to worst, I'll find and protect her. It's a promise."

"Naruto..." Takane just looked at the small ninja, "Weren't you the one who started this mess?"

"EH?!" Naruto waved his arms defensively, "No, I didn't start this...it was Natsu."

"OI!" Natsu overheard, "You were the one who started that fire!"

Just when Natsu and Naruto were about to be thrown into an argument, Levi spoke, "Maybe they went home."

Everyone looked at Levi.

"What do you mean by that?" Otonashi asked.

"Uni and Mary were character summoned right? Maybe their time limit ran out while we weren't looking." Levi hypothesised.

"Well that is a possibility..." Yuri agreed before facing Takane, "What numbers did Mary see before you summoned her?"

Takane shrugged, "Mary said she didn't look."

"Then it's the same with Uni." Nepgear pointed out a bit depressed from the thought that Uni went home already.

"Aww, I hope not, I didn't get to say goodbye." Yuuki said taking the words right out of Nepgear's mouth.

"Okay!...Don't be afraid." A new voice spoke in nonsensical english which Yuri, Otonashi and Saturn recognised instantly.

Everyone looked, "TK!?"

"Where did you come from?" Saturn asked with a sweat drop.

"Get chance and luck." TK replied as he strikes a pose.

Uni and Mary were standing by his sides. Uni nervously scratched her head after seeing the worried expression on Nepgear's expression while Mary was really shy and wanted to hide behind someone.

"MARY!/UNI!" Takane and Nepgear yelled in relief at the same time.

They both ran towards them and gave their respectful friend a hug.

"Aww." Yuuki smiled when they had reunited, "That's cute."

"Geez Nepgear, your overreacting, I wasn't gone for that long." Uni patted the crying Nepgear on the shoulder.

"I was so worried...where were you?" Nepgear asked with a few tears.

"About that..." Uni replied as she looked over at Mary who was chatting with Takane.

"I met a lot of people today." Mary told Takane a bit proud of herself.

"Aww, good for you. I'm sure Seto would be proud." Takane patted Mary's head gently.

"Whoa, Takane actually looks like a reliable sister." Ruby the magical stick commented, "It doesn't suit her."

"Don't say that." Illya scolded.

Otonashi gave TK a thumbs up, "Thanks TK, you're a lifesaver."

"Good job." Kanade complemented briefly with her usual blank expression.

"Easy come, easy go." TK fist bumped Otonashi.

"Where have you even been doing lately?" Yuri asked out of curiosity, "You've been popping in a out lately."

TK did a few dance moves before suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Saturn's back, "In the mountain."

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

Yuri and Otonashi sweatdrops while Kanade remained neutral.

The three groups enjoyed their reunion. They had a long chats mostly talking about their separate worlds and how amazing they were.

The topic mostly consisted of people comparing their home world to others.

Uni got to learn more shocking facts about Yuuki and Levi. Although finding out that Otonashi was already dead shocked her the most.

Naruto properly introduced himself to Mary since he didn't get the chance to do so before while TK kept bugging Saturn with Yuri and Kanade giggling in the background. Mary surprisingly got along with Naruto's personality pretty well and wasn't as nervous when talking to him.

They happily interacted and conversed, comforting each other with their presence. They all did this until the sun began to set...

Almost instantly, the atmosphere changed as soon as TK stopped moving and talking as TK seemed to have felt something.

Slowly, TK faced his comrades and said with a proud smile, "Yuri...Kanade...Otonashi...don't stop dancing."

The three didn't understand what he mean by that but their answer was immediately answered when...TK's body began to glow and then fade.

"AH!" Uni screamed as her body was beginning to appear transparent just like TK, "What's happening to me?!"

"Uni calm down."

Mary poked a his palm with her index finger, her finger went straight through.

"Looks like their time is up." Levi concluded.

"Aww..." Mary pouted which Takane responded by patting the small girl, although it felt like she was patting the air.

"Already? But we didn't get to explore the city." Nepgear said with disappointment.

"That's fine, It's not that big of a deal, just..." Uni mumbled the rest of the sentence which Nepgear couldn't hear.

"J-just come back home soon okay?" Uni repeated a bit louder, her cheeks a it red.

Nepgear's confused expression turned into a gentle smile, "Okay!"

Uni then turned to looked at Levi, Yuuki and Otonashi, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Yuuki and Otonashi waved while Levi remained unfazed.

"Have safe travels." Otonashi waved.

"BYE! It was fun meeting you!" Yuuki waved aswell while Levi couldn't care less.

TK strikes a pose, "A crazy goodbye!"

Uni waved back with an equal amount of genuine emotions.

"U-Uni-san!"

Not used to being called 'san', Uni looked at Mary.

Mary bowed her head politely, "Thank for you helping today."

 _I wasn't much help though._ Uni thought to herself.

"Aww, that's cute. You really are kind Uni." Nepgear admired.

Uni looked away and blushed a little from the sudden praise, "D-don't get the wrong idea! It's just natural to help children."

Everyone giggled at Uni's reaction which Uni did not appreciate.

Uni's lower body had already faded into nothing meaning it was almost time.

Uni faced Nepgear for the last time before, "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." Nepgear smiled trying to hold back her sadness, "See you."

The two friends looked at each other with sad smiles and once a second flew by... Uni disappeared.

As Nepgear stared at the spot that Uni once stood, Yuuki gently patted her on the shoulder as a moment was silence flooded the group.

Some may have thought of this moment of a moment of discouragement but on the inside, Nepgear took it as energy to move forward. An energy known as hope.

"Mary!"

Mary looked away from where Uni used to stand and looked at Takane. From the looks of it, Mary was next.

"Tell everyone not to worry okay?" Takane requested as Mary's body faded slowly.

Mary nodded determinenly as she could see that Takane counted on her, "Hai!"

The small girl looked at everyone and bowed her head in gratitude, "T-thank you for taking care of me!"

Natsu grinned and punched his heart with a his fist, "Don't mention it, were comrades after all."

Naruto gave Mary a thumbs, "Were all happy to have met you so don't feel guilty for making us worry!"

Illya waved, she may not have known Mary for a while but she was still Takane's friends, "Goodbye! Sorry for all the trouble we cau-"

"BYE MARY-CHAN!" Ruby the magical wand interrupted, "May your cuteness guide you safely to puber-"

Illya shut the magical wand's mouth before the wand could finish her sentence. Not that Ruby had an actual physical mouth.

"Don't stop feeling the grove!" Tk said gave some last minute advice although Mary didn't quite understand. She was still grateful to TK for helping her before.

Half of Mary's small body had already faded away meaning she didn't have much time left.

Takane looked at Mary to say her last goodbye, "I'll be back soon. Wait for me okay? Can you do that?"

Mary nodded as the rest of her body faded. With a small smile, Mary waved goodbye as her final thought was she was happy to have met all these different people. She wished good fortune for all of them.

A second disappeared into nothing and just like that, Mary was gone.

There was a moment of silence as Takane sighed in a calm composure but on the inside she felt a bit empty. She wasn't as good as a friend to Mary like Seto was yet she felt missing without Mary or Shintaro or any of the Mekakushi gang members. But she knew everyone else probally also felt the same way and which is why everyone supported each other so they could all come back to their homes safely and she was really grateful for that.

But seeing Mary, someone from her world, only added more determination. Takane and everyone else who was kidnapped from their worlds were going back home one way or another.

After that moment was gone, TK stood up straight, "It's my turn."

TK didn't have much time as his entire body was already fully transparent.

"Thanks for everything TK." Otonashi which Kanade agreed with a nod and a smile, "You've really helped a lot these past days...I guess this is it huh?"

TK looked away, placing his hand on his bandana and said in a melodramatic way, "Don't let me cry."

Yuri looked and noticed Saturn was pretending to ignore the scenario, "Oi your boyfriend is leaving, aren't you going to say goodbye? "

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Saturn retaliated, "How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Goodbye kiss!" TK narrated his own movements as he gave Saturn an air kiss which only made Saturn more uncomfortable then she already was after Yuri's comment.

"H-have safe travels." Saturn mumbled softly as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bye TK!" Yuuki waved, "Thanks for anything. You were truly a valuable teammate, we'll all miss you!"

Levi just watched saying nothing while Nepgear waved with her eyes still a bit wet.

Julie, who has said nothing throughout the whole thing as she was waiting for Tooru to come back, politely waved goodbye.

"Maybe once we get out of this mess, we'll see you again in our next life...whatever our next life is like." Yuri commented with a grin, she remembered moving on and graduating back in the afterlife but had no memory of what happened after that.

TK looked at Yuri...and just smiled as though he already knew the answer to Yuri's statement making her curious.

Before Yuri could question him, TK's body became more and more transparent.

TK did a few last dance moves before striking his final pose, "Goodbye wild heaven!"

A second flew by faster than the wind and Kanade blinked closing her eyes for a split second...only to open them again to see that TK was gone.

The sun had fully set lifting the broken moon high into the night sky.

Another day in Remnant had passed.

* * *

In the city. Everyone is walking by. Each person has their own job, objective or goal they must complete. There's a big crow of people walking to different places. In the middle of the crowd stand a man...He has blond hair with a dark red bandana over her head covering his eyes.

The man looked around the city. After confirming everything was real, TK looked up in the sky and smiled, "Good luck..."

"You...you look familiar. Do I know you?"

The blond turned to see who was talking to him.

It was a young man with royal blue hair and eyes. The man was pushing a wheelchair where a girl with long pink hair sat in. The girl with pink hair seemed to be paralysed explaining the wheelchair.

After a short moment, the blonde man did a few dance moves before declaring, "One, two, here we go. Let's dance!"

It was then, past memories flooded in as the young mana and the paralysed girl realised who was standing in front of them, "T-TK! Is that you?!"

* * *

Uni awoke from her slumber. It felt like a boulder was on her back so she laid there for a couple of minutes too lazy to get up.

She savoured every moment of this as she remembered that there was still a lot fo paper work to do after this. Lastation was a great nation but the amount of work that needed to be done in order to sustain it was-

Uni's eyes widened she remembered: Remnant, Team KNOL, Plutia, Neptune, Blanc...Nepgear.

The black haired girl stood up and ran out of her room.

"Sis! Sis!" Uni called as she ran around the Lastation building.

After a couple of minutes, Uni felt the ground shake as something or someone was sprinting towards him. "UUUUUNI!"

Uni turned around only to be tackled and thrown into a bone crushing hug.

"OH I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! AFTER BLANC, NEPTUNE AND PLUTIA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE NEXT VICTIM!" Noire, Uni's big sister, cried as she pushed her breast against Uni's head.

"S-sis...I-I can't breath." Uni struggled free and panted for air, "geez, don't be so melodramatic, I wasn't gone for that long."

"That long?! ...That long?!" Noire repeated not believing Uni's words, "Uni... you went missing for an entire month!"

Uni blinked twice. she could've sworn that she was only in Remnant for a day or two.

Now it was Uni's turn to not believe her sister as she open her mouth wide, "Ehhhh?!"

* * *

The white haired girl woke up slowly.

After looking at the familiar ceiling, the girl released she was back in her room.

Sitting up right, the girl looked around. Everything was just like she had left it yesterday.

Once the girl had confirmed where she was, she stood up to tell the others the news she had discovered.

Although she clumsy trip over nothing and fell on the carpet while heading for the door.

The girl picked herself up and exited her room.

In the kitchen, a girl by the name of Ayano was rubbing the tables while a boy named Hibiya was cooking.

Ayano notices the white hair girl enter and greets, "Oh hallo Mary, did you get a good nigh sleep."

Mary nodded before quickly saying, "Umm, anu-"

The door opened and Shintaro, Momo and Konoha entered the kitchen exhausted.

"Any luck?" Ayano asked even though from he looks of it, the answer was quite obvious.

"Nope." Shintaro said as he took a seat.

"How are you so relaxed by this?!" Momo asked her brother.

"I'm hungry." Konoha said with a blank expression smelling the food Hibiya was cooking.

"Yeah me too." Shintaro raised his hand ingraining his sister.

"Umm, ahhhh-"

"Make some for us as well!" Kano said as he walked in with Kido.

"Couldn't find her?" Ayano asked again.

Kids shook her head.

"She's probably hacking some other computer and staying there for a while." Shintaro guessed although he knew that wasn't the case as Takane wasn't the type to do that.

"Ahhh, anu!" Mary tried desperately to tell them. To tell that that Takane was alright and that we shouldn't worry but Hibiya interrupted.

"Food is ready!"

Everyone in the Mekakushi Dan gathered together around the table to eat while Mary was beginning to panic as she desperately wanted to say something.

It was then, Seto entered the room and noticed, "What's wrong Mary?"

Seeing this as her opportunity, Mary opened her mouth and spoke.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

It was the end of another peaceful day. An entire week went by with nothing life-threatening went by so everyone got a good amount of rest while accompanying each other in classes and fun activities.

The broken moon was high in the night sky shinning brightly.

Mato was walking towards the nearby grocery store as they had ran out of snacks for Stella to devour.

Miku and Black were following behind her saying nothing while Stella continued to bombard Mato with questions about everyday life.

Takane had also joined by transforming into a computer program and entering Mato's scroll as Ene.

"I still fell a bit bad for not being able to say goodbye." Mato commented talking to her scroll.

"Oh don't worry about!" Ene replied putting up her feet and relaxing inside Mato's scroll, "It's not like we needed an entire ceremony dedicated to saying goodbye."

"I know but still..." Mato did feel a bit of regret especially since there was a possibility that she would never see them again in the future.

"It's fine! Blanc, Plutia and Neptune didn't get to say bye yo Uni and they were completely fine with it." Ene assured.

"Yeah but they'll see her again when they come back home." Mato pointed out. She was going to continue talking when suddenly her stomach growled in hunger.

"Was that you or Stella?" Ene asked.

"Stella." Mato replied.

"Sorry." Stella apologised, her voice echoing a bit in Mato's head.

"I have a question, when you're eating, are you eating or is Stella doing the eating?" Ene asked out fo curiosity.

Mato justo sighed in exhaustion, "It's...complicated."

"Whoa, it must be hard sharing a body with someone else." Ene commented, "Do Kagari, Yomi and Yuu have the same problem?"

"Nope, according to Jason they were all placed in an empty bodies while I was placed inside Stella's." Mato answered, "But he has no idea why. How about you Ene?"

"Hmm? Oh no I've always had the ability to change into this body." Ene said while flying around Mato's scroll as a demonstration, "It's what allows me to enter Cyber space which is like one of the best place to relax..." Ene suddenly grinned in a teasing manner, "and expose people's secrets that they keep hidden in their phones. Amazing right?"

"I'm not sure..." Mato replied, "I've never met a human computer program."

"True, but I bet you've never met a goddess, spirit and living dead people before." Ene countered referring to the other people who came from other worlds.

"Oh yeah, true that."

"Anyways, what I was saying before is this body is amazing. I don't get sleepy or hungry and it feels so different since my body changes completely." Ene boasted.

"Does your personality change with it?" Mato joked with a giggle.

"OI! What's that suppose to mean?" Ene pouted.

Stella was just really confused, "I don't get it."

"I'm just saying, your more...carefree when you're in this form. In human form you seem more reliable and almost seem like a big sister." Mato explained.

"Hey! I can be reliable in this form." Ene complained crossing her arms, "I just chose not to- Hey Are you listening!?"

Mato, Miku, Black and Stella froze. The screen of Mato's scroll was facing in the opposite direction so Ene couldn't see what Mato was looking at.

Luckily the scroll had a front camera so she used that to look. Ene soon understood why Mato froze.

Not far from them, was a boy staring at the window if a store. The boy wore a hood that hid his face along with a red and black coat. Red and black... a pair of colours that could only make Mato think of one person.

It was Jack.

The atmosphere tensed instantly.

Miku stepped back as while Stella felt uncomfortable as they both have had personal experienced with him.

Black was ready to battle while Black stood in front of Mato like a sentinel.

She was about to strike when Ene interfered, "Guys wait, remember the last time Jack made a random appearance like this for no reason."

Mato thought about Ene's statement as she remembered.

(FLASHBACK: Chapter 18)

"Hey Guys! Mind if we join" Said a very familiar voice.

Most of the group froze. They looked. It was Jack along with Sing-love and Ferid.

Ferid smiled out of amusement. "Why wouldn't we be here? You guys did bake a cake enough for all of us after all"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mato and Ene looked at Jack who was still staring at the window of the store. At closer inspection, Mato saw that Jack was actually staring hungrily at the window...of an ice-cream store.

Mato and Ene deadpanned.

 _Few moments later_...

Jack happily ate his cup of chocolate ice-cream, "Ah! Thanks girls, I've craving for one of these like forever."

Ene and Mato just stared with an anime sweatdrop. The boy in front them, despite the hidden face, looked very innocent when he was licking that ice-cream.

"Are you sure this is the right guy?" Ene whispered to Mato.

Before Mato could reply, Stella interrupted.

"Mato, Mato, Mato!" She called hungrilly from Mato's head.

They had also brought some ice-cream for Stella. The more the ice-cream just stood in front of Stella's eyes the more she became desperate to have some. Mato didn't' know how to react as Stella had completely forgotten about the boy who standing in front of her.

Mato sighed as she began eating.

Miku and Black sat at a seperate table right next to Mato's table.

Since they were suppose to be enemies, Mato expected it to be awkward silence throughout the entire duration of this interaction but to her surprise, Jack was quite the chatterbox.

"So what do you think of your time here so far?" Jack asked.

Not knowing how she was suppose to react to this, Mato awkwardly replied, "It's great."

The girl looked around. There were still people around including the staff of the ice-cream store so starting a fight here would be too risky.

"How about you?" Mato asked.

"Oh I've had the time of my life!" Jack explained, "Everything is turning out way better that I expected. Ah, it sure is nice to do something different once in a while."

That last statement reminded Mato that Jack was just like Jason. A Dimension Traveller. Only difference is Jack broke the so called 'rules' so his known as a Dimension Rebel.

If Mato recalled it correctly, a dimension traveler's job was just to spectate and record the history of each world. She could see why a person like Jack would get bored of that especially since all dimension travelers are supposedly really powerful, "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing, just a bit of planning." Jack replied with an innocent smile that made Mato shiver.

Ene decided that she should also enter the conversation, "You know it's hard to believe that someone like you is responsible for starting this mess."

Mato thought that was a bit too blunt but Jack simply reacted with a smile.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Ene was about to reply when realisation hit her. Mato also seemed to thinking the same.

"Oh come on." Jack continued with a smile of amusement, "There's no way all of you were one hundred percent unhappy when coming to this world."

Mato thought about it. Sure she missed her home, but can she really say she never wanted to come here. Now that she thought about it, if it weren't for Jack...Mato would've never met all those people. People from other worlds and from this world, people born into different backgrounds, each had their own unique story to tell. Stories that would've been considered narratives back in her world.

She was able to meet so many people and make so many new friends. Which itself still seemed impossible. Even after seeing it herself, the idea that thousands of other worlds and dimensions existed out there still seemed unbelievable to Mato. The fact that she was able to meet these different people is a miracle itself...a miracle that Jack made with his own two hands.

But does that justify all of Jack's actions?

Having no answer to tell, Mato and Ene remained silent.

Jack finished his ice-cream and stood up, "Well I guess we should get going now."

"Yeah..." was all Mato could say.

Black stood up not taking her eyes off Jack while Miku hid behind her.

The group made their way outside the ice-cream shop in a silent and eerie manner.

Outside the entrance of a long dark alley way, they split ways, Jack faced Mato and company while they faced Jack. The entire duration of their interaction, Jack held a grin of amusement.

After a moment Jack turned around and walked into the dark alleyway while waving, "Thanks for the treat girls. Really appreciate it. Make sure to get a good night sleep...I look forward to seeing you girls tomorrow."

That was all he said as he silently walked further into the dark alleyway, the only thing visible to the girls was Jack's shadow figure walking deeper and deeper into the darkness that hid from the moonlight below the dark alleyway.

"That's it?" Ene asked Mato as she looked at Jack's retreating form, "He just going to leave after all that? What was the point of all that? I swear that boy is so random sometimes."

Mato was silent and didn't give a reply or any sort of reaction.

She was dead silent which Ene noticed, "W-what's wrong Mato?"

After a moment of contemplating, Mato asked, "What did you he mean by tomorrow?"

At the end of the dark alleyway, Jack suddenly stopped walking and turned his head to look at Mato, "Oh yeah I almost forgot one more thing. Hey Mato, can I ask you a favour?"

Mato gulped, "What?"

Time seemed to have slowed down.

Jack suddenly disappeared from his spot and reappeared directly in front of Mato's face in half a second. He placed a hand on Mato's shoulder and grinned...an evil grin that somehow manage to change Mato's opinion on Jack completely, "Hand over the girl."

Time returned to it's normal speed.

Black instantly raised her insane cannon lance and aimed at Jack's head.

Reacting faster than light, Jack summoned a floating red and black metal hand to grab Black's lance and brought it down so Black ended up shooting the ground instead of him.

With his other hand, Jack pulled back his fist as a red and black gauntlet appeared around it.

"Mato blocked!" Stella warned.

Just in time, Mato snaped out of her shock and raised her blade to block but the knock back was immense as she was sent back colliding into a metal pole.

"AWK!"

"MATO!" Ene and Stella yell in worry at the same time.

Black glared at Jack as she drew out her insane blade but despite how fast her movement was, Jack saw it coming from a mile away and countered but ducking before summoning a red and black spear. He stabbed the spear through Black's stomach forcing her to jump back.

Jack didn't even flinch when Black's purple blood splattered over his cheek.

"You've gotten a bit too naive Mato." Jack commented as he walked towards the girls, "but I guess I'm the one to blame for that huh? I have been a bit too kind these past couple of months."

Miku went to assist Mato while Black vigorously pulled the red and black spear out of her stomach and sprinted at Jack.

Jack stomped his foot. Thousands of red and black micro cubes combined together to create a wall both large in width and height.

Black kept sprinting and when she reached the wall, she jumped an inhuman height over the wall and aimed her insane cannon lance with in mid-air.

However it seems Jack once again saw it coming as he aimed five red and black floating cannons at Black and fired.

Since Black was in the air, she couldn't evade so she was shot in the legs, arms and stomach showering her blood everywhere on the ground.

Black ignored the pain and did not take the aim of her lance of Jack. His face was hidden thanks to his hood but Black could see the amused grin Jack had pasted on his face.

She opened fired, raising Jack with powerful purple bullets.

Jack raised the large wall he created earlier using the force and used it to block the bullets.

As Black fell towards Jack, she pulled back her lance and swung it vertically at Jack's wall smashing it into thousands of micro cube pieces.

With the wall out of the way, Black saw Jack grin as he held an axe in one hand and a scythe in his other hand.

Using both her lance and blade, Black and Jack engaged in a melee frenzy with their weapons clashing 5 times per second.

Meanwhile, Miku helped Mato stand back up by carrying her by the shoulder.

"M-Miku, run. His after you." Mato warned remembering what Jason said to her.

Miku didn't reply to that.

Back to the fight, Jack swung his red and black scythe causing a long cut on Black's leg to become visible... then on her left arm... then on her stomach...and then on her cheek. Meanwhile Black failed to land a single hit on Jack as he was extremely swift and powerful.

"HAHAHAHA! You're better than I thought! Amusing! Very amusing! HAHAHA!" Jack taunted and he landed three more hits on Black's neck, legs and waist.

Black said nothing and kept attacking although now she was more on the defensive.

"Ene." Mato called while letting go of Miku to stand up by herself, "Call for help now."

Ene wanted to slap herself for not doing that sooner, she had been too shocked by Jack's ambush to do anything, "Hai! I'll call the others right awa-"

Before Ene could finish her sentence, Jack summoned a red and black sniper and fired without looking at the scope and destroyed Mato's scroll...while Ene was still in it.

Mato stared at the remnants of her scroll incredulously as her thoughts went straight to thinking about Ene's life.

Black's flamming eyes ignited brighter as she pulled back her lance and-

A dark black aura with shades of the colour blood radiated around Jack's body. Before Black could strike, thousands of micro cubes appeared out of thin air to create a red and black laser gun within milliseconds behind Black's back and fired, sending an electric shock through Black's entire body temporary paralysing her.

Not wasting a single second, Jack swung both his weapons rapidly anding wounds everywhere on Black's body. To finish it off, Jack swung his axe vertically and hacked Black's neck. The axe was dug deep into Black's neck but her head remained intact with her body which only made it more gruesome for Mato to see.

"BLACK!" Mato snapped out of her shock and raised her cannon to fire at Jack

Jack teleported evading the flamming rocks that were fired at him and reappeared in front of Mato, "I must say, the way you fight is so adorable."

As one last desperate attempt, Mato jumped back as a light blue aura appeared around her. Using the last remaining of her energy, Mato yelled, " **Character Summon: Bl-"**

The rest of her sentence was muffled as Jack teleported again and grabbed Mato's mouth preventing her from talking, "Ah, so you've become one of them huh? A character who can summon other characters. HA! No wonder you're Jason's favourite."

Mato struggled as much as she could but she couldn't escape Jack's iron grip. The boy raised Mato high into the air and smashed her onto the ground creating a crater beneath them.

Mato coughed blood as she could feel multiple of her bones break. Her body became limp from the sudden injection of pain.

Once she was done, Jack then paid his attention back to Miku who was staring at him in utter fear, "Hello Miku! Remember me? I'm a big fan of your music."

Not wanting to abandoned Mato, Miku stood there frozen as Jack slowly walked towards her with a evil grin.

Just before Jack was about to touch Miku's shoulder, a chain wrapped around his neck, "Hmm?"

The chains lifted Jack high into the air. In the air more levitating chains appeared and wrapped around Jack's legs, arms, stomach and head.

Jack was thrown here and there before the chains smashed him against a brick wall leaving a massive crack on the wall.

"Mato!"

The injured Mato looked up, "Y-Yomi?"

Yomi bent down and placed her hand on Mato cheek, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I-I'm...fi-" Mato coughed more blood. Every part of her body hurt, she had underestimated the amount of damage Jack could cause if he wanted do.

From the shadows, Dead Master emerged giving Jack a deadly glare.

"Yomi! Dead! How nice of you to drop in!" Jack greeted casually, despite still being chained against the wall by Dead Master's chains, he was oddly calm, "I see you're still stalking Mato as usual. Man maybe Sing-love played with you a bit too much."

That last sentence hit Yomi like a bullet. Ever since the cargo ships, or maybe even earlier than that, Yomi had been hearing a voice in her head that constantly taunted her about the current state of her friendship with Mato.

Retaliating for Yomi, Dead Master pulled on her chains and threw him the air.

In the air, Jack spotted someone standing on the roof waiting for him.

Like stomping on the gas, Chariot picked up speed and charged forward. Conveniently, there were wooden boxes and planks on the ceiling stacked together creating some sort of inclined plane.

Using that incline plane, Chariot jumped into the air, head-level with Jack.

Despite still being chained, Jack swung his index finger and summoned a giant red and black metal fist to attack Chariot.

Not being able to dodge, Chariot placed her shield in front of her head and smashed through the giant, metal fist like glass.

The giant fist shattered into thousands of red and black micro cubes but Chariot didn't even blink. Still in mid-air, Chariot swung her sword sliced Jack's legs off his body.

But not a single drop of blood was shed as Jack's disembodied legs dispersed into thousands and thousands of tiny red and black micro cubes. Jack's expression showed no signs of pain or agony which left Chariot dissatisfied as she landed safely on the roof of a building opposite to the road.

While Jack fell towards the ground, both chained and legless, he spotted someone waiting for him at the ground. Jack grinned, "Whoops, looks like I attracted the whole lot."

Waiting at the ground, Strength stomped her foot on the ground as pulled back all four of her orge arms. Right at the right moment, Strength punched Jack's entire body sending flying forward, towards Insane Black Rock Shooter.

Like it was instincts, Black pulled the axe of her neck with no hesitation, her wounds already rapidly healing.

As Jack came flying towards, she pulled back her lance.

While still flying across the road, Jack summoned five red and black androids with swords and he challenged Black head on.

As they neared, Black swung her lance...slicing both the five androids and Jack's body in half at the exact same time.

The robots crashed onto the ground smashing into pieces while Jack's disembodied body parts flew everywhere. But Jack didn't shed a single drop of blood, no blood from Jack. Instead, all of Jack's body parts dispersed into thousands and thousands of micro red and black cubes until there wasn't a single trace left of Jack's presence.

A anxious moment of seconds crawled by as the four stood there staring. Strength, Chariot and Dead looked. The majority of Black's wound had healed already but a few still remained but her clothes were drenched in her own blood.

"MATO!"

Mato turned her head which hurt although she could feel her broken bones slowly fixed themselves, "Kagari...Yuu..."

"Strength sensed something was off so we came. We also got a call from Ene but we lost connection as soon as we picked up the phone. What happened?" Yuu asked. Kagari looked at the field where their other selves fought.

Mato didn't know whether she should tell them that the scattered pieces of her scroll had Ene in it. She wasn't exactly sure whether Ene was alive or not. Can you really die in cyberspace, she must've escaped right? Mato said to herself.

Miku was silent but a small hint of relief was seen in her expression.

"Hey Stella?" Mato called talking to the voice in her head, "You alright?"

Somehow, Mato could picture Stella nodding at her, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Mato said when Stella apologised for not being more cautious, "I'm the one driving to it's my fault."

"Have I told how weird it looks when you talk to Stella?" Yuu asked, "It really does look like your talking to yourself."

"Yeah you have...twice already."

"What's that?" Kagari suddenly asked pointing with her finger.

Everyone including Black, Dead, Strength and Chariot looked to where Kagari pointed.

In front of the dark alleyway where they destroyed Jack was a small glowing object. It had a dark red glow to it and it was beating...beating like a heart.

One heartbeat after the other, the small dark, red, glowing object began levitating slowly.

It was then Stella realised, "MATO! IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Ten red and black cannons appeared out of nothing and began firing at all the girls. The four other selves reacted instantly by jumping towards their other selves to shield them.

Chariot stood in front of Kagari with her shield up.

Dead Master summoned a giant skeleton to endure all the lasers for her and Yomi.

Strength positioned all four of her orge arms in a cross shape as she shield Yuu.

Black wrapped her left arms around Miku and the injured Mato while placing her insane cannon lance to take all the lasers.

As the cannons was emptying their unlimited ammo at the girls, thousands and thousands of red and black, tiny micro cubes materialized out of nothing and began combining together around the heart-like, dark red, glowing object.

All the tiny micro cubes combined to create two legs, then two arms, then a torso, then a neck and finally...Jack's head. Even his clothes and hood looked good as new.

All the girls stared at Jack.

The ten cannons seized fire and disappeared.

With his face still hidden under his hood, Jack casually stretched his arms, "I haven't received a hit like that in ages. Man that felt good!"

Everyone tensed. Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength glared as they prepared their weapons.

"Aww look at you girls standing side by side. No matter how many times I see, it's such a peculiar image to look at. I'm so used to seeing you girls fight each other to the your deaths." Jack commented with a grin before an alarm on his red watch that appeared out of nowhere went off, "Ah it seems I've lost of tract of time again! I'm going to be late for the preparations at this rate."

Strength changed all four of her arms into gatling guns, "You're not going anywhere."

"I wish I wasn't, I would've love to keep playing but I really need to go soon." Jack sighed in disappointment, "so if you don't mind..." Jack disappointed into a very sadistic, evil and wick grin, "I'll be taking Miku with me."

The hooded boy clicked his fingers.

In an instant, 15 red and black swords appeared around Dead Master and impaled themselves through her legs, chest, arms, neck and head splattering green blood everywhere.

Immediately after that, Jack teleported and appeared in front of Chariot with a large black scythe and sliced off Chariot's wheels before stabbing a dagger into her chest with his other hand. To finish it off, he equipped two gauntlets onto his hand twisted Chariot's head by 90 degrees.

All that happened within half a second in Strength's eyes. Using extremely rapid movements, Jack dropped Chariot and grabbed two of Strength's Ogre arms with his bare hand and ripped them off her body. He then summoned a spear and it jabed it straight through her stomach before summoning two floating wheels with sharp edges. He drove the two sharp, spinning wheels into Strength's shoulders spilling orange liquid everywhere.

Black raised her lance and aimed but Jack was already finished with Strength by the time Black even manage to life her heavy weapon. A black mouton and blade of a guillotine fell from the sky and hacked Black's lance off her body. Jack then equipped a red and black version of Levi's 3D Maneuver gear but instead of two swords he held two axes. In one swift and quick moment, Jack fired two javelin-like hooks at Black. The hooks impaled Black's legs, once he was hooked onto Black, he used gas to boast himself to charged towards Black. Jack spun until he was a blur and drilled his two axes into Black slicing of her left leg and leaving a deep gaping wound diagonally across her chest.

Things went silent. The road covered in different colours of blood, the four girls slowly fell to the ground motionless.

Mato, Yuu, Yomi, Kagari and Miku all stared incredulously, their eyes full of horror. Jack had instantaneously defeated Black, Dead Master, Chariot and Strength...is less than half a minute.

Yomi wanted to vomit.

Kagari wanted to run but was frozen in fear at the thought of leaving her friends behind with _him._

Mato and Yuu wanted all this to just be a nightmare and that they were going to wake up soon.

Miku didn't move nor did she speak. She just stood just staring with wide eyes.

"Relax girls, they're not dead for good." Jack said casually noticing the look of horror in the girl's eyes, "They can only be killed through emotions and not physical damage so they'll be back up soon."

Mato couldn't believe how Jack could wear such a casual smile after doing something so horrible.

"But before that happens..." Jack raised his hand.

Mato and Stella snapped out of their horror and yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

Too late. None of them reacted fast enough.

A giant red and black fist appeared above Yuu and smashed her onto the ground.

Jack appeared in front of Kagari from below and ripped off one of her legs. Before Kagari could even scream in pain, Jack grabbed Kagari's other leg and threw her towards Yomi with incredible power.

Yomi was hit by Kagari's body and they both crashed into the wall.

All this flashed through Mato's eyes.

"MATO BLOCK!" Stella yelled but Mato didn't listen as she just stood there.

Seeing Mato's frozen state, Jack just chuckled as he decided to walk past the girl and towards Miku.

Mato didn't move.

Miku took a step back. She looked behind and all she saw was the darkness of the dark alleyway.

She looked back at Jack who was just smiling.

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to see that." Jack apologised playfully, "An idol like you probally isn't used to gruesome content like that, you must feel sick. Here, let me...relieve your pain."

Throwing underarm, Jack threw a small red glowing object at Miku.

As the object was thrown as Miku, she listened.

" _Beep...beep...beep..."_

It took Miku a second to realise it was a bomb.

There was an explosion. All glass windows nearby shattered and Miku was sent flying, crashing into a wall.

Miku slowly fell to the ground, her body not moving. Despite being the closest to the blast, Miku's body remained intact however injuries were highly visible.

"See, now you can't feel anything." Jack continued even though he knew Miku couldn't hear him since she was unconscious, "Although I must say, that body of yours is really durable. The man who created you sure is-"

Jack stopped as he felt someone behind him grab his shoulder.

He turned his head to see Mato looking back at him, "I think your reaction time needs a little bit of improving."

Mato had no intention of fighting anymore. In fact she had lost her fighting spirit quite a while ago despite Stella's warnings.

Instead she begged, "Please... stop this. Why are you doing this?"

Jack responded by grabbing Mato's neck with an iron grip, therefore preventing Mato from breathing, "Now, now, that's not the way to behave. You are the main character after all, the only one worthy of delivering the final blow to me."

Mato struggled as she tried to breath and set herself free but she failed to do either as Jack's iron grip was too inhuman. Mato guessed he was using some sort of strength boast.

Jack dragged Mato until they reached the wall of the dark alley wall.

Jack pushed Mato against the wall and before she could make a move, Jack summoned a red and black sword and jabbed it through Mato's chest drawing a lot of blood. The sword went straight through her chest and into the wall sticking Mato to that wall.

The poor girl let out a shriek of pain. Stella was slowly losing her consciousness due to the pain although Mato on the other hand was wide awake.

Insane Black Rock Shooter, despite the fatal wound that have yet to heal, Black forced herself up.

The fact that she only had one arm and one leg didn't stop here. Putting all her power in one leg, she pushed off with incredible energy sending her flying towards Jack while swinging her insane black blade.

Jack casually turned and summoned a red and black chainsaw as Black came flying head-towards him. As they neared, Jack swung his chainsaw horizontally chopping Black's entire body into two parts.

Mato went silent as Black's blood splattered on her cheek. Black's body parts landed on the ground not far from Jack.

"Allow me to give you a reminder Mato." Jack continued as though nothing happened, "Because it seems you've forgotten who I truly am throughout the past couple of months."

Jack grabbed Mato's cheek forcing her to look at him. Despite his face was hidden, his evil grin was highly visible as he spoke in a playful yet dark tone.

"I am the one who kidnapped you from your world. I am the one responsible for all that chaos on those cargo ships. I am the final boss of this story and if you ever want to see precise little home again, you and all the other character i've added gotta work together so you can give me a thrilling and satisfying battle. Why am I doing this you ask? Well because one day I was bored and when I see an opportunity to have fun while I'm bored, I tend to take that opportunity and OH BOY was it worth it!"

There is was. Jason had already told her before but hearing it come out of Jack's own mouth nailed it. The culprit had just personally admitted that all the suffering, sadness and chaos that Mato and all her friends went through...was purely for someone's entertainment.

Yet after hearing someone say it right in front of her eyes, she wasn't angry. She didn't feel sick of how wicked Jack was. She didn't even feel like fighting for her friends. Seeing Jack right in front for of her, Mato was just... scared.

Jack noticed the look of utter fear on Mato's face and he sighed, "I guess no matter what body I chuck you in, you're still just a regular, middle schooler."

Mato said nothing.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I'm not that scary. Besides I wasn't lying when I said thanks for the ice-cream. I really do appreciate. In fact, I think I should repay you for it, but what shall I give you? Hmm..." Jack thought before suddenly having a lightbulb moment, "OH I KNOW!"

Jack raised his hand towards Mato. Mato braced herself afraid that Jack was going to do something bad but to her surprise, Jack simply patted Mato on the shoulder saying, "There you go. I hope you like my little present. Make sure to use it wisely okay."

Before Jack could say anything else, he sensed something coming at him from above in a very fast speed.

The maniac jumped backwards just in time to evade multiple blue and white swords that were fired at him.

Jack knew too well about who had just interrupted, "Well it's about time you showed up..."

A hooded figure figure fell from the sky and landed on the ground safely on his feet. The figure wore a hood that covered his face and he wore a blue and white coat.

Blue and white...a pair of colours that could only make Mato think of one person: Jason.

Jack grinned, "I see punctuality isn't your thing Jason considiring how late you are...or was that intentional?"

Jason ignored Jack's comment. His face was hidden below his hood but his glowing blue eyes were highly visible. They were glaring at Jack with pure anger and hostility which failed to faze Jack.

"Oh I'm so scared. Someone please save me!" Jack said sarcastically trying to imitate a damsel in distress.

"You've gone way too far now Jack, it's time you stop." Jason said acting he was some sort of cop.

Jack just shrugged, "That's fine with me, besides...I already got what I came for."

Jason looked down and saw an unconscious Miku below Jack's feet. His eyes widened in pure shock as he finally realized what Jack was up to.

Thousands and thousands of blue and white micro cubes combined together in Jason's hand creating two blue and white swords.

The Dimension trailer sprinted at the dimension Rebel. But Jack simply clicked his fingers and a large dark light engulfed Jack and Miku teleporting them to who knows where.

By the time Jason swung his sword, Jack and Miku had vanished without a trace.

Jason's mind instantly forgot about Jack for a second after hearing Mato cough out blood.

The boy stomped his foot on the floor.

Mato, Yomi, Kagari, Yuu, Black, Dead, Chariot and Strength began levitating a bit as a healing blue light engulfed them

Within seconds: wounds closed and healed, all of Jack's weapon that was impaled through the girls disappeared, body parts attached themselves to their rightful owners and all the different colours of blood on the street disappeared.

Just like that, all the girls were good as new. Even Mato's scroll was fixed.

Kagari, Yomi and Yuu had fainted from the pain and shock. Their other selves comforted them by embracing them.

Ene appeared on the screen of Mato's phone panting, "I'm alive? Mato? Miku? What happened?!"

Mato said nothing as she tackled Black giving her a big hug. Her arms and legs were trembling and her mouth failed to form any words.

Sensing that this was not the right time to ask, Stella remained silent in Mato's head.

Black was silent as she gently wrapped her arms around Mato patting her on the head.

Not long afterwards, Kirito, Kotori, Yuri, Asuna, Yuuki, Illya, Ruby and Jaune; the leader of each team, arrived on the scene.

They had heard the explosion and went to check it out. They ordered their teammates to stay at Beacon just in case.

"What happened here?!" Jaune asked.

"An attack?" Kirito guessed.

"It seems so." Yuri said grimly.

"Who would do such a thing." Yuuki asked looking at all damage that Jack caused.

" _He_ must've been here." Asuna concluded before clenching her fist, "If only we were here sooner."

"Are they okay?" Illya asked was concerned about Yomi, Yuu and Kagari.

Ruby was just looking at the trembling Mato. She had never seen Mato like this before, "Mato? What's wrong? Did something something?"

"He...he took Miku." Mato explained her voice a bit shaky causing everyone to tense in concern and shock.

Mato slowly turned her head to look at Jason, "W-what are we going to do?"

All attention was directed at Jason who was in deep thought.

After a dreadful and anxious moment of silence, Jason turned around and declared, "Everyone! Prepare your teams for battle! Warn the academy and brace yourselves... a fatal war is coming!"

* * *

In a dark place somewhere located in the giang hidden mothership.

After attaching Miku back onto the cannon's battery, Jack laughed in excitement, "HAHAHAHAHA! Finally, the time has come! I've waited for this moment!"

Black Asobin gulped nervously in Jack's phone.

Mard Gear snickered in disgust.

Death Gun cocked his hand gun.

Members of Laughing Coffin stood behind him.

Berserker stood by Illyasviel's side awaiting his master's next orders.

Ferid finished his glass of blood with a relaxed smile.

Isaac Westcott simply felt intrigued by the entire plot of this situation.

"Ara-ara." Kurumi commented in her Astral Dress with a creepy giggle.

Sing-love summoned her white scythe smiling with amusement.

"Preparations are complete! Our army is loaded! The cannon is charging and the target is in sight! The finale of this story is about to begin! Prepare yourselves everyone...we will strike tomorrow in broad daylight and challenge anyone who stands in our way!"

* * *

 **A/N End of that chapter! Yeah...sorry if that ending was a bit too dark for you. Anyways, phew! That took way longer than expected. Over 20,000 words! Well it's better from the last chapter. Anyways I just want to apologise in advance if any typos are seen, please oint them if you see any minor or major mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you to all those who still support this story even after the lack of chapter i've been posting. I'm still been a lot busy lately which lots of homework to do so like I said, charters won't come weekly. They might even come monthly who knows but I hope these long chapters make up for it in the long waits.**

 **Quick** **reminder about all my OCs. Just in case. ****Natalia** **Ellingsworth** **appeared in chapter 30.** **Nathan Davis first appeared in Chapter 31.** **David Roy dubutted in chapter 32. Ashley Heart appeared in chapter 33. Allisa Revolver, Chelsea's cellmate in prison, had a short cameo in chapter 33 when she fought against Team** **CFVY** **. Chelsea Gladstone appeared in chapter 39. The remaining top ten most wanted criminals are also OCs created by me.**

 **Before I get into** announcements **, I want to quickly thank XY Kid, Marcus the Kane, tendaysromeo, bast234, xiodan56, someonestupED, JohnAwake, RaiseDaDragz, freebyte, 9feetnerd, and damnlastwords for reviewing. I'm amazed at the fact that your guys haven't forgotten about me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint you (I probally did though).**

 **Anyways, this story is now on hiatus. Yes, sorry for putting it on hiatus on such a large cliffhanger but I want to work on my other stories for a while. I'll probally write more chapter of Shelter the sequel and maybe finish my vocaloid one shot that i haven't had time to work on. I also have a behind the scene chapter I need to start writing as well so next chapter of SIR probally won't come in a while.**

 **Now answering reviews:**

 **freebyte: Just in case you're wondering, I still haven't forgotten about what I promised you...you know, about _her_ switching sides and stuff like that...yeah I still haven't forgotten so don't worry. **

**bast234: Hmm, probally not cause most this story takes place before the Vytal Festival even begins.**

 **xiodan56: I completely forgot that those guys existed. Hmm, I don't the story's current state has room to add more** **characters so maybe no. Not to mention most of the events are occuring in Beacon and they're from** **Heaven** **so I'm sure. I might be able to give them a short cameo but that'll pretty much be it.**

 **Overall, I'm not sure about adding characters from Haven because like I said, this story takes place in Beacon. The only reason why chapter 39 took place on the borders of Mistral was because Axel the Moon asked me to add his OCs and his OCs come from Mistral. But if you really want me to add them i can try to think of something but even then, the best I can do is give them a short cameo. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, I think that's all I have to say. If I've forgotten anything, I'll just tell you in the next chapter.**

 **ANYWAYS! Before I finish this chapter...I'm going to write a trailer...why you ask? I don't know, I just like writing them. I know it's weird cause i don't think trailers are meant to be written down in words but for those early readers of Akame Ga save and Shelter the sequel, you will know that I actually wrote a trailer for each one of them before actually posting the first chapter but I deleted them when I saw that the trailers were getting more views than all the other chapters. But it was really fun writing those trailers, because in a trailer you can give your audience sneak peaks of all the good scenes that will occur in the future. **

**You don't need to read if you don't like spoilers or you don't like written trailers in general. Either is fine, I'll try not to spoil too much, as tempting as it is. Anyways here's the trailer. Quick note, if the speech is typed in bold, that means Jack is talking. Yeah he's going to the one narrating most of this trailer. Also, feel free to listen to any epic trailer music you want- Anyways I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last Arch Trailer**

* * *

"Your job is to ensure none of the prisoners escape. They've hacked into our security systems and the White Fang is already inside. Were doing our best to reverse the forced lock down but until then...all of you are on your own."

With a grim expression, Nathan replied, "Roger that."

David combined his dual guns into a bow.

Ashley slashed her whip.

All the prison guards loaded their weapons.

* * *

They each came from a different background.

* * *

The criminal looks around the prison and notices most of the prison guards were faunus.

Which was odd considering most of the guards were humans yesterday.

"Excuse me, are you Chelsea Gladstone?"

Chelsea turned around to see one of the faunus prison guards right in front of her.

Not giving an answer, Chelsea was silent as she patted the faunus on the shoulder.

Her eyes widened but before she could react, the white fang member in disguised injected a sleeping drug into her neck.

* * *

Each had their own unique backstory and idea on what life was like.

* * *

Natalia tapped her index finger on the table silently.

She looked at the two untouched plates of food that she had prepared for Ashley and her father.

But neither have yet to return...even though they said they'll be back hours ago.

Standing up, Natalia decided to give Beacon Academy a visit.

* * *

But when brought together, they created an unbeatable force.

* * *

Chaos struck.

Students ran.

Gun fired.

Debris fell.

...

Skeletons roamed.

* * *

Well...people thought they were unbeatable.

* * *

Cinder looked up at the sky and just smiled, "I wonder how this is going to turn out."

Emerald and Mercury looked at each other a bit concerned.

The three stayed calm as they followed the rest of the students who were running to the exits.

Meanwhile, Torchwick and Neo watched the events transpire through a screen.

Torchwick sighed, "What do you think that boy is really after?"

Neo just shrugged.

* * *

 _"Evacuate the academy..."_

* * *

All they students of beacon look up at the sky.

The teachers looked.

The otherwolders looked.

Everyone who was there looked...as a giant shadow consumed Beacon.

* * *

 _"Engage out defenses..."_

* * *

Ironwood looked forward as he gave the order.

All of his Atlesian Airships aimed their weapons at the giant Mothership.

On the ground, every Atlesian Knight and Paladin opened fired at the horde of enemies.

* * *

 _"And get to this_ _maniac_ _..."_

* * *

Jack sat on his comfy chair laughing in excitement.

"HAHAHA! NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! HAHAHA!"

Black Asobin looked nervous.

* * *

 **"In due time, you will all know how it feels..."**

* * *

Death Gun raised his gun and shot her in the head.

...

Mard Geer walked into Beacon academy in a bad mood.

...

The alien robots accompanied by the escape prisoners, all charged at the allies.

...

Issac watched with great interest.

* * *

 **"to be weak...powerless..."**

* * *

Kurumi shot herself in the head and her clones began raiding the academy.

...

Sing-love strolled across the battlefield with her large scythe.

...

"Sword, drink my blood." Ferid's sword turned red.

...

"BERSERKER!" Illyasviel ordered.

* * *

 **"and the helplessness of not being able to save your friends..."**

* * *

Strength jumped foward...

pulled back her ogre arm...

and punched Chariot in the face smashing her crown.

 **Strength** **vs Chariot**

Black burst through the horde of skeletons.

With her two giant skulls, Dead charged at Black.

 **Insane Black Rock Shooter vs Dead Master**

"Please Yomi, don't do this!"

* * *

 **"So go ahead...**

* * *

"Sometimes you have to fight, to get your point across." Yuuki drew out her blade.

The black winged monster that once was a human, flew towards Yuuki like a wild animal.

 **Berserk Yuichiro vs Konno Yuuki**

Chelsea opens a fresh lollipop and puts it into her mouth, "To think that I would face someone like you in a time like this."

"Die, Human!"

 **The Underworld King: Mard** **Geer** **vs The Most of Wanted** **Criminal** **: Chelsea Gladstone**

David, Ashley, Nathan and Natalia stood side by side bravely...

as the group of murderers ran towards them.

 **Team DANN vs Laughing Coffin**

Neptune stepped back nervously with Plutia behind her, "K-K-Kotori?"

Kotori did not reply as she took a step forward with Yoshino behind her.

 **Inverse Kotori & Inverse Yoshino vs Purple Heart & Iris Heart**

With fast movements, Julie sliced Yuri's arm off and stabbed Kanade in the heart.

Tooru and Saturn stare in shock at the dark aura Julie was radiating.

 **Curse of the Fang vs Team SKYJ**

Ruby aimed her rifle at his shoulder. Death Gun aimed his gun at her head.

Yang, Weiss and Blake was right behind him.

 **Death Gun vs Team RWBY**

The magical girl charged up on mana.

Her twin glared at her with annoyance.

 **Illyasviel Von Einzbern vs Illya Von Einzbern**

...

"Eventually he will tell you the truth and when he does...you'll finally realise how pointless this all was."

* * *

 **"** **Let us fight this** **never ending** **battle!** **"**

* * *

Dead Master screamed as Yomi's emotions overwhelmed her. A large tornado made purely out of chains appeared around Dead Master in the center of the school and skeletons began attacking the attacking the academy.

Black stood at the bottom of the tornado and summoned her insane cannon lance.

...

Kirito and Asuna held hands for one last moment before charging into battle.

...

Jaune ducks just in time to avoid a bullet from hitting his face.

...

Holding her sniper, Sinon runs for dear life as the building on top of her was collapsing.

...

Lashing out in anger, Blanc smashed her weapon onto the ground sending enemies flying.

...

Purple Sister flies to her injured friend as fast as she could evading all the lasers and enemy attacks.

...

Falling from a three story building, Otonashi unloades his gun at the giant alien robot that threatened his life.

...

Making a decision, Shido was going to do anything to save those two spirits.

...

In cyberspace, a giant image of Black Asobin appeares in front of Ene and Saturn.

...

Miku screamed in pain as the giant cannon she was forcefully attached to, drained power from her heart.

...

The Berserk Yuichiro smashed Levi onto the wall breaking a couple of his bones before looking at Shinoa with the intent to kill.

...

Professor Oobleck and Port stood behind each other as the escaped prisoners surrounded them.

...

Neptune transformed his laser gun into a trident and threw it at the aliens.

...

Sun jumps from one roof to another with three flying robots chasing him.

...

Pyrrha and Ren covered Nora as she lifted her hammer and smashes the ground creating a large crater.

...

Naruto taps his chakra with the demon fox inside of him.

...

The fire dragon slayer was engulfed in flames as he grew dragon scales all over his body.

...

* * *

 **"And while you're desperately finding a way home..."**

* * *

...

Despite facing a dragon and a demonic fox, Jack remained unfazed.

...

Sing-love grabbed Stella's neck with an iron grip. While Stella suffocated, Sing-love smiled.

...

Kurumi's clones all laughed creepily as they attacked.

...

Berserker swung his weapon sending his opponent flying across the field.

...

Ferid swung his sword chopping an Atlesian Paladin in half.

...

Death Gun fires a stun bullet successfully paralysing Ruby.

...

Purple Heart flies up as Inverse Yoshino almost froze her to death.

...

Iris Heart pushed forward as hard as she could as the sharp edge Inverse Kotori's weapon was a cm close to her head.

...

Chelsea transforms into August Serena and sprinted at Mard Geer.

...

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

Julie yells in uncontrollable anger as she swung her twins swords 20 times per second at Kanade's shield. Her shield began to crack.

...

Nathan uses his semblance to summon a giant shield to protect his teammates.

...

Berserk Yuichiro swings his demonic sword knocking Yuuki's blade out of her hand. Levi ambushes Yuichiro from behind.

...

Illya pleased with her twin, "You don't have to be evil!"

"You don't know me! You're just a fake!"

...

Chariot charges forward faster than a flying jet swinging her sword with great power slicing one of Strengths arms off.

...

Chains wrapped around Black squeezing the blood out of her, Dead Master lifted her into the sky before smashing her onto the ground.

...

Yuu throws her orge arm which Kagari blocked with her shield.

...

Yomi looks at the chained Mato and caresses her cheek, "Y-you're finally mine."

Mato shivered in fear.

* * *

 **"I'll be here...waiting."**

* * *

Jack summons 50 machines guns, 15 missile launchers, 20 cannons and 30 laser guns...

With no hesitation...

He opened fired.

 **Everyone vs Jack**

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

Jason looked at her and Mato looked at him.

Thousands and thousands of red and black micro cubes gathered together in her hand to create a scythe and a sword.

Mato glared at Jason as a dark red flame ignited in her eye.

Jason remained calm as he summoned a sword and shield, getting into position.

From a distance, Jack seemed to be engrossed in every detail of the battle, "This should be interesting."

The wind stopped blowing...

The corrupted Mato sprinted forward towards Jason swinging her scythe.

Jason placed his shield in front of him as he prepared himself. He had no intentions in holding back.

 **Dimension Traveller Jason vs Red Black** **Dimensional** **Shooter**

* * *

 **The Last Arch:**

 **Fate of Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was finished on 4/03/2018.**


	41. Dimensional Travelers and Rebels

**A/N For those who don't know, I've put SIR and Akame ga Save on hold till I finish Shelter but Shelter has taken a lot longer than expected so I decided to reward you guys for waiting with a small extra chapter before the final arch. This chapter will focus on my OC. This chapter is kinda like a side plot, it does relate to the main story but it doesn't connect that much.**

 **I also want to address a couple of reviews which will be after this.**

 **One more thing: New OCs that appear in this chapter will not appear again in this story. They will appear again in the sequel...if there is a sequel that is.**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter** **:** **Dimensional** **Travelers and Rebels**

In the mothership, sitting on a very comfy chair was a single individual who was doing his best to contain his excitement.

The room he was in was extremely roomy. Both height and width of the room was immense. Large circular pillars made out of dark red and black metal held up the ceiling and the floor was pitch black as only dim red light illuminated the room. There was nothing in the room besides the boy's chair and a giant window that gave him a lovely view of Vale.

Barely able to stay in his seat, Jack let out a deep breath, "Ahhh! It's about time this story got interesting."

 **Jack: Dimensional Rebel of Dark Technology**

Summoning a vending machine with his micro cubes, Jack stood up and got himself a can of soda. He opened it, allowing the satisfying sizzle sound of the drink escape the can.

He was about to take a sip when he suddenly he sensed something...no, it was someone.

As a response, Jack...grinned amusingly.

He turned around and looked down the room. At the end of the large room was a single individual hiding herself in the shadows of the room.

"How nice of you to visit." Jack taunted as he lifted his arm to sip his soda.

But before the can of soda could even reach his lips... a giant three headed black dog appeared out of nowhere and jumped at Jack, showing him it's vicious sharp teeth.

Dropping his soda, Jack summoned four black and red rocket launchers and fired tens of missles at the dog. The missle hit and all three heads of the dog exploded into bits, splattering purple goop everywhere.

Straight after that, a giant grey beetle, the size of a plane, magically appeared behind Jack and chopped Jack's body in half with it's sharp claw. Both Jack's upper and lower body was sent flying in two directions.

Unfazed by this, Jack used thousands of micro cubes to regenerate his lower body before doing a backflip in a mid air to land gently of the ground. He clicked his fingers and under mere half seconds, thousands of micro cubes combined together to create a red and black truck.

The truck fell from the sky and crushed the giant grey beetle, causing it's broken bones to fall everywhere in the room.

Jack chuckled, "Is that all you can d-"

Before he could finish that sentence, black slimy tentacles appeared below Jack and wrapped themselves around him, imoblising him.

Reacting two times faster than Jack, the individual who was hiding in the shadows of the room, teleported from the end of the room to right behind Jack.

Not giving Jack a single chance to react, the girl summoned a demonic spear and stabbed him through the chest.

Jack, for the first time in ages, flinched in shock.

But his shock quickly turned to a bright smile as he turned his head to look at the girl's appearance.

The girl had black hair and wore a dark purple, skull-patterned, hoodie which combined perfectly with her blackish-violet skirt and stockings. She seemed to look around the same age as Jack but a bit older.

Jack grinned as he had actually predicted this girl's arrival, "Hallo sis."

 **Gwen: Dimensional Traveler of Nightmares**

Gwen replied silently by pulling her spear out of Jack's chest. Impaled through the tip of Gwen's spear was a glowing red and black sphere.

That red and black sphere was none other than Jack's core. Since Jack's core was no longer in his body, he could no longer move.

The girl grabbed Jack's core and held it in her hand.

Gwen had him.

At any point, she could've easily crushed the core and end Jack's existence forever yet...she remained completely still, her dark purple eyes just staring at Jack's core.

"You... can't do it, can you?" Jack grinned playfully, despite his vulnerable state.

"Tch." Gwen sourly and forcefully shoved Jack's core back into his body. The tentacles wrapped around Jack disappeared and the hole in Jack's chest closed itself.

"You haven't change one bit." Gwen said with a very annoyed and disgusted expression.

"Nice to see you too sis." Jack teased again.

"Jack?"

Jack and Gwen turned to see that Illyasviel along with Ferid, Kurumi and Sing-love had entered the room.

Black Asobin, who was resting in Jack's phone, also woke up.

"Ara-ara." Kurumi commented.

Sing-love bored expression shifted into an interested one, "What do we have here?"

Ferid looked at the mess that Jack and Gwen left, with an amused expression he spoke, "Oh my, has the battle already began?"

"Who is she?" Illyasviel asked, looking skeptically at Gwen.

Gwen glared at all five characters that were present in the room causing Illyasviel and Black Asobin to shiver in fear.

"What great timing!" Jack exclaimed as he gestured his hand towards the girl, "Meet my sister, Gwen."

Ferid, Sing-love and Kurumi looked at Gwen's serious and emotionless expression before looking at Jack's playful and teasing expression.

"Sorry I don't see any resemblance." Sing-love said bluntly.

"Ahahahaha! We get that a lot." Jack said as he casually wrapped his arm around Gwen's neck therefore annoying her even further. Gwen's annoyed expression almost made Black Asobin pass out from horror.

Gwen in general was radiating a very scary aura although Jack seemed to be used to it.

The girl of nightmares pushed Jack away and sighed disappointedly, "What are you doing Jack?"

"Having fun, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jack replied casually.

"You're going to get yourself erased," Gwen replied bluntly, "do you not understand the risk you're taking?"

"yeah, but what's life without risks?" Jack countered.

Gwen let out another annoyed sigh, "Jack, listen to me, by doing this, you've broken a very crucial rule. You're lucky it's only Jason whose _hunting_ _you down._ But _y_ ou can't keep this up for much longer and you know that."

"That is exactly why we are at the last arch, Sis." Jack replied, he placed emphasis on the word sis just to annoy her. You could tell Jack was being half sincere about what he was saying.

"This is serious Jack, what you're doing here is classified as the highest order of treason," Gwen glared at Jack one last time, "I'm warning you, the consequences for your actions can be severe..."

* * *

In the middle of the a grass field at the cold of night, a family of small squirrels bunch up together as they shivered in the cold.

A hooded man walked past and notices them. He instinctively approached them with a friendly gesture, "Oh hello there. What's wrong?"

The oldest squirrel pointed at the a fallen tree which used to be their home.

"Aww, did your house get destroyed?" The man asked.

The squirrels nodded and as they shivered more.

"Don't worry little guys, I'll solve your problem." With that, the man raised his arm and clicked his fingers.

Within half a second, a massive tree, the size of a skyscraper, grew from the ground in front of the man. On it's branches, grew a variety of fruit and leaves that made a healthy rustling noise when the wind blew on them. The thickness of the trunk was enormous compared to normal tress and it's branches spreaded far creating shade from the moonlight. Most importantly, there was an abundant in acorns and nuts.

 **John: Dimensional Traveller of Nature**

While the baby squirrels cheered, the parents were a bit overwhelmed.

John laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "Too much?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in space in an asteroid field.

A hooded teenager jumped from one space rock to another, evading every icicle that was thrown at him.

Upon landing on another asteroid, he punched the asteroid and smashed it into many sharp pieces. The sharp pieces were suddenly engulfed flames and the man punched his fist forward firing all the sharp rock pieces at his chaser.

The tennager's persuer summoned an ice wall, blocking the attack before flying towards him.

"Geez Alice, you're really not going to stop until you have me huh? Am I that attractive?" The teenager teased while amidst battle.

Ignoring his taunts, Alice summoned a large dragon, two times bigger than a plane, made completely out of ice to attack him.

 **Alice: Dimensional Traveller of Ice**

"Oh well, I guess that did what I love about you after all." Jake commented as he prepared himself.

 **Jake: Dimensional Rebel of Stars**

Jake clicked his fingers and out of nowhere, thousands of flamming meteors appeared and they were all fired at Alice.

"...", Riding her ice dragon, Alice summoned thousands of giant spikes made out ice and they were all fired at Jake.

Flying towards each other with no hesitation, the two powerful individuals clashed.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, sitting on an abandoned car was a girl.

The girl wore a hood that covered her face but the headphones she wore were clearly visible.

Nodding her according to the music she was listening to, Kate closed her eyes as she just relaxed.

 **Kate: Dimensional Traveler of Sound**

* * *

"I know you used to be a cop and all, but you sure are persistent, Marcus." The woman yawned with boredom, "can't you just let it go?"

"After all the felonies you've committed, that's practically impossible." Marcus replied as he leaned on his kane.

 **Marcus: Dimensional Traveler of Chronicles**

"You know for someone who can control history, you sure like to dwell on people's past mistakes." The woman commented.

"There's a difference between a mistake and a crime," Marcus countered as he lifted his kane and spun it. He then pointed his kane at the woman with a charming smile, "Now, are we going to do this, or are you going to keep running? The choice is yours, Amy."

"You love that kane way too much." Amy sighed as she summoned two shiny crystal blades along with an army of red crystal soldiers.

 **Amy: Dimensional Rebel of Gems**

Marcus flipped a coin.

They faced each other as the coin was flung to the air.

The coin hit the ground and with no hesitation, Marcus sprinted forward.

With her army behind her, Amy swung her weapons and it was at that moment,

That Amy's precious, powerful, shiny crystals... clashed with a kane.

* * *

In the middle of a barren grey wasteland, a hooded, mysterious woman was lying on the ground...thinking.

The sun was just about to set, creating a fitting background for the woman's face of deep thought.

It was peaceful.

Besides the three individuals hanging out in the middle of all it, there were no other signs of life nearby

Yet, something caused the woman to be thrown into a large train of thought.

"Is something bothering you Eve?" A hooded man who was standing next to woman, asked out of curiosity.

At the first, Eve didn't give a reply as she was still thinking deeply. She lifted her hand which held a single drop of water on the tip of her finger.

 **Ranked 3rd among the Four Originals**

 **Eve: Dimensional Traveler of Liquids**

"Hey Adam?" Eve finally spoke, "What do you think about it?"

With a stern yet calm tone, Adam look forward and replied, "In a way, you can't really blame any of the rebels for turning rogue."

 **Ranked 2nd among the Four Originals**

 **Adam: Dimensional Traveler of Solids**

"Especially since each traveler is gifted with immense powerful, I can understand their motives," Adam continued before grimly saying, "but the rules are there for a reason. Leaving them out there will cause massive disruption, we can't simply let them be."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Eve replied.

As silence walked by, Adam and Eve looked over to the third member of the party.

The third member was a boy wearing a hood that covered his face. He was lievitation in mid-air with his legs crossed.

The boy held a calm expression with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Adam and Eve didn't bother to disturb Abel's meditation as they knew there would be no point.

 **Ranked 1st among the Four Originals**

 **Abel: Dimensional Traveler of Matter**

* * *

In a dark alleyway where even moonlight could not reach, a cloaked figure stood in the middle.

The place was pitch black.

It was a place where corruption took shelter and darkness roamed freely.

Radiating a wicked and malicious aura, the dark individual took out a small knife and with it, he left a small cut on his own finger, purely for fun.

 **Ranked 4th among the Four Originals**

 **Ivan: Dimensional Traveler of Blood**

* * *

Gwen glared at Jack as she gave her last warning, "There's a reason why dimensional travelers are forbidden to interact with characters. If the other travelers find out you're here and what you've been doing... _ **They'll erase you from existence."**_

Sing-love, Ferid and Kurumi were quite intrigued while Illyasviel and Black Asobin gulped softly.

Jack on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all. With a bright and innocent, Jack grinned teasingly, "I love you too sis."

"Hmph..." Gwen sighed tiredly signifying that she gave up. With nothing else to say or do, Gwen summoned a dark purple portal. Without even saying goodbye, she walked into it and disappeared from sight.

Jack stood there, not worried at the slightest.

After an awkward moment of silence, Kurumi commented.

"Ara-ara."

* * *

Beacon hill. A hill where the wind blew gently and trees stood peacefully.

For some people, it was place of triumph while for others, it was a place of disappointment.

Pass or fail, this was a place where many would gather to work together.

Sitting on the tip of beacon hill, looking over at the forest, was a hooded boy.

The boy's face was hidden by his hood...but his face of deep contemplation was visible.

Jason lifted his arm and even realised that his hand was shaking from anxiety.

He sighed.

 **Jason: Dimensional Traveler of Light Technology**

Using his ability, thousands of small micro cubes appeared and combined together to create a small blue and white cube.

Debating whether he had made the right choice or not, Jason played with the cube.

He stopped playing with it when he sensed someone's presence.

But before he could confirm the presence... a giant, pink, adorable elephant appeared out of nowhere and pushed him off the clift with it's trunk.

Falling to the bottom of the clift, Jason summoned a blue and white hoverboard to prevent his collision.

He then summoned five blue and white cannons and aimed them.

But turns out he was looking in the wrong direction as a rainbow hula-hoop appeared beneath his feet. The hula hoop wrapped itself around Jason, trapping him. He was about to free himself, when suddenly, clouds made out purely out of cotton candy appeared from below and engulfed Jason's entire body except for his head.

It was at that moment, Jason realised who his attacker was.

"BROTHER!"

The cloud of cotton candy and rainbow hula-hoop disappeared and Jason was instantly tackled by a hooded girl.

The girl's hoodie was bright pink and she wore pink and white striped-stockings. His skirt was magenta with a cute adorable picture of a teddy bear's head on the side. Instead of shoes, the girl wore fluffy rabbit-themed shoes.

The tackle resulted in Jason and her colliding into a tree but neither of them felt any pain.

"It's so nice to see you again," after hugging him for way too long, the girl jumped up and noticed Jason's expression, "Yeeks, what's with the gloomy face. No worries, I'll fix that."

The girl casually slapped Jason's face twice before shoving a blue lollipop in his mouth and placing a love-heart sticker on his cheek.

Jason stared blankly at the girl.

"There we go! That's the brother I know!"

Jason spat out his lollipop and gently ripped the sticker off his cheek, "Why are you here, Jessie?"

Jessie pouted with a puppy dog expression, "Hmm? Am I not allowed to just check on my little brother?"

 **Jessie: Dimensional Traveler of Dreams**

"Why are you here Jessie?" Jason repeated himself before clarifying, "and also, I'm the older than you."

"Aww come on!" Jessie complained like a small kid, "Can't I be the older one, I mean you're only older than me by like-"

"7 months." Jason finished.

"Only seven months!" Jessie exclaimed, "that's like...a quarter of a year."

"Why are you here Jessie?" Jason repeated again.

"Well..." Jessie fiddled with her fingers, "I was just wondering...if I could..."

Jason stared blankly as Jessie took forever to answer.

"If I could...you know...JOIN YOU!"

"No."

"Aww come on!" Jessie pouted with an annoyed yet adorable expression, "I could help you with what you're doing. We can work together! Just imagine how much fun we'll have!"

"No," Jason replied bluntly, returning to his depressed expression, "the last thing I want to do is get you involved with all this."

Jessie flinched as she had never seen her brother like this, "Brother? Are you okay?"

"You should leave Jessie...now." Jason continued as he looked away.

Knowing that pushing him would only make things worse, Jessie nodded, "Okay..."

A pink portal appeared behind the girl of dreams.

The girl walked into the portal, but not without giving Jason one last glance, "See you..."

Jason didn't reply as he looked the opposite direction.

With that, Jessie walked into the portal and just like that, she was gone from sight.

Jason took in a deep breath...and sighed.

* * *

 **A/N End! Sorry if it was too short. I'm going to finish Shelter now as fast as possible so I can return to this but I just want to say, I love how patient you all are despite how long I take now to post chapters. Reminder:** **New OCs that appeared in this chapter will not appear again in this story. They will appear again in the sequel...if there is a sequel that is. I just wrote this because I felt sorry for the ones who were looking forward to more SIR but have to wait for so long because of my laziness.**

 **Anyways, reviews.**

 **Overall, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you're all hyped. Sorry for leaving you with a massive cliffhanger.**

 **Noanassa: Good idea! I'll keep that mind until Stella fights, so don't worry. As for developing Black's character, I'm not sure how to do that. Her character itself is generally an emotionless character but I'll try. I will continue Akame ga save after I finish Shelter.**

 **Bast234: yeah but that battle occured after one week of all the characters getting rest. The last battle of chapter 40 was suppose to a surprise and throw everyone off their seats but I totally get where you're coming from.**

 **Now! The overall complaint in last chapter was Jack and Jason being way too overpowered. And you know what...I totally agree with you. (Fun fact: I kinda addressed this issue on chapter 18 in the conservation between Jason and Neptune but that was ages ago) I do agree with you, OCs shouldn't be that OP and should have a weakness, otherwise, battles with those types of OCs just become too predictable and boring. The problem is though, it's a bit too late to change it now though since Jason and Jack were already this powerful since the beginning of chapter 1. And in a way, it is kinda part of the plot and there is a reason for it...kinda. This may anger some people but the plot is, that dimensional travelers are generally stronger than characters. If you think about it, the good guys outnumber the bad guys by a tone load, so I thought having Jack being OP would balance it out a bit. I mean The ratio between good guys and bad guys is like 40 to 9.**

 **Some of you didn't like the one sided battle at the end of Chapter 40 and that's completely understandable. IN my defence though, it wasn't the MAIN battle. The battle was supposed to act like a sneak peek of what Jack is capable of and not meant to be taken as the final battle. You know how in animes and games, there are those moments where the final boss will show themselves near the beginning of the story to add hype to how powerful they are, it was supposed to be like that but again, I understand your complaints.**

 **Please remember though, Jack's battle against everyone won't be till near the end of the arch. Until then, there's still about 8 other powerful enemies you have to worry about so yeah...**

 **Anyways, I'm really sorry for those who got annoyed at Jack and Jason being too powerful. I know it is kinda a bit arrogant of me, making my OCs so powerful like that but that's just how I wrote it. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please for wait a bit longer, I'm never going to abandon this story or any other stories I'm writing anytime soon so yeah.**

 **So yeah...bye.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the review section:

A bunch of uganda knuckles had invaded the room, causing a big mess.

It was then, they all spotted Jason.

They all pointed at him, " **my brudah do you know da wae.** "

Jason blinked confusingly, "Huh?"

Suddenly, Jack walked into the room.

The uganda knuckles all pointed at Jack, " **spit on him my brudahs.** "

Jack spent the rest of that afternoon, being chased by a bunch of spitting uganda knuckles.


	42. Fate of Beacon: Prison Break (Part 1)

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o- Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 ** Prison Break (Part 1)**

* * *

Aura: The manifestation of one's aura. Everyone has one but not all have unlocked their semblance with it. Auras act as a personal force field, the more aura you contain, the more your aura protects you from injuries that would usually be fatal and severe for those who don't have semblances...In other words, some people could still survive after getting **shot in the head or stab in the stomach.**

* * *

 **Vale** **Prison**

The prison was dull but manageable. The prison consisted of **Five levels** that stacked on top of each other. Each level was given a view of the level below.

The ground level was the cafeteria which consisted of tables that were nailed to the floor. The second, third and third floor consisted of prisons cells, at least 50 in each level and each cell contained around 2-4 people.

The fifth floor was where the vale guards and huntsman roamed where they could keep an eye on the prisoners. On that fifth floor, a familiar and quite handsome, huntsman stood there, looking over the prison. The huntsman had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore silver armour and held twin swords on his back. In his left hand he held a small brown bag which contained his lunch. Currently, the huntsman was daydreaming about the girl of his dreams.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves." A voice said with the intent to tease, "Is Nathan mourning for his true love again?"

Snapping out of his daydream, **Nathan Davis** turned to look at his friend, "Very funny David." He was used to David's teasing by now.

 **David Roy** was a young man with spiky blue hair. He wore an unzipped, light blue jacket and long, black, sport pants. Under his jacket was a dark blue t-shirt with the word "Work" on it. On his back was a bow quiver that held at least 12 arrows. In his right hand, he held a white mechanical bow.

Deciding to return the favour, Nathan commented, "How about you huh? Find anyone yet?"

David chuckled as he saw Nathan's comment from a mile away, "Sorry dude, I'm-"

" _not_ _interested in romance..._ I know," Nathan finished David's sentence with a tired sigh, "I swear that sentence has pretty much become your catchphrase."

"You know me too well." David grinned with a thumbs up.

"I still don't know whether that's good thing or not."

"Mr Davis! Mr Roy!" A new voice called.

The two Remnant Huntsmen turned to face the new voice. The voice belonged to a tall muscular man who held bravery and pride in his figure, this man was the commander of the guards who watched over this prison. His job was pretty much to keep an eye on the criminals.

"Commander Steel!" David casually waved as if they were best friends, "What's up?"

Steel wore the usual Vale Police Department uniform. Like all the other guards, his armour and gun was clearly visible and ready for battle.

"I would like to apologies for the inconvenience," The commander said, "usually we wouldn't have professional Huntsmen guarding this prison. It's just ever since _**they** _ arrived here, there's been a massive demand for more security."

"It's no problem, we understand." Nathan nodded as he knew exactly who the commander was talking about:

 **The Top Most Wanted Criminals In Remnant. Ranked by their strengths and infamous for their evil deeds. Each individual was known to be a force to be reckoned with and police from all over Remnant have spent most of their lives trying to hunt them down. However, over the past couple of days, the Top Ten Wanted Criminals were ALL defeated. Four were killed and six were arrested. Those six criminals...are bring contained in this very prison.**

"We appreciate your cooperation. Everyone is glad you could be here." The commander saluted them before walking back to his post, "Oh by the way!" the commander stopped and faced the two huntsmen, "There's another professional huntress who will be joining you today."

"Huntress you say?" David asked with interest.

"When will she arrive?" Nathan asked.

"She already has," the commander replied as he pointed at Nathan's and David's feet, "she's right there."

David and Nathan blinked confusingly before looking down at their feet.

Right in front of their feet, a woman probally in her twenties... was sleeping on the floor.

She had light purple/lilac hair and wore bear-shaped fuzzy slipper. Her clothes looked very loose and comfortable and consisted of the colours blue and bright pink. From the look of it, her clothes were made out of the same material used to make pajamas.

"Her name is **Ashley Heart** ," The commander introduced before walking away, the last words Nathan and David heard him say was, "Good luck...you're going to need it."

David and Nathan looked down at Ashley who was sleeping peacefully.

"I was wondering where that snoring was coming from." David commented.

"How long has she been sleeping there?" Nathan asked.

"Who knows," David bent down and took a closer look at Ashley's face. He whistled, "you have to admit though, she's quite the sleeping beauty."

Suddenly, Ashley opened her eyes jumpscaring David as he jumped back.

Ashley slowly sat up and yawned sleepily.

"Hello Ashley," Nathan greeted while David recovered from his shock. He offered his hand, "My name is Nathan. This is David. We look forward to working with you."

Ashley looked around the prison, her eyes half asleep. She looked at Nathan.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Nathan expected Ashley to accept his hand but instead, Ashley just sat there, staring at him.

After what seemed like an awkward eternity, Ashley perked up as if she had truly woken up, "Oh hi there!...What's your name?"

* * *

Second Floor: Cell 32

In this cell was an average sized man. Usually he wore a mask to hide his face but obviously the prison wasn't going to let that. He was forced to wear the usual orange prisoner uniform much to his dismay.

Out of frustration, he punched the wall, "AAAHHH! DAMN YOU!"

The three other cellmates, who were trying to get some peace and quiet, chastised him, "SHUT UP!"

The man obeyed and went quiet, James was a well known criminal but without his weapons, he was just an ordinary man.

 **James Mordred:** **Ranked 6th in the Top Most Wanted** **Criminals. Known to be able to use two dual mini chainsaws like dual swords. He was the leader of a wanted group of bandits but was defeated by Team SKYJ.**

"Just you wait till I get out of here." James cursed before one of his cellmates told him to shut up again.

* * *

Third Floor: Cell 12

"This place ain't so bad." One of the cellmates admitted, "although they should've put more money into building this place."

Broad just looked at the cell mate strangely, "Only an idiot would donate money to improve the accomodation of a prisoner."

 **Broad Gargoyle: Ranked 8th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals.** **Known for stealing at least 100,000 Lien worth of items mostly including weapons belonging to many huntsmen and huntresses. He leads a group of thieves who were known for luring in** **huntsmen and huntresses before mugging them. Defeated by Team KSYS.**

"True that."

"You guys are hopeless." Broad sighed.

* * *

Second Floor: Cell 49

"Man, I hate this place." William complained.

"Was your black market really that good?" One of the cellmates asked.

"You bet it was!" William yelled, offended by the comment.

 **William Henchmen:** **Ranked 9th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals. Known for owning an illegal market and has a semblance that allows him to teleport. However he cannot teleport through objects including walls. Besides the black market, he isn't known for doing anything else making him only ninth in the list despite the fact that he's skills surpasses Broad's and James's skill. He was defeated by Team STAB.**

"Man, I hate this place."

"You already said that."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Third Floor: Cell 21

The man ran circles in his cells.

The other three cellmates, out of pure boredom, just watched as their eyes followed to whatever Dark run.

 **Dark Runner:** **Ranked 10th in the Top Most Wanted Criminals. Known to live by his name. He runs in the shadows of nights, pickpocketing, stealing and robbing people as he runs. He is known to be able to outrun vehicles by foot, theories say it must have something to do with his semblance but it has already been proven that his semblance is not super speed so it remains a mystery. He was caught by Team SSSN.**

"I'm getting really dizzy." One of the cellmates commented.

"Maybe it's because we've been watching him run in circles for almost an hour." Another cellmate replied sarcastically.

* * *

Fourth Floor: Cell 50

This cell only contained two girls.

The first girl had fair skin, pink hair and eyes, wearing the prisoners uniform like all the other prisoners. Despite being in a prison, the girl still had a sweet pink lollipop in her mouth, "You're father is a thief. Your mother is a robber and your brother is a hacker. Whoa, you're life was pretty tough, Alissa."

 **Allissa Revolver** had pretty blonde hair and quite young for prisoner standards. She was caught by Team CFVY, robbing a clothing store.

Allissa felt flattered yet half-certain, "Not really. My entire family are made out of delinquents but they're weren't savages. Besides, my life was nowhere near as bad as yours, geez Chelsea, how did you cope with all that?"

Chelsea chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling to contemplate her previous life actions, "You'll be surprise what some people will do for their friends and family."

 **Chelsea Gladstone: Ranked 1st in the Top Most Wanted Criminals. Heir to the non-existing Gladstone Dust Company. Her semblance allows her to copy and mimic anyone's skills, appearance and abilities of anyone that she has previously made physical contact with. She also have access to that person's** **memories meaning she'll know what a person's personality and nature just by touching them** **. She is half-responsible for the murder of Abraham who is guilty of murder and stealing the Gladstone name. Originally, the Gladstone company was small but very well known as the first company to treat faunus as equals. Chelsea was arrested by Team STAR and three other teams.**

"So what are the faunus like?" Allissa asked.

"Ah, that's right, you've never met one." Chelsea realised as she explained, "Honestly, if you ignore the inhuman features, the faunus are just like us humans. Each one has their own personality and goals. I don't blame the faunus for wanting equality. Although I do admit that the White Fang do take it a bit too far "

Allissa nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Anyways enough about me. You plan on stopping after you get set free, am I right?" Chelsea asked.

Allisa chuckled, "Yeah. I thought I would find the 'perfect adrenaline' that my family always talked about through robbery...never felt anything though, so what's the point? As for what I'll do with my future, I'm actually not sure."

"Well you got a couple years before they let you go so think about it okay," Chelsea advised with a friendly smile, "although if you want my personal opinion, I think you should-"

A large beep sound was heard throughout the entire building and the door to their cell was open.

A voice spoke through the speakers in a monotone, "Can all prisoners make their way to the cafeteria for lunch."

"I wonder what they'll be serving." Allisa asked.

Chelsea looked at the time before saying, "Probably leftover porridge."

Allisa laughed as she stood up, "Hahaha! You're funny.'

Chelsea just smiled as she exited the cell.

Allisa's laugh faded as she followed, "Wait you serious?"

The pair exited the cell.

All other prisoners exited their cells in silence. Each prisoner, including Chelsea and Allisa, had a collar that could shock them at any guard's command so no one bothered resisting.

Allisa gulped as she stayed near Chelsea.

There were multiple prison guards armed with guns that were ready to fire. They each kept a close eye on each prisoners who were exiting their cell. But it was mostly Chelsea they were watching.

They weren't the only ones. Every prisoner that Allisa and Chelsea walked past glared with alarmed eyes. However none of them dared confront them.

They were all aware of Chelsea's status.

 _"Man if only they knew."_ Allisa thought to herself as she followed Chelsea downstairs.

* * *

Allisa groaned as she stared at the food she was given, "They really did serve us leftover porridge."

Chelsea smiled, "What? You didn't believe me?"

"I did. I just didn't want to." Allisa joked as she began eating much to her dismay.

The porridge itself wasn't exactly nasty. It was just not heated up enough or maybe left out to cool for too long.

The pair sat a table for four people. However like usual, no one sat next to the pair.

Everyone was scattered around the cafeteria area in their own little groups.

The five most wanted criminals were each in their own group.

"Hey James?" One of prisoners suddenly asked, "I just realised something. With August and his friends dead, wouldn't that make you the 2nd most wanted criminal on Remnant."

James' eyebrow twitched as he couldn't stand being around these idiots, "You can't be a wanted criminal if you've already been caught."

"You can say that again, here, our status means nothing," Broad said before snickering at Chelsea, "That includes you pretty girl."

Allisa shivered as all eyes looked to their table.

Chelsea on the other hand looked cheerful as ever, "And you're telling me this because..."

Dark Runner ran past James.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't get too cocky just because of your title," Broad threatened.

Dark Runner ran past Broad.

"I don't care who you are, here in this prison, were all the same as long as you got that collar around your neck," Broad added before pointing his finger at Chelsea, "so for the love of God, wipe that stupid smile off you pretty face-"

Dark Runner ran past Broad again.

"DARK!" Broad exclaimed, "Can you stop running! It's distracting! Don't you have food to eat."

Dark ignored him and kept running.

"Don't waste your breath," William scolded, "and would you please stop yelling and acting like your the boss here."

"Your one to talk," Broad taunted, "I don't want to hear anything from the man who literally came here screaming like a little girl."

William stood up and glared, "You better watch your mouth you helpless thief."

"You got a problem with thieves." Broad retaliated.

"Unlike you worthless souls, I actually earned the money I had." William replied.

"Says the one who owned a black market." Broad countered.

William clenched his fist, "Listen you little piece of-"

"Wilia!" Called a familiar female voice.

As soon as William heard that voice, he screamed like a little girl and hid beneath the table earning a couple of laughs from the prisoners who were watching.

Everyone looked up and saw Nathan, David and Ashley watching over them.

Ashley stopped waving and pouted, "Aww, is Wilia not happy to see me?"

"What did you do to him?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I think it's best if that question stays unanswered," David patted Nathan while looking at Ashley, "Anyways, Ashely, I was just thinking-"

David was going to give Ashley a charming wink only to find out that Ashely had magically gone back to sleep.

Broad looked up at Ashley before laughing in a mocking manner, "HAHAHA! That's the huntress who caught you? What did she do? Sleep on you on?"

William shook his head, "No, no, no you don't know her like I do. I'm telling you, she might look cute but she's got a monster hidden inside of her."

Everyone looked at him for a couple of second before they all burst out laughing.

As they laughed, Broad looked up at David and glared at him with hatred and maliciousness.

* * *

From the top floor, David noticed his stare and stuck his tongue at him as a response.

"You probably shouldn't taunt the prisoners like that." Nathan advised.

David just chuckled. "Relax, he can't do anything. Besides, he started the taunting."

Nathan sighed, "Never get too comfy when guarding a prison."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The sleeping beauty began sleep talking, "hehehehe, you guys are funny. Hehehehe."

While Nathan felt really uncomfortable, especially because of Ashley's eerie giggles, David on the other hand just stared in awe at Ashley beautiful sleeping form, fantasizing about-

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked noticing David's stare.

David looked away from Ashley and quickly changed the subject, he grinned at David in a teasing manner. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about when you'll finally propose to your true love."

"I swear the only entertainment you get is by teasing me," Nathan sighed again, "you do realize, I've never met Natalia before."

"And whose fault it that?" David asked rhetorically, "If you didn't spend most of your time staring at her from a distance, maybe you would've actually been able to spark a conversation with her."

"..." David went silent for a few seconds before asking, "You think?"

"Of course!" David replied instantly, "I wouldn't be surprised if she asked you to marry her on the spot."

"Ha...Ha...very funny." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Hehehehehe." Ashley giggled in her sleep. Her giggles sounded like she was having a lot of _fun_ in her dream. What she was dreaming about was a question that Nathan didn't want to be answered.

"You know, having all the most wanted criminals confined in this one prison, sure does make them look a lot less scarier than the rumors say they are," David commented looking down at all of them.

"They plan on moving all of them to different separate prisons later. Broad and William will be moved somewhere in Mistral, Runner and James will go to Mantle and Blitzs will be moved to Vacou," Nathan explained before saying in a sympathic tone, "but I heard Chelsea will stay here in Vale."

"Man I feel sorry for that gal," David replied, "I thoguht she was a ruthless villain like the rumors said but she's actually a nice person."

"Yeah, makes you wonder how someone like Chelsea recived life-imprisionment as a penalty," David agreed, "but I guess it's not up to us to decide who gets what punishment."

"Yay! Intorogating in fun!" Ashley cheered, still sleeping, "hehehehehe."

The more Ashley sleep talked, the more David understood why Commander Steel wished them good luck when he left them with her.

"I wonder whose she's _interrogating_ in that dream?" David asked casually, expecting no answered.

"That is the last thing I want to know right now." Nathan replied bluntly.

A prison guard suddenly walked past, triggering Nathan's aura to put him on alert. He watched the prison guard who walked past him and to his surprise, the prison guard was a faunus.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and he scanned the surroundings. It wasn't long till David also noticed.

* * *

Now that she thought about it, something felt odly weird about the tensity in the atmosphere.

Not the vibe around the prisioners- no, that still felt the same...it was the vibe in the prision guards that felt strangly different.

The criminal turned her head and-

"Hey Chelsea."

Chelsea turned and looked back at Allisa who had already finished her food.

"I'm gonna go ask for seconds."

Chelsea stared at Allisa for a second before grinning, "And here I thought you hated porriage."

"I do, but hey, a woman gotta eat." Allisa replied.

"They're never going to let you have seocnds." Chelsea said with utter certainly.

"You never know, I might get lucky this time," Allisa said with a hopeful smile, "wait here okay. Don't go back to the cell without me."

"Don't worry..." Chelsea said as she eyed a faunus prision guard from above who was staring at her, "I won't be going anywhere."

"Thanks, everyone always glares at me when I'm not you, anyways I'll be right back." With that, Allisa got up and left.

Chelsea smiled and waved as she left. Once she was out of sight, Chelsea's expression tranformed into a more conerned look.

The criminal looked around the prison and noticed one odd detail: most of the prison guards were faunus.

Under normal ciumstances, Chelsea would've been happy to see Faunus gettings jobs like prision guards. But what caught her suspicions was... _most of the guards were humans yesterday._

"Hello Chelsea." A new voice spoke.

In a calm manner, Chelsea turned her head and saw that one of the faunus prisioners was sitting right in front of her where Allisa once sat.

The faunus was male and had furry legs. He still wore the orange prision outfit that all prisioners had to wear but there was one disstinct feature: unlike the other pirsioners, the man's electric collar had _clearly been disabled._

Chelsea looked up. Around 5-7 faunus prision guards were stalking her from above.

Chelsea looked back at the male faunus who sat right in front of her. The male faunus had very imtimidiating eyes but she sensed no hostility from him.

"So..." Chelsea finally began, ending the intense silence, "you must be **Blitz Mudlark."  
**

 **Blitz Mudlark** **: Ranked 7th on the Top Most Wanted Criminals. A faunus with high authory in the White Fang.  
**

Chelsea offered her hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

"Put the hand down human," Blitz ordered almost immediately after Chelsea offered her hand, "I know how your semblance works."

Chelsea retrieved her hand and crossed her arms.

"There's not much time so I'll get straight to the point," Blitz continued in a low deep tone, "as you have noticed, something big will happen today... and _we_ prefer you stay out of our way."

"I feel honoured," Chelsea stayed calm despite the situation, she wasn't scared to ask, "But I thougth the white fang didn't care about humans."

"Consider yourself an exception, you have quite the reputation amoung the faunus," Blitz replied as if he already saw that question coming, "we can gaurantee you a save exit out of this prision but _that..._ is as far as your relationship with the White Fang will go...all you need to do is come _quietly."_

Chelsea paused for a short moment as she contemplated all her options,"...and if I say no?"

"You can say whatever you want..." Blitz stood up from the table, looking down at Chelsea, " _but I never said you had a choice to begin with_."

With that, he turned around and walked away. Chelsea watched his retreating form in concern.

* * *

In a small room.

Two human guard was watching 50 security cameras in complete boredom as their shift still had another 2 hours to go.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

One of the guards turned his head to look, "Oi! What are you-"

He was knocked out cold before he could finish that sentence.

The second guard stood up and raised his gun but it too late.

The Faunus prison guard raised a laser gun first and shot him.

With both guards out, the faunus took a seat in front of all the security cameras.

The faunus grabbed a suspicious USB with the White Fang Logo on it from his pocket.

He then inserted it into the computer system and all the screens turned red.

* * *

 _Something big will happen today._ Blitz's words echoed in Chelsea's mind.

Something fishy was happening and she needed to know what it was before things turned to the worst.

She could easily find out what was happening if she used her semblance. All she needed to do was just touch one of the-

"Excuse me, are you Chelsea Gladstone?"

Dark Runner stopped running as he watched.

Chelsea turned around to see one of the faunus prison guards right in front of her holding a small device in her hand. She didn't know where the faunus came from but she didn't question it.

Not bothering to give an answer, Chelsea silently patted the faunus on the shoulder.

Her eyes widened but before she could transform using her semblance, the white fang member disguised pressed a button on the small device she was holding and the prison collar around Chelsea's neck activated, electrifying her.

All other prisoners noticed this and they all stood up, backing away from the faunus.

Chelsea barely held onto her consciousness as she remained standing despite her collar activating.

Noticing Chelsea's resistance to the collar, the white fang member in disguise pulled out a small syringe and injected a sleeping drug into her neck.

As Chelsea fell, the faunus whispered into her ear, "Sorry, I don't actually have anything against you, none of us do...but we have orders to carry."

Those were the last words Chelsea heard as she fell unconsciousness.

"CHELSEA!"

The faunus looked and saw Allisa sprinting towards her. The faunus once again, using her remote, triggered Allisa's collar, electrifying her as well.

The shock proved too much for her as Allisa fell to the ground causing all the prisoners to back away even more. They all wondered what was happening.

Suddenly, there was a blackout and all lights switched off.

"Commencing Emergency Lock Down!" A robotic female voice spoke through the speakers.

* * *

On the fifth floor, chaos had already struck.

Every white fang member, dressed as prison guards, raised their weapons and attacked all the human guards by surprised.

By now, at least half of the human guards were knocked out.

All humans were at a major advantage: since there was no light, guards couldn't see where they were shooting. The faunus fighting must've all had some sort of animal night vision as the darkness did not hinder their fighting at the slightest.

The only lights you could see were guns being aimlessly fired and laser sword being swung.

Nathan swung both his swords but he missed the enemy by a meter. He was on the defence, mostly relying on his aura to sense incoming enemy.

He jumped back and a bullet grazed his cheek.

A faunus appeared from behind and stabbed Nathan's leg with dagger.

Nathan gritted his teeth, doing his best to ignore the pain. He swung his sword, successfully hitting the faunus.

"Nathan! Where are you!" David's voice yelled. The sound of arrows being fired were heard.

"David! WE NEED LIGHT! NOW!"

David grabbed one of his expensive arrows which was attached to a fire dust crystal. Acting like a flare, David fired it into the ceiling and it exploded, temporary illuminating the floor with a dim red light.

Now that the humans could see, they fought with more effort and efficiency.

David fire two arrows. Ducked. Rolled and then fired another arrow, hitting a white fang member in the leg.

"NATHAN! What is this?! A breakout?" David asked as he regrouped with Nathan.

"No," Nathan scanned the situation, "it's a break-in."

"What!? Who would want to break into a prison?" David asked as he fired another arrow.

Nathan transformed his duel swords into duel laser rifles and opened fired, "I'm not sure! We'll worry about that later."

David did the same and split his mechanical bow into duel hand guns.

As they fought, David suddenly remembered, "Shoot! We forgot about Ashley.

"ASHLEY! Where are you!?" Nathan called as he fired a couple more bullets.

"Hehehehe, yay! this is fun! hehehehe." They heard Ashley's voice said, which was then followed by to her usual snoring.

David and Nathan looked down.

Still sleeping right at their feet... was Ashley looking as if she was having the best dream.

"You gotta be kidding me."

A large explosion was heard, sending smoke everywhere.

Nathan and David turned their heads to look and felt relieved at the sight.

It was Steel.

"You! Get the emergency lights on!" Steel ordered one of his men.

"Yes sir!"

"The prisoners' electric collars are still online sir!"

"Good! You four, keep the prisoners under control!"

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you!" Steel pulled up his sleeve, revealing a fully built mechanical arm. His mechanical arm transformed into a fully functional rocket launcher and fired a single missiles at a large group of faunus, causing them to scatter, "Drive back the intruders!"

"Yes sir!"

 **Commander Steel:** **A professional Atlas Huntsman. He lost his right arm while protecting a village from a grimm attack. Using Atlas tech, he replaced his arm with a transformable weapon capable of eliminating hordes of Grimm.**

"Man his so reliable," David commented, "he remains calm even in situation like this."

Nathan summonsed floating shields to provide cover, "David! Get Ashley!"

"Right," David nodded as he picked up the sleeping Ashley bridal style.

The emergency lights went on and the humans pushed the faunus back with the support of Nathan and Steel.

It wasn't long until all the remaining white fang members were forced to retreat into another section of the prison, leaving only all the humans behind to regroup.

The prisoners were rounded up and surrounded by guards in the cafeteria. With a bigger lack in numbers, the prisoners outnumber the guards 1 to a hundred but thanks to the collars that could shock them at any time, they stayed silent.

Still in David's arms, Ashley woke up gently and stretched her arms while yawning with an cute sleepy expression that made David stare in awe.

It took a minute for Ashley to realise she was being carried. She looked at David straight in the eye. Their faces were extremely close.

For a moment, they just stared into each other eyes in complete silence.

David felt a weird emotion in each of his heart beats. An emotion that made his usual mood go crazy...

However his mood was instantly shattered when Ashley titled her head in confusion and asked, "...Who are you?"

An imaginary arrow pierced David's heart as he comically turned black and white.

Ashley then looked around and noticed the situation, "What happened?"

"We were under attack."

"Eh? Really? Aww why didn't you tell me?" Ashley pouted.

"You were sleeping." David replied. He then realised he was still carrying Ashley and politely let her down.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ashley asked in her usual slow tone. She lazily sat on the floor.

"Ashely, if the sound of gunfire and exploding missiles couldn't wake you up then what was I suppose to do?"

Ashley just shrugged, "I don't know...you could've tickled me."

For the first time in his life, David blushed as he imagined that scenario in his head.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Steel discussed the predicament that they were in.

"Exits have all been sealed by the forced lockdown; Blitz and Chelsea, two of the most wanted criminals, have disappeared and half of our men are severely injured, most of them were taken out by surprise," Steel said grimly as he clenched his fist, "to think I let the enemy slip right our noses."

 _"Blitz, I understand but why Chelsea? She already did tell me personally that she had reason to escape prison...so why is she gone?"_ Nathan thought to himself. Realising it was useless to think about it, he asked Steel another question, "Is there anyway help can come from the outside?"

Steel shook his head, "Not as long as this building remains in lockdown. The lockdown was designed to be indestructible to prevent prisoners from escaping...were completely trapped in this building with who knows how many enemies."

"SIR! We've established communication with Headquarters!" One of the guards suddenly announced, holding a up a scroll.

"Good! Ask them what our next course of action should be." Steel ordered.

The guard nodded as he asked the person over the phone before putting the call on speaker so everyone in the room could hear.

"Our intel say that the White Fang is most likely behind all this, they seem to already be inside the building but we cannot tell how many there are so proceed with caution. We already have the prison surrounded from the outside but cannot proceed since the building is on lockdown, some suggested we force our way in using explosive power but that will result in major casualties so that will be used as a last resort. For you now you are the only ones who can defend the prison. If they are breaking _into_ a prison, the enemy's target is most likely to break out all the prisoners. You have the most wanted criminals is this building along with many others, your job is to ensure none of the prisoners escape. They've hacked into our security systems so you'll have to rely on pure manpower. Were doing our best to reverse the forced lock down but until then... _all of you are on your own."_

With a grim expression, Nathan replied, "Roger that."

Finally getting serious yet mostly hyped, David combined his dual guns into a bow.

The huntress didn't know what was happening but she could sense a battle was coming, Ashley pulled out her weapon and slashed her whip.

All the prison guards loaded their weapons.

"There are five floors!" Steel announced taking the lead, "They could be hiding anywhere in this building so we'll have to split up! All the prisoners are gathered in the bottom floor, if the enemy shows up there, shoot them from above. Mr Davis! Mr Roy! Take some men and scout the third and fourth floor. Ms Heart, you guard the second floor. I will stay here with the rest of my men and protect the injured. Make sure to stay out in the open where the jail cells are, entering any of the hallways on any floor might lead to an ambush, plus there's no light in those sections of the building. Stay vigilant no matter what and don't let a single prisoners escape this building! Am I clear!?"

"Yes sir!"

The remaining people who could fight split up and readied themselves for the battle ahead.

* * *

In a dark room, somewhere located in the prison, Blitz revealed himself along with a couple of the Faunus who dressed as prison guards.

"Our men are in position, they're waiting for you orders sir."

The man stood up with a group of armed Faunus behind him. He drew out his red sword and sighed, signifying that he really didn't want to be here, "Lets get this over and done with."

 **Leader of the** **White Fang's Vale Branch: Adam Taurus**

* * *

 **A/N End. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even just read this chapter. I really do appreciate the support and I'll get chapters out as soon as possible.**

 **ALSO! I've decided I'm going to start making these chapter shorter because the long 10-20 thousand word chapters I usually write take way too long to complete. Usually my chapters have a beginning and end, most of them. So I decided that once a chapter exceeds 5-6 thousands or lower, I'll stop the chapter meaning the chapters will be split into Parts more often now. It just means chapter "might" come out faster since I'm not writing lengthy chapters. It also means a lot fo cliff-hangers though so look forward to that.**

 **Anyways, I actually proofread this chapter so it might not have as much mistakes. Hopefully. I should probably start proofreading all my chapters huh.**

 **Sorry for the long wait and sorry again since I actually still have't finished Shelter yet. It's taking much longer than expected but there's only one more chapter of Shelter I plan on posting before I'll really focus on SIR and maybe a bit of Akame ga Save. Hope this lived up to your expectations and remember, this is only the beginning of the LAST ARCH.**

 **So yeah...bye!  
**

 **This was finished on 22/07/2017.**


	43. Fate of Beacon: Prison Break (Part 2)

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 **Prison Break (Park 2)**

* * *

Semblance: The manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. A tangible projection of one's Aura. Is has been noted that a semblance can represent a person's character. Using dust, semblances can be amplified and modified... **But no matter how powerful, overuse of a semblance can lead into extreme exhaustion.**

* * *

Second Floor

"I...I can't move." One of the White Fang members struggled with all his might but failed to move.

"M-move men! S-she's just one huntress. Th-there's no need to be scared." Another member ordered although he too couldn't move for some strange reason.

Four of White Fang Members entered the field, "We've come to support!"

"IDIOTS! Don't come any closer! She can-"

"Hehehehehe."

Those eerie giggles sent shivers down the white Faunus and for some supernatural reason, the four enemies who had just entered...could no longer move their bodies.

"W-what the!" One of the Faunus exclaimed as he struggled to move.

"W-why can't I...move."

"Hehehehe."

Those giggles echoed in their ears causing them to stop struggling.

They all looked at Ashley.

"Hehehehe, this is going to be fun," Ashley giggled creepily as she walked towards the group of Faunus.

 **Ashley's Semblance: Frozen Fear**

 **Coloured dark iris and highly visible when she uses it. Her semblances radiates a lot of anxiety, terror, and horror into the atmosphere at will. Anyone nearby won't be able to move their bodies therefore literally paralyzing their bodies with fear. It also affects allies.**

Slashing her whip, Ashley pulled back her weapon and began the enemies' torture.

* * *

Third Floor

Bullets and lasers flew left and right.

The Faunus all moved swiftly.

Guards took turns firing and reloading.

Nathan aimed carefully using his twin laser guns.

More enemies appeared holding guns.

"GET DOWN!"

Nathan and his prison guard allies tried to take cover.

But only about four prison guards manage to take cover behind iron bars, the rest had no place to hide behind including Nathan.

Out of instincts, Nathan's aura glowed and he summoned a floating iron shield, providing cover for everyone.

 **Nathan's Semblance: Sheild Generator**

 **At the cost of his own aura, he can summon levitating iron shields. The shields are made out of the same material that his swords are built with. The durability and size of these shields are based on how much Aura Nathan uses. He can also throw these shields at his opponents as an offensive move however they disappear if they are too far away from Nathan.**

Bullets were fired but the shield stood intact.

Some enemies attempted to move around the shields but the four guards hiding behind iron bars prevented them from doing so.

"Cover me!" Nathan ordered as his twin laser guns transformed into twin laser swords. He threw the giant shield at the enemy before charging forward.

* * *

Fourth Floor

All the prison guards waited.

David pulled back his arrow and fired it near the entrance of the hallway. The arrow hit the ground and stayed there.

They were currently in the Prison cell sections which consisted mostly of a large bridge that connected the two sides. The only thing that connected the Prison Cell section to the rest of the building was a long hallway.

David and his men camped at one side of the bridge and waited. They heard the battle that was occurring beneath them but they still waited.

Suddenly, David saw someone's foot.

He pressed a trigger and the arrow David shot earlier exploded.

The explosion created smoke and they all waited.

Emerging from the smoke, enemies run towards the bridge after the other.

David and Prison Guards were outnumbered by at least 20.

"HERE THEY COME!"

All the guards aimed their weapons and opened fired.

Most of the Faunus moved swiftly, evading most lasers that came to their ways. The enemy was approaching them, already halfway through the bridge.

David stopped firing arrows and placed his hand on the ground. His entire body suddenly turned to metal and he charged forward like a bull.

 **David's Semblance: Elemental Absorption**

 **Allows him to turn his body into any element he touches. The time limit of this ability is dependent on the quantity of that element that David has access with physical contact. This ability does not protect him from these elements. For example, he can absorb fire but it will still burn him when he first touches it.**

The enemy was taken by this and stopped to move back.

David sprinted forward and punched one Faunus, sending him flying crashing onto other enemies.

* * *

Fifth Floor

The ambush earlier had left a toll on them.

Most of the guards had serve injuries which needed medical treatment. While they were equipped with the standard medical equipment, some of the injured needed to go to a hospital. But it was going to take a while before any of them get there.

Those who could still move protected the injured or fought.

Steel's arm transformed into a machine gun and he opened fire on the enemy.

Bullets flew everywhere.

The enemy was forced to take defensive measures. They hid behind corners or shields that they had brought.

Everyone in this building was given one order:

 _Hold the enemy until help arrives._

Minutes blew past. The prison guards and Commander Steel's weapons stopped firing.

"We're out of ammo!" One of the guards yelled.

All the Faunus emerged from their cover and opened fired while moving forward. Steel and his men were forced to take cover.

Watching carefully, Steel waited until the enemy was where he wanted.

"Throw!" Steel yelled.

Two guards each threw a flashbang and everyone looked away while covering their ears.

The enemy retreated backward, thinking the flashbangs were grenades.

The flashbangs exploded and blinded the enemy giving Steel time.

"QUICK! RELOAD NOW!"

Out of nowhere, loads of ammunition magically appeared at the feet of each prison guard.

 **Steel's Semblance: Ammunition Oasis**

 **Allows him to supply both him and his comrades with any type of ammunition for any type of weapons like missles, bullets, and energy for laser guns. He can directly reload his mechanical arm with this ability. He can create ammunition for any weapon as long as it's a weapon that he himself has used before.**

They reloaded, aimed and fired.

Knocking out all nearby White Fang soldiers.

* * *

Third Floor

A Faunus jumped at one of the guards.

The guard panic as he aimed his gun, completly forgetting that he was out of ammo.

The Faunus pulled out a sword and sliced the guard.

"Why you!" Another Prison Guard saw this and aimed his weapon as wanted to avenge his comrade.

However, another Faunus appeared from behind and stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

Nathan swung his sword causing both Faunus to jump back. He summoned two small shields, giving the two injured guards shelter.

One holding a sword and the using a dagger, both Faunus charged at Nathan, one on the right and the other on the left.

Nathan summoned another small iron shield and threw it at the enemy on the left.

He then transformed one of his swords into a laser gun and fired at the enemy on the right.

Not giving him a chance to take a breather, Nathan summoned yet another small shield just in time to block a bullet that was fired at him.

He looked over his shield, what he saw added tons of pressure on him.

Climbing up the stairs that connected the second floor and the third floor...were prisoners... _and they were all armed._

* * *

Fourth Floor

While withstanding barrages of bullets, David pulled back his arm and punched the prisoner in the face.

The prison guards who stood behind David, held back the Faunus crossing the bridge while David himself dealt with the armed prisoners who had ambushed them from behind.

David looked at the weapons of the prisoners that he had knocked out: they were the same weapons that the Whtie Fang were using.

David sighed as his metal body reverted back into a human body, "Guess I'm going to have to use a lot of expensive arrows today."

10-15 more prisoners charged at David. Meanwhile, the White Fang soldiers charged at the Prison guards with all their force.

David grabbed a single, fancy looking arrow...pulled it back...and shot it.

* * *

 _Due to them having to split, each person received a communication device that was placed in their ears. It allowed them to talk to each other despite being on separate floors._

"Hello? Anyone? Can you hear me?" David asked.

"Loud and clear!" Nathan replied.

"Hey Nathan, I just want to say, we've got a prisoner problem."

"The prisoners are also on the third floor? They must've slipped past me."

"How did they deactivate their collars?" David asked.

"I don't think it was them, some enemies must've got through the guards we posted on the first floor."

"Have you heard anything from Commander Steel?"

"No, not yet. They must've only been able to reach the fourth floor."

"Wait, doesn't that mean they're on the second floor where Ashley is?" David asked out of concern before calling, "ASHLEY! Ashley can you hear me!"

"Ashley! Do you copy!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Ashley!"

* * *

Ashley woke up.

* * *

Nathan and David heard a yawn.

"Huh? Is it morning already?"

"WERE YOU SLEEPING?!" David asked although he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Davy? Is that you? Whoa! How did you turn into a voice in my head?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley! What's your situation?" Nathan asked before David could answer.

"Hmm?... What does 'situation' mean?"

"Have you taken care of the bad guys?" David simplified Nathan's words for her.

"Oh!...yeah, I'm already done..." Ashley replied casually.

"...Eh?"

"Some of them ran away though," Ashley added, she was acting as if she had done a bad job while not noticing that Nathan and David were still engaged in battle during this conversation.

"That explains how the prisoners got past floor 2...Ashley! Go to the cafeteria and keep the prisoners still until we come?" Nathan ordered.

"Okay!" Ashley replied cheerfully, "Yay, another job! ...where's the cafeteria?"

"Go downstairs," David replied.

"Okay!"

* * *

First Floor

A scream was heard.

However that scream did not belong to a woman. It belonged to one of the male prisoners that Ashley was teaching a 'lesson' for trying to kill her.

The man fell to the ground below Ashley's feet. He looked like he didn't have a soul anymore.

All the remaining prisoners, froze in fear, as they never heard that man reach that pitch before. There were over 100 hundred of them.

Ashley slashed her whip, "Hehehehe, now who's next."

She turned her head and faced another prisoner who had previously tried to sexually harass her.

The man wanted to run but he couldn't move.

Ashley slowly walked towards him with a deadly smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Anyone under Ashley's semblance was completly helpless.

The man was about to scream as well when suddenly Ashley stopped walking.

Ashley looked around as she sensed something...or someone.

* * *

Fourth Floor

David pulled back another arrow and shot at someone's shoulder. The arrow sent an electric current shocking the escaping prisoner and all other enemies near him. He once again touched the ground and turned into metal before charging at the enemy while they were recovering from the shock.

He picked up one of the escaping prisoners and threw him at others.

Someone got behind him and smashed a hammer on David's back. However, it was the hammer that broke.

David turned around and punched the guy in the face.

He was much slower when his body was made out of metal.

Five prisoners lined up and aimed automatic rifles; raining bullets down on David. Making a cross with his arm, David withstood the bullets although his metal body was beginning to dent.

While he was under a barrage of bullets, all the prisoners gathered and surrounded him.

Leaving him with no other options, David pulled out a dark blue dust crystal and crushed it.

Suddenly, David disappeared.

They stopped firing and looked at where David used to stand with a bewildered look.

All that was left was a large puddle of water.

They all approached the puddle of water with skeptical looks.

Suddenly, around four enemies were knocked back by a cannon of water.

The five prisoners were about to open fire again but they were engulfed in pillars of water.

David pulled back her water arm and sent a large wave water on his enemies.

David then started spinning creating a whirlpool.

Meanwhile, the guards faced the charging White Fang members. If the prison guards were all trained warriors then the white fang were all wild animals.

One of the guards firing two more lasers before pulling out his sword just in time to block a Faunus's axe from hitting him. The guard next to them aimed his gun and fired but the Faunus did a backflip evading the lasers.

By then, all the attacking Faunus had crossed the bridge and reached where the guards were positioned.

Most guards were forced to switch to their melee weapons.

Two guards swung their swords.

A Faunus with horns jumped over the two swords and kicked the two guards in the heads.

A guard raised his gun and shot that faunus in the shoulder only to be stabbed in the leg by another White Fang Soldier.

Saving his comrades, one of the guards swung his sword knocking out one Faunus before shooting two enemies in the stomach with lasers.

Three more prison guards supported him while others moved the injured out of the way.

Another guard warned his comrades and threw a flashbang.

When the flashbang exploded, the guards opened fire, knocking out all nearby enemies. The rest of the Faunus jumped backward evading the lasers.

All the guards gathered and regained their positions. All White Fang Soldiers gathered and prepared to attack again.

With both sides wanting to conserve their ammunition, they all pulled out their melee weapons and charged at each other.

You might as well have called it a war as the sounds of swords clashing were heard through the floor. Though equal in skill, the Faunus were still winning in terms of numbers. Faunus outnumbered guards 2 to 1. But they kept fighting.

A faunus jumped evading two lasers before aiming her dagger at one of the Prison guard's neck.

However, that faunus was shot in the shoulder before she could do anything fatal to the guard.

White Fang Soldiers jumped back as a barrage of lasers and bullets were fired at them.

David and all the guards looked and saw Commander Steel with all his men. Reinforcements had arrived.

They opened fire at the White Fang.

Seeing them coming from the fifth floor, all the faunus...retreated leaving only the armed escaping prisoners which weren't hard to deal with at all with Steel and his men here now.

"Commander!? I thought you were defending the fifth floor?" David asked once he and his men regrouped.

Those who could still move helped the wounded and Steel supplied for ammunition to David's men.

"They retreated and went silent. Originally I planned to wait just in case they wanted us to let our guard down but after half an hour, we concluded they went downstairs as their real targets must be the prisoners considering the collars being disabled. I overheard your conversation with the others and went down to help." Commander explained.

David reverted back to his original form and reloaded his arrows, "Thanks, you came at the perfect moment. But with that said, don't you think all this is going a bit too smoothly? This is a prison break after all."

Steel hummed in agreement, "I think the enemy originally wanted us to split so they could get to the prisoners. The real deal is probably waiting for us on the first floor."

"That's where Ashley is going."

"Then we better hurry."

Suddenly, with no warning, a couple of small objects fell from above and landed at the feet of the prision guards.

David looked in surprised.

Steel wasted no seconds as he warned his men, "GRENADES!"

* * *

Third Floor

Nathan looked up as he heard several explosions from the floor above.

He didn't have much time to think about it as 10 white fang members jumped at him.

Hoping that those explosions belonged to Steel's missiles, Nathan prepared himself.

He summoned three shields and used them to knock out six of them. The remaining four swung their weapons downwards on him.

Nathan placed his twin swords above him and managed to block all of them at once; a blade was a center meter close to cutting Nathan's eye.

The four faunus kept pushing making Nathan struggle. These faunus were really strong.

The four enemies were about to overwhelm Nathan when they were abruptly shot in the head with lasers by nearby guards.

"Are you alright, Mr Davis!?" One of Nathan's men asked helping him up.

"I'm fine," Nathan panted for breath heavily, "keep the White Fang busy. I'll deal with the prisoners."

The guard nodded as he signaled his comrades to keep pursuing the White Fang.

If the white fang had hundreds, there must've been thousands of prisoners flooding into the third floor.

Nathan stabbed his swords into the ground and once again made a gigantic iron shield, blocking the hordes prisioners from entering the floor.

Nathan breathed heavily. He breathed in and out...in and out...but no matter how much breathing he did, he was extremely fatigued.

Three seconds. That's how long Nathan could manage before the giant iron shield disappeared allowing the prisoners to charge at him.

Still breathing heavily, Nathan transformed his swords into dual laser rifles and fired.

One prisoner jumped and swung a club at him. Nathan summoned a small iron shield, barely in time to block.

A prisoner threw herself at Nathan while he was distracted.

Just when Nathan thought it was over, a bullet flew and hit the prisoner in the shoulder.

All the prisoners stopped as they all looked at the female prisioner defending Nathan.

Nathan looked and was surprised to see the person who saved him wasn't one of the guards but one of the prisoners holding a revolver.

"Man, you look like you could drop dead at any moment." She commented.

"You're...Chelsea's friend."

"Bingo!" Allisa Revolver gave him a thumbs up.

Acting decisively Nathan wasted no time.

"We've got enemies coming at two directions," Nathan explained, there was no time for a long talk as they were still in the midst of battle, "the prison guards will hold off the White Fang while we'll fend off the groups of incoming prisoners, will you help me? You seem to be good with that gun, your skills would really help."

"Well, my family is named after it," Allisa said looking at the revolver, "But are you sure it's okay for huntsmen like you to trust a prisoner like me so easily?" Allisa asked, noticing Nathan's sudden decision.

Nathan summoned two shields; blocking incoming bullets.

Allisa aimed her gun; fired three shots and hit three prisoners.

"I'm not sure," Nathan replied with a smile.

(FLASHBACK)

"OH yeah, forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Gladstone."

David and Nathan blinked twice before letting out a loud, "HAAAAAAAAA?"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Just a hunch."

Allisa just laughed, "Right."

Allisa took cover behind Nathan's shields before firing more bullets while Nathan deflected or blocked projectiles that were fired at them.

"So how do we have to keep this up."

"Until reinforcements arrive or we drop dead."

"Seriosuly?!"

* * *

First Floor

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, things had shifted drastically.

"MAN! It feels good to be back!" James yelled as he swung his dual mini chainsaws almost hitting Dark as he ran past.

"HA HA! Whose smiling now B*tch!" Broad mocked with a proud egotistically smile.

With her hair covering her eyes, Ashley looked at the ground, her hand clutching her bleeding arm. Behind her was more than 100 prisoners, paralyzed by her semblance. Moments ago when she arrived at the cafeteria, while Ashley was distracted, the four most wanted criminals came out of hiding and ambushed her hence her shoulder was injured. She barely managed to avoid being chopped in half or shot in the head with a shotgun. But her injuries were still something to be concerned about.

William was still skeptically, "Don't underestimate her."

"What are you, five?!" Broad mocked, "She's got no chance against all four of us combined. Besides..." he grinned at the Ashley, " **she's at her limit."**

Ashley didn't move. Even she understood that he was right. Usually, her semblance affected everyone around her but she had already used a lot of her aura while defending the second floor. Not to mention, she still has to keep her semblance on otherwise hundreds of prisoners would be free to move. Fighting four criminals from the top most wanted while also keeping her semblance switched on was taking a large toll on both her stamina and injuries.

Dark sprinted and jumped at Ashley from behind. He kicked her in the stomach before punching her twice in the face.

The huntress fell to the ground.

Everything went silent.

"She down already?" James laughed, "But I was just getting warmed up."

At first, everyone thought Ashley was down for good but then Broad realized Ashley was still using her semblance to keep the hundreds of prisoners from moving.

Seeing this as an amusing attempt to hold on, Broad walked over to her limp body and stomped on Ashley's while taunting her, "Oi! What's wrong?! Aren't you going to teach me a lesson? Or Are you actually just a stupid little sissy?"

Having an experience with Ashley before, William backed away even though he knew Ashley was helpless at this point.

"HAHAHA! How does it feel huh?! To be the one being laughed at!" Broad mocked as he stepped on Ashley's head as if he was squashing an insect, "You think you're SO special just because of your a huntress! Sleeping whatever and whenever you want while we suffer! Look at you! You're just a pathetic excuse for a human being."

Broad looked and saw that Ashley was still holding onto her whip.

He grinned. If there was one thing he loved to do, it was stealing precious weapons that belonged to Huntresses and Huntsmen and selling them for a good price.

He ripped Ashley's weapon from her hand and inspected it, he whistled, "Whoa, look at the quality of this weapon. Let me guess, did you mommy buy this for you. HA! I bet she did, after all, an obnoxious airhead like you would never create such a great weapon like this! Are all your friends lousy amateurs like you-"

Ashley woke up.

Broad felt something grab his leg and the next thing he felt, was being punched in the face...hard.

Dark sprinted towards Ashley.

Ashley grabbed her weapon and wrapped her whip around Dark's legs. She lifted him into the air and smashed him onto the ground.

James jumped forward, swinging one of his chainsaws.

Ashley reacted instantly, changing her whip into a long purple sword.

The two zoomed past each other; Ashley remained untouched while one of James's chainsaw was sliced in half.

William was about to use his semblance to teleport away but fear struck him and was temporarily paralyzed.

Ashley charged forward and sliced William's shoulder while also slicing his shotgun.

All this happened...in less than a minute.

Broad picked himself and spat out a bit of blood, "YOU B*TCH!"

James's second chainsaw roared, "Now were talking."

Dark jogged on the spot.

The effect on William wore off and he teleported to the nearest shotgun which was provided to him by the White Fang.

The four criminals got ready for a real battle and faced Ashley.

They all flinched.

William was once again reminded of why he was so scared of Ashley. It wasn't her sadistic personality that scared him- no, as the owner of an illegal evil black market, he was used to sadistic personalities. There was always one thing about Ashley that gave William nightmares. It was a side of Ashley that she barely ever showed.

Ashley's dark purple aura grew more visible and hostile and she glared deadly daggers at them. She wasn't smiling but that only made her glare even more intimidating.

If looks could kill... the four criminals would've already been saying their prayers.

Ashley was angry...

very angry.

 _Top Wanted Criminals, ranked 10th, 9th, 8th and 6th in the world; face off against a horrifying opponent_.

* * *

David _opened his eyes and saw that Steel had grabbed one of the grenades and let explode in his mechanic arm._

Luckily the already injured men were left untouched. However, most of their men weren't so lucky.

Only a few manage to escape explosion unharmed.

Those who weren't hit by the explosion helped those who were.

They had planned to go downstairs to help Nathan but there was no way they were going to abandon the injured.

* * *

A bullet grazed Allisa's check drawing a bit of blood.

She ducked for cover behind Nathan's shield.

Nathan held a sword in one hand and a laser rifle in the other.

Allisa fired two more shots hitting two more enemies, "There's too many of them! We won't hold for long Nathan...Nathan?"

"..." Nathan was slowly losing consciousness.

"NATHAN!"

Nathan forced himself to continue, "I-I'm alright!"

Allisa looked at Nathan, concerned about his state.

* * *

James' chainsaw roared louder as he picked up a rifle.

Dark did a few arms and leg stretches.

William reloaded his shotgun.

Broad pulled out his electrifying black trident.

They all faced Ashley who was still glaring at them.

Not wasting another second, the four wanted criminals attacked her all at once.

* * *

Next Time:

* * *

 **Dark Runner, Broad** **Gargoyle,** **William Henchmen & James Modred**

 **VS**

 **Ashley Heart**

* * *

 **A/N: End! I'm glad to hear you guys won't mind with short chapters. Chapters from now on will only have somewhere between 4,000 and 6,000 words because, for my standards, that's short. This one was only 4,000 but I do hope you still enjoyed. I just finished an arch from Shelter The Sequel and after I write one more chapter of Akame Ga Save. Strangers In Remnant will be MY MAIN FOCUS until I finish it.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and thank you for all those who reviewed.**

 **RaiseDaDragz: Hmm...I'm not sure about that, I'll think about it.**

 **freebyte: Oh, didn't see that. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **A guest asked if I could make a RWBY and Radukai Kishi no Chavalry crossover. My answer is I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, I loved the anime and I'm currently reading the manga but I'm very busy with all my other stories that I'm trying to finish. I don't take story suggestions but I might think about it but that'll have to be after I finish all my other stories first.**

 **XP4Universe: Hi! Just want to let you know, I'm still reading your Story. I'm up to chapter 8 but I'll catch up...eventually. Sorry, I've been veyr busy these days (how many times have I said that?)**

 **SomonestupED: Same for you, I am still reading but I way behind. Still up to chapter 22 of AWA but like I said, I'll catch up.**

 **I'm not going, inactive guys! Don't ever think that!**

 **Anyways, so! Anyone digging my new name! Does it sound just as cringy like my previous one? I diecided to keep the "2108" in my name just to let you guys know its still me (although I might remove it later). I was planning to use other names like ah...CrossBlackShooter, CrossBlackOver, DimensionalCrossover, or even DimentionalBlackCrossover...pretty much anything with "crossover" and "Black" in it. Anyways, I'll stick with this one for now. I might change it later.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now and ah yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 24/08/2018**


	44. Fate of Beacon: Prison Break (Part 3)

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o- Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 **Prison Break (Part 3)**

* * *

Huntsmen and Huntresses: Men and women trained to combat the creature of Grimm. Licensed Elite Warriors whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of their world. They can be anyone as long as they have the talent to become one. It is their job to risk their lives for the sake of the people they wish to protect... **most of them never come home because of that.**

* * *

In a dark alleyway during mid-day.

"Hello, miss!"

The woman yawned, "Oh hi there!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"What was I doing? Hmm...OH YEAH! I'm looking for someone."

"But you were sleeping?"

"I was? Oh I think I was just taking a break."

"Oh okay, so who are you looking for?"

"...I forgot."

"Oh okay... Hey miss, are you a Huntress?"

"Yep!...I think."

"Reeeeally?"

"OH! I just remembered I wrote down notes just in case I forgot! Let's see...it says here I have to catch a girl named Debra Stalker."

"Hahahahah! That's so funny! My name is Debra Stalker!"

"Really? What a coincidence!"

"I know right! By the way, what's your name?"

"My name...what was my name again?"

"You don't know?"

"Oh I remember, it's Ashley."

"OooooH, that's a really cute name. "

"Aww thank you. You've got a cute name too!"

"Really? Aww thanks."

"..."

"..."

"Well you have to go to jail now."

"Whaaaaat! But I don't want to."

"But my notes say you have to go to jail now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"...But you have to."

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm older than you and my mummy always told me to listen to your elders."

"...No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not, I'm older than you."

"No, I'm older than you."

For the next minute or two, Ashley and Debra had arguments that 5-year-olds would usually have, despite being fully grown young adults.

"DEBRA!" A voice interrupted.

They both looked and saw Augustus, Wolfheim and Dr. Frost.

"Are those your friends?" Ashley asked.

"Friends? What's a friend?"

Ashley tilted her head, "You don't know? Friends are...umm you know. People that you like to play with."

"Oh, you mean like toys!"

"No, no, they have to real people. People that you can have fun with."

"Fun?" Debra tilted her head.

"Yeah!"

"...I don't get it."

"DEBRA! Stop messing around! We have to go! Now!"

"Coming!" Debra replied before facing the Huntress, "Sorry Ashley, _but I have to kill you now."_

Debra pulled out a dagger and swung it at Ashley's neck.

However, Ashley grabbed Debra's arm before the knife slice her, "That's... not very nice."

August, Wollheim, and Frost stopped as Ashley used her semblance on them.

"I guess I'll have to teach you all a lesson." Ashley smiled creepily as she drew out her whip and slashed it on the ground.

"Wow...and here I thought Debra was the craziest woman on Remnant," Frost commented.

Suddenly, Ashley heard giggles that didn't belong to her.

"Hehe...hehehe."

Ashley tilted her head in confusion as Debra's laughter increased dramatically.

For some unknown reason, Ashley's semblance didn't affect Debra. Nor did Debra's semblance work on Ashley.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE INTERESTING! HAHAHAHAHA! Sure! I'LL PLAY!"

Debra drew out another dagger and attacked.

Ashley jumped back and swung her whip, disarming Debra's left knife.

Taking out five more daggers, Debra sprinted at her.

Turning her whip into a sword, Ashley came back at her with an equal amount of force.

As they clashed, both held a smile on their faces.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

 _Debra Stalker: Killed by an unknown huntress in training, Debra was Ranked **5th** among the most wanted criminals, right below Frost, Wolfheim, August,_ _and Chelsea. She is known to act like a crazed maniac during battle and a five-year-old child when not in combat. Despite her mental state, her swift flexible body along with her semblance made her a formidable opponent. If Ashley had never met Ozpin... **she would've easily shared ranks with Debra.**_

* * *

James' chainsaw roared louder as he picked up a rifle. **Ranked 6th.**

Dark did a few arms and leg stretches. **Ranked 10th.**

William reloaded his shotgun. **Ranked 9th.**

Broad pulled out his electrifying black trident. **Ranked 8th.**

They all faced Ashley who was still glaring at them. **Pro Huntress.**

Not wasting another second, the four wanted criminals attacked her all at once.

 **Dark Runner, Broad** **Gargoyle,** **William Henchmen & James Modred**

 **VS**

 **Ashley Heart**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Ellingsworth Village**

Meanwhile, in a small village.

Natalia Ellingsworth and her father, Arthur, were cooking lunch together.

"Where's mum?" Natalia asked.

"In the forest, collecting more of our secret ingredient. Ever since James and his bandits were arrested, the forest has returned to its peaceful state."

"Oh, okay..."

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked realizing the look of concern on his daughter's face.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about Ashley," Natalia admitted, "She's always late to come home from a mission but still, I can't help but think that...she might..."

Seeing that Natalia was lost for words, Arthur assured her, "She'll be fine. I heard there'll be three other huntsmen helping her and besides, believe it or not, that girl knows how to take care of herself. I've been on a mission with her once so I know. Despite her personality, she's actually quite the reliable person."

"...she wasn't like that when we first met her," Natalia said bringing back sweet memories.

Arthur chuckled as he remembered the first time his family met her.

(FLASHBACK)

"Mummy! Daddy! Fire! There's a fire!"

"Were just cooking honey."

"Oh...Daddy! Daddy!" Five-year-old Natalia called, "there's a white fluffy leaf in the sky!"

"That's a cloud, Natalia." Her father chuckled.

"Oh...Mummy! Mummy! There's a stranger in the house."

"That's your uncle, Natalia." Her mother answered with a sweet smile.

"Oh...Mummy! Daddy! There's a girl sleeping in the fields."

"That's- Wait what." Her father and mother looked out the window.

"Oh my, what's she doing, sleeping all alone outside." Natalia's mother asked.

"I'll go get her, her parents might be looking for her."

A minute later, Arthur came back. A sleeping child, the same age as little Natalia, was in his arms.

Tiny Natalia looked at her in curiosity as her parents discussed.

"Thank Goodness, the bandits didn't get to her first."

"I'll bring her to Ozpin, he'll know what to do," Arthur suggested as he headed for the door, "I'll be right back, don't worry."

"Have a safe trip."

"Mummy? Can't she just live with us?" Natalia asked, excited at the thought of making another friend.

"We can't do that, Natalia. Her parents are probably worried sick about her." Her mother replied.

"Aww..." Natalia pouted as she had to say goodbye to the mysterious child who had somehow stayed asleep throughout the entire thing.

 _Years Later_.

Natalia was going home from buying groceries, with ingredients ready to cook a meal for her mother who was sick. With Arthur was on a mission, it was up to Natalia to take care of her old mother.

However, on her way to her village, she stopped as she spotted something strange on the road.

It took her a second to realize that what she saw on the road wasn't something but _someone._ To be more specific, that someone was a sleeping young adult woman, the same age as Natalia.

Concerned by the fact that she was sleeping on the road, Natalia approached the sleepy beauty to wake her up.

"Excuse me," Natalia gently shook her, "excuse me, wake up please."

To her bewilderment, the sleepy beauty refused to wake up no matter what Natalia did. Although Natalia was being extremely polite.

Another thing took Natalia's notice. The woman, despite being asleep, had a firm grip on what seemed to be a custom-made weapon. The only people Natalia saw holding weapons like these were huntresses and huntsmen which sparked another question: what's a huntress doing sleeping in the road?

The horn of a vehicle made Natalia jump in shock.

She was then reminded that she was standing in the road. She apologized to the driver who was waiting for her and hastily dragged the sleepy woman safely off the streets.

Natalia thought it was a miracle that this sleeping woman hadn't been run over yet.

It was then, Natalia heard the woman yawn sleepily.

"Why does my alarm clock sound like a horn-" she stopped when she realized Natalia, "Oh hi there!... What's your name?"

She was amazed at the fact that this woman was acting as if nothing happened, "M-my name is Natalia. Sorry for dragging you like that but what were you-"

"HI NATALY!"

"...Hi...umm, what were you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I know but..." Natalia tried to find the right words. In her mind, Natalia tried to find the right word to describe this woman. The only word she could think of was "airheaded" or even "childish" but she didn't mean that in a mean way.

She was about to ask another question when suddenly the woman's stomach grumbled.

She groaned, "My tummy hurts."

It was then, the woman noticed the bag of groceries that Natalia was holding. Her mouth started drooling but she didn't move meaning she was aware that the food wasn't hers.

Natalia took in a deep breath as she read the woman like a book: this woman hasn't eaten in a while.

People saw Natalia as a really nice person. But she wouldn't go so far as to let a stranger into her house...but she was a huntress. Her father, Arthur, was a huntsman so Natalia knew everything about how much work they put in to protect this city so...

"I can cook you lunch if you like." Natalia offered.

The woman perked up in gratitude like an excited 5-year old who had just been offered a candy, "Really?!"

"Sure. I'm going to cook for my mum anyway so might as well."

"Oh Thank you! You're really nice!"

Natalia couldn't help but smile, "Well, let's go then."

"O-kay!"

"So what's your name?"

"My name, Hmm...I can't remember."

"Eh?"

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Arthur's scroll started ringing signifying someone was calling him.

He stopped cutting the carrots and stared grimly at the scroll. Hesitantly, he picked it up.

Natalia waited anxiously as she listened to her father's words.

"Yes?...Hmm...right...okay...yeah I'll be right there."

He hung up and looked at Natalia.

Natalia already knew what he was going to say so she spoke first, "Go. If they had to call you during your day off then I'm sure it's important."

"I'm so sorry Natalia," Arthur apologized sadly, "I'll be back as soon as I'm done, I promise."

Natalia smiled yet she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She always felt like this when her father went out to work.

"I know."

After confirming it with Natalia, Arthur put down his kitchen knife and hastily equipped his armor.

"I love you," Arthur said before leaving.

He exited through the front door, but not without picking up his sword.

"I love you too," Natalia said even though her father already left.

She continued cooking.

It was really her only way of relieving her worry.

Having a best friend and a father who risk their lives as part of their job can fill a person with anxiety after all.

It was then that Natalia wondered whether this emergency call that her father received was related to why Ashley was late.

She froze, letting the soup boil in the fire for a bit longer.

...

Natalia shook her head as she kept cooking. Her hands were preparing food however her thoughts were all about Ashley, "Just keep cooking Natalia...I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 **Vale Prison**

Ashley raised her sword just barely blocking a James' small chainsaw from slicing her.

From the side, Dark sprinted towards her.

William teleported to behind her and aimed his shotgun.

Ashley jumped to the side causing James to bump into Dark.

She then swung her sword deflecting William's attack.

Broad aimed his trident; an electric shock was fired and electrified Ashley's entire body.

Dark was the first to respond; he jumped and kicked Ashley's face while also electrocuting himself in the process.

"Idiot," Broad mumbled as if he aimed his trident at Ashley again.

With a thick string of blood running down her face, Ashley changed her sword into a whip and wrapped it around Broad's legs.

She caused Broad to fall over, making him accidentally firing an electric shot at James.

Dark recovered from the shook and jumped for another kick at Ashley.

Unexpectedly, Ashley grabbed his leg with her bare hand and threw him at the wall.

William teleported to above Ashley and fired with his shotgun.

Ashley evaded before swinging her whip, slashing William's leg.

William roughly landed on the ground; Broad stood back up.

A whip was wrapped around Broad's neck and he was thrown at James who had just recovered from the shock.

Four on the ground and one still standing.

The hundreds of prisoners frozen by Ashley's semblance stared in awe. Not only was Ashley holding herself against four of the most wanted...but she seemed to actually be winning.

Ashley continued to glare. No one dared look her in the eye and her dark iris aura was still highly visible.

It took everyone a while to notice that Ashley...wasn't moving. She just stood there, not moving despite the fact that she could finish the four of them right where they laid. Yet she just stood there.

Broad chuckled as the four most wanted slowly stood back up.

"Hey William, I think I understand why you're so scared of this woman," James admitted.

"You think?"

Dark did a few more arm and leg stretches while he still ha the chance.

"You know...if you ignore the personality, she's actually quite hot," William commented, licking his lips revealing his sadistic perverted nature.

"You're disgusting," William replied as he had never seen Ashley that way.

"HAHA! I'm the 6th most wanted, what did you expect?" James boasted. Unlike the other three, James was actually proud of his rank as one of the most wanted.

"You don't mind if I play with your girl do you?" James asked with a grin.

William sighed, "Look, _if_ we beat her, you can do whatever you want with her."

"We will win," Broad declared as he twirled his trident, "I mean just look at her."

They looked at Ashley's current injuries: She still had that shoulder wound from William's shotgun, a bit of static was still visible from Broad's attacks, multiple deep cuts from James' chainsaws, a she was probably feeling sick from all the blood she lost and not to mention, Dark has kicked her hard multiple times in the head. To add on to that, she was still using her semblance on the hundreds of prisoners.

If it weren't for her aura rapidly healing her, she would've been dead by now.

Despite all that, she continued to glare with intimidating daggers.

"I swear she can be a monster sometimes," William commented.

"Compared to her injuries, were still alive and well," Broad grinned evilly, "she persistent but she'll break eventually. This battle was already decided when it began. Dark, distract her. William, James, don't show any mercy... **We can beat her."**

"Since when were you the leader?" William replied.

"HAHA! You don't have to tell me twice!" James said as his mini chainsaw roared.

Dark Runner sprinted forward.

Ashley reacted; she swung her whip, her movements growing a bit slower.

Dark did a front flip over Ashley's whip and swung his leg at Ashley's head.

Ashley swayed right to dodge; Dark threw his left fist.

Ashley blocked with her arm although it stung.

Dark jumped back; William aimed an automatic rifle.

Rapidly swing her whip; Ashley deflected every bullet that came her way.

Dark jumped forward; Broad got ready.

James stopped firing; Ashley raised her sword, blocking Dark's kick.

William teleported; James charged forward with his chainsaw.

Ashley swung his whip, just barely managing to disarm James' chainsaw but she was too slow when William appeared behind her with a shotgun.

She managed to jump to the right however the blast of his shotgun got Ashley's other shoulder.

Ashley's blood spattered on both Dark and William.

The Huntress swung her whip.

William teleported out; Dark did a backflip to escape.

James raised his rifle and aimed.

Ashley swayed left; a bullet grazed her cheek.

She wrapped her whip around James' and lifted him into the air before smashing him onto the ground. Her strength was still just as terrifying.

Dark sprinted forward once more.

Ashley picked up James again and began spinning him round and round.

James ended up crashing into Dark due to that.

To finish it off, Ashley changed her whip into a sword and sprinted forward, changing her whip into a sword.

She landed two accurate diagonal hits on both Dark and James just when they were getting back up.

An agonizing pain shot through Ashley's body causing her to freeze. It was as if her body was reminding her that her body was still severely injured.

William aimed his shotgun.

Ashley pushed herself and swung her sword. As she swung her weapon, her sword extended into its whip form which sliced William's shotgun in half just when he was about to fire.

William's shotgun backfired and he was burned by a mini explosion as a result.

Ashley charged forward and swung her whip... finally landing her finishing blow on William.

Things went silent.

All the prisoners watched in shock as Ashley's remained standing while they fell to the ground, defeated.

Like a statue covered in blood, Ashley's stood there, glaring intensely at nothing in particular.

The dreadful silence that filled the prison...only lasted a few seconds when-

"Checkmate."

Ashley flinched when she heard that voice as she turned around to see Broad aiming his trident at her.

It turned out, Broad was gathering powerful electricity in his trident while the other three distracted her.

She stood there helplessly as Broad fired a large electrifying wave of energy.

It was a direct hit.

For the first time in William's life, he heard Ashley scream in pain. To his surprise, her screams of pure agony sounded... too normal for someone as eccentric as Ashley. There was no other way he could describe it other than a scream that just sounded like it could belong to any normal young woman in _excruciating pain._

As if a burden had just been lifted, Willaim smiled in relief as he remembered the times Ashley would use to make him scream like that, "Serves you right."

Everyone watched in silence as Ashley fell to the ground. Her body was still steaming and shooting out small statics of electricity from Broad's attack.

After confirming it yet not believing their eyes... all the prisoners jumped up and cheered in victory as the effects of Ashley's semblance wore off.

"Wow! They really won!"

"They actually defeated her!"

"Thank Goodness, that chick was scary as F*ck!"

"As expected of the most wanted criminals."

"HAHAHAHA! Yes! That's right, praise me more," Broad laughed as he lifted his arm triumphantly.

 **Winner: Broad** **Gargoyle**

Dark Runner stood up and casually did a few more arm and leg stretches despite the injury that Ashley had left on him.

James sat upright and looked at Willaim, "Hey William, you said I can do anything to her if we beat her right?"

"She nearly killed and that's what your thinking?" Willaim asked in disbelief, "You're disgusting...but you know what, help yourself."

James grinned pervertedly as he licked his lips, staring at Ashley's limp body, "Hehe, you don't have to tell me twice. Oooh, I think I can see her pan-"

Everyone suddenly stopped celebrating and went silent as they all sensed something.

* * *

Third Floor

Clenching his fist, the young man ran towards the edge of the iron bars...

and jumped over it,

causing him to start falling head-first towards the first floor... with a body made out of metal.

* * *

Interrupting his triumphant moment, one of the prisoners pointed and shouted, "LOOKED!"

Broad looked up and his eyes widened in shock for he saw was the last thing he expected to see.

David Roy had jumped from the third floor and was currently falling towards them.

"DON'T JUST STARE! FIRE!"

Every nearby prisoner picked up a gun and aimed.

But a bright light blinded them.

Pulling out a red crystal and yellow dust crystal, David crushed them in his fist and his entire body transformed into a mixture of electricity and fire.

Broad, James, Dark, and William moved out of the way.

With a body made out of three things: Metal, fire, and electricity.

David crashed landed in the middle of the prisoners creating a large explosion.

Those who weren't burnt were most likely hit David's shock waves.

Those who weren't immobilized aimed their weapons at David.

However, they were shot in the back by laser before they could fire.

5 prison guards entered the field and circled the prisoners who were groaning in pain.

Commanding those five prison guards was Steel.

Turning his mechanical arm into a missile launcher, Steel fired two missiles at Willaim and the other wanted criminals.

Using his semblance, Willaim teleported him and other three just in time to evade the missile's explosions.

Just when they thought they were safe, a bullet grazed William's cheek when he reappeared.

"Next one won't miss."

William looked and saw Allisa aiming a revolver at him.

Broad raised his trident and fired an electric wave at Allisa.

Allisa didn't even flinch as a giant iron shield appeared in front of her, defending her from the attack.

"Thank you!"

Nathan jumped from the second floor and changed both his twin swords into laser guns. He opened fired at Dark and James.

Dark did a few backflips to avoid while James was hit twice in the shoulder and leg.

Landing safely on the ground, Nathan stood by Allisa's and Steel's side as they faced the enemy.

Broad gritted his teeth in frustration, "Damm you Huntsmen!"

Reverting back into his human form, David picked the injured Ashley up, bridal style.

"D...Davy?"

David chuckled, "Aww, you remembered my name."

Ashley coughed weakly, "Davy, I... I feel...very...sleepy."

"It's okay," David assured with a gentle smile, "go ahead and rest."

Ashley yawned sleepily, "Thank you...You're... really nice..."

With that, Ashley closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Will Ashley ever wake up again? That was a question David had to worry about later.

He placed Ashley in a safe place away from the battle and joined the others, reverting back into his fire and thunder from.

He clenched his fist and glared at Broad, " **You're going to pay for that!"**

* * *

 **Nathan Davis, David Roy, Allisa Revolver and Commander Steel**

 **VS**

 **Dark Runner, Broad** **Gargoyle,** **William Henchmen & James Modred**

* * *

Broad flinched as he looked at David's form, remembering their last battle where David used the same method.

"Damn Huntsmen!" William exclaimed as he reloaded his shotgun, "Don't get too cocky just because you have the upper hand?!"

"Were the most wanted criminals you know, you better not underestimate us!" James added.

Dark jogged on the spot.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Steel warned.

"Oh I think it's a bit too late for that," Broad replied before firing a wave of electricity at them.

Nathan blocked with a large iron shield.

William teleported to above them and aimed his shotgun; Allisa reacted faster and shot him precisely in the shoulder with her revolver.

William teleported back while Dark sprinted forward. He ran around the giant iron shield and threw his leg at Nathan.

Steel grabbed Dark's leg with his mechanical arm and threw him at the wall.

James picked up his chainsaw; David fired a blast of fire and electricity towards him.

Not wanting to be outnumbered, William teleported to James and grabbed him, teleporting out him out just in time to avoid David's attack.

William appeared right above the huntsmen, still holding onto James.

He dropped James causing him to fall towards them with his mini chainsaw.

David was about to jump at him with more force but Broad appeared from behind and stab him in the stomach with his trident.

His trident went straight into the metal part of David's body but he didn't even flinch.

James fell closer towards David but Steel interfered and blocked his mini chainsaw with nothing but his mechanical hand.

Running towards them, Dark jumped and swung his legs, kicking both Allisa and Steel in the face.

Nathan fired a laser at James before swing his sword at him but Dark evaded by doing a backflip. He then unexpectedly sprinted forward again at Nathan, throwing his fist straight at his face.

Out of pure reflexes, David blocked with his first sword.

David shocked Dark with statics of electricity and then burnt Broad's hand with fire causing both of them to retreat backward.

Allisa got back up; she aimed her revolver at James but didn't fire as she sensed William aiming a shotgun straight at her head.

She swayed left to dodged but turning around to aim her gun but William teleported out before she fired.

She grinned. She aimed her revolver to her left, a second later, William appeared in the exact spot she was aiming at.

Allisa fired and hit William in the other shoulder. Using his semblance, William teleported again.

 **William's Semblance: Haste Teleportation**

 **He can teleport to short distances at a high speed. He can bring one person with him when teleporting.**

Allisa aimed again and shot William again but this time, in the hips.

William was beginning to get frustrated. No matter how fast, Allisa seemed to always know where to fire.

Allisa grinned.

 **Allisa's Semblance: Accurate Revolver**

 **When holding a Revolver, Allisa only has a 1% chance of missing her shots no matter what her opponent does to dodge it.**

William's held his arm as Allisa had shot his arm several times now. Of course, thanks to his aura, the wounds weren't severe and very minor. They still stung though.

Finally noticing that Allisa was actually one of the prisoners, William glared, "You traitor!"

"Excuse me, since when was I ever on your side?" Allisa asked with a smug as she fired another bullet.

William raised his shotgun and blocked Allisa's bullet from hitting him.

Allisa flinched. Her opponents may not be able to dodge but that doesn't mean they couldn't block.

While she was distracted, James sneaked up from behind and swung his chainsaw at her.

Just when she thought she was finished, Steel interfered and once again, grabbed James' chainsaw with just his mechanical arm.

James tried to push forward and increase pressure but no matter what, Steel's mechanical arm didn't even show a dent.

On the contrary, it was James' chainsaw that was beginning to break.

James jumped back and faced them.

Standing back to back, Allisa looked at William while Steel looked at James.

"Hey, chief! Do I get a shorter prison sentence for this?" Allisa joked, acting surprisingly casual.

"I'll think about it."

"Wait, you serious-"

William aimed his shotgun; James fired using a rifle.

Allisa shot William's weapon making him miss; Steel blocked with his arm.

Allisa swiftly reloaded while Steel changed his arm into a machine gun.

Meanwhile, David's fire and electricity faded and he reverted back to his human state.

"I see," Broad noted, "that form will last depending on how much you have. You only used two crystals of fire and thunder so your time limit must've been quite short which explains why you tried to finish this quickly."

"Congratulations, you get a B plus." David shot an arrow. Only three arrows left.

Broad sliced it in half.

Nathan jumped and swung his sword.

Dark interfered and swung his leg at his head.

Nathan summoned another shield to block which left him vulnerable to Broad's attack.

Broad was about to strike him while David shot him again in the shoulder with another arrow.

Both Dark and Broad jumped back while Nathan regrouped with David.

"Hey Nathan," David said, "can you hold them off for a while, I want to try an idea."

"I don't like the sound of that," Nathan said skeptically noticing the confidence in David's voice.

Nathan summoned another iron shield to block Broad's attack of electricity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark running around the shield and towards them.

Summoning five smaller iron shields, Nathan threw them at Dark.

Dark evaded the first four but the last one successfully hit him in the face.

"But then again, this is _you_ were talking about," Nathan added, he changed his swords into twin laser guns and fired at both Dark and Broad, "go ahead, but you better make it quick."

David grinned as he prepared himself to test his 'idea', "I'm counting on you."

Meanwhile, Allisa and Steel were still busy with James and William.

William was beginning to get very frustrated with Allisa. He could barely attack thanks to her. He could charge forward while blocking bullets with his shotgun but that would leave him vulnerable to Steel's attacks.

To his surprise, Allisa and Steel made the perfect combo in terms of both offense and defense. He found it ironic, seeing the commander of a prison and a prisoner working so well together.

William sighed again as James recklessly charged forward at Steel which he easily blocked. He had basically given up on using strategical attacks.

Hearing another gunshot that was starting to sound too familiar now, William raised her shotgun just in time to block Allisa's bullet.

He gritted his teeth, he was beginning to understand why Chelsea, the first most wanted, took interest in this girl.

Allisa Revolver. Now that he thought about it, Allisa's surname sounded familiar. If he wasn't mistaken, Allisa comes from a well-known family in the criminal community. A family who are literally named after their signature weapon. While their family semblance may not be as strong at the Schnee family, the Revolver family was still strong enough to make their name well known. To think one of them was actually caught and arrested.

With no other options, William called, "BROAD!"

Broad spun his trident and aimed it straight at Allisa and Steel.

Nathan was going to stop him but Dark got in the way by jumping at him.

Broad fired a large wave of electricity.

Steel changed his arm into a missile launcher and fired four mini-missiles at the ground, 20 meters away from them.

The missiles exploded and debris flew everyone, blocking Broad's attack.

Nathan fired a laser at Dark before running towards Broad.

William teleported and interfered, firing his shotgun at Nathan.

Nathan blocked by summing another iron shield.

Dark got back up and sprinted at Nathan from behind.

Allisa aimed his revolver and shot Dark in the leg from a distance.

Steel changed his missile launched into a machine gun but before he could fire, James interfered by swinging his chainsaw so Steel had to block instead.

The four wanted criminals jumped back and regrouped.

Allisa, Nathan, and Steel faced them.

"Damn, these people persistent!" James commented.

Dark did a few more arm and leg starches while he had the chance.

"Shouldn't they already be fatigued from defending the other floor?" William asked, "But then again, fighting Ashley did take a lot of effort. I gate to say this Broad but we might actually lo-"

"Where's David?" Broad asked.

"Who?"

"There's only three of them, where did the fourth one go?" Broad explained.

Right on cue, it began getting very windy on the criminal's side of the field.

"What the hell!" James exclaimed.

"Where did all this wind come from?" William asked.

"Looking for me!" A voice echoed throughout the entire building.

As he recognized David's voice, Broad's eyes widened as he realized what David must've done.

It didn't take Nathan long to find out as well, "Well what do you know."

 _David's semblance allows him to turn his body into any element he absorbs. At first, David thought it only worked with solids but ever since that day where he unintentionally absorbed fire and electricity, he began experimenting with other elements such as water, light... **and wind.**_

"WAIT! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT FOURTH GUY LITERALLY TURNED INTO FRICKING AIR!?" James exclaimed in shock.

He never received an answer as the wind began lifting his feet off the ground. Same was happening for Dark, William, and Broad.

Making them completly vulnerable.

Allisa grinned as she made the first move. She aimed her revolver and fired all eight of her loaded bullets...and each one of them hit Dark in the arms and legs.

Steel and Nathan followed after. Nathan combined his two laser guns while Steel turned his mechanical arm into a laser cannon.

They aimed and fired a large blast of energy which finally delivered the final blow to both James and William.

To finish it all, David gathered large amounts of wind and created a tornado.

Spinning Broad round and round in the tornado, David smashed him into the ground which was so strong that it even created a small crater.

Reverting back into his original human form, David stood up and raised his arm triumphantly despite his fatigue.

Allisa grinned as she gave thumbs it, "I guess we win!"

Nathan collapsed out of pure exhaustion while sighing in relief.

 **Winners:** **Nathan Davis, David Roy, Allisa Revolver and Commander Steel**

Seeing all four most wanted criminals on the ground, defeated and down for good. The remaining free prisoners backed away.

Steel cracked his neck before glaring at them, " _Anyone else?"_

Allisa laughed as she heard some prisoners squeal like little girls as they rounded them up.

Not able to move his body due to exhaustion, Nathan looked over at David who was looking over Ashley's sleeping body.

At first, both of them said nothing.

There was a lot of blood and her body didn't move an inch. To make it worse, they could barely hear her breathing.

"I-I'm sure she's fine." Nathan finally said.

"...Yeah...I'm sure she is." David replied.

"Everyone! I just got word from outside!" Steel announced, "They've almost reversed the forced lockdown so hang in tight okay?"

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did."

"So stop worrying. Medical teams will be here in no time. Were all going to be okay."

"...yeah, you're right..." David replied, "You know, we could've lost. We were all already tired and those four were actually strong when they fought together. To think Ashley versed all four of them by herself."

"I know what you mean. To be honest, I did doubt her because of her personality but...she really is an amazing person huh?"

"Yeah..." David looked at Ashley's body. She was breathing yet still, each second that passed with her no waking up stacked up more anxiety inside David.

"Just don't think about it."

"...Okay."

* * *

Fifth Floor

"Hey, did you hear? It's finally over." Said one of the prison guards who was ordered to guard this floor.

"Phew, and here I was beginning to think that we were done for."

"Apparently they defeated four of the most wanted criminals."

"Seriously?! Man those guys must be the real deal huh?"

"Anyways, shall we regroup with the others? I mean, nothing has happened ever since Commander Steel went downstairs."

"Hmm, I guess we cou-"

The sound of footsteps interrupted their discussion.

Footsteps that were coming from the dark hallway.

All the prison guards got up and raised their guns, "WHOSE THERE!"

Emerging from the shadows, a red-haired Faunus revealed himself.

 **Leader of the** **White Fang's Vale Branch: Adam Taurus**

Right behind him, standing at Adam's right side was another familiar faunus that had furry legs.

 **Blitz Mudlark** **: Ranked 7th on the Top Most Wanted Criminals.**

Standing behind Blitz and Adam were ten more faunus soldiers.

The guards stared in fear, "Oi! Isn't that-"

Without any warnings, Adam, Blitz and his men sprinted forwards.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of the guards exclaimed.

All the guards aimed.

But by the time the guards had fired their first shot...it was already too late.

With the guards on the fifth finished, Adam jumped from the fifth floor to the fourth floor, his allies quickly followed after.

* * *

Fourth Floor

Adam swung his sword, slicing one of the guards.

Blitz changed his mace into a crossbow and shot an arrow at one of the guard's head.

Another guard aimed his gun but was stabbed in the back by one of the other White Fang soldiers.

With that, they jumped to the third floor.

* * *

Third Floor

"Open fire!"

Seeing faunus literally rain from the fourth floor, the guards opened fire. However, they missed a lot.

Four faunus pulled out rifles and with their animal instincts, they shot about six guards before landing.

Adam landed on one of the guards and stabbed him in the back.

Blitz changed his crossbow into a mace and smashed one of the guards as he landed.

With the guards finished within seconds after their landing, they jumped off the floor to the next without hesitation.

* * *

Second Floor

"Call for backup-" the guard couldn't finish that sentence as a faunus hit him in the head.

One guard ran to grab their communication while two guards tried to hold them off.

Three faunus jumped and swung their weapons.

The first guard dodged while the second blocked with a sword.

Two faunus appeared from behind and stabbed them from the back.

The last guard grabbed his communication device but before he could even use it, he was hit in the head by a mace.

* * *

First Floor

"DAVID LOOK OUT!"

David looked up from Ashley's body just a bit too late as the last thing he saw was Adam's sword leaving a deep vertical wound across his chest.

As David fell to the ground, Nathan yelled with wide eyes, "DAVID!"

Adam stepped on Ashley's body as he walked towards them. His allies landed gently right behind him.

Allisa, Steel and his five men got ready.

"Take out those five guards," Adam ordered, "I'll deal with _them."_

* * *

 **Adam Taurus**

 **VS**

 **Nathan Davis, Allisa Revolver and Commander Steel**

* * *

Blitz nodded as he faced his men, "Let's go!"

Blitz and the white fang members swiftly went around Steel and Allisa to take care of the five prison guards.

Steel tried to stop them but Adam interfered.

Steel transformed his mechanical arm into a-

...

While his arm was in the midst of its transformation, Adam swung his sword and chopped Steel's mechanical arm off.

He then finished it by slicing Steel's legs leaving a deep cut on his legs and one more across his chest.

As Steel fell to the ground, Allisa aimed his revolver and fired...only to realized that she had already used all of her bullets.

Adam swung his sword again.

An agonizing pain rushed through Allisa's hand as her revolver was sliced in half.

With his other hand, Adam punched Allisa straight in the stomach...hard. So hard that Allisa spat out a chunk of saliva and blood.

Before, Nathan couldn't move his body due to exhaustion...but seeing his comrades fall right before him, he forcefully pushed himself to stand up.

His swords were too heavy to carry which was probably his body telling him that his body couldn't take it.

Adam, with no hesitation, sprinted towards Nathan.

With one last option, Nathan raised his arm to summon another iron shield.

A shock of pain rushed through his entire body. He seemed he had already overused his semblance when fighting the Broad and the others.

Adam aimed his sword an impaled it straight through Nathan's armor and straight through the stomach.

Nathan looked down at the blood that began to pour out.

Adam pulled his sword out of Nathan and the weak huntsman fell to the floor.

 **Winner:** **Adam Taurus**

Blitz and his men had already wiped out the rest of the guards.

"Sit, enemy reinforcement will be here soon." One of the white fang members reported.

Adam sighed. He looked over at all the prisoners who had been watching the entire thing happened.

Adam had wiped out all three huntsmen in less than a minute.

"Round them up," Adam ordered as he turned to walk away.

All the white fang members nodded as they aimed their weapons at the prisoners, "MOVE IT! NOW!"

Nathan clenched his fist and with his last bit of consciousness, he grabbed Adam's leg.

Adam looked down at Nathan. He raised his foot and stepped on him, crushing his head beneath his feet.

"You humans are so predictable," Adam mumbled under his breath yet loud enough for Nathan to hear.

Nathan felt so stupid. He realized that their plan all along was just to let the prisoners and the four most wanted criminals tire them out before they could deliver the final blow.

Adam kicked Nathan causing him to finally let go of his leg.

Nathan's vision and hearing began to feel foggy.

He heard Adam's voice talking to his men but he couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

As Nathan's vision turned to black, his ears only managed to pick up one word that came out of Adam's mouth.

A word that left Nathan with nothing but a dreadful feeling...

* * *

...

...

...

"What happened?"

...

...

...

"Am I dying?"

...

...

...

"No...I can't. Not yet."

...

"I still have so much to do."

...

"I..."

...

"I still haven't met her yet."

(FLASHBACK)

David laughed, "Man you must be obsessed. Dude, just go talk to her."

"..."

"Wow, to think that the all mighty David, who is famous for turning down hundreds of confession, has fallen in love with someone he saw from a distance. He's basically a pervert at this point-"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell. I'm just joking... You know, I've never seen you act like this."

"..."

"I'm serious bro, it's now or never. Natalia only visits Beacon because her father studies here and her father is going to graduate soon. When that happens... you might never see her again."

"..."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Arthur Ellingsworth waited anxiously in front of the building.

The prison was surrounded by policemen and vehicles. Two helicopters circled the building.

Their job, for the time being, was to make sure no one escaped the building but besides that, they couldn't do anything with the building in lockdown.

For the past hours, nothing had happened.

But then someone yelled, "They've disabled the force lockdown!"

Right on cue, the building opened itself up.

With not another second to waste, Arthur pulled out his sword, "Let's go!"

He and multiple squadrons of soldiers rushed into the building.

* * *

First Floor

Arthur was the first to arrive at the scene and what he saw horrified him: Four unconscious huntsmen in covered in bloody armor, a lot of injured prison guards and every prisoner gone from sight.

Every prisoner except for Allisa, Broad, James, William, and Dark.

It was then, Arthur recognized Ashley laying on the floor, "ASHLEY!"

He ran towards her, "Ashley! Wake up, what happened?!"

No response.

The rest of the policemen arrived and began searching the entire building.

"No, no, please, it can't be..." Just when Arthur was beginning to panic, he heard something.

The soft noise of Ashley's breathing. He also then noticed David who was also still breathing. But barely.

"CALL THE MEDICAL TEAMS! NOW!"

His men nodded and went straight into action. In less than five minutes, medical teams arrived.

When the four wanted criminals woke up, groaning in pain, they were instantly arrested for questioning.

Steel had woken up out of instincts and stopped the policemen before they could arrest Allisa.

There were teams at each floor, carefully handling all the injured prison guards one by one.

"B-beacon..."

Arthur looked and saw Nathan had woken up, "Sir! Please try not to strain yourself, you're severely injured and-"

"Beacon..."

"Excuse me?"

"W-we have to warn them?"

"Huh?"

"Beacon... **They're going to attack beacon!"**

* * *

In the darkness of the night sky, a secret conference was about to come to an end.

On one side were members of Laughing Coffin and on the other side, members of the White Fang.

"We have fulfilled our part of the deal. The White Fang will not be involved in any more 'stunts' concerning this plan."

With that, the conference ended and with the end of the conference, came the end of the alliance between the two sides.

From above, Sing-love and Jack watched as the two sides departed from each other. It was clear as daylight that they hated each other.

"So it didn't work out huh?" Jack commented.

Sing-love chuckled as she was amused by Jack's comment, "You're sick, you know that."

"Aww, why thank you. But what makes you say that?"

"You just wanted to see what it would look like if the White Fang crossovered with the Laughing Coffin."

"You know me too well. But it is a shame though. It seems the White Fang won't be playing a big role in the last arch of this story... Oh well, I think we've given them enough screen time anyway."

There was silence between the two.

The shadows of four individuals appeared behind them.

"It's your move now Jack. What's next?"

...

Jack just grinned as he began laughing in excitement.

...

* * *

 **A/N End!**

 **Shoot! I wrote another long chapter again even though I said I would write shorter ones. Sorry for taking a while guys.**

 **Hello, I'm watching the anime "Angels of Death" and I was thinking of writing a fanfiction on it. I might as well make another crossover with characters from Horror games like Mad Father, IB, The Witches House, Little Nightmares, Angels of Death and maybe even more. I've been really interested in those lately. Of course, Strangers In Remnant will still be my main priority until I finish it. I'm just letting you know.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Thank you to those who reviewed. I do hope you enjoyed and I appreciate the patience.**

 **So yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 16/09/2018**


	45. Fate of Beacon: Prologue

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o- Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Beacon Acadamy: Located in the kingdom of Vale, Beacon is an academy where students with the aspiration to become Huntsmen attend. With Beacon's defences, mistral right by their side and the entire academy filled with trained warriors, their security seems like a giant, iron wall that's impossible to break... **but there are those who will do exactly that in order to obtain the secrets that hide behind that wall.**

* * *

Nathan woke up, panting heavily.

An arm instantly stretched out to grab her shoulder gently, "Calm down, it's just a dream."

Nathan looked and saw Steel sitting on a chair next to his bed, "Commander? A-are you okay?"

"You should worry about yourself for once," Steel replied before explaining, "the doctors have attended most of your major wounds. Your aura should do the rest. Give it a few days and you'll be out here in no time."

 _Well, that's technology for you._ Nathan thought to himself before noticing that Steel was missing a body part, "Your arm?"

To Nathan's bewilderment, Steel just shrugged, "I'll get another one."

"W-where are w-"

"Hospital. Ten hours since the prison break." Steel answered before Nathan could ask.

Remembering the moments of that event bit by bit, David laid back on his bed in defeat.

He looked forward and saw his friend laying in another hospital bed across the room, "David?"

"Sup bro." David waved casually despite the badges around his stomach and being confined to a hospital bed,

"Where's Ashley?"

"Right next to you."

Nathan turned his head and felt relieved to see Ashley peacefully sleeping in another bed next to him.

"She's got quite the powerful aura," Steel complimented, "after losing that much blood, most would've died by the time she reached the hospital."

David and Nathan couldn't agree more. It was clear that out of all of them, Ashley had suffered the most.

"How come you get to sleep next to her?" David asked with a straight face.

Unfazed by David's usual comment, David stared, "Seriously?"

Steel just chuckled as David and Nathan continued their usual banter as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, a nurse accompanied by Allisa entered the room.

Allisa walked in first, acting like a true free woman, "Hello boys! I see you two are still into watching maidens sleep huh?"

"You bet we are!" David joked with a chuckled before teasing, "Aww, Allisa. Have you volunteered to nurse us for the afternoon? How nice of you."

"In you dreams pretty boy." Allisa grinned amusingly.

"You're back," Steel eyed Allisa as he remembered Allisa had already visited them an hour ago, "I thought you were going to visit your family and tell them about the decision you've made."

"They can wait."

"And why is that?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know yet," Allisa just smiled as she stepped aside, "Why don't you ask _her."_

Steel, David and Nathan looked stared with wide eyes as the nurse who had entered with Allisa...was no longer a nurse.

* * *

"Sir!"

"What is it?" Adam asked softly yet his tone implied that he was clearly tired.

"It's about Chelsea...she escaped."

"I don't care," Adam said almost instantly, "if she's going to interfere with _his_ so called "Final Plan" than let her do so. I refuse to involve the White Fang in any more of Jack's worthless schemes... Especially the one he has planned in a few days."

* * *

 _..._

 _Three Days after the Prison Break._

 _..._

* * *

Ruby, Jaune, and their teams looked.

 _All the students of beacon looked up._

...

While teaching a class, Oobleck sensed something and looked.

All the teachers looked up.

...

Noticing the room getting darker, Black turned her head and looked.

 _All the_ otherworlders _looked up._

...

Every single person who was there looked up at the sky... **as a giant shadow consumed Beacon.**

* * *

The shadow belonged to a mother ship. A very big one.

It appeared out of nowhere and It's length and width exceeded Beacon's entire surface area.

It floated above the academy in a menacing manner.

The whole thing was made out of this mysterious black metal and deadly looking spikes.

No part of the ship was transparent meaning it was impossible to tell what was inside but it was clear as daylight that it wasn't good.

With a lack of knowledge about what it was, the mothership struck fear into anyone who looked up at it.

* * *

In a room with a large window that showed a clear view of everything that was happening. A man was sitting at his desk contemplating his actions.

 **Ozpin: Headmaster of Beacon Academy**

A man stormed into the office.

 **James Ironwood: headmaster of Atlas Academy, a General in the Atlassian military, and a holder of two seats on the Atlassian Council.**

"Ozpin! What is this!?"

"It seems we're under attack."

"I know that..." He said before noticing the fact that Ozpin wasn't as surprised as everyone, "Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Believe me James, while I do have an unusual connection to all this, what I know will not change anything," Ozpin replied, "...although I didn't think it would happen so soon... It's fortunate that our school was already well prepared for this."

"Well prepared? Then why have did sent orders to evacuate the school? If you're prepared, why are you running?"

"James, this may sound bizarre but our students weren't trained to combat a threat like this."

"Then let Atlas take care of it," James suggested, " ** _I brought my army here_** to combat threats like this."

Ozpin turned around and looked at "the view" as he contemplated his options, "...very well then, do as you see fit. But just to let you know, there are already people our there ready to defend this school with everything they have. So do make sure not to get in their way."

Ironwood looked in shock as he already knew who Ozpin was talking about, "Wait...you mean-"

* * *

 _Months ago, multiple applicants with mysterious backgrounds were accepted into Beacon as students. Some of them looked way too young and some were way too old to be studying as a student yet for some unknown reason, Ozpin allowed them in. These new students each had their own unique weapon, unusual fighting styles and powerful abilities that had never been seen before on this planet. Some claimed that their powers were more than just a semblance while others claimed that some of them weren't even humans nor were they Faunus._ _Nonetheless, they were considered the strongest among the entire school._ _They were called "A Beacon of Insemblances"._

* * *

"Are they in position?"

"Yep."

"...Are they ready? Like mentally."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"...Well. I guess that doesn't really matter at this point huh?"

Combining both his ALO and GGO avatar, Kirito held a lightsaber in one hand and his Holy Sword Excalibur in the other.

 **K** **irigaya Kazuto: SAO survivor and leader of Team KSYS**

"When did you learn to do that?" Yuri asked as she was adjusting her scope.

"Jason taught me, right after our my team got back from our mission with David." Kirito replied.

Yuri finished preparing her sniper, "How nice of him."

 **Yuri Nakamura:** **Founder of the disbanded organisation "Shinda Sekai Sensen" and leader of Team SK YJ**

Kotori opened the wrapper and placed another lollipop in her mouth, "Hey Yuuki, did you talked to Mato and her friends?"

 **Kotori Itsuka: Commander of a secret organization known as Ratatoskr and leader of** **Team KNPY**

Yuuki looked down at the ground, looking a bit sympathetic, "Mato and her friends...won't be joining us."

 **Konno Yuuki: Suppose to be dead due to AIDS and is the leader of** **Team KNOL**

Asuna placed a gentle hand on Yuuki's shoulder, telling her that what happened to Mato and her friends wasn't her fault.

 **Yuuki Asuna:** **SAO survivor and leader of** **Team ST AB**

"If they're not fighting, does that means their otherselves won't fight either?" Illya asked as her magic wand named Ruby floated silently above her head.

 **Illyasviel von Elinzbern: A magical girl and leader of Team T INN**

"Probably," Yuri replied.

"How ironic," Kotori commented with her lollipop still in her mouth, "the enemy might finally be sending the final wave and our strongest fighters aren't even going to join."

"It should be fine, it just means we'll have to fight better than we've ever been able to...for their sake," Kirito said as he got ready to depart, "...that concludes our meeting. We promise Ozpin we would protect this school and that's exactly what we're going to do. Let's go!"

With that, all the leaders departed from the room to regroup with their teams.

* * *

Punching a fist into his palm, Natsu grinned, "I'm all fired up!"

 **Natsu Dragneel: A Fire Dragon Slayer and member of Team TIN N**

Standing next to him with just as much energy was a young boy who was around 12-13 years old.

Naruto let out an excited battle cry, "Alright! Let's go and kick their butts!"

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and member of Team TI NN**

Out of all of them, only Takane seemed to be worried and anxious about the upcoming battles, "You idiots better not go and get yourselves killed. Especially you Naruto."

 **Takane Enomoto: The sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan and also a member of Team TINN**

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?!"

Takane sighed, "Oh boy."

* * *

"I know my sister can take care of herself but Yoshino...she doesn't like to hurt people," Shiro murmured to himself as he summoned Tohka's angel: Sandalphon.

 **Shiro Itsuka: Wields a mysterious, unique skill that can seal the powers of a spirit with a kiss and is a member of Team STAB**

Tooru assured Shido with a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, she's in good hands."

 **Tooru Kokonoe: Student of Kouryou Academy and member of Team S TAB**

"How about Julie? Aren't you worried about her?" Shido asked.

"...She should also be in good hands."

"But aren't you two partners-"

"Hey! Can you two stop the chattering!" Blanc interrupted, "It's time to go!"

 **Blanc/White Heart: CPU of Lowee and member of Team STA B**

Tooru chuckled weakly, "Still calm as ever I see."

"Well this is Blanc were talking about." Shido added.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Transforming into her CPU form, Purple Sister looked up as the only thing she was thinking about was her friends.

 **Nepgear/Purple Sister: Younger sister of Neptune and member of Team K NOL**

Otonashi practised switching his dagger into a gun and then a gun into a dagger to calm his nerves.

 **Yuzuru Otonashi: Former member of** **"Shinda Sekai Sensen" and member of Team KN OL**

Both were silent. No matter what they did, they were deeply concerned about the others.

From behind, Levi punched both of them hard in the head.

"Owwww..." Nepgear groaned.

"What was that for?!" Otonashi placed his hand on the place he was punched.

Levi stared at both of them with his usual bored expression.

 **Levi Ackerman: widely known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier from where he comes from and is a member of Team KNO L  
**

"That's not the face you should be showing before a battle like this, you both look like depressed dogs." Levi scolded, "Those brats out there are thinking about your safety as well you know. You don't want to let them down, do you?"

"...No."

"Good. So stay alive, defeat the enemy... _and have faith that our comrades will do the same."_

Nepgear and Otonashi looked at each other before looking at Levi with more determination, "Hai!"

* * *

"Oh no you don't!" Neptune forcefully pulled the blanket away from her friend who was... sleeping.

 **Neptune/Purple Heart: CPU of Planeptune and member of Team K NPY**

"WAKE UP! As much as I love to sleep, this isn't the time!" Neptune yelled.

Plutia groaned. Slowly flickering her eyes open, she sat up and yawned, "Good morning."

 **Plutia/Iris Heart: CPU of** **Planeptune and** **member of Team KN PY**

"Plutie, It's afternoon!" Neptune facepalmed.

Plutia blinked and spoke in a really laid back manner, "Reeeeealy?!"

"Yes!"

"OooooH!"

Meanwhile, Yoshino and her puppet Yoshinon watch in astonishment as they couldn't believe how composed Plutia and Neptune were.

 **Yoshino: Known to be the kindest spirit so far. She was nicknamed "Hermit" by Kotori and is a member of Team KNP Y**

Noticing the scared expression on Yoshino's face, Neptune patted her on the head, "Don't worry, you'll be fine! No matter what enemy comes, I'll protect you no matter what!"

Yoshino nodded nervously. She looked up at her with a face that asked 'are you sure?'.

"Of course. Consider it a promise I'll never break." Neptune grinned.

Hearing those words... comforted Yoshino's nerve but just by a little, even if it was Neptune saying it. Although her mind was still mostly thinking about Shido.

"And besides, Kotori would probably burn me alive if I didn't." Neptune mummed.

Plutia and Yoshino stared, wondering what Neptune had just said.

"I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Staring with both her blue eye and red eye, Saturn was completely baffled by what she was looking at.

 **Sega Saturn: One of Sega's consoles and member of Team SKYJ**

There were two other girls in the room, one was lying down on the couch while the other silently enjoyed a cup tea. Both had long white hair and held almost identical facial expression.

Kanade said nothing as she stared at the ceiling.

 **Kanade Tachibana: Referred to as Angel by the** **Afterlife War Front and member of Team S KYJ**

Sitting on the couch opposite to Kanade, Julie picked up her cup and took another sip.

 **Julie Sigtuna:** **Student of Kouryou Academy and member of Team SKY J**

After waiting for some sort of response for a good two minutes, Saturn broke, "HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM?!"

The two girls stared blankly at her and they both shrugged.

Saturn pointed at the giant mothership that was hovering above Beacon, "Do you not see that?! There's a enemy giant space ship in the sky!"

"...we know. What about it?"

* * *

With her sniper gun in hand, Sinon switched to her ALO avatar.

 **Asada Shino: Came 2nd place in the fourth Gun Gale Online event 'Bullet of Bullets' and is a member of Team K SYS**

"You scared?" Shinoa teased with a grin.

 **Shinoa Hīragi: The leader of her squad in the Moon Demon Company and member of Team KSY S**

"Naturally," Sinon replied calmly, "...unlike you guys, not everyone here is used to battles where your life is at risk."

"Can you really say that after everything we've already been through in this world?" Shinoa replied.

"No one should ever look forward to a war," Sinon replied as she stood up, "you of all people should know that."

Yu interfered before the two girls could continue, "That's enough, this isn't the time for this."

 **Yūichirō Hyakuya: A member of Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company and also a member of Team KS YS.**

"Were comrades. A family. We'll protect and fight for each other to the very end..." Yu offered his hand, "Right Sinon?"

Sinon smiled gently and she shook Yu's hand, "Of course. We're teammates after all."

"Yay! Go team!" Shinoa cheered, still using her usual dry humour.

* * *

Making sure not to make noise, the two girls silently exited the dorm room.

"...You sure you want to leave them?" Strength asked once they closed the door behind them.

 **Strength: Entered Beacon under the name "Asumi Kana". She is Yuu Koutari's otherself and a Member of Team MHY A**

Yuu nodded. Back in her world, she had once switched lives with Strength and therefore she was used to near-death experiences, especially the painful ones. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for her friends. While she did feel sorry for leaving them in their traumatised state, she wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing while the others risk their lives for her.

 **Yuu Koutari: Strength's Otherself and member of Team MH YA**

"Strength..." Summoning her ogre arms, Yuu smashed her fist into her palm, "tell the others that I'll be joining them."

* * *

Every light had been switched of.

All the curtains were closed and even if they weren't, the giant mothership blocked the sun from reaching any section of Beacon hence it was dark in the dorm room.

In one of the beds, Kagari slept, murmuring words of fear due to the nightmare she was having while hugging her doll Mary.

 **Kagari Izuriha: Chariot's otherself and member of Team YM KE**

Watching her sleep like a sentinel, Chariot stared down at Kagari.

 **Chariot: Entered Beacon under the name "Eri Kitamura". She is Kagari's otherself and a member of Team YMK E**

In the opposite side of the room, Yomi was also laying in her bed...but unlike Kagari, Yomi's eyes were wide open as she had barely gotten any sleep since then.

 **Yomi Takanashi: Dead Master's otherself and leader of Team YMKE**

Gently rubbing her shoulder like a protective mother, Dead Master sat silently by Yomi's side.

 **Dead Master:** **Entered Beacon under the name "Miyuki Sawashiro". She is Yomi's otherself and a member of Team Y MKE**

Like Chariot, Dead has stayed even closer with her otherself since their encounter with Jack. But beside just being there for them, Dead and Chariot couldn't do much.

This was an emotional problem. One of things Dead wasn't familiar with since back in her world, she was never physically there for Yomi when Yomi had problems like this. She simply fought for her.

To ensure their survival, Jason had placed Yomi and Kagari in different bodies which were much more suited for combat. The bodies they were places in were basically downgraded versions of their otherselves. While they may not be as powerful, they were just as durable as their otherseves hence why they survived Jack's sudden ambushed.

But while the wounds may have healed, the pain of experiencing death had left them traumatised.

With neither the motivation to fight nor evacuate with the other students, Yomi and Kagari chose to stay in their room...hence Chariot and Dead will do the same.

* * *

The only visible light in the room was her burning, flaming, purple eye.

Black looked out the window at the giant mothership with her usual emotionless expression.

 **Black Rock Shooter:** **Entered Beacon under the name "Hanazawa Kana". Currently in her Insane form, Black is Mato's otherself and a member of Team M HYA**

To cut it short, Black never cared about this school or its students.

Seeing that it would be a waste of energy and pointless bullets, Black refused to take part in this battle...not unless the battle comes to her.

Looking away from the window, Black eyed Mato who was pretending to be asleep.

 **Mato Kuroi: Currently controlling Stella's body. Mato is Black's otherself and leader of Team MHYA**

She had been like this ever since her meeting with Jack. Constantly, whenever she tried to forget, she would get detailed flashbacks on how Jack gruesomely defeated black and co.

Stella remained silently in Mato's head as she had nothing to say. She wasn't familiar with human emotions but even she could catch the atmosphere.

 **Stella: Given the codename "BRS", Stella is a parallel version of Black Rock Shooter. A clone described as a "living weapon" designed to combat alien forces back in her world. By DNA, Stella is also Sing-love's daughter.**

It was silent. A silence that Stella was beginning to get used to as Mato had been like this for the past three days. She had already given up on trying to cheer Mato up by the first day since Mato ignored everything Stella tried to say despite Stella literally talking into Mato's head.

All noises outside seem to feel void in this room.

Moments passed like the wind...

Black didn't even blink as she turned to see that Jason had appeared next to her.

 **Jason: Dimensional Traveler of Light Technology**

Mato felt Jason's presence but paid no attention to him.

Black and Jason stared at each other. Their conversation was brief.

"Give this to her when she wakes up." Jason said softly as he placed an item in Black's hand.

Black looked at the item and instantly recognised it.

With nothing else to say, Jason turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Black asked before Jason could leave.

"Beacon Hill..." Jason paused, spending a second to search his vocabulary for the right words but still ended up saying, _"I need settle some business with an old friend."_

* * *

In one of the Beacon Academy Dorm room. Three students were conversing with a hooded stranger.

"I must say, you are quite the strange one...Jack."

 **Jack:** **Dimensional Rebel of Dark Technology**

"Aww, why thank you. I'm flattered to hear that from someone like you." Jack replied as he played with a black and red cube.

"Of course you are."

Emerald and Mercury watched silently as they sat behind their leader: Cinder.

 **Cinder Fall: The leader of a group which consist of Torchwick, Emerald, Mercury and Neo.**

Jack flinched as he sensed Jason's presence.

He just grinned, "Well Cinder, it was nice meeting you. Although it is a shame that our collaboration has to end here."

"Indeed it is. But all good things have to end at some point."

Filled with amusement, Jack chuckled, "Now that's where you're wrong."

As he stood up to leave, Cinder interrupted.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She spoke in her usual mysteriously calm tone.

"Hahahaha!" Jack laughed as he turned to exit the room, "Of course not. I'm a man of my word."

A huge amount of dark energy gathered in Jack's hand to create a mysterious small item. He gently threw the item which Cinder caught.

Cinder looked at the item and smiled, "It was nice doing business with you, Jack."

"Likewise."

With that, Jack left.

Leaving behind a very confused Emerald, "That's it? I'm sorry but what did any of this accomplish exactly?"

Mercury shrugged.

"I will not lie. Despite their immense power, the time we spent with Jack and his _friends_ was very...childish. But this..." Cinder looked at the item that Jack gave her, "Made it all worthwhile."

Mercury and Emreld looked at each other.

"Now then, let us join the others and evacuate."

"Soooo, we're not taking part in this attack?" Mercury asked.

"We wouldn't want to blow our cover just yet... and besides, it's going to get very noisy in the next few hours."

* * *

"Where's Mato?!" Ruby asked.

 **Ruby Rose: Student of Beacon and leader of Team RWBY**

"Maybe she's going to fight with the others." Blake suggested.

 **Blake Belladonna: Student of Beacon and leader of Team RW BY**

"I find that highly unlikely." Weiss said as she remembered the traumatised state that Mato and her friends were in.

 **Weiss Schnee:** **Student of Beacon and leader of Team R WBY**

"Man this is frustrating!" Yang exclaimed, "Why aren't we allowed to fight? Isn't this our school to protect?!"

 **Yang Xiao Long:** **Student of Beacon and leader of Team RWB Y**

"I'm sure they're just concerned about our safety." Pyrrha replied.

 **Pyrrha Nikos: Student of Beacon and member of Team JN PR**

"I hope they're safe. I have a feeling it's going to get messy soon." Ren commented.

 **Lie Ren:** **Student of Beacon and member of Team JNP R**

"Yeah no kidding! There's a giant space ship in the sky!" Nora exclaimed, "speaking of which: IS ANYONE GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE GIANT SPACE SHIP IN THE SKY?!"

 **Nora Valkyrie:** **Student of Beacon and member of Team J NPR**

"..." Jaune stayed silent.

 **Jaune Arc:** **Student of Beacon and leader of Team JNPR**

Suddenly, Ruby clenched her fist and made a decision, "I'm going to look for them."

"I'm coming with you." Jaune agreed as if he had read Ruby's mind.

With no second to waste, Ruby and Jaune sprinted in the opposite direction the other evacuating students were going in.

"Jaune! Ruby! Wait!"

Their teams followed after their leaders. None of them knew what they were dealing with but with no hesitation, they charged straight into it.

* * *

Inside the mothership.

Black Asobin, who is residing in the cyberspace network of the mothership, seemed to be panicking, "Oh dear! oh dear! oh dear!"

 **Black Asobin: A evil version of Center who was Saturn's teacher**

"Can you please be quiet, your voice is annoying!" Illyasviel yelled.

Black Asobin froze as he saw Berserker glare at him, "yes ma'am."

 **Illyasviel von Elinzbern: Berserker's master and is a parallel version of Illya**

"What exactly is the matter?" Ferid asked as he finished his glass of red liquid.

 **Ferid Bathory: Back in his world, he is known as the Seventh Progenitor among the vampires.**

"It seems **Mard Gear** and **Death Gun** have already made their move." Black Asobin informs.

"So?" Illyasviel raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Were here to attack Beacon. Exactly why do you have such a big problem with that."

Black Asobin flinched, "Umm ah, N-Nothing!"

Illyasviel was about to question him further but a very creepy giggle interrupted her.

"Hehehehehehe."

"And where would you be going, Kurumi?" Ferid asked playfully even though he knew the answer.

Kurumi smiled sadistically, "I just want to pay someone a visit. That's all."

 **Kurumi Tokisaki: She was nicknamed "Nightmare" by Kotori and is referred to as the worst spirits**

"Hehehe. I'm coming for you... _Shido-san_."

* * *

In another section of the mothership.

Sitting on a throne that Jack made for her, Sing-love enjoyed the view of Beacon Academy.

 **White Rock Shooter: Originally, she is known as Sing Love, a famous singer from where she comes from. Rightfully Stella's mother by DNA, Sing-love was responsible for alien invasion that decimated most of Earth and the human population back in her world.**

"Shall we begin the attack Governor?" SAHA asked who was standing by her throne.

 **SAHA: One of the Seven Apostles who served under Sing-love's command.**

"Hmm..." Sing-love thought to herself as she looked at Beacon, "Our forces can wait. The laughing coffin is already there and besides, I first want to see what this "Mard Gear" character can do. But do make sure our forces are ready...I'll tell you when I start to get bored."

"Understood."

"Hey SAHA? Will you be fighting as well?" Sing-love asked out of curiosity.

"I have been entrusted to pilot the ship. However, if that is what you wish, I can-"

"No, no, no, it's fine."

"Then I shall take my leave."

"Go ahead."

With that, SAHA left the room to make preparation.

After looking down at Beacon for a few more moments, Sing-love pulled picture of Yomi in her traumatised state that was taken a day ago, "Aww, you poor girl. What did Jack do to you...oh well, I guess it works for me. Hmm, I wonder...would she break if I pushed her a little bit more?"

* * *

In the core of the ship.

Miku hanged there with hundreds of chords attached to her.

She didn't move an inch as the chords drained more of her energy.

 **Hatsune Miku: The most famous Vocaloid to ever live**

* * *

Jason sat silently on the edge of Beacon Hill.

Only to be aimed at by 15 missiles.

Jason swung his arm. The missiles reversed and flew towards Jack.

Jack clicked his fingers and the missiles disappeared.

The two hooded boys faced each other.

"You look like you've seen better days." Jack commented.

Jason remained silent. he remembered...He remembered the look of agony and fear in Mato's face. The traumatised state those girls were in. The pain and suffering that Jack had brought upon those four girls. For the past three days, he had been trying to hold it back but now, seeing the culprit right in front of his eyes, Jason's anger got the better of him.

Jason wore blue and white...but as his anger grew, the white on his clothes transformed into black as he glared at Jack, "You're going to pay for what you did."

"Oooooo, how scary." Jack said sarcastically.

Jason summoned a sword and 20 blue and black cannon.

Jack summoned a giant scythe and 35 floating red and black daggers.

With no hesitation, they both sprinted at each other.

* * *

 **THE TEAMS:**

* * *

 **1\. Team KSYS** (Team Kiss)

 **K** irigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online)

 **S** hinoa Hiragi (Owari No Seraph)

 **Y** uichiro Hyakuya (Owari No Seraph)

 **S** inon Asada (Sword Art Online)

* * *

 **2\. Team SKYJ** (Team Skye)

 **Y** uri Nakamura (Angel Beats)

 **S** ega Saturn (Hi sCoool! Seha Girls)

 **K** anade Tachibana (Angel Beats)

 **J** ulie Sigtuna (Absolute Duo)

* * *

 **3\. Team MHYA** (Team Maya)

 **M** ato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **H** anazawa Kana (AKA Black Rock Shooter)

 **Y** uu Koutari (Black Rock Shooter)

 **A** sumi Kana (AKA Strength)

* * *

 **4\. Team YMKE** (Team Yemuk)

 **Y** omi Takanashi (Black Rock Shooter)

 **M** iyuki Sawashiro (AKA Dead Master)

 **K** agari Izuriha (Black Rock Shooter)

 **E** ri Kitamura (AKA Chariot)

* * *

 **5\. Team KNPY** (Team Canopy)

 **K** otori Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **N** eptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **P** lutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Y** oshino Hermit (Date A Live)

* * *

 **6\. Team STAB** (Team Stab)

 **S** hido Itsuka (Date A Live)

 **T** ooru Kokonoe (Absolute duo)

 **A** suna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **B** lanc/White Heart (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

* * *

 **7\. Team KNOL** (Team Nol)

 **K** onno Yuuki (Sword Art Online)

 **N** epgear/Purple Sister (Hyperdimentional Neptunia)

 **O** tonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats)

 **L** evi Ackerman (Attack On Titan)

* * *

 **8\. Team TINN** (Team Tin)

 **T** akane Enomoto (Mekakucity Actors) (AKA Ene)

 **I** llyasviel von Elinzbern (Fate/Stay Liner Prisma Illya)

 **N** atsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale)

 **N** aruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

* * *

 _Excluding Team TINN. All these team names were originally thought of by one of my reviewers names t_ endaysromeo.

* * *

 **A/N End! I do apologised if it seems I'm becoming more inactive on Fanfiction dot net. Despite these chapters being shorter, It's still taking a while to post them. I am slowly losing my motivation to write and read Fanfiction due to work and procrastinating but don't worry, I'll finish this story one way or another.**

 **Anyways! Hopefully you are familiar with all the characters now. I do apologised if they're too many to keep up with. Like seriously, I actually needed to write down all the characters names on a list so I could keep up with all of them. Makes me wonder how writers like 'SomeonestupED', 'XP4Universe' and 'damnlastwords' do it.**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you to all who reviewed:**

 **Another guest asked if I could do a RWBY and Radukai Kishi no Cavalry crossover. Like I said, most likely not. I first want to finish this story and others before I write any new ones.**

 **Noanassa: REALLY!? OMG, I hope that project turns out to be what I think it is. That would so awesome! BRS is my favourite and will always be my favourite.**

 **tendayromeo: yeah I kinda wanted the same thing as well. I actually considered doing that but then there would've been no spotlight for my other OCs. Don't worry, she'll come back.**

 **Johnawake: ...I'm sorry, what are you saying? Glad you made an account by the way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Main events will finally begin in the next chapter so look forward to that.**

 **And yeah...bye!**

 **This chapter was finished on 5/10/2018**


	46. Fate of Beacon: Forced Conflicts

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o- Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 **Forced Conflicts**

* * *

Comrades: Some treat them like precious friends while others may see them as nothing more than an extra hand. But no matter what, bonds are always created when you put a group of people together to work towards the same goal. These bonds can range from being temporary to extremely powerful. So powerful that their connection with that person can never be damaged or broken... **even if that one person is trying to kill them.**

* * *

For a whole hour... the gigantic mothership stayed there, hovering above Beacon.

For a whole hour...the enemy did nothing.

For a whole hour...it was silent.

...

Flying from above, the Atlesian Airships aimed their weapons at the enemy Mothership.

The airships were huge but compared to the Mothership, they looked like flies.

A loudspeaker on one of the airships turned on and the sound of a man's voice was heard throughout the entire academy:

"This is your last warning! You are illegally trespassing above Beacon grounds. Surrender or we will open fire!"

Their warning was met with silence.

Everyone waited even though it was clear as daylight that it wasn't going to be that easy.

...

No response.

* * *

Ironwood entered the main bridge room of one of the Airships.

After saluting him, a soldier asked, "What are your orders sir?"

Ironwood looked up at the enemy mothership. When entering, he had noticed that everyone in the room were more tensed than usual. He didn't blame them though. Just the sight of the enemy alone was enough to intimidate even the bravest soldiers.

"...Open fire." Ironwood finally ordered.

* * *

Missles and lasers rained down on the mothership.

They were merciless.

They had no idea what this enemy was capable of so they gave them everything they had.

Small air jets flew across the mothership, dropping bombs on its surface.

Each airship was equipped with hundreds of cannons, guns and missiles launcher. Each firing at a rapid rate.

After a few minutes, they ceased fire when their view of the enemy was completly covered in smoke.

Everyone waited anxiously for the smoke to clear.

Gasps of fear were heard throughout the airships as it was revealed that they had failed to deal even one point of damage to the mothership.

All eyes turned to look at Ironwood.

* * *

 **Breaking News!**

Wearing a suit and tie, a man looked at the camera and reported.

"It's been an hour since the sudden appearance of the mysterious spaceship and despite the lack of action, panic spreads across all of Vale."

The TV then proceeds to show footage of the students of Beacon evacuating who are currently all in a state of panic. Goodwitch and Oobleck were seen, trying to calm down the students. It was every student for themselves as people wanted to get out no matter how much people they had to push over. There were at least 10-30 students trying to fit through doors that usually could hold the width of only 5.

"Students are currently evacuating the school in a state of panic. The Atlesian Fleet are doing everything they can, however, they have made no progress in trying to communicate or deal with with the unknown ship. It has yet to be confirmed whether this is a terrorist attack as nothing has happened just yet.

* * *

"Sir, the security system in one of the hallways of Beacon has been breached, " A soldier reported, "we suspect the enemy must finally be making a move."

Ironwood considered his options.

He remembered what Ozpin sad to him:

 _'Do try not to get in their way.'_

"...Deploy the Atlesian Squadrons."

The soldier nodded before pressing a big blue button on his digital computer.

...

In an unknown location somewhere within the airships.

Light blue lights illuminated the room as Atlesian paladins and knights sprang into life.

* * *

Ruby dashed through the hallways using her semblance.

As if the mothership never existed, Ruby only focused on getting to the dorms.

She remembered _that night_ when Mato and co got back.

 _Mato? Are you okay?_

She was never going to forget the dead yet traumatized look in her eyes. She had never seen someone who had been through that much pain so she backed away from trying to comfort them...Ruby wanted to punch herself for that. Giant mothership or not, she should've been there for her. It didn't matter how many secrets she may be hiding but there were still friends...right?

Ruby stopped running and came to a smooth stop.

She had come across a T-junction in the hallway meaning she could go left or right but that wasn't what stopped.

Walking down the hallway, was an army full of hooded men. They didn't look friendly at the slightest.

One of them spotted Ruby and pointed at her causing her to freeze. The horde of men looked at Ruby and they all suddenly smiled sadistically.

Fear took over for a second in Ruby's heart. She was at a safe distance and she could easily run. But then she remembered that the way to Mato's dorm was in that direction.

Ruby saw them conversed with each other for a moment before unexpectedly...They all sprinted towards her.

Ruby prepared herself, she decided that she definitely wasn't going to leave Mato if people like them were here roaming Beacon.

Then, to Ruby's shock and horror, deadly weapons like axes, scythes and curved swords materialised out of nowhere in the hands of each hooded man. Ruby couldn't help but think that it was somehow similar to when Yuuki, Kirito and Asuna would materialise their weapons.

This created a problem: the hooded men were now armed and Ruby wasn't.

The hooded men stopped running. Ruby looked and flew her arms in front of her.

Crashing through the windows, a squadron of Atlestian Knights got in between the hooded men and Ruby.

One of the Knights looked at Ruby and said in a robotic tone, "Scanning... **Identified Student: Ruby Rose."** The robot gestured it's hand towards the opposite direction that Ruby wanted to go to, "please stand back and make your way to the evacuation area."

"No!" Ruby retaliated, she didn't why she bothered trying to reason with a robot, "I need to find-"

The robot's head was impaled by an arrow before Ruby could finish that sentence.

As the robot fell to the ground, Ruby looked at one of the hooded men who was holding a bow.

" _So the evacuation area is that way huh?"_

All the Atlesian Knights aimed their guns, "Halt! You are illegally trespassing on-"

They didn't listen. They raised their weapons and sprinted towards the robots.

The robots opened fire but were quickly losing in terms of battle skill. The hooded men were all swift and very skilled in terms of fighting which shock Ruby.

Shaking her head, Ruby decided to use this as a chance to get past while the Atlestians Knights distracted them.

Using her semblance, Ruby zoomed forward, running side to side to evade the enemy.

However, she didn't manage to get that far as she was easily spotted.

Four men swung their weapons while six others fired arrows forcing Ruby to jump back.

She was surrounded.

Ruby looked in shock as they had already wiped half of the Atlestian knights.

A smiling sadistic hooded figure holding a club made the first move and charged forward.

Relying purely on her semblance, Ruby jumped over the man to dodge. As she dodged, she noticed a strange tattoo of a coffin on the man's hand.

Three more aimed at Ruby.

Ruby moved to the side to dodge the first move and then made it so that the second man would accidentally hit the third.

Seven more circled Ruby and they all jumped at her.

Ruby just barely evaded four of them and stepped on the heads of two of them.

The last one aimed and suddenly his sword began glowing.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Once again, she couldn't help but notice how it was very similar to when Kirito's, Asuna's and Yuuki's weapons would glow every time before using a powerful attack.

Unfortunately, Ruby's shock threw her balance off as she slipped with the man's weapon just barely slipping his red cape.

She quickly tried to get back up but was punched hard straight in the stomach.

To add on to that, an arrow hit Ruby in the shoulder. Thanks to her semblance it wasn't fatal but it still hurt.

Ruby's head hit the floor. Before she could struggle, a heavy foot stomped on her back preventing her moving up.

She looked up. She saw a man smiling sadistically at her while threatening her with a bloody dagger. The man decided to scare Ruby by licking the blood off and it worked.

No matter how many times she's been in a near death experience, she was never going to get used to it. She had also never seen anyone who was so hungry for murder.

The man would later on regret trying to taunt Ruby as he was shot in the head by a laser. It seemed most of them had forgotten that the Atlestian Knights were still there.

The hooded men faced the last remaining robots but before making a move, a lockers came crashing through the ceiling and landed on one of the hooded men.

That alone left everyone flabbergasted except for Ruby.

The locker opened, revealing a sword and shield.

A man inspected the locker.

One of the Atlestian robots turned and looked, "Scanning... **Identified Student: Jaune Arch."**

Ruby gasped in relief.

Jaune appeared from behind and punched the guy hard in the face. He then grabbed his weapons and held his shield above his head.

"Scanning... **Identified Student: Nora-"**

The robot was shot in the head by an arrow before it finished.

Nora appeared from behind, jumped on Jaune's shield and with Jaune's support, launched herself high into the air.

Everyone looked up as Nora spun his hammer and smashed it on the ground, right in the middle of a group of hooded men.

"Next time, why don't you wait for us okay?"

Ruby looked up and smiled with more relief, "Weiss."

Weiss handed Ruby her Crescent Rose before, "You're the team leader you got that? You should take more responsibility."

More Atlestian Knights appeared.

Yang punched her gauntlets together.

Black slashed her ribbon into a handgun.

Ren pulled out both his automatic pistols.

Pyrrha aimed her rifle.

"Ruby! Go ahead!" Blake suggested.

"Are you sure? How about-"

"Don't worry sis!" Yang cracked his knuckles to intimidate the enemy, "Let us take care of these guys!"

"Out of all of us, you're the closest to Mato and her friends," Blake pointed out, "just go! Before the situation gets even more worst."

Ruby looked at Weiss for confirmation. When she nodded, Ruby hesitating for just a second...before nodding back.

"Cover me!"

Pyrrha and Ren aimed their guns and opened fire.

Weiss used her semblance to summon a glyph, giving Ruby a big boast.

Ruby literally flew across the hallway, over the army of hooded men while also shooting some of them out with her scythe.

Within seconds, she had reached the other side of the army of hooded men.

Wasting no time as soon as she landed, Ruby dashed forward but before exiting the hallway, she ran past one last guy who also had the tattoo on his bandaged hand.

They made eye contact for a second.

Ruby could tell that this one was different from the others. He wore a cloak like the others but he also wore a mask with red glowing eyes.

Their eye contact only lasted for a second as Ruby exited the field while praying that her friends will be okay.

One of the hooded men was about to chase after her but the man wearing the mask stopped him.

"It's not worth it, just focus on getting to the evacuating area."

The man turned around and looked at Team RWBY and JNPR who were still fighting his men.

Yang grinned as he saw him from a distance, "Hey guys! I think I found their leader."

Cocking his gun which somehow made an echoing noise, the ragged cloaked man slowly walked towards them as he breathed out actual steam from his mask.

 **Death Gun: Known as Red-Eyed XaXa in SAO, Death Gun is a member of the infamous guild "Laughing Coffin".**

* * *

...

* * *

She didn't even stop for a second.

Ruby ran and ran.

All she could think about was her.

Combined with this mysterious invasion on Beacon, Ruby's worry had been times by at least a hundred.

Interrupting her thoughts, Ruby came to a smooth stop.

Panting for breath, Ruby didn't even think twice before placing her hand on the door handle of Mato's dorm.

* * *

...

* * *

"Everyone. Do you copy? Come in, this is Kotori. Has there been any movement."

"This is Yuri. Nothing has happened at my side so far. How about you Kirito?"

"No. But I just got news that there are enemies already inside."

"What?! How did they get inside?"

"Worry about that later. Right now, we need to send backup. It seems Ruby's and Jaune's team have already engaged in battle."

"Whose closest to that area?" Kirito asked.

"Our team is," Kotori volunteered, "I'll leave Neptune and Plutia here while I..."

"Kotori?"

Kotori suddenly went silent which worried both Yuri and Kirito.

"KOTORI! Kotori! Are you there?! Yuri what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe they...JULIE!"

"Yuri? Yuri? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Yuri replied, "Julie just fainted."

Yuri and Kirito could suddenly hear Neptune's voice.

"Umm guys! I got a problem! What do I do?!"

"Neptune? What exactly is happening over there."

"Don't ask me! Kotori and Yoshino just suddenly fainted!"

"You too?" Kirito stopped to think however it was hard to do that as he barely knew what was happening, "Yuri! Neptune! Check if they're alright! Try wake them up f you have to! This is no time to-"

"..."

"Yuri? Neptune? Are you there?! Do you copy!? Yuri!? Neptune?! Anyone?!"

* * *

Noticing Kirito's distress, Sinon looked away from her scope and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've lost contact with all the other teams?"

"Well that's not good," Sinon commented. "what should we do about it?"

"Hmm...well it's too late to regroup now. But not being able to communicate with the others may prove to be very problematic. We won't know whether someone needs backup or not." Shinoa said, analyzing the situation, "... _have Saturn and Takane left yet?"_

"Not yet. Until the enemy seems occupied enough with us, they won't move."

"I see," Shinoa said as she contemplated their options, "...maybe we should-"

Shinoa fell to her knees as a sudden mysterious pain rushed through her entire body.

Kirito and Sinon instantly tensed in worry.

"Shinoa?! Are you okay?"

Kirito bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Shinoa! What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the pain disappeared. Shinoa stood back up completly fine although the shock of the pain was still there.

Shinoa ignored them for a moment as she had to know what that pain was.

Under her breath, Kirito barely heard Shinoa talk to herself, "Shikama...what was that?"

Kirito and Sinon stopped. They remembered Shinoa always saying that name everytime she summoned the demon that she had a contract with.

Inside her head, Shinoa heard a voice.

" _Seems like something inside you tried to forcefully make me possess you. But it seems that even with a forceful push, those walls you place around your heart refuse to break..._ "

Shinoa became even more confused as she didn't know what Shikama meant by 'something inside you'.

Shikama then said something that made Shinoa's heart almost stop, " **although it seems your love interest wasn't so lucky."**

Shinoa stood up, a bit hesitant to turn around.

"Shinoa, what's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"Where's Yu?" Shinoa asked.

"Yu? Oh well, you see, as soon as he heard that Team RWBY and JNPR were already engaged in battle, he instantly ran off to help them." Sinon explained.

Shinoa looked at both Sinon and Kirito with a sense of great urgency.

They had never seen Shinoa this worried before.

"We need to find him now!"

Before Kirito and Sinon could ask why, Shinoa sprinted off in a panick of hurry.

* * *

Neptune had no idea what to do.

No matter how violently she shook them, neither Yoshino nor Kotori would wake up.

"Geez, and to think you would always scold me for sleeping in." Neptune commented to herself.

Neptune then heard Plutia yawn, "OH NO! Plutia, not you too."

"Seeing those two is making me feel sleepy," Plutia gently laid down on the ground.

"Oh okay, nevermind, you're fine."

"G-ood...night..."

"Wait Plutia don't! Don't leave me alone! What am I suppose to-"

Plutia was already well into dreamland before Neptune could even finish.

"Wow, thanks team." Neptune pouted.

Neptune looked Plutia and then at Kotori and Yoshino.

She couldn't ask for help since her ear com wasn't working anymore and she wasn't sure whether leaving her stationed post was a good idea.

So with nothing left to do, Neptune chose what she thought was the smartest course of action.

Neptune grabbed Yoshino and shook her vilently, "YOSHINO! WAKE UP!"

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Yoshino woke up in a strange situation.

She was sitting on a red comfy chair in the middle of...nowehere.

Everything was just black. Yoshino saw no floor, no ceiling, no walls...and no Yoshinon.

Just an endless black void with her sitting right in the middle of it.

"Hello, Yoshino."

Yoshino froze in dreaded fear. She looked forward and saw **Jack** sitting right in front of her on a black comfy chair.

Jack's posture was relaxed with his back leaning against the back of his chair while Yoshino's was extremely tensed.

"Nice to meet you. I must say, you're even more adorable up close."

Yoshino said nothing nor did she move. During her life on Earth back in her world, Yoshin had grown used to people calling her adorable but hearing it coming from Jack's mouth was something else.

"Aww, don't be like that," Jack's smile didn't help Yoshino's case at all, "this is the first time we've had a face to face conversation after all."

He was right. Yoshino wasn't the type to judge upon first meetings, Yoshinon was, but she did hear a lot of scary things about Jack. Not to mention, she saw the 'impact' he dealt to Mato and her friends.

Yoshinon wasn't with her. Shido wasn't with her. That alone was what Yoshino found the scariest about this situation.

"I'm telling you, don't worry, I would never take advantage of a young, naive little girl... _that would be way too boring."_ Jack murmured the last bit so that Yoshino didn't hear.

"Look, let's make a promise," Jack punched his heart as if he was making an official oath, "if you I, Dimensional Rebel of Dark Tech: Jack, promise never to hurt Yoshino Hermit, _that's you,_ ever! As long as I can move..." Jack lifted his pinky finger and offered it to Yoshino, "pinky promise?"

Yoshino had no idea what a pinky promise was...but her posture did relax a little as she found herself believing his words.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Julie woke up to the sound of a cartoon playing.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the TV...she then noticed the flat black table with no legs in front of her...then the red comfy chair she was sitting on...and then, she finally noticed the black void of nothingness.

With no words or comment to describe her utter confusion, Julie looked back at the TV.

It was a cartoon about this blue cat chasing this mouse around a house. The cartoon was currently in the middle of a chase scene: Wherever room the cat and mouse went to, they always left a devastation of a mess.

After watching a minute of the cartoon, Julie wondered how the cat wasn't dead. There were multiple occasions where the cat ran into walls, had multiple heavy things to fall on top of it and at one point, the cat was impaled by an object in the most cartoonish way possible.

"Hahahahaha!"

Julie flinched.

"Hahahaha, oh don't you just love slapstick comedy!"

Julie looked forward and saw **Jack** sitting right in front of her on a black comfy chair.

Julie said absolutely nothing.

Jack chuckled at Julie's stoic reaction. He grabbed a glass cup and poured tea in it with his teapot, which had appeared out of nowhere.

He then offered it to Julie, "Would you like some tea?"

Julie looked at the cup of tea for a good amount of seconds. After Jack assured that it wasn't poisoned, Julie accepted it and took a sip.

Straight away, Julie could tell Jack wasn't lying about the tea not being poisoned.

It was just regular tea...tea that tasted really bitter.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Yu reached for his demonic sword but found it was not with him.

Jack just grinned in amusement as he leaned back on his comfy black chair, "Slow down, I didn't come here to fight."

"And why should I believe that?" Yu made sure to keep his distance as he knew too well about what Jack was capable of, "How do I know you're not here to kill me?"

"Now why would a person like me do something like that?" Jack asked.

Yu could barely believe that Jack had asked that question, "You're exactly the type of person who would do that."

"How do you know that's just a speculation."

"Speculation?..." With frustration slowly building up in him, Yu remembered the traumatized expression on Mato's and her friends' face when they returned to Beacon on that night, "You forcefully trapped us in this world. Brought enemies from other worlds here. You're invading Beacon right now. You hurt my family! How is that a speculation?"

"For your information," Jack interrupted, "you would've never met your so-called 'new family' if it weren't for me."

Yu flinched. No matter how he thought about it, what Jack said was technically true. He also noticed another fact, if Jack wanted to kill him, he would've done it a long time ago.

"However, I will not deny the other ones."

"...What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, I just want to chat... that's all."

Yu looked at him with a skeptical look before slowly taking a seat.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"So Yoshino, how have you enjoyed your time here in the world of Remnant?" Jack began.

Yoshino thought about it, "...Umm...well, ...ah..."

Yoshino fidgeted in her seat. She was so scared at first by Jack's sudden appearance that she had completly that she was too shy at face to face conversation. Usually, Yoshinon did the talking and the only other person she had ever opened up to was Shido. Neither of them was here.

Yoshino jumped when she heard a flash of light. She looked and saw Jack holding a camera that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, that expression made your face look even more adorable just then." Jack apologies as he examined the photos he took.

Yoshino couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable with that.

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"I have good teammates. This world is wonderful and full of things I've never seen and now Tooru is here." A single piece of Julie's hair moved when the name 'Tooru' was mentioned.

Jack chuckled, "You can thank me for that. I brought him here after all."

"We also had times where we suffered a lot," Julie added.

Jack laughed, "You can thank me for that as well. Anyways, so Julie, you came from a school called Kouryou Academy right?"

"Ja."

"And the twin swords you use are apparently a manifestation of your soul?"

"Ja."

"Fascinating."

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Yu asked, getting a bit impatient. He had rushed off to help Team RWBY and JNPR but then this happened.

"For fun."

"Exactly what part of this is fun?"

"Seeing all of you gather together of course. That's the whole point of a crossover!" Jack replied as if Yu had asked a very simple question.

Yu examined Jack as they conversed. Even up close, he couldn't see what Jack's face looked like besides his mouth. Anything above his mouth was covered by a black shadow from his hood.

"Couldn't you have done that without causing trouble and launching all those attacks."

"Yeah...but what's a story without conflict. Problems and hardships... they're indispensable to an interesting story. So I create them..." Jack replied with a smile and he gestured his hands towards himself, "that is the job of a villain after all."

Yu couldn't understand him at all.

He saw no motive or goal in Jack's actions. He had nothing to gain and certainly nothing to lose. So why? Was Jack really doing all this purely for fun?

If so, Yu realized that Jack's definition of the word 'fun' must be really morbid.

At this point, it didn't really matter though. His motives never mattered.

"We will stop you." Yu declared. His body was still tensed and ready to move.

"Of course you will...you are the good guys."

* * *

:::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

"Oh my, it's almost time," Jack said clapping his hands together which made Yoshino flinch, "sorry I got too carried away with our chat."

Yoshino, with all the courage she could muster, asked, "T...T-time for...w-what?"

Jack smiled as he ignored the question, "Thank you Yoshino. I'm not lying when I say I enjoyed our little chat...even though you didn't say much, I still took a lot of photos. _Which is going to make an interesting comparison._ "

Yoshino felt even more uncomfortable with that comment.

* * *

:::::::::::::

* * *

"Ah yes," Jack cheered as he pointed at the TV, "this is the best part."

Julie turned her head and looked at the TV.

Her eyes widened in shock as she dropped her cup of tea.

* * *

:::

* * *

Jack looked up at the sky, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

After throwing Jack one more skeptical look, Yu looked as well.

Within half a second, Yu's body relaxed as his thoughts were being clouded by what he saw in the sky.

In the sky, there was a giant floating trumpet.

* * *

::.

* * *

The TV was playing footage of the death of Julie's father. Footage that shouldn't even exist.

The worst part of it was that _the footage was on reply._

Julie stood there like a frozen statue, staring.

In the reflection of Julie's eye, Jack could see was Julie's father died over and over and over...

Jack stood up and walked towards Julie. He leaned forward and whispered something into Julie's ears.

* * *

:..

* * *

Yu's demon, Asuramaru, appeared and tried to stop Yu from touching the trumpet but Jack summoned 30 chains to retrain him.

"Oh hi there." Jack greeted.

Asuramaru growled at Jack, "You bastard! What are trying to do!"

Jack just smiled, "Relax, I didn't come here to fight... **I came here to _see_ a fight."**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Y-y...Y-Yoshino."

Hearing a voice that wasn't Jack's, Yoshino jumped in shock. She slowly looked down.

It was Kotori.

To Yoshino's incredulous horror. Kotori was at the mercy of Jack's feet with a sword impaled through her chest.

From the looks of it, there was a large amount of gravity that was pushing Kotori down.

"R-Run..." Kotori said with the last remaining amount of her strength.

"Now, now. let's not ruin the moment, " Jack commented as he stabbed another red sword through Kotori's head.

Yoshino stared at Kotori and the amount of blood that was there, "W-why...y-you pr-promised."

"Oh don't worry, I still remember the promise we made," Jack said with a smile as he dug his sword deeper into Kotori's skull, "it's a promise I'll never break..."

Walking over Kotori's body, Jack approached Yoshino who was practically frozen with fear at this point.

Yoshino felt like fainting but for some reason, she couldn't. She was forced to witness every detail of this horror of a scene.

Jack leaned closer to Yoshino and raised his hand.

Yoshino braced herself however her eyes remained wide open.

She flinched with she felt Jack's hand...gently rub her on the head.

Yoshino felt even worst. When Shido did it to her, she always felt comforted and safe but now...she had never felt so scared.

" **It's time to wake up now, Yoshino."**

...

...

...

...

..

.

Plutia yawned happily.

She had a good night rest and was able to take a quick nap before the battle so she was in a pretty good mood.

After stretching her arms and yawning, Plutia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a frozen Neptune flying towards her.

Neptune crashed into Plutia and the pair were harshly flung across the hallway until they made an explosive impact on the wall.

Combined with the wall debris that fell on top of them, the ice that Neptune was covered in shattered and a huge quantity of the shattered pieces ended up impaling Plutia's legs, arms, and chest.

A full second passed with no one making a move.

Everything went silent.

Silence...and then the first move was made:

Both Neptune's and Plutia's eyes flew open as they held their share crystals, the ones Jason gave them, tightly in their hands.

From beneath the debris, a bright light emerged.

Neptune's body began transforming. Clothes were replaced. Height was increased. Hair grew longer and changed color. Wings emerged from her back as Neptune became **Purple Heart.**

Plutia went through a similar transformation. Clothes, height, and hair all changed drastically with the additional wings. her face changed and she bit arose as Plutia became **Iris Heart.**

The two CPU Goddesses gracefully hovered above the ground as they both drew out their weapons.

Iris Heart was _extremely angry_ , she slashed her whip, "And just when I was starting to feel good. Alright, who's going to get it this time-"

"Plutia, wait! They're-" Purple Heart tried to warn her but Iris didn't listen.

"Oh, I'm going to make them beg and scream for disrupting me. How dare they hurt-"

Iris Heart froze as soon as she saw who her opponents were.

Kotori and Yoshino...Slowly walking towards them in a menacing way.

 _They both looked very different._

 **Iris Heart & Purple Heart vs Inverse Kotori & Inverse Yoshino. **

* * *

They found Yu...but he wasn't in a good position.

Kirito's and Sinon's mouth were wide open while Shinoa's stared in horror.

Yu was screaming.

Blood was bleeding from Yu's dark eyes.

His body was making inhuman, bone-cracking noises.

But the most disturbing detail was the massive black wing-like structures that were forcefully sprouting from his upper right shoulder.

It was a transformation that looked terrifying and extremely painful.

Shinoa instantly recognized this form. This was her second encounter with it after all.

 _Yuichiro's Seraph Form "King of Salt": The 2nd trumpet out of seven. A powerful angel that takes host in Yuichiro's body. Although extremely powerful, while Yu is in this form, he goes berserk and attempts to kill any human nearby. He displays no interest in vampires and recognizes no one._

Kirito drew out his weapon.

Sinon flew back to get into a good position for sniping.

Shinoa...just stared.

 **Team KSYS (3/4) vs Berserk Yuichiro**

* * *

Kanade stood in front of Yuri, "Guard Skill: **Distortion**."

The gun in Yuri's hands shook, "J-Julie?"

A dark aura surrounded Julie's body. An aura that spoke nothing but bad news.

Julie raised her twin swords...and sprinted forward with speed that Kanade couldn't even see.

 _Curse of the Fang: A berserk form that Julie takes every time she is reminded about her father's death._

Julie swung her twin swords so fast that Yuri couldn't even see her arms anymore. She must've been swinging her swords 100 times per second.

For the very first time in Kanade's life, she saw her Distortion shield begin to crack.

Neither Kanade nor Yuri could tell or see what happened after Kanade's shield broke.

All they knew was now both of them were on the ground. Their clothes were torn and red deep cuts were all over their body.

They both looked at Julie who was preparing for a second attack.

It was then, Yuri's instincts kicked in.

She summoned a hang gun, aimed and fired.

 **Team SKYJ (2/4) vs Curse of the Fang**

* * *

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he turned his head in the direction of Beacon.

He had sensed something unpleasant.

He then turned his head and glared at Jack, "What did you do?"

Jack just chuckled, "Oh nothing... I just thought it would better if we just skip to the main course."

* * *

Strength stopped and flew her arm in front of Yuu.

The twins looked forward.

They tensed and got ready for battle.

"So it seems they've finally begun their attack," Yuu commented as she raised her orge arms.

Strength turned all four of her orge arms into Gatlin guns as the hordes of enemies charged at them, "Here they come!"

* * *

It was at that hour where battles commenced all over Beacon.

Chaos struck.

Students ran.

Guns fired.

Debris fell.

...

* * *

Mato raised her arms in surrender.

The tip of Black's insane cannon lance was a center meter away from piercing Ruby's neck.

Even though she saw it coming, Ruby almost jumped in shock when Black was there.

But to be fair, Ruby did enter without knocking.

Despite sharing the same face as Mato's, Black intimidated Ruby to no end.

Black didn't say anything nor did she put down her weapon.

Now that Ruby thought about it, this was probably the first time she had interacted with Black.

Building up all her courage in a single gulp, Ruby said, "I need to talk with Mato...please."

Black's expression didn't move an inch as she stared right into Ruby's eyes.

Her eyes that glowed in the dark really did add onto Black's eerie factor.

To Ruby's heavenly relief, Black dropped her weapon and stepped aside.

There was a lot of noise coming from outside but Ruby ignored it. She basically dashed to Mato's side and looked.

She flinched.

It seemed Mato's mental condition was much worse than she had anticipated.

* * *

 **A/N End! My goodness, there's so much happening that it's hard to keep up and I'm the author for crying out loud.**

 **Apologies if you find mistakes even though I said there would hardly be any since I started proofreading but I'm getting really stressed out with school assessments and once again, these chapters are taking too long.**

 **But anyways, thank you so much for reading and thank you to those who are still keeping up.**

 **So yeah...bye.**


	47. Fate of Beacon: BlueFlames with RedRoses

**-o-o-**

 **-o-o- Fate of Beacon Academy -o-o-**

 **Blue Flames with Red Roses**

* * *

"The Tiny Bird and The Colours": The plot of this book is quite simple. A bird travels to many different worlds and absorbs colours into its wings, such as "the blue of tears", "the pink of sneezes", and the "orange of smiles". They made Tiny Bird's wings beautifully rainbow-coloured. However, the bird still wished to travel to new worlds, and it eventually absorbed so many colours that they started to mix, making the wings more duller and black... _so the bird died in the end._

 **"Purple of Haze"**

 **"Red of Anger"**

 **"Black"**

 **"Colour of pain"**

* * *

"Hey SAHA!" Sing-love called, her eyes still watching the events transpire.

"Yes governor?"

"I change my mind," Sing-love replied, "even with Jack's tampering, there still seems to be quite a few spares on the battlefield... **launch our forces."**

"As you wish my queen, would you also like to release the prisoners that the White Fang supplied us with."

"...Sure, why not."

* * *

One of the giant ones got close enough to raise its giant foot and attempt to stomp on both Strenght and Yuu.

Both Strenght and Yuu turned their Gatling guns back into orge arms and jumped back to evade.

With all the flickering lights of firing bullets, Strenght and Yu never had a chance to properly examined what they were fighting.

Yuu and Strength didn't even bother to question what they saw.

From the looks of it, they were fighting alien robots.

They were in different shapes and sizes each with their own unique feature that made it really annoying to defeat.

But there was still a lot of them.

Some were tiny while others were huge. Ironically, it was the small flying ones that were harder to destroy.

Anything bigger than Strenght or Yuu went down with nothing but a single punch.

One of the small flying alien robots flew behind Yu when she wasn't watching and fired a laser at her.

Strength interfered and blocked before it hit her. Strength then stretch out one of her orge arms and crushed it before it could retreat.

"Thanks."

"Were never going to move at this rate," Strenght informed out as she noticed that they were now completely surrounded.

"We'll see about that." Yu didn't care that she was just versing small fry, she prepared to give this battle her all.

* * *

The hordes of alien robots attacked mercilessly.

Yuuki and Purple SIster flew high across the hallways to evade the lasers that were being fired at her.

Levi hooked onto the ceiling and used gas to boast himself upwards just barely missing a claw from cutting him into two.

Otonashi aimed his handgun and fired at the small tiny ones.

Team KNOL's strategy was simple: Yuuki and Nepgear would fly and attract all the attention, Levi took care of the giant ones while Otonashi took care of the small ones from a distance.

At this point, Otonashi had grown extremely used to using this handgun that Yuri had given him. It never ran out of bullets and seem to destroy the small flying robots in one shot. Although actually hitting them was another story for him.

One of the giant robots paid it's full attention to Otonashi and attached him causing Otonashi back away in fear. Back from his world, Otonashi was already dead hence he can't actually be killed. So mostly, it was the pain of dying that scared Otonashi.

Levi appeared from behind and sliced the giant robot's head off its body before it could hurt Otonashi. Although the robot's head landed right next to Otonashi almost crushing him to death.

"Hey! Watch it!" Otonashi yelled at him. Levi ignored him and continued pursuing the other enemy alien robots.

Out of habit, Levi always managed to slice the neck of the giant ones, even those that technically didn't have a neck. That was what he was always trained to aim for after all. But now there was one difference: the twin blades that Jason gave him. They connected to his 3D maneuver gear and had the ability to change into shotguns with huge firepower. With those, Levi could easily blow holes into any of the giant ones. But once again, out of habit, Levi mostly used the blade version.

Sister Heart was surprised at how calmly Yuuki was taking all this. Alien Robots had appeared out of nowhere and Yuuki didn't even flinch at the sight. But now that Sister Heart thought about it, Yuuki was a gamer back in her world. So seeing something like this must be like seeing the small fry of a video game for her.

Seeing that Yuuki was still doing her best, Sister Heart worked extra hard to make sure she wouldn't become dead weight for her comrades.

* * *

Natsu and Naruto just stared blankly at the hordes of prisoners.

Illya suddenly remembered the break-in of Beacon Prison that occurred three days ago. She saw it on the news: after a white fang raid, every prisoner had except for four of the most wanted criminals had escaped and haven't been found since.

Seeing all of them here, ready to invade Beacon made her nervous. Considered they teleported here, Illya assumed that there were other escaped prisoners roaming the school. She prayed for the safety of her comrades.

"Aww, I wanted to fight aliens," Naruto complained.

"Or giant robots," Natsu added.

"You're complaining?!" Illya exclaimed in shock, although she wasn't worried as she knew more than enough about how capable Naruto and Natsu were. A horde of armed men wouldn't be enough to even faze Natsu or Naruto.

"Ah yes, this should make some good slapstick comedy," Ruby the magical wand commented as she pulled out a camera.

The group of escaped prisoners stared at the Team TINN as they had their own private conversation.

"We have to fight _those_ people," one of the prisoners asked, "I get this is a school that trains young huntsmen but...those are kids."

"Shut up! It's great for us, isn't it? Once we're done here, they said were free to go. We were clearly let off easy compared to the others, be grateful!"

"Why is one of them wearing a magical girl outfit?" Another guy asked pointing at Illya.

"They're probably mocking us! Kids these days do get a bit cocky these days." -

"What is she a cosplayer?"

Natsu tapped them one of them on the shoulder.

"What?! Can't you see I'm-"

He froze.

Natsu grinned as he clenched his red gauntlets, the fireproof gauntlets that Jason gave him.

His gauntlets lit on fire and punched the prisoner right in the stomach, sending him right to the back of the crowd of prisoners.

There was an instant reaction, all prisoners pulled out rifles and aimed.

Using Natsu's shoulder as a boast, Naruto jumped over Natsu and used his clone jutsu.

Naruto clones rained down on the escaped prisoners, each Naruto held a throwing knife as a weapon.

"What the fu-"

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu breathed in and then breathed out fire at the enemy. As a wizard, Natsu's main power source was the amount of magic he had in his body.

Already, half of them were wiped out.

"M-Monster!"

"Look!" One of the escaped prisoners pointed at Illya who was flying in the air while holding Ruby, the magical wand, in her hand.

Illya aimed and sent a pink magical blast in their direction. She was a magical girl, so unlike Natsu, her power source was called mana.

"SHE'S A REAL MAGICAL GIRL!?"

* * *

White Heart, also known as Blanc in her CPU form, dived straight into the horde of alien robots.

She lifted her weapon and smashed it right in the middle of the horde, sending robot parts flying everywhere.

Shido and Tooru stared in awe. At this rate, White Heart was going to end up doing more damage than the enemy.

Asuna flew near the ceiling to get a birds-eye view of White Heart and the enemy. She wanted to help but she didn't want to get caught up in White Heart's rage.

Something else caught Asuna's eye, "Shido! Tooru! Behind you!"

Shido turned around and the first thing he saw was an axe.

Tooru interfered and blocked with his shield.

"Sandalphon! Lend me your strength!" Shido pulled back his weapon and released a powerful swing, sending the escaped prisoner flying across the field and crashing into another group of escaped prisoners.

 _Sorry Tohka, I need to borrow your power again._ Shido apologized in his head.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"You won't survive long in this world without a weapon, so I've given the ability to summon Tohka's angel at will," Jason explained._

 _Shido stared in amazement, "Really? How did you do that?"_

 _"It wasn't much, you already Tohka's power in you when you sealed her powers as a spirit," Jason replied._

 _"Wow, thanks, I sure owe you one huh?"_

 _"Although I must warn you, as long as you hold Sandalphon, Tohka will be completely defenseless back in your world...so I advise you don't use it frequently."_

 _(FLASHBACK)_

He always felt anxious everytime he held Sandalphon. What if Tohka was in trouble and he was using her only way of self-defense? Shido would ask himself. In that case, it would all be his fault...but he shook off those thoughts. Even with Kotori here, there were still those Shido could rely on to take care of Tohka.

Finishing this as fast as possible, was going to have to be his main objective.

"SHIDO!"

A sword slashed Shido from the back. Shido turned around and released another powerful blow, knocking out at least 10 more enemies.

There were wounds all over Shido's body now. There were all healing due to his mysterious ability to regenerate and his aura...however he wasn't healing fast enough.

Each time he attacked, enemies surrounded him and added more to his list of injuries.

Tooru wanted to help but he enemies got in his way and with nothing but a shield to defend himself, Tooru couldn't do much to push forward.

Tooru and Shido stopped and looked when they saw Asuna dashing towards them, bringing the force of the wind with her.

Asuna ran straight past a group of escaped prisoners and instantly, the wind that Asuna brought with her, picked them up and sent them flying.

This gave Shido and Tooru a chance to regroup.

In her ALO avatar, Asuna chanted a spell and suddenly, Shido's and Tooru's injuries healing faster. Back in her world, one of Asuna's nicknames was "Berserk Healer."

Asuna looked back and saw White Heart was doing an exceptional job holding off the alien robots. She decided to leave the alien robots to White Heart and assist Tooru and Shido.

Asuna heard one of the escaped prisoners let out a wolf whistle.

"Tooru! Move forward. Shido, stay behind me!" Asuna ordered as she prepared for another charge, "Let's go!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Ruby gently knelt down next to Mato's bed.

"M-Mato?" Ruby could feel Black's glare creeping her back.

Black sat at the opposite side of the room to give them a bit of privacy but her presence alone made it feel like she was right next to them.

Trying her best to ignore it, Ruby raised her hand and gently placed her hand on Mato's shoulder.

Mato flinched as if she had just realized Ruby was in the room.

"Mato?"

Ruby gulped. She didn't know where to start. Should she comfort her or try to get Mato out as fast as possible. Seeing her emotional state, both options were going to take a lot of time.

"Mato I am so sorry. I should've been there."

Mato's heartache. It was obvious that Ruby had no idea what was happening or why Mato was upset in the first place. Ruby had no reason to apologize or even be here.

"I know it must've scary. Being a huntress can come with traumatising experiencing but..."

Mato never asked to be Huntress yet here she was. Her ears could barely listen as Ruby desperately tried to find the right words to say.

"Mato please, I'm worried about you!"

Ruby didn't know. How could she? She's not from her world. Despite being in the same room, their situations were completely different.

More chaotic noises came from outside which only added more pressure onto Ruby. She was undoubtedly trying to rush a job that would usually take days, weeks or even months. Ruby didn't have that much time.

"Mato...please..."

* * *

"Aww." Sing-love commented as she watched the events transpired as if she was watching a TV show.

After another moment of observing, Sing-love smiled as she stood up to stretch, "Ferid. Kurumi. Illya...I'm gonna go down now. Wanna come?"

"Don't call me that," Illyasviel replied as she summoned her servant Berserker.

"Hehehe," Kurumi giggled.

"One of them catch your interest?" Ferid asked.

"A couple actually," Sing-love replied, "a small introduction shouldn't hurt. SAHA! Open the door will you?"

"Of course my queen."

A section of the room opened letting the wind rush into the room.

Kurumi was the first to jump out, "Hehehehe, I'm coming, Shido-san."

As she fell from the sky, Kurumi changed into her Astral Dress and shoot herself in the head.

"Berserker!" Illyasviel ordered.

The giant beast picked its master up and followed after Kurumi's footsteps.

"I might stay for a while," Ferid said as he finished his drink, "I have a feeling I might be needed here."

"Suit yourself."

With that, Sing-love left.

Ferid turned and walk in the opposite direction.

"What will you be doing?" SAHA asked.

"Just want to check on something, that's all."

* * *

Shido tensed as he recognized this feeling.

Asuna, Blanc and Tooru looked up.

While those three couldn't believe their eyes, Shido saw it coming. Well...he had already seen _her_ coming.

* * *

"Umm, Mr. Ironwood?"

"What is it, soldier?" Ironwood froze as he stared with utter disbelief.

After seeing alien robots attacking the school, Ironwood thought he had mentally prepared for anything that would come next.

But he certainly did not expect to see flying clones of the same woman all wearing the same red gothic dress.

* * *

Atestian forces clashed with the alien robot forces in both sky and land battles.

At first, the battle was evenly sided but with Kurumi's clones rushing everywhere, the battle was slowly tilting to one side.

The Atletian warships remained intact but have yet to do something about the giant mothership that was in front of them.

In midst of this boisterous of this battle, both the otherworlders and the inhabitants of Remnant each faced their own formidable opponent.

* * *

Mato only submerged deeper into her blanket as Ruby's words felt like soundless noises.

Every single thing that Ruby spoke did nothing but drown in Mato's mind.

Even Stella, who was inside Mato's head, had tried but failed.

It wasn't until Ruby said a word that almost jolted her back to life.

* * *

Yang fell to the ground and Death Gun hit her with a stun bullet.

"YANG!" Blake went to assist.

"Blake! Don't rush in, they'll-" Four Laughing Coffin members interfered before Weiss could give her warning.

Nora and Ren stood back to back, covering Pyrrha who had also been hit by Death's Gun stun bullet.

Jaune looked around, trying to tragically think of a plan to counter them. Although that itself proved to be difficult as the pressure of constantly being attacked by enemies interfered with his train to thought.

But Jaune did notice one thing that everyone else had failed to realise, "GUYS BE CAREFUL! THEY'RE TRYING TO SEPARATE US!"

The surrounding Laughing Coffin members all smiled sadistically.

* * *

A Kurumi clone aimed her gun but Yuuki sliced it in half before she could fire.

Two more Kurumi clones appeared behind but Levi swooped in and sliced both their necks before they did anything.

Each Kurumi clone disappeared into nothing after being killed.

"Where did they all come from?!" Purple Sister asked.

"I'm not sure, but they keep repeating Shido's names which worries me." Otonashi replied.

All Purple Sister could do was wish for everyone's safety and focus like Levi ordered her.

* * *

Kirito hesitated. Which almost cost him his life as Berserk Yu's demonic black wings moved on it's own nd sliced Kirito's across the shoulder.

His Health Points went down drastically. This was like fighting a boss for him and Sinon.

Sinon fired another bullet and shot him in the shoulder. Since Yu was still Sinon's teammate, she avoided any vital spots.

Shinoa was about to charge in but Kirito pulled her back, "It's too dangerous!"

"But I have to!" Shinoa replied, "This isn't the first time Yu was like this."

"What did you do to stop him?!"

Shinoa's words got caught in her throat as she remembered what happened last time.

"Shinoa?...SHINOA?!"

Shinoa snapped out of it and faced Kirito, "I need to get closer! Much closer than th-"

Kirito pushed Shinoa out of the way and blocked Yu's sword just in time.

Kirito struggled. Berserk Yu was so strong that the force of their swords clashing created a crater beneath their feet.

Getting Shinoa closer was obviously going to be no easy task.

* * *

Yuri and Kanade stood back up, covered in slash marks.

"You know...thinking about all that's happened. There's just way too much fantasy for my liking," Yuri joked as she summoned a rifle, "makes you feel like we're kinda outa place doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Kanade replied as she got into a defensive posture, "...Yuri..."

"Yes?"

"Please forgive her. I don't think Julie knows what she's doing."

Yuri chuckled softly at Kanade's obvious remark, "You think?"

They both looked as Julie clutched her head and screamed in pain.

"Let's go, Kanade!"

Julie sprinted forward with speed that even the naked eye couldn't keep up with.

Kanade blocked.

Yuri aimed.

* * *

The small child raised her hand and hundreds of icicles appeared and fired themselves at her opponent.

Purple Heart flew upwards to avoid Inverse Yoshino's attack.

However what she couldn't avoid was the giant pillar of ice that was thrown at her from above.

The pillar of ice dropped on top of the CPU giving Purple a very heavy crash landing.

A dark blue flame gathered in Inverse Kotori's hand. With just a hand gesture, multiple attacks made of fire approached Iris Heart at high speed.

Iris Heart swiftly dodged. She had already tried slicing Kotori's flames in half which didn't end well so she was stuck with evading.

Seconds past and Iris Heart saw an opening which she took immediately by flying directly at Kotori.

A shield made completely of dark blue flames gathered around Kotori but that didn't stop Iris Heart.

The CPU flew straight through the flames, ignoring the pain.

Iris wrapped her whip around Kotori neck and launch her into the air before smashing her on the ground.

Purple Heart recovered from the ice and looked, "No mercy huh?"

A few more icicles were thrown in Purple Heart's direction.

She dodged and evaded. An action that Purple Heart had been doing for a while. Evil or not, this was still Yoshino so Purple Heart couldn't help but hold back every time she looked at Inverse Yoshino's emotionless face.

Iris Heart grabbed Kotori's head and lifted her into the air. She didn't look happy at all, "You've been very very naughty Kotori. Guess I'm gonna have to show you a little _discipline."_

Purple Heart shivered. There it was. Iris Heart's sadistic nature. Another side of Plutia's personality that is so terrifying, that people can't help but freeze in fe-

Iris Heart flinched as there was no fear or emotion in Kotori's expression.

An icicle impaled Purple Heart through the chest. There was no blood. CPUs never bleed but they do feel pain.

Iris Heart let go of Kotori and turned around, throwing her arms in front of her to hold off a blizzard that Yoshino threw at her.

Kotori placed her hand on Iris Heart's back and didn't hesitate to begin burning it.

Iris Heart was powerful. But even she couldn't handle this situation: from the front, she suffered a freezing cold blizzard while from the back, she suffered heat so immense that the hottest Deserts couldn't even begin to compare.

Both Inverse Spirits stopped attacking...as Iris Heart fail to her knees.

* * *

Natsu dusted off his hands. Naruto grinned proudly.

Their area was clear for the moment. Due to Natsu's firepower, they were assigned to guard outside, right in front of the Academy.

Although it seems most the enemy forces were either already inside or fighting in the air.

All the escaped prisoners that attacked Team TINN groaned in pain as Illya tied them up, "You went too far Natsu."

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT?!" Natsu cheered, completely ignoring Illya's comment.

"Illya! We should go help the others!" Naruto suggested.

Illya wasn't so sure about that, "But we were told to- WHAT THE!"

Natsu, Naruto and Illya looked up.

They recognised her as Kurumi from Shido's world but what completely flabbergasted them was the fact that there were hundreds of Kurumi copies flying everywhere.

Without warning, the Kurumi clones opened fire from above.

Natsu charged straight in with no concern for his safety. He jumped an incredible height and-

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Three clones were burnt to a crisp before disappearing into nothing.

Two more clones approach him and shot him in the back.

Natsu grinned as it didn't hurt at the slightest. He managed to land a fire kick on one of the clones before falling to the ground.

The other Kurumi clone dived after him but was stopped with Naruto threw a throwing knife at her.

Using sandals that Jason gave him, Naruto flew and grabbed Natsu from the back before he hit the ground. Every time Naruto carried him like this, Natsu couldn't help but compare him to Happy.

They both landed safely.

"Thanks." Natsu thanked.

"Don't mention it, leave all the flying to me," Naruto gave a proud thumbs up.

More Kurumi clones attacked them.

"Hehehehehehe!" They all giggled creepily.

"Two can play that game. **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

Clouds of smoke appeared and out came multiple clones of Naruto.

They jumped on the Kurumi clones and started bashing them on the head.

Natsu quickly finished them off.

While Illya was distracted by incoming enemies, one of the clones grabbed her and began to fly away,

"ILLYA!" Natsu cried.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Naruto claimed as he sent four of Naruto's clones chased after Illya to save her.

From where he was standing and the distance between them, Naruto himself couldn't do the job especially with all the enemies in his way.

Now it was just Naruto and Natsu. Not that it was a problem. Their combined strength was more than enough to deal with the Kurumi clones.

In fact, most of the Kurumi clones had either been eliminated or flew past to get inside Beacon Academy.

"Let's finish this quickly, Natsu."

"Right, then we can see if Illya is alri-"

Sing-love whistled, "Well done boys. You make quite the fascinating duo."

Natsu and Naruto froze.

All remaining nearby Kurumi clones stopped attacking.

She was standing right behind them. They didn't know how she managed to sneak up from behind without them noticing but they did know one thing: she was the enemy.

Natsu and Naruto turned around and pulled back their fist.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

 **"RASENGAN!"**

* * *

Illya heard a massive explosive from where she stood. She looked at the Naruto clones who had saved her, "What was that?"

They all shrugged.

"Let's go. Natsu and Naruto might be in tro-"

Illya stopped.

She looked up and saw something huge falling from the sky.

Illya flew.

The Naruto clones all jumped back.

They were just in time to avoid Berserker's landing.

It was clear as daylight who it was.

Berserker's presence only meant one thing:

Illya prepared for battle as she could already feel the intensity of Illyasviel's stare.

"Hello my shameless parallel self. We meet again."

* * *

The smoke cleared.

Most Kurumi retreated elsewhere while some watched from a safe distance with curious smiles on their faces.

Natsu and Naruto both stared wide-eyed as Sing-love just smiled.

 **Natsu & Naruto vs White Rock Shooter**

The white-haired girl had stopped both of their attacks with nothing but the palm of her hands. Sing-love places an iron grip on both their hands and threw them into the air.

While in mid-air, Naruto was the first to regain his balance. He used his chakra sandals to fly and grab Natsu's back, carrying him.

From above, they looked down at the ground to see that Sing-love had disappeared.

"Jack told me your worlds are quite famous amongst the Dimensional Travellers."

Natsu and Naruto sensed her presence directly behind them.

"I can see why."

Naruto spun so that Natsu was facing Sing-love.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

The attack missed.

Sing-love once again appeared behind the duo.

 _"She can teleport- No, I felt the wind rush past...she's just really fast!"_ Naruto thought as he struggled to both fly while carrying Natsu, making sure he was facing the right direction.

Sing-love casually swung her scythe.

Natsu's gauntlets ignited in flames.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

They clashed.

Their collision exploded.

Sing-love retreated to avoid the smoke.

Emerging from the smoke, a flock of flying Narutos charged at Sing-love.

Sing-love couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

She disappeared, confusing all the Naruto clones.

Within a second, she managed to find the original Naruto.

Both Natsu and Naruto could've sworn they heard Sing-love sniff them.

She smiled.

Grabbing Naruto by the collar, Sing-love pulled them back and threw them towards the ground with incredible strength.

Their landing was mercilessly rough.

It was then, both Natsu and Naruto realised that Sing-love wasn't only too fast for the naked eye to follow but she was also insanely strong.

They almost broke a few bones thanks to that landing but thanks to their auras, they recovered.

"I don't mean to brag," Sing-love commented as she calmly hovered above the duo, "but according to Jack, I'm the **final boss** from where I come from. So please try a little harder... for my entertainment."

The two boys grinned.

Natsu punched his gauntlets together as his fighting spirit was once again ignited.

Naruto summoned another clone to help him gather chakra for another Rasengan.

The ground below them vibrated.

The view instantly took Sing-love's interest: she could feel Natsu's heat from where she was and the Rasengan Naruto was preparing looked much bigger than the previous one.

It was then, Sing-love felt something tickling her back. She turned her head and saw all the previous flying Naruto clones throwing knives at her. Although none of them managed to even pierce her skin,

A clone appeared from behind and wrapped their arm around Sing-live's neck while also attempting to stab a knife through her head.

All the clones gathered around in an attempt to restrain her.

With a single fearsome swing of her scythe, Sing-love made it rain unconscious defeated Naruto clones.

She then noticed the atmosphere getting extremely hot and humid. She looked up and saw Natsu with an extremely large ball of fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"**

For a second, Sing-love felt like she was swimming through flames which was a first time experience for her.

However, the moment she escaped the flames, Natsu headbutted Sing-love's stomach with incredible speed like a bull, his entire body engulfed in blazing flames.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORN HORN!"**

Sing-love actually did feel the 'push' in that attack but it only amused her further.

She pushed Natsu's head back with her hand.

Natsu's leg ignited and he unexpectedly did a backflip, landing a clean hit on Sing-love chin.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"**

Not sparing a second, Natsu's elbows began steaming and he propelled himself towards Sing-love.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!"**

Sing-love felt a sudden increase of strength in Natsu's punches.

Natsu then swiped his hand at Sing-love in a claw-like fashing, burning her

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"**

Natsu grabbed Sing-love's neck and while supporting his arm with his other, he blasted her at point blank range.

 **"FIRE DRAGONS GRIP'S STRIKE!"**

Sing-love crashed landed onto the ground.

Not long after, Natsu's two feet landed directly on top of Sing-love, one foot on her head and the other on her chest.

Natsu lifted one foot and stomped in Sing-love's head. The impact on her head was so strong that a crater appeared beneath them.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROASTING BATH!"**

The temperature around them increased drastically.

The heat was so intense that even Sing-love's sweat evaporated. Another thing to notice... _Sing-love was actually sweating_?!

Fighting against the heat of Natsu's sole, Sing-love looked at Natsu and saw that his eyes were practically glowing from the heat.

She saw Natsu's aura taking the shape of a very large creature.

"So this is the power of a dragon huh?" Sing-love commented. Her playful amusement was gone and was replaced with excited adrenaline.

 **"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!"**

Sparks of lightning combined with Natsu's entire flaming body.

Sing-love blinked twice, "Hmm? That's new."

Natsu clenched his fist as his one arm gathered immense amounts of heat, lighting and magic.

 **"LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON'S-"**

 _"I wonder what would happen if I let this hit."_

 **"FIRING HAMMER!"**

He delivered his final devastatingly strike to Sing-love's head,

Flames and electricity flew everywhere.

* * *

Both Illya and Illyasviel froze in their tracks and looked.

" _Those flames..."_ Illyasviel thought to herself as she began sweating from the heat, " _it can't be those two. Were they always that powerful?"_

"They're amazing aren't they?" Illya praised her own teammates.

"Don't flatter them. Soldiers are just as weak as their leader," Illyasviel insulted, "Besides, it's a waste of a trump card if you ask me...They may be powerful but _Sing-love won't fall that easily."_

* * *

Unloading all his magic power, Natsu constantly kept pushing forward unloading all the fire and electricity he could muster.

With both eyes opened and engulfed in both flames and electricity, Sing-love grabbed his fist and began pushing him back, " _Oww_."

This wasn't going to finish her and Natsu knew that.

However, just when Sing-love was about to overpower Natsu in strength and begin her counter-attack, Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"DO IT! NARUTO!"

Hearing his name again, Sing-love had completely forgotten about the other boy.

She looked past Natsu's shoulder and saw Naruto gathering a very large ball of chakra... while also standing next to a _giant red frog._

Gamabunta, the giant red frog, looked at the two Narutos who had been gathering chakra while Natsu kept Sing-love busy, " _Maintaining his clones, summoning me and preparing a second Rasengan. If it weren't for those flying sandals supplying him with extra chakra, he would usually never be able to pull a stunt like this." _

The giant red frog looked at Sing-love who was taking Natsu's attack like it was just a taser, "You can't beat her."

"WE WON'T KNOW UNTIL WE TRY!" Naruto yelled.

You could see the veins in Naruto's arm. All that chakra he was gathering proved to be very heavy.

"GAMABUNTA!"

At the mention of his name, the giant red frog lifted Naruto up.

Finally realizing what they were doing, Sing-love's grip on her scythe hardened.

Even with Natsu's weight standing directly on top of her, Sing-love sensed Natsu's getting weaker and weaker.

Sing-love stood up slowly, pushing Natsu back.

She swung her scythe in Naruto's direction which fired a slice of air strong enough to cut metal.

Naruto couldn't move.

So Gamabunta took the hit for him. The attack left a deep wound in his skin yet Gamabunta just shrugged it off displaying his great durability.

Pushing himself harder past his limits, Natsu's cheeks began inflating.

Sing-love looked at Natsu who was still standing right in front of her, " _He's still going?"_

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

It was much weaker so the attack didn't even make Sing-love blink. With that said, the flames did block her from seeing where Naruto was.

Once he had secured Naruto, Gamabunta leapt a considerable height above the ground, right above Natsu and Sing-love.

The weight of all of Naruto's chakra proved to be nothing compared to the giant frog's size.

Without enough time to aim, Gamabunta pulled Naruto back before throwing him directly at Natsu and Sing-love with immense power.

To finish it off, Gamabunta opened his mouth, **"Water Release: Gunshot!"**

Converting his chakra into water, Gamabuntan shot one large condensed blast of water at Naruto's feet, boasting him like rocket launchers.

"I wish you good luck."

With that, both Gamabunta and all of Naruto's clones disappeared.

The temperature dropped drastically.

All of Natsu's flames and electricity went out.

As Natsu fell backwards, Sing-love saw a bright blue light.

She only managed to look at for half a second before Naruto's face was just a centre meter away from Sing-love's.

" **RA...SEN...GAN!"**

Both Natsu and Sing-love were caught in the blast.

* * *

In some other location, a supernatural crack was formed.

"...Well someone is having fun."

* * *

The colour of the sky returned to its normal colour.

For just a few seconds, Sing-love laid there...looking at the sky.

She clutched her forehead. Her vision was a bit blurry and a small headache greatly bothered her.

She sat up and looked. Both Natsu and Naruto were unconscious from using all of their magic and chakra.

She slowly stood up. She wobbled but quickly regain her balance. Honestly, Sing-love never believed that there were people beside Stella who could do a number on her until now. Jack did warn her but she still underestimated them in the end. Especially Naruto, she didn't expect an attack of that scale to come from him.

After her wounds healed, Sing-love gracefully walked towards the unconscious duo and sat down near them.

She leaned her chin on her hand and started thinking.

There was a mixture of things she was feeling right now.

First, she felt unsatisfied. As if she had been stopped right in the middle of an extreme roller coaster. Natsu and Naruto has unloaded _everything_ they had before Sing-love could fight back. She may have won but in a way, she felt defeated since all she did was endure their attacks.

Second, she was confused at that final moment when Naruto fires his attack at both her and Natsu...it was as if he had faith in Natsu that he would survive.

That's what bothered her. From personal experience, Sing-love knew it was a foolish thing to put your trust in humans. And yet...

Natsu and Naruto were able to give her an exciting experience and she expected nothing less from people from other worlds.

 _But they were still human in Sing-love's eyes... **and she absolutely hates humans.**_

Two kurumi clones approached with handguns. They were going to finish Natsu and Naruto off while they were out cold but Sing-love raised her hand, ordering them to stop.

"Leave them. Let them rest. They deserve it."

Not questioning her orders, the Kurumi clones left.

Sing-love...despised humans.

That's why she made it her goal to kill every human back in her world.

Yet she sensed something different about these two boys. Just from looking at their teamwork, you could tell they trusted each other with their lives which looked really foreign to Sing-love. After all..the last human she trusted her life with...tried to kill her in the end.

Maybe humans in other worlds acted differently from the ones from her world or maybe...Sing-love just didn't know everything about humans after all.

They're all predictable. Sing-love thought yet she didn't predict Natsu using himself as a distraction for Naruto's attack which was almost suicidal if you think about it.

Sing-love train of thought was interrupted when she sensed something.

* * *

In the dorm next door, Yomi heard a voice that really bothered her.

Dead Master eyed her other self as Yomi sat up from her bed and slowly exited her dorm.

* * *

A mischievous smile of amusement appeared back on her face, "oh well, I'll that for another time. Now it's time to have a little bit more fun."

Sing-love looked towards Natsu and Naruto who were still sleeping, "thanks for the ride boys. Till we meet again."

With that, Sing-love took off towards the dorms.

 **Winner: White Rock Shooter**

* * *

Yuri coughed, "Oh come on...couldn't you go...* **COUGH! COUGH!***...a bit easier on us."

Julie just stared, completely unresponsive.

The grip on both her blades stayed firm.

"We're not like the others you know. We don't have any fancy supernatural tricks or all that shounen stuff."

Julie stepped over Kanade's body and towards Yuri.

"After all..."

Julie dashed forward with incredible speed.

Yuri raised her gun and unloaded her bullets, "We're just regular high school girls! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, JULIE!?"

Not a single bullet manage to hit her.

Yuri gasped.

Julie flashed before Yuri's eyes and before she knew, both Yuri's and arm were sliced by Julie's sword.

Not giving time to even react, Julie the mercilessly stabbed both her twin sword into Yuri's chest and pulled them out.

Clothes reeking with her own blood, the magenta-purple haired girl thought about Kanade's words as she fell to the floor,

 _Please forgive her. I don't think Julie knows what she's doing._

"Tch!"

The long silver-haired girl turned around as Yuri's body hugged the floor.

She stood there in frozen silence like a stone statue.

The only girl left standing in the hallway.

Both Kanade's and Yuri's body were right behind her, however, there was no distinct reaction in her face.

Despite being incredibly swift and fast, Julie... **slowly**... _walked away._

Step.

By.

Step.

 **Winner: Curse of the Fang (Julie Sigtuna)**

Julie stopped abruptly...

She then began screaming in pain.

* * *

Illya slowly stood back up, bruises all over her body.

"Oi!" Illyasviel called with a disappointed look, "You can't seriously be this weak."

Illya's magical wand was greatly concerned for the girl's well being, "IllYA! Are you okay!"

"Just because we share the same face and voice, doesn't mean I'll hold back you know," Illyasviel as she gave Berserker a hand signal, "Come at me with everything you have... **Or I really will kill you."**

* * *

In a small room, both Saturn and Takane wait quietly in front of a computer.

"What? Something on my face?" Saturn asked when she noticed Takane staring.

"No, it's just...It's hard to take you seriously when you're in your chibi form."

"Oh come on!"

"I'm just kidding!" Takane laughed while Saturn sighed.

"But on a serious note, I was just thinking..." Takane said, "like I guessed that you could probably be many things... _but to think that you're actually a gaming console."_

"Hehe," Saturn laughed nervously, "well I never expected you to be a computer program."

"Hehe, true that. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, are just a mascot or are you the actual console itself, and if so, are there multiple copies of you orrrr..."

Saturn scratched her head. It's not that she didn't know the answer to that question, it's just the answer to that question was very very long and she didn't think they had the time.

"It's complicated," Saturn answered.

"I see."

"Actually, I also have a question for you. Are you a human, a computer program or a bit of both?"

"It's complicated," Takane answered.

"I see."

"Well I guess that's different worlds for ya huh?"

"Yeah definitely," Saturn agreed with a soft hum.

Silence fell upon the pair as they continued waiting.

Their casual conversation was actually a way for them to calm their shaking hands.

But the loud noises outside didn't help calm their nerves.

The idea of their friends fighting with their lives while they sat here waiting for their queue.

Saturn was from Yuri's team and Takane was from Illya's team.

All they could do was hope for their safety since they couldn't spot them in the security cameras.

But suddenly, Saturn couldn't help it anymore, "We should go and help the others."

"That would be equivalent to throwing everyone's work down the trash bin," Takane argued but she herself understood where Saturn was coming from, "besides, if they're fighting _them,_ then there's really little we can do."

"Then what should we do!?"

"...We could go now."

Saturn flinched, "Yeah, I-I guess we could but are you sure? We've only seen half of Jack's main group through the cameras. What if the other half is still on the mothership."

"Even more of a reason to be extra sneaky about it and what if they're just hiding until the right moment to strike."

"Why would they do that? They have the upper hand right now."

Takane shrugged, "not sure...but Jack does sound like a guy who would do that."

"True that. But Kirito said-"

"I know what he said but I don't know about you but doing nothing isn't exactly helping the situation." Takane interrupted.

"..."

"So you in?"

Saturn thought about it for a moment, "...let's do it!"

"Alright! Let's go then."

Takane laid down on a bed while walked up to the computer screen.

After a brief countdown, Saturn and Takane used their abilities... **to enter Cyberspace.**

"Let's go rescue that Vocaloid."

* * *

...

,,,

,,,

* * *

When Mato first saw a creature of Grimm she felt...many things.

Homesick.

Confused.

And... oddly excited. After all, it was exactly like one of those fantasy worlds that you only got to see in fictional stories.

But she never once felt scared.

Maybe her reunion with her other self assured her.

Maybe it was because her friends were there as well.

Maybe her being in a different, stronger and durable body boasted her confidence.

Or maybe...she simply underestimated the scale of the situation she was in.

It wasn't that she thought her life back at home was boring, she just couldn't grasp the idea of another world existing beside hers and Black's.

She was curious and the adrenaline of chasing that curiosity pushed her forward.

It was like an adventure.

In Mato's eyes, what happened to her when she was first brought to this world was exactly like what happened to the protagonist of games she played.

So she was never scared.

In fact, when she fought her first battle, she treated it like it was a video game so despite having no real like battle experience, she did exceptionally well in defending herself. Of course, later on, she had to learn the basics of combat from Yuu but before that, Mato was just a normal girl who only watched huge battles on TV.

There was that one time when she went to the otherworld and went head to head against Insane Black Rock Shooter and won. After that, Mato thought she had experienced it all. Until she came here of course.

Mato thought exploring the world of Remnant would be an adventure and it was. She met many people from other worlds who deeply interested her. Seeing so many people with different backgrounds and abilities sometimes left her speechless. And the fact that they were all in the same position as her only tightened the bond between them which was way more than she could ask for. They were all like anime characters in her eyes. Talking, working and interacting with them was like a dream come true. Everything felt so unbelievable that every single night when Mato went to sleep, she always had that thought that maybe she was just going to wake up back in her room and that all this was just a big crazy dream.

Yet it was real.

Reuniting with Black overjoyed her. The conversations she had with people like Ruby, Yuuki or Neptune never ceased to amaze her. They were always together assuring that Mato wasn't alone in this situation.

Mato knew... _that one day everyone would have to go back to their homes, never to see each other again_. There was obviously no helping that of course. So she made sure to make the best of it until then.

Maybe that's why... she started to pay less attention to Yo...

...

She did have some doubts. Like when she was asked to enter an academy that she was obviously way too young for. Mato is only in middle school after all meaning everyone around her was older than her. Then there was the "Stella Discovery" where Mato released she was actually using Stella's body and that Stella could now directly talk to her through her head which was nice in a way since Mato always had company but with Black and Miku constantly following her, Mato had barely received any privacy or time to herself since then. And of course, when she was told that bad guys from other worlds were also here and possibly targeting their group.

But the people around her always helped her to push forward. Before she knew it, she was part of a famous group known as "A Beacon of Insemblances". She kinda liked the ring to that name although being the talk of the school did embarrass her a bit.

But then...it slowly got worse.

Mato didn't know when these feelings of dread began.

The arrival of the bad guys?

Maybe when she first met Sing-love and got kidnapped.

Or when she fought the Skull Reaper in the forest and almost saw someone die.

Maybe the small lurking feeling she felt on those Cargo Ships wasn't just simple seasickness.

Maybe fighting the 2nd most wanted criminal, August Serena, left a scare in Mato's confidence.

Or maybe...maybe...

Maybe. A word that properly described Mato's confusion.

It was always maybe this or maybe that since Mato could never truly comprehend the situation she was in.

...

But the one-sided fight with Jack allowed her to reminded one thing...she was just a regular middle school girl.

Mato only survived because she was in Stella's body and Jason's healing.

The pain Mato felt when versing August was nothing compared to what Jack made her go through.

August finished off her opponents as quickly and efficiently he could while Jack straight up tortured her.

He tortured her friends right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Her reason for not fighting today was simple...she was scared.

Being practically unkillable, it was a feeling that slip past her a lot. But now she was afraid anything that might happen.

The idea that Mato was in a world where battles to the death were common was slowly started to haunt her.

Mato knew she was being stupid. After all, she was probably one of the most unkillable in the group yet those who have more fragile lives than her are out there fighting to protect Beacon.

After Jack's ambush, Mato blocked everyone out who tried to comfort her, even Stella who was literally in her head.

Her reasons for doing so were so stupid that even Mato herself was aware how much of a selfish jerk she was.

She was ashamed of herself. She blocked out those who only wanted to help and she hid beneath the blankets like a coward. She felt guilty for even calling herself a worth comrade.

She ignored everyone.

She pushed them away.

She left them to do all the work and fighting.

Because of her, Black refused to fight even though she would've been a great help in defending Beacon.

Everyone out there is probably having a harder time because of her. Even when scared, she was still being a burden to everyone.

This academy had been her home for the past few months. Now under attack, Mato did nothing to protect a place that was clearly precious to others.

Even Yomi...someone who had been through the exact same thing as her, tried to comfort her yet Mato brushed her aside.

She was too scared to be of help for anyone now.

...

So why?

Just why?

Why... was _she_ here?

Mato just couldn't understand that.

"Mato please-"

"Why are you here Ruby?"

Ruby flinched.

Black turned her head.

Even Stella woke up.

"Of course I'm here!" Ruby replied, "we're friends aren't we?"

Mato cringed. It was that word again.

"Don't you have better things to do," Mato didn't want to drag Ruby down with her, "j-just... go away."

"Mato please, I'm sorry for what you went through on that night-"

Why is she apologising? Mato asked herself. She had no reason to apologise for what happened.

"But it isn't safe right now. Beacon is under attack. I need to get all of you to safety."

Mato had no reply.

She wasn't asking Mato and Black to fight even though she knew how powerful they were. Ruby was only concern about their safety and Mato's mental wellbeing.

"Look, if there is anything, _anything!_ I can do to help just tell me." Ruby pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do..." Mato replied, "I...never wanted to be a huntress."

Ruby became a bit confused but mostly concerned. She thought Mato being ambushed and painfully toyed with was behind her behaviour but now she could see the problem had already stretched far from that.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I...We never asked to be here okay. We're just here because we needed a place to stay. We're not- well, at least I'm not even fit to be a huntress."

"What are you saying? Of course, you're fit to be a-"

"No, no you don't understand. I'm not brave like you. I'm not used to expecting danger that might threaten my life. I'm not like you. I'm not like the people from _this world!"_

Ruby was taken back by that last statement, "W-what?"

Mato didn't know what got into her but she ended up unloading everything.

She told Ruby everything.

About where she came from, what had happened since arriving in Remnant, the origins of their powers, the backgrounds that everyone came from and pretty much everything Mato had been hiding from the residents of Remnant.

Ruby listened without a word, nodding silently.

It all just came out. Everything she knew, even the facts she knew about the otherworlders, Mato told Ruby.

She was all over the place in terms of the order. She stuttered and pushed a lot and there were a lot of moments where she had to go back to reexplain things. Her explanation was so rushed and messy that there were times where even Mato herself couldn't understand what she was saying... so it was quite amazing that Ruby still managed to keep up.

"We don't have Grimm where I'm from. I wouldn't call it perfect but it's a much more peaceful world. I-I, I'm just a regular middle school girl. Can't you see...I'm scared! People are risking their lives and I'm not because I'm a coward! I was never fit for this type of thing. I thought I was but...but...I...I don't know okay! I don't know what to think anymore!"

Just like that, everything went silent.

Ruby stopped nodding as she silently looked at the ground. She was surprisingly calm considering what Mato just told her.

"You're right..." Ruby began, "I don't think I can help you. I'm not really experienced in world travel."

Mato began slowly burying herself in her bed, completely embarrassed. Of all people that Mato had to unload her worries on, it had to be Ruby who barely knew anything.

"Buuuut..."

Mato lifted her head.

"I'm sure there's someone around here who can help you," Ruby continued, remembering the time she met this one suspicious person, "you were sent here right? So obviously there's a way to send you back. Haven't seen that person in a while but once we find that someone, I'll force an answer out if I have to. So don't worry about not seeing your home again, you can count on me."

Mato couldn't believe how optimistic Ruby was being right now.

"So until then...Please get up. Survive. If you don't want to fight then...that's fine, it happens to everyone, so please don't blame yourself for that. I'll get you to the evacuation area, it's safe there. Once this whole ordeal is sorted out and defeat the bad guy...we'll find a way to send you home. We'll send you **all** home."

Mato was amazed. Ruby was only thinking about Mato's safety and well being. Despite being great friends, Ruby wasn't being selfish by wanting her to stay here. She was only concern about Mato's wellbeing.

"A-are you sure?"

"You said it yourself, you don't want to be a huntress right?"

"...Y-yeah." Mato felt guilty as she felt like she was disrespecting Ruby's dream.

"Well then, that officially makes you a citizen," Ruby took Mato's hand, "so as a proud huntress, _it's my job to protect you."_

Mato sat up and faced Ruby. Mato really couldn't understand the thinking behind the people of this world...but she didn't necessarily hate it. In this situation, it made Ruby feel even more of a person to rely on.

"...You're...taking all this surprisingly well." Mato pointed out. A bit off topic but something that caught Mato's curiosity.

"Well..." Ruby scratched her head as if she tried to find a nice way to say it, "you guys didn't really do a good job at 'not standing out', I mean the idea of other worlds existing did surprise me BUT it does explain A LOT of things I've seen. Not to mention, we were pretty much ready to expect anything after the cargo ship incident."

Another thing Mato didn't even think of or even spent the time to care. Ruby, Jaune and their teammates were probably terrified of what they saw on those cargo ships. Digital bosses from Kirito's world, titans from Levi's and shadows from Yuri's. Ruby was almost eaten alive once during that time. That alone should've been enough to traumatised someone...yet after returning, they were all awfully casual about the experience. Mato was too focused on herself that she didn't even think about ho Ruby and her friends must've felt. Mato never asked to be here...but Ruby never asked to go through any of this.

"Aren't _you_ scared?"

"Of course we are!" Ruby replied a bit too cheerfully.

Mato gave her a strange confused look.

"Fear can get to the best of us. So like I said, don't blame yourself for being scared after what you went through. Believe it or not, there are a lot of strong people here who can easily relate with you. I mean sure, the sight of a grimm creature isn't unusual for us, but new species of grimm are discovered almost every day so the fear of not knowing what might come next is still there," Ruby explained, "and risking your life is no easy task either. Not everyone can do that."

There was no doubt that Ruby completely understood where Mato's fears were coming from.

"But that's exactly why some of us need to stand up. To protect those who are too scared to fight. I won't lie, what's happening to Beacon right now...is absolutely terrifying me! But if I can use to skills to save those precious to me...then that makes risking my life all the more worth it."

Mato was rendered speechless, Ruby was really amazing. The only thing Mato could say was, "...Thank you."

Ruby smiled brightly, "Don't mention it. Because no matter where you come from or what your background is like, _we're still friends and that's what friends do for each other."_

Mato stopped again.

it was that word again. Friends.

Noticing Mato's reaction at the word 'friends', Ruby gave her a second look, "We... are friends right?"

(FLASHBACKS)

"Hello. I'm Yuuki. Konno Yuuki, nice to meet you."

-o-o-

Neptune pulled Mato into the store, "Come on! It's time for more pudding!"

-o-o-

Miku smiled as she gave Mato her favourite green vegetable.

-o-o-

"Were all in the same position," Kirito announced, "so let's work together until we find a way home."

-o-o-

"Don't worry, once you get used to being the leader, it's actually pretty nice," Jaune advised.

-o-o-

"Alright, you all desperately need to learn some self-defence so let Strenght and me teach you the basics." Yuu declared.

-o-o-

"Mato, what's that?" Stella asked, looking at the TV, "How is there people inside there?"

-o-o-

Black stood in front of Mato, protecting her like a sentinel.

-o-o-

"You're worried that it's going to happen in real life and that you won't be able to help your comrades when they're in need. Am I correct?" Jason asked.

Mato nodded.

-o-o-

Ruby smiled brightly, **"** ** _we're still friends and that's what friends do for each other."_**

-o-o-

(FLASHBACKS END)

Mato stood up and hugged Ruby, "Yeah...of course."

Ruby happily returned the hug.

It seemed Mato had finally decided what she had to do.

The two best friends stayed silent for a while.

Suddenly, Mato tensed.

Ruby noticed, "What's wrong?"

She let go of Mato and turned around to look.

The dorm door was open and standing right at the threshold of the door...was-

"Y-Yomi?" Mato had no idea how long Yomi had been standing there watching.

The green horned girl stared at both Ruby and Mato with wide creepy eyes.

One look and they could tell there was something wrong with Yomi's mental state.

* * *

Yomi couldn't process what she had just witnessed, " _Oh, so now Mato seems to be alright now. That's odd- I mean good for her. What just happened? Mato was really depressed before. I guess it wasn't that bad then- wait no, it was bad, really really bad. Why do I feel strange hehehehe, I mean I should be happy for her- Why is Ruby here? Or does she have something to do with this? Don't tell me what Ruby said actually made Mato feel better. No, no, no, no, that can't be. That's impossible. I mean, I've been trying to comfort Mato for the past **three days!**_ _And all Ruby did was say some stupid cheesy speech. That possibly couldn't be it. The has to be more to it! **Why couldn't it have been me!** I mean, this is good, Mato is fine now- **Why is Ruby here?!** Calm down Yomi, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. **No seriously, why is Ruby here?**_ ** _Is her presence really necessary?"_**

The truth was that Jack's ambush and experiencing Jack's sadistic twisted nature first hand... _never actually affected her._ No, even after facing death in the face, **she was way too focused on Mato to think about it.** In fact, Being attacked by Jack and Mato having being traumatized from it looked more of an opportunity to Yomi rather than a trauma experience. With Mato blocking everyone out, Yomi thought this was finally her chance to close the gap between her relationship with Mato. But no...Mato completely ignored her too. Which led Yomi to a state of depression where she buried herself in her bed and from there, everyone except misunderstood her feelings...everyone except for Dead Master.

And then...Ruby comes out of nowhere and poof! Mato's suddenly fine now.

Yomi clutched her head and started scratching it, murmuring small things to herself. On the other hand, she summoned her scythe.

Watching from a distance, Sing-love whistled. It seems Sing-love's toying really left a number on Yomi's mind. She still giggled as Yomi reacted exactly how she had imagined. Because that's what humans were to her, predictable animals. Tick them the right way and they'll end up hurting even those precious to them. Exactly like how that one human betrayed Sing-love's heart.

Although...Ruby's appearance was something SIng-love _didn't_ predict. She shrugged off the thought. Yomi was at the peek of her jealously now... _all she needed was one more small push._

Using her speed, Sing-love flew past Yomi. She was fast enough to avoid Dead's attention yet slow enough to whisper one single statement into Yomi's ear:

" **Looks like she replaced you."**

* * *

Ruby let go and turned around.

The dorm door was open and standing right at the threshold of the door was Yomi.

"Y-Yomi?"

Yomi started murmuring something to herself which neither Ruby or Mato could hear.

" _Oh I see...I got replaced, **again**. Mato doesn't need me anymore. That's funny, it feels like we've already been through this. Could it mean that I'm feeling jealous, again?...no, no, no, that can't be right. I learn from my mistakes after all and Mato isn't the type of person to ignore me right? So, so this is not like Mato at all, it can't be her. That's the problem, Mato just isn't being herself. I mean the Mato I know would never ignore...but she did though...but then again...ever since Mato met **her,** things did change. I think...I'm not sure...all I know is that __it's all **her** fault- wait what, no, no, no that's not right- wait, yes, it is **her fault.** It all started after Mato met **her**. Yeah, yeah, that must be it. it must be **her** doing. Mato changed because **of her.** Okay, I see, I see. I think I get it. So, so, so, all I need to do is... **get rid of Ruby...** and after that, Mato will **only have me** and everything will go back to, yeah, **that makes sense right? Of course, it does.** Right! Everything will be back to normal in no time. I'll return things back **just. The way. They were.**_

Ruby's aura reacted like alarm bells. Everything about Yomi's posture, facial expression and aura was just screaming at Ruby that she should run.

Mato, despite being friends with Yomi for quite some time now, had never seen Yomi make that type of expression, "Yomi?"

Yomi smiled.

Ruby reached for her weapon.

 **"Don't worry Mato, I'll fix this for you."**

A chain wrapped around Ruby's neck.

Yomi pulled Ruby towards and swung her scythe.

Ruby blocked with her own scythe right at the last moment.

"Yomi! What are you-"

Dead Master jumped past Yomi and swung a scythe bigger than Yomi's directly at Ruby's face.

Ruby could've sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes. Yomi and Dead... _were genuinely trying to kill her._

 ** _KLANG!_**

The red-haired looked up. Insane Black Rock Shooter was standing in front of her.

Ruy blinked incredulously, " _Did Black just...protect me?_ _No, that can't be ri-_ "

15 long chains were thrown at them. 8 at Ruby and 7 at her.

Black swung her lance, defecting the 8 chains directed at Ruby. Black noticed the chains were deflected and _not broken_ by her lance.

The rest of the chain wrapped around Black's lance.

With her other arm, Black grabbed Ruby and placed Ruby behind her.

Gun turrets appeared on her lance and she opened fire at Yomi and Dead inside the dorm room.

" _OMG she really is?!"_ Ruby thought to herself and as Black shielded her from all the bullets that ricochet off Dead's metal chains.

Having there being many small spaces the fly through, many bullets went straight past Dead Master's chains.

Dead Master defensively summoned more chains before jumping in front of Yomi, taking the remaining bullets for her,

Using this chance, Black grabbed Ruby without warning and jumped back, placing her a safe distance away from the battle right next to Mato.

Taking a couple of bullets didn't even faze her as she turned her head to face Black.

With Black protecting Mato and Ruby and Dead protecting Yomi, the two themselves faced each other, unintimidated by the other. If even one of them made a move too soon, it would leave the girls they're protecting completely defenseless to attacks.

Their death glares sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

It was a familiar feeling for Ruby.

A feeling she had felt before.

She had always watched Black and Dead fight from a distance so Ruby assumed what she felt was just their powerful auras.

But being this close now, Ruby realized she was mistaken. What she felt back then and what she was sensing right now wasn't their auras...

It was their **pure killing intent.**

Yomi completely ignored those two and looked at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but jump when she made eye contact with her.

Yomi titled her head, " **Huh? That's strange, I could've sworn I aimed for your neck. Hmm, tell me Ruby, why haven't you disappeared yet? I th-"**

Something flew past Yomi's face, almost grazing her.

Dead and Black stared. Even Stella was surprised.

She purposely didn't hit Yomi so it was probably meant to be a warning shot.

Ruby, who was still holding her rifle, turned her head...and looked at Mato.

There was steam coming out of the rock canon that she had just summoned.

It took Yomi a second to realise it was Mato who had shot at her. She was utterly shocked yet flabbergasted.

"YOMI!" Mato screamed causing Yomi to flinch, "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING **MY FRIEND!?** "

The room went silent.

Mato froze as she had just realised what she had just said. She was so scared for Ruby's life that it seemed she got caught in the moment, completely forgetting that she was talking to Yomi.

Yomi took a hit from what Mato had just said. It wasn't a physical one but it still hurt, especially that last bit.

"E-eh?" Yomi placed her hands of her head, almost digging into her own skin with her nails, "W-why are you mad? I was doing this for us but why did you...How come Ruby's can have your...a-are we... _are we just not friends anymore?"  
_

Mato's eyes widened, "N-no, no no! Yomi that's not what I me-"

Yomi started screaming in pain. Everything about the situation was telling Ruby to run but she stayed put next to Mato.

Dead Master clutched her heart as it began to hurt.

Black...saw an opening and sprinted at her, swinging her lance.

"BLACK! NO DON'T-" Mato cried but was interrupted when the ground started shaking, causing her to trip.

Ruby's aura was really ringing like loud alarm bells now. She looked down and saw the ground started cracking.

Seeing an open window practically sparked Ruby's instincts as she grabbed Mato and dashed out of the dorm with her semblance.

Chains popped u from the ground and wrapped around Black's body.

These chains were incredibly durable and for the first time in a while, Black couldn't break them with her strength.

The ground beneath cracked open and emerging from the ground...

 **a giant tornado made completely of chains engulfed the entire dorm building.**

* * *

Ruby stared. A view that was truly out of this world.

A tornado-shaped, tower of chains.

In the middle of the tornado was a large green pulsing light. The pulses sounded like heartbeats.

Ruby heard an unsettling noise which was then followed by them seeing something flying towards them.

As that something got closer, they realised it was someone.

It was Black. She crashed landed right near where Ruby and Mato were.

"BLACK!" Ruby ran to her.

Lending a hand, Black picked herself up with Ruby's aide. For Ruby, It felt nerve-wracking yet safe being so close to Black.

"Umm, A-Are you okay?" Ruby asked seeing that Black fell from a very high distance.

"I'm fine."

Ruby jumped as she didn't actually expect an answer.

"What have I done?" Mato fell to her knees, "This is all my fault. What do I do? I've put everyone in even more danger. How am I supposed to-"

Black placed a gentle hand on Mato's shoulder.

Ruby watched silently, letting the twins have their moment.

Kneeling to Mato's level, Black took Mato's hand and gave her an item.

(FLASHBACK: Ch. 45)

"Give this to her when she wakes up." Jason said softly as he placed an item in Black's hand.

Black looked at the item and instantly recognised it.

With nothing else to say, Jason turned to leave.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Mato looked at the item and instantly recognised it, "Where did you-"

"I'm counting on you."

With just those words, Mato knew exactly what Black wanted her to do.

Black stood up and faced Ruby.

Ruby mentally prepared herself for anything that Black might say to her. But what she didn't' expect was:

"What you said to her back there. Were you telling the truth?" Black asked, "Will you really protect her?

Ruby was surprised yet glad. Black would usually ignore everyone's existence besides Mato's. In fact, she had just realised that Black shared the exact same voice as Mato's but just in a very different tone.

Ruby smiled proudly, " Of course! Leave it to me!"

"Thank you." It was brief and quiet yet Ruby heard it loud and clear. There was no emotion present in her expression and Black's tone sounded like a mysterious song with no words... yet to Ruby it somehow felt genuine.

With nothing else to say, Black faced the tower of chains and sprinted towards it. She sprinted so fast that she left a tiny crater where her foot used to be. Ruby even felt the wind blow against her.

With that, Black was gone.

Mato and Ruby weren't even given a moment to rest as they heard weird bone sound footsteps behind them.

They turned around and found out why the footsteps sounded like bones...because it was a horde of walking armed skeletons.

The girl stood up and went by Ruby's side, keeping the item Black gave her safe in her fist.

"You ready?" Ruby asked.

"...yeah, let's go. I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

"Don't mention. I'm going to be an official huntress one day after all," Ruby transformed her scythe into a rifle.

Mato pulled out her blade and summoned her rock cannon around the fist where she kept the item, "Thank you."

They both charged forward.

Standing right in the middle of the skeleton horde, holding a blackish green scythe with horns on her head... Yomi waited as two giant skulls hovered above her.

 **Ruby Rose & Mato Kuroi vs Yomi Takanashi**

* * *

Running towards the huge tower of chains, Black felt what humans called 'deja vu'. She remembered the last time Dead Master had done this before.

Black's lance detached from her body with only a chain keeping the two together.

 _But of course..._

She threw it at the tower and it pierced the outer wall. The lance fired bullets everywhere. Since there was a long chain keeping the two together, Black jumped and literally flew towards the place she had thrown her lance. The distance was just enough for Black to gather enough to smash through the tornado's walls.

 _Things were very different now._

Black was inside now.

And inside the tower...was nothing but a giant spider web made completely of chains. To avoid falling to the bottom, Black had to grab onto one of the chains and hang from it. This was definitely bigger than the last chain tower Dead Master had made.

Black exceeded Dead Master a long time ago in terms of head to head combat. But now Black was in _Dead Master's custom-made battlefield._ This battle was going to be a very different story.

The chain Black was hanging onto suddenly moved and pulled her upwards. As she was pulled up, Black made multiple hard collisions with other metal chains which also wrapped around her after collision.

At the very top, Dead was waiting with her scythe.

She didn't have to wait long as her chains brought Black to the top in no time.

These chains were extremely powerful. Before Black could shatter Dead's chains like glass but now, she was completely helpless wrapped in them.

In this situation, Black was no different to a wrapped present ready for Dead to slice open.

Swinging her scythe, Dead Master landed a heavy deep wound from her right shoulder to her left hip. Blood splattered everywhere.

The chains let go of Black only to make way for Dead to swing her weapon downwards, sending Black back down to the bottom of the tower. The tower was really tall so her landing was not going to be smooth if Black did nothing.

As she fell, Black pulled out her blade and stabbed it into the wall, preventing her from falling. She then aimed her lance and opened fire.

Dead lifted her arm and hundreds of chains flew towards her.

Just like the old times, where they would fight until there is only one winner.

This was the beginning of yet another one of their gruesome duels.

 **Insane Black Rock Shooter vs Dead Master**

* * *

Inside the school, Yuu and Strenght were running through one of the hallways they had already cleared when suddenly:

"LOOK!"

Yuu looked where Strenght pointed and saw the entire dorm area had been engulfed by a tower of chains. It was so big

"Those chains. Something must've happened to Yomi." Strength observed.

Yuu was instantly filled with worry, "But Mato and Kagari are still there."

"Don't worry, knowing Black and Chariot, even if it is Dead Master, they wouldn't let anything happen to Mato or Kaga..." Strength and Yuu came to a halt as someone stood in their way, "Well speak of the devil."

Yuu's face lit up with relief, "KAGARI!"

She ran towards her, "Thank goodness you're alright! Where's Mato? Did something happen between her and Yomi?"

"..."

"Kagari? What's wrong?" Yuu asked noticing Kagari's silence, she noticed something else, "Where's Chariot?"

"Yuu be careful!" Strength warned, "Something about her doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about? This is Kagari we're tal-"

Both Yuu and Strength froze. Kagari smiled.

They both looked up at the ceiling.

Yuu got her answer.

Chariot fell from the ceiling.

Strength jumped forward and threw two of her orge arms at her.

Chariot blocked with her shield but was knock backed across the hallway.

She would've crashed into the wall if Chariot hadn't dug her sharp wheels into the ground to stop herself.

" _Wait, how was Chariot able to hang on the ceiling?"_ Strength got her answer sooner than she thought as she felt a small spider crawling up her back.

She quickly realized it wasn't a spider but Chariot's pet and Kagari's ex-doll, Mary in a smaller size.

Before she could react, Mary grew larger until she was as big as the hallway and tackled Strength her in Chariot's direction.

"STRENGHT!" Yuu went to help but Kagari stopped her with her sword.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"K-Kagari?! What are-"

"Sshh! I won't accept any excuses from you **_Yomi._** "

Yuu blinked a few times, "Eh?"

A very scary smile that Yuu had never seen before appeared on Kagari's face, " **You're mine after all."**

* * *

Jack just laughed, "Oh frick! I was so focused on Mato and Yomi... _that I completely forgot_ _that I messed up Kagari's mind."_

* * *

Chariot and Strength face each other.

Chariot got ready to attack while Strength prepared to defend.

 **Yuu Koutari & Strength vs Kagari Izuriha & Chariot**

 **...**

* * *

With Blanc's destructive power speeding the job up, another hallway was cleared by team STAB.

However, another problem had shown itself.

"WHERE'S SHIDO!?" Asuna asked.

Tooru and Blanc both looked around in shock.

Shido had completely disappeared.

Just when she was about to order a search party, Asuna received the answer she had dreaded.

"hehehe." Kurumi's giggles echoed through the hallways.

Blanc got really frustrated. Ever since they appeared, Blanc had been hearing Kurumi's taunting giggles nonstop and it was starting to anger her, "YOU SNEAKY LITTLE B*TCH! WHERE THE F*CK DID YOU-"

"Hmmm~Hmmm~Hmmm~" A beautiful voice sang.

Team STAB couldn't tell where the humming was coming from.

"Everyone be careful! Stay together!" Asuna ordered.

Tooru readied his shield while Blanc prepared to strike with her weapon.

They slowly proceeded across the hallway until they reached a place where they had to turn a corner.

"Hmmm~Hmmm~Hmmm~"

They heard footsteps. Asuna told her teammates to be extra quiet as she pulled back her blade.

Asuna jumped around the corner and swung her weapon.

 **KLANG!**

Yuuki looked at Asuna and Asuna looked at Yuuki.

Realising that they had actually attacked each other accidentally, they both pulled back their weapon. They both ended up laughing about it.

Levi, Nepgear and Otonashi soon followed.

Team STAB and KNOL regrouped and discussed.

"Shido should be fine, from what Shido told me about her, Kurumi wouldn't kill him," Blanc said.

"I'm still not sure," Asuna wanted to slap herself for being careless.

"It couldn't be helped," Tooru tired to assure Asuna, "the appearance of those walking skeletons was unexpected. It was hard to keep track on anything with so many increasing enemies.

"So you fought those skeletons too?" Nepgear asked.

"They were just more small fry," Blanc replied, "they all shattered like glass."

"Anything would with your force." Otonashi added.

"What did you just say?!"

"OI! No childish fighting!" Levi scolded.

"The skeletons probably have something to do with that giant tower of chains," Tooru observed, "they all started appearing after that tower appeared."

"Aren't those the skeletons that Dead Master can summon?" Nepgear asked out of concern.

"Now that you mention it, yeah they are. Oh great! Does that mean Dead is our enemy now?" Otonashi replied, a bit intimidated.

"Let's hope not. But even if that is the case, I think we should leave that to Black and co to handle," said Asuna.

Levi agreed, "Whatever is going on over there, it's clearly their business. If it's those four, I doubt there's anything we can do. We should focus on reestablishing contact with team KSYS, KNPY, TINN and SKYJ."

"Right, they're not answering their calls so something must be wrong," Tooru added, he was especially worried about Julie.

Noticing that Yuuki had been awfully silent during the conversation, Asuna asked, "What's wrong Yuuki?"

"That humming... your team heard it too right?" Yuuki asked, still looking around with caution.

"Yeah, but it was hard to tell wh-"

"Hmmm~Hmmm~Hmmm~"

"There it is again!" Otonashi cocked his gun but didn't know where to aim.

"Who's there!" Blanc demanded.

Yuuki looked around and for split second...she saw a strand of white hair, "THERE!"

"Yuuki wait-"

Too late, Yuuki was already on her way to follow the humming woman. The two teams had no choice but to follow after her.

* * *

Yuuki had stopped at the entrance of the library door which was opened.

The two teams caught up.

Asuna panted for breath, she had been fighting all day, "Yuuki. Don't run off like..."

The two teams looked inside the library.

Someone was sitting at one of the tables, reading a book about History.

The school was evacuated so that itself was suspicious. Of course, both Team STAB and KNOL knew who she was.

"Human's are such miserable creatures," Sing-love commented, "wars, conflicts, _betrayal..._ how predictable."

Asuna and Yuuki got into their battle posture.

Levi changed his twin swords into two shotguns.

Otonashi readied his gun.

Tooru raised his shield.

Nepgear and Blanc transformed.

Sing-love shut the book she was reading.

She stood up and leaned her giant white scythe on the back of her neck, "Natsu and Naruto showed me quite the interesting show just now. Although I barely got a chance to fight back so if you don't mind, I'll be using you humans to let out a little steam... _if you're worth my time that is."_

 **Team STAB & KNOL vs White Rock Shooter**

* * *

Evacuating students screamed as walking skeletons emerged from the cracking grounds.

Oobleck pushed up his glasses, "This has been quite the day don't you agree."

"I say it's a story to tell for another day." Port replied.

"Professors, please. I would appreciate if you took this a little bit more seriously." Goodwitch sighed.

"But of course!" Oobleck replied as he had one last sip of coffee before deploying his weapon, "It is our duty to protect the students after all."

* * *

Sir...none of our attacks are working..."

Ironwood stood there looking at the enemy.

They had been going at the mothership's forcefield for way too long and no progress.

It created a bitter stalemate since there had been no serious damage to Ironwood's air fleet either.

Since the first appearance, the enemy mothership hadn't made a single move besides deploying troops.

"Attention all forces!" Ironwood announced, his voice was projected to every speaker and communication device, "The enemy forcefield has officially been deemed impenetrable. I want **every** single Paladin, Knight, squadron and soldier focused on the ground and assisting those who are already _defending Beacon!_ You are all to engage this threat as if you were facing a grimm horde, I repeat: ignore the mothership and protect Beacon Academy."

With that command, all of Ironwood's force went to work.

"Send our forces facial data of all the students who are already down there fighting. If seen, order our men to NOT to open fire."

"Roger that."

An image of everyone from all the teams who were fighting appeared in the screens.

There were currently a total of 10 teams believed to be on the ground fighting, equaling up to 40 huntsmans and huntresses in training.

* * *

Grimm were attracted to negative emotions similar to how moths were attracted to light.

The current attack on Beacon was striking fear in a lot of students.

Usually, the school would've been flooded by now.

 _..._

 _If Jason hadn't interfered that is._

Summoning a thousand machines guns, cannons, lasers and missile launchers, Jason annihilated every single grimm that even tried to get close to close.

While all the otherworlders and residents of Remnant did their job, Jason did his.

...

At least that's what Jason told himself.

* * *

Purple Heart looked in horror.

Iris Heart was losing. Painfully.

She was helpless as there was a giant boulder of ice on top of her. To add on to that, Purple Heart could feel her energy slowly fading away along with his consciousness.

Iris Heart screamed in agony.

Purple clenched her fist in frustration.

(FLASHBACK)

"I would've felt lonely being here. But it's been really really fun here. I'm glad I got stuck in this world with you neppy. I'm also glad I got to meet Kotori and Yoshiny. I feel really happy when we're together."

(FLASHBACK END)

 _"I just need..."_ Purple struggled as she grabbed the share crystal that Jason had given her since day one, "m-more... power."

 **She crushed it**. Causing share energy to flow through her body.

The giant ice boulder on top of her shattered to many pieces.

Inverse Kotori and Yoshino turned to face Purple Heart who was now flying directly towards them.

Yoshino sent a tornado of snow.

Kotori fired a whirlwind of blue fire.

Purple gathered lots of energy into her sword, **"Cross Combination!"**

A large explosion was heard. An explosion that began the fight for the restoration of Team KNPY.

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Goddesses vs Spirts**

* * *

 **Battle Status:**

* * *

 _Ally Status_

 _10 Teams = 40 people_

 _Natsu, Naruto, Yuri, and Kanade are currently unable to battle._

 _Dead Master, Chariot, Julie, Yu, Kotori and Yoshino have all gone rogue._

 _30 people remain to defend Beacon._

* * *

 _Enemy Status_

 _8 people._

 _Sing-love, Kurumi, Illyasviel and Death Gun have all engaged in battle._

 _Mard Gear, Ferid, Black Asobin_ and _Jack are still nowhere to be seen._

 _8 people still remained to attack Beacon._

* * *

 **A/N END! So you may be asking. Am I becoming a dead account? ...To be honest, even I don't know at this point. It's the beginning of a new year and I just began senior high school so much more homework and assessments for me to do, sorry if that sounds like I'm making up excuses but what I'm trying to say is I'm going to have less time to write this year so don't expect chapters to come soon. They WILL come, I can assure you that but you might have to wait a while.**

 **I guess while you're waiting, if you really like gigantic crossovers like this one then you could go check out damnlastwords, XP4Universe and someonestupED. Because unlike me these guys are actually consistent when it comes to posting chapters. Although unfortunately I haven't been given time to read their stories so I am REALLY behind.**

 **As for this story. As you can see, there's A LOT of things all happening at once. So I'm going to handle these *One at a time* okay, chapter by chapter. Chapters focused on fighting may be shorter chapter than usual ones since the type of battle I write tend to get boring if it drag for too long.**

 **I also decided to completely forget the Japanese English thing between the character. All characters speak the same language now. I was originally going to have a scne where one character would lose their translator and end up having to interact with Ruby's or Jaune's team without speaking the same lanaguage. But there were too many things already going on and it was just too much extra work so I decided to scrap it.**

 **Anyways, sorry for any typoes and I hope you enjoyed. Once again, thank you for everything and I promised to continue this series until the very end.**

 **So yeah...till next time!**

* * *

...

...

...

...

In a pocket dimension right beneath Remnant's existence.

...

...

...

Amy was a Dimensional Rebel. With the amazing ability to create anything made of crystals or gems, Amy became a rebel for one reason. Because she was bored. In that way, it made her _kinda_ similar to Jack. But other than that, the only other reason why she knew Jack was because there are just some times where dimentional rebels have to stay together in order to avoid being erased. They are wanted criminals after all. Amy _almost_ regretted becoming a rebel because of that for she preferred to go solo. To things how she wanted to do them. Despite being lazy and laid back at some times, her character was no pushover. Even if the rules supported you, telling her what to do was equivalent for asking a death wish from her. Being around others annoyed her to no end and for many years she had sought a way to achieve the cure to her boredom...while also being alone.

"So why..." Jake, the dimensional rebel of stars, asked with a cheeky grin, "is someone like you, acting as Jack's handyman."

Amy groaned as if she was tired, "Will you please be quiet."

"Let me guess, did Jack promise he would-"

"Be quiet."

"Okay, okay."

Jake observed what Amy was doing.

There was a huge crack on the edge of this empty dimension. A dimension that represented Remnant's wellbeing. Amy was currently trying to fix the crack although it was already quite big so it was going to take a while. Amy yawned.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the crack grew larger, frustrating Amy even further.

"...Well someone is having fun."

"Are you going to help or n..." Amy stopped and looked at Jake as if he had just done the dumbest thing.

"What? Something on my face?" Jake asked.

"Where's Alice? I thought she was chasing you." Amy asked.

"Oh that, don't worry I shook her off my tail."

Amy faced palmed in frustration, "No, no, no. Jake you idiot. You do realize this is ALICE were talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jake asked, completely clueless.

"Jake listen to me. I've been chased by her before okay so I know her. You can't simply 'shake her off your tail', she's not that type of person. Until she changes target. she will keep chasing you and no matter where, she WILL eventually find you."

"Oh come on!" Jake didn't buy it, "I know Alice. She's not _THAT_ obsessed with her prey."

Suddenly, an uninvited portal appeared not far from where Jake and Amy stood.

"You were saying."

"...AH!"

"You idiot. They're going to ruin everything."

Emerging from the portals, were two individuals: Alice, Dimensional Traveler of Ice and Marcus, Dimensional Traveller of Chronicles.

"Great. Just great." Amy commented.

"Amy!" Marcus called as he saw the crack that Amy was fixing, "it is quite the honour to finally see you do your job as a traveler. Are you looking to reform?"

Jake hummed in agreement as he joked "I know right! Why the change of heart Amy?"

Amy just groaned, she murmured to herself, "what does a maiden have to do to get get a little bit of privacy around here."

"You're a maiden?"

Amy wanted to crush Jake's skull right about at that moment. She glared.

"Oh come on now, were BOTH wanted criminals you know. If we're going to get out of this pinch, it's going to have to be together-"

"Handle it yourself."

"EH?"

"Can't you see I'm busy fixing this crack."

"But can't handle BOTH of them!" Jake reasoned.

"That's your problem. It's your fault their here after all."

"You know they'll come for you afterward!"

"Don't worry, I'll be gone before they erase you."

"What do you mean DON'T WORRY?!"

"Okay, that's enough banter for one day," Marcus interrupted as he cut straight to the chase, "Where's Jack?"

"Did someone say my name!"

Everyone looked up as a red and black portal appeared. Jack emerged from the sky and landed right next to Jake and Amy.

...

"You were just waiting for Marcus to say your name so you could have a cooler entrance weren't you?" Jake guessed.

"Jake you know me way too well."

"Nice to see you too Jack."

Amy groaned even louder.

In response, Jack gave Amy the brightest, sweetest and most innocent smile he could muster, "Hey Amy! I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am for all your hard work."

"Go kill yourself."

"Dude, what exactly did you promise her?"

"Come here,"

Jake leaned in closer as Jack whispered something into his ear.

When he got his answer, all Jake could say was, "OOOOOOHHHH!"

Marcus cleared his throat while Alice started silently.

"Marcus!" Jack greeted as if they were already friends, "How nice of you to drop in for a visit."

"What are you up to Jack?" Marcus interrogated.

"Oh umm, I'm writing a giant crossover. I'm not sure whether you've noticed but there's aaa... giant crack in the wall, it's...kinda obvious." Jack replied.

"Jack, you have to stop this. The clash between all those otherworlders will end up destroying Remnant." Marcus warned.

"Don't worry, I got everything under complete control."

Marcus looked at the giant crack on the wall, "is that so?"

"Oh please, even I know my limits," Jack replied.

Amy and Jake both gave Jack a hesitant look.

"Oh come on!"

"This is your last warning Jack...stop this, NOW!" Marcus demanded.

"Yeah- no can do. Sorry, but as you can see I'm having a bit to much fun. So it would be a big shame to quit now." Jack stayed firm with his decision.

Marcus sighed, "You know...good villains are actually meant to have a good motivation."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind when I do my next stunt." Jack grinned as he got ready for battle, "you two are free to come at us. But if we win... **you have to pretend you saw none of this."**

"Consider it a deal."

Marcus, Alice, Jake and Jack all gathered high amounts of energy.

Despite the change of atmosphere, Amy yawned.

They all simultaneously prepared their weapons, powers and abilities.

Marcus then flipped a coin.

...

The coin hit the ground and with no hesitation:

They all yelled at the same time, " **CHARACTER SUMMON:"**

 **"All for One!"**

 **"** **Pirate Emperor: Kaido!"**

 **"Symbol of Peace: All Might."**

Marcus lifted his Kane and brought it down to the ground, " **The One Punch Man: Saitama!"**

* * *

Meanwhile,

Kate, the dimensional traveler of sound, listened to music on her headphones... while also sneaking her way onto the mothership with no one noticing.

* * *

 **This chapter was finished on 3/02/2019**

 **Still remeber Charter summoning? yeah that will still be thing in this series.**


End file.
